Errores del pasado
by kaoryciel94
Summary: AU; Kanda solo recordaba todo lo que sucedio desde que connocio al moyashi y como este fue poco a poco metiendose dentro de el, se aborrecía a si mismo por sus errores y porque talves estos eran anteriores a cuando conocio a su moyashi; Yullen, Laven...
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de autora: Si como ven cambie de fandom, no se las ideas vienen a mi sin más, supongo que es el momento en el que me emociono con un fandom, ahora mismo no estoy tan adicta al yullen ( bueno en realidad si sigo leyendo como posesa fics de yullen), sino que estoy aprendiendo sobre otro fandom, pero amo de verdad este fandom así que aquí estoy, espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios ya que esta es mi colaboración para este fandom que debería tener muchos mas fics, o por cierto al principio estamos en el presente o sea de Allen con 1 y Kanda con 24, más o menos y después es que se cuenta la historia de cómo se conocieron y todo l que paso; ummm este fic lo comencé a crear cuando estaba aun en el cole o sea hace meses, pero no podía publicarlo hasta ahora porque ya saben debía terminar primero con el anterior fic; bueno la cuestión es cómo lo cree en tiempo de colegio pues en el fic los meses de colegio son como acá en Sudamérica ósea invierno es como aquí en Sudamérica pero lastimosamente la historia está ubicada en Londres y ninguna de las dos puedo cambiarlas porque sino dañaría toda la historia, es que digamos que me deje llevar por la inspiración y porque odiaba algebra así que escribía las ideas para el fic, espero que no les incomode, solo que en cole no me di cuenta, pero acepto sugerencias, yo siempre tengo armada la historia en mi cabeza para tenerla de base pero créanme que puede variar a pedio, buen sin más los dejo leer.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hoshino-sensei, a la cual a veces la queremos ahorcar por no publicar el manga más rápido **_

Maldecía eso era lo único que le quedaba por hacer maldecir, su maldita suerte y las estupideces que había pensado, solo lo había alejado y al parecer para siempre….

No, el tenía que volver, su estúpido moyashi debía volver, aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie lo necesitaba y sentía que no podría vivir sin él, después de lo que le confesó el conejo idiota solo sentía desesperación por las palabras que le mando, eran demasiado dolorosas incluso para alguien tan noble como su moyashi. A pesar de que no lo diría en público todo el mundo sabía de ellos dos , sabían que el moría por su moyashi, por eso nadie pudo comprender la traición de este y muchos dirían ahora mismo que se merecía lo que sentía y si, lo merecía pero no quería tener lejos a su moyashi no, el estúpido niño , si porque para él era un niño a pesar de que el chico ya tenía 21 años , seguiría siéndolo y eso era lo que le fascinaba de él esa inocencia y esa sensualidad que transmitía era una mezcla perfecta y estar con él era como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Pero no era solo eso no era solo carnal porque si no, no habrían pasado por tanto juntos. Lo amaba definitivamente lo amaba y producto de ese amor era ese irrefrenable deseo, un deseo tan fuerte que solo se puede sentir por la persona que realmente amas.

Y el estúpidamente acababa de echar a perder por las palabras más dolientes que ese niño podría escuchar y por eso estaba ahí como idiota esperando saber algo de el niño porque desde que lo vio por última vez nadie sabía algo de él , nadie ni los amigos mutuos ni los amigo y compañeros del niño nadie.

Pasaron días y el estúpido niño no aprecia simplemente se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra, estaba más que preocupado porque el mocoso hiciera alguna tontería, el no lo soportaría se había enamorado demasiado del niño; no quería ni pensar eso y que se haya ido con alguien por despecho le enfurecía y le sacaba de sus casillas después de todo , como todos decían que seguramente el niño había encontrado alguien que lo amara completamente porque a alguien como Allen Walker era imposible no amar o desear o los dos al mismo tiempo, después de todo para un chico o chica era el hombre perfecto.. le hervía la sangre de solo imaginar a alguien tocándolo ese cuerpo que solo le pertenecía a él y que recordaba en esos mismo instantes, recordaba cuando lo tocaba y como el niño respondía sus caricias , como ese inocente rostro se cubría de lujuria como con cada caricia le enseñaba lo que era el placer, hasta podía sentir ese tibia piel deslizarse por sus manos , esos muslos tan suaves y lechosos que apetecían a morderlos, y su boca rosada que casi le gritaba que la saboreara, esos ojos lagrimiantes pidiendo silenciosamente por mas todo en ese niño era perfecto desde que lo conoció así era, aun sin saber en ese momento, que lo amaría tanto; desde ese momento le había interesado, desde que lo vio por primera vez a ese niño que entrara con sus autonombrados amigos de infancia Lenalee y Lavi, ellos los presentaron y ahí había iniciado su historia juntos, y que cada día poco se había comenzado a enamorar de ese niño por el que juraba, en esos tiempos, que odiaba…..

Hace 6 años:

El año escolar se iniciaba era el primer día de clases de todos en el colegio Black order; era un colegio muy prestigioso donde solo estudiaban hijos de magnates y empresarios muy adinerados o de artistas famosos y personajes reconocidos, de ese colegio se decía salían los nuevos líderes de este mundo, estaba en Londres mismo, en esta escuela solo se podía entrar con recomendación y pasando un examen, solo había rara excepciones para niños no adinerados y pues debía pasar un riguroso examen para becarlo además de mostrara alguna habilidad para un deporte o arte o ser muy aplicado en alguna materia además de tener una recomendación de algún profesor de la escuela. En fin hubiera sido imposible ingresar a esta escuela para un chico como Allen Walker que en esos momentos de su vida lo que le faltaba era dinero , ya que su padre se encontraba un poco enfermo y el debía cuidarlo y trabajar para ayudarse con los gastos ya que la temprana jubilación de su padre y el seguro medico no ayudaba mucho, además de la paga que obtenían por el supuesto trabajo que envía Mana Walker al periódico pero que en realidad lo hacía Allen porque era muy bueno escribiendo y le encantaba leer.

Fue por este talento especial que tenia para escribir que pudo ingresara a la escuela, ya que esta siempre estaba dispuesta a aceptar nuevos talentos que pudieran darle mas tarde publicidad, además Allen paso el examen de ingreso y por alguna razón que no se lo explica su tío Cross Marian le envió una carta de recomendación para él, ya que por otra razón que no entendía este había sido maestro de literatura en esta escuela.

Allen, un chico muy lindo de cabello blanco pero suave y de ojos hermosamente plateados con cuerpo delgado pero no flacucho que lo hacía más adorable, ingreso a su nueva escuela era observado por todos y todos cuchicheaban sobre lo lindo que era este nuevo alumno, entro y se presento con sus compañeros y todos lo miraron de pies a cabeza como examinando cada sutil de talle; pero al parecer había pasado la prueba física gracias a su buena apariencia.

Buenos días soy Lenalee Lee... soy también de primer año de preparatoria- le sonrió amablemente una linda joven de rasgos orientales y cabello muy largo y verde

Buenos días como sabes soy Allen Walker...- dijo nerviosos por el contacto, y sonrojándose un poco

Eres muy lindo Allen…- le sonrió mas- eso es lo que comentan todos no te preocupes eso es lo que hacen, no todos los días ven chicos tan lindos

Gracias...

No me agradezcas... ven con migo a la hora de almuerzo ¿sí?- le miro ella con ojitos suplicantes

Esto... claro supongo- dijo nervioso

Por favor... le caerás muy bien a Lavi, el es genial esta en tercer año o sea este año se gradúa y quiere estudiar literatura en la universidad y…- se cayó dándose cuenta que hablaba demás de su amigo

Parece que te agrada mucho... está bien iré contigo...- dijo sonriendo amablemente y sintiéndose atraído por lo que dijo, que ese chico quería estudiar literatura al igual que el

Genial, aunque advertencia, esto Kanda siempre para con él y pues no te resientas si él no es amable; el no es amable con nadie ni siquiera con nosotros que somos sus amigos...- rio nerviosa

Esto... claro- dijo Allen volviendo a sonreír para que la chica se relajara un poco

Las clases terminaron y llego la hora de almuerzo al medio día y la chica peli verde muy contenta se paro y comenzó a jalar al peliblanco, algunos chicos miraban furiosos a Allen por el trato tan amical de ella otro se quedaban embobados por Allen, algunas chicas odiaban a Lenale ya que le habían echado el ojo a Allen. El chico trataba de seguirle el paso, se sentía un poco contento por haber entablado amistad tan rápido y esperaba caerles bien a los amigos de la chica. Llegaron a una mesa y ahí estaban un pelirrojo que parecía muy hiperactivo hablando muy alto dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa, en la cual se encontraba sentado otro chico de larga cabellera negra, que parecía ignorar por completo al otro.

Buenos días Lavi, Kanda...- decía muy alegre Lenalee

Buenos días Lenale...- saludaba muy contento el pelirrojo de ojos verdes

Buenos días...- saludaba con educación pero con frialdad el pelilargo

Pero, Lenale ¿Quién es él?..- pregunto Lavi mirando tras la chica aun nervioso Allen jugando con el borde de su chaqueta con la vista baja

El es Allen, es nuevo este año, ¿no es lindo?..- pregunto sonriendo

Ahh...- Lavi se quedo sorprendido al ver esos enormes ojos plateados, "precioso" dijo en su mente- esto... Soy Lavi gusto en conocerte – y le sonrió amablemente extendiéndole la mano

Yo soy Allen como Lenalee lo dijo, Allen Walker, gusto en conocerte y sonrió muy inocentemente, algo que cautivo un poco a Lavi " parece un niño pequeño", pensó luego espabilo sus pensamientos al sentir la calidez de las manos de Allen

Ah... el es Kanda, bueno en realidad es Yu...

Estúpido conejo no te atrevas a decir mi nombre...- dijo levantándose de la mesa y cruzándose de brazos, tenia rasgos orientales y una mirada muy profunda en la cual podrías perderte pero sus facciones a pesar de que las endurecía eran juveniles por lógica , era más robusto que Allen pero no excesivamente todo su cuerpo iba en equilibrio pero era más alto que el peliblanco y que la peli verde y un poco mas alto que el pelirrojo: su cabello era muy largo pero eso no lo hacía afeminado le daba un aire de misterio, que te atraía fuertemente, como el Japón milenario, un hermoso misterio por descubrir

Buenos días soy Allen...- saludo cordialmente intentando no sentirse intimidado

Gusto en conocerte MOYASHI...- rio con sarcasmo y se marcho de ahí dejando a Allen con la palabra en la boca

¿Moyashi?..- pregunto perdido sabía que era una palabra japonesa pero no sabía exactamente qué significaba, sabia algo de japonés pero no todo

Esto creo que significa brote de habas...- dijo riéndose un poco Lavi

¿Qué?..- pregunto Allen

Te lo dije el no es amable con nadie, ni siquiera con nosotros, a mi me devuelve el saludo porque soy una chica sino ni eso

Si, tiene razón y eso solo con Lenalee es bueno dentro del contexto de Kanda "amable"... jajaj pero ya se acostumbrará a ti porque desde ahora eres mi amigo – y le sonrió amable

Gracias... aunque ese tipo no tenía que ser tan desagradable... ni siquiera me conoce y ya siento que me odia...- hizo un tierno puchero que derritió a todos a su alrededor

Allen quieres derretir al colegio...- gritaron Lenale y Lavi

¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dicen?..- se sonrojo

Tenias razón Lenalee es muy lindo- y sin más despeino el cabello de Allen con ternura, y ni siquiera sabía porque ese sentimiento lo inundaba

¡Lavi!.. –se sonrojó un poco pero no se sintió incomodo como cuando otros lo tocaban, sino le daba cierta tranquilidad ese toque

Si te lo dije.- Y Lena ensombreció un poco su mirada

Notas finales: Muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejadme sus coments y reviews! Para saber que tal les ha parecido y claro acepto sugerencias, a publicare una vez por semana, si se puede tal vez mas rápido pero todo depende de ustedes... Bueno bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de autora: Hola de nuevo si estoy con la inspiración alta y además de vagaciones así que estoy aprovechando; gracias a todos por sus reviews sus alertes, a las personas que no tiene cuenta le responderé abajo del fic; y alas que si ya les respondí; alguno me dijo que se podía poner notas finales en alguna opción que te daba fanfiction pero no lo encuentro así que pido ayuda; por ahora lo escribiré en otro tipo de letra; bueno como dije D gray man y sus personajes no son míos. Advertencias: Ninguno todavía mas que algunas palabras, no sé si fuertes umm supongo que algo ooc,**_

_**Bueno espero de verdad que les guste este capi, me quedo algo larguito espero que eso no les moleste. Nos vemos!**_

La semana había transcurrido y Allen se llevaba cada vez mejor con sus nuevos amigos, bueno con Lavi y Lenale con Kanda era otra historia, siempre que llegaba con Lenale a la mesa de ellos el oriental se largaba no sin antes decirle algún apelativo entre moyashi o enano. Y Allen no entendía que había hecho para caerle mal pero decidió que la próxima vez no se dejaría.

Chicos,- saludaba Lena sus amigos, el japonés se disponía a marchar cuando...

Hey tu espera… ¿Qué te hecho?.. no tienes que alejarte Lavi y Lenale son tus amigos, me hace sentir mal tener que alejarlos de ti...- y era cierto le incomodaba el hecho de sentir que separaba unos amigos de infancia, ya que Lavi le había mencionado que se conocían los tres desde que eran niños

Si te sientes como una lapa es porque lo eres mocoso

¿Qué?.. oye yo no te hecho nada y bueno es solo que me llevo bien con ambos... pero tampoco quiero que te alejes de ellos dime que hice mal

Jajá ... simple nacer... estúpido mocoso, no porque todo el mundo desde que entraste te alabe y te tenga pena por ser un muerto de hambre y otros te quieran violar significa que yo voy a estar igual

Oye… cállate… lo que dices es demasiado

Kanda, Allen tiene razón ¿no crees que te estás pasando?..- intervino Lavi un poco asustado, Kanda no acostumbraba darle importancia a algo

Cállate, este mocoso para pegado a ustedes porque siente desencajado por los demás, porque todos los demás se lo quieren tirar, vamos porque no te vas a llorar a tu papa, no estás preparado para un lugar como este; ni siquiera se para que admiten a muertos de hambre que van a dar pena por ahí, tu papa debería pisar realidad y matricularte en algún mísero colegio que su paupérrimo sueldo pueda dar…- y una ensordecedora bofetada sonó por el lugar , todos se quedaron mirando, el tímido e inocente Allen le había dado una bofetada a Kanda, sobre todo se había atrevido a callar a Kanda YU

¿Allen?..- pregunto Lenale que como todos incluso Kanda se habían quedado fríos y sin reacción, para luego el chico mirar directamente a los ojos a Kanda y no como pensaron todos que seria con lagrimas en los ojos sino con una mirada igual de fiera que la de Kanda

Escúchame, niño, alguien que lo tiene todo no puede saber lo que es estudiar becado y lo que es ganar el dinero; alguien como tú no tiene derecho a decirme algo, no eres más que un niño mimado sin calor familiar que se esconde tras la fachada de una persona fría, puedes insultarme o ponerme apodos pero a mi padre jamás vuelvas a decir algo contra él porque me importaría poco que me expulsaran con tal de darte tu merecido…- y sin más se largo de la cafetería seguido de las miradas de todos

Cuando Kanda reacciono quería ir tras él para darle la golpiza de su vida pero Lenale y Lavi lo atraparon y lo mantuvieron atrás, pidieron la ayuda de dos compañeros mas, de Marie y Daisya que no lo dejaron ir tras el niño

Kanda no presto mucha atención a clases, primero porque le aburrían, ya que los profesores que le contrataron hace algunos años le habían adelantado mucho y era muy inteligente, pensaba en aquel chico, no negaba que le sorprendió lo que le dijo pensó que se pondría llorar tras la espalda de Lenale o de Lavi, pero igual le enfurecía que lo golpeara , quería darle su merecido, pero de alguna forma le atraía la idea de que alguien le hiciera frente ya que todos los del colegio eran una bola de cobardes a los cuales los asustaba con una sola mirada; y de forma inconsciente sonrió macabramente sintiéndose seducido por pelear mas con aquel mocoso.

Todos pensaban que uno de esos días Allen aparecería con un montón de golpes en la cara o invalido de alguna forma o que el muchacho ya no se volviera a aparecer, pero sorprendentemente al día siguiente volvió a parecer e iba tranquilamente junto con Lenale.

Kanda también iba y se quedaba junto con ellos; por lo que en la hora de almuerzo se desataba una increíble guerra de miradas asesinas; y los pobres Lavi y Lenale tenían que sobrevivir en esa terrible tensión.

Esto ¿Allen te gustaría ir este fin de semana a una fiesta?..- pregunto Lenale para romper la tensión que había durado toda una semana en las horas de almuerzo

¿Eh?..- miro Allen cambando su mirada para su amiga

Si Allen vamos será divertido será en la casa de Daisya y a invitado a todo el co0legio... jiji... animo dándole golpes amistosos en la espalda del menor

Lo siento Lenale, Lavi no puedo ir tengo que cuidar a mi padre, lo siento- se disculpó amablemente

¿el está bien?- pregunto Lavi

Si es solo que bueno tiene una enfermedad y a veces tiene sus bajones y está pasando por uno de ellos'

Como no me interesa me largo. Suficiente drama por un día...- y Kanda se marcho del lugar

Lo siento Allen, ya te dijimos el es así- suspiro la chica

¿Cuál es su problema? No entiendo porque me odia

No te preocupes así es con todos, aunque extrañamente está un poco más agresivo contigo

Eso me anima o sea que de verdad me odia ...- dijo riendo con sarcasmo el albino

Ya anímate ... vamos el sábado además eres muy popular en la escuela- dijo animándolo Lavi

¿Popular?- Se sorprendió Allen

Si porque le contestaste y encima le diste una bofetada a Kanda y sigues vivo o sea las chicas ya te ven como un príncipe azul o algo así jajaj- rio divertido

Si es cierto muchas chicas hasta sueñan contigo jajaja

Si y algunos chicos también jajja- rio a carcajadas Lavi

¿Qué?..- se levanto sonrojado Allen- así menos voy

Jjajajajja- ambos se rieron

Mientras tanto Kanda los miraba y sentía una extraña sensación hacia ese niño, lo cual le inquietaba, y lo enfadaba mas con el chico y con el mismo. "¿Por qué rayos lo estoy mirando como idiota desde aquí? Como si me importara"

Hace algunos días Kanda había observado como muchos chicos con autos estupendos, claro no tan estupendos como el de Kanda le ofrecían al niño subirse en él y llevarlo a su casa y que el chico se disculpaba y se alejaba rápido

¡Hey!.. ¿a quién miras?.. ah al moyashi-chan...- dijo ganándose un zarpazo en la cabeza de parte de Kanda

Ahh Yu que malo eres conmigo y yo que te quiero tanto... mi Yu-chan

Cállate idiota si no quieres morir- dijo mirándole con malicia y con ojos asesinos

Está bien ah te preguntaras porque el Moyashi no sube a ningún auto es que bueno sabes que es súper popular y los chicos pues quieren otra cosa con él y no solo ser amigos, digamos que hasta sueñan con él y cosas no muy sanas.

¿Qué? pero es un chico...- dijo haciendo una mueca de repulsión

Oye y que tiene eso no me digas que eres homofóbico, además Moyashi- chan es muy lindo y tierno y cuando quiere muy atrevido, como cuando te dio tu merecido Yu-chan

Idita eso te costara caro…- le dijo mirándolo con anisas asesinas- además ese mocoso me agarro desprevenido

¿A si?.. bueno tal vez, nadie se esperaba algo así de un niño tan lindo jaja- rio mirándolo tiernamente, cosa que Kanda se percato

¿A ti te gusta ese mocoso?..- lo miro con furia que ni el mismo sabia porque

¿Ehh? tal vez... no me importaría que fuera a gustar en algún momento…- dijo nervioso

Vaya si el moyashi se enterara que no solo lo miras como amigo se alejaría de ti como de esos

Te equivocas yo me acerco a él desinteresadamente… y tu Yu-chan estas mas hablador que de costumbre es eso extraño o es que también te in teresa al fin y al cabo...- lo miro con suspicacia

Idiota, como si fuera pasar...- y se marcho a su auto

Las palabras de Lavi le causaban alguna inquietud , lo miraba al mocoso y luego a Lavi y algo no le encajaba del todo, algo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, aunque no le debería importar ahí estaba el Yu Kanda mirando desde la ventana de su auto detrás de su chofer, como Lavi se acercaba a Allen y le tocaba la cabeza con ternura y el chico solo se sonrojaba un poco después hablaban y se reían de algunas de las locuras de Lavi y veía que Allen asentía y se subía al auto de Lavi cosa que le desagradaba " ¿ Por qué rayos se subía al auto de Lavi? si rechazaba a medio mundo" y recordó " No me importaría que me llegase a gustar Moyashi-chan", eso le enojaba mas y sentía unas enormes ganas de partirle la cara a Lavi, pero afortunadamente llego Lenale y se subió al auto con ellos y eso extrañamente lo tranquilizo pidiéndole así a su chofer que se marcharan a su mansión de una vez.

Allen ya llevaba un mes en la escuela y se sentía muy a gusto en su nuevo colegio, a excepción de Kanda que le había enfurecido de sobremanera su forma de actuar, pero sobretodo le había herido enormemente que hablara así de su padre ya que al amaba a su padre y no iba a permitir que un niño mimado y altanero lo siguiera humillando, sentía miedo por el porte que inspiraba el mayor y por eso ojos que no sabía porque le atraían pero toda la atracción que sintió murió con aquellas palabras, así como prometió a su padre no se dejaría vencer por nadie, así tomo valor y se enfrento a él y siguió yendo con normalidad a clases, al parecer funciono un poco porque aquel chico que no entendía porque lo odiaba; pero sentía que ahora el odio era mutuo, ya no se iba de la mesa y ya no volvió a insultar a su padre, solo hacía comentarios hirientes, y bueno tenían sus peleas visuales y de boca casi siempre. Se sentía mal por sus amigos; pero no se separaría de ellos como había pensado en algún momento, les caía demasiado bien Lenale y Lavi, se sentía a gusto con ellos y no le daría gusto a ese chico

Una cosa que si le molestaba , incluso más que Kanda era el hecho de que otros chicos lo miraran con lascivia, como desnudándolo con la mirada, eso le molestaba mucho, algunos parecía que él le gustaba pero tenían más respeto pero otros del año de Lavi lo miraban con otros deseos incluso muchos de ellos se ofrecían a llevarlo a su casa; y el no era estúpido sabía que si subía a ese auto no lo llevarían casa sino a otro lugar, así que se alejaba, ya que tenía cierta fobia al contacto físico y más si lo miraban de aquella forma. También sabía que era popular entre las chicas pero ninguna despertaba mayor interés en el, y muchas eran demasiado efusivas y engreídas, excepto su amiga Lenale, con ella la pasaba muy bien y tranquilamente. Lavi era otro caso, el chico le había contado que su abuelo era historiador y sus padre escritores; curiosamente el mismo quería ser escrito al igual que Lavi, así que Lavi prometió llevarlo a la biblioteca de su abuelo, la cual era la más completa de la ciudad de Londres, realmente se sentía a gusto con él y con su mirada; la mirada de Lavi lo tranquilizaba no como la de Kanda que lo alteraba totalmente.

Y a llevaba casi tres meses, en la escuela y se estaba acostumbrando a todos esos chicos que lo miraban de aquella forma aunque claro, le seguía disgustando hasta que ese día en la salida paso algo realmente desagradable. Alexander un chico adinerado, no tanto como los demás, pero en su ensueño lo era, su ego iba por las nubes; y estaba claramente interesado en Allen, sentía que era un reto porque había rechazado a algunas chicas y algunos chicos; e incluso a él también, pero creía que terminaría cayendo en su redes, no le interesaba una relación en lo mas mínimo solo quería experimentar con Allen es decir hoy contigo y mañana ni te conozco, en palabras claras un revolcón…

Hey Allen... acompáñame a dar una vuelta, mira este auto...- dijo sacando pecho por su hermoso auto nuevo

No gracias...- dijo secamente dándose la vuelta para seguir

Oye ya me estoy cansando de que me rechaces...- dijo acercándosele por detrás

Entonces deberías dejar de pedírmelo todos los días, no soy una chica –dijo molestándose porque sabía cómo hablaba de él a sus espaldas, peor de que si se tratar de una prostituta

Vamos Allen si tienes el rostro tan delicado como de una niña... oye mira lo que te pierdes...- dijo vanagloriándose

En serio sé que me pierdo de un patán como ... ya sé como hablas de mi , como hablas de algunas chicas y sinceramente me das asco...- dijo volteándose para enfrentarlo porque también había escuchado hablar de Lenale

Ha si te refieres de tu amiga Lenale no te preocupes por el momento no me interesa, es cierto que me encendía como no tienes idea, pero ahora me enciendes mas tu.- dijo tomándolo del brazo y atrayéndolo hacia el

Imbécil suéltame... o lo lamentaras

Vamos no te hagas el difícil seguro pegas como niña no puedo creer que tu le pegaras a Kanda seguramente lo sintió como una caricia, aunque puede que le doliera es otro cara de niña

¡Que dijiste Imbécil!..- grito un furiosos Kanda que desde hace rato se trataba de mantener al margen, los separo y le dio un tremendo puño en todo el rostro

No me importa que te quieras violar este pero no te metas conmigo malnacido

Allen se sintió aliviado cuando Kanda le dio ese puño a Alexander pero le dolió mucho lo que dijo

Tiene razón señor Kanda, no debí meterme con usted pero como dice esto no le incumbe...- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Allen el cual, se había quedado estático, tenía todas las ganas de partirle la cara pero un miedo muy antiguo se había apoderado de él, un miedo que creía haber enterrado pero que las palabras de Kanda le habían hecho desenterrar solo se quedaba estático y sintió como era atraído de nuevo

Vamos Allen súbete al auto...- le miraba con deseo

"Vamos moyashi idiota no le ibas dar una golpiza o es que ya te gusto"…- a pesar de lo dicho sentía una presión incesante al ver como Allen era tocado por ese imbécil

Suéltame... no me hagas daño por favor...- y sin darse cuenta comenzó a derramar lagrimas, estaban cerca a de la escuela pero no demasiado como para que lo ayude alguien solo Kanda estaba su lado y ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué, solo veía su auto a unos metros, y no se había ido con Lavi porque no lo encontró y tenía que marcharse rápido para ver a su padre y Lenale se había marchado con su chofer

Vaya así que ahora estas todo sumisito así me gusta- dijo con lascivia

"imbécil que haces y ¿porque estas llorando como una niña?"- se sentía intranquilo era tan estúpido, porque solo estaba parado esperando que pasaba, no lo detenía ni se marchaba, debería marcharse porque se suponía que no le importaba que le hicieran algo al Moyashi

Y cuando Allen sintió que lo acercaba mas a él para besarlo sintió un frenazo de auto y una persona corriendo hacia ellos y en minutos Alexander estaba tumbado en el suelo y el estaba asustado hasta que un Lavi muy furioso se ponía delante de él y tranquilizaba sus facciones,

Allen ¿estás bien? ¿te hizo algo?..- miraba con impaciencia a Allen

Lavi... gracias lo siento estaba petrificado y yo no sabia ... soy patético

No lo eres , entiendo que cosas como estas te afecten Allen…- y no pudo evitar abrazarlo de manera reconfortante

Kanda solo miraba y sintió una punzada cuando Allen correspondió el abrazo y repetía gracias, se sintió estúpido y de algún modo quiso estar en la situación de Lavi y claro que pudo estarlo.

No te vuelvas a meter con Allen... si no te juro que te mando al hospital

Así tú y cuantos más... yo puedo hacer que te expulsen por esto y...

¿qué? ¿Tu? Por favor sabes mi nombre completo soy Lavi Bookman de la tercera familia más rica de Londres, mis abuelos son historiadores y algunos son funcionarios públicos encargados del ministerio de cultura y mi abuelo maneja la biblioteca más grande de Londres y a por cierto mis pad4s sus seudónimos para escribir son Cleare Y Clark ¿Te suena?

¿Qué?... pero tú nunca...

Es que no soy un fanfarrón como tú ... lárgate- y lo miro con frialdad y desprecio absoluto

El chico se levanto, subió a su auto y salió la carrera.

Kanda estaba en proceso de aceptarlo lo que veía, jamás pero jamás había visto a Lavi de esa manera, si a pesar de lo que pensaran los demás, el escuchaba lo que Lavi le decía y sabia que él no era de asustar a la gente con su poder económico, eso era algo más de él; pero se notaba que estaba furioso y pensó que tal vez a Lavi le estuviera gustando Allen. Esa idea le desagradaba pero le debía dar ese merito a Lavi el se había quedado como estúpido viendo cómo casi violan al moyashi.

A Kanda su orgullo no le permitía hacer algo mas, pero algo dentro de el, le decía sálvalo, y ahora es parte de él le decía _"estúpido ahora mira lo que te perdiste"._

Kanda, no puedo creer que te quedaras mirando como atacaban a Allen, sé que no le tienes ningún aprecio y que eres frio como el hielo pero no puedo creer que seas tan inhumano...- dijo Lavi mirando con furia la frialdad de su amigo

Jajaj...- rio amargamente- ese niño me importa poco lo que le pase es un hombre aunque no lo parezca debería saber defenderse solo, si fuera una chica podrías reprocharme algo

…- Lavi no podía creer que fuera tan frio

Me largo odio ver mocosos llorones...- se subió al auto sintiendo un profundo vacio y odio; y no sabía si al tipo ese, a Allen, a Lavi o a si mismo

Allen sentía una gran punzada en su corazón. No sabía porque le dolía tanto que Kanda hablara tan fríamente de él, pero cada palabra solo hizo que su corazón se partiera mas, pero sintió unos brazos envolverle y unas palabras dulces provenientes de Lavi que entibiaban su corazón y lo hacían volver la realidad y disipar sus miedos.

_**Notas finales y contestación de reviews sin usuario: Primero gracias por leer el fic a todos, y espero reviews, y a si como puse en el sunmary va ver muchos celos y digamos q amor y desamor, y como ven el Laven está presente también, pero calma por favor; que van a aparecer más personas después de todo en el amor así es ay que enfrentar varias cosa y ya no adelanto mas, espero que este bien el tamaño de los capítulos o prefieren que sea más corto, me lo dicen por favor. A si hay bastante digámosle pasión, así que puede que suba el rating unn no se es q todo es según el punto de vista, pero creo q el raited "T" está bien ya veremos bye…**_

_**Kalliste: Gracias por tu reviews espero que te nos unas con una cuenta pero eso depende de ti, en todo caso espero sigas dejando reviews y que este capítulo te guste, gracias por tu palabrita, si lo sé la intriga de que paso está latente y creo que ahora también de cómo rayos terminaron juntos algunas ves, bueno ya lo verán... bye**__**!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas de autor: Supongo que me tarde un par de días más, pero creo que no demasiado así que estoy feliz por ello, digamos que estaba corrigiendo algunas cosillas, sobre todo la ortografía que espero no esté tan fallada como antes, esa es mi cruz que cargare creo; pero bueno espero que les guste el capi y creo que pronto estará el siguiente... ¡Cierto gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Y a mandra-sempai por ayudarme a notar los errores gracias!.. Cierto tr4atare de nuevo de separa las notas de autor y eso... Espero que esta vez pueda jajaja**_

* * *

><p>Allen y los chicos se encontraban sentados en lo sofás de la biblioteca de Lavi, riendo y charlando como la mayoría de tardes que Allen no trabajaba las cuales eran los lunes, miércoles y sábado a excepción de domingo porque ese día definitivamente lo pasaba en su totalidad con sus padre.<p>

¿Lavi tu ya has hecho este trabajo no? – preguntaba Lenale estirándose perezosamente - ayúdanos por favor

Jaja, si es cierto Yu y yo...- pero se interrumpió por recordar el nombre de su amigo, aun se sentía molesto por el comportamiento de Kanda pero lo seguía queriendo como el amigo que era

Chicos no tiene por qué dejar de hablarle a Kanda por mi – decía Allen sintiéndose culpable habían pasado tres días desde el altercado con Alexander, y sentía totalmente agradecido con Lavi por ayudarlo pero no le gustaba que rompieran una amistad de años por el

No, Allen, Yu se porto mal, debería pedirte una disculpa

Vamos Lavi eso no pasara en la vida … antes el Sol se apaga a que el me pida disculpas – decía sonriendo- además no es necesario, tiene razón debería ser mas fuerte

Allen, pero todos tenemos debilidades, así que no sientas mal por ello- decía la chica en tono comprensivo

Pero Lenale, es cierto soy un chico y no pude hacer nada más que quedarme parado ahí – decía haciendo puño en sus manos, agobiado por el recuerdo

Es cierto moyashi-chan no te preocupes, somos tus amigos y siempre cuidaremos de ti - y lo abrazaba efusivamente con un brazo y le revolvía los cabellos con la otra mano, al que Allen correspondía débilmente dejándose llevar por la protección que ese abrazo le daba, haciéndole olvidar por el momento aquel recuerdo

Pero Lavi sabes que aunque no lo parezca Kanda nos va necesitar la próxima semana en especial a ti – decía la chica preocupada mirando con cierta tristeza el abrazo de los chicos

En eso tienes razón ...- decía bajando su brazo de Allen y mirando el suelo

Sé que no tengo nada que ver ¿pero a que se refieren? – preguntaba preocupado por el rostro de ambos

Bueno es que la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Kanda – decía la chica – cumplirá los 18 años

¿En serio? ¿pero qué tiene de malo eso supongo que sus padres harán un gran festejo por eso?...- miro la negación en el rostro de Lenale

Allen, nuestras familias son diferentes, ya que pertenecemos a la clase social alta a partir de los 18 digamos nos presentan en sociedad y se hace una gran celebración, se invitan a personas importantes las quieres ver o no

Pero no suena tan mal, sus padres estarán ahí supongo – decía confundido

Es que mayormente se acostumbra que el padre presente en sociedad, pero el padre de Yu está muerto – decía Lavi haciendo una mueca de tristeza y enfado

Yo, lo siento no debería entrometerme en eso

Está bien Allen, de todas formas todos lo saben, seguramente mandaran a alguien de Japón, algún pariente – se dirigió a Lavi – sabes que habrá un desayuno en honor a su cumpleaños este sábado verdad Lavi?-

Si lo sé mi abuelo fue invitado pero yo iré en su representación

Yo también iré en representación de mi hermano y a la fiesta también; Lavi tienes que estar, te necesitara si aparece esa persona

Allen se sentía perdido, definitivamente el no encajaba en todo eso, el no era más que un simple chico, sin familia al cual representar, pero no le importaba, veía a sus amigos y los veía tensos al mencionar sobre "esa persona", y ese tipo de celebración de la que hablaban parecía fría y superficial, al parecer Kanda no estaría alrededor de las personas que quería y eso le causaba un poco de tristeza pero la disipo pensando en cómo se llevaban ambos; se alegraba de tener a su padre consigo, a pesar de todo y la culpa y tristeza por Kanda volvía, no lo mencionaban pero era obvio que con su madre no tenia buena relación, sino la hubieran mencionado.

Allen, mi chofer me esta esperando afuera ¿mañana continuamos con el trabajo? – le decía con tonito de ruego, haciendo que Allen disipara sus pensamientos y sentimientos por el momento

Está bien, Lenale, yo también ya me voy

Espera Allen, quiero darte algo – decía Lavi un poco nervioso- toma

…- Allen miro era un libro, lo miro bien era el libro que hace mucho había querido leer, ensancho una gran sonrisa- Es "el retrato de Dorian Gray ", Lavi muchas gracias muero por leer este libro hace mucho, pero cuesta un poco caro y por ahora no puedo comprarlo, te aseguro que te lo devolveré muy pronto

No, este no es libro de préstamo, es un regalo – decía Lavi desviando un poco la mirada

Pero...- Allen estaba un poco confundido, Lavi le había prestado muchos libros desde de literatura hasta de cursos para la escuela pero…

No digas nada, somos amigos así que está bien – decía sonriendo

Está bien, muchas gracias Lavi – y se acerco y le dio un abrazo superficial tratando de calmar cualquier temor por el iniciar el contacto.

De nada moyashi-chan – decía despeinado un poco sus cabellos y sintiendo la calidez del menor, pero a la vez la tensión lo cual le preocupaba

Esto... Allen, te puedo llevar tu casa de paso ¿sí? – decía sintiéndose un poco incomoda y sin querer triste

Está bien – decía Allen despidiéndose de su amigo y marchándose con Lenale

Se subieron al auto y en el hablaron del colegio y de algunos maestros, de que le dejaban muchas tareas, de sus clases favoritas de las cuales; la de Allen era literatura y de la chica arte; la chica le pregunto qué era lo que quería estudiar después de la escuela y Allen le respondía que literatura, porque quería ser escritor; la chica solo le miro con ternura y tristeza, y Allen le hizo la misma pregunta y ella respondió que era diseño de modas. Guardaron silencio para luego despedirse cuando el auto llego a la casa de Allen.

Cuando Allen entro a su casa se llevo la sorpresa de que su padre conversaba con alguien mas, así que se acerco y vio una cabellera pelirroja que le daba la espalda, pero su padre lo saludo y le indico quien era, aquella persona no volteo sino que permaneció quieto, "como si me fuera a saludar", pensó Allen así que dando un suspiro avanzó y se sentó ala lado de su padre saludándolo y viendo seriamente a la persona que tenía en frente

Cross Marian- dijo fríamente

¿Así saludas a tu padrino? Ahijado estúpido

Marian, no trates así a mi muchacho – decía sonriendo débilmente Mana- Allen saluda mejor a tu padrino, que nos ha ayudado mucho

Tienes razón papa, buenas noches Cross-san- decía aun en tono frio

Vaya así que tenía su lado oscuro este mocoso – reía mientras ponía plácidamente sus piernas sobre la mesita en el centro

Allen solo podía callarse a cada comentario mordaz y malintencionado que daba Cross, era cierto le debía mucho a su padrino hasta el hecho que estuviera en el colegio, y a la vez su propia vida y la de su padre, pero le tenía cierto resentimiento por lo que le hizo trabajar como animal en Japón, por todas las deudas que le encargo mientras estaban ahí, pero también le tenía que agradecer que le enseñara a jugar así al póker, eso le salvaba mucho en la situación económica en la que estaba.

Y aunque dijera que le molestaba, su padrino supo sacar su lado fuerte y digamos que oscuro y al parecer lo seguía haciendo.

Mana ya se había retirado a descansar a su dormitorio así que solo quedaron Allen y Cross en la sala.

Así que ya estas estudiando en el colegio que querías ¿no? – preguntaba Croos sin darle mucha importancia

Si supongo que debo agradecértelo – decía Allen dando una leve inclinación

Ya tengo el siguiente lugar donde jugaras este jueves, ya que te metiste en problemas en el lugar anterior según me dijiste estúpido ahijado – decía sonriendo con sorna

Ya decía yo que no estabas solo de visita- dijo con un suspiro- también estas necesitado de dinero ¿eh?

Pues ya sabes hay muchas señoritas a las cuales debo invitar y muchos lugares que recorrer, espero que dures al menos una semana en ese lugar – decía en son de advertencia

Solo puedo ir una vez por semana, así que estoy casi seguro de que si, siempre hay tipos que no entienden que perdieron – decía acomodándose en el sofá cansado y se puso las manos al cuello

Si eso supongo, perdedores...- decía con una sonrisa

Pero necesito quedarme con más del 50% de las ganancias – decía sabiendo lo que se venia

Ni lo pienses estúpido ahijado, yo me quedo con el 70% y tu el 30% , si quieres mas pues apuesta más- decía sin duda a replica

No levantes la voz estúpido padrino – decía mirándolo furiosos para luego cambiar su mirada- por favor, mi padre está gastando más en su tratamiento y debo hacerle exámenes constantemente.

Vaya que inútil eres - decía cerrando los ojos.

estúpido ahijado será 60% para mí y 40% para ti, no hay replica

Gracias –decía dando una sonrisa- gracias por siempre cuidar de Mana

Oye ya no te pongas como una niña que la cara ya la tienes

Oye ya deja de decirme niña- replicaba furioso

Ya estúpido aprendiz acomódame un lugar para dormir- decía cerrando los ojos – y cómprame un par de cervezas y unos cigarros

Oye ¿Hasta cuándo te quedaras aquí? – preguntaba haciéndose de cuenta todo lo que gastaría

No estúpido, vine de paso, mañana me voy ya vi a una hermosa viuda que me dará asilo en su casa decía pagado se mismo

Tu jamás cambiaras y te conformas con dormir en el cuarto de siempre, y no podre comprar nada, soy menor de edad, así que no me venden nada

Inútil – se paro para subir las escaleras- aquí está la dirección- le tendió un pedazo de papel con la dirección de un bar

Gracias

Ya deja de agradecer idiota- dijo y subió las escaleras al dormitorio

Allen se sentía exhausto, pero afortunadamente no tendía tareas para mañana, así que se tendió en su cama y se puso a pensar en sus amigos. Sabía que esos tres eran amigos desde niños así que no se sentía en condiciones de separarlos, ¿Qué será por lo que Kanda deba de ser ayudado? ¿Problemas familiares? ¿Y quién será esa persona de la que hablaban?" se sentía un poco confundido por todas las conversaciones a medias de Lavi y Lenale casi como si hablaran en clave y podría tratarse de eso ya que el mismo sabía que era nuevo, debía hacer que esos tres por lo menos volvieran a lo de antes, si Kanda necesitaba de sus amigos, sabía que este no pediría de ellos, era demasiado orgulloso, así que dejaría que se arreglaran solos pero se mantendría al margen; no yendo a la hora de almuerzo a la cafetería para que no existiera tensión de por medio.

"¿Por qué rayos me preocupa lo que dijeron de Kanda?", pensaba ya que según el debería odiarlo, o por lo menos sentirse totalmente indiferente a lo que el otro sintiera, pero le daba preocupación y algo de tristeza lo que había logrado entender de Lavi y Lenale; "Debe ser porque puedo entender en algo su sufrimiento, tal vez es así por la pérdida de su padre y yo he sentido esa horrible angustia de perderlo y aun lo siento día tras día esta horrible sensación, pero seguramente no se puede comparar al sufrimiento que Kanda sintió cuando perdió a su padre"

Y unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos de solo m aginarse en esa situación, cerró sus ojos y termino durmiendo sin sueño alguno.

Despertó y sintió que no había descansado lo suficiente, sabía que así era porque ni siquiera se había metido totalmente dentro de las frazadas y tenía la ropa escolar, se limito a salir de sus dormitorio llevando una camisa y ropa intima limpia, aun nadie había despertado, sabía que su padrino dormiría un par de horas mas y después se largaría a otro lado, así que se metió al baño y se desvistió para luego meterse a la ducha, trato de que ningún pensamiento de la noche anterior se colara en su mente así que se dedico a pensar en el trabajo que tenia con Lenale y lo que debía hacer mañana, sabía que era riesgoso pero debía hacerlo necesitaba dinero para el tratamiento de sus padre y los gastos en general y esa manera era la más rápida y la menos riesgosa de obtener dinero.

Preparo el desayuno de su padre y algo mas por si Cross se decidía a comer algo antes de irse, se marcho sabiendo que su padre aun dormía, llego a la escuela y siguió con su día de normalidad pero al llegar la hora de almuerzo.

Allen vamos, Lavi ya debe estar esperándonos –decía sonriente Lenale

Lenale creo que es mejor que hoy almuercen solo los dos – decía tratando de no parecer tan obvio

Allen, ¿Por qué dices eso? – decía preocupada la chica

Lenale , no te preocupes es solo que bueno necesito estar solo por un momento – decía sonriendo nervioso - bueno ya sabes que yo quiero ser escritor y justo se me están viniendo ideas vagas en la cabeza y quisiera escribirlas

¿No será una escusa para alejarte de nosotros verdad?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

Por supuesto que no , ve con Lavi que ya debe estar ahí y bueno non estaría mal que se acercaran a Kanda – decía desviando la mirada

Así que era por eso – dio un suspiro – Allen no te preocupes por eso...

Lenale se que te preocupa que ellos dos estén molestos y si estoy ahí ellos nunca se volverán a hablar

Está bien le diré a Lavi tu pequeña mentirilla- decía con una sonrisa- yo también quiero que ese par vuelva su amistad de antes – rio con nostalgia

"Definitivamente hay cosas que nunca sabré de ellos" – pensaba triste el albino

Allen se dirigió a la parte trasera del instituto y exactamente al jardín de este y se sentó debajo de uno de los arboles, el instituto era muy grande y claro en realidad no solo era instituto, también estaba la secundaria allí, pero estaba separado del instituto, este jardín le pertenecía a los alumnos del instituto y de ahí se podía ver a algunos alumnos platicar tranquilamente, a veces era usado para las clases de educación física, pero esta vez el albino sintió que era un lugar relajante ya que no había mucha gente, así que se dejo caer y dejo el almuerzo a un lado, aun tenía algo de sueño de la mañana así que pensó en aprovechar mejor el momento recostándose en el árbol y cerro sus ojos y dejo los colores de sus sueños lo invadieran.

Kanda salió de su salón de clases aburrido, tenía un estúpido trabajo con el conejo, odiaba que su nota dependiera de alguien más, pero era inevitable así que tendría que obligar a ese estúpido a trabajar con él y eso le molestaba porque no era idiota; sabía que Lavi de se había distanciado de el por lo que sucedió en hace unos días, tal vez debería ir a obligar a Lavi, pero la verdad eso le aburría así que lo dejaría para cuando comenzara las clases de nuevo, por ahora se iría al jardín de la escuela donde por lo menos encontraba algo de tranquilidad, y calma y podía dejar de pensar en los problemas que se le venían junto con sus 18 años.

Caminaba siempre con la mirada altiva hasta que llego al jardín y busco con la mirada su árbol y cuando lo diviso también vio algo que le molesto y le hizo cruzarse de brazos, "Maldición ¿por qué tiene que estar aquí el maldito moyashi? ¿no debería estar con esos dos?... Mejor me largo, pero la cafetería es endemoniadamente ruidosa, mejor que se largue ese", se acerco y se quedo parado viendo al menor la respiración tranquila y su rostro relajado, "Maldición que hago acá parado, tu moyashi siendo tan normal y corriente sin nada que te obligue a ser algo, pudiendo dormir tranquilamente"; y se sorprendió así mismo mirando tranquilamente y relajándose al hacerlo, "maldición".

Oye levántate...- comenzó a alzar la voz y empujarlo con el pie , "maldición tienes el sueño pesado"

Levántate...- decía ya perdiendo la paciencia, no quería pero se arrodillo y comenzó a moverlo con las manos- idiota te enfermaras... – "mierda como si me importara que se enfermara"- solo levántate

.. gracias…- balbuceaba entre sueños- gracias …Lavi

..- "está soñando con el conejo", le hizo enfadar y mucho pero reprimió todo "Como si me importara"- Idiota levántate – grito fuertemente y lo zarandeo fuerte haciendo que el menor se asustara y se despertara

¿Qué paso? ¿ya termino el descanso? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto asustado, pues sabía que tenía un sueño muy pesado, así que levanto la cara y se encontró con los ojos de Kanda, sintió que se perdió un momento en los ojos profundos de este. No le decían nada pero a la vez sentía que querían que los entendiera.

Idiota, solo quítate de ese lugar- decía Kanda levantándose de golpe, la sentir que prestaba demasiada atención a la mirada del otro

¿Tú qué haces aquí? – decía haciendo un puchero y sentándose cruzando piernas y brazos

Moyashi, no te importa – decía cruzándose de brazos- solo quítate de ahí y déjame en paz

Yo llegue primero aquí, así que me quedo – decía haciendo mueca de superioridad

Ese es mi sitio moyashi, siempre vengo aquí – decía mirándolo de forma fulminante- así que quítate de ahí

Maldición, que no, este lugar no le pertenece a nadie ¿no te puedes ir a otro lado? – decía convencido de quedarse ahí

Maldición ¿y tú no te puedes quitar de ahí? – decía soltándose de brazos y haciendo puño

No piense que me asustas con eso – dijo sonriendo Allen

Imbécil, no pienso perder el tiempo contigo – decía tratando de marcharse

Aja tienes miedo porque te di tu merecido – decía sonriendo

Imbécil te daré tu merecido - dijo tratando de lanzarle un puñete al rostro de Allen que estaba sentado, pero increíblemente este se paro en el acto y logro esquivarlo, haciendo que el puño del otro terminara en el suelo, con mucho dolor, claro no demostró nada solo mas enfado

Kanda, es cierto deberías estar con Lavi y Lenale para eso me vine aquí- decía recordando - ¿O ya hablaste con ellos? ¿Te reconciliaste con ellos?

Imbécil, contéstame algo ¿Qué deporte practicas para que esquivaras ese golpe? – decía con algo de asombro

Pues en realidad nada, digamos que soy así por cosas de la vida – decía sonriendo nerviosamente – Pero deberías ir con ellos...

Así que por eso viniste para acá ¿he?

Bueno pensé que yo estaba de por medio y cuando no me vieras irías con ellos – decía bajando el tono de su voz

No estoy pendiente de ti o de ellos, tengo cosas más importantes en mi vida – decía parándose- mejor me largo

Allen se quedo parado ahí, pensando en las palabras, parecía una persona muy sola, lo cual le hacía sentir a el mismo tristeza y ganas de ayudarlo de alguna forma; el mismo había sido un poco solitario cuando llego a Japón, pero había hecho un amigo el cual había sido y bueno podría decirse que hasta ahora era su mejor amigo, sonrió, gracias a aquel chico había logrado volver a ser sociable, aunque también le había ayudado el aprender a defenderse, eso le había dado mayor seguridad, y eso se lo debía a su padrino.

Recogió su almuerzo y solo saco un sándwich y se lo fue comiendo mientras caminaba de regreso a su salón.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, sé que no hay digámosle mucha acción pero es necesario… paciencia chicos y chicas… creo que muy pronto el siguiente capi... Tengo que aprovechar mi última semana de vacaciones después será una vez por semana creo… Por si quedo alguna duda, esto en el capi primero es el presente o sea cuando se lee solo a Kanda y eso... todo lo demás y la historia en realidad va desde cómo se conocieron gasta llegar a ese punto y bueno algo más... Bueno nada más que agregar no quiero adelantar nada jiji que me manden un reviews, critica constructiva entre otras gracias por leer y no se olviden reviews tengan o no tengan cuenta! Jaja bye y hablemos a kami para que hoshino-sama también publique más rápido y no se pase del mes ¡! Bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de autor: espero que me haya quedado bien el capitulo, no pensaba demorar tanto pero comenzó la universidad y vaya que son malos ya me han dejado trabajos y me han dicho las mil y una formas de morir y jalar el curso pero bueno... Otra cosa es que estoy viendo naruto, si recién y me volví una adicta a el y obviamente al sasunaru... Ya la termine fue muy épico, claro saltándome todo el relleno.. Ahora me falta shipunden.. Pero ya es otra historia… gracias por su apoyo y espero review!

Allen miraba e forma ausenten las últimas palabras del profesor de su última clase; el en realidad no era así, el prestaba atención a todas las clases a pesar de que supiera de ellas; pero en estas últimas horas su mente divagaba por las palabras de Kanda , el cual pareciera como un reclamo, como queriéndole decir que no podría entender los problemas qué tiene encima, podría ser que solo se refiriera a que él era una molestia o efectivamente en ese momento solo estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, pero el tono de su vos sonaba alterado y solitario; además lo que pudo entender de sus amigos le preocupaba. El mismo se decía que no debería meterse en asuntos ajenos pero seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

Ni siquiera noto que las clases habían terminado y que una compañera estaba parada su lado tendiéndole un sobre, despajo su mente y pidió disculpas a su compañera y recibió el sobre. Era un sobre mediano de color azul pastel, lo observo y estaba dirigido hacia él, lo abrió y se trataba de una invitación a un cumpleaños, y para su sorpresa se trataba del cumpleaños de Kanda, se sorprendió y miro a todos sus compañeros y todos tenían el mismo sobre en sus manos y muchos ya habían comenzaban a hablar de las ropas que comprarían para el sábado; no entendía porque Kanda invitaría a tanta gente si era un antisocial y se dirigió hacia su compañera

-Lenale, ¿Por qué Kanda invitaría toda la escuela? –

- Bueno, en realidad el no las ha invitado- decía con tristeza

-¿No? Y porque esta invitación esta a mi nombre y para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kanda este sábado

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Sobre las fiestas para la mayoría de edad, son organizadas por el club Marriotte, en el cual están asociadas las personalidades más pudientes de Inglaterra, se paga mensualidades en las cuales, la familia también paga por la celebración del cumpleaños de sus hijos

- Increíble…

- No tanto, Kanda odia este tipo de celebraciones, pero esta vez no le queda más remedio que ir – sonrió mirando al techo

- Supongo... que tienes razón

¿Iras verdad?- pregunto la chica

-No lose

-Vamos Allen será divertido, además quiero tener a mis amigos cerca, es un poco…bueno

-¿No te agrada cierto?

- hay algunas personas que me dan un poco de miedo y otras con las que no me llevo – miro al suelo con tristeza

- ….- suspiro- está bien ¿Pero no es un poco tarde para mandar invitación? Es este sábado

-Claro es la invitación oficial, pero esto ya se sabe desde hace mucho- miro la tarjeta- y el tema es "Las vegas", suena u interesante – decía con poco animo

-Pero Lenale yo no tengo ropa. Para eso…- decía sonrojándose

-No te preocupes, yo te regalare algo que te quede excelente

- Lenale, no aceptare algo así, no te preocupes ya veré que hago pero iré – decía triste, pensando en que tendría que jugar más esta noche

Gracias Allen, sé que no quieres ...- decía tímida y en son de disculpa

No te preocupes...- decía dedicándole una sonrisa

Habían terminado las clases y Kanda pudo observar con aburrimiento y molestia, como todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él, al recibir las invitaciones hacia su cumpleaños; si no fuera porque sabia que e era necesario, mandaría a volar esa dichosa fiesta, pero sabía que debía quedar bien con sus futuros socios; espero a que la mayoría de alumnos se retirara para levantarse.

-Yu ¿Cuándo comenzáremos con el trabajo? – Lavi se puso delante de Kanda con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que ya no estaba molesto con el

- Por mí lo más rápido posible- decía con una media sonrisa "después de todo es mi autodenominado mejor amigo", se dijo Kanda

-Excelente, hoy, ya que después de la fiesta estaré muerto por varios días- decía sonriendo siguiendo a Kanda a su costado

Lavi y Kanda se mantenía en silencio; Lavi se había decidido a hablar cuando recibió la invitación, sabía que Kanda necesitaría compañía porque ese tipo de eventos lo estresaba al máximo, sobre todo si no podía mandarlos a volar.

Salieron del colegio y Lavi se disculpo de Allen y Lenale, porque se iría con Kanda para hacer el trabajo, Lenale asintió gustosa y Allen aunque sentía una extraña molestia pero también sonrió, Lavi miro el rostro de él y sintió preocupación y sintió ganas de quedarse junto a Allen pero sabía que debía estar junto a su amigo. Lenale le dijo a Allen para ir a casa de ella para realizar el trabajo, Allen se disculpo diciendo que tenia trabajo pero que para mañana tendría su parte del trabajo y ella también prometió hacerlo pero que mañana de todas maneras lo tendrían que hacer, así que quedaron que para la hora del almuerzo lo acabarían.

Allen camino fuera de las instalaciones del colegio sintiéndose incomodo, y no sabía porque " Tal vez me acostumbre a que me llevara Lavi en el auto", se decía mientras suspiraba y apuraba el paso, camino varias cuadras hasta una avenida donde pasaban algunos autobuses que lo llevarían su casa; se subió sin muchas ganas y se apoyo al respaldo " No es eso, voy a la escuela en bus y a otros lugares de igual manera ¿Por qué estoy ansioso?", se decía mientras trataba de calmarse y veía las calles pasar.

Llego a su casa y abrió la puerta, no noto sonido alguno así que supuso que su padrino se había marchado y que su padre dormía; se dirigió a su dormitorio y se tumbo en su cama; ¿Por qué estoy intranquilo? ¿Por Lavi o por Kanda?", sintió un escalofrió por ello; "Im…po...sible", se dijo en voz alta; "Demonios es lo que quería que se volvieran a llevar bien; Lavi es amigo de Kanda por años; no me molesta que estén juntos… claro como amigos…no son nada mas..."; se sorprendió así mismo pensando cosas que no eran.

"Demonios estoy pensando tonterías", pero aunque se decía eso su cabeza no dejaba de darle vuelta al asunto, "¡estoy mal ellos no son nada!", grito a todo pulmón

-¿Hijo estas bien?- decía una voz detrás de la puerta

-Papa, lo siento, estaba divagando un poco – sonrió de forma forzada

-¿Hoy tienes que ir a trabajar? -decía su padre en tono preocupado

- Si papa, hoy tengo turno noche en la pastelería, lo siento – se sintió culpable por mentir tan descaradamente

-Está bien hijo, te preparare algo mientras te alistas- y se escuchó los pasos alejándose

-"Hora de pensar cosas más serias"- se dijo así mismo poniéndose a avanzar con su trabajo

Allen estaba somnoliento, pero trataba de que no se le notase, no quería que el profesor lo notara y le bajara puntos, pero lo costaba mucho trabajo, la noche anterior había estado jugando en aquel bar que Cross le había indicado, gracias a que era Cross quien le conseguía el trabajo no tenia problema con el dueño del lugar por ser menor de edad, pero claro debía adivinar que no era gratis, puesto que aparte de darle a Cross su parte tenía que pagar las deudas de él con el dueño. Por lo menos aquella noche no se le había salido de las manos las personas que jugaban con él. Allen sabia que un sábado podía conseguir más dinero, pero la vez era más peligroso, puesto que los hombres que apostaban tomaban más y estaba más irritantes a cualquier perdida.

Hoy a pesar de estar somnoliento se encontraba realmente contento, antes de dormir al regresar del juego, revisó su correo y se dio con una gran sorpresa que su amigo, Hikaru que residía en Japón llegaría ese mismo a Inglaterra, en el mismo mensaje le había dicho que tenia asuntos familiares que tratar pero que de todas formas tendría tiempo para estar con Allen , además que le pedía que le acompañara a una fiesta; cosa que no entusiasmaba mucho a Allen, pero era su amigo desde hace algunos años así que no podría negarse.

Finalmente la hora de salida de la escuela llego y Allen se levantaba apresuradamente, para irse pero Lenale lo llamo desde su sitio, ya que Allen se había sentado algo alejado de ella.

Allen siento como si nos estuvieras evitando – decía alcanzándolo en el camino

No es eso, yo solo quiero que no se peleen y… hoy pude ver como ustedes tienen una buena relación , bueno en lo que se puede lograra con Kanda tienen una buena amistad – respondió sonriendo

Pero no es necesario que te alejes, tú también eres mi amigo y de Lavi y …

No pasa nada, se que Kanda no me soporta, está todo bien después de todo puedo verlos en la salida- decía agitando sus manos para calmar a la chica

Cierto…- dio un respingo al recordar algo- me tengo que ir muy rápido hoy, debo estar en dos horas en el aeropuerto

¿En serio? Yo también – respondió sorprendido- es mi amigo de la infancia y quiero ir a recogerlo

Entonces estas súper retrasado, Kanda , Lavi y yo iremos a recoger al primo de Kanda – decía sonriendo y sintiendo que era mucha coincidencia pero no le hizo caso a ese presentimiento

Vaya que coincidencia- decía mas sorprendido- bueno debo correr o no llegare, aun debo cambiarme y eso...

Allen deja que te llevemos, así llegaras más rápido – decía sonriendo – te dejamos en tu casa y mientras te alistas nosotros hacemos lo mismo y luego te recogemos y vamos al aeropuerto "algo me dice que esto no es una simple coincidencia, se dijo"

Creo que eso seria problemático si ira Kanda – decía jugueteando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa y haciendo un puchero

No te preocupes, además iremos en el auto de Lavi , no puede quejarse- respondió tranquilizando al albino – por favor

Tu ganas Lenale, vamos – decía dando un suspiro, sabiendo que igual terminaría por ceder

Salieron de la escuela y ahí estaba Lavi, quien sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Allen y más aun cuando Lenale le dijo que el plan del día; Kanda solo bufo y se marcho a su auto, pero antes de subir le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a Lavi y le dijo

Conejo, en una hora en mi casa y se puntual

Claro Yu-chan no hay problema- respondió sonriendo

Allen, se sentía feliz por ellos, porque se veía que habían arreglado sus problemas y el era feliz de no desunir a amigos de esa forma pero no podía evitar sentir molestia por tanta confianza, y no entendía porque, pensó que tal vez era porque se había acostumbrado a estar con Lavi y Lenale, los tres juntos que separarse de ellos, ahora le causaba molestia y más si la razón era Kanda, alguien que lo había tratado con tanto desprecio; " tal vez debí separarlos de ese bastardo", suspiro sabia que él no era así y nunca haría algo así.

Lavi lo abrazo repentinamente y le dijo que estaba feliz de que no estuviera molesto con el por hablarle a Yu, Allen solo lo tranquilizo y le dijo que por eso no dejaría de ser amigo de ellos y le sonrió de forma tierna y Lavi quedo en trance por algunos segundos pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Llegaron a casa de Allen y este se bajo del auto de Lavi acordando con el recogerlo en más o menos una hora.

Llego y se puso a lavar los platos y cubiertos que su padre uso para comer, Mana se disculpo con el por no hacerlo pero le confesó que había tenido un fuerte dolor en la cabeza; eso le preocupo de sobremanera planteándose en no ir al aeropuerto, pero leyendo estos pensamientos, su padre lo tranquilizo y lo insto a que fuera y se rencontrara con su antiguo amigo. Allen termino de lavar y limpiar el comedor y subió a bañarse, pero mientras el agua caía por su suave piel, pensó en su padre y en el dolor que había tenido, sentía miedo, mucho miedo de que su enfermedad estuviera empeorando, debía llevarlo a consulta al médico para cerciorarse de que no hubiera avanzado y de solo pensarlo un escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo; salió de su trance cuando su padre le grito desde abajo que un auto se había estacionado frente a su casa, maldijo por lo bajo y se termino de enjuagar para salir corriendo de la ducha y vestirse apresuradamente.

Me puedes explicar porque estamos esperando al moyashi y su santa paciencia – decía molesto Kanda mientras se cruzaba de brazos, recostándose más en el asiento del copiloto

Ya te lo dije Kanda, Allen vendrá con nosotros porque también recogerá a alguien en el aeropuerto – decía sonriendo la muchacha

¿ Y eso me debería importar'

Yu-chan no seas malo, sino lo llevamos no alcanzara – decía Lavi haciendo un puchero

Maldición y eso ¿debería importarme?

Vamos Kanda, Allen recogerá a su novio que viene desde Japón solo para verlo – decían Lenale sonriendo

¿Qué?- decían al unisonó Lavi y Kanda, claro Lavi sorprendido y Kanda levantado una ceja en duda

Lo que oyeron, así que sean pacientes y esperemos, seguro se estará poniendo más lindo para su novio

No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – decía levantándose bruscamente del asiento y saliendo del auto dando un portazo

Parece que le molesto –dijo Lenale asustada

Sí, eso parece – respondió Lavi desviando la mirada y bufando con molestia- ¿es cierto?

¿Lo del novio? –pregunto ella

Sí, eso ¿Allen tiene novio ya? – decía arrastrando las palabras con molestia

La verdad es que no lose, pero estaba muy animado y tuve un presentimiento de que es la misma persona por la que vamos nosotros al aeropuerto – y sonrió tratando de calmar la tensión a lo cual Lavi solo la miro extrañado

"Mocoso, así que por eso rechazas a media escuela, claro ya tienes un mejor partido ¿Quién será el idiota que esta de tu niñero? … No me importa estúpido conejo que se ofrece a recogerte, ni te creas que esperaremos como idiotas a que la princesa se vista para su príncipe, maldito moyashi"

Toco el timbre apresuradamente y toco la puerta fuerte hasta que alguien le abrió y cuando le iba a gritar su vida al albino, noto que no era él, sino un hombre muy mayor.

- Disculpe...- dijo al hombre detrás de la puerta " debe ser el padre del moyashi", Kanda por cultura frente a una persona mayor se comportaba con respeto

- ¿Joven usted es amigo de mi Allen? – pregunto mirando al joven de cabello largo frente a él

- ¿Amigo? – pregunto cómo idiota, pero no podía responder, porque amigos no eran ¿conocidos?, se dijo así mismo

- ¿Joven que desea? .- pregunto Mana tranquilo

- A esto ¿está el mo... es decir Allen? – pregunto co0n molestia al decir el nombre del menor

- Ya voy…- se escuchó a un chico correr escaleras abajo y gritar, Kanda lo vio bajar y le causo cierta gracia verlo correr mientras bajaba solo mirando sus propios pies para no caer mientras agarraba su chaqueta del mueble de al lado, ciertamente su casa era pequeña, pero se sentía tranquila y con calidez

- Lo siento, lo siento por demorar…-paró en seco al ver a - ¿Kanda?

- Moyashi demorabas mucho – decía con molestia no pudiendo evitar darle una mirada de pies a cabeza ya que era la primera vez que no lo veía sin su ropa escolar, desvió la mirada al chocar con los ojos grises que lo miraban como cuestionando porque lo miraba de pies a cabeza, no se había arrepentido, lo admitía se veía bien, traía un pantalón jean azul que estaba pegado a sus piernas torneadas y le formaban bien otra parte de su cuerpo , con un polo suelto manga larga que le llegaba hasta las caderas pero que tenía una gran abertura en el cuello por lo que permitía ver todo su cuello y además de llevar una bufanda que colgaba de su cuello y unas botas marrones para el frio.

Allen lo miro molesto, porque no le gustaba que le escrutaran de esa forma "maldito seguro que se está burlando de mí", pensó el menor pero cuando se encontró con los ojos de Kanda y se perdió un momento en su mirada no vio en ellos desprecio lo que le causo confusión.

- Hijo ¿Quién es este joven? – pregunto viendo a los dos jóvenes como se quedaban viendo de esa forma, lo que le causo satisfacción

- Es Kanda – dijo simplemente

- ¿Es tu amigo' – pregunto el hombre

- El es mi…- y lo pensó un momento – es un conocido- dijo sin muchos problemas

- Si solo somos conocidos - confirmo Kanda con una gran molestia que no entendía

- Entiendo – dijo confundido el padre de Allen , al mirar las miradas asesinas que se mandaban

- Allen ¿Ya estás listo? – una sonriente Lenale bajo del auto y vino a relajar el ambiente- señor, buenos días, no se preocupe cuidaremos de Allen hasta llegar al aeropuerto

- Claro como el mocoso que es, seguramente se pondrá a llorar si se pierde

- Maldito... bastardo

- Allen, no deberías decir eso frente a tu padre – intervino Lenale

- Lo siento ...- se disculpo avergonzado, Mana solo rio y se despidió de su hijo haciéndolo recordar que trajera su amigo para conocerlo ya que le tenía mucho agradecimiento

Allen se sentó en la parte trasera junto con Lenale, mientras Kanda y Lavi estaban adelante y discutían algunas cosas sobre su trabajo, el cual ya lo tenían casi listo.

Allen, trataba de mantener una conversación con Lenale, pero se sentía incomodo de la confianza que se tenían los dos que estaban adelante, había amenazas e insultos en su plática pero en el fondo sabía que Kanda confiaba en Lavi, "algo que jamás pasaría conmigo", pensó sintiendo tristeza, algo que Lenale noto pero no dijo nada. Finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto y se acercaron a ver los vuelos que llegaban y veían a las personas salir.

¿Cómo es tu amigo? - pregunto la chica sintiendo curiosidad y para romper el silencio entre los cuatro, Lavi mostro interés en la respuesta y Kanda no entendía el porqué pero también sentía un poco de interés

El es genial – respondió sonriendo con nostalgia

Vaya lo debes querer mucho ¿no? – dijo la chica sonriendo

Sí, mucho – respondió

…- todos lo miraron con una mezcla de emociones

¿Cómo se llama? - pregunto la chica con curiosidad , mientras los otros trataban de pasar desapercibidos su interés

S e llama... ¡HIKARU!..- grito fuertemente el ver llegar a su amigo el cual lo miro y sonrió ampliamente dejando sus cosas y corriendo hacia Allen

Imposible…- dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros tres

Lo suponía, las coincidencias no existen ...- dijo aun mirando como el Hikaru Kanda que ella conocía abrazaba de manera efusiva a Allen quien correspondía el abrazo de misma forma

Notas finales: Seguro que no se esperaban un personaje de mi invención pero bueno ahí está, y si le puse Hikaru por ouran ese nombre me gusta mucho, y espero q me manden un review inspirador porq se me está metiendo a la cabeza el sasunaru y me estoy distrayendo mucho con ese pero sigo amando el yullen. Pero nuestra querida autora no publica oto capi así qno hay lugar para sacr inspiración,, porq ya me lei todo fanfiction … creo q sacare inspiración de ese nuevo anime N° 6 se ve genial tien nueva trama y los protas son iguales a Allen y Kanda .. Parece recomendable asi q habrá q verlo! Gracias espero revies y tratare de pronto el próximo capi!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autora: No d gray man no me pertenece sino a la gran Hoshino-sama, sui ahora con mucho respeto ya que la adoro por el ultimo capi de d gray man el cual casi me dio un ataque y ya no se qué pensar de algunos personajes…solo sé que ame a Kanda, Lena es adorable, Lavi te adoro Bookman y krory y a Ticky y Road… bueno y que odie a chuoji... Maldito... sorry si ofendí a alguien pero en serio lo odio ... Bueno volviendo al fic, muchas gracias a las personas que leen el fic, estoy tratando de actualizar más rápido... y bueno me ha motivado leer otro capi del manga…así espero q les guste este capi!**

* * *

><p>Kanda en ese momento se había quedado frio con la escena frente a sus ojos, no podía creer que el destino le jugase de esa manera; jamás se hubiera imaginado que el maldito novio de el moyashi era su primo; jamás. "Solo yo puedo tener esa maldita suerte", se dijo notando el enojo que sentía pero que trataba de mantener dentro de sí. Pero vio a Lavi y vio que el también comenzaba a molestarse pero a diferencia de él no tenia tanto poder sobre sus emociones, "estúpido conejo", pensó.<p>

Lenale, no sabía qué hacer sabia que debía hacer algo, o acabaría viendo como sus amigos mataban al primo de Kanda, sentía la tensión en ambos lados y para colmo los dos chicos aun seguían abrazados y Allen sonrió demasiado feliz " de verdad habré acertado sobre el novio, lo dudo, pero ¿y esto? ".

El albino sentía el reconfortante calor que transmitía el cuerpo de su amigo, siempre se sentía seguro con él, desde que lo conoció sentía mucha confianza en el mas que en cualquier otra persona y sabia que aunque su amigo no le contara todas sus cosas sobre su familia, lo quería mucho y le confesaba sus sentimientos y problemas. Hikaru desde que lo conoció se convirtió en una persona importante que lo ayudo a salir de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba y haciendo salir su lado amable pero fuerte a la vez.

Se separaron y Allen pudo observar al chico, el cual solo le sonreía, tenía el cabello hasta por encima de los hombros pero cortado en degrade, teñido de castaño, una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta por el medio de los muslos con una casaca de cuero negro con pantalones de cuero negro y botas hasta la rodillas las cuales pasaban pasadores y una bufanda que le quedaba colgando hasta la cintura; llevaba delineado un poco los ojos y tenía unas facciones muy delicadas como las de Kanda pero este sonreía así que le hacía verse como un niño rebelde por su look; " todo un idol"; pensó sonriendo y feliz por su amigo.

-Esto Hikaru, nosotros venimos a recogerte también –decía nerviosas Lenale

-¡Lenale!..- miro al resto de personas a su alrededor y noto que muchos los miraban de forma extraña, pero no le importo, lo que si se le hizo raro es que Lavi y Kanda le vieran de forma extraña. Mas Lavi que Kanda pero sabía que por alguna razón Kanda también estaba molesto

-¿Los conoces? – pregunto nerviosamente el menor

-Bueno Allen-chan no te lo dije pero Yu es mi primo, es raro que no lo notaras pues llevamos el mismo apellido –dijo con nerviosismo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo tu y ese antisocial pueden ser primos? – Grito Allen- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? ¿Si yo te cuento todo lo del colegio en los mails que te mando? ¿O es que no los lees? – dijo agachando la mirada

No Allen-chan, solo quería sorprenderlos – dijo sonriendo

-Y vaya que lo hiciste Hikaru...- dijo Lavi arrastrando las palabras y tratando de sonreír y de manejar su molestia por ver tanta confianza entre Hikaru y Allen, algo que el sin duda deseaba para sí.

De todo mi maldita familia ¿tenias que ser tu? – interrumpió la guerra de mohines entre Allen y Hikaru

Yu, mi lindo primo – dijo tratando de abrazarlo

Imbécil... ¿para qué rayos estas aquí? – dijo molesto

No entiendo porque…

Hikaru no deberías recoger tus maletas –dijo tirando de la chaqueta Allen

Cierto – dijo corriendo en dirección a sus maletas abandonadas, a lo que Allen solo se reía, haciendo que Kanda sintiera una punzada dentro de el, pero que la dejo olvidada dentro de el para desviar la mirada de aquella sonrisa

El chico regreso a donde se encontraba Allen y los demás, les dijo que les explicaría todo en un momento pero que quería ir a comer algo, así que fueron a una cafetería dentro del aeropuerto a pesar del mal humor de Kanda, el rostro de enfado de Lavi, Lenale nerviosa y Allen quejándose y sorprendido porque aquellos dos fueron parientes " soy un estúpido, llevan el mismo apellido", se dijo para sí, " pero Hikaru nunca me hablo de Kanda" y aquel pensamiento lo entristeció un poco.

Hicieron sus pedidos y todos se extrañaron al ver que Allen solo pidió un café y se mantenía silenciosos hasta que.

-Allen-chan, no es normal en ti no comer nada ¿aun estas molesto conmigo por no decirte que Yu y yo somos parientes?- Allen lo miro sorprendido, en los dos años que estuvo en Japón, Hikaru le conocía todas sus expresiones y él pensaba que era lo mismo pero…

-Hikaru, yo pensé que tú me decías todo; se que no es algo posible pero…

-Allen-chan tu sabes mas de mi que cualquier otra persona- le dijo con una mirada seria – sabes que eres importante para mí; esto fue solo un juego, no pensé que te importaría tanto

-…- Allen, se sentía bien después de esas palabras, entendió que las cosas con su primo eran importantes y el no debía inmiscuirse tanto, pero no podía dejar de sonreír por las palabras de su amigo

-Hikaru, ¿no se suponía que tú estabas peleado con la familia? – Pregunto Kanda mirándolo con el seño fruncido - ¿Cómo es que te pudieron enviar a ti?

-Es cierto tu me dijiste que al convertirte en idol tu familia….bueno

-No te preocupes Allen-chan, mis padres lo entendieron y ya no te odian tampoco- le guiño un ojo, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Allen y rabiar a Kanda y a Lavi

-¿Por qué tus padres odiarían a Allen? – pregunto impaciente Lavi

-Es una larga historia. Pero se resume a que Allen me motivo a cumplir mi sueño de ser un idol- dijo sonriendo

-Así que este moyashi tiene la culpa de que seas la oveja negra de la familia – decía Kanda con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Si podría decirse que el me convenció, digamos que Allen-chan tiene formas de convencer muy efectivas- decía riéndose por dentro al comenzar anotar que hacia rabiar a su primo

-Si ya las creo – contesto Kanda y Lavi estaba furiosos porque entendían el doble sentido de ellas, pero miraba a Allen y sabía que él no las captaba

-Hikaru, espero que no estés dando a entender cosas que no son – le advirtió el menor

-Allen-chan pero es cierto lo que digo- hizo un puchero

-Sí pero por alguna razón no me gusta la forma en que lo dices – decía contestándole con un mohín de disgusto- Pero realmente me alegra que tus padres lo hayan aceptado

-Gracias Allen-chan - Y otra vez olvidaron que todos sus amigos los veían

-Hikaru, te quedarás en la mansión Kanda supongo; debes tener cosas que decirme si te envió esa mujer-

-En realidad no me envió ella – dijo con simpleza- pero eso te lo explico después – y no, me quedare en la casa de Allen-chan

-¿Qué?.. Pero no me dijiste nada y...

¿Te molesta que me quede?

-No; está bien supongo

-Gracias – y Lavi sentía que comenzaba a odiar Hikaru, cuando siempre había tenido buen trato con él; pero no soportaba que tuviera toda la atención de Allen y su amistad; algo que él se esforzaba por tener.

Sabes que necesito hablar contigo y mañana supongo que estarás presente en el desayuno de la empresa y en la fiesta de cumpleaños ¿no?- pregunto con frialdad

Por supuesto, pero no es necesario que me queda en esa casa

No quiero problemas Hikaru, te quedaras en la mansión Kanda y punto- dijo sin lugar a replica

Está bien me quedare ahí hasta el lunes de ahí me iré a la casa de Allen-chan ¿Eso está bien Allen-chan?

…- miro a todos , Kanda solo soltó un chasquido de fastidio , peo muy dentro de el, algo rogaba porque se negara

-No hay problema – dijo el menor

-A cierto Allen-chan recuerda que serás mi pareja para la fiesta de cumpleaños

-¿Qué? – gritaron Lavi y Lenale

-Es un hombre – dijo Kanda sin cuidado

-Vamos Kanda no sea anticuado, hay muchos los cuales llevaran pareja a otro hombre o chicas que llevaran a otras chicas, hasta ...- y miro con suspicacia a Kanda y Lavi –hasta... seguramente tu también termines llevando a un chico de pareja – y sonrió altivo como un Kanda

Después de todos comieron con cierta incomodidad; llegaron a la mansión Kanda y Allen al fin conoció esta; era enorme y tenía un estilo victoriano, y para él era demasiado enorme, y porque no decirlo transmitía un aura de tristeza y frialdad, la mansión constaba de tres pisos y en el tercer y segundo había balcones que daban hacia la entrada, tenía un gran campo verde que servía de estacionamiento; estaba ubicado en una zona donde las casa estaban algo distantes pero no demasiado pero cada una era tan grande como la otra.

Ingresaron por la puerta principal, y observo unas enormes escaleras las cuales dividían a la mansión en dos alas, la derecha y la izquierda, todo estaba perfectamente decorado y le sorprendía que todo fuera tan ingles a pesar de que Kanda era de ascendencia japonesa, esa mansión , la cual para Allen era un palacio, era muy occidental, tenia recuadros de paisajes y todo era de color crema oscuro con candelabros colgados y las escaleras tenían recubiertas doradas , " demasiado opulencia y hay personas que no tiene donde vivir";

-¿Qué tanto miras moyashi?- le miro con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, sabía que iba lanzarle un insulto – claro la casa que te da tu padre es más pequeña que el espacio de la frontera del jardín hasta la entrada de la mansión – y lo miro con arrogancia

- Si tienes razón, hasta es un poco más pequeña – dijo sonriéndole de la misma forma y poniendo una mano en su cintura, era hora de dejar de ser un niño bueno – pero por lo menos el HOGAR que mi padre me da es cálido y feliz – dijo "ok eso no fue propio de mi, pero odio que se metan con mi padre"

- Maldito mocoso- decía sintiendo dolor dentro de él al saber que era cierto, pero había algo más le causaba mayor dolor que el albino fuera la persona que se lo dijera de forma tan fría

- no, me corras de tu linda mansión, yo mismo me largo ahora – dijo caminado a la salida de la casa

-Allen-chan, espera es muy tarde para que te vayas solo…- interrumpió Hikaru sujetándolo del saco

-Tienes razón Hikaru, yo lo llevaré a su casa – dijo serio Lavi

-te lo agradecería – sonrió de forma amble Hikaru, lo cual hizo sentirse estúpido a Lavi

-Pero Lenale no puede ir sola y...- interrumpió Allen

-También bien Lenale ¿verdad?- miro a la chica y esta asintió – los llevare a ambos a sus casas no se preocupen

Lavi se despidió de Hikaru el cual le devolvió la despedida y de Kanda el cual solo se dio media vuelta sin mirar a nadie; Allen se despidió de Hikaru con un abrazo y este le recordó que mañana pasaría a recogerlo para la fiesta a lo que él solo lo miro dudoso pero acepto. Se marcharon y solo quedaron Kanda y Hikaru parados, Kanda le daba la espalda y Hikaru comenzaba razonar pro todo lo que había visto ese día y concluyó algunas cosas.

-Sabes si quieres obtener la atención de Allen-chan insultar a su padre no te servirá mucho – dijo viendo como su primo se volteaba rápidamente mirándolo son sorpresa y molestia

-Estúpido primo ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero la atención de ese mocoso? – decía cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos Kanda, que yo te conozco bien; éramos buenos amigos de pequeños ¿recuerdas?

-Eso se termino cuando hiciste la estupidez de dejarlo todo por convertirte en la oveja negra de la familia

-Si, tal vez pero no quita que te conozca lo suficiente; que desde la estupidez que tu cometiste te volviste mas frio y solo hablabas con las personas que eran cercanas a ti entre ellas yo, y que desprecias a los extraño entonces me dije ¿Por qué le prestas tanta atención a alguien así sea para molestarlo cuando solo llevan conociéndose unos meses?

-Hikaru. Solo cállate...- dijo bajando la voz, casi como un ruego, no quería recordar nada de su propia estupidez, por eso se mantenía viviendo en Inglaterra

-Está bien, se que no te gusta que te digan las verdades de frente, tal vez por eso te sientes atraído de alguna forma a Allen-chan- decía con suspicacia

-Imbécil ¿atracción por eso mocoso? No me jodas – grito mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras

-Está bien huye a tu dormitorio yo me instalare solo y mañana hablamos de tu situación actual... Me pregunto ¿no te preguntas porque la familia me enviaría a mí en su representación? Siendo yo la oveja negra de la familia

-..- eso disloco a Kanda haciéndolo girar y golpearse mentalmente toda la situación del moyashi lo había distraído y no se había hecho eso pregunta, era obvio que la familia no mandaría a Hikaru y recordaba que esta tarde durante el incomodo momento comiendo con sus "amigos" y el moyashi el mismo había dicho que esa mujer no lo había enviado y que sus padres ya no lo odiaban y que el estúpido mocoso había tenido que ver con que él se decidiera hacer la estupidez de convertirse en idol- ¿Qué mierda insinúas?

-Vaya hasta que por fin la captaste – sonrió – de verdad que hoy estas distraído – le guiño el ojo – Si Allen-chan siempre causa una distracción muy fuerte en las personas a su alrededor –decía con aire soñador

-Imbécil deja de decir tonterías en doble sentido sobre el estúpido garbanzo

-¿Te molesta? – decía mirándolo fingiendo seriedad

-Hikaru, si no quieres que te mate, habla seriamente de una vez – decía mirándolo seriamente

-Está bien- ensombreció su mirada- vamos a la biblioteca, necesito estar sentado y que tengas cosas que aventar antes de que me mates

A pesar del último comentario sarcástico de Hikaru, Kanda sabía que ahora si hablaría en serio y eso le agrado pero a la vez le inquietaba por la sombría mirada de Hikaru y también por analizar la situación de que aparte de Hikaru no habían mandado a nadie más y eso no era común después de todo cumplía la mayoría de edad y debía presentarse a los demás y alguien de su familia debía estar ahí para reconocerlo ante todos pero sabía que definitivamente no vendría nadie aparte de Hikaru y eso le desagrado ya no le entristecía; hace mucho que dejo de sentir tristeza por estar solo , ahora solo veía el lado inconveniente de que nadie viniera.

-Bien Kanda hay pro0blemas…- dijo mientras se sentaba en unos de los sofás de la biblioteca y cruzaba sus pierna mientras se apoyaba totalmente en el respaldar

- Eso por tu expresión es bastante obvio imbécil...- respondió fríamente, pero sentía que la ansiedad se apoderaba de el - habla claro

-La situación es que... tu madre no quiere que heredes, ella quiere seguir bajo el control directo de las empresas ya que es su medio para hacer otras inversiones y así hacerse de más poder en Japón

-eso me lo suponía- dijo sintiendo que algo presionaba en su pecho – pero esa vieja no tiene como hacerlo, mañana cumpliré 18 y yo heredare todo - trato de mantener su tono frio

-Aquí tal vez, pero en Japón todavía te quedan 3 años – agacho la cabeza

-Habla claro idiota – sentía que se desesperaba porque su primo hablaba poco por poco

-..- suspiro – bien, como tú sabes el testamento de mi tío no se ha leído por completo, se supone que una semana después de tu cumpleaños 18 se leerá por completo….-miro a su primo el cual solo lo miraba con expectación

-En lo poco que sabemos, se dijo que Tanaka-san administraría tu dinero, es decir el que gastarías para tus gastos diarios básicos, de lujo y de estudio; es decir todos hasta que cumplieras los 18, mas tu madre manejaría toda las empresas y tomaría toda las decisiones correspondientes, ella podría nombrar representantes para manejar las empresas de Japón e Inglaterra, es decir tiene total libertad de hacerlo, siempre y cuando tome en cuenta las decisiones y opiniones de la asamblea de socios, ya que oji-sama tenía un gran respeto sobre aquellas personas y sabes que la asamblea a pesar de que solo tienen el 30% de las acciones; ellos también son parte de nuestra familia, pero lamentablemente…

-Hikaru, hasta ahora solo me has dicho lo que ya se y sobre que la vieja se lo quiera quedar todo eso me lo esperaba; de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa – dijo molesto

- Bien Yu, iré al punto...- tomo aire y lo soltó – la cuestión es que tu madre ha sobornado al abogado de tu padre para saber cuáles son los dictámenes del testamento y estar preparada y al parecer ha encontrado cosas que pueden usar en tu contra

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – grito golpeando el escritorio

-Yu, mi familia esta de tu lado, sabe que oji-sana hubiera querido que tú te quedaras con todo y que nunca pensó que tu madre fuera así, por eso so bornearon a algunas personas para obtener esa información

…-Kanda se sorprendió, aunque pensándolo bien lo entendía, después de todo el padre de Hikaru era el hermano de su padre y a pesar de los conflictos y de las competencias, ellos se llevaban muy bien, juntos soportaron la presión de lo que era ser un Kanda

Yu, yo y mis padres siempre estaremos de tu lado y haremos todo lo posible por que se haga lo correcto y que no te perjudiques

Supongo que debería agradecer... pero dime ¿Qué más sabes? – desvió la mirada, nunca a pesar de todo había odiado a su madre pero siempre se habían llevad mal y al parecer eso ahora le perjudicaría, sentía tristeza y ansiedad, no pensó que lo que pudiera hacer su madre contra él le dolería, pero no podía mitigar la tristeza y decepción que se anidaba dentro de el

Bueno gracias eso sabemos, que debes demostrar que estas completamente listo para tomar posesión de todo, tanto en conocimientos como en madurez, por lo que al cumplir los 18 esta mansión ,todas las pertenencias que hayas adquirido y se te dará una mensualidad, además tendrá voz para las empresas de Inglaterra, siempre y cuando el consejo tu madre y Tanaka-san digan que estas apto para tener esa voz y voto; a Tanaka-san también se le asignara una pensión y seguirá siendo tu tutor; en conclusión tienes que demostrar que eres apto para el cargo, y solo tomaras el control total si demuestras tener merito para ello, o sea tienes que estudiar una carrera de ciencias económicas y bueno demostrar que eres apto a la familia a los socios y a los clientes..- se detuvo al ver a su primo con la mirada perdida pero rechinando los dientes y los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y su cabeza gacha dejando caer algunos mechones de cabello

Es decir que todo queda a disposición de esa maldita vieja hasta que acabe esta carrera, esa maldita solo está robando a la empresa de mi padre...- golpeo con fuerza el escritorio sintiendo escozor en sus ojos "yo no lloro por nada en este maldito mundo", se dijo. Hikaru miraba apenado, él quería mucho a su primo, era la persona que más quería en esa familia llena de hipocresía en donde se acuchillaban unos contra otros

Me largo a Japón, debo hablar con esa maldita...- tomo la resolución haciendo ademán de irse

No seas idiota Yu...- grito- es lo que quiere, no te lo dije, allí aun será menor de edad hasta dentro de algunos años... si vas tendrás que acatar todo... tienes que quedarte en Inglaterra hasta que seas mayor de edad ahí también... Yu mis padres están convenciendo a algunos miembros de la familia a apoyarte y algunos socios y clientes, deja eso en manos de mis padres, sabes que te apoyaremos – sujetaba el brazo de Kanda

Maldición ¿Por qué mi padre puso tantas trabas para esto' – rugió frustrado

No lo culpes Kanda, el solo veía por tu bienestar y el de la empresa; no pensó que todos eran una banda de lobos, pensó que te apoyarían incondicionalmente...- dijo soltando algunas lagrimas – pero Yu nosotros si lo haremos...

-..- lo miro, sonrió , " sigue siendo tan estúpido como cuando niños, cuando no había nada difícil, cuando mi padre estaba conmigo", sintió una horrible opresión y de nuevo el maldito escozor en sus ojos se hizo presente

-Me voy a dormir, mañana me espera un día largo con todos esos malditos hipócritas

-Si, se que odias ser hipócrita pero ahorita debes demostrar que eres un buen chico y bueno... –suspiro de nuevo

-¿Hay mas no es así? Ya dímelo- dijo tratando de sonar frio

-Lo que pasa es que esa mujer está tratando de convencer a algunos familiares que deberías salir con alguien que esté a nuestro nivel... ya sabes para el futuro

Mierda….- golpeo la pared que tenía cerca- ¿con quién mierda quieren que salga alguna candidata?

-Bueno ya sabes si no encuentras algo bueno... por así decirlo…no les importa mucho que sea chica o chico con tal de que sea una relación productiva... - otro suspiro- maldición porque tenias que hacer esa estupidez Yu- miro al techo

-Mira quién habla de estupideces...- le dijo con sorna

-Pero para estupideces la tuya fue la más grande, están haciendo tratos con esa familia y ahora es la segunda familia con más poder en Japón

-Maldición…esa fue la mas grande estupidez de mi vida… ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa mujer para hacer valer el puto acuerdo?- se pregunto para sí mientras Hikaru se secaba las lagrimas

..- Kanda solo lo miro y sonrió con malicia- vaya los idol de hoy son muy sentimentales

-Estúpido...- lo golpeo amistosamente en el hombro- recuerda que nos tienes , a mí, a Lavi y Lenale

-Vaya consuelo...- no podía negar que a pesar de todo sentía que ese amargo dolor y soledad se reducía un poco dentro de el, lo cual lo hizo sonreír ligeramente

-Pero sabes...- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta- podrías tener a alguien más a tu lado - Kanda lo miro interrogante- alguien muy lindo, tierno y cálido que llenaría ese frio corazón con calor y tranquilidad y tal vez a-m-o-r

¿Qué demonios…- per Hikaru salió a una velocidad sorprendente, corriendo escaleras arriba

Kanda estaba confundido por la ultimo que dijo su primo pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a pensar en aquellas cualidades que mencione su primo y el rostro de un albino con una linda sonrisa que no era dedicada a el apareció en su mente lo cual lo hizo enfadar y tirar los libros sobre su mesa, dio un profundo respiro y se marcho también del lugar; " él y sus malditas sonrisas que las dedica medio mundo menos a …que estupidez tengo miles de preocupaciones encima y pierdo el tiempo pensando en ese inútil": subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, se cambio de ropa, se metió debajo de las cobijas y sintió la soledad y la tristeza comenzaban a caerle de golpe tratando de quebrarlo , tratando de escarbar en su corazón; toda su mansión inspiraba eso soledad y tristeza, era muy bella pero no había más que ese sentimiento; pensó que ya había dejado de importarle pero al sentir el escozor de sus ojos supo que a pesar de todo era un maldito humano, un maldito mocoso de 18 años que en el fondo quería encontrar al alguien que le quitara toda esa soledad. Y una lagrima escapo mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Gracias a todos y espero review para saber su opinión... Disculpen mis constantes fallas ortográficas espero solucionarlo alo largo.. Bueno estoy de buen ánimo por el manga aunque cada vez se embrolla mas la historia soy feliz y bueno si alguien quiere comentar sobre el manga lo hace no mas .. no estoy muy segura de dar spoiler porq espero q lo lean… bueno es recomendable aunq desesperante la espera..Bueno como verán van saliendo mas sorpresitas en el fic y espero q les guste y si pronto la esperada fiesta de cumple con muchas situaciones y se sorprenderán eso creo a menos q .. umm no lo se espero teorías si las tiene jaja .. Bye.. Ya toy escribiendo el siguiente capi asi q espero pronto actualizar ..<p>

IloveHK (: Gracias por mandarme review.. y pr tus comentarios.. si es cierto a mi tampoco me importa q se demoren en actualizar siempre y cuando lo hagan y no lo abandonen ya que uno pordir terminarlo en su cabeza pero no es lo mismo que leerlo y ver el final de la autora o autor.. bueno aunq admito q me desespera q demoren tanto asi q entiendo ahora, lo que es ser autor y lector.. por eso trato de no demorar tanto y bueno gracias al nuevo capi obtuve mas inspiración y pude escribir mas rápido y ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capi.. espero que me sigas dejando reviews onegai!

Kalliste (): Hi! No te preocupes no dejare el fin, felismente por lo menos tengo la base la cual esta en mi cabeza pero claro puede variar según el momento y lo q ustedes mis lectoras opinen y bueno la isnpiracion y el amor a esta pareja ha vuelto fuerteb por el nuevo capi de d grayman y por la actualización de dos fics q me gustan … asi q lo continuare y espero q tu también continues dejando reviews alentadores ya sabes a veces la presión de la universidad y nuevos animes hacen q baje tu tiempo y fuerza sobre todo la universidad.. pero bueno q se hace… asi q nos vemos!1


	6. Chapter 6

Notas de autora: Hi! Si este capi me salió super rápido.. umm supongo q sigo con la emoción deol capi nuevo de d gray man el otro capi creo q también estar pronto!.. bueno espero sus coments..!

Kanda se despertó temprano, se sentía cansado y aburrido y el día recién empezaba. Escucho que lo llamaban a la puerta pero siguió echado, sin hacer caso; era su primo que le decía que se levantara, que se hacía tarde para el desayuno.

Miro el reloj que tenia al lado y vio que ya era las 7.30 se había quedado dormido ya que la noche anterior había estado dándole vueltas al problema que tenia entre manos pero lo que más le fastidiaba era ese sentimiento de necesidad de alguien y lo que más maldecía era que ese alguien resultaba ser el moyashi y no comprendía porque y porque aparte de todos su problemas que eran más importantes también le daba vuelta a la posibilidad de que entre su primo y el moyashi hubiera algo, " ¿Qué estupideces pienso? No me importa con quien se meta ese garbanzo"

Se levanto al fin, y se metió rápidamente en la ducha abriendo el agua fría y caliente por lo que salió una mezclan cálida de agua " calidez", pensó y recordó lo que le dijo su primo sobre alguien cálido y tierno que derritiera la frialdad de su corazón; " eso no va a pasar, no pedo permitirme que pase, demasiado he perdido y me he fastidiado la vida por acercarme demasiado a alguien", pensó se concentro en el agua que caía por su cuerpo, se enjabono con rapidez y se lavo el cabello para comenzar a enjugarse pero al quedar limpio se limito a mirar hacia el techo de su baño tratando de que el agua que se deslizaba por sus cabellos y su blanca piel se llevará todos sus malditos problemas, se encontraba perdido en la nada cuando escucho que su primo le decía que ya estaban retrasados y que se diera prisa; fastidiado salió del baño y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez con un traje ejecutivo negro, se peino rápidamente y amarro su cabello en una coleta alta dejando sus típicos mechones cayeran sobre su rostro.

Al bajar su primo ya estaba vestido con otro traje ejecutivo, claramente fastidiado por tener que usarlo, pero más parecía un galán de algún dorama que interpretaba, además de que sus uñas seguían con esmalte negro y sus ojos también tenían delineador negro.

No hizo caso al contraste de que ejercía su maquillaje con la ropa, ya que poco le importaba esa reunión, aunque admitía que debería importarle más.

Después de unos minutos que el chofer se mantenía manejando, Yu y Hikaru se mantenían en silencio. Yu comenzó a desviar la mirada a su primo y admitió que si era atractivo y que seguramente el moyashi fácilmente podría haberse enamorado de él; " como si me importara, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como ¿Qué hare si me encuentro con esa persona y me recuerda el dichosos trato y que ahora su familia es la segunda más poderosa de Japón y que se llevan tan bien con mi madre", esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran no se sentía de humor para verlo, pero suponía que no tendría elección si lo veía y le salía con estupideces como siempre pasaba.

Perdido en sus pensamientos no noto que el auto había parado lo que indicaba que habían llegado.

Mir a su primo y este le confirmo que habían llegado, bajaron del auto y Kanda diviso sin mostrara ningún sentimiento el impotente edificio que tenía enfrente, mas eso no le causaba ningún asomo, muchas veces había estado en aquellos edificios había venido de pequeño con su padre, cuando para desdicha de su madre este iba con toda la familia de viaje a Inglaterra, "mi padre", y eso le causa tristeza; respiro y sacudió todas sus emociones, la tristeza, el miedo que antes le inspiraban aquellos poderosos hombres y mujeres socias de la empresa, la confusión de sentimientos que sentía por el albino, todo borro todo sentimiento para encarar a aquellos hipócritas que lo saludarían pero que a la vez estaban en conversaciones para dejarlo en la calle.

Miro el edificio antes de entrara, era enorme de unos 60 pisos, y tenía todas las ventanas polarizadas, con un ascensor de luna transparente por el cual podías observar la ciudad, entro al edificio sin mirar a los guardias que ya lo conocían, ni a la recepcionista que estaba detrás de una pantalla plana, la cual le brindo una sonrisa de recibimiento al cual el no hizo caso, lo único que quería era salir de aquel lugar, sabía que debía ser hipócrita pero le daba tanto asco que lo fueran tan asquerosamente.

Se limito a entrar al ascensor y Hikaru se encargo de saludar las personas y seguirlo, en el cual también se subió un hombre el cual era el antigua asesor de su padre y a la vez abogado, según Hikaru estaba de parte de Kanda pero además de él existían otros abogados, los cuales tenían mayor importancia que él y tenían en sus manos el testamento, además no se podían contar con ellos, el hombre se limitaba a mencionarle las personas que estaban esperándolo y el solo asentía fríamente recordando los nombres.

Hikaru estaba muy preocupado, a él también le molestaba esa clase de reuniones pero sabía que si no acompañaba a Yu algo malo pasaría.

Llegaron al último piso, el cual era un salón impresionante, era todo de un tono crema y tenía un piso de parqué , columnas que circulares con decoraciones, en el centro había una gran mesa donde se vislumbraba a algunos hombres de traje ejecutivo sentados y otras mujeres con una copa en la mano vestidas con sastre o vestidos de coctel pero con gruesos abrigos , no muy elegantes, sino apropiado para un desayuno de ejecutivos; otras personas preferían ver la hermosa vista que tenían a un lado ya que tenía un enorme balcón al frente, con una baranda color dorado, tenía dos candelabros centrales los cuales estaban encendidos iluminando la estancia ya que era un día un poco oscuro por el invierno, ; había muchos mozos llenando copas; para cualquier persona que viera desde abajo pensaría que un salón así no podía existir dentro de un edifico tan moderno.

Kanda entro con expresión aburrida, pero las personas al verlo tomaron sus posiciones en los asientes dejando la cabeza para que la ocupe Kanda, este salón era solo usado para recepciones especiales como aquella por lógica existía otro salón donde se discutían situaciones empresariales, pero era parte del protocoló; Kanda paso a ponerse a la cabeza de la mesa , Hikaru a su izquierda y el abogado a la derecha; todos los presentes alzaron sus copas y brindaron en nombre de Kanda; el solo asintió y paso agradecer hipócritamente a todos los presentes, todos eran miembro importantes de las empresas Kanda , entre socios, parejas de los socios, supuestos amigos de la familia, abogados de la empresa, principales clientes; en fin había tantos hombres como mujeres, adultos, ancianos y jóvenes como él y adema estaban presentes Lavi y Lenale ya qué iban en representación de sus familias como algunos que otros jóvenes presentes.

Los presentes tomaron asiento y algunos abogados de la familia comenzaron a hablar para dar palabras hacia el joven, algunos amigos de su padre también y luego se sirvió el desayunó en el cual todos charlaban amenamente menos Kanda que sentía que vomitaría de ver algunas personas que no soportaba, trataba a todos le que le dirigía la palabra de manera formal y correcta pero fría y comenzó a sentir que algo, vacio, todas esas sonrisas hacia el eran vacías e hipócritas; esa muestras de respeto no existían en verdad porque lo que menos tenían hacia él era respeto; no podrían concebir la idea de que un mocoso con sus 18 años recién cumplidos heredara todo.

Después de un par de horas los presentes se comenzaban a dispersar por el gran espacio, con música clásica de fondo acompañaban sus conversaciones por el balcón, los mozos seguían saliendo del espacio indicado para ellos detrás de una pared.

Kanda se levanto y se dispuso a salir del salón hacia el espacio descubierto pues se sentía aburrido, se apoyo en el barandal con una copa en la mano y miraba la ciudad.

-Kanda ¿estás bien?- intervino una voz que el reconoció

-Hasta que al fin me llamas como te exijo que me llames, estúpido Usagui – sonrió con sarcasmo

-Bueno pareces atormentado, supongo que las cosas que te dijo Hikaru no son nada favorables; no quiero molestarte - sonrió mirando también la ciudad- no todavía

-..- sonrió de igual forma- las cosas van mal y ya no soporto estar entre estos mal…

-Cálmate...- dijo Lavi girando para verlo- cálmate, supongo que si hay problemas debes guardar las apariencias, así es como funciona esto- lo miro de forma preocupada

- Si ahora más que nada necesito convencerlos de que soy dingo de ser el heredero – sus puños se cerraban

-lo lamento, pero sabes que siempre contaras conmigo – Lavi a pesar de sentir un poco de celos de Kanda y Hikaru por Allen, el siempre daría su vida por ellos, porque eran amigos desde que el llego a radicar a Japón con su abuelo

-Vaya consuelo...- dijo sin ganas y tomándose lo quedaba de su copa- pero es mejor que nada – comento de forma ausente, haciendo sonreír a Lavi sabiendo que eso de parte de Kanda significaba que apreciaba su apoyo

-Vaya que linda parejita ¿estás huyendo de nuevo de mi Yu? – Un chico de la edad de ambos jóvenes los miraba a unos metros de distancia, el joven tenía rasgos orientales de cabello negro corto con algunos destellos morado oscuro, de ojos negro también pero de tez clara, y facciones suaves, con las cejas algo gruesas y dos mechones largos de cabello que le caían a los lados del rostro, era un poco más delgado que Kanda pero estaba bien formado sus músculos. Muy lindo sino tuviera una mirada odio como la tenía en esos momentos

-Alma ¿Qué jamás dejaras a Yu-chan en paz? – decía Lavi tomando del brazo de Kanda, el cual se dejaba que lo agarraran

-Yu de verdad no puedo creer que sigas con este idiota...

-El idiota aquí eres tu Alma, estoy hartó de ti- decía enfadado acercando un poco mas a Lavi, por lo que ambos se tensaron

-Lo que es curioso es que mas deseo nunc a he visto ¿será que hace tiempo que Lavi ya no te complace como es debido?- los miro con sarcasmo – ambos jóvenes se tensaron mas y se miraron y voltearon sus rostros

-Alma deja de joderme la vida y lárgate – decía Yu impaciente

-Vamos Yu, yo se que te gusto y que me amas ¿yo fui tu primer amor no? – Decía Alma satisfecho – o por lo menos a lo mucho que puede llegar tu cariño hacia otra persona... yo fui la primera persona a la que le dedicaste todo lo que se podría llamar amor – le dedico una mirada seria

-Alma deja de comportarte así y deja a mi… no…vi...o en paz- dijo Lavi con dificultad, al ver que Yu solo se quedaba estático ante las palabras de este, que comenzaban a escavar en su memoria

-Vamos no finjan delante de mí. Se que ustedes no son nada y solo finges que sales con él para que no te obliguen a salir conmigo

-Eso no es cierto Yu-chan y yo estamos muy felices juntos - decía Lavi nervioso acercándose más a Yu y abrazándolo pero más parecía un abrazo fraternal que otra cosa

-Jajaja, puedo notar su frialdad en el aire- decía Alma satisfecho – Yu sabes que fingir no durara mucho, nunca lo has presentado formalmente y si es cierto lo que dicen tendrían que mostrar su relación ante todos hoy ¿no es así?

-Maldito...- gruñía Kanda mientras hacia un puño con su otra mano de pronto se descontroló y se iba abalanzar sobre Alma pero Lavi se interpuso

- Yu-chan cálmate, hay personas que están dirigiendo su mirada hacia aquí tranquilízate- repetía Lavi sujetando fuertemente a Kanda- tranquilo Kanda que tienes que verte bien frente a todos – murmuraba

-Si, Yu-chan hazle caso- los miraba furiosos- después de todo fue por culpa de este que nos separamos- miro con odio a Lavi

-Alma, si Yu se separo de ti fue por...- pero miro a Yu y se callo

-Yu sabes que después de todo fui la persona más importante de tu vida y aun lo voy a ser de alguna forma –miro con nostalgia opero insistente en buscar sus ojos- ya que mi familia es la más poderosa después de la tuya.

-Antes odiabas toda esa mierda – contesto aun sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Aun n odia todo eso, pero eso me atrajo hacia a ti y se me vuelve a acercar a ti que así sea, después de todo aun te amo y sé que en algún lugar tu también me amas- dijo con seguridad y vio los ojos de Yu que solo tenía una mirada de odio y confusión

-Nuca te ame, entiéndelo, te quise pero ya no... mas – dijo sorprendiéndose de su poco convencimiento... lárgate y déjame en paz – finalizó recobrando la dureza en sus palabras

-Yu, Lavi no pueden seguir con ese juego frente a mí y algunas personas, se siente en aire que no son nada- decía indiferente- ya se los dije al final Yu terminara conmigo, no hay compromiso que más le convenga, seré la persona más poderosa después de Yu, además de que conmigo demostraría que es apto para heredar...

-Eso nos es cierto mi familia y la de Lenale

-Eso en las empresas de Inglaterra pero en las de Japón es otro historia estúpido Usagui, vamos si Yu lado consigue quedarse con la casa siquiera – le miro con odio y se marcho del lugar, no sin mirar de reojo a Yu que lo miraba con odio, suspiro y se marcho

-Maldito, lo detesto ¿Qué carajos hacia aquí? – maldecía Kanda tratando de acompasar su respiración por la furia que lo invadía

-¿Qué paso? – venían Hikaru y Lenale apurado

-Alma estuvo aquí – ambos jóvenes se miraron y solo asintieron y miraron con tristeza a Kanda

-Y el muy maldito parece saber más de lo que debería con respecto al testamento – decía Kanda entre dientes

-Era de suponerse – se limito a decir Hikaru

-Si supongo que lo era- Kanda se levanto y se puso su máscara de frialdad, la que sus amigos odiaban, porque se sentían impotentes de no poder llenar el vacío que sentía Kanda – vámonos Hikaru ya cumplí con esta gente

-Está bien vamos

Lenale y Lavi despidieron a sus choferes y se subieron al auto de Kanda el cual era manejado por Tanaka-san, se mantenían en silencio hasta que Lenale rompió este.

-Así que volvieron a fingir que son pareja- suspiro con pesadumbre

-Sí y esta noche lo presentare como mi pareja oficial –decía fríamente Kanda

-¿Estas demente Yu? No hare eso, es diferente que frente a Alma y a alguna que otra persona finja pero oficialmente no – dijo rotundamente y serio

-¿Es porque no quieres que alguien que te gusta piense eso no? – lo miro expectante y profundamente

-Sí, hay alguien que me gusta y no quiero que piense eso...- decía Lavi un poco sonrojado

-…- suspiro Kanda aburrido- me lo suponía, pero no queda de otra por ahora….por…favor- se callo visiblemente molesto por tener que pedir un favor

-¿Me dijiste por favor?..- todos miraban incrédulos de que Kanda hubiera pronunciado esas palabras

-Lavi, necesito que lo hagas por algún tiempo, por lo menos hasta que ingrese al a universidad y comience una buena carrera- odiaba dar explicaciones y pedir favores, pero en este caso sabia que para alejar las tonterías de su madre sobre compromiso con alguien y sobre todo no tener que volver a Japón por el momento, Lavi era una buena opción, no agradable para su madre y la mayoría de su familia pero una buena opción ante los socios y los clientes

-Yu-chan... – por esa única vez dejaría que lo llamara si, se dijo Kanda- está bien, eres mi amigo... Argg… pero por lo menos déjame decirle a esa persona que es una farsa...- pidió y todos incluido Kanda suponían de quien se trataba esa persona...

-No por hoy conejo, ya no hay tiempo, mañana si quieres le puedes decir... Pero que no habrá la boca porque lo mato...- por alguna razón quería ver el rostro de aquella persona cundo dijeran que Lavi y el eran novios, aunque claro la reacción no sería clara si era por el o por Lavi pero aun así quería ver su rostro... y se interrumpió mentalmente ya que empezaba sonreír de forma ausente "soy un estúpido", pensó al ver que sus amigos lo veían de forma asombrada.

Depuse de unos momentos habían llegado a la casa de la chica, así que la despidieron y ella les dedico una sonrisa de apoyo, después llego el momento de despedirse de Lavi, el que solo suspiro haciendo una señal con la mano, aun se sentía molesto y preocupado por lo que haría en la noche, sobre todo cómo reaccionarían sus padres, los cuales. Si eran liberales y de mente abierta, pero se enfadarían a que presentara a su "novio" ante toda la sociedad pero no a ellos.

Hikaru y Yu se mantuvieron callados hasta que el idol se decidió a preguntar algo que lo intrigaba.

-Yu, dime ¿aun sientes algo por Alma? – pregunto mirándolo preocupado

-No podría sentir algo más que odio hacia esa persona… pero...

-Aun te perturba su presencia...- dijo entrecerrando los ojos-

-De alguna forma extraña, si lo sigue haciendo y creo que lo hará por un buen tiempo...- se sincero consigo mismo y con Hikaru

- Vaya, se dice que en los sentimientos no se manda ni sobre en la persona en los que se los da...- decía apenado por él y por su amigo

-No confundas ...- dijo mirándolo serio – me perturba su recuerdo pero me perturba más el odio que siento y que se siga metiendo en mi vida que bastante la jodio hace años- cerro sus puños conteniéndose para no matar a cualquier ser vivo que estuviera adelante

-Supongo que te la jodio mas porque era él, después de todo, la única persona al que le permitías llamarte por tu nombre a pesar de no ser de tu sangre

-Tal vez… pero eso ya no importa… sus tonterías me arrebataron mi tranquilidad y a mi padre...- decía cerrando los ojos antes de que las lagrimas ganaran, se concentro solo en el vacío y nada mas

Hikaru no dijo mas, solo lo miraba y tenía claro que Yu necesitaba de alguien que alejara sus penas y su oscuridad que sus amigos y el trataban de hacerlo pero no lograban hacerlo por completo, necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidara y protegiera sus sentimientos; sonaba extraño pero el sabia que después e todo Yu era muy cuidadoso con sus sentimientos pues en el fondo temía ser lastimado. Así que pensó que este día le daría alguna ayudadita.

Notas finales: Si se que esperaban la fiesta pero con clama esta parte era importante.. el próximo capi será de la tan esperada fiesta..aunq supongo q les sorprendió un poco el lavyu falso pero ahí esta…bueno sin mas me voy a seguir estudiando y ala vez vagando.. con naruto y fics y doujinshis.. de mis parejas favoritas!.. bye espero reviews pa saber qtal! Aunq sean anónimos ya saben q yo contesto por aui aunq sea jaja


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas de la autora: Bien aquí estoy... la verdad no sé si me demore, pero bueno espero que no hay sido tanto, gracias a todos por leer y espero que este capi les guste y espero que no me maten! Muy pronto el siguiente capi que ya se esta haciendo!**_

* * *

><p>Se le estaba haciendo costumbre dejar que el agua se llevara sus problemas, era patético hacer eso; pero por ahora lo haría ya que sabía que dentro de algunas horas volvería tener que fingir y ser amable con aquellas personas que detestaba.<p>

Pero , pensó en el albino el también estaría presente, tal vez el poder molestarlo un poco y ver su rostro cuando viera lo de su supuesto noviazgo con Lavi, haría que valiera la pena tener que tratar a toda esa gente, sonrió, pero el rostro de otra persona se coló en su mente "Alma, el también estará ahí de seguro", y no pudo reprimir un fuerte golpe que dio contra la pared de la ducha apoyo su cabeza en la pared y dejo que el agua siga cayendo sobre él y no pudo reprimir el recuero de cuando lo vio por primera vez hace ya tanto tiempo…

_Flashback_

_Yu Kanda tenía apenas 5 años de edad y en ese momento se encontraba practicando Kendo junto con su padre, su padre, Takanori Kanda, a pesar de que tenía muchos negocios y trabajo el día domingo se dedicaba entero a el, y en ese momento practicaban el deporte de mayor gusto para ambos; el pequeño Yu recién había aprendido de parte de su padre, pero tenía un buen desenvolvimiento por lo que su padre estaba orgulloso._

_Con cada golpe de su shinai ( sable de bambú), el padre le sonreía a su hijo de forma altanera a lo que el niño también respondía y algunas veces le sacaba la lengua; solo ante él, ante su padre dejaba ver todas sus emociones, ya que había aprendido de su padre que debía controlar sus emociones algunas veces, pero este mismo le había dicho que no por eso dejara de hacer amigos ya que un buen amigo era lo más valiosos de esta vida, además de la persona a la que amara, a esa según su padre no debería dejarla ir nunca. No entendía eso por ahora pero lo aprendería como todo lo que su padre le enseñaba._

_Uno de los sirvientes interrumpió a los luchadores con una gran reverencia y manifestó que el invitado había llegado; Yu se molesto haciendo un puchero, pero su padre le sonrió de forma amable y le dijo que esperase que le traería una sorpresa, el niño solo asintió y se sentó apoyado sobre las rodillas en el tatami, esperando pacientemente a su padre, y noto que su paciencia no sería un habito en el, pero aun así se obligo a permanecer quieto, ya que no quería que su padre se molestara, y sintió las puertas del recinto abrirse dejando ver a sus padre sonriendo._

_-Yu-chan, acércate quiero que conozcas a alguien- dijo amble entrando despacio al recinto_

_-¿A quién padre?- pregunto curioso_

_-Alma-chan acércate y conoce a mi hijo Yu-chan- el hombre volvió a la puerta y jalo una pequeña mano de un niño de la edad de Yu, el cual solo miraba cabizbajo; a lo que Yu lo miraba escudriñándolo_

_-¿Quién es el padre? – preguntó altanero, cruzándose de brazos_

_-El es Alma Karma, su familia es amiga nuestra y se nos ha encomendado el deber de cuidar a su único hijo- decía sonriendo y mirando con tristeza al menor- desde ahora vivirá aquí con nosotros por algún tiempo_

_-¿Y porque nosotros debemos cuidar de el? ¿No tiene tíos o algo así? – preguntó molesto, viendo como el menor se encogía posicionándose detrás de el padre de Yu_

_-Yu-chan no seas así, por favor se amble con él, su familia está pasando un mal momento ahora- dijo mirando con tristeza al niño- su padre está mal y su madre y su tío lo han llevado a Europa para ver si hay alguna posibilidad…- paro al escucharse sollozos suaves, _

_Yu, se sorprendió por lo que dijo su padre, tal vez estaba mal juzgándolo antes de tiempo, pero no solía sociabilizar con muchas personas, más que su padre que lo consideraba como el mejor padre que pudo tener y una persona por la que sentía un gran respeto y cariño, además de él solo sociabilizaba con los criados de la mansión , y algunas veces traían niños para que jugara con el pero él los terminaba corriendo, esos niños solo se interesaban en las cosas que tenia, pero aquel llanto triste corto la línea de sus pensamientos y conoció lo que era llorar por alguien a quien quieres, " algo sincero aunque patético viniendo de un niño", pensó, así que sin darse cuenta se acerco al niño y.._

_-Hola, me llamo YU Kanda...- dijo de forma seria pero suave, hizo una reverencia _

_-Alma Karma...- dijo quedito, correspondió a la reverencia y salió de atrás del señor Kanda, el cual sonreía por la escena_

_-Yu, muéstrale la casa y su habitación, la cual estar al lado de la tuya, miro a su hijo el cual solo suspiro en resignación_

_-Vamos Alma….- dijo mirándolo con fastidio, pero al ver que no se movía agarro del brazo al menor y lo jalo de su escondite, cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa al igual que Alma. Y el pequeño Yu supo que por fin había conocido lo que era una sonrisa sincera._

_Fin del Flashback_

* * *

><p>Kanda maldijo en voz alta por el recuerdo que vino a su mente, salió rápidamente de la ducha y se concentro solo en verse lo mejor posible esa noche, debía encarar a todos y dejar la mejor impresión a todos.<p>

Lavi y Kanda estaban en una limosina, la cual estaba estacionada frente a la casa de Allen, Hikaru toco la puerta y Mana le abrió invitándole a que pasara al entrarse de quien era. Y así pasaban los minutos y ni Hikaru ni Allen salían de aquella casa, lo cual comenzaba a desesperar a Kanda, porque paciencia no era su virtud; y a Lavi le hacía sentir enfadado y porque no , lo admitía le hacía dar celos, el no poder ser el la pareja en la fiesta de Allen y no ser él , el que toque la puerta para esperarlo y explicarle a su padre que lo cuidaría y lo traería de vuelta, miro al techo y pensó " suena como si me gustara realmente, tal vez así sea", y dejo escapar una sonrisa..

-Maldición ¿Por qué rayos tenemos que esperar tanto al garbanzo?..- se impacientaba, admitía que por ser el invitado de honor podía darse el lujo de llegar un poco mas tarde, pero esa no era su costumbre y no iba a cambiarlo por el maldito capricho de su primo de llevar al moyashi de su pareja-, "maldito garbanzo, con que te entiendes con mi primo ¿eh? ya quiero ver tu rostro cuando diga la farsa de Lavi! Y no entendí porque, pero le sacaba una sonrisa maliciosa pensar en eso.

Mientras ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos la puerta de la limosina se abría dejando pasar a un albino, con una camisa azul que resaltaba su piel blanca, que dejaba a muestra el tener los tres primeros botones de la camisa abierto además de su fino cuello y su rostro parecía ser el de un ángel enmarcado por dos mechones largos de cabello blanco, y el resto de sus cabello cortado de forma irregular, lo cual le hacía verse mayor pero aun conservando sus facciones infantiles, aquel corte le añadía algo de sensualidad a su rostro, además del traje negro que llevaba sin corbata, llevaban además una cadena plata en su cuello, lo cual hacia que llamara más la atención y aumentaba su aire sensual.

Entró con una sonrisa en su rostro producto de la charla con Hikaru pero cambio su expresión al cruzar su mirada con Kanda, a la cual puso una cara de molestia, pero al divisar a Lavi le sonrió amablemente, Lavi solo lo miraba hipnotizado por sus facciones, "es irreal, una mezcla exacta de inocencia y sensualidad", al ver el rostro confuso de Allen, solo atino a saludar y sonreír nerviosamente y sintiendo que el calor aumentaba en el ambiente.

Pronto los cuatro estaban sentados en la limosina, Kanda solo mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse en lo de esta noche, pero su mente comenzaba divagar en lo bien que se veía el albino " maldición se ve jodidamente bien, tengo que admitirlo"; cerraba sus ojos para tratar de no distraerse viendo y sintiendo que el calor aumentaba en el coche desde que el menor subió al auto, así que trato de despejar su mente tratando de molestar al mocoso, "aunque suene contradictorio", se dijo así mismo.

-¿oye mocoso idiota de donde sacaste dinero para esa ropa? ¿Se la robaste a alguien?- le dijo en tono sarcástico pero aun con los ojos cerrados, no quería detraerse al verlo

-Maldito…- contestó el chico

-no, se la regale yo- dijo seguro Hikaru, a lo que Kanda y Lavi lo miraron asesinamente

-Es uno de los muchos regalos que le traje a mi lindo Allen-chan- dijo despeinado los cabellos del menor haciendo que haga un puchero, cosa que hizo abrir los ojos a Kanda de forma violenta

¿Por qué demonios le regalas cosas a este mocoso? – pregunto Kanda mirando intensamente a su primo

-Porque es una persona importante para mí-respondió serio, cosa que sorprendió a Kanda y le hizo sentir una punzada dentro él y un sentimiento de soledad se adentro en él, "una persona importante para él", se repitió mirando al menor mirando a su primo de forma sorprendida pero con mejillas sonrojadas a lo que su primo le sonreía. Y eso le causo que un sentimiento parecía a la furia se instalara en él, no comprendía porque pero no quería observar mas de esos contactos entre ellos, no quería observar las malditas sonrisas que el menor le dedicaba a su primo y solo a su primo ya que sabía que ni a Lavi n a Lenale le dedicaba ese tipo de sonrisas, y sobre todo no quería que se sonrojara tan visiblemente por alguien. Desvió la mirada, sabía que no era momento de pensar así, ni de comportarse impulsivamente se limito a cerrar los ojos tratando de olvidar todo eso.

Lavi estaba empezando admitir que Allen realmente le gustaba mas que como un amigo, y a pesar de querer mucho a Hikaru no podía evitar odiarlo cuando el menor le sonreía tan tiernamente, porque él era muy perceptivo y veía que esa mirada y esa sonrisa no eran iguales las que le daba a él o Lenale; era más sincera y con más confianza, esa confianza que él se empeñaba por conseguir pero que por esta noche sabia que perdería al dar esa notica, pero aun así, quería observar el rostro del menor para ver algún rastro del sentimiento que él sentía por Hikaru, aquel sentimiento que sabía que se llamaba celos.

Todo el camino se las habían pasado calados, y Hikaru sentía la tensión en el ambiente y sobre todo las discretas miradas asesinas de su primo y las directas miradas asesinas de Lavi, eso no hacía más que divertirlo así que simplemente cerró los ojos, era verdad que esa ropa se la había comprado a Allen en Japón y la había traído para regársela pero debía admitir que se la mando esa misma tarde después del dichoso desayuno con la gente de la empresa, solo para provocar a su primo y a Lavi porque estaba confirmando que estos dos sentían una fuerte atracción por su pequeño amigo, aunque jamás dejaría que se acercaran a él si solo era atracción física porque para eso estaba él para proteger a su amigo como un hermano mayor, eso se había prometido desde la primera vez que conoció a Allen en Japón. Pero no podía negar que no esperara que la ropa y el nuevo look de su amigo hubieran provocado en él una mirada y un sentimiento que no tenían nada de fraterno.

Allen bajo del auto y miro la entrada del lugar era un lugar que tenía el diseño de un palacio, había muchos autos estacionados al frente del cual bajaban mujeres y hombres vestido de forma elegante, había entre jóvenes hasta ancianos. Pero todos tenían ese porte de no pisar el suelo.

Kanda bajo de la limosina después de Allen y se quedo mirando como el cabello de Allen se mecía con el viento, eso mas las luces mortecinas y el la entrada al salón el cual parecía un palacio mas el cielo solo iluminado solo por una luna llena, le daba un aspecto mágico, pareció como si se detuvieras el tiempo, el mayor se acerco lentamente y se acercó al oído del menor, haciendo que su aliento erizara los vellos de su blanca piel

-¿sorprendido? – dijo Kanda extasiado mientras aspiraba el aroma de la piel albina, Allen sentía que sus mejillas se encendían y que su corazón se aceleraba y no sabía si era porque era Kanda o por el antiguo miedo al contacto físico que aun lo perseguía. Así que puso su cara más arrogante

-pues no tanto...- sonrió de lado, mientras una mano la ponía en su cintura, provocando que el mayor le mirara extrañado pero extasiado- la verdad en Kioto había salones más hermosos

-¿y tú sabes mucho de eso?- preguntó exceptivo, cruzándose de brazos mirándolo divertido, al ver que el menor hacia un puchero

-no crees que yo haya estado en lugares así antes ¿no?- preguntó haciendo un mohín infantil, perdiendo su aire de arrogancia y acentuando sus facciones de niño que aun no dejaba atrás

- como podría creerle aun moyashi pobretón...- lo provoco

-Pues aunque no lo creas si he estado en lugares así... Bakanda.- le saco la lengua y el otro se controlo para no reír, porque sentía que estaba perdiendo su frialdad, con sentimientos inútiles, porque sabía que no estaba ahí para divertirse sino para lograr sus objetivos, así que endureció sus facciones algo que extraño al menor y le paso de lado sin dedicarle ni una palabra más.

Allen lo miro y se extraño, le pareció por un momento que el bastardo ese iba reírse de sus acciones infantiles y aunque se lo negara así mismo le hubiera gustado verlo sonreír y por su cabeza paso el pensamiento de que de verdad desearía ser el causante de una sonrisa sincera de aquel ser.

-¿Paso algo Allen-chan?-interrumpió Hikaru

-Nada… ¿ya entraremos?- pregunto inocente

-Si...- respondió aun escéptico, poniendo nerviosos a Allen – vamos- y le extendió la mano la cual Allen dudo en tomar pero la acepto para enfado y tristeza de Lavi, que ya no sabía a quien quería matar si a Kanda por el favor que le había pedido o Hikaru por aprovechar la situación, sin más se limito a seguirles el paso y ponerse al lado de Kanda el cual no le prestó atención.

Unas personas de seguridad bien vestidas con terno los esperaban en la entrada recibiendo las invitaciones de cada invitado, Hikaru le paso la invitación que tenia y paso junto con Allen, Kanda y Lavi no tuvieron que mostrar invitación alguna, solo pasaron.

Entraron un gran salón el cual tenía un estrado donde se encontraba el maestro de ceremonia coordinado las últimas cosas para que toda la velada fuera perfecta, el salón estaba perfectamente iluminado, y había infinidad de mozos que pasaban copas y llenaban las copas que se vaciaban i atendía a todo los pedidos de los invitados. Además había al fondo varias mesas de infinidad de comidas y postres, además al lado había una barra donde tomar el trago que gustase el invitado.

Hikaru le pido a Allen que se quedara esperando un momento que el inicio de la ceremonia por el cumpleaños comenzaría dentro de poco, y el cómo su primo tendría que presentarlo ya que era el único de la familia presente, por lo menos de la familia cercana, además de ser aunque sea unos mese mayor que él.

Allen lo tranquilizó ya que se veía algo nerviosos y sabia de sobremanera que Hikaru odiaba ese tipo de fiestas, así que le dio animo y él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y un abrazo; Allen simplemente correspondió y pronto vio a Kanda y Lavi también subir a esa especie de estrado y a la gente aglomerarse a su alrededor con copas en las manos, se sentía cohibido por tanta gente con la opulencia pintada en toda su cara y cuerpo, pero se tranquilizo cuando Lenale fue a su lado, diciendo que no había ido con ellos porque su hermano, el cual Allen tenia la desgracia de conocerlo, la había traído y estaba más atrás observando que nadie se propasara con su bella hermana y Allen debía reconocer que Lenale se veía muy bella con su vestido lila estraple hasta las rodillas, además de una gargantilla adornarle su fino cuello y una peque tiara en sus cabellos sueltes y lacios con algunos rizos en las puntas.

Un mozo paso y le ofreció una copa, dudaba en aceptar pero Lenale le indico que lo hiciera, y el sabia que debía hacerlo puesto que seguramente eso terminaría con un brindis antes de empezar con la fiesta. Mientras todos seguían caminado hacia el centro, Allen comenzó a mirar el lugar, el lugar era muy elegante al parecer de Allen pero le extraño que no hubiera ni un mísero juego ya que según la invitación el tema era "Las vegas "se lo comento a Lenale y esta le sonrió y le dijo que si había pero estaban en salones al lado, donde había tragamonedas y mesa para jugar al póker , entre otros juego, además de que el jardín trasero había una alberca, que obviamente no se usaría, además de hermosas piletas y algunas mesas para hacer apuestas. Allen quería recorrer todo el lugar, le parecía irreal tanta opulencia, Kanda tena razón ahora si estaba sorprendido.

Su sorpresa creció cuando Lavi se paro al lado de Kanda en aquel estrado, sabía que eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, pero no comprendía porque se paraba a su derecha, si no eran familia como en el caso de Hikaru.

El maestro de ceremonia comenzó con las palabras saludan dalos presentes, presentado al joven deseándole lo mejor para su vida, y resaltando las virtudes que tenia y las que no tenia también, en fin un discurso muy bien preparado, "como se nota que este tipo no conoce a Kanda", pensó y le dio algo de tristeza porque el único familiar de Kanda presente era Hikaru. Luego el presentador se dirigió a Hikaru el cual daría algunas palabras hacia su primo.

-Buenas noches a todos – empezó Hikaru- Me siento feliz de estar al lado de mi primo Yu, vine desde Japón solo para eso, ya que siempre ha sido una persona muy importante para mí- Allen sonreía, sabía que si amigo era sincero, y hasta sabia que se le quebraba un poco la voz pero que se estaba esforzando por no hacerlo

-Hoy Yu cumple 18 años y eso me llena de nostalgia, por los recuerdo de mis juegos de infancia con él. Sin duda es casi como un hermano, es una de las personas más importantes después de mis padres en mi familia- prosiguió- además de que me alegra de que este viaje haya servido para estrechar lazos con el que en algún momento pensé que habíamos perdidos- " Siempre tan sincero y sentimental", pensó Allen

-Buen sin más que decir... le deseo lo mejor a mi primo y quiero que sepa que tiene todo mi apoyo y el apoyo de mi padre el hermano de su padre y que lo respaldaremos en todo- esa palabras, a Allen le sorprendieron ya que aunque sonaban sentimentales había un tono de amenaza en ellas

-Bien ahora es momento de que la persona por la que...

-Un momento por favor...- interrumpió Hikaru- hoy día que es tan especial quiere presentarles al novio oficial de Yu Kanda , Lavi Bookman

Todos se quedaron mudos y con los ojos abiertos, muchos sabían que ellos dos eran amigos y que a veces fingían salir, pero todos sabían que presentar a un novio oficial eran palabras mayores. Allen no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era como si le hablaran en palabras de un idioma totalmente desconocido para el.

Pero pronto escucho murmullo de las personas, las más viejas cuchicheaban sobre otro caso perdido en la alta sociedad, los mas jóvenes reían y hacían murmullos sobre un beso para confirmar, pronto la mayoría de jóvenes pedía beso, ya que no podían comprender y querían pruebas, los más viejo miraban amargos a los más jóvenes, puesto que era una celebración y no un circo, pero la juventud es la juventud.

Y vio como Hikaru miraba nervioso a Kanda y Lavi, los cuales se miraban sin saber qué hacer, vio que Hikaru se acerco a Kanda susurrándole algo que hizo que el otro abriera ligeramente los ojos y que Lavi se sonrojara, y no sabía porque si era de vergüenza por no querer hacerlo o por hacer una caricia de amor en público; pronto aquellas palabras estaban comenzando a hacer efecto en Allen y sintió una gran punzada dentro de el, una parte de el estaba enojado otra rezaba porque eso no fuera cierto pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se corto al ver que ambos se acercaban a hacer lo que todos pedían y miles de reporteros alzaban sus cámaras para fotografiar el momento y ponerlo en las partes de sociales de el periódico de mañana

Kanda observo la expresión del albino y eso no lo satisfizo , no sabía lo que esperaba pero quería algo mas, era solo sorpresa como todos los demás, cruzo sus brazos, y después sintió el murmullo que pedía beso de parte de ambos eso lo hizo tensarse y mirar a Lavi y a su primo en busca de que hacer, en el proceso su mirada se distrajo en el menor el cual tenía una expresión de tristeza y de confusión, eso lo a pesar de que lo negara le hacía dar algo de tristeza, pero gano su parte prepotente el cual se satisfacía por ver al menor triste de que el saliera con alguien, " entonces solo estabas procesando la información niño", rio por dentro pero su alegría murió cuando Hikaru se acerco a ellos y les susurro una palabra " háganlo", y acto seguido ambo se miraban tensos, el no quería besar a Lavi, no sentía nada ni siquiera una mísera pulsión de deseo, admitía que si había cariño fraternal, " si, lo admito puede que tenga algún tipo de cariño hacia Lavi y Lenale y el estúpido de mi primo, pero no ese tipo de cariño", pero en definitiva sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Lavi al ver la mirada decisiva de Kanda, supo que tenía que hacerlo y maldición no quería, no mientras la persona por la que comenzaba sentir algo cálido estaba frente a ella, con aquellos ojos sorprendidos y tristes pero a la vez sentía que había algo de enojo en ellos, _" esos ojos tan hermosos, parece como si me pudiera perder en ellos para siempre"_, Kanda sujeto a Lavi por las muñecas _" Esto se ve tan fingido",_ pensó Kanda, así que cerro los ojos _" que patético soy",_ juntos su labios y no sintió nada, pero pronto recordó que Allen los observaba y presiono más en los labios del otro, y siguió pensando en Allen en sus ojos, en sus labios rosados, en su sonrisa y se imaginó que al que besaba era a Allen, _" tan moyashi, tan tierno.., tan dulce, sus labios deberían ser tan dulce como él, suaves y cálidos como todo lo que hacía, su cuerpo también debería ser cálido, pero a la vez tan sensual como él, cómo su carácter"_, y sin darse cuento imagino que el cuerpo que tenia a agarrado era más delgado , más suave y mas cálido. Y ante toda la audiencia ese beso se torno más apasionado con Kanda tomando a Lavi de la cintura.

Lavi al principio tuvo ganas de alejar a Kanda y darle una golpiza , pero su mirada vio la de Allen y pensó _" aquellos ojos que me persiguen en sueño , esa mirada que me dice tanto y ala ves me oculta todo, esa mirada y ese ser quiero descubrir y que quiero para mi, tan lindo y tierno, y esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se pare, no puedo creer que sea tan cursi", _y cerró los ojos pensando que correspondía el beso aun lindo albino que a la vez ahora estaba mas apasionado_, " lindo y apasionado, así debería ser un beso de aquel chico"._

Todos los presente se habían quedado anonadados, era obvio que no era falso ese beso era demandante ya pasional, no podía ser fingido por mas buenos actores que fuesen; hasta los periodistas estaban sorprendidos y entusiasmados porque tenían ya la nota central para la parte de sociales. Y Allen también estaba sorprendió, pero sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía y que sus ojos comenzaban a arder y que lagrimas de decepción pugnaban por salir, se sentía herido y traicionado pero no comprendía porque, porque en ese instante quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero se repuso toma aire, y se calmo pero no podía, porque esos dos se seguían besando y odiaba , admitía que odiaba ese beso, admitía que quería subir allí y alejarlos y matar a ambos, nunca se había sentido así, esa mezcla de tristeza y decepción y la ves de enojo y furia, , el menor comenzaba a desesperarse y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y se sorprendió no sabía si era de furia o de tristeza, cerro los puños, pero una mana delicada se poso sobre su hombro, miro y vio a su amiga y aquel rastro de tristeza también estaba presente en los ojos de la chica. Y entonces pensó que era porque no sabía nada de aquel noviazgo igual que él y se hizo creer que estaba así porque quería a Lavi como amigo y este no le había contado nada. Se auto convenció a su mismo y pensó que debía sonreír, debía hacerlo para seguir adelante como siempre le decía su padre que hiciese pero en vez de eso solo pudo poner una cars de resentimiento y furia porque era si como se sentía traicionado, y calmo un poco sus sentimientos y puso su cara de póker porque esos dos que lo habían traicionado _" ¿traición de qué?", " solo se aman"_ y sintió que se estaba rompiendo, así que prefirió que el resentimiento le ganara la batalla a la tristeza.

Y sin darse cuenta alzo la copa y se la toma de un trago, se sentía frustrado y traicionado, así que cuando el mozo paso por su lado tomó otra copa de champagne _" a la salud de ustedes ",_ y sonrió de forma amarga y comenzó a beber de aquella copa, calmando la tristeza que sentía en lo profundo

El beso término y ambos se miraron sorprendidos, estaban asustados, cada una sabia que había besado al otro pensando en otra persona, pero no se explicaban porque el otro le había correspondido de manera pasional.

Pronto sintieron los aplauso sobre ellos y miraron, hacia la gente que los miraba pícaramente, después al mismo tiempo pasaron su mirada hacia la persona a la que querían sorprender y lo que vieron les dejo fríos los miraba con resentimiento y furia, con una sonrisa sarcástica, y murmuro algo mientas alzaba su copa y se bebía lo que quedaba de un trago. Además de marcharse de ahí desapareciendo entre los presentes. Sin duda no era lo que ambos esperaban.

Hikaru, los miro y miro a su amigo, había visto la tristeza y la lagrima que cayó de sus ojos , pero después lo vio reponerse, " así se hace Allen-chan, siempre tan fuerte", sabía que su amigo no mostrar su debilidad ante nadie y más ahora que Lavi había perdido su confianza, sonrió al ver los rostros sorprendidos de Lavi y Kanda, claro en menor medida, " se ve que no conocen del todo Allen-chan" " esta noche sera interesante", pensó, " pero ante todo no dejare que sigan jugando con mi Allen-chan", sabia de sobra que se habían besado para provocar al menor, pero si jugaban con fuego el también lo haría porque quería ver en manos de quienes quedaba su Allen cuando el regresara a Japón.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: SIP d gray man no me pertenece sino terminaría siendo yaoi esa serie de seguro.. jajá pero bueno espero que les haya gustado perdón por explayarme tanto espero que no les moleste que sea tan largo, y que n haya pasado tanto, bueno es que ese beso tenia la imperiosa necesidad de explicarlo de diferentes puntos de vista, ustedes comprenden para que no queden malentendidos, y bueno no me maten porq la verdad me gusto el flashback con Alma, si aun no aparece en la fiesta pero aparecerá al igual que algunos personajes sorpresa..! y ya veremos q hace Allen con algunos rastros de alcohol en su sangre que por ahora es tolerable pero más bien deberíamos preguntarnos qué harán los otros con un moyashi ebrio .. Veremos… ¡! Asi que reviews asi sean reviews anónimos para saber que les pareció! A eto este es mi email por si lo quieren.. Kaoryciel 94 hotmail . com ( sin espacios lógicamente)<p>

Zakuro-chan (): Hi, perdón por responderte por aquí pero no aparecia la dirección email que me escribiste ya sabes fanficiton no permita direcciones, pero podrías pasármela de nuevo ya sabes con espacios para que fanfiction no lo borre, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas comentando y leyendo porque me gusta tus coments y me das animo, si la historia va a si ritmo pero yullen seguor.. o eso creo.. jajaj bueno espero que este capi también te guste y porfa no me mates! Por Lavi y Alma y recuerda ya sabes a veces los celos funcionana mejor que el amor mismo… bueno para cualquier caso este es mi e mail: Kaoryciel 94 Hotmail . com ( ya sabes sin los espacios) y en elñ face pss soy igual

Kaoryciel94 , pero porfa dame tu email para saber que eres tu sino no te agrgare..


	8. Chapter 8

Notas autor: pue si, esta vez si escribi muy rápido pues todas estas partes están interrelacionadas pss, asi que aquí esta, espero que les gute y gracias alas lindas personas que me dejan review! Prometo contestar a su email alos q me lo dejan y menadan review anónimo,, bueno quepuedo decir también sirvió que viera dos animes yaoizables , asi q me dio inspiración de algunas forma y el prox capi ya se esta escribiendo!n dejad review!

* * *

><p>Allen después de ver tal escenita se dirigió a la barra donde vio que un chico joven tomaba una bebida que parecía jugo, así que se sentó en la silla dispuesta y le pidió al barman que le sirviera una , este lo miro desconfiado, pero estaba en una fiesta privada así que no le podía negar nada a ningún invitado, le dijo que la bebida era un trago y que contenía licor y Allen le contesto que <em>" mejor así<em>", el barman vio los ojos de tristeza del chiquillo así que suspiro y le preparo el trago, le dijo el nombre del trago " se llama daiquiri de fresa" y Allen miro su copa curioso, probo un poco y le encanto por lo dulce que era así que comenzó a tomarlo con rapidez, saboreando olvidando por un momento la escenita que acababa de presenciar y que no quera recordar por la molestia que sentía.

Se termino todo el contenido de la copa y pidió otro, sentía sus mejillas arder, pero se sentía enormemente bien así que no le importo, pero cuando se iba tomar la tercera copa de daiquiri una mano se la arrebato, miro a la persona que tenia y era Hikaru mirándolo con reproche como castigando a un hermano menor por hacer una travesura, Allen rio ante eso y quiso alcanzar su copa pero Hikaru le dio la copa al barman.

-Ni lo pienses Allen-chan no puedes tomar ni una copa mas...- se sentó a su lado y pidió un vaso de agua y se lo alcanzo

-¿Agua? Pero estamos en una fiesta Hika-chan, no quiero agua – hizo un puchero

-¿Hika-chan? Por dios sí que esta ebrio, solo me llamas así cuando quieres pedirme un favor o estas ebrio – suspiro – tomaras el agua y punto sino, no te daré esto – y le mostró lo que tenía en el otra mano

-¡Dangos!..- grito como un niño abalanzándose cayendo encima de Hikaru que le atrapo por la cintura mirándolo a los ojos y sintiéndose sonrojar, pero Allen solo pataleaba como un niño

-Esto Allen-chan, te estas avergonzando a ti mismo y te daré los dangos si tomas el vaso de agua- le dijo serio a lo que Allen accedió frustrado y haciendo pucheros

-Pero que hay de malo en que tome un poco, todos se divierten, bailan, se besan y se besan- dijo tomando un poco del agua y haciendo más pucheros- y se siguen besando – torció su boca

-Claro es por eso que Kanda me odia, todo cobra sentido ahora, el maldito me odia porque me acerqué a Lavi y claro él era el novio no oficial de Lavi , pero ahora lo anuncio- se tomo un gran trago de agua y Hikaru miraba sus expresiones con una sonrisa

-Y Lavi se lo tenía escondido, ¿eso es verdad estoy molesto porque Lavi me traiciono? Pero ¿porque me siento traicionado por Kanda? Es decir no éramos ni amigos...- dijo quebrándosele un poco la voz y volviéndose a atragantar con el agua que tenía y agarrando los dangos y atragantándose también con ello

Ah...- suspiro Hikaru, pidió otro vaso de agua y un whiskie para él, no sabía que decirle a su amigo así que decidió escucharlo desfogarse para después reírse haciéndole recordar todo lo que le estaba diciendo

No lo entiendo ellos no encajan y... y no lo sé... no me lo hubiera esperado...- suspiro dejando caer algunas lagrimas- no de Lavi el está con Kanda y yo... no sé lo que estoy diciendo...- se cayó terminando de comer y tomando más agua, haciendo que esta limpiara su sangre de los casi tres daiquirís que se había tomado

Hikaru... déjame tomar mas... esa cosa estaba rica y era dulce y la necesito siento un sabor agrio en mi boca y dentro ...

Allen-chan, está bien que después de una fiesta termines totalmente ebrio pero no a los 5 minutos de comenzada, además le prometí a tu padre cuidarte

Pero Hikaru-chan- dijo melosamente mientras se colgaba de su cuello haciendo que el otro se sonrojará- tu me cuidaras verdad ¿pase lo que pase puedo confiar en ti completamente?

A...a...llen...- dijo sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza- sigue tomando el agua…y un wiskie doble para mí- pidió alejando a su amigo suavemente, a lo que este solo hizo un puchero y se tomo el agua

Me voy a llenar de agua...- dijo- además mi papa me pidió que me divirtiera y no me dejas...- dijo haciendo un mohín molesto

Estoy seguro que me lo agradecerá y además no te divertirás si te quedas desmayado de tanto tomar...- le sonrió al fin- ¿o acaso le quieres dar la razón a Kanda de que eres solo un niño? ¿Y les quiere dar el gusto de salir huyendo como un niño después de esa escena?

Por supuesto que no – dijo firme y se tomo otro vaso de agua y volvió a pedir otro sintiendo como este limpiaba de su cuerpo el alcohol en exceso que tenia, se sentía más lucido y más animado – tienes razón Hikaru me divertiré en esta fiesta – dijo decidido y con una sonrisa temible a lo que Hikaru sonrió

Allen-chan en unos momentos regreso debo saludar algunas personas,.. pero barman ni un trago en toda la noche sino lo quiere lamentar – dijo serio al barman y este asintió asustado – mira ahí viene Lenale, espérame y te prometo que nos divertiremos

Está bien, pero no demores – le dijo con un mohín de disgusto _" A veces no se da cuenta de que es demasiado adorable"_, pensó Hikaru

Lenale , vino y se pidió un jugo, toda una dama que sabe de los riegos del alcohol, saludo a Allen y este le respondió a la sonrisa; se quedaron callados y la chica se quedo observando admirada como la música comenzaba sonar, era una balada muy profunda que hacia suspirar a las chicas para salir a bailar con el chico ideal y Lenale era una de ellas, pero sabía que ninguno de sus amigos la sacaría bailar a pesar de que era una de las melodías que mas amaba, era suave pero profunda y el cantante demostraba toda su pasión en esa tonada. Allen la miro, y veía su mirada sabia que ella quería bailar, pero como buena amiga se quedaba su lado, siendo tan linda que podría bailar con cualquier chico, se sintió mal por ello y recordó que su padre le decía que bajo cualquier situación debía cuidar y tratar como se debe a una dama y Lenale lo era, así que se decidió.

-Señorita Lenale ¿me haría el favor de bailar esta pieza conmigo? – pregunto usando su tono más caballeroso

-¿Allen? Yo claro...- dijo sorprendida pero animada, porque quería bailar esa canción de todas formas

-..- él le sonrió amablemente y ella solo se sonrojo, "_sino fuera porqué mis dos mejores amigos se están matando por ti"_. Se dijo _"serias el chico ideal"_, caminaron a la pista de baile y Allen comenzó a llevar a la chica con maestría y ella estaba encantada y lo miraba encantada dejándose llevar por el ritmo

Todas las chicas miraban a la pareja que bailaba, deseando estar en lugar de Lenale, todas pensaban que era el chico ideal, lindo y caballeroso a pesar de ser tan joven, cosa que en estos tiempo chicos como ese ya no abundaban, pero se preguntaban quien era, de que familia venia y solo cuchicheaban de que estudiaba en el mismo colegio que Yu Kanda, y que además había venido de pareja de Hikaru cosa que hacía pensar a muchas de las chicas pero aun así deseaban estar ahí.

Kanda y Lavi a pesar de estar hablando con algunas personas, dirigían miradas confusas hacia la pareja; Kanda trataba de parecer despreocupado y sin interés y de veras que lo trataba pero escuchar decir a una de las señoras presentes, que hacían la pareja mas adorable y joven no ayudaba mucho; y lo malo era que no podría ir a y hacerle algo a Lenale para que se alejara del albino después de todo era una chica; _" Y que me interesa "_ se dijo y trato de seguir con la conversación pero nadie prestaba atención todos estaban encantados con la pareja bailando, y vio a Lavi , suspiro sin que nadie lo notara, otro que miraba la escena pero miraba con amargura y tristeza _" seguro me debe estar odiando, bueno tú te lo buscaste ¿te llamas mi amigo no?.. Aguántate ahora idiota"_, y termino por observar apretando los puños como el mocoso bailaba con maestría y como las viejas mujeres de ahí suspiraban y decían que era lo correcto que un chico lindo baile con una preciosa chica _"viejas anticuadas de mierda"_, pensó Kanda para seguir viendo como algunos hombres miraban frustrados, unos por la chica y otros para mal de Kanda al chico y otras chicas con ganas de matar a la chica. "_gente hipócrita y muchas de ellas se dicen amigas de Lena",_ pensó así era su mundo lleno de personas frías e hipócritas.

Lavi se sentía triste, muy triste y decepcionado, estaba ahí atado sin poder hacer nada _"¿Pero que podría hacer de igual modo si a Allen le gustaba Lena?"_, sacudió su cabeza y pensó en que el menor solo estaba siendo caballeroso y se convenció de eso, asi que sonrió tenuemente _"otra cosa, otra cosa más que me gusta de él, su amabilidad y buen corazón"._

Kanda no aguanto más y como muchos jalo a Lavi a la pista de baile, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir escuchando aquellos murmullos de las personas, además que tal vez así podría hacer algo para que esa tortura de verlo bailar terminara, quería provocarlo, quería que sintiera algo de lo que él sentía en esos momentos.

-No confundas esto baka Usagui no estoy haciendo esto porque quiera algo contigo de verdad, es solo por aparentar además no soportó mas a toda esa gente.

-¿Cómo podría estarlo Yu? Y yo para que sepas yo no te bese pensando en ti sino en...- suspiro frustrado, pero tal vez el bailar con Kanda podría servirle de algo y se acercaban a la pareja que bailaba otra pieza más movida.

La música cambio otra vez y un joven pidió a Lenale y Allen la cedió sonriendo por su amiga porque se estaba divirtiendo y el mismo lo había hecho, se quedó mirando y vio a Lavi y a Kanda que lo miraban y sintió arder de cólera así que se volteo_, "joder Hikaru ¿Dónde estás?"._

Vio la comida y pensó que sería bueno perderse por ahí, por algunos momentos, no quería seguir viendo a Lavi y a Kanda bailar y menos si ponían una música romántica, Allen pensó que estaba mal después de todo eran don chicos pero luego vio algunas parejas de chicos bailar y otras de chicas _" dios que liberales"_ luego miro a muchas chicas que le miraban con anhelo y otro tanto de chicos que levantaban su copa a su salud y le miraban profundamente _" si decidido me voy a la comida y luego a explorar las otras áreas"._

Se sirvió un poco de todo y se dispuso a comer, la comida era delicioso, lo admitía, pero le seguían molestando las miradas y observo que a lo lejos que Kanda y Lavi terminaban de bailar y Kanda se alejaba de Lavi, y sonrió instantáneamente _"soy un ser despreciable",_ pensó golpeándose así mismo. Cuando iba a coger las pinzas par servirse más carne una chica le gano y el la volteo a ver y se quedo estático por algunos momentos.

-Disculpe-murmuro el peliblanco, sintiendo que había vista a esa chica antes

-Hola me llamo Road Kamelot – dijo la chica mirando coquetamente y haciendo una antigua reverencia con su vestido, la chica era de piel pálida y de cabello corto negro azulado, tenía un aspecto infantil, debía tener menos años que Allen

-Me llamo Allen Walker – y le respondió la reverencia con otra igual como si fuera un caballero sonriéndole

-Sabes Allen, eres muy lindo y quiero bailar contigo- dijo sonriendo coquetamente

-¿Disculpa? – pregunto

-Sí y ahora mismo – y jalo al chico al centro de la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar un ritmo más rápido y Allen bailaba, no sabía porque se le hacía extrañamente familiar y porque le hizo gracia y le respondió a ese saludo pero se estaba divirtiendo de una extraña forma.

Lavi observo todo eso y como Allen se dejaba arrastrar hacia la pista de baile, comprendía que era un caballero y no rechazaría a una dama por muy chica que sea. Pero definitivamente ya estaba cansado de todo eso, podría dejar a Lena bailar con Allen pero a otra chica no. Así que sin pensárselo mucho jalo a Kanda que se tomaba una copa de vino.

-¿Qué demonios te paso? – le grito a Lavi, callándose para no levantar sospechas

-Demonios nada, solo que me vas a devolver el favor que te estoy haciendo ahora mismo- y sorprendiendo a Kanda llegaron a bailar a la pista de baile- según tu no te gusta Allen ¿no?

-Pero como se te pudo pasar por la cabeza conejo idiota, el moyashi no me interesa en lo absoluto...- dijo amargo

-Bien pues has un poco de vida social, y cuando la pieza de música cambie y se tenga que cambiar de pareja tú te quedaras con esa chica que si no me equivoco es Road Kamelot...- dijo en tono de orden

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo hare?...- pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo

-Fácil que si quieres que siga con este jueguito lo harás...- le dijo Lavi sonriendo cínicamente

-No sabia que podrías jugar sucio, Usagui...- lo miro con odio

-Ya sabes en el amor y en la guerra todo vale...- dijo sin pensarlo acercándose más a la otra pareja

-¿Amor?- pregunto Kanda bajo , a lo que Lavi no contesto y Kanda se dio cuenta que a Lavi no solo le gustaba Allen sino que estaba enamorado de él y eso no le gusto nada, sino tuviera que aparentar en esos momentos estaría ahorcando a su queridísimo " novio", porque se quería quedar bailando con el moyashi y eso sentía que no debía permitirlo pero otra parte de él le decía que no se metiera que se supone que a el no le importara y que se la debía a Lavi _, " ¿Que se la debo? , Ni mierda"_

-tienes razón Lavi todo se vale...- mientras Lavi reaccionaba ante esas palabras la música había cambiado y Kanda lo dejaba y Road ya estaba en sus brazos mirando molesta a Kanda que prácticamente la había jalado para ponerla al lado de Lavi

Lavi quería matar Kanda, miraba con odio como Allen se había quedado mirando a los ojos de Kanda y este le sonreía de forma arrogante y también lo miraba a los ojos, _"todo se vale",_ se repitió en la mente con fastidio y dejando a una Road anonadado, le importo poco todo y se largo a otra parte_." Maldito Kanda y dices que no te interesa, pero hay que ver, si te estás muriendo por el"_

-¿Qué haces aquí?..- pregunto Allen mirando los profundos ojos de Kanda, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba- ¿Road...?- pero la chica ya no estaba a la vista y solo quedaban ellos dos parados en la mitad de la pista de baile y sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban y Kanda solo lo miraba profundamente

-Sera mejor que me valla...- dijo pero una fuerte mano lo toma de la muñeca y lo jalo hacia sí, Kanda lo había sujetado de la cintura y la otra lo había tomado de la muñeca, y la música que empezaba era lenta y suave, por lo que las luces bajaron y las sombras de las parejas se movían a su alrededor, no observaba a nadie conocido alrededor solo a Kanda que comenzaba a llevarlo al ritmo de la música

-No te atrevas a dejarme parado solo a mitad de la pista, idiota- dijo Kanda tratando de acompasar su respiración y de sonar tranquilo, tratando de no acercarlo mucho porque sentía ese tierno calor cerca envolviéndolo, el cual emanaba del cuerpo de su pareja de baile

- Si quieres bailar busca a Lavi... – dijo tratando de separarse de Kanda, al recordar ese beso se sentía tan mal, pero el mayor lo acerco más a su cuerpo sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Kanda y sin pensarlo subió su mano libre hasta el hombro de Kanda recorriendo la amplia espalda del mayor sintiendo su propio cuerpo estremecerse y derrotar al miedo antiguo al contacto

-Dices eso pero me atraes más hacia ti... ¿No es contradictorio? ...- le dijo en el oído al menor respirando el suave aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del menor embriagándose en él y sintiendo que todo a su alrededor podía ser olvidado y solo dejándose llevar por los sentidos, apretó mas aquel tierno cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, sintiendo que algo dentro de él se derretía, acaricio suavemente la espalda del menor haciendo que este se tensara e instintivamente sonrió de lado y sintió alivio al sentir que podía mandar todos su problemas lejos…

-Eres un arrogante...- dijo entrecortadamente acercándose instintivamente mas , sintiendo cuerpo a cuerpo el calor del otro, sus mejillas estaban todas sonrojadas y cerro un poco los ojos para dejarse llevar..- No está bien tu tienes a Lavi vete con el...- dijo en tono resentido, mientras trataba de que no se le quebrara la voz y desviando su mirada para que no viera sus ojos humedecidos, trato de separase pero el otro mantuvo firme su agarre sobre su cintura

-¿celoso?..- preguntó mirándolo de forma arrogante. Cosa que hizo molestar al menor y le puso un mohín de enojo, a lo que el otro sintió que se derretía "es demasiado esa mirada, esos ojos húmedos y ese mohín…" pero se contuvo y aparento bien su sonrisa arrogante- ¿estás celoso de que besara a Lavi y no a ti?

-Bakanda... eres más idiota de que lo suponía...- dijo enojado sintiendo que la suave atmosfera que se había cernido sobre ellos acababa, se trataba de separar pero el otro solo apretaba mas su agarre en su cintura envolviéndolo más, soltando su muñeca para apresarlo por la cintura con los dos brazos

-Vamos moyashi solo dilo... Que hubieras querido tu estar en su lugar... que deseas que te bese y te toque...- decía mirándolo de forma intensa y acercándose a su oído, haciendo que el menor se asustara un poco pero a la vez su corazón comenzara latir más rápido y se acalorara más

-Eres un idiota aléjate de mi... Yo no deseo algo así...- dijo desviando su mirada, sabiendo que eso ni él mismo se lo creía.

-Vamos moyashi no serias el primero que se me declara ya han habido muchos, así que no hay problema... vamos dilo...- decía en tono firme pero a la ves deseoso, mientras entrecerraba los ojos aspirando mas el aroma del menor que comenzaba a acalorarlo mas y se acerco mas a su cuello sintiendo que podría perderse en ese aroma y en esa piel que observaba y que quería deleitarse

-¿y que harías si te dijera algo así?..- dijo Allen con la respiración entrecortada por el contacto pero aun manteniendo sus manos en el pecho del mayor, pero a pesar de que eran para alejarlo sentía traspasar el calor de su cuerpo por aquella camisa y querida sentirlo, quería sentir como seria tocarlo directamente.

-pues puede que recibas mejor trato que los otros... Sabes siento que me calientas... nadie había logrado que deseara así un cuerpo solo tú... a los otro los rechacé pero a ti no lo sé, tal vez podría darte algo más que una noche, tal vez algunos meses podría ..- acerco sus labios a esa piel y agradecía a no sabía quien por que las luce siguieran bajas y que se habían movido a un lugar un poco mas solitario y que las persona se hayan marchado a los juegos, bueno no todas pero si muchas, _" y que rayos importa, ahora miso siento que todo se puede ir al maldito infierno si puedo rozar mas esa piel si puedo..."_ se acerco mas y rozo con sus labios la piel del cuello haciendo que el otro diera un respingo..- vamos dímelo... Yo podría pagar los gastos de tu padre... todos...- decía sin pensar extasiado por la suave piel que sus labios tocaron quería seguir sintiéndola

- Vaya eso es tentador...- dijo Allen acercándose a él y subiendo sus brazos al cuello de Kanda, el cual se sorprendió, se sentía algo decepcionado, a pesar de haberlo dicho de forma poco coherente, suponía que aquel mocoso no se dejaría comprar pero al parecer era como todos que se dejaban llevar por el dinero, así que lo miro de forma arrogante_" por lo menos me servirá para satisfacerme, ya que eres igual a los otros"_

-bien pero comenzaremos hoy – dijo como si se tratara de un negocio mirándolo fríamente pero sintiendo desilusión por dentro

-Por mí no hay problema...- dijo el menor acercándose al oído del mayor sujetándose del cuello del mayor, Kanda sintió el aliento cálido sobre su oído, se sintió estremecer, y aflojo el agarre sobre la cintura del menor. Pero hay un problema...- le dio Allen en un tono seductor

-¿Cuál?-contesto totalmente abrumado por la sensualidad en las palabras del menor

- Que tú serias con la última persona que me acostaría en este mundo... Eres despreciable...- dijo fuerte y claro, tragándose todo su dolor, pero dejando su ira fluir- no eres mas que un mocoso arrogante que piensa que se puede comprar a las personas- y se zafo de los brazos de Kanda, el cual lo miraba sorprendido – a y algo más, si estaba celoso, pero que arrogante eres, no lo estaba por ti, sino por Lavi- le dijo serio y mirándolo a los ojos con desprecio, para después marcharse.

Kanda sentía que un mar de emociones lo cubría, se sentía patético, le había soltado al mocoso que le atraía, que lo deseaba, lo cual ahora después de sentir aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, confirmaba para su disgusto, pero le causaba cierta gracia que el menor lo hubiera engañado de esa forma, y el muy idiota dejándose llevar había caído , pero ahora esa decepción había muerto después de todo aquel chico no era igual que los otros y sentía que su corazón volvía latir y algo dentro de el crecía por aquel chico _" Que patético soy, mira que engañarme de esa forma , me deje seducir por aquel moyashi y encima me dejo parado en la pista solo",_ se supone que debería querer matarlo por dejarlo así , por darle alas y plantarlo así y porque de alguna forma era humillante que lo dejara parado ahí, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa de satisfacción sobre su rostro por comprobar que aquel chico era más interesante de lo que esperaba y haber descubierto que podía tener dos lados uno inocente y otro totalmente seductor.

Le atraía de eso no cabía duda y había querido tocarlo mas y mas, pero si hubiera sido de aquella forma se hubiera sentido totalmente desinteresado después de acostarse con el o eso suponla, pero ahora su interés por él había crecido, tenía que aceptarlo se había convertido en un una especie de reto y aunque lo negara se sentía patéticamente feliz de que lo hubiera rechazado.

El pelinegro se dirigió confundido y algo satisfecho a la barra de bebidas pidió un sake y se lo tomo de un trago, se había sentido también tocándolo y no había podido resistir la tentación de tocar con sus labios aquella piel del cuello del menor, la cual había sentido tan suave y fina, era más deliciosa de lo que aparentaba esa cálida piel; estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que sintió hace unos minutos que no se percato de aquella mirada de odio que le dirigía Lavi hasta que este se sentó su lado y lo llamo el otro volteo y recordó las palabras del menor, _" serias la ultima personas con la que me acostaría en este mundo" " Si estaba celoso pero no de ti sino de Lavi_", maldijo internamente eso le había dolido, lo aceptaba, comenzaba a aceptar algunas cosa otras ni pensarlo, _" obviamente no se lo diré a este conejo"_

-¿Celoso conejo? – pregunto con aire satisfecho

-Si y mucho...- respondió firme cosa que sorprendió a Kanda, esta noche se estaba llevando muchas sorpresas

-¿Qué?

-Ya te lo dije me muero de celos, porque me gusta Allen. Lo admito me gusta y mucho ...- agarro una copa de sake también y se la tomo mirando con odio a Kanda

-Eres un idiota ¿cómo sabes que ese mocoso te corresponde?...

-Eso no importa yo me ganare su amor...- dijo firme- pero quiero que te alejes de el porque tu solo estás jugando con el

-Eso no es asunto tuyo y si él quiere "jugar" conmigo pues que te importa idiota...- dijo fulminante

-Estoy seguro que un chico como Allen no haría eso por nada del mundo- dijo firme y Kanda hubiera querido contestarle lo contrario pero había comprobado por si mismo que Lavi tenía la razón

-Ya te lo dije Kanda, aléjate de él, no voy a permitir que le hagas daño, yo puedo ser el mejor novio para Allen ... además...- Lavi bajo la mirada- a mi no solo me gusta yo estoy enamorado de el- eso había hecho enfurecer a Kanda que tiro al piso la copa que tenía en su mano, haciendo que algunas persona miraran la escena, Kanda se limito a irse a otra parte

-Pues no te será tan fácil... yo hago lo que me plazca no te tengo que obedecer...- dijo Kanda dándole la espalda y siguiendo su camino, Lavi no le respondió pero en su mente supo que era un reto y una advertencia y mientras Kanda demorara en notar sus verdaderos sentimiento hacia el albino, Lavi aprovecharía, sonrió _" a veces Kanda no eres tan inteligente sobre todo si se trata de sentimientos, eres mi amigo pero acabo de comprender que Allen está por encima de eso"_

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Antes de que me digan algo, o la escena del baile entre Kanda y Allen no salió de N°6 por siaca aunque esa escena la adore de este anime o esta escena q escribi ya la tenia en mi cabez jhace uhhh.. pero igual recomiendo este anime, no por los personajes e parescan a Kanda y Alln en el físico y en parte al carcter sino porq es un buen anime que tien mensaje y nos hace reflexionar , es muy interesante y el romance es demasiado tierno que te jara suspirar…! Bueno llendo al fic espero que les haya gustado este capi, nose la verdad si me gusto pero eso e op9nion de ustedes asi que porfavor dejadme un review asi sea anónimo! Y si quieren me dajn su email par responderles o sino les responderé por aquí<p>

A y sobre rrellenarte de agua para no estar tan embriagado, pues si es cierto yo misma lo he hecho , y mi ma también, fue una recomendación de mi madre jaja; pero bueno ya sben si sienten que se les ha pasdo la mano con el licor pues a darle con el agua, claro no se saldrá totalmente de tu sangre pero algo es algo, asi como nuestro queridísimo


	9. Chapter 9

NOTAS DE AUTORA: por algún motivo desconocido se me dio por escribir mas y mas , asi que aquí esta el cpi! Ya tengo el siguiente capi.. asi que sera en algunos días.. claro si me dejan coment actu mas rápida.. bueno.. que decir esta semana sido bien pesado para mi por mis estudios pero escribir me relaja de algún modo.. asi que gracias a todos por leer esta historia hacen que me de ganas de seguir escribiendo.. y gracias por las alerts.. bien empieza el capi y espero que les guste y claro d gray man y el lindo moyashi no son míos.. pero Hikaru si asi que bueno me consolare un pococ

* * *

><p>Le había sorprendido, ver a Yu coqueteando de esa manera tan obvia con aquel chico, al cual no conocía y no le parecía haberlo visto en alguna otra reunión, de lo único que se había enterado era de que estaba en el mismo colegio que Yu, su Yu, pero por obvias razones no estaban en el mismo salón que él, sino en el de Lenale Le "esa maldita bitch", se dijo en su fuero interno. La odiaba a ella y al maldito de Lavi, por ellos se habían separado, desde que llegaron, Yu a pesar de que no lo aceptara se había acercado más a ellos y alejado de él.<p>

Vio con satisfacción que aquel mocoso albino se había alejado de el de una manera brusca y dejando en vergüenza a Yu. "aquel mocos conoce su lugar, bien por él", felicito en su interior a aquel chico y decidió que no mostraría las fotos del chico con las manos en el cuello de su Yu, pero si las de Yu tratando de acercársele, así bajaría su reputación, y no podría heredar, o por lo menos se le haría más difícil hacerlo, sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Sonriendo?, En ti Alma eso significa peligro seguro – reconoció esa voz era del primo de Kanda

-Tal vez, sí; - dijo con una sonrisa de prepotencia- ya que estas aquí sírveme de algo y dime quien es ese chico albino – pregunto mirando a un chico irse furiosos al jardín trasero

- A él es mi lindo amigo y mi pareja de este baile, Allen...- lo miro de forma penetrante y con superioridad y amenaza

-¿Allen? De la familia Saint Cleare?.., nunca había escuchado de él...

-No… en realidad digamos que es Allen de ninguna familia en especial...- le corto sonriente - ¿pero es muy lindo no?

-Es solo un mocoso, aunque deberías cuidarlo si tienes interés, parece que Yu tiene interés- dijo de forma insinuante

-Pues así parece, pero quien debería temer eres tú, ¿no viste sus expresiones? Hace tiempo que no las veía.- lo provoco

-Solo eran miradas de lujuria las cuales pasaran cuando encuentre el precio del chico, así como...- pero un golpe en su rostro lo detuvo

-No te compares a todos con él, el es único y es mi mejor amigo, así que no te atrevas a ofenderlo...- dijo fuerte y perdiendo la compostura

-Vaya, a Yu le gustaría ver esa mirada de posesividad tuya , después de todo eres un Kanda y eres posesivo como ellos- rio.- no te engañes Hikaru , a ti te interesa más de lo que lo admites- y sin decir más se fue de ahí

Hikaru, se había quedado confundido por las ultimas palabras y sonrió, pensando que tal vez tenían algo de cierto , pero sabía que eso no podría ser, porque solo le causaría un gran dolor a Allen , pensar que toda esa amistad no era pura y sin doble intención, y de verdad que así lo quería pero avece no podía dejar llevarse por la tentación de abrazarlo en son de " amistad" o robarle alguno que otro beso en la mejilla " amigablemente, pero claro coincidentemente cerca de sus labios que sabia jamás probaría. Suspiro el siempre sería el mejor amigo de Allen y lo protegería de eso estaba seguro, así que como lo prometió se fue a buscarlo al jardín trasero.

* * *

><p>El albino , había caminado dando zancadas fuertes, llevado por su ira, pero pronto la humillación que sintió hace unos momentos al sentir aquella propuesta, como si él fuera una mercadería, hacia que le causara un escozor en sus ojos, sabiendo que pronto sus ojos no aguantarían mas retener las lagrimas<em>, " soy tan débil", "maldito Kanda ya van dos veces en esta noche que siento ganas de llorar por tu culpa"<em>, le había dicho que había sentido celos por Lavi, pero lo cierto era que no sabía si eran celos, _" ok si fueron celos, es lo más lógico, pero no se hacia quien, ni en qué grado si.."_; suspiro frustrado odiaba sentirse confundido, observo el jardín y dejo que el asombro de ver uno tan amplio y hermoso se llevara su tristeza por unos momentos.

El jardín era enorme , viera por donde viera todo era verde; había un gran lago artificial en el centro el cual a su alrededor había flores hermosas y de diversos colores, en el entro del lago había una campiña y había un puente para llegar a él, veía a algunas parejas ahí dejándose llevar por su amor, y él enseguida volteo con el rostro _sonrojada " vaya que las personas ya están bastante tomadas_"; aun así decidió dirigir su mirada a otra mesa de buffet pero esta vez eran todos postres y dulces, además de haber otra barra de licores y algunas mesa donde al parecer había apuestas, en algunas parecía en son de amical pero en otros parecía que se desataba una dura pelea y que las apuestas iban mas allá de lo que el gastaba en más de un año, porque había mucha gente reunida tras cada jugador, veía hacia ese lugar pensando en la probabilidad de jugar ahí pero una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Allen-chan pensé que te encontraría llorando...- se burlo Hikaru

-Hikaru-baka...- volteo a ver a su amigo y lo vio reírse de él, lo cual le causo cierta gracia y le saco la lengua- ¿Ne Hika-chan tú crees que podría jugar por ahí? – y señalo inocentemente a los jugadores de las mesas.

-Si podrías, ya que eres un invitado pero, hay que hacerte mas conocido – le guiño el ojo, haciendo sonreír a Allen, captando la idea

-¿Bien Hika-chan adónde vamos primero?- pregunto, sintiendo la adrenalina en su cuerpo

-Pues no estaría mal por probar en los tragamonedas ya que ahí no tienes tanta suerte...- siguió sonriendo de forma maliciosa

-¿Los tragamonedas?..- pero yo quiero jugar al póker...- dijo haciendo puchero

-Sí, pero para que te tengan algo de consideración pues tienes que hacerte famosillo...- le guiño el ojo y le paso el brazo por sus hombro- así que ha divertirnos, y no te preocupes por el capital que para eso traje dinero y mi chequera

- Como si fuera a perder...- dijo el menor emocionado y más calmado, a la vez de poner su mano en su cintura de forma arrogante, haciendo que Hikaru sonriera de manera natural

Los dos amigos se fueron a otro salón, no sin antes llevar Hikaru un wiskie para él y para Allen una piña colada, cosa que Allen le agradeció pero que Hikaru le advirtió que tomara despacio y que el vigilaría que no tomara mas copas.

Allen y Hikaru, miraban los tragamonedas, observando uno en especial, donde ya llevaba varias personas perdiendo, Hikaru le dijo que ese salón era en realidad un salón de juegos de azar, y que sabia que el dueño cambiaba el dinero los domingos, es decir se cobraba el dinero los domingos y que mayoritariamente los sábados era el día que botaba el dinero y que esa era su oportunidad, Allen, con su copa en su mano, le pregunto cómo demonios sabia eso y Hikaru le contesto que influencias y tener esa belleza, por lo que Allen lo miro divertido y Hikaru le sonrió, instándolo para caminar y entrar al salón de juegos.

Se sentaron, y Hikaru le dio el dinero para el primer intento en el tragamonedas, Allen respiro profundo, miro al ahora eran las 11 de la noche, si aun no había votado dinero , era una gran oportunidad, el sabia bastante de las probabilidades las había aprendido de su " querido padrino", introdujo la primera moneda y perdió, suspiro sabía que su suerte no era muy fuerte en ese juego, pero Hikaru le sonrió instándolo a hacerlo de nuevo y en el segundo juego, también perdió, molesto metió la ultima moneda y sintió su corazón latir nerviosos, y sintió él sonido de las monedas cayendo y Hikaru gritando de felicidad, había ganado , sabía que eso de las probabilidades era bueno, no era demasiado pero a la vista era como 500 euros y Allen estaba feliz, recogió todo y pronto una señorita estaba su lado ofreciéndole una copa y otra se le sumo a su compañía, no eran meseras sino invitadas y Allen sabía bien que eran ese tipo de chicas que se pegan al suertudo de la noche, así que con una sonrisa se disculpo diciendo que no tentaría mas su suerte Hikaru llenaron una bolsa que el mozo les dio con las monedas.

-Allen-chan es una buena forma de empezar la noche, yo sabía que no podría irte tan mal...- sonrió agarrando una copa de champán y pasando el brazo por los hombros de Allen, haciendo que este se quejara por tener que cargar con el dinero- ¿y bien ahora donde?

-A la ruleta, señalo entusiasmado a una multitud de gente y mujeres hermosas apoyando a su ganador de la noche

Los presentes se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver que un joven chico se ponía para jugar y el encargado le pregunto

-¿Niño tienes con que jugar?..- y Allen sonriente puso su dinero, el cual la gente se asombro aun mas y algunas chicas comenzaban a babear por el

-eso es diferente – dijo el encargado

-¿Cuánto apostaras?.. Pregunto y Allen vio a Hikaru y este respondió

-Todo...- con total seguridad

El encargado le dio las fichas que representaban al dinero para la apuesta; Allen las puso en su lugar y observo el juego antes de que le tocara el y sonrió de forma que nadie lo notara; le toco a él y escogió el color y el numero, había observado y sabia que posición tomar , además que sonreía cálidamente haciendo que hasta el encargado se distrajera, _" siempre tengo que usar esto de distracción ante las personas"_, movió ligeramente la mesa sin que nadie lo notara y para asombro de todos había ganado, duplicando el dinero que tenia, ya algunas chicas se acercaban a él y a un mozo le trajo una copa con champaña para celebrar, Hikaru y el chocaron sus copas ; volvieron a apostar y lo volvieron apostar todo, Hikaru, trataba de distraer a algunas chicas con palabras y Allen sonreía tiernamente al encargado y ya tenía a variaos chicos y chicas babeando por él, de nuevo golpeo la mesa por debajo imperceptiblemente y la bola volvió a quedar en el casillero que al que ellos habían apostado, todos aplaudieron y decían salud, Hikaru y Allen reían y se vieron seria la ultima apuesta en ese juego porque la gente comenzaba a acumularse y así era difícil distraerlos; Volvieron a apostar ya tenían 1500 euros, y Allen estaba mas que feliz, no tendría que ir al jugar dentro de un buen rato, Lo apostaron todo de nuevo y Hikaru comenzaba a hablarle a los oídos de las chica y Allen aceptaba algunas copas de algunos chicos que lo veían con adoración, y Allen se sentía nervioso pero no dejo que eso le asustara, volvió a mover imperceptiblemente la mesa, y para encanto de todos que rompieron en aplausos y alabas, _" vaya que la gente se deja manipular por un rostro"_, pensó Allen, suspirando él y su amigo volvieron a chocar sus copas que ya no sabían que era, y sonrieron chocando los nudillos, y las chicas estaba sus costados, y de nuevo se disculparon , recogiendo todo su dinero, yéndose con 3000 euros.

-Ves ni usamos tu chequera...- le saco la lengua Allen, se estaba divirtiendo, siempre los juegos de forma segura lo relajaban porque mantenían su concentración al máximo

-Si ya lose... y no seas tan engreído- le saco también la lengua, se sentaron y se sirvieron un postre que tenían, comieron, Hikaru enseñándole todo los teléfonos de las chicas que había tenido que coquetear y Allen sonrojado le enseñaba los teléfonos de la chicas y de los chicos que le habían dado y Hikaru rompió a reír

-Allen-chan por lo menos no tendrás que ir a apostar a esos lugares peligroso – dijo serio- le verdad odio que lo hagas , déjame ayudarte

-Hikaru sabes que no aceptare eso...- le miro de forma sincera y con ternura- pero gracias, en estas últimas horas me he divertido mucho contigo en los juegos, me hizo recordar mi estadía en Japón,- sonrió con nostalgia

-Ya, no te pongas nostálgico, que quiero ir al salón de al lado y jugar bingo...- le saco la lengua

-Ok...—dijo animado

Y como era de esperarse ganaron el bingo, eso sí les sorprendió ya que eso no tiene muchas estrategia, pero la suerte estaba con ellos, se dirigieron de nuevo al jardín , donde la música se había tornado, música electrónica y la gente saltaba dejándose levar por el desenfreno.

-Allen-chan vayamos a bailar un rato...- grito Hikaru animado

-Pero yo quiero jugar póker...- dijo haciendo un puchero...- y cruzándose de brazos

-vamos Allen... no seas aburrido – y sin pedirle más lo jalo y comenzaron a saltar al ritmo de la música y Allen dejando sui rostro de molestia comenzó a reír animado, y luego de dos tragos bailaba con soltura, pero eso si solo con Hikaru, porque no quería tener sorpresas ni disgustos.

Salieron de la pista de baile, cuando la música cambio a salsa sensual, ya que eso fue incomodo para los amigos, así que solo sonrieron y Hikaru, abrazo a su amigo y se fueron a la mesa, donde comieron de todo un poco. Satisfechos, Hikaru le sonrió y le dijo que era hora de buscar un buen oponente y salir con mucho dinero esa noche; Allen sentía que era como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando estaba en Kioto y Hikaru, lo acompañaba a todas las fiestas en las que se tenía que colar con su padrino Cros para buscar gente con quien jugar, y al ir con Hikaru ya no tenía que colarse ya que Hikaru siempre era bienvenido, porque era muy conocido en Kioto. Asintió feliz al comentario y se dispusieron a buscar una mesa donde estuvieran jugando.

Pronto encontraron a un hombre maduro, que se rio de los dos chicos pero acepto gustoso a quitarle el dinero a ellos dos _" perderán todo para que aprendan a valorar el dinero de sus padres"_, dijo el hombre, claro que después de las tres partidas ganadas por Allen y la sonrisa entre tierna y de satisfacción del menor, este solo tenía la boca abierta; hubo otro retador y pronto Allen ya le había ganado a 5 personas, en algunas les ganaba rápidamente a otras admitía era interesante jugar con ellas, algunas trataban de mantenerse calmos y otras estaban a punto de estallar pero como era una fiesta donde debían guardar su reputación y además el albino estaba acompañado de nada menos que Hikaru Kanda, todos tenía que respetarlo. Allen ya un poco aburrido se paró de la mesa y conto el dinero, sorprendiéndose de todo lo que había ganado en una sola noche tenía 100 000 euros, sabía que no era honrado hacer trampa en eso, pero se recobraba al decirse así miso que todos lo hacían y que además él lo necesitaba, aunque claro esta vez solo o había hecho por placer y porque era divertido, ver como todos se distraían y pensaban que él no podría ganar.

-Hoy si que has salido con mucho dinero ...- dijo sonriendo Hikaru

-Pero la mitad es tuya...- dijo el menor

-Ni pensarlo, el que tiene ese talento de distraer a todos con esa carita eres tu...- dijo sonriéndolo pícaramente

-No digas esas cosas...- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-Allen ¿podemos hablar?..- un voz conocida interrumpió en la charla de los amigos que estaban en la barra tomando un jugo

-Lavi ¿Qué pasa?...- decía Allen entre molesta y avergonzado por recordar lo que había pasado con Kanda

-Quisiera hablar a solas – dijo mirando con dio a Hikaru y este hizo ademan de retirarse pero Allen lo tomo de la mano sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes

-Lo siento Lavi pero el es alguien en el que puedo tener total confianza, así que puedes decirme lo que sea frente a él- Hikaru se sintió muy alagado por eso, pero al ves noto el resentimiento en la voz de su amigo, así que no sabía si suponer que Allen estaba celoso de Lavi

-está bien... supongo- dijo Lavi extremadamente molesto porque aun siguieran tomados de la mano- lo que paso con Kanda es….

-Eso no es asunto mío Lavi...- dijo dando un suspiro

-Pero Allen yo…

-Lavi...- una vos grave hizo girar as los tres jóvenes, era Kanda con su porte altanero y con su mirada fría la cual se torno más oscura al observar como Hikaru y Allen estaban tomados de la mano

-Así que después de todo si querías con el mocoso...- sonrió de forma amarga

-Yu no te comportes como un idiota

-Imbécil...- grito Kanda tratando de abalanzarse pero Lavi lo detuvo por atrás

-Yu te comportar como si estuvieras celoso...- le grito su primo con una sonrisa, Allen solo miraba incrédulo, pero suponía que sentía celos por Lavi ya que este había vendió a verlo a el, y eso le entristeció un poco por lo que bajo la mirada, Kanda lo noto y quiso matar a su primo

-Chicos, no peleen- dijo Lena que venía hacia ellos y se paro junto a Allen

-Lenale, ¿son tus amigos de infancia no?- la chica asintió mientras los otros se seguían amenazando- ¿Cómo los soportabas?- la chica solo rio

-Allen-chan no hables así que hemos compartido demasiado ¿ ya no lo recuerdas?- lo cual hizo sonrojar al menor

-Eso fue un accidente Hikaru...- dijo sonriendo nervioso , haciendo que Lena se sonrojara y Lavi y K_anda se enfurecieran y miraran con odio a Hikaru_

-Habrá sido un accidente para ti pero para mí fue especial...- dijo melodramáticamente y en tono juguetón

-Hikaru ya no sigas que te voy a pegar...- dijo Allen molesto

-Pero Allen-chan estoy seguro que fue tu primer y único beso...- dijo sonriendo y mirando altanero a Lavi y Kanda los cuales se quedaron en piedra y Lenale se sonrojo mas al igual que Allen

-¿Tu como sabe que no he besado a nadie eh?..- dijo sonrojado Allen

-Vamos tu me cuentas todo así que lo supondría…- se acerco a Allen y lo jalo por la cintura haciendo que este se sonrojara- vamos que todos pueden jugar a los novios – dijo sonriendo

-Suéltalo...- grito Lavi apartando a Hikaru , haciendo que todo se asombraran, claro Kanda también pero aparento que no

-¿Lavi?..- pregunto Allen que se quedo sorprendido- no pasa nada, el no me iba a hacer daño, solo estábamos jugando, tranquilo eso es normal- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a lo cual todos abrían mas sus ojos y en la mente de Lavi y Kanda resonaba la palabra _"eso es normal"_, lo que les indicaba que se tocaban muchas veces, Kanda apretó su puño, ahora si quería mataría a su primo de todas formas.

-¡Allen! Su escuchó un gritillo, de una niña la cual vino corriendo y se abalanzo sobre Allen. Haciendo que este chocara contra a la barra y la chica se aferro a su cuello y junto sus labios con los de Allen

-¿Road?.. pero qué...- el chico no sabía qué hacer al seguir teniendo a la niña colgada de su cuello y al sonrojarse porque era la primera vez que alguien le robaba un beso de forma directa, ya que con Hikaru había sido un accidente

-Te dije que me parecías lindo...- sonrío la chica- y además Ticky me dijo que quería jugar póker contigo

-¿Ticky?

-¿Ticky Mike? Mocosa...- hablo Kanda con los puños apretado queriendo desquitarse con alguien, y la chica borrando la sonrisa le asintió

-Vaya estamos de suerte Allen-chan... Ticky es uno de los mejores, sino el mejor jugador de póker que podrías encontrar- dijo sonriendo y liberándose de Lavi que había quitado todas si fuerzas sobre el al ver el beso de la chica

-O bueno entonces

-No hay forma de que le ganes se tipo...- dijo Kanda con una sonrisa arrogante...

-Road... dile a el señor Ticky Mike que jugare con él con mucho gusto...- sonrió amble a lo que la chica sonrió y se marcho de ahí diciendo – en 15 minutos en aquella mesa

-Estás perdido...- le dijo Kanda con arrogancia – ni siquiera tienes algo que apostar o ¿te apostaras tu?

-Pues para que sepas... tengo más que suficiente para apostar- saco el sobre con el dinero enseñándole los 100 000 euros

-Eso tipos juegan con respaldo...

-No te preocupes Yu, para eso me tiene a mí...- le mostro su chequera-pero ahora que lo dices podríamos hacer esto más interesante y traer más personas que apuesten a favor de nosotros... estoy seguro que a la gente que venciste le interesara recuperar su dinero

..- Kanda bufo con fastidio- así que este era al novato que dejo vacio a varios de los aquí presentes

-Vaya la información sí que vuela…- le guiño un ojo a Allen y este sonrió- además estoy seguro que como amigos de Allen también apostaran por el ¿no? Y miro a Lenale y a Lavi al cual le guiño un ojo en complicidad y este se lo agradeció mentalmente

-Por supuesto yo apostare a favor de Allen- y le sonrió con siempre lo hacía, a lo que Allen sintió que su resentimiento se iba y también le sonreía, Lavi canonizo a Hikaru

-No lo harás apostaras por Ticky como yo...- dijo fuerte y claro Kanda

-A ti eso no te importa Kanda- y Lavi lo miro con amenaza

-Bueno yo no traigo dinero pero apostare las joyas que tengo

-Lenale no es necesario yo...- pero esta negó con la cabeza

-Yo confió en ti...- dijo a pesar de sentir que se quedaba sin sus joyas

-No te defraudare- y le sonrió agradecidamente

-Bueno me voy a ver si aquellos señores quieren recuperar su dinero

Hikaru se marcho junto con Lavi, que desconfiado lo siguió, pensando que Lenale se quedaría pero esta oyó que su hermano la llamaba, y prometió volver para ver el juego, Allen cerró los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para el juego, no quería defraudar a sus amigos, pero se sentía algo inseguro, ya que al parecer era un profesional y el bueno tenia su experiencia pero aun así...

-Vaya ya te estás arrepintiendo...- dijo observando con deseo las facciones del menor que parecían tranquilas y en trance

-¿Quien te dijo eso Bakanda?.. Solo me estoy preparando mentalmente…- el otro sonrió imperceptible a tal respuesta y se acerco a el aprovechando que nadie lo veía paso sus brazos a cada lado de Allen

- ¿Por qué te acercas?- se sintió ligeramente asustado al sentir el calor de otro cuerpo cerca de él...

-¿Te asusta?..- pregunto en tono burlón- parces una niñita asustada

- Eres un idiota... simplemente no te me acerques y claro que no te tengo miedo- le saco la lengua permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados

-¿o es que tienes miedo de caer?..- le dijo con voz sugerente al oído haciendo que este se estremeciera y agachara su rostro pero el otro lo sujeto por el mentón haciendo que ambos se miraran fijamente, Kanda bajo su mirada a los labios del otro, estos que lo invitaban, rosados y suaves

-¿Caer?..- preguntó el otro también cambiando su tono- pero si fuiste tú el que se me declaro- le sonrió de forma burlona

- Idiota eso fue el efecto de dos sakes seguidos- se alejo de él y Allen pudo sentirse libre una vez más, de cierta forma le parcia entretenido hacer eso con Kanda pero no podía dejar de sentir miedo y dolor, miedo por sus recuerdos y dolor por un recuerdo mas reciente y por otro comentario acabado de decir de Kanda

-Supongo que así fue, después de todo tú y Lavi están juntos...- dijo de forma ausente

-¿Te molestas eso?.. ¿Te gusta Lavi?- sintió una odiosa ansiedad por la respuesta

-No lose...- contesto más sincero de lo que el menor quería, y Kanda lo noto sintiendo que su corazón volvía a enfriarse...

-Yo apostare a favor de Ticky Mike... Solo eres un mocoso – le dijo despectivamente

-No me importa

-¿A si?..- se acerco a él y lo tomo de la cintura de forma brusca sintiendo que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, respiro agitado y el menor también respiraba mas agitado , ambos sintiendo el aliento del otro sobre su rostro embriagándose mutuamente- apostemos

-Por que no...- respondió mirando fijamente a sus ojos

-Si tú ganas puedes pedirme lo que sea de mí...

-¿Lo que sea?..- pregunto el posando su mano sobre el pecho de Kanda

-Si ¿qué quieres de mi?..- pregunto de forma arrogante, apretando mas a Allen a su cuerpo, envolviéndolo totalmente entre sus brazos, sintiéndose que estaba en el lugar correcto, Allen sonrió

-Quiero tu auto...- dijo en el oído de Kanda, sonriendo

-¿Mi auto?..- preguntó Kanda soltando a Allen al instante, haciendo que otro diera un suspiro de alivio

-Si tu auto, el negro, con el que vas a la escuela, es genial... Es lo más genial que podría pedirte...- dijo sacándole la lengua

-Mocoso avaricioso… Maldito moyashi convenido...- lo miro con desprecio- te digo cualquier cosa y tu salo me dices tú auto... eres como todos...- dijo sorprendiendo a Allen ya que notaba cierto tono de dolor en su voz

-Kanda no seas arrogante que mas podría pedir, es una apuesta… podría pedir que _"dejaras a Lavi", -_una voz en su cabeza lo hizo asustarse,- que… cantaras en frente del mundo para burlarme de ti pero prefiero el auto...- dijo sonriendo con inocencia

-Está bien… de igual forma no ganaras... pero si Ticky gana yo gano y lo que quiero es...- dijo acercándose a Allen, haciendo que su cuerpo choque contra la barra- quiero tu cuerpo por esta noche, por toda la noche sin descanso- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, dejándose llevar por el placer, le dio una suave mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja

-Como quieras...- dijo serio Allen, guardando su dolor, lo que a Kanda le sorprendió, pensó que lo empujaría o tal vez que se estremeciera, no esa mirada seria y fría - de igual forma yo nunca pierdo en juego de póker- dijo aun serio y salió del agarre y se marcho- ya casi se cumplen los 15 minutos "tú también eres como los otros Kanda", pensó con tristeza el albino

Kanda se sorprendió de que no le insultara, o se pusiera llorar, pero sonrió pensando que aquel chico jamás le podría ganar al conde Mike, que eran una especie de genio en el póker, una noche de suerte no seria suficiente para vencerlo, pero para el al parecer sería una buena noche.

* * *

><p>Notas de autor: es pero sus revies y ya saben si hay anónimos yo contesto opor aquí y si me dan sus correos pss por ahí lews contesto.. gracias por seguir la historia, y bueno espero no me maten por recién hacer aprecer a Kanda a final del capi.. pero ya saben era necesario.. bueno y a pedio de una chica ahí esta Tiky uno de mis noah favoritos..bueno en realida es mi noah favorito junto con Road… y claro el beso robado de Road pues no tien mucha importancia pero me gusto y digamos q es una noche un poco loca.. ya veran porque.. en el siguiente capi claro.. y tranquis cojn la apuesta de estos dos.. y bueno ya me diran quien quiere que gane.. aunque creo q me lo imagino.. o no? Sorpendame… con sus ideas..<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas de autora: Bien publique este capi pronto porque me dejaron muchos reviews! Los cuales ame asi qmucha gracias y espero que esta vez también me dejen review.. y optra arazon es por el manga de d gray man esta genial tien q leerlo y Kanda , dios la autora si q se esfuerza con el, sale tan sexy!n bueno capi asi q espero q les guste!**

* * *

><p>Allen se sentía ligeramente abatido, por momentos se sentía bien en brazos de Kanda, a tal punto de casi desaparecía su miedo, pero Kanda siempre arruinaba cualquier sentimiento positivo hacia el con aquellas propuestas que lo hacían sentirse como si se tratara de cualquier puta, pero por el otro lado estaba Lavi, el siempre lo había tratado bien y lo cuidaba y protegía, sonrió, además era lindo y él lo admiraba porque había sido la persona más joven en ganar el premio de literatura juvenil, siempre se sentía a gusto con el y de cierta forma protegido, claro hasta lo que paso hoy, pero sentía que había algo extraño en todo eso; suspiro, no sabía nada de lo que sentía, solo conocía el amor por su padre y el amor por Hikaru, pero era un tipo de amor por un hermano por un amigo por una persona con la que podía tener total seguridad. Y ahí estaba el, su amigo, sonriéndole.<p>

Le devolvió la sonrisa y caminaron hacia una de las mesas que estaban cerca al lago habían muchas personas a su alrededor y lo vio estaba sentado , hablando con algunas persona y con Road, a su lado la cual le sonrió pícaramente y este le respondió el saludo y se choco con las orbes doradas del hombre, el cual parecía tener entre 20 y 24 años, era de tez canela y cabello negro, sus ojos, eran lo que más le llamaba la atención, y sin darse cuenta el porqué le sonrió, y aquel hombre le correspondió el gesto , sin mirarlo sorprendido, sentía que lo conocía se le hacía familiar esos ojos, esos ojos que lo miraban diferente a como miraban a la gente con quien hablaba, pero parecida a la forma en que miraba Road y eso le pareció tonto porque definitivamente debería ser la primera vez que ellos dos se conocían, así que salió de la burbuja en que se habían metido ambos y se presento.

-Buenas noches, soy Allen Walker

-Buenas noche chico...- le estrecho la mano cortésmente parándose de la silla, su mano se sentía cálida y familiar, lo miro sorprendido y el hombre también le miraba sorprendido

- serán 8 partidas, pero si uno de los dos gana 5 partidas seguidas la pelea ya está decidida- dijo aun sin soltarse de la mano de Allen

-Está bien- acepto

Después de aquello se soltaron y la genta a su alrededor se ponía en sus respectivos lugares, sin duda el respaldo de Ticky era mayor, pero Allen se sentía más a gusto con sus amigos y bueno los hombres que le miraban diciéndole con la mirada que ni se le ocurra perder, suspiro y se repartieron las cartas, ya lo había pensado, debía perder algunas partidas , para hacer que la gente del otro lado apostara mas y el así ganar mas, así que se decidió el plan, se concentro en su plan sin mirar al otro lado y poniendo su cara tierna y olvidando que el bastardo de Kanda le miraba arrogante atrás de Ticky.

Sabía que aquella sonrisa era falsa, era solo para distraer al oponente, pero no funcionaba con él a pesar de que la gente comenzaba a babosear por el moyashi, además admitía que le había molestado que se tomaran la mano tanto tiempo, a pesar de estar en Europa eso no era común. No tenía nada a favor de Ticky Mike solo lo hacía por joderle la existencia al mocoso arrogante.

Aunque claro el moyashi no se había ni inmutado por verle y eso le molestaba porque quería que. .. _Que "¿querías que te llorara porque te pusieras de su lado? Vamos que eso nunca pasara",_ bufo, y se decidió a mirar las cartas de Ticky, sabia poco de póker pero si lo básico, así que supuso que con eso no tendría nada que hacer el albino y así fue la primera ronda gano Ticky, quien miro con suficiencia al menor, el cual solo le sonrió, _" estúpido mocoso, si te esta devorando con la mirada",_ la gente que estaba a su lado comenzó a apostar mas y el también lo hizo , total no perdería nada, del otro lado, su primo saco su chequera y puso el cheque en la mesa, 2000 euros y el escribió, 3000 euros en la suya, a lo que Lavi escribió en la suya 4000 euros, " son unos idiotas" a ninguno de los tres le faltaba el dinero pero eso era estupidez.

De nuevo Ticky, había ganado y la gente alrededor del moyashi comenzaba a sentirse inquieta, algunos hasta tenían cara de arrepentirse por apostar más dinero, ya que al comenzar habían lanzado los últimos billetes que les quedaban en esa noche, el los miro con arrogancia _" tipos patéticos, hundidos en los juegos y en la miseria y se atreven a poner un pie en mi fiesta"_, así que para presumir puso otro cheque en la mesa a favor de Ticky, 3000 euros más, Allen solo lo miro y cambio su rostro, ya podía saborear esos labios y esa piel, , no entendía lo que le sucedía con aquel chico, el nunca había sentido tanto deseo hacia alguien, pero le parecía jodidamente sensual y le hacia tener un agradable calor, en su pecho al acercársele o ver su sonrisa _" eso ya es patético, yo no puedo sentir más que deseo por el moyashi"_, había tenido relaciones con otros hombre y con algunas chicas, pero la verdad nunca se sintió satisfecho, eran solo polvos de una noche y jamás lo llevaba a su casa, era solo como para pasar el rato, después de eso se sentía vacio, mas vacio que antes, ni siquiera con alma se había sentido totalmente completo_," hablando de él, por lo menos tuvo la dignidad de no aparecerse frente a mí"_, pensó y se sintió aliviado, a pesar de todo su presencia le seguía perturbando y molestando a la vez.

La tercera ronda comenzó y si, Ticky volvió a ganar, ya se sentía más cerca de cobrar su premio, al chico, que en estos momentos hacia pucheros de disconformidad, lo hacía estremecerse, _" que estupidez"_, algunas mujeres depositaban sus joyas en la mesa a favor de Ticky, y algunas de las personas de Allen se pasaban a Ticky, pero Lenale, se quito su gargantilla y su tiara que a la vista se veía más costosa que las joyas de todas las mujeres, el hermano de la chica no reparaba en gastos para ella.

A pesar de eso, al chico no se le veía deprimido, ni molesto, ni asustado, sino tranquilo y calmado, y cuando vio que otra persona más se iba de su lado, sonrió con satisfacción, los otros que quedaban apostaron mas, y Hikaru y Lavi depositaron más dinero; Hikaru a diferencia de Lavi y Lenale no demostraba ni una gota de preocupación, eso le extraño.

La cuarta ronda acabo y para sorpresa de todos, Allen gano, pero no sonreía estaba calmado, con cara de póker. Eso le hizo pensar en que todo había estado planeado. Cada oponente tomo su copa y Allen bebió, claro que fue examinada primero por Hikaru para ver si lo querían drogar_, "estúpido protector",_ aun así tuviera que pasar por Hikaru el cobraría su premio, de eso estaba seguro.

Dos rondas pasaron y habían sido ganadas por Allen , por lo cual estaban empatados, en Ticky podía observarse un tiente de sorpresa, y en la gente de su alrededor también, se habían detenido en lanzar dinero apostando por Ticky, pero algunos altaneros, aun apostaban, la siguiente ronda se dio , y se dijo que sería el definitivo, todos estaban tensionados preguntándose quién sería el ganador y Ticky sonrió de forma altanera al igual que Kanda, ya sentía la calidez de ese cuerpo envolviéndolo, ya se sentía probar esa piel suave y…

No lo podía creer el niño estaba sonriendo de forma arrogante también.

-Señor Ticky usted ha sido uno de los mejores oponentes que he tenido... Pero...-y mostro sus cartas- flor imperial- y sonrió mas aun

Todos hasta el propio Ticky se habían quedado sin habla.

-Este chico hizo trampa es imposible que alguien le gane al conde Mike- gritó un hombre, asustado un poco al menor, Kanda sabía que eso frustraba sus planes pero le molestaba que alguien asustara así al albino y ni el mismo sabia porque, iba hacer algo cuando…

-Tranquilícense...- dijo la vos cortes de Ticky- este chico es en verdad un genio en el póker... lo admitió, me ha ganado limpiamente, no soy tan bueno como creí...- sonrió amable y le extendió la mano a Allen , el cual lo miraba sorprendido y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas que Kanda observo y apretó mas sus puños, todos los presentes aplaudieron y la gente alrededor de Allen gritaba feliz por recuperar su dinero y por llevarse aun mas y el Kanda sentía como un estúpido, de nuevo dejarse llevar por el menor le había hecho perder y mas que el dinero su dignidad por la propuesta que había sido rechazado dos veces en una misma noche, por aquél mocoso que ahora se sonrojaba por la sonrisa amble del otro caballero.

-Chico espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos también tengamos un encuentro tan interesante como este...- miro a Hikaru y Lavi que lo miraban amenazante- y claro uno de tus amigos puede venir

-gracias… conde Mike…

-Solo llámame Ticky-

Allen recogió el dinero junto con Hikaru y lo metieron en la bolsa, se marcharon a la barra junto con las personas que celebraban. Y sin mucho que hacer Kanda los siguió lentamente.

-Ahora si te luciste Allen-chan- dijo muy animado Hikaru abrazando a su amigo y brindando, ya habían repartido el dinero, y las joyas ganadas fueron para Lenale y ahora contaban el dinero con una copa en sus manos al igual que Lavi y Lenale que los miraba sonrientes.

-Gracias por confiar en mi- dijo Allen sonriente a Lenale y a Lavi, que no supo porque pero lo abrazo dulcemente, a lo que el otro correspondió, sintiéndose enormemente feliz. Dieron salud y charlaban Kanda los miraba desde lejos, no sabía porque pero odiaba verlo sonreír así par otras personas, odiaba el abrazo que le dio a Lavi y odiaba como Hikaru se tomaba confianza con él; se marcho pero Allen lo vio.

-Hey tu espera me debes un auto – grito haciendo un puchero

- ¿Un auto?- preguntaron sus amigos

-Si luego se los explico- y corrió detrás de el

* * *

><p>Kanda se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo en un lugar alejado de la gente, Allen se quedo paralizado, le había parecido la imagen más bella, las facciones de Kanda y sus ojos, brillando con la luz de la luna<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te burlaras porque perdí la apuesta- le preguntó sonando sarcástico pero le salió dolido

-Pues tu me debes un auto- dijo sin darle mucha importancia respirando entrecortadamente por haber corrido con ya no sabe cuántas copas de alcohol encima, pero aun estaba consciente, porque se lo tomaba intercalando con agua.

Kanda lo observó, fijamente y luego bajo su mirada escrudiñando por todo el albino, viendo sus cabellos alborotados y desordenados, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, sus labios rosados, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos humedecidos, le pareció la imagen más provocadora, y sin resistirse mucho se acero a él, hasta estar unos centímetro de el

-Pues ni siquiera te imagines que te lo daré, ese auto es mi adoración idiota...- le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Oye pero fue una apuesta…y como que es tu adoración bastardo insensible, solo se puede adorar los seres vivos

-lo dice alguien que me pidió de todo lo que soy, mi auto...- lo jalo y lo acorralo contra un árbol

-Pero que más te podría pedir... ¿Karaoke en público?- preguntó inocente

-No sé si eres un idiota de verdad o solo te haces y eres un maldito convenido igual a todos…Me dices insensible y me rechazaste dos veces esta noche

Allen sentía que no era Kanda, se sentía confundido le estaba reclamando, que no pidiera algo mas… que algo material

-Kanda esa propuesta que me hiciste era una estupidez, no me trates como si tuviera un precio...- dijo bajando su mirada,- yo no tengo precio, yo no soy comprable y... Tu... tu estas con Lavi...- grito sorprendiéndose a si mismo

Kanda s jeto la barbilla del menor y lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos estaban mas húmedos y sus labios entreabiertos, "no debería hacerlo", pensó "al diablo con todo"; y junto suavemente su labios con los del menor, saboreando lo dulces que eran paso su lengua sobre ellos y se sintió demasiado bien, quiso entrar en la boca del menor pero el otro cerro mas la boca y se separo de él, haciendo espacio con sus manos.

-¿Por qué lo haces?... tu... yo...yo no puedo hacerle algo así a Lavi

-Lavi, Lavi... maldición no puedes pensar en alguien más- estallo Kanda, sintiendo como le hervía la cabeza de solo pensar que Allen pensaba en Lavi mientras lo besaba.

-Kanda, no te entiendo... se supone que estas con Lavi... y... no lo entiendo- de sus ojos escaparon lagrimas las cuales limpio...- es mejor que me marche, pero Kanda lo sujeto y lo estampo contra el árbol de nuevo, sujetándolo con un brazo por la espalda y la cintura, acercándose peligrosamente hacia el rozando sus alientos, haciendo que el menor olvidara todo, junto de nuevo sus labios, y saboreando mas estos sintiendo que se podría ir al mismo infierno por ese beso, pero quería mas y el menor no se lo permitía.

-Kanda suéltame…- dijo entrecortado, con los ojos cerrados, y las mejillas mas sonrojadas, sentía su corazón latir a mil, nunca había sentido eso, en ningún beso anterior, este había sido su primer beso de verdad, pero todo era confuso, sus sentimientos, las intenciones de Kanda y su amigo –suéltame

-No lo hare- dijo también agitado- sabes mejor de lo que aparentas, quiero mas- y lo beso de nuevo y lo atrajo mas hacia el sintiendo la calidez del otro, pero a pesar de que el menor se estremecía entre sus brazos, aun sus manos trataban de alejarlo y sus labios se mantenían impasible y cerrados y eso le frustraba y lo enojaba

-entreabre los labios, moyashi

-No lo hare y no soy moyashi- dijo entreabriendo los ojos

-Entonces aquí nos quedaremos, no te soltare hasta que lo hagas...- le siguió el juego

- Maldito Bakanda, no te entiendo...- dijo de forma juguetona

-Yo tampoco te entiendo, si bien que lo etas disfrutando, -le sonrió con picardía

-¿Quién dice eso?-sus mejillas se colorearon mas

-Yo lo digo-y sin mas volvió juntarlos y presiono mas los labios del menor para que abriera la boca- maldición no te soltare si no lo haces- el menor subió su mirada y vio que Kanda tenía los ojos cerrados, cosa que le hizo estremecerse _" es como si se entregará al beso",_ pensó con ternura; entreabrió sus labios y el otro no desaprovecho y juntos sus labios de nuevo añadiéndole más pasión al beso, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad del menor, jugando con la lengua del menor, que al principio se mantenía impasible pero a la insistencia del otro comenzó a seguir el juego, exploro todo la cavidad del menor, dejándose llevar por la calidez y dulce sabor de este, se separaron respirando entrecortadamente, era el mejor beso que habían tenido en su vida, a pesar de que Allen era inexperto,

-Kanda…- le dio una mirada ansiosa... y el otro solo puedo volver a besarle con entrega y pasión, ninguno entendía bien lo que sentía, Allen sentía una emoción y calor desbordante pero no entendía bien como llamarlo; Kanda solo se decía que era deseo y nada mas pero algo en su interior se sentía demasiado feliz para ser solo deseo.. dejándose llevar el menor paso su brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y este sonrió, una de sus manos se paseo por la espalda del menor acariciándola suavemente pero a la ves provocativamente, haciendo que el menor diera un respingo , con la otra mano apretó mas el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo, sintiendo toda su calidez, el beso se hizo más profundo parecía que se devoraban ; se separaron ligeramente pero pronto volvieron juntar sus labios en otro beso que esta vez fue más suave, Allen comenzó a corresponderle de forma tierna y suave, el mayor paro un poco para sentir los esfuerzos del menor, que denotaban ternura pero a la vez pasión en su beso, lo cual hizo que una extraña sensación de felicidad recorriera el cuerpo de Kanda, se separaron y se sonrieron; Allen se sentía feliz, pero su mente comenzó a funcionar y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, paro de corresponderle, pero el otro continuo besándolo y se alejo de sus labios para comenzar a besar sus mejillas y cuando iba ir por su cuello el albino se separo

-¿Qué te paso?... no me digas que no lo deseas vamos que se nota que si mocoso...- y ahí estaba la forma brusca y sin importancia que le rompió el corazón

-Solo quiero saber qué es lo que realmente quieres conmigo ¿Un acoston?- pregunto mirando al suelo sintiendo su corazón latir ansioso

-Tal vez...- dijo y Allen se sintió mal- después de todo me provocas mucho y creo que esto no se apagara sino pasa eso…- era la verdad según él, aunque una parte de él le decía que era un idiota que lo estaba lastimando y esa parte de él no quería lastimarlo, quería verlo sonreír , sonreír solo para el

-Eres un idiota Kanda- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, de las cuales Kanda se dio cuenta y se sintió una basura- solo eres uno más de los que se quieren acostar conmigo, eras igual a ellos- se limpio nuevamente las lagrimas y se marcho corriendo

"Igual a los demás", era la misma frase que Kanda se decía, sobre Allen pero ahora se daba cuenta totalmente que a Allen no podía tratarlo igual, pero que hacer _"yo no siento nada mas por él, nada absolutamente nada, pero ¿Por qué demonios me siento cono la pero basura del mundo?",_ golpeó el árbol con frustración, se sentía confundido y se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un idiota y por comenzar sentir ese tipo de cosa que sabían que solo traía problemas.

Allen corrió llorando, se sentía pésimo, por un lapso de tiempo se dejo llevar y se sintió feliz y querido, cuando Kanda comenzó a besarlo había sido dulce y suave y eso le había encantado aunque se resistió, la forma en la que lo convenció había sido hasta cierto punto inocente, y le había hecho sentir muy cálido y querido, pero después recordó amargamente las propuestas anteriores y cuando le dijo la verdad sintió que quería matarlo pero el dolor era mas fuerte así que prefiero huir antes que lo viera hecho un mar de lagrimas y se burlara de él.

Se choco contra alguien y vio que era Hikaru y este le dio una sonrisa de compresión, así que se abrazó a él, sin observa que Kanda los veía entrando al salón.

Allen estaba apoyado en el pecho de Hikaru, y como antes, se calmo con los latidos de su corazón, este lo separo suavemente y le dio un vaso de agua, y Allen se lo tomo, sonrojado le conto lo que había pasado y las otras dos situaciones que había pasado con Kanda y Hikaru solo dio un suspiro.

-Mi primo es un idiota, Allen, el no conoce como tratar a la gente, no te mortifiques por favor...- le decía suavemente- al no ver reacción en Allen iba decir alago a favor de su primo porque pesar de todo tenia la esperanza de que su primo encontrara la felicidad que necesitaba con alguien tan dulce como su amigo pero volteo en dirección a Allen y vio como un ebrio Kanda jalaba fuertemente a Lavi y le gritaba "eres mi novio" y lo besaba, mientras el otro comenzaba patalear se separaba bruscamente dándole un frute golpe dejándolo por el momento en el suelo y marchándose de ahí, _" maldición Yu porque tienes que ser tan idiota"_ miro no había mucha gente pero si alguno que otro periodista e invitado aun cuerdo ,tendría que mover muchas influencias, pero ahora Allen estaba primero

-Allen se pido una copa de vino y no acepto una queja de Hikaru, se lo tomo rápidamente como si se tratara de jugo, y sus mejillas se colorearon más

-Allen-chan, buscaras venganza...- y sin más jalo a Allen del brazo y paro en la pista de baile

-¿Venganza?

-Si les darás eso dos una probado de su misma medicina, si ellos pueden jugar a eso, nosotros también- Allen le miraba con las mejillas coloreadas, "_vaya que para mí no será difícil es demasiado lindo y como decirlo comestible"_-

-Pero Hikaru tu y yo somos amigos y no...- decía desviando la mirada

-Escucha Allen, nosotros siempre serenos amigos, por sobre todo y siempre te cuidare y nuestra amistad siempre estará intacta, yo seré lo que tú quieras que sea, si tu quieres que sea tu amigo lo seré, si tu quieres que sea tu confidente lo seré- acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Allen, el cual se sonrojo mas- si quieres que sea tu novio de mentiras- sonrió- lo seré, si quieres que sea tu novio de verdad- Allen lo miro a los ojos– lo seré, si quieres que te bese para vengarte lo hare, y si quieres olvidar todo mañana esta bien para mi, mientras sigamos siendo los mejores amigos- Allen se sentía nervioso pero a la ves de cierta forma feliz por las palabras de su amigo, asintió levemente

-Quien mejor que tú Hikaru, mi primer amigo y la primera persona con la que me bese y que toque sin miedo.- dijo con nostalgia

-Si creo que tengo ese derecho, aunque me hubiera gustado ser verdadero beso. O sea el primer verdadero beso…- sonrió y se acerco lentamente y beso castamente a su amigo, juntándolos y comenzando a pasar su lengua por encima de sus labios, y sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo el otro entreabrió los labios para permitirle pasar, el otro saboreo su boca y se sintió en las nubes

Allen no sabía lo que sentía, no sentía miedo ni asco, pero no era igual que con Kanda, con el se había dejado llevar, peo aun así correspondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Hikaru , mientras este aferraba mas su cintura con las manos, presionándolo ligeramente a su cuerpo, suavemente con miedo a dañarlo, Allen correspondió ligeramente devolviéndole el beso, y el otro le puso más entusiasmo saboreando mas y mas, escucho algunos gritillos de chicas felices y otros chicos lanzando maldiciones y uno que oro flash de cámara pero lo que no pudo ver es el rostro enfurecido de Kanda el cual se sentía totalmente estúpido por haberse sentido culpable y haberse dejado llevar por los celos, al parecer aquel mocoso se besaba de igual forma con cualquiera. Tampoco vio la vacía mirada de Lavi, el cual quería matar a Hikaru por traicionarlo cuando le había insinuado que lo ayudaría con Allen.

-¿estás mas calmado?- pregunto Hikaru cuando se separaron, el otro asintió avergonzado- vamos Allen-chan no te sonrojes más, que me creeré que quieres algo conmigo de verdad, rio e hizo que Allen sonriera de verdad

-Bonita forma de calmar idiota- le saco la lengua mientras se olvidaban que eso había sido en busca de venganza

- Bueno pero la primera vez que lo hice no te quejaste y conseguí que te calmaras claro después de un buen choque con tu mano- rio divertido.

-Allen-chan, en un momento regreso, tengo que despedir a algunas personas y dejar ordenes encargadas, para poder irnos o es quieres mas fiestas- lo miro burlón

-No ya tuve suficiente ya son las 3 de la madrugada, mi padre va a matarme...- dio divertido

-Está bien ya vuelvo

Hikaru camino rápidamente buscando con la mirada a su primo pero no lo encontró, maldijo internamente, porque presentía que podía hacer una locura con tantos litros de alcohol encima, se dispuso a ir al encargado de la fiesta a darle algunas ordenes para que fuera invitando a la gente a ir a su casa o llamando a un taxi de confianza para la gente que ya estaba inconsciente, cuando iba ir una mano fuerte lo jalo y lo estrelló contra la pared

-Maldito traidor dijiste que me ayudarías con Allen- dijo el pelirrojo fuera de sí, molesto y herido por ver aquel beso, el otro solo suspiro

-Oye yo no te prometí nada, pero...- suspiro de nuevo clamado- la verdad creo que eres la mejor opción para Allen- Lavi lo miro extrañado así que lo soltó

-¿a qué te refieres?

La verdad tenía la esperanza de que mi primo fuera la persona para Allen , pero es un idiota e insensible, que no podrá hacer feliz a Allen que es todo lo contrario, pensé que Allen podría hacer salir el lado amable que tanto quiero en Kanda pero creo que es imposible- suspiro resignado- yo no podre permanecer mucho tiempo aquí y quiero que mi lindo Allen este cuidado y protegido, creo que tu eres el mejor para eso

-Pero tú y él se besaron hace un momento- dijo Lavi soltándolo completamente y serenándose con la mirada desconfiada

Bueno tu y Yu no son los únicos que pueden jugar a ese jueguito… lo hicimos porque tenemos muchas copas de alcohol encime , porque somos amigos y tenemos confianza y porque queríamos venganza contra Kanda y bueno contra ti también

-¿Qué? ¿Ósea era para sacarnos celos?

Si y también porque Kanda hizo sufrir a Allen, le dio esperanzas al besarlo pero después lo trato como basura...

¿El maldito lo beso?... y él le correspondió ¿no es así?

Si tal vez se sienta atraído por el pero no te rindas aun no tienes todo perdió – lo animo Hikaru- además ahora me tienes de tu lado

¿debo agradecer?- le pregunto burlón

-Si un poco- se puso serio a lo que Lavi también lo hizo- escucha cuando Kanda le dice esas palabras pues, a otra persona no le causaría mas que enfado lo golpearía y ya. pero Allen es más sensible aunque no lo demuestre y se recubre con su lado amable, es muy sensible mas cuando lo tratan como si tuviera precio... mira ahora no es el momento ni el lugar pero mañana iré a tu casa y te diré algunas cosa pero por favor no lo comentes con nadie

-Claro que no Hikaru y gracias supongo

Yo solo quiera que Allen sea feliz... ahora vámonos, busquemos a Kanda y llamemos a Tanaka-san para que se lo lleve, tu y yo llevaremos a Allen a su casa, Lenale y se fue con su hermano, vamos rápido que tengo un mal presentimiento

* * *

><p>Y vaya que si era un mal presentimiento, Kanda traía a jalones a Allen a la pista de baile en e cual había unas pocas personas bailando bajo obvios signos de ebriedad, al igual que ellos dos,<p>

-¿Ya te divertiste bastante besándote con mi primo he?.. No eras más que una...- pero Allen a pesar de su borrachera le dio una bofetada que hizo que Kanda voltear su cara, no espero mas y jaloneo a Allen por la cintura besándolo fuertemente, ya sin el tacto ni la suavidad de hace un momento sino con fuerza y lujuria, el menor se asusto y comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para separarlo y era claramente visible que odiaba aquel beso, lo logro y le lanzo otra bofetada y antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar Hikaru y Lavi lo tenían sujetado, a pesar de no haber mucha gente ya consiente si había uno que otro periodista discreto que se quedo para ver como terminaba la gente rica .

Hikaru ya no podía hacer nada, así que saco a Kanda junto con Lavi; Allen estaba arrodillado sollozando, le ordeno a Lavi que lo calmara y este le miro agradecido y se acerco el, el otro al sentirlo se asusto pero después de mirar la mirada sincera de Lavi, de escuchar sus palabras suaves y dulces de _"confía en mí, yo cuidare de ti"_, Hikaru pidió a uno de seguridad que lo ayudara y juntos sujetaron a Kanda

-¿Hikaru lo ves? Es una maldita puta que se mete con cualquiera- y Hikaru lo golpeó

-escucha YU Kanda entiende que todo esto es tu culpa y que tu pudiste abrazarlo de esa forma, te di la oportunidad pero tú eres tan arrogante y terco que no notaste nada, ahora creo que es el turno de Lavi, eres un idiota Kanda acabas de perderlo, resígnate- Kanda lo miraba sorprendido y sintió una gran tristeza cuando oye la palabra" lo perdiste".

Hikaru llamo a Tanaka-san y esta se levo a Kanda, después busco a Allen y a Lavi, este tenia acariciando a un Allen dormido, las hebras de su cabello, _" creo que él es el indicado"_, suspiro con tristeza por su _primo " de verdad hubiera querido que Yu encontrara la felicidad con Allen, pero al parecer ustedes dos solo se hacen daño cuando están juntos"_ _" al parecer Lavi es quien puede hacerlo feliz"_, resignado ayudo a Lavi y este cargo a Allen en sus brazos para llévalo al auto, Hikaru lo dejo y los tres entraron al auto de Lavi y se marcharon del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Ok creop q me pase mucho de letras.. me salió algo largutio pero era necesario.. y wee pasaron muchas cosas ahora entienden por era una noche loca.. por qpaso de todo y todos contra todos Allen s ebeso a media fiesta pero bueno.. espero no me maten por poner a allen co Hikaru pero bueno como digo er necesario.. jajaj gracias por ller y espero coments! Para publicar rapido el otro capi!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas de autor: Hi! Aquí estoy resucitando como el ave fénix.. jajaja ( ya estoy delirando) mesclar escrbir yullen con comer cosa frias y la ve estudiar para un parcial no es bueno, pero bueno mejor dejo mis sonseras para.. agrdecer alas personas que leen ese fic muchas grcias y porfa no dejen de comentar pa saber que tal salio y si son anonimos por no saben o les da flojeritis crearse una cuenta igual haganme saber su opinion yo les respondo aquí.. ok la ves anterioir no respondi pero ahora lo hare.. mas abajito.. espero q les guste el capi y.. pues d gray man no es mio por q sino me mataría dibujando semana a semana.. y asi se haria mas famoso y claro le pondria mucho mucho fanservice y creo q seria mas dramtico de lo q ya es.. aun asi lo adoro! gracias hoshino-sensei**

* * *

><p>Allen despertó con una horrible resaca, le dolía el cuerpo, la boca, la cabeza, pero vio que tenía su pijama puesta, y se sorprendió, bajó hacia la sala y vio a Hikaru desayunado solo, ya cambiado y arreglado para salir.<p>

-Buenos días, si tienes hambre he traído algunas cosas...- le dijo sonriente

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? No estabas en casa de…- se cayó no quería ni recordarlo, aunque las ultimas cosas no recordaba mucho pero si lo suficiente para odiarlo

-Bueno pero tú me dijiste que después de la fiesta me podía quedar aquí, así que aquí estoy

-Está bien supongo... -sonrió- ¿tú me cambiaste cierto?

-Sí, no te me vayas sonrojar ah...- rio divertido a lo que el otro hizo un puchero

-¿De dónde sacaste tu ropa?

-Bueno bello durmiente no es tan temprano son las 11 de la mañana, así que ayer antes de traerte le pedí a Tanaka-san, el chofer de la mansión Kanda que me trajera mis cosas y aquí estoy, compre algunas cosa para comer así que sírvete- le dijo amable- y tu padre sigue durmiendo, se preocupó por ti así que nos espero toda la noche

-Mi papa siempre se preocupa por mí, lo adoro...- dijo el chico sonriendo- tengo hambre, espero no vomitar, pero primero tomare un baño, aunque aún tengo sueño

-Bueno los niños siempre duermen más que los adultos- lo molesto

-Ni tan adulto solo me llevas 3 años idiota...- le saco la lengua y subió a su habitación

Se baño y se lavo a boca tres veces, bajo con una pijama puesta porque no tenia ganas de vestirse ropa de calle.

-¿Pijama?-

-Si pienso volver a la cama cuando coma algo y me quite este dolor de cabeza horrible- Hikaru le extendió un café y unas pastillas, Allen se las tomo y Hikaru le dijo que solo comiera ligero así que le dio un jugo de papaya y ensalada de frutas. Las cuales Allen comió saboreando, y Hikaru solo miraba divertido como cuando uno ve a su hermano menor comiendo.

-Allen-chan tengo que salir un momento, así que tú vuelve a descansar y yo vuelvo más tarde con algo para la cena

Allen se lo agradeció prometiendo a partir de mañana atenderlo como lo que es, un invitado, se despidieron y Allen se marcho a su dormitorio y se tiro encima de su cama olvidado todo lo que le había sucedido ayer.

* * *

><p>No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero despertó cuando escucho el insistente timbre de su casa, despertó molesto, pero se preocupo por su padre que no contestaba, así que se levanto de inmediato, y fue al dormitorio de su padre, lo vio dormir con la respiración tranquila así que se relajo, pero le extraño, al parecer no había dormido tanto porque su padre aun estaba durmiendo, bajo las escaleras, y observo el lado de la cocina había platos de comida, y vio la hora, eran las 3 de la tarde, había dormido 6 horas más. Por un momento olvido el insistente timbre pero luego lo recordó al volverlo a escuchar, suspiro, al parecer Hikaru aun no volvía, o tal vez era él, se golpeo mentalmente, para ser alguien que toca insistentemente debía ser Hikaru, porque el aun no le había dado una llave de la casa. Se acerco sonriente y abrió la puerta...<p>

-Hikaru lo siento debí haberte dado la…- y se sorprendió al ver quién era, al ver esa mirada fría penetrante, sintió su cuerpo estremecer, pero se recompuso- ¿Tu? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto endureciendo sus tiernas facciones

-Créeme que si pudiera no estaría aquí,- dijo con fastidio- ¿Qué moyashi malcriado no me dejaras pasar?

-pues creo que alguien de tu clase no estaría a gusto en una casa tan modesta como esta...- dijo sarcásticamente dejándose ver por completo al parase en la puerta

-¿Aun en pijama he?..- lo miro sínicamente, pero por dentro sentía un gran calor, al verlo despeinado y con esa pijama de manga cero dejando ver sus brazos blancos , la tira se le caía por los hombros y el pantalón le quedaba casi a rastras, sonrió por dentro de cierta forma lo veía muy tierno, parecía un niño pequeño con ese puchero de molestia, pero después vio en sus ojos la furia y el despreció, en esos ojos que quisiera ver otra cosa, se golpeo mentalmente _" de nuevo estoy pensando en tonterías"-_ al parecer no tienes nada importante que hacer, así que quítate y déjame entrar

-Cualquier cosa es más importante que tu...- dijo sin quitarse de en medio- solo vete que no quiero verte y este es mi casa…

-Miro moyashi, tu no me dices que hacer así que quítate y déjame pasar que si no lo lamentaras...- le dijo tirándole una revista y un periódico que traía en las manos, Allen lo cogió y lo miro con el seño fruncido- Mira las estúpidas fotos par que entiendas porque rayos estoy acá

Allen vio la portada , era una revista de sociales , pero había una noticia que llamo su atención se titulaba " noche de locura en el cumpleaños del heredero Kanda", _" no es posible, que no sea lo que pienso"_;abrió con miedo la revista y vio las fotos del beso de Kanda y Lavi y dio una rápida leída de que anunciaban su noviazgo oficial, luego de varios entrecomillas de la autora enfocando que todo era una farsa, " ¿era una buena actuación o todo lo siguiente fue producto de el alcohol"?, decía la autora; luego vio imágenes, de él con Hikaru, luego de cuando Kanda se le acerco en el baile " y aquí vemos al heredero coqueteando con un lindo chico de cabellos blancos que al parecer era pareja no oficial de Hikaru Kanda, nada más y nada menos que primo de sangre de Kanda Yu", " malditas periodistas", suspiro Allen, esperaba que el gran beso que se habían dado en el jardín no haya sido captado, y al parecer no, pero el beso con Road si " Y aquí queda demostrado que el lindo chico que adema es un apostador profesional estaba rompiendo los corazones de muchas féminas, pero Hikaru demostró a todos a quien pertenece el lindo chico" y había fotos de todas las tomas posible de su beso con Hikaru, sentía sus mejillas arder, _" esto solo me puede pasar a mí, a esas alturas de la fiesta ya tenía más de dos litros de alcohol en mi y también en Hikaru ; eso lo hicimos por.. por ya ni recuerdo porque"_, luego había fotos de Kanda besando a Lavi a la fuerza y luego este golpeándolo " al parecer a Lavi no le gusta que le dejen por otro", decía la autora, _" esta tipa está haciendo toda una historia con nosotros "_y después algo que no pensó encontrar era otro beso que no recordaba con Kanda, pero en este Kanda no había tenido tacto, lo tenía apresado fuertemente entre sus brazos y lo besaba con fuerza_, " maldito desgraciado con razón me duelen los labios",_ y en la imagen se apreciaba claramente que el trataba de alejarlo y luego otro en la que el abofeteaba a Kanda; eso lo hizo recordar aquel beso y el beso con Hikaru, todo lo que su borrachera le estaba escondiendo; recordó que le beso con Hikaru era una especie de venganza, pero no entendía bien el sentimiento que paso por él en esos momentos, luego el beso de Kanda había sido tan diferente al del jardín simplemente lo había jalado le había insultado le iba llamar puta y él lo golpeo y el otro lo tomo con fuerza y le beso bruscamente mordiéndole el labio inferíos, _" por eso tengo una herida en mi labio inferior, maldito bastardo así que me dijiste todo eso y luego me bésate como si fuera cualquiera.. "_, recordó el miedo que sintió en ese momento y luego oscuridad y miedo y luego la suave voz de Lavi trayéndolo de vuelta y luego la calidez de sus brazos y la seguridad que le inspiraba tanto que se quedo dormido entre ellos, sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, miro mas imágenes, _" maldición he quedado como… maldito bastardo de Kanda te detesto.."_

-Vaya al parecer a recuerdas todas las estupideces que hiciste anoche...- dijo pasando a por su costado, examinado los muebles de la casa con desprecio y sentándose en un sillón, Allen lo miro y se sentó al frente- debiste poner un puesto de besos, prácticamente te bésate con media fiesta... ¿Qué con Lavi también te besaste? ¿También con ese tipo Ticky? ¿Das besos por agradecimiento o qué? Jajaj y luego te haces el difícil conmigo... solo te estás haciendo el interesante... Eres...

-Joder Kanda si vienes a insultarme ya lárgate... mira si quieres creer que me vendo al mejor postor pues créelo… la verdad eres la persona que menos me importa en este planeta...- dijo enfurecido dejando sus miedos porque sentía que la sangre le hervía, Kanda lo miraba ligeramente sorprendido pero luego sonrió

Estamos iguales ... pero joder con esa cara tuya, yo quede como el villano de todo, tienes comprada a la autora de ese artículo y a todas las demás, si lees veras que todas dicen que me aproveche de ti.- Allen miro y leyó y en muchas " Kanda Yu no pudo contener su descontento y por el rechazo ya que el pequeño le es fiel a su novio Hikaru y le robo un beso pero de forma salvaje a lo que dejo con muchos traumas a un niño tan tierno y lindo; Lavi de esto no quiere saber nada de su noviazgo con Yu Kanda más bien parece estar interesado en Allen o tal vez en Hikaru Kanda? ¡Descúbranlo! ; y así terminaba varios artículos de diferentes revistas y periódicos

Sigo sin entender que haces aquí...- dijo fríamente

-Claro como tu quedaste como víctima no te interesa... mira mocoso, han dicho esa cosa echándome barro a mi porque les conviene porque seguramente pagan por eso y porque tienes un rostro de niño violable pero si vieran tu otro lado cuando me estabas correspondiendo y me provocabas como todo un profesional se les caería todos su esquemas aunque admito que no lo haces mal...- le dijo en doble sentido- tal vez después de todo si seas un profesional seduciendo a las personas o no es así como juegas? Seduces a tu oponente para que se distraiga y no sé de cuenta de que haces trampa. Eras toda una puta profesional moyashi felicidades... ¿también te besaste o tal vez mas con ese tipo Ticky? Lo seducirás le pedirás un auto o tal vez...- Allen lo golpeo fuertemente…

No sabes cuánto te detesto... vete te odio y no quiero verte...- sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

No hasta que escuches mi propuesta...- "no me dejare convencer por esa lagrimas, definitivamente no, aunque se vea indefenso y frágil, aunque tenga unas jodida ganas de correr a abrazarlo y besarlo y decirle que yo…"

Ya tengo suficiente de tus malditas propuestas... y siempre será no...- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

No te creas tanto, no quiero algo que ya han usado otros…- hablo despectivamente- algo que

-Cállate… si quieres cree que me he acostado con todas las personas que he visto no me importa pero no te voy a permitir que me insultes en mi casa y más si mi padre está aquí...- dijo serio pero sin poder evitar que mas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, quería ser fuerte pero Kanda lograba hacerlo añicos, lograba que sus defensas bajaran y que sus palabras dolieran el doble

Te pagare idiota... solo necesitas ir aun jodida entrevista diciendo que eres mi fan y que estas obsesionado conmigo y que yo no te forcé a nada...- y vio que el otro sonreía

¿Y por qué piensas que lo hare? ¿Por dinero? De ti no quiero nada...- dijo fuerte y claro- y menos decir una tontería como que estoy obsesionado contigo... eso jamás yo no puedo sentir más que desprecio por ti... arrogante...

El otro no aguanto más el dolor que sorprendentemente sintió al escuchar esas palabras y lo tumbo encima del sofá en el que estaba Allen, haciendo que el otro diera un gritillo de sorpresa

-Sabes tus gritos parecen gemidos, no sabes cómo logras calentarme con solo ver un poco de tu piel descubierta y oírte gemir así,

-Cállate... no permitiré...que- el otro lo beso mordiendo sus labios -¡suéltame!

-Vamos que te pagare… si es lo que eres una buena puta que le gusta calentar a los hombres. A pesar de ser chico tu logras que todos ellos se enciendan y hasta logras que yo lo haga… no eres mas que eso…

-Cállate eres un maldito cerdo... pervertido.- Kanda lo volvió a besar fuertemente buscando que le correspondiera, pero Allen solo podía sentir miedo y más miedo y ganas de golpearlo y de gritar por ayuda, pero no quería que su padre se involucrara en algo así de nuevo, sabía que Kanda no sería capaz de golpear a su padre pero la duda estaba en el, Kanda estaba haciendo cosas que no pensó que haría, temía y mucho por él y por su padre, además sintió el aliento del otro a alcohol y fuerte, no lo había notado antes pero parecía que había tomado un par de copas,.. Temía y sintió que el cuerpo de Kanda no era el de él, sino de muchos hombres que lo miraban con lujuria y que le decían las mimas palabras de Kanda

-Todos en la escuela te miran con ganas de follarte, todos Lavi también y Hikaru también ¿o te crees esa cursilería de que es tu amigo? Te mete gratis sin darte algo a cambio puta barata, gime para mí que yo te pagare mejor, Kanda estaba cegado por el deseo, por los celos que lo carcomían, por las palabras de Hikaru, y por las palabras de Alma, esas palabras de que tal vez sentía algo por Lavi, sus malditos rechazos le enfurecían y ese maldito beso de Hikaru con el mocoso, y además que este le llamara también diciendo que no se acerque a Allen porque era de él, que insinuaba el mocoso seguramente termino el trabajo y se acostó con él, odiaba al mocoso por aceptar a todos por sonreírle a todos menos a él, a él solo lo rechazaba y nada mas.

Sintió el cuerpo estremecerse del menor, al principio pensó que era porque estaba comenzando a besarle el cuello y la clavícula, sus manos las tenía fuertemente agarradas con las suyas, pero pensó que ya no sería necesario soltó una y el menor solo se quedo quieto estremeciéndose, _" vaya hasta que aceptaste, "_

-Dime ¿Cuál es tu precio?..- rio con socarronería- ¿aun es el auto?- dijo mientras se deleitaba con los hombros del menor pero escucho que algo que lo dejaría grabado en su memoria y por lo que lamentaría ese día por siempre

-señor por favor no me haga daño... por favor… yo solo... por favor...- el menor tenia la vista perdida y de sus labios caía saliva y de sus ojos lagrimas…- papa no bajes por favor el te hará daño no vengas...- rogaba con voz bajito-

-Hey moyashi ¿Qué no me reconoces?..- pregunto Kanda sintiendo el miedo impregnarse en él y a la vez el odio a si mismo

-señor solo no golpeé a mi papa... el es bueno por favor… yo seré bueno– Kanda sentía que su miedo lo invadía, no sabía qué hacer, esto se le había salido de las manos, solo pensó en provocarlo, pero todas esas palabras se le habían escapado por el rechazo y los celos y por su lujuria, pero no pensó que esto sucedería

-Hey moyashi... ya… oye estúpido no me has esto… reacciona…- acaricio la mejilla del menor pero este se cubrió con su mano el rostro

-señor no me pida que lo veo mientras lo hace…. Por favor solo no le haga daño a mi papa

-joder no le voy a hacer daño a tu papa

-¿Allen estas bien?..- Kanda escuchó la voz del padre de Allen que venía de arriba,

-Papa no vengas no por favor… no vengas ellos te lastimaran no…- y el menor comenzaba a llorar, Kanda nunca lo había visto tan indefenso y sintió que algo se rompía dentro de el, iba abrazarlo para calmarlo pero una puerta se abrió y vio a un Hikaru sorprendido y al ver a Allen alarmado y al verlo a él sobre Allen furioso, no vio cuando, pero el otro lo había golpeado y alejado de Allen iba a devolverle favor pero…

-Allen-chan... por favor ya hemos pasado por esto... ya lo superamos verdad ¿Si?- Hikaru le sonreía y trataba de tocarlo pero el otro se alejaba y se acurrucaba en el mueble

-Allen-chan… vamos tu eres fuerte... regresa ven... conmigo...

-No tu me harás daño tu… como todos me harás daño a mi papa también como eso tipos ellos…- y se abrazo a si mismo

-¡Allen Walker!- grito Hikaru- Allen Walker yo jamás te haría daño- agarro fuertemente el rostro de Allen sin dejar que el otro se soltara, el menor respiraba agitadamente, pero Hikaru lo miraba fijamente sin lugar a dudas- Allen eres la persona que me enseño la amistad, la verdadera amistad, lo que significa esta y además me enseñaste a vivir al igual que yo te enseñe a dejar todo atrás, Allen tu sabes que yo no te dañaría por nada, nada de este mundo...- el menor seguía tratando de alejarse , su respiración se agitaba mas y mas, Yu Kanda solo observa atónito todo

- Tu… ¿Hikaru?

-Si tu Hikaru, el que te salvo ¿recuerdas aquellos cobradores? ¿Recuerdas también que nos volvimos a encontrar en una fiesta y yo te rescate de que cayeras al piso al desmayarte?... ¿recuerdas que nos burlábamos de todos? ¿recuerdas que solo yo puedo abrazarte sin sentir algo más?... ¿recuerdas que tuve que hacer esto antes?..- se acerco mas a Allen y junto sus frentes sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, Allen dejaba de moverse para huir

-Vamos Allen tu eres más fuerte que todo...- lo miro con ternura- eres más fuerte que yo a veces…- soltó sus brazos y el otro no se alejo

-tú me cuidaste mientras estaba en la inconsciencia y no me hiciste daño de ahí pensé que podría confiar en ti...- dijo con vos queda Allen- tu Hikaru Kanda...

-Si yo recuerdas... pero ya no estamos en Japón…

-Mi padre el…

-Tranquilo estamos en casa, en Inglaterra con tu padre...- junto su frentes mas y ...- ¿recuerda que esto también lo hice antes?- junto sus labios con los de Allen y este se sorprendió y le dio una bofetada

-Tu...- grito Allen

-Jajaj eso también lo hiciste antes cuando jugamos a que te casarías conmigo...- sonrió- siempre sin malicia, dijimos que huiríamos para que tú fueras escritor y yo cantante...- sonrió con ternura...- por siempre debes seguir adelante pase lo que pase ese fue el lema de tu padre y me lo contaste, solo yo sé lo que significa y también que nosotros creamos a partir de eso que nuestro sueño están por encima de cada uno pero no encima de nosotros...- rio haciendo que Allen abriera los ojos y llorara audiblemente

- ¡ Hikaru!- se abalanzó sobre él y lloro como nunca antes, mejor dicho como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía- yo... yo tenía tanto miedo... yo

-¿Allen que pasa estas llorando?- la voz de el padre de Allen interrumpió pero aun no se escuchaban pasos-Allen no puedo ir se me han entumecido un poco las piernas yo

-No se preocupe señor... Allen-chan esta aquí conmigo solo veíamos una película y este niñito ya está llorando

-Jaja, Allen no sea tan sensible

-Le conmovió tanto que no puede parar de llorar

-Está bien, terminen su película y subes a verme Allen

-Ya Allen, mi niño ya paso todo- le daba golpecitos en la espalda. Para calmarlo y lo ayudo a levantarse

-¿Yo siempre podre confiar en ti verdad?- le decía Allen cerrando sus ojos apoyándose en Hikaru

-Así es, siempre ahora ven vamos a que descanses un rato y yo te llevare agua, pero cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada

Hikaru le dio una mirada de advertencia a Kanda que estaba estático observando todo y repudiándose a sí mismo, trataba de mirar a otro lado, porque le hervía la sangre de solo ver tanta confianza entre ellos, _" joder solo lo está calmando, algo que yo nunca podría hacer, joder tal vez no pensé en algunas cosas, soy una mierda de persona " sacaba _conclusiones y esas conclusiones no le gustaban en absoluto, se quedo ahí sentado en el piso hasta que vio que los otros dos subían, espero y vio bajar de nuevo a Hikaru

-El ya se durmió, después de ese estado traumático se queda muy cansado.- Explicó

- a si a mí no me...- pero Hikaru le dio un puñete haciéndolo sangrar, le iba responder pero todo lo sucedido no lo dejo

-Joder Kanda porque no a claras tus sentimientos por un puta ves... porque no aceptas que estas más que enamorado de Allen, que toda esta mierda es porque te morías de celos por lo que te dije hoy y en la madrugada, porque te mueres de celos de que alguien más lo toque, porque esta tan enamorado que no soportas siquiera que alguien lo miro con otros ojos o que él no te mira ti y que no caiga como todos los demás

-No sé de que hablas… Yo no podría sentir algo por ese...

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a insultarlo porque te dejare sin rostro

- Como si te lo fuera permitir imbécil

-Kanda por si no lo has notada Allen por su trauma, no puede tener ese tipo de contacto con las personas, el nunca ha tenido una relación con alguien

-Así y contigo al parecer contigo…

-Eres un idiota el yo solo somos amigos, hasta el beso que nos dimos ayer fue solo para darte celos, nuestra amistad esta otra escala, somos mas que hermanos...-

-¿El quería darme celos?

-Te vio besándote a Lavi y eso lo deprimió y le dije q sería una buena venganza, de ahí decidí que tú no puedes estar con el

-¿Y Lavi si?

-El ha aceptado sus sentimientos y creo que puede cuidar de Allen mejor que tu

-Claro quiere delegar las funciones ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no, pero sé que los sentimientos de Allen están entre tú y Lavi, y al principio pensé que tú podrías cuidarlo y él podrá darte eso que te falta, pero tú solo lo haces sufrir y eso no lo puedo permitir

-Eso a ti no te incumbe

-Ya ves que me incumbe bastante, no soy una persona aparte y soy alguien especial para Allen, pero al igual que su padre queremos que se relacione mas y que tal vez tenga una relación con alguien para que supere sus traumas pero debe de ser alguien que lo cuide y

-Haga cursilerías por no me jodas... a mí el no

-Kanda cuando te dije que el era mío, de cierta forma lo es, porque lo amo y mucho pero es diferente, mira es mejor no hablar aquí, iré a tu casa en un momento

-Haz lo que quieras... – se levanto sacudiéndose la ropa y limpiándose la sangre- y Hikaru a él lo...

-Te lo diré cuando vaya tu casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: solo no me maten por parecer q estos dos nunca se acercaran como es debido todo a su tiempo y ya no falta mucho pss,, tranquilos,, y esto como siempre digo tenia q pasar par q alguien se de cuenta de sus sentimientos y bueno supongo q ya saben quien es.. bueno Hikaru le dijo unas cuantas Kanda y lo adore pero la opinión es de ustedes y please coments q peen sugerir cosas y demás.. mientras mas review mas rápido acu sino demorare…. (broma jajaj) ( ok toy loca)<strong>

**rukia (): un pco tárdela contestación, pero igual lo quería hacer, perdón por no responder, pero esa vez publique escondida porq tenia q estudiar y lo hago pero ya sabes no había mucho tiempo, bueno gracias por leer el fic y espero q si siguues leyendo me lo hagas saber.. y bueno gano Allen-moyashi-chan y espero q hayas qdado conforme con el capi, jaja bueno Tiky tien sus formas de seducción por asi decirlo y no te preocupe aparecerá a su debido tiempo ellos son muy importantes**

**xxxnani-chanxxx : lo siento por demorar en contestar asi q si sigues me lo haces saber.. espero review pa saber q tal te pareció de q si gano allen y bueno Kanda abotuvo un premio pero ala vez sufrió un rato y bueno inevitablemente allen también pero digamos q a final quien gano fue Lavi, porq gano la confianza de allen de nuevo y mas fuerte q antes, Hikaru es como el hermano mayor de allen q le hace falta y tiky y los noah tien algo umm pero no dire mas..**

**lilyVolgola (): wi tu q te ibas mita y mita pues al aprecer ambos ganron algo pero a l ves perdieron y mira lavi el q perdia mas termino recuperando la confianza de allen y el apoyo de Hikaru y wow no me mates por este capi pero era necesario pronto veremos q pasa quien gana y quiejn pierde hasta el próximo capi!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas de autora desaprecida: Hi perdón por tardar tanto pero me cortaron el internet gracias qu mi pdres no pagarn el inter, pero bueno espero que no me abndonen y me sigan dejando su opinión, espero que no se les haga pesado leer este capi pero como dije todo tien que pasr por algo; tengo otro fic del anime N°6 de todas formas este finde seman publico el siguiente capi q creo será el fnal o por lo menos el penúltimo buenoya lo había dicho ese fic no seria larguito sino cortito.. asi q si les gusta ese anime pss los invito a leer.. y este fic pss durara alguito espero no les moleste.. es q ya saben hay q dejarse llevar al ecribir pss… poprfavor no mke maten por no publicar antes y el siguiente capi estará mas pronto q tarde lo prometo.. y si me dejan review mas pronto será!**

* * *

><p>Había bebido, desde que recibió la llamada de Hikaru por la mañana lo hizo, este lo llamo para decirle sobre las malditas portadas de periódicos, había quedado un tanto ridículo que hasta por la televisión lo habían pasado, no era ninguna celebridad solo el único heredero de una gran compañía, una de las más influyentes de Inglaterra y la mas influyente de Japón, pero aun así era comidilla de la prensa y eso no lo beneficiaba en nada, maldijo audiblemente al moyashi, era en parte culpa del mocoso por provocarle, darle alas y después largarse y besuquearse con otros, pero claro con esa carita, todos lo culpaban a él y nada más que a él; si la prensa supiera, que el mocoso no era tan inocente como aparentaba, sería otra cosa, pero no podía ir e inculparlo, además el maldito Hikaru le advirtió que ni siquiera se atreviera a ver a Allen, le grito que no era nadie para decirle algo y el muy maldito le soltó que Allen era suyo y ahí concluyo la maldita primera llamada de su día; de ahí se sirvió una y dos copas, luego otra puta llamada, Alma <em>" lo que me faltaba",<em> pensó; le hablo en tono tosco como siempre, por teléfono podía responderle como quería pero en persona era otra cosa, ese chico seguía perturbándolo de alguna forma, admitía que había tenido importancia en su vida, pero también estaba seguro que no le trajo nada bueno al pasar el tiempo y es que los sentimientos solo te hacen más débiles; en conclusión de la llamada, este le había dicho que la única solución era que el propio chico dijera que estaba obsesionado con él y disculparse públicamente, y que por eso su "novio" se había molestado y por eso golpeado; se sorprendió de que Alma le diera una solución, pensó que quería torturarlo , pero no fue así, el solo se quedó en silencio y escucho una pequeña carcajada " Yu te conozco, no tienes que agradecerlo, además si el chico no quiere tengo fotos en las que él te corresponde, podrías llevarlas a la prensa y ya, la verdad quería chantajearte con eso, pero con todo el escándalo que hiciste pues solo me queda ayudarte", no supo porque pero sonrió, " Alma a pesar de que ahora me ayudas sabes que no conseguirás nada con eso y ¿Qué no te importa que esté detrás de ese chico? , quería provocarlo y no se entendía ni el mismo; " pues se que es una obsesión pasajera como siempre, Yu piénsalo bien y no confundas tus sentimientos, solo estas obsesionado con el porqué se ve que te rechaza, yo siempre te amare y al final siempre quedare yo, pase lo que pase al final terminaras conmigo , así salgas con muchos así yo salga con otros , al final solo yo puedo soportarte" rio de nuevo " Yu te mandare las fotos por Hotmail , no tienes que verme , adiós", y colgó la llamada. " Joder ya no sé lo que siento, ¿porque demonios me sentiría aliviado de que él me ayude? Alma me hizo daño, algo que simplemente no puedo perdonar… se llevo a la persona más importante para mí, mi padre. Los sentimientos solo traen confusión y desespero, pero en algo Alma tiene razón, solo siento deseo por el moyashi solo es eso; tal vez esta llamada no fue tan mala", pero aun así , aun cuando se insistió en que Alma tenía razón, las palabras de Hikaru eran más fuertes y todo lo sucedido ayer y el beso y sus labios, y su forma tierna de corresponderle, todo eso, hacia que su sangre hirviera, tomo y tomo unas cuantas, mas aun así estaba consciente, pudo manejar y llego a la casa del albino, toco y al verlo en pijama solo pudo acelerar sus bajos instintos. Su piel estaba descubierta y se veía tan suave y tan tersa, que lo provocaba y mucho, pero no podía olvidar ver como se besaba con Hikaru, no podía; y termino insultándolo de esa manera, y a pesar de ver esa lagrimas caer y que una parte del él quería abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, se detenía y aumentaba mas sus insultos, pero en un momento perdió la conciencia y lo tumbo y se deleito con esa piel, pero no era suficiente tomarlo, quería que el otro también lo disfrutaba que se lo hiciera saber que gimiera su nombre que reconociera que era con él , con el que estaba ahora; pero al oír eso llantos y esa voz trastornada, verlo así tan indefenso, se odio así mismo, se repudiaba y comprendió todo, a ese chico le habían hecho algo, era por eso que era reacio a él, porque simplemente en el no confiaba pero si en Hikaru, y vio a Hikaru reconfortarlo y entendió las palabras de Hikaru que él no podía estar al lado del menor, nunca.

Y eso lo tenía ahora con una copa en mano esperando a que Hikaru se dignara a llegar, tenía que saber, odiaba creer que fueran ciertas sus suposiciones, no quería que fueran ciertas.

Y Hikaru finalmente llego y se sentó frente a él, en los muebles que tenía en su biblioteca, si usaba la biblioteca de bar personal.

-Yu, ya deja de tomar,- suspiro, quitándole el vaso de la mano, a lo cual el otro miraba sin dar importancia- mira todo lo que causaste por estar tomado, hasta hubieras podido matar o hacerle algo horrible a Allen- vio como Hikaru apretó los puños

-¿Lo violaron verdad?..- dijo sin mostrar su voz quebrada, él sabía que era lo mas obvio

-No, afortunadamente pero estuvieron a punto de hacerlo... bastante cerca, el ya estaba denudo...

-Cállate. No quiero escuchar que le hicieron...- sus ojos ardían y su cabello caía a cada lado- debió haber pasado sino porque reaccionaria de esa manera... otro me hubiera golpeado y... joder ahora entiendo porqué no se defendió contra esa tipo Alexander... maldito...

-Ya tranquilízate, no llegaron a hacerlo, yo lo lleve al psicólogo porque era muy asustadizo y me temía lo mismo que tu, le hicieron terapia de regresión y no llego a suceder pero…- agacho la cabeza

-¿Qué cosa?- se exaspero Kanda

-Pero no lo lograron porque su padre llego, pero eran varios y lo golpearon a más no poder, y es por eso que desarrollo un tumor inoperable en el cerebro…. – Hikaru no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran

-..- Kanda se quedo sin habla, él sabía lo que era perder a alguien especial, pero entendía que la angustia de sentir que podría perderlo en cualquier momento era peor y mas sentirse culpable por el hecho, el también se había sentido culpable…

-Se llegaron salvar porque su padrino, Cross Marian llego y con un arma logro dejar paralizados todos los delincuentes…esos malditos desgraciados que estaban tomados y drogados, Allen regresaba del colegio y ahí fue cuando lo atacaron, lo … agarraron entre dos y uno comenzó a tocarlo y le dijo cosas horribles y espantosas... ese maldito… eso paso cuando el tenia 9 años, después de eso, estuvo en terapia, pero solo unos meses porqué su padre se puso mal y a los 10 años viajo a Japón con su padrino. Porque su padre estaba mal y no podía encargarse ni económicamente ni emocionalmente de su hijo, estaba hospitalizado, así que Marian le enviaba dinero a Mana Walker mientras este se estabilizaba, ahí fue cuando lo conocí el no había superado su miedo, pero su padrino no tenía mucha consideración por eso, quería que se hiciera fuerte que aprendiera a defenderse solo, pero Allen no podía, así que ahí fue cuando lo salve de unos tipos que eran cobradores , quise ayudarlo pero el solo se alejó corriendo, pensé que no lo volvería a ver , pero si, en una de las fiestas organizadas por mi familia, él y su padrino se colaron y bueno, ahí Allen se desmayo por falta de alimentos; lo cuide, lo protegí, lo alimente por unos días, y nos volvimos inseparables

-…- Kanda solo miraba su primo, escuchaba y comprendía, que se sentía patético porque cuando era más pequeño no había reaccionado de esa forma, el solo culpaba a todos de su desgracia, y a pesar de eso algunas personas no se alejaban de él, en cambio el chico seguía adelante, a pesar de ser joven y un raro sentimiento nació en el, algo así como respeto y cariño, y así poco a poco fue ganándose el cariño de otras personas como la de Hikaru, Lavi y Lenale y porque no admitirlo de él también; el no hubiera sido capaz de pasar por eso, perdió a alguien querido pero se culpo así mismo, a Alma y a Lavi pero al final solo se encerró consigo mismo, perdonando a Lavi pero aborreciendo a alma a pesar de que en esos momentos aun lo quería, ahora ya no o eso pensaba; en cambio el menor se mostraba fuerte y trataba de serlo a pesar de sus miedos, a pesar de todo se mostro fuerte ante él y el solo podía admirarlo en silencio porque su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría así que no lo diría pero haría algo-Tienes razón Hikaru debería alejarme de él, solo le hago recordar eso…creo que lo mejor es que no me acerque a él - sonrió de forma amarga y Hikaru se sorprendió por eso, sabía que Kanda jamás haría algo por otra persona y se alegro porque significaba que Allen era más importante para Yu de lo que el mismo pensaba, pero a la vez sabia que cumpliría sus palabras de alejarse

-Yu, te conté esto porque no quiero que le hagas daño, pero...- sonrió- si reaccionas de esta manera deberías pensar que lo que siente es algo más fuerte que el deseo y...

-Tal vez...tal vez a pesar de ser un idiota, ese mocoso logro algo que jamás pensé que pasaría en mí, pero eso no lo sabré... somos de distintos años en la escuela así que será fácil evitarlo…

-Yu no tengas miedo, le has hecho daño pero... tu aun.. .Puedes hacer algo al respecto, si él te ha dejado acercársele es parque tal vez tu le gustas o hasta algo mas

-Eso ya no importa Hikaru, el estará mejor con Lavi, seguramente terminara con Lavi, ese conejo idiota es muy insistente,- se paro y se retiro del lugar- el estará mejor con el.- y esas palabras rompieron su corazón y no pudo evitar que una lagrima silenciosa cayera por su rostro sorprendiéndose así mismo, peor sonrió y se dijo para sí "por eso no quería sentir nada por nadie"

Hikaru, se sintió triste, sabía que si Yu tomaba una decisión lo haría así significara algo duro para sí mismo, se suponía que tendrían que hablar sobre qué hacer con la imagen de Kanda pero al parecer, eso paso a otro plano para el propio Yu, suspiro, al parecer después de todo sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Yu si estaba enamorado de Allen y su amigo, pues sabía que si Yu había causado tanto daño, era porque Allen se sentía atraído por el de alguna forma. Se decidió, a pesar de que Lavi fuera lo más prudente y seguro para su amigo, sabía que Allen nunca descubriría sus sentimientos sino hacia algo al respecto, así que decidió que le daría otra oportunidad, y se aseguraría de que Y Kanda no desaprovechara esta.

Kanda observaba por la ventana al menor que se despedía de Lenale y subía al auto de Lavi, ya había pasado casi un mes desde que Hikaru le conto todo, se sentía tan patético observando al moyashi desde lejos, en ese tiempo no se habían visto para nada, bueno no frente a frente, el menor comía con Lenale y Lavi bajo el árbol y él prefería ir a otro lado, no a la cafetería sino a dar vueltas por el colegio, sin comer nada realmente, estaba mas amargado que de costumbre y mas irritado por los murmullos de los estudiantes, ahora simplemente paraba solo, todo el día, y eso no le causaba molestia pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto por ver al moyashi tanto tiempo con Lavi, sabía que el chico terminaría con él; Lavi se desasía en cuidados y el chico se veía feliz .

A él solo le quedaba verlo, pero decidió que cerraría esa capítulo de su vida, olvidaría todo los sentimientos que despertó el menor en el, todo los contactos que tuvo con él y todos los pensamientos estúpidos del que pasaría si… y se dedicaría solo a lo que le importaba, Hikaru ya estaba en Japón, el día de su despedía el no había ido porque suponía que el albino estaría ahí en el aeropuerto y si quería cerrar todo el asunto lo mejor era dejar de verlo.

Hikaru había ido en su representación, pero con la vieja no lo iba ser tan fácil, puso pero y mas peros, sobre que el chico no podía ser su representante; en Japón Hikaru seguía siendo menor de edad también, así que no era posible que fuera, y no se podía leer el testamento sin el presente, así que Hikaru sugirió que su padre, el tío de Yu, fuera su representante, por lo cual, tendría que hacerse una carta poder. En todo el papeleo se había demorado, posponiéndose la lectura del testamento para unas semanas más.

Hikaru se estaba encargando de todo, volvería a Inglaterra en unas semanas para finalizar con las firmas de Yu y de Tanaka-san, el cual era su tutor legal por petición del padre de Yu, podría enviárselo por fax pero eran papeles demasiado importantes y se habían demorado mucho en lograrlo con la mujer que en este momento era la más rica de Japón, presionándolos, así que Yu solo esperaba que llegara y poder solucionar todo.

En conclusión seguramente Allen hubiera terminado con su amigo, seguramente después de algún tiempo saliendo como amigos i y compartiendo tanto tiempo juntos, Allen ya se estaba encariñando con él, ya lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien muy confiable, y se acostumbraba mas a estar cerca de él, hablando físicamente, de cierto modo sentía una atracción por él y más cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre sus sueños, sobre historias que creaba, lo veía a otro nivel, leyó la historia con la que había ganado el premio juvenil y eso lo había hecho sentirse más atraído hacia él.

Lavi cuidaba de él como si fuera de cristal y algo sumamente importante, Lavi nunca había sentido ese tipo de sentimiento hacia alguien, nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de estar cerca de alguien; el albino lograba en el sentimientos lindos y a la vez sentimientos oscuros de posesividad y egoísmo, pero que el pelirrojo sabia disimular muy bien; sabía que su amigo Yu también sentía algo por el menor pero también noto que este se había hecho a un lado, alejándose de ellos, antes lo hubiera instado a seguir pero ahora su lado egoísta salía a flote alegrándose porque Kanda se alejara del moyashi, era humano después de todo y también sentía esa ganas de que ese ser le perteneciera a él y solo a él.

Pues si todo hubiera marchado así, Allen tal vez hubiera acabado de reprimir lo que sintió en los pocos buenos momentos que paso con Kanda; reemplazándolos por muchos buenos momentos que pasaba con Lavi, pero al parecer el destino no lo quería así.

-chicos como saben hay un trabajo muy importante que se les deja exclusivamente a los de ultimo año, es algo así como un último trabajo de despedida- la maestra miro la cara extrañada de sus alumnos- si aunque falte mucho para fin de año, es u trabajo importante y largo

Kanda miraba con aburrimiento al igual que el resto de la clase

-Ya saben que este trabajo, es para ayudar a sus compañeros de 1° año- eso llamo la atención de Kanda y de Lavi por lógica

-Se formaran parejas de trabajo al azar, es mas ya están decididas, así que les leo la lista y luego les explicare a que va todo el trabajo.

Allen, se sentía nervioso por lo que habían comunicado, la profesora ya comunicaba las parejas, y a Lenale le había tocado con Lavi, es decir que a él le tocaría con algún desconocido o en el peor de los casos con Kanda, y no quería aun no se sentía listo para mirarlo frente a frente, sentía miedo y mucho, pero la vida quería darle contra al parecer.

-Allen Walker te toca con Yu Kanda- Allen abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se levanto de la silla- pero… profesora no podría

-No Allen no hay cambios. Así que siéntate y escucha a que va el trabajo

-pero por favor, profesora no quiero con esa persona por favor...- Allen trataba de que no se le quebraba la voz

-Allen no armes tanto escándalo... tú no eres así, agradece, tus notas subirán, Kanda Yu es uno de los mejores estudiantes que este colegio a tenido...- Allen solo asintió nervioso

En el salón de Kanda las cosas eran diferentes, Kanda estaba que gritaba que no quería al moyashi de pareja, la clase solo observaba como discutía con el profesor

-Es un inútil, no estoy de acuerdo con eso

-Joven Kanda debería estar agradecido que le toque el mejor de esa promoción

-Profesor, Kanda tiene razón, tal vez yo sería mejor compañero y...- decía Lavi

-He dicho que no, y joven Kanda, si quiere no haga el trabajo y sus notas decaerán y no será aceptado en la universidad que quiere...- eso fue suficiente para que Kanda callara y se retirara a su asiento, nervioso y enfadado _"joder que se supone que haga cuando lo tenga al frente"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: gracias a todos los q leen este fic y espero q les sigan gustando… igual las personitas q me pusieron alert y favorite... gracias me animan a seguir escribiendo y como dije el siguiente capi será mas pronto q tarde!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas de autora: gracias a todos por su comentarios me motivan seguir escribiendo y eso que demore horrores.. Espero q a los q están de anónimos se animan a dejarme mensaje y gracias a los q ponen la historia en alert… o favorite.. de verdad gracias.. por eso a pesar de hundirme en tarea traje este capi q espero les guste.. asi q no se olviden d dejarme review! **

* * *

><p>Se encontraba esperando fuera del salón del mocoso, no podía negar que sentía algo de nerviosismo, por eso no quería volver a verlo, pero ahí estaba su maldita suerte, aunque esta situación le hizo recordar lo que su mayordomo, Tanaka-san le dijo ayer; sobre que se veía más amargado que de costumbre y el solo escucho, pero hubo algo que le sorprendió, le dijo<em>" Joven si tiene otra oportunidad de acercarse a esa persona no la deje pasar",<em> parecía que Tanaka-san hubiera manipulado todo, pero por lógica no era posible, suspiro _" ¿este era la jodida oportunidad?"._

Allen salía nervioso del salón, no se percato y choco con alguien, levanto el rostro y vio a Kanda que lo miraba inexpresivo, el cual solo lo tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo para que caminara alejándose de los chicos y chicas que salían al almuerzo, Allen intento por todos los medios separase del agarre, pero su miedo lo hacía débil y Kanda oprimía con más fuerza la muñeca del menor, pronto llegaron a un pasadizo desolado y Allen jalo con fuerza su brazo soltándose del agarre, lo miro por un rato molesto y sin pensarlo dos veces antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas de furia le lanzo una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo girar el rostro de Kanda, dejando su mejilla totalmente roja.

-Vaya pegas como niña... aunque debo decir que no me lo esperaba...- dijo sin mucho ánimo poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla

-¿No te lo esperabas? Debería romperte el rostro por lo que trataste de hacerme...- comenzaba a temblar de miedo y furia- tu… maldito... si Hikaru no hubiera legado…tu… no sabes cuánto te desprecio

-Al parecer tenemos un trabajo juntos...- dijo Kanda sin darle mucha importancia

-Si eso parece…- arrastro las palabras- maldita sea mi suerte... yo... no puedo… no puedo…- sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, tenia miedo y mucho de solo pensar en acercarse a un metro de Kanda le hacía temblar de miedo- deberíamos dividirnos el trabajo… es lo mejor – apretó sus puños quería moler a golpes a Kanda por lo que trato de hacerle y por no mostrar ni un rastro de culpa

-Joder moyashi, deja tus cosas personales aparte de tus estudios, no pienso hacer un trabajo deplorable por tus tonterías, y supongo que tu tampoco si no quieres perder la beca- eso fue duro pero realista, Allen se sintió estúpido

-¿tonterías? ¿Te pace tontería que no quiera hacer un trabajo con alguien que trato de?... arg

-Mira moyashi idiota, a mi no me atraes sino me trago un litro de alcohol… dicen q el alcohol te hace ver cosas diferentes ¿no? Como dicen solo podría pasarlo con un trago encima… es lo mismo… - sonó frio, pero trataba de q calmar al otro-

-¿¡tratas de calmarme a tu estilo?..- preguntó sorprendido

-Como si me importara... solo te lo digo que no me gustas y no me interesas... y que este trabajo te perjudicaría mas a ti que a mí… yo tengo un historial excelente además tengo dinero y poder, el dueño de este colegio es amigo de mi familia... así que un simple trabajo no perjudicaría mi ingreso a la universidad pero tu perderías la beca y tengo entendido que es una beca que cubre uniforme algunos gastos de libro y comida ¿no?.. .así que piensa antes de hacer cosa estúpidas..- se cruzo de brazos sin mirarlo

Allen se quedo pensativo "el tiene razón con una sola baja podría perder la beca y en estos momentos no estoy para perderlo, así odie hacer este trabajo a su lado debo hacerlo… y además ¿el se está preocupando por mi?

-¿Acaso a ti te importa que yo...?

-No te haga ideas equivocadas… solo quiero un historial perfecto sin ninguna jalada….- se apresuro a decir ya que se sentía descubierto en sus intenciones y no quería mostrar sus sentimientos aun

-Me lo suponía...- dijo Allen – siempre serás un egoístas…

- Solo dime de una puta vez si harás el trabajo ¿sí o no?- ya estaba molesto por aquellas palabras "simplemente el no me conoce realmente y no puede comprenderme"

-Claro que si idiota...- lo miro con enojo y resentimiento "pero jamás voy a olvidar lo que intentaste hacer por mas ebrio que estuvieras"-apretó su puños dándose valor- no puedo bajar mis notas, tenemos que realizar un buen trabajo- por todos los medios trataba de mirara a Kanda, trataba de controlar sus ganas de golpearlo, porque no sería bueno comenzar un trabajo con un golpe

-No un buen trabajo estúpido, el mejor trabajo- Allen le miro y el otro tenía una sonrisa de medio lado-Después de todo eres el mejor de la clase ¿no? Y yo soy el mejor de mi promoción.- dijo arrogante

-Eres un maldito arrogante pero…tienes razón...- admito mirando hacia la pared, "tengo miedo de estar a 1 metro de distancia de el ¿cómo se supone que tenga que hacer con él un trabajo?"

-Bien empezamos el trabajo hoy, iremos a mi casa ahí deberíamos tener todo lo necesario para empezar...- miro al chico había parado y estaba temblando-joder no te creas tanto, sin un litro de alcohol encima, no me produces nada...- sonrió arrogante pasándolo de lado y sintiendo que su confianza perdida volvía

-Eres un maldito arrogante, estúpido, altanero bastardo… te odio...- le grito sin pode evitar sonrojarse "como si me importara atraerte, idiota"

-Vamos que se acaba la hora de almuerzo… y yo también, créeme que mas que tu…-y lo que decía era cierto después de varios días tenia ganas de comer realmente y no por no enfermarse

-¿Y quien dice que almorzare contigo Bakanda?

-Nadie y no me importa solo iré a comer y tú te vas donde quieras… pero a la hora de salida quiero que seas puntual que odio esperar…

Allen , aun se sentía cohibido por él, pero sabía que debía mostrarse fuerte, no debía mostrar sus temores y menos a alguien que le había hecho daño, aunque muchas de las cosa las había suprimido su inconsciente sabia que no podía estar parado a su costado mucho rato sin sentir miedo; era como antes sentía miedo de las personas, había retrocedido un poco pero en este mes había logrado recuperar cierta confianza, pero solo par algunas personas como Lavi, Lenale y lógicamente Hikaru, pero con Kanda sabía que sería otra historia, sabía que nos sería tan fácil , así que se mantenía a una moderada distancia caminado silencioso detrás del mayor.

Kanda solo lo miraba de reojo, miraba como el menor se abrazaba asimismo, como protegiéndose, sabía que le causaba miedo y eso era bastante lógico. Pero no quería seguir causándole eso, así que no dijo nada y camino silencioso hasta llegar ahí y vio a Lavi que llamaba a Allen y este sacaba sus brazos alrededor de sí y saludaba con una sonrisa, y eso no hizo más que molestarlo, pero uso su autocontrol tratando de no darle importancia. _"Lavi tiene todo el derecho ahora, joder ¿desde cuando soy tan considerado?"_

Al final se sentaron los cuatro, tratando de no matarse en el proceso; claro en el caso de Lavi y Kanda, porque Lenale y Allen solo estaban mirándose asustados sin saber qué hacer para calmar la tensión; pero como no se sentían con el valor suficiente solo comían en silencio, tratando de acabar rápido y marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-¿Así que por azres del destino te toco con Allen eh?..- comentó sarcásticamente el pelirrojo, que sentía una extraña sensación de miedo y celos

-Créeme que no lo hubiera querido, por mi haría el maldito trabajo solo

¿-Y porque no lo heces solo?- Lavi vio su comida sin mucho ánimo y fijo la mirada en Kanda

-y a ti que m...

-Chicos por favor... no empecemos con esto...- Lenale miraba a Allen en busca de ayuda

-Eto Lavi, yo tampoco lo hubiera querido pero así se dan las cosa y no puedo fracasar en ningún curso...- le sonreía amable, algo que calmaba a Lavi-

Kanda solo miraba hacia otro lado

-Allen-chan... quiero proponerte algo desde hace bastante tiempo- comenzó Lavi observando el rostro sorprendido de Allen y la mirada asesina de Kanda

-¿proponerme algo? ¿De qué se trata?..- pregunto un poco sorprendido y sonrojado

-Allen-chan eres adorable cuando te sonrojas...- decía en tono juguetón, Kanda solo bufo con molestia y cruzo sus brazos para no matar a alguien

-Hubiera preferido no hacer aquí pero, como estaremos algo ocupados por el trabajo, te lo diré de una vez...- miro el rostro expectante de Allen, que tenia los labios entreabiertos invitándolo a hacer algo incorrecto, pero Lavi no era impulsivo y aunque deseara besarlo, no lo haría, el era mas inteligente que eso, amarraría a Allen de una forma que jamás podría separar

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo...- "no puede ser eso, yo no sé aun si..."

-¿Si de que hablas Usagui?..- pregunto Kanda arrastrando las palabras

-Nada que te importe, si quieres lárgate...- Lavi lo miro triunfante- Allen, tu sabes que mi sueño también es ser escritor- el chico asintió suponiendo que era lo que quería- y el tuyo también lo es. He revisado algunos de tus trabajos de literatura y me fascino la forma en que escribes- y eso no era falso le dio curiosidad por saber como escribía aquel chico y al leer se completo de enamorar de él, su escritura era fascinante sin duda tenía talento, algo que no dejaría de pasar sobre todo si esa escritura se complementa con la suya- además note que tu escritura se complementa con la mía y pensé en que tu y yo podríamos debutar juntos

-¿Pareja de debut?..- inquirió el menor- pues yo no lose, aun no sé si tengo realmente talento..- miro cabizbajo

-claro que lo tienes, a pesar de que eres un lindo moyashi-chan no te diría esto sino fuera cierto, no echaría mis sueños sobré alguien que no estuviera preparado y no fuera confiable.- lo miraba serio, con una mirada amable pero decidida, lo cual impresiono a Allen y se comenzó a decir que la mirada que tenia al hablar de sus sueño era la más bella que Lavi tenia

-Yo, Lavi…- antes de que se negara, Lavi tomo su manos, y esto hizo a todos mirar a Lavi, Kanda observaba aquella mirada y aquellas acciones y sintió que "¿mi maldita oportunidad? Este tipo ya me la quito, joder a la mierda con todo, ahora tengo las de ganar", se contradecía, pero la vez notaba que Allen había desarrollado un cierto gusto por Lavi y eso le molestaba y mucho. Comenzaba a plantearse otra forma de acercarse a él.

-Yo está bien Lavi...- dijo con una cálida sonrisa, "joder mocoso, siento que jamás me sonreirás de esa forma", pensó con tristeza Kanda

Gracias Allen...- Lavi presiono mas sus manos entrelazándolas, cosa que asusto un poco al menor y lo hizo sonrojar , separo sus manos, para verlo en son de disculpa, pero no podía hacer eso aun con alguien, y menos con Lavi ; Lavi solo le sonrió en forma de disculpa

-Lo único es que debo ganar el premio juvenil a una edad menor que cuan do la ganaste, para así saber que soy un apoyo un compañero y no una carga...- dijo mirando serio a Lavi pero decidió, cosa que impresiono a todos incluso a Kanda- pero te prometo Lavi que ganare ese premio..- Lavi lo miro sorprendido pero después sonrió y asintió, la chica también asintió y Allen no miro a Kanda, pero este había sonreído, de cierta forma le agradaba ver a aquel mocoso tan decidió y para no perder la costumbre…

-¿así que eso son sus planes eh? Ya te quiero ver ganado ese condenado premio, sigue soñando mocoso... aun que no tenga aprecio por la literatura esa premio solo lo gana los genios en las letras... además el conejo lo gano a los 17 y tu ya vas a cumplir 16…pero claro para ser un sueño está bien...- dijo parándose del lugar, decidido a recuperar algo su honor para sí mismo porque ya había pensado demasiados sentimentalismos

-Pues aunque no lo creas estúpido yo ganare ese premio...- le miro al chico molesto y en forma retadora – y cuando eso pase cumpliré mis sueños junto a Lavi- "ok admito que eso sonó extraño pero no importa, así es de todas formas"

Mientras que Lavi se sentía feliz, Kanda solo se contenía, respirando y tranquilizándose, no quería hacerle daño, no quería volver a soltar tonterías, por ahora no, por lo menos no referente a eso , ¿Se supone que es mi maldita oportunidad no?, como si me importara". Así que Kanda simplemente se dio vuelta y se encamino a salir de la cafetería _"Siempre lo he estado provocando yo, ahora que ese imbécil pruebe algo de su rechazo"_

-Oye idiota no me dejes con la palabra en la boca- se sonrojo por la vergüenza lo siguió olvidando a sus dos amigos, llegando hasta un pasillo

-Mira idiota, solo quiero terminar ese condenado trabajo, así que espero que salgas puntual de tu maldita clase para avanzar con ese jodido trabajo- le grito sin voltear a mirarlo siquiera.

Allen se quedo estático por las palabras, pero no le dio importancia, no caería en su juego, _" solo haremos el trabajo y ya, no pasara nada, no debo temer",_ sentía miedo aun, pero en realidad no se explicaba si temía a que el otro le hiciera daño o a caer en sus juegos, y a la vez se preguntaba si le temía al daño físico o al daño emocional que le causaba; sabia que se había vuelto fuerte pero Kanda lo hacía más débil, tanto para dejarlo con ese miedo latente a pesar de haber pasado un mes.

* * *

><p>Llego la salida, y Allen se en camino a la salida y vio el porte del pelinegro, parecía una estatua de cera, con su porte desinteresado sobre su auto negro, mirando a la nada, pero sin dejar de mostrarse orgulloso.<p>

Allen por uno minutos se quedo observándolo, apreciando sus facciones sus cabellos que enmarcaban su rostro y sus ojos negros, que parecían la perdición; "_por eso no quería volver a verlo, yo solo siento confusión a su costado, y ahora es una rara mezcla de confusión y miedo",_ se obligo a dejar de observarlo y camino hacia él y se quedo plantado frente al pelinegro sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación.

-Al fin te dignas a venir imbécil…- el otro lo miro sorprendido- ¿Qué rayos hacías observándome?- sonrió altanero- ¿Qué ya descubriste que te gusto?

-Ya quisieras imbécil...- el otro cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho volteando la mirada

- Si claro y luego haces como si me temieras...- subió a su auto- ¿Qué esperas para subir? No te abriré la puerta como fueras una nena

-De ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa menos amabilidad...- se dio la vuelta y subió al auto- ni siquiera entiendo porque tenemos que hacer el trabajo en tu casa

-¿Y donde sino? ¿En tu casa? Ni hablar seguro que tienes el internet más lento del planeta y pocos libros, así que o te aguantes el miedo o jalas el curso- de nuevo hablándole con la realidad fría y dura

-Odio que tengas razón- lo admitía, tenía razón, pero odiaba admitirlo, la casa de Kanda era como un palacio a comparación de la suya pero claro el tenia su padre- entonces vamos rápido que no quiero que llegue la noche conmigo en tu casa

-Ya te dije que no creas tanto, no pienso hacerte nada que no quieras, joder que no eres tan apetecible si no te miro con 5 litros de alcohol encima- Kanda solo miraba al frente arrancando el auto, una parte de su mente le decía que fuera más amable pero eso era demasiado, ante todo estaba aun su orgullo, ese que no le dejaba en paz.

Pero Allen a pesar de las palabras duras, se sentía agradecido, sentía que era una forma de Kanda de decirle que no le temiera, que no le haría daño, y por alguna razón sintió que podía creer en ellas.

Llegaron y Allen no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por estar solas con Kanda, así que agradeció mentalmente a la sirviente que venía a preguntarles si se les ofrecía algo, el se moría de hambre pero por lógica no pediría nada.

-Sirve una tajada del pastel que hayas hecho hoy, un vaso de jugo y un café, llévalo a la biblioteca que ahí estaré, y no me pases ninguna llamada sino es de Japón- la muchacha asintió y Allen lo miraba extrañado, Kanda lo vio y simplemente lo miro con frialdad

-Al parecer te mueres de hambre así que anda comiendo y espérame en la biblioteca- le señalo la puerta- yo me cambiare que odio usar el uniforme

-¿Tu estas siendo amable conmigo?- pregunto extrañado

-No te la creas, solo no quiero que tu pequeño cerebro se distraiga mientras trabajamos idiota- le contesto con burla y el otro solo se sonrojo, algo que le hizo dar gracia Kanda pero que no lo mostraría

-Entonces no quiero...- dijo terco como un niño pequeño

-Haz lo que quieras pero después o quiero quejas, ni que te mato de hambre…- subió las escaleras hacia el piso superior- a ver si vas buscando alguna información n alguno de los ordenaros de la biblioteca, pero te jodes si friegas algo de ahí

Allen se dirigió molesto hacia la biblioteca de Kanda, se quedo impresionado por lo grande que era, pero de cierta forma acogedor, había un gran escritorio al lado de una ventana que dirigía hacia afuera de la mansión, el sillón de este gran escritorio se notaba que era de puro cuero, además había grandes estantes de libros a los lados, y cada estante indicaba si era sobre literatura, ciencias o económicas, además delante de aquellos estantes había un par de sofás, muy mullidos, con una mesita en el centro, este lugar le agradaba a Allen porque parecía más cálido que los otros ambientes _" aunque en realidad no he visto mucho de esta casa"_, busco y adelante de los estantes había tres Laptops, tomo una y con cuidados se sentó en uno de los muebles, al parecer había Internet en todo el lugar, así que se acomodo bien y comenzó a buscar.

Kanda ni bien entro a su habitación camino rápido y se tumbo sobre su _cama "¿Destino?" " maldito viejo y sus palabras"_, pero eso también le hacía recordar a las palabras que su padre le dijo cuando era pequeño, _" Cuando encuentres a una persona que alborote tu mundo, que te haga cambiar extrañamente, en la que pienses, por la que comience a sentir sentimientos extraños e intensos", aquella persona que sientas que calienta tu corazón que lo hace latir como si hubieras renacido, esa persona es tu persona especial, es la persona a la que no deberás dejar ir nunca_"; en el momento en que las dijo no había entendido pero ahora, no sabía si esas palabras se aplicaban a él _"¿No la debo dejar ir? ¿Oportunidad?",_ miraba al techo perdiéndose en este _" ¿desde cuándo yo Yu Kanda me quedo mirando como idiota el techo pensado en alguien?"_, suspiro audiblemente y se paro, se cambio de ropa unas mas cómodas, un polo largo de manga corta y encima una chompa con cuello de tortuga, que le quedaba pegado al torso, y unos jean negras, se acomodo el cabello de nuevo, y bajo hacia su supuesto destino_, " Tal vez simplemente debería dejar que las cosa pasen y... ah joder no importa solo hare lo que quiera",_ entro y vio al chico sentado sobre sus rodillas mirando la laptop , tecleando con una mano y con la otra llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca, inconscientemente Kanda sonrió, los recuerdos de la última vez que se vieron lo asaltaron y no pudo evitar sentir culpa. Y de cierto modo miedo a "¿Lastimarlo?", se sorprendió así mismo entendiendo que eso sentía, no quería dañarlo y le sorprendió mas, porque nunca en todo su vida se había preocupado tanto de no dañar a alguien y de sentirse relajado por verlo ahí inocente, tranquilo, disfrutando de un pedazo de pastel.

-Cuidado con que un pedazo de esa pastel ensucie mi laptop, es mi ordenador favorito...- se cruzo de brazos mirándolo desde ahí y vio las facciones asustadas y sorprendidas del menor, que aun estaba con la cuchara en la boca, un poco sonrojado

-Bakanda me asustaste, sino sabes se requiere concentración para hacer algo y comer al mismo tiempo- le hizo un puchero y le saco la lengua

-Eres un mocoso…- concluyo y se acerco sentándose al frente, para no incomodar al menor con su cercanía _"y ahí estoy de nuevo preocupándome por este",_ simplemente actuaria como quisiera y punto.

* * *

><p>El trabajo consistía sobre averiguar sobre los métodos de estudio, sobre que mejores métodos de estudio se aplicaban para el pre escolar, para el grado primario, para la secundaria, la preparatoria y sobre la universidad, o según sus investigación cual sería el mejor método de estudio para este basándose, en la forma de vida de un estudiantes universitario, además de que el estudiante mayor debía observar el método de estudio de su compañero menor y ver si era el correcto y que podría hacer para mejorar, se debía hacer un informe sobre cada semana de el menor y sobre si había mejoras con la nueva técnica de estudio, al final de dos meses se haría una exposición, frente a sus profesores y la directora de la escuela, pero solo los mejores trabajos, que fueron examinados por los profesores, la nota era un buen porcentaje para el alumno menor y además de exentarlo de algunos trabajos, y para el mayor era una recomendación mas de la escuela para la universidad , además de una nota alta en un buen porcentaje de su calificación.<p>

Trabajaban en silencio, cada uno metido en la parte que le tocaba, cada uno haciendo apuntes, conversando de rato en rato, para tomar alguna decisión o hacer alguna conclusión; al final Kanda termino dando una larga conclusión y el menor comenzó a escribir todo en un cuaderno que tenía, y el otro miro con gracia

-Tienes la laptop a un costado y ¿escribes en un papel?- sonrió de medio lado

-Bakanda, yo lo pasare hoy mismo a la PC..- le miro con resentimiento

-Si serás moyashi, eso es hacer trabajo doble…

-Eso no te importa...- miro por el ventanal- ya me debo ir, ya se está oscureciendo

El otro miro la expresión de miedo del menor, sabia porque, por sus traumas y porque su casa quedaba bastante lejos de la mansión Kanda.

-Levántate, te llevare a tu casa- y al mirar ese rostro agradecido pero sorprendido del menor supo que tal vez y solo tal vez valía la pena perder el tiempo llevándolo

-No es necesario, yo puedo ir solo...- dijo para no dejar su orgullo de lado

-Joder como te pongas así...- jalo de su brazo pero el otro al sentir el contacto se aparto rápidamente asustado, levantándose en el acto y Kanda le miraba sorprendido y enfadado- no te voy a comer idiota

-Yo lo siento... es solo… es solo...- se comenzaba trabar con la palabras, no podía evitarlo, había sido tranquilo con Kanda toda la tarde y hasta de cierta y extraña forma había sido agradable, aunque ninguno la aceptase hacían un buen trabajo en equipo

-Joder, no te pongas a llorar como nena... y vamos ya que si me arrepiento te dejo tirado a medio camino.- se volteo para no mirar ese rostro asustado que lo hacia sentirse como una maldita basura

Ambos, se mantenían en silencio mientras Kanda manejaba su auto, Allen no sabía que sentir, de cierta forma se sentía reconfortado por todas las atenciones que había puesto Kanda, aun así con sus insultos y todo, pero para ser Kanda había sido amble; y se sentía feliz de solo recordar, de alguna forma había sido entretenido pasar la tarde haciendo el trabajo con Kanda, aunque a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo un gran resentimiento por él y un gran miedo , pero no había podido evitarlo, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y se perdió en el anochecer, el cielo tomaba colores lilas y morados, con un sol desapareciendo y una luna que empezaba asomarse entre las nubes.

Llegaron a casa de Allen Kanda lo miro esperando a que el otro bajara.

-Moyashi idiota ya llegamos...

-Gracias por hoy... dijo Allen sin más y se bajo del auto dejando a Kanda sorprendido por el tono suave de su voz que lo hizo estremecerse; pero al voltear a ver, Allen también se había volteado y ambos se miraban los ojos como queriendo descubrir las cosa que no se podían decir, se perdieron el uno al otro por un momento. Pero Kanda fue le primero en desviar la mirada y al volver la mirada el otro le sonreía tiernamente _" esa sonrisa jamás la había visto",_ pensó al mirar la sonrisa sincera y tierna del otro; sintió que de verdad había valido la pena traerlo hasta su casa solo por verlo así, por el ser el causante de un sonrisa que nadie había visto ni siquiera Lavi , tal vez Hikaru pero Lavi no, y sonrió con arrogancia, aunque por ahora estaba satisfecho , sabía que quería más que una sonrisa del menor, pero par toda las tonterías que había hecho, por el día de hoy estaba bien.

"Joder tal vez si me gusta, después de todo", esa era la única explicación lógica para todas sus actitudes, "maldición no quiero sentir nada por él", sentía miedo lo admitía, pero cada vez que lo sentía cerca desataba algún tipo de sentimiento que el pensaba haber sacado de su mente.

Cuando lo veía y este prestaba toda su atención en él se sentía estúpidamente feliz y con mucha satisfacción; pero cuando lo veía con otro, su lado posesivo le ganaba y terminaba haciendo y diciendo cosas, _"cosas que terminaron haciéndolo daño y bastante, rayos no debería importarme, pero sé que no son ciertas, aunque ardo en celos cuando lo veo con otra persona, todo lo que dije no es posible, a pesar de eso odio que dedique algo a otros, lo detesto_".

Finalmente reconoció parte de sus sentimientos después de darle vueltas a esta tarde y a todo lo que le había sucedido y había sentido, si había sentido temor y fastidio en saber que formaría grupo con el moyashi, pero a la vez sintió alivio que a ningún otro bastardo que se lo quería tirar le había tocado ni ha Lavi tampoco _" a la mierda con lo que me dijo Hikaru joder odio sentirme así, pero la única solución si no puedo alejarme, es tenerlo solo para mí y que todos eso bastardos se queden con ganas, no permitiré que nadie más se acerqué a él, suficiente tengo con el idiota de Lavi, desde ahora el moyashi es mío", sintió satisfacción al decir eso " pero solo me gusta no es nada mas no existe ninguna cursilería como que lo quiero o lo amo o algo así, de ninguna manera" "por nadie he sentid amor y no será el moyashi la primer persona", decidió_ finalmente y se acostó par dormir..

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Bueno gracias por leer y nose si estuvo algo flojo o no.. a mi umm nose me agrado ceo peo mi opinin no importa, y esto fue muy meloso o les gusta? Es q poco a poco tien q ir darse cuenta si a pesar de q casi lo hacen se tien q dar cuenta es q ya sabes una cosa es la atracción física y otra con sentiemientos pss.. algo ooc pues allen no creo .. Kanda es otrs historia creo q algo ooc pero tien q comnzar a ser amble pss y además el muy en el fondo es asi.. ok espero q les guste y déjenme review pa saber!<strong>

**Vanessa WalkerPhantomhiveKanda : Te respondo por aquí porque al parecer no tiene activada la opción de recibir mensajes privados asi q no te pude responder el review.. muchas gracias por el apoyo ke has estado apoyando aun cuando no tenias cuenta asi q gracia y espero q seas felis con el fandom de yullen.. bueno ya viste como están estos dos y la reacción de allen-chan… si por hika-chan puies si yo también quería pero el fisc es yullen o eso creo muahaha.. bueno no adelanto nada jajjaja.. pero con el prologo lño sacan pss.. ah si N° 6 es buenaso… te gustra la fnafiction que hay aunq aun es poca .. por eso con clama no mas.. nos estamos viendo! Espero q te guste este capi bye!**

**rukia : Hi! Gracioas por comentar y porfa sigue haciendolo9! Jaja si ya se lo tenían merecido esos dos .. directo asi deben ser las cosas y en este capi es maso asi también jajaj nos gvemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas del autor: gracias a todos y aquí estoy con otro capi... ven publique rápido y bueno también sus comentarios me ayudaron… gracias…**

* * *

><p>Había pasado algunos días ,y en este Allen comenzó con su rutina de siempre, levantarse, bañarse , arreglarse, preparar el desayuno, despertar a su padre y desayunar junto con él; siempre que salía de casa se sentía preocupado por el, por eso no le agradaba mucho la ida de hacer el trabajo en casa de Kanda, ayer se la habían pasado toda la tarde y cuando regreso a casa, su padre estaba durmiendo en el mueble de la sala, sus piernas se había entumecido y tuvo que aplicarle algunos masajes que le hacían en terapia.<p>

Recordaba eso y no le agradaba, eso solo significaba que el cáncer avanzaba, llamo al médico y le dijo que tenía que estar mas pendiente, porque podría sufrir desmayos, además de que debía llevarlo consulta para que le designaran mas terapias para que pueda movilizase por más tiempo, se sentía devastado, pero debía sonreír frente a su padre, porque no quería que él también se derrumbase, se sentía solo en todo ese dolor, y en la desesperación, y pedía al cielo que Hikaru regresara pronto; porque era con el único que sentía confianza para derrumbarse, para llorar y gritar.

El dinero que consiguió en el cumpleaños de Kanda ya comenzaba a aminorase, pero aun le quedaba suficiente para el tratamiento, lo difícil era conseguir una cita con la mejor terapista de la ciudad, ya que el quería que su padre fuera a la mejor clínica, así le costara todo el dinero de ahorros, así que había intentado hablar con Cross pero este no le contestaba. Tendría que conseguirlo por el mismo, se marcho a la escuela y le prometió a su padre regresar temprano, la verdad no era molesto hacer el trabajo con Kanda, se comportaba de alguna forma amable, peleaban, eso era obvio, lo hacían por cualquier tontería, incluso por ver quien leía mas rápido o alguna otra cosa pero aun así Kanda lo traía a su casa y el trabajo se estaba realizando correctamente , su miedo hacia él, al parecer, había bajado pero aun así prefería mantenerse alejado de él; no sabía lo que causaba dentro del, sentía confusión , una mezcla de miedo con enojo, y una especia de ¿atracción? "_imposible, acepto que es guapo pero yo…. Yo no...nada, eso es imposible…"_. Aun así recordaba con extrañeza el primer día que lo trajo, le había sonreído de forma que solo lo hacia con Hikaru, y eso no le agradaba, a pesar de lo que aparentaba el no compartía sus sentimientos sinceramente con muchas personas, solo con las que se sentía en confianza.

* * *

><p>Y sin darse cuenta la hora de salida había llegado, las horas de escuela se le habían pasado rápido y el almuerzo, al parecer había tregua entre los cuatro, simplemente se dedicaban a conversar de temas triviales, bueno todos menos Kanda que solo se mantenía callado sin prestarles atención, pero eso por extraño que parezca parecía una gran armonía entre los cuatro y Allen se sintió extrañamente satisfecho.<p>

Pero como nada puede durar bien, salió de la escuela y se despidió de Lavi que últimamente andaba my efusivo con él, pero no le causaba molestia, no es que sus instintos no saltaran en alerta pero sus brazos eran cálidos_, "¿Qué demonios pienso?"_. Salió, vio el auto de Kanda y a este dentro de el, en el lado del piloto, no había podido hablar con él, tenía que decirle que no podía ir a su casa todos los días.

-Hey Kanda necesito. ..

-Solo cállate y súbete que quiero acabar rápido... anda ¿Qué esperas sube?..-ordeno, Allen molesto subió

Ya dentro del auto

-Kanda... maldición no puedes escuchar unos minutos...

-Cállate que quiero llegar pronto a mi casa… y terminemos con el trabajo pronto

-Eres un grosero ¿sabías?- hizo un puchero cruzando sus brazos

-Demonios quítate esa mochila y ponte el cinturón de seguridad... si te matas no me hago problemas ¿entiendes?..- _"vaya y yo que pensaba que este idiota había cambiado sigue siendo igual de Bakanda que siempre_"- pareces un niño moyashi

Y a regañadientes se quito la mochila dejándola a un lado y se puso el cinturón de seguridad

-Sabes estas más insoportable que nunca... ¿qué te pasa? Es porque Hikaru demorara unos días más en venir ¿acaso lo extrañas?- pregunto extrañado

-¿que lo extraño? Deja de pensar tonterías… y no hables de las cosas que no sabes... tú no sabes lo que significa que el no venga... necesito que este aquí…ya… necesito que me traiga eso malditos papeles

- Hikaru me comento algo de so... ¿es muy importante no?..- miro a Kanda con tristeza y estuvo tentado a posar su mano sobre su hombro quería hacerlo pero

-Tú no comprendes... y no trates de hacerlo porque no te corresponde eso solo le corresponde a mí y a Hikaru... solo a mi familia…

-Tienes razón... no me importa….- se sintió triste y rechazado de alguna forma- solo para el auto que tengo que irme ahora…

- No me jodas no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches de mocoso, terminamos el trabajo y ya...- grito pero sin dejar de mirar al frente, lo último que quería era problemas de conducta que alegaran en contra de el

- Eso es lo que te quería decir no puedo ir a tu casa todos los días y hoy en especial no puedo así por…

-No me vengas con tonterías ya te dije si es por tus estúpidos miedos, relájate no quiero ir a prisión por seducir menores de edad…- rio amargamente

-Maldito Bakanda... solo para el auto y ya... no te preocupes yo hare el informe…

-como podría confiar en ti idiota... ¿Qué no mantener tu nota es lo mas importante ¿acaso tienes algo mas importante que… que tus deberes?..- _"¿Qué yo? Soy tan patético por pensar eso, pero solo me enfurece pensar eso; aunque es muy probable que así sea"_

- Por supuesto que si idiota...- y Kanda paro el auto en seco, nunca lo había escuchado tan molesto

-Sabes que Kanda, no entiendes… te lo quería explicar pensé que podríamos llevarnos mejor, pero eso es imposible, te lo quería explicar pero tu… tu solo piensa en ti mismo, no piensas que otros pueden tener más problemas que tu ¿que pueden estar sufriendo más que tú? ¿Sabes lo desesperante de saber que tu padre se está muriendo poco a poco y que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo?..- Kanda lo miraba sorprendido el chico botaba lagrimas de su ojos pero a la ves su voz era fuerte, decidida y muy molesta- _Tu solo te miras a ti mismo, pero no mas…me largo... Mañana te traigo el reporte de hoy y si quieres puedo hacer todo el trabajo, para que no tengas que soportar mi presencia porque parece que la aborreces, no te preocupes de igual forma tendremos la mejor nota_...- dejando a Kanda frio se bajo del auto, dando un portazo y se alejo a paso rápido

Kanda solo miraba al frente, perdido, _"¿Qué si sabía lo que era perder a un padre?_ Por supuesto que lo sabía, lo había vivido lo había sufrido, pero definitivamente el también había dado lo que fuera para que no hubiera sido así, justo como lo hacía Allen, porque la soledad en la que quedo no pudo ser reemplazada ¿que si aborrecía su presencia? Tal vez si porque su dolor le recordaba a el mismo, pero hace algunos años atrás, y a la vez lo odiaba porque al parecer podía comprender la soledad de su corazón y porque su presencia le reconfortaba y lo hacía sentirse extrañamente cálido.

"moyashi idiota, es todo lo contrario, odio sentir que me está gustando tu presencia demasiado, tanto que quisiera tener una escusa par buscarte ahora, maldita sea jodi mi oportunidad…", miro a su lado y sonrió. La mochila el menor estaba ahí, tal vez la vida estaba a su favor en ese instante, iba a ir a buscar al menor pero la curiosidad pudo más, tomo la mochila y la reviso.

Definitivamente tendría que buscarlo, porque ahí había una billetera con alguno euros, su documentos de identidad, algunas monedas, además de lo que parecía las llaves de su casa, reviso mas y encontró dulces algunos caramelos y chocolates _" eres un mocos glotón ¿cómo rayos no engordas o te da algo por tanto dulce?_", vio algunos libros y algunos cuadernos de clase, pero había otro cuaderno en el que había dibujos, no muy trabajados pero si eran buenos, algunos de extrañas joyas, otros de personas desconocidas, de chicas y chicos después reviso y había manuscrito ahí, los leyó y eran historias cortas de aventuras, comenzó a leer con mas cuidado y admitió que tenia buena redacción, una impecable ortografía y caligrafía; además noto que las personas y los objetos dibujados eran de aquella historia, la historia le pareció interesante, pero notaba que iba para un público juvenil, y a él le gustaba más lo misterio, leyó otra esa trataba mas de misterio y era mas elaborada, reviso y había muchas ideas vagas, pensamientos , descripciones de sentimientos, en una leyó el sentimiento de admiración hacia su padre, en otra lo que al parecer era amistad, y abajo decía que estaba dedicado a Hikaru, " maldito Hikaru", pero había otra que llamo su atención, " maldición esto es como si leyera su diario pero .." decía amor; lo leyó " al demonio con todo" no era un poema eran pensamientos suelto como si escribiera en un diario..

"_amor, siempre pensé que era algo así como lo que siento hacia mi padre, algo que me implicara ser mejor a cuidar al persona que mas amo, pero ahora en estos momentos de mi vida empiezo a preguntarme cuantos tipos de amor hay... por mi padre es uno, es el que me hace levantarme cada día y ser fuerte y no llorar, definitivamente amo a mi padre... Por todo su cariño y protección eso mismo que me impulsa a hacer todo lo posible por salvarlo por verlo bien… también entiendo que hay amor hacia los amigos y hermanos yo nunca tuve hermanos, pero si a Hikaru por el también es amor ... sé que nunca me traicionara y que me cuidara... aunque parezca fuerte siempre necesito llorar y abrazar a alguien y sentir el calor de alguien protegiéndome, cuando era pequeño ese era mi padre que durante las pesadillas me levantaba, me abrazaba para arroparme y hacerme dormir con alguna bonita historia, pero luego de lo que me paso y que vieja a Japón ese fue Hikaru, que hacía lo mismo, pero él me cantaba una nana y yo dormía en su brazos.. Incluso ahora lo hace… si eso también es amor... pero el mismo me ha dicho qué hay tipos de amor que no son hacia un hermano o hacia un amigo pero que pueden ser mas fuertes pero también más destructivos pero que aunque no queramos es esencial y adictivo... a veces logramos confundir unos con otros… pensamos que amamos un amigo o no notamos que amamos a un amigo… mezclado todo ante nuestros ojos ; porque decir te amo no es simple es una palabra my fuerte y aunque aquí en occidente es muy simple decirlo y se le dicen a todas las parejas que tengas en Japón no es así ... solo a esa persona …esa por la que harías cualquier cosa, que te hace sentir de forma diferente que confunde tus sentimientos y hace aparecer sensaciones en tu cuerpo que no pensaste sentirlas jamás es .. Ahh tal ves eso sea como un amor fraterno incestuoso… porque la ves te siente protegido entre sus brazos también sientes esa necesidad de poseer y de ser poseído... esa necesidad de que el mundo se aleje de esa persona. ¿Pero como identifico a esa persona? ¿Es aquella que me da el mundo, la que me ama la que me protege, la que me posee?... ¿es solo deseo o es más que un beso más que una caricia? ¿Esas sensaciones que me hacen sentir son de amor?... ¿es solo deseo? Tal vez debería conocer mejor a esa persona... pero al parecer si la conozco, tal vez descubra que no es amor... pero también siento miedo y mucho de ser dañado que para él solo signifique deseo… las palabras de eso seres que trataron de tomarme algunas aun permanecen... "solo estoy par el deseo... solo soy un cuerpo deseable... cuando era niño cuando me paso eso no entendí mas el pavor de esas manos tocándome pero ahora al sentir un abrazó de esa persona no... no sé...siento miedo de que esas palabras sean ciertas... quiero sentir su brazos protegiéndome… suena patético pero así es… quiero sentir los brazos de…"_

"Maldita sea ¿tiene que dejarlo ahí?... porque demonios no escribió el maldito nombre de ¿de quien?..

Admitía que eso había sido estúpido, prácticamente había leído el diario del menor, porque eso ultimo no eran historias cortas sino pensamientos el menor, aunque admitía que el baka usagui tenía razón su estilo se complementaba al de él_, "maldito Lavi",_ aunque eso era en cuanto a lo de aventuras, en cuanto a misterio el menor tenía un oscuro estilo, muy bueno e independiente. Miro la hora había pasado, media hora desde que el menor se fue, "seguro se perdió el muy idiota", lo buscaría y esperaba encontrarlo

* * *

><p>Allen ya no sentía enojo, ahora se sentía estúpido; " claro digo tremendo discurso y ahora estoy vagabundeando por las calles sin saber a dónde dirigirme… estoy perdido sin un centavo y sin las llaves de mi casa... ni siquiera sé si puedo llegar caminando", temía que llegara la noche y aun encontrarse vagabundeando, se prometía así mismo conseguir un celular a como dé lugar, había querido llegar donde se separo de Kanda pero no lo logro, solo se perdió mas; se sentó en una esquina solitaria y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, sentía terror de quedarse solo en la calle. A pesar de que debería estar acostumbrado porque jugaba de noche en algunos bares, eso no significaba que le hacía mucha gracia quedarse a la deriva sin dinero en la calle y todavía en calles a las que nunca había concurrido porque los bares estaban en lugares muy públicos en el centro de la ciudad además que siempre contrataba a algún taxista para que lo esperara a una hora determinada , sus lagrimas cayeron mas y salieron algunos gemiditos de tristeza, además estaba lo de su padre, recordó, que la enfermedad de el estaba avanzando y el no podía soportarlo.<p>

-Vaya no pensé que fuera posible que te perdieras, pero si estas llorando como niña es porque efectivamente te perdiste moyashi idiota-

Allen levanto su rostro bañado en lagrimas y sus ojos llenos de tristeza, se levanto rápido y se abrazo a Kanda, el cual se quedo asombrado pero correspondió lentamente el abrazo, sintió su hombro mojarse por las lagrimas del menor y lo estrujo mas contra él, se sentía tan bien abrazándolo pudiendo calmar su llanto , sintiendo que su aliento chocaba con su nuca, su respiración entrecortada y su calidez- oye ya cálmate ….que tu tuviste la culpa- sus palabras salían inseguras y turbadas al sentir el cálido aliento del otro sobre el

-Bakanda pensé que me quedaría tirado por aquí… tenía miedo… y… mi padre el... tengo miedo - abrazo mas a Kanda sabia que eso era contradictorio con lo que había pensado pero se sentía extrañamente protegido en los brazos de Kanda _" los brazos de Kanda, son tan cálidos y protectores", _se sonrojó pero aun así seguía abrazado del otro, respiraba su suave aroma que lo embriagaba, un aroma que calmaba su llanto y le daba seguridad y fortaleza, sintió los brazos de Kanda estrujarlo más contra su pecho y el recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, cerrando los ojos, tratando de calmarse

_-_Tengo miedo de que su enfermedad avance, tengo miedo de que le pase algo... ya no se qué hacer... tengo que seguir siendo fuerte no quiero que me vea llorar... yo... lo siento sé que soy patético pero...- una de las manos de Kanda levanto su barbilla con suavidad, que Allen no sabía que tuviera- ¿Kanda?

-No eres patético... pero si un moyashi idiota… es lógico que llores por tu padre… y eres un idiota por no saberlo…es tu padre después de todo y uno bueno al parecer...- Allen miro su mirada y estaba impregnada de nostalgia y tristeza, comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de calmar esa tristeza, Kanda acaricio sus labios con suavidad y el se sonrojó mas, sabía lo que pasaría y cerro sus ojos, pero el_ otro solo acaricio sus mejillas y limpio sus lagrimas par soltarlo de manera brusca y darse la vuelta y el se sintió estúpido y frustrado "¿De verdad estaba esperando que me besara?", _se sonrojo mas no poder por darse cuenta de ello, había sentido la necesidad de ser besado por Kanda, pero no se suponía que le tenía miedo pero había sido el mismo quien se lanzo a su brazos a llorar ya contaba con bastante suerte de que el otro estuviera así de amble.

"_¿Había querido besarlo? Joder claro que si, y más que eso, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos era la imagen más sensual que hasta el momento veía en él; no se había esperado que se lanzara sus brazos para llorar, pensó que lo golpearía por quedarse con sus cosas pero cuando escucho lo de su padre comprendió, y se sintió identificado. _Pero besarlo, no lo haría por el momento, porque quería que el otro también sintiera esa necesidad y no quería aprovecharse del momento de debilidad emocional del otro no quería pensar y vaya que odiaba pensar últimamente_..." no quiero pensar que le jodido mocoso besaría a cualquiera que no fuera yo por estar en ese estado"..._sabía que solo era un pensamiento lleno de celos y posesivo pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

_- _Sube de una vez al auto... qué sino te dejo tirado- dijo sin mirar y calmando la turbación de su voz- y recuerda que me debes una

-¿Te debo una? Pro tú fuiste quien…

_-_Corrección tú te olvidaste tu maleta en mi auto, así que es tu culpa y tranquilo que no pienso cobrarme indecentemente – sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado del otro- tú te encargaras de transcribir el trabajo-subió al auto

-Oye eso es injusto y…- se quejo mientras subía al otro lado

_-_cállate y agradece que estoy de buen humor- miro al frente, no quería dejarse llevar y hacer algo estúpido_ "vaya si que este idiota me ha cambiado, ahora me contengo de lo que deseo hacer solo por no hacerle daño ¿mierda esto se me esta saliendo de las manos?"_

Allen, limpio las lagrimas quedaban, y veía extrañado, a el silencio de Kanda y el fastidio que demostraba en su rostro, no comprendía porque había sido tan tierno y amable hace unos momentos y ahora era todo lo contrario_. "Kanda perdió a su padre y vive en un lugar sin calidez, tal vez sea por eso que es así... pero es bueno al parecer", sonrió al notar eso._

Kanda llegaba una vez más, a la casa del moyashi, ya se sabía la ruta de memoria porque últimamente lo traía siempre a su casa, _"estoy siendo mucho mas amble de lo normal, tal vez demasiado", suspiro imperceptiblemente "ya no hay marcha atrás", _vio de nuevo esa sonrisa que comenzaba gustarle mucho, y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Eto... Kanda pues yo... quería saber si tu...- Allen tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y se sentía nervioso

_-¿_Qué me pedirás que salga contigo?..- rio de forma malévola, viendo como el otro se sonrojaba a más no poder

_-_Claro que no Bakanda... ya quisieras...-estaba enojado por aquel comentario- yo solo quería invitarte una taza de café en mi casa

Eso lo sorprendió, no negaba que le agradaba la idea, pero lo veía tan nervioso, así que sintió que se estaba forzando a soportar su presencia

_-_No tienes que hacerlo…

-No me estoy obligando a nada yo solo quería pedírtelo porque… porque quiero y ya...- lo miro con ojos enfadados que le causaron gracia a Kanda pero le gustaba esa mirada llena de decisión, le atraía enormemente.

_-_Bien como quieras, solo te advierto que si tratas de envenenarme lo sabré...- comento Kanda pareciendo serio

Allen no pensó que aceptaría, pero se sintió feliz por ello_ "comienzo a pensar que soy u masoquista por sentirme a gusto con este idiota"_

Allen entro a casa seguido de Kanda, este miro el lugar; ya no con desprecio sino con algo de envidia, vio las fotos del menor con su padre y sintió nostalgia por la calidez que invadía el lugar, una calidez que él, extrañaba y deseaba en su fuero interno. Pero pronto su ojos se desviaron a aquel sofá en el que había tratado de tomar por la fuerza a Allen, y se molesto por aquello, se odiaba, jamás a olvidaría eso, esa mirada perdida, esas palabras in sentido, pero tampoco ese sabor adictivo de esa piel, que estaba a unos metros de el. "autocontrol".

-¿Allen ya estás aquí?..- pregunto una voz proveniente de el piso superior

-Si padre... un compañero vino conmigo... ahora mismo te ayudo a bajar para tomar la merienda- Kanda veía esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo, esa sonrisa llena de felicidad y sus deseos carnales se apagaron- sé que es modesta mi casa pero siéntate donde gustes y ahora vuelvo- le sonrió casi sin notarlo de la misma forma en que lo hacia desde el primer día del trabajo

Kanda se sentó en un sofá no en el mismo sin en otro, y espero, mirando todo el lugar _" definitivamente es un hogar bastante cálido"_, no había mucho, solo algunos muebles, un juego de sala, una especia de biblioteca donde había una PC y algunos libros, había algunas fotos de Allen y su padre _" es cierto él nunca habla de su madre, tal vez ella haya fallecido",_ se sintió culpable, el ahora mismo estaba peleando por la herencia de su padre con su propia madre, su madre, la que le dio la vida pero la que no le prestó atención en toda su vida. Apretó sus puños con frustración, pero se calmo al oír bajar a Allen y su padre.

Lo saludo como correspondía y el hombre le saludo con amabilidad, a pesar de que en su rostro se veía la enfermedad, mantenía una mirada llena de vida y fuerza de voluntad. Allen sirvió café y algunas galletas, par su gusto saladas, el hombre explico que al le desagradaba lo dulce, pero Allen lo adoraba, así que para el trajo queque de naranja y comió con gusto. Kanda n se sorprendió, el hombre demostraba tener mucho conocimiento, sobre diversidad de temas , y sin darse cuenta hablaba naturalmente con él, sin sentirse forzado o algo, el hombre había sido periodista por muchos años y a pesar de su enfermedad se mantenía siempre informado, además le conto que conocía Japón y al que ahí había ido cuando era joven.

No hablaba tanto como aquel hombre pero Kanda respondía y aportaba con naturalidad y respeto, al principio le hablaba con respeto por su educación, aunque hubiera hablado mal de él cuando conoció a Allen; ahora sabía que había sido una estupidez, ese hombre se volvió respetable para él con sus conocimientos.

Allen se sentía extrañamente alegre al ver que Kanda y su padre hablaban bien y era más bien él , el aislado de la conversación ya que no leía mucho las noticias ya que a él más le gustaba la literatura.

-¿Joven Kanda, usted sabe jugar al ajedrez?... –pregunto Mana

-Claro, mi educación me lo ha requerido...- y así era, el debía aprender la mayor cantidad de cosas

-¿Podría jugar conmigo una partida?..- Kanda se iba negar con respeto puesto que ya era tarde, y aunque viviera solo, ya se sentía cansado pero...- el joven Lavi, fue un duro adversario pero lo vencí...Viene aquí bastante seguido por mi Allen, así que lo rete pero no me venció…

-Por supuesto que acepto – dijo sin pensar "malditos seas Lavi"

Empezaron el juego, luego de unos momentos Kanda llevaba las de ganar, pero Allen aprecio en ropa más cómoda y más ligera, un polo ancho y largo que dejaba ver su cuello y una parte de sus hombro; Kanda se desconcentro con él, sus labios estaba mas rojas por el Carmelo que tenía en el interior de su boca, el chico se relamió los labios y eso no hacía más que desconcentrarlo, mas, bajo su mirada y vio el pantalón suelto que levaba era de una tela bastante delgada, que le dejaba imaginar la suave piel que escondía tras ella. Allen volteo su mirada y se encontró con la de Kanda, y le sonrió y esto no hizo mas que el otro volteara su mirada al juego, hizo una jugada sin prestar mucha atención, luego vio que el otro trataba de analizar las jugadas con una mano en su cintura enmarcándola y haciendo un rostro de confusión, que solo lo distraía mas. Pasaron varias jugadas entre mirando al moyashi y el juego, al final…

-Jaque mate, joven Kanda...- Kanda miraba estupefacto, a él jamás le habían vencido en el ajedrez, jamás- ha sido un buen oponente, incluso mejor que el joven Lavi

Kanda seguía estupefacto, mirando el tablero comprobando si todo era cierto, ciertamente debía de darle un punto a favor de el padre del moyashi.

-Ya me tengo que ir...- solo dijo eso Kanda

-Allen ponte un saco antes de salir a despedir a tu compañero- Allen subió a su habitación

-Sabe joven, eso mismo paso con el joven Lavi, se distrajo mirando algo que como padre me molesta-. Kanda abrió los ojos, "_¿había sido tan obvio, que se devoraba con la mirada a Allen? "y maldita sea como que Lavi también ¡maldito Lavi!"_

-Discúlpenme señor- dijo con respeto

- No se preocupe, comprendo, ambos son jóvenes, pero mi hijo es un niño aun, así que por favor trátelo con cuidado, lo mismo se lo dije a aquel muchacho pelirrojo, soy viejo y veo en los ojos de ambos, usted y ese joven están interesados en mi hijo, y yo solo quiero que no lo lastimen, aunque me vea así viejo y decrepito por la enfermedad yo protegerá Allen hasta mi último aliento…. Solo quiero a alguien que lo proteja, que sepa corresponder bien al amor que sabe entregar mi hijo, aunque no lo demuestre y aunque Allen piense que no lo note, él es muy frágil...- todo lo dijo en voz baja, sorprendiendo a Kanda, que comenzaba a respetar mas a aquel hombre, que le recordaba a su padre

- Yo podría ser, esa persona…- dijo sorprendiéndose a si mismo

-Ojala así sea...- dijo el hombre sonriendo

Allen bajo, y acompaño a Kanda afuera, cerca de su auto.

-¿Mi papa te dijo algo indebido?- pregunto preocupado

-No, solo que se ahora que eres un idiota, tu padre es más fuerte de lo que piensas...- dijo sin inmutarse

- ¿Qué tratas de...?- se cayó al sentir a Kanda mas cerca de él, apoyándolo en el auto, el solo puso sus manos en el pecho del otro en un intento de alejarlo, pero el otro acaricio sus labios de nuevo y se inclino hacia él, Allen sintió su aliento en sus labios y eso le hizo estremeceré, cerró los ojos y…

-Mañana nos vemos...- le susurro en el oído, para después alejarse y darse la vuelta para subir a su auto- vamos quítate que no tengo todo tu tiempo...- dijo sin dejar de sonreír al observar el rostro sorprendió y algo enojado del menor, sonrió mas, cuando el otro hizo un puchero amargo " si, mocoso idiota prueba algo de lo que siento cada vez que te tengo cerca", " parezco un niño… yo soy el idiota", arranco y se marcho.

"Esa fue la segunda vez que me ha hecho eso, maldito Kanda ¿pero es que yo quería besarlo? Pero el trato de hacerme daño y yo… maldita sea yo…", suspiro resignado y entro a casa…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Gracias por todo su apoyo! Espero seguir recibiendo review y ya ven como van avnzando las cosas entre ellos y lo perceptivo q puede ser el padre de Allen.. ( adoro a Mana) … al aprcer no se opone y no le molesta tanto….. o eso creo.. jajaja Kanda se esta emdio vengando pero ya ven eso ayudara un poco a q Allen… nueno no digo mas.. espero q les guste… por siaca ee tip de trabajos q les dejaron si q dejan en la escuela.. y son detestables.. aunq si me hubiera tocado alguien como Allen o Kanda podría morir feliz.. jajaj bueno bye!<strong>

**Rukia: gracias por tu review y espero q este cai también te haya gustado.. uhh si la promesa.. poco a poco psss… **

**LilyVongola : Hi! Si ee cabeza dura esta acetando sus sentimientos poco a poco ahora falta el dulce Allen aunqnustro qrido Kanda al aprecer se la esta cobrando.. se esta alrguito pero es q no se puede hacer apresurado pss.. sobretood con lo cabezadura son y la confusión q tine encima.. espero q esto haya aplacado algo tus ansisas yulen .. ( supongo q non ) pero calma q pronto se bien lo bueno….muahahah**

**Lirionegro: Gracias por review.. y te contesto por aui porq extrañamente no te puedo devolver el mensaje como siempre creo q escribiste mal tu Nick.. jjajjaj… bueno si a Kanda le costo bastante aceptar q le gusta imaginate aceptar q esta enamorado pero lo hara! Si poco a poco .. paciencia hijas paciencia….! Gracias por seguirme espero seguir recibiendo tus review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas de autora: Hi! Aquí estoy cteo q algo tarde pero con muchas ganas y re sucitada a pesar de q la uni me esta matando poco a poco con física… odio física pero aprenderé a amarlo… bueno par los demás coments nos vemos a abajoo y también coments del nuevo capi de d gray man.. gracias a todos los lectores y por seguir mio fic capi a capi…. Pronto sorprise…**

* * *

><p>Ya era jueves, se encontraban en la hora de almuerzo, comían tranquilamente, casi en silencio, solo alguno que otro comentario de Lenale respondido por Allen; quien jamás dejaría su cortesía de lado.<p>

-Allen-chan quería invitarte este domingo al cine ¿q dices?-pregunto con una sonrisa Lavi

-¿Al cine?...yo…

-No puede…tenemos trabajo que hacer...- espeto fríamente Kanda

-¿A ti quien te dijo que hablaras? Yo estoy invitando a Allen... además todos los días están haciendo el trabajo- Se cruzo de brazos infantilmente

-Eso a ti no te importa que el moyashi se la pare conmigo… baka Usagui...

-¿No andas muy posesivo con el moyashi, Yu?- le dijo burlón

-Atrévete a decir mi nombre de nuevo conejo suicida

-YU…YU

-Maldito

-Chicos…chicos… tranquilícense...- interrumpió Lenale- todo los alumnos nos están viendo...- se sonrojo de vergüenza

-El es quien comenzó Lenale…- dijo Lavi haciendo un puchero

-Miren ¿por qué no vamos los 4? ¿Sí? Hace tiempo que no salimos y yo ya estoy estresada- decía tratando de tranquilizar las cosas

-Por mi está bien...- sonrió Lavi

-A mi me da igual…- dijo Kanda molesto y los tres miraron a Allen, el cual se había quedado frio con la discusión pero después sonrió amable

-Pues me alegra que salgan ustedes tres, después de todo son amigos de años…

-Idiota que no escuchaste que eran 4… ¿te parece que nosotros 3 somos 4?- Kanda le miraba fulminante

-Claro que no idiota…solo digo que es más correcto que salgan solo los tres

-Allen-chan tú también eres amigo nuestro y uno muy querido, por lo menos por mi parte…- le sonrió a Allen y él se sintió feliz

-Aun así, no puedo dejar a mi padre solo… lo siento

-Joder... le diré a mi chofer que lo acompañe y así no voy a tener que aguantar las lamentaciones de estos...- contesto Kanda sin mirar a nadie, "¿está siendo amable?"

Lenale y Lavi se quedaron en piedra al oír palabras amables de Kanda, en el, eso era ser amable.

-Bien está decidido, Kanda recoges a Allen y nos encontramos los 4 en el centro comercial del centro…– antes de que Lavi protestara Lenale jalo a Allen hacia el salón de ambos

* * *

><p>Ya terminaban el trabajo y el reporte del día, Allen miro la hora de la portátil eran las 5.30 de la tarde, se quedaría más tiempo pero tenía que ir a buscar a una terapista, un centro donde le pudieran hacer la terapia a su padre, que perdía más la movilidad, además debía ir a sacar cita, y ya se hacía tarde, felizmente era una clínica privada, aun tenía tiempo para ir a sacar cita.<p>

-Kanda lo siento debo irme ya…- el otro lo miro y vio esa mirada de tristeza, sabía que era por su padre

-Te llevare entonces…

-No, te lo agradezco, pero necesito ir al centro, debo hacer algunas cosas en la clínica donde atienden a mi padre…- Kanda sentía que quería levarlo pero se dijo que era demasiado

-Está bien pero mañana quiero el informe completo

-Si claro...- no sabía porque pero esperaba más que ese comentario frio

Allen se fue, y tomo un taxi, que lo llevo al centro

"Maldita sea, me preocupa ese idiota, arg... te detesto… con una mierda te detesto moyashi", pero se levanto y se dirigió velocidad a su auto.

Lo vio saliendo de una clínica, era una bastante cara, la conocía porque pertenecía las empresas de los hermanos Le, es decir a la familia de Lenale, eso se le hacía extraño, aunque supuso que lo estaba pagando con el dinero que gano en su cumpleaños, " eso no te servirá por mucho tiempo idiota"; iba ir a él cuando vio que unos hombre lo seguían, noto que el moyashi lo noto y se fue a un callejón " ¿pero que demonios deberías huir imbécil";estaciono su auto los siguió con sigilo

Allen noto que unos chicos lo seguían, conocía a uno de ellos, eran los cobradores que siempre venían para cobrar las deudas de Cross "maldita sea otra vez ese idiota de mi padrino, sino te debiera mi vida"

Uno de ellos lo empujo contra un pared le iba dar un golpe pero Allen lo esquivo con agilidad, otra lo iba atrapar pero también logro esquivarlo, y pudo darle otro golpe en el rostro, pero los otros dos lo sujetaron cada uno de un brazo.

-Allen…Allen que te he dicho de vitar escapar...- le dijo un chico un poco mayor que él, de mirada fría y peligrosa…

-Michel… estúpido... ¿Qué quieres?

-Pues tu querido padrino nos envió a cobrar su deuda contigo... ya lo sabes…

-Y no tengo que ver con el… ya déjame en paz… el chico - le agarro dela solapas de su camisa escolar

-Escucha Allen-chan yo no soy un marica que se cobra acostándose contigo… aunque tengas ese rostro de niña… quiero dinero y me jefe también... son 5000 euros

-Ni lo sueñes… y deja de decir estupideces... ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tu el que cobre al igual que en Japón?

-Digamos que me vine con el jefe de ahí ¿coincidencia no?... ¿Qué ya no tienes a tu amante ese Hikaru Kanda?

-El no es mi amante imbécil….

-Lo que sea no me importa dame le dinero...- mira aquí está tu padrino - extendió el celular

"-Maldito Cross no tengo dinero… mi padre necita tratamiento y..."

"estúpido ahijado… ayúdame y te ayudo, conseguiré que atiendan a tu padre mas rápido y te conseguiré que juegues para que ganes más de lo que vas a pagar... ahora solo ayúdame...- Allen lo pensó, necesitaba ayuda para conseguir que lo atendieran, aun era menor de edad y eso era un peligro para permanecer con su padre

-Está bien lo pagare… pero Cross necesito esa ayuda rápido, mi padre está empeorando... por favor- dijo evitando que se le quebrara la voz- trata de no endeudarte tanto, me dejaras sin nada y…

-Ya ahijado idiota... paga y mañana te enviare el lugar en donde jugaras la próxima semana- corto la llamada

-Michel mañana aquí mismo te traeré el dinero a las 4 de la tarde- el chico lo miro sorprendido, conocía esa mirada apagada, sabía que si se lo buscaba le iría mal, aunque tenía a varios a su costado, así que no era problema

-Bien mañana nos vemos...- se marcho junto a sus compañeros; Allen derramo lagrimas al notarse solo, o eso pensaba ya que Kanda lo había visto y aun lo observaba, y había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p>Allen había evitado encontrarse con alguien pero en el almuerzo no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por Lenale, hacia el comedor. Al llegar ahí se sorprendió de que Lavi dijera que el japonés no iría almorzar con ellos, eso no hizo más que bajar su ánimo del día.<p>

Termino el día y vio el auto de Kanda con el adentro se dirigió ahí...

-Kanda lo siento, hoy no puedo…

-No importa yo tampoco puedo hoy tengo que ver a alguien

-¿Alguien?..- pregunto extrañado y ligeramente molesto

-Si alguien, que al parecer es más importante de lo que pensé...- le dirigió una mirada indescifrable

-Entiendo...- se sintió mas triste y su ánimo quedo por lo sueles "alguien importante", repetía su mente, cuando se dio cuenta Kanda ya se había marchado con su auto, su garganta se sintió seca, apretó su puños y se dio valor. Tomo un taxi hacia el centro, quería terminar con la deuda de una vez y echarse a su cama.

Llego al lugar pactado, se encontraba Michel y sus compañeros, apretó los puños y se acerco a ellos.

-Bien ya empezaba a pensar que no llegarías…- lo miraba amenazante

-Solo toma a tu dinero...- abrió Allen su mochila y se quedo estático ahí no estaba el dinero que, estaba seguro, había guardado en la mañana

-¿Qué pasa? Dame ese dinero de una vez- se acerco peligrosamente al ver el rostro asustado del menor

-Yo... Yo no...Lo tengo... te juro que lo metí yo...- pero la mano de Michel estaba en su garganta apretándola

-Ya te dije que yo no me trago ese rostro de niño bueno... eres un maldito como nosotros y algún día lo demostraras… ahora me parece que es inconsciente ¿acaso no usas esa apariencia para ganar en las apuestas?- Allen trataba de soltarse pero los otros dos lo sujetaron de la muñeca

-Suel...ta...me...- sentía que su vista se nublaba... y sus fuerzas lo abandonaban

-Quítale las manos de encima imbécil...- Allen volteo el rostro y vio la imagen de Kanda antes de perder la conciencia

Despertó y se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto de un auto, se fijo más y era el auto de Kanda, recordó y busco la figura de Kanda; lo vio llegar y subir al auto.

-¿Qué paso?..- pregunto inhalando fuertemente

-Así que estás vivo... ya no necesitare esto...- tiro una bolsa de farmacia al lado- de verdad que eres idiota ¿Qué tratos tienes con esas personas? ¿Quién es ese Cross? ¿Por qué demonios pagas las deudas de ese tipo? – estaba notablemente molesto, pero Allen recordó el dinero

-Kanda y ¿Michel se fue? ¿Qué paso? El dinero…- Kanda saco una bolsa era en la que tenía guardado su dinero, en la que lo había llevado a la escuela

-¿Tu? Tú te llevaste mi dinero idiota, me pudieron matar, me mataran por no pa…

-Ya les pague imbécil ¿crees que se quedarían tranquilos sin que les pagaras? Claro que no, pero sabes me contaron algunas cosas interesantes, claro cuídate cuando los veas porque la forma en que les saque la información no fue de muy buena manera

Allen lo mirona estupefacto, esa mirada oscura no le agradaba.

-¿Pagaste mi deuda?

-Sí ¿que no escuchas idiota?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No te emociones, lo hice por tu padre...- le miro frio

-No puedo aceptarlo, quédate con ese dinero...- pero sintió que el otro se lo tiraba

-A mi no me hace falta…

-No es que no te haga falta o no... Yo simplemente no puedo aceptar deberle dinero a alguien ya he pasado por ese tipo de proposiciones y no voy a deberle nada a nadie...- sus lagrimas caían por su rostro

-Bien, quédatelo… págame mes por mes lo que puedas... digamos 500 euros por mes… ¿eso te afectaría menos no?... ahora lo necesitas mas, sino me equivoco tu padre está en tratamiento, ayer fuiste a la clínica Ear Gray, trataste de sacar una cita pero no lo conseguiste y además esta 500 euros una cita y el tratamiento mejor no hablamos…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?..- se alejo con miedo

-Digamos que tengo informantes… además la clínica Ear Gray le pertenece a la familia de Lenale, se llama a si por marketing...- l dio otro mirada fría

-Yo no sabía eso… aunque eso no cambia nada yo... lo hare solo...- miro hacia el piso

-¿Entonces aceptaras mi propuesta? Pagarme mes por mes

-Pero tu acabaras la escuela en 3 meses

-¿Y eso evitaría que me pagaras?... O ¿te esconderías para no hacerlo?

-No, claro que no... Está bien... gracias

Satisfecho Kanda arranco el auto y se encamino a casa de Allen, no hablaron de nada. Allen sentía felicidad y mas alivio, pensaba en que Kanda había cambiado mucho con él; se sentía cuidado y protegido. Aunque al principio sintió extraño el deberle dinero, ahora sentía que todo estaba bien, el podría juntar ese dinero por mes; aunque tendría que esforzarse mucho lo haría.

Bajaron del auto y Kanda también bajo de el

-Yo de verdad te lo agradezco… mucho- sus ojos estaban algo rojos, y le picaban, sentía ganas de llorar

-Sabes deberías aprender agradecer mejor...- se acerco a él le levanto el mentón con una mano

-¿A qué te refieres?..

-Kanda dio una media sonrisa, que hipnotizo a Allen, acaricio con la otra mano la mejilla del otro y el albino se sonrojo mas, antes de que hiciera algo; el otro atrapo sus labios con los propios, juntándolos y saboreándolos, lamio el contorno de estos y Allen cerro sus ojos, el otro lo acerco mas y profundizo ms el beso, deleitándose con su aliento a dulces, sus labios rosados y suaves; antes de perder el control se separo y antes de que Allen reaccionara, el otro ya estaba en su auto sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Ni te creas que eso paga tu deuda... me vas dar los 500 euros mensuales ¿oíste?..- miro el rostro sonrojado y sorprendió del otro y su manos en el aire, que habían querido abrazarlo y sonrió mas "moyashi idiota". Arranco su auto y se marcho

Allen se quedo aun parado, procesando lo que había sentido y lo que le había dicho "maldito como si te fuera a pagar de esa forma… yo... eres u imbécil y... ", recordó lo que le dijo antes de irse con el auto en la escuela "persona importante", sonrió e ingreso a su casa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente ambos se comportaron normales, como siempre pelearon, hicieron su trabajo y Kanda lo llevaba a su casa, aunque internamente ambos comenzaban a sentirse a gusto el uno con el otro. El día de la salida de los 4 al fin se dio; Kanda esperaba a Allen en la puerta toco la puerta y el padre de Allen lo recibió, el hombre usaba muletas para levantarse. Tanaka-san también ingreso y ambos se sentaron en uno de los sofás.<p>

Allen bajo apresurado y vi a Kanda se sonrojo por la vergüenza, saludo a Tanaka-san y ambos jóvenes se macharon, no sin antes despedirse y que Mana le lanzara un comentario inesperado a Kanda "cuidado con lo que le hagas a mi lindo hijo"

-Papa no saldremos los dos solos iremos con Lavi y Lenale y ¿papa que rayos piensas?- Mana solo le sonrió de forma afectuosa y Allen solo pudo sonreírle y darle un abrazo antes de irse, le susurro a su oído "es solo que ese chico parce serio pero te mira con mucha profundidad"

Allen sentía un tanto incomodo por las palabras de su papa, porque aun recordaba el beso que se habían dado hace unos días, aun lo sentía en su piel y en sus labios, sentía la cercanía de su cuerpo, y observaba con detenimiento las ropas que traía puesta, una camisa larga blanco con un saco de cuero marrón y pantalones jean negro, y botas acolchonadas marrones, siempre vestía con esos colores, pero realmente le favorecían; le resaltaba su porte orgulloso y decidido, su cabello estaba recogido en coleta alta y su aroma se mesclaba con el aroma de un caro perfume.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?...- pregunto con media sonrisa- así que por fin aceptas que te gusto…

-Eres un idiota por supuesto que no, solo... me gusta tu ropa... nada mas… es muy sofisticada

-Es ropa común y corriente, no sabes nada de estilos idiota así que cállate

-¿Y tu si?..

-Claro que si imbécil, tengo que saberlo para vestir con propiedad en cada lugar….aunque hay algunas personas que no necesitan igual tienen la misma apariencia – lo miro con una media sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no visto para la ocasión? Si solo estamos yendo al cine...- Kanda se acerco a el peligrosamente pero fue a su oído

-Siempre te ves así de apetecible... con cualquier cosa que uses..- le susurro sensualmente en el oído. Al verlo sonrojado sonrió mas y se bajo del auto; Allen se despabilo del trance en que había caído al sentirlo tan cerca y al sentir su aliento sobre su oído, su piel se había estremecido con solo sentirlo.

Caminaron hasta el lado del cine e ingresaron, ahí divisaron a Lavi y Lenale, los cuales alzaron sus brazos para que los vieran; Kanda solo bufo con fastidio y Allen les sonrió.

Se acercaron a comprar las entradas, y observaron al final se decidieron por Piratas del Caribe, es decir, Allen, Lavi y Lenale; Kanda solo bufo con fastidio y aburrimiento

-Kanda si tanto te aburres puedes marcharte, a ti no te gusta estas películas...- comento Lavi tratando de disimular- no tienes porque obligarte a ver esto

-No me molestes baka-usagui y ya déjame en paz...- miro hacia otro lado

-¿Entonces entras? Pero tú

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa…- lo miro frio, realmente estaba fastidiado porque Lavi claramente quería quedarse a solas con el albino

-Chicos por favor hay gente a nuestro alrededor...- sonrió Lenale molesta y amenazante, luego miro a Allen en busca de ayuda

-Esto, pues yo quiero ver esta película y la veré con o sin Kanda...- dijo cruzando sus brazos, desviando la mirada pero sintiendo la mirada intensa de Kanda sobre él; Lavi estaba complacido

Kanda solo cruzo sus brazos "Esta me la pagas moyashi"

-4 entradas para piratas del Caribe...- pido amablemente Lavi, acercando su tarjeta dorada

-¿tarjeta dorada baka-usagui? Que patético ¿no tienes suficiente para obtener la negra?..- se burlo de Lavi, sacando la tarjeta negra, mostrándola con orgullo

- Claro que no mi queridísimo Yu, es que no me gusta fanfarronear lo que no tengo- Kanda enfureció eso era un golpe bajo, sabía que se refería a que aun no obtenía su herencia, así que técnicamente usaba el dinero que aun manejaba su madre y estaba a disposición de que le cortara las tarjetas, claro tenía un respaldo que solo la familia conocía pero eso era otra historia

-Estúpido, imbécil... como te...- ya se iba lanzarle un golpe pero sintió dos personas que lo detenían, eran Allen y Lenale, se tranquilizo un poco

-Si siguen así, solo Lenale y yo entraremos, se pueden ir a pelear a otro lado…Lenale es una chica no tiene porque ver este tipo de espectáculos...- Allen estaba molesto por la actitud de los dos, pero ambos chicos no pensaron oír esa voz tan fuerte y decidida, aunque Kanda se sorprendió menos porque iba conociendo que el chico no era tan débil como aparentaba

Lavi suspiro y sonrió pago las entradas y los 4 entraron, Allen insistía en devolverle el dinero pero el otro se negó rotundamente.

Fueron a la confitería, y cada uno hizo su pedido, Lenale pop corn y una bebida light, Allen pop corn, dulces y más dulces; se negó rotundamente a que Lavi lo pagara así que lo pago con su propio dinero, Lavi solo pop corn y una gaseosa, Kanda no iba a pedir nada, pero Lavi le llamo "tacaño" se molesto y pidió un pop corn y una gaseosa que sabía ni tocaría, ya que odiaba toda la comida chatarra.

Se sentaron, Allen se termino sentando entre Kanda y Lavi y Lenale, al costado de Lavi. Todos disfrutaban y reían, a excepción de Kanda que se aburría mortalmente, así que para distraerse giro su mirada de forma disimulada y vio la sonrisa del otro, y observo sus labio, a pesar de la oscuridad se veían rosados y suaves, que le provocaba querer besarlos, después vio como el menor hacia un mohín al ver que se le había acabado el pop corn, sonrió internamente, le gustaba los gestos que hacía con su rostro.

-Toma idiota, antes de que te pongas a llorar- le extendió su pop corn

-No gracias...- lo miro sorprendido, pero lo rechazo aunque aun quería más

-Se te está cayendo la saliva por esto, toma y come, que sino acabara en el basurero

-¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar comida...?- contesto bajo pero audible

-Solo toma y ya...- respondió, Allen inseguro toma la caja y comenzó a comer, sintió un agradable calor en su pecho "¿solo por este gesto me siento feliz?... tal vez si soy un idiota…

La película avanzo y vio que Kanda salía, estaba contestando una llamada, le inquieto un poco, así que sin darse cuenta se paro y fue tras él pero Lavi lo detuvo

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto como si nada

-Yo a los servicios nada mas...- sonrió amablemente, la sonrisa que Lavi había aprendido a identificar como falsa y la que odiaba, aun así lo soltó, y algo le parecía extraño y molesto, giro el rostro hacia la pantalla.

Vio a Kanda, el pasadizo estaba algo vacio, y escuchaba algunas cosas" idiota hasta que la fin te comunicas", "Claro que no…estarás aquí pronto", "¿Cómo que Alma?, "esa vieja está loca", "de ninguna manera…trae los malditos papeles de una vez". "Más te vale que sea la próxima semana"

Allen miraba extrañado "¿Alma?" ese nombre lo desconocía un repuesta pero algo le decía que no sería nada agradable conocer a esa persona.

-¿No que te gustaba esa película?..- Kanda poso una mano en su cintura y lo miraba molesto- No me gusta que espíen cuando hablo

-Yo no espiaba solo me dirigía a los servicios…

-¿Así? ¿Y porque te quedaste parado oyendo?..- se acerco con esa mirada fría

-Solo porque me pareció que hablabas con Hikaru y ese tema si me interesa...- mintió, simplemente le interesaba porque, no sabía por qué.

-Bien, supongo que sabes que regresa la próxima semana… si te llama dile que más le vale que sea la próxima semana- camino hacia el lado opuesto de la puerta de la sala, pero Allen lo detuvo con una mano

-¿A dónde vas?

- La verdad me he dado cuenta que estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer

-¿Como ver a esa tal Alma?..- pregunto impaciente, sintiendo un gran dolor y se sorprendió porque su voz sonaba a reclamo

-¿Te importaría que así fuera? Que ahora mismo fuera con, por cierto Alma es un chico, alguien que todos conocemos, claro menos tu….tal vez si, voy a verlo y a pasar un rato con el...- miro los ojos de Allen se mostraban sorprendidos pero a la vez vio una mirada que le satisfacía, una mirada de celos

-Por supuesto que no… pero... yo bueno yo…es solo que estábamos los 4 y me siento a gusto con ustedes, nunca habíamos salido los 4, y..

-Pensé que no te importaba ¿pueden ser solo ustedes 3 no?

-No, - dijo fuerte, pero bajo su voz tímidamente- no sería igual…

Miro a Kanda con unos ojos que le imploraban que se quedara, y Kanda no se pudo resistir a esa mirada tan tierna. Se acerco a él y lo tomo entre su brazos rápido, apresándolo contra una pared, Allen solo se dejo llevar, y el otro juntos sus labios, presionado con su lengua para entrar y Allen accediendo, el otro no desaprovecho oportunidad y entro rápidamente saboreando, saliendo y volviendo a entrar en esa boca que tanto lo tentaba, lo sintió dar un largo suspiro, por la falta de aliento, se separo un poco pero se acerco a el de nuevo para besarlo y así lo hizo saboreo mas al fondo y dio un leve mordisco labio inferior

-Kanda ¿te quedaras?..- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, e inconscientemente subió sus manos al cuello del otro

-Eres un manipulador...- le contesto Kanda con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Qué mas harías si yo te dijera que igual voy a ver a esa persona?- acaricio su espalda. Haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara, Allen se salió de su agarre

-Eres un Bakanda…-dijo sonrojado- si quieres no te quedes, tienes razón me puedo divertir solo con ellos… Pero también quiero que tú te diviertas- dijo avergonzándose

-Vamos el baka Usagui debe estar volviéndose loco porque no regresas...- lo tomo del brazo e ingresaron a la sala, Allen sonrió de nuevo _"¿Por qué demonios deje que me bese así?, ese tipo de besos eran demasiado pasionales para ser un juego o alguna broma_." Se sonrojo más, pero felizmente en la oscuridad no veían sus mejillas teñidas, Lavi los vio regresar juntos y apretó el asiento donde descansaba su mano, odiaba ver como Allen se fijaba en Kanda, de verdad que detestaba eso.

La película termino sin muchos contratiempos para los jóvenes, Lenale y Allen estaban felices, como dos niños que al fin salen después de mucho tiempo, en cambio Lavi y Kanda se mandaban miradas den odio sin que los menores lo notaran.

-Hay que ir a los juegos –dijo la única chica contenta y animada, miro a Allen para que le apoye y este la apoyo como era de esperarse

Lavi se animo y los siguió, Kanda al ver que caminaban, suspiro y los siguió "¿Cómo demonios Yu Kanda termino siendo manipulado por un mísero beso?", aun sentía el cálido cuerpo que le correspondía en aquel suave beso que quería que se tornara más pasional.

-Tengo una idea- dijo la chica contenta- nos enfrentaremos, ustedes que ya están de salida en el colegio contra nosotros dos- sujeto a Allen

-¿En qué?- dijo seco Kanda

-En el basquetbol- se refería al juego de encestas- y en todo los demás juegos de enfrentamientos… ¿Qué dices Allen?

-O pues yo...

-Seguro se negara... que no ves es incluso más enano que tu Lenale...- se rio Kanda de el

-Estúpido ya verás que los venceremos… eso se los aseguro yo no pierdo un juego...

-Eso es porque eres un niño Allen-chan...- sonrió Lavi- pero aun así no te dejare vencer, a mí tampoco me gusta perder menos contra ustedes dos...- su sonrisa se torno algo macabra

-Entonces apostemos para que sea más interesante...- el aura de Allen también se torno oscura...- apostemos la comida después del juego. El equipo que pierde lo paga todo

-Ya me lo esperaba… después de todo lo tuyo son las apuestas...- lo miro con suspicacia y Allen sintió miedo de que estuviera enterado de la forma en que ganaba dinero "ilícitamente"

-Vamos Kanda es solo para que sea más interesante…y yo estoy de acuerdo- grito la chica

-Por mi también… hoy comeré la comida pagada por Allen-chan- rio

-Pues me gustaría darle una paliza a estos dos mocosos...- Kanda cruzo sus brazos- tampoco me gusta perder… y atente porque lo que quiero lo consigo...- le dio doble sentido a sus palabras

Allen se sonrojo, entendió el otro sentido, con Hikaru se había acostumbrado a entender el doble sentido, así que eso le había molestado

-Ya verás quien dará la paliza a quien.

Empezaron por el básquet, lógicamente los que iban ganando eran Kanda y Lavi, habían hecho una tregua y coordinaban muy bien, mientras que Lenale y Allen se esforzaban el doble por conseguirlo, pero Allen noto que Lenale también era muy ágil, se volvieron mas coordinados y llegaron a alcanzar varios puntos pero al finalizar Kanda y Lavi ganaron.

-Esto no se queda así – dijo Allen molesto, odiaba perder si se trataba de apuesta

-Hagamos algo interesante el que gane le puede pedir lo que sea al otro grupo – dijo Kanda y Lavi asintió en acuerdo

-Por supuesto y ahora prepárense para perder...-

Ahora se dirigieron a las mesas de juego de disco, primero fueron Kanda y Allen,

-Al parecer tienes buenos reflejos moyashi

-Cállate , no me vas a desconcentrar

-Moyashi

-Bakanda

-Moyashi

-Luego dicen que yo soy infantil… bien!- punto par Allen

-Maldito mocoso... -Enano

-Cabeza hueca…inculto… que no lee

-Si lee pero no estupideces…

-Eso sí…- punto para Kanda

Luego de varios insultos y ofensas, estaba empatado 4-4, se miraron enojados y se dispusieron a seguir

-Ni creas que ganaras….moyashi

-…- seguía concentrado en el juego

-Moyashi... maldito moyashi… - odiaba que lo ignorasen- sabes tú cuaderno ese donde escribes historias resulta algo no lo se

-… ¿cómo pudiste leer eso? Es personal….- "concéntrate no pienso perder menos comida y encima sabe dios que me pedirá el odioso este"

-Fue interesante y sobre todo la parte en la que te referías... al amor...

-Cállate, no se a lo que te refieres yo… yo no...- estaba algo nervioso

-¿Quién te gusta?...- Lavi y Lenale escucharon, y a Lavi comenzaba a palpitarle el corazón, Allen miro a Kanda y ambos olvidaron el juego por un momento, pero Allen sonrió y lanzo el disco haciendo el punto final. Kanda miro el contador y se sintió estúpido.

-En el juego todo vale...- Allen le saco al lengua y rio- "Mi control se está yendo a no sé donde, mierda y mas mierda, se supone que lo hice para distraerlo pero termino distrayéndome, pensé que él, diría a quien iban esa palabras... soy un imbécil", vio que Allen y Lenale festejaban

-Tranquilo Kanda yo también me había puesto así- Lavi apoyo su mano en su hombro

-Quítate idiota

Se suponía que Lenale le tocaría con Lavi pero esta no era muy buena, para eso, así que…

-Lavi por favor que Allen juegue contra ti

Claro que no, el ya... vamos Lenale... ahora es tu turno- Lenale lo miro molesta pero se le ocurrió algo

-Allen pídele a Lavi que tu juegues contra él, estoy segura que lo convencerás si juego yo contra el perderemos, entiendes, perderemos...-Allen asintió y se dirigió a el

-Esto Lavi, yo creo que mejor juego contra ti...- dijo pareciendo casual

-No Allen-chan,… yo- miro el rostro decepcionado de Allen

-Pues yo quería jugar contigo, ya que me toco con Bakanda y...- bueno "Dios que vergüenza"

-Allen….

-Por supuesto que no...- Kanda hablo claro, molesto, sabía lo que el menor trataba de hacer _" así que te gusta utilizarte eh?"_

-Bakanda… esto es cosa mía y de Lavi…

-Estamos en el miso equipo así que no

-Lavi por favor…- pidió cruzando sus manos y mirándolo tiernamente "pero si se ve muy lindo yo no..."

- está bien no hay problema

-Claro que no ya te lo dije

-Es que Bakanda tiene miedo de que tú me ganes, ya que el no pudo vencerme...- lo miro triunfante

-Claro que no, justamente porque este idiota perderá contra ti…

-¿Eso crees Lavi?...Estoy segura que Lavi lo hará bien- Lena apoyo situándose al lado de Allen

La verdad Lenale que siempre había sido consentida tampoco le gustaba la idea de perder por más que le sobrara dinero para invitarlos a todos.

-Como sea...- acepto finalmente Kanda "más te vale idiota que no pierdas"

Comenzó el juego, al principio iban en par, pero Lavi metió el primer punto y lo miro engreído, Allen le sonrió de forma tierna y basto para que se distrajera y metiera su punto, Lavi sintió que Kanda lo miraba amenazante.

Siguió el juego y Allen le estaba dando un paliza , el pelirrojo lo haría bien si no estuviera tan distraído observando las acciones del menor, sus ojos, su cabello y esos labios que se veían tan suaves, pero que noto tenían una casi imperceptible herida, eso hizo hervir su sangre sabia quien había sido, se distrajo y perdió el juego.

Lenale estaba feliz, estaba empatados y para desempatar jugarían a videojuego de autos, el que obtuviera un mejor puntaje ganaría, Esta vez solo se enfrentaría uno de cada equipo.

-Escogeremos al azar para que no digan que hay trampa- dijo Allen sacando una moneda

-Mira quién habla de trampa…

-A que te refieres...- hizo un puchero pero se tenso al sentirlo tan ceca, el otro se acerco a su odio

-¿Crees que no note que le coqueteaste a Lavi para que te dejara jugar en vez de Lenale?.. . Aunque no debo negar que yo también hubiera caído…- Allen se alejo al escuchar eso y el otro le miro frio- Bien veremos quién con quien se enfrenta- jugó con Lavi y salió el

Allen lanzo la moneda y le rezo a su suerte porque saliera él, y así fue; sonrió.

-Vaya Allen-can esta de suerte- comento el pelirrojo

-Bueno dicen que la suerte es un talento...- , le sonrió de forma coqueta, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara y miro a Kanda desafiante, el otro solo volteo su mirada molesto.

Se sentaron y empezaron, "No puedo creer que esté jugando esto después de siglos, teniendo tantas cosa que hacer estoy perdiendo el tiempo por... porque este mocoso es un manipulador…y mierda que solo es puto beso…nada mas…"

Empezaron, ambos estaban concentrados, Kanda había perdió practica ya que no jugaba hace mucho, Allen sin embargo, si porque cuando pasaba por el centro siempre jugaba algo, para distraerse unos mementos , además que le gustaba observar a los chicos ir en amigos, le alegraba ver a la gente compartiendo buenos momentos. Y sonrió ahora era él quien vivía esos momentos, le puso más empeño y al final gano.

Los mayores resignados, se dirigieron al patio de comidas, y ahí los menores pidieron dulces, ellos no tenían muchos ánimos así que pidieron poco, Lavi aun se sentía nervioso quería saber si las marcas en los labios de Allen era por Kanda.

Los chicos menores esperaban sentados mientras los mayores pagaban

-Yu...

-No me llames por mi nombre

-Está bien Kanda... ¿Paso algo entre tú y Allen cuando salieron de la sala de cine?

-Eso no te importa

-Contesta ¿Por qué Allen tiene esas marcas en sus labios? ¿Fue por ti?- alzo un poco la voz haciendo que la gente los mirar extrañados, al igual que Kanda "¿Marcas?"

-No sé a qué te refieres conejo idiota...- agarro la bandeja de comida y se dirigió a la mesa

Lavi suspiro de alivio, aunque aun quería saber porque tenía esas marcas como de mordida

Kanda se sentó y sin que el nadie lo notara miro el labio inferior del albino y sonrió internamente, había dejado una pequeña marca en su labio inferior cuando se besaron. Simplemente no había podía controlarse cuando saboreo esos labios, lo admitía eso le complacía.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras conversaban de la escuela.

-¿Y qué nos pedirán?- Pregunto Kanda desinteresado

-Pues según lo hemos pensado…..- Lenale miro a Allen

-Pues queremos que nos ayuden con el trabajo de estadística, es horrible y lo detestamos...

-Vagos de mierda...- dijo sin más Kanda

-Oye idiota, Lenale esta aquí no hables así...

-cálmate ya me acostumbre… pero vamos Kanda no entendemos nada

-Ni hablar tenemos trabajo…

-Lo siento chicos pero la verdad yo también odie ese curso, Yu es quien sabe

-Deja de llamarme por mi nombre…- Allen se dio cuenta de que nadie lo llamaba por su nombre a pesar de vivir en Inglaterra y no en Japón, e incluso ahí sería extraño pues ellos eran amigos de años.

-Por favor….Kanda...- pidió Allen avergonzado

-Está bien pero solo se lo enseñare al moyashi y luego que el cargue con enseñarte a ti Lenale...

-¿Insinúas que no te entenderé?

-Exactamente…

Todos rieron, a excepción de Kanda, aunque admitía que se había relajado en algo al estar con esos idiotas. Tal vez dejarse convencer por el menor había sido bueno.

Ahora se dirigían a la casa del menor, bajaron y se dirigieron a la puerta pero…

-Kanda gracias por haberte quedado…- estaba sonrojado

El otro se acero a él y lo recostó sobre su auto, Allen comenzaba a sentir su corazón latir más rápido, y más aun cuando el otro se acercaba más a su rostro, con una mano acaricio sus labios y acaricio la zona donde había quedado huella de la mordida y sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Allen

-¿Me pregunto porque ahora mismo estas tan calmado?- Allen se sorprendió ante eso "demonios es cierto ¿acaso quiero que él me bese?

-Yo no sé...- puso sus manos sobre su pecho, como abrazándose a si mismo

-Hoy coqueteaste mucho con Lavi y te dejaste mangonear por Lenale…- bajo la yema de sus dedos de la frente hasta el mentón, acariciando suavemente, mientras el otro al sentir el toque del otro cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación-sabes eso me molesto- se acerco mas a él, puso su otra mano en la cintura del menor, que solo quería sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos

-Dime ¿Quieres que te bese? Ese rostro pareciera que si...- sonrió y el otro lo miro aun mas sonrojado

- Por supuesto que no…- se iba separar pero el otro lo sujeto con fuerza por la cintura

-Creo que merezco mi recompensa por quedarme y por soportar que coquetearas con Lavi…- lo miro fulminante

-Yo no se dé que…- per se cayó al sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos iniciando un suave vaivén, Allen entreabrió sus labios permitiéndole al otro entrar a su boca; el albino cerro sus ojos y subió sus manos a los hombros del mayor, apoyándose en ellos, haciendo presión , al sentir que estaba en las nubes, cuando el otro comenzó a juguetear con su lengua con la suya propia, entreabrió los ojos y vio que el otro también los había cerrado, vio un rostro con placer escrito en sus facciones, el beso que comenzó dulce y suave se torno mas apasionado, Kanda se comía la boca del menor, se sentía desfallecer , sentía que lo enviciaba, se separo un poco y volvió con mas fuerza , con una mano reafirmo su agarre sobre la cintura del otro, y con la otra lo toma de una mejilla para acercar más su rostro, para luego acariciarla, se sentía tan bien, sentir como el otro comenzaba corresponderle suavemente, Kanda bajo el ritmo un poco para disfrutar de cómo al otro trataba de devolverle el beso, aun lo hacía algo torpe pero se esforzaba y eso le gustaba a Kanda, abrió los ojos y vio los ojos del albino entreabiertos un poco húmedos, y eso lo descontrolo mas; comenzó a acariciar la espalda del menor y bajar las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello, sintiéndolo estremecerse, quería mas , pero sabía que debía para, porque era capaz de descontrolarse a pesar de estar en la puerta de la casa del menor, lo abrazo los mas que pudo con ambos brazos aprisionándolos entre ellos, y el otro se colgó de su cuello y acaricio su cabello, se separaron y tomaron aire, para volver a besarse con pasión, Kanda paseaba sus manos por los contornos del menor, quería mas pero sabía que debía parar, pero el otro y sus suspiros no ayudaban mucho. Hasta que el mismo Allen se alejo un poco respirando agitadamente, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus cabellos desordenados, eso no hacía más que agrandar su deseo por el menor, pero respiro profundo y noto que su propio corazón latía fuertemente, nunca se había sentido tan bien por besar a alguien, nunca había sentido tanto placer por acariciar a alguien, nunca se había sentido tan feliz por saber que la otra persona le correspondía con la mismo fuerza, se acerco a él y sin notarlo acaricio sus mejillas con ternura y suavidad como su pudiera dañarlo.

Allen se sentía feliz, se alejo de él, porque había tenido un fugaz recuerdo de su pasado y de asusto cuando tondo se estaba tornando demasiado pasional y más aun cuando sintió que el mismo estaba perdiendo el control, pero cuando abrió sus ojos lo vio solo él y ahora al sentir sus suaves manso tocarlo tan delicadamente solo podía sonreír y sentirse feliz, sin darse cuenta recostó su cabeza sobre esas manos.

-Creo que tu padre nos espera- dijo sin más Kanda, miro los ojos del otro y vio un tinte de reproche

-Creo que si...- hizo un puchero y saco las llaves de su casa, se acerco pero el otro lo detuvo tomándolo por su muñeca, volteo y lo noto agitado, el otro lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso rápido pero profundo.

-Ahora si ve y dile a mi chofer que lo espero...- no pudo evitar sonreír imperceptiblemente y mirar a otro lado "joder me estoy portando como un niño", Allen lo miro y sonrió,

-Claro... mañana nos vemos...- dijo con entusiasmo

-Si claro...- trato de sonar frio, pero sabía que en su voz estaba impregnado el deseo de que fuera mañana y volver a besarlo.

Allen se despidió de Tanaka-san y evito contarle a su padre todo lo que había sucedido en la puerta de su casa, pero su padre lo miraba escéptico

-Allen, cuando te beses con alguien y no quieras que tu padre lo note pídele a esa persona que no muerda tu labio inferior... ¿está bien?- Allen se sonrojo más no poder y se acerco al espejo y vio que su labio inferior tenía una pequeña marca de mordida "Bakanda idiota", se dijo para sí. Ayudo a su padre a subir las escaleras avergonzado y se retiro a su propio dormitorio

" demonios me gusto, olvide que le temía, olvide todos mis medios, cuando me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso , me sentí tan bien, ten protegido deseado pero de buena forma, no lose , el deseo es deseo pero de él no me molesta, yo… debería odiarlo pero no.. esta vez si deseaba que me besara , hasta le correspondí de igual forma, porque quería alargar el momento, me he besado con el dos veces hoy y fue genial….yo creo que él me gusta.. ¿Me gusta? No, bueno puede ser, no me puede gustar ese maldito no, el me intento hacer daño, ¿Cómo me puede gustar?, me he acostumbrado as u presencia es eso, nada mas… aun así creo que ya no le temo, eso fue bastante rápido... , suspiro " creo que después de todo si me gusta un poco, pero solo un poco". Sonrió y se durmió teniendo un sueño muy bueno, en el cual estaba en un gran jardín con la persona que empezaba a meterse en su vida de una forma que ni el mismo sabia hasta cuan profundo llegaría. ¿Cuán profundo el dejaría que esa persona llegara?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: (spoiler) debo decir q ver a Kanda de nuevo en este capi fue lo mejor lo adore.. y waa ira por Allen! S ehh yullen! Te adoro hoshino eres mi inspiración! Lastima q vaya con jhony arg.. sorry por a las q les cae bien pero yo lo medio odio no tanto como chouji pero si algo….pero valio la pena ver a Kanda cada vez mas sexy… hoshino si q lo adoro .. se ve tan guay….aunq el capi fue demasiado corto.. 15 paginas? No seas mal eso no es nada…..<strong>

**( Del fic) Bueno estoy feliz por recibir sus reviesw ya sean anónimos o con usuario muchas gracias y también por las alerts… espero q este capi les haya gustado y si alfin otro beso bueno esta ves fueron dos.. creo q el cap fue algo más relajado excepto por lo de los cobradores pero ya vemos q Kanda se va enterando de a pocos de la vida de Allen.. poco a pco .. paciencia….! Gente paciencia! Y gracias por el apoyo… eso del juego de discos perdón nose como se llama pero creo q se lo pueden imaginar es un juego de mesa , pro asi decirlo, donde tienes q deslizar un disco con dos paletas horizontales y metes al arco contrario es punto a tu favor… pro aquí hay eso enn cada centro comercial existente… nose quería imaginarlos mas relajados como jóvenes q son… y pue Kanda ante todo es un chico de 18 años a pesar de su carácter.. pero si q se la cobro de Allen y nuestro moyashi siempre pensé q tiene sus momentos manipuladores… jajaja bye! Espero reviews!**

**LiliVongola: Hi gracias por tu review.. nunca fallas! Pues si Allen-chan tenia qdarse con las ganas .. ya aves loq e te niega lo quieres mas…pero ahora tu vo su recompensa no creees?... ya estamos avanzando en su relación al parecer este capi estuvo un poco ams relax pero ay bien el drama muahaha.. y Hik-chan ya se nos bien de nuevo! A torturar a Kanda y a Lavi y a proteger al adorable Allen-chan! .. gracias y espero tu review!**

**MariBel123: Gracias por tu history alert… espero q este capi te guste y haber si te animas a review jajaja**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notas de autora: Hi! Bueno no pude contestar el review directamente asi q alas q me mandaron pss les envie un PM… gracias por leer y por sus favorite story.. me hacen feliz y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo! Eto creo q el cap esta algo largo pero tenia terminarlo ahí y n antes… espero qno les moleste y q les guste… asi q nos vemos abajo pa mas capis y explicaciones medicas…! Bye!**

* * *

><p>Kanda se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, no podía dormir, vio su reloj faltaba media hora para su normal hora de despertarse, las 5.00 am, ya no dormiría, pero se quedo divagando en su mente; suspiro con frustración. Había tenido ese tipo de sueños, sabía que era normal, un joven sano y su edad tenia las hormonas alborotadas pero nunca de ese modo. Había soñado que él y su moyashi, como recientemente comenzaba a llamarlo solo para sí mismo, eran pareja, el llegaba a casa y su moyashi lo saludaba, puesto que aun estaba en la escuela, recibía un beso y el comenzaba demandar con mas fuerzas y le pedía a su moyashi ir a la habitación con sensualidad, su moyashi aceptaba todo sumisamente, subieron y comenzó a desvestirlo disfrutando de la vista y saboreando parte de su piel, escuchando los suspiros del menor, justo cuando lo recostaba en la cama para continuar se despertaba, la verdad bastante frustrado, pero había algo que le daba aun más ansiedad y es que pero en ese sueño lo había disfrutado tanto, al aparecer era diferente, era un tipo de placer que jamás había sentido. Y no es que nunca se hubiera acostado con alguien, no era un santo pero tampoco un puto, se había metido con un par de personas para pasar el rato claro mención aparte es la relación extraña que tenia con Alma, con él, aun no comprendía bien como había sido esa relación "era como un amor incestuoso entre hermanos", y prefería dejar eso en el olvido por ahora no quería recordarlo, prefería recordar al moyashi de su sueño….<p>

Sonrió no se lo imaginaba tan sumiso en ese sentido, aunque no le desagradaría que lo fuera o tal vez haciéndose de rogar, tal vez seduciéndolo, sabía que su carácter era así, cambiante, a veces era sumiso y tranquilo pero a veces sacaba relucir su lado oscuro, por así decirlo, uno más egoísta y manipulador como hoy se había comportado. "Maldita sea llevo pensando en el, toda la maldita noche desde que lo deje en su casa" "¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? ¿Qué somos? ¿Que comienza significar para mí? ¿Qué significo para él? Solo es atracción"... suspiro "_comienzo a creer que estoy cayendo más de lo debido, lo deseo demasiado, me estoy volviendo más posesivo y eso no es bueno, arg… como si me importara es su culpa por estar metiéndose dentro de mi… por seguir, inconscientemente, seduciéndome de esa única forma que él puede hacer." _cerró los ojos pero solo lograba sentir aquel, aparentemente, frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos dejándose acariciar de mil maneras. Se paro y se metió a la ducha, lo mejor era comenzar con su maldito día.

* * *

><p>Como ya se les había hecho costumbre, Kanda llevaba su casa a Allen, había sido algo incomodo ya que al parecer después del beso de ayer, Allen solo evitaba su mirada y estar cerca de él; sentía miedo de los nuevos sentimientos, tenía miedo de salir herido o dañado; nunca había sentido tanta atracción hacia alguien, y eso le daba miedo, le daba miedo de si mismo más que de Kanda, que comenzaba a sentir que podría confiar en él.<p>

Bajaron del auto y como todo el día Allen evito mirarlo y le dio un rápido "adiós", bajándose del auto, casi corriendo hacia su casa, Kanda ya estaba bastante exasperado, odiaba que lo ignorara, odiaba ver que le rehuía y se distanciaba de él, le había tomado bastante dificultad aceptar los nuevos sentimientos y ese mocoso no hacía nada más que complicar las cosas.

-Hey ¿Qué te sucede moyashi?- lo sujeto de una muñeca

-Suéltame, nada solo ya debo ingresar y… no me pasa nada...- hizo ademan de soltarse pero Kanda presiono mas su muñeca haciendo que Allen dibujara una mueca de dolor

-Suéltame, me estas lastimando….

-Y te lastimare mas sino me dices lo tienes... ¿Crees que soy idiota? Me he dado cuenta que estas diferente, te comportas como si te fuera a comer… como cuando empezamos el trabajo…- decir eso le dio una punzada en el pecho odiaba ese recuerdo pero sabía que siempre estaría ahí, recordándole que casi daña al moyashi

-No es eso... Yo no tengo nada contra ti... es solo que no me siento cómodo…- dijo tratando de no mirarlo

-¿Incomodo? ¿Por qué por mi presencia? ¿Acaso odias mi presencia?..- eso le dolió

-Pues no, pero me es incomoda... creo que deberíamos ah…- el otro lo acerco hacia si bruscamente tomándole por la cintura fuertemente y sujetándolo más fuerte por el brazo

-¿Qué crees que...?

-¿Ayer no pensabas eso o sí? Cuando te bese estabas bastante cómodo diría yo o es que te gusta jugar a…- pero recordó como dañaba ese tipo de comentarios al albino , se mordió la lengua y lo beso, el otro forcejeo para que lo soltara, pero inconscientemente entreabrió sus labios, dejando que el otro metiera su lengua y comenzara a profundizar el beso, disfruto de sus labios, jugando con ellos; se separaba y volvían a fundirse en aquel vaivén entre sus bocas, pero Allen recobro la razón y le dio una mordida a Kanda, que atónito se separo

-No lo vuelvas a hacer...- grito Allen

-¿Así? Parecías disfrutarlo... incluso ayer utilizaste el beso a cambio de que me quedara ¿por qué no admites que te gusto?

-¿Por qué no lo admites tu idiota? Tu eres el que me besa... yo nuca te eh besado, nuca he iniciado un beso...- eso le cayó a Kanda como agua fría, le dolió, le dolía en su orgullo

-¿así que entonces aceptarías que te besara cualquiera?

-Eres un idiota claro que….- si decía no, admitiría que besarse con Kanda era especial y no, no quería hacerlo , ayer había llegado al conclusión de que le gustaba un poco y temía, sabía que de algo así con una persona como Kanda no saldría nada bueno.

-Sabes que... nos vemos mañana... y

-Si tienes razón…-lo miro agitado y con enojo, se marcho a su casa abrió la puerta y entro, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Kanda

" _moyashi idiota, porque no puedes estar tranquilo y sumiso como en mi sueño",_ sonrió ese era un sueño, las cosa reales estaban diferentes; palpo su labios y se los relamió tenía un poco sabor metálico de la sangre, en realidad había sido un pequeño raspón, sus labios aun tenían el sabor de los labios de su moyashi _" me importa una mierda lo que digas moyashi, se que te gusto, lo sé, no eres del tipo de persona que se metería con cualquiera, vas a caer, porque en este juego no caeré solo…yo siempre consigo lo que quiero"._

Ya se iba a subir a su auto, cuando escucho un grito lastimero venir de la casa de Allen, lo admita se había asustado en algo, corrió hacia la puerta iba tocar cuando esta se abrió y vio salir a Allen con lagrimas en los ojos y desesperado

-Kanda mi papa está tirado en el suelo, no sé qué paso, no recupera la conciencia pero aun late su corazón, creo que esta desmayado es por su enfermedad… está avanzando y yo…-decía cosas sin armar oraciones, pero Kanda logro entender que el padre del chico estaba mal, agarro a Allen del brazo y entro en a la casa

-Moyashi mantén la calma... – grito, llego a la sala y el padre de Allen estaba tirado en el suelo

-Maldición

Se agacho y Allen no hacía más que sollozar, había entrado en shock, se dejo caer y seguía sollozando murmurando frases como " yo tengo la culpa" " dios no te lo lleves", Kanda se estaba desesperando tenía ganas de meterle un par de golpes, pero ahora no había tiempo, cargo al hombre y lo hecho sobre el sofá, las piernas mas en alto y la cabeza hacia abajo, para que la sangre circulara más rápido, agarro su celular, y marco los números de emergencia de la clínica Ear gray, ahí tenía contactos de todo tipo, llamo le contesto una secretaria. Le indico su nombre y le pasaron al director del hospital le explico lo que sabia y este le dijo que lo trajeran los más pronto posible pero que se tranquilizaran porque era un síntoma de el cáncer que sufría pero de igual modo había que hacerles exámenes, pero también podría haber entrado en algún cuadro de coma, así que era importante traerlo, le dijo que una ambulancia demoraría en llegar en 15 min, Kanda lo mando al diablo , el podía llegar en 10 min, no estaba tan lejos de la clínica, el director le dijo que todo estaría listo para cuando llegara, colgó y levanto al hombre en brazos, pesaba horrores pero el tenia bastante fuerza producto del ejercicio que practicaba.

-Idiota párate, que así solo conseguirás que tu padre empeore, tranquilízate, has algo útil y abre la puerta del coche... lo llevare a emergencias de una vez- lo miro el chico solo lo miraba aun sollozando- idiota si no quieres que se muera muévete de una puta vez- esta vez funciono Allen se paro y se dirigió con rapidez al auto abrió la puerta subió con su padre en la parte de pasajeros del auto sosteniéndolo y tratando de despertarlo, mientras Kanda subía al lado del piloto y arrancaba con la mayor rapidez que podía

-Trata de que su cabeza vaya más abajo que su cuerpo, eso ayudara- comento Kanda mientras se concentraba en no estrellarse, Allen solo obedeció

Llegaron a la puerta emergencias de la clínica y los paramédicos ya lo esperaban, bajaron al hombre y se lo llevaron en camilla. Allen quiso seguirlos pero en el estado en que estaba lo mandrón a la sala de espera, Kanda si ingreso y le explicaron todo lo que tenia después de revisar los signos vitales del hombre, lo llevaron a una habitación, le pusieron suero, y le conectaron la máquina para estar al tanto de sus latidos, esperarían a que despertara hacerle los estudios necesarios.

-Kanda ¿mi padre como esta?-pregunto el albino con desespero

-Tranquilízate...- lo sujeto entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar relajar sus facciones, lo veía tan débil y vulnerable que solo se le apetecía abrazarla y tenerlo ente sus brazos

-¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Mi padre está aquí y tu...

- idiota no le pasa nada, está bien, fue solo un desmayo menor, por su misma enfermedad, ahora será mas común, así que hay que tener cuidado ¿sí?- sin darse cuenta las yemas de su dedos ya estaban acariciando tiernamente la mejilla del otro

-Tengo miedo...- sollozo abrazándose a Kanda – si le pasa algo yo no sé qué haría… cuando lo vi tirado pensé lo peor, me sentí desesperado, no podía hacer nada, no tenía la fuerza ni siquiera de levantarlo, me desespere y solo pensé en buscar ayuda,…. Gracias por no haberte ido...- apretujo mas sus brazos al torso del mayor, apego su oído al corazón del otro y se tranquilizo oyendo los latidos del otro, Kanda le devolvió el abrazo y lo sostuvo por la cintura, temiendo que también se desvaneciera, se sentó en el sofá con Allen aun abrazándolo

-Ya moyashi… el estará bien… el médico me dijo que tiene que despertar en un par de horas y le harán algunos exámenes, para ver cuánto está avanzando, no es nada mas…

-Por ahora… sé que no se puede curar pero yo…- sollozo aun mas y se abrazo al otro lo más que su fuerzas le dieron- yo no sé que hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras estado. Gracias… gracias –alzo el rostro y Kanda le limpio las lágrimas,-

-Idiota ya cálmate si tu padre te ve así... solo se preocupara mas...- su voz salía suave para ser el, quería calmarlo, quería ver su sonrisa de nuevo, nunca pensó que sentiría la necesidad de calmar a alguien, de abrazarlo, de consolarlo de querer protegerlo de todo, le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo, Allen se dejo hacer un poco sorprendido, pero cerró los ojos apoyándose en el pecho de Kanda

Pasaron los minutos silenciosos, y el médico salió, les comento que su padre ya había recobrado la conciencia, Allen se levanto feliz y quiso verlo pero el médico le dijo que ya se lo habían llevado para practicarle los estudios, comenzó a preguntarle sobre su enfermedad y Allen comenzó a responder todo.

Kanda aprovecho y llamo a Lavi, odiaba hacerlo pero ahora era necesario

-¿Kanda, por qué rayos me llamas tan tarde?

-Conejo idiota recién son las 11

-Oye no seguirás con el moyashi ¿no?...

-Si sigo con el está a mi lado ahora – comento Kanda sin evitar darle otro sentido

-Maldito desgraciado que les etas haciendo...

-Ya conejeo idiota cálmate, estamos en la clínica Ear Gray

-¿le paso algo?

-Al moyashi no, pero su padre, pues se desmayo, el mocoso se asusto y lo trajimos aquí, al parecer es porque su cáncer avanzo... mira te llamaba para decirte que seguro que tal vez mañana el moyashi no tenga fuerzas para ir a la escuela y pues ya sabes, que eso no le afecte

-Por supuesto que no le afectara, eso déjamelo a mí, con una llamada lo solución pero ahora mismo voy para allá

-No es necesario yo ya me estoy encargando de todo...

-Ni hablar necesito verlo y comprobarlo, además creo que debemos arreglar algunas coas con el… estoy seguro que tu sospechas algo que yo no sé…- Kanda medito un momento – esta bien ven pero llama a Lenale y dile que también venga hay algunas situaciones que creo que podríamos solucionar de una vez…-colgó la llamada

Vio como el chico hablaba con el doctor y le daba todos los datos de su padre, definitivamente aquel hombre se tenía que quedar en esta clínica y atenderse constantemente, el problema era el dinero. Él podría pagarlo pero sabía que el mocoso no lo aceptara para eso necesitaba a Lavi y Lenale, sospechaba que el moyashi no hacia cosas muy seguras y no quería que el estúpido estuviera exponiéndose de ese modo, sabía que apostaba los tipos del otro día se lo dijeron, sabía que eso era riesgoso y mas para un menor de edad que encima es tan por así decirlo " bien tiene buena apariencia, parece tener menos edad de la que tiene con esa cara de niño , esa piel fina esos labios rosados y... maldita sea... solo que es muy riesgoso para el"

* * *

><p>Allen salía de ver a su padre, estaba muy preocupado, el médico decía que eso sería ahora otro síntoma más, se tendrían que duplicar dosis y mas calmantes para que el adormecimiento y los dolores de cabeza que le comenzarían a dar no fueran tan fuertes; se sentía a morir, el solo quería ver a su padre bien, junto a él...<p>

Su padre le sonrió antes de caer en un sueño profundo, puesto que se encontraba muy cansado después de tantos exámenes aplicados; el médico le pidió que regresara a casa y que mañana regresara, puesto que aun era menor de edad no se podía quedar a dormir en la clínica.

Caminaba deprimido pero vio a sus amigos y corrió hacia ellos; Lenale y Lavi lo vieron y abrieron sus brazos, Allen llego y los abrazo a ambos dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente, no vio cuando Kanda se marcho sigilosamente a conversar con el médico. Ambos chicos le dieron fuerza, escucharon su desesperación y le dieron apoyo, luego de un rato ambos se miraron y luego miraron al albino.

-Allen, sospechamos que tu juegas a las apuestas para ganar dinero ¿qué tan cierto es eso?- pregunto la chica con un tono de voz inseguro

-Yo no…

-Allen por favor no nos hagas sentir menos, somos tus amigos y pase lo que pase estaremos contigo siempre, ¿es cierto no?- el chico asintió levemente- Bien hemos pensado algunas cosas para que no tengas que ir a ese tipo de lugares

El albino los miro con ojos destellantes, y el corazón de Lavi dio un vuelco.

-Pues no sé si sabes pero esta clínica pertenece a mi familia, no es por alardear pero es la mejor clínica de este país y bueno de mucho de Europa, tiene toda las especialidades medicas además de las boticas con todos los medicamentos posibles, además de excelentes terapistas, también los mejores, la cuestión es que tu papa será atendido aquí en todo lo que necesite, inclusive en emanes que el deban hacer- le dio una sonrisa amable y Allen abrió sus ojos sintiéndose alegré pero pronto su conciencia hizo aparición.

-Lenale te lo agradezco pero yo no...

-Sabiendo que dirías eso, me lo pagaras dándome clase particulares…- sonrió al ver el rostro de Allen el cual dibujaba esperanza- después de todo sabes que estoy pésima en mis estudios, no me va mal pero aun así quiero tener mejores notas y si haces que las tenga no habrá problema

-Pero esta clínica es muy cara, darte solo clases no...- su rostro se ensombreció

-Además me harás aprender a tocar el piano en tiempo record porque debo tocarlo par mi cumpleaños en un mes- sonrió

-De igual manera me siente pésimo cobrándote yo… aun así no cubriría mis gastos contigo

-Bien en vacaciones te cobraremos lo que falte, puesto que trabajaras ayudando aquí en el hospital, claro si quieres, además recibirás una propina extra y podrás vigilar que todo ande bien cuando tu papa tenga consultas o este en terapia… solo dos veces pros semana los mismo días de consulta de tu padre por algunas horas no se tal vez 4… ya hable con mi hermano así que esta contento de recibir alguien que ayude a las enfermeras a acomodar las historias medicas ¿ qué dices?- preguntó al final de todo, Allen no pudo evitar que mas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos

-Yo muchas gracias… de verdad Lenale, jamás en la vida te lo podre pagar…. Yo de verdad…

-Pero eso no es todo, después de todo tu no comes aire y el colegio no te cubre en vacaciones y aun así, te hace falta el dinero... así que Lavi te dará trabajo...- dijo la chica mirando a Lavi, que le daba a Allen una sonrisa mable

-¿Trabajo? Pero como…- se limpio las lágrimas

-Esto pues no me gusta presumir pero mi familia es dueña de la biblioteca central... ya sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?- dijo nervio so pasando su mano por su cuello

-¿Biblioteca central? ¿Es en serio?

-Si así que mi abuelo a pesar de ser el dueño pues siempre está ahí porque ama ese lugar, así que siempre hay que hacer, te contrataremos como asistente, para que ayudes a acomodar los libros, que mejor que una persona que si lee… tu trabajo seria de 6 a 10 de la noche, solo los lunes miércoles y viernes que son los días de más gente... tendrás un sueldo de 30 euros la hora, ya que si quieres en vacaciones podrías aumentar los días...

-Lavi... de verdad muchas gracias eso es lo que yo necesitaba... pero nadie quería contratarme porque creen que de verdad pueda... la única salida que encontré es las apuestas ya que las manejo muy bien…- se volvió a limpiar las lagrimas- en verano definitivamente trabajare más duro

-Nada de eso, recuerda que también tienes una promesa conmigo así que vas a escribir esa historia, presentarla en el concurso y ganar para empezar con nuestros sueños ¿entendiste?- le dijo el pelirrojo en forma de regaño

-Por supuesto que lo hare…- "siempre sigue tus sueño" le había dicho su padre y juraba ahora que cumpliría con sus sueños para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de el

Allen los abrazo de nuevo…- nunca se había sentido tan apoyado, siempre desde que paso eso se había sentido solo, no, en verdad si había habido alguien quien lo cuido, y ese era Hikaru pero ahora ya no podían estar siempre juntos.

-Nos gustaría decir que fue nuestra idea pero a quien debes agradecerle es a Yu...- comento Lavi tratando de desviar su mirada hacia un lugar lejano

Allen se separo y los miro sorprendido

-¿a Kanda?

-Si él nos aviso de todo, nos comentó como estabas y estaba seguro que tu no aceptarías dinero gratis, así que nos pidió que te ayudáramos de alguna manera...- sonrió Lenale- la verdad jamás lo habíamos visto preocupado por alguien..

-Eso….es…cierto- dijo Lavi con incomodidad, mirando los ojos brillosos de Allen y sintiéndose un estúpido por no pensar en ayudar a Allen dándole trabajo, antes

Allen se quedo pensativo, hasta que una voz le hizo dar un respingo…

-Moyashi idiota, si quieres que te lleve a tu casa date prisa- _"¿Cómo es posible que él se preocupara por mi?",_ sintió un agradable calor en su ser.

-Anda Allen, nosotros también nos vamos y te aseguro que sea lo que sea los médicos tiene órdenes de llamarte inmediatamente.

El albino se despidió de ellos y siguió a Kanda hasta el estacionamiento.

-Lavi ¿tu estas verdaderamente enamorado de Allen no?- pregunto la chica al pelirrojo

-Si... vaya parece que soy bastante obvio pero no lo suficiente para que él se dé cuenta...- miro al vacio. La chica lo miraba con tristeza

-Pero debes notar qué el…

-Que el al parecer esta correspondiendo a los sentimientos de Kanda, porque el muy idiota de YU también está enamorado del, y al parecer más de lo que quiso a Alma... aunque lo que tenían no se podía decir amor…parecer que ahora si lo ha encontrado…al fin

-¿Qué harás? Sabes que si Kanda lo pierde, si pierde a Allen el caerá en oscuridad... volverá a ser...

-Volverá a ser el de antes... a encerrarse en sí mismo a ser tan despreciable que solo nosotros lo soportamos… aunque creo que será peor… pero no quiero que Allen sufra….

-¿entonces?

-Entonces seguiré protegiéndolo aunque no me corresponda ya estamos unidos por un sueño, sus sueños siempre me pertenecerán y eso es algo que Kanda no puede ser nada para evitarlo… si Allen se decide por Kanda los ayudare pero aun así ese sueño siempre me pertenecerá mi….

-Lavi…- dijo preocupada la chica

-No te preocupes, estaré bien después de todo estoy enamorado pero Kanda, ese idiota lo ama…- le mostro una sonrisa pero por dentro sintió que se _derrumbaba "la verdad es que no sé cuándo pero te comencé a amar Allen"_

* * *

><p>Allen y Kanda bajaron del auto frente a la casa de Allen, el chico estaba por entrar pero se detuvo y volteo, Kanda ya estaba por subir a su auto para marcharse<p>

-Kanda…- lo paro sujetándolo del saco

-¿Qué pasa?- se giro algo molesto

-Yo quería saber si tu…. Si tu….

-Habla ya que no tengo tu tiempo

-si es tarde para que te vayas... te podrían asaltar… es de noche… muy tarde y no eres tan mayor... así que…

-¿quieres que me quede contigo?-pregunto burlón- vaya sabia que te gustaba pero no pensé que tan rápido me pidieras dormir contigo…juntos y...

-¡Bakanda! No seas malpensado... yo solo no quería quedarme solo en casa…- hizo un puchero y lo vio con ojos suplicantes

-¿Tienes miedo a quedarte solo eh?

-Pues si no quieres... está bien… y eso que te pueden robar y…

-Convénceme y me quedare aquí…- miro el rostro sorprendido del otro y algo sonrosado

-¿cómo quieres que lo haga?- jugueteo con las solapas de su ropa, sonrojándose mas

-Tú sabes cómo hacerlo

El chico desvió su rostro y se acerco a él cerrando sus ojos, el mayor se agacho un poco para recibir sus labios, el otro se acerco mas el pero, en vez de dirigir su boca a sus labios la dirigió a sus oídos.

-Pues que te roben tu auto… prefiero quedarme solo en casa...- se separo con una sonrisa burlona viendo al otro sorprendido

-maldito mocoso

Allen comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, era cierto sentía miedo de quedarse en una casa completamente solo…

-Esta bien idiota me quedare, después de todo es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi… - lo miro con molestia y arrogancia- estoy agotado

Entraron a casa de Allen y Kanda como si viviera ahí se dirigió al sofá y se hecho sobre él, de verdad que estaba agotado, cargar al padre de Allen había sido pesado y agotador, además de pelear con doctores y enfermeras para que hicieran bien su trabajo.

Allen lo miraba tratando no sonrojarse, el rostro tranquilo y pacifico de Kanda con los ojos cerrados su cabello suelto caído por todo el sofá, además de su pecho fuerte que subía y bajaba, no podía evitar sonrojarse, sentir calor y unas extrañas gana de acercarse a el

-Al parecer si etas muy cansado… ¿quieres algo de comer o beber?..- pregunto amable acercándose pero no demasiado

-Lo que quiero, creo que no me lo puedes dar...- dio una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿qué cosa?...

-Nada, sabes que sirve de algo y táreme un vaso con agua, moyashi idiota

Allen hizo un puchero de molestia pero admitía que Kanda le había ayudado horrores hoy, y ni siquiera se lo había gradecido, bueno de levarlo al hospital sino pro no lo de con seguirle trabajo; fue a la cocina por el vaso de agua y se lo dio, Kanda tomo con rapidez y dejo el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa del centro

-¿Y donde esperas que duerma moyashi? No pienso dormir en el mueble

-Pero no hay otro lugar, en esta cas solo hay tres habitaciones, pero una de ellas esta totalmente ocupada con cosas, la otra es de mi pare y en la otro dormiré yo… y no, no dormirás conmigo

-Mira que yo no insinué nada… entonces duerme tú aquí y yo en tu habitación…. -Dijo frio

-Claro que no dormirás aquí y punto...- dijo sonrojado

-Como quieras, pero tráeme algo con que abrigarme por lo menos...- se tiro encima del sofá sin prestarle atención, molesto y frustrado, había hecho hoy tantas cosa por él y ese mocosos ¿no podía ser más amble con él?, se lo merecía

Allen bajo con las frazadas y se las tendió, Kanda acomodo su cama improvisada _"voy a quedar adolorido después de esta noche, eso me pasa por idiota…. Yo Yu Kanda tratando de ser amble y este que ni siquiera puede ser algo amable… albino idiota"_." Claro con Lenale y Lavi si se lanza a sus brazos pero conmigo siempre tiene que ser frio y alejarse... como si… como si le incomodara… tal vez se eso... simplemente no le agrado", y decir eso le hizo enfurecer, se volteó sin prestar atención a Allen que solo se quedo mirando como el otro se volteaba para dormir.

Ya llevaba una hora tratando de dormir pero no podía, su conciencia le decía que ¿cómo era posible que tratara así a alguien que lo había ayudado tanto?.., Kanda se había esforzado mucho estos días por él, y hasta le había conseguido trabajo, recordó las palabras de su amiga de que Kanda parecía preocupado por y eso le hizo sentirse mas culpable. Además de que se sentía triste por su padre, cuando estuvo entre los brazos de Kanda había sentido seguridad y calor, y eso era lo que necesitaba ahora.

Bajo las escaleras con sigilo, estaba avergonzado pero, necesitaba hacerlo no quería que Kanda pensara mal, que era un malagradecido ni mucho menos que le desagrada su presencia, a pesar de lo que el mismo le había dicho en la tarde, Kanda había sido tan amble con él y eso lo hacía feliz.

-Kanda ¿aun estas despierto?...-nada le contesto

-Kanda…- empujo un poco su hombro- vamos despierta

-¿Qué quieres idiota? Déjame dormir por lo menos…- tenía el ceño fruncido

-Kanda yo solo quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy... yo de verdad...

-Ya párale a tus agradecimientos y déjame dormir...- por alguna razón esperaba otra cosa

-Pero yo de verdad lo siento….

-¿Lo sientes?- se sentó y vio el rostro del otro que tenía unos ojos demasiado brilloso, sabía que estaba reteniendo sus lagrimas

-Siento haber sido tan brusco cuando regresamos de hospital, todavía tú te has tomad la molestia de venir hasta aquí yo… lo siento...- sintió que el otro lo tomaba del mentón

-¿te dije no? La forma de agradecer y disculparte apropiadamente…- vio el rostro enrojecer del otro y cerro sus ojos esperando a que lo besara

-Pero esta vez tendrá que ser diferente, tú debes dar el primer paso…- sonreía con malevolencia

El chico se acerco a él tímidamente y juntos su labios en un tierno beso, el otro no soporto mas y lo apego totalmente hacia él y metió su lengua para saborear por completo aquella boca, bajo su mano por toda la espalda acariciándola, el otro se separo, pero sin separase de sus brazos, tenía las mejillas aun mas sonrojadas

-¿Tu quisieras dormir conmigo?-pregunto desviando la mirada de la otra que estaba sorprendido y luego sonrió malintencionado

-¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?...- bajo sus manos por las caderas del menor apretándolas en el camino haciendo al l otro enrojecer mas

-¡No me refiero a eso!…yo tengo miedo de dormir solo y bueno yo…

-Vaya eso sí que es novedad ¿Qué harás para convencerme?

El otro se acerco y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y el otro se quedo sorprendido

-No esperes nada mas... y si quieres rómpete la columna durmiendo aquí, se paro y camino hacia la escalera, pero sintió al otro seguir lo y sonrió.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, sentía nerviosismo pero no quería dormir solo, Kanda se recostó en la cama cubriéndose con la frazada, Allen nervioso camino hacia el lecho que compartirían

-¿qué esperas? Si haces que me pare para arrastrarte hacia aquí no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacerte, el otro se apresuro en ir hacia la cama y se metió en ella, sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Kanda a su lado así que sin pedir permiso se acerco a él y se acurruco a su pecho

-¿Piensas que soy tu almohada?..- se hizo el molesto, pero sonreía

-No mi almohada es mas cómoda- respondió adormilado, la respiración de Kanda lo tranquilizaba

-¿Sabes que estás tentando tu destino haciendo esto?...no tengo tanto autocontrol

-Solo quiero poder dormir

-¿No sabes que no deberías confiar tanto en mi?... en soy un santo… no sabes lo que mi cuerpo quisiera hacerte en estos momentos…

-Tu cuerpo tal vez pero confió en ti... En tu corazón…- bostezó y cerró sus ojos

-Moyashi idiota…- susurro derrotado, ese niño estaba tentándolo demasiado, sentía a través de sus ropas el cuerpo frágil y suave del menor, lo envolvió con sus brazos, y dio un suspiro, se sentía bien teniéndolo así, sentía la fragancia de sus cabellos y tocaba la piel suave, _"maldición esto es demasiado tentador…"_ se atrevió a subir un poco la polera que traía puesta, acariciando la piel de la espalda era suave justo como suponía que lo era, suave, fina y cálida, acaricio un poco mas pero se sintió culpable _" es lo menos que podría aprovechar estando así…",_ trato de dormirse pero la tentación seguía ahí cerca abrazándolo respirando tranquilamente, bajo su rostro y miro el rostro tranquilo y la respiración suave, miro los labios del otro entreabiertos, invitándolos, subió una de sus manos y acaricio aquellos labios y sus mejillas, todo en el era tan suave y fino, el chico sonrió entresueños al sentir aquella caricia; el también sonrió " soy un enfermo por querer violarlo estando tan tranquilo, pero su imagen es … no importa…", cerro sus ojos y acompaso su respiración a la de Allen, en algunos minutos más se quedo dormido como el menor, abrazándolo y el otro acurrucado en su pecho.

Despertó y ya no sentía el cuerpo delgado del otro sobre el suyo, suspiro nunca en su maldita vida había dormido tan placenteramente, y no era por los nada puros pensamientos que tuvo, sino que de verdad había descansado y había dejado que sus problemas se fueran con su sueño, se sentía relajado y calmado, eso en el era extraño "maldición moyashi ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo conmigo?

Se levanto y vio la hora, eran las 8.30, nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde, obviamente no iba ir a la escuela, por un día de faltara no le afectaría, supuso que el menor estaría abajo, sintió pasos de alguien caminado en el primer piso, podría llamar a su chofer para que le trajera ropa limpia pero sería una lata esperar hasta que vinería, con el calor que sentía y de solo recordar al alguien, decidió meterse y ponerse la misma ropa por mientras, le diría al chofer que le diera alcance en la clínica, porque seguro el chico estaría preocupado por su padre, entro al baño que había dentro , no pensó que tuviera baño propio puesto que no tenían mucho dinero, supuso que esta casa era heredada porque para no tener ni que comer su casa era agradable, abrió un cajón y vio toallas , así que cogió una y se metió a ducharse.

Allen ya había terminado de limpiar el dormitorio de abajo, su padre antes dormía en el piso superior pero el médico le dijo que era recomendable que durmiera abajo, además de que era posible que hoy mismo regresara a casa, eso le alegro mucho, ya se había bañado y cambiado en el piso de abajo, a pesar de su condición económica cada habitación tenia baño propio puesto que esta casa era heredada de sus abuelos y esta de sus padres, nunca los había conocido pero su padre dijo que eran agradables; fue a la cocina y saco algo de pan y preparo el café, subió llevando una muda de ropa para Kanda pero su sorpresa fue verlo desnudo aun húmedo por el baño, se sonrojo a más no poder y dirigió su mirada otro lado

-Esto…yo te venia a dar una muda de ropa…- dijo avergonzado

-Si es tuya estoy seguro que no me quedara...- dijo sin dejar de sonreír y sin taparse

-¿Por qué demonios estas desnudo? Y no, no es mi ropa es de mi padre cuando era mas joven… y ¡¿Por qué demonios estas desnudo en mi habitación?

-¿Te molestas? Más bien parece que disfrutaste de la vista…- comenzó a secarse con las toallas- lo que paso es que el baño era bastante incomodo para secarse y vestirse así que se envolvió la toalla en la cintura y salió pero como supuso que el seguro de la puerta si funcionaba su desnudo y comenzó a secarse, aunque había valido la pena la mirada nerviosa del otro y verlo sonrojarse

-¿Cómo que disfrutar? Eres un Bakanda….pervertido...- le grito- y ya toma y cámbiate- le lanzo la muda de ropa

-oye ingrato, recuerda que ayer te ayude mucho, encima te conseguí un trabajo decente…

-Mi trabajo no era indecente

-Apostabas… idiota eso es ilegal sobretodo si eres menor de edad…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?..- pregunto asustado

-Te lo dije ¿no? Esos imbéciles que te cobraron e dijeron cosas interesantes…

-No se lo dirás a nadie ¿verdad? Se lo insinuaste a Lavi a Lenale por favor no se lo digas a mi padre...- entristeció su mirada- no quiero que se preocupe

-¿Y como pagaras mi silencio?- le pico y lo miro intensamente el otro lo miro a los ojos y desvió su mirada

-¿Cómo quieres?..- pregunto tímido y asustado

-No lo se dímelo tu...- se acerco, solo envolviéndole una toalla por la cintura

-Kanda no...- hizo ademan de irse pero el otro lo detuvo

-Porque no comenzar ahora

Lo atrajo hacia él y lo recostó sobre una pared, mirando los ojos asustados del otro lo beso intensamente, presionando por entrar a su boca, el otro le dio permiso, acariciaba rápidamente su espalda y después metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa que traía puesta, y su boca descendió por su mentón y cuello, sabia exquisito, pero no se sentía bien con ello, se sentía como uno de esos malditos cobradores que acosaban a Allen, sentía que lo estaba chantajeando a pesar de escuchar que Allen lo llamaba entre respiros entrecortados, se separo y vio las lagrimas en los ojos de Allen, las limpio suavemente

-Si no quieres deberías decírmelo imbécil... sé que no te atraigo… no intentes forzarte a besarme o a tener algo así conmigo… ahora sal y espero que me des un buen desayuno así tal vez olvide que eres un tierno apostador- dijo con sarcasmo metiéndose al baño, pero ante cogiendo al muda de ropa que le habían prestado

Allen, se quedo estático, y pensó "pero si me había gustado", se asusto de su propios pensamientos, se había sentido en otro planeta, pero no había podido reaccionar y corresponderle, aun sentid algo de miedo y ahora sentía miedo de el mismo, se había dejado llevar demasiado fácil, había sentido, había conocido por primera vez lo que era un impulso de deseo.

Kanda se tomo su tiempo en bajar, se sentía algo dolido , ninguna vez que se habían besado era por cuenta del moyashi, el solo lo besaba para manipularlo a hacer algo y vaya que lo conseguía, aun así no se rendiría o eso suponía, había sido patético decirle eso, más bien había sido un comentario de desespero, pensado que lo contradijera pero se quedo mudo " No, el no podría dejar que lo bese si por lo menos no le gustara algo… me hubiera lanzado golpes como antes…", odiaba sentirse tan confundido que termino metiéndose a la ducha de nuevo, tratando si volvía a funcionar que el agua se llevara sus problemas. _" Soy patético... estas inseguridades son patéticas... Si le gusto y punto y el se enamorara de mi como nunca… yo consigo o que quiero siempre..."_

Bajo y se dirigió a cocina, ah estaba Allen sentado mordisqueando un pedazo de pan dulce, leyendo el periódico

-Así que si lees, algo que no sean novelas estúpidas

-Idiota no son novelas estúpidas es solo que no tienes cultura y n entiendes el arte

-es patético ¿me dirás que Harry Potter es genial y es arte? No me hagas reír…- se sentó y tomo la taza de café que estaba preparado

-Idiota no te atrevas, ese libro es mi inspiración….- dijo molesto e inflando sus cachetes

-De verdad no sabes lo que es el arte pudo decir que hay novelas que son aceptables como las de Edgar Allan Poe... pero tonterías como esa... ya quiero ver el libro que escribirán ustedes dos…- se rio en son de burla- el Kendo si es un arte

-Oh... ¿sabes kendo?- dijo Allen emocionado

-Claro idiota, se mucho mas de lo que piensas y es obvio mi familia es…- miro hacia otro lado

-¿Tu familia es qué? Ha te refieres a que la familia de Hikaru que es la que controla los baños termales es tradicional y pero tenias que aprende Kendo ¿no?

-Si… ¿o me digas que es idiota te enseño kendo?..- pregunto molesto

-Si... claro aunque yo sabía algo de esgrima

-El esgrima es mierda... no se compara al kendo

-Idiota sabes yo soy ingles… ese es un insulto

-por eso mismo

-Imbécil… aunque debo reconocer que el kendo es un tanto mejor...- dijo nerviosos- pero la esgrima también es genial

-No es mierda… igual que Harry Potter.

-Idiota... odias a los ingleses

-Si eso parece... -dijo como si nada, pero miro que la mirada de Allen cambiaba

-¿A mí también?...- el chico parecía un niño pequeño, con la mirada desilusionada

-Bueno…

-¿me odias?-lo miro con ilusión

-Si te odio…-dijo serio "te odio por hacerme sentir esto y por manipularme pero…"- te odio porque eres uno de los estúpidos fans de ese horroroso deporte que es el esgrima

Allen sonrió por eso, comenzaba a interpretarlas frase de Kanda y que no siempre era lo que literalmente decía, por ahora estaba bien

* * *

><p>Ambos llegaron al hospital, Allen se llevo la agradable noticia de que su padre ya estaba de alta, así que fue a verlo con ilusión, su padre estaba despierto y casi se abalanza sobre el pero las enfermeras lo detuvieron, Kanda espero afuera y luego vio venir a Lavi y Lenale<p>

-¿Acaban de llegar?

-Si...- dijo cortante- iré a hacer el papeleo de la clínica

-Ya está todo pagado...- dijo Lavi

-¿Acaso lo pagaste?

-¿Y si así fuera?

-Chicos ya... conmigo es la deuda que tendrá Allen- dijo ella tratando de no sonar mal, pero no lo consiguió – es decir en eso acordamos y creo que es mejor para que no se maten

Ayer los tres habían estado de acuerdo pero ahora Kanda ya no estaba muy de acuerdo, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió conseguirle trabajo con Lenale y pero aun con Lavi? "Soy un idiota", después de tenerlo entre sus brazos se había vuelto un tanto más posesivo.

Allen guardaba la ropa de su padre después de haberlo ayudado a cambiarse con la muda de ropa que había traído para él.

-Allen… ¿viniste con ese joven Kanda?..- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Si papa, el se ha portado bastante bien conmigo estos días, el te cargo y te trajo aquí...- dijo con una sonrisa

-Me alegra que te guste alguien que es una buena persona...- dijo acariciando la cabeza de su hijo- tengo que agradecerlo a ese joven, cargarme no debe ser nada ligero... no como seguro a ti

-¿Padre que insinúas?...- dijo sonrojado

-Ya hijo, tranquilízate espero que no hayan aprovechado que ayer no estuve en casa... ese joven se ve que es una buena persona pero también se ve que te come con la mirada y esa marca que dejo en tus labios pues...

-Papa no digas esa cosas, no paso nada entre nosotros y lo del otro día… lo del otro día- se quedo sin palabras- bueno el...¿Papa no te molestas que no sea una chica?

-Hijo ya me lo suponía

-¿suponía? ¿Suponías que terminaría con un chico y no con una chica? Pero que desconfianza

-¿Pero es cierto no? Cuando me hablabas de el joven Hikaru por tus mails, suponía que lo tuyo no eran las chicas ya que te sentías más protegido con un chico… y eso no me molestas solo no seas tan dependiente de alguien... eso no es bueno... porque ahora puede parecer buena persona peo el tiempo y las circunstancias nos cambian mi lindo niño...- acaricio los blancos cabellos y el otro solo se quedo meditativo

-¿Así que suponías que me gustaría un chico he? … eso no suena esperanzador de tu parte… pero...Oye yo no he dicho que el bastardo de Kanda me guste...- inflo los mofletes

- el es un engreído y un…

-Ya hijo, sabes si una persona cambia por ti pero sin dejar su esencia, es porque realmente te quiere... aunque si te alejes de ese chico y del otro pelirrojo y no de Hika-chan no te eleje4s

-¿pelirrojo? ¿Lavi?... pero el... bueno una vez pensé... no lo entiendo...- suspiro

-Tranquilo... sol te diré que uno comparte sus sueños con las persona que quiere porque no hay nada más fuerte y cegador que el amor…claro aunque contigo no se equivoco...- sonrió viendo como su hijo analizaba todo- Ya hijo aun estas joven, sol tienes 15, si quieres no pienses en ninguno... mejor para mi ... aunque igual pienso que también podrías hacer feliz a una señorita… no lo sé si amas a alguien solo creo que en lo menos te fijarías es en su sexo o raza esas son tonterías, el amor... va mas ala de eso- miro la confusión de su hijo- jaja.. Ya hijo perdón por todo esto, como dije aun estas muy joven para esto

Allen y su padre salieron de la habitación de la clínica, y Lenale le informa Allen que ya todo estaba solucionado y el albino supo a lo que se refería, afuera de la clínica estaba Tanaka-san que ayudo a subir la silla de ruedas en una 4x4 que obviamente era de Kanda, todos subieron a la camioneta, ,era guinda y llamaba mucho la atención, según las palabras de Lavi uno de los regalos de Kanda por su cumpleaños, "yo recibí a lo mucho un reloj de pulsera por el mío", suspiro, no le importaba él era feliz con su padre y rogaba solo porque le diera energías a su padre para estar junto a él.

Bajaron todos del auto frente a la casa del albino y este casi tropieza al bajar del auto, pero Kanda extrañamente estaba prado fuera de la puerta y lo cogió, sus miradas chocaron y ...

-Vaya así que aquí estaban todos.- una voz muy familiar para Allen y para todos se escucho, Allen sonio como nunca y sintió sub corazón latir muy fuerte se libero del agarre de Kanda y giro su rostro para ve a su amigo

-Hikaru...- susurro- ¡Hikaru!- corrió y Hikaru abrió su brazos para recibirlo, se abrazaron, Hikaru era mas alto que el chico así que prácticamente lo alzo en brazos y le dio vueltas como si cargara a un niño pequeño, Allen era feliz

-Te extrañe mucho mi lindo Allen-chan

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Hi! Gracias por leer este capi norme! No se estuve inspirado creo… ya demás como se dieron cuenta tenia q terminar ahí con Hika-chan! El siempre llegando en el momento menos esperado lo adoro y si el fic no fuera yullen esto mejor no digo nada no adelanto nada pss ya vemos como Kanda ganaba terreno claro hasta antes de Hikaru y Lavi medio se resigna pero no totalmente ya q digamos q tiene razones.. Y Mana (el papa q yo qro) es genial y entiende a su hijito y al parecer ya se las veía q su hijo no le traería a una linda chica sino a un chico q lo cuidara… así deben ser los padres y nose creo q me salió mi lado protector con mana para escribir sus consejos... Bueno sobre lo de términos médicos y el desmayo de Mana en realidad no he forzado esto eso son síntomas reales de carcinoma cerebral ( o sea cáncer u tumor) la cuestión es no qeri complicar mucho en términos médicos... yo manejo algunos proq esto estudiando tecnología médica pero no tantos, pero si se lo de cáncer o tumor cerebral, y los dolores de cabeza desmayos adormecimiento son síntomas… y lo de terapias pues ayuda a qa el el paciente tenga u mejor estilo de vida y es loq mana tendrá pss es caro a se cobra normalmente por hora.. y bueno siempre se tien q estar en observación para ver si crecer más y atenerse a lo suceda.. Bueno no los aburro mas con lo medico.. y wi! Ya saben la clínica es de Lena y lavi es heredero de la biblioteca central , museos entre otras más o menos lo referente a cultura y eso además de q saben q sus padres son escritores.. y Kanda ya saben son una empresas transnacionales en Asia y Europa... una gran responsabilidad y Hika- buen ya veremos aunq ya se comento algo… sobre las aguas termales pronto mas sobre la familia Kanda ay Hikaru!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Notas de autora: Hi! Gracias todos por su review! Y sus alerts me hacen muy felis, creo q he demorado algo en este capi pero prometo el próximo hacerlo mas rápido.. adema ay se esta escribiendo… nos vemos abajo bye!**

* * *

><p>Pov de Hikaru (hace 5 años)<p>

Caminaba totalmente aburrido de mi vida, recién había empezado la secundaria y mis padres ya me habían amenazado con estudiar una carrera económica, y lo cierto era que lo detestaba ¿Qué mal tenía el arte y la música? No lo sé desde niño a mí y a mi primo Yu nos enseñaron toda clase de cosas desde deportes como el Kendo el arco y flecha, hasta instrumentos musicales , lo cual a pesar de ser obligado llegue a adorar, sobre todo la guitarra primero la tradicional luego como un capricho pedí lecciones de guitarra eléctrica; mi padres me complacieron como siempre, ya que era un buen hijo responsable y estudioso, mi primo también lo era, en realidad teníamos que serlo, no me quejo de mis padres porque a Yu le toco la peor parte, mis padres por lo menos aun están vivos, el padre de Yu murió hace unos meses y a él lo han enviado a Europa, junto con Tanaka-san, lo cual me entristece porque de verdad yo quería mucho a Yu, mis padre hicieron lo posible para hacer que él se quede, a pesar de eso pienso que estar mejor allá, tal vez, ya que estará lejos de Alma, además me enteré que las familias Le abrirán sucursales en Inglaterra así que se mudaran allá , y bueno Lavi ya se había ido después de aquel incidente allá, después de todo sus padre ya lo extrañaban puesto que solo vivía temporalmente aquí junto a su abuelo, nos visitaba cada año en vacaciones desde que se mudaron a Japón cuando Yu, Lavi y yo teníamos solo 7 años.

Lavi, Yu y Lenale han sido las personas más importantes que he tenido en mi vida aparte de mis padres a los cuales quiero y respeto pero de igual manera odio que quieran meterse en mi decisión del futuro, aunque sé que quedan matarme yo quiero ser músico o cantante, bueno a decir verdad no sé si tengo buena voz para serlo pero por lo menos quisiera ser músico, y que el público me aclame hacerlos felices con una canción, o transmitir mis sentimientos con unas palabras y una melodía, debe ser genial…

Me había escapado de mi guardia personal, seguramente ya no tardaban en encontrarme, no había nada interesante en las calles de Kioto, después de todo aun es muy temprano para una ciudad que vive de noche…

Ya iba a regresar, pero de pronto escuche gritos provenientes de un callejón, pensé por la voz aguda que era alguna chica, me acerque con sigilo y vi a un niño de 10 años más o menos, debo admitir que en vez de reaccionar para salvarlo me quede impactado con su apariencia, tenía el cabello blanco y una pial muy blanca y delicada al parecer, escuche sus gimoteos y sollozos tratando de librarse de aquellos tipos, por alguna razón que no entendí una gran ira invadió mi ser…

-suéltenme malditos… yo no tengo dinero ... – gritaba en ingles el peliblanco, Hikaru sabia ese idioma y noto que el chico no tenia ojos rasgados , era occidental y tenía unas facciones muy finas..

-Mocos ven aquí... juguemos un rato y olvidaremos tu deuda…

-¡No!... suéltenme...- grito asustado

-Imbéciles suelten a ese niño… viejos asquerosos...- grito Hikaru con repudio

Los hombre rieron y se acercaron a mí para golpearme, pero lo que no sabina era que yo a mi corta edad sabia pelear bien, los muy bastardos sacaron cuchillas pero igual lograba darles en la nuca cuando se descuidaban dejándolos inconscientes, el chico peliblanco estaba sentado en el suelo llorando, se me rompió el alma, golpee a aquellos tipos más fuerte, vinieron los de mi seguridad y me ayudaron con ellos, a unos minutos esos desgraciados ya estaba siendo llevados a la policía e irían preso tratar de golpear al hijo de la familia más poderosa de Kioto , supongamos no era nada bueno…

Me acerque al chico, lo tome del mentón y vi sus ojos llorosos, tenía unos ojos enormes y plateados, nunca había visto un ser tan hermoso, debo admitir me quede estupefacto mirándolo, pero pronto el niño golpeo mi mano y salió corriendo, quería ir tras él pero mis guardaespaldas me lo impidieron y sufrí por aquel chico, pensé que jamás lo volvería ver y quería protegerlo, cambiar esa mirada de tristeza a una cálida y alegre, me prometí si por casualidad lo veía de nuevo no lo dejaría ir y lo protegería de todo.

Había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente con aquel chico que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver pero a veces el destino nos prepara cosas diferentes a la que pensamos.

El día de hoy se celebraba una fiesta de gala en el jardín de su casa, la cual era estilo tradicional japonés, era enorme y hermosa con un gran jardín en su interior, llevaba puesto una yukata azul y un hakama con los motivos del cielo, muchas chicas lo veían y el solo sonreía , sabía que todos eran hipócritas, paseaba por su jardín cuando a lo lejos diviso a aquel chico peliblanco, se veía hermoso con una yukata, roja, pero sabía que llamaba demasiado la atención con ese color, muchos hombres lo miraban de una forma extraña, el mismo se sonrojo al verlo tan lindo, pero borro todos sus sentimientos extraños puesto que aquel eran un niño aun; lo único que sentía era ternura se veía con una tristeza muy profunda, caminaba cabizbajo, noto que un hombre de unos 30 años lo zarandeaba y después lo dejaba solo, camino hacia el, estaba cerca justo cuando lo iba tocar en el hombro el chico se desmayo cayendo en sus brazos, y solo pudo pensar que era el ser más hermoso que había viso en sus cortos 13 años

Habían pasado varios horas y el médico que atendió al niño de cabellos blancos me informo que posiblemente tuviera anemia y se haya desmayado por ello, eso me entristeció y ni siquiera supe porque, solo lo había visto aquella vez hace un mes, pero ya sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo, mis padres estaban de viaje así que no habrá problema y aunque estuvieran aquí no lo habría ya que me consienten en todo y traer a un amigo a mi casa no les causaría ningún espanto, lo mire y el pequeño poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos, miro temeroso se sentó y se alejo de mi sentándose al extremo del futon donde estaba se abrazaba a las colchas y de sus ojos salían lagrimas

-por favor no me hagas daño... -rogaba con una voz que rompió mi corazón, me acerque a él y este se acurrucaba mas

-Yo jamás te haría daño pequeño…- lo abrase con ternura, no sabía que era tener un hermano pequeño pero seguramente así se sentiría…- mírame también soy un niño aun… pero aun así te cuidare…- le di una sonrisa sincera, hace mucho que no sonreía sinceramente, pero ese niño solo podía despertar sentimientos sinceros, si, su belleza me había cautivado pero esos ojos plateados que me miraban con miedo eran el reflejo de un ser que no merece sufrir todo lo que parece haber sufrido, solo pensarlo me llenaba de impotencia, esa que siempre sentía por lo que pasábamos Yu y yo pero, pensándolo bien esta era mucho mayor porque Yu y yo éramos fuertes pero este pequeño parecía tan frágil y solo…

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto temeroso aun sin dejar de abrazarse

-Me llamo Hikaru Kanda... mucho gusto desde ahora amigo mío...- le revolví el cabello blanco que tanto llamaba mi atención, no había visto muchos extranjeros, y la verdad a los pocos que había visto no me habían caído bien , pero este niño estaba cambiando mi mundo, y pensé que tal vez ya no estaría tan solo con la partida de sus amigos, tal vez era el destino que había querido ayudarme esta vez, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero ahora no era el momento, el chico temeroso al parecer me tendió la mano

-me llamo Allen... Walker...- al decir su apellido sollozo...- ¿tú no me harías daño?

-Si lo quisiera ¿no crees que hubiera provechado mientras dormía?.. Jajaj... eres un dormilón has dormido por 5 horas...- el niño me miro asombrado, aunque no se lo dije todas esa horas estuve a su costado, de verdad conseguía despertar una ternura que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera cuando llego Lenale siendo tan pequeña

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?... yo no lo valgo…- sus lágrimas caían sin contenerse

-¡Idiota claro que sí! Si no Hikaru Kanda no se habría tomado molestias... Y si me dices porque lo hago... pues no lose … solo se que siempre te protegeré...- me molesto en verdad que insinuara que no lo valía, claro que sí, aun no lo conocía pero esos ojos y esos sentimientos tan puros que despertaba en mi valían mucho la pena, lo abrace sin malicia alguna, solo transmitiéndole el calor que el niño necesitaba y la seguridad que debía tener, el pequeño era cálido, esa calidez que yo mismo necesitaba porque me sentía solo, tal vez podríamos acompañarnos, no, definitivamente yo lo protegería de lo que fuera que pasara, nunca había sentido la necesidad de cuidar de alguien o de protegerlo, solo comparable cuando vi llorar a Yu hace algunos meses cuando llore con el justo como ahora lo hacía, el niño lloraba abrazándome con fuerzas, definitivamente necesitaba de alguien y el mismo a pesar de ya tener 13 años también necesitaba de la compañía de alguien, nunca le gusto estar solo, su vida se volvía monótona, obedeciendo y sonriendo falsamente ante todas esas personas que según decían era importante para mi futuro, un futuro que sentía a veces no me pertenecía ; al igual que Yu . Pero ahora todo eso cambiaria, aunque por ahora necesitaba llorar y mucho, necesitaba dejarse caer ante alguien que no lo juzgará y que entendiera el dolor justo como este niño que abrazo…

* * *

><p>Y así cruzamos caminos mi lindo Allen-chan, sonrió para sí mismo y vio una 4x4 estacionarse frente a él, observo que ahí estaban todos, sin excepción , aunque le debería sorprender ver a Kanda ahí junto a Allen, no lo hizo porque el albino le había comentado un par de cosas, otras suponía que no pero se encargaría de que el chico se las contara, se preocupo al ver bajar a Mana en sillas de ruedas, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando, Kanda había sujetado a Allen para que no cayera " YU, y dices lo contrario jeje…", y como estaba en su naturaleza<p>

-Vaya así que aquí estaban todos…- sonrió arrogante, al ver todas las miradas sorprendidas, si así era él, le gustaba llegar de improvisado, sobretodo porque encontraba situaciones y expresiones divertidas y era todo un poema ver la mirada de odio de Kanda, pero sobretodo no tenia comparación ver la sonrisa de Allen y verlo correr hacia el

Hikaru...- susurro- ¡Hikaru!- corrió y Hikaru abrió su brazos para recibirlo, se abrazaron; definitivamente no tenia precio poder abrazar a su pequeño Allen, su pequeño hermanito, por el cual haría lo que sea, Allen era tan ligero como siempre así que no pudo evitar cargarlo y levantarlo por los aires, se ponía feliz de haber logrado que esa oscura mirada llena de miedo y tristeza cambiara a esa que tenia ahora una llena de brillo y felicidad, había cumplido con la promesa que se había hecho hacia sí mismo, pero aun quedaba mucho por recorrer, le debía a Allen tener la fuerza para cumplir con sus sueños, así que jamás dejaría de protegerlo... después de todo era su pequeño Allen

Todos estaban dentro de la casa de Allen sentados en los muebles, Kanda ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí, se sentía tan estúpido, además le molestaba ver las atenciones que el moyashi tenía con Hikaru, se sentó junto a él, le sonreía, y_…" ¿Qué demonios fue ese recibimiento tan efusivo?, como si no lo hubiera visto en años...estúpido mocoso cursi"_

-Hika-chan te quedaras aquí ¿verdad?-pregunto ladeando un poco el rostro

-Claro, si tú me lo permites...- le despeino algunos cabellos

-Allen-chan tengo algo para ti...- dijo Hikaru, a la vista de todos, que solo miraban, ya que aquellos dos parecían perdidos en su mundo, se sentían algo incómodos frente a ellos y Lenale se sentía que debía coger del brazo a Kanda y Lavi para que no maten cierta persona enfrente

Hikaru rebusco entre una de sus maletas y saco un paquete, entregándoselo a Allen, que lo recibió admirando a la caja, pues la imagen de la portada de la caja era la de un celular, dudoso miro a Hikaru

-Ábrelo es tuyo...- le sonrió, Allen abrió la caja con algo de duda, y se sorprendió al ver un celular plateado, con el teclado deslizante, un blackberry, casi le parecía una mini laptop, pero era obvio que era un celular, giro su rostro hacia Hikaru

-Hikaru... no puedo aceptar esto...- dijo sonrojado

-¿Por qué no? Te hace falta un celular me preocupa no poderme comunicar contigo, como hoy que no sabia la razón de porque no me contestabas

-Pero Hikaru esto es excesivo...es bastante caro…

-¿Por qué le tendrías que regalar algo tan caro A Allen?..- pregunto Lavi molesto

-Porque quiero y ya...- contesto Hikaru- además es mi pequeño Allen y ya...- dijo retador mientras acariciaba los cabellos del albino que solo se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza

-No puedo aceptarlo, además es de Japón no podría hacer llamadas con esto y…

-Vamos Allen si no quieres aceptarlo busca otra excusa, después de todo el chip puede ser cambiado y ya…- cruzo sus brazos algo molesto y Allen lo noto- pensé que te daría gusto, así podrías estar más pendiente de tu padre… y el de ti

-Yo.- suspiro, sabía que contradecir a Hikaru no traería nada- está bien, sabes que me gusta, pero no quiero nada en mi cumpleaños ¿entiendes?- hizo un puchero molesto

-Claro que si pequeño...- le saco la lengua a Allen

-Hey ya no me digas pequeño

-Eso es porque eres un enano- le dijo molesto Kanda que ya estaba hastiado de ver tanta melosidad

-Idiota...-

-Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de irnos – intervino Lenale

-No, lo siento me he portado mal con ustedes yo les prepare algo...- se sonrojo por la vergüenza de no hacer nada por sus amigos y concentrarse en Hikaru- Iré a comprar pan ya algunas cosas... no se vayan a ir ¿eh?- se levanto apresurado haciendo un puchero, Lavi y Lenale asintieron tratando de sonreír ante el gesto infantil, Kanda solo lo miraba serio

-Iré contigo Allen-chan…- dijo Hikaru

-No está bien, quédate después de todo, creo que no te deje hablar con tus amigos...- sonrió avergonzado y Hikaru entendió y también sonrió

-Está bien...yo quiero algo dulce… ya sabes...- sonrió estirándose en el mueble como si fuera propio

-Claro...

-Yo ir con el...- Kanda se paro y se puso detrás de Allen para seguirlo- avanza que no tienes todo el tiempo

-Yu, tengo cosas que decirte...- dijo Hikaru probando a su primo

-Después me las dices, de igual forma tiene que ser en privado...- no se molesto en girar su rostro, le tenia resentimiento por las palabras que le había dicho antes de irse a Japón _"el será mío punto"_, se dijo para si Kanda.

-Claro...- sonrió satisfecho el castaño

Allen caminaba al lado de Kanda incomodo y un poco encogido, no entendía porque se sentía algo "¿culpable?", no había hecho nada malo, pero sentía que Kanda estaba molesto con el por alguna razón ¿Hikaru?, pero yo siempre soy así con él, además no entendía porque se tomaba la molestia de acompañarlo, eso lo hacía sentirse mas incomodo y sentía que debía decirle algo pero no sabía que era "¿disculpa? Pero no tengo porque, Hika-chan es mi amigo y …Kanda …no sé lo que Kanda y yo somos... tal vez solo es un juego para él", pensó con tristeza , diviso la panadería e ingreso en ella , Kanda solo lo seguía en silencio, compro pan dulce par Hikaru, Lenale, Lavi y él, y pan normal para su padre y Kanda

-Kanda ¿quieres algo en especial?- Allen se sonrojo al preguntar eso, sentía que no había tratado lo suficientemente bien a Kanda

-No me interesa...- dijo mirando a otro lado, Allen hizo un puchero de molestia y pago todo

Salieron del lugar y Allen ya no aguanto más

-¿si te molesta tanto estar a mi lado porque me acompañaste a comprar?- pregunto molesto parándose frente a Kanda

-Eres…un imbécil…eso es todo lo que te tengo que decir…- le miro hacia abajo, cosa que le molesto a Allen

-y tu un maldito engreído….yo solo quiero hacer algo por ti... no lose…yo- se confundía en palabras no sabía lo que sentía y Kanda se desesperaba por no oír lo que él quería

-Eres más idita de lo que pensé... O es que simplemente etas ciego…- Allen no entendió, Kanda lo miro y suspiro frustrado, comenzó a caminar con los brazos cruzados

Estando cerca de la casa de Allen, Kanda se dirigió a la puerta de su auto e ingreso para sorpresa de Allen, corrió rápido hacia el

-¿Ya te vas?... dijo preocupado y sintiendo tristeza

-¿triste? Por favor si estas feliz con Hikaru pues se feliz mientras dure, el se irá la próxima semana de nuevo...- sonrió macabramente y lo miro, aunque ese rostro le daba ganas de hacer otra cosa

-Yo pensé que tú te quedarías un momento mas...- se sonrojo y metió medio cuerpo por la venta tratando de acercarse a los labios de Yu, quería que se quedara de alguna forma sentía que tenía que tenerlo a su lado aunque sonara egoísta

Kanda se separo ágilmente con indiferencia

-Mira moyashi...-dijo con aburrimiento y molestia- yo no soy tu juguete al que puedes manipular y tampoco quiero tu gratitud…

-Yo no te he estado manipulando.- le dijo algo desesperado

- tú me utilizaste para no sentirte solo, pero ahora tienes a Hikaru, Lavi y Lenale así que no te esfuerces haciendo cosas que desprecias -Allen lo miraba con sorpresa pero sentía mucho dolor por las palabras y a la ves preocupación por Kanda- yo también te utilice para sentir un poco de placer así que estamos a mano... ya salte de mi auto que si no arrancare sin importarme

Kanda miro como esos ojos platas se llenaban de tristeza, se iba retractar, pero esa mirada cambio, se había endurecido, se había camuflado justo como el acostumbraba a hacer y eso no le gustaba el quería observar esa mirad pura e intacta, Allen desvió su mirada y se separo rápido

-Tienes razón nos acompañamos mutuamente, debió ser patético para ti…- lo miro fríamente como hace mucho no lo hacía, ese lado de él siempre lo mantenía a raya porque no le gustaba sentirse así de falso pero a veces la vida le restregaba en la cara que no siempre se puede ser transparente- después de todo yo estoy acostumbrado a esta acompañado y hoy tengo quien me acompañe. Hasta mañana…- volteo y se dirigió hacia su casa, sintió como el auto de Kanda arrancaba a velocidad y sintió un nudo en su pecho pero no volteo la mirada, firmemente entro a su hogar.

Conversaron de temas triviales y aunque Allen sonreía, Hikaru sabía que no era sinceramente, al final acordaron a tener un día de campo este domingo, antes de que se volviera a marchar Hikaru.

Allen acomodaba las frazadas de la cama donde Hikaru descansaría, se habían tomado un buen tiempo en arreglar su dormitorio, su padre ya dormía después de haberle dado todas su medicinas, Allen le contaba todas las cosa del colegio y Hikaru le comentaba las cosa sobre el nuevo comercial que había hecho

-Hika-chan estoy orgulloso de ti...- le sonrió poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro

-Yo también de ti porque te has vuelto fuerte pero sabes que conmigo no tienes que fingir dime todo lo que te ha pasado con mi primo desde que me fui- le dijo serio; Allen sabía que Hikaru reconocería sus sentimientos porque lo concia a la perfección hasta incluso pensaba que lo conocía mejor que el mismo

Allen le comenzó a contar todo lo que había pasado con Yu, sonrojado al mencionar los besos y esa cosas, Hikaru sonreía complacido pero luego le dolió escuchar las palabras que su "querido primo" le había dicho a su Allen-chan esta tarde

-Yu es un idiota...- comento recostándose al lado de Allen en la cama, mirando al techo

-Sí que lo es y... no lo entiendo ¿Por qué es amable? Si no siente ni amistad y no entiendo que me quiere decir eso sonaba reclamos pero no entiendo

-Allen tal vez seas joven para entender ese tipo de sentimientos...- suspiro

-Papa ya me dijo algo parecido pero...

-Allen así como lo ves Yu es una persona bastante insegura y al ves posesiva…- dijo con una suave sonrisa

-¿Pero que tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Insegura?

-Allen sabes que besarse así no es propio de amigos y menos de personas que supuestamente se odian ¿no?

-Bueno...- se sonrojo visiblemente- yo en algún momento pensé que me gustaba pero ya no mas…

-Allen no niegues lo que sientes... aun eres joven pero a veces no se es tan joven para conocer a la persona que amaras solo que aun no comprendes ese tipo de sentimientos

-Hikaru amar es algo demasiado fuerte…

-Lo sé no se puede decir al ligera pero te pido que vayas aceptando lo que vayas sintiendo... no quiero que sufras ni tu ni Yu

-¿Kanda sufrir?...por favor si es...

-Aunque sea un maldito es una persona y siente, como te dije es insegura y ahora siente inseguridad por la amistad que tú y yo tenemos

-¿Inseguridad pero si no hay nada entre él y yo?

-Yo creo que él se tomo otras atribuciones, ya que le permitiste acercarse a ti y le correspondiste además de que el esta ayudando y créeme Yu no es una persona caritativa.

Allen se quedo pensativo ese era la_" ya no sé cuantas veces me lo han dicho que Kanda no es amable ni ayuda así porque así pero conmigo fue amable y cuidados como si valiera mucho",_ se sintió algo mal muy culpable _" creo que no fui lo suficientemente agradecido con él",_ pensó en mañana disculparse sinceramente y recordó lo que le dijo " pero no me desagrada cuando me besa , debería decírselo parecía que era importante para él", se sonrojo al recordar toda las veces en que se habían besado. Se acurrucó entre las frazadas al lado de Hikaru y se durmió, Hikaru lo acompaño en los sueños, sintiéndose tranquilos como siempre cuando dormían juntos.

* * *

><p>Allen terminaba de tipiar su parte del trabajo, miro de reojo a Kanda el cual estaba leyendo algo en su lap top, debían terminar pronto porque la próxima semana no tendrían tanto tiempo ya que comenzaría trabajar <em>"el me ayudo a conseguir trabajo<em>", se mordió el labio inferior, sintió un nudo en su pecho, así que se paro y se dirigió al frente de Kanda

-Ya…termine...-dijo con una voz suave-, haciendo que Kanda diera un respingo al escuchar esa voz, lo miro y vio algo de ansiedad en sus facciones, además de que se mordía el labio inferior y eso le sentía un tanto seductor

-Bien, cuando llegues a tu casa, dile a Hikaru que venga inmediatamente, Allen sintió algo que lo presionaba, sentía que se creaba una barrera entre ellos y no quería

-Kanda yo lo siento...- dijo avergonzado- se que estas molesto pero no entiendo porque pero no quiero que este molesto

-¿quieres que te perdone? ¿Y ni siquiera sabes por qué?- sonrió –de verdad eres patético moyashi

-Bakanda… es serio ¿porque estas molesto? No entiendo...- apretó sus puños, de verdad quería entender todo lo que sentía pero, no podía, en su fuero interno tenía miedo de hacerlo

-Moyashi…-susurro cerca de su oído apresándolo por la cintura y sintió que el cuerpo del otro se estremecía…

No aguanto más y lo tomo de la nuca para besarlo comenzó suave y lento, Allen entendía menos, pero se dejo llevar, Kanda lo levanto y lo sentó encima de su escritorio, asustando a Allen pero no le dio tiempo a hacer algo lo volvió agarrar de la nuca y a besarlo apasionadamente, comenzó acariciar las piernas del albino y a subir su camisa, Allen se sentía confundido pero a la vez sentía miedo y a la vez sentía que debía dejarse llevar pero su parte racional le decía que era estúpido dejarse levar sino sabía lo que sentía, Kanda embriagado le susurro _" quédate conmigo esta noche"_ Allen se tenso al escuchar eso y sintió como Kanda descendía por su cuello, sintió miedo y vergüenza por si mismo se estaba comportando como alguien fácil y sin escrúpulos, todo había comenzado como una disculpa y eso no estaba bien menos sino no sabía lo que sentía por Kanda y menos si Kanda solo jugaba con él, recordó lo que le dijo al ultima ves "nos utilizamos el uno al otro" y le dio enojo se separo bruscamente

-Kanda si quieres jugar con alguien búscate otro…- le dijo con cólera y orgullo- yo no soy juguete de nadie, ni mucho menso tu consuelo como si no valiera nada…- retuvo sus lagrimas de frustración

Camino hacia la puerta y Kanda se había quedado estático, nunca pensó que el lindo Allen que le hablaba suavecito y sumiso le diría algo así de fuerte con otro tipo de voz casi autoritario, no sabía si amargarse o sonreír_ " definitivamente era interesante" " aunque soy patético pro alegrarme por un rechazo"_

Pasaron algunas horas y Hikaru llego a casa de Kanda,

-Vaya pareces alegre y relajado primito...- dijo Hikaru entrando sin permiso a la biblioteca de YU

-Y tu pareces más alegre ¿Te complació bien tu noviecito?..- pregunto con sorna

-Mira Yu ya te dije que odio que hables así de Allen...- lo miro con malicia- recuerda que estas en mis manos.- le mostro los papeles que debía firma

-Ya imbécil, ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerle algo a esos papeles... solo digo la verdad ¿ustedes dos son amantes no?

-Yu de verdad tu inseguridad es adorable ya se todo lo que has hecho por Allen y me pregunto ¿Acaso eso nos muestra de que estas enamorado por el o es que se te dio por ayudar a la gente?

-Imbécil

-Jajaj se que odias que tenga razón... – suspiro cansado- en serio Yu me estoy cansando de tener que explicártelo todo con detalle ¿Por qué simplemente no te le declaras y ya?- dijo aburrido sentándose en la silla frente a Yu

-Jodete... eso no es cierto puede que me guste pero yo no estoy enamorado del, nunca lo he hecho

¿Ni siquiera de Alma verdad?- pregunto preocupado

-No. Ni siquiera de el- dijo seguro mirándolo a los ojos. Alzo su mano y el otro le alcanzó los papeles- los leeré y el próximo lunes te los doy para que te los lleves a Japón

-Está bien- se levanto- mira Yu, tu le gustas a Allen estoy seguro

-¿Por qué me beso? Por favor se ha besado contigo, con esa mocosa de Road y dios sabrá con cuantos más

-Mira primo, deja de ofender a Allen porque sino esos papeles no llegan a Japón. Kanda lo miro con molestia- se que ha estado utilizando algo de manipulación contigo pero date cuenta de que era con el fin de que te quedaras a su lado... eso solo dice que le gusta tu presencia-Kanda abrió los ojos

-YU, te lo diré por última vez yo y el no tenemos nada, solo somos casi hermanos, no, somos hermanos…- sonrió con malicia- claro tú piensas que mi amistad fraterna con él es algo así como la tuya que se torno algo ¿incestuosa con Alma no?

-Idiota…

-Ya Yu no te inquietes, solo date cuenta antes de que se tarde, y sigue luchando por él, esta es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies por favor...

Kanda lo observo marcharse, se sentía idiota y demente, "maldita sea solo quiero dormir", subió a su dormitorio, se baño y se tiro encima de su cama_" ¿luchar por él? Yo mismo dije que lo conseguiría pensé que estaba cerca pero, de pronto aparecer Hikaru y… Lavi parece haberse dado por vencido, Hikaru dice que no hay nada entre ellos y realmente creo que no lo hay, pero su amistad es extraña es melosa y odio que le sonría así, el solo debería verme a mí, sonreírme a mí y aceptar lo que yo le regale sin rechistar",_ suspiro sabia que eso ya no era solo gusto o ganas de acostarse con él, ahí había algo mas y sabia que solo lo solucionaría con el albino a su lado. Lo necesitaba a su lado…

* * *

><p>La semana había terminado, Kanda había intentado acercarse al moyashi de nuevo, le había costado bastante la primera vez pero pensó que ahora sería más fácil pero el albino se estaba haciendo el difícil, le hablaba lo necesario y se marchaba a su casa, intento llevarlo a su casa al a fuerza, pero solo consiguió una mirada fría y resentida " soy un imbécil me había costado una mierda que dejara de tenerme miedo y… soy un idiota", había aceptado que entre Allen y Hikaru no pasaba nada, pero no podía soportar pensar que a él le sonreirá y le daba todas sus atenciones mientras que a él lo miraba fríamente, cuando estaba en la escuela ni lo miraba se dedicaba a conversar con Lavi y Lenale y cuando estaban solos, solo le contestaba con monosílabos justo como él , eso empezaba a desesperarlo; llego el sábado y obviamente le respondió con una negativa rotunda el llevarlo a su casa, Hikaru solo le decía que tuviera calma que el moyashi estaba resentido después de todo aun era un niño.<p>

Se recostó en su cama , cerro sus ojos y sin pensarlo el rostro del albino llego a su mente, su sonrisa, sus ojos platas, sus pestañas rizadas, su piel blanca y suave, recordó cuando lo beso sus labios eran inexpertos y suaves, sus ojos lo miraban con duda y ansiedad, realmente es algo lindo", abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza, "demonios esto me está haciendo daño", su celular sonó y lo saco de su debate mental, no quería hacerle caso, pero era Hikaru, miro la hora ya era algo tarde, las 10 de la noche

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?- dijo sin ms Kanda

-Yu lo siento pero debes ayudarme- sonaba algo desesperado- Allen se fue jugar a las apuestas y no pude detenerlo, no pudo ir tras él porque me quede con su padre y el señor no puede estar solo, si se entera le podría suceder algo malo—sonaba más desesperado-además el problema es que es sábado y es el día en el que los jugadores más fuertes van, es decir los del mas bajo mundo…

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese mocoso? Le conseguí trabajo ¿Qué no es suficiente?- se levanto rápido de su cama y comenzó a tomar su cosas- es un idiota ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ...sabes que no me importa lo que… arrgh maldita sea y encima con esa cara...

-es solo que recibió una llamada de su padrino, que le obligaba presentarse a ese lugar como ultima vez…escucha el ya tiene experiencia en el juego y nuca pierde, el problema que nunca va los sábados porque es muy peligroso con la gente que va… no quiero que le pase algo … va a ganar y esa gente no se lo pueda hacerle normalmente cuando es día de semana no hay tanta gente … maldita sea Yu por favor…- decía bajo pero desesperado temiendo que el padre de Allen escuchase algo

-¡ese moyashi es un idiota!..- grito enfurecido- dime donde es iré ahora a sacarlo a rastras

-Gracias Yu, la dirección es la calle Western 105 en el centro de la ciudad, donde hay bastante comercio, es un bar de esos donde solo entran ese tipo de gente no decente….maldición mi lindo Allen… le pueden hacer algo, odio que haga ese tipo de cosas, pero mañana me va escuchar…

-Tranquilo idiota lo traeré a rastras, así patalee como niño...- colgó la llamada

"mocoso ¿Qué tan idiota puedes ser?", no quería hacerlo peor tampoco era tan idiota como para meterse a un lugar lleno de delincuentes solo,

-¿Kanda paso algo malo?-preguntó Lavi

-Sí, el imbécil del moyashi se fue a jugar póker a un lugar que no es muy decente que digamos así que si no quieres que a tu amado moyashi le hagan algo, iremos a sacarlo de ese lugar ... apunta la dirección-le paso la dirección Lavi apunto con lo primero que tenia a la mano- Bien a una cuadra de ese lugar estacionaremos el auto, anda lo más sencillo posible, si sabes manejar arma llévala y cúbrete lo mas que puedas, si nos reconocen mañana aparecemos en la portada de todo los diarios

-Claro Yu... eso lo se... ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste, el te llamo?

-No, fue Hikaru no puede ir él, porque está cuidando al padre del moyashi... ahora apúrate y nos vemos en media hora ¿entendido?

-Sí y no me trates como si fueras mi jefe que solo lo hago por Allen- contesto amargo y se hizo la misma pregunta "¿Qué demonios le sucede a Allen para meterse a ese tipo de lugares?"

Se cambio, se puso ropa negra y una chompa cuello de tortuga que lo cubriría parte de su boca con una gabardina gris, lastimosamente no tenía armas, pero si confianza, sabia defenderse bien o eso pensaba.

Kanda estaba en la misma situación, se odio por no tener armas, así que bajo a su cochera y diviso el auto negro, era lo mejor aunque suponía que tendría que deshacerse de ese auto, quería evitar escándalos, estaba todo de negro con una gabardina marrón, además su cabello estaba atado en una cola baja, escondido debajo de la gabardina con capucha, se veía como si no tuviera cabello largo_…"demonios juro que te daré una paliza después de esto moyashi…mira que hacerme hacer este tipo de tonterías por ti…definitivamente desde ahora eres un baka moyashi… pero solo mi baka moyashi pobre del imbécil que quiera ponerte una mano encima"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Al fin capi nuevo de d gray man! Soy felis… (Spoiler): Allen esta mas bueno q el pan! Ohh aun no he leído la versión en español por lo qno entendí mucho waaa al fin se encuentran esos dos!... tranquilizándome... gracias por ller y si se qrran matarme porq parecen alejarse de nuevo pero ya ven el final de capi iran por el moyashi muahaha… bueno Hikaru como siempre siendo el hermano mayor de Allen cuidándolo y protegiéndolo… vaya q manda su pirmo sin importarle jiji.. ohh y espero q les hay gustado el flasback explique como se conocieron al fin…y antes de me lo pregunten si Allen y Hikaru duermen juntos, pues si , si lo hacen pero sin malicia alguna o eso creerme muahah bueno no digo mas…. Gracias y espero reviews! Bye!<strong>

**Gracias a MinervaPotter, AliceWlakerChan,por sus alerts…**

**LilyVongola (): Hi felicidades por las vaciones… jaja gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar review a pesar de no tner cuenta, si al fin Yullen en acción .. espero no me mates por este capi tranquis no es retroceso es unnmm mejor no digo nada… pero supongo q lo notaron por el final jajaj Yu y Lavi iran a recatar a allen? Umm aunq me pregunto de verda necitara rescate? Porq nuestro allen nos trae sorpresas de ves en cuando y creo q como verna Allen es ahora el q esta interesado en Yu bueno aun no lo reconoce pero para eso nuestro querido Hikaru para ayudarlos o eso pensamos:… bueno eso parece hasta ahora.. jajajy bueno espero q les guste la parte del flasback donde se ve como nació la amistad de Allen y Hikaru**

**Espero verte por otro review .. bye**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notas de autora: Hi! Buen aquí con el siguiente capi me demore algo por que estaba en exámenes pero al fin! Libertad! Así q prometo publicar más pronto!Muchas gracias pos su reviews y por sus alerts me dan más energía para seguir escribiendo….así que espero este capi sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios**

* * *

><p>Allen veía sus cartas, ganaría otra vez, esta vez no hacía trampa quería perder algunas veces porque esa gente que estaba a su alrededor no le daba confianza, sabía bien que venir un día sábado sería peligroso pero no pensó que tanto, todos ellos tenían pinta de asesinos, delincuentes de lo peor.<p>

Puso su cartas sobre la mesa ya había ganado por tercera vez consecutiva, respiro nervioso, puso una sonrisa y...

-Señores pues parecer que la suerte esta de mi lado, así que me marcho antes que se vaya...- cogió el dinero poniéndolo en una mochila

-Quieto ahí mocoso…- dijo un hombre de unos 40 años con una barriga enorme, barba, sucio y de aspecto descuidado por el trago- mira mocoso deja ahí nuestro dinero y nadie saldrá herido –comenzó gritarle al menor, asustándolo por dentro pero por fuera manteniéndose calmado

-Lo siento mucho pero este dinero se viene conmigo...- dijo tratando de alejarse, pero con una mirada del hombro de adelante, otro lo sujeto por la espalda

El hombre se acerco a el

-Mira que eres hermoso, con esos cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo color y esa piel tan suave me pregunto cuánto nos darían por alguien como tu...- si para ir jugar se ponía lentillas de color marrón y peluca, después de todo era un mundo bástame complicado

-Suélteme… ese dinero lo gane yo... no sea patético...- dijo arrastrando sus palabras, siempre odiaba que trataran de aprovecharse de el por verlo joven, trato de librarse pero el sujeto que lo retenía por los hombros era muy fuerte

-Mejor niño, danos tú el dinero y todo estará tranquilo…- el hombre se paró a un metro de distancia de Allen y los otros hombres del juego también se pararon amenazantes

El niño veía sus opciones, soltar el dinero no era una de ellas lo necesitaba para dárselo al bastado de su padrino, así que solo quedaba algo…aunque le diera asco

-Ne señor…. podría decirle a este hombre que me suelte yo... –su voz se torno suave y excitante-Quisiera decirle algo en el oído que siento vergüenza por ello- trato de sonrojarse y mirar nervioso, odiaba hacer ese tipo de cosas porque lo arriesgaban mas pero lo había utilizado un par de veces, aun así no entendía porque se distraen por ello solo sabía que funcionaba. El resultado fue inmediato el hombre le dio una señal y soltó a Allen que se acerco al hombre mayor y se acerco al oído del mayor rosando con su aliento, sabiendo que el hombre lo esperaba ansioso.

-Piérdete idiota- le dio un golpe entre las piernas que hizo que se cayera de dolor, corrió pero comenzaron a lanzarle cosas por orden del hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo, uno por uno los golpeaba con la mochila, otro hombre sujetó la mochila y el no la soltaba, golpeaba por donde podía, estaba atrapado, pero no se rendiría, se abalanzaron sobre él, pero se escapo entre las aberturas que dejaban al abalanzarse sobre él, de los pesados cuerpos obesos, corrió, la puerta parecía lejana, ya ni estaba el dueño del lugar para pedirle ayuda, algunos comenzaron sacar navajas y amenazarlo; el rompió una botella que encontró y amenazó, esquivo algunos cortes, se defendió con la botella rota, logrando herir a algunos, odiaba hacer eso pero no había de otra si quería salir de esas, lanzo una patada pero dio contra algo duro haciéndolo gemir de dolor y caer al suelo, sentía un dolor horrible en su tobillo, no podía moverlo y se asusto " ahora si estoy perdido", uno de los hombres iba a golpearlo a puños, cerró los ojos y el golpe nunca llego, abrió los ojos y vio que era detenido por un chico con gabardina gris, miro sorprendido, iba venir otro golpe pero también fue detenido por otro hombre de gabardina marrón, no entendía si lo estaban defendiendo o se estaban involucrado en las peleas porque a esas alturas todos peleaban contra todos por la borrachera y otras cosas más nocivas…Se trato de arrastrar para salir

-No te muevas moyashi…- escucho una voz que le resulto familiar, venia del hombre con gabardina marrón, que comenzó devolverle los golpes al hombre robusto, si bien no era tan enorme como aquel sujeto, era ágil y daba en los puntos exactos para inmovilizarlo " Kanda esta aquí", se dijo

-Aguarda a que nos quitemos a estos de encima… moyashi-chan…- "ese es Lavi "se dijo alegre y algo aliviado pero luego se preocupo porque no podía ayudarlos y varios hombres se venían encima de ellos

Respondían con agilidad pero cada vez los borrachos dejaban sus peleas para venirse contra los recién llegados "tengo que hacer algo", pero pronto sus pensamientos se vieron cortados, por pasos pesados que llegaban de la entrada del local, pronto llegaron 10 hombres vestido de negro que comenzaron defender a los chicos, Allen miro asombrado como se encargaban de los borrachos, pronto desvió su mirada hacia alguien que lo estaba levantando del suelo

-Idiota tranquilízate… soy yo- Allen miro los ojos negros profundo que le daban tranquilidad, se dejo cargar y se sujeto de los hombros de Kanda

-conejo larguémonos de este lugar- le grito a Lavi quien se deshizo de un molesto hombre que se le había pegado como lapa y lo golpeo duro en el rostro y entre las piernas

-Si... vámonos de aquí...- miro a uno de los hombres de negro y este le asintió dándole a entender algo

Los tres jóvenes salieron de aquel bar, y corrieron hasta el auto de Kanda que quedaba a una cuadras, Kanda no tenía problemas cargando a Allen, su cuerpo era liviano, y por la adrenalina no notaba la fragancia y el calor que desprendía del cuerpo del menor, nadie los seguía pero era mejor irse rápido; llegaron al auto de Kanda y este le entrego a Allen a Lavi y este lo cargo sin más problemas, como princesa

-Oigan no soy un paquete...- espeto Allen algo sonrojado

-Cállate- dijeron nerviosos ambos jóvenes...- Allen se asusto por el tono y supo que entrando a ese auto no le esperaba nada bueno

Subieron al auto y Kanda se subió rápido al piloto, Lavi hizo acto de irse a su auto opero Kanda lo detuvo

-Hey tú, no me dejes solo con este problema- señalo a Allen, quien hizo un puchero molesto

-Kanda pero mi auto

-idiota dile a uno de tuis hombres que se lo lleve_-"¿sus hombres? Esos hombres eran guardia de Lavi?"_, pensó el albino

-Está bien, está bien- se subió al lado del copiloto, no dijeron nada y Allen comenzaba a ponerse nervioso ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Y porque no le hablaban?

-Esto ¿Lavi…Kanda?

-Moyashi idiota no hables que te juro que nos estrellamos...- Allen miro como presionaba con fuerza el volante del auto

-Allen-chan por ahora es mejor que te quedes callado, hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa de Kanda-dijo sin voltear a verle, Eso no le gustó a Allen pero hizo caso, se mantuvo en silencio.

* * *

><p>Pronto llegaron a casa de Kanda y este se bajo del auto en cuestión de segundos y comenzó a caminar directo hacia su casa<p>

-Usagui lleva a este dentro, tengo que llamar al imbécil de mi primo para que deje de marcarme al celular tengo como 20 llamadas perdidas...- comenzó a alejarse

-Sube...- le dijo Lavi poniéndose de espaldas a Allen, este comprendió, pero se sintió nervioso, ser llevado a cuestas era vergonzoso y aun mas ,no lo sabía, pero no pensaba que fuera correcto-vamos Allen que no me ves gritándote pero en serio tengo ganas de pegarte ahora mismo-dijo algo amenazador, Allen evito tener más problemas y se subió a cuestas ; Lavi sintió el calor del cuerpo de Allen junto al suyo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, Allen se aferro al cuello del mayor y se sonrojo

Vio a Kanda que sacaba su celular y comenzaba marcar pero antes de eso su celular timbro; contesto, sin mirar quien era

-¿Demonios Hikaru me puedes dejar en paz?... ¿Alma?.. ¿Por qué me llamas?- su voz bajaba de poco a poco y miraba nervioso a todos lados, se volteo ligeramente buscando privacidad y eso a Allen le hizo sentir una presión en su corazón

Se acurruco en la espalda de Lavi, Kanda volteo su mirada ligeramente y vio como Allen se aferraba más al cuello del pelirrojo y pegaba su cabeza en su espalda, cerró sus puños con impotencia, no quería cargarlo, la sangre le estaba hirviendo y sabia que terminaría golpeándolo, así que se dio vuelta y atendió a la conversación

Allen fue llevado hasta uno de los sofás de la sala que tenia la casa, el sofá era reconfortante tan cómodo como si fuera una cama solo que estaba tapizado en cuero

-Por dios Allen ¿Qué demonios te sucede yendo aun lugar como ese?- Lavi le miro con reproche sentándose al lado de Allen,-¿sabes lo preocupado que nos tenias? Hikaru nos llamo como desquiciado…y ¿además no pensaste en qué demonios le diría Hikaru a tu padre por irte tan sorpresivamente? -el chico solo bajo la mirada avergonzado, miro y se dio cuenta que su dinero no estaba

-Aquí está tu dinero imbécil...- sintió que le lanzaban algo, era su mochila, alzo la mirada y era una de enfado de Kanda, sintió miedo y mucho, giro la vista hacia Lavi pero este estaba igual de molesto ; no tenia salvación.

-¿Allen es por dinero?- pregunto con tristeza Lavi, bajando su voz y parándose al lado den Kanda

-Porque mas podría ser, a pesar de haber conseguido un trabajo es tan inútil que tiene que…

-cállate… cállense los dos ¿acaso saben lo que es pasar hambre?- grito exasperado y cansado, quitándose la peluca - ¿Alguna vez en su vida han sentido la necesidad de que nadie los puede proteger? ¿Qué están solos? ¿Qué todos los hombres viejos los miran con deseo, con ganas de hacerle daño siendo un niño? No, claro que no porque lo tienen todo…- dijo en reclamo pero sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayeran

Ambos jóvenes miraban asombrados a Allen, pensaron que diría un lo siento o agradecería pero al parecer ya no podía más.

-El idiota de mi primo dijo que era porque recibiste una llamada de no sé quién…- dijo tranquilizándose un poco

-Sí, ese era mi padrino, siempre nos hemos ayudado yo pago sus gastos y él me conseguía lugares para ganar dinero y además de que me conseguí no tener problemas por ser menor de edad y que mi padre no pueda cuidarme, y poder atenderlo en buenos lugares…- sentía que no debía contárselos pero sinceramente ya no podía mas, sus lagrimas fluían sin cesar, dejando impotentes a ambos jóvenes que solo lo miraban con profundidad parados a unos metros de distancia

-¿Tu padrino? ¿Qué clase de padrino te haría eso?- pregunto algo exasperado Lavi

-El me salvo a mí y a mi padre, yo le debo mi vida…- sollozo más- ustedes no pueden entenderlo y jamás me entenderán… jamás…- se limpio las lagrimas y saco algo de su mochila, con el pequeño chupón se saco los lentes de contacto, guardándolos en su mochila, no se podía para porque le dolía horrores su tobillo, pero eso no le causaba dolor no más del que sentía, ya no podía mas, sentía que las lagrimas le estaban haciendo el favor de sacar todo lo que sentía por dentro

-¡es decir que ¿seguirás arriesgándote como imbécil a que te den una paliza o que te violen? Porque esos sujetos querían otras cosas… ¿Qué te hubiera sucedido si no llegábamos?... ¿eh? ¡Piensa un poco niño ingrato y malagradecido!

-Cállate, claro que lo se… pero yo… yo puedo defenderme solo…- lloro mas, no quería que lo vieran tan débil pero ya ni lo soportaba, no soportaba el dolor, el miedo y la impotencia de no poder ayudar a su padre de verdad…

-Claro y ahora lloras como nena…

-cállate Kanda...- le atajo Lavi- Allen es cierto, la verdad nosotros habíamos llegado unos minutos antes pero nos quedamos sorprendidos cuando te vimos pelar, es cierto eres fuerte, pero esa situación es muy peligrosa, escapa de tus manos, ¡entiéndelo!- sus palabras trataban de salir suaves pero no podía evitar desesperarse por las posibles cosas que le pudo haber pasado si no llegaban

-Ya lose…por eso hoy sería la última vez...- miro al techo- se que ya no podre seguir yendo y de verdad les agradezco tener trabajo pero… Cros el seguirá

-ese hombre puede que te haya salvado pero ahora no valora tu vida ¿desde cuándo que no lo hace…deberías preguntártelo?… Es cierto algunas personas nos dan la vida pero hay cosas que borran ese recuerdo, imbécil… no puedes estar dándole todo lo que te pertenece desvalorando lo que tu padre protegió…tu vida y tu integridad...- Kanda lo miro ya sin enfado pero si con regaño, Allen lo miro sorprendido "_sabe lo que me paso"_

-Kanda tiene razón, Allen es cierto seguramente nosotros no podemos alcanzar a saber lo que has sufrido pero créeme que cada uno de nosotros a tenido algo difícil que superar y aquí estamos ¿o piensas que el dinero siempre nos dio la felicidad? ¿Crees que el dinero nos dará todo?-no pudo evitar que su voz saliera fuerte y a reclamo, haciendo que Allen se estremeciera, parpadeando varias veces mirando a Lavi, _"nunca pensé que alguien como él me hablara de esa forma, siempre fue amable, pero tiene razón soy..."_

-Allen eres un egocéntrico si piensas de esa manera, eres alguien que no valora a los demás si piensa que eres el único que ha sufrido, tú tienes a tu padre… pero hay personas que no los tiene- miro a Kanda quien desvió la mirada y Allen entendió el mensaje- y hay personas que aunque los tiene, nunca los ven y es peor que si como estuvieran muertos….- eso sonó melancólico y triste ; Allen sollozo mas, agacho la mirada arrepentido, _" soy egoísta, tiene razón hay personas que están peor que yo y… no debí hablarles así, después de todo no los conozco no sé lo que han pasado… "_

Allen los miro y comenzó a llorar como nunca, pero luego los miro y se levanto aun con el dolor abalanzándose sobre ellos, abrazándolos a los dos al mismo tiempo, que lo miraron confundido

-Gracias chicos…- dijo sonrojado y sonriendo con tristeza- y de verdad lo siento…yo no sé nada de ustedes, no soy nadie para decir cosas sobre ustedes, cosas que no conozco y que tal vez nunca sabré…

-Moyashi…idiota- sonrió tenuemente, evitando que el dolor y las lagrimas que el pelirrojo ya derramaba fuera contagiosos, después de todo el conejo tenía razón cada uno había pasado cosas difíciles y era cierto habían muchas cosas que Allen no sabía como el hecho de porque eran tan amigos y otras tantas que tal vez era mejor que no las supiera

-Bueno es hora de que yo me vaya... Kanda préstame uno de tus autos- Kanda lo miro extrañado, Lavi se deshizo del abrazo del moyashi que lo asfixiaba con su embriagante aroma y su calidez lo acomodo sobre el sillón y dirigió su mirada a los ojos negros que simplemente asintieron…

-¿pero me quedare aquí?

-Bueno a no ser que tengas una excusa de porque tienes fracturado el tobillo- dijo Lavi con una sonrisa burlona- ne Allen-chan nos vemos mañana

-¿Me dejaras solo?- pregunto sonrojándose por la mirada asesina de Kanda

-Jaja... Allen-chan te sabes defender más de lo que yo esperaba, no te preocupes Yu es muy frígido… auch Yu

-deja de llamarme por mi nombre idiota... y vamos

-Adiós y por favor mañana los vendré a recoger para irnos al club, recuerda Allen te toco llevar comida...- le miro sonriente y Allen desvió su mirada algo sonrojado "hace tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa", sonrió

-claro que si Lavi y te dará intoxicación...- sonrió

-Malo moyashi...- dijo con un puchero

Kanda y Lavi se desparecieron de la vistan de Allen y este se dejo caer sobre el sofá, sintiendo el dolor de su tobillo

-¿Qué demonios intentas dejándolo aquí?-pregunto Kanda

-Nada, es obvio que un medico tiene que verlo y tú te encargaras de ello

-Y ¿porque yo? Yo no soy medico

.-Yu, llama a uno, eso es obvio...- suspiro aburrido- solo recuerda que las oportunidades se dan una vez y no pienso darte otra- volvió a sonreír y se alejo hacia la puerta

Kanda sonrío y le lanzo las llaves de su auto el cual el otro atrapo

-Es el auto negro

-Obvio….yo te lo regale hace dos años…

-Pensando que a los 16 podríamos conducir... eres imbécil – sonrío como hace tiempo no lo hacía a un amigo, si a pesar de todo ese conejo era su amigo, Lavi le sonrió…

-Solo te diré que si le haces daño, pero si tú mismo lo alejas ya no habrá forma de que lo alejes de mí...y que seguiré siendo su amigo a pesar de todo- le dijo serio – hasta luego a...mí…go- desapareció por la puerta con una sonrisa sincera pero algo melancólico

Regreso al sofá y vio al moyashi recostado sobre él, se veía más tranquilo, tenía un brazo por encima de sus ojos, seguramente tapando sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Tenía tanas ganas de tocar esa piel…

-Por fin se te paso el llanto ¿eh?- dijo sentándose al otro lado de el alejándose un poco, Allen lo noto y se sentó como se debía, aun teniendo la mirada en el suelo, no le gustaba que lo vieran así, solo había pocas personas, pero últimamente estaba llorando demasiado y mas frente a Kanda-auch- soltó cuando su pie toco el suelo

-Idiota... ya llame al médico, seguro te fracturaste el tobillo...- miro el rostro asustado del menor- no pasará a mayores moyashi, seguro solo no podrás caminar por unos días, anda sacándote los zapatos para cuando venga el médico…- se levanto para llamar al médico y que se diera prisa pero un suave jalón en su gabardina lo detuvo, miro a Allen y este tenía el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, pero notaba sus mejillas suaves teñidas de rojo

-…yo...de verdad... gracias... has hecho muchas cosa por mi… y yo...- sus lagrimas comenzaban a surcar por sus ojos, así que sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre Kanda abrazándolo fuerte, el otro sujeto su espalda lentamente sin comprenderlo al principio

-Hey ¿Qué haces?..- sintió su cuerpo corresponder a ese abrazo protectoramente, acercándolo a su cuerpo

-Yo creo que debería agradecértelo... correctamente...- alzo su vista y Kanda observo los ojos platas con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacían verse adorable pero no quería que se sintiera obligado

-Imbécil deja de hacer cosas a la ligera… - hizo ademan de irse pero Allen aun sujetaba su gabardina, lo miro de manera suspicaz y componiendo una sonrisa oscura- ¿acaso se lo agradecerás a Lavi de la misma forma?

-Claro que no Bakanda...- se acerco mas a él y pego sus labios a los del otro, con los ojitos cerrados, sintiendo su corazón latir mas fuerte; no es que de verdad se haya tomado el hecho de agradecerle de esa forma pero luego de decir todo sobre él, se sentía débil y quería sentirlo cerca de él, sintiéndose de alguna forma querido y protegido.-

-Mas te vale que no sea así- le dijo serio y amenazante a Allen que solo le sonrió y volteo la mirada avergonzado, pero Kanda lo tomo por el mentón y lo atrajo hacia sus labios, besándolo con suavidad impropia de él, pero que últimamente se hacía seguido en su trato con el menor _"¿Qué demonios me está pasando? Solo no quiero lastimarlo ¿por qué? Si solo me gustara solo lo tumbaría y lo haría mío sin importarme nada pero con solo un beso me siento aliviado", _se besaron lentamente por unos minutos, Kanda acaricio las mejillas del otro, haciéndolo sonrojar mas, ambos mantenían su ojos cerrados sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del otro, dejándose embriagar por el sabor de los labios contrarios, Kanda sintió las mejillas de Allen húmedas, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba llorando

-Te dije que si no querías no lo hicieras pero como eres...

-No es eso...- sonrió mirando al suelo- es solo que me siento raramente feliz y tranquilo- sonrió y lo miro aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa, Kanda sintió que el mundo se podía ir al infierno y eso le daría igual

-De verdad eres un idiota ¿no piensas que estando así solo, yo podría hacerte daño?- le miro tratando de asustarlo pero solo lo oyó sonreír

-No, definitivamente no, porque me instinto me dice que puedo confiar en ti que eres una buena persona, que encontré a grandes personas aquí en Inglaterra así como un día encontré a Hikaru ahora te he encontrado a ti..- sonrió

-De verdad que no tienes arreglo por eso te metes en problemas ¿has olvidado lo que trate de hacerte?- le miró serio

-No, pero yo sé que no lo harás, no lo se me siento tranquilo aquí...-

-Idiota…- sin más lo tomo por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia si comenzando a besarlo mas apasionadamente, Allen correspondía suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo pero su propio yo le instaba a dejarse llevar por completo, luego de quedarse sin aliento se separaron un poco y Kanda miro el mismo deseo desconocido para alguien como Allen pero conocido para el pero también observo miedo a eso desconocido _" aun eres un mocoso",_ sonrió ligeramente y le dio un beso suave separándose de él poco a poco..

-Disculpe señor...- dijo una sirvienta de la casa- aquí está el médico- estaba sorrajada por haberlos visto besarse

Kanda se separo rápido de Allen pero no demasiado, no le incomodaba que sus sirvientes supieran que estaba con un hombre, después de todo eso ya lo sabían, es decir sobre que era bisexual por así decirlo. Miro a su sirvienta con odio y está nerviosa bajo la mirada

-Este bien. Hágalo pasar aquí y tráeme un café- dijo cruzando sus brazos; Allen aun lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, cuando cruzo su mirada con la de Kanda la desvió de inmediato cosa que le causo gracia al japonés.

-Buenas noches doctor, lamento haberlo llamado tan tarde…- saludo cordial al médico, el cual tenía alrededor de sus 50 años que desde hace muchos años era el doctor de cabecera de la familia mientras se hospedaba en Inglaterra

-No es nada joven- le devolvió el saludo- y dígame quien es el paciente…me dijo que probablemente se había fracturado el tobillo así que traje todo lo indispensable para ello…

Kanda señalo a Allen, el doctor lo observo detenidamente y eso molesto a Kanda, nadie más que el mismo tenía derecho a observar detenidamente la figura del menor

-Doctor es su tobillo el que esta lastimado no otra parte de su cuerpo- dijo molesto

El viejo medico dio un respingo y se sentó en el sofá, tomando el tobillo descubierto de Allen, quien sintió el frio tacto del médico, haciendo quejidos cuando tocaba el lugar lastimado

-Vaya al parecer no es tan grave es solo una lesión menor producida por algún fuerte golpe, le pondré esta pomada y le vendare, deberá descansar ese tobillo y no caminar menos que sea con muletas- dijo profesional, pero todo lo profesional se le fue cuando comenzó a pasar incastamente sus dedos por la pantorrilla del menor que se tensaba por el miedo- y dígame, ¿se puede saber cómo se golpeo el chico?

-Lo siento doctor, eso no se puede saber…espero que guarde discreción- trataba de mirar porque se demoraba tanto vendándolo

-Joven Kanda ¿sería tan amble de pedirme un café?

-claro que no

Camino hasta el pasillo para llamar a la muchacha

-Dime chico ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Allen

-Sabes Allen tienes una piel muy fina y suave...- ya había terminado de vendarlo y subía su mano por las pantorrillas del menor

-Oiga ¿Qué le pasa?- dijo algo astado el menor

-No te preocupes esto es rutina, quiero saber si no te has lastimado otro lugar- comenzó subir por encima del pantalón por sus muslos- oye y dime ¿Qué eres del joven su amante? ¿Cuánto te paga?

-Yo no le pago nada…- dijo una voz seria, asustando el médico- y más le vale que quite las manos del cuerpo de mi novio ahora mismo

-¿Novio? Vaya joven Kanda yo pensé que usted jamás… es que nunca toma a nadie en serio

-Viejo pervertido…ese chico al que usted a osado ponerle sus manos es mío y así que aléjese sino olvidare los favores que le ha hecho a la familia y a mí, sino le aseguro que no vuelve a ejercer como medico

-Lo siento…lo siento... es que bueno debo decir que tiene buen gusto joven...

El hombre se disculpo de forma insistente con Allen

-¿Por qué le dijiste que éramos…?- se vio interrumpido con unos labios presionado para entrar en su boca; él los dejo y sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar, insistentemente, Kanda lo recostó sobre el sofá y se posiciono sobre él, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Allen, sus besos resonaban por toda la sala, era un beso húmedo y demandante, con todo los labios y lengua, un beso posesivo….

-Eres un idiota si ese viejo te estaba tocando de esa forma debiste haberlo golpeado y ya… o llamarme… ¿pero cómo se te ocurre no decirle nada?—le dijo en gritos

-Bueno yo… - dijo tímido- es que es viejo y….no pensé

-¿No pensaste? Su mano estaba en tus muslos y acariciaban tus pantorrillas ¿Cómo no deberías pensar? ¿Cuándo te desnudara?- _"ni siquiera yo he podido tocarte así"_

-Oye ya... además es médico y no creo

-No sea idiota medico o no, ¿te fijas como estas vestidito?- suspiro y se separo de él sentándose al costado, ayudándolo a sentarse- mírate ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir así a apostar? Con esa ropa pegada tu cuerpo, "esos pantalones que te aprietan ahí y esa piernas torneadas con esa chompa negra que te moldea bien tu torso delgado y esa ligera cintura, esa piel de tus mejillas..."la cuestión es que debes tener cuidado y no ser tan moyashi

Allen hizo un puchero disgustado, tenía razón debió haber golpeado a ese medico, a pesar de que lo había curado era un pervertido

-Kanda no todos los hombres desean a otros hombres

-Moyashi tu puedes gustarle hasta aun homofóbico…- _"eres toda una tentación"_

Allen hizo otro puchero y se le ocurrió algo

-¿Entonces yo te gusto?- pregunto muy sonrojado y nervioso sorprendiendo a Kanda

-Mejor dime si yo te gusto... de lo cual estoy seguro mira esas mejillas sonrojadas…- rio con sorna y arrogancia

-Maldito arrogante...- dijo entre dientes

-Y vamos te levare a una habitación ahora...- dijo como si nada

-Oye Bakanda ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso?

-Imbécil, es para que duermas o ¿esperas dormir aquí en el sofá? , pues si quieres no me hago problemas-

-Esta bien Bakanda, vamos- se paro apoyándose en un pie

-Pues como me aburre tener que subirte paso a paso mejor así-

Sin avisar tomo a Allen entre sus brazos cargándolo como princesa; Allen solo se aferro a su cuello, y subió sus ojos se miraron profundamente, le atraía enormemente, estar así con él, tan juntos sus cuerpos, sintiéndose mutuamente, Kanda quiso bajar sus labios a los otros pero estando en esa posición teniéndolo tan apetecible entre sus brazos, con las manos alrededor del otro en su cuello sería difícil evitar una locura, aun no era tiempo para Allen, y ambos debían sincerarse , después de todo no quería hacerle daño a Allen y quería que este estuviera seguro de todo. _"pero joder que estando así es bastante difícil"_

Desvío su mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de calmarse, acurruco el cuerpo delgado contra el suyo sintiendo su calidez, trato de pensar en otra cosa y de no mirar al otro; Allen solo apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro, subieron y Kanda lo llevo hasta una de las habitaciones que había mandado a una de sus empleadas a limpiar.

Cuando llegaron aun se encontraban dos muchachas trayendo ropa limpia y algunas toallas

-Joven, ya está listo el baño para el joven Walker…- una joven daba una reverencia al ver a su amo

-Está bien pueden retirarse

-Si gusta podríamos ayudar al joven con baño...- dijo la otra muchacha parándose al lado de su compañera

-No será necesario…ahora retírense- dijo con algo de molestia

Dejo a Allen sentado sobre la cama y le lanzo un par de toallas y una bata de baño

-Dormirás por hoy aquí…usa esas muletas y entra a tomar una ducha- se levantó dispuesto a salir

-¿Qué le dijeron a mi padre?

-La verdad no lose, mañana te lo dirá Hikaru, seguro se le ocurrió algo...

* * *

><p>Allen, tomo las muletas, se puso en pie y avanzo hasta el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la tina que veía; la tina no era muy grande y ya estaba llena de agua y burbujas, toco y esta tibio, suspiro de alivio, se sentó en una silla al lado de la tina comenzó a desvestirse, suspiro de nuevo no entendía bien todo lo que le había hecho, se metió en la tina dejando su tobillo derecho sobre el borde para que no se mojara la curación, al borde de la tina había una baranda par discapacitados <em>" vaya pensó en todo",<em> se sonrojo por ello, y rio tontamente, " en realidad ha cambiado bastante, es lo más amable que puede ser conmigo…me cuida y... me hace sentir ¿querido?", comenzó a enjabonarse, " mi corazón se agita y tengo la necesidad de estar a su lado de no verlo molesto, de no verlo triste; me causa algo de ¿enojo? Cuando no me mira o cuando no me trata como ahora o con esa llamada" ¿Quién podrá ser? Parecía importante", eso lo entristeció un poco pero agito su rostro en negación, se dispuso a enjuagarse, agarro una toalla, y se seco los brazos y la cara, se apoyo en las barandas y se acomodo en la silla de la lado, se seco, y se puso la bata de baño, se apoyo en las muletas, camino despacio hacia la puerta; observó no había nadie, así que salió con sigilo, vio había una pijama se sentó sobre la cama y se vistió , le quedaba algo grande era de seda al parecer, muy suave y delicada, se puso la bata que lo cubriría, le llegaba hasta el suelo, lo demás le quedaba algo suelto pero no demasiado, sonrió seguramente era la ropa de Kanda, instintivamente llevo su nariz hacia ahí pero lógicamente solo estaba el perfume del suavizante, se entristeció algo, quería sentir el aroma que sintió cuando lo cargo y el apoyo su rostro en el pecho de Kanda.

Sintió que tocaban la puerta, se puso nerviosos "¿será Kanda?", se acomodo los cabellos y se sentó en la cama y dijo un suave "pase". Digamos que se decepciono en algo al ver a Tanaka-san y una sirvienta mas, de igual manera sonrió, la sirvienta traía una charola con un vaso de leche y un plato con galletas, Allen realmente sonrió las galletas olía deliciosas.

-Joven, espero que descanse bien, el joven Kanda nos dijo que le sirviéramos algo de comer, espero le guste… dio una leve inclinación y la sirvienta dejo todo sobre la mesita de noche para después retirarse con la ropa sucia de Allen y las toallas húmedas

-Esto mi ropa...

-No se preocupe joven, nos encargaremos de lavarlo y entregársela mañana mismo…- dijo diligente

-Esto, no tiene porque, ya he causado demasiadas molestias…

-No se preocupes lo hacemos con gusto…

-¿Gusto?

-Sí, fue una orden del joven pero realmente me alegra atenderlo, usted y su señor padre son buenas personas y estoy feliz por ello

-Es cierto usted cuido de mi padre cuando….- enrojeció- cuando salí con Kanda, Lavi y Lenale

-Si nos llevamos bien con su padre, es un hábil jugador de ajedrez…-

-Siéntese por favor… señor Tanaka-san- dijo Allen tratando de levantarse pero Tanaka-san, lo acomodo de nuevo en la cama, tapándolo con las colchas y acomodándole las almohadas para que estuviera cómodo

-No es correcto usted debe dormir

-está bien, después de todo aun voy a comer y no tengo mucho sueño- dijo rascándose la nuca

-Como usted quiera…

No me llame usted…simplemente dígame Allen yo soy menor que usted

-está bien joven, es la costumbre así trato a las pocas cercanas del joven Kanda

-¿personas cercanas?

-Si el joven Lavi y la señorita Lenale son las únicas personas aparte del Joven Hikaru que es parte de la familia Kanda

-Vaya… yo pensé que tal vez tendría no se alguien especial-

-Pues la verdad el joven Kanda siempre ha sido muy solitario y por eso le dije que me alegra que usted y su padre sean buenas personas porque el joven Kanda está abriendo su corazón hacia otra persona aparte de su primo y sus amigos y eso me hace feliz….

-¿abriendo su corazón?, yo… no…se… ¿Por qué lo hace feliz?

-Porque así como a su padre le hace feliz verlo feliz lo mismo me sucede a mi después de todo yo vi al joven Kanda desde que nació al igual que el joven Hikaru, y conocía a la señorita Lenale cuando se mudo a Japón, cuando era una niña, al igual que el joven Lavi, pero usted recién lo conozco pero si el joven Hikaru le tiene aprecio quiere decir que usted es una buena persona y estoy feliz que el joven Yu se fije en usted, sabe nunca había traído a alguien a casa aparte de sus amigos a nadie, esta casa es especial,.. No traería a nadie que no fuera importante para él- Allen se quedo boquiabierto, y con la galleta en mano por las palabras de Tanaka, sintió su corazón acelerarse y de pronto sintió que todo estaba bien, que era feliz, esas palabras lo habían hecho feliz y no pudo evitar sonreír

-¿Qué tanto hablan?..- un Kanda con el entrecejo pronunciado entro la habitación

-Disculpe joven

-Kanda es mi culpa, yo solo le pedí compañía porque no tengo sueño...- dijo sonrojado y sin mirarlo de frente

Tanaka-san se disculpo y salió de la habitación dejando solos a Kanda y Allen

-Así que no puedes dormir ¿eh?...- Allen termino de tomar la leche y comer, solo asintió sin mirarlo

-¿Qué te sucede estas evitando mirarme? – le dijo serio, sentándose en la cama

-No es así… Bakanda…. Creo que ahora si tengo algo de sueño… estos gracias por todo… me parecer que es demasiado…

-¿demasiado? esta habitación es la más encilla que tengo en mi casa…

-¿sencilla? Pero esto es la habitación mas lujoso que he visto en mi vida...- dijo exagerando con sus manos

-eso es porque nunca has entrado a una mansión tan grande… claro supongo que conocías la mansión Kanda de Kioto ¿no? Esa es la mansión de la familia de Hikaru

-Oh si claro pero no es de estilo occidental sino parece un templo es muy hermosa…- dijo sonriendo animado

-Bueno me voy… hasta mañana...- Kanda se paro dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Kanda… yo quería saber si tu… dormirías aquí… yo no he pasado la noche lejos de mi papa desde hace tiempo…- jugueteaba nervioso con las colchas- pero si tú no quieres yo…- se detuvo al sentir un peso extra a su lado giro la mirada y Kanda se había quitado la bata para quedar en polo y pantalón, eran de seda y de color azul marino, resaltaba bien su figura y el color le favorecía, Allen sonrió avergonzado y se recostó sobre la cama y susurro- gracias

-Vaya no sabía que fueras tan modosito... pero que se le puede hacer eres un moyashi…- se abrigo con las cobijas manteniendo la distancia con el cuerpo de Allen

Allen también se cubrió por completo, quería acercarse pero sentía que Kanda se mantenía al límite de la cama por algo, así que se mantuvo ahí

-Veo que te quedó algo grande mi pijama…- se le escapo una sonrisa

-lo sabía por eso me queda grande, tu eres más alto que yo es lógico…

-Esa pijama es de cuando tenía 14años, solo la use una vez no me gusta su color

-¿14 años? Pero si es muy grande y...

-Eso quiere decir que eres un enano fin de la conversación...- Allen hizo un puchero disgustado acomodándose bien y dándole la espalda cerro sus ojos

-Kanda ¿este color no te gusta? ¿Pero si el celeste es muy bonito? ¿Entonces no me queda bien?- hizo un puchero al preguntar

-Bueno a ti si te queda…

-¿sí?- sonrió sonrojado

-Si porque aun eres un niño y es un color infantil

-Maldito…

-Ya cállate y duerme

-está bien pero solo puedo dormir así

Lo halo y Kanda quedo de frente

-¿Qué demonios?- pero Allen se acurruco en su pecho cerrando los ojos

-Eres un imbécil- suspiro derrotado, los cobijo a ambos y cerro sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Allen quedándose dormidos ambos…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: realmente pensaba poner una cosilla mas antes de terminar y no no es lemon.. pero creo q se estaba haciendo muy largo y no quería aburrirlos espero q no se molesten porque se me este haciendo algo largo…es que ya saben la historia tien que avanzar pss asi que es necesario que sea de ese tamaño pero si me lo íden lo puedo hacer mas coroto.. Espero que les guste este capi.. nose particularmente me gusto que Allen les djera eso a ellos es que aveces es difícil soportarlo sin sacarlo afuera… y como a ellos ya les esta tomando confianza.. y que decir adoro a Lavi…. Es lindo… bueno el próximo capi si viene pronto…asi que espero sus coments para subirlo mas rápido! Ya se esta escribiendo porq como dije una parte de el pensab ponerlo aquí pero me decidi por dejarlo ahí cuando duermen y si hay mucha tortura para Kanda pero que se hace lo hare sufrir físicamente un rato….es que digamos que ta pagando sus errores pss..ajajja sorry Kanda jjajaj.. bueno nos vemos y gracias! (¿Alguien quiere quemar la universidad como yo o el cole?) jajajaj nos vemos! Reviews!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas de autora: sorry se que demore horrores pero el otro capi está más pronto que nunca lo prometo!.. Espero que les guste este capi**

* * *

><p>Allen abrió sus ojos y sintió la tibieza de los brazos de Kanda alrededor de el, sonrió distraídamente, y trato de levantarse, pero los brazos del otro lo tenían bien envuelto, <em>"¿Por qué? Nunca había sentido esto, me siento tan feliz así… me siento protegido entre tus brazos pero a la vez siento tanto miedo de que todo lo que parece no sea cierto y que de verdad no sientas nada por mi…pero ayer le dijiste a ese hombre que tu y yo ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? Solo me hace sentir feliz pero a la vez tan confundido ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? Ahora mismo siento que podrías destruirme si todo esa amabilidad es mentira o es para buscar otras cosas… pero algo me dice que no es así y que puedo permitirme amar por primera vez en mi vida… tengo miedo recuerdo que mi padre se ponía melancólico cuando le preguntaba sobre mi madre…ella se fue y nos dejo… Kanda ¿Qué es lo que siento ahora mismo?"; <em>dio un suave suspiro se levanto despacio y se dirigió al cuarto de baño; con ayuda de las muletas; fue difícil bañarse pero tenía que hacerlo no podía comenzar bien su día sino lo hacía.

Aun era muy temprano, normalmente, no se despertaba tan temprano pero suponía que no estar en su casa le afectaba en algo, vio que las empleadas de la mansión también ya estaban despiertas, se dirigió a la cocina ahí se encontró con Nodoka-san; era una anciana de unos 65 años de rasgos orientales, se encargaba de la cocina, al principio lo miro con reprobación pero luego de que este le sonriera y le ofreciera ayudar en la cocina ella cambio su mirada y asintió; el chico sonrió apoyándose en las muletas ingreso en ella; había acordado levar la comida a la salida con sus amigos pero también se le había ocurrido algo…

Despertó supuso que al hacerlo sentiría un cuerpo liviano recostado entre sus brazos, quiso sentirlo y tocarlo un poco pero al palpar solo sintió las suaves almohadas; abrió los ojos de golpe y dio un bufido frustrado _" por lo menos podrías dejarme despertar contigo imbécil", _luego negó con la cabeza " carajo me estoy volviendo un estúpido cursi como él o creo que yo soy el cursi patético", se levanto con fuerza y salió de la habitación prefería darse un baño en su habitación propia.

Termino el baño y de vestirse con ropa cómoda; bajo y vio a una de sus sirvientas que le dio una reverencia, este solo le pregunto fríamente donde estaba el menor; la sirvienta le indico que con Nodoka-san en la cocina _" este moyashi ya se esta embutiendo con algo_", entro cerca y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de burla cuando vio que Nodoka-san le golpeaba con suavidad con un cucharon, regañándolo sin compadecerse de que se tambaleaba con la única muleta en la que ahora se apoyaba

-No debiste meterte en la cocina de Nodoka-san…- dijo Kanda con una medio sonrisa burlona

-Joven Kanda si quiere tener una pareja debería conseguir alguien que no sea tan inútil en la cocina japonesa…- indignada le dio otro golpe

-Nodoka-san pero si ya me quedo bien

-¿bien? ¿Después de 10 intentos?..- dijo exasperada – hay que ver…joven Kanda búsquese alguien más útil en la cocina

-Nodoka-san Bakanda y yo no…

-Lo intentare la próxima vez Nodoka-san… gracias-dijo Kanda con respeto

-Bien... hay que ver…- agarro una pequeña bolsa y se cubrió con un suéter , quitándose antes el delantal- bueno ya que su noviecito le cocina y se entrometió en mi cocina ahora que le sirva…le recuerdo que hoy es mi día libre y ya que mando a trabajar a Tanaka-san me voy a dar una vuelta - la anciana se retiró pasando al lado de Kanda, jalándole una mejilla maternalmente- joven se esforzó mucho para hacerlo…- le susurró- mientras Allen trataba de mantenerse en pie

La anciana salió de la cocina y Kanda miro con cierta ternura a su moyashi tambaleándose, y se le escapo otra sonrisa

-Ya te quisiera ver a ti tambaleándote… mi pie no puede ni rozar a algo porque ya me causa dolor...- hizo un puchero y se sentó en la silla más cercana

Kanda lo miro serio pero al sentir el olor a comida no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente

-Vaya de verdad te debo gustar mucho para que me cocines estando en muletas…- cruzo sus brazos orgulloso y arrogante

-No te la creas Bakanda; esa comida es para mi día de campo con los chicos con Hikaru, Lavi y Lenale ¿ves esos dulces? son para Hikaru porque los adora

-¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso para cocinarle a todos esos en la cocina de mi mansión?- se acerco molesto aguantando las ganas de golpearlo- el hecho de que te haya dejado dormir aquí no significa nada

Allen lo miro un tanto asustado y con tristeza

-Bueno ¿pero si tu también iras no?

-Por supuesto que no…

-pero pensé que…

-Mira idiota ahora tu deuda es mas grande conmigo, así que tendrás que trabajar más horas con Lenale y Lavi, pero bueno eso es problema tuyo- se iba marchar pero…

-Kanda espera yo… bueno yo… hice el desayuno para ti…- dijo sorrajado- es como un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho

-No tenías que forzarte a hacer...

-No es en serio…yo solo sentí ganas de hacerlo por ti y ya…- se sonrojó mas, desvió su mirada; Kanda sonrió arrogante, y se acerco a el tomándolo del mentón

- después de todo si era para mí – miro esos ojos parteados que tanto le cautivaban-

-Es soba, Nodoka-san me dijo que te gustaba y por eso me demore en hacerlo porque la verdad no he hecho muchas veces soba, no acostumbraba comer eso cuando estuve en Japón…- usaba su voz suave y tranquila que hacían acelerar el corazón de Kanda

-Está bien… si me intoxicas te mato…- se separo tranquilamente mostrado indiferencia- te espero en el comedor…lleva ahí la comida-n salió y sonrió sin que Allen lo notase

* * *

><p>Kanda miraba con cierto miedo el soba que tenían en frente, la verdad no se veía tan mal y tenia buen olor; pero realmente él nunca había comido soba de otra persona que no fuera Nodoka-san; ni siquiera lo comía en restaurantes de alto rango solo de la vieja anciana que había ayudado a Tanaka-san a criarlo desde que nació ya que sus padres siempre paraban de viaje y nunca había comido comida casera de su madre; solo una vez su padre lo sorprendió cocinándole soba, fue la mejor comida del mundo y solo Nodoka-san era la única persona capaz de darle el toque de casa y de cariño por eso era su miedo porque había sentimientos encontrados al comer ello; Alma una ves trato de hacerlo y lo probo no sentía ese mismo cariño que sentía cuando Nodoka-san se lo preparaba; el de la anciana y el de su padre era como decirle "estas en casa"<p>

-Oye por lo menos pruébalo… maldito Bakanda… no te he puesto veneno ni nada por el estilo…- hizo un puchero molesto y cruzo sus brazos

-Mas te vale que haya valido la pena dejar la cocina de Nodoka-san hecha un desastre- le miro arrogante y llevo un poco a su boca con los palillos, abrió sus ojos; era delicioso, si bien no era como el de su padre o el de Nodoka; era otra forma de decirle "estas en casa" y eso mismo sintió como si ese fuera el lugar indicado para él, no era el lugar era la persona junto a él; ese era su lugar.

Siguió comiendo sin hablar y Allen miraba complacido

-Ya ves estuvo bien…- dijo sonriendo

-Solo tenía hambre, estuvo decente...- miro hacia otro lado

-Vaya pero si ya están desayunando...- dijo una voz conocida para ambos

-Sí pero que envidia yo que aun no he comido nada…extraño tu comida Allen-chan

Ambas voces eran conocidas para Allen y Kanda

-Hikaru… Lavi ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sonriendo Allen

-¿Como que hacemos? Recuerdas que quedamos en salir en grupo….- dijo Lavi haciéndose el molesto

-Y además Allen-chan me debes una explicación por lo mal que te portaste ayer...- dijo realmente enfada do Hikaru

-Hikaru…yo…

-Disculpen jóvenes pero hay un hombre que quiere ver al joven Allen

-¿de quién se trata?- pregunto serio Kanda y mirando con recelo a Allen, que solo estaba algo sorprendido

-Dijo que era Cross Marian… el padrino del joven Allen

Allen sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, a8n no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Cross y decirle que ya no apostaría; miro hacia abajo y luego levanto su mirada hacia Hikaru el cual lo veía dándole confianza y Allen le sonrió, se paro y perdió el equilibrio pero Kanda lo sostuvo por la cintura

-Estúpido moyashi ¿es que no recuerdas que no te puedes mover?- Kanda evitaba mirarlo y olvidar el calor del cuerpo del otro, estos momentos no era para ello- le ordenare que le digan que no estás a…

-No ya es hora de enfrentarme a el

Camino apoyándose en Kanda y entro en la sala ahí vio a Cross, quien al sentir su presencia volteo a verlo, tenía una mirada de arrogancia y algo de desprecio

-Estúpido aprendiz ¿Qué mierda te has hecho?- le digo cambiando su mirada a incredulidad- y ¿Por qué demonios esto tres tipos están aquí?- refiriéndose a Hikaru, Kanda y Lavi

-Ellos son mis amigos por eso y esto me lo hice por ir a jugar como me lo pediste

-te estas volviendo lento mocoso y…ahora que lo veo bien ¿ese no era tu amiguito de Japón? ¿El que se atrevía a enfrentarme? ¿Hikaru Kanda?

-Si yo soy ese chico y así como antes no voy a permitir que dañes más a Allen

-Vaya así que al fin te compartas como mi digno ahijado, estúpido ahijado has sabido escoger bien a tus amistades que casualidad que todos sean de la elite de este país…- lo miro de frente- quiero mi dinero de ayer y que respondas ¿acaso no te he dicho que trates de pasar desapercibido en los bares? ¿El ajetreo que armaste no te dejara jugar nunca más ahí lo entiendes?

-Claro que si Cross lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué rayos estas aquí?

-Necesito ese dinero con urgencia…eso es todo mocoso y claro me dio curiosidad porque me informaron que en todo el ajetreo de ayer te rescataron por así decirlo…vaya que no desperdicias tus encantos tienes a estos tres estúpidos perdidos por ti y la verdad es que no entiendo como no pueden desear a un buena mujer en vez de...

-Cros ya no volveré a apostar…- dijo firme el albino

-¿Qué te has creído mocoso? ¿Acaso olvidas que fui yo quien salvo tu vida? ¿Eh? ¿Contesta que hubiera pasado contigo y Mana de no ser porque yo los salve? ¿Dejaras morir a Mana?

Allen dejaba caer algunas lágrimas, sabía que sus palabras tenían toda la razón

-Oiga usted; más le vale que se calle no voy a permitir que siga ofendiendo a Allen – Hikaru estaba realmente molesto- Allen entiende y toma una decisión de una vez

-Cross yo no puedo seguir arriesgándome así…yo seguiré con el tratamiento de mi padre pero trabajare en otro lugar yo ya no puedo seguir manteniendo tus vicios…- limpio sus lagrimas- te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero

-Eres un mocoso malagradecido, después de aquel incidente te mantuve a ti y a Mana cuando sabes perfectamente que él y yo no somos parientes de sangre

-Sí, se que ustedes han sido amigos desde hace mucho pero yo… yo quiero ser alguien del cual sea dingo del orgullo de mi padre y por eso yo ya no puedo seguir así y no puedo seguir metiendo a Mana ¡entiéndelo por favor!

-¿orgullo me hablas de orgullo? Cuando te metiste con este chico y ahora encandilas a estos de aquí- señalo a los tres jóvenes

-Oiga estúpida…- grito Lavi tratando de irse encima de Cross, pero Kanda lo detuvo

-¿qué mierda te pasa Kanda? están insultando...

-Es problema del moyashi debe aprender a defenderse solo… nosotros no nos podemos involucrar en ello- lo miro a los ojos y Lavi supo que Kanda también se debatía por ir ahí y golpear a Croos; ese no era asunto de ellos solo de Allen y tal vez de Hikaru porque estuvo con él desde hace más tiempo

-En eso tiene razón, Cross no importa si me crees o no, yo no tengo nada con ninguno de ellos, Y Hikaru siempre a ha sido como un hermano… toma- le lanzo la mochila con el dinero- ahí está tu dinero, yo ya no volveré a ayudarte con tus apuestas y tus deudas lo siento…- dijo firme apoyándose en Hikaru

-Vaya… definitivamente te sientes seguro con estos chicos, pero lo vas a lamentar y no lo digo por mi; a mí no me interesa…- le sonrió con arrogancia- déjame darte un consejo como padrino; observa bien te estás quedando en las manos de ellos; los cuales si les aburres te dejaran y te quedaras solo porque nunca más volverás a contar con mi ayuda

-Cross tu siempre...

- Escucha esto, algún día demostraras quien eres de verdad, que verdadero tu guardas en tu interior … algún día demostraras que somos iguales…, algún día demostraras que esa sonrisa inocente no existen…- tomo el dinero y se dio vuelta-algún día nos volveremos a ver estúpido aprendiz…

Allen lloro más y se derrumbó en el suelo

-Croos yo no quiero que te vayas así por favor... estúpido maestro..- dijo en un susurro, el cual Cross escucho y esbozo una sonrisa imperceptible

-Estúpido aprendiz espero que uses todo lo que tienes para cuidar de Mana hasta su último suspiro, aunque no pueda dar marcha atrás la muerte, más te vale que se feliz y un padre orgulloso de ti hasta su último suspiro ¿entendiste?... claro que no después de todo seguirás siendo mi estúpido aprendiz…-con elegancia salió de la sala y de la vida de Allen por el momento

Allen fue levantado por Hikaru y se abrazo a él; Hikaru entendía bien los sentimientos del chico; después de todo ese hombre había salvado su vida, su integridad y le había ayudado a su forma; Allen se encariñaba fácilmente con las personas y más aun si eran tan mables con ellas, Bueno eso de amable no iba con Cross pero aun así…

-Aun así siempre me ayudo de alguna forma yo solo quería hacerle ver que ya no quería jugar ahí… porque aun no quiero... tengo miedo de que mi padre se entere...

-Allen-chan…ya tranquilízate sabes que Cross tiene su carácter aun así por lo último que te dijo debemos suponer que aparecerá de nuevo… y... además ¿lo escuchaste? Se preocupa por Mana… lo sigue considerando como su amigo

-Tienes razón…- sonrió con melancolía, recordando las cosas que había pasado al lado de su maestro la verdad no habían sido todas malas… cerro sus ojos y abrazo con más fuerza a Hikaru

Después de algunos minutos Allen ya estaba mas calmado, Hikaru ya no tenía valor para regañarlo así que simplemente le conto la súper historia que se había inventado para explicarle a Mana de su desaparición repentina; le había dicho que Allen había escuchado a el hablar sobre que Lenale había sufrido un cuadro de asma y que Allen al preocuparse por su amiga salió corriendo sin escuchar, claro le aviso a Lenale que confirmara si el señor le preguntaba , además le había dicho que eso era algo normal en Lenale es decir no había peligro pero Allen se había marchado sin escuchar; Mana lo comprendió porque conocía a su hijo; después le dijo que Allen se decidió quedar ahí porque ya era muy tarde para volver y que hoy saldrían todos a un día de campo

-Eso suena bien Hikaru ¿pero cómo le explicaremos de su lesión?- pregunto Lavi

-Bueno hoy tenemos día de campo ¿no? Pues bien le diremos que Allen se enterco en subir a montar caballo y se cayó lastimándose el tobillo- dijo con simpleza

-Hikaru ¿Por qué seré yo el que se enterque y…?

-porque fuiste tú quien por idiota se metió a ese bar...- dijo Kanda fastidiado

-Exactamente por eso- confirmo Hikaru- es mi pequeño castigo que recibas el sermón de Mana por subirte al caballo- le sonrió macabramente – eso es por ser un niño malcriado que no lleva su celular y me preocupa

* * *

><p>Bajaron del auto de Kanda, y Allen pudo ver el lugar, era un club campestre, veía a lo lejos canchas de tenis, caballos y algunos otros animalitos; se apoyaba en el hombro de Hikaru, que felizmente lo ayudaba a caminar; quería disfrutar del último día de Hikaru en Inglaterra ya que sabía que estaría un tiempo en Japón porque debía grabar una novela y además que iba a solucionar algunos problemas de Kanda que por ahora no conocía cuales eran; vio a lo lejos a Lenale y a un hombre mayor de cabello negro corto con gafas a su lado; caminaron hacia ellos y pronto ya se habían reunido<p>

-Allen este es mi hermano Komui Le...

El hombre lo escrudiño por un momento y Allen le sonrió amable

-Así que tu le darás clases a mi hermosa hermanita... mas te vale tener cuidado si no lo lamentaras- después de la advertencia ambos estrecharon las manos

-Ni-san no seas así con Allen chan el...-

-Es que temo que alguno de estos sinvergüenzas quiera corromperte mi hermosa niña…- se abrazo a la chica

-Ni-san ya compórtate

-Komui…- una voz más grave hizo que Komui recobrara la compostura

-Kanda, eres valiente y un desvergonzado por atreverte a aparecerte ante mi presencia….no entiendo como mi linda Lenale aun puede querer ser tu amiga…- dijo de forma antinaturalmente fría

-Ni-san por favor sabes que ellos son mis amigos y ahora Allen también

Komui abrió los ojos y miro de nuevo a Allen de forma examinante

-Claro tú eres aquel jovencito que aparecía en esas fotos besándose con Yu Kanda y Hikaru Kanda…

-Señor de verdad esa fotos no….

-Es mi culpa Komui creo que le di de beber demasiado y estaba a mi cuidado…- intervino Hikaru

-Hikaru Kanda…siempre protegerá a Yu Kanda… de igual forma solo dejare aquí a mi dulce hermanita porque tú y Lavi están aquí y por qué no puedo darle la contra mi dulce Lenale..- abrazo a la chica quien avergonzada se dejo abrazar pero luego alejo a su hermano-Nos vemos mi Lenale, tu hermanito tiene que salir de viaje bye…

El hombre se despido de todos exceptuando de Yu Kanda, lo cual extraño a Allen, no entendía toda la situación que ocultaban las personas a las que supuestamente empezaba confiar, y las palabras de su padrino hacían eco en su mente asustándolo…

Se encontraban, todos desfrutando al comida de Allen debajo de un árbol, el club contaba con un gran espacio de campo abierto, era silencioso y apacible.

-Vayamos a montar caballos- propuso Hikaru

-Pero yo no puedo...- dijo Allen haciendo un puchero

-Ho hay problema alguien te llevare e el caballo- sonrió dándole confianza

" A pesar de todo se que puedo confiar en el"

"o tal vez no", se dijo ahora que estaba frente a Kanda

-¿por qué demonios debo ser yo quien lleve a este inútil?

-Oye idiota no soy ningún...

-Eso es porque después de Lenale eres el mejor jinete, pero Lenale no tiene la fuerza para llevarlo, lo siento Allen-chan yo no soy muy buen jinete

-Demonios…- espeto Kanda subiendo al caballo, Allen lo siguió con la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, viéndolo así con esa gran porte sobre el caballo, Hikaru lo observo y sonrió, definitivamente era una buena idea

-Vamos Allen –chan-,

Lo cargo por la cintura, impulsándolo para que subiera, y lo logro; Kanda sin mirarlo pasó sus manos por su cintura para sujetarse del caballo

-Parezco una chica en problemas así

-Eres una nena en problemas...- le dijo con una media sonrisa Kanda

-Bakanda….

-Allen sugiero que no lo molestes porque de verdad ahora tu vida depende de que el no te suelte…- Hikaru rio por la expresión de miedo de Allen y se dirigió a su caballo

-Bien quien llegue primero a la cabaña gana… el que pierde paga la cena…- rio con ganas y galope con velocidad y destreza; Allen supo que ahorcaría a Hikaru por la situación en la que lo estaba metiendo, con miedo y un gran sonrojo se atrevió a mirar al mayor

-Estúpido moyashi, sujétate bien porque no pienso perder- lo miro prepotente- ya sabes y nuca pierdo,- rozo de forma insinuante su cintura y sonrió aun mas, empezando a galopar a una gran velocidad, mientras Allen solo apegaba su cabeza y su torso al pecho de Kanda buscando protección.

Allen sentía lo fresco del aire recorrer su cuerpo; mezclándose con el aroma que tenía cerca a su cuerpo; todo aquella le resultaba de alguna forma mágico; claro seria así de no ser porque sentía que se iba a caer de un momento a otro; grito de miedo y escucho un gruñido del mayor; sintió al caballo para en seco

-Estúpido moyashi ¿quieres dejar de gritar como nena?- dijo molesto

-Bakanda es que vas demasiado rápido y siento que me voy a caer de un momento a otro

-Idiota si no dejas de gritar ahora mismo de verdad te dejare caer…- miro hacia otro lado- de verdad que eres una molestia

Allen sintió una punzada en su pecho, aun se sentía susceptible por lo de Cross o eso quería justificar a una pequeña lágrima que caía por su rostro sorprendiéndolo

-¿y ahora lloraras?

-Cállate…sabes que solo bájame y déjame aquí…llamare a Hikaru para que venga por mi sé que…

-No… ni siquiera lo piense idiota…- lo miro amenazante, haciendo que Allen lo mirara con temor

-Solo cállate, deja de llorar yo… yo no te dejare caer imbécil…- lo miro a los ojos de forma profunda y Allen quedo hipnotizado; Kanda se acerco y rozo suavemente sus labios con los otros acariciándolos, limpio las lagrimas de Allen

-Lo siento...- dijo Allen- estoy siendo egoísta, vamos a correr lo más rápido que puedas debemos ganar…quiero ganar y mas te vale que ganemos…- dijo mas animado al sentir aquel calorcito en su pecho

-Debería llevarte a un psiquiatra por esos cambios de humor o ¿es que solo era una excusa para que te besara?...- sonrió de medio lado

-Bakanda…

Sonrieron a su manera y Kanda comenzó a ir con más velocidad,

Al final quien gano fue Hikaru, seguido por Lenale, seguido de Kanda y Allen, Lavi termino pagando la cena, advirtiendo que ese no era su mejor deporte y que cobraría revancha la próxima vez.

Llego el día de irse para Hikaru, se despidió de Allen con un abrazo y una sonrisa, además miro a Kanda y sintió que las cosa las dejaba de mejor forma que la otro vez; lo único que lo hacía algo triste era Lavi después de todo era su amigo; pero lo conocía sabia que aun así podía confiar en el.

Pasaron algunos días y Allen comenzó a darle clase a Lenale, además de enseñarle tocar el piano; su hermano lo escucho y lo contrato para tocar una pieza en el cumpleaños de la chica el acepto gustoso; los días pasaban y Hikaru llamo a Kanda informándole que la lectura del tan esperado testamento se leería justo después del cumpleaños de Lenale por lo que no iría, Kanda estaba nervioso por ello pero se tranquilizo pensado que su padre no podría dejarlo en tan malo situación; sin darse cuenta la soledad lo invadió al pensar en su madre, siempre se decía "'¿Por qué demonios me hace todo esto?", pensó en la ultima llamada que había tenido con Alma, aquel chico no se rendía pero aparentemente había madurado en algo, le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía y que su tía quien estaba a cargo de él, estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones Miyo Kanda, su madre; y que la familia Karma había ocupado de forma poco escrupulosas un buen puesto de poder en la política del país; eso definitivamente le traería problemas; a pesar de la información y de las ganas del chico de acercársele , Yu simplemente no podía con el recuerdo.

Aunque lo último que le dijo lo perturbó en algo _"Yu te amo, y no te dejare ir, no te dejare solo, yo conozco tu misma soledad, solo yo puedo comprenderte; así que decidí estudiar la universidad en Inglaterra en la misma que iras tu y claro la carrera está decidida será económicas porque al final yo me hare cargo de las empresas de mi familia; el destino nos quiere juntos"_

Admitía que Alma había sufrido mucho al igual que él pero sabía que no era el único que podría comprenderlo a pesar de que aquel otro fuera como un niño pequeño, sabía que poco a poco se iba ganando espacio en su corazón y bueno que lo deseaba era más que obvio por eso cada vez que lo llevaba le robaba un beso, con el cual el otro solo se dejaba llevar y eso lo hacía sentirse estúpidamente feliz y cálido. Sabía que el pequeño quería saber exactamente lo que sentía, porque varias veces se lo preguntaba directamente o mejor dicho trataba de preguntárselo pero el solo se iba por la tangente cobardemente y es que aun no estaba listo para decirle sus sentimientos y dejarse al descubierto para poder ser lastimado.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado casi tres semanas y Kanda llevaba de cuenta nueva Allen a su casa; iban callados, llegaron al casa de Allen y este se bajo del auto, aun no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo pero su tobillo ya le permitía caminar con cuidado, como era costumbre Kanda lo ayudo pero aprovechándose de eso lo tomo de la cintura y lo apego a su cuerpo, demandando un beso apasionado, Allen se opuso y desvió su rostro haciendo enojar a Kanda<p>

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? si lo hemos a echo varias veces.

-Exactamente eso…yo no soy ningún juguete o algo así… tu solo me besas pero no me dices el porqué, ni lo que sientes yo no puedo seguir así ¿Kanda dime que sientes por mi?

-Eres un baka moyashi… sabes que mejor me voy mañana te recojo par ir al cumpleaños de Lenale…- se volteo frustrado y molesto

Allen lo miro sentía sus ojos arder, se sentía de alguna forma utilizado y celoso , porque el comenzaba a admitir que estaba enamorado de él, todas estas semanas compartiendo con él, los gestos lindos de Kanda, claro a su manera, pero pensó que ese trato especial, esa delicadeza con la que lo trataba era por algo, había sido lindo cuando lo llevaba acuestas o cuando lo ayudaba a caminar, y sentía su calor cerca, lo hacía sentirse querido y alejaba su soledad y sus problemas, pero ahora sentía que nada de eso era realidad, Hikaru le había dicho que Kanda era una persona que no decía sus sentimientos con palabras pero él quería estar seguro antes de dejar que esos sentimientos tan fuertes lo invadieran por completo….

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: de nuevo se que n me he demorado más que otras veces pero ya saben navidad y eso pss…pero ahora publicare más rápido y al parecer publicare otra historia yullen que talves la publique pronto.. nose vino la inspiración de repente… bueno aprovechare estos días libres pa publicar pronto y el siguiente capi se que les gustara.. bueno ami me gusto y estará pronto muy pronto! Mas pronto de lo que piensan o eso espero.. gracias a todos y espero reviews! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: PUES AQUÍ EL PROMETIDO CAPI RAPIDO.. BUENO NO FUE TAN PRONTO COMO O ESPERAB PERO TUVE QUE TRABAJAR MAS EN EL, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO LES QUEDO Y QUE NO ME MATEN POR SER TAN LARGO PERO EN SERIOP ES NECESARIO Y SI LO OLEN SABRAN PORQUE JIJI... ESPERO COMENTS!**

* * *

><p>Allen sacaba toda la ropa de su armario, por alguna razón que desconocía quería verse mejor que nunca. No es que fuera pretencioso nunca lo había sido, pero después de que Kanda no le dijera nada quería hacerlo, quería que se muriera de celos sabía bien que llamaba la atención así que quería que Kanda lo sintiera. <em>"dios que mes está pasando, he cambiado eso es seguro, pero yo nunca me ha importado verme bien solo… bueno es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga así que tengo que estar bien además tocare el piano para ella<em>;" sonrió se encontraba nervioso porque era la primera vez que tocaba el piano enfrente de bastante gente, solo lo había tocado con su padre y con Hikaru, se puso mas nervioso al darse cuenta que también estaría Kanda. Comenzó a buscar su ropa; la fiesta no sería del todo formal en realidad era ropa de discoteca, pero Lenale saldría con un vestido de gala para bailar la pieza que tocaría Allen, así que tenia puesto un terno que Hikaru le había comprado, pero se estaba desesperando en encontrar la ropa informal busco en la ropa que Hikaru le trajo de Japón y encontró la indicada, sonrió para sí y después se dio un golpe mental _"demonios antes yo no era así… ¿será la edad?"_

* * *

><p>Llevaba esperando al moyashi poco más de media hora, no se atrevía tocar la puerta porque si le abría el padre del menor comenzaría a hacerle platica y al ves a advertirle sobre su hijo y la verdad hoy no se sentía con ánimos para confundirse bastante tenía con tener que ir al cumpleaños de Lenale.<p>

Vio a salir al moyashi y ambos cruzaron su mirada se quedaron así por un momento; Allen cambio su mirada y puso su mirada molesta, Kanda lo miro indiferente y Allen se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, abrió y se sentó.

-No tenías porque molestarte y recogerme

-Lenale me pidió que lo hiciera hace como un mes no quiere que te pierdas ya que tu tocaras su primera pieza…- lo miro de reojo haciendo que el otro se sonrojara un poco- aunque yo le dije que mejor contratara a un profesional no me hizo caso…

-Estás hablando más de lo usual Bakanda...

-Solo digo lo necesario idiota...

-Entonces ¿por qué vas vestido de formal? si la fiesta es informal…

-¿Qué te perturba como me veo?

-Claro que no, es extraño o ¿fanfarronearas?

-No soy tu... yo bailare la primera pieza con Lenale, soy su pareja en el baile…- evito mirarlo a los ojos

-ah entiendo

Y ahí murió toda conversación, Allen sentía que algo lo quemaba por dentro, se sentía dolido, _"¿pero qué demonios? Yo no puedo pensar así, Lenale es mi mejor amiga…no puedo resentirme por eso" _

Llegaron al fiesta y yo todos los invitados que en su mayoría eran jóvenes que circulaban entre los 15 y los 20 conversaban animados. Era un local cerrado con estrado un gran pista de baile y balcones como segundo piso, donde había bar par tragos y indefinida comida; el cumpleaños ideal para cualquier joven de 16 años como Lenale, Allen se acerco al hermano de Lenale y este lo llevo par darle las partituras y llevarlo al estrado, Lenale salió vestida con un vestido rosa pálido, de volantes hasta las rodillas en el frentes que iba cayendo hasta llegar a los tobillos por la parte detrás, en la parte de arriba iba con corsé , llevaba el cabello suelto rizado, se le veía preciosa, Allen tenía que aceptarlo, ella le sonrió y él le correspondio la sonrisa, sincera al principio pero después cuando vio a Kanda acercársele cambio por una falsa y se odio así mismo.

Allen comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, cuando Lenale empezó bailar con su hermano, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el chico, pero esa melodía cambia una de dolor y de, porque no decirlo, de furia cuando Lenale paso a los brazos de Kanda quien le había sonreído sinceramente.

Todos aplaudían, se veían tan bien juntos, pensó y eso aumentaba su furia y soledad en la música, todos miraban sorprendidos al pianista, tanto que habían olvidado a la pareja que bailaba, incluso el hermano, Allen recordó su soledad después del lo que le paso estar solo en un país sin conocer el idioma lejos de la persona más importante de su vida sin saber si este soportaría la enfermedad o no, recordó su llanto en silencio, pero después v recordó a la persona que ocupaba la segunda más importante en su mundo , Hikaru; y la melodía cambio progresivamente a una de esperanza, esa no era le melodía de la partitura pero si la de su corazón, al final termino más alegre al recordar a sus amigos a Hikaru y a Lavi, por ahora no podía recordar a Lenale o Kanda y se odiaba si mismo porque sabía que también eran importantes en su vida pero si los recordaba sabia que esa melodía cambiaria una llena de celos y enojo al suponer que Kanda no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Los invitados aplaudieron estrepitosamente , alabando al joven pianista, por esa mescla de emociones que les había transmitido, incluso la pareja central había dejado de bailar, por mirar al albino, y este solo sonreía mirando al suelo, pero satisfecho de alguna forma, tocar le había hecho bien, Lenale lo observaba emocionada ese había sido su mejor regalo de cumpleaños; Kanda no sabía que sentir, pero de alguna forma esa melodía había tocado su corazón, y unos ojos verdes miraban con admiración a Allen.

* * *

><p>Allen se cambio de ropa a una mas cómoda, la que tanto se había demorado en escoger aunque ya no tenia ganas, sus ojos platas demostraban tristeza, termino de arreglarse, salió saludando al hermano de Lenale y este le agradecía enormemente prometiéndole pagar más de lo que habían acordado, salió y se quedo mirando por el balcón , no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste cuando vio a Kanda conversando con Lenale ambos vestidos con ropa informal, estaba tan distraído que no sintió que alguien se ponía su lado, se giro y choco su mirada con unos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaron por un momento, parpadeo y se dio cuenta que era Lavi, se sonrojo nunca lo había visto tan atractivo, tenía unos pantalones blancos pegados a su cuerpo y una polera negra que marcaba su torso que tenían magas tres cuartos, con unos zapatos negros, una casaca negra que la traía abierta, sus cabello rojizos estaban desordenados como si saliera de un baño y su ojos destellaban un extraño brillo.<p>

-Te ves hermoso Allen-chan- susurro invadiendo el espacio personal de Allen, el cual solo se quedo ahí parado, se le había quedado mirando como hipnotizado- tan hermoso como esa melodía

-Gracias yo… no lo sé salió en ese momento

-No sabía que tenias mas talentos escondidos- dijo apoyándose en la baranda

-Bueno en realidad pensé que ya había perdido practica porque aparte de este mes no había tocado en varios años…- sonrió con nostalgia

-Supongo…. Sabes podrías usar ese talento para escribir…-

-¿escribir? Si lo dices por el concurso, ten por seguro que me esforzare por ganar ya tengo más o menos la trama aunque me falta algo...

-Bueno es un consejo, cuando me siento bloqueado toco la guitarra y se me vienen ideas, empieza sin pensar mucho pero la música me lo dice y luego convierto esa melodía en una historia o para continuar una que ya había escrito ¿no te ha pasado que ves tú historia como si fuera una película con música de fondo?

-Si...- admitió emocionado- yo pensé que era el único que se sentía de esa forma- sonrió con naturalidad, lo cual emociono a Lavi

-Bien pues tienes ahí un consejo…. De sensei a deshi...- rio con ganas y Allen también rio, Lavi le había alegrado la noche

-Me habías dicho que tu historia para el concurso habla sobren recordar nuestros valores de niños que lo vamos perdiendo ¿no? Suena algo interesante justo para alguien que está entre la niñez y la adolescencia….

-Si supongo...

-Bueno ¿quieres ir al parque de diversiones?

-Claro, a Lenale le encantara y bueno podemos obligar a Kanda y si esta Hikaru…

-No, solo los dos…- lo miro de forma diferente

-Yo… no lo sé- ¿porque me siento nerviosos? Yo sé que me gusta Kanda pero Lavi es tan lindo y… ¿pero que tiene de malo? Kanda y yo no somos nada y Lavi es mi amigo y el me ve como amigo ¿o…?

-No te preocupes piénsalo, lo digo porque ahí es buen lugar para recuperar la inspiración…- sonrió ladeando la cabeza, se veía algo solitario y triste; Allen sintió la necesidad de calmarlo- bueno Allen me tengo que desaparecer un rato debo hacer vida social lastimosamente y no te preocupes por ellos, Lenale no siente nada más que hermandad con Yu, nosotros tres, bueno 4 con Hikaru somos así, Kanda bailo con Lenale porque digamos que se lo debía- rio y se marcho

Allen lo observo Lavi saludaba a unos chicos luego a unos hombres más mayores luego sacaba a bailar a algunas chicas, se divertía, no, observo mas y solo fingía divertirse, miro a Lenale y sucedía lo mismo, hablaba con chicas que le decían lo linda que se veía y luego se marchaba y veía cuchichear de feas maneras a las mimas chicas, luego dirigió su vista a Kanda trataba de comportarse como un caballero con una señora mayor que un poco más le restregaba su hija, una chica de unos 15 años y el enfadado y frio miro a la chica pero luego le propuso bailar con un suspiro de frustración, sabía que no lo hacía a gusto pero no podía dejar de molestarse de mirarlo con otras personas _" de todos modos no puedo hacer nada solo somos compañeros de un trabajo que ya vamos a acabar"_

-eso chico, se llama sociabilizar forzosamente, es bastante común en nuestro mundo-

Allen giro su mirada y se encontró con aquel campeón del póker que venció en el cumpleaños de Kanda, no podía negar que el hombre era guapo, no lo había observado bien en el cumpleaños de Kanda pero si recordaba que le daba una extraña familiaridad y además que fue amable con él, y volvió a recordar al chica que le había robado un beso que al parecer conocía a "la chica se llamaba Road y el se llama…"

-Soy el conde Mike…pero puedes decirme solo Ticky… creo que te olvidaste de mi nombre…- sonrió de forma seductora- eso es descortés sabes- se acerco a él peligrosamente

-Es cierto y al chica que lo acompañaba_ ese hombre le puso nervioso así que pensó en salirse por la tangente

-¿Road? Está enferma así que no pudo venir…- le dijo algo frustrado- así que te gusta uno de esos chicos… pensé que eras novio de ese tal Hikaru

-¿eh? No, claro que no es solo que los veo algo forzados y no…no soy novio de Hikaru solo somos buenos amigos

-Por tu parte será, ese chico está enamorado de ti eso es bastante claro, chico- lo miro como si le hablara aun hermano menor- ese chico solo esta reprimiendo sus sentimientos, lo sé porque ya he tenido varias relaciones y conozco más que un niñito virginal violable como tú..

-Oiga que yo sepa no le he dado es confianza

-Lo siento chico, es solo que desde que te vi…- lo miro y Allen estaba algo sonrojado- no me voy a declarar tranquilo, solo me das algo de familiaridad, tranquilo no salgo con niñitos- ven te invito una copa

Allen lo medito y asintió con la cabeza yendo los dos al bar, Ticky pidió un wiskie doble y Allen solo una piña colada

-hasta para tomar aun eres un niñito…pero dime ¿tu concursaras para el concurso al mejor escritor juvenil no?-

Allen asintió tomando un poco de su bebida

-Vaya sabes yo soy el uno de los jueces- Allen lo miro sorprendido

-no lo sabia

-Por supuesto, eso se mantiene en secreto. Bueno no en mi caso todos saben que yo soy uno de los jueces, e incluso soy el que le pone el mayor porcentaje, además de que mi editorial es una de las auspiciadoras…- se acerco peligrosamente a Allen, invadiendo su espacio personal y Allen olio el perfume caro que tenia encima que lo mareaba pero le resultaba algo familiar, pero no le atraía como cuando se acercaba a Kanda, - ¿no dirás nada?

-¿Decir qué? ¿Felicidades?- eso le hizo reír a Ticky, Allen solo tomo de su bebida

-jajja... pensé que me seducirías para que te ayudara en el concurso...- se apoyo en la mesa acercándose- tienes con que seducirme

-¿a si? ¿Acaso no dijiste que no te gustaban los niños?..- le miro poniendo ojitos tiernos

-Vaya pero si podrías hacerme caer si lo intentaras…-

-No gracias… estas muy viejo para mí – hizo un puchero

-Eres el primero que me dice eso….jajaja- en vez de ofenderse le daba gracia- chico eres interesante

-Además quiero ganar ese concurso por mí mismo y así saber que estoy listo para cumplir mis sueños…- dijo determinado

-Eso fue lo mismo que me dijo ese chico pelirrojo…Lavi

-¿así? ¿Tambien le dijiste lo mismo a mí?

-Sí, se lo hago a cada participante. Algunos caen y algunos no como tú y ese chico, esos son los escritores que valen la pena… chico tu lo vales será bueno leer tu obra…aunque algunos no hay necesidad de acercármeles ellos solo se me acercan….espero me decepciones…además yo también gane ese concurso…

-¿de verdad?

-Si publique algunos libros, pero después me dedique al negocia de tragamonedas y eso, digamos que descubrí otro talento…- sonrió de forma nostálgico

-A mi me parece que querías ser escritor

-Sabes no sé porque pero me das confianza- ya iba por otra copa de wiskie, al igual que Allen, estaba entrando en confianza con algo de ayuda de los tragos- pues todos me pusieron puntaje perfecto pero uno de ellos me puso en la critica que había algo que no estaba bien, que yo necesitaba algo que me complementara , más bien alguien pero no encontré a esa persona..

-Vaya lo mismo le pusieron a Lavi

-Si es cierto, sabes le propuse… algo

Allen miraba sorprendido, aquel hombre que recién conocía le estaba contando toda su vida como escritor, tomo otra piña colada que le estaba pareciendo deliciosa y presto atención

-¿Qué sea tu…. compañero de escritura?

-Sí y además mi amante...- Allen lo miro de forma sorprendida y sonrojado- tenía más o menos unos 16 años aquel chico y me lanzo una bofetada así que desde ahí no salgo con niños… así que estas salvo jajaja

-salud…- dijo Allen al parecer aquel hombre le había chocado el rechazo de su amigo "al parecer aun no se muchas cosa de Lavi….quien diría que este hombre se había enamorado de Lavi"

Ticky y Allen ya iban por su 5° trago respectivamente, Ticky le contaba todos su amoríos, con chicos y chica, Allen lo medio escuchaba, se estaba quedando dormido, hasta que sintió un chorro de agua fría le caía encima

-¡Demonios!- grito levantándose mirando a quien le había tirado, aun estaba algo ebrio pero con aquel chorro de agua fría se había despertado en algo, pero al ver quien había sido prefirió no despertar- Kan…da..- sentía miedo al ver la mira de furia que le dirigía

-¿Qué demonios se supones que haces emborrachándote con este tipo?...contesta-demando con prepotencia

-Algo que a ti no te importa... imbécil- se cruzo de brazos pero luego dirigió su mirada a Tiky quien estaba dormitando encima de la barra-

-Tu…- le dijo al barman- llama alguien par que se lleva este a su casa

-Pero señor…-

-Nada

Y jalo a Allen por las escaleras, Allen comenzaba sentir que la borrachera lo invadía de nuevo, después de todo se había tomado 5 tragos, sintió la música calentarlo a incitarlo a perderse, de pronto paró en seco y Kanda volteo molesto, lo miro y sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo, Allen estaba jugueteando con su chompa negra que le quedaba algo holgad a diferencia del polo guinda que le quedaba apretado a su cuerpo y los pantalones negros que resaltaban mas su piel blanca, estaba algo sonrojado por el licor y cubría su ojos con su flequillo

-¿Qué…demonios te sucede?- paso saliav por su garagnta se sentía demasiado acalorado al mirarlo asi- moyashi ya vámonos de aquí, nisiquiera Lenale esta ya…

Y era cierto ya se habi hecho bastante atrde, eran alrededor de las 2.30 de la mñana, había tebnido que sociabilizar por obligación , después de todo el escándalo de su cumpleños tenia que hacerlo y como sabían que estab soltero le lanzaban sus hijas e hijos , por que no decirlo, como si fueran objetos de trueque; habi tenio que aguntar su sangre hervir de celos al mirar reir a Allen con lavi y juegutearse con ese tipo, pero cuando se vio libre fue por el y le lanzo el agu fría.

-Quiero bailar…- dijo suave

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Kanda

-Que quiero bailar contigo ahora y que te olvides de todos…- cerró sus puños con fuerza

-Estas borracho, idiota

Pero Allen apego su cuerpo contra el de Kanda, acercándose, subió su manos por el pecho del otro y los puso en su cuello, Kanda estaba usando todo su autocontrol para ello

-Vamos baila conmigo...- lo jalo hacia la pista de baile y Kanda se dejo arrastrar seducido por la mmirad ay los toques sensuales que le dab el moyashi

Llegaron al pista y Allen subió su manos al cuello de Kanda y este lo sosutvo por la citura, psando su manos por debajo de la gran chompa sintiendo la piel suave por enciam del polo que le quedab apretado y era delgado, definitivamente lo estab enloqueciendo, la música era lenta porque ya eran las ultimas tonadas, pero al ves era senual, las parejas bailaban pegados su cuerpos y Allen hizo lo mismo apego totalmente su cuerpo al de Kanda y puso su cabeza en el pecho de este, yv coemnzo restrgar su cuerpo sensualmente co el de otro, y a emitir suspiros en ekl cuello del otro

-Maldición no hagas.. eso.. mo..yashi…- su sangre hervía en esos momentos pero ya no de ira sino de otras cosas

-¿acaso no te gusta?- mur muro Allen, pase sus manos por el epcho de Kanda y la espalda y luego se dio vuelta apegando su propia espaklda al epcho de otro rescostandose en Kanda y Kanda se sentía morir, le dio cuelta y lo atrpo en u beso profundo al que Allen correspondió de inmediato,n lo beson con mas pasión y coemnzo a recorrer su manos por la esapalda de Allen , lo abrzo con mas fuerza entre su brazos le vantandolo del psio y alzándolo ligeramente , lo bajo y le di un giro al ritmo de la música par volver acercarlo y besarlo, cemenzo alamer las mejillas de Allen y estev a emitir suspiros, Kqaanda de pronto recorbro la razón y se alejo de Allen "¿Qué demoniso me pasa? Esta mos en publico y si me toman una fotografía estoy muerto…además este niño este ebrio y después argg no quiero ser acuisado de viloacio o una cosas asi…"

-Vamonos dijo recobrando su frialdad,. Allen hizo un pcuhero de disconformidad, quizo acercarcele de nuevo

-Demonios, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tomar asi… imbécil…

* * *

><p>El chico apenas podía caminar, asi que usando su autocontrol le paso un brazo por la cntura para que se apoyara, lo llevo hasta el auto y lo metió ahí, suspiro de nuevo tendría que explicarl al padrr del mcoos por que el chico no llegaba a dormir , bueno la otra ves Hikaru lo tuivo que hacer, ahora le tocaba a él.<p>

El moyashi parecía que se habi quedado dormido en l aprte trasero pero cuando lo saco y este se coklgo de su cuello supo que no era asi… El moyashi estaba muy tomado, pero eso no le impedía venir colgándose del cuello de Kanda provocándolo, dándole suaves besos en su cuello, mientras las respiraciones de ambos se volvían más agitadas; Kanda trataba de no prestarle atención, pero era imposible, el también estaba tomado pero no tanto como el albino, en la sangre del albino sangre ya no había más que alcohol, el no debió haber permitido, pero toda la culpa la tenía su maldita vida social que tenía que aguantar.

Prácticamente lo arrastraba al dormitorio y el menor no paraba de susurrar cosas incoherentes en su oído, al ves que daba suaves besos provocadores sobre su cuello y mentón ; se apegaba mas, llego a s dormitorio , no era un maldito abusador ni nada, pero el chico lo estaba provocando demasiado y el no era de piedra no era un santo, pero trataría de contenerse hasta que el menor se durmiera, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al llegar a su cama en vez de que él lo aventara a la cama el menor lo había empujado y se había posicionado encima de el, mirándolo con sus ojos brillosos y picaros , con sus cabellos alborotados y pegados a su rostro, los labios mas rojos, y eran relamidos por su lengua sonrosada, Allen poso sus rodillas cada lado de las caderas del pelinegro y se sentó sobre sus caderas haciendo movimientos insinuantes, por lo cual se sonrojaba mas

-Moyashi… ¿que se supone que haces?...- pregunto agitado Kanda, debía ser fuerte pero tampoco tenía autocontrol infinito

-Pues supuse que eso te gustaría… ¿se siente bien?..- pregunto con su rostro más sonrojado y con signo de preocupación en sus facciones.- Kanda estuviste coquetean mucho con Lenale... no me gusto que estuvieras con ella tanto rato y con esas chicas…- hizo un puchero

-¿Celoso?..- pregunto el mayor mientras se quedaba viendo aquellas facciones inocentes

-Sí, y mucho. .. Porque no me prestaste atención toda la noche y ayer no me dijiste lo que sentías…, eres malo... y yo pensé que tú me correspondías… – pequeñas lagrima salía de los ojos plateados- no quiero, que nadie se te acerque

El rostro de Kanda demostraba sorpresa pero luego sonrió

-Pues ya sabes cómo se siente ver como muchos te devora con la mirada...- acaricio suave la mejilla del menor el cual restregó su rostro sobre la palma del mayor

-Pero ahora yo... hare que solo me recuerdes...- el chico desvió la mirada al decir eso, entrecerró sus ojos por el cansancio

-¿Si? ¿Cómo lo harás he…?- sus manos subieron por sus muslos hasta sus caderas y pasándolas por debajo de su polo las mantuvo en la cintura del menor...- el cual jadeo al sentir las manos frías pero suaves del otro

-ahh... ah pues yo... no lose... pero yo quiero... que tu solo me veas a mí, yo…- comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, lo cual en vez de enfadar Kanda lo éxito mas y sintió que se derretía de verlo tan inocente y seductor a la vez, era demasiado para su autocontrol, bajo de nuevo sus manos acariciando por sobre la ropa los muslos del menor haciendo que el otro jadeara, lo cual le fascinaba-

-Vaya así que solo eres palabras... no has hecho nada interesante...- cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pecho, sabía que el menor no había tenido relaciones con nadie, así que era un acto cruel y de autosatisfacción molestarlo

-¿Eh? Claro... que lo hare idiota...- el chico se acero a él y lo beso suavemente apoyándose sobre sus manos, Kanda lo sostuvo de la cintura, y profundizó mas el beso, mordiendo ligeramente el labio del menor haciendo que diera un pequeño gemido, quería hacerle suyo ahora mismo, ya no aguantaba más, lamio el cuello del menor, el cual giro mas su cabeza para permitirle el paso, pero luego se separo y se sentó de nuevo encima de su miembro restregándolo sin querer con su trasero, haciendo gemir al mayor

-jaja...- el menor rio con ternura para después mirarlo con picardía- lo ves, también estas excitado. Logre mi cometido- el otro también sonrió, su moyashi era lo combinación perfecta de inocencia y pecado, lo cual hacia que le gustase mas y querer más de él, apretó mas el agarre sobre su cintura dándole suaves masajes con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que el otro entrecerrará sus ojos

-¿Así? Pues tu pareces mas excitado que yo, mira esos ojitos, ya no tienes esa mirada de tanta inocencia, sino una bañada de lujuria...- susurraba sensualmente masajeando la espalda baja del menor y con la otra su vientre, el otro solo suspiraba de placer- nunca te han tocado ¿verdad?..- pregunto a pesar de saber la respuesta, quería alimentar su morbo de ser el primero en tocarlo

-ah no...Pero... pero- de pronto sus ojos entristecieron y Kanda se preocupo- eso tipos…ellos... Aunque no llegaron a hacerlo ellos- Kanda rápidamente lo tomo fuertemente de la cintura y giro dejando a su moyashi debajo de el, el cual lo miraba entre asustado y avergonzado

-No piense en ellos, yo soy el primero y punto, tú serás solo mío... lo miro profundamente haciendo estremecerse al menor, el cual asintió- serás solo mío, me gustas y no sabes cuánto... Susurraba el mayor mientras el otro se estremecía más al sentir su aliento en su cuello y mas cundo la lengua del mayor se paseaba suavemente por su cuello al cual le dio más acceso

-Kanda... ahha Kanda… ¿porque… no puedo estar arriba?- pregunto inocente

-Porque eres un niño y los niños aprenden de sus mayores- le sonrió con lujuria

-Bakanda , … no eres tan mayor y ad...ahh mas- gimió mas al sentir las manos del otro subir su polo mientras acariciaba mas su abdomen-yo lo estaba ahh... hahhhciendo bien...

-Si lo hiciste excelente... pero hay cosas que necesitas aprender así que cierra esa boquita y déjame enseñarte...- le miro con profundidad- me gustas , demasiado- junto sus labios en un beso pasional , explorando la boca del otro y el otro luchaba por seguirle el ritmo, el mayor lo acomodo mas obre las almohadas para comenzar a besarle todo el cuello, dándole lamidas y pequeñas succiones, a lo que el menor solo jadeaba y sin darse cuenta flexionaba las piernas rozándola con la entrepierna del otro haciéndolo gemir, Kanda pensaba en las consecuencias, si lo hacía sabia que tendría que enfrentar algunas cosa como que el menor lo odiaría porque a pesar de que ambos estaban tomados , Kanda estaba consciente, en cambio el moyashi no tenía ni noción del día y eso le dolía _" ¿y si estuviera con otro seria igual?" "joder no te atormentes con eso, y ya no pienses tonterías"_, no quiso pensar mal del menor, quiso pensar que se dejaba besar, acariciar y que estaba a punto de entregarse a alguien por qué ese alguien era él, Yu Kanda, pero había otra cosa, el menor no quería un polvo de una noche, quería una relación, y él se preguntaba si lo hacía tendría que afrontarlo alejarse de el o empezar algo pero ¿de verdad quería una relación con el chico? No le importaría besarlo en el momento que quisiera no le desagradaba la idea de poder hacerlo suyo cuando quisiera, no le desagradaba la idea de tomar su cuerpo y sus sentimientos solo para sí, no le importaba poder ser el único al que le sonriera y le hablara entre gemido y jadeo; es más quería ser el único al que besara, al que le correspondiera, al que se entregara, tampoco le molestaba tener que protegerlo todo el tiempo, tenía dinero podía protegerlo económicamente y tal vez emocionalmente, _" joder no me importaría convertirme en su puto novio_ "mientras pudiera tenerlo a su lado y alejar a los malditos bastardos, estaría bien para él, volvió besarlo y le subió el polo dejando al descubierto su pecho y sus pezones, los cuales se dirigió, y los comenzó a lamer incansablemente, definitivamente se convertirían en una parte de la anatomía del menor que más le gustase con la otra mano comenzó a pellizcarlos ligeramente, mientras que lamia todo el torso y de nuevo comenzaba succionar los pezones del menor que lo volvían loco, pero comenzó a darse cuenta de que el chico ya no correspondía y un miedo se apodero de él, temía encontrarse con la escena de hace más de dos meses, pero que sabía que nunca olvidaría.

Afortunadamente cuando vio el rostro del menor vio algo que no sabía si sonreí o molestarse , solo el menor se había quedado dormido, por el licor que había tomado y por el reciente cansancio que le había producido, _" joder mocoso si me vas levantar el libido por lo menos termina tu trabajo"_, se sentía aliviado pero a la ves como decirlo era como un golpe a su autoestima _" tan mal lo hacía que te dormiste?", " imposible es solo que después de todo sigues siendo un mocoso de 15 años y yo un maldito pervertido por querer poseerte al ser tan joven_", suspiro de alivio y acaricio el rostro del menor, ya ni se quería preguntar cuantas cursilerías había hecho por el menor desde que se conocieron, si bien al principio solo le había gustado físicamente, ahora que lo veía tan indefenso y provocativo, era cierto le provocaba ganas de tomarlo de una vez pero también despertaba su instinto de protección y de cuidarlo, no quería hacerle daño y hacerle algo así solo lo lastimaría físicamente y emocional mente, así que suspiro y le bajo el polo acomodándole la chompa , lo cargo un poco y destapo las frazadas y sabanas, lo metió entre ellas, pronto vio con ternura que se acurrucaba en ellas como un niño pequeño, le dio un beso en los labios suave conteniendo toda la pasión que sentía y decidió irse a dormir a otra habitación porque dormir con el solo terminaría con el poco autocontrol que por algún milagro le quedaba_." Mas te vale que corresponda este sentimiento moyashi, porque si no te obligare a que lo correspondas, hazte responsable de que eres de la primera persona de la cual me enamoro"_

* * *

><p>Allen se despertó sintiendo que su cabeza estallaba, observo a su lado en la mesita de noche había una pastilla y un vaso de agua, al costado había una nota que decía <em>"para la resaca estúpido moyashi"<em>, sin pensarlo tomo el vaso de agua y la pastilla, después de terminar su vaso de agua, abrió los ojos realmente notando que esa lujosa habitación no era la suya, propia, "moyahsi" "¿estaba en la habitación de Kanda?" Por instinto se destapo suspirando aliviado viéndose vestido pero las imágenes que le venían como golpe a su cabeza lo alteraban, podrían haberlo hecho y después vestirse, se sintió molesto y decepcionado de sí mismo "¿Cómo perdí la noción de lo que hacía? Kanda solo podría pensar lo peor de mí...podría haber me pasado algo horrible… Kanda... Kanda ¿paso algo con Kanda? No recordaba si había pasado algo con el solo que el mismo lo besaba y lo provocaba de formas no muy sanas… ¿qué demonios pasa conmigo?", se dio fuerzas y se levanto de la cama, sentía su cuerpo débil, se dijo así mismo que era por el alcohol, no sabía bien que debía sentir después de una relación sexual pero el solo hecho de pensar que lo había lo hacía sentirse miserable.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor ahí estaba Kanda desayunando con tranquilidad, este le volteo la mirada frio y sintió miedo, si lo habían hecho definitivamente no había sido con amor él se imaginaba un despertar diferente aunque sonara cursi quería despertar en los brazos del otro, no así.

-Kanda yo quería saber si... si... bueno estaba ebrio y...- se sonrojo de vergüenza,- fui patético al beber así yo solo...- _"quería olvidar que coqueteabas con esas personas"_

-¿Quieres saber si lo hicimos no? ¿Si tuvimos sexo?- Allen sintió una punzada en su corazón "sexo eso es todo"-Pues si lo hicimos, debo decir que no lo hiciste tan mal para ser tu primera vez, ¿eras virgen no? Pude notarlo en la noche, después de eso te vestí y te deje dormir ¿sientes tu cuerpo cansado no? Esa es prueba de ellos

Allen miraba sorprendido la frialdad en que lo decía, y en sus ojos comenzaban anidarse lágrimas de decepción y tristeza además enfado consigo mismo….

-¿tanto así odiaste haberte entregado a mi? ahora que estas consiente ¿te das cuenta que no hubieras querido estar conmigo? ¿Me desprecias por ello?

-Yo, no es por eso…- dijo entre sollozos y sintió a Kanda levantarse de su sitio y acercarse lentamente a él- yo me odio por haber estado tomado y no saber lo que hacía yo... solo no quiero que piense mal de mí que pienses que soy…. Yo- sus lagrimas caían con más fuerza pero sintió unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearle y apegarlo al torso de Kanda-¿Kanda?– miro sorprendido la mirada del otro que ya no era fría sino transmitía algo de calidez pero reproche

-Imbécil claro que no paso nada, es increíble que no conozcas bien tu cuerpo para no saberlo- Allen sintió un gran alivio- ¿así que cuando lo hagas conmigo quieres estar consiente?

-Yo nunca dije eso… yo no dije que contigo es solo que….-

-Ni siquiera pienses en otro... mas te vale que no lo hagas- lo apego más a su cuerpo- eres mío...- Allen sintió su cuerpo estremecerse

-No lo hicimos pero realmente estuvimos cerca… ¿no sabía que te soltaras tanto tomando?- sonrió en burla haciendo sonrojar al otro- pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido yo? ¿Le hubieras seducido de aquella forma?

Allen se encontraba en disyuntiva si le decía que no sabría que él era especial pero simplemente no podía mentirle

-No, lo hice porque eras tú… yo… solo porque eras tú… solo me emborrache porque estaba acompañando a Ticky a desquitar sus penas pero yo no habría tratado de estar con alguien más que tu…- se avergonzó y escondió su rostro en el le pecho de Kanda, el cual sentía su ego por las nubes y a la vez una calidez lo invadía, se sentía feliz-

-Mas te vale, otro no hubiera sido tan gentil de dejarlo a medias… además usaste todo lo que tenias para seducirme ¿o tal vez no?...- acaricio las mejillas del otro y lo atrajo hacia si

-Kanda... no quiero que pienses mal de mí, yo…- se sentía avergonzado, no debía culpar a Kanda si lo insultaba

-No pienso mal si es solo conmigo está bien…- Allen, lo miro sonrojado y asombrado; Kanda lo beso con suavidad- solo imbécil no oses tomar de esa forma sino esta alguien a tu costado para protegerte…. -Le dijo serio.- mejor si solo lo haces solo conmigo….- Allen inconsciente asintió- además…- le susurro en el odio- cuando pierdas tu virginidad te dolerá ahí abajo

Allen se alejo sonrojado observando la sonrisa sensual de Kanda

-eres un pervertido ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Por ese rostro y esos ojos que tienes, me dicen que nunca han conocido el placer sexual…- le dijo con naturalidad, Allen se sonrojo mas y desvió su mirada

-Yo solo tengo 15 y tú 18 tu si deberías…

-eso no te importa ten por seguro que antes de que cumplas 18 ya no serás virgen…- sonrió con malicia regresando a la mesa

-Idiota no digas cosas como esas

-Ya moyashi solo ve a cambiarte de ropa y bañarte, ordenare que te lleven una muda de ropa

-Gracias por cuidar de mí…-

De alguna forma se sentía feliz porque Kanda no se haya aprovechado de la situación pero de algún modo se sentía ¿frustrado? "ah pero…. Ya m e estoy volviendo demente será mejor que tome un baño…"

* * *

><p>Kanda sonreía al recordar todo lo que había pasado con el moyashi, se sentía feliz de alguna forma, pero esa felicidad acabo cuando recibió una llamada de Japón, recordó que ese día era la lectura de testamento de Japón, a decir verdad ya había pasado la lectura, contesto era Hikaru; se quedo frio al terminar la llamada, había perdido todo bueno no todo, pero no tenía derecho a ninguna de las empresas de su padre solo podía quedarse con la casa de Inglaterra, es decir la mansión actual y una manutención hasta que termine una carrera, golpeo la mesa "¿Por qué madre , porque me haces esto?, su padre no lo había desheredado, el lo había nombrado como heredero de todo pero cuando cumpla 21 años, es decir la mayoría de edad en Japón, se suponía que partir de ahí el comenzaría a asistir a la empresa con vos y voto para tomar decisiones aunque todavía no tendría el poder absoluto, y según el testamento se añadía que si tenía condiciones de buenas notas y buen comportamiento, es decir si no era un adolescente problema, podría ir aprendiendo en las empresas y dando opiniones en las empresa de Inglaterra, partir de los 21 podría opinar en las de Japón también y cuando terminara una carrera exitosa podría hacerse cargo de todo como heredero absoluto o accionista mayoritario como actualmente se encontraban pero, se suponía que todo esto tendría que ser verificado por su madre y los accionistas , en los cuales el padre de Kanda siempre había confiado; pero se equivoco alegaron antes el juez que era un adolescente problema, que no tiene palabra, mostrándole las fotos de su fiesta de cumpleaños e incluso dando una descripción del engaño que supuestamente había hecho al presentar a Lavi como novio oficial siendo un extranjero , es decir no japonés, y a la vez menospreciar a Alma Karma que si era un japonés de apellido renombrado porque actualmente su familia era la segunda más poderosa de Japón y de Asia.<p>

Su madre Miyo había apoyado todo eso, lo había traicionado, había confabulado con los accionistas para presentar eso al juez y seguir siendo la dueña y accionista mayoritaria por más tiempo, ahora todo se había acordado que estaría en observación, si en 2 años cuando ya haya empezado una carrera y demostraba ser apto , así que por ahora solo seria observado y si demostraba algo malo podrían revocar su derecho a vivir en aquel hogar; Tanaka-san seguiría siendo su tutor pero también estaría en observación, además su madre podría ir a la mansión Kanda de Inglaterra a verificar todo con sus propios ojos "¿Por qué madre? ¿Qué te hice? Así es la ambición que tienes… después de todo soy tu hijo…", apretó sus puños, no se daría pro vencido estudiaría una gran carrera y le demostraría a todos eso malditos viejos que podría hacerse cargo de la empresa.

Allen se sentía nervioso no había visto Kanda desde aquel día después de la fiesta, no se habían comunicado y Kanda no había asistido a la escuela, le pregunto a Lavi y Lenale pero ellos no le dijeron nada "lo siento es un secreto", le habían dicho con ojos de tristeza, lo cual le hacía temer lo peor; se armo de valor y toco, pronto al reconocerlo Tanaka-san lo dejo pasar y le indico que Kanda estaba en el estudio.

-¿Quién demonios es? Dije que no quiero nada de molestias- grito con vos grave, asustando a Allen, nunca lo había visto tan furioso

-Kanda soy yo Allen… yo estaba preocupado….

-¿preocupado? ¿Y dime porque lo estarías? No somos nada… a si es por el trabajo…ya lo termine y es perfecto… ahora vete y no me molestes…

-¿pero qué te pasa? Hace algunos días estabas más amable...

-Mira niñito estoy cansado de jugar contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer así que déjame en paz... si te trate bien fue porque pensé que caerías y tendría sexo contigo pero ya me aburriste….

Allen lo miro estupefacto, ese no era la misma persona que lo trataba con suavidad

-¿Qué te pasa? Nadie me quiere decir que es pero sé que te pasa algo….dime que es y yo tratare de ayudarte

-Tú no puedes ayudarme eres alguien fuera de esto… no te metas… no te corresponde… no eres nada mío… así que aléjate y déjame en paz…

-Tienes razón no somos nada, nunca lo fuimos tu solo estabas jugando…- sonrió con melancolía y de sus ojos caían lagrimas silenciosas, se volteo y corrió, solo quería tirarse en su cama y llorar

Kanda lo vio marcharse entre lagrimas y golpeo su escritorio sintiéndose frustrado y_" maldición moyashi me haces las cosa tan difíciles... pero no te puedo involucrar en esto, yo no puedo renunciar a todo y mi vida se puso en un caos cuando te conocí… si tengo otro escándalo lo voy a perder todo_", además según lo que Hikaru le había dicho, su madre estaba dispuesta hacer lo que sea por quedarse con todo , había pagado gente silenciando a otros al igual que los Karma por lo que habían obtenido mas poder entre todo el país, en ese tipo de vida con ese tipo de gente no podía hundir al moyashi y su ternura… no era eso para el estar con alguien con tantos problemas, aunque maldición sentía que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca, lo necesitaba a su lado, dio otro fuerte golpe de frustración en su escritorio

* * *

><p>Lavi se sentía un poco usado por el moyashi pero que se le podía hacer entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, sabía que solo había aceptado salir con el porqué Kanda lo había tratado pésimo, también entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de su amigo pero solo por esta vez y por la amistad que tenían llamaría a Hikaru para decirle que saldría con el moyashi, si este se presentaba y de una vez por todas aclaraba sus sentimientos por Allen, el lo dejaría ir y no haría más que conformarse como amigo de ambos, aun si lucharía junto a Allen par que juntos cumplieran sus sueños "después de todo sus sueños siempre me pertenecerán "pero si por el contrario Kanda jamás llega el lucharía por el amor de Allen curando sus heridas. Termino de arreglarse y salió por Allen.<p>

* * *

><p>Kanda terminaba de arreglar algunos papeles, hoy si había ido a la escuela, no lo aceptaría abiertamente pero quería ver al moyashi aunque sea de lejos, sonaba tan patético, pero debía concentrarse en lo que importa, pero aun así no lo había visto y Lenale le dijo que estaba con Lavi, se enfureció pero solo lo dejo pasar diciendo "es lo mejor", Lenale se sorprendió y le instó a que hiciera algo el simplemente puso un rostro sin expresión.<p>

Sonó su celular contesto, era Hikaru "¿alguna otra mal noticia¡?", lo que le dijo hizo que su cuerpo se llenara de rabia e impotencia, le había dicho que Lavi saldría con Allen y que planeaba enamorarlo, aprovechando que estaba tan deprimido el menor sería más fácil hacerlo " maldito Lavi", pensó; pero contesto " eso me tiene sin cuidado, el mocoso tendrá solo 15 pero sabe bien lo que hace no es mi problema", Hikaru se esperaba que lo dijera así que solo le dijo_ " eres un idiota, es cierto tienes problemas ¿pero no sería mejor teniéndolo a tu lado? Si dejas pasar una oportunidad nunca volverá… ahora es tu decisión",_ y le colgó; no quería involucrarse más pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba demasiado involucrado con el menor no solo le gustaba sino que estaba enamorado de él. La puerta de su estudio se abrió de golpe y una Lenale muy preocupada entro, se paro con decisión y le dijo

-Kanda, vamos tienes que reclamar lo que es tuyo...- dijo con firmeza sorprendiendo a Kanda

-Solo iré por lo que es mío…- sonrió de forma maliciosa y Lenale entendió

* * *

><p>Habían recorrido todo el parque de diversiones; Allen admitía que todo había sido muy hermoso y divertido, a pesar de no haber calmado la tristeza de su corazón podía sentirse más aliviado gracias a ello, Lavi era un magnifica persona, " yo tal vez debería intentar querer a alguien así, una persona mas tierna y mas cálida", sintió que tomaban de su mano y él lo dejo hacer, caminaban hacia el estacionamiento, ya al costado del auto de Lavi se giro parándose al frente de el, el albino sintió nerviosismo, el pelirrojo lo cogió suavemente del mentón y acaricio sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, Allen cero los ojos quería olvida el dolor, así que solo sentiría las caricias suaves y tiernas de Lavi, sintió la mano del otro en su cintura acercándolo peligrosamente<p>

-¿Allen me dejarías besarte?- le dio en suave susurro,

Allen sentía que engañaba Kanda pero "el y yo no somos nada, el solo jugo conmigo... tal vez debería proponerme enamorarme de alguien como Lavi…estoy seguro que lo puedo llegar a querer yo…" asintió ante el pedido del pelirrojo

Lavi sintió su corazón estallar, se sonrojo en algo y se acerco a los labios que se veían suaves y rosados, sintió la calidez ceca y justo cuando iba a juntarlos, un gran golpe en su rostro lo derrumbo en el suelo.

-¿Lavi? ¿Pero qué…?- Allen miro preocupado a Lavi iba acercársele pero una fuerte mano lo sujetaba por la muñeca, la cual lo giro y voleo para quedar atrapado entre los brazos de Kanda

-¿tú qué demonios haces aquí?...- espeto con brusquedad Allen, cosa que sorprendió a Kanda el cual solo sonrió de forma maliciosa

-Vine por lo que es mío…- dijo con simpleza, dejando a Allen sorprendido- escucha Lavi… este niño de aquí es solo mío no te acerque es a él con esa intenciones…

-entonces cuídalo…. Bakanda...- dijo Lavi con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro el cual comprendió Kanda

-Vámonos…- dijo arrastrando al menor hacia su auto, el menor giraba el rostro par ver a Lavi y vio a Lenale ayudarlo a pararse-

-Oye estúpido déjame en paz ... que me dejes quiero saber como esta..

-Escúchame si vuelves a mencionar a Lavi, olvidare tu lindo rostro y te galopeare peor que a él.., ¿Qué se supone que hacías tratando de besarte con el eh?

Lo lanzo en el asiento del copiloto y arrancó de forma apresurada, paró en seco por un gran parque, lleno de frondosos árboles, Allen lo miraba algo atemorizado, no entendía que había sido toda esa escena o prefería no entenderlo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el albino

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro me insultas? ¿En otro me tratas bien, cuidas de mi? no te entiendo…no lo entiendo-

Kanda permanecía recostado sobre el volante dejando que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro, afuera comenzó a resonar la lluvia y pronto se escucho el fuerte golpetear de esta sobre el suelo

-y yo que se… nunca antes había sentido este molesto sentimiento… quisiera dejarlo atrás estúpido pero tú no me dejas

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo yo…

-Y demonios ¿tenía que ser de un niño? ¿No podría ser de alguien más maduro? No, tenía que ser contigo…- dijo con frustración, golpeo el volante

-Kanda dime… ¿Qué se supone que sientes por mí?- se lo grito ya se estaba desesperando por todo esto

-De verdad que eres un idiota ¿Qué no es obvio? Me gustas…- dijo casi inaudible

-¿Yo te gusto?- susurro asombrado

- demonios... eres un baka moyashi- al fin mostro su rostro, una sonrisa melancólica- tengo tantos problemas cosas importante y simplemente tu tienes que estar metido en mi cabeza…estoy arto de eso… pero ahora te borrare de mi mente porque eres alguien que no puedo comprenderme… - lo miro profundamente haciendo que Allen se estremeciera y las lagrimas se aglomeraran en sus ojos- no solo me gustas idiota …¡estoy enamorado de ti!¿ acaso crees que todo lo que he hecho lo hago por caridad? …- su mirada se puso molesta- sabes que, Hikaru me dijo que sabes manejar solo no dejes que te detengan, ahí está la llave

Kanda se bajo del auto sin mirarlo y le importo poco mojarse con la lluvia

-¿que se supone que quieres lograr con esto? – dijo Allen bajándose del auto corriendo - ¿que baje del auto y te diga que yo también te quiero? ¿Qué estoy enamorado de ti? – sus lagrimas caían de su mejillas pero Kanda no volteaba- pues lo has conseguido por qué tu también me gustas y estoy enamorado de ti…mucho tal vez mas de lo que debería…

Kanda sintió que la lluvia se llevaba parte de su máscara de frialdad con aquellas palabras, a pesar de hacer frio su cuerpo se sentía cálido, volteo y le sonrió, Allen camino hacia el y se abrazo a su cuello

-Eres un idiota moyashi, contigo tenía que pasar esto tan cursi como una historia de manga shoujo- No me importa Bakanda -Sonrió, era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien- solo quédate así…- se apretó mas su cuerpo , abrazándolo con todas su fuerzas

Kanda sintiendo que todo era irreal lo abrazo suavemente como palpando que era real, al sentir su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos lo apretó mas contra él, bajo hacia su cintura y la ciño mas, quería corroborar que de verdad se habían dicho eso, bajo la mirada y se topo con la plateada que lo miraba emocionado, volvió a sonreír a y mirarlo con ternura, el chico tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, se acerco a él y junto sus labios cerrando los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo que ese era su lugar estar así con esa persona, lo alzo un poco y Allen quedo por encima de el, aun sujetándose del cuello, se separaron sin aire, poco les importaba la lluvia querían comprobar que todo era cierto, se volvieron a juntar y se besaron con mayor pasión, Kanda sosteniéndolo por encima de el sobre el aire , sub cuerpo era liviano y podía tenerlo cargado mientras lo besaba con fuerza y pasión pero sin dejar de transmitirle el sentimiento profundo que sentía

Ambos sentían que podían dejar que el mundo se destruyera, porque en aquel beso solo sentían el calor del otro, ni siquiera la lluvia podía hacerlos volver a la realidad, sentían que simplemente ese era su lugar; Kanda por este momento olvidaba todo los problemas que tenia consigo solo quería conservar este momento junto a su moyashi. A pesar que tal vez ambos en un futuro se arrepintieran por ello, en especial Allen...solo tal vez...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Waa si alfin de los fines se confesaron se tardaron horrores y si el fic es larguito pero se va poner emocionante … asi q sigan leyendo! Bueno supondrán porq se va poner emocionante aunq lo demás pasar mas rápido ya qlo mas dificl es q estos dos se enamoren… pero como saben no todo termina ahí ya saben por lo del prologo.. Pronto, pronto se resolverán dudas y si nuestro Kanda y no esta n millonario como quisiéramos y sabremos mas de ellos… y q dicen continuación del beso?... jajja lo veré… gracias a todos por su revies y espero que hayan pasado una felis navidad asi q les deseo un buen año 2012 y felis fin del mundo.. mientras no se acabe el yaoi no importa! Y si hoshino sensei hace mas explicito el yaoi en el mnaga podre recibir feliz el fin del mundo! Wii… estoy algo loca lo siento…reviews! Porq creo qme salió algo curis la declaración? Trate de hacerlo ha su estilo pero esa idea me vino un dia de lluvia no muy común por mi casa.. es q nunca llueve asi por aquí..! y asi resultó en esa escena!<strong>

**lin-chan: hi espero q la declaración te hay gustado… wow todo en un dia.. yo también acostumbro hacer eso cuando me gusta.. asi q me haces muy felis.. porq quiere decir q te gusto de verdad me haces muy felis y por eso traje este nuevo capi hoy mismo.. asi q espero sigas leyendo la historia y me dejes reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

Notas de autora: Aquí el capi lo mas rápido que se pudo y bueno espero traer el siguiente más pronto aun o eso creo… depende de la inspiración y de sus comentarios…

* * *

><p>Sintió los brazos alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, hace mucho tiempo que seguían ahí bajo la lluvia, solo paraban de besarse para buscar la respiración, sintió el suave aliento de Kanda descender por su cuello, se sentía bien, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación de placer, sintió la mano de Kanda acariciar su espalda debajo de su polo y no pudo evitar dar un suave gemido , estaban arrodillados en medio del parque, no había de que preocuparse puesto que la lluvia impedía que las personas deambulasen por ahí, se sujeto con más fuerza de la espalda de Kanda, este lo incitaba recostarse y el solo quería sentir ese placer de nuevo así que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero la lluvia paro tan rápido como vino, solo dejaba un pequeño rastro, miro los ojos de Kanda y había muchos sentimientos en ellos, de verdad quería dejarse llevar, pero su parte racional le decía que estaban en medio de un parque y muy posible la gente volvería transitarlo además había tantas cosa de que hablar, quería conocer a Kanda en profundidad y que él lo conociera, quería compartir momentos juntos a él , sonrió como si no tuviera la vida por delante después de todo aun eran jóvenes; aun así se sentía inseguro de dar ese paso ahora. Como últimamente solía hacerlo escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Kanda, el sol comenzaba asomarse por entre las nubes, Kanda le dio un beso en sus cabellos húmedos.<p>

-Vamos levanta moyashi... te vas enfermar…- Kanda lo levanto con cuidado como si fuera frágil y Allen se apoyo para levantarse

-Tu también te vas enfermar...- susurro, aun ni podía verlo a los ojos, sentía tanto miedo

-Yo no soy un niño que se enferma tan rápido

-Yo tampoco lo soy…- Allen decidió mirarlo al fin y se perdió en ellos

-Estúpido moyashi sube al auto te llevare a casa- le desordeno los cabellos como un niño pequeño para después darle un fugaz beso, ambos subieron y Kanda le paso una chompa gris diciéndole que se la ponga

-No es necesario yo puedo…

-Cállate y simplemente póntela…- ordeno sin sonar agresivo

Allen sonrojado se fue quitando la chompa y polo que estaban húmedos Kanda solo miraba hacia otro lado, ambos tenían lo que todo chico tenia pero aun así, para Kanda eso significaba una tentación enorme y más ahora que ambos conocían los sentimientos del otro.

Allen anuncio que ya se lo había puesto, la chompa tenía el agradable aroma de Kanda, y lo hacía sentir tranquilo

-Moyashi, bien pues si quieres que esto continúe…- trataba de no mirarlo

-¿Esto? Bueno ya sé que tú me correspondes pero no se que seremos a partir de ahora

-Pues... escucha no estoy pasando por un buen momento así que te dejare a ti escoger, vamos a pasar por cosas difíciles, aun no te voy a decir que cosas son pero… son realmente difíciles…-trato de mostrarse indiferente a la decisión que el otro tomase pero por dentro estaba algo ansioso

-Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado… quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda y sino por lo menos estar ahí para escucharte…- Kanda lo miro y esos ojos platas indicaban sinceridad, sonrió

-Vaya tienes sentimientos muy fuertes…- acaricio uno de los mechones blancos y los acomido detrás de una oreja- eso me gusta…- se acerco para rozar sus labios y acariciarlos suavemente- entonces para que permanezcas a mi lado te facilitare las cosas... a partir ahora serás solo mío… y no puedes tener estos sentimientos ante nadie… ¿entiendes?...has decidido ahora al decirme eso… y no hay marcha atrás…- su voz se torno algo amenazante

Para Allen ese tono amenazante y posesivo le daba seguridad por mu masoquista que sonara

-Entonces seremos... no... vi-¿Novios?

-Bueno...- Allen no sabía adónde mirar

-Pues lo supongo... así es como se le dice formalmente... ya que no puedo decir que eres mío ante todo el mundo y menos ante tu padre _"aunque ganas no me faltan"_ pues lo somos…

Allen lo miraba destellante, y sonrió abrazándose a Kanda, se volvieron a besar con fuerza, sentían que podían olvidarse de todo, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente así que se separaron, Kanda lo llevo a su casa y se despidieron sin decirse más, ambos sabían que tenía tiempo para conocerse más…

* * *

><p>No podía negarlo se sentía jodidamente feliz, y era estúpido sentirse así cuando prácticamente se había quedado con solo la casa de Inglaterra y una pensión; aun así tenía problemas si iba en serio con Allen, <em>"tsk, en otro momento no me hubiera importado pero realmente ese idiota si me importa y lo quiero conmigo, simplemente no renunciare a el jamás… demostrare con mi capacidad que soy apto y que se jodan eso viejos", <em>hoy en la mañana le había llamado Hikaru le grito de felicidad y le dio un par de advertencia ya que se auto nominaba el hermano mayor del moyashi; ahora mismo se encaminaba a la cafetería y ahí estaba su ahora noviecito, era en realidad la primera relación real que tenia claro por decisión propia, Allen en cuanto lo vio se sonrojo y desvió la mirada y el sonrió de forma arrogante.

-Kanda así que ustedes ya son novios eh?- dijo alegre la chica

-Vamos dígannos...- comento Lavi sonriéndoles

-pues si lo somos…- dijo Kanda con simpleza

-Pero… si es cierto- Allen se rindió y desvió su mirada

-ah pero si eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas…- Lavi le pellizco una mejilla

-Lavi pero tú…- Allen lo miro con tristeza

-Nada, lo de ayer fue porque quería molestar a Yu y aceptara de una vez… ya nos estaban cansando Lenale, Hikaru y a mí con todo eso- rio

Y Allen tratando de auto convencerse de que era cierto, lo acepto

-Entonces supongo que tendré que buscar alguien con quien ir a la fiesta de graduación...- Lavi hizo un puchero

-¿Fiesta de graduación?- dijo Allen

-Claro Yu y yo ya no graduamos

-Que no me llames por mi nombre idiota…

-Tú la tienes fácil Yu, iras con el lindo Allen y todos te envidiaran

Allen se sonrojo por el comentario, Kanda parecía tranquilo cuando mencionaban de su relación pero para el aun era un poco difícil

-Um... tal vez se lo pida a Hikaru

-¿Te gusta Hikaru?- pregunto Allen

-¿El odioso de mi primo?

-No me gusta de ese modo pero somos amigos de años, como todos ustedes bueno a excepción del lindo Allen…- lo miro – claro aunque lo sentimos ya como un gran amigo

-La verdad no iba a ir...- intervino Kanda- pero como esta mi situación no tengo de otra

-¿y presentaras a Allen como tu pareja?- pregunto preocupada- bueno ya sabes que presentar pareja es algo complicado en nuestro caso y a la edad de ustedes

-No entiendo…- intervino Allen

-Es algo que después te explicare- le dijo Kanda mirándolo serio

-Bueno, bueno ¿Kanda ya has recibido la respuesta de la universidad?

-Claro que si baka-usagui fui aceptado lógicamente

-Genial yo también, fui aceptado….

-Felicidades chicos...- Lenale los abrazó a ambos

-Felicidades…- dijo Allen suave, aun tenían tantas cosas que saber sobre Kanda

-Vamos Allen que si llegamos tarde, estamos muertos…- Lenale lo jalo y Allen se dejo guiar, debía acercarse más a Kanda, definitivamente.

Kanda manejaba tranquilamente su auto, pero de rato en rato veía al moyashi removerse intranquilamente a su lado

-¿que demonios te pasa?- suspiro pesadamente se obligo pensar que ahora estaban juntos y no podía agarrarlo a golpes

-Bueno no te lo dije pero... como decirlo

-Habla de una vez... ¿seguro quieres que te bese no?

-Claro que no idiota… - lo miro sonrojado- es solo que mi padre quiere hablar contigo, le dije lo nuestro- sonaba tan extraño llamarlo así

-¿tu padre he? Supongo que no se puede evitar...- suspiro con cansancio- ni modo será…

-Si tú no quieres yo…

-Ya te dije que esto va en serio

-Entonces lo que decían sobre ser tu pareja ante

Kanda dio otro suspiro cansado

-Mira es complicado pero te lo diré a su tiempo, solo deja que me encargue de eso, y metete en tu cabeza que no estoy jugando contigo baka-moyashi

Para confirmarlo, lo atrajo hacia con un beso, suave al comienzo peo luego intenso metiendo su lengua en la cavidad del otro degustándola y saboreándola, mientras su manos se entretenían, acariciando sus mejillas y cabellos

-Kanda…- pronuncio en un suspiro

Ambos entraron a casa de Allen y saludaron al padre de este, el cual le pidió hablar a solas con Kanda, así que se marcharon a la habitación de este

Ambos se miraron, serios, Kanda solo esperaba que el hombre hablara suponía que era lo que le diría

-Que puedo decir sobre su relación me lo suponía, así que solo no hagas sufrir a mi hijo

Kanda lo miro sorprendido, sabía que el anciano sabia de sus intenciones antes, ya se lo había dicho pero realmente no sabía que se lo tomara tan a la ligera, así que un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza

-¿Usted siempre quiso que su hijo estuviera con un chico no?

-Eres listo, la verdad desde que tuvo esa amistad con Hikaru supuse que lo de el no eran las chicas es demasiado frágil para ello, necesita que lo cuiden…- el hombre realmente demostraba su preocupación en sus ojos, "sus ojos, es extraño que este hombre sea castaño…"- en realidad es tan frágil como aparenta ser, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente

-¿el tiene alguna enfermedad?

Mana lo miro sorprendido

-No te preocupes, no me refiero a la fragilidad por alguna enfermedad solo su contextura es así, además de emocionalmente- sonrió tratando de calmar al mayor

-Solo lo pensé por su cabellos blancos, aunque viéndolo bien no se ven sin vida como si tuviera una enfermedad sino que…. Realmente es albino- Kanda dejo de halar al ver endurecer la mirada que siempre la mantenía gentil, para después cerrar los ojos y suspirar

-Joven Kanda, la verdad estoy peor de lo que mi hijo sabe, aun así trato de mantenerme fuerte, por eso… ¿de verdad está enamorado de mi hijo? Sé que aun es joven para saberlo pero….

-Si lo estoy...- dijo con seguridad

Mana lo miro sorprendido por la seguridad de sus palabras pero después esbozó una sonrisa,

-De verdad estoy feliz de que mi hijo encuentre alguien que lo cuide y lo quiera de verdad…

Puso una mirada nostálgica

Después de ello le pidió que no le dijera nada sobre su enfermedad, le dijo que no quería hacer sufrir más a Allen, incluso le dijo que se le agradaba porque Allen conociese mas gente y se estuviera desligando de él, porque a pesar de lo que dijeran los médicos y demostrara ante Allen, Mana sentía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo... Kanda solo lo escucho en silencio, sintiendo culpa y tristeza por Allen... Más aun cuando lo vio saliendo de la habitación pidiéndole que le dijera que le había dicho su padre con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro. Sin notarlo se acerco a él y lo tomo suavemente por el mentón dándole un suave y hasta tierno beso en los labios sorprendiendo a su albino.

* * *

><p>Llevaban alrededor de dos semanas juntos, pero su situación no cambiaba mucho, solo el hecho de que Kanda besaba a Allen más frecuentemente, después de ello solo llevaba a su casa y se veían en la escuela, Allen trataba de pensar en que no podía forzar cambiar a una persona así como así, pero de cierto modo le dolía que ahora se vieran menos que antes, después de todo habían terminado con el trabajo que tenían que presentar y solo esperaba que sus notas salieran, se sentía triste y, aun así se esforzaba la máximo para no decaer en sus notas y seguir con la obra que presentaría para el concurso, además de darle clases a Lenale daba clases algunos alumnos más, evitando así tener que ir a apostar, aun así no podía evitar sentirse triste de no poder hablar ni compartir ningún momento con Kanda, las inseguridades lo invadían…<p>

-Mocoso…- dijo Kanda estacionándose al frente de su casa- mañana…- se notaba que era difícil decir lo que diría- mañana te quiero listo las 4 de la tarde te llevare a algún lugar

Allen lo miro sorprendió era la primera vez que saldría con Kanda

-¿Hikaru te lo dijo no? No tienes por…

-¿desde cuándo yo hago caso de lo que me dicen? Yo hago lo que quiero y punto, así que no molestes y solo estate listo a esa hora, de forma informal

Allen no pudo evitar acercársele y darle un tierno beso, Kanda sonrió de medio lado y lo dejo estar ente sus brazos por un momento…

Allen estaba desesperado, sabía que si Kanda llegaba y el no estaba listo se molestaría y tal vez mandaría todo al diablo ; se metió corriendo a la ducha, se baño lo más rápido que pudo , se comenzó a vestir, cuando comenzaba secarse el cabello escucho a un auto estacionarse vio por la ventana y vio a Kanda abajar del auto, tiro su cepillo a un lado y bajo corriendo las escaleras, despidiéndose de su padre en el acto, abrió la puerta y se quedo admirando a Kanda por un momento, tenía una chompa crema que le quedaba totalmente pagado al torso definiendo sus músculos, que eran los exactos para un joven de esa edad, observo al moyashi y sonrió

-Vaya me alegra que te arregles tanto solo para provocarme

El albino se sonrojo ante el comentario

-Ni que fueras el único chico que veré en un centro comercial- cruzo su brazos e hizo un puchero infantil

Ni siquiera pudo observar lo que Kanda hizo, solo sintió que era empujado bruscamente al auto de Kanda mientras era besado ferozmente por este, parecía que este le quería sacar los labios y la lengua , mientras sus manos lo acariciaban por toda las espalda , apretando su cintura apegándolo más a su cuerpo, par luego descender peligrosamente hacia su caderas, cuando sintió que las manos de Kanda dejaban de masajear su caberas para dirigirse a sus nalgas, se separo de el totalmente sonrojado, aun así no pudo reclamarle nada, cuando el otro le puso los brazos a ambos lados de su delgado cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, Kanda dalo miro fijamente y le dijo con una voz amenazante

-Ni se te ocurra ¿lo entiendes?

Allen asintió, sin saber porque, ya que debió haberle reclamado, pero después vio que las facciones del otro se relajaban y sonreía, "como si pudiera ver a otra persona", se dijo para sí.

Llegaron al centro comercial y Allen bajo del auto

-Escucha aquí no es donde te traeré pero tengo que comprar algunos libros

Allen simplemente asintió y lo siguió, entraron a una inmensa librería donde había toda especia de libros, de todos los géneros, Allen lógicamente se fue al área de literatura, de cierto modo necesitaba inspiración, pero antes observo a Kanda, este miraba libros de economía y administración, hizo un puchero realmente le parcia aburrido ese tipo de cosas pero suponía que a Kanda no, ya que se veía my concentrad buscando, sonrió para sí, volteo su mirada sin notar que Kanda también lo apreciaba, claro también su figura detallándola con la mirada, para luego mirar donde se dirigían sus ojos , y observar los gestitos de felicidad que hacía con sus finas facciones y sus delicados labios.

Allen observo; ningún libro juvenil le ayudaba con lo que quería, necesitaba volver a la niñez observo el libro perfecto, ero "las ventura de Tom sawyer", sonrió, pero el dinero que trajo consigo no le alcanzo, bufó con molestia, y lo dejo paseándose por el lugar, hasta que sintió que alguien lo tocaba por el hombro; volteo y era Kanda quien lo observaba burlonamente

-¿Qué haces en la sección de literatura infantil?- le dijo con una media sonrisa

-Nada, solo buscaba algo de inspiración, ya sabes lo del concurso- Kanda lo miro

-Llévatelo- le dijo como sin nada

-¿Qué cosa?

-No seas moyashi, el libro que querías, llévatelo- le dijo haciéndose el fastidiado

-Claro que no, no tengo dinero

-Mira que eres imbécil yo te lo regalo…- evito mirarlo

-Yo no puedo aceptarlo

Kanda perdió la paciencia tomo el libro que observo de lejos leerlo y se fue a caja pago sus libros y el de Allen a pesar de las quejas de este.

Cuando volvieron a subir al auto se lo entrego

-No puedo aceptarlo

-¡con un demonio! ¿Por qué no aceptarías que te regale algo? ¿Estamos saliendo no?

Allen lo miro sorprendido y sonrió-Gracias…

Kanda que sentía su sangre arder de celos y furia pensando en el porqué no podía aceptar un regalo suyo, todo eso se fue al caño cuando esa suave voz le agradeció. Se acercó y le dio un suave beso

-¿adónde vamos? – pregunto tímido

-Tú solo quédate quieto,

-Podríamos ir al parque de diversiones – dijo como si nada

-No gracias, no me traen buenos recuerdos

Y Allen entendió porque

Pronto llegaron al centro de la ciudad, Allen no pudo contener su sonrisa y salir emocionado del auto

-Es el Hyde park, hace tanto que no he venido-

Su vida no había sido muy linda; y a pesar de vivir en una ciudad tan hermosa como Londres, no había podido visitar sitios tan comunes y turísticos como el hyde Park, uno de los parque más grandes de Londres, podía vislumbrar a mucha gente caminado, recorriendo los lagos, tomándose fotos, vendedores con pop corn y niños jugueteando por aquí y allá, casi quería salir corriendo como aquellos niños , pero armándose de valor jalo de la mano a Kanda y lo hizo correr, Kanda se había molestado en un principio pero al ver aquella tierna sonrisa todo su enojo se disipo

Llegaron cerca del lago y Allen respiro hondo llenando su pulmones del aire fresco que le daba toda esa vegetación, observaba aquí y allá veía a lo lejos estatuas, una pequeña campiña en el centro del lago , diversidad de flores y un gran espacio por recorrer.

Kanda solo lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa, en realidad el no sabía a qué lugar llevarlo así que tragándose su orgullo pidió sugerencia a Hikaru , aunque tuvo que aguantar todas sus cursilerías le sugirió un lugar donde se vaya en familia y donde se va de niño, en realidad a pesar de que llevaba viviendo algo de tiempo en Inglaterra no había recorrido sus sitios turísticos, y nunca le había interesado pero estar ahí con el albino le daba cierta paz y tranquilidad que irónicamente era la finalidad de aquel parque, gracias a que era inmenso podía haber mucha gente pero pasaba desapercibidas unas de otras, así que se acerco hacia él, y le dio la vuelta tratándolo como si se fuera romper, Allen aun seguía con esa sonrisa, Kanda lo atrajo suavemente hacia él y le dio un suave beso, lento y con calma, disfrutando de la paz que le daba el lugar y la compañía del moyashi

Allen se soltó del agarre de Kanda y entusiasmado comenzó a correr por el parque, Kanda sonrió y comenzó a perseguirlo, aunque muchas veces se hubiera dicho que no haría ninguna cursilería ahí estaba corriendo tras el otro que lo provocaba de mil formas, aun era temprano no había mucha gente y eso le alegraba a pesar de estar en Inglaterra no quería que nadie lo viera mal siempre había una que otro mente cerrada.

Después de correr por un rato, Allen se acero presuroso a un enorme jardín lleno de flores, entusiasmo llamo a Kanda quien se acerco lentamente apreciando las miradas de emoción del otro,

-son hermosas y son un motón…- sonrió feliz, su estomago sonó y sus mejillas enrojecieron

-Sí, pero creo que a tu estomago le gusta mas la comida, ven idiota

No había un restaurante donde ir así que solo le compro una manzana acaramelada, y el pasa frisadas, no le gustaba la chatarra pero Allen insistió en que se comprara algo para él, _"¿ y desde cuando yo le hago caso?",_ claro después de que el otro le diera un beso todo cambiaba " jodido mocoso me tienes a tu merced, vio aquellos labios dulces relamer con la lengua y sintió que el calor se le subía a la aveza y a otro parte , lo atrajo hacia si rápido por la cintura para devorar su labios, y el otro correspondió en el acto

-decías que no te gustaba lo dulce

-No me gusta, pero...- lo volvió a besar- pero eres demasiado delicioso- le susurro en el oído

Allen sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con esa sensual voz…

Caminaron un poco mas después de aquello, y Allen saco su celular

-Kanda te tomare una foto aquí -estaban en la campiña del lago

-Claro que no idiota sin tanto quieres una foto te lo tomo yo a ti

El menor hizo un puchero pero acepto y Kanda sonrió por los gestos de este, le tomo su foto y antes que se diera cuenta ya que se había quedado admirando el lago, se la envió por MSN.

-De todas formas quiero tomarte una foto, Kanda se negó pero el moyashi insistía e insistía realmente se había entercado en ello, pero Kanda podía ser igualmente terco así que Allen jugo su última carta robándole un beso y colgándose de su cuello, deslizando un dedo por el pecho de Kanda provocándolo

-Vamos quiero una foto tuya...- le dijo suave y el otro lo miro con deseo

Lo sujeto fuerte por la cintura y lo beso con pasión, después de ello acepto. A pesar de que Kanda mostrara un rostro frio en aquella foto, Allen era feliz.

Luego de que oscureciera caminaron de regreso al auto y Allen estaba sumamente feliz y emocionado, nunca pensó que Kanda podría ser tan lindo con él, sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejillas, ese lugar era algo especial había venido antes con su padre pero desde que enfermo jamás se atrevió a venir solo, pero con Kanda todo había cobrado cierta magia.

-¿Por qué lloras moyashi?

-Nada es solo que soy feliz…

Kanda sonrió, era tonto, sonaba trillado y cursi "me estoy volviendo tan estúpido como este moyashi", pero saber que eso lo había hecho feliz le hacia feliz sin importar lo mucha que tuviera que soportar. Se cerco y limpio las lagrimas del otro con cuidado, lo que había dicho el padre de este, lo había marcado por lo que no se atrevía ser brusco con él, lo trataba con cuidado como si fuera frágil tan frágil como lo aparentaba.

Estaciono el auto frente a un café, donde no había mucha gente, daba una apariencia cálida y re confortable, se bajo y le ordeno al otro que lo siguiera, después de todo seguía siendo Kanda, se sentaron en un lugar algo apartado, Allen pidió chesscake de lúcuma y un jugo , Kanda solo un cappuccino sin azúcar. Allen le hablaba del colegio y cosa triviales pero algo que lo tenía preocupado no lo dejaba en paz

-Kanda ¿A qué se refería Lenale con problemas que estemos saliendo?- dijo preocupado-

-No es nada, solo no pienses en ello y ya, yo lo tengo todo bajo control

-Pero quiero saberlo, me preocupas y...

-Moyashi no tiene importancia…- no quería que lo supiera – mira ni siquiera sabemos si esto va funcionar tal vez y solo mantengamos una relación poro poco tiempo y me estaría…

Observo la mirada triste del otro y se golpeo mentalmente

-Supongo que…- miraba al suelo, esas palabras lo herían, solamente tenía dos semanas saliendo y el otro ya pensaba que terminarían

-Escucha no quise decir eso, solo no quiero que te preocupes por mi cuando tu también tienes problemas- desvió la mirada, era vergonzoso admitir que solo lo quería proteger

-Kanda…

-Escucha una vez y ya, estoy en un problema legal con mi madre por mi herencia, esa mujer se quiere quedar con lo que es mío y solo me queda la casa donde vivo y una mensualidad- le dijo con frialdad, no le aclararía mas, no le diría que a pesar de eso tenía mucho dinero heredado de un tío, no le diría sobre Alma aun, solo quería comprobar su supuesto amor- ¿Qué pasa te preocupa que ya no tenga dinero?

-Claro que si, tu estas acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida y no quiero que sufras por lo que es no tener nada….- dijo entristecido- yo supongo que para ti debe ser especial lo de tu padre y que debe doler mucho tener que enfrentarse a tu madre, yo no podría ser tan fuerte para hacerlo…- otra vez su lagrimas surcaron su rostro Kanda lo miraba enternecido, "

-idiota esta llorando por mí…- sonrió, de cierta forma le alegraba eso

-Yo no quiero que pases por ello, pero yo soy egoísta y quiero estar a tu lado

Kanda lo miraba asombrado

-Te quiero...- dijo Allen mirándolo con ternura y lagrimas en sus ojos- y mucho… no quiero que sufras

-Eres un idiota… cuando te dije mensualidad en mi caso con una mensualidad me podría comprar un auto cada mes…- dijo como si nada- no me voy morir de hambre baka..- le sonrió deforma altanera pero acerco su mano a limpiar sus lagrimas

- los lazos de sangre, realmente en mi tipo de vida no significan nada….

Allen sintió la crudeza de esas palabras; sintió pena y dolor por Kanda, sentía que había sufrido demasiado y que aun lo hacía, que era alguien que no había conocido el amor y el calor de alguien cuidándolo, "yo seré quien te cuide y te de ese calor Kanda", se dijo así mismo

-Ya idiota, terminemos de comer y te llevare a tu casa…- apoyo su cabeza en un su mano, tomando por sorbos el café amargo y mirando a través de la ventana se perdió unos minutos en sus memorias

Después de que Kanda lo dejara en su casa, Allen fue corriendo a buscar un papel y cuaderno, su inspiración había vuelto de forma inimaginables, se sentía feliz y no podía dejar de escribir…

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunos días después de su cita, poco a poco Allen le iba preguntado cosas sobre, sus gustos y algunas cosas que leía, Kanda veces le respondía monótonamente pero él no se rendiría, porque cuando lo veía sonreír ya sea a su estilo, altanera o una sincera, era feliz, porque al igual que él, el mismo no podía sonreír sinceramente mas que par algunas personas como Kanda.<p>

Una noticia les llego, había tenido la nota más alta del trabajo, así que en los días que Allen no dictaba clases, iba casa de Kanda para mejorar el trabajo y practicar la exposición, después de terminar se quedaban ambos metidos en su mundo de lectura, Kanda con tal de que estuviera a su lado le dejaba a su disposición una cantidad enorme de libros, la mayoría de tardes era así.

Observaba como Kanda se esforzaba al máximo estudiando, aun no entendía por qué, el chico ya tenía asegurado su ingreso y salir con puesto de honor en la escuela pero aun así seguía estudiando y mucho, y ahí se dio cuenta que lo libros que leía no eran de colegio eran universitarios, se dio cuenta que aun en silencio podía aprender mucho de Kanda, ya que mantenían conversaciones poco frecuentes pero aun así el silencio era acogedor.

El día de la exposición llego y ambos lo hicieron excelente, su trabajo seria editado y puesto en la biblioteca escolar, Hikaru les dio la noticia de que llegaría para la graduación de Lavi y Kanda, siendo pareja del pelirrojo. Allen estaba feliz pero había algo que le preocupaba,

-¿Kanda, Lenale no irá a tu fiesta de graduación?- pregunto bajando el libro que leía-.

Aun después de terminar el trabajo, Allen le había insinuado que quería seguir pasando las tardes con él, Kanda se hizo indiferente pero en su interior le agradaba la idea, el pequeño había aprendido a disfrutar su silencio con él , la presencia del niño a su lado lo hacía sentirse reconfortado y que era ese lugar, se estaba apegando demasiado a él sin notarlo, además de que siempre podía interrumpir su estudio para besarlo y acariciarlo, y no es que no quisiera llegar a mas con el pero quería estar seguro de que Allen estaba listo para ello.

-¿Kanda?  
>-No lose, su pongo que no, si nadie de mi promoción la ha invitado, pues no- dijo sin más volviendo su vista a la lap top<p>

-Umm…. Pero me siento algo culpable, después de todo ustedes cuatro son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo

-¿y que querías que la invitara a ella y a no a ti? – le dijo fastidiado

-Claro que no…- se ruborizo por que había sonado desesperado

-Además no creo que su hermano la hubiera dejado ir... Komui es un demente celoso…

-Es cierto ¿Por qué Komui-san te odia?

Kanda desvió su mirada, no se sentía seguro de contarle esa parte de su vida y Allen lo comprendió así que solo sonrió falsamente

-Está bien Kanda yo esperare a que tú puedas decírmelo, supongo que eso tiene que ver con que fueras su pareja de baile en su cumpleaños

-Si hay algo en eso.- se levanto de su lugar acercándose al mocoso

Allen lo miro desde abajo y se sonrojo a pesar de que ya tenían varias semanas juntos, no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerase cuando le tenía cerca, el mayor se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia él de manera torpe, volteo su rostro y el otro lo beso suavemente

-escucha idiota, ya supongo que debes estar sacando conclusiones apresuradas- Allen lo miro asombrado, era cierto lo que decía

-Lo suponía, no hay nada entre Lenale y yo… baka-moyashi – se acerco a su oído y lo lamio – solo me provocas con tus celos

Kanda quería ir a más pero no quería dañarlo o algo, así que decidió esperar por el momento….

* * *

><p>El día de la graduación llego y Allen corría buscando sus ropas, su padre y Hikaru lo esperaban abajo, Hikaru era más ordenado y no estaba nervioso como él, así que ya estaba vestido, solo tomaba el te esperando a que sea la hora en que Lavi viniera por él, se echo a reír cuando escucho el gritillo de sufrimiento de Allen al meterse al agua fría porque se había olvidado de entibiarla, <em>" mi baka moyashi<em>", agradeció al padre de Allen por el té y subió hacia la habitación de Allen este ya tenía la parte de abajo puesto y la misa, solo faltaba la camisa..- Allen esa no es posible la camisa que te traje… esa camisa estaba nueva

-Lo siento Hikaru es solo que no se termine tirando mis cosas y se cayó y…

-Allen eres un desastre y nunca lo habías sido...- se golpeo la cabeza- te debe gustar mucho mi primo para ponerte así- sonrió de forma picara llevando su cabello hacia tras

-Hikaru no se cómo puedes lucir tan genial pareces salido de un dorama…- le dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos y algo sonrojado

-Allen-chan eres tan lindo…- lo abrazo de forma efusiva…- pero si lo parezco después de todo soy actor de dorama, no es tanta preocupación vestirme, se como hacerlo

Rieron juntos

-Hikaru estoy orgulloso de que hayas conseguido el papel que querías en ese dorama… lo harás genial…- lo abrazo mas fuerte- aunque te extrañare

-Ya calma que volverle aunque demorare algo te llamare muy seguido… yo también estoy orgulloso de ti… ¿ya dejaste el manuscrito para el concurso no?

Allen asintió secando sus lágrimas

-Todo irá bien Allen…- le limpio las lagrimas suavemente- pero anda que Yu ya debe estar por venir

Allen al fin termino de vestirse y bajo, Hikaru le sonrió y le indico la puerta, Kanda ya estaba afuera esperándolo, salió y el otro lo miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro, solo observándolo con esos ojos profundos, con la cabeza le indico que subiera y así lo hizo.

-Moyashi así como te ves pareciera que la fiesta es para tu graduación y no para la mía….- le sonrió de lado

-Bakanda... no sé lo que dices… ni que te vieras mal…- miro hacia la ventana para no quedarse viendo lo elegante que lucia Kanda

-Seguro ya estas todo sonrojándote ¿no?

-Idiota deja de decir esa cosas oh… oh

-¿o qué?

-O iré con Hikaru y Lavi

-Moyashi idiota…- dijo arrancando el auto a una velocidad vertiginosa, casi pareciendo que quisiera evitar lo que el albino decía.

Cuando pararon en un semáforo Allen le pregunto

-Kanda ¿Por qué vamos tan temprano? Lavi y Hikaru todavía irán mas tarde

-Es porque soy el primer puesto y quieren que de un discurso, así que tengo que acordar con algunos profesores y el director- explico con indiferencia pero Allen se sentía orgulloso por el

Pronto llegaron al club donde se celebraría la fiesta, Allen acompaño en silencio a Kanda, se dirigieron hasta la parte trasera del lugar y ahí Kanda hablaba con algunos profesores y con el director de la escuela, habían ahí algunas personas que Allen desconocía pero estas personas cuchicheaban y lo miraban algunos con sorpresa y otras con rencor, otros menospreciándolo, Allen entristeció su mirada, volteando su mirada, Kanda lo tomo del brazo y lo jaloneo hasta llevarlo a unos asientos, estaba detrás del palco donde se haría una pequeña ceremonia antes de la fiesta, solo se sentaron ahí hasta esperar, Kanda cerró sus ojos y murmuraba algunas maldiciones, Allen sonreía tenuemente observando sus facciones tranquilas y algo cansadas eso le dio tristeza no quería que se estuviera sobre esforzando pero sabía que no le haría caso….así que solo lo acompaño acercándose a él ligeramente, y Kanda sonrió al sentir su calor.

Pronto el director se acerco a ellos e indico a Kanda que era sui turno de dar el discurso, el director y demás autoridades ya lo habían dado, Allen observo la parada imponente de Kanda y las palabras de este hacia todos los estudiantes, Kanda era popular entre los alumnos aun así jamás había cruzado palabras con alguno, así que era un privilegio poder escucharlo ahí, todo el público en general lo miraba admirándolo, Kanda era muy bueno con las palabras a pesar de todo, parecía como un gran líder _" será excelente en lo que ha decidido",_ pensó orgulloso Allen, . Su discurso termino y el director comenzó a llamar estudiante por estudiante para entregarle su diploma de graduado del instituto Black order , tomaron la foto de toda la promoción, y el salón fue desocupado para ir al exterior, ya que en los jardines del club seria la fiesta; Allen se reunió con todos y se dirigieron hacia los jardines, Allen quedo maravillado, el lugar parecía un bosque, se sentaron en una de las mesas par el brindis, y se sirvió la cena oficial; Lavi comentaba emocionado sus mejores experiencias en el instituto y en toda su vida escolar, y como Kanda no lo haría también las experiencias de Kanda; mientras este lo miraba amenazador y lo insultaba de vez en cuando..

-¿Hikaru tu también no te deberías estar graduando?- pregunto Lavi curioso – ¿o es que has jalado un año?

-Mi primo es un vago después de todo…- dijo sin más Kanda

-Claro que no- respondió en reclamo- ya saben la productora nos pone profesores particulares, y ya me gradué es solo que si se iba a ser una pequeña celebración pero la verdad me aburre enormemente estar con ellos a excepción de algunos pero ellos también se fueron de viaje, así que prefiero celebrar en su graduación... así que Lavi dejemos a los tortolos y vayamos a divertirnos…

-Nos vemos moyashi-chan…- dijo en tono juguetón Lavi y Hikaru al mis tiempo-, riéndose- disfruten de la noche- agrego Hikaru, haciendo sonrojar a Allen y a Kanda mirar hacia otro lado

Se sintió un incomodo silencio así que...

-¿Kanda vamos a bailar?- dijo sonrojado al máximo

-¿Cómo la otra vez?- le dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Claro que no...- dijo Allen sonrojado...- más sano… es decir decente…

-entonces me aburriré horrores…

-oye no digas eso, vamos es tu graduación de instituto no pasa dos veces en la vida…

-Como quieras….- dio un suspiro cansado el mayor

Llegaron y comenzaron bailar, Kanda tomándolo de la cintura, ciñendo su delgado cuerpo al suyo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, la música era lenta, y Kanda comenzaba observarlo detenidamente pasándole por la cabeza imágenes nada sanas… La música cambio y ya no hubo porque seguir aferrado al cuerpo del otro, pero aun así permanecieron un momento mirándose sin separarse, se acercaron lentamente a juntar sus labios pero...

-Vamos no sean aburridos...- los llamaban Hikaru y Lavi común grupo de chicas y chicos que saltaban de emoción por haber terminado la escuela, saltaron hasta ellos y los jalaron separándolos, acoplándolos al grupo, Kanda intentaba zafarse pero Hikaru y Lavi lo tenía fuertemente agarrado , y a Allen dos chicas lo sostenían comenzando a saltar y a cantar emocionados, Lavi y Hikaru ya tenían copas encima, habían hecho fácilmente grupos para celebrar, llamaron mozos y tomaron copas después de la canción haciendo a Allen tomar, Kanda se soltó de Hikaru y Lavi que reían , tomando como si no hubiera mañana a pesar de que era temprano estaban ya con botellas en mano, Kanda furioso alejo de las tipas que incitaban Allen tomar, lo jalo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del grupo

-Yu-chan vamos no seas aguafiestas, no le pasara nada a Allen-chan estamos aquí todos y esto es el aire libre... es genial- gritaba Lavi apoyándose en el hombro de Hikaru

-Si primito no seas tan celoso diviértete…

La música empezó a escuchar de nuevo, música tecno, incitándolos seguir perdiéndose en ella a beber como si no hubiera mañana y dejar sus hormonas y juventud a mil, Allen jalo a Kanda

-Vamos Kanda diviértete un poco es tu fiesta después de todo-le sonrió con ternura

-Ya sabes que…

-Vamos, que dentro de tres años serás tu el que me acompañe...- le dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado

-Estás diciendo ¿que aun estarás conmigo dentro de tres años?- le pregunto serio

-Si tu aun me quiere contigo, si…- "porque creo que nunca podre dejar de quererte"

-moyashi se acerco y lo beso con amor y pasión abrazándolo apegándolo a su cuerpo, con sus dos brazos como queriéndose fundir con él.

Escucharon las exclamaciones de algunos pero no les importo, muchas chicas gritaban emocionadas, y Kanda escucho una que otro flash de foto pero estaba cansado de ellos y mando todo a la mierda, solo quería besar al moyashi y en el fondo de el quería que dentro de tres años o más estuvieran juntos aun.

Caminaban por el jardín en silencio, habían bebido algunos tragos pero aun mantenían la cordura, al final Kanda cedió en algunas locuras que mandaba la juventud, y bailo con todos los desquiciados adolescentes, pero ya era algo tarde, así que quería buscar un lugar menos pestilente a licor, pero ahora veían jóvenes a punto de tirarse, comiéndose a besos y caricias producto del alcohol y quien sabe si otras cosas, algunas estaban con sus parejas así que tal vez no era gran problema pero algunos estaban con personas que decían odiarse y otras que ni conocían ; Kanda se mantenía a una distancia del menor, no es que lo hubiera querido mostrar esa situación para insinuarle otra cosa, aunque claro que se moría por hacer esas cosas, y el ambiente a pesar de estar a la intemperie comenzaba a calentarse, Allen se detuvo y se sentó al lado de una fuente le sonrió y le hizo ademan para que se sentara

-Kanda, quería darte esto a solas...- decía bajando su rostro algo sonrojado y sacando algo de su bolsillo, era una caja forrado de azul oscuro

Kanda agarro la caja y la abrió lentamente, sonrió casi imperceptible al notar que era un colgador de una katana de plata, miro al moyashi y este desviaba su mirada tan tierno como siempre, pensó

-Yo…quería... darte algo por tu graduación... pero si no te gusta… yo

-¿te envolverías a ti mismo como regalo?- pregunto con una sonriso de lujuria

-Claro que no Bakanda… ¿te gusto?

-Se parece a mugen...- dijo con simpleza, sacando su celular y colgándolo en el

Al mirar esto Allen sonrió, sintiendo su corazón arder

-¿mugen?

-Era la katana de mi padre- "esa que tal vez nunca pueda volver a ver "

-Vaya debe ser muy hermosa… yo vi algunas de las de la familia de Hika-chan pero mugen debe ser especial

-Claro que si…- recordó como su padre le enseñaba pero para su desgracia su madre odiaba todas las cosas tradicionales por muy estúpido que parezca, y aun así insistía en que se case con un japonés… con Alma, pensó amargamente

-¿Kanda estas bien?- dijo Allen muy cerca de su rostro se había parado y acercado a él al ver que no reaccionaba

Kanda lo miro con deseo , ya no podía soportarlo más, lo tomo de la cintura y lo hizo sentarse en su piernas, Allen se sorprendió pero dejo de pensar cuando Kanda lo tomo suavemente del mentón para besarlo y después hacer presión sobre sus labios, el solo se dejo llevar abriéndolos y dejando que la lengua de Kanda jugara con la suya, Kanda lo atrajo mas hacia el pasando sus brazos en la cintura y la espalda del cuerpo delgado y de apariencia frágil , sintió su sangre arder de deseo, lo deseaba demasiado, lo necesitaba ahora, paso su manos por debajo del saco e hizo que levantara su piernas subiéndolas al asiento en la fuente, donde se encontraban; Allen para evitar caerse se sostuvo de su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia él, también sentía ese enorme calor quemándolo por dentro, cruzo sus piernas en la cintura de Kanda aferrándose mas a su cuerpo sintiendo toda la fragancia de Kanda y su calor, Kanda paseaba sus manos por todo el cuerpo del otro, lo quería ahora mismo, ese lugar era muy visible así que agitado se separo de Allen y mientras lamia su cuello, lo cargo de la cintura llevándolo hacia algunos árboles, ambos estaban algo tomados pero lo deseaban con todas sus energías, separo a Allen sentándolo en el pasto y este lo miraba con un tinte de inocencia , miedo y ansiedad en su ojos, Kanda sonrió, era una rara mescla de emociones, pero eso lo incitaba mas, se saco el saco y lo puso detrás de Allen se arrodillo y volvió a besarlo, empujándolo suavemente, Allen solo se dejo llevar, sentía miedo y mucho y vergüenza pero no quería decepcionar a Kanda, siempre le rehuía cuando intentaba algo mas y que pesar de todo se estaba volviendo muy necesitado de sus caricias y de su presencia, así que cuando lo comenzó a besar de nuevo trato de olvidar su miedo y dejarse llevar por el deseo, aunque en su corazón aun persistía el miedo por Kanda de si su relación era fuerte o no; Kanda le desabotono la camisa y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, haciéndole gemir, le susurro a su oído " te deseo" una y otra vez, peor el quería escuchar algo mas, aun así gimió cuando lamio uno de su pezones, sentía miedo pero a la vez placer porque era Kanda quien lo tocaba, era la primera vez que hacia esto con alguien _"¿estaría bien hacerlo? ¿Estamos en un lugar público? "_aun así Allen trato de alejar sus miedos "el me quiere lo sé… entonces ¿porque quiero llorar?", era cierto nadie lo había tocado solo aquellas personas, aquellas personas que casi malogran sus vidas "pero ahora es Kanda solo Kanda y él me quiere lo sé", cerro sus ojos y trato solo de sentir las suaves manos de Kanda envolverlo, tratando de desnudarlo, sus manso recorrer el contorno de su cuerpo con deleite lujurioso.

Kanda estaba envuelto en el placer sentía esa suave y tierna piel deslizarse con su tacto y al menor darle gemiditos de placer cuando tocaba o lamia sus pezones ya duros, lamio su cuello, se acero a su odio le dijo cuanto lo deseaba, después comenzó a bajar lentamente, mientras su manos acariciaban la espalda del otro por debajo, sus labios lamian necesitados sus pezones para después lamer y besar su vientre plano, nunca había pensado que esa piel fuera tan suave y blanca, era simplemente deliciosa, además de frágil porque con algunas succiones se marcaba fácilmente, pero había algo que le incomodaba, no podía desvestirlo totalmente, e incluso debía apresurarse con él, porque esos encuentro que tenían esas parejas a sus costado eran de hoy lo hicimos y mañana nos olvidamos, y eso hubiera estado bien para él, antes, ahora era todo diferente quería disfrutar al niño como era debido, además que le iba resultar incomodo después no para el sino para el albino, y más aun si era su primera vez, no quería pensar en ello porque el deseo lo envolvía, el niño no se le negaba, se estaba dejando hacer, bien él podía tomarlo y hacerlo suyo de una vez, pero lo observo bien, el chico no estaba cómodo del todo, solo cerraba sus ojos respirando agitado, quería ver esos hermoso ojos plateados, no que los cerrara como si solamente estuviera aguantando todo, _"maldición moyashi ¿Qué has hecho de mi?"_

-Moyashi...- le llamo suave- abre tus ojos

-¿Kanda? ¿No continuaras?- abrió su ojos lentamente en ellos habían placer y deseo pero también algo de miedo, y tristeza

-Eres un moyashi, no te lo voy a hacer aquí donde me está acosando la prensa...- eso también era cierto una cosa es que le tomen besándolo y otra haciendo el amor con él, no quería exponerlo de esa forma, de que tenia fantasías con él, las tenia y en muchos lugares pero no quería exponerla de esa manera

Se comenzó a abrochar la camisa y se separo del otro, Allen lo miro sorprendido y de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas

-Lo siento Kanda yo de verdad ... yo... es solo que yo pensé que ya había superado todo pero … aun… yo lo superare de verdad y casi lo he hecho yo contigo cuando me tocas se siente bien yo..- de sus ojos no paraban de llorar- seguro estas que no me soportas y quieres ter...mi...

Kanda lo jalo hacia él y lo callo con un suave beso, sin que terminara de hablar le acomodó la camisa en lo que se pudo y le revolvió los cabellos, se paro y lo jalo para pararse

-creo que no era el lugar indicado para intentarlo moyashi... no digas tonterías no vamos a terminar por ello- le dijo serio y sin dejarle dudas, se acerco a su odio- te deseo mucho idiota demasiado pero no voy a exponerte, no quiero que nadie más vea tu cuerpo desnudo, solo yo puedo verte así… - lo abrazo fuertemente, un abrazo protector pero a la ves posesivo y Allen paró de llorar correspondiendo el abrazo necesitado, se sentía bien con el calor de Kanda, era reconfortante, y se sentía feliz de que el otro lo protegiera de una forma extraña pero al fin al cabo lo hiciera

-moyashi idiota suéltame porque si no te tumbare y aquí mismo terminamos lo que comenzamos

-El otro solo se separo despacio y se limpio las lágrimas con su brazo

-Ya vamos que es tarde

-¿pero no te quieres quedar más tiempo?

-¿Para qué? Solo hay gente cayéndose de borracha y la verdad no tengo todo mi autocontrol para contigo

Allen enrojeció

-Yo lo siento

-Ya idiota si sigue disculpándote solo me provocaras más

Lo jalo del brazo y se acero, le despeino los cabellos bajo después par acariciar sus mejillas con cierta ternura

-después de todo eres un niñito y los niñitos deben dormir... así que vamos que tu padre sino me matara…

Allen sonrió ante el comentario y se encaminaron hacia el auto, ambos de alguna forma felices porque sentían que su relación se hacía más fuerte; Kanda y Allen bajaron del auto en la puerta de la casa del menor y este lo miro

-¿estás seguro que no te quieres quedar aquí?-

-Si me quedo no sé si puedo tener autocontrol sobre ti…- después de haberlo tocado tanto le era difícil imaginar dormir con el sin pretender algo mas

-En mi habitación no, en la de Hikaru,

-Con el idiota de mi primo no gracias

-Pero estas algo tomado y te podría pasar algo

-¿idiota como crees que maneje hasta aquí?

Allen se ruborizo

-Bueno es solo que no lo sé ya es algo tarde y….y me...preocupo…-agacho la cabeza

-esta bien idiota me quedo en la habitación del estúpido de mi primo

Cuando llegaron solo su padre estaba, el cual saludo ambos y miro un poco desconfiado porque ambos estaban algo desordenados en su forma de vestir, pero acepto que Kanda se quedase e informo que Hikaru aun no regresaba, Allen sorprendido llamo su celular y Kanda a Lavi y los dos tenían el celular apagado "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?, se preguntaron ambos "¡no eso es imposible!" se dijeron al unisonó, para risa de Mana….

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Grcias por leer.. y si estamos disfrutando de las partes de amor y mas amor de ellos, es que tenía que dejarlos ser felices por un momento así que espero que les guste.. no se si me pase de melosa .. creo que n se pudo evitar con tanta motivación por parte de nuestra querida Hoshino-sama ala cual la adoro!... si no están actualizados en el manga en serio deben leer.. esta genial y ya no spoileo mas… bueno el siguiente capi les gustara.. y para algunas han esperado mucho por ese momento... bueno solo espero q me salga bien y no digo mas… y por favor no me maten por dejarlos a medias pero valió no? Están fortaleciendo su relación... jji y lo de Lavi y Hika- umm no se asusten por el momento.. ya veremos jiji quiero saber sus opiniones… bye!<strong>

Rukia: Hi gracias por tu review y espero que te hay gustado este cpai y porfavor no me mates aun… faltan muchas cosas asi qno me mates por Lavi aun… wii es era lo quequeria conseguir lo dela confesión... dulce y saldo porq ya sabes nuestro querido Kanda no puede llegar ser del todo dulce.. y por eso lo amo… uhh sobre tiky y Allen jajaj aun no puedo decir mucho pero debo decir que eres muy perspicaz o estoy siendo uy obio y no digo mas pero hay muchos secretos aun jiji.. bien espero que me sigas dejando tus comentarios nos vemos bye!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Notas de autora: No salió como lo planee ya que sucedió algunas cosa como lo d Hikaru y Lavi, pero espero que les guste… gracias por sus reviews y espero que me digan sus comentarios, me demore algo pero ya avancé con el otro capi que estar pronto así que paciencia… muy prontito el siguiente..**_

* * *

><p>Sintieron la puerta abrirse y vieron aun Hikaru desarreglado y sucio entrar arrastrando los pies, cargando a un Lavi desmayado que estaba en las mismas condiciones, Kanda, Allen y Mana se habían quedado dormidos esperando a los otros dos ya que nunca contestaron sus llamadas; Allen estaban muy preocupados ya quería llamar a la policía pero Kanda y Mana le decían que debía esperar, bueno más bien Kanda le ordenaba que se quedara quieto y esperara, ya que el sabia que con tragos demás todo podía haber sucedido.<p>

-¿Qué demonios significa esto Hikaru?- Kanda se levanto mas amargo de lo normal ya que no había podido ni bañarse ni dormir bien ya que ni siquiera dormía al lado del moyashi sino en un mueble aparte, pues el padre de este dormía a su lado

-Yu…- decía con miedo

-¡Hika-chan estas bien! Temí que les hubiera pasado algo…- Allen se levantaba somnoliento

-Allen-chan…lo siento es solo que…bueno creo que tomamos demasiado… y – decía algo sonrojado

-¿Qué paso? ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué Lavi esta inconsciente?..- Allen temía porque les hubiera pasado y ver a Lavi desmayado lo hacia a un mas

Hikaru solo lo veía nervioso pasando su vista de Kanda a Allen y se avergonzaba mas a la vista de Mana que era totalmente acusadora

-Señor Walker lamento venir en este estado y mas traer a Lavi así pero creo que su abuelo lo mata si regresa así… y es mi responsabilidad- se mordió el labio inferior mirando hacia el piso

-Sabes que te aprecio Hikaru y también a ese chico pelirrojo pero por favor ten más cuidado… y de verdad doy gracias al joven Kanda por ser tan responsable con mi Allen, y yo que pensé que serias tu el que cuidaría de el – dio un suspiro cansado y se paro- bueno creo que esto deben hablarlo entre ustedes, me marcho a mi habitación

Allen se apresuro a ayudar a su padre y se perdió en la habitación de este.

Kanda observaba Hikaru examinándolo con la mirada, teniendo una muy crítica y luego sonrió con soberbia

-Vaya así que tú y el conejo ¿eh?

-Yu por favor no le digas nada a Allen no quiero que se decepcione. ..

-Vamos no puede ser tan inocente seguro ya se dio cuenta…- sonrió – solo espero que no hayas sido tan idiota como para dejarte tomar fotos

-¿inocente? ¿Fotos?-intervino el menor

"_demonios no se ha dado cuenta",_ pensaron ambos Kanda

-Allen-chan ayúdame a subir a Lavi a mi habita…cion- termino algo sonrojado, Kanda no pudo disimular su sonrisa maliciosa, tenía a su primo en sus manos

-¿Oye y crees que el baka-usagui lo recuerde?- pregunto malicioso

-Maldito Yu, ya no me hagas esas preguntas enfrente de Allen, y ayúdame a llevar a Lavi

-¿Qué la quieres continuar? Me supongo que si tu estas parado es porque él estuvo

-Yu... cállate o le digo al padre de Allen que ustedes dos se desaparecieron de la fiesta un buen rato

-Así que, idiota, nos viste irnos y no nos llamaste, este mocoso me ha tenido torturándome con que les había pasado algo y ahora me dices que te la pasaste….

-Oigan no entiendo lo que hablan pero creo que deberíamos primero que nada acostar a Lavi en algún lugar, supongo que en la habitación de Hikaru estaría bien

-Baka-moyashi…- suspiro el mayor- de verdad que eres idiota para no notarlo pero bueno

Ayudaron a Hikaru a subir y este se metió al ducha para cambiarse y vestirse, Allen le dejo su habitación Kanda para que se arreglara, el lo haría en la habitación de su padre.

Hikaru sentía como el agua recorría su cuerpo, sintió algo de ardor en su espalda por el leve rasguño que tenía en él, "_demonios ¿Cómo pude permitir eso?",_ dejo que sus cabellos cayeran lateralmente por sus mejillas y el agua sobre todo su cuerpo, recordó como habían estado tomando mas y mas, también como Lavi comenzaba a decir cuánto quería a Allen pero que por permanecer junto a él se mantendría como su aliado y compañero, el solo lo escuchaba, ciertamente no sentía celos o algo así, siempre pensó que lo mejor para Allen era Lavi pero, digamos que una cosa llevo a la otra, y ya se encontraban ebrios en el jardín eso que a tantas parejas les servían, y vio a Allen y Kanda salir algo desarreglados y la ves tratándose con tanto cariño, esa imagen de verdad le dio algo de celos, y no, no era por Allen y menos por su primo, era solo que una vez pensó estar así con Allen , estar siempre junto a él, pero sabía que ese lugar ahora lo conservaba su primo y el tendría que mantenerse como su compañero y aun así el quería alguien par estar así, digamos que se puso algo melancólico porque su carrera no se lo permitía, aun así su sueño estaba antes que el amor.

Sintió a Lavi embutirse más de alcohol al haber observado esa escena _"este idiota sí que lo ama también, pero Allen ya ha decidido, solo me queda apoyarlos como buen hermano",_ pero le daba tristeza por Lavi, y no supo como de compañeros de borrachera y tristeza se habían comenzado a besar como si no hubiera mañana, bueno Lavi que estaba mas ebrio comenzó a besarlo y él le correspondió, siempre había pensado que Lavi era muy guapo, había que estar ciego par no notarlo, pero el alcohol le hacían calentarse mas de lo normal, así que cuando Lavi se le lanzo encima para besarlo el le correspondió con la misma intensidad y sin darse cuenta habían comenzado tocarse desesperadamente provocándose más, los toques se hacían más atrevidos mientras no paraban de besarse, cuando Hikaru sintió que Lavi metía su mano debajo de su camisa, reacciono, tuvo un momento de lucidez, se separo del pelirrojo y se paro mirando a todos lados preocupado por si alguien le hubiera tomado una foto, afortunadamente no vio a nadie, Lavi se paro pero en un tambaleo estuvo a punto de caer pero Hikaru lo evito tomándolo por la cintura Lavi le sonrió y se acerco a él para besarlo; Hikaru trato de alejarlo pero verlo así sonrojado y con los cabellos pelirrojos alborotados _"no lo había notado pero esos ojos verdes son realmente hermoso_", pensó "demonios esto solo arruinara nuestra mistad", sabía que no estaba en condiciones de manejar y entrar al club era como dar conocer que habían caído tan bajo de emborracharse hasta tambalearse y eso podría perjudicarlo; él conocía este club así que camino ente los arboles con un Lavi que solo se aferraba mas él, llegaron una zona un poco más profunda en ella había una pequeña cueva, recordaba que antes jugaba en ese lugar, las pocas veces que había venido a Inglaterra con sus padres, claro ahora lo usaría par otra situación y no para juegos inocentes, sacudió su cabeza tratando de no pensar que en verdad Lavi era hermoso, trato de separarse pero Lavi lo atrajo hacia si cayendo encima de el, la mirada del pelirrojo relataba tristeza, soledad y algunas lagrimas salieron de ahí, sintió algo romperse en su interior, realmente le importaba lo que sucediera con su amigo; limpio las lagrimas y el otro lo acerco bruscamente para besarlo, Lavi era realmente interesante a veces podía verse tan fuerte pero ahora se veía desprotegido o así lo observaba Hikaru, dejándose llevar por sus instintos comenzó a corresponder con fuerza tratando de dominar la situación, Lavi no se dejaba y también intento de invertir la situación y quedar arriba pero su borrachera no le permito; Hikaru pronto había desbotonado su camisa y Lavi hizo lo mismo con la del castaño, comenzaron tocarse con desesperación, ambos necesitan cariño y calor humano, así que mientras besaba a Lavi recorrió su cuerpo con las manos , mientras Lavi se aferraba su espalda, intento de nuevo voltear la situación pero Hikaru no lo permitió, después de todo era el orgullo Kanda, desbotono el pantalón de Lavi y se lo arranco con todo y ropa interior, Lavi lo imito quedando ambos desnudos con la respiración agitada, no se dijeron nada, en el fondo de su corazón tenían miedo del mañana pero ahora solo querían sentir la calidez que habían descubierto en el otro, Hikaru comenzó masturbar a Lavi que lanzaba gemidos entrecortados, Y a Hikaru le pareció de lo más sensual, no supo porque pero al mismo tiempo que lo hacia comenzó a besar desesperadamente el torso del otro, y se encontró con los pezones del otro sin dudarlo comenzó a succionar uno a uno , mientras Lavi mordía levemente su hombro tratando de acallar los gemidos , sintió que el pelirrojo se correría pero quería hacer algo antes de eso, si habían comenzado tenían que terminarlo y una parte de su cuerpo se lo pedía gritos, miro a Lavi profundamente, "tal vez me arrepienta después pero ahora es lo que más deseo", observo su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos llenos de placer, su cuerpo que era perfecto, le enseño a Lavi tres dedos instándolo a meterlos en su boca, Lavi al principio giro el rostro, seria p la primera vez que lo hiciera con el abajo, pero realmente su cuerpo se había dejado dominar sin presentar mayor batalla, con algo de miedo, lamio los dedos , Hikaru sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón sentía algo de ternura a pesar del momento, acarició con delicadeza el rostro del otro, y Lavi lo miro sorprendido, lo beso suavemente para profundizarlo, mientras metía un dedo dentro del pelirrojo, sintió el cuerpo del otro tensarse pero acallo sus quejas entre los besos, movió su dedo en círculos y luego acompaño otro y luego otro, cuando sintió que estaba listo los retiro, terminado el beso, juntando su frentes, sujeto con firmeza pero con cariño las piernas de Lavi apoyándolas en su hombros ,acercando su miembro a la entrada del otro, entro suavemente sintiendo como las paredes del otro se abrían para él, no pudo evitar gemir roncamente, Lavi le rasguños la espalda muy fuerte pero en ese momento solo lograba aumentar su deseo de hacerlo suyo, comenzó un vaivén lento mientras lo masturbaba con una mano y acariciaba sus cabellos con la otra, era una rara mezcla entre ternura y lujuria, y ni el mismo entendía por qué, después de todo al inicio empezó como sexo de ebrios; aumentó la velocidad acallando sus gemidos y los de Lavi con beso apasionados, Lavi entrecerraba los ojos ido por el placer, al igual que él, enloqueció mas cuando Lavi gimió su nombre, comenzó a ir más rápido, y empezaron gemir con más fuerza, no les importaba estar en el suelo, en realidad lo hacia más excitante, sintió correrse a Lavi y apretarlo de forma deliciosa, corriéndose dentro de el ; ambos terminaron agitados pero Lavi se quedo inconsciente, Hikaru salió despacio sin querer lastimarlo, y más por acto reflejo de supervivencia, acerco los sacos cubriéndose un poco por ellos, para abrazar al otro y dormirse al instante, cuando despertó se dio cuenta de todo, Lavi aun estaba inconsciente, golpeo varias veces el suelo arrepentido, pero por el momento se limito a vestirlo y vestirse; llego a su auto a hurtadillas rezando porque nadie los hubiera visto y así fue como llego al situación de ahora,

* * *

><p>-Maldición...- grito golpeando las baldosas de la ducha<p>

Apago el grifo del agua y se seco, cogió su ropa y se vistió, cuando salió del baño, Lavi aun seguía dormido, sonrió con algo de ternura al verlo ahí, luego se jaloneo los cabellos "¡demonios ahora soy un mar de confusión ¡y yo que ayude a Yu con sus problemas sentimentales y a Allen y ahora ¿no puedo ni saber lo que siento?", como ahora mismo no sentía fuerza para hablar con Lavi al primer piso y ahí vio a Yu y a Allen discutiendo por alguna tontería para luego observar como Allen ponía una mirada triste y Kanda le robaba un beso , dar una maldición y al parecer aceptar lo que Allen le pedía, Hikaru sonrió al verlos, de verdad le daba algo de celos verlos tan felices, " de verdad están muy enamorados y yo podría…¿podría tener lo mismo con Lavi?... agito la cabeza en negación, suspiro y llamo la atención de ellos

-Chicos por favor cuando Lavi despierte díganle que lo espero en el parque cercano- les sonrió y se marcho, dejando a un Kanda con una sonrisa cínica y a un Allen confundido

* * *

><p>Su cabeza dolía horrores, sentía como si le hubieran pateado la cabeza toda la noche, pero de golpe recordó lo que en verdad hizo toda la noche, <em>"demonio eso no puede ser cierto… ¡yo no pude haberlo hecho!<em>- respiro agitado y cuando intento levantarse algo abajo le dolió, golpeo la cama _"demonios... ¿Lavi en que demonios pensabas cuando lo hiciste? Y demonios ¿Por qué siendo yo el de abajo?", _nunca lo había hecho siendo él , el de abajo, trato de tranquilizarse pero "como se supone que vea Hikaru?," sabía que solo el mismo tenía la culpa, literalmente se había lanzado sobre el otro, lo había tentado demasiado , aunque eso no justifica que el otro lo aceptara así como así, y miles de preguntas corrían por su mente, tenía que hablar con el castaño; se bajo de la cama soportando el dolor de cabeza, observó , definitivamente no estaba en su casa, ni en la mansión Kanda, ¿un hotel? , pensó vio por la ventana y se dio cuenta que era el vecindario de la casa de Allen "¿cómo se supone que vea a la cara a Allen?", aun así no podía andar en este aspecto, así que cogió la ropa del armario que pareciera que le quedaría y se metió al ducha, sintió que el agua tibia era reconfortante y limpiaba todo rastro de culpabilidad en su cuerpo, bueno no todo, le quedarían algunas marcas en su cuerpo y también en su corazón, porque a pesar de todo no se arrepentía y no se sentía sucio, solo esperaba que Hikaru no lo odiara, no quería perder una amistad por tantos años, "_ demonios amo a mi abuelo pero él me va a matar , eso es seguro"_

Termino de arreglarse y bajo despacio y ahí vio algo que le rompió el corazón, es decir sabia que se besaban eran novios pero era la primera vez que los veía en sus 5 sentidos, Kanda besaba a Allen con mucha ternura, inusual a el, y dedicación, y Allen recorría la espalda del mayor con una mano y la otro la mantenía aferrada al cuello de Kanda, Lavi solo desvió la mirada y puso su mejor sonrisa, aunque nadie lo notara el también sabia esconder muy bien sus sentimientos y a pesar de todo aun amaba Allen y al parecer no seria fácil olvidarlo pero tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo…

-Kanda ya deja al moyashi-chan que lo vas ahogar- dijo en broma, viendo como se separaban y Allen tenía una adorable sonrojó, que hizo darle una punzada en su pecho, desgraciadamente aun quería estar ahí en vez de Kanda

-Conejo...

-Kanda darás una mala imagen ante el padre de Allen- siguió sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Mira quién habla, viniste cargado por Hikaru totalmente ebrio, eres una vergüenza

-Bueno, bueno... de verdad agradezco tu hospitalidad Allen- le saludo

-Lavi ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué llegaste inconsciente…?

Lavi se puso serio- lamento el estado deplorable en el que vine, de verdad lo siento, muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí, si me abuelo me ve llegar así a mi casa, me mata…- sonrió

-No te preocupes Lavi- le sonrió amble, pero Lavi noto que en los ojos del chico había un brillo especial en ellos, pero sabía que no era por él, desde que estaba con Kanda ese brillo se había instalado en sus hermosos ojos, haciéndolo ver deslumbrante, pero solo Kanda podía desearlo, solo el tenia permitido apreciar y disfrutar de esos hermosos ojos-Es cierto Hikaru dijo que te esperaba en el parque de aquí cerca- puso un gesto preocupado- ¿paso algo?

-No te preocupes, iré a hablar con el

Allen asintió y él camino hacia la puerta, vio como Allen se ponía al lado de Kanda, se veía feliz realmente, solo deseaba que lo fuera por mucho tiempo ya que en verdad lo amaba " Allen solo espero que siempre seas feliz porque creo que es hora de dejarte ir y tal vez ver mas allá.." volteo su mirada y salió de la casa , camino por unas cuadras hasta llegar al parque y ahí vio a Hikaru observar las palomas y sonreír, el mismo no pude evitar sonreír, se acerco y le toco la espalda, Hikaru volteo y lo miro algo asustado…

Lavi se sentó al lado de Hikaru y este se tenso al instante, había meditado algunas cosas y era mejor dejar todo en claro

-Hikaru, de verdad lo siento…-

Hikaru lo miro sorprendido

-Yo también tuve la culpa, estaba menos tomado que tu, debí ser más responsable…- desvió la mirada- es solo que no pude contenerme

Lavi se sonrojó al instante

-Hikaru, yo la verdad no sé que me paso para actuar así, la verdad, yo siempre he sido fuerte y firme y sabia que …bueno yo soy el que cuida a todos de que se emborrachen a morir..- sonrió de forma melancólica

-Yo también soy el responsable del grupo… vaya míranos ahora ¿eh?- le sonrió de igual forma logrando que Lavi también lo hiciera- ¿es algo incomodo ahora no?

-Bastante diría yo… nunca había pensado en bueno eso contigo

-Sí creo que hasta con Yu lo habías meditado

-Claro que no idiota, es guapo pero no me atrae de esa manera…

-jjaja si es cierto, la verdad yo tampoco me lo imagine, en realidad nunca me imagine emborracharme a tal punto…-

-Yo solo quiero que nuestra amistad no se afecte…

-Lo suponía, para ti la amistad es lo más importante ¿no?

-Exacto

-Por eso dejaste ir a Allen

-Si fue por eso, apreció Yu mucho, al igual que a ti y a Lenale, pero a Allen yo aun…

-Lo amas- termino Hikaru, no sintió celos, o eso creyó solo algo incomodo,

-Hikaru ¿crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos?

-Por supuesto... fue solo una experiencia...- sonrió para tranquilizarlo

-si eso creo

Observaron en silencio el parque y vieron como las palomas volaban de un lado a otro, hoy era domingo y muy temprano así que no había gente por ningún lado, aun la neblina hacia lo suyo, y el frío calo los huesos de ambos

-Tal vez deberíamos regresar ¿ne Hika-chan?- Lavi sonrió normal como si nada hubiera pasado, como si volvieran a ser los amigos de infancia, pero algo en Hikaru cambio, algo al sentir aquella calidez, que quería experimentar en su vida solitaria

-Lavi, se que tu aun amas a Allen pero yo quería saber si podíamos intentar algo- le dije mirándolo directamente, Lavi se sonrojó al instante

-Hikaru de ayer fue, algo que hicimos porque estábamos

-Ebrios lo sé, pero créeme que yo no te hubiera tomado si… bueno la verdad no lo sé, no sé lo que siento pero ayer algo cambio y… sé que es egoístas pero quisiera la compañía de alguien…y sé que de alguna extraña manera lo de ayer no fue solo sexo de ebrios- fue directo,

-De verdad que eres directo con lo que sientes...- le dijo asombrado

-Tu también se egoístas y di lo que sientes, somos amigos pero podríamos

-Ser algo más ¿no? ¿Algo como amigos con derecho?- le dijo en broma

-Umm... puede ser... sabes estas mas bueno de lo que pensé

-Hikaru idiota…cómo oses repetir eso te callo a golpes…- sonrió sinceramente

-Bien, ¿Qué dices? sabes que tengo que irme pero no lose podríamos simplemente acompañarnos y ser y hacer lo que sintamos en el momento que queramos, se egoístas conmigo Lavi

Lavi miro como la neblina se dispersaba, en realidad no tenía nada que perder, bueno en realidad mucho, lo que le proponía era arriesgado y mucho, podrían enamorarse y no ser correspondido o simplemente pasar un buen momento, no lo sabía pero la verdad es que también se sentía solo y más cuando estaba cerca de Allen y Kanda

-Lavi, se que lo amas y mucho, pero sé que no te alejaras ni de él ni de Kanda por lo menos déjame apoyarte por el tiempo que este aquí, solo es como ganar un derecho libre a ser amigos…. Sabes que una relación no te puedo prometer ahora, menos cuando solo me queda un mes aquí y luego me iré por algún tiempo por mi trabajo…

-Lo sé.. y sé también que para ti es difícil, aun así, creo que te conozco bien, es arriesgado pero confió en ti, tal vez sea divertido, después de todo siempre me divertí mucho cuando estábamos en Japón...es arriesgado pero siempre se tiene que arriesgar uno ¿no crees?

-¿entonces lindo joven me está aceptando?- se paro y le hizo una reverencia, y cogió su mano besándolo en tono juguetón

-Claro que si... idiota… - le dijo serio- y no te atrevas tratarme como princesa, e iras abajo a la próxima

-claro que no, tengo el orgullo Kanda – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

-No me importa te aprovechaste porque estaba con litros de alcohol encima…

Estuvieron bromeando por un buen rato, Hikaru volteo un momento y lo aprecio, Lavi volteo y Hikaru se acero a él, Lavi sol cerró los ojos expectantes, Hikaru cerró el acuerdo con un cálido beso…

* * *

><p>Allen casi le da un infarto cuando supo lo de sus amigos pero se sintió feliz por ellos, aunque extrañamente sintió algo desagradable en su interior, tal vez sería algo de celos de hermano, se dijo para si no dándole importancia, luego les comento que había convencido a Kanda a celebrar la navidad con ellos y este solo volteaba su vista, sabía que lo miraban con burla porque se estaba dejando manipular por el menor. Al final acordaron celebrarlo en la mansión Kanda que era más espaciosa para todos, Kanda acepto advirtiendo que él no movería ni un dedo para el arreglo o algo así, pero todos aceptaron gustosos, Lavi, Hikaru, Lenale y Allen se encargaban de decorar y comprar las cosas para aquel día que lo celebrarían junto con el cumpleaños del menor de todos<p>

-¿Yu que le regalaras a Allen-chan?- pregunto Hikaru sentándose relajado frente a el

-No te importa…. Y ahora déjame en paz, y ve con tu noviecito… ¿en verdad están saliendo?

-¿Te interesas por tu primito?

-No, solo no quiero que afecte mi imagen, después de todo se supone que estuve saliendo con Lavi

-Si ya me supongo que no debemos tener muy buena imagen con lo referente a el amor, pero de alguna manera si,

-¿cómo es eso idiota? ¿O salen o no?

-Eso lo dices tú porque tu estas enamorado de Allen y el te corresponde pero… Lavi aun ama a Allen- le dijo mirando como la expresión del otro se volvía fría y peligrosa

-¡¿qué demonios dices?

-Tranquillo el ya se resigno con ello, es solo que queremos intentarlo, nada mas… tranquilo Allen es tuyo

-Claro que si…- admitió con una sonrisa prepotente

-Bueno eso en palabras, en hechos... umm... ¿ya lo hicieron? ¿Lo hicieron el día de tu graduación no?- le pregunto en tono pícaro

-…- solo desvió la mirada- no tengo porque decírtelo

-Pero que caballero, jajaj, cando le pregunte a Allen-chan se puso nervioso pero… jajaj Yu ustedes son tan adorables…- rio pero al ver la mirada asesina de su primo- aunque admito que te agradezco por respetarlo tanto, no debe ser fácil

_"Como si lo fuera, joder si cada vez me provoca mas_"

-Cállate ya, déjame en paz

-Está bien Yu, te dejo pero, no te diré cual será mi regalo hacia Allen

Yu lo mira despectivamente- no me importa

-Bueno podría decirte que también es un regalo para ti…- le sonrió de medio lado

-Lárgate...- insistió con cansancio

-Aunque no quieras te lo diré… bueno…no realmente te daré pistas así que atento mi querido primo- lo miro y este solo seguía sacando cuentas en la lap top, tratando de ignorarlo, aun así quería saber que le regalarían a su moyashi- es un empujoncito par que tu y Allen tengan el momento ideal ya sabes para que…- rio con picardía

-Deja de decir tonterías

-Bueno si quieres puedes dejar pasar el momento pero así como te lo comes a besos creo que ni tu ni el moyashi esperaran por más tiempo- rio de nuevo- así que he decidido que mi lindo hermanito tenga un lugar especial ya que así como eres…. Bueno es mi regalo porque ya esta creciendo mi lindo hermanito- fingió lagrimas- vaya y pensar que cuando lo salve era un inocente niñito de 10 años- suspiro con melancolía

Yu a pesar de todo lo escuchaba, pero sin realmente hacerse notar, esa idea de alguna manera le atraía, el no era bueno para esas cursilerías, pero esperaba que el otro no se pasara, aun así quería que el menor se sintiera gusto "demonios estoy cayendo muy bajo por él; aun así", odiaba admitirlo pero desde que estaba con él, sobrellevaba sus problemas más tranquilo, se sentía más seguro, porque lo tenía su lado, porque ya no tenía que preocuparse de otros se lo arrebatasen aun así quería consolidar que le pertenecía, podían llamarlo obsesivo y posesivo pero no le importaba lo quería solo para él.

El día 24 de diciembre llego muy rápido para todos ellos, pero habían terminado la labor de decorar la mansión y cocinar muchas platos, se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala principal, Allen se sentía tan feliz de tener a todas las personas que quería a su lado, no podía evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, era simplemente irreal, tener a su padre, sus amigos y a Kanda junto a él, hasta sentía que no merecía tanta felicidad, Hikaru se le acerco y como leyendo le el pensamiento

-Claro que la mereces Allen

Sonrieron, mientras estaban sentados conversando.

Pronto se dieron las doce y salieron a ver los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, era un espectáculo hermoso, realmente se habían esforzado mucho por decorar, ya que incluso en el balcón que daba al jardín estaba decorado, en el jardín y las piletas tenían una iluminación especial, se abrazaron felicitándose por la Navidad, entre todos, Kanda solo aguanto que lo abrazaran pero cuando llego su moyashi no pudo evitar corresponderle de forma ligera, aunque lo negara realmente era feliz, porque estaban ahí junto a él las únicas personas que le importaban en este planeta, si, incluido sus amigos, Tanaka-san y Nodoka- san que eran los que lo criaron de pequeño y se mudaron con él a Inglaterra, y especial mente su moyashi que ahora veía los fuegos artificiales con una expresión de asombro y felicidad, entre sus brazos.

Hikaru y Lavi solo se tomaban las manos tímidamente, habían aceptado su relación, aunque la tildaran de extraña y peligrosa ellos estaban bien así, por ahora.

Lenale solo observaba junto a ellos, aunque no se lo dijeran sabia que aquellos chicos tenían algo y la verdad sentía algo que no podía saber que era, suponía que era por quedarse sola pero cuando veía a Kanda y Allen besarse no sentía nada más que felicidad, pero ahora al ver así a Lavi y Hikaru sentía algo extraño; aun así estaba alegre por tener a las personas importante junto a ella a pesar de que su hermano no pudiera estar ahí, ya que tenía un viaje demasiado importante, su hermano a pesar de amarla debía cumplir con todas la expectativas que ser el dueño de todo el consorcio Le, requería, ella lo entendía, así que agradecía estar con las siguientes personas que amaba.

Regresaron de nuevo , ingresaron al comedor donde había un gran pastel de cumpleaños para Allen , el cual sonreirá como niño pequeño, emocionado corrió a ponerse en su posición, todos rodearon la mesa, incluso Kanda que Lenale lo arrastro para que se pusiera al lado de Allen y ella a su otro costado detrás del padre de Allen, comenzaron cantarle con la luz apagada y una vela que decía 16 años, Allen de nuevo se sentía demasiado feliz y emocionado, sus lagrimas afloraban de nuevo, de pronto sintió un leve roce en su hombro, era Kanda apoyándolo de manera silenciosa, pero eso no hizo mas que emocionarlo mas, terminaron de cantar y era hora de pedir un deseo, _" que siempre estemos así juntos, todos",_ se dijo para sí, soplando la vela, todos aplaudieron y Hikaru, Lavi y Lenale gritaron "!pastel!", Lenale trajo el cuchillo y comenzó cortar, normalmente deberían cenar, el pavo navideño primero, pero por ahora comerían el pastel primero, por el cumpleaños, chocaron las copas de vino prometiendo ante lo mayores no tomar en exceso, saludaron a Allen por su cumpleaños, y comenzó la entrega de regalos, primero hacia Allen que era el cumpleañero…

Primero fue la dulce Lenale, uno enorme que Allen quedo asombrado

-Lenale ¿no crees que...?

-Nada de nada... este es mi primer regalo- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias Lenale…- abrió el papel de regalo, y vio un enorme osos polar de peluche- se sonrojo, porque ya no era un niño para tener peluche- Lenale, es muy lindo pero acabó de cumplir 16…. Umm- hizo un puchero infantil que decía los demás lo contrario, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el peluche gigante,

-Aun así eres adorable…- rio la chica- además este peluche cuando lo vi no pude evitar recordarme a ti todo blanco y esponjoso- sonrió de nuevo

Allen solo asintió y le agradeció con un abrazo

-Falta mi segundo regalo, le tendió una cajita de regalo muy pequeña y muy ligera, Allen la acepto curioso- abrió y habían un papel en el- esto…

-Es un vale de ropa, en la cadena de ropa "dolce and gabana"- dijo emocionada- es de ropa de verano para chicos, te veras genial con ella, - grito emocionada

-Eto, muchas gracias Lenale pero

-¡Ni te atrevas a decirme que no!- lo miro asesinamente

-Ok, gracias- sonrió un poco nervioso

Era el turno de Lavi el cual se acerco a él algo nervioso, la verdad aun su presencia le hacía agitar su corazón; así que solo se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, -toma- le tendió una cajita cuadrada

Allen la recibió sentía un peso liviano, la abrió y se quedo sorprendido- Lavi no puedo aceptar esto, es muy…- era una lap top aple, plateada y con una decoración en la cubierta, con un diseño a nieve

-No es nada, Allen, te ayudara mucho con tu escritura, en verdad, así será más rápido…- sonrió

-pero…..está bien gracias- Lavi no pudo evitar despeinar sus cabellos, Allen solo lo miro algo confuso pero agradecido

-Bien te tengo otro regalo pero es algo un poco más pequeño y… bueno toma…- le tendió otro caja rectangular, el peso de ella era liviana, abrió y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se a galoparan en sus ojos, no podía creer que Lavi recordara lo que le conto hace meses, era el libro del "principito"- -Lavi es genial, no sabes lo feliz que me haces…- sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre el para abrasarlo, haciendo que todos miraran con sorpresa a excepción de Hikaru

-Debía suponer que Lavi le regalaría algo tan especial- musito Hikaru

-¿Qué tiene de especial un libro?- dijo molesto Kanda

-Tú no lo entiendes...- musito Allen- no es el libro es lo que significa para mí, el libro y el año del cual es, esta publicación es de hace 7 años… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- le pregunto aun sin separarse

-Fue difícil pero desde que lo mencionaste, lo busque…- sonrió, a pesar de todo, suponía no sería tan fácil olvidarlo, hacerlo feliz, le daba una gran satisfacción

Kanda miraba molesto, aun si entender, estaba por irse y Lenale lo noto, así que lo detuvo, y se acero a Allen y Lavi –chicos díganos, ¿Qué significa el libro?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, es solo que mi padre siempre me compraba un libro por navidad y me lo leía, en ese año sería el principito pero por lo que me sucedió y viaje a Japón nunca pude tener esa navidad, y nunca encontré el libro, es solo que es mas especial porque me dijo que era el libro preferido de mi madre, además aunque no la recuerde bien. Ella me lo leyó cuando era pequeño, más bien me conto la historia, es lo único que recuerdo de ella; lo mismo hacia con mi madre cuando era pequeña, por eso es especial- dijo en una sonrisa melancólica- Lavi lo recordó a pesar de que se lo dije hace tantos meses...gracias Lavi-le dijo con sinceridad quedando viendo esos ojos verdes ambles y por un instante sintió un latir apresurado, se asusto y volteo la mirada.

Todos lo miraron por un momento, incluido Hikaru, el sabía perfectamente aquello no por nada se consideraban hermanos, sabía que Allen extrañamente no tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre más que la sensación de que se lo habían leído, además de que su padre evitaba hablar sobre el tema, ya que le afectaba mucho su muerte, tampoco sabía con exactitud como había fallecido, solo que fue en un choque automovilístico, y nada más,; Hikaru siempre lo considero algo extraño pero no era momento para aquello así que motivando el ambiente ya que veía Yu apunto de asesinar a Lavi y de llevarse con él a Allen, interrumpió la ola de pensamientos de Allen.

-Allen-chan, este es tu regalo…- le tendió un sobre

Allen lo tomo, limpiando sus lágrimas y lo abrió, saco y lo observo un tanto sorprendido

-es un viaje a las playas de Brighton...- dijo emocionado- pensé en el extranjero pero Allen y Lenale aun son menores de edad, así que no se puede- Allen lo miro con una sonrisa- si Allen, el viaje es para todos los aquí presentes- ya que los mayores estaban cenando en la otra sala

- Hika-chan... pero te dije que no me dieras regalos...- hizo un puchero molesto- Pero Allen no es un regalo solo para ti, es para todos, además te tengo una sorpresa para ti haya

-Hika-chan no es ahí donde la familia Kanda tiene una casa de Playa- pregunto Lenale

-si es y ahí lo pasare…mos- le dirigió una mirada sutil a Kanda el cual lo capto y entendió lo que antes le había dicho, sonrió internamente, a veces su primo podía hacer cosas útiles

-Como está a solo una hora de aquí en auto, tu Allen, no pagaras nada yo lo pagare todo- dijo Hikaru

-pero Hikaru...

-Bien es un buen momento para que también uses mi regalo Allen-kun- dijo Lenale emocionada

-Gracias chicos, de verdad…- Allen dio una sonrisa sincera todos sus amigos…

-Bien Yu, dale tu regalo a tu lindo noviecito- dijo pícaro Hikaru

-No molestes...- Kanda se sentó en uno de los muebles sin mirar a nadie- ya vayan llenarse de toda esa comida- comento fastidiado

-Tienes razón... Lena, Lavi, Allen vamos a comer y dejar a que mi indo primo se amargue solo la vida…- dijo con una sonrisa, jalando de la mano a Lavi y Lenale

Allen se sintió algo triste, pero no por el obsequio sino por el comportamiento de este, volteo para seguir a sus amigos que ya estaban en el comedor, pero una mano lo detuvo, volteo y era Kanda que evitaba mirarlo, este lo jalo hacia el balcón y sin decirle nada le tendió una caja, Allen quería mirarlo pero este solo miraba a otro lado, Allen abrió la caja, había una cadena gruesa, hecha para un chico, plateada con el dije de la luna

-Es para ti idiota…- dijo sin más, la vedad le afectaba su orgullo darle el regalo al moyashi frente a los otros, además de que habían sido tan pomposos y sentimentales en darle, veía a su moyashi que veía detenidamente el dije , el menor sonreía pero la ves caían de sus ojos, lagrimas, sentía un lindo calorcito en su interior, creía que ahora si su felicidad estaba completa, Kanda lo acerco a él y levantó su rostro por el mentón observando esos hermosos ojos plateados, sin duda no se había equivocado esos ojos le recordaban a la luna

Allen lo abrazo con mucho entusiasmo, no podía parar de llorar, sin dudas era uno de los días más felices de su vida, se separo despacio de Kanda el cual acariciaba su cabello- ¿tú me la pondrías?

Kanda lo miro algo sorprendido pero asintió y agarro la cadena, parándose detrás del moyashi poniéndosela con cuidado, sin darse cuenta comenzó deslizar sus dedos sobre esa piel que tanto le atraía, sintiendo la tibieza de ella, por todo el cuelo y sus mejillas, le dio la vuelta observándolo profundamente para besarlo con suavidad,

-Soy tan feliz Kanda, creo que podría morir de felicidad...Gracias es muy hermosa… ¿Por qué la luna?

-No te lo diré- dijo con una sonrisa observando el jardín, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás

-Bakanda…

-Moyashi

-Bakanda

-Moyashi

-creo que me rindo, ¿iras al viaje?- pregunto temeroso

-¿Qué moyashi quieres disfrutar tu libertad?- le susurró al odio

-No, quiero que estemos juntos- dijo con simpleza

-sabes deberías cuidar tus palabras y la forma descuidad en que lo dices baka moyashi

-Tal vez pero es cierto…- agacho un poco la cabeza- yo quiero que lo intentemos en ese viaje- dijo tímido

Kanda sintió su corazón paralizarse, le volteo el rostro y Allen estaba totalmente sonrojado,

-¿es cierto?

-Si porque te quiero mucho...- dijo sin dudas

-Moyashi… igualmente lo iba intentar- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pervertido...

-Ingenuo ¿crees que te dejaría ir con esos a una playa? ¿Solo? ¿Y encima con lugares nudistas? A los que aclaro, no iremos

-¿nudistas?

-Si idiota pero ni te emociones, no iremos. Si estarás desnudo será solo para mí- susurro en su oído

-Bakanda hentai...- hizo un puchero-pero gracias por ir...- sonrió feliz. Dejándose abrazar y abrazándolo con igual fuerza

Se quedaron por unos minutos más en el balcón, hasta comerse a besos por un tiempo, se quedaron sin aliento y decidieron volver, cenaron, conversaron por un largo tiempo, jugaron algunas cosas, pidieron permiso al padre de Allen para el viaje y al final decidieron quedarse hasta el día del viaje.

* * *

><p>El día del viaje llego, tenían todas su malteas listas, no cargaban mucho, ya que disponían de solvencia económica para comprar, todos estaban emocionados era la primera vez que irían los 4 juntos a un viaje, dispusieron todo en la camioneta de Yu, se despidieron de las personas mayores de la casa y de Mana que sentía algo de nerviosismo porque su hijo se alejara por unos días, ya era enero, recién 1° de enero pero ellos querían celebrar el año nuevo con el viaje, así que Kanda manejaba el auto, y Allen se sentaba a su costado, pero conversaba amenamente con los otros jóvenes, mientras más se acercaban más calor hacia en el auto, Allen usaba ropa que le había regalado Hikaru pero cuando legaron Lenale prácticamente lo quería arrastrar a la tienda más cercana para hacer valer su regalo, la tranquilizaron ya que primero se debían registrar en el hotel donde se hospedarían, ya habían reservado así que no habría problema, puesto que el lugar era muy solicitado para vacacionar , supuestamente se quedarían solo por hoy mientras arreglaban la casa de playa que pertenecía a la familia de Hikaru.<p>

Hikaru los registro y todos dejaron sus maletas, dejando que el botones del hotel se llevara sus cosas a sus habitaciones, Hikaru insistió en ir a pasear de una vez y animo a Lenale a llevar a Allen a que consiga ropa y ella fue feliz por ello, agarro a Allen y se lo llevo a rastras mientras los demás los seguían, al llegar a la tienda, Lenale que era conocida, pidió un desfile privado de Allen para todos los presentes, este pidió ayuda pero al parecer a todos le agradaba la idea, así que resignado se fue a vestir, salió con un conjunto que a decir verdad era muy bonito, era una camisa semi tranparente, blanca con un pantalón crema, todos se le quedaron mirando embobados, Allen solo tenía sus mejillas, y los miraba con odio ya que ellos estaban muy cómodos sentados, frescos tomando un jugo de naranja, mientras Lenale veía el catálogo de ropa para chicos y le señalaba al encargado, Allen se fue a cambiar otro que era con bermuda, sandalias, con un polo suelto; suspiro y volvió a salir…sus amigos lo miraban con sonrisa, Kanda solo lo miraba y trataba de de controlarse para no matar a sus amigos, estaba bien que él lo viera de ese modo pero no los otros; hasta el encargado lo miraba con ojos soñadores, salió el administrador del lugar saludando a los presentes y en especial a Lenale,

-Lenale querida, esta ropa que diseñaste es hermosa y le da aquel joven ¿es tu amigo?-

-Si, así es, es su regalo, ¿le queda genial no?- pregunto entusiasmada

-¿Tu diseñaste esta ropa Lenale?- pregunto el menor que salía con unos shorts mostrando sus piernas firmes y torneadas, sonrojado por cómo le miraba su novio, pensar en esa palabra lo sonrojaba aun mas

-Así es, - dijo ella

-Lenale es muy buena diseñando ropa...- sonrió Lavi- es su pasatiempo desde que somos pequeños

Ella asintió- pero pronto será mi profesión o eso planeo estudiar al terminar la escuela

-Gracias Lenale, por dejarme poner tu ropa- agradeció sinceramente, ahora que sabía que la ropa era diseñada por su amiga le agradaba aun más porque había mas acariño en ello

-Eso me hace feliz… sabes Allen podrías ser un buen modelo – sonrió y los otros la miraban sorprendido, pero el administrador asentía con ella

Embolsaron la ropa y se fueron aun restaurante cerca al muelle, la vista del mar era hermosa, estaba atestada de gente por todos lados, el clima era agradable había sol pero también algo de viento que los refrescaba, pidieron bebidas heladas y comida, mientras admiraban el horizonte delimitado por un mar azul. Luego de comer y platicar, se fueron a la playa estuvieron jugando vóley de playa, bueno todos menos Kanda que prefería tener algo de paz, recostado sobre una gran silla mientras admiraba el mar, le gustaría más si fuera una playa privada y solo estuvieran ellos y no toda la demás gente, cuando se cansaron de jugar, jalaron a Kanda para ir a tomar algo, no estaba muy lejos así que compraron sus bebidas, Allen quería entrar al mar pero sus amigos no le dejaron por ahora, Lenale quería observar las tiendas de recuerdos, hasta estaba viendo en que disco podían ir en la noche, se encaminaron a recorrer para decidirse por una pero Hikaru se paro en frente de Kanda y Allen

-¿Por qué te paras idiota?- pregunto enfadado Kanda

-Es porque te daré tu regalo de una vez Allen- le señalo un auto a su lado

-¿un auto?- grito emocionado, y luego se tranquilizo

-No por ahora, si quieres dentro de dos años- sonrió

-He no, lo siento, es solo que siempre he tenido curiosidad por manejar uno- se rio nervioso

-Bueno este auto te llevara a tu regalo, - Allen lo miro sorprendido- es que tu y Kanda pasaran este fin de semana juntos en la casa Kanda, ya está todo dispuesto y será un lugar muy bonito, tiene piscina, playa privada, ese es mi regalo Allen- sonrió – y claro de extra d te llevas a Kanda y aquí nos quedamos los solteros a disfrutar como gente libre…- rio abrazando Lavi y Lenale que no mostraban sorpresa

Allen miro a Kanda algo sonrojado y su rostro mostraba sorpresa pero no tanto, Kanda pensó que solo era traerlos a un lugar agradable no que los dejaran solos en una gran casa de playa, junto al mar con todas las comodidades posibles, para no tener que salir de ahí, sentía calor, tal vez demasiado. Hikaru se adelanto a ellos y los empujo dentro del auto, ambos que aun estaban en shock terminaron dentro del auto, el cual arranco, tenía un chofer con órdenes expresas de no dejarlos ir hasta llegar al lugar, la cabina del chofer estaba separado por lunas polarizadas, así que ni como amenazarlo.

-Esto yo…- comenzó Allen nervioso

-Escucha yo no tuve que ver- no quería que pensara que estaba forzando la situación

-No, yo se que... Pero yo si quiero que estemos juntos- oculto su rostro en el pecho del otro, Kanda se preguntaba si había escuchado bien o estaba alucinando cosas por su deseo

-¿sabes que puedo malinterpretar eso no?- sentía su cuerpo arder

-Quiero que lo malinterpretes- dijo en un susurró abrazándose mas a Kanda

Kanda sorprendido, tomo su rostro entre sus manos con cuidado, y vio sus ojitos plateados llenos de ansiedad, algo de miedo, pero también deseo, sonrió, de verdad lo había vuelto un idiota- lo malinterpretare… hoy serás mío...- le susurro sensualmente- besándolo con delicadeza y amor, sonrieron ambos, sintiéndose felices, Allen se abrazó a él. Llegaron al lugar y bajaron, el menor se quedo asombrado la casa era enorme y muy moderna, por detrás se veía una gran playa, la decoración era marina, toda la casa era blanca, con puertas de madera, Kanda lo tomo de la mano y entraron; habían dos sirvientas que los saludaron con una reverencia y los llevaron hacia dentro, llegaron hacia la parte de habitaciones y les indico

-En la casa hay tres habitaciones, el joven Hikaru ordeno que arregláramos la habitación central, es la más grande y da la piscina y playa,

Ambos se miraron nerviosos

-Pero estará totalmente lista para las siete de la noche- es decir dentro de dos horas- con su permiso

Kanda no perdió el tiempo y acerco el delgado cuerpo de su novio hacia el estrujándolo entre sus brazos y besándolo con dedicación, Allen sentía su cuerpo y su corazón arder, también se aferro a Kanda correspondiendo con emoción

-Kanda nos vemos a las siete en esta habitación- se separo y le sonrió de manera provocativa, encerrándose en otra habitación con las ropas que Lenale le había regalado. Kanda solo se quedo mirando y se fue hacia la otra habitación sonriendo con satisfacción.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Hi si puede que me quieran matar.. por dejar en la aprte donde consumaran su amor… pero calma onegai… el siguiente capio… hasta yo ya lo quiero leer… sorry porq el primer lemon de la serie sea de Hikaru y lav y no yullen pero es diferente pss.. y el lemon yullen les prometo me esforzare el triple por ello… asi que esprenlo que probnto sale talves muy muy pronto asi que los quiero mucho y espero sus comentarios bye! Me avisan que tal me salió este capi… Hikaru es un amor no?...a y los lugares que pongo como en el anterioir el hyde park y ahora las playas de brighton son reales... lugares de Inglaterra... me parecieron bonitos... bueno sin mas que decir me despido! a seguir con el siguiente capi que me emociona!<strong>

**_Stocking: Hi nunca habías comentado asi que me alegra que lo hicieras creo que te gusta la pareja de Lavi con hikaru asi que espero que ses feliz con este capi.. prometo que el si hay otra de esas escenas de ellos lo hare mejor es porq bueno fue algo de borrachera por el momento.. te escribo por aquí porq no tienes activado el pm asi que te rspondo por aquí espero que sigas comentando.. nos vesmos! Gracias por leer!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notas de la autora: Hi! Primero agradezco a todos por leerme… muchas gracias y espero q este capis ea de su agrado díganme q tal les pareció onegai.. me puso algo nerviosa escribir este capi.. asi q porfas coments.. y gracias por sus anteriores coments,, jiji este capi lo publique bastante rápido es q estab ansiosas por escribirlo y pronto actu de mi otro fic!**

* * *

><p>Ya era la hora acordada y Kanda esperaba en la habitación que compartirían los dos esa noche; antes le hubiera parecido cursi, en realidad aun le seguía pareciendo pero sabía que todo era para darle seguridad al albino, claro a pesar de que todo fuera planeado por Hikaru. Joder, nunca se había imaginado que prepararía todo un fin de semana para ellos dos, y menos una habitación con velas, champagne y una cama con sabanas rojas, nunca, jamás había pensado que estaría en una situación parecida por alguien, porque no hacía nada para tratar de estar con alguna persona, "demonios de todos modos, yo no lo he hecho, la culpa es de Hikaru"<p>

Se sentía ¿nervioso? _" maldita sea ni que fuera mi primera vez, eso paso hace mucho",_ decidió olvidar su primera vez no era buen recordarlo cuando estaba a punto de acostarse con el albino_, " Pero si es su primera vez, y maldición no es como si no supiera darle placer es solo que temo no controlarme y dañarlo"_, suspiro, era eso a lo que temía, hacerle daño, no quería solo un acoston no por nada le había pedido ser pareja, pero se decía _" ¿y si al final fue solo deseo? Tsk… no es eso… sino no hubiera aguantado tanto para este momento",_ y vaya que había esperado, lo deseaba tanto, quería sentir esa piel sobre sus manos, escuchar su gemidos y…, escucho pasos inseguros acercarse, los cuales pararon detrás de la puerta, sabía que eran de su moyashi, este se había quedado parado afuera con miedo pero se dio valor y dio un suave toque en la puerta aun inseguro.

Kanda se acerco y le abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el chico con su mirada gacha y jugando con sus manos temblorosas eso no hacía más que aumentar su deseo por corromper esa inocencia, por tomarlo todo de él.

Estiró sus brazos y lo hizo pasar, el otro aun tenía su cabeza gacha, Kanda no lo soporto, le gustaba que estuviera así, pero quería ver que el otro también deseaba eso, así que levanto su rostro por el mentón y vio esos hermosos ojos plata brillantes y tenía sus labios entreabiertos, invitándolo, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la vergüenza, lo beso apasionadamente, rodeando la cintura del otro con ambos brazos apegándolo más a su cuerpo. El otro coloco sus brazos alrededor de Kanda y correspondió el beso, comenzaron vaivén con sus lenguas y se separaron, ambos estaban agitados pero más Allen que respiraba por la boca buscando aire.

-Estas bastante tenso moyashi…- comento Kanda- si tú no quieres no lo hacemos y ya…- sintió una opresión al pensar que el otro no lo deseaba tanto como el

-No es eso…yo… solo tengo algo de miedo y… vergüenza… yo nunca he hecho esta antes más que eso tipos….- sus ojos se entristecieron y antes que cayeran lagrimas Kanda lo beso suavemente con amor y ternura, después lo abrazo protectoramente

-Jamás te dejare de proteger… y hare que olvides a esos tipos… ¿así que de verdad eres virgen eh?- sintió el cuerpo del otro tensarse más y Kanda se acerco a su oído – así me provocas mas – le dijo sensualmente-¿acaso eres consciente de lo que me causas? Ahora te hare responsable del deseo que despiertas en mi

Allen se estremeció aun mas ante el comentario del otro, sentía ganas de correr pero no quería arruinar el momento, Kanda no era de las personas que se tomaban tantas molestias, además de que sabía que el otro tenía experiencia sexual, así que eso le molestaba un poco, levanto su rostro con resolución y juntos su labios con el otro tomándolo por sorpresa, pero el otro respondió gustoso, se separo y le dio una sonrisa que hizo su cuerpo estremecerse.

-Parece que al fin aceptas que serás mío…- dijo como si nada acercándose a una mesilla donde habían dos copas, le entrego una a Allen , el cual la tomo, lo miro con detenimiento, disfrutando de la vista de las ropas que le quedaban holgadas, blancas como el moyashi, transparentes como los sentimientos del menor

-¿acaso quieres embriagarme?-pregunto el menor con suspicacia y con una media sonrisa- ¿no sabía que usabas esos trucos?- tomo un sorbo

-Claro que no, con uno solo no creo que te embriagues es solo para que te relajes... no es como si te fuera a comer…- se acerco a él y le acarició la mejilla para luego acercarse sus cabellos oliendo su aroma- tomaste un baño, espero que sepas también como hueles-

¡Kanda! – Lo reprendió – eso es vergon...

-No lo es... es lo que haremos, te hare mío y… esta noche quiero que solo me digas Yu...- - le quito la copa de las manos del menor y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, para imprimir mayor velocidad y pasión al beso, degustaba sus labios como nunca y se adentraba en su boca con paciencia, recorriéndola por completo, dejo al chico sin espiración, agitado

Retiro las copas de las manos del menor y lo atrajo hacia si tomándolo por la cintura, comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, con paciencia tratando de controlar sus impulsos, le acaricio la espalda sobre la ropa, sintiéndolo estremecerse, se separo un poco para respirar para luego volverlo a besar, lo llevo lentamente a la orilla de la cama y lo empujo para que cayera, se puso sobre él, ambos respiraban agitados con sus corazones latiendo a mil y sus deseo ardían por ser apagados.

Kanda lo miro y se relamió los labios, se veía tan hermoso " es tan hermoso y ni siquiera lo nota, mejo para mí", le paso una sueva caricia por al frente y los cabellos para tranquilizarlo, Allen sabía lo que pasaría, pero se calmo un poco al recibir aquella suave caricia, Yu se acerco mas a el poniendo una pierna al costado de él y la otra en medio de las suyas, haciendo que diera un respingo, volvió a besarlo con dedicación , mientras sus manos lo acariciaban por sobre la ropa, para después pasar por debajo de la camisa y tocar su abdomen y darle suaves masajes provocándolo a perderse en el placer, se separo y mientras Allen tomaba aliento , comenzó a lamer sus mejillas y luego descendió hasta sus cuello dándole algunas lamidas, haciendo dar algunos suspiros mas a Allen.

-Moyashi…

-Kanda... digo Yu...YU...- repitió suavemente tentando más a su amante...

-No sabes cuánto te deseo...

Mientras lo seguía devorando con los labios , sus manos se atrevieron a acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo debajo de la camisa blanca transparente que llevaba; se separo y comenzó desabrochar la camisa lentamente, divirtiéndose con la expresión de vergüenza del otro, abrió por completo y paso sus manos por el pecho blanco del otro, lamio el lóbulo de su oreja y escucho suspiros mas fuertes llamándolo, lo cual lo éxito más "Yu…" escuchaba a cada paso que descendía llego al fin hasta la clavícula y succiono un poco, Allen acariciaba la espalda del otro por sobre la ropa, no se atrevía a mas estar tan cerca del cuerpo de otro era diferente y sentir tanto placer era igual de nuevo, Kanda se separo de él y se sentó a ahorcajadas, se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente mientras veía los ojos de su niño tornarse con deseo

Kanda se retiro la camisa con sensualidad, y el menor inconsciente alzo sus manos para acariciarlo, Kanda se conmovió a l verlo tan tierno descubriendo ese deseo con él, se acerco a él y le dio un beso suave en la frete y luego en sus labios rojos, mientras sentía que el otro acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, "me gustas mucho", susurro en el odio del menor y los sintió estremecerse, comenzó a descender con sus labios, hasta los pezones del menor, comenzó a lamer uno escuchando los gemidos del otro, se éxito mas, y succionó el pezón y con una mano descendió hasta el miembro del menor acariciándolo suavemente sobre la ropa, sentía que el otro se estremecía mas y gemía más alto, además de que comenzaba rasguñar su espalda, soltó un gemido ronco, y vio el rostro de su albino, estaba sonrojado con la respiración agitada, y un poco asustado , le sonrió como nunca le había sonreído a nadie dándole confianza a seguir, Allen se sonrojo mas y sintió su corazón latir más rápido " lo amo y quiero ser de él", atrajo a Kanda a juntar sus labios, besándose con pasión, Kanda no se desaprovecho el tiempo, y comenzó a acariciarlo de nuevo, recorriendo todo su pecho y luego lamio sus hombros, comenzó a descender, lamiendo sus pezones, llego al ombligo metió su lengua haciendo sonreír a Allen por las cosquillas, bajo y llego a la comisura del pantalón, bajo el pantalón un poco y saboreando a cada paso que bajaba sus pantalones, dándoles descargas de placer a Allen quien comenzaba jadear y respirar entrecortadamente, Sonrió y lo sentó, sacándole por completo la camisa, abrazándolo y besándolo de nuevo, Allen se aferro a él y el otro acaricio su espalda con lujuria y desespero, Allen lo atrajo hacia la cama y Kanda uso sus manos para no aplastarlo,

-No sabes lo sensual que puedes ser…- sonrió. Viendo que el otro giraba su rostro

-No, no quites tu mirada de aquí ok?- lo miro amenazante y el otro tembló pero no de miedo sino de placer "se ve tan sensual"

Se volvieron a besar con amor, Kanda le dio una suave mordida en sus labios, y miro sus ojos plateados anhelantes, le dio otro suave beso y lo recostó, bajo sus manos suavemente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pantalones del menor, los jalo y Allen levanto su caderas para que lo hiciera, le saco la ropa interior también y recorrió con sensualidad los muslos, acariciándolos de arriba a abajo y de regreso metiendo sus manos en los muslo internos, se relamió los labios, lo estaba volviendo loco, por fin lo veía completamente desnudo solo para él " y será solo para mí para siempre", con una mano comenzó a acariciar el miembro del menor excitándolo mas y mas, Allen gimió fuerte el nombre de Yu, y este no pudo contenerse le arrebató un beso apasionado, sin dejar de acariciar el miembro de su amante, lo vio agitado y supo que se vendría pero no quería sin antes hacer lo siguiente.

-Allen… a partir de ahora serás solo mío... ¿entiendes?- le dijo serio, haciendo que el otro asintiera asustado pero deseoso de sentir lo que pasaría, Yu sonrió complacido –no sabía que de verdad fueras tan sumiso… pero…

-Yu…baka... –dijo entrecortado- es la primera vez que hago esto…que... espe... ah...Ah…-

-No sabes cómo me complace ser el primero en tocarte…- lo masturbo mas, y acarició mas fuerte los muslos internos separando ligeramente las piernas, que eran deliciosas al tacto…

-pero...- sujeto las manos de Allen por encima del chico.- seré el único…

-Yo soy tuyo...- susurro Allen en el oído de Yu-soy...tu…yo...porque te quiero...

-Joder eres demasiado lindo...- lo beso con frenesí, Allen se sujeto de su cuello, con una mano Kanda lo abrazaba por la cintura sosteniéndolo ligeramente,- lame- le enseño sus dedos

-¿serás gentil?..- pregunto Allen con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y totalmente sonrojado, lamio con suavidad y ternura aquellos dedos. Haciendo que Kanda le pareciera más sensual y provocativo

-Claro que si mi lindo moyashi...- lo beso y su mano libre comenzó a buscar entre las blancas nalgas, primero las estrujo y luego se metió entre ellas "demonios que cuerpo más suave y sensual"

-Yu…ah...Yu...-Allen sintió dolor cuando uno de los dedos de su amante logro entrar en él y ahora este dedo comenzaba a pasearse dentro de el, Allen boto lagrimas- ah...- pero luego sintió un gran placer que lo avergonzó y escondió su rostro el cuello de Kanda abrazándose mas a el

-Mi moyashi… serás solo mío...-sintió como es estrecha entrada lo absorbía, luego metió otro dedo y también comenzaba moverlos, sentía que eran cálidas y apretadas las paredes internas de su amante, su respiración se agitaba se estaba volviendo loco por entrar en él, metió el tercer dedo y comenzó moverlo con más facilidad dentro de su amante, sintió una mordida en su hombro y retorcerse de placer del otro, no aguanto más y lo recostó en la cama por completo se irguió un poco y lo contemplo, " eres hermoso", susurro, logrando captar la mirada de Allen, que o miraba con amor, ternura y un gran deseo; eso le hizo dar un vuelco en su corazón, admiro el cuerpo debajo suyo con la vista, viendo todas sus marcas que quedaban " su piel es bastante frágil... pero también es adictiva , suave, dulce, todo él es dulce y tierno... los labios estaban entreabiertos y rojos …sonrió mas, acerco sus manos a las piernas del otro las acarició suavemente masajeándola , incitándolas a que le dieran paso, y Allen al sentí ese placer, las abrió mas , dándole paso a su amante de ponerse entre ellas, Kanda las alzo y las saboreo una por una, y le dejo algunas marcas, Allen solo emitía gemidos y lo llamaba ... alzando sus manos para abrazarse a él. El se quito el pantalón y la ropa interior, quedando totalmente desnudo, además de soltarse el cabello, con sus manos levanto las piernas de Allen a la altura de su cintura, miro a los ojos de Allen el otro le miraba con sus ojos con lagrimas contenidas pero con amor y deseo, asintiendo y Kanda comprendía lo que decía, dejo que Allen lo abrazara y sujeto las piernas de Allen , posicionándose entre ellas y las abrió un poco mas, puso su miembro en la entrada de Allen y entró de una sola estocada, haciendo que las lagrimas desbordaran de los ojos de Allen

-Duele… mu…cho...- gemía de dolor y se retorcía entre los brazos de su amante

-Lo siento... pero yo ya no… puedo parar...- respiraba agitado, definitivamente no podría salir de el, se sentía demasiado bien…

-No te estoy pidiendo que pares yo… también deseo pertenecerte… yo te deseo también...- dijo mas sonrojado y con lagrimas en sus ojos

Kanda lo miro sorprendió y lo beso apasionadamente, moviéndose en su interior haciendo que Allen diera un suave gemido de placer y el mismo también, se sentía estrecho, caliente dentro y eso lo enloquecía pero se controlaba porque no quería lastimarlo, Allen envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, Y Kanda comenzó a moverse lentamente sin dejar de besarlo con pasión robándole el aliento a Allen " joder creo que ... yo te quiero demasiado…"" eres tan perfecto niño... me vuelves loco", las paredes del interior de Allen lo apretujaban mucho llevándolo a las nubes del placer, Allen se aferraba su espalda arañándola y a la ves acariciándola sosteniéndose de ella, recorriéndola por completo , mientras las manos de Kanda deseosas de mas, acariciaban sus piernas, sus labios descendieron mientras seguía embistiéndolo lamia su cuello con frenesí y lo succionaban dejándole mas marcas, Allen gemía mas fuerte en su oído haciendo que Yu comenzara a embestirlo contra ese tierno cuerpo con más fuerza, quería corromperlo por completo , se separo de él y vio el rostro de placer de su moyashi, todo sonrojado y agitado pero aun avergonzado por los gemidos que salían de su boca, trato de esconderse en el cuello de Kanda , sentía vergüenza a de que lo viera así

-No te escondas mi moyashi... quiero ver ese rostro inocente cubierto de lujuria... te ves mas delicioso así...- sonrió lujurioso, Allen alzo su mirada y se fijo en la de Kanda llena de deseo y eso lo hizo perderse en un nube de placer y Kanda contemplo los ojos de amor del otro pero al ves guardaba ese brillo de inocencia y ternura, solo él podía convertir un momento de placer puro en tierno, le dio un suave beso encima de su parpados y ,limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos

Comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza y a masturbarlo; el otro gimió más fuerte su nombre y sintió que arqueaba su espalda y contraía sus músculos inconscientemente causándole mas placer – Ah... moya...shi... ere delicioso.- gritaba fuerte

-Yu… Yu... yo... yo- arqueo mas su espalda – ah... Yu – se corrió al instante Yu sintió su miembro más apretujado dándole un placer infinito

-A…llen...- se corrió dentro de su amante, Allen lo sintió y se abrazó mas a el

-Yu yo te amo…- le dijo comprobándole que decía la verdad al mirarle con ojos brillantes y una tierna sonrisa

Kanda lo miro y al escuchar esa palabras justo después de correrse dentro de el , sintió que su pecho se llena de una extraña calidez y seguridad, " te amo", se repitió esa voz suave en su mente, lo observo su tierno moyashi se lo había dicho justo después de hacerle el amor y eso era algo demasiado fuerte, y comprendió porque el placer indescriptible y el deseo insaciable, era un deseo que solo se puede sentir cuando no solo es sexo sino cuando también hay amor, la ultima capa que lo recubría de frialdad frente a sus sentimientos se fue, y dijo lo que aquellos ojitos le pedían, dándole un beso suave y tierno

-Yo también te amo…-lo abrazo con ternura y Allen comenzó a sollozar de felicidad

-Pensé que tal vez tú…- se abrazaba más a la espalda de Kanda y gemía despacito por el llanto, acorrucándose en su pecho

-Eres un moyashi...- sonrió, sentía que esas palabras de su niño eran las más hermosas que había sentido, no podía describir el sentimiento de paz que sentía, era realmente hermoso oír esa voz con ternura después de haberle hecho el amor tan apasionadamente

Allen lo miro y Kanda supo que jamás podría dejar de amarlo, esa tierna mirada, tan incitante, lo volvió a besar con pasión, quería seguir, quería hacerlo suyo de nuevo, aunque sabía que ya le pertenecía por completo, quería mas, se estaba volviendo más posesivo, pero su tierno moyashi se veía cansado y agotado por lo que habían hecho, así que le dedico una mirada tierna y salió del él sin muchas ganas, pero satisfecho, Allen dio un respingo al sentir que el otro salía de el, Kanda vio que salía su semen mesclado con algo de sangre, eso le molesto, no había querido dañarlo pero supuso que era inevitable, porque era la primera vez de su moyashi, le dio una mirada y se sentía satisfecho, todo el cuerpo de su moyashi estaba marcado como suyo, Allen levanto sus manos queriendo abrazarlo un poco sonrojado por pedirlo como un ni pequeño pidiendo un capricho; Kanda le sonrió era lo menos que su moyashi se merecía, se recostó a su lado y lo envolvió con su brazos, Allen dio un tierno beso en su pecho y se recostó en el acurrucándose, pegando toda su suave piel a la del, Kanda aun sentía ganas de tomarlo de nuevo pero se controlo, y lo abrazo con ternura, no si antes cubrirlo con las sabanas, le dio un beso en la frente y observo que su niño ya se había dormido , respiraba tranquilamente y estaba con las mejillas algo sorrajadas, " se ve tan jodidamente lindo y tierno, lo amo después de todo... pero el también me ama así que estamos a mano", sonrió con arrogancia "Me has transformado totalmente moyashi"

* * *

><p>Sentía que el sol le daba a sus ojos, con pereza los abrió, despertándose, se sentía tan bien durmiendo, se estiro y se sentó pero al hacerlo sintió un dolor en su parte baja, se despertó al instante, recordando todo lo que había sucedido en la noche, enrojeció avergonzado pero al ves estaba feliz, después de todo se había entregado a la persona que amaba y se lo había dicho porque era verdad, lo amaba; su mente le trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior, el suave tacto de Kanda recorriendo su cuerpo, las palabras que le dijo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus labios sobre su piel, ; se destapo un poco y observo en sus piernas algunas marcas, enrojeció mas, no sabía hasta donde había tocado el otro con sus labios, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía completo, feliz, pleno; pero algo lo extraño sacándolo de su ensoñación , miro a todos lados, Kanda no estaba a su lado, el habría querido despertar en sus brazos , por muy cursi que sonara, hizo un puchero de disgusto, lo llamo, para ver si estaba en el baño pero no oía nada, se quería parar pero abajo le dolía realmente, lo siguió llamando de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, se estaba volviendo más débil desde que estaba con Kanda, eso no lo podía permitir pero aun así, le asustaba que lo de ayer fuera una mentira, un engaño , se cubrió con las sabanas rojas, sollozando…<p>

* * *

><p>Se había despertado muy temprano, realmente, tenía muchas cosa en que pensar, a pesar de haber terminado muy temprano todo lo de anoche, ambos se habían quedado dormidos muy cómodos, especialmente el, ya que eran las 7 de la mañana y el solía levantarse más temprano, pero la comodidad de tener a su moyashi entre sus brazos, fue única, por alguna razón en su mente pasaba la idea de quedarse siempre así, entre sus brazos, tener ese frágil cuerpo, poder abrazarlo, sin dejarlo ir<em>, " que patético y cursi me he vuelto ¿Dónde demonios quedo mi otro yo?"<em>, miro al techo buscando repuestas, miro a su lindo noviecito dormido, se veía lindo hasta infantil , en realidad aun era joven, pero le hacía tener cada pensamiento poco sano y puro, por fin había podido hacerlo suyo y había sido exquisito, le había dicho que lo amaba y en vez de sentirse humillado o débil, se sentía bien, después de todo el otro le correspondía; siguió por un rato abrazándolo, el niño no daba señales despertarse, estaba bastante cómodo entre sus brazos y el solo lo apretujaba mas contra si, sentía todo su cuerpo juntó al del él y realmente era un tentación; acaricio una mejilla, era suave , muy suave, lo miro con ternura, le inspiraba mucha, era joven y frágil , no le había mentido quería protegerlo de todo, el padre del menor tenía razón era tan frágil como se veía y ahora él se encargaría de cuidarlo, ahora que lo había hecho suyo se sentía con más poder sobre él, le daría todo pero también pedía a cambio todo del chico, pero no importaba porque él lo cuidaría y lo trataría con toda la sutileza que podía dar, porque finalmente era suyo y el cuidaba lo que era suyo…

A pesar de estar despierto, no se molestaba con estar así aun, sintió el timbre de su celular, bufo con molestia, lo había dejado a un lado de la cama, antes de que Allen viniera, alcanzo el celular y observo en la pantalla, era el idiota de su primo, lo mandaría a volar, pero, le debía mucho, "maldición"

-Alo – contesto secamente

-Yu!... ¿dime picaron estrenaron mi regalo no?

-A ti que te importa…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse en algo "felizmente que el moyashi no me ve"

-wow no me mandaste al demonio, definitivamente tu lugar esta con el moyashi...- grito con euforia- solo espero que no lo hayas cansado mucho, recuerda que solo tiene 16… y espero que hayas sido gentil con él y no un bruto..

-Idiota te voy a matar…- los gritos de su primo desde el otro lado del celular se escuchaban y sentía que su hermoso moyashi se estaba revolviendo en la cama, no quería despertarlo, así que con cuidado salió de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones y una bata encima, no sabía si había empleados por ahí; abrió el balcón y bajo hacia la piscina

-Yu... Yu ¿sigues ahí?

-Si idiota es solo que…

-Ah seguro dejaste durmiendo a mi lindo Ototo… seguro que lo cansaste...

-idiota si solo llamaste para eso te cuelgo…

-Bueno en realidad quería saber si estaban bien, creo que ayer los metí al auto a la fuerza... y bueno en verdad no me quiero meter en sus asuntos íntimos pero solo por esta vez quería saber si el... bueno ya sabes lo de su trauma...- dijo con algo de malestar

-…- Kanda no sabía que contestar, pero sonrió- el supero su trauma…

Hikaru sonrió desde el otro lado de la línea

-Gracias Yu… sabía que eras el indicado-se sintió bien pero no pudo evitar picar a Yu- jaja así que fuiste lindo con el ¿eh?

-En verdad te falta una neurona… ¿estás solo verdad? no quiero que nadie escuche esta conversación

-Claro que si Yu ¿por quién me tomas? No voy a divulgar sus intimidades pero creo que todos lo saben hasta la tierna Lenale y hasta el papá de Allen así que más te vale no haber le dejado una marca visible en su cuerpo- Kanda trago grueso, prácticamente había recorrido todo el cuerpo del menor con sus labios así que…

-Yu… ustedes en serio son adorables, en verdad creo que te mereces alguien como él… ¿eres feliz ahora no?- Kanda no quiso contestar

-Lo suponía, después de todo esto es amor de verdad….pero sabes deberías tener más fe en Allen y contarle todo… ya sabes aquel estudiara en tu misma universidad... ¿eso te afecta?

Kanda tampoco supo que contestar

-Yu no quiero que le hagas daño por favor

-Claro que no le hare daño… yo lo amo...- dijo con firmeza

Hikaru quedo sorprendido, nunca Yu Kanda había dicho abiertamente sus sentimientos

-Gracias por confiarme lo que sientes Yu…entonces confiare en ti y siempre los ayudare... bueno me voy los dejo seguir disfrutando y yo con los dos de aquí nos vamos perder claro sin descuidar a Lenale

-ya sabes que Komui te mata si le pasa algo…

-Si lo sé; nos vemos en Londres- se despidió y Kanda sonrió "definitivamente puedo confiar en es idiota"

Regreso hacia el balcón, escucho unos gemiditos, era un sollozo, ingresó rápido, por un momento se sintió asustado, lo observo, tan frágil, su moyashi estaba sollozando-¿Moyashi?- dijo con algo de tristeza- ¿te arrepientes no es así?

-¿Kanda? – Levanto su mirada- no…no s eso... yo solo pensé que tu...- olvidándose del dolor en su cuerpo se levanto tratando de cubrirse con las sabanas, abrazándolo- lo siento….- dijo feliz

-Eres un idiota, ¿pensaste que me había largado luego de acostarme contigo ?- suspiro de alivio y de estrés- de verdad que eres un baka moyashi- levanto el rostro del otro para besarlo con cariño, Allen inmediatamente se colgó de su cuello , correspondiendo con entusiasmo, Kanda paso su brazo por la espalda desnuda del otro acariciándolo suavemente, bajó sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura, Allen dejó caer las sabanas, y se aferro por completo al otro, Kanda lo estrujo mas contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo desnudo

-Kanda… hazme tuyo de nuevo- susurro Allen en su oído, Kanda lo miro sorprendido

-Idiota se que te duele…- Allen lo corto con un beso, negó

-Yo lo quiero, y quiero despertar en tus brazos... hazme tuyo – dijo en suplica mordiéndose un labio, rompiendo cualquier autocontrol de Kanda, lo arrastró empujándolo en la cama y Allen se dejó caer, cayendo sobre las sabanas revueltas pero no le importo, Kanda se puso sobre él y Allen sonrió,

-Estas algo entusiasmado ¿no?- le pregunto en un susurro haciéndolo estremecer

Solo asintió sonrojado, lo quería mucho y solo quería sentirlo junto a él como en la noche, sintió el aliento de Kanda recorrer su cuello y descender hasta su clavícula, sintiendo que succionaba un poco dejándole una marca, que se sumaría a tantas que había dejado en su cuerpo la noche anterior

-Kanda…- gimió bajito- cuando este llego a su pezón degustándolo, sentía cosquillas y un gran placer recorrer su cuerpo, sintió la lengua de Kanda en su pezón lamiéndolo, succionándolo, halándolo y él se derretía, solo se dejaba hacer, se dejaba llevar por el placer, que aprendía de Kanda

-Llámame Yu desde ahora- vio sinceridad en aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto le fascinaban y sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, no podía creer que Yu fuera tan apasionado y dulce a la vez, lo trataba con tanta ternura y gentileza que sentía que podía amarlo mas, gimió de nuevo cuando sintió las manos el otro descender hasta sus caderas sintió sus masajes logrando estimularlo, su boca descendió hasta su ombligo, y sus cabellos le hacían cosquillas mesclado con placer al sentir la lengua de este entrar en su ombligo, gimió mas fuerte llamándolo cuando sintió su mano en su miembro provocándolo, se sentía perder en el placer, su cuerpo y su mente solo pensaban en Kanda, en Yu que ahora también era su Yu porque si Kanda era un posesivo el también lo era….

-Yu...Yu...- lo llamaba entre somnolencia, y este salió de el con cuidado y le sonrió de esa forma especial que lo emocionaba- cuando despierte quiero que estés a mi lado...- le dijo bostezando de cansancio

-Moyashi… ya duérmete, aun es temprano para los niños y más en vacaciones-

-Promételo…- dijo haciendo un puchero infantil y aferrándose más a su cuerpo como si no lo quisiera dejar ir

-Joder, está bien…- paso su brazo alrededor del cuerpo delgado y lo acurruco contra él, Allen cerró los ojos dejándose perder en el sueño

* * *

><p>Kanda solo está algo cansado pero no lo suficiente, trato de dormir cerrando los ojos y se perdió un rato en la inconsciencia, cuando abrió los ojos ya había pasado dos horas suspiro, le gustaba estar así con él, lo admitía, pero no era lo suyo estar sin hacer nada, aun así lo siguió abrazando de forma protectora, hasta que sintió al otro moverse, vio aquellos ojos plateados abrirse, mirándolo con alegría y emoción, como un niño al que le habían cumplido su <em>capricho " ¿Cuándo demonios me convertí en esto?", " debo suponer que si con un beso me manipulaba, con esto soy su puto esclavo, soy tan patético ahora mismo"<em> pero mas odiaba que sabiendo eso no le importaba porque lo tenía ahí a su lado

-Kanda… es decir Yu...- dijo con timidez- tengo hambre… pero primero tomare un baño, ¿puedo ir primero?

-Vamos juntos entonces...- le dijo sensualmente

-No, claro que no…- le contesto con un sonrojo- es decir, creo que a pesar de todo cada uno debe conservar su privacidad ya sabes…

-Demonios como quieras... ¿privacidad eh? – Dijo de manera sínica- acabo de recorrer todo tu cuerpo y ¿hablas de privacidad?

-Bakanda…- mascullo, hizo un puchero molesto y se paro envolviéndose con una sabana, Kanda lo miro con una sonrisa algo lujuriosa y arrogante, Allen le saco la lengua y se metió al cuarto de baño

Kanda divagaba en su mente, no era su estilo, pero ahora mismo parecía que todos los problemas eran lejanos, claro se golpearía brutalmente con la realidad cuando llegara a Londres, "_pero qué demonios será cuando llegue a Londres"_

* * *

><p>Allen termino de bañarse, sintiéndose mas relajado y limpio, Kanda evito mirarlo y se metió al cuarto de baño mientras Allen salía sigiloso, hasta la habitación donde había dejado sus cosas, o más bien la ropa que Lenale le había regalado, entro en ella y se vistió, se puso un pantalón corto marrón que le quedaba apretado y una camisa de verano holgada de magas cortas, además de la cadena que Kanda le había regalado, salió y no observo a nadie, reviso la casa y no había nadie, ni siquiera los sirvientes, llego a la cocina y en el refrigerador había una nota " por orden del amo Hikaru, les dejamos la comida y los dejamos en privacidad por este fin de semana", Allen se sintió enrojecer, hasta los sirvientes sabían a que habían ido, negó con la cabeza tranquilizándose y tratando de buscar comida comestible, había mucha fruta y por alguna casualidad toda ella era exótica, enrojeció aun mas, mataría a su adorado amigo definitivamente; preparo una ensalada de fruta para Kanda y para él, y sirvió café para Kanda y para el mas yogurt, adoraba lo que fuera dulce y no lo amargo, pero Kanda era una excepción , aunque en la noche y esta mañana había mostrado ser muy, dulce y apasionado , se avergonzó asimismo por pensar en aquello.<p>

Cuando se dirigió a sacar cereal de la repisa, sintió unos fuertes brazos envolverle, se dio la vuelta y beso los labios de Yu con cariño, sonriéndole

-¿no es un poco tarde para tomar desayuno?- le susurró en el oído

-No, es esencial comer las tres comida y… además… creo que deberíamos salir a buscar un restaurante... no quiero abusar con la comida de aquí...- dijo aun en su brazos

-Tal vez tengas razón… - pero recordó que sus queridos amigos aun debían seguir por allí, hoy día recién se regresarían y ellos se quedarían un día mas - no importa, por hoy nos quedaremos aquí...- lo soltó y se sentó

-¿Por qué? Quiero conocer las playas y meterme al mar- vio la sonrisa pretenciosa de Kanda

-Por si no lo notaste, esta casa tiene playa propia…- sonrió mas cuando vio la cara de sorpresa del otro

Comieron el desayuno, a pesar de que ya eran las 11 de la mañana.

Luego de aquello por insistencia de Allen salieron de la casa y Allen se quedo pasmado al ver el mar, era de un azul tan hermoso que parecía haber sido pintado al igual del cielo soleada, tenia gafas de sol y un sombrero, pero aun así sentía el calor quemar su piel, pero no le importaba corrió hacia el mar dejando atrás a Kanda se saco el sombrero y las gafas en el camino, se paro en la orilla asimilando que era realidad, tenía toda aquella playa solo para ellos, sonrió y se saco la camisa, quedando solo en bañador, que le quedaba bastante ajustado, se metió al agua, sintiéndola envolver su cuerpo , refrescante, se metió un poco mas chapoteando mojándose totalmente

-Hey tu moyashi… ¿Qué demonios haces?- Kanda le miraba debajo de la sombrilla recostado en una silla

-Disfrutando del mar Bakanda...- hizo un puchero

-Imbécil estas cerca de las 12, cuando el sol eta en lo más alto, ¿quieres acabar con cáncer en la piel? O ¿con quemaduras en el mejor de los casos?...- Allen lo miro entre asustado y sorprendido- idiota por si no lo has notado eres albino… por lo menos ponte bloqueador- le enseño el frasquito que comenzaba a untárselo en el pecho descubierto, Allen trago grueso, sentía que hacia demasiados movimientos con sus manos sobre su pecho

Allen salió del mar y se seco con una toalla que había dejado ahí, agarro un frasco de bloqueador y se lo comenzó a untar en su rostro y en su cuello, descendiendo con suavidad, le comenzaba arder un poco , y además tenía una que otra marca en su pecho, sobre todo en sus pezones, así que evito mirarse, cerró los ojos masajeando su vientre, flexiono la piernas comenzando a untarse sobre ellas, masajeando... cuando iba a untarse mas sintió una mano detenerlo, abrió los ojos y era Kanda

-Date la vuelta…- Allen lo miro con algo de miedo- idiota tienes que ponerte en la espalda ¿no?- dijo como si estuviera molesto, tratando de ocultar que verlo untarse la crema bloqueadora le había resultado algo excitante

Allen sonrió y se dio la vuelta dejando al descubierto su espalda, la cual Kanda acaricio primero , deslizando la palma de su mano por toda ella, acerco sus labios y beso repartiendo besos por toda la extensión, Allen rio bajo por las cosquillas, y ante esto Kanda también lo hizo, se unto las manos por el bloqueador y las deslizo suavemente, masajeando su tersa piel, deleitándose con ella, Allen cerró los ojos sintiendo las manos de su novio recorrer su espalda, termino con la espalda pero no se detuvo se unto mas las manos y deslizo sus manos por las piernas firmes y torneadas, metiendo sus manos debajo del bañador, haciendo sobresaltarse a Allen que se levanto sonrojado y haciendo un puchero molesto

-Bakanda pervertido... Ahí no mesecito bloqueador-, Kanda solo se acerco a besarlo y Allen respondió

Entonces Allen tímidamente le sugirió si él podía echarle bloqueador, Kanda acepto, Allen pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Kanda deslizándolas con cariño y paciencia, termino y comenzó a darle masajes, los cuales encantaron a Kanda e hicieron sonreír a Allen

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- pregunto Kanda

-Ah es que tengo practica- Allen lo dijo sin darle importancia

Pero Kanda se levanto y lo miro con celos

-¿con quién?

-¿eh?

-¿A quién demonios le has dado masajes?- agarro al menor de las muñecas sujetándolo con fuerza

-A nadie... Bakanda... a mi padre solo a él...- le dijo con algo de miedo

Kanda suspiro con tranquilidad, se estaba volviendo demasiado posesivo, y lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, esto se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte, vio los ojos del menor pero este no entendió aquello, así que solo le sonrió y lo jalo para ir al mar. _"eres solo mío moyashi, cada sonrisa, cada caricia, cada parte de tu cuerpo, cada beso, solo debes mirarme a mi"_

Nadaron por el mar por unas horas, después trajeron comida que les habían dejado comiendo, molestándose, diciéndose los apodos que parecían de cariño, se peleaban, se retaban, a nadar a jugar con la pelota, y el que ganaba recibía besos del otro , Kanda siempre ganaba, digamos que el premio le daba porque, se tocaban, se acariciaban, estaba en su propio mundo, cuando ya casi atardecía, Kanda lo estrujo contra , besándolo con más pasión que las demás caricias, termino desnudándolo, y llevándolo a la orilla para hacerle el amor en la arena, para Allen fue extraño pero a la vez excitante se dejaba llevar y se dejaba tocar, descubrió todas esas sensaciones en los brazos de Kanda y este con mucha paciencia le mostraba todo lo que era llegar a los limites del deseo y el amor; después de dar vueltas en la arena entre caricias, Kanda quedo sobre Allen mirándolo con mucha pasión y deseo Allen lo atrajo hacia el besándolo con igual deseo, Kanda retiro los dedos de su amante , abrió mas las piernas de su novio y se introdujo en el sujetándolo por las caderas; Allen gemía fuete y claro su nombre; Kanda se excitaba mas por ello, era simplemente delicioso, no había mas explicación, el moyashi era exquisito, la forma en que movía sus caderas la forma en que sus paredes internas lo apretujaban llevándolo al cielo, y esa mirada llena de deseo y lujuria pero con cierta ternura, esos labios sonrosados que besaba y ese cuerpo de piel fina y tersa que acariciaba sin cesar mientras lo penetraba con más fuerza, se estaba volviendo adicto a él, definitivamente, se vino justo después del orgasmo de su nilñ0, salió de el, observando su semen salir de el, por morbo dirigió sus manos la entrada de Allen limpiándolo, como comprobando que era completamente suyo. Allen lo noto y lo miro sonrojado y agitado, lo miro como en pregunta y el solo le respondió con un suave beso y una caricia en su mejilla, le susurro "eres mío", Allen le dijo "te amo Yu" y se sintió feliz. Se dejo caer a su lado y observaron como atardecía, cuando ya estaba algo oscuro Allen comenzó tiritar de frio y Kanda se compadeció de él, lo levanto pero el menor estaba algo adolorido, sonrió y le dio algo de ternura verlo así un poco molesto con un puchero; así que lo envolvió en las toallas y lo cargo, con Allen protestando pero sujetándose de su cuello. Era condenadamente feliz.

* * *

><p>Despertó por los rayos de sol, hoy sería el ultimo día que pasarían en aquel lugar, tanteo en las sabanas pero su moyashi non estaba, sonrió el idiota le había insistido en ver una película juntos en la cama y se había quedado dormido a mitad de esta; se levanto, se dio un baño y salió de la habitación, sintió el aroma a soba, y así era Allen le había preparado soba<p>

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-pues, habían los ingredientes y como se que te gusta pues lo hice- dijo con simpleza

-¿a si? ¿No será que quieres ir a conocer el lugar?- le pregunto

-Bueno eto…

-Como sea, hoy iremos al centro de Brighton- dijo sin darle importancia, sentándose a disfrutar de su soba, después deslizando una mirada sobre su novio que estaba con shorts dejando a la vista sus piernas y parte de sus muslos, con una camisa sin magas, sandalias y con la cadena que le había regalado, sonrió de verdad que era hermoso y sensual

Terminaron de comer, Allen estaba feliz porque quería conocer todo el lugar, llegaron a la bahía y tomaron un taxi, fueron al centro tomaron unas bebidas, ya que eran populares por ello, fueron al gran acuario, Allen lo jaloneaba para verlo todo, y Kanda solo trataba de controlar no regañarlo o darle de golpes recordando que estaban juntos y que ya no debía golpearlo. Allen miro cada especie de pez y mamífero acuático que aparecía a sus ojos_, "en este año he visto muchas cosa lindas gracias a Kanda y bueno, mis amigos, es decir en este tiempo, he recibido cosas muy hermosas_", miro a Kanda un tanto distraído observando los peces pero como si algo lejano recordara, lo vio voltear el rostro

-moyashi, vamos, ya debes tener hambre- Allen asintió un tanto desconcertado por el cambio de tono, pero sonrió y acepto gustoso

Otra cosa por la que era conocidos era por su comida, así que Allen aceptando gustoso la invitación, probo todo lo que su estomago le permitía, termino casi relamiéndose los labios por el último helado de cerezas que comió, "delicioso", exclamo; Kanda que ya había terminado de comer hace un buen rato, suspiro, tratando de esconder su sonrisa, le daba bastante ternura aquel chico, a pesar de que no lo dijera.

Caminaron por todo el muelle, Allen observaba a los niños correr y sin que Kanda lo notara tomo de su mano, Kanda solo se hizo el distraído pero lo dejo hacer, Allen de pronto se soltó y corrió al mar de nuevo, sacándole un tic nervioso a Kanda, después de aquello, por emoción de Allen subieron a un bote, recorriendo el amplio mar azul, mientras una guía le explicaba algunas cosas del lugar y algunas islas, además de la flora y fauna del lugar, Kanda solo se mantenía mirando esa sonrisa, sincera y refrescante, ese tipo de sonrisas que había añorado por mucho tiempo en lo profundo de su alma y ahora la tenía cerca.

Casi atardecía y fueron a las tiendas de recuerdos y Allen quiso comprar unos adornos para su casa y para su padre, no tenia dinero, así que pensó en dejarlo, Kanda lo regaño y lo pago, pago lo que quisiera, después de todo el mismo se había dicho que le daría todo a cambio también de todo, lo trataría como si fuese lo más valioso, porque así sentía que era, ahora era lo más valioso que poseía.

Cuando llego la noche, se encaminaron a un bar-club, donde había Karaoke y música para bailar, cerca al mar, pidieron tragos, y bebieron, Kanda con más moderación y Allen disfrutando

-idiota deberías tomar con mas calma- le dijo Yu

-Yu pero te tengo a ti , así que no importa… porque sé que me cuidaras- se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso demandante, Kanda sonrió había olvidado lo cariñoso y desinhibido que se volvía Allen con el trago, lo dejo tomar, después de todo el lo sería el que lo cuidaría y se aseguraría que ninguno de los malditos que admiraban el cuerpo de su novio se le acercara, la música se torno más sensual y Allen no dudo en arrastrarlo a bailar con él, Kanda acepto gustoso, dejándose tocar y tocándolo, permitiendo que lo sedujera mas con esas cadera moviéndose al compas de la música, ese cuerpo frágil que se apegaba al suyo restregándose , seduciéndolo mas, terminaron besándose con pasión; y abrazándose al lado del mar, al igual que otras parejas, Kanda acarició todo el contorno del cuerpo de su novio y Allen solo reía y gemía despacito, aferrándose de su cuello, y dejando su cabeza en su pecho, ambos moviéndose lentamente, como la música que sonaba suave y lenta para todas las parejas. Kanda no resistía mas lo volvió a besar, alzando una de las piernas del otro, acariciándola por completo. Allen lo miro agitado, sonrojado y con los ojitos algo entrecerrados, Kanda supo que ya era suficiente, además de que mañana debían regresar a la capital. Tal vez vendría a estas playas más seguido con su moyashi, el verano era largo, pero mañana debían volver, porque tenía que volver a estudiar.

Paso su brazo por la cintura de Allen y lo llevo, Allen cargaba sus sandalias en las manos, en algún momento este se las había quitado. Término cargándolo, tomando un taxi para que los llevara, cuando bajaron Kanda alzo al moyashi en brazos, y Allen que aun no estaba totalmente inconsciente, se aferraba a su cuello acariciando su cabello, besándolo con deseo. Kanda penas pudo llegar a la habitación que estuvieron compartiendo por esos días y lo recostó en la cama, se puso sobre él y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, bajo hasta su cuello pero se detuvo ¿estaría bien? , se preguntaba ya que Allen estaba ebrio

-está bien Yu, te amo continua... yo lo quiero- dio un suave bostezo pero lo atrajo hacia si juntando su labios, Allen le sonrió y comenzó desabotonar su camisa, acariciando con curiosidad el pecho del mayor, Kanda sonrió y siguió con lo suyo, esta noche seria la ultima de ellos dos en esta playa, esos días mágicos, en que lo hizo suyo, muchas veces como ahora, que ya lo tenía desnudo a su merced, lamia sus pezones por largo rato, haciendo a Allen sujetar las sabanas, a pesar de que estaba ebrio lo disfrutaba dejándose hacer y tocando el cuerpo de su novio, le gustaba si, a pesar de que lo no lo dijera Kanda pensó que era como un niño malcriado que le gustaba que le dieran mimos, y él lo hacía con gusto, mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con su boca, quería intentar algo pero no sabía si era el momento, así que pensó en otra cosa, llego a la entrepierna del menor y se la metió a la boca, haciendo gemir mas audiblemente a Allen que tenia los ojos entrecerrados, sonrió arrogante por ello, abrió las piernas de su novio, y se puso entre ellas, siguió con la felación y mientras otra mano acariciaba sus piernas, vio el rostro de su niño estaba sonrojado, agitado y con la boquita entreabierta, sublime , pensó. Esa imagen se quedara grabada en su memoria para siempre al igual que los días que habían pasado allí. Beso sus labios con amor y cariño, y le enseño los dedos , los cuales Allen lamio con sensualidad, pidiendo en silencio que le hiciera el amor con cariño y deseo, Kanda sonrió ante la ternura del menor, esa contradicción que sentía era única cuando le hacía el amor, esa ternura y esa lujuria que solo su moyashi podía despertar en el , como ahora , que sentía una gran ternura por esa mirada que siempre era una mezcla de deseo, timidez, amor, ansiedad y algo de miedo, ahora en menor grado, pero a la ves esa lujuria que despertaba en el, al penetrarlo con su dedos, acariciando su entrada, dilatándola; sintió que estaba listo, lo besó y lo hizo suyo de nuevo, Kanda lo tomo una vez más, hasta que cayeron cansados, ambos abrazándose.

* * *

><p>Tenían todo listo para regresar, ya estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de los empleados que recién habían regresado y que fue tan vergonzoso que los descubrieran, supuestamente desayunado, más bien era Kanda quien se desayunaba a Allen, quien estaba sentado en la mesa con las piernas abiertas y Kanda en medio de él, besándolo y acariciándolo. Se disculparon por ello, comenzaron alistandose par irse. Allen miro el mar y se despidió en silencio agradeciendo todo lo que habían pasado ahí, pero antes de eso saco su cámara, en todo el viaje solo había tomado fotos cuando estaba con sus amigos pero no con Kanda, puesto que se habían distraído bastante, pero definitivamente quería un recuerdo, así que le pido al chofer que los llevaría Londres que las tomara, atrajo a Kanda y esté se negaba, así que yendo a medidas drásticas, se colgó de su cuello y lo beso con amor y deseo, todo ese amor y deseo que había descubierto en se viaje, el chofer entendió el mensaje y le saco varias fotos, mientras ellos se besaban y se acariciaban con amor y deseo. Allen se separo y Kanda lo miraba con una sonrisa -eres un manipulador…<p>

-Uh... tal vez pero... tú conseguiste lo que querías ¿no? – Kanda lo miro algo asustado pensando que malinterpretaría esas palabras

-Conseguiste que me enamorara de ti... pero yo también consigo lo que quiero y también me amas... te amo Yu- le sonrió y Kanda ase acero a él y le susurró un suave "yo también"

Llegaron a la mansión Kanda, ya que el padre de Allen aun estaba ahí además de sus amigos ya que pasarían unos días vacacionando ahí, cuando entraron Tanaka-san los recibió algo nervioso...

-Joven Kanda, joven Allen bienvenidos... esto...

-Paso algo con mi padre -pregunto Allen medio adormilado abrazado a Kanda

-No, el esta aun descansando al igual que todos los demás jóvenes

-Bien -dijo con simpleza - vamos moyashi- jalo del brazo a Allen quien lo siguió

-Espere joven Kanda...- pero Kanda y Allen entraron apresurados… sonriendo, hasta que…

-Konichiwa Yu

Kanda sintió que se le helaba la sangre al escuchar esa voz llena de sensualidad que intentaba pasar por inocente, volteo para comprobar sus sospechas era su antiguo amor. Su ex mejor amigo, Alma Karma…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Solo no me maten onegai… jajaj empezamos con el drama ¿eh? Pero fue un largo capi lleno de yullen no? Hasta yo fui feliz… jajaj ahora espero sus coments….pronto actu de mi otro fic! Y de este claro.. digamo q ahora empieza la verdad jiji…<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Notas de autora: solo me disculpo por tardar por eso el capi es algo largo, bueno en realidad tenía que ser así, así que espero no les moleste ello… gracias por sus reviews y espero que este capi sea de su agrado**

* * *

><p>-Konichiwa Yu- un sonriente Alma se acerco a ellos a paso firme y decidido, Allen aprecio como aquellos pasos distaban de sus pasos inseguros y suaves, los de aquel chico eran firmes y decididos con gracia y un deje de sensualidad<p>

-¿Alma?- espeto Kanda solo se quedaba mirándolo, apreciándolo, distaba mucho del joven de algunos meses, después de todo al última vez que lo vio estaba con un traje formal, pero ahora vestido informal lo admitía se veía bastante atractivo y sensual, una sensualidad diferente al de su novio, puesto que el moyashi era gentil y adorable , en cambio Alma, el había dejado aquello , puesto que tampoco eran un niñito de 15 o 16 años sino ya un joven de casi 19 años al igual que el mismo

-Yu ¿Quién es él?- pregunto indeciso Allen, que se separo de su agarre y los miraba a ambos, nunca había visto ese rostro de sorpresa en Kanda ni mucho menos que se quedara examinando así a otra persona, a otra persona que no fuera él.

-Vaya así que era cierto los chismes ¿eh?- Alma dirigió su vista a Allen. Examinándolo- ummm. Ahora entiendo porque sigues con él, debo aceptarlo es muy lindo pero ¿no es muy joven?

Kanda solo seguía mirándolo, sentía sentimientos encontrados, como siempre cuando estaba frente a él, era diferente tratarlo por teléfono, ahí podía ponerlo en su lugar, o, hablando sarcásticamente aun así no pudo evitar que la melancolía y la nostalgia se posaran sobre el

-Alma ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-al fin hablas Yu, ¿te sorprendió ver no? Bueno supongo que no es fácil ver a la única persona que has querido...- le dijo como si nada

Allen espero que el otro le contradijera pero no lo hizo solo desvió la mirada, ahora mismo sentía que Kanda no lo observaba y solo se concentraba en aquel chico de apariencia japonés, que vestía ropas caras e informales, con actitud de modelo, admitía era bastante lindo, _"Alma, es aquel chico del que recibió una llamada Yu...",_ pensó, habían muchas cosas que desconocía sobre la familia de Yu

-No lo había notado pero dejas que este niño te llame por tu nombre... eso es interesante… odio admitirlo pero seguro tu obsesión por este durara algo más que con los otros ¿ya te acostaste con él? ... por esos rostros supongo que sí – sonrió con algo de malicia- umm... supongo que te cansaras de él en algunos meses… no te preocupes Yu…. Aun no lo quieres dejar ir porque te costo llevarlo a la cama ¿no? Pero siempre ceden y al final quedare yo como siempre

Allen lo miro enfurecido, aquel chico no era nadie para decirle eso…

-Oiga usted, yo no lo conozco pero

-¿no me conoces? – Dijo exaltado y sonrió- ¿es que acaso este chico no tiene internet o no lee noticias?

-¿a qué se refiere?

-Mira niño

-Me llamo Allen Walker… señor

-Como sea,- olvidando que lo había llamado señor en respuesta que él le llamaba niño… si quieres saber realmente con quien te has metido – sonrió - ¿de verdad nunca pensaste en buscar Kanda Yu en internet? ¿O la familia Kanda? Te sugirió que pongas en un buscador de internet Alma Karma y sabrás quienes somos… después de todo no somos iguales a ti, eres un muchachito muerto de hambre que se hizo el difícil con Yu pero que termino acostándose con él, igual que los otros, sabes debo confesarte que cuando te le resistías me agradabas... pero ahora veo que eres igual a todos

Allen apretaba sus puños, quería matarlo, definitivamente quería golpearlo, pero se sentía tan débil, había dejado mucho que sus sentimientos por Kanda afloraran, tanto que se había dejado de proteger por si mismo haciendo que Yu lo protegiera por él, porque así se sentí más seguro y reconfortado, ahora que necesitaba esa energía no estaba más aun al ver que Kanda solo miraba a aquel chico y que no lo defendía ni hacia nada por detenerlo.

-Alma Karma….- sentencio una voz proveniente de atrás de ellos- así que aquella voz chillona provenía de ti- Allen giro y vio a Hikaru, sonrió siempre era quien le ayudaba, quien aparecía milagrosamente par a cuidarlo, pero se prometía que de algún modo se volvería mas fuerte

-Hikaru ¿eh? el fiel primo protector de Yu... bueno cumples tu papel de protector del heredero de la familia, puesto que eres el hijo del hermano menor...- dijo con deprecio

-Y tu cumples tu papel de fiel acosador de Yu- se cruzo de brazos parándose al costado de Allen

-Lavi… Lenale así que están todos ¿eh?- miro algo nervioso Alma- que nostálgico…

-¿te asustas? – le preguntó con algo de malicia la chica

-La asustada deberías ser tu… escuche sobre tus dulces 17... Fue tierno el baile entre tú y Kanda ¿cumpliste con tu sueño de bailar con él?-su voz que se había mantenido con calma se torno rabiosa

Allen escuchaba todo sorprendido, se sentía mareado, todo aquello le resultaba confuso, nuevo, desencajaba ahí

-Así es chico, desencajas aquí- el dijo Alma mirando al más joven- ¿es lo que sientes no?

Allen solo lo miro sorprendido

-El que sobra eres tu Alma ¿es que no te cansa de perseguir a Yu?

-pues nunca escuche algo salir de su boca pero si otras cosas, a pesar de todo, y ustedes lo saben, el siempre se refugia en mi…

Nadie pudo decir algo en contra y Allen sentía su pecho apretujarse y sus ojos inundarse de lagrimas

-Niño, si no conoces todo sobre nosotros, te recomiendo que te alejes de Yu, solo vas a sufrir… - le dijo y Allen lo observo y vio en aquellos ojos negro algo de verdad ahora mismo se sentía confuso y perdido- sabes que si sientes que desencajas es porque es cierto…

-Ya basta alma- por fin Yu Kanda hablo, para sorpresa de todos- vete de aquí, solo me recuerdas que no puedo vengarme de ti, y al parecer nunca podre hacerlo- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro lastimero; haciendo a Alma tener una media sonrisa

-sabes que no quieres vengarte, pero no importa, - lo miro serio – sabes que siempre te voy a amar y te voy a esperar, después de todo no importa las decisiones que tomes siempre estaremos juntos, hasta tu padre nos lo dijo ¿no?

Kanda evito su mirada pero- no te atrevas mencionar a mi padre maldito- grito con furia

-Lo siento Yu…. En verdad hoy solo vine a darte algo de información sobre tu madre y las cosa que planean hacer pero preferiría que fueran a solas

-Habla aquí o lárgate de una vez- Kanda evitaba mirarlo de nuevo

-Como quieras, solo no te quejes después por tu noviecito- lo último lo dijo con dolor en sus palabras

- ¡que hables con un demonio!

-Bien, tu madre uso las fotos que te tomaron en tu promoción muy comprometedoras ; además de otras en una playa también muy comprometedoras con este chico; no sabes la que se armo cuando se supo que era menor de edad- suspiro- quiere demostrar tu poco interés en la empresa y en los estudios, te tiene bastante vigilado y quiere quitarte todo , incluso esta casa y la pensión que percibes, ya que según los ancianos de allá eres menor de edad y nunca se te ve con Tanaka-san…quiero presionarte para que regreses a Japón, lo siento Yu... mi tía apoyo todo, sabes que la detesto pero no tengo de otra por eso estudiare aquí…- miro a todos los expectante

-¿Estás seguro que es solo tu tía?- pregunto Yu con una sonrisa maliciosa, y Alma lo miro sorprendido

-no me hagas reír… siempre le hiciste caso ¿o no lo recuerdas?- le dijo con algo de dolor en su voz

-¡Claro que no!- respondí exasperado- porque no entiendes que esa vez fue porque te amaba…yo no…era aun joven y… ahora solo quiero lo mejor para ti- grito con desespero

-No digas tonterías Alma…- ahora era Hikaru quien gritaba- tu eres despreciable y no me sorprendería que todo esto fuera idea tuya…

-Cállate tu no lo entiendes porque no has amado a nadie… no te concierne

-Sabes que nos concierne a todos los presentes- susurro Lavi mirándolo con resentimiento- casi muero por tu culpa imbécil

-¿Aun no lo olvidas?... y- miro con una sonrisa malévola al menor- le concierne a todos menos a él- lo señalo, haciendo a Allen estremecerse de miedo, la mirada de aquel joven que parecía calmado era fría y de odio infinito, miro a los demás y todos ellos tenían aquella mirada, incluso en la dulce Lenale; Allen solo oculto su mirada tras sus mechones blancos

-Alma vete…- susurro audiblemente Kanda que evitaba la mirada de alguien, se sentía tan patético, pero muchas cosas y recuerdos venían a él, muchos recuerdos buenos y muchos doloroso y una que era el más doloroso de todos, en realidad dos recuerdos muy dolorosos, ambos conectados a Alma

-Está bien Yu nos vemos… pero sabes que sería mejor para ti estar conmigo y aceptar tu responsabilidad…- se levanto dirigiendo una mirada fría a todos para luego cambiarla por una de melancolía, después de todo habían convivido cosas juntos y aun en el fondo del el tal vez quería ser como hace muchos años

Cuando se escucho a lo lejos el auto de Alma arrancar, un tenso silencio invadió a todos y Allen pudo ver que las palabras de aquel chico tenían mucha verdad, el desencajaba, no sabía nada de Kanda ni de sus amigos; además sentía que había muchas cosas que guardaban, siempre lo intuyo pero pensó que Kanda ya lo había dejado atrás o que él podría hacerlo dejar atrás; pero Kanda aun seguía con aquellos recuerdos que al parecer le afectaban mucho; nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable , tan confundido, nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, como si no supiera donde se encontraba.

Se alejo de todos parándose frente a ellos, debía a saber qué sucedería _"¿de verdad mi relación con Kanda le afectaría tanto?_ _¿Qué era eso de perderlo todo? ¿Quién era aquel chico que desequilibraba el humor de todos? ¿Qué llenaba de miedo, nostalgia y amargura los ojos de su novio? ¿Todavía lo era? "Yu ¿en realidad me amabas? _"_Tal vez solo estabas confundido. A pesar de todo quise creer que era cierto… pero viéndote creo que..."_

-Yu…- lo llamó entre sollozos, en toda aquella amarga charla no le había dirigido la mirada, desde que aquel chico lo saludo, toda la atención recayó en él, no entendía algunas cosas peros otras si…- Kanda…¿Qué fue todo?- no podía evitar sentirse débil, se sentía mal por ello, era el pilar de su padre, no podía dejar que lo viera así, Kanda no giro la vista, más bien se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, ignorándolo, toda la felicidad que había sentido en el viaje se esfumo

-Pueden quedarse aquí hasta un par de horas más, hasta que el señor Walker despierte...- sin más, sin responder aquella dulce y suave voz que lo llamaba se retiro a su biblioteca

Allen dejo que sus lagrimas escaparan por su ojos pero una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo detener su llanto, era su casi hermano Hikaru, a quien se abrazo

-Kanda es un idiota, dale tiempo por favor…- le miro y vio duda en aquellos ojos

-No tienes porque disculparte por el…- sonrió de medio lado, limpiándose las lagrimas- es mejor que me vaya… no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-Es mejor que esperes a que tu padre despierte

-No…por favor Hikaru, Lavi, Lenale cuiden de mi papa… siento que me ahoga aquí…- contuvo sus lagrimas que se aproximaban peligrosamente por sus ojos

Hikaru asintió con algo de molestia

-Llevaremos a tu padre cuando despierte y tus cosas, no te preocupes

-Creo que ya basto de ser tan débil Hika-chan…- el cual vio aquellos ojos algo apagados

Allen trato de sonreír pero no pudo así que solo, salió hacia afuera, donde hacía mucho frio debido que era muy temprano, sintió una casaca encima del y volteo era Tanaka-san que lo miraba con algo de tristeza

-Joven por favor dele tiempo, el de verdad, nunca había sido tan feliz como con usted…- sentía como si aquel hombre le rogara, así que solo agradeció por la casaca y sujeto su pequeña mochila donde tenía las llaves de su casa

Iba tomar un taxi pero Tanaka-san le ofreció subir a su auto y llevarlo, el negó…

-Allen, yo te acompaño y no te pues negar, iremos en mi auto, mi chofer está durmiendo pero Tanaka-san puede llevarnos ¿no?- pregunto con una sonrisa la dulce Lenale

Tanaka-san asintió y Allen se dejo arrastrar hacia el auto.

El camino se hizo silenciosos, Allen repasaba toda la acciones de su novio, todas las muecas, y las discretas miradas hacia Alma, lo que más le dolía era ver esa mirada de melancolía y rabia en Yu; él lo amaba y no quería verlo así, pero sentía que desencajaba en todo eso; de lo único que está seguro es que Alma fue alguien importante para Kanda, alguien a quien aun no ha podido dejar atrás. Llegaron a su casa y él se bajo, se iba despedir pero Lenale lo sujeto, el volteo su mirada y la chica miraba al suelo y temblaba

-¿Lenale?

-Allen por favor dale tiempo…- "otra vez con ello"

-Por favor Lenale no…

-Por favor... soy su amiga y sé que eres importante para él pero Alma

-Alma también lo es ¿no?- la chica lo miro sorprendía

-Es obvio, se que Kanda siente algo por Alma y que hay muchas cosa que no se...- sonrió tratando de calmar a la chica, la verdad necesitaba abrazarse a alguien peor no quería ver a su amiga

-Alma solo le dio dolor y...

-Pero supongo que también experiencias buenas y muchas para forjar ese sentimiento….- solo agacho su mirada- estoy seguro que debió haber sucedido algo entre ellos ¿fueron pareja?

-Allen solo no hagas caso, estoy segura que Kanda te lo contara, solo dale tiempo por favor…. Soy su amiga no lo quiero ver caer en la oscuridad…- la chica sollozo y Allen la abrazo, también tenía ganas de llorar, pero se puso fuerte, no era nada con que no pudiera lidiar

-Lo siento Lenale no se si lo pueda cumplir- miró directamente a la chica

-Allen… por favor no trates de...

-Lo siento Lenale…- se disculpo y se separo de ella- nos vemos….

Lenale asintió y subió al auto, Tanaka-san le prometió traer a su padre cuando despertara y Allen se metió a su casa, corrió hacia su recamara y se tiro en su cama dejando que sus lagrimas recorrieran por su rostro "_soy un estúpido, creo que me hice muchas ilusiones en mi mente con él; después de todo tiene razón yo no senada de él ¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien que no se conoce?_", sus lagrima siguieron corriendo mojando las frazadas y sus sollozos se escuchaban por toda la habitación hasta que su cuerpo y su mente se sumió en el cansancio quedándose dormido.

Cuando su padre llego trato de evitar contarle puesto que no quería preocuparlo; aun así tuvo que decirle algunas cosas y su padre le _dijo "la verdad es mejor que cualquier mentira bondadosa"_; durante los días posteriores trato de no buscar nada sobre aquellas familias.

* * *

><p>Hikaru se había quedado en la mansión Kanda, cuidando de su primo, bueno en realidad tratando de que le dijera algo, pero el muy maldito solo se encerraba en su biblioteca todo el día, mandando a traer la comida ahí y saliendo solo al anochecer para dormir, no se le veía que hubiese llorado o algo, tenia de nuevo aquel carácter frio y distante de todo, pero Hikaru lo conocía bien ,sabía que había dolor y confusión dentro de el; así que harto de todo lo espero hasta que saliera y le dio un golpe en el rostro para que reaccione ..<p>

-Estúpido Hikaru ¿con quién crees que etas?- grito enfurecido, dispuesto a botar todo el estrés acumulado con su primo

Pero como se sabe la ira no es un buen amigo, te da fuerza si y mucha pero no te da control, así que Hikaru logro tirarlo al piso dando le dos golpes mas

-Estúpido primo… no estamos en Japón así que aquí puedo darte los golpes que te mereces

Kanda se limpiaba la sangre y lo miraba con odio para luego resoplar con fastidio- has mejorado…

Hikaru supo que era el momento para hablar, pero en verdad no quería hablar sino explotar

-¿porque le hiciste eso a Allen?

-Suponía que era por el moyashi ¿no te has plateado que este enamorado de, él?

-Kanda ¿a qué viene eso?- dijo molesto

-No lose, supongo que estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos, lo conoces bien y el te conoce… harían una buena...- pero fue interrumpido por otro golpe

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Es que lo que tuviste con él fue un juego? Han pasado días y tú no lo llamas, no le dijiste nada, casi le echaste de tui casa... pero claro con Alma

-Todo es diferente- termino diciendo Kanda para sorpresa de Hikaru

-Maldito desgraciado si aun estas enamorado de Alma, la verdad no sé cómo eso es posible, ¿no que lo odiabas?

-No lo sé...- Kanda se dejo caer en el suelo observando el techo de su mansión como si fuera algo entretenido

-Eres un idiota... si no querías a Allen ¿Por qué me dijiste que lo amabas? ¿Porque se lo dijiste a el?- apretó los puños de su mano, nada odiaba más que ver sufrir a Allen, en verdad era como si fuera su hermano pequeño

-Vamos, debe madurar, no puede pensar que se va a quedar con la primera persona que se acuesta ¿no? …- Kanda se veía como ido-

-Mira Kanda estoy harto de tus problemas emocionales, eres a veces patético… sin saber lo que sientes... no me hagas reír sabes lo que sientes... pero si quieres regresar con Alma adelante… pero no vuelvas a buscar a Allen jamás y cuando lo veas con otro

-El no puede ser de otro, lo hice mío

-Jajaj- rio con sarcasmo Hikaru- Kanda deberías darte cuenta que te contradices, así que hazme el favor de tomar el control de tu ser… se que Alma te afecta por muchas cosa, pero sabes que piensa a quien quieres de verdad, que es lo que sientes por cada uno, aunque Alma no sea santo de mi devoción debo aceptar que te ama con obsesión y que si quieres estar con él vas tener que olvidar todo el pasado, pero bueno obtendrás posición y el control de todo , tu madre no podrá estar más complacida al igual que los Karma, y sabes que si eliges a Allen pues debes darte prisa porque a diferencia de Alma que le metieron cosas como que porque se acostó primero contigo solo se puede casar contigo; Allen no es así… -sonrió al ver que su primo volteaba mirarlo- Allen te olvidara, si llorara y eso pero su padre lo calmara, le dirá que tu no lo merecías; recién va en primero de preparatoria así que le queda un gran tramo por recorrer , conocerá más personas y se enamorara de alguien más, se ilusionara y esa persona lo valorara más que tu … lo hará suyo y te dejara por completo atrás… porque es joven y habrá mucho para él … así que piénsalo y si Alma tiene razón, si estas con Allen lo perderás todo y la tendrás difícil… aunque eso no signifique que pasaras hambre, sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo y el de mi familia

-Estás obligado a ello… porque soy el sucesor de la familia- contesto secamente

-Yu créeme que si no quisiera no te ayudaría con tu debate mental, esa parte no es mi obligación…- sonrió de forma conciliadora- pero sabes siempre puedes demostrar lo que eres sin importar con quien estés, igual tienes la herencia de ti Friedol... el fue un ejemplo ¿no crees?

-Fue solo un idiota

-un idiota que lo deje todo por la persona que amaba y para dedicarse a lo que quería, aun así pudo juntar esa herencia y dejártela…- lo miro y sonrió- bueno Yu fue un gusto partirte la cara y ser tu psicólogo… me voy a casa de ya sabes quién… esta casa es muy solitaria…- hizo un puchero con molestia- sayonara, la próxima semana me iré a Japón para saber que sucede….

* * *

><p>Casi había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente; Allen volvía a sonreír como siempre, preocupándose de su padre, extrañaba a su amigo, en los días en que se quedo la pasaban juntos todo el día, a veces venia Lavi y se ponían a hablar tratando de evitar mencionar a Kanda; a veces sentí que hacia mal tercio pero ambos chicos se comportaban como amigos, así que no le resultaba difícil; algunos ellos iban a casa de Lavi y se ponía a jugar videojuegos distrayéndose, claro llevaban a su padre también a pesar de las quejas de este, sabía que no podía dejarlo solo. Cuando Hikaru se marcho a Japón sollozo abrazándose a él, porque sabía que demoraría en regresar ya que grabaría una novela, aun así entre lagrimas le sonrió en forma dulce, cuando se fue solo estaba él y Lavi, ya que por alguna razón Lenale se mantenía alejada de ellos, parecía que ver a alma también le afecto.<p>

Al sentir que Kanda no aparecería en su vida, decidió olvidar todo, aunque sentía cierta curiosidad por saber que era todo el misterio que se traen en manos, pero se resistió a pesar de no prometerle eso a su amiga. Sentía que era mejor no causarse más dolor, si después de todo Kanda no le daba ni una llamada.

Comenzó a trabajar en una dulcería por las mañanas con su celular siempre encendido ya que temía por la vida de su padre, pero debía trabajar y por las tardes trabajaba en la biblioteca de Lavi, encontrándose casi siempre, ahí conoció a su abuelo que siempre tachaba a Lavi de ser un vago gracias a ello el reía auténticamente, sorprendiendo a Lavi y a el mismo, porque muchas veces sus sonrisa no eran verdaderas pero esta tenia alegría en ella, sin motivo alguno comenzaron a reír, su espíritu se había cansado de llorar…

* * *

><p>"maldición…." Espetó amargamente en su mente, veía las fotos del moyashi, si, lo había mandado a seguir pero era pura curiosidad, y el maldito de sui primo tenía razón el mocoso hacia de su vida como si nada, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido; veía esas sonrisa, al principio noto que eran falsa pera las de las últimas fotos que lo tomaban en la biblioteca junto con Lavi esa sonría deslumbrante era real y cálida, esa sonrisa que su mente pedía para el… <em>"demonios, odio aceptar que Hikaru tiene razón, aquel mocoso no rogara por mí como Alma a pesar de que lo hice mío… demonios Alma ¿tenias que aparecer?", <em>se sentía estúpido por no poder aclarar todo ese caos en su interior, debía superar su pasado si quería seguir, pero era difícil. Si lo pensaba con lógica y raciocinio, interponiendo sus metas, lo mejor para él era quedarse con Alma, y olvidar el pasado, después de todo Alma lo seguía todos lados así que sería fiel y todo eso. obtendría más poder sobre las empresas, es mas tendría casi todo Japón bajo su mando por que la familia Karma era la segunda más poderosa de Japón después de la suya, además de que ya tenían un acuerdo comercial desde hace bastantes años, con la esperanza de que ellos dos se casen; suspiro enojado _" ¿Cómo demonios termine enredado con él?" "¿Qué es lo que me hace sentir esto cuando lo veo? ¿Es real o solo es nostalgia?"_

Flashback

Alma y Kanda se habían convertido desde hace tiempo en amigos, pasaban todo el día juntos, Kanda le ayudaba practicar kendo y otros deportes, Alma tenía una constitución más frágil que la de un niño, así que eso le causo problemas cuando ingresó a la escuela a pesar de ser una de las mejores de Japón por lo cual aunque Kanda no lo admitiese abiertamente se preocupaba por él y terminaba defendiéndolo, así fue como gano respeto para Alma en la escuela; muchos lo miraban algo extrañados ya que pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y desde ese momento Alma miraba con devoción a Kanda.

El padre de Alma no mejoraba a pesar de llevar tres años de tratamiento, así que a veces la madre de Alma venia a verlo pero no duraba mucho tiempo ya que no quería entristecer a su hijo, por lo cual el chico solo se refugiaba en Yu, incluso lloraba con él y Yu que al principio se sentía fastidiado por tener que soportar sus llantos ahora sentía que no quería verlo llorar jamás; así que siempre correspondía el abrazo, Alma después de conversar con su madre sobre su padre corría a la habitación de Yu y se abrazaba a él sollozando hasta caer dormido y así terminaban durmiendo juntos , Yu fingía que dormía pero cuando sentía el suave respirar de Alma sobre su pecho, no podía evitar sonreír, esa soledad que siempre estaba con él se alejaba teniendo aquel chico en sus brazos.

Toda la mansión era para ellos y ocasionalmente para Hikaru que mayormente se la pasaba en la mansión Kioto y ellos en la de Tokio, pero cuando venia jugaban todo el día, para Yu era divertido a pesar de que no se lo dijera apreciaba su primo porque era el único con el cual podía tener practicas reales de kendo aparte de su padre ya que con Alma tenía que limitarse, era divertido que Hikaru viniera en vacaciones

Pasaron dos años más y se dio la triste noticia de que el padre de Alma falleció había luchado mucho contra la leucemia pero al final perdió, ese tiempo se tornaron oscuros para Alma, Kanda se sentía impotente de no poder calmarlo siempre lo veía llorar o a veces perderse de la realidad, eso le asustaba mucho pero intentaba aun así permanecer a su lado, le preocupaba demasiado. Después de ello vino la madre del niño pero también ella parecía en otro mundo, la compañía de la familia estaba en colapso y Alma sufría cada vez más, la madre de Alma decidió llevarlo al extranjero y cuando se despidió…

-Prométeme que no me olvidaras Yu…- pidió entre lágrimas

El no era bueno con las palabras así que simplemente lo abrazo

-Prométemelo Yu que cuando vulva estaremos juntos

-Yo te lo prometo Alma- le dije en un susurro

Y después de muchas semanas vi su sonrisa de nuevo, lo cual irremediablemente me hizo sonreír a pesar de que no quería ser así, ese chico logro que comenzara a mostrar mis sentimientos, lo vi sonrojarse y se acerco a mi juntando nuestros labios , sorprendiéndome haciendo que el calor subiera mis mejillas, el chico se alejo y se fue cuando lo llamaban y vi a Tanaka-san que solo sonreí amablemente, voltee e hice un puchero de disgusto, deslizando mis dedos por mis labios, aquel chico temeroso me había robado mi primer beso…

Paso un mes y no sabía nada de Alma, era extraño sentía un vacio sin tenerlo persiguiéndome todos los días; mi padre regreso de un gran viaje que había hecho a China y me comento en la cena familiar, al que mi madre no estaba ya que había pedido la comida a su habitación que era diferente a la de mi padre; me dijo que pronto tendríamos visitas de dos importantes familias chinas, que además tenían niños así que me pidió que tratara de llevarme bien con ellos, me gustaba complacer a mi padre porque cada tiempo que tenia libre me lo dedicaba . Además adoraba ir a Inglaterra porque casi todo el tiempo se la pasaba conmigo y mi madre ella siempre de compraras; recordar aquello me entristecía, no por mi madre ya estaba acostumbrado a ello sino por Alma que en los últimos años nos acompañaba a Inglaterra junto con Hikaru.

El día de presentarnos a los socios llego, pensé en encontrar a unas familias enormes pero no, en la mesa de socios en el hermoso jardín de la mansión de Kioto solo estaban mi padre, mi madre con cara de aburrimiento , un anciano, y un hombre que aparentaba ser de 30 años, saludé cortésmente a todos haciendo una reverencia, y detrás de aquel hombre joven salió una niña de dos coletas de cabello oscura con destellos verdoso, "¿no es linda?" me pregunto mi padre con una sonrisa, no pupe que contestar, la niña no tenía mi edad seria dos años menor, pero al ver lo asustadiza que era simplemente asentí mirando cómo se sonrojaba

-Konichiwa…- dijo con miedo- soy Lenale Le

-Y yo soy Lavi Bookman- intervino un niño de mi edad con extraños cabellos rojos, creo que fue aversión al primer momento

-No me llames por mi nombre baka-usagui...- le dije molesto haciendo un puchero

-Eres adorable Yu-chan!- grito el niño extraño

-¿Verdad que si?- grito mi primo a quien no lo había notado, pero que era obvio que estaría ahí porque era el lugar donde vivía, luego vi a mis tíos entrar acariciando los cabellos de Hikaru y sentándose al lado de mi padre

Pasaron dos meses desde que aquellos extranjeros se habían quedado en la mansión, a la chica había podido tolerarla pero al chico pelirrojo era bastante molesto, aun así jugaba con él y eso.

Pero lo que más le molestaba a Yu era que su padre le había dado la tarea de cuidar a la niña; pasaron algunos días y había logrado de que logro interactuar bien con aquellos niños y jugaba junto con su primo, pero extrañaba a Alma, en verdad que lo hacía, no podía creerlo pero extrañaba que aquel chico lo siguiera para todos lados, no pensó que extrañaría la dulzura de aquel niño, era muy inocente y sentimental, le inspiraba ganas de cuidarlo incluso más que Lenale

Pero aquel día la vida le tenía una sorpresa, estaba apartado de todos, cuando sintió unas manos tapar sus ojos, iba a molerlo agolpes porque era su momento de paz interna, pero pronto reconoció aquellas manos suaves, volteo y se sorprendió de verlo, no pudo evitar corresponder el abrazo de Alma cuando este se le abalanzo en lagrimas.

Su padre le explico que la madre de Alma había caído en depresión extrema y no podía ocuparse del chico así que nuevamente viviría con ellos, además de una tía que cuidaría del niño, Alma se veía más deprimido , y el solo se sentaba su lado, a los meses la madre del chico murió, y solo quedo la tía, entre todos los niños trataban de animarlo pero Alma no lo lograba es mas era un poco huraño con Lenale, y un tanto con Lavi porque no les tenía mucha confianza, así que solo quedaban Yu y su primo para consolarlo.

Paso unos meses, la tía de Alma se mudo a la mansión de Kioto, así que Alma también se quedaba con ellos, según Alma su tía se portaba muy bien con él y lo consentía bastante, tanto que permitía que Alma durmiera con Yu en su habitación, el padre de Yu no estaba de acuerdo alegando que ya no eran niños, pero el Yu Kanda se lo pidió como un favor y un capricho, algo que jamás había hecho. El acuerdo comercial entre la familia de los Bookman, y Le iba muy bien, Lavi y su abuelo vivían cerca de la mansión ya que el señor Bookman adoraba la cultura de este lugar, era de profesión historiador, y los padres de Lavi vivan en Inglaterra pero eran muy ocupados para cuidar de Lavi ya que eran escritores reconocidos, así que como Bookman poseía muchos negocios y museos aquí y en Inglaterra podía mantenerse tranquilamente, el negocio que trataban con ellos era en un futuro en Inglaterra, y el negocio con la familia Le era porque los Kanda que tenían transnacionales de centros comerciales de abastecimiento y ropa, quería incursionar en el campo de la farmacéutica, en el cual eran especialistas los Lee; en estos momentos los Karma pasaban por situaciones muy difíciles así que el padre de Yu ayudaba a levantar las empresa de ellos, ya que su caída sería muy mala para la encomia del país, y de algunos lugares de Asia en los cuales tenían empresas, además que les debían favores pasados.

Así pasaron dos años, la niñez había cedido para dejar paso a la pubertad, Yu recién había cumplido los 13 años estudiaba en la secundaria seguía yendo junto a Alma para todos lados, pero debía aceptar que el chico inocente había quedado un tanto atrás, Alma se había recuperado de la pérdida de sus padres, y se le había prohibido entrar a la habitación de Yu ya que no lo veían con buenos ojos ya que pronto se le daría a Yu una prometida; si, los comprometían desde esa edad para evitar que buscaran otra persona en el futuro. A Yu le daba igual su carácter era apático y frio aparte de para su padre, sus amigos cercanos y Alma, si lo diferenciaba de sus amigos y de su familia porque había unas cosa extrañas entre ellos, a pesar de que se les tenía prohibido dormir juntos ellos lo hacían y Alma le había besado en los labios, totalmente sonrojado y él lo había dejado pasar porque estaba seguro de que si otra persona osaba hacerlo lo molería a golpes.

Ese año el destino le trajo muchas sorpresas, estaban reunidos en la mansión de Kioto, todos vestido con trajes tradicionales, ya le habían presentado a su prometida, la verdad le sorprendió bastante que fuera ella, _" demonios pero si es una niña",_ maldijo a toda su familia por ser tan tradicionalista, muy a su pesar su padre también está de acuerdo , pero notaba el rastro de culpabilidad en sus ojos, su padre no quería pero era tradición y los socios que también eran familiares pedían a gritos que se le asignara una prometida, de por si pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando supieron que era extranjera y no japonesa, pero no pudieron alegar mucho ya que era de una familia muy importante, y el solo pudo distanciarse de ella, a pesar de que debía ser la única chica con la que podía conversar, no le agradaba la idea de pasar su vida junto a ella.

Hoy haría la noticia público, puesto que su futuro matrimonio era importante, la prensa estaba reunida allí, esperando el anuncio formal, Yu solo estaba hastiado de todo ello _"claro mi prometida de 11 años"_, de pronto sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo, vio era Alma, tenía una mirada triste y melancólica, en estos días desde que se entero de que Yu se comprometería con ella, se comportaba así.

-¿Qué pasa Alma?

-Solo sígueme Yu

Y Alma comenzó a caminar, Yu no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que lo siguió, sintiéndose extrañado del comportamiento de su amigo.

Llegaron, era la cabaña cerca del bosque en el que jugaban cuando eran más niños. Entraron y Alma le dijo que tenía que decirle algo importante y que se sentara en aquel viejo colchón cubierto por mantas, había juguetes infantiles por aquí y por allá, eso le dio nostalgia, no odiaba a su prometida pero simplemente no podía verla jamás de aquella manera.

De pronto sintió como Alma se acercaba a él y se sentaba en sus piernas, asombrándolo

-YU hazme tuyo- susurro Alma fracasando en su intento de sonar sensual ya que aun era un niño- onegai…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse

-¿Alma?...- susurro, no entendía bien a que iba todo-¿Alma que te sucede?- sin darse cuenta tomo al chico por el mentón pero este solo desvió su mirada

Alma comenzó a sollozar

-¿Alma qué diablos te sucede?...

-Es solo que me siento muy solo Yu… muy solo... tu no cumpliste tu promesa…cuando te cases con ella quedare totalmente solo...- sollozo más fuerte y Kanda no sabía qué hacer para parar de llorar, a pesar de que ya eran más grandes, de que se mostraba fuerte ante otros, incluso apara sus amigos, no quería ver a aquel chico llorar, podía ver a su madre o a Lenale hacerlo paro no a aquel chico

Acerco sus manos pero temiendo dañarlo solo acero un dedo limpiando con suavidad las lagrimas de sus mejillas que se tornearon rosa a su toque, cruzo su mirado con los ojos oscuros del otro y creyó quedarse hipnotizado, Alma hizo presión en sus hombro apoyando todo su peso sobre él, haciendo que cayera con Alma encima de el

-¿Qué te pasa alma?

-Yo... te amo…..- dijo sonrojándose aun mas…

-Pero

-No hay peros… yo te amo y no me gusta verte con ninguno de ellos…. ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender?- Alma junto sus labios con los de él y el trago grueso. Se suponía que eso estaba mal, lo había entendido hace algún tiempo, por lo que trataba de alejar a Alma, además su padre ahora lo había comprometido con su amiga, pero ella no llamaba su atención y sinceramente prefería estar al lado de Alma porque era la única persona que entendía su soledad y que había sufrido más que el

-Me dijiste que siempre estriamos juntos así que si no podemos…por lo menos quiero ser tuyo esta noche Yu…

No pudo evitar sentirse acalorado con aquellas palabras cosa que no le pasaba con ninguna de las niñas que se le había declarado, aun era joven pero aun así no pudo evitar corresponder al suave beso que le daba Alma, y pasear su mano por la espalda del otro con curiosidad, era extraño todas esa sensaciones eran nuevas par Yu "¿hacerlo mío? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué jamás podrá estar con alguien?", en ese momento esa frase no lo molesto más bien lo hizo sonreír altaneramente, estaba en el ser engreído y altanero pero sobretodo posesivo, no sentía cercanía de muchas personas pero de las que sí, era posesivo; como ahora era con Alma ¿Qué de malo tendría cumplir con el capricho de Alma y…Hacerlo suyo?... esas palabras le estremecieron y por instinto aumento la velocidad en su beso , con una mano lo tomo por el cuello profundizando el beso, por instinto le dio la vuelta quedando el encima de Alma, ambo estaban sorrajados y agitados; Alma, se sentó y lo volvió a besar, giraron de nuevo y Alma se quedó encima del Yu

-Déjame darte placer Yu…- le susurro demasiado sensual para la edad que tenia

Alma abrió la yukata de Yu y beso sumisamente el pecho del otro, provocándole nuevas sensaciones, le abrió totalmente la yukata y Alma poso su mano sobre el miembro de Yu aun cubierto por los bóxers, comenzó a masajearlo nervioso y sumamente sonrojado, se estremecía y temblaba y Yu lo noto; después de todo era la primera vez para ambos, o…

-¿cómo sabes qué hacer?..- Yu dio una vuelta rápida aplastando a Alma con su cuerpo,

-Yo… solo leí…- dijo muy sonrojado- porque quiero darle placer a Yu….- sus ojos estaban algo húmedos y Yu sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, todo era nuevo

-¿solo pensaras en mi desde ahora?

-Por supuesto Yu- sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo

Kanda imitando lo que hizo Alma comenzó a descender entre besos y con las manos abrió mas su yukata, dejándole totalmente expuesto, solo en bóxers, Kanda dejo que sus manos curiosas vagaran por el cuerpo del chico apreciando las expresiones de Alma, sintió curiosidad la piel de su amigo parecía muy suave, se sentía muy suave y Alma daba suspiros cada vez que lo tocaba, sintió curiosidad y paso su lengua por el cuello de Alma haciendo que este agrandara los ojos,

-Yu….- exclamo entrecortado

Yu siguió descendiendo, llego hasta los pezones del menor y les dio lamidas, haciéndolos endurecer, siguió bajando y se detuvo en el ombligo y metió su lengua haciendo que el chico sonriera, se levanto, no sabía bien que hacer así que miro a Alma, tenía ideas pero temía que no fueran correctas, suponía que tenía que desvestirlo totalmente, así que jalo los bóxers de Alma y los retiro, se acaloro mas al verlo totalmente desnudo, era extraño ya que era el cuerpo de otro chico, pero extrañamente le resultaba… no sabía muy bien como le resultaba ,a si que se limito a acariciar la piernas delgadas el menor,-yo…-sabía bien que se hacía con una mujer pero, no que debía hacer exactamente con Alma- supongo que…

Pero Alma se sentó y no espero que hiciera lo que hizo, se acerco a su miembro y lo comenzó a lamer, lo vio era demasiado excitante esa imagen, Alma lamia tímidamente por todo su miembro, y en sus ojos se agolpaban lagrimas, Kanda lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazo besándolo intensamente, acaricio toda la espalda del chico con cuidado, pero algo le empujaba a perder el control, algo que le decía que se olvidara de todo

-Yu te amo... ahora debes prepararme…- susurro despacio- eto… ya sabes para que… quiero ser uno contigo

Kanda abrió los ojos en sorpresa, Alma sonrió tímidamente y cogió la mano de Yu y comenzó a lamer tres dedos con ternura delicadamente y luego de sentirlo muy húmedos le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, en señal de sumisión, se separo, se dio la vuelta quedando en cuatro, se sentía morir de vergüenza, pero quería sentir a Yu

-Yu hazlo… - volteo algo sorrajado viendo como Kanda solo agrandaba mas los ojos- jijij o ¿creo que debería enseñarte?..- sonrió maliciosamente

Kanda salió de su asombro y dejando su conciencia lejos, sonrió con malicia

-No creas que porque has medio controlado la situación tu mandas... el que manda aquí soy yo niño…- sonrió posándose sobre Alma lo abrazo por la espalda sin recostarse repartió besos por toda la espalda desnuda, se deleito con ello, y con algo de temor que no expresaba dirigió sus dedos a la entrada de Ama acariciándola por encima, se sentía cálido y apretado, cuando lo metió y escucho a Alma gemir, el menor volteo su rostro y Kanda precio las lagrimas de sus ojos

-No te detengas… solo bésame- Y así lo hizo comenzó a meter otro y otro pero no paro de besar los labios dulces de Alma, que solo lo habían besado a él, eso le hizo sentir su orgullo más elevado, sintió que la entrada ya estaba dilatada, así que saco sus dedos y Alma se apoyó con los codos y alzo mas sus caderas, dejándose descubierto, Kanda trago grueso, suponía lo que tenía que hacerlo, así que se acerco y de una estocada entro en Alma que solo dio un grito de dolor

-Alma

-está bien sigue…- susurro, el menor

Kanda vio de nuevo las lagrimas así que por instinto una de sus manos fue al miembro de Alma y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que Alma gimiera de placer, además seguir repartiendo lamidas por toda la espalda de Alma, comenzó a mecerse salir y volver a entrar , debía admitir que jamás había sentido tanto placer en su corta vida, escucho a Alma gemir su nombre y eso le hizo dar satisfacción después de todo el Yu Kanda era un ser posesivo, sintió el espeso liquido entre sus manos y a Alma jadear fuerte, además de aquellas paredes apresarlas tan deliciosamente, comenzó a moverse más rápido y pronto se corrió con un gemido ronco pronunciando el nombre de Alma.

Se quedaron agitados por largo momento, Alma se acomodo sobre su pecho y se acerco el depositando un suave beso

-Yu me hiciste muy feliz…- sonrió de forma infantil, después de todo ambos aun era unos niños que decidieron probar cosas de adultos,

-Alma…

Pero su vos se interrumpió al notar como la puerta de aquel lugar era abierta y a ella se asomaban muchas personas que le resultaban un tanto desconocidas pero que de repente sacaron cámaras y les comenzaron a tomar fotos, vio a Alma estaba asustado así que lo atrajo hacia el tapándolo con sus brazos pero los flashes de las cámaras no pararon y ahí escucharon las voces de sus amigos, Lavi, Hikaru y Lenale los miraban con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sonrojados, pero eso quedo ahí, Komui Le, uno de los importante socios de su padre estaba ahí quien se quedo boquiabierto ante la escena y luego por lo que se sentiría terriblemente mal por mucho tiempo, su padre vino agitado a saber que pasado siguiendo a Komui y se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos y Yu no pudo seguir mirando solo agacho su mirada.

Todo se fue a pique, lógicamente y a pesar de las amenazas de y sobornos del padre de Yu no logro acallar los murmullos, ni que se colara esa información en internet, contrato hackers para borrar esas imágenes, esa estúpida gente que trataba de hundirlo; hasta exageraban diciendo que Alma había sido obligado, se logro borrar algunas imágenes pero no las mentes de las personas, los Kanda habían quedado mal visto y obviamente el compromiso con su amiga fue anulado, los socios exigían explicación y su padre estaba al borde del colapso, los Karma de los cuales quedaban muchos parientes pero no de la familia central, aparte de la tía de Alma exigían respuestas frente a esa humillación, se sentían ensuciados en su nombre ya que había confiado a los Kanda en cuidar de su futuro heredero.

El padre de Yu sentía que estaba al borde del suicidio, aun así en ningún momento le había dicho ni una sola palabra, su padre se ausento por varios días de casa, y Alma por lógica ya no vivía con ellos, sino en la mansión de los Karma. Yu sentía que no valía nada, odiaba ver a su padre, el siempre había querido seguir los pasos de su padre, estaba tan orgulloso y lo quería, lo amaba, el solo conocía el amor hacia un padre, y a pesar de que no amaba a Alma lo quería y le tenía confianza, y se lamento por haberse dejado llevar, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Después de ello todo fue repentino de un momento a otro su padre regreso y lo cito en su oficina en la mansión central de Tokio, entro y se quedo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa al ver a Alma sonriente

-¿Padre?- dijo con algo de miedo

-Yu… estamos comprometido partir de ahora- y sintió a Alma abalanzarse hacia él y observo a su padre asintiendo con una sonrisa,

No pudo evitar llorar de felicidad y no, no era porque lo habían comprometido con Alma era solo que extrañaba ver sonreír a su padre y que lo mirara con orgullo

-Cuida mucho de Alma- dijo su padre con suavidad

Y el asintió abrazando a Alma, se sintió aliviado sinceramente prefería estar atado a Alma que a su amiga, sinceramente

Fin del flashback

"sinceramente soy un completo idiota", renegó para sí mismo Yu que estaba tumbado en su cama viendo el techo crema y los candelabros del techo, suspiro con pesadez "mi padre era tan ingenuo como yo, no noto que Alma y su tía nos estaban engañando"_ "¿Cómo demonios fui tan ingenuo?", "¿Por qué tuviste que arruinarlo Alma? ¿Por qué me tuviste que mentir? Yo te hubiera entendido y tal vez solo tal vez de igual forma te hubiera hecho…," _suspiro, no era buena para su salud mental ni para sus estúpidas emociones volver a recordar su primera vez con Alma,_ "claro por eso sabia tanto el muy bastardo", _tal vez no era totalmente su culpa pero de lo otro , de lo otro que también le hizo sufrir tenia total culpa" estúpido Alma y sus celos" " estúpida familia Karma y su ambición", " maldita sean todos esos anciano avariciosos", molesto comenzó a lanzar los adornos de su habitación.

. "Alma, ¿Por qué? ¿Aun tu me gustas?, se dijo para si, y se pregunto que hubiera pasado si su padre estuviera vivo, si siguiera comprometido con Alma, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si conocía de igual forma al moyashi?, ¿se hubiera enamorado de igual forma de el? O ¿si nunca se hubiera acostado con Alma y siguiera comprometido con su amiga?, ¿Por qué no mando al diablo todo por Alma? porque ahora que estaba con el mocoso le importo poco saber que su madre haría de todo para alejarlo, todo esto se lo veía venir, claro era diferente comprobarlo todo , era diferente saber que su madre se empañaba en arruinarle la existencia , todos son unos estúpidos , los sentimientos son estúpidos, por eso desde que me entere la verdad sobre Alma nunca quise volver a sentir tan siquiera simpatía por nadie excepción de Lavi, y Hikaru que fueron los que no le dieran la espalda en ese momento, los que siempre trataron de sacarlo de la oscuridad en la que se sumió después de la muerte de su padre.

Siguió repasando todas las ideas sobre su mente, si era mejor dejar a Allen, pero ¿si todo hubiera pasado de otra forma? Tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Allen, y ese pensamiento le dio un escalofrió, algo en su interior no concebía que nunca se hubiera encontrado con él. No, demonios, en el estaba la posesividad y por muchos años no tuvo algo o alguien suyo, ahora que lo tenia no podía dejarlo ir, no podía concebir que de aquí en un tiempo Allen le perteneciera otra persona _"eso ni lo pienses estúpido moyashi"_; él había admitía que lógicamente sería mejor dejar a Allen, pero otra parte de su mente le decía que no podía dejar que Allen se quedara con alguien más, que era solo suyo y "¿Qué pasaría con todo? ¿Con las empresas? Con lo que su padre le había encomendado, Apretó los puños y golpeo la cama con fuerza al diablo con todo, mi padre no me hubiera querido ver siento tan patético con los ancianos accionistas, esos viejos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que joderme la existencia, que se pudran, les voy a demostrar quien es Yu Kanda, y tendrán que arrastrarse por pedirme perdón por todas las estupideces que tratan de hacer; no iba permitir que alguien mas controlara su vida, ni siquiera su pasado, así que mirando el edredón de su cama, lo golpeo y se dijo _" lo siento pero tampoco puedo dejar que mi pasado me controle, Alma te tengo que dejar atrás", _para su sorpresa eso no le causo dolor, solo una sensación amarga, pero al pensar en su pequeño albino, sonrió, tenía que ver por su futuro.

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba su precioso albino caminando por las calles tranquilamente mientras se deleitaba con un helado, que saboreaba con una sonrisa y entrecerrando su ojos, <em>" demonios si se ve tan apetecible", <em>y se pregunto ¿Cómo demonios había sobrevivido un mes sin aquella sonrisa cálida, sin aquellos ojos como lunas solo para él, sin esa cálida y suave piel, sin esas mejillas sonrojadas, sin abrazarlo sin besar esos dulces labios, sin tocarlo y acariciar todo su delgado y delicado cuerpo; el moyashi traía puesto una polera, de mangas cortas, de tela delgada y algo traslucida que dejaba apreciar sus pezones, y eso le hacía molestar a Kanda ¿Qué demonios hace vestido así? además tenía uno shorts que le quedaban hasta las rodillas dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas y moldeando apretadamente sus muslos y caderas, Kanda sentí que se acaloraba mas, así que sin más se acerco a él y se le atravesó en su campo visual haciendo que el otro abriera los ojos totalmente

-Moyashi- dijo algo acalorado y agitado

-¿Kanda?- el chico sentía que la respiración se le iba, además que de que algo dentro de él se le acumulaba

-¿Quién mas sino idiota?

Se acerco a él y paso las yemas de sus dedos por esas mejillas sonrojadas, deleitándose con esa suave piel, lo necesitaba ya- vamos- intento jalar a Allen, pero este se opuso

-¿adónde crees que me llevas Bakanda?- se soltó del agarre

-A un hotel- dijo sin más

Allen se sonrojo peor a la vez se sintió enfurecido, se volvió a soltar y le dio un golpe en el rostro

-Eres un idiota, tú simplemente no puedes quedarte viendo a tu ex, babeando por él, para después ignorarme y casi echarme de tu casa… no puedes simplemente aparecerte después de un mes entero y decirme que te acompañe a un hotel idiota- grito lo más fuerte que pudo importándole muy poco que varias personas se detuvieran a verlos con reprobación

-Baka moyashi, sube al auto que llamas al atención...- en forma de orden y esto enfureció mas a Allen

-No te quiero ver…- dijo si mas empezando a caminar pero Kanda lo detuvo y lo volteo con rudeza

-Escucha, mi paciencia tiene límites, sube al maldito auto de una vez...- le ordeno, no dejando espacio para la duda

-está bien pero solo hablaremos en el auto, no me llevaras a ningún lugar

Kanda sonrió de lado, y se subió en el auto, obviamente planeaba arrancar el auto y llevárselo pero volteo y Allen tenía la mirada gacha y apretaba sus puños

-¿qué demonios te sucede?

-Todavía lo preguntas...- Allen uso una sonrisa irónica- ¿tienes cara de hacerlo?… ¿me dirás que tienes con Alma? ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

-Eso es cosa del pasado, no importa ya- desvió la mirada, aun escuchar ese nombre le molestaba algo

-Claro, eso podía entenderlo, antes... siempre supuse que había algo en tu pasado que querías dejar atrás….- apretó mas sus puños casi lastimando su piel, sintiendo el dolor en sus manos lo miro directamente a los ojos

Kanda observo en esa orbes tristeza y molestia pero a la vez sabía que retenía con todas sus fuerzas sus lagrimas, quería aparentar ser fuerte de nuevo, aunque no se imagino lo siguiente- tu amas a Alma- la mirada del menor decayó y solo se instalo la tristeza en sus ojos- no sé lo que los haya separado, pero sé que lo amas

-¿qué demonios dices? yo no lo amo- dijo son seguridad

-Umm... tal ves no pero es especial para ti y mucho; solo fui un juego, un intento de olvidarlo a él- esta vez no pudo evitar que una lagrima se resbalara por su mejilla, la limpio rápidamente- soy tan idiota que me lo creí…

-Si eres un idiota... yo no siento nada por el

-Ni siquiera puedes mencionar su nombre sin afectarte…- sonrió- sientes algo por él y no sabes, tal vez si sientas algo por mí, pero tus sentimientos no son claros y yo no voy a confundirte mas, solo debiste ver tu rostro y tus ojos examinándolo … si lo odias por lo que te hizo pero a la vez no puedes dañarlo es porque sentiste algo muy lindo por el…- sonrió falsamente- espero que aclares tus sentimientos ... adiós- salió del auto pero una mano de Kanda lo apreso

-No lo amo, imbécil…

-Debes aclarar tus sentimientos y ver si dejaras tu pasado o volverás a él, pero yo no puedo estar contigo para confundirte, no sé lo que sientes por mí, me siento inseguro de eso… así que no me busques hasta que aclares lo que sientes ¿porque ahora mismo no podrías contarme tu pasado o sí?

Vio a Kanda y este desvió la mirada

-Lo supuse…- sus lagrima fluían- no tienes confianza en mi

Kanda lo soltó y Allen comenzó caminar, se limpio las lagrimas pero no pudo subir su mirada, le dolía tanto, porque definitivamente el si estaba enamorado de él y mucho, pero sentí que Kanda no, Kanda jamás lo amaría de verdad. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien estaba delante de él y choco contra esta persona

- disculpe- levanto la mirada y se topo con unos ojos dorados y una piel canela, se sonrojo y se separo de él apreciando la exquisita pulcritud con la que vestía a pesar de estar en informal, se sonrojo mas aquel hombre se veía más guapo así con los cabellos rizados cayendo libremente

-Chico ¿estabas llorando?- Allen desvió su mirada pero Ticky agarro su mentón levantándolo con mucho cuidado, con las yemas de los dedos limpio las grimas que estaban a punto de brotar de los ojos de Allen, el cual se sonrojo mas, se soltó; Ticky observo alrededor y vio a Kanda a unos paso de el que lo miraba con recelo

-Suéltalo- Allen volteo para ver que Kanda lo había seguido y estaba a unos pasos de él, acercándose

-Pues el chico no hace mucho esfuerzo por distanciarse- dijo en una media sonrisa, haciendo rabiar a Kanda

-Señor Mike….- dijo un poco cabizbajo

-Así que tuviste una pelea con tu novio eh…

-Pues él y yo ya no...

-Usted no tiene que ver en esto y ni se le ocurra tocarlo, el es mío- dijo con seguridad y orden Kanda

-No sabes cómo me molesta que hagan llorar a chicos o chicas bellos como tu- bajo la mirada hacia Allen- eres como una joya preciada, lastimosamente algunos no saben apreciarla y la lastiman, no la cuidan es que son tan imbéciles que no saben lo que tiene a su lado- paso las yemas de sus dedos por las mejillas que se tonaban ligeramente rosas al contacto, tratándolo tan delicadamente como si se fuera romper

-Señor Mike usted no tiene porque

-Nada chico, no me llames así dime Ticky... nos tomamos unas copas juntos ¿no? Estamos en confianza

-Está bien Ticky- dijo con una sonrisa, aquel hombre le daba una extraña confianza- oh cierto lamento haberlo dejado ebrio en aquella fiesta en serio lo lamento- Kanda que miraba toda la escena, no se aguanto más y lo jalo hacia su lado

-Suéltame estúpido

-Ves lo que digo ¿cómo puedes jalonear a un ser tan bello como este chuico?- miro a Allen con una sonrisa y unos ojo no de lujuria sino de respeto y cariño; Ticky admitía que aquel chico sacaba lo mejor de el; y eso le parecía interesante ya que no se consideraba tan buena persona.

-Usted no se meta... este asunto es entre él y yo

-Ya te dije lo que pienso...- le dijo Allen soltándose- creo que es mejor que me vaya

-Si quieres te llevo a tu casa

Kanda lo miro con mirada asesina, juraba que estaba apunto de asesinarlo, Allen lo noto y se disculpo, tratando de irse pero...

-¡AH, cierto chico!, te estaba buscando por eso es que estaba por este camino, fui a tu casa pero no estabas, llame a tu celular pero esta apagado, así que tu padre me dijo que estarías por aquí porque tu trabajo está cerca ¿no?

Allen y Kanda se sorprendieron por ello

-¿mi padre le dijo donde estaba?- pegunto sorprendido el albino

-Por supuesto como no iba decírmelo- sonrió y saco un sobre dorado de su bolsillo

-Toma - Allen miro sorprendido el sobre y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era de la editorial donde había sido el concurso del mejor escritor juvenil, estaba tan sorprendido que no podía ni abrir el sobre, su corazón latía fuertemente de ansiedad

Miro a Ticky buscando respuestas y este lo entendió, el había pasado por algo parecido

-Si, chico, felicidades eres el mejor escritor juvenil de este año- le sonrió con confianza

Y Allen sintió que no podía ser más feliz, ese era un gran paso hacia sus sueños…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: solo decir que no me maten por el lemon KandaxAlma es que tenia que estar por explica parte de la vida de Kanda y porque le afecta tanto verlo, claro que después se vera porque lo odia y porque terminaron por asi decirlo… ynustro moyashi es parseptivo.. noto lo de Kanda hace rato jiji buen cualquiera se da cuenta si mira de esa forma otro sobre todo alguien como Yu… bueno gracias a todos y espero que no les moleste que el capi se algo largo y tedioso es que ya saben mucho anghts y esa cosas ene ste capi… umm nose si me Sali como quize pero quede algo conform el siguiente capi estará me jor.. sieore trato de que asi sea.. debo aprovechar lo que me queda de vacaciones aun ai no dejare ninguna de mis historias…ah y si el lemon de Kandax Alma fue algo nose se sintió inexperto pues fue asi porque justamente amboseran inexpertos… jiji .. sin mas me despido y dejen reviews para animarme a publicar mas rápido jiji .. pero gracias de nuevo a todos por sus reviews me alegran la existencia y me hacen seguir escribiendo y dando inspiración..<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Notas de autor: gracias todos por su apoyo por su reviews por sus alerts y mas me hacen feliz y por eso llega este capi lo mas rapidoq pude!estoy publicando mas rapid antes q empiece la universidad y me absorba aun asi no dejare de publicar eso pueden tenerlo por seguro! Espero q les guste este capi y también actu de mi otro fic en un rato….y ya se esta haciendo el otro capi de este fic

* * *

><p>Allen sentía que nunca había sido más feliz en su vida, era irreal, demasiado nunca se considero tan buen escritor, a decir verdad temía que otras personas lean lo que escribe; abrió el sobre y lo leyó, su sonrisa enmarco su rostro además de que de sus ojos comenzaban votar lagrimas de felicidad, ahora podía continuar con sus planes y sentirse más seguro.<p>

-Gracias Ticky- sin pensarlo demasiado se abalanzo a él para abrazarlo; dejando a Kanda estupefacto, ya que con aquel tipo no tenía ni una gota de miedo que siempre manifestaba al conocer a una persona y acercarse a ella físicamente, _"estúpido moyashi",_ en su interior se llenaba de ira

-Moyashi idiota ¿cómo puedes saber que es cierto?- espeto molesto

-Casi olvido que estabas aquí Bakanda- se soltó del mayor- es obvio este es el sello de la editorial Saint Cleare que es la mayor patrocinadora de este evento. El cual es muy famoso y apoyado por todas editoriales del país… yo en serio... Gracias Ticky

El mayor sonrió con elegancia

-Chico no me agradezcas, eso te lo ganaste tu; debo admitir que me sorprendió que tú fueras el autor de ese libro… sabes normalmente no es el tipo de libro que gana, fue algo complejo…pero conmovedor, admito que me siento ofendido porque obtuviste un mejor puntaje que yo... los otros participante no tuvieron nada que hacer

Kanda pestañeo sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que el moyashi fuera talentoso, había leído de aquella libreta pero nunca había pensado que realmente fuera tan prometedor como escritor "el estúpido conejo tenía razón", al parecer no lo concia del todo

-Así que tu leíste el libro del moyashi...- espeto furioso

-Por supuesto. Claro, no espero que alguien que no valora algo tan bello como este chico pueda entender la belleza de un libro…

-Quien habla si tú te mantienes gracias a tus casas de apuesta, escritor frustrado- espeto con frialdad

-¿Usted tiene casa de apuesta?

-Claro, son las principales propiedades de mi familia, los mejores casinos de este país de muchos lugares de Europa- sonrió como si no fuera nada

Mientras Allen se sentía perdido aquellos dos herederos

-Pero mi mayor pasión es la literatura, y si, no como escritor sino apreciando los buenos libros como el tuyo y como los del chico pelirrojo a decir verdad creo que si harían buena dinámica

-¿eres editor?

- soy editor en la editorial Saint Cleare

Allen miro maravillado

-Después de todo no soy un hijo de papi, me gusta lo que hago, adoro tener la oportunidad de adentrarme en un gran libro como el tuyo… - dijo con orgullo

-Valla- sonrió el albino, se sentía intimidado por alguien así

-¿pero porque de Saint Cleare?

-Porque somos familia lejana... ya sabes la sociedad de los Noé

Allen lo miro algo dislocado

-Chico si quieres ser escritor creo que deberías informarte un poco más sobre las familias de poder de este país y las que controlan todo el medio en el que te pondrás

-Los Saint Cleare tienen industrias en todos lados, desde bibliotecas, editoriales por todo Europa hasta cadenas de tienda, siendo su principal competencia los Kanda... algo así como un choque entre occidente y oriente ¿ no es interesante?- miro suspicaz a Kanda- pero claro los Saint Cleare son mejores que los Kanda

-Imbécil

Kanda se iba ir a golpearlo pero Allen se interpuso parándolo

-Muchas gracias Ticky por la recomendación _"¿acaso soy tan ingenuo? Ya va dos personas que me dicen lo mismo",_ miro a Kanda y este estaba que explotaba de furia , lo veía a él intimidante, sintió su cuerpo estremecer de miedo pero no lo demostraría, si el idiota de Kanda quería regresar con su ex, porque estaba seguro que habían tenido algo, el lo dejaría , a pesar de que le causaba un gran dolor siempre su padre le había dicho que debía continuar con sus sueños cueste lo que cueste; y no por que Kanda haya sido el primero en su vida tenía que soportar todo, aunque dentro de el sentía que la felicidad que sentía ahora mismo se iba de solo pensar en tenerlo lejos de nuevo.

-Bien chico, mañana te veo, en la ceremonia de entrega, además de que premiaran a los mejores editores y a los escritores que mas vendieron en este año, conocerás gente muy importante, chico, así que ya sabes, bien presentable- le hablaba fraternalmente

Allen solo sonrió agradecido y asintió

Ticky comenzó a caminar y dijo

-Por cierto con esa invitación puedes llevar dos personas más y debes llegar en auto…- lo medito y se acervo tendiéndole una tarjeta – si no consigues quien te lleve puedes llamarme

Ticky se marcho con una sonrisa sensual y cuando vio a Kanda con una burlesca por la expresión del chico; se volteo y comenzó a caminar, no sabía si el albino le gustaba porque le recordaba a aquel pequeño o simplemente era un cariño fraternal por ser un buen escritor, era extraño, sentía confianza con el chico; sonrió al recordar que también en esa fiesta estaría el chico pelirrojo, le gustaba de alguna forma molestarlo.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Kanda

-¿y bien qué?

-Supongo que mañana paso por ti a las ¿a qué hora es la maldita fiesta?

Allen hizo un puchero disgustado causándole un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Kanda

-Pues a las 8

-Bien paso por ti y por tu padre a las 7-

Se iba retirar pero...

-Y ¿a ti quien te dijo que te invitaría eh?

Y el pequeño albino paro un taxi subiéndose en él para recuperar el tiempo y llegar a su siguiente trabajo

Kanda se quedó perplejo _"el muy maldito me ha rechazado, maldito garbanzo_" – grito con furia y celos, ese chico tenía muchos cambios de carácter, antes de que estuvieran juntos se comportaba de la misma forma, cuando estuvieron juntos era tierno y dulce con él hasta cierto punto sumiso y le encantaba; ahora se le hacia el rebelde, se hacía de rogar y maldita sea aun así le encantaba; pero debía darle la razón en que tenía que reorganizar su vida _"ag. Maldición, que todo mi pasado, mi madre los ancianos y los malditos socios traidores se vayan a la mierda; jodanze no pienso dejar que el maldito moyashi se vaya con otro"_

* * *

><p>Allen y su padre cenaron muy felices, celebrando el pequeño triunfo del chico, ambos no cabían en felicidad y Mana estaba demasiado orgulloso por su hijo, que sintió fuerzas de pararse de la silla de ruedas en las que ya hace algunas semanas se movilizaba, Allen casi suelta llorar pero se contuvo, era muy feliz. Recibió la llamada de Hikaru que había sido avisado por Lavi, Allen no entendía bien porque Lavi lo sabía pero luego se lo preguntaría, Hikaru lo felicito y le prometió muchas cosas, no pudieron evitar llorar ambos porque estaban desarrollando sus sueños. Luego recibió la llamada del pelirrojo que también saltaba en alegría recordándole la promesa que hicieron, a la cual Allen le respondió que ahora se sentía más seguro de poder realizarla, le pregunto cómo era que sabía, Lavi le recordó que su familia era de una editorial prestigiosa también, y su abuelo era uno de los jurados, Allen sonrió ante ello, ya que aquel hombre parecía muy crítico y difícil de complacer pero al parecer él lo había logrado. Le comento sobre que tenía dos pases para la ceremonia, una que obviamente usaría con su padre y otra que pensó en dársela a Lavi, este rio y le dijo <em>" así que aun estas molesto con Yu eh?";<em> Allen se sonrojo por el comentario " sabes debes tener paciencia con él", inflo sus mejillas se estaba cansando de que todos lo defendieran, " pues yo quería que tú fueras… pero si no quieres…."; " No es eso , yo tengo entrada propia porque siempre se invita a los antiguos ganadores, así que como supuse que invitarías a Kanda pero también querrías que estuviéramos todos, invite a Lenale , que ya debe estar por llamarte"; Allen se emociono, hace mucho que no hablaba con su amiga y quería compartir ese momento con todos sus amigos y con Kanda, aunque lo negara, quería que el maldito arrogante de su novio " si aun lo somos" estuviera presente. Antes de terminar de hablar Lavi le dijo "ambos sabemos que quieres que Yu esté ahí, así que solo por ese día dale una oportunidad de ser menos idiota", Allen sonrió ante el comentario y se despidieron. Recibió la llamada de Lenale, la chica le hablo animada y lo felicitaba prometiéndole un regalo, el niño solo negaba , solo quería compartir el momento con ellos nada más; pero la chica insistió así que accedió; y también vino con que debería de invitar a Kanda, que sabia cuanto lo quería que solo tenía un carácter difícil y que solo él podría calentar el alma y el corazón de alguien como Kanda; eso no le pareció a Allen cuando vio como miraba a Alma y además sentía que el japonés no confiaba en el, así que solo se disculpo, pero la duda seguía presente en su corazón y en su mente, quería saber lo que pasaba con el japonés, quería saber si de verdad el pelinegro lo amaba, suspiro se sentía cansado así que solo subió a su habitación a descansar.

Faltaban solo algunas horas para ir a la ceremonia de premiación y Allen se vestía desesperado, se había tardado en el almuerzo con su padre, luego ayudando a vestir a su padre; corría por todos lados buscando donde había quedado su ropa formal, su padre lo veía sonriendo

-Ya hijo tranquilízate… el joven Kanda nos llevara pronto

Allen se quedo helado al recordar que no había llamado a nadie para que lo llevara y tampoco había contratado un auto o algo parecido, se golpeo mentalmente y recordó a Ticky

-Llamare a Ticky

-¿Ticky? ¿Quién es ese?- pregunto molesto su padre

-Es aquel joven que me trajo la carta de felicitación...- dijo acomodándose la corbata

-Claro que no, Allen

-¿qué?

-No vas a llamar a aquel hombre, no lo conocemos, así que no

-Papá, Ticky se ha portado increíble conmigo y... es una buena persona

-¿de dónde conoces? Ese chico es muy mayor para ti

-Papa no es que este saliendo con el

-Claro que no, tu estas saliendo con el joven Kanda y será él quien te lleve

-Papa él y yo estamos peleados así que

-No me importa hijo, ese tal Ticky es muy mayor... Además es una de los jueces ¿no?

-Pues si

-Hijo piensa ¿que pensaran si te ven llegar con él?

-No tiene por qué pensar nada, ni si quiera creo que salga con chicos...- se interrumpió porque recordó que estuvo interesado en Lavi

-Lo ves… será tu novio quien te lleve

-Papa ¿por qué confías tanto en Kanda? el es un... arg es un idiota que no puede olvidarse de su ex...- espeto con furia

-Hijo no me has contado bien sobre ello, pero sé que el joven Kanda te ama,

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque soy viejo y lo veo en cómo te mira, claro te come con la mirada porque es algo mayor que tu pero también te ama...- dijo con seguridad

-Yo… yo no puedo

-Clama Allen, esta edad es difícil para ambos, pero lo superaran, lo sé, dale tiempo pero eso si exígele de todas formas que te diga que es lo que paso

-¿aun a si quieres que él nos lleve?- Allen hizo un puchero de enfado

-Sí, porque es tu novio y si no lo llevas es como si tú mismo terminaras su relación

A Allen se le helo la sangre, estaba molesto y mucho pero no quería terminar con Kanda, este se le había acercado y dentro de él tenía la esperanza de que lo que decía su padre fuera cierto.

-llámalo e inténtalo…. de igual forma no tenemos como ir - se rio el mayor

Allen agarro su celular y lo observo, entro a la agenda y vio el numero de Kanda, sentía el latir de su corazón apresurado, tenia vergüenza por haberlo rechazado ayer y ahora llamarlo, presiono la tecla de llamado poniendo en su oreja el celular, se sentía temeroso, pero timbro y timbro y fue mandado a casilla de voz "estúpido Kanda", maldijo mentalmente, de nuevo presiono rellamada y nada…

Escuchaba su celular sonar y sonreía con arrogancia, sabía que el moyashi terminaría llamándolo, más bien se había asegurado de que lo llamara, sabía que sería muy orgulloso para llamar a Ticky o por lo menos su padre no lo permitiría o eso supuso se arriesgo en ello, además aun no era publico que lo desheredarían así que aprovechando sus contactos, y su dinero, hizo que se le negara cualquier servicio de auto de alquiler o taxi a llamada, suponía que el hombre como era mayor no podría ir con Allen a parar un taxi cualquiera así que todo lo premedito y ahora lo comprobaba. Sonrió aun más el teléfono seguía timbrando, así que decidió contestar

-Alo

-….

-¿quién demonios es?

-¿cómo que quien Bakanda? Soy yo Allen

-¿moyashi? ¿Qué sucede? No tengo mucho tiempo- su tono era como si estuviera apresurado y fastidiado

-Pues yo.-…

-Habla de una vez-ordeno

-Pues quería saber si tú me… es decir me llevarías a la premiación junto con mi padre…claro si puedes…- dijo algo tímido y Kanda casi adivinaba que sus mejillas estarían sonrojadas

-Pues lo siento, no tengo tiempo ahora…- dijo como si fuera cortar

-espera… ayer me

-ayer fue ayer… hoy tengo mejores cosas que hacer

-pues bien vete al demonio llamare a Ticky…

-¿así? ¿Y porque no lo llamaste a el primero?

-pues

-Seguro tu padre no te dejo ¿o sí?

-Eso no te importa… - Cállate, prefiero ir caminando así que adiós…- Kanda noto la decisión en la voz de su moyashi así que supuso que era hora de ceder

-mira si estás listo en media hora estaré ahí….

-¿qué?

-Solo haz lo que te digo y ni te creas que puedes usar mi tiempo a tu placer sin pagar por ello

-¿y…como quieres que te pague?

-quédate hoy conmigo- dijo sin mas

-Imbécil prefiero caminar….- Kanda no podía vitar sonreír, sabía que lo mandaría lejos pero eso era mejor que su indiferencia "joder como he cambiado"

-Pues algo me tienes que dar a cambio o en serio iras caminando porque ni pienses en Lavi o Lenale porque no tiene tiempo ahora… sobre todo porque Lavi tendrá que dar un discurso hoy y su abuelo también y Lenale ella aun no tiene licencia de manejo…- dijo orgulloso sabiendo que lo tenía atrapado

-Está bien acepto maldito Bakanda pero no será eso… tal vez un beso…- susurro totalmente sonrojado

-…está bien, pero tú me lo darás no yo a ti- acepto complacido- en media hora moyashi- colgó el teléfono,

Se sentía algo patético por ello, pero desde que estaba con el moyashi hacia muchas tonterías que para su susto comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello.

* * *

><p>Allen miraba su reloj y por la ventana , Kanda nunca llegaba tarde y ya había pasado 5 minutos, <em>" y si el maldito no se aparece?"<em>, sentía miedo, se sentía cálido cuando hablaba con el por muy absurdo que parezca, tenía miedo , no terror de perderlo de no volverlo a ver, de que todas esas palabras de aquel chico fueran verdad y que las palabras que Kanda le susurraba en su oído mientras lo hacía suyo en aquel viaje hubiesen sido mentira; de solo recordar sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero no, " hoy no, hoy es un día feliz porque me acerco a mis sueños".

Escucho el timbre de su casa ay salió de sus pensamientos abrió la puerta y se topo con Kanda, se sonrojo solo de tenerlo tan cerca, Kanda le sonrió de medio lado, y entró como si fuera su casa

-¿listo?

-Eh... si ya... llamare a mi padre- pero una mano lo detuvo y este lo acerco a Kanda quedando muy cerca, por u momento pensó que lo besaría pero Kanda se dirigió a su oído

-Recuerda tu promesa…- y le dio una mordida en el lóbulo de oreja, haciéndolo estremecer se separo y fue buscar a su padre

Ya estaban cerca del salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, el cual tenía otro salón anexo donde seria la fiesta en homenaje a los mejores autores de las editoriales más reconocidas. Llegaron y Allen como siempre quedo impresionado al igual que su padre, era más enorme de lo que se imagino, era una enorme construcción del siglo XIX redondeada y al aire libre, tenia ventanales y estaba cerca al mar, si otra vez estaban cerca del mar; eso le trajo recuerdos nostálgicos a Allen pero trato de sacarlos de su cabeza por el momento porque no quería malograr este momento. Veía por todos lados autos incluso más modernos que el de Kanda y aparentemente más costosos, mujeres y hombres con vestidos y trajes de gala, el se sentía un poco cohibido, su padre lo noto y le dio un apretón en el hombro dándole fuerzas; Kanda tomo su mano sin que lo notara y le dio un suave apretón, Allen se sintió más calmado y dejo que le tomara de la mano, Mana sonrió ante esto "he hecho una buena elección para mi Allen".

Ingresaron y si estaba sorprendido ahora lo estaban mas, había mucha gente charlando aquí y allá, sentada en sillas alrededor de mesas, un mozo los acompaño a una mesa cerca del estrado principal donde seria la ceremonia, Allen miro por todos lados y vio palcos en lo más alto y suponía que eran par los invitados más selectos

-No te lo creas esos palcos son solo para la familia Saint Cleare, dueña de este lugar

-¿es dueña de este lugar?

-Si eso malditos son dueño de media Europa…- dijo con algo de enojo

-Kanda…

-No pasa nada, después de todo eso ya me tiene sin cuidado pro ahora las empresas Kanda no son mi responsabilidad

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-porque ya escogí lo que quiero- lo miro y Allen sintió su corazón arder

-¿podemos sentarnos aquí?- Allen fijo si vista eran sus amigos Lavi y Lenale

Allen asintió

Pero antes que nada Lavi lo levanto de un jalón para abrazarlo se separo y fue el turno de Lenale para felicitarlo, se sentaron y charlaron amenamente, Mana solo observaba a los jóvenes tranquilo pero había algo que lo preocupaba y no tenía que ver con la vida amorosa de su hijo sino con algo más, más bien con ciertas personas, con una que se estaba acercando demasiado a su hijo….

La ceremonia comenzó, Lavi y Bookman fueron a dar su discurso, luego se paso a entregar el premio al mejor escritor novata del año, que era Allen el más joven en la historia, no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas se galopasen para muchos era exagerado otros se conmovieron pero los que lo conocían sabían que eran reales porque nunca se imagino que de verdad podía cumplir con sus sueños. Agradeció y le dieron una placa de oro, el cual Allen la recibió feliz además de un cheque de 10000 euros, Allen sabía de aquel premio pero era lo de menos, luego se le pidió que se acercara cada juez que había revisado su obra lo felicito cada uno a su manera, El señor Bookman " bien por ti niño, fue interesante pero debo confesarte que tienes que a tu estilo le falta algo que lo complemente", sintió miedo por el comentario y luego recordó que le habían dicho lo mismo a Lavi y Ticky, así que solo asintió y sonrió; luego fue Ticky quien fue como decirlo "¿caballerosos?", le dio un beso en la mano, y algunos en el publico rieron; el solo se sonrojo y asintió agradecido.

Termino y paso a sentarse a su mesa con sus amigos, se dedico a observar como grandes figuras de la literatura eran premiadas, algunos de sus escritores favoritos estaban ahí, y el solo estaba maravillado

-Ya Allen que cuando te los presente debes ser profesional no comportarte como un mero fan- le dijo Lavi lo más bajo posible

-¿por qué?

-porque desde ahora debes llamarte a ti mismo escritor

-pero yo no he

-No has publicado nada, pero desde hoy somos escritores ¿no has olvidado tu promesa cierto?- le sonrió con algo de malicia, pero viendo que Allen no contestaba hizo un puchero

-Eres cruel Allen

-No, no lo olvide- susurro

Aplaudieron el ultimo escritor había sido premiado así que la fiesta comenzaba.

Lavi se levanto y tendió su mano hacia Allen y este lo imito

-Allen desde ahora somos socios y compañeros en esto ¿no?- levanto mas su mano

Allen lo miro y sonrió estrechando la mano de su amigo- es un trato

-Un trato irrompible, hasta que logremos nuestras metas

-Claro que si...- asintió seguro Allen

Kanda observaba aquel trato, lógicamente no podría celarle por algo así, era su vida y su futuro; él no podía intervenir en sus decisiones, se sintió un poco estúpido por dejarlo todo por Allen, pero se golpeo mentalmente _" no es por el moyashi, es porque no quiero que manipulen mi vida, nada mas…"_, giro su rostro, pero su mirada de nuevo se fue a aquellas manos entrelazadas que ya estaban demasiado tiempo para su gusto así,_ " demonios, no pasa nada, el idiota de Lavi ya se rindió"_, pero algo en su interior no se calmaba, algo le decía que todo ello no le traería nada bueno y no sabía si era por Allen, Lavi o alguien más.

-ven Allen te presentare algunas personas…

Lavi y Allen se alejaron, mientras Lenale se quedaba conversando y haciendo compañía al señor Mana, Kanda simplemente maldecía a ya no sabía a quién, trataba de no ir y darle un golpe a Lavi y besar a su moyashi frente a todos_, "esto es estúpido",_ dijo para sí, se paro y comenzó a caminar , le hastiaba tanta gente así que se dirigió a uno de los ventanales y dejo que el aire lo tranquilizara _" joder si no es el agua , el aire me estoy volviendo muy idiota",_ pero prefiero parecer así a escuchar comentario estúpidos de aquellos viejos que andaban por ahí. Miro el mar y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado junto a su moyashi en aquel viaje.

Lavi le presentaba gente muy importante y cuando se separaban de aquellas personas, Lavi le explicaba mucho sobre aquellas, le hablaba sobre cómo eran si tenía que tener cuidado con aquellas personas y demás

-Hola chico...- escucho una voz y vio que Lavi se tensaba

-pero por sobre todo mantente lejos de este hombre- le dijo a Allen volteando ambos al escuchar la voz sensual del otro hombre

-Vamos chico pelirrojo no seas resentido…- sonrió de forma malévola- no me digas que aun sigues traumado por ello

-Imbécil…- dijo sin más, Lavi tomando a Allen y dirigiéndose a otro lugar pero

-¿que aun no me olvidas?-Lavi estallo

-Como si hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros…ya quisieras…-Allen nunca lo vio tan molesto así que sonrió

-Creo que harían una buena pareja- susurro audiblemente

Ambos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos

-Moyashi-chan no puedes decir eso…- dijo aterrado Lavi

-Chico por favor… tú me gustas más

-Se…ñor Ticky ya le dije que no salgo con... personas mayores

-haces que me sienta como un anciano

-Lo eres...- Lavi cruzo sus brazos hastiado, ese tipo siempre le ponía de mal humor, antes lo admiraba pero desde que le dijo aquello no podía ni verlo

-Lo siento a ambos- dijo avergonzado Allen recordando que su amigo pelirrojo ya tenía pareja y era su mejor amigo-

-ya chico no es para tanto

-no es que Lavi ya tiene novio... lo siento

Ticky abrió los ojos más de la cuenta

-¿así?... si creo que escuche algo… creo que es Hikaru Kanda ¿no? Vaya cambiaste a Kanda Yu por su primo- sonrió con malicia- eso sí que es interesante

-Allen – Allen dio un respingo al notar que aquel hombre lo llamaba por su nombre, sentía ¿nostalgia?- ten cuidado de los Kanda no son de confiar, cargan con mucho a cuestas….sobre todo ese tal Yu Kanda… y pensar que tan joven y estuvo comprometi…- Ticky cayó al ver que Lavi le negaba desesperadamente

-Bueno me tengo que ir… tengo que ir al palco a saludar los Saint Cleare y Los Kamelot

Allen se quedo pensativo, Ticky también sabía algo que él no "¿compromiso?" "¿acaso Kanda está comprometido?"

-Allen, solo espera a que Yu te lo cuenta, ten paciencia, lo siento no puedo traicionar su amistad

Allen asintió, sabían que eran amigos de años y sabía bien que Lavi y Lenale sabían algo que el no y que tal vez poniendo simplemente el nombre de su "¿novio? ¿aun lo somos?", podría saber todo, pero algo le decía que esperara a que Yu se lo contara todo.

Siguieron conociendo más personas y Allen trataba de ser amable con todos, aunque algunos lo miraban feo otros lo trataban bien, conoció al gerente de la editorial Saint Cleare, que ahora sabia no era el único negocio de la familia, aquel hombre era muy amable, era castaño y de ojos marrones chocolate, era mayor pero aun así se notaba que en su juventud fue muy apuesto, lo saludo con gentileza y a él le infundió mucho respeto y sabiduría, que olvido que no estaba en Japón y dio una reverencia, a algunos los hubiera tomado por estúpido y forzado pero aquel hombre solo sonrió por el nerviosismo del chico se presento, su nombre era " Edward Saint Cleare, era parte de la familia pero no de la central , la cual menciono se encontraba en el palco, ahí arriba done el no podía ir, aquel hombre le explico muchas cosas de cómo es trabajar con la editorial y le dijo que el editor en jefe era un secreto pero que hacia un trabajo excelente, Allen se quedo maravillado con todo, y con la cálida mirada del hombre.

-Fue muy amable

-Si lose, siempre es gentil con los escritores novatos…aunque debo admitir que la poca gente de los Saint Cleare que he conocido es muy amable, no como algunas familias de la alta sociedad- sonrió

-pero tu Lavi eres de la alta sociedad

-No, nosotros solo tenemos dinero… los Saint Cleare pertenecen a la nobleza

Allen abrió los ojos sorprendido no podía creer que había conocido a alguien de la nobleza ahí y que fuera tan amable y para nada engreído

-Si yo también me sorprendí, no se lo toman a pecho su titulo, aunque en realidad solo tienen títulos los de la familia central, nunca he visto ninguno de ellos, pero se sabe que son hermosos y unos capos en los negocios… se dice que para suceder a la cabeza de la familia, tienes que crear una empresa propia que luego será anexada, aun así nunca se ha sabido de una separación entre hermanos, los crían con amor…- dijo con una sonrisa triste

-Lavi a ti también te cuidaron con amor

-Si mi abuelo lo hizo…

Allen comprendió que era mejor no seguir con aquello

-A por cierto Kanda también es de es alta sociedad

Allen lo miro sorprendido

-Si aunque no lo parezca o tal vez si por lo arrogante que es, la familia Kanda es una familia milenaria de Japón

Ahora sí que lo admitía el no encajaba en ningún lugar de ahí no era de una familia milenaria no era de la nobleza no tenía abundante dinero

-Allen calma... el que no seas de eso no te hace menos ni nada, porque por ti mismo es decir ambos alcanzaremos el reconocimiento que queremos por nuestro trabajo y por nuestro arte…- eso le hizo dar seguridad y Allen también asintió, cerrando el trato con un abrazo, no lo había notado pero ya no sentía nada de miedo cuando se acerca a Lavi ,así que sonrió

Allen caminaba hacia su mesa, Lavi lo había dejado exhausto de tanto camina y caminar, presentándole tantas personas que su mente ya daba vueltas pero sabía que era necesario; habían acordado en que Lavi después del trabajo en la biblioteca le daría clases de gramática y ortografía, y el estaba feliz porque siempre había tenido uno que otro problema con ello. Suspiro vio ahí a su padre y Lenale que ya se despedida porque su hermano le pedía que volviera a casa, se despidió de él, fue donde su padre y noto que Kanda no se encontraba ahí y eso le dio un apretón en su corazón

-¿dónde está?

-¿El joven Kanda? , no lo sé…cuando te fuiste se marcho

-papa ¿Cómo nos iremos…?

El seño de Mana se frunció molesto

-Hijo, te fuiste con otro chico y pregusta ello, ¿Por qué no buscas a tu novio mejor? Deberías preocuparte por él, se veía algo afectado..., hijo se que tienes miedo de que te lastime pero también tú debes protegerlo y darle tu apoyo así es una relación porque si es siempre el quien te protege lo lastimaras por mas fuerte y frio que lo veas

Allen lo miro asombrado, y recordó las palabras del mayordomo de Kanda, que le decía que Kanda era más feliz desde que estaba con él _"¿será verdad?",_ sin pesarlo demasiado lo busco, pero había demasiada gente, entonces lo comprendió Kanda odiaba la gente; se dirigió hacia los ventanales y ahí lo vio solitario y con un rostro serio, Kanda sintió y volteo topándose con los ojos de Allen. El albino se sorprendió de ver aquellos ojos llenos de tristeza y melancolía, por un momento sus miradas se conectaron tratándose comprender.

-moyashi…- susurro Kanda con un deje de nostalgia en su voz

Allen lo vio dirigir su mirada de nuevo al mar así que se puso a su lado y…

-Yo te devolveré ahora el favor de esta tarde…

Kanda inclino la cabeza escéptico y con una sonrisa maliciosa pero se sorprendió al sentir el aliento de Allen sobre sus labios y luego los labios del menor sobre ellos, suaves y tímidos; Kanda solo respondió con lentitud y ambos disfrutaron aquel momento

-Kanda yo quiero entenderte… de verdad… temo enterarme de cosas sobre ti… quiero enterármelas por ti….- no podía permitir que lo viera débil pero aun así el miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos

-moyashi….- Kanda lo tomo por el mentón y acercó las yemas de sus dedos a los ojos plateados del chico, limpiándole las lagrimas que peleaban por no salir- si quieres llorar llora, me gusta esa fragilidad tuya…

-Kanda

-Te lo diré todo… dame tiempo….- le aseguro y Allen vio la seguridad en aquellos ojos y dejo que sus lagrimas escaparan

Kanda las limpio y se acerco para besarlo

-Primero quiero saberlo todo

-No sabía que fueras tan manipulador...está bien pero no te puedes negar a verme ¿entiendes?...pide permiso para faltar a tu trabajo en dos días… vayamos a alguna lado…- dijo en forma de orden

Allen sonrió a pesar de que no lo veía, limpio sus lagrimas y asintió después de todo Kanda solo le podía pedir algo en forma de orden

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaban los 4 parados en la puerta del cine; Kanda miraba con ganas de matarlos a los tres y en especial a Allen. Pues el albino no confiaba en si mismo quedándose solo con Kanda y sabia que este aun no le diría nada.<p>

-Vaya que coincidencia encontrarlos…- Allen sintió un escalofrió cuando sintió aquella voz que denotaba seguridad y sensualidad

Observo a Kanda este se había quedado estático de nuevo, no queriendo ver la persona que estaba al frente, Allen sintió que estorbaba, que nunca había tenido un lugar en el corazón de Kanda

-Chico... ¿aun sigues con Yu? Que patético eres ¿o piensa que por haber ganado un premio te hace mejor? Eres el mismo chico patético de siempre… que todos de nuestra clase social te ven como un aprovechado que se utiliza para tener lo que quiere ¿sabes cómo se habla de ti? Dicen que trataste de conquistar a Lavi pero como no pudiste te fuiste con Kanda…

-Alma sino quiere que te agarre a golpes vete- intervino Lavi

-¿así? Hazlo…

Lavi iba a hacerlo pero Allen puso su brazo frente a Lavi

-gracias pero esto es cosa mía

-Vaya que valiente me salió este niño…seguramente tu padre no le importa lo que hagas con tal de quedarte con...

Un golpe, que lo hizo quedar en el suelo, impacto en su mejilla; abrió los ojos, estaba anonadado nunca pensó que un chico de apariencia frágil tuviera tan fuerza

-Escúcheme usted... no me importa lo que haya habido entre usted y Kanda pero a mí y a mi padre no me ofende y menos los sueños que tengo… pero si quiere podemos seguir y se atiene a las consecuencias…

-Maldito mocoso… me las vas a pagar sabe quién soy yo ¿acaso sabes quién soy?

-Alguien sin autoestima que se humilla para obtener algo de amor de Kanda

Alma estallo en una carcajada

-¿algo de amor? ¿Me humillo?... no niño el que se humilla eres tú, porque legalmente soy su prometido

Allen se quedó estático, sentía que el frio lo invadía y congelaba todo su ser, no podía creerlo

-eso no…

-Pues créelo, claro no fue fácil… claro que no… su primer compromiso fue esta perra de aquí- señalo a Lenale quien al escucharlo quería darle de cachetadas pero Lavi la detuvo

-Lenale nosotras sabemos la humillación que tuvo que pasar este para tener a Yu... eres tu el que se comporto como una…

-Ya basta…- se escucho la grave voz de Kanda

Alma sonrió, Allen se lleno de ira, sabía que Yu aun sentía algo por alma siempre lo supo

-Alma por favor desaparece de mi vida… nuestro compromiso quedo anulado….

-sabes que no es posible sin los Karma, los Kanda se hunde…- dijo sonriendo

-Eso ya no me incumbe

Alma lo miro si entender, Kanda le tendió la mano y Alma la tomo ayudándose para pararse

-escucha puedes ir a decirle a todo el mundo que no voy a dejar que manipulen mi vida... que se pueden meter la herencia donde quieran…me importa una mierda todas sus amenazas... a Yu Kanda nadie lo manipula…

-¿y qué paso con tu padre? ¿Le dejaras todo a la estúpida de tu madre? ¿Esa que nunca respeto a tu padre?

-Esa mujer se puede quedar con todo si quiere… no me importa y te recomendaría que tu hicieras lo mismo con tu vida…madura Alma y ya no te hagas daño...

-Y tu padre

-No menciones a mi padre de nuevo - rugió Kanda- te juro que si vuelves insistir olvidare que le jure a mi padre cuidarte y protegerte y te agarrare a golpes…tenderte la mano ahora y darte este consejo fue lo último que hice por ti …

-Yo soy tu futuro

Kanda sonrió con malicia y jalo del brazo a Allen quien se quedo sorprendido con todo, sintió cuando fue envuelto en los brazos de Kanda y que este ya lo estaba besando, el solo cerró los ojos dejando que sus lágrimas escaparan- el es mi futuro, él y las decisiones que tome para mi vida

Alma miraba anonadado todo, se sentía morir, para él su todo era Yu Kanda…la única persona que amaba en su vida…había perdido lo único que tenía en su vida…

* * *

><p>Se sentía enormemente feliz, por aquella demostración de Kanda; de pronto noto que estaban frente al auto de Kanda y este le abrió la puerta señalándole que entrara, su mirada denotaba orden; así que hizo caso entrando sin decir más y sentándose, Kanda dio un portazo y entro, comenzaba pensar que nada bueno saldría de todo esto, temía que Kanda estuviera molesto por haberle dado ese golpe a Alma pero recordó las palabras de Yu a Alma y se tranquilizo un poco<p>

Cuando menos lo espero el auto se había detenido y Allen vio que estaban en la mansión de Kanda; este se bajo del auto, le abrió la puerta, lo sujeto y lo arrastro dentro de la casa, no le decía nada y eso comenzaba asustarlo, entraron y algunas empleadas los recibieron , viéndolo con gracia

-No me pasen ninguna llamada, ni atiendo a nadie- ordeno

Lo arrastró por las escaleras, se detuvieron freten a una puerta había varias en aquel pasadizo, al parecer las habitaciones de la mansión, lo cual le resultaba bastante triste ya que solo había una persona que ocupa una habitación; estaba distraído por lo cual no noto cuando Kanda abrió su habitación con su llave e ingresaron, es decir Kanda jaloneo a Allen haciéndolo entrar.

Allen tenia las mejillas sonrojadas no es que pensara mal pero estar a solas en la habitación de Kanda no era muy buena señal

-¿porque se supone que me traes a tu habitación?- reclamo totalmente sonrojado- te... lo advierto no dejare que me toques ni un pelo….- su corazón se agitaba mas y mas y sus mejillas ardían

Kanda levanto una ceja para luego sonreír de medio lado

-Por si no lo notaste no te lleve a mi cama, estamos en el recibidor de mi habitación ¿no?

Allen miro y la habitación casi del tamaño del primer piso de su casa, estaba decorada al estilo occidental tradicional del siglo XIX con grades candelabros colgados del techo las paredes eran de un crema oscuro, con la mitad de las paredes verdes esmeralda dándole un toque de elegancia único, donde se encontraba era un gran recibidor con sillones y una mesita en el centro pero sus pensamientos y curiosidad murieron al darse cuenta que había tergiversado las cosas

-Moyashi si que has perdido tu inocencia e ingenuidad muy pronto…-Kanda se sentó campante, con voz engreída y arrogante-¿tanto me deseas que ya no te puedes esperar?- lo último fue dicho con mucha burla

-Pues que puede pensar si alguien… es decir si me traes a tu habitación, yo no suponía que tu habitación pareciera una cómoda casa

Kanda sonrió de nuevo ante aquel comentario y le señalo con la mirada que se sentara; Allen un poco dudoso se sentó frente a Kanda

-Te traje aquí porque te diré la verdad de lo que sucedió entre Alma Y Yo, además de que tiene que ver Lenale, Hikaru y Lavi- Kanda evitaba en todo momento mirar los ojos de Allen, en realidad para el mismo era una gran tentación tenerlo en su habitación los dos solos y ver sus mejillas todas sonrojadas no hacía más que aumentar sus deseos, pero quería que primero Allen estuviera seguro de que quiere continuar con su relación.

Allen se sorprendió al escuchar lo último

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto dejando caer su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos

Kanda asintió, de nuevo tuvo que resistir ante la imagen tentadora de Allen, pero muy dentro temía que después de todo ello el moyashi se alejara, quería retenerlo a su lado, había renunciado a todo para ello pero no sabía si el moyashi estaría dispuesto a aguantar a toda la familia Kanda sobre ellos.

-Escucha no sé si lo sabes pero mi familia es muy tradicionalista, es porque es una familia milenaria, que ha sobrevivió por los diferentes negocios en los que está envuelto, dependiendo de la cabeza al mando los negocios se han llevado de manera decente o de manera… bueno sucia ... Mayormente tratando de conservar su poder sobre Japón, se tomaron ese tipo de decisiones , yo soy de la familia central pero en realidad la familia en general que ahí lo denominan clan o así lo denominaban es bastante grande, los cuales son socios de las empresas, mi padre cuando llego a la edad, ascendió a la cabeza, aun era joven , así que trataron de manipularlo, mis padre se casaron por conveniencia, mi madre era su prima lejana, era para no perder la sangre pura por así decirlo…

Kanda respiro hondo revelarle todo eso a alguien más le costaba mucho esfuerzo pero también sentía cada vez que algo en su interior se llenaba de paz, miraba la atenta mirada de su moyashi y se trataba de tranquilizar

-Bien las decisiones que tomo mi padre no fueron del todo agrado de mucho de los socios porque iban con la ley, pero aun así lo ocultaron, expectantes a que cometiera un error y poder sacarlo de ahí, por suerte siempre tuvo el apoyo del padre de Hikaru que era el segundo socio mayoritario, así que por el momento todo iba bien…otra familia milenaria de Japón eran los Karma, en algún momento hubo malos roces con ellos pero para cuando mi papa llego a la cabeza eso ya se había acabado y eran socios y amigos, ayudándose así a controlarlo todo, se quería expandir al extranjero, aquí a Inglaterra , así fue como empecé a viajar y se comenzó a utilizar esta mansión que llevaba algún tiempo sin ser usada, bueno después de que los padres de Alma tuvieran problemas mi padre acepto cuidar de Alma en nuestra mansión de Kioto, así fue como lo conocí y el a mí , junto con Hikaru pasamos buena parte de nuestra infancia juntos los tres….- no pudo evitar apretar sus puños ante los buenos recuerdos _"pero son recuerdos después de todo"_

Allen solo agacho la mirada, sabía que debía quedarse ahí y escucharlo todo pero de solo oír de la boca de Yu el fuerte lazo que tenían lo hacía entristecer y tener ganas de salir huyendo

Kanda prosiguió su relato de las principales cosas ocurridas con la familia, algunos acuerdos comerciales de su familia y también alguno que otro dato relevante sobre las empresas de su familia, no quería alardear de lo grande e inmensa de la fortuna de los Kanda, pero algunas cosas tenía que decirle para que supiera con cuanto cargaba y cuanto tendrían que soportar estando juntos, a pesar de que él se negara y que lo dejara todo sabía que no podría ser tan fácil pero quería sobrellevarlo con el moyashi a su lado. Su relato llego hasta el momento en que Alma regreso y se conocieron con Lavi y Lenale

-y entonces me comprometieron con….

-¿Con Alma no?- pregunto entristecido Allen

-No, claro que no- interrumpió Kanda y Allen lo miro sorprendido

- eran muy tradicionales y a pesar que ese tipo de cosas se hacían común aquí, allá no y menos con mi familia, me comprometieron con una chica

Allen se quedo en shock, Kanda había tenido más de un compromiso, y recordó que Alma le había dicho algo parecido, se exalto al recordar que señalo a Lenale

-Con Lenale Le- dijo rápido

Allen sintió que se paralizaba

-Tranquilízate ese compromiso se rompió tan rápido, solo duro una semana

Al ver la mirada de Allen, tuvo que contarle lo del escándalo que se armo cuando lo vieron acostándose con Alma o bueno después del hecho, trataba de omitir sus sentimientos hacia Alma porque sabía que le harían daño pero de por sí sabía que solo decirle que se había acostado con Alma ya le hacía daño

-entonces ¿aun estás comprometido con Alma?- pregunto tratando evitar que las lagrima galopadas en su rostro salieran no pudo evitar pensar si mientras se lo hacía a él pensaba en Alma.

-escucha… si, aun estoy comprometido con Alma… nuestras familias aun respetan aquel acuerdo que hizo mi padre por todo el escándalo que se armo, de por si fue un escándalo un compromiso con otro hombre pero no se pudo evitar, las cosa se le fueron de las manos y no había forma de ocultarlo y mi padre creyó falsamente en que Alma me amaba y yo a él... yo nunca lo ame y el no lo se... solo me gustaba y lo quería nada mas…- dijo claro, imprimiendo toda la seguridad que podía…

-¿Por qué dices eso? Alma parece que te amara de verdad

-No lo sé, puede que sí pero lo que hizo no se lo podre perdonar

Mi padre me había dado toda un charla sobre protegerlo y cuidarlo, que a pesar de todo eso, esperaba que fuera feliz junto a la persona que el suponía yo amaba, siempre me decía eso que nunca me separe de la persona que amo porque si no lo lamentaría toda la vida, así que después de ello, ambos nos mudamos a la mansión de Kioto, y dormíamos juntos y demás, Hikaru también vivía ahí, Lavi siempre venia, nos apoyaba o eso decía, los Le lógicamente rompieron todo tipo de acuerdo con nosotros y se mudaron aquí a Inglaterra.

Un día seguí a Alma a encontrarse a la habitación con su tía

-Eres un gran chico Alma- le decía esta- lograste atrapar a Yu Kanda...ahora la empresa de tus padre se salvara y todo será perfecto

-Pero yo solo quiero estar cerca de él...- decía el chico

-Claro y ya ves por seguir mi consejo lo conseguiste... aquella muchachita con la que lo comprometieron se fue para nunca regresar

-Pero ¿los periodistas?...- el chico sollozaba- eso fue humillante

-Pero no había opción teníamos que forzar a Kanda-sama a que los comprometiera, no es nada fácil pero yo logre mucho apoyo de nuestra familia, la verdad era que estábamos mas mal cada día pero con este apoyo de los Kanda saldremos y seremos tan o más poderosos que ellos-la mujer sonreirá y el chico solo la miraba un poco asustada

Kanda sintió su mundo romperse, el confiaba en Alma, daba su vida a que jamás lo traicionaría pero lo hizo y todo para enriquecer a su familia, eso le dejo totalmente herido y se sintió estúpido había dejado que sus emociones y deseos de que alguien le pertenezca afloraran, eso era lo que conseguía, se prometió jamás volver a sentir lo mismo o algo más fuerte, desde ahí supo que los sentimientos eran algo estúpidos.

Allen observaba el rostro afectado de Kanda no era tan expresivo pero lo veía en esos ojos profundos, eso ojos con tristeza, ahora comprendía porque le afectaba tanto verlo. Habían compartido un gran lazo y Alma lo había traicionado; Allen no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran apresuradas por su rostro, pero se paro firme y fue hacia Kanda este tenía la mirada distraída, su cuerpo estaba tenso, sentía arder en rabia, pero sintió unos cálidos brazos delgados envolverle, miro y se topo con la mirada cálida y de amor de su moyashi; lo atrajo hacia si sentándolo en sus piernas lo abrazo y sello sus labios transmitiéndolo su dolor, para compartirlo era la primera vez que era tan sincero con alguien y aunque no lo admitiera le causaba temor, se separaron y Kanda sonrió limpiando las lagrimas de su pequeño, Allen aun no se separaba de él y Kanda con cuidado lo sentó a su lado aun con una mano por su cintura

-Kanda ¿hay algo más?- susurro despacio apoyándose en el pecho del otro sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Kanda.

-Si algunas cosa más….

-como ¿por qué Lavi odia a Alma? Supongo que es porque es tu amigo pero también parece algo personal….

-La verdad no sé si esto te lo debería decir yo o el conejo… pero supongo que una parte me comprende a mí…

Allen se apego más a su pecho, Kanda alentado por el suave aroma y la calidez de su moyashi continuo.

-después de todo aquello, no volví a hablar con alma rompí mi compromiso pero mi padre no lo acepto; no le dije el porqué, no quería verlo destruido, no quería que sufriera, prefería sufrir solo…pero Hikaru Y Lavi estaban ahí día tras día persiguiéndome, en ese momento me molestaba, aun me fastidia a veces la presencia de ambos pero ... se ganaron mi confianza- Allen sonrió ante ello- a Alma y a su tía no les agrado mucho aquello, Alma me perseguía y me acosaba _" y debo admitir que muchas veces caí ante su tentación, incluso prohibírmelo aumentaba mas la tentación, pero era vacio de sentimientos y a pesar de tratarlo mal el idiota seguía tras de mí", _pensó omitiendo que se volvió acostar con alma varias veces más.

La situación se volvió horrible, el idiota de mi primo y el conejo notaron que Alma ya no me hacia bien, así que trataron de alejarme de él, un gran error... Después de unas semanas se celebraba el cumpleaños de mi padre en Kioto, así que ahí estábamos todos, se celebraba en familia y sin prensa pero aun así fue….Alma nos llamo, dijo que para disculparse, a esa altura ya no le creo, mi padre ya nos venía observando todo este tiempo así que sin que lo notáramos nos siguió de cerca, terminamos cerca de un barranco, era un lugar especial para nosotros porque nos gustaba la vista de ese lugar, Alma comenzó pero no a disculparse sino a pelear con Lavi y Hikaru, pues sentía celos enfermizos por ellos… yo aburrido de todo comencé marcharme Hikaru intento detenerme y en eso sentimos golpes deberían ser de Lavi y Alma, luego escuchamos un ¡no! gritando de mi padre, cuando vimos Alma, Lavi y mi padre caían por el barranco yo corrí hacia ellos, al parecer en los golpes Alma había terminado empujando a Lavi y este en su desesperación termino agarrándose de el cayendo también, mi padre al ver esto se acerco a salvarlos….- Kanda se interrumpió no podía negar que ahora mismo recordar todo aquello le traía un enorme dolor y amargura, pero sintió a su niño aferrarse más a él dándole energía, definitivamente ya no podría estar sin el- la situación fue que mi padre siempre fue un hombre intachable y demasiado amable. Agarro a Lavi y a Alma amortiguando la caída de ambos, los cuales solo tuvieron golpes menores... bajamos por el resbaladero y ahí, dijo sus últimas palabras porque estaba agonizando, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sangre…incluso mientras hablaba se atragantaba por ella…es una imagen que…

-"siem…pre defiende… tu a…mor…po...r ….la persona que ames….y... no los culpes…los...ce...los... te...llevan…a...ha...cer...co...sas"- dirigió la mirada hacia Lavi y Alma…_"llore ese fue el día que mas llore en mi vida... el día que cambio mi vida para siempre… y me sumí en la oscuridad de la que solo este chico me ha podido sacar... con su gentil carácter... ahora que lo recuerdo este carácter es el mismo del de mi padre… amable gentil pero fuerte cuando quiere y luchador_…", sentía ganas de llorar también ahora pero con ese calor entre sus brazos podía soportarlo todo por cursi que sonara.

Allen se sintió tan culpable por todo lo que le dijo, comprendía todo, y vaya que si, ahora sabía que Kanda compartía su mismo dolor, le mismo dolor que él sentía cada vez que pensaba en que su padre lo pueda dejar, se aferro mas a él y aun así no pudo evitar pensar si aun no sentía nada por Alma, pero lo olvido por el momento, tenía que reconfortar a Kanda, sabía que desempolvar recuerdos dolorosos del pasado era duro. Se levanto y se acerco a Yu juntado sus frentes perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Kanda subió sus manos poso una sobre la cintura del menor y la otra sobre el cuello acariciando los suaves cabellos blancos, acercándolo a él y el solo accedió cerrando sus ojos besándolo con ternura y dedicación, se besaban lentamente transmitiendo sus mas sinceros sentimientos, su amor y compañía. Se separaron agitados por la falta de aire

-Kanda yo siempre estaré a tu lado… yo te amo…-

Kanda vio aquellos ojos cálidos llenos de lagrimas , sonrió, sabía que lo que le decía era cierto y era más que suficiente de lo que necesitaba, lo volvió a besar pero esta vez con deseo, ese deseo que había tenido que aplacar por más de un mes; Allen se sintió un tanto cohibido por el cambio de ritmo pero el también lo necesitaba, sin importarle mas correspondió a los besos apasionados del otro mientras se arrodillaba sobre el sofá, siendo apresado totalmente por los brazos de Kanda que comenzaba a pasear sus manos por la espalda del menor con deseo genuino, subió hasta los hombros del chico y bajo el saco del menor dejándolo caer en el suelo, Allen solo emitió un gemido al sentir la boca del mayor devorando su cuello, se aferro mas al cuello del otro porque sentía que se desvanecería, Kanda lo noto y acerco mas su cuerpo al de él haciendo que Allen se acoplara su pecho sintiendo la respiraciones agitadas, Kanda rompió el beso que compartían e hizo que las piernas de Allen lo envolvieran y este lo hizo perdido entre el placer , Kanda se alejo unos centímetro y le levanto el polo sacándolo, dejando al descubierto el pecho blanco y los pezones rosados, aumentado su excitación, se acerco a uno y comenzó a lamerlo haciendo que el otro diera un gemido mas alto, volvió a su cuello y le dio un mordisco dejándole una pequeña marca, Allen no lo notaba solo seguía gimiendo para Yu, llamándolo entre suspiros, aferrándose más a su cuello, noto que Kanda aun estaba vestido así que sonrojado y tímido deposito suaves besos por el cuello del mayor y bajo su manos desabotonando la camisa, aun no se acostumbraba a desvestirlo, Kanda sonrió ante ello, lo lleno de ternura lo agarro por el mentón y le dio un suave beso en los labios, iba desbotonarse por el mismo pero Allen negó y termino haciéndolo el, paso sus manos por el pecho duro de Kanda con algo de temor pero también deseo bajo su mano por el abdomen haciendo emitir suspiros roncos a Kanda y armándose de valor, bajo la mano hasta el pantalón de Kanda abriéndolo, esto sorprendió a Kanda pero no podía vitar emitir un gemido ronco, beso con desenfreno a Allen de nuevo y lo cargo, Kanda mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras besaba a Allen , este solo se sumía en el placer aferrándose bien con las piernas a la cintura del otro, Kanda llego a su cama y lo deposito en ella con cuidado, Allen se dejo caer y se acomodó sobre las colchas suaves de seda, casi como si provocara a Kanda, se acomodo mas y puso su cabeza sobre las suaves almohadas llevando su cuello hacia tras provocándolo, Kanda no se hizo esperar y le dio una lamida por toda la extensión del fino cuello, paso sus manos por la piel expuesta, se quito su propia camisa, para luego pasar a retirar los pantalones de Allen junto con su ropa interior, acaricio todas las piernas blancas sintiendo la suavidad de estas, paseo sus manos por las caderas y lo muslos internos haciendo que Allen se retorciera del pacer en su cama,

-Kanda... te amo... demasiado…- susurraba entre gemidos Allen- dímelo

-Moyashi d... deja de llamarme Kanda….

-Pero... pero yo... no sé si pueda llamarte así- dijo Allen ocultando su rostro con una almohada

-Moyashi idiota solo tu deberías llamarme así…-le quito la almohada y le sonrió con malicia- la necesitaras dentro de un rato tal vez….- Allen se sonrojo y también sonrió travieso- entonces Yu…. Hazme tuyo… Yu- lo llamo fingiendo gemidos-

Esto sorprendió a Kanda y hasta al mismo Allen que ahora no sabía dónde esconder su rostro….

-Como tu lo pidas moyashi…- susurro desde el miembro del menor , el cual envolvió y llevo a las nubes de placer al albino, lo succiono , y repartió lamidas por toda la longitud, lo metía y sacaba de su boca, provocando miles de sensaciones en Allen " como te extrañé moyashi", mientras tanto acariciaba más la piernas del menor abriéndolas para él y flexionándolas, el niño llego al éxtasis derramándose en la boca de su novio, quien se lo tomo todo mientras Allen respiraba agitado Kanda no espero mas y mientras acariciaba un pezón con una mano, lamia su otra mano ensalivándola lo más que podía, mientras observa con placer a su niño bañado en sudor completamente desnudo para él , con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas sonrosadas, metió el primer dedo haciendo gritar a Allen, su entrada estaba muy estrecha ya que no habían tenido relaciones hace algún tiempo y eso aumento su morbo , sabía que Allen no se metía con nadie pero comprobarlo así sintiendo lo exquisito que era de apretado y caliente, lo enloquecía, metió otro acallando los gemidos del otro con besos húmedos y apasionados, y el tercero ya entro con mayor facilidad, los metía y sacaba, acostumbrándolo.

Parecía que ya estaba listo y se levanto para terminar de desvestirse, Allen sintió frio quería el cuerpo de la persona que amaba cubriéndolo, se levanto por los codos y vio a Kanda cerca de él pero sin tomarlo, lo miro dubitativo y Kanda levanto sus brazos invitándolo ; Allen avergonzado se dirigió a él a gata por sobre la cama hasta llegar a él, temblaba de miedo y de expectación, Kanda sonriéndole con cariño, como solo lo hacía con él, le dio confianza mientras le daba un suave beso en los cabellos y acariciaba sus mejillas, lo tomo por la cintura con cariño y cuidado, dejándose llevar por la excitación no había recordado que ahora era lo más preciado de su vida, aunque odiara admitirlo el bastardo de Ticky tenía razón su moyashi era como una joya preciada que debía de cuidar y tratar con gentileza, Allen sintió su corazón latir agitado con esas muestras de amor y no solo de pasión así que asintió y paso sus piernas alrededor de las de Kanda abriéndolas , se elevo y comenzó a descender hacia el miembro de su novio, sentía miedo Kanda con un brazo lo guiaba mientras que con el otro acariciaba sus mejillas y descendía hasta su espalda con cariño. Allen se aferro a su cuello gruñendo cuando lo sintió entrar, chillo mas fuerte cuando lo sintió totalmente dentro, de sus ojos se derramaban lagrimas, Kanda agitado por sentir esa estrechez le dio otro beso, Allen se aferro mas a él y le clavaba las uñas y jalaba sus mechones de cabello, Kanda beso todo el rostro de menor, se acerco a su oído

-Moyashi… Allen... mi Allen- le susurro con deseo y amor,

Allen se estremeció por aquello

-Yu tú también eres mío... desde ahora yo te cuidare

-No, seré yo quien te cuide…..eres tan suave y frágil…-Allen sonrió con ternura que pronto se convirtió en lujuria y con una mezcla de dolor al sentir la primera embestida de Kanda, quien lo levantaba y lo hacía caer sobre su miembro, las rodillas le daban escozor así que dejándose llevar rodeo con sus piernas a Kanda y este bajaba su manos hacia su baja espalda para sostenerlo y lo siguió embistiendo mientras lamia y succionaba su cuello y toda la piel que podía, para terminar besándose con desenfreno, Allen confiaba en su pareja así que solo se dejaba llevar, arqueando su cuello con cada embestida que recibía, se sostenía de Kanda, este había olvidado por completo el escozor en la rodillas, la locura de placer en la que estaba envuelto lo alejaba de todo, y le daba toda la adrenalina y fuerza para sostenerlo en brazos mientras lo penetraba, lo sostuvo con un brazo y lo comenzó a masturbar al sentir que ya iba a llegar al clímax, Allen dio un gran gemido cuando llego al clímax, arqueando su espalda , dejando ver a Kanda aquella escena erótica, lo recostó en la cama y lo siguió besando mientras lo embestía con locura para llegar al clímax también, agitados Kanda salió de él y se acomodo a su lado, y ambos abrazados se dejaron llevar por el sopor, Kanda que sentía una infinita paz y tranquilidad teniéndolo así entre sus brazos solo atino a cubrirlos con la colcha y abrazarlo mas.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: creo que me esta saliendo algo largo los capis pero como siempre digo era necesario , culpa de los flasbacks pss.. espero q les guste y nose si supnian q con la primera pérsna q comprometieron a Kan da fue Lenlae supongo que si….. buen ahor ase pudo ver porque Yu esta tan traumatizado con Alma… tenia que ser algo bonito lo pasaron pero también trágico porque su rlacion es asi.. bueno asi es en el manga de nuestra gran autora… ohh el lemon de reconciliación yullen fue inesperado se escribió solo… me sentí medio inspirado y esta vez fue como decirlo mas pasional porq bueno fue un mes estando separados .. y bueno a partir del siguiente capi las cosas avnzan mas rápido…. Y bien pues mas problema supondrán el porque… digamos juventud y algunas otras cosas... inmadurez talvez.. umm mejor no adelanto nada… pero que el capi les haya gustado…. Y sorry por que fue argo es el lemon pues…. Bye!..umm tikyxAllen...TkiyXLavi en quin estara interesado tiky?<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Notas de autor: Creo que demore demasiado en publicar pero quería mejorar la ortografía y gramática y lo conseguí gracias a Ai midori! Gracias por la corrección…y gracias todos ustedes por su apoyo me dan energía de seguir escribiendo a pesar de que tengo que estudiar… pero no se preocupen tardare un poco mas peor no demasiado y si hay reviews lo hare más rápido…

* * *

><p>Despertó sintiendo un hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo, observó y vio una imagen muy tierna, era su Moyashi con sus ojos cerrados, enmarcados por esas pestañas rizadas blancas. Además de que una suave respiración salía de esa pequeña boca rosada. Se acercó a él y delineó esos labios que le gustaban; pasó sus manos por sus mejillas.<em> "Eres lo más preciado que tengo ahora, sólo mío… Te lo daré todo y a cambio quiero todo de ti"<em>. Allen abrió lentamente sus ojos observando los orbes oscuros de Yu. Sonrió, lo había extrañado demasiado, se abrazó a él y sonrió, Kanda sólo acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

-No te lo dije, pero felicitaciones por el premio- susurró- Esto... Lo conseguirás.

Allen se sentó para mirarlo, sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

-¿Kanda, por qué eres tan gentil conmigo?- le preguntó con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Porque eres frágil y suave- sus labios dieron suaves besos por su cuello sin ninguna intención oculta.

-No soy frágil yo, puedo soportarlo todo.

-Claro, pero aun así ya no tienes que hacerlo.

Sin que ambos lo notaran, ya estaban recostados de nuevo en la cama con Kanda encima de Allen besándolo lentamente en los labios mientras sus manos acariciaban con suavidad el cuello del menor. Quería protegerlo, cuidarlo, alejarlo de todo por egoísta que sonara. Estaba dispuesto a todo pero a cambio quería todo. Sabía que eso era obsesivo, pero por el momento no le importaba. Bajó sus labios al cuello blanco, le dio un par de lamidas haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Allen.

-Para.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres tan tierno y sensual con esa expresión en tu rostro mientras duermes, con mis marcas por todo tu cuerpo desnudo. Como me encantas- volvió a los labios del menor para besarlo con pasión y deseo.

-Para, ya debe ser de noche y mi padre va a matarme. ¡Ah!- dio un suave gemido al sentir las manos de Kanda por sus muslos acariciándolos con posesividad.

-No importa, yo me haré responsable y….- vio por la ventana era de día. Estaba demasiado claro, abrió los ojos levantándose de golpe.

Allen también se levantó un poco molesto, a pesar de que se había resistido, ya le estaba gustando por donde iba todo. _"Me he vuelto un pervertido…demonios_". Miró por la ventana, estaba muy claro, _"no puede ser"_.

-Sí puede ser.

Le enseñó el reloj pulsera y vio decía 7 am.

-¿Qué?- gritó.

Había pasado toda la noche en casa de Kanda, su padre debería estar muriendo de preocupación. Se sonrojó aún más, había pasado la noche con Kanda, en su casa y en su habitación, ya lo habían hecho en la playa pero no podía dejar de admitir que le gustaba dormir a su lado. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero la voz del otro la frenó.

-Yo hablaré con tu padre- dijo.

-Gracias- se iba a levantar nuevamente pero Kanda lo detuvo.

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, ¿qué harás?

Allen lo miró expectante.

-¿Qué haré? No entiendo.

-Sí, qué eres idiota- observó el lindo puchero de enfado de Allen, _"a este mocoso sí que le gusta jugar con mi autocontrol"_. Suspiró prolongadamente- Mira, por si no lo entendiste vamos tener problemas, los Kanda...- se interrumpió cuando Allen le dio un beso fugas en los labios.

-Tú eres el idiota que no ha comprendido que para mí "Kanda" no es más que el apellido de la persona que amo. Sólo quiero que seas Yu Kanda, el verdadero Yu Kanda, sin presiones. Que seas libre y hagas lo que tus sueños te manden, yo siempre te amaré. ¿O crees que volvería a dejar que me tocaras si no fuera así? Sí qué eres un idiota.

Kanda se sintió más vivo que nunca. Ninguna persona que había conocido le había dicho aquello, tratarlo sólo como Yu Kanda, y no como el heredero Kanda, aplastándolo con toda la responsabilidad que eso conllevaba.

-Dime Yu, ¿tú qué quieres hacer?

-Bajar de su nube a mi madre y los ancianos traidores, que me rueguen a que sea la cabeza de las empresas. Las empresas son importantes para mí, pero más importante es decidir mi vida por mí mismo. Eso es lo que hare.

-Y yo siempre estaré ahí contigo- sonrió Allen.

Cerraron aquel pacto entre ellos con un beso que Kanda lo comenzaba convertir en uno pasional, pero Allen con una sonrisa lo interrumpió, separándose para irse a dar un baño y luego suplicar a su padre que le perdone la vida, aún temía un poco llamarlo.

-No te preocupes, lo llamaré mientras te bañas.

Pero sus acciones decían lo contrario ya que había recostado a Allen de nuevo en la cama.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar- susurro Allen.

-Olvídate del trabajo, puedes olvidarte de todo. Yo te protegeré y te daré todo lo que necesites- comenzó a succionar el cuello blanco mientras descendía con rapidez hasta la clavícula.

-¿Kanda, qué te pasa?- Allen se levantó- ¿Qué quisiste decir con aquello?

-Nada, báñate. Llamaré a tu padre- _"demonios esto se me está saliendo de las manos"_.

Allen se bañó rápidamente y cuando salió Kanda tenía una bata puesta con el celular en la mano. Se sonrojó mas, él solo tenía una bata puesta, olvidó que su ropa había quedado regada por algún lugar de la habitación.

Kanda cortó la llamada y lo observó con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a él y le dio beso.

-Kan...da.

-Eres delicioso Moyashi- le susurró- Bien, llamé a Tanaka-san y me dijo que no te preocupes, él está ahora con tu padre, pues como vio que no bajábamos supuso que no volverías a tu casa así que fue a hacerle compañía tu padre y a calmarlo.

Allen se puso totalmente sonrojado, ahora su padre lo mataría, había pasado la noche fuera de su casa sin excusa alguna. _"Bueno, él quería que Kanda y yo nos reconciliemos… ¡¿Pero qué demonios digo?"_

-Cálmate, me voy a dar un baño y me disculparé con tu padre. Ponte esta ropa, te quedara algo grande, pero qué se le puede hacer, mandé a lavar tu ropa.

Kanda se metió a la ducha, después de estar bien vestidos se dirigieron a la casa de Allen, Mana les miro con reprobación.

Para sorpresa de Allen, Kanda cumplió y se disculpó con Mana como todo un caballero. Eso mismo sorprendió a Mana, hasta se sintió culpable.

-Ya chico, entiendo, son jóvenes y tienen las hormonas revueltas, pero llama Allen, dime dónde estás siempre. Me preocupas.

Allen se disculpó con un abrazo, Mana le correspondió el abrazo y lo calmó. Claro, les puso un castigo, no podían hacer _eso_ hasta dentro de un par de meses. Además, quería a Allen de vuelta después del trabajo, y les volvió a recalcar que no era porque hayan pasado la noche juntos, era sólo que quería que le avisaran._ "Mi pequeño está creciendo de forma apresurada, pero aun así creo que él es perfecto para Allen, en sus ojos hay mucho amor, tal vez demasiado"._

* * *

><p>El resto del verano estuvieron ambos ocupados, Allen en sus dos trabajos y después estudiando junto con Lavi, quien le enseñaba con verdadero anhelo todas aquellas cosa que necesitaba para una mejor redacción. Allen extrañaba ver a Kanda, hacía dos semanas que no lo veía y que si no fuera por él mismo, Kanda no lo llamaría. Lo entendía, en verdad si lo hacía, pero sólo se contenía porque sus sueños eran importantes.<p>

Las vacaciones terminaron. Kanda había asistido al curso de verano de introducción, antes no le hubiera importado mucho pero ahora tendría que ir por una beca. Necesitaba ser el mejor de su facultad, ya que sólo se daban becas al que tenía mejor nota de toda ésta. Aún seguía recibiendo su pensión y no había sucedido nada pero eso no lo tranquilizaba. Habló con Hikaru, quien estaba totalmente ocupado con su carrera de actor, y éste le informó que parecía que no había ningún movimiento en su contra pero que tal vez sería mejor que se buscara donde invertir su dinero. Lo malo de esto era que no tenía idea de lo que era ahorrar, siempre lo tuvo todo, hablando de lo material. Así que decidió que tendría que ser el mejor.

Hoy sería su primer día en la universidad. Para su sorpresa había alguien quien había tenido un mejor puesto que él y eso realmente lo enfadaba, así que no daría el discurso acostumbrado a dar el primer puesto. Apretaba los puños, estaba furioso se sentía humillado. _"¿Cómo alguien puede ser mejor que yo?_", esperó sentado mientras oía el discurso de bienvenida del decano de su facultad. Observó a sus compañeros, ninguno parecía alguien interesante, rodó los ojos, todo eso le aburría realmente.

-Bien, ahora el discurso del primer lugar de ingreso. No es aborigen de aquí, es de Japón, pero sabemos que será un orgullo para nuestra universidad, el joven Alma Karma.

"_Dejarlo atrás no podía ser tan fácil ¿no?",_ suponía que su destino lo odiaba, pero ya no sentía ese estremecimiento en su cuerpo y si ahora era su rival pues lo enfrentaría. Le había robado su primer puesto en la facultad, pero eso no podría quedar así, él necesitaba la maldita beca.

Escuchó el discurso, parecía más serio y reservado de lo usual, hace mucho que no lo veía. Incluso antes de decidir dejarlo atrás no sabía que tanto había cambiado, sabía de antemano por parte de Alma que estudiara en aquella universidad pero _"¿tenía que robar mi primer puesto?"_, eso le hacía sentir que había sido enviado por su familia, trató de no darle importancia. Después de todo, ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p>Era su nuevo día en la escuela, ahora sólo tenía a Lenalee, y ambos se sentaban a almorzar. Platicaban de todo lo que Allen había aprendido y las ideas que tenía con Lavi acerca del libro que escribirían juntos. Lenalee le contaba todo lo que aprendido en su instituto, puesto que en verano estudió diseño de modas en uno. Es más, estudiaría por las tardes, y al terminar la escuela estudiaría tiempo completo porque adoraba aquello. Seguían platicando y comiendo cuando un chico de cabellos rubios pálidos, junto a una chica del mismo color de cabellos, se acercaron a ellos.<p>

-Hola, ¿nos podemos sentar con ustedes?- preguntaron un tanto tímidos.

Ambos los miraron, los habían presentado como los chicos nuevos de este año pero, al igual que ellos, estaban en segundo año de instituto. Allen y Lenalee se miraron y sonrieron, asistieron y los chicos sonriendo se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Hola, somos Ange Marriott y Michael Marriott.

-Hola, soy Allen Walker

-Yo soy Lenalee Lee.

Comenzaron a charlar con los hermanos, al parecer eran hijos de los dueños del hotel Marriott. _"Cómo no, si esta escuela es de niños ricos",_ se dijo con pesadumbre.

-¿Ustedes están saliendo?- preguntó tímida la chica mirando a Allen.

-No- negaron al unísono.

-¿En verdad?- dijo la chica animada que casi se acerca peligrosamente a Allen, pero fue detenida por su hermano. Ambos chicos eran iguales, sólo diferían en que eran hombre y mujer, porque después eran iguales. Los dos con el cabello rubio claro, ojos chocolates y la tez blanca con mejillas sonrosadas, claro la chica tenía el cabello más largo que su hermano, quien sólo lo llevaba hasta los hombros.

-Ange cálmate, ¿tal vez tiene novia en otro lugar?

-Pues en realidad sale con mi amigo Kanda- dijo Lenalee picando a Allen. Haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto emocionado el chico, que había dejado su timidez atrás- Yo salgo con un chico también, lo extraño mucho, está en la universidad estudiando administración de negocios internacionales. Aburrido - hizo un puchero.

-¿En serio? Kanda también estudia lo mismo, qué extraño.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia.

La rubia al principio se sintió molesta porque aquel joven peliblanco había llamado su atención, pero luego de ver que su hermanito congeniaba bien con él sonrió y comenzó una plática con Lenalee, quien se sintió bien de poder hablar cosas de ropa y moda con la rubia que tenía la misma pasión por los diseños y para su coincidencia quería estudiar lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado unos días desde que asistía a la universidad y ya tenía a muchas chicas que de verdad no sabía. <em>"¿Para qué mierda habían venido a la universidad?", <em>estaba hastiado de aquello, pero agradecía que muchas de ellas fueran sensatas y se comportaran como personas normales. Para empeorar la situación, tenía a su costado a un chico que se había empeñado en hablarle, y, sin querer, le había soltado que salía con un chico por insistencia de éste. Sin mencionar que no lo había dicho en voz baja, lo había gritado y muchos lo oyeron, incluso uno de sus maestros; por lo menos ahora las chicas ya no se le acercaban, pero sí alguno que otro chico, definitivamente pensó que sería diferente la escuela. Además, estaba el hecho de que hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera besaba a su Moyashi, su horario lo dejaba ocupado hasta la hora de recogerlo a la escuela, al que había podido recogerlo los primeros días, porque ahora era el pelirrojo quien lo recogía; _"joder no puedo hacer nada al respecto porque de verdad que irlo a recoger ocupa demasiado de mi tiempo"_. Así que para evitar que personas desagradables le invitaran ir en su auto, el mismo Kanda se lo había pedido a Lavi; haciendo que estos dos pasaran más tiempo, algo que le comenzaba a disgustar ya que Lavi tenía menos horas de clases.

Y tampoco lo podía ver en las tardes ni ningún maldito día, puesto que todo el maldito día se la pasaba estudiando, incluido sábados y domingos. Y todo era porque Alma al parecer era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, para empeorar la situación el chico estudiaba lo mismo que él y estaba en todas su clases. No podía culparlo, los agruparon por apellidos al ser el primer ciclo.

-¿Te gusta ese chico? ¿Ese es el chico con el que sales? – pregunto el castaño que no paraba de insistirle en ser amigos.

-Ya déjame en paz y no, no es con quien salgo.

-Qué extraño. Sabes, tú vista se desvía bastante hacia el ¿no será que te está empezando a gustar?

Eso dislocó a Kanda, "¿tanto se la pasaba viéndolo? No era que le atrajera, era sólo que aún le daba curiosidad… Demasiada curiosidad.

-No te importa.

-Vaya, pobre de tu novio. Si yo hiciera algo así Michel no pararía de llorar.

"_¿Michel?"_ se preguntó. Según la última vez que vio a su Moyashi, éste le había dicho que se habían hecho amigos de dos hermanos y si mal no recordaba uno de los nombres era Michel.

-Vaya, un mensaje de él. Oh me va invitar salir con sus compañeros de clase, está muy emocionado- miro esa sonrisa de enamorado- Con sus nuevos amigos Lenalee y Allen, qué tierno.

Kanda abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. "_Bien, esto no puede ser más que una afortunada coincidencia"_, se dijo para sí. Sonrió y se acercó al chico.

Estaban afuera de su escuela esperando. Logró divisar el auto de Lavi, lo había invitado a venir con ellos, ya que últimamente estaban estresados planeando escribir los capítulos que debían presentar a la editorial Saint Cleare. Habían acordado que presentarían ahí su trabajo porque querían evitar que pensaran mal de ellos si publicaban en Bookman. Lavi ya había concertado una cita con el editor en jefe dentro de tres semanas y estaban que se morían de nervios. Porque aún tenían ideas vagas e ideas sueltas escritas, por lo menos tenían definidos los personajes, pero nada más, y ya estaban finalizando abril. Así que Lavi decidió hacer un viaje para buscar inspiración, como Mana no los dejaría ir solos y menos Kanda, decidieron ir junto con Kanda y Lenalee. Los cuatro este fin de semana se irían, eso le hizo muy feliz, además de que no veía a Kanda hace un par de semanas, una que otra llamada y mensaje de texto. Se comunicaba mas con Hikaru que con Kanda, pero qué le podía hacer. Sabía que Kanda se estaba esforzando demasiado, en una de sus llamadas sólo maldecía al que le ganaba en obtener el primer puesto.

Saludaron a Lavi y éste de inmediato sacó un cuaderno para enseñarle unos bocetos de los personajes, no es que necesitaran publicar con imágenes pero les servían de guía. Allen sonrió; Lavi se esforzaba mucho en el proyecto que compartían. Él señaló los que más les gustaba y comenzaron a discutir el por qué de ello. Sintieron a un auto estacionarse, y de ahí bajó un chico de cabellos marrones oscuros y ojos verdes muy oscuros casi negros, era muy guapo y llevaba ropa casual, a diferencia de todos ellos que llevaban el uniforme escolar, a excepción de Lavi, por supuesto, quien también estaba en la universidad.

El chico se acercó con una gran sonrisa a saludar a su novio, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y el otro correspondió al abrazo sonrojado y feliz para besarse tiernamente. Allen sintió un vacio al verlos así, porque Kanda jamás era así con él, menos delante de tanta gente, algunos se quedaron mirándolos pero no les importó, se separaron pero el mayor aun mantenía abrazado por los hombros a su noviecito.

-Vaya, ustedes siempre tan impulsivos- dijo la melliza rubia, con una sonrisa sincera- Mira te presentamos a Lenalee, Allen y su novio Lavi.

-Nosotros no somos novios- se disculparon

-Lo siento- dijo ella ruborizada- Es que siempre lo vienes a recoger y siempre se ven felices de verse.

-Eso tiene otra explicación- dijo Allen un poco inseguro.

-¿Qué explicación, Moyashi?- sintió su cuerpo temblar por esa voz, giró su vista y era Kanda saliendo del mismo auto del otro.

-Bien, yo les presento a Yu Kanda mi compañero de clases- dijo para luego agregar– Ah y mi nombre es Koji Katsura.

-Es mi novio- dijo con orgullo el rubio sonrojado.

-Necesito de Hikaru- dijo de pronto Lavi, haciendo que Allen quien estaba su lado caminando por el centro comercial, girara su rostro.

-Yo también lo extraño mucho- hizo un puchero- Pero supongo que tú más porque lo quieres ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Claro que lo quiero, pero no es porque estemos saliendo, es genial hablar con él y burlarme junto con él de ustedes, en especial molestar a Yu.

Miro de reojo como el otro lo miraba asesinamente y miraba a Allen con posesividad._ "Ah, de verdad que me aburro así, me siento solo"_.

-Lavi ¿qué pasa?- preguntó algo preocupado por su amigo- Pareces triste.

-No, es eso, sino que estoy haciendo mal tercio, ya sabes- Lavi giró su vista hacia Kanda y éste sólo sonrió de manera arrogante.

Allen sabía a qué se refería, todo el trayecto había sido incómodo, habían ido en el auto de Koji. Kanda estaba notablemente molesto, no lo decía, pero sabía que era así, ya que había invitado a Lavi y no a él, pero no lo hacía porque Kanda siempre parecía ocupado, además Lavi y él necesitaban quitarse el estrés por todo el trabajo que tenían con el libro.

-Mira a esos dos, nos invitan y están de melosos, aunque hacen una linda pareja- sonrió Lavi _"tal vez me pueda divertir"_- Lenalee y esa chica se llevan bien y están hablando de cosas que no entiendo y tú tienes a Kanda con su cara de amargado pero lo tienes y yo quedo solitario.

Allen se sintió culpable.

-Pero somos amigos y compañeros- sonrió con amabilidad- No te sientas así, hay que aprovechar este momento para distraernos- hizo un pequeño mohín- Mañana estaremos de nuevo metidos en el libro y dentro de unos días estaremos en el viaje que seguro será cansado para nosotros.

-Tienes razón, hay que disfrutar este momento- miró con malicia a Kanda, _"siempre tengo que ser yo el que dé el empujón a estos dos. Ah... Como si no me afectara. La amistad ante todo. ¡Recuérdalo Lavi!"_

El pelirrojo jaló a Allen, se estaban dirigiendo a los juegos de diversiones, y le sonrió maliciosamente a Kanda y luego a Allen, éste no comprendía pero le miró asustado cuando vio el juego al que se dirigían. Trató de parar pero el otro tenía más fuerza; Kanda sólo se quedó observando cómo se llevaban a su pequeño novio, no es que no quisiera partirle la cara a Lavi pero realmente sentía algo de confianza y los veía tan cansados y estresados a ellos como el mismo. Además él no podía ser tan impulsivo como Lavi, no podría tomar del brazo al menor y llevarlo a juegos, durante toda su relación no habían salido y menos a lugares públicos. En realidad, sí; un par de veces salieron, pero siempre se sentía incomodo. Está vez acompañó a Koji porque sentía que tenía que ver a su Moyashi, lo necesitaba demasiado, sin notarlo apretó su puños y sus facciones se contrajeron.

-Lenalee, subamos también- chilló la rubia, y la chica asintió– Si nos desmayamos algún chico guapo nos ayudará.

Ambas chicas corrieron tras el albino y el pelirrojo.

-Koji, yo también quiero ir- dijo con un sonrojo el rubio.

El mayor acarició su mejilla y asintió, no sin antes mirar con algo de tristeza a Kanda, aunque no entendía bien la situación, comenzaba sentirse mal por el chico. Pero eso no pareció importarle al rubio.

-Si no haces algo ten por seguro que lo perderás, no sé cómo alguien como Allen puede estar con alguien tan frio que no le importa que otro chico se lleve a su novio- lo decía con seguridad. Claro, la seguridad que le daba estar agarrado fuertemente de su novio, que tenía la misma estatura que Kanda.

A pesar de que no era lo suyo, Kanda se quedó totalmente estático ante el comentario de aquel rubio, tenía ganas de golpearlo pero la realidad es que aquel mocoso tenía algo de razón. Sentía que su relación se estaba medio enfriando por qué no se veían y él no hacía mucho por ello, tenía mucho que hacer, se estaba concentrando totalmente en sus estudios y a su Moyashi lo tenía olvidado. Ni siquiera lo llamaba seguido, era el menor quien lo hacía, y eso le asustaba porque últimamente tampoco lo hacía. Confiaba en Lavi, pero sentía un terrible miedo de la juventud de su Moyashi. Era joven e inexperto y podría desarrollar otro tipo de sentimientos hacia otras personas, esa idea no le gustaba. Para cuando volvió a la realidad ya no había nadie enfrente de él y eso le dolió.

Se quedó pensando, necesitaba darse tiempo para todo y tenía que dejarle en claro a su albino que él era suyo y que no podía mirar otras personas

Escuchó risas, eran de los chicos que se habían subido en aquel juego que giraba los 360 grados. Los vio, es decir, sólo vio a su Moyashi riendo, pero sosteniendo su estomago y Lavi abrazándolo fraternalmente, burlándose de su desdicha. Ciertamente, Lavi respetaba su relación con el albino, pero era él mismo el que lo estaba alejando. Se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Lavi, yo lo sostendré- ordenó.

Los dos jóvenes alzaron su vista, Allen estaba mareado y se tambaleaba, definitivamente odiaba aquel juego. Negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla cerca a un puesto de comida. Los otros jóvenes venían abrazados en grupo, sosteniéndose de los mareos y las arcadas que les daba en el estomago. Se unieron al grupo haciendo que las palabras de Kanda se perdieran; Lavi sonrió para sí, parecía que su amigo reaccionaba.

Los jóvenes entraban a la casa de los miedos, Allen temía. Sí; lo aceptaba era miedoso a ese tipo de cosas. Vio con algo de nostalgia cómo el pequeño rubio se aferraba al brazo de su novio entrando, las chicas queriendo demostrar que no eran temerosa entraron corriendo. Lavi lo sujetó del brazo y lo encaminó, Kanda los siguió a unos metros. Escucharon el grito de las chicas que regresaban corriendo y Lavi sonrió con malicia a Allen guiñándole un ojo mirando hacia atrás para sujetar a ambas chicas y seguir el trayecto del túnel de terror. Allen no miró hacia tras y siguió caminando, pero tenía miedo y mucho. Nunca le había gustado la oscuridad, ni los espacios tan cerrados, no sabía por qué pero le daban demasiado miedo. Dándose valor siguió caminando pero cuando uno de los "fantasmas" aparecieron gritó bajito abrazándose a lo primero que tuve cerca, hasta que dio un respingo cuando fue sacado de su miedo siendo sujetado por el brazo. Éste lo hizo voltear y observó aquellos ojos negros inconfundibles, su corazón latió muy rápido, se abrazó a él y Kanda le devolvió el abrazo. Caminaron así, Allen en brazos de Kanda, era cursi pero el japonés se había dicho a sí mismo que lo quería a su lado pase lo que pase. No era que su Moyashi se hubiera alejado, él inconscientemente lo había alejado preocupado por sus problemas.

-Lo siento- dijo Allen.

-No te disculpes idiota, fui yo el que te dejó de recoger en la escuela, el que te negó todas las salidas que propusiste, el que no te llamaba… Me encerré en los estudios.

-Pero yo también dejé de llamarte y no fui a verte, pero yo sólo quiero que tú cumplas lo que quieres.

-Si eso quieres, busca la forma de estar junto a mí- lo dijo sin pensar y agradecía la oscuridad.

Allen se quedó estático.

-Perdóname por ser egoísta Kanda. Porque a pesar de que sé que tienes que estudiar te exigiré que me recojas de la escuela los días que puedas, y que salgas algunas veces conmigo y soportes mi presencia algún que otro día- dijo nervioso y Kanda sonrió, agradeciendo a la oscuridad de nuevo. Se limitó a acariciar los cabellos de su albino

Salieron aun así; Allen aferrándose a su brazo. Y, de repente, Kanda lo sujetó por la cintura con firmeza pero sin lastimarlo, apegándolo a su cuerpo. Lo acercó por la nuca y junto sus labios en un beso demandante, que terminó cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

-¿Esto te demostró con quién está el Moyashi, mocosa?- miró con furia aquella chica que había osado decir que el novio de su Moyashi era Lavi.

* * *

><p>El día del viaje en busca de inspiración llegó, habían avanzado mucho más rápido esos días, gracias a un Allen más sonriente y con esa característica luz en sus ojos platas. Lavi sabía que eso se debía a el chico era feliz de nuevo y se felicitó asimismo por juntar de nuevo a ese par de idiotas.<p>

Kanda recogió al Moyashi de su casa, claro prometiendo a Mana cuidarlo, llegaron a la mansión de Lavi que ya tan bien conocía Allen. Ahí estaban Lavi y Lenalee ya listos.

Subieron a la camioneta de Lavi y éste comenzó a manejar, aunque hubo algo que molestó a Kanda: que su Moyashi fuera en el asiento del copiloto, pero siendo que estos dos tenían cosa que hablar sobre su libro no se pudo evitar.

Llegaron donde pasarían el fin de semana buscando inspiración y para Allen, quien bajo emocionado del auto, realmente el lugar era inspirador. Estaba casi en medio de un bosque, todo lo que le rodeaba era vegetación, y frente a él una casita rustica se alzaba o eso era lo que trataba de aparentar, pues estaba bien construida y la madera bien pulida y barnizada. Lavi los llamó con las maletas en mano y se acercaron a la casa, tenía un gran pórtico con sillones, el dueño de casa sacó una llave e ingresaron. Por dentro también seguía lo rústico, con muebles de cuero cubiertas de pieles artificiales, ya que ninguno de su familia era aficionado a la cacería, también tenía un chimenea y una mesita de centro de madera. Había una habitación y una cocina al costado, por la izquierda había unas escaleras un tanto angostas.

-Bien chicos, arriba sólo hay tres habitaciones, hay una que es más amplia que las otras así que será par Allen-chan y Yu. Las otras dos las ocuparemos nosotros, hay otra habitación pero está algo sucia, lo siento pero no les dio tiempo a los de limpieza arreglarlo, pero ¿no les molesta compartir la habitación no?

-No- dijo con una sonrisa Kanda.

Lavi sonrió.

-Sólo les aviso que se escucha cualquier cosa por el resto de la casa. Por este fin de semana los empleados de la casa no están aquí. Por cierto, tenemos tres caballos en la espalda de la casa y un lago. Si con esto no tenemos inspiración Allen-chan ya no sé con qué.

Allen algo sonrojado por el comentario anterior asintió y Kanda en el acto lo cogió por la cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Bueno por lo visto- dijo con picardía- Alguno quieren "descansar", así que disfruten hasta le medio día. Tomaré un baño y dormiré un poco, la casa es toda suya y pueden ver el lago si quieren.

-Yo también tomaré un baño estoy cansada, mi habitación por favor- pidió la chica y Lavi subió con ella para indicarle.

El albino y Kanda se quedaron ahí parados en silencio.

-Pues creo que también deberíamos descansar un momento- dijo un poco tímido Allen sujetando su mochila.

Kanda se la arrebató y subió, Allen sólo lo siguió.

Llegaron a su habitación, parecía la más grande, tenía una cama matrimonial en el centro, de madera el piso era de parqué, tenía una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama y un gran ropero además de un baño cerca la puerta. Allen sonrió, le parecía reconfortante, se acercó al baño y vio una gran tina, parecía que cabían dos personas. Ante ello sólo se sonrojo y cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta pero unos brazos fuertes lo tomaron y apegaron a su cuerpo, besándolo con pasión fue arrastrado hasta la cama y recostado en ella. Ciertamente, su piel recordaba estar de esa forma, pero recordar lo que dijo Lavi le hizo dar vergüenza, se separó con cuidado y se acercó a una de sus maletas.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, es sólo que tenemos cosa que hacer y quiero conocer los alrededores, así que me daré un baño. Estoy algo cansado.

-Estas mintiendo- le sujeto antes de entrar al baño.

-Claro que no.

Kanda tan solo lo miró y dio un suspiro.

-Como sea- pronunció- Date prisa que también quiero bañarme y supongo que no querrás que lo hagamos al mismo tiempo ¿no?

-No- dijo con molestia y vergüenza- No es necesario bañarnos juntos, no se para ti pero para mí bañarme es como… No sé, algo demasiado íntimo y privado.

Sin más, Allen se metió a bañarse, sentía todos su músculos tensos pero el agua le ayudaba a relajarse. Terminó de vestirse y salió. Kanda parecía leer algo, esa imagen le gustó, aquella imagen de concentración. Por alguna razón, en ese instante recordó que hace mucho que el otro no le decía que lo amaba, en realidad sólo se lo había dicho una vez. Suspiró y se hizo notar, Kanda lo observó con molestia para pasar por su lado y meterse al baño. Allen pensó en echarse a dormir pero no se sentía cómodo ahí, así que se fue buscando algún lugar. Salió de la casa y la rodeó.

El paisaje era inspirador y todo a su alrededor era verde y aire puro. Le dio la vuelta y vio las pequeñas cabellerizas, había tres caballos, uno marrón, negro y el otro blanco. Los animales le gustaban pero tenía algo de miedo a los caballos, así que se limitó mantener la distancia y sonreír, aunque eso le había dado algunas ideas para su libro. Se deslumbró al ver el hermoso lago, era pequeño pero tenía unas aguas cristalinas, y había algunos árboles a su alrededor. Se sentó al lado de un árbol y cerró sus ojos, terminado, sin darse cuenta, por quedarse dormido.

Lavi trataba de dormir pero realmente se aburría. No se había dado cuenta pero pensaba demasiado en Hikaru, puesto que se divertía mucho con él. Desde que eran pequeños les gustaba divertirse juntos, sobre todo molestar a Yu. Cuando se fue a vivir a Inglaterra lo extrañó, pero se hizo de compañía con Kanda y Lenalee, aun así no era lo mismo pero apreciaba mucho a Kanda, lo quería como un hermano y nunca le importó en todos los escándalos que se había metido. Al conocer a Allen todo fue diferente. Primero pensó mal de él, ya que había sido cautivado por su belleza, pensó que de verdad no podía ser tan noble e inocente pero resulto que así era y eso lo encandilo mas, aunque debía aceptar que fue divertido mientras duro. Allen en cierta forma era divertido, y tenía un gran talento. Por eso, dejando de lado sus sentimientos personales, casi consiguiendo reprimirlos, es que se había convertido en su compañero para este proyecto. Todo dependía de qué tanto éxito tendrían. Hasta ahora sentían que lo hacían bien y, con sinceridad, esperaba que así fuera. Se sentía cómodo escribiendo con él, cuando lo hacían era como si pensaran lo mismo. Pero el Moyashi también le debía dar tiempo a Kanda y era por eso que les había dado esa oportunidad, aunque se estuviera aburriendo enormemente.

Se acercó a la ventana y lo vio durmiendo bajo un árbol junto al lago. Esa imagen cautivó su mente y sus ojos, no supo cómo pero ya lo estaba dibujando. Se consideraba que dibujaba aceptable y así lo hizo, pero el albino seguía durmiendo. Acabó dejando el dibujo de lado y comenzó escribir a la escena, lo que escribió le pareció interesante para su libro. Sonrió aún más, de verdad que había entrado a un sueño profundo. Decidió bajar, le sorprendía que no estuviera con Kanda y que éste no bajara a molestarlo.

Estaba esperando a que su Moyashi regresar, suponía que había ido a comer, en su interior sentía que algo no estaba bien. Se supone que la situación había cambiado entre ellos, pero sentía que no era así. Optó por ir a buscarlo _"tal vez el idiota se ha perdido"_, bajó y todo parecía silencio hasta que escucho sonidos provenientes de la cocina. Entró con una sonrisa pero se borró al notar que era Lenalee.

-Kanda, aquí estás- sonrió.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-Nada, yo también no había notado que ya era la hora del almuerzo, así que estoy llevando algunas cosas para almorzar al lado del lago.

-¿Dónde están el Moyashi y el Conejo?

-Nos están esperando allí, aunque creo que Allen ya conoció el lago. Lavi lo empujó al agua cuando lo vio dormir al lado de árbol- suspiró- Lavi no cambiara.

"_Con que el Moyashi se está divirtiendo con el Conejo"_, sabía que no era nada malo. No era como si se hubieran besado o algo así, pero de igual modo le molestaba que su Moyashi se hubiera escapado para pasar momentos con Lavi y no con él. A pesar que todo este viaje fuera por ello.

Salieron y ahí estaba como dos niños pequeños chapoteando en el lago, jugando y lanzándose agua, riendo a carcajadas. _"Nuca lo había visto tan feliz"_, eso le dio un amargo sabor de boca. Mordió su labio inferior con ira y celos, cayó en un arrebato. Estuvo a punto de ir por ellos pero Lenalee le tomó del brazo y le sonrió maternalmente, eso logró calmarlo un poco.

-Chicos almorcemos, traje a Kanda.

Los otros dos chicos salieron con sus ropas mojadas entre sonrisas.

El albino trató de evadir la mirada de su novio, sabía que se molestaría pero todo eso había sido divertido y no podía evitarlo. Aquello le funcionó, sus músculos ya no estaban tensos, se sentía con ganas de agarrar la laptop para dedicarse a escribir y eso mismo hizo, salió corriendo.

-¡¿Allen?- grito Lavi.

-Esperen traeré mi laptop- dijo a sus amigos- ¡Ahora vuelvo! Tengo muchas ideas ahora mismo.

Lavi veía con una sonrisa como su compañero escribía sin parar, ni siquiera había parado para probar bocado de la comida y no decía palabra alguna.

-¡Ya está!- gritó emocionado, llamando la atención de todos- Lavi, por favor revísalo.

Lavi lo miró sorprendido pero comenzó a leer las líneas que había escrito. En realidad, eran 10 hojas sorprendentemente buenas. Coincidía con las otras partes que ya habían hecho, ahora tenían que juntarlos.

-Bien ahora sólo falta el final- comentó.

-¿Tiene que presentar completo el libro?- preguntó Lenalee.

-No, sólo presentamos 4 capítulos, pero el final también debemos decir ya que nuestra historia debe tener una línea fija, un punto al cual llegar que es el final- explicó.

Se quedó pensativo mientras Allen comenzaba devorar todo lo que encontraba su paso, Lenalee y Kanda sólo los miraban expectantes. Claro, Kanda molesto, aceptaba que toda esa situación le comenzaba fastidiar de muchas formas _"¿así será siempre?"_.

-Vamos a montar- sugirió Lavi cuando terminaron de almorzar. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, así que le parecía buena idea- A las 6 debemos estar por acá… quiero que veas algo Allen-chan- el nombrado lo observó pensativo- Te va gustar y creo que será magnífico para el final, pero no sé, quiero que tú me lo digas con tus palabras.

Allen asintió, Lenalee llevó los platos a la cocina. Y los cuatro se encaminaron a las caballerizas.

-Allen, lo siento pero sólo hay tres caballos. Compartirás uno con Kanda ¿Está bien, no?- preguntó un tanto preocupado, le parecía que algo no marchaba bien entre ellos dos.

Ninguno de los dos respondió algo, así que Lavi pensó que estaba bien. Le preparó el caballo a Lenalee y ésta subió a él con gran maestría, era buena en ello. Lavi tomó el caballo marrón y les dejó a Kanda y Allen el negro.

-Vamos chicos, anímense. Kanda, los esperamos en el lago que está cerca a la catarata.

El pelinegro asintió y subió al caballo con ardua habilidad, extendiéndole la mano a Allen sin dirigirle la mirada, Allen un poco incómodo y temeroso la cogió sintiendo la calidez que extrañaba, no entendía por qué Kanda se portaba así.

Llevaban unos momentos cabalgando, en eso Kanda paró al caballo y se bajó de éste.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Allen bajándose del caballo también.

Kanda lo miró con esa mirada llena de deseo pero sin amor, lo arrastró hacían un árbol y lo estrelló contra éste. Para comenzar a besarlo como si la vida se le fueran en ello, lo extrañaba y quería demostrárselo mediante ese beso que así había sido, pero Allen no lo vio así.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? No tenemos tiempo, no hagas esas cosa, vámonos- no le gustaba esa forma de tratarlo, le hacía recordar cómo eran antes.

-Claro, no tienes tiempo para mí pero sí para Lavi.

-¿Lavi? Él no tiene anda que ver en esto y lo sabes.

-No nos hemos visto en todo ese tiempo, no te he tocado en muchos meses creo que lo merezco.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy… ¡Agrr! Ese es tu problema, es por tu culpa que no nos hayamos visto. Tú solo con besarme e intentar tener sexo conmigo piensas que yo ya lo he olvidado, así son tus disculpas.

-¿Así? ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que no he dado lo suficiente por ti?- eso le dolía. Había dejado mucho por el albino, y se había dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, justamente porque quería la beca para poder seguir a su lado sin problemas era que se esforzaba- Entonces sí piensas que es sólo sexo lo que hemos tenido y lo que busco de ti pues ven acá- lo jaloneó hacia el árbol de nuevo y se dirigió besándolo con fuerza y marcando su cuello expuesto, tratando de abrirle el cierre de su polo.

-Ya basta.

-Tú eres quien no sabe lo que hemos tenido. He sacrificado muchas cosas por ti, he dejado muchas cosas atrás por ti.

-¿Atrás? A Alma.

-¿Acaso piensa que aún quiero a Alma?

-Pues…

Sin decir mucho dio un golpe al árbol al costado del rostro de Allen.

-Si te sientes tan inferior a Alma no es mi culpa, si tanto quiere asegurarte de que lo olvide, entonces...- apegó su cuerpo totalmente a él, respirando el aroma que destilaba, embriagándose con éste- Sedúceme, endúlzame, enamórame más, tanto que me obsesione contigo. Tienes cómo hacerlo.

Se alejó de él repentinamente y se subió al caballo, y con una expresión seria le tendió la mano.

-Súbete o te dejo ahora mismo.

Allen conteniendo sus lágrimas y dejando que la frialdad, que poco conocía, la furia, celos, que ahora sentía, lo apoderarán. Tomó con fuerza la mano de otro y comenzaron galopar hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Llegaron y ahí estaba ya Lavi y Lenalee, quienes sólo conversaban sentados frente al lago. Lavi había llevado ahí una laptop.

-Bájate- le dijo con voz fría Kanda.

- Pero…

-No pienso quedarme aquí viendo cómo te diviertes con el Conejo

-Oye Kanda, tú sabes que…

-No me importa, tengo mejores cosa que hacer.

Y sin más comenzó a correr con el caballo, Lavi suspiró pesadamente y sintió preocupación por su amigo, así que se acerco y le pasó un brazo por sus hombros apoyándolo, pero nunca pensó que éste voltearía y lo abrasaría con fuerza para sentir después como este temblaba entre sus brazos y a la vez humedecía su polera. Miró a Lenalee y ésta comprendió el mensaje, se subió al caballo para alcanzar a Kanda por si hacía alguna tontería.

-¡Kanda!- gritó bajándose del caballo, el chico parecía no prestarle atención, estaba encerrado en su propio mundo. Esto la molestó, odiaba verlos peleados a todos ellos porque los consideraba como si fueran de su familia, en especial a Kanda, Lavi y Hikaru.

-¡Kanda! – gritó nuevamente corriendo hacia él y sujetándolo de un brazo con todas su fuerzas.

Kanda era, lógicamente, mucho más fuerte que ella, pero no se soltó, ella ere una de las pocas persona con las que tenia consideración antes de lanzarle un golpe, después de todo era una chica y él no pegaba chicas.

-Suéltame.

-Kanda ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué están molestos?

-No tiene que ver contigo.

-No es cierto, sabes bien que todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa- dijo en un arranque con su voz un tanto quebrada- Y claro, también lo que tenga que ver con Lavi y Allen.

-¿Te gusta Lavi ahora o qué?

-No entiendo lo que dices, sabes que yo los veo a ustedes como mi familia. Ustedes son especiales para mí y no me gusta verte pelear con Lavi por Allen. Sabes que Lavi se hizo a un lado porque te quiere como hermano.

-No lo necesito, además ese niño tomó su decisión y se quedo conmigo- dijo fuerte y claro.

-¿Entonces, por qué te enfureces así?

-¿Por qué? Porque tal parecer que prefiere estar con ese Baka Usagui que conmigo, estoy harto, tuve que dejar muchas cosas por él... Soy un estúpido. Soy tan deplorable y patético.

- No lo eres, lo amas y eso es normal cuando se ama- le respondió con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Eso es estúpido, es ser débil. Los sentimientos siempre te hacen se débil y yo ya lo experimenté una vez.

-Pero Allen no es igual que esa cualquiera- gritó con recelo.

-¿Cualquiera? Aún lo odias. ¿No odias a Alma porque preferí quedarme con él a seguir comprometido contigo?

-Eso fue porque... Porque… Él te…

-Nadie me obligó a hacerlo, pero ya déjalo atrás niña. Incluso en ese entonces, eras una mocosa de 11 años, no podías y no sabias.

-Te equivocas yo… Yo te...- comenzó a sollozar derrumbándose en el suelo.

Kanda dio un suspiro hondo.

-Da igual ya. Alma y yo ya no estamos juntos, además algo entre tú y yo nunca hubiera funcionado ¿lo sabes, verdad?

-Supongo, te imaginas: ¿Qué tal si Allen hubiera aparecido y tú aún seguís comprometido conmigo, allá en Japón, hubieras tenido que ver como se quedaba con otro….?

Kanda endureció su mirada, si las cosa hubieran sido diferentes sí se hubiera quedado con Lenalee o con Alma cuando conocieran a su albino, no sabría lo que hubiera pasado. Se limitó a negar, eso ya no importaba de igual forma. Ahora estaba peleado nuevamente con Allen, levantó a la chica del suelo, le limpió las lágrimas y soportó que ella se sostuviera de su brazo para entrar a la casa, después de todo ella era la princesa de su grupo.

La noche caía y Lavi traía entre sus brazos a un albino profundamente dormido. Él lo miraba con una inmensa ternura, como cuando se mira a tu pequeño hermano dormir porque en este tiempo trabajando juntos ese intenso amor que sentía se había convertido en amor fraternal.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa y la pateó, enseguida Lenalee le abrió. No entendía cómo había hecho para traerlo sobre el caballo, agradecía enormemente que fuera tan liviano.

Lo recostó en el sofá más cercano y se acercó su rostro, acarició suavemente sus mejillas alejando los mechones blancos que lo recubrían. Le daba tanta ternura verlo así y juraba que le rompía el corazón verlo llorar como hace unas horas. El pobre chico había llorado en su hombro hasta que no pudo más, fue ahí cuando le mostró el hermoso atardecer que quería enseñarle y ahí fue cuando le sacó una sonrisa sincera. Lo aceptaba, le gustaba mucho ver esas sonrisas, después de ello estuvieron platicando pero cuando se hizo tarde y sabían que tenían que regresar el menor comenzó a llorar de nuevo y ahí lo abrazó hasta que sintió que se había quedado dormido.

-No lo toques.

Lavi rodó los ojos, francamente se estaba hartando de las escenitas que le hacía su amigo a su ahora "hermanito".

-No levantes la voz.

-¿Por qué no te sinceras tu también lo deseas, no?

Lavi sonrió con cansancio.

-Tú y tus celos, de verdad no sé cómo Allen te soporta, ni siquiera entiendo cómo Alma pudo seguir obsesionado contigo, son tal para cual.

-¿Me dirás que no has estado aprovechando este tiempo que han estado solos?- sonrió con malicia y mirándolo con odio.

-Kanda, por si no lo recuerdas fuiste tú quien me dio ese tiempo con Allen, sabes que el que debería sincerarse consigo mismo eres tú. ¿Lo amas? ¿O sólo lo quieres llevar a la cama?

-Ya lo llevo a la cama y quiero seguir con él.

Lavi lo miró ofendido.

-En serio, Allen se merece alguien mejor.

-¿Cómo tú?

-No lo sé, pero yo estoy seguro de lo que siento. Yo lo amo, no sé desde cuándo pero lo amo. No fue desde que lo conocí, al principio me gustó porque era muy lindo, pero siempre dudaba si esa dulzura fuera real. Cuando lo vi tan frágil comencé a enamorarme de él, al dame cuenta de que era tan inteligente y bueno escribiendo lo comencé a admirar y supongo que a amar. Pero yo lo amo de verdad, desinteresadamente lo admiro y sé lo valioso que es. Por eso, este amor evolucionó a uno de protección, de compañerismo, como si fuera mi hermanito menor. Por eso no podría tocarlo con malicia, me daría mucho miedo romperlo. Es alguien valioso para mí, ojalá entendieras algo tan simple como eso. Es como Hikaru ese mismo amor siento por Allen, yo seré lo que Allen quiera que sea y si ahora necesita un amigo y un hombro en el cual llorar, pues seré ese.

Kanda se quedó con los ojos abiertos, había visto la sinceridad en los ojos de su amigo. Sí, porque Lavi era realmente su amigo y él era un maldito bastardo que había hecho llorar a su albino y terminar por escuchar el discurso de Lavi que tenía mucha razón.

-Lenalee, hoy dormirá contigo Allen ¿Está bien?

Lenalee sorprendida asintió.

-Su habitación es la mía- espetó Kanda.

-Por hoy creo que lo mejor es dormir aparte de ti, después ya decidirá y como supongo que no querrás que duerma conmigo mejor con Lenalee, ¿te incomoda Lena?

-Claro que no… Después de todo Allen es un buen chico.

A pesar de las objeciones que ponía, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Kanda también pensaba que lo mejor era que no durmieran juntos. Le gustaba demasiado esa imagen del Moyashi durmiendo y tal vez no podría controlarse.

A la mañana siguiente un Allen nerviosos se dirigía a la habitación que debió compartir con Kanda, cuando se despertó no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ver a Lenalee a su lado. Se disculpó con ella por las molestias y se dirigió a su habitación. Permaneció parado en la puerta temiendo tocar pero antes de darse valor ésta se abrió y ambas miradas se encontraron, contrastando, sintiéndose nerviosos. Últimamente tenían muchas peleas y ambos eran conscientes que era porque no tenían mucho tiempo. Allen había ido para hablarle de lo que sentía, de lo que quería. No quería separarse de Kanda, pero se había molestado realmente, aun así le preocupaba la indiferencia y las palabras que le había dicho debajo de ese árbol._ "Alma"_, ese nombre resonaba en su mente, no podía evitar temer que Kanda aún sintiera algo por esa persona. Iba abrir la boca cuando ésta fue silenciada por los labios de Kanda, casi como quitándole la respiración, forcejeaba porque sabía a donde los levaría ese beso y no quería que fuera así. Quería primero aclarar todo lo que le soltó bajo el árbol, quería saber qué era lo que ocurría con Kanda. Cuando estuvieron en el túnel del terror le dijo cosa lindas, pero se veía que no sé cumplían. Aun así parecía muy molesto, no comprendía o tal vez sí pero no quería comprender. Pero todos sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando sintió ser arrastrado hacia dentro y escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Estaba totalmente atrapado entre los brazos de Kanda, lo apretaba contra su cuerpo tan fuerte que sentía que lo comenzaba a lastimar.

Kanda se había pasado toda la noche pensando en su Moyashi, deseándolo y anhelándolo. Estuvo a punto ir buscarlo pero cuando lo vio, no pudo evitar que su deseo renaciera, lo quería sólo para sí. Podían llamarlo egoísta, sádico u obsesivo, nada de eso le molestaba mientras las cosas que quería le pertenecieran. Así era él, nunca sintió un verdadero amor, siempre lo consintieron en todo, hasta Alma siempre le consintió en que hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, así fueron todas sus relaciones, pero ahora que realmente tenía a alguien no quería alejarse de él. No sabía cómo hacerlo, en este tiempo buscando independizare de su familia lo había alejado y si no fuera porque Lavi realmente era un buen amigo, tal vez lo hubiera perdido, él lo besaba con semejante fuerza queriendo transmitirle con eso que su sentimientos eran reales.

Pero para Allen no fue así, éste lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, sorprendiendo a Kanda. Allen tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Yo sólo quería hablar, quería abrir mi corazón y que tú abrieras el tuyo, pero tú sólo piensas en eso. Solamente en eso piensas cuando me ves ¿no?

Antes que siquiera pueda contestar, Allen se paró limpiándose las lágrimas, no sabía qué había dicho. simplemente no quería seguir con ello. Bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta que chocó con alguien, sin importarle quién era se abrazo y el pelirrojo lo vio con tristeza, suponía que nuevamente eso dos se habían pelado y peor que anterior. Se limitó a pensar que tal vez debería darse un tiempo, esperaría hasta que Hikau volviera y lo ayudara hacer que estos dos se entendieran. Así que como buen hermano que había decidido ser para Allen acarició sus cabellos.

El viaje de regreso fue en silencio, Lavi terminó dejando a Allen en su casa. Los días pasaban y ni Allen ni Kanda se llamaban o se buscaban, cada uno se concentraba en sus deberes, ahora era Allen quien escribía las partes melancólicas del libro. La historia se había tornado un tanto oscura y llena de confusión; puesto que Lavi al verlo no podía equilibrarla, aunque al final les gustó a ambos por extraño que parezca. Usaran el atardecer que vieron en el lago para el final y ya tenían el libro listo. Kanda al fin había logrado superar a Alma, puesto que no hacía más que estudiar, cada vez que Koji le contaba algo de Allen fingía indiferencia pero por dentro lo agradecía.

Los días pasaron rápidamente haciéndose ya semanas. Kanda veía sus notas, realmente no le causaban la satisfacción que esperaba después de todo por qué lo hacía, ya no lo veía, ya no podía abrazarlo ni pedirle algo a cambio. Suspiró, se sentía demasiado patético como para dejar que esto continúe, lo buscaría, porque él era Yu Kanda y solucionaría todo esto que no tenía sentido.

Maldijo internamente el estacionamiento de su ex escuela, estaba totalmente repleto. Estacionó su auto muy lejos de la entrada, buscó con la mirada su Moyashi, pero sólo vio a su compañero de clase y su noviecito rubio, abrazados. Le daba demasiada repulsión mirarlos, eran demasiado melosos para su gusto, aunque en su interior no le molestaría que su Moyashi se le abalanzara de esa forma. Negó con la cabeza, eso no sería propio de su Moyashi. Observó una cabellera roja, suspiró hastiado sabiendo que era Lavi pero había decidido creerle lo de amor de hermano. Supuso que lo recogía de la escuela, pero lo vio demasiado arreglado, eso le causó mala impresión pero decidió no hacerle caso. Escuchó algunas exclamaciones y uno que otro suspiro, ahí vio a su Moyashi salir de la escuela sonrojado, por lo halagos que el daban las chicas, algunos demasiados atrevidos. Kanda lo veía, se quedó así por un buen rato, le parecía demasiado lindo, con su mechones sueltos y algo desarreglados, esa chompa pegada su toroso marcándole la ligera curva de su cintura y de boca ancha descubriendo un poco su hombros. Se relamió los labios, le gustaba cómo se veía, pero todo esos pensamientos fueron frenados al darse cuenta de que no se había vestido así para él, sino para "¿¡Lavi!", y esa pregunta murió al igual que sus pasos. Los celos lo quemaban, llenándolo de dudas, observando como Lavi acariciaba los cabellos del menor y éste asentía. Vio cómo se despedían de sus compañeros y de Lenalee, quien sonrió dándoles ánimos, al igual que Kojiy y su rubio novio; _"¿ánimos para una cita? ¿Amor fraternal? No me jodan…"_. Se volteó furioso a su auto. Lenalee giró su vista y observó a Kanda, suponiendo que había malentendido las cosas, vio cómo arrancaba su auto y corrió hacia su chofer pidiéndole que lo alcanzara.

Lavi veía el nerviosismo de Allen, así que posó una mano en sus cabellos. Este gesto lo venía haciendo durante todo el trayecto, pero de a ratos lo tranquilizaba, el no era tan nuevo para ello, aunque al igual que Allen sentía algo de nerviosismo a saber quien les tocaría.

-Ne ne, Allen ¿piensas seducir a nuestro editor?- le bromeó para relajar el ambiente, mientras caminaban por la editorial rumbo al oficina del editor en jefe.

-¡Lavi!- reclamó sonrojado.

-Ya Moyashi-chan, tranquilízate. No nos pasara nada- sonrió.

-Tú también estás nervioso.

-Bueno, es que no supuse que nos mandarían con el editor en jefe, puesto que somos novatos.

Vio que Allen se tensaba más y acarició sus cabellos de nuevo logrando un sonrojo en el menor y una sonrisa. Ambos se pararon frente a la oficina del hombre que se convertiría en su editor. Claro, al que tendrían que convencer con su manuscrito. Asintieron y tocaron.

-Adelante- se escuchó y esa voz familiar los hizo ponerse más nerviosos. Así que rápidamente Lavi abrió la puerta.

-¿Usted?

-¿Tú?

-Vaya, que bueno vernos de nuevo chicos. Uhm, espero que cubran mis expectativas, las cuales son altas- los miró a ambos con malicia y la vez con cierto deje de lujuria. Estremeciendo a los jóvenes.

-¿Por qué demonios eres tú, Tiky?- en ese momento, Lavi supo que algo malo había hecho para toparse tan seguido con ese hombre y más ahora que se convirtiera en su editor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales: creo que me Salió algo extenso y bastante dramático... bueno aquí va la explicación ...como vimos el tiempo pasa algo mas rápido si ... se reconciliaron pero como vemos también se pelearon de nuevo.. pues como saben en el prologo es un futuro y tenemos que legar ahí resaltando las principales cosa que pasaron y en que tipo de personas se convirtieron… como camkbiaron y comokes afecto madura y e ir por su sueños… claro al llegar al punto del prologo vernos que rayos estab sucediendo.. ya sabiendo como todo termino así y la solución sie s q la hay bueno no dire nada el respecto de eso… asi que no desesperen y espero que les este gustando y no me asesine.. están teniendo problemas puesto que están creciendo y Kanda ya ha dejado el colegio… ahora vemos algunos nuevos personajes uhm que decir sobre ellos no lose tal ves afecten poco o mucho no les adelantare mucho…ohh y Lavi esta definiendo sus sentimientos por Allen oh y extrañ a Hikaru pero ahora parecer que Tiky aparece en la vida de Alleny Lavi mas fuertemente y los vera seguido asi que vermeo como marcha todo eso… espero que els haya gustado y me despido para escribir el siguiente capi ah y actu de mi otro fic prontito!<strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

Notas de autora. gracias a todos los que me envían un review, me hacen muy feliz y haber si legamos a los 100 si lo llegamos habrá sorpresa sorpresa o eso creo bueno les daré escoger algo mas adelante... y me harán feliz y publicare mas rápido, es que por estos días he estado estudiando hasta morir pra un examen de este sábado que si son peruanos sabrán cual es, bueno gracias Ai midori por ayudarme en la corrección de este capi y por tus palabras ... los quiero a todos bye!

* * *

><p>-¿Tyki Mikk? ¿Eres el editor en jefe?- preguntó un Lavi asombrado y nervioso.<p>

-Pues claro, ¿qué cargo suponías tú que tenía en este lugar?- rió con malicia- Bien chicos, siéntense y entréguenme su manuscrito.

-No, gracias.

-Lavi, por favor- pidió el albino con carita triste.

-Tú sí que sabes manipular a la gente chico ¿eh? ¿Te viniste vestido así para seducirme?- sonrió con un deje de lujuria, haciendo sonrojar al menor.

-¿Ves? Por eso te digo que nos vayamos.

-Ya chicos. Seamos profesionales- corrigió serio el mayor.  
>Allen y Lavi se miraron y dieron un suspiro cansino. Después de todo, no se habían esforzado para nada.<p>

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y ambos chicos miraban el suelo, movían sus manos, Tyki se veía inusualmente serio mientras leía su trabajo. No ponía ni un sentimiento en su rostro y eso irritaba a Lavi y asustaba al albino. Lavi lo calmaba apretando su brazo, con eso Allen comprendía que no estaba solo en esa situación y agradeció que el libro sea de ambos.

-Bien- comentó de repente Tyki- No me esperaba esto- continuó con una mueca de indiferencia que asustaba los menores.

-Es de mejor calidad de lo que yo pensaba- concluyo con una sonrisa sincera que nunca habían vistos ambos chicos, por lo cual se quedaron algo atontados.

-Disculpe, ¿qué dijo?

-Pues, en conclusión publicare su libro. Tiene algunos errores, déjemelo hoy y mañana se los entrego con las correcciones. Tenemos mucho que hacer, a partir de ahora seré su editor y representante.

Los chicos seguían mirando perdidos en algún lugar, a su mente no llegaba la conclusión de que lo habían hecho bien.

-Chicos, ¿entendieron?-

-¿Representante? Pero…pero somos escritores novatos.

-Pelirrojo, no soy por nada el editor en jefe, tengo muy buena visión sobre lo que leo. Soy mejor como editor que escritor, eso lo acepto. Realmente este libro tiene potencial, si corrigen lo que les digo y los demás capítulos se vuelven más y más interesantes, créanme que será un éxito de ventas- la seguridad que transmitía dibujo una sonrisa en los rostros de los jóvenes. Sus preciados sueños comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

-¿De verdad? ¿De verdad es bueno?- Allen se sentía muy emocionado que no pudo dejar que una lágrima se escapara de su ojo.

-Chico, no creas porque eres lindo te haría el favor o porque me caigas bien o porque quiera que este chico sea mi amante.

-Estúpido pervertido- cortó Lavi.

-Yo soy profesional y separo lo personal del trabajo, espero que ustedes dos sepan hacerlo también. Después de todo, si empiezan ahora tenga por seguro que la fama les espera y van tener que soportar mucho peso encima. Contéstenme ¿están listos para madurar apresuradamente?- preguntó totalmente serio, haciendo que los rostros sonrientes se tornaran confusos.

-Sí- aceptó decido Lavi.

-Sí...- la seguridad que transmitió hizo que Tyki se enorgulleciera de aquel chico.

-Bien, entonces empezaremos. Su primer libro será publicado con un seudónimo porque queremos ver que sea por su talento y no por los escándalos en los que estén involucrados, ¿está bien?

Ambos chicos aceptaron, sintiéndose llenar de felicidad.

Estaban sentados en un café cercano con la mirada perdida en su comida, se sentían demasiado bien y la vez nerviosos.

-Lo estamos consiguiendo Allen- comentó con una sonrisa radiante el pelirrojo.

-No puedo creerlo- sus ojos expulsaban lágrimas que ni el mismo comprendía- Es demasiado bueno… Tengo que avisarle mi papá, él tiene que saberlo.

Comieron con rapidez comentando y charlando, olvidándose de sus problemas. Ahora mismo sus sueños eran prioritarios.

* * *

><p>"<em>Soy en verdad patético" "¿Cómo es que llegó a este estado por ese niño?"<em>, río con sorna insultándose así mismo. Se sentía tan estúpido, estaba en su biblioteca, esa que le servía de espacio personal, el único lugar en donde no sentía el frío y la soledad. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos con su padre, siempre se la paraba ahí junto a Alma y a Hikaru. _"Demonios esto no podría ser más deprimente"_, rió con el sarcasmo más puro. Estaba ahí sentado como idiota, tomado. _"No puedo estar así por un niño… Demonios", "este niño me ha traído muchos problemas"_. Bebió un poco más, juraba que si alguien lo veía así lo mataba porque su imagen le daba vergüenza. Parecía que de verdad todo había acabado con el albino, se sentía más estúpido.  
><em>"Yo les di la oportunidad para que se vieran, ¿amor fraternal? ¡Como si fuera cierto!"<em>, grito exasperado tirando la copa que sostenía. Dentro del lugar había muchas cosas tiradas, y ahora esa copa se sumaba a la lista. Lenalee había venido a disque explicarle pero él no le permitió entrar. La escuchó decir que todo lo había mal interpretado, _"¡Ja! Como si me lo fuera a tragar, si quiere estar con ese imbécil que hagan lo que quieran. Estoy harto de todo esto, he perdió demasiado por ese Moyashi"_. Sacó su celular, y miró los números de agenda. "Alma" vio su número, _"estoy seguro que no me negara una noche"_. Se relamió los labios, ya no interesaba de todos modos, eso era costumbre salía con alguien como era obvio se cansaba. Se aburría o esa persona no cumplía sus expectativas y él llamaba a Alma, éste siempre estaba disponible a complacerlo._ "Hay cosas que no cambiaran"_, hoy lo olvidaría. Olvidaría a su albino y lo dejaría como una conquista más, como una relación que no funcionó. Claro que su orgullo le daba la contra puesto que al parecer el que había terminado en mal estado era él y no el otro, porque el Moyashi realmente se veía muy feliz con Lavi.

Así que decidió, iba marcar para llamarlo pero unas voces de sus empleados lo distrajeron, los muy idiotas o suicidas estaban abriendo la puerta de su biblioteca.

-Kanda detén ese teléfono, estoy seguro que estabas a punto de llamarle a Alma- gritó en orden su "querido primo".

-Tú como siempre apareciendo cuando nadie te llama, ¿qué rayo haces aquí?- dijo con molestia y aburrido, sólo quería pasar una buena noche y ya. Después de todo había estado en abstinencia por varios meses.

-Deberías darme las gracias, y estoy aquí porque estoy de vacaciones y les quería dar una sorpresa pero la sorpresa me la di yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te enteraste?

-De que…

-Vaya- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- Que tu queridísimo amiguito te quito a Lavi.

Hikaru estalló en risas haciendo que Kanda se enfadara más y le aventara una botella, la cual esquivó sin problemas.

-¿Estas muy herido no? Te duele saber que Allen podría dejarte atrás y seguir con su vida.

-Ese idiota ya no me interesa- gritó lazándole otra botella- ¿No se suponía que estarías grabando una novela o algo así? ¿Por qué demonios regresaste?

-Bueno, ya se acerca el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo que más... de mi lindo Lavi- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kanda simplemente no podía procesar que el estúpido de su primo pudiera estar así de feliz, él simplemente no concebía ver a su Moyashi con otro, por eso es que estaba ahí como idiota lanzando cosas y tentado a pasar una buena noche con Alma.

-Vaya, por ese rostro de verdad que Allen te está dejando atrás.

-¿A ti no te importa?

-Bueno, vine porque se acerca el cumpleaños de Lavi, el año pasado no estuve aquí y además porque tengo que felicitar a dos de nuestros chicos, a Allen y Lavi

-¿Por el noviazgo?

-Eso fue un error, no sabes porque ahora están más juntos que nunca. Lenalee me contó todo.

-Vete al demonio.

-Pues, lo que pasó es que…

-¡Qué te vayas al demonio! ¡Maldita sea!

-Está bien, no sabrás por qué los viste vestidos así, como si fueran a una cita.

Kanda levantó una ceja y Hikaru sonrió.

-Bueno, ellos fueron a la editorial a presentar su libro. Es más, ya lo terminaron y lo van publicar es por eso que estoy aquí ¿no es genial? Lograron lo que querían, Allen está realizando sus sueños y tú no te enteraste por tus estúpidos celos y Allen-chan al parecer no nota que no estás a su lado. Bueno, no hay diferencia cuando estuvieron juntos tampoco se veían ¿no es así? Nos vemos. Por cierto, dicen que su editor es muy guapo y joven y que está interesado en Allen- sonrió con malicia al ver la mueca de ira de Kanda.

"_Definitivamente soy un estúpido"_, fue el único pensamiento de Kanda.

* * *

><p>Caminaba apresurado. Lenalee le había llamado diciéndole que Lavi y Tyki lo habían citado en una suite de ese hotel. No era sorprendente ya que a pedido de Tyki ambos tenían que asistir a ayudarle con la edición de ese libro, pero nunca había sido tan lejos. Supuso que tendría que ver con que su libro ya llevaba una semana de publicación, pero ellos no tienen permitido saber qué tal iba. Tyki no quería que lo supieran hasta mañana; justamente mañana era cumpleaños de Lavi y pensaban celebrarlo junto con la semana cumplida de publicación de su libro. Estaba muy nervioso. Al final de todo, y al pesar de que a Lavi no le caía bien Tyki, había resultado ser un buen editor. Totalmente profesional aunque para él era algo divertido, además que le distraía ver cómo Tyki fastidiaba a su amigo. Claro, también recibía burlas de Lavi cuando Tyki se ensañaba con él, pero habían logrado una extraña buena convivencia para sorpresa de ellos mismos.<p>

Pasó la tarjeta por el seguro de la puerta y la abrió.

-Ne Lavi, ¿por qué me no me llamaste tú? ¿Pasó algo? Seguro que Tyki te está molestando- gritó a penas entró y cerraba la puerta.

-Así que tu editor es ese bastardo- una voz fuerte lo hizo tensarse, y a la vez enojarse, "el maldito de Kanda que se aparece luego de meses. ¿Cómo osa llamarme de repente?

-Eres tú, ¿qué demonios quieres?- dijo con molestia tratando de que su voz no sonara quebrada sino decidida.

-Has cambiado tu apariencia en algo…- lo dijo más par sí mismo que para el otro.  
>Paseo sus ojos por la delgada figura que vestía algunas ropas de más calidad que las que antes portaba. Pantalones jean, botas hasta la rodillas, que se notaba no era nada baratas, una camisa que le quedaba hasta debajo de las caderas y algo suelta con un saco informal y una chamarra para el frío.<p>

-Si los ves par qué preguntas, ¿hiciste todo esto para decirme que te gustó mi aspecto?

-Nunca dije que me gustara.

-¿No? Entonces no te me quedes mirando- se sonrojó un poco pero trató de girar su rostro mostrando molestia.

-Te has vuelto algo engreído, ¿tanto por un libro publicado?- lo desafió mientras se acercaba él. Allen sólo se mantuvo ahí sin retroceder ni avanzar al reencuentro, fingiendo no importarle, a pesar de que su corazón joven pedía gritos que Kanda le dijese algo. Algo que los volviera a unir.

-Lo sabrías si me hubieras llamado por lo menos alguna vez en este tiempo, pero no. Y ahora, ¿para qué me hiciste venir hasta aquí, eh? ¿De pronto tomaste interés en mí? Nunca lo has tenido así que será mejor que me vaya.

Kanda detuvo su avance acorralándolo contra una pared cercana apegándose a su cuerpo, invadiendo su espacio personal, haciendo que todos sus nervios se activasen que todas sus señales de alarma se disparen. Sabía que perdería el control y que su conciencia se comenzaba disipar con el solo aroma que emanaba Kanda.

-Tú deberías ser mas consiente. Tampoco me llamaste, estabas tan entretenido con todo eso... Con Lavi y más Lavi.

-¡Somos compañeros, idiota! Más bien, siempre Lavi me decía que te vaya a buscar, que estabas mal pero yo… ¡Yo siempre pensaba que tú sólo quieres a Alma! ¿Qué te enamore? ¿Qué te seduzca? Por favor. En verdad si yo… Si yo pudiera hacerlo lo haría, porque yo de verdad te extrañé, pero temía que tú no a mí. Que estuvieras mejor- Allen cubrió su rostro. No quería parecer débil, pero sus lágrimas ya amenazaban con salir y él no podía permitirse que lo viera llorar.

Kanda veía enternecido a su Moyashi abrirle el corazón como siempre. Siempre era él, el peliblanco, quien tenía que comenzar diciendo lo que sentía porque Kanda era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo si no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de que el otro sintiera lo mismo. Sus sentimientos hacia Allen se comenzaban tornar fuertes, a pesar de no haberse visto por dos meses, era así.

-Koji me contó que tú llegaste al primer lugar. Me sentí feliz por ti, pensé que tal vez todo había sido estrés y espere que tal vez tú no se me llamaras para presumir o algo así. O no lo sé, pidieras algo a cambio- se sonrojó en el acto- Pero esperé y no pasó; ahí supuse que tú no te interesabas en mí. Lenalee sólo me decía paciencia, pero yo ya no puedo soportarlo más. Estoy cansado y sabes que si tú no quieres o no me crees tan fuerte para poder estar tu lado pues bien por ti – se volteó queriendo abrir la puerta pero unos brazos lo detuvieron, apegando su espalda al pecho de Kanda.

-El muy imbécil no te contó que pesar de ser tan molestoso me contaba como ibas en la escuela y que te veías con Lavi todos los días. Eso me molestaba bastante, parecías estar bien baka- lo estrechó más contra sus brazos- Tampoco te dijo que después de tener el maldito primer puesto no me importo y bajé mi calificación. Ahora estoy en el 5°. ¡Joder, no me importa!

-¿Cómo no te va importar? Si fue por ello que te alejaste no... Supongo que te era muy molestoso.

-Si lo eras, pero quiero que sigas siendo molestoso y quiero que me exijas más cosas. Que vengas a verme a pesar de tener que estudiar. Y no me importa si tú y el Conejo se ponen a escribir en mi casa.

Allen se soltó viéndolo.

-Eres un celópata- hizo un puchero- Ya hicimos esta promesa y no la cumplimos- su rostro se tiño de tristeza.

-Entonces hazme hacerla cumplir - junto sus labios suavemente y Allen sólo pudo dejarse llevar poniendo sus manos en el cuello del otro- Vamos idiota no te rindas.

-Yo… Haré que te enamores más de mí y…

-Sedúceme ahora. Hazme caer idiota. "Hazme caer más de lo que ya he caído". Demuéstrame que puedes hacer que mis pensamientos sólo sean tuyos. Anda, demuéstrame que ya no eres un niñito… Mocoso.

Allen lo miró nervioso, con una mirada de ansiedad y miedo, muy sonrojado pidiéndole en silencio no hacerlo pero la mirada de Kanda denotaba orden. Allen, tímidamente, quitó el saco de Kanda, sintiendo quemarse de vergüenza. Besó los labios de su amante, Kanda la correspondía pero no hacía nada. Le satisfacía verlo así, Allen miraba con unos ojos pidiéndole que el siguiera pero no lo haría, quería verlo así.

-Demuéstrame que también me deseas. Que no hay nadie más.

-Claro que no.

-Demuéstramelo.

-Kanda.

Allen comenzó desabotonar la camisa del mayor, quedándose estático por un momento, ya habían estado juntos pero era diferente a antes porque siempre se dejaba hacer y ya. Se sentía nervioso. Aun así, no le gustaba como le hablaba. Se quitó su propio saco y su camisa quedando semidesnudo. Temblaba. No sabía cómo continuar. Mejor dicho, sí lo sabía pero su vergüenza era demasiada. En sus ojos se agolparon lágrimas; Kanda lo tomó fuertemente de un brazo y lo llevó hasta la recamará de la suite haciéndolo pasar con rapidez para terminar tirándolo en la cama con algo de fuerza. Sintió los labios chocar contra los propios, pero de pronto sintió frío, Kanda estaba recostado a su lado.

-Mocoso... Eres solo un mocoso.

-No lo soy.

-Demuéstramelo entonces.

Allen se sintió enfurecer. _"Alma, seguro me compara con él, seguro él era diferente. Seguro era mejor que yo. No, yo… Lo amo, no puede pensar en él"_. Mientras sus lágrimas caían, comenzó a besar el pecho de su novio, y con una mano acarició un pezón de Kanda, éste sonrió con satisfacción.

-Parece que has aprendido a satisfacer a un adulto, niñito- soltó un gemido más ronco al sentir la mordida de los dientes de su albino.

Allen sentía que mientras más avanzaba más se destruía pero aprendía que a veces así es el amor. Destructivo. Pero él no quería ser así, aun así su cuerpo no paraba, él quería complacer a Kanda.

Bajó lentamente su lengua mientras una mano tímida paseaba por el miembro de su novio dándolo masajes, sonrojándose más cuando escuchaba los gemidos roncos de éste. Aún seguía sin sentirse bien, su parte carnal sí, pero su corazón se doblaba y dolía, No escuchaba su nombre entre los gemidos de Kanda, ni siquiera un Moyashi, nada. Quitó los pantalones de Kanda y con vergüenza la ropa interior. Se quedó quieto por un momento, recordaba lo que Kanda hacia con él y lo sentía tan distante. Acarició el miembro de su novio sacándole más gemidos, Kanda lo disfrutaba enormemente,

-Mételo a tu boca, Moyashi.

Tan solo de escuchar ese nombre su corazón dio un vuelco y, sin cuestionar nada, comenzó repartir lamidas por el miembro de Kanda. Trató de poner su mente en blanco, no era tan malo como había pensado. Después de todo, él lo amaba, "¿pero Kanda me ama?" y la repuesta que recibió de su inconsciente no le agradó. Metió por completo el miembro en su boca y lo succionó sacando gemidos animales de la garganta del mayor. Kanda jaló sus cabellos con frenesí, queriendo que eso se volviera más rápido. El orgasmo nubló su conciencia. No permitió que Allen se alejara, haciendo que se trague toda su esencia. Allen se separó tosiendo un poco. No sabía qué sentir, su cuerpo no se sentía cálido, no había recibido ninguna caricia, ni un gesto. De pronto se sentó sin saber qué más hacer.

Kanda tomó su mano y su corazón latió con fuerza. Éste sólo la metió a su boca y lamió tres dedos. Allen sabía qué significaba eso, se sintió aun más frío.

-Mételos tu mismo- esa sonrisa no era la que esperaba su corazón. Se sintió más frío aún y sus ojos querían llorar sin parar.

-Date la vuelta mientras los metes.

Allen sólo, como un zombie, se dio la vuelta dejando a la vista su trasero para deleite de Kanda. Abrió las piernas y separó sus nalgas, dejando al descubierto su entrada, dirigió ahí un dedo y mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar sus lágrimas comenzó a auto-penetrarse. Su rostro se desfiguró por el dolor, ya no sabía si emocional o físico, y metió otro cuando se sintió mejor, causándose más dolor. Kanda también metió un dedo acompañándolo y los tres dejaron preparada la entrada del pequeño que sollozaba amargamente.

Kanda por fin se levantó al ver que su albino no hacía nada. Durante todo el momento sólo había disfrutado. No era bueno para las palabras. Supuso que con las palabras anteriores habían sido suficientes, y quería saber que el albino le deseaba igual que él lo hacía. Que lo había extrañado. Lo de adultos tal vez, pero de cierta forma había extrañado acariciar su cuerpo, ver sus ojos inocentes, tenerlo totalmente recostado en la cama y él sobre su cuerpo. Disfrutarlo y mimarlo como era debido. Tocó su hombro y lo notó, el albino sollozaba. Eso lo sorprendió, no había notado que en sus ojos la tristeza.

-Mi nombre jamás lo dices mientras estamos juntos. Nunca me dices que me amas, tú sólo me dices que te gustó, que te encantó. Sólo es físico. Nuestra relación es sólo física- limpió sus lagrimas y se recostó en la cama- Lo siento, no puedo, yo no puedo hacer que olvides a Alma. Seguro que siempre quedas insatisfecho por mí. No puedo, necesito saber que me amas.  
>Kanda escuchó todo eso. No sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba usar las palabras, pensaba que no era necesario.<p>

-Idiota, ¿Alma? ¿Acaso has escuchado alguna vez que te llame por Alma? No pensaba en él hasta que me lo mencionas. ¿Qué tan estúpido puedes ser para haber hecho todo esto por pensar que…? Eres un completo idiota si piensas que me acuesto con alguien por misericordia o por pensar en otra persona. Si tanto asco te dio hacer esto no lo hubieras hecho y ya.  
>Allen volteó asustado al sentir que él otro se paraba de la cama.<p>

-Kanda, no es eso.

-Eres un mocoso después de todo que no se siente lo suficiente como para gustarme. ¿Crees que si no lo hiciera estaría aquí, aguantando tus estupideces? ¿Hubiera mandado a la mierda todo lo que tenía? Eres un idiota, hay cosas que simplemente no se dicen, porque terminas diciendo estupideces como tu ahora mismo.

-¿Qué tan difícil es decir que me amas? ¿Me amas?- se cubrió con una sábana usándolo como escudo. Se sentía vulnerable, desde que estaba con Kanda así era. Sentía que con una mínima palabra podría destruirlo. Este tiempo entre su libro había podido distraerse pero verlo, eso era diferente. Al verlo no podía reprimir sus sentimientos, esos que en vez de disminuir aumentaban.  
>Kanda lo veía y su ira se calmó. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que este niñito no lo amaba o lo engañaba? Pero su orgullo le susurraba cosas. Sobre todo una parte de su inconsciente se llamaba estúpido por dejar sus cosas, y es más ahora mismo se veía afectado por lo que el menor hacía. Como si su cuerpo fuera automático, ya se encontraba abrazando a Allen y acariciándolo con delicadeza, solo así podía decir lo que sentía, mediante la unión de sus cuerpos quería decirle lo que sentía, y como odiaba pensar que ya no estarían juntos mañana. Allen solo lo miraba con duda y ansiedad, se veía en aquellos ojos la confusión y el miedo de que todo lo que tenían no fuera real.<p>

Kanda también sentía eso. Por muy pesimista que sonara, su mente le reclamaba dejar todo por una relación que no sabía si duraría, que se había detenido por tonterías, parecía como si no fueran capaces de entenderse. Allen quería escuchar esas palabras, pero Kanda quería que las entendiera sin decírselas porque hacerlo era admitir que esto era más fuerte, que esto podría destruirlo.

Allen sentía algo de calidez. Su corazón rompía el hielo que lo cubría, de nuevo volvía a ser cálido, y así lo sintió Kanda. Bajó su mirada y le dedicó una que hace mucho que no la usaba, un ruego, un pedido una exigencia. Allen se quedó impactado por sus ojos, y sólo cerró los suyos permitiendo que Kanda lo besara lentamente, sintiendo las suaves caricias por su cuerpo. Kanda le dio la vuelta, terminando Allen boca abajo, sintiéndose expuesto y débil.

-Kanda no…

-Sólo siente. Cierra tus ojos y siente.

Allen los cerró, haciéndole caso, y pronto los brazos de Kanda lo envolvieron con dulzura. Se sintió bien, pero aún faltaba algo. Sus piernas fueron flexionadas, y quedó totalmente expuesto ante Kanda. Éste acarició toda la tersa espalda causándole un estremecimiento.

Se acercó al odio del menor y le susurro algo.

-Eres un niñito aún después de todo.

Allen hizo un ademán de levantarse, sentía miedo, pero Kanda no se lo permitió.

-Soy un enfermo. Aún me gustan los niñitos después de todo.

Eso le dio gracia a Allen, quien sólo puso una sonrisa.

Kanda descendió hasta sus piernas abriéndolas y mirando lo que quería de ese cuerpo, que se ofrecía campante. No pudo evitar relamerse los labios. Se acercó a él juntando totalmente sus cuerpos, casi como si fueran uno, y en una sola embestida logro por fin ser uno.

-¿Lo sientes?

Allen iba dar una negación, aparte del dolor de ser penetrado no sentía nada, pero pronto sus ojos lloraron, no por tristeza o algo sino por felicidad. Eran completamente uno. Sintió en su espalda el latir del corazón de Kanda, totalmente desbocado, además de los brazos de éste envolverle en su totalidad. Todo su calor y sudor se combinaban haciendo que el propio interior de ambos fuera cálido y que se dibujara en sus rostros una sonrisa.

-Kanda… Kanda- lo llamaba entre gemidos al sentir que golpeaba es punto en su interior.

-Llámame por mi nombre. Enloquéceme, mi Moyashi.

-Yu… Yu, yo te amo te extrañe mucho… Mucho- de sus ojos lágrimas de felicidad caían mojando las almohadas- Ya no puedo.

-No te soltaré.

Allen dejó de apoyarse y aun así Kanda no paró, pero eso no lo incomodó. Le agradaba sentirse tan junto a Kanda.

- Kanda te amo. Dilo sólo está vez.

Kanda paró las embestidas que lo enloquecían, sentía que pronto llegaría a ese exquisito placer. Estrechó completamente a Allen, como no queriendo dejarlo ir. Tenían problemas y muchos, pero de lo único que no quería estar alejado de su Moyashi.

-Moyashi… No esperes que te lo repita cada segundo. No soy así- le dio un suave beso en la espalda y una mordida en su cuello. Se acercó más a su oído y le dio una lamida haciendo gemir a Allen- Moyashi también te… Amo. Y más te vale ser más persistente conmigo- lo apretó más y Allen se sintió feliz- Ya no llores, niñito malcriado.

-Yo no soy malcriado, tú eres el bastardo que...

Kanda con una mano volteó su rostro mirando esos orbes plateados llenas de dulzura mezclado con lujuria, que casi le gritaban que lo hiciera suyo. Se preguntaba si sólo era él que estaba tan enfermo para mirar eso en los ojos del menor. Él se encargaría de que nadie más le pusiera un dedo encima. Le dio un beso apasionado y comenzó el vaivén de sus cuerpos queriéndose, deseándose más. Los fuertes brazos de Kanda los sostenían totalmente y Allen sólo gemía con la respiración agitada, volvieron a besarse con fuerza mientras no paraban de mecerse. La cama rechinaba ante los movimientos de la pareja, pero eso no les importaba. Kanda dio una caricia por todo el cuerpo de Allen, sintiendo la suavidad y lo húmedo que estaba por el sudor. Se dirigió al miembro de menor, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo, sin dejar de besarse. Sólo rompían los besos cuando no podían contener los gemidos, y un último gemido que resonó por toda la habitación los dejó cansados, al haber llegado al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con una sonrisa, Kanda le dejó caer con suavidad sobre la cama, salió de él deleitándose con la imagen que tenia de su Moyashi. Se recostó al costado y pronto sintió el cuerpo delgado de su novio sobre él, acurrucándose en su pecho como un niño pequeño asustado, sonrió de medio lado y lo abrazó con un brazo, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia, quedándose dormidos.

Despertaron por una llamada de Lavi. Kanda lo maldijo en voz alta, sacando una sonrisa nerviosa de Allen que contestaba el teléfono mientras estaba recostado en el pecho de Kanda. Lavi hablaba muy emocionado y de hecho le dijo que él y Tyki ya venían a recogerlo. Debían ir a la editorial, les dirían cómo se habían vendidos sus libros. Allen sonrió, se sentía nervioso pero algo le decía que todo estaría bien. Después de haberse reconciliado con Kanda nada podía salir mal.

Cuando bajaron se topó con la agradable sorpresa que Hikaru estaba entre ellos. Le dio gracia ver que éste era algo celoso por Lavi ya que sabía de primera mano la propuesta que le había hecho Tyki años atrás. Hasta a Kanda le daba gracia y ahora Hikaru lo apoyaba en que no estaba de acuerdo en que Mikk fuera su editor.

Llegaron al lugar y una euforia de todos los empleados llovió sobre ellos. Se sorprendieron, altos ejecutivos los felicitaba haciéndolos sentir especiales, su libro había vendido más de lo que se esperaba y era ya considerado un best-séller. Miraron las cifras de venta y lo comprobaron, hasta ellos mismos se sorprendieron y se quedaron boquiabiertos al verla. Sin esperárselo, Allen fue abrazado por Lavi que le susurraba _"gracias"_. Sonrió y correspondió el abrazo _"feliz cumpleaños_". Al parecer, ese día fue el mejor cumpleaños para Lavi. Tyki se acercó a ellos y Allen, sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó agradeciéndole. Sabía que no todo había sido suyo, Tyki tenía mucho que ver, sin duda era un buen editor. Éste sólo acarició los cabellos de Allen, Lavi algo sonrojado también le agradeció.

Hikaru veía la escena un tanto conmovido. Él no era celoso, claro que no, sólo no confiaba en Tyki. Algo le decía que no podría resultar nada bueno. Sí, lo admitía, se estaba encariñando con Lavi, y su "lado Kanda" salía a flote. Pero, a diferencia deYu que ya lanzaba maldiciones por el abrazo que según él duraba demasiado, él sabía controlarse y usar su astucia para saber las verdaderas intenciones. Puso una mano en el hombro de Kanda dándole a entender que contaba con su apoyo.

-Pero primo no seas idiota. Sólo lograrás poner triste a Allen, ahora debes aprovechar el tiempo que se separaron por ser un par de idiotas.

Kanda miró a su primo, de verdad que odiaba que tuviera razón.

La tarde pasó entre festejos. Celebrando el éxito del libro y el cumpleaños de Lavi. Todos le regalaron algo, incluso Kanda. Allen le dio una cadena de plata con un colgante negro en forma de dragón, eso hizo esbozar una sonrisa sincera en Lavi. Podía afirmar que ese día era el más feliz de su vida hasta ahora, tenía a sus amigos que eran lo más preciado para él.

* * *

><p>Parecía que las palabras que se habían dicho ese día en la habitación de hotel habían sido sinceras. Kanda se dio un tiempo para recogerlo y llevarlo casa. En realidad a la suya propia, Lavi casi siempre estaba ahí, tenían mucho que trabajar sobre el libro nuevo que publicarían. Lógicamente con el gran éxito que tenían publicarían otro, por sugerencia de Tyki debía ser una trilogía para así atraer al público adolescente también. Ellos tenían muchas ideas, eran jóvenes, así que con mucha felicidad habían aceptado. A veces Hikaru les hacía de crítico y se sentaba a su lado a escucharlos. Su dorama había sido un éxito, así que se estaba dando un descanso. Pasaban toda la tarde en la mansión de Kanda, y éste veces les hacia compañía, se dio el tiempo en secreto para leer el dichoso libro que ya habían publicado. Lo admitía, era bueno.<p>

De a ratos daban descansos, en estos momentos comían pop corn mientras veían el desenlace del dorama que Hikaru había filmado. Allen estaba muy emocionado, todo había sido muy tierno, y creía que amaba al personaje que interpretaba Hikaru, hasta se lo hizo saber y sólo rieron. Claro, a excepción de Kanda, que había sido arrastrado ahí para ver la dichosa novela. Suponía que era parte de compartir tiempo con Allen, aparte de esas noches. No eran tan seguidas como él quisiera, pero Allen y él mismo no tenían mucho tiempo. Aun así, Kanda lo trataba con cariño y suavidad, a veces siendo más rápido ya que se llevaban por la excitación pero siempre siendo con consentimiento de ambos. Allen era feliz en aquellos momentos, sobre todo despertar en los brazos de Kanda durante las mañanas.

El cumpleaños de Kanda estaba cerca. A decir verdad, era al día siguiente. Allen quería darle un lindo regalo, ahora contaba con más capital, ya que había ganado mucho dinero con su primer libro. Bueno, la ganancia se había partido por la mitad porque la compartía con Lavi, pero para Allen era muchísimo dinero.

-Moyashi- susurró en su cuello mientras lo lamía con dedicación.

Eran pocas las veces que se quedaba a dormir con Kanda, ambos se daban tiempo para verse aunque no fuera en las mejores situaciones, pero para Allen era muy lindo de parte de Kanda. Se sentía lo suficientemente importante para el que éste se tomara esas molestias.

-Moyashi quédate- le susurró en su oído, lo cual hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y sonriera.

-Kanda, mañana tenemos clases, pero mañana yo me quedaré contigo por tu cumpleaños- sonrió de forma tierna.

Kanda vio esos ojos que tanto le encantaban y sonrió con malicia, bajando sus manos hasta las caderas del menor dándole masajes insinuantes.

- Dame mi regalo ahora- siguió besando su cuello.

Allen se separo algo sonrojado e hizo un puchero- Ahora creo que es un capricho, mañana te daré tu regalo.

Kanda lo miró molesto. No pedía mucho, sólo está noche con su Moyashi, nada más.

-Le diré a Tanaka-san que te lleve a tu casa- dijo frío levantándose y yéndose.

-Kanda no estés molesto – hizo un adorable puchero.

A Kanda solo logró calentarlo más, por lo cual se sintió más frustrado y molesto.

- Mejor ve a la cocina y llámalo. Me voy a estudiar.

Se echó las cobijas encima, bufó frustrado mirando que ya eran las 12 de la noche. Se suponía que oficialmente era su cumpleaños. La verdad no le causaba alegría o algo, pero pensó que sería diferente. Claro, inconscientemente deseaba que fuera diferente al del año pasado. Pero todo le indicaba lo contrario. Por lo menos no tendría que atender a un motón de gente odiosa, cumpliría los 19 años, y de nuevo esa diferencia de tres años con su Moyashi cobraría importancia. Él ya era un universitario de 19 años, ya un casi adulto. En cambio, su Moyashi eran un mocoso de 16 con una mentalidad de 10 según Kanda o eso lo supuso, pero sus ideas se cortaron cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Iba levantarse pero esos pasos que se acercaban hasta donde él estaba, eran demasiados suaves, como los de su Moyashi. Pronto vio una figura delgada encaminarse hacia él. Sonrió cuando notó eso cabellos blancos, y más cuando su Moyashi, que sólo traía una bata delgada sobre su piel que casi traslucía su cuerpo, se acercaba a él gateando por la cama. Kanda se acomodó sobro el respaldar acercandosus brazos y Allen se fue a él. Lo miró, no necesitaba tener luz para saber que estaría muy sonrojado, vio sus ojos y éstos mostraban algo de ansiedad y temor._ "Un niño, pero un niño demasiado tentador"_.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kanda- susurró el menor con nerviosismo- Hoy haré todo lo que quieras- su sonrojo se acentuó más, pero quería ver a Kanda feliz. Ya lo había planeado todo por sugerencia de Hikaru, a pesar de sentirse avergonzado le hacía feliz poder sorprender a Kanda.

- Ya quiero desenvolver mi regalo- susurró con sensualidad mientras destapaba esa piel que tanto le provocaba.

La bata cayó por los hombros de Allen y Kanda terminó sacándosela. Allen quedó desnudo frente a Kanda y lo miró aún más sonrojado. Al parecer de Kanda se veía más que violable, era una imagen demasiado tentadora.

Kanda vio todo lo que tenía al frente. Esa piel tan fina y hermosa, esos ojos que tenían cristalinas lágrimas, viéndose hermoso contrastando con la oscuridad de su habitación; esos labios rojos y esas mejilla sonrosadas. Acarició el rostro de Allen mientras éste cerraba sus ojos, comenzó desde sus labios, siguió por todo el cuello y el hombro mientras respiraba el dulce aroma que desprendía el menor. Sentía un suave aroma vainilla. Sonrió entendiendo que todo esto era preparado por Allen, quien sólo gemía quedito por su tacto mientras trataba de desnudar a Kanda con cautela. Se separaron y Allen hizo un mohín por no haber logrado más que bajarle un poco la bata de dormir. Kanda sonrió de medio lado, se iba quitar la ropa pero Allen negó, se separó y quitó las colchas y le quitó la bata completamente, quedan sólo en pantalones. Allen se subió encima de su piernas y Kanda sintió que estallaría por cada movimiento que el pequeño hacia, éste lo miró expectante mientras Kanda recorrió con sus propios ojos el precioso cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Se relamió los labios y acarició con suavidad desde los hombros hasta las piernas. Allen se acomodó mejor separando las piernas a cada lado, Kanda lo sujetó por un brazo y con la otra tajo le rostro del menor besándolo con mucho amor y pasión. Le dio una mordida al labio inferior y Allen comenzó a besar su pecho llegando hasta su abdomen.

Con sus finas manos acariciaba la espalda de Kanda y sus cabellos. No podía evitar sonreír ante la imagen seductora pero guardaba algo de ternura por sus movimientos torpes, ya que siempre era Kanda quien llevaba el control. No volvió a exigirle a Allen que hiciera ese tipo de cosa desde ese día en el hotel pero ahora era diferente. Su Allen se había acercado y no se veía molesto o triste. Se besaron mientras sus caricias se mezclaban y se volvían más intensas, Allen se aferró con brazos y piernas al cuerpo de Kanda sobando y juntando sus cuerpos. Allen ya no podía bajar sus gemidos, Kanda recorrió todo su cuerpo, lo alzó un poco llegando a la altura de su pezones, los lamió uno por uno y les dio un par de mordidas. Después, lo subió más deleitándose con la piel de su abdomen, Allen veía todo sonrojado desde arriba mientras Kanda le cargaba con un solo brazo. Lo volvió a sentar sobre él y pasó su mano por la espalda suave llegando hasta los glúteos que los masajeó y jugó con ellos un rato. Kanda lamió sus dedos mientras Allen besaba su cuello y repartía lamidas y succiones.

Allen se acomodó mejor quedando arrodillado, sin parar de besar el cuerpo de su novio, mientras éste abriéndole un poco más las piernas y buscando entre sus nalgas encontró lo que quería. Metió uno, dándole vueltas, luego otro ensanchando más mientras seguía relamiéndose. Sabía que sería exquisito y ya no aguantaba más. Metió el ultimo dedo logrando que la respiración del otro se volviera más agitada. Sentía su aliento sobre su cuello, sonrió más, Allen se separó para darse un beso profundo y Allen sonrió con cierta ternura, para luego tonar su sonrisa algo pícara, para deleite de Kanda. Allen bajó y Kanda lo recostó sobre la cama. Allen le quitó los pantalones de pijama y se dirigió al miembro del japonés comenzando a lamerlo con deleite. Esta vez sí que quería hacerlo. Kanda emitía gemidos roncos, no pensaba que Allen aprendiera tan rápido. Después de todo, tenía un buen maestro se dijo para sí. Cuando sintió que podía terminar se paró y con ternura acercó el rostro del otro para besarlo con cariño mientras abrazaba y apegaba totalmente el cuerpo del albino. Acaricio sus cabellos y sus mejillas, Allen sonrió ante ese gesto, lo trataba tan gentilmente y con cariño que lo hacía feliz. Kanda se sentó de nuevo y Allen se posicionó con las piernas abiertas a cada lado, respiró agitado y tomó aire por la boca. Kanda sonrió antes esa acción mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor con una mano y con la otra acercaba las caderas del albino a su miembro; por fin fueron uno. Allen se abrazó más a Kanda, escondiendo su rostro en cuello de éste, emitiendo gemidos mientras era levantado y lo dejaba caer. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Arqueó su espalda y besó a Kanda mientras se aferraba más a éste. Kanda, con algo de desesperación, paseaba sus manos por el cuerpo de Allen, y éste llegó al clímax arqueando su espalda y apretando todos sus músculos, haciendo que Kanda también llegara. Allen casi se desploma pero Kanda lo abrazó le levantó el rostro y le dio un tierno beso.

-Mi Allen.

-Soy tuyo este día.

-Serás mío para siempre- _"Eso lo sé, creo que no podré olvidarme de ti nunca"_.

-Para siempre Kanda, es una promesa.

Allen abrió los ojos, su cuerpo estaba totalmente envuelto por los brazos de Kanda, en un abrazo protector. Sonrió y trató de levantarse. Sintió un dolor punzante por el cual se sonrojó de inmediato. _"Te tomaste en serio lo que te dije"_, y vaya que sí. Su noche había sido bastante inquieta. Sonrió nuevamente y se levantó, le daría una sorpresa a Kanda.

Sintió el abrazo posesivo de Kanda detrás de él mientras se terminaba de preparar.

-Kanda…

-Dijiste que hoy harías lo que quisiera. Deja de llamarme así.

-Entonces Yu, espérame en la mesa - se volteó, mirando los ojos de Kanda. Éste continuó teniéndolo entre sus brazos- Yo... Te hice el desayuno, hice soba.

-Serás una excelente ama de casa, Moyashi- dijo con sorna sonriendo con malicia.

-Estúpido, muérete de hambre entonces- hizo un puchero de enfado.

Kanda se acercó a él de nuevo y acarició su rostro con delicadeza, subió la mano hasta sus cabellos y los despeinó. Se le hacía que esa felicidad no podía durar, no había sido nunca bueno y dudaba que se mereciera esto. Se acercó al menor sin dejar de ver los orbes platas de éste, le dio un cálido beso y otro en la frente. Allen se daba bien pagado con ello. Sabía que no le agradecería de forma directa, pero él era feliz con ello, por ahora.

Comieron tranquilos. Los sirvientes de la casa estaban más que felices, muchos pensaban que si aquel chico venía a vivir a aquella casa todo cambiaría. Siempre verían a su amo feliz y domado, porque, aunque no lo pareciera, Kanda terminaba cediendo a cualquier cosa que el menor le pidiera. Los empleados podían respirar en paz.

La mañana pasó tranquila. Cerca al mediodía, Allen le dio su regalo a Kanda, que era un reloj de apariencia cara. Kanda lo tomó con gusto al ver el rostro sonriente de Allen. Aunque había algo que le molestaba de los regalos anteriores. Bueno, el único regalo que Allen le había dado, que aún conservaba, era algo que había salido del corazón del albino. En cambio, Kanda suponía que éste era alguna recomendación que le habían hecho en la tienda donde fue a comprar. Aún así, sólo lo recibió y se lo puso. En la tarde, mientras Yu leía y Allen lo acompañaba, puesto que para Kanda que sea su cumpleaños no significara que abandonaría sus estudios, no por lo menos todo el día. Sonó el timbre, anunciando la llegada de alguien.

-¿Quién demonios es?

-Tus invitados, Yu- susurró de forma tierna mientras mecía sus mechones de cabello.

-¿Invitados?

-No te preocupes, sólo son las personas que quieres. Se calladito y anda a cambiarte.

-¿Cambiarme?

-Bueno, sé que no es muy inteligente pero todos usaremos yukatas. No sé, me dio la nostalgia, hace tiempo que no uso una. Verás lo que es un cumpleaños entre seres cercanos- sonrió más jalando a Kanda. Éste se levantó inseguro y el otro lo llevó a la escalera.

Kanda subió y Allen lo miró con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se cambió. Tenía ropa tradicional, eso era obvio, pero le causaba cierta molestia. Aún así, como siempre, al ver esas mejillas sonrosadas y aquellos ojos suplicantes no lo pudo evitar.

Bajó y ahí estaban sus auto-nombrados amigos. Allen repartió comida y bebida para todos, Kanda sólo los miraba aburrido, aunque debía admitir que era mucho mejor que aguantar a un motón de gente desconocida.

-Juguemos algo- intervino Hikaru.

-Sí, a verdad o castigo.

-Claro que no.

-Pero Kanda…- y eso ojos de nuevo estaban ahí dominándolo.

Accedió y de verdad deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Kanda, dinos cuál es el punto más sensible de Allen- preguntó Hikaru como si hablara del clima.

Kanda alzó una ceja.

-No te lo diré, imbécil.

-Bien, entonces tu castigo es que Allen le dé un beso a Koji.

Sí, el compañero de Kanda y su novio rubio también estaban presentes, junto con la niña rubia que ahora contenía risas junto con Lenalee que observaban el rostro de Kanda punto de soltar la respuesta.

Allen sólo recubría su rostro con su flequillo, todo esto resultaba vergonzoso.

-Kanda, dinos que es lo que más te gusta de Allen en su físico. Claro, aparte de eso que tocas todas las noches- preguntó en burla Hikaru de nuevo, parecía que el destino odiaba a Kanda.

-¿Hikaru, cómo puedes preguntar eso?

-Sus ojos- contestó con molestia Kanda.

Todos miraron boquiabiertos y las chicas gritaron de emoción. Esa respuesta había sido sincera, se notaba, y eso era lo que más emocionaba.

De esta manera, Lavi y Hikaru estuvieron torturando un par de veces más a Kanda y Allen, y, para no quedarse atrás, también torturaron al rubio y Koji.

Tenían tanta suerte de que sus compañeros no fueran vengativos y que Kanda les rehuyera la mirada, porque él mismo había notado que la respuesta que había dicho era demasiado cursi.

La tarde se le pasaron entre conversaciones y juegos en el jardín. Desafortunadamente, no había calor para usar la piscina, así que sólo jugaban por los alrededores. Hikaru y Lavi eran los últimos en irse. Allen le había prometido quedarse a Kanda, así que ahí estaba despidiendo a sus amigos. Y Kanda por fin pudo apreciarlo como debía, Allen sólo tenía puesta una yukata roja, cortesía de Hikaru. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía muchas cosas que agradecer a Hikaru. Se acercó a él, después de todo el menor le había prometido que hoy haría lo que él quisiera y en estos instantes lo que más quería era tenerlo entre sus brazos. Al fin y al cabo, no sabía cuando volverían a estar juntos de esa forma. A pesar que se daban tiempo no tenían el suficiente, y su Moyashi se volvía más y más independiente, y sentía que lo sería aún más. Además, tenía el presentimiento que algo malo estaba por suceder.

Lo abrazó aspirando su dulce aroma. Allen sonrió sonrojado, y se dio la vuelta posando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, Kanda lo estrujó contra su cuerpo, apretándolo más y más.

-No sabía que la ropa tradicional japonesa te sentar tan bien- comenzó a besar el cuello expuesto del menor. Se le hacía terriblemente sensual vestido de esa forma.

Sus manos comenzaban a deslizar la yukata, dejando expuesta más piel.

-Kanda estamos en…

Kanda notó que estaban en la sala. Sin decir nada, cargó al menor y comenzó a subirlas escaleras.

Lo besaba con tanta ansiedad, sentía que era irreal. Allen sólo emitía pequeños suspiros. Kanda se dirigió al lazo que mantenía la yukata al cuerpo del menor, la desató con sensualidad, deleitándose con el sonido que hacía ésta mientras caía por los hombros del menor. Observó el enorme sonrojo y los ojos cristalinos de Allen. Lo besó mientras estrechaba ese delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, paseando sus manos por todos lados, y su boca recorría desde la curvatura del cuello hasta los pequeños pezones, los cuales dejó endurecidos. Lo empujó dejando que le menor cayera sobre la cama, Allen se dejaba hacer, cuando Kanda se puso encima suyo quiso acariciarlo pero éste alejó sus manos.

-Está noche sólo déjame disfrutarte… Quédate quieto y sólo llámame.

Allen sintió más vergüenza, así que sólo se aferró a las sábanas. Kanda lo miró, no sabía si lo hacía apropósito pero verlo asó de sumiso le provocaba tanto. Recorrió toda la piel que se le exponía, acariciando por todos lados escuchando lo gemidos de Allen y observando esos hermosos ojos que tanto amaba. Sí, era cierto, lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos porque le decían la verdad, porque siempre habían sido tan transparentes, porque ahora mismo mezclaban esa inocencia propia de los 16 con la lujuria y el placer que recorría al menor y que se manifestaba en el los espasmos de placer que sufría su delgado cuerpo. Estaba adentro al fin. _"Se siente jodidamente bien"_, apretó más las caderas del menor, estaba al borde de la locura. Allen derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, Kanda lo miró y acarició su rostro con cierta ternura, también acarició esos labios rosados y luego se acercó a besarlos. Kanda observaba las manos del menor y sonrió. Acercó ambos brazos del menor y los besó poniéndolo por su cuello dejando que el menor se abrazara a él. Allen lo hizo casi con desesperación, comenzó el vaivén enloquecedor, más fuerte y más rápido, nublando la conciencia de ambos hasta llegar al punto máximo en el que Yu llenó con su esencia al menor que soltó un gran gemido para besarse con amor.

Kanda, al volver a estar consciente, se dio cuenta que todo el lugar estaba con velas. Sonrió con arrogancia, _"así que este era su regalo"_. Lo observó, estaba tan sonrojado que le daba ganas de hacerle cosas malas de nuevo. Lo acarició con deseo y lo volvió a besar, se abrazaron más pegando sus cuerpos sudorosos. Allen se separó y se paró de la cama. Kanda sólo lo observó mientas se relamía los labios. Allen agacho un poco su cabeza cubriendo su sonrojo con algunos cabellos que se le pagaban por el sudor.

-¿Tú, quieres bañarte conmigo?- su voz salió indecisa pero para Kanda no fue nada más que excitante.

Kanda se paró y le acarició su rostro, acercando el suyo propio, levantando el de Allen por el mentón mirando eso ojos que tanto amaba. Sonrió con complacencia al ver en ellos deseo mezclado con amor. _"Tan transparente como siempre"_.

Kanda se adelantó y se asombró al ver el baño ya preparado, sintió unos brazos delgados abrazarlo por detrás.

-Quería que tomáramos un baño antes de… Ya sabes. Pero creo que me dejé llevar- sonrió y Kanda también. Sabía que le costaba mucho hacer eso al menor, vio las copas y le sirvió una a Allen, quien sólo se sonrojó por estar desnudo, pero tomó la copa.

-Feliz cumpleaños- sus mejillas se colorearon más aún.

Chocaron sus copas. Kanda se tomó la suya para luego besarlo. Se metió a la bañera y Allen se puso sobre él, se besaban con tranquilidad disfrutando el momento de estar juntos.

Habían dejado de lado los besos tranquilos para dar paso a la pasión desenfrenada. Sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de las arremetidas de Kanda, quien guiaba el ritmo de las caderas de Allen, el cual estaba sobre él mirándolo con esos ojos cristalizados y llenos de pasión. Kanda lo atrajo de la nuca para unirse más con un beso, era exquisito para ambos sentirse unidos sintiendo, como calentaban el agua que se escurría por sus cuerpos. Allen dejaba que sus gemidos escaparan de su garganta y de sus ojos lágrimas. Era muy feliz de estar así con Kanda y sobre todo de hacerlo feliz. Sentía que su cuerpo era rodeado por los brazos de Kanda y cómo este lo apretaba más contra sí. Sintió cuando llegaron al clímax, la esencia de su amante dentro de sí, para Allen eso fue sentirse en la gloria. Se sentía amado y a la vez lo amaba, la felicidad y plenitud por completo. Entre jadeos se acercaron y se dieron un tierno beso, demostrándose que todo había sido producto del amor.

Después de ello, Allen enjabonó la espalda de su novio con mucha suavidad y dándole besos tiernos. Luego fue Kanda quien enjabonó todo el cuerpo de su Moyashi, el cual quedó como un tomate porque había recorrido lugares que de verdad le avergonzaba. Se enjuagaron con tranquilidad quedando limpios y frescos. Kanda le prestó una pijama, la cual el quedaba muy grande haciéndolo ver demasiado tierno, tanto que provocaba al mayor, pero ambos estaban cansados. Así que sin más se recostaron en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas, Allen se acurrucó en su pecho abrazándose.

-¿Kanda, fuiste feliz hoy?- preguntó suave.

-¿Por qué lo peguntas?

-Porque es tu cumpleaños y porque te quiero mucho. Yo quería que hoy fueras feliz- le dedicó una sonrisa pura.

-Moyashi, sólo duerme.

Allen esbozó un puchero.

-Dímelo- ordenó

-No te lo diré.

-Bakanda.

-Moyashi.

-Mi nombre es Allen.

-Como si me importara.

Allen hizo un puchero y sus ojos se cristalizaron más. Kanda sólo dio un suspiro cansino y, antes de que Allen se levantara, él lo apresó con sus brazos fuertemente.

-Idiota, sabes que sí.

Allen sonrió con satisfacción y todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaron quedándose dormido. Kanda solamente lo admiraba, miles de sentimientos se anidaban dentro de él, había tomado una decisión.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana despertándolo, se sentía cansado, tal vez demasiado y los recuerdos de a noche anterior lo avergonzaron, pero aun así sonrió estirándose. Sintió que al otro lado de la cama estaba tibio pero no cálido. Volteó y Kanda ya no estaba. _"Maldito Kanda, deberías ser más agradecido"_, esbozó un puchero de enojo y se levantó. Dio un respingo al encontrarse con la mirada profunda de Kanda. Parecía serio, tal vez demasiado. Eso lo asustó, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así. Sólo le sonrió en forma de saludo.

-Moyashi he tomado una decisión- cruzó sus brazos apoyándose en la pared.

Allen sólo ladeó su cabeza en pregunta.

Kanda, sin cambiar su posición, le contestó.

-Quiero que vivamos juntos.

* * *

><p>LO ultimo no fue sorpresivo estab planeado por mi mente malvada.. bueno no totalmente ya veran que pasa .. haber que dicen ¿acepta? ¿lo obligan aceptar? ¿se niega rotundamente?.. BUENO DIGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ SI YA QUE HUBO MIEL POR TODOS LADOS Y AL ULTIMO LA INTRIGA JAJA CREO QUE TENÍAN QUE PASAR UN BUEN RATO JUNTOS YA SE VIENE EL DRAMA BUENO.. MEJOR NO DIGO MAS HABER QUE ME DICEN!.. NOS VEMOS!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notas de la autora: si se que desaparecí misteriosamente en este fic pero juro que no lo dejare, es solo que al inspiración se fue por otros rumbos, no se podía evitar, pero ya volví y con energías o eso creo, bueno el siguiente capi ya esta escrito así que no tardara, gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia, ya saben en este fic hay bastantes fases de lo que es el amor, bueno sin mas los dejo espero que este capi les guste y de nuevo agradezco sus comentarios y espero que también me dejen uno en este capi para saber que tal. Agradecimiento a Ai Midori por jalarme las orejas con la gramática y la ortografía.**

* * *

><p>-Quiero que vivamos juntos.<p>

-¿Qué?

Allen simplemente no podía procesar lo que le había dicho. Según el albino, todo lo que estaba era algún mal sueño, no podía ser cierto que Kanda le estuviera pidiendo que vivieran juntos.

-¿Es broma no?- dijo de pronto Allen.

-¿Cuándo has visto que yo bromee? Eres un Moyashi- dijo con molestia. Al parecer de Kanda, se lo estaba dejando fácil, ya que si el albino se había esforzado tanto en complacerlo era porque le estaba pidiendo que vivieran juntos. No podía ser sólo que fuera él quien quisiera estar junto a su pareja todo el maldito día.

-Pero… Pero no es posible.

-¿Así? ¿Me dirás por qué? Ayer te esforzaste mucho para complacerme- sonrió con malicia.

-Eso fue porque era tu cumpleaños, no pienses que haré ese tipo de cosas siempre- respondió un poco enojado y avergonzado- Además, está mi papá, yo no puedo dejarlo solo.

-Pues la respuesta es simple: vivirá aquí con nosotros.

"_¿Vivirá?"_, pensó Allen. Eso le enojaba porque parecía como si Kanda hubiera decidido todo por ambos.

-Claro que no- contestó tajante Allen.

-¿No? Moyashi, ¿estás consciente lo que dices? Tu padre podría estar mejor aquí ¿no?

Allen se molestó aún más. Se paró de la cama colocándose frente a Kanda.

-Yu, no puedes decidir por mí o por mi padre, no es que no quiera vivir contigo algún día- giró la mirada.

-¿Entonces qué es, mocoso?

-Recién llevamos menos de un año saliendo, es precipitado.

Kanda se acercó a él tomándolo bruscamente de un brazo, lo jaló hacia él y lo apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Kanda, me estás haciendo daño- se quejó por el dolor que sentía contra su muñeca.

Kanda solamente lo sujetó más fuerte y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo.

-Escucha muy bien, tú ya tienes dueño, no te puedes enamorar de alguien más, no puedes estar con alguien más. ¿Me amas no?- su mirada era desafiante y tiránica, no admitía una negación.

Allen más por miedo que por convicción le respondió.

-Claro que sí- se soltó de Kanda bruscamente- Yo debería preguntar eso. Simplemente aún no puedo vivir contigo, sólo tengo 16 años y tú estás en la universidad, quizás encuentres a alguien más o…

-Tú no encontrarás a nadie más- dijo seco Kanda mientras lo volvía a jalar hacia él, con brusquedad lo tumbo sobre la cama sujetando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.

-Tú eres mío, que te quede claro, niñito- calló cualquier réplica con un beso demandante.

Allen se revolvió nervioso. Esa actitud en Kanda no le gustaba y él no iba soportarlo. Kanda notó aquello y lo observó, sus ojos estaban con lágrimas. Dio un suspiro profundo y se separó de él dejando que el menor se parara.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo – se dirigió hacia afuera, pero Allen lo detuvo.

-Espera, no es que no quiera vivir contigo, yo de verdad te quiero pero…

-No estás listo- _"Yo soy el imbécil que quiere vivir contigo"_.

-Bueno, es que no me parece correcto que yo y mi papa vivamos aquí, no quiero que piensen que me aprovechó de ti. Además, quiero darle todo lo que pueda mi papa. Él ha hecho mucho por mí y no creo que le gustase la idea de vivir aquí por ahora, y...

-¿Y?

-Tengo miedo de hacerlo aún-se sonrojó y Kanda sonrió con malicia, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente levantándole su rostro, no permitiendo que lo escondiera.

-¿Cuándo estarás listo?

Allen lo miró sorprendido pero sabía a qué se refería.

-Cuando…

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando tenga 18.

Los seis meses siguientes para Allen se pasaron muy rápido, entre la exitosa publicación de su nuevo libro junto a Lavi. Ambos ya tenían muchos fans y especulaban mucho sobre la identidad de ellos, algunos habían atinado pero que ambos lo escribían. La expectativa por saber quién escribía tan exitosos libros era grande, puesto que no sólo era éxito de ventas, además recibían buenas críticas.

Allen no podía ser más feliz a pesar de los altibajos en su relación con Kanda. Para él este había sido un buen año, y por eso mismo lo celebraba. En una semana darían una entrevista para revelar su identidad. Todo era manejado por Tyki quien, aparte ser un buen editor, era su representante, encargado de manejaba todo su dinero y publicidad. Algo extraño que notó Allen fue que algunas expresiones de Tyki se le hacían conocidas, las sentía como si las hubiera visto antes. Bueno, eso era sólo cuando le hablaba a él, con el era diferente. Últimamente cuando veía algo, o escuchaba una palabra, un dolor en su cabeza venía y palabras, sonidos e imágenes borrosas acudían a su mente. No lo entendía, pero no se lo decía ni a su padre porque no quería preocuparlo, puesto que era feliz viendo cómo éste estaba tan orgulloso por él, a pesar de que ya no podía moverse con sus pies. Allen contrató una enfermera de la clínica Lee para que cuidara de su padre mientras él no estaba. No le agradaba del todo pero era necesario, gracias a Kanda, Tanaka-san podía quedarse con él y así pasaban la tarde.

Con Kanda, a pesar de que habían tenido sus peleas, las cosas iban bien entre ellos. Una de sus peleas más fuertes fue cuando quiso pagarle por todo lo que éste le había ayudado. Aquella había sido una de sus peleas más fuertes en estos meses. Kanda se negaba rotundamente, pero él insistía en hacerlo. Después de todo, la deuda que tenía con Kanda nunca había sido pagada, sólo había amortizado unos meses y luego Kanda se negaba a que le pagara, pero ahora era diferente, podía hacerlo y eso parecía molestarle más al mayor.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario, Moyashi- gritó enfurecido.

-Para mí sí lo es, cóbrame por favor.

-Ya no importa, fue hace más de un año.

-Sí importa para mí, la gente habla, piensa que me metí contigo por dinero, que soy un aprovechado. Entiéndeme, es necesario para mí no deberte nada- Kanda miraba con atención esos ojos y sabía que estaba siendo honesto, pero francamente toda esta situación le hartaba.

-No es necesario.

-Sí lo es, yo sé que tú ahora ya no percibes la pensión.

Sí, exactamente unas semanas antes Kanda había recibido una orden del juez en la cual se le quitaba la pensión que recibía, alegando que era mayor de edad, que había descuidado sus estudios y llevaba una mala vida. Si no fuera porque contaba con dinero propio, que su tío le había dejado, ahora estaría en una situación muy mala. Por lo menos aún conservaba la mansión donde vivía, pero al parecer todo era inseguro. Eso mantenía más alterado a Kanda.

-Mira idiota, ¿te crees mucho por un estúpido libro? Aun así tengo mucho más dinero que tú, mucho más. Así que guárdate eso para mejorar tu situación de…

Estuvo a punto de decir algo muy hiriente: "arrastrado". Eso le iba doler demasiado a su pequeño albino, de por sí ya lo veía con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se golpeó mentalmente y se acercó a él para abrazarlo fuertemente, el menor se rehusó unos momentos pero después acepto. Allen siempre se sentía protegido y seguro entre los brazos de Kanda. El mayor siempre entraba en paz cuando lo tenía así, se complementaban de una extraña manera.

Sobre el tema de Tyki, trataba de dejarlo de lado. Aun así le causaba cierta preocupación, no entendía por qué, ciertamente no tenía muchos recuerdos de su niñez, antes de aquellos sujetos que intentaron violarlo no recordaba muchas cosas y de su infancia casi nada. Por no decir nada. De su madre sólo que le contaba "El Principito", después nada más. Sólo era una suave voz de mujer contándole el cuento y unas sonrisas de varios niños.

Yu y Hikaru observaban la pantalla. Kanda sólo trataba de no presta atención. Odiaba ver la televisión, le parecía una gran tontería hacerlo, pero Hikaru lo llevó a rastras desde su biblioteca hasta ahí. Después de todo, estaba a punto de aparecer su Moyashi en ella junto a Lavi. Ahora la situación había dado un giro o estaba a punto de hacerlo, Allen dejaba de ser el noviecito pobre que engatuso al chico millonario. Ciertamente, le daba curiosidad ver los rostros de esa personas que antes habían insultado a Allen, pues era sabido que a pesar de todo él no era bien visto. Aunque últimamente ya no se escuchaba nada, raramente muchos de la alta sociedad se habían enterado que Yu Kanda había sido abandonado por su familia por despreciar sus tradiciones y su mal comportamiento por haber ofendido a Alma Karma.

A él le daba igual, lo que sí no le estaba dando igual era que para él su relación con Allen no estaba bien, casi no se veían y eso le desesperaba, no sabía si aguantaría por más tiempo. Otra cosa que le desagradaba, aunque no quisiera admitirlo era que Alma no lo mirase, no se acercaba para felicitarlo por sus notas, no se le ofreciera como antes, mejor dicho ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra. Debería resbalarle esa situación, pero ciertamente no era así, por el simple hecho de que él era orgulloso y siempre había supuesto que cuando nadie estuviera a su lado, el que nunca lo abandonaría seria Alma. No lo haría porque era siempre en quien se refugiaba cuando terminaba una relación, a pesar de que lo despreciara e insultara.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la conductora del programa presentó a Allen y Lavi, el público enmudeció, pero pronto los gritos estallaron. Claro, eran las locas fans que suponían que era alguien joven quien lo hacía, y habían estado en lo cierto. Cerca de los novatos escritores apreció Tyki y más aplausos estallaron. Al final de todo el barullo, los tres se sentaron y la entrevista comenzó.

Allen tiritaba de nerviosismo, Tyki lo notó y le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora, Lavi también así que sólo lo sujetó del brazo, dándole un ligero apretón y dedicándole una sonrisa. Susurró algo imperceptible para el público pero perceptible para los tres compañeros.

-Este es nuestro momento Allen, disfrutémoslo.

Allen se tranquilizó, aun así no se pudo soltar de Lavi, acabó sujetándose más a él.

La entrevistadora echando mano de su autocontrol, se tranquilizó y los saludo cortésmente. Primero les preguntó sus nombres y el por qué de su equipo. Además, preguntó a Tyki el por qué fue él mismo el que se dedicó a ese libro y no lo designó a otros editores.

-Es simple, estos chicos valen oro, leí su obra y me pareció con un futuro prometedor.

-Bueno, usted ha editado grandes exitosos, su visión es extraordinaria.

-Eso solamente es el trabajo de un editor, pulir un diamante en bruto. Pero el esfuerzo y el entusiasmo son de estos chicos, hacen un gran equipo.

-Sobre eso….- la entrevistadora, recibía sugerencias de algunas fans- Lavi y Allen ¿ustedes son pareja?

Allen se ruborizó al instante, iba negar rotundamente pero.

-No lo somos pero nos queremos mucho y nos comprendemos- respondió Lavi- Hacemos muchas cosas juntos, él es como mi pequeño hermano- y Lavi dedicó una sonrisa a su fans.

Tyki asintió orgulloso, esa era una buena forma de responder a la prensa.

-Vaya que bonita relación tienen, ¿ustedes dos son homosexuales?

-Vamos Clara- intervino Tyki- Tú eres una gran entrevistadora para preguntar por ese tipo de cosas, pero ahí lo mencionas, estos chicos tiene sentimientos muy puros, es así de simple.

La entrevistadora tuvo que contenerse de desmayarse por la sonrisa del editor.

-Sí, pero estos chicos han mantenido una relación amorosa con dos Kanda ¿no?

Allen no sabía qué responder.

-Pues, yo pienso que el amor es un gran sentimiento, uno que no se puede mesclar, yo sólo quiero encontrar un gran amor, como el de mis padres. Si interponemos barreras de si es un chico o una chica, eso no nos interesa, simplemente queremos que nos amen.

Tyki sonrió, simplemente agradecía que Lavi pudiera manejarse de ese modo, así dejaba una brecha abierta para las fans de ambos sexos y no ser discriminados.

-¿Y tu pequeño Allen? – la entrevistadora parecía que se deshacía con la dulce y temerosa mirada de Allen.

-El es nuestro consentido, es como nuestro hermanito menor – dijo Tyki sonriendo- Pero no te confundas es un gran genio y además es un gran caballero con las damas.

-¿Así? ¿Has salido con una chica?

-Pues…

Allen sólo se sonrojaba causando furor entre el público.

-Tuvo una linda amistad con Road Kamelot- intervino Tyki.

Haciendo que Allen se sobresaltara, Tyki lo miró fijamente diciéndolo con ello que no negara.

-Fuimos más amigos que otra cosa- dijo de pronto Allen. _"En realidad solo la vi un par de veces."_

-Ya sabes, nuestro Allen aún es joven y Road-chan también, un lindo amor de niños sucedió entre ellos hace más de un año, ahora han quedado como amigos.

Allen sólo se sentía más nervioso.

-Pero ahora sales con el joven Kanda.

-Clara, ciertamente creo que ya es mucho para nuestro joven caballero. ¿Por qué no nos concentramos en su genialidad? Después de todo, estamos aquí por el libro ¿no?- intervino eficaz con otra sonrisa matadora.

Allen sólo se había quedado callado, no quería negar su relación con Kanda. Él lo amaba y sabía que ya debería estar más que molesto. Felizmente, después de aquellas preguntas incomodas toda la entrevista se concentró en los dos libros publicados, y en la futura segunda parte de su trilogía.

Allen se dirigió después de la entrevista a casa de Kanda. No podía dejar que pasara más tiempo. Uno de los empleados lo hizo pasar, entró en la sala y ahí sólo estaba Hikaru cómodamente sentado.

-Así que ya estás aquí Allen-chan- sonrió acercándose a él para desordenarle los cabellos con cariño.

-Hika-chan, ¿vieron la entrevista?

Rogaba porque Kanda hubiera sido un maldito despreocupado y no la hubiera visto.

-¿Tú qué crees? Está en su habitación, arrojando alguna que otra cosa y ya destruyó media biblioteca. ¿Sabes? Nunca había escuchado tantas maldiciones- a pesar de lo terrible que sonó eso sonrió.

-Hikaru, estoy a punto de morir y tú ¿sonríes?

-Ya Allen, cálmate. Yo sé que tú tienes un buen control sobre él, pero siempre puedes seducirlo como tú sabes y hacerle olvida el enojo.

-¡Hikaru!- lo reprendió- De verdad yo no quería negar mi relación con Kanda, es sólo que no sé por qué Tyki dijo eso y tampoco entendí mucho a Lavi, él también… Su relación contigo.

-No lo negó -Allen lo miró expectante- Allen, no te preocupes por ello. Yo sé cómo funciona el mundo de fama, es complicado y más para escritores novatos. Lavi y Tyki fueron inteligentes contestando.

A pesar de la explicación que dio Hikaru, al ver a Allen se percató de que éste seguía sin entender.

-Mi lindo Moyashi, aún eres joven, pero así se mueve este mundo. Si sólo hubieras dicho que tú has salido con Kanda dirían que nada más te gustan los hombres y te tacharían diciendo cosas feas. Aquí en Europa han cambiado, pero aun así alguno que otro escritor criticará y hará berrinche. Al decir que saliste con Road no se verá tan malo, sobre todo porque Road es una chica famosa y querida, es la consentida de los Kamelot, Tyki es su primo mayor o lejano. No entiendo bien cómo es eso, supongo que Tyki ya lo tenía previsto ¿no?

-Algo así me dijo. Bien eso fue para que las chicas no pierdan la esperanza contigo, pero tampoco negaron que salieras con Kanda. No se podría negar porque ya te han visto salir con él muchas veces y se sabe que tú eres su pareja. Lo importante es no hacer mucho escándalo, sobre todo te han hecho quedar como un niñito sin experiencia en relaciones, así se te evitaran críticas hacia tu relación con él. Por lo menos dirigidas hacia ti, me parece que Tyki te protege, él entiende cómo se maneja todo este mundo. Con Lavi es lo mismo, ha quedado como todo un poeta y atraerá a chicas y chicos al ver su inspiración. Es bastante complicado. Y repito, lo importante es no hacer escándalos. Porque serán crueles en criticar

Allen lo miraba sorprendido y sentía un poco de miedo en su interior. Nunca pensó que amar a alguien y a la vez querer cumplir un sueño fuese tan complicado. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y miedo.

Hikaru sonrió con ternura, se acercó a él y lo abrazó suavemente.

-Ya tranquilo Allen, siempre me tendrás contigo. Además a tu papa, a Lavi y a Yu, aunque ahora este que rompe todo lo que se le atraviesa, jamás sería capaz de lastimarte. Créeme, eres algo muy preciado para él y casi siente que te quebrarías.

-No soy débil- le molestaba que lo creyeran así, ahora todo el mundo tenía una imagen de niño virginal, débil pero genio.

-Ya Moyashi-chan, yo lo sé, si hubieras sido débil no hubieras soportado tanto. Te quiero mi lindo Allen. Vamos, anda con Yu, cálmalo que sus empleados están rezando porque llegaras- rió con ganas.

-¿Me esperas?- pidió con unos ojitos irresistibles- Vamos Hika-chan, estoy agotado cómprame un helado- pidió caprichoso.

-Está bien Ototo, te lo compraré, pero anda a calmar a esa bestia y luego vienes. Vamos a dar una vuelta que hace mucho no salimos solo los dos.

Allen asintió enérgico y subió las escaleras.

Toco suavemente la puerta, temía, además se sentía algo culpable.

-¡Lárgate! Primo idiota, ya te dije que me importa poco que el maldito de su editor le haya obligado- escuchó fuertemente, esa voz salía con mucha fuerza haciendo que Allen sintiera deseos de irse de ahí. Aun así se armó de valor y abrió la puerta.

Entró, había bastantes cosas en el suelo, caminó con sigilo. Atravesó la pequeña sala de visitas hasta el dormitorio en silencio y ahí lo vio. Estaba sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente, Allen se mordió el labio inferior con algo de miedo.

-Te dije que me dejaras solo, estúpido primo.

-Yu, soy yo… Allen.

Kanda al escuchar esa suave voz se sentó de inmediato. No quería que lo observara en ese estado tan deplorable y más que supiera que había sido por él.

-Con más razón déjame en paz.

Allen esbozó un puchero y se paró firmemente ante Kanda. Éste dio una media sonrisa por el niño, parecía tan testarudo.

-Escucha Moyashi, no me importa lo que el imbécil te hay pedido que hicieras, no debiste hacerlo y ya.

-Yu, yo te amo- dijo con seguridad.

Kanda abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, se paró y se acercó a él. Lo jaló y lo tiró en la cama, posicionándose sobre él, queriendo intimidarlo. Allen no mostró miedo sino que estaba firme ante él.

-¿Qué clase de amor es ese?- preguntó Kanda.

-Pues te amo y ya.

-Esa no es una respuesta.

-Bueno, yo...yo…- Allen dudaba a ratos, eso enfureció a Kanda.

-Mira niño, si quieres que sigamos así, la próxima vez que me pregunten si ando con alguien diré que estoy libre ¿no? Esa es nuestra relación ¿de choque y fuga? ¿Quieres una relación de esa entonces te daré ese tipo de relación?

Iba a besarlo con demanda pero al hacer presión sobre los brazos de Allen esos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miedo. _"Maldito manipulador"_.

-Yo no quiero eso, yo quiero que me sigas tratando como hasta ahora, quiero que sigamos juntos así, de novios y tal vez en alguno tiempo vivamos juntos- se sonrojó mucho al decirlo, pero sabía que funcionaría con Kanda. Éste sólo frunció sus cejas, sabía que lo estaba manipulando, le soltó las muñecas y Allen puso sus manos entre ambos en un gesto donde intentaba protegerse. Eso hizo que la cordura de Kanda se desestabilizara, le daba una imagen de un pequeño indefenso pero a la vez le tentaba a robarle toda su pureza.

-Ahora quedo yo como el lobo que se aprovecha de un niñito que no sabe de la vida. Según lo que escuché, tú tenías una dulce relación con Road y cuando ella se fue tú sufriste y yo me aproveché de eso. Si fuera así no me habría quedado sin nada- soltó un suspiro y lo acarició. Le parecía tan frágil que no podía lastimarlo, sentía que con un mal movimiento lo rompería, lo miraba intensamente con esos ojos platas. Estaba cayendo en su control y lo sabía.

-Yu, yo no quería, yo no sé de eso, no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido y quería hablar pero ellos no me lo permitían. Hikaru dice que está bien, que tú deberías entender, porque él entiende, yo no estoy seguro de qué hacer pero si tú quieres que diga que estoy contigo lo haré. Yo no quiero a nadie más, sólo te quiero a ti- comenzó a sollozar, cuando terminó ese enredo de palabras- Solo a ti- susurró y sollozo a un más.

Si estaba cayendo, ahora estaba en el fondo, no podía verlo llorar y más si él era el causante. Le limpió las lágrimas y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, quedando sobre él completamente, junto sus frentes.

-Eres un baka, Moyashi. No harás nada pero más te vale mandar volar si te hacen algún tipo de propuesta, tú eres mío, mi Moyashi- Allen cerró sus ojos sintiéndose bien así, tan cálido.

Se dieron un largo beso con cariño y con paciencia Kanda quitó los brazos del pecho del Moyashi. Ya se había encendido, tenerlo así con esa imagen tan indefensa, pero Allen interpuso sus brazos de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?- trató de no sonar desesperado, acarició con ternura sus mejillas, que se sonrojaba más al tacto, eso le hizo sonreír.

-Tengo que irme ya- dijo suave, Kanda no le hizo mucho caso y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Yu, tengo que irme – trataba de separa el cuerpo de Kanda- Yu ¿por favor, sí?- dijo quedito.

-Moyashi, con ese rostro de verdad parezco un corruptor de menores- sonrió, esa ternura le fascinaba.

-Por favor- hizo un puchero irresistible, a lo cual Kanda sólo asintió dándole un ligero beso en los labios y se levantó tendiéndole la mano Allen para levantarse, este sonrió y aceptó.

-Yu ¿ya no estás molesto verdad?

-Solamente mataré al Conejo y a tu editor.

Allen asintió resignado y se encaminó a la salida.

-Te llevo.

-No, Hikaru está esperando por mí- esbozó una sonrisa.

Kanda se iba negar pero tenía un problema biológico que solucionar, así que asintió sin muchas ganas. Allen sólo le dio un pequeño beso y salió de su habitación.

Después de aquello, sólo conversaban de trivialidades, mientras reían y fueron un rato al centro comercial. Rieron, estaban felices, hacia mucho que no salían juntos. Hikaru lo consintió como buen hermano mayor y bromeaban animadamente, hasta que llegó la tarde y Hikaru lo llevó a su casa.

* * *

><p>Allen había despertado muy animado, conversó tranquilo con su papá y cuando iban a prender la televisión un ruido fuerte en la puerta los desconcertó. Allen se paró y se dirigió a la puerta. Se sorprendieron de ver ahí a Tyki, Lavi y Hikaru.<p>

-Lo siento tanto Allen-chan, no pensé que por regalarte un dulce todo se malinterpretaría.

-Estúpido, nadie mejor que tú debería saber que la prensa es así- reclamó Tyki entrando como si fuera su casa, para disgusto de Mana que, por alguna razón, parecía tener un gran odio a aquel chico.

-No entiendo lo que hablan.

Tyki se limitó a sentarse y prender la televisión. Ahí aparecían fotos del paseo de Hikaru y él, Allen se sorprendió por los títulos: _"Posible separación entre el equipo de Lavi y Allen"_.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?- Allen se sintió muy ofendido por ello- Lavi te juro que…

-Por supuesto que lo sé, Allen. La prensa siempre inventa cosa sobre todo cuando no tiene opción más que esa.

-Allen, Lavi les dije que sería difícil-Tyki dio un suspiro prologado mientras prendía un cigarro- Chicos, no deben haber más escándalos, o recibiremos la crítica de esos viejos escritores, pero que aún son respetados y eso no será nada bueno, de por si es difícil que salgan con chicos así que mejor evitar escándalos.

Allen enrojeció de vergüenza.

-Lo siente Tyki.

-Hijo no te disculpes, este inepto debió avisarte.

-Señor, por favor.

-Papá sí me lo dijo, pero no suponíamos.

-Allen en verdad lo siento, no pretendía nada, sólo era una salida de amigos.

-Chico, será mejor que no salgas con nadie más que conmigo, Lavi, tu novio y lo mismo va para ti Lavi.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron un poco frustrados, de pronto sintieron mucha bulla afuera. Tyki dio otro sonoro bufido.

-Joder, no puede ser cierto- Prendió de nuevo el televisor- ¡Qué demonios!, si es cierto.

-Chico, vas tener que mudarte a un lugar más escondido, más reservado.

Allen y su padre miraron con sorpresa.

-A menos que puedas soportar que te acosen todos los días, medio mundo ya sabe dónde vives.

-Pero siempre se sabe ¿no?

-Claro, pero en un buen apartamento no dejaran pasar a nadie. Eso es sólo por el momento, después te dejarán libre, ustedes son la novedad, así que creo conveniente en que te mudes.

-Pero ¿dónde?

-Un apartamento es una buena idea- sugirió Lavi.

-Sí, lo es.

-Pero aún no tengo tanto dinero como para eso.

-Es cierto.

-Pues en una mansión como la de Lavi también es espaciosa y además alejada.

-Podrías mudarte conmigo Allen, tu padre también- intervino Lavi.

-No creo que sea conveniente- dijo el padre de Allen- No me sentiría bien y además no creo que se vea bien.

-En realidad no, son compañeros de equipo y mientras no vivan solos no se malinterpretará.

-No lo sé, Tyki- intervino Hikaru.

- No lo creo- corto el Padre de Allen.

-Pues entonces conmigo– propuso Tyki.

Ganándose miradas mortales de los presentes.

-Claro que no en todo caso, si mi hijo y yo nos mudamos y vamos a hacer bola en algún hogar desconocido momentáneamente, prefería que fuera con el joven Kanda.

Todos miraron escépticos,

-¿Está seguro? Es el novio de su hijo y bueno... ya sabe.

-Bueno, tampoco es como no lo hayan hecho ¿o no?- dijo Hikaru- Siendo como es Yu y siendo tan adorable Allen no creo que no hayan hecho nada.

-Yo tampoco podría controlarme teniendo alguien como este chico.

-Están hablando de mi hijo.

Allen sólo estaba sonrojado enormemente, primero por la sugerencia y luego por todo lo que comentaban sobre su vida intima.

-Pero, Yu seguramente vio y ahora debe querer matarme y a Allen, debe estar muy molesto.

-No creo que se niegue y ya lo dije, no permitiré que nos mudamos si no es a casa del joven Kanda- cortó.

-Pero papa- intervino tímidamente- El debe estar enojado ¿y por qué no te molesta? Vamos a hacer bulto ahí, no es correcto.

-Seguramente se las querrá cobrar con Allen- sugirió Hikaru.

-Bueno, un punto a favor, este chico seguro que lo convence- y todos rieron con malicia.

"_No me dejan opinar"_, pensó molesto Allen. Hikaru se paró y le pasó una mano por el hombro.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir con Yu ahora mismo ¿no crees Moyashi?

-Ustedes me odian eso es seguro.

-Vamos, sé que lo convencerás- rio Lavi.

-Sí, hasta con esa pijama lo harías- lo miró con lujuria.

-Son unos idiotas, a excepción de Lavi.

-Gracias- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Me voy a cambiar.

-Espero Allen-chan, yo te ayudo, debes ponerte algo con lo que se derrita.

-Están dementes.

Y ahí estaban en la sala, esperando a que Kanda bajase a recibirlos. Ciertamente, al salir la prensa los acosaba, recién llevaban un día de famosos y ya había sido desesperante.

Kanda bajó y los observó uno por uno, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada quedara en su Moyashi, se veía tan pero tan… Llevaba solamente una chompa de hiló que dejaba descubierto los hombros.

-¿Qué demonios hacen en mi casa?

-Para resumir habrás visto la fotos ¿no primito?- preguntó Hikaru mostrando una sonrisa inocente.

-Yu, de verdad que sólo fuimos a dar una vuelta en el centro comercial.

"_Joder, si me mira de esa forma, vestido así con esa ropas que se amoldan a su cuerpo, esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos tan cálidos y temerosos, maldito mocoso sensual"_

-Lo suponía, aun así fueron bastante imbéciles al dejarse ver y tomar fotos- dijo sin muchas ganas.

-Vamos Yu.

-Sobre todo tú, Hikaru.

-Ya díganme qué quieren.

-Pues...- Allen se mordió un labio y eso desestabilizó a Kanda.

-Joven Kanda, mi hijo y yo no podemos vivir en nuestra casa por ahora, es muy acosado por la prensa y no lo dejarán en paz.

-Exactamente, por eso pensamos que para no hacer escándalos sólo debe salir con usted y con nosotros, y además debería vivir aquí con usted, porque su mansión está en una zona más apartada.

Kanda se sorprendió, eso significaba que tendría a su Moyashi, ahí junto a él, como se lo había pedido hace algún tiempo.

-Vamos Yu, no te niegues, sabemos que quieres que Allen-chan este aquí.

-Espero se haga responsable- intervino Mana.

-No lo sé.

-Vamos Yu, si hay espacio aquí, además así Mana-san estará más tranquilo- intervino Lavi- Bueno, si no quieres creo que vivirá conmigo.

-Sí, eso supongo, Chico- Tyki acercó una mano por los hombros del menor, acariciando la piel expuesta, molestando a Kanda, al ver cómo su Moyashi se sonrojaba.

-Está bien, se quedarán, pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten.

Tyki sonrió para sus adentros, le parecía tan predecible aquel chico.

-Y tú no lo toques- Kanda lo miró de forma asesina. Tyki notó que aún no había apartado su mano de la piel de Allen, que se sentía tan bien al tacto, definitivamente ese japonés tenía mucha suerte.

-Gracias Kanda- Allen le sonrió de aquella forma que lo hipnotizaba- Entonces traeremos nuestras cosas.

Los demás vieron cómo Kanda exigía algo a cambio, así que...

-Bueno, creo que Tanaka-san le puede mostrar la habitación al señor Mana ¿verdad?

Kanda asintió y Tanaka-san empujó la silla de ruedas de Mana. Allen se disponía a ir detrás de él pero Hikaru se aceró impidiéndoselo. _"Kanda está exigiendo su parte ahora mismo moyashi-chan ya sabes que hacer"_, le dijo pícaramente, Allen enrojeció y lo miró de forma mortal.

-Bueno Lavi, éste- refiriéndose despectivamente Tyki- y yo vamos a traer las cosa de Allen, no te preocupes, aún conservo mis llaves.

Y antes de que Tyki abrazara a su novio Hikaru lo hizo sacando una sonrisa en Lavi y Tyki.

-¿Yu?- Allen se sentía nervioso, no sabía qué hacer- Lo siento por causarte problemas yo… Sólo será un tiempo ¿sí?

-Sabes muy bien que yo ya te lo había propuesto.

-Pero...- Allen jugueteaba nerviosamente con su chompa, Kanda se acercó a él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndole.

-Tienes una aroma delicioso- Allen se sonrojó más pero correspondió al abrazo con suavidad.

-Yu, lo siento, de verdad no quiero que alguien piense que salgo con otras personas- Kanda notó la culpa en aquellos ojos, así que solamente lo besó suavemente.

-Moyashi idiota, ven y escoge la habitación que quieres.

Lo jaló hasta las escaleras y Allen lo siguió con una sonrisa. Kanda abrió una habitación, estaba al lado de la suya, así que era una habitación muy amplia. Allen corrió hacia el ventanal, la vista le parecía muy linda, daba a la piscina y a los jardines internos que estaban muy cuidados.

-La vista es hermosa.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación, la vista es mejor ahí- comenzó a repartió besos por la piel expuesta-¿Te pusiste esto par que no dijera no?- sonrió con malicia. Bajó su mano a las caderas del menor y éste entendió el mensaje. Ciertamente, él también lo deseaba, no por deberle ese favor, sino porque también deseaba estar de esa forma con Kanda.

-Yu- lo llamó dándose la vuelta- Se dieron un beso apasionado. Allen se colgó de su cuello profundizando el beso y Kanda estrechó la cintura del menor. Le acarició toda la espalda y descendió hasta las caderas subiéndole la chompa que descubría la piel expuesta.

Se encontraban totalmente desnudos. Allen le miraba de aquella forma que lo derretía, sonrió sin importarle lo que pensaba siempre. Cuando estaba junto a su Moyashi se olvidaba de todo, a pesar de estar en una situación complicada, incluso el hecho de que tenía que buscar algún lugar donde invertir, lo había olvidado, y también el hecho de que Alma ya no le hablara, todo eso carecía de importancia. Todos sus problemas se iban si su Moyashi le sonreía de esa forma mientras estaban unidos, mientras Kanda lo hacía suyo. Observaba sus ojos, se encontraban entrecerrados y sus mejillas estaban más sonrojadas. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, pronto sintió un fuerte arañazo en su espalda y un gemido profundo. Su Moyashi respiraba agitadamente, después de haber llegado al clímax sonrió. Se movió un poco más dentro de él y también llegó.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento. Kanda lo besó con suavidad y se levantó, haciendo que Allen también lo hiciera. Ambos se metieron a la ducha, a él aún no le agradaba la idea de que lo ayudara bañarse, pero tampoco se negaba. Terminaron el baño y se vistieron bajando, Kanda lo tenía abrazado, Allen pensó que tal vez había sido una buena idea venir a vivir con él.

Fue vergonzoso que cuando bajaran ya todos estuvieran ahí, más vergonzoso que Mana los viera de manera reprochadora. Kanda ni se inmutó, en cambio él estaba sonrojado, mas todavía porque tenía una ligera marca rojiza en sus hombros que estaba al descubierto. Todos simplemente rieron.

Los días pasaron, las vacaciones de verano casi acababan y ese día se reunían en la sala de Yu. Todos estaban ahí, extrañamente también estaban Koji, los hermanos Marriott, y una Lenalee muy sonriente. Kanda estaba más que aburrido, realmente desde que estaba con Allen había demasiada gente que no le interesaba en su vida, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. El Moyashi se ganaba a la gente como moscas.

-Chicos, estoy aquí para hacerles una propuesta- decía la china muy animada.

Todos miraban incrédulos aquella propuesta, nunca pensaron que Lenalee tuviera su parte empresaria.

-Por favor chicos, es mi sueño pero no puedo hacerlo sola.

-Entiendo que Kanda tenga que ver, puesto que él sería el capitalista y eso pero ¿nosotros, Koji-san y los otros chicos?- dijo observando a los hermanos rubios.

-Bueno, la verdad es que el capital no sería sólo de Kanda sino también de Lavi y Allen. Después de todo, su editor les comentó que sería una buena idea invertir en algo de dinero que tenían y ya he desarrollado este proyecto. Además de que tengo a los modelos perfectos para los diseños de mi ropa. Vamos chicos, por favor.

-Claro que no, si invertiré en algo será en algo que sea seguro, no puedo tirar a la basura mi dinero.

Lenalee lo miró molesta y ofendida.

-Kanda vamos, no seas así, Lenalee es nuestra amiga y si está en mis manos yo la apoyaré con todo mi corazón.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Moyashi no te metas, tú tampoco estas en posición de tirar tu dinero a la basura.

-Kanda, ya bájale a eso, ¿qué mejor inversión que en los diseños de Lenalee? Lena tienes mi apoyo.

-También el mío, estoy seguro que serán un éxito.

-Bueno, si el amargado de mi primo no invierte yo lo haré, también necesito invertir en algo el dinero de mi música. No me durara para siempre y menos ser idol.

-Por fin sientas cabeza estúpido primo. Vas tener que convencerme Lenalee, no voy a despilfarrar mi dinero.

-Claro que no lo harás, he traído los primero bocetos, yo no tengo capital pero sería la que diseñara. Tú, Kanda, serías el administrador de nuestro negocio ya que estás estudiando eso. Lavi, Allen y Hikaru serían capitalistas y también nuestra carta de presentación, ellos son famosos y nos dará publicidad.

Kanda escuchaba, sin duda tenía mucha razón con lo Lavi, su Moyashi y su primo idiota. Tenían al público femenino seguro y una parte del masculino. Observó los diseños de ropa para chico y chicas, sin duda tenían futuro, él sabía mucho de eso. Desde pequeño le enseñaron estudiar el mercado, los diseños de su amiga eran innovadores.

-¿Para qué están estos?- señaló a los otros chicos.

-Bueno Ange será mi asistente y modelo para la ropa femenina, Michael será uno de nuestros modelos ¿no es lindo?- dijo emocionada- Koji también será nuestro modelo de ropa masculina y nos ayudará con la parte de estudio de mercado. O sea trabajará contigo Kanda, tú debes saber lo bueno que es en ello.

Kanda no podía negarlo, era compañeros de clase, admitía que el chico era el segundo lugar de su clase. Siempre permanecía en ese lugar, nadie lo quitaba, ni él ni Alma. Ellos dos se lo disputaban por el primero, y quien no lo conseguía se quedaba en el tercero. No pudo refutar nada, si tenía que necesitar ayuda prefería ayuda de ése y no de algún idiota.

-Bueno, lo último es que quiero que Allen, Lavi y Hikaru también sea nuestros modelos, sólo por algunas veces. Ya sabes, además de nuestra carta de presentación.

-Eso no lo harán- podía permitir que su Moyashi promocionara todo esto, pero no de modelo.

-Kanda, voy a aceptar si Lenalee lo quiere.

-No lo vas a hacer.

-Lenalee no le hagas caso, lo voy a hacer y ya. ¿Lavi y Hikaru también lo harán?

Ambos chicos asintieron. Kanda se quedó molesto, últimamente su moyashi ya no era tan sumisito como antes. Ahora tenía su propio dinero y mucho trabajo, además de que siempre platicaba con Tyki Mikk. Lo sentía un tanto extraño, sabía que algo ocurría pero ese niño no se lo decía.

-Entonces…

-Lena, acepto pero tenemos que verlo por lo legal en unos días. No confió en la palabra de nadie- dijo frío. Eran negocios y si sus amigos se volvían sus socios no quería nada en palabras sino todo con papeles.

-Claro que sí y sobre las ganancias pues, yo tendré el 30% porque soy la de la idea y además la diseñadora principal. Tú que administras y darás el capital más fuerte, además de que usaremos tu capacidad para conseguir contactos tendrás el 40%. Allen, Lavi y Hikaru se repartirán por igual 10% cada uno y así también darán el dinero para abrir.

Los chicos asintieron. Dos meses después había quedado todo arreglado para comenzar el nuevo negocio. Era una situación muy complicada, para logra materializar la idea hubo muchas peleas, muy fuertes entre lo amigos, hacia su subordinados, entre Kanda y Allen especialmente, porque Allen estaba dispuesto a hacer de modelo pero Kanda no quería aquello. Temía que eso no les trajera nada bueno. Al final sucedió algo que no se lo esperaba de Allen, le dijo algo que lo dejó callado. Se atrevió a alzarle la voz como nunca lo había hecho _"Voy a hacer lo que sea mejor para mí y ya, no me importa lo que pienses"_, después de todo había recibido consejos de Tyki, con quien pasaba mucho rato y ambos no se veían más que para tratar los negocios. Últimamente solo lo hacían y después descansaban.

Toda la situación era muy estresante, aún eran jóvenes para comenzar con algo así. Contra todo pronóstico lo lograron, algunas tiendas solicitaron su ropa. Kanda había invertido una gran cantidad de dinero que él no tenía ingresos, a diferencia de Lavi, Allen y Hikaru, quien después de hacer las fotos de publicidad se regresó a Japón para una gira. Allen y Lavi acababan de publicar su siguiente libro, fue un rotundo éxito, fácilmente aportaron el dinero que hacía falta. Kanda no entendía el sentimiento que comenzaba anidarse hacia su albino, no lo entendía "¿miedo?".Tal vez, lo veía más seguro un tanto más arrogante, al parecer Allen comenzaba a copiar sus pensamientos y sus acciones.

Finalmente la ropa fue hecha y se vendió bien para gusto de los jóvenes. Todo fue gracias a que Lavi y Allen lo anunciaron. Además de que ellos posaron con aquella foto. Fue sorprendente para todos ver lo bien que sabía lucirla Allen, todo gracias a consejos de Tyki y Road. Sí, porque la menor había regresado y ahora asistía al mismo colegio que Allen, quien ya comenzaba saltarse las clases de la escuela. Road había encajado muy bien en la forma actual de ser del menor, se habían hecho fácilmente amigos y Kanda se sentía relegado. Su interés porque Alma se fijara de nuevo en sí aumentaba. Sentía temor de que toda acabara y que ya no tuviera dónde escapar.

* * *

><p>Estos momentos era lo que más apreciaba, poder verlo dormir. Apreciar sus facciones aún de niño, su piel fina y blanca, sus dulces labios, que ahora podían esbozar una sonrisa sensual para todo el público. Le daba algo de melancolía no ver esa sonrisa dulce y sincera porque aquella que esbozaba era una copia barata de la antigua. Después de todo ya había pasado algo de tiempo y el menor en un par de meses seria legalmente independiente.<p>

Lo observó de nuevo, tan dulce y tierno se veía así, entre sus brazos. Todavía vivían juntos, se les había hecho costumbre, según Kanda. El menor pronto tendría capital para poder irse a vivir a otro lado y eso le preocupaba. Él estaba inquieto. Si ya no vivían juntos, el menor tal vez… Tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas, entendía que eran jóvenes pero tendría que decidirse ya.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien lo observaba.

-Yu.

Sintió removerse a su Moyashi entre sus brazos. Esa mirada plateada lo observaba y sus mejillas se tornearon rojas, hacía algún tiempo que no lo veía así.

-Yu, sé que últimamente he estado algo frío e indiferente, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre te voy a amar, de verdad, siempre seré tu Moyashi, tu Allen.

Kanda se sintió aliviado, descubrió que esas eran las palabras tranquilizantes que esperaba del menor.

El problema era que su concentración era tal que sólo pudo observa cómo levantaban a su Moyashi a rastras de su cama dejándolo desnudo tirado. Se sorprendió tanto y que sólo se enfocó en el rostro lloroso de su novio, la furia se apoderó de él. ¿Quién demonios había osado interrumpir ese momento especial? ¿Quién había osado maltratar lo que era suyo?

-Buenos días, Yu.

Esa voz, esa voz que hace tiempo no oía. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, esa maldita mujer que arruinaba su vida cada vez que podía, su madre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Vio esa sonrisa prepotente digna de un Kanda.

-Primero que nada, esta puta debe largarse, has caído tan bajo querido hijo- dijo con sarcasmo la última frase.

-No te atrevas.

-¿Vas defender a esta puta? Has arruinado una vida sin preocupaciones por este mocoso.

Allen gemía de dolor, la vergüenza lo comía, aunque fuera una mujer. Estar desnudo frente a alguien atrapado por sus cabellos, aquella mujer constaba de mucha fuerza, no podía liberarse, sólo emitía gemidos y miradas de preocupación hacia Yu que se veía muy consternado viendo a su madre. Calló para no alterarlo más, pero aquella mujer lo lanzó con fuerza al piso. Por fin se vio liberado y cogió una sabana tapándose.

-Tú, maldita puta, eres un hombre y te dejas hacer ese tipo de cosas que sólo se le hacen a las mujeres. ¡Qué asco de hombre eres! Es un pecado, es una aberración lo que hacen. Y tú has ofendido a nuestra familia, qué vergüenza que lleves nuestro apellido. Tú mismo deberías ser quien renuncie a él, ¿no te bastó con ensuciarlo hace años, cuando con 13 años te revolcaste con Alma? Ensuciaste su nombre también y ahora ¿éste? Que no tiene ni educación ni es japonés, tu padre que se sacrificó porque te quedaras con Alma, ¿sabes lo que dijo? _"Sí, sé que es una aberración, pero es mi hijo y si en otros lugares lo aceptan está bien"_ Por supuesto que no era amor, era lujuria como lo que haces con esto- señaló a Allen. Éste se sentía tan dolido, pero era una mujer mayor con una gran presencia, juraría que era más alta que él, de cabellos negros, cortos y ondulados. Vestida elegantemente occidental, con una mirada fría, que sólo con intentar verla sentía que su vida era despreciable.

-Tú, ramera, lárgate, te quiero fuera de mi vista y de mi casa, esa que han estado ensuciando y saca a tu mugroso padre.

Allen reaccionó.

-¿Cómo?

-Mis sirvientes ahora mismo lo están sacando, le hice una pequeña visita antes de venir a esta habitación.

-Moyashi, tú no tienes que irte, esta es mi casa.

La mujer rió con sorna.

-¿Tu casa? No me hagas reír. ¿Por qué crees que estaría aquí?

Le lanzó un documento, no lo admitiría pero ciertamente temía mientras lo leía. Al terminar de hacerlo verificó que su vida había dado un gran giro, esa casa ya no le pertenecía más. No podía mirar a Allen, no tenia palabras para hacerlo, no podía protegerlo. Allen comprendió y entristeció.

-Si no quieres que mis empleados saquen a patadas a tu padre y a ti te saque desnudo te largarás ahora mismo. Coge lo que tenga a la mano y vete, tus cosas serán enviadas, no quiero nada de su porquería aquí. Desaparece de mi vista ahora o algunas fotos irán la prensa, supongo que no te conviene.

La mujer mostró la pequeña cámara que tenia, fotos de ellos desnudos y abrazados.

-Tú…- Kanda espetó amargo.

-Tú cállate, que tenemos que hablar y tú, maldita puta, lárgate de mi vista o te hecho a patadas de mi casa. A ti y a tu padre- sonrío de forma maliciosa.- ¿No tienes curiosidad de saber qué tal quedo después de mi visita?

Allen tembló. Su padre, que era la persona que más quería en este mundo tal vez peligraba. Cogió la ropa que tenía a la mano y salió de la habitación, ahí había algunos guardias que tenían rasgos orientales. Al parecer seguridad de aquella señora. Se vistió freten a ellos con vergüenza, nunca lo habían humillado tanto. Cuando supuso que habría problemas no pensó que fueran tan humillantes, definitivamente cuando habló, lo hizo con el corazón, no pensando razonablemente como debió, eso lo había aprendido de Tyki. Corrió a lo que fue su habitación, ahí habían empleadas que empaquetaban su cosas. Ellas le miraron con tristeza y Allen les dio su dirección para que les enviaran sus cosas. Él por su parte sólo tomó un saco y su billetera junto con un bolso con algunas cosas, salió corriendo y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido posible.

Ahí se encontró con una multitud empleados que al parecer peleaban por algo contra los de seguridad de la mujer esa.

-No se puede ir ¿no ve que está mal?

-Son ordenes de la señora, se debe de largar- iba arrastrar la silla de ruedas de Mana quien respiraba agitadamente.

Allen corrió apresurado y golpeó a aquel hombre. Otros guardias se iban tras Allen pero los otros empleados los contuvieron.

-Por favor un poco de compasión, el hombre está mal- pido Tanaka-san con una reverencia exagerada- Por favor, estimaba mucho a Allen por haberle dado felicidad al joven Kanda.

Aquellos hombres se miraron y asintieron.

-Sólo el tiempo necesario para marcharse.

-Papá- las lágrimas querían salir de los ojos de Allen, pero debía ser fuerte, aun así le dolía tanto.

-Allen, ¿qué… qué pasó… una mujer…? –intentaba decir entrecortado el hombre.

-Ya calma papá, no te preocupes, ahora mismo nos vamos.

-Pero joven, no puede dejar solo al joven Kanda, él lo necesitara, estoy seguro- Tanaka-san sabía que si esa mujer había venido sólo sería para hacerlo sufrir y tal vez hacerle un daño emocional severo. Sabía que aquel chico tierno sería de una gran ayuda, con que no contaba es que Allen poco a poco cambiaba, muy dentro de él la fama, el dinero y su nueva relación con Tyki y Road, él era más seguro y tenía prioridades y ahora su prioridad era su padre y nadie más que él.

Para Allen, Kanda era lo suficiente mayor para cuidarse solo y enfrentar sus problemas, ahora solamente le importaba su padre.

-Lo siento Tanaka-san pero debo llevarlo al médico.

Allen comenzó a empujar la silla de ruedas con rapidez. Pero su padre insistió en hablar con él, Allen se puso delante tratando de calmarlo, Mana acercó una mano hacia su rostro.

-Perdóname Allen- él quedó frío nada tenía sentido para sí mismo ahora. Su padre había caído encima de él, había perdido el conocimiento y él no podía procesarlo.

¿Acaso era su culpa? Tenía que pagar por haber amado a aquel joven japonés… ¿Había sido egoísta?

-¡Papa!- un grito se escuchó por toda la mansión y un Kanda que acababa de conocer una nueva verdad que le daba mucha explicación a su vida, no escuchó ni acudió al llamado de su novio.

* * *

><p><strong>Y si comienza el drama del bueno, aapreio la madre de Kanda al parecer le dijo algo que le afectara mucho, y luego Allen con dificultades y se enfrentara algunas situaciones, y bueno ya saben es algo largo pero le tengo mucho cariñon es mi primer fic yullen, ya etsamos acercándonos al punto del prologo, si lo recuerdan , espero que si, es importante. Gracias a todos por su apoyo sin el creo que lo hubiera dejado a medias, aunque se que ese no es el punto, entiendo a muchos autores porque demoran, a veces la circunstancias no ayudan como que mi pc murió de la nada, en fin siempre hay muchas situaciones desfavorables, aun asi gracias a ustedes puedo seguir escribiendo, y si el siguiente capi ya esta escrito, y no me maten porfavor jajaj. Nos vemos y por lo que dije que mi isnpiracion se fue otros rumbos, es que se fue para narusasu...daño.. lo se... estoy escribiendo uno y quizá est demasiado avanzado no se si lo publicare... bueno ahora si bye<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

Notas de autor: Gracias a todos por su reviews y por sus alerts; a Natamsha , Vanessa WalkerPhantomhiveKanda, Aoi-chin, vampiry fairy; gracias por su apoyo y espero que este capi tambien les guste, y espero reviews paar que den su opinion! estoy media ansiosa por este capi la inspiración vino de música asi que veremos...

* * *

><p>Había decidido decirle lo que sentía, aunque sonara patético, el sentir al pelirrojo alejarse cada vez que hacia un trabajo o incluso el hecho de que pasara tanto tiempo con Allen le molestaba; claro lo sabia aparentar bien pero no dejaba de molestarle.<p>

A pesar de saber que el albino amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Yu, no podía parar esa creciente molestia de que pararan tanto tiempo juntos. Y se odiaba por ello porque se había prometido siempre cuidar de Allen, pero para el todo estaba bien si Allen estaba con su primo, él y su primo serian felices, también pensaba en su primo. Sabía que sin Allen no podría seguir, y el ahora mismo sentía que sus sentimientos por Lavi crecían; vivían juntos pero no estaban siempre juntos, puesto que eran más amigos que novios. A veces compartían el calor corporal y a veces tenían intimidad pero no había nada mas y eso le molestaba quería tener una relación seria con el pelirrojo y ahora mismo se lo propondría.

También había notado que el pelirrojo se llevaba cada vez mejor con Tyki y eso lo hartaba sobre todo porque era Allen quien propinaba que se quedaron solos. Otro punto a su favor para formalizar su relación. Dio un suspiro y sonrió, cuando se lo dijera, todo caería en su lugar; las cosas iban bien profesionalmente para ambos solo faltaba la cuestión amorosa.

-Lavi...

-¿Eh? Dime Hika-chan... estoy algo ocupado pero después vamos a hacer hora por ahí… estoy aburrido de estar trabajando y necesito inspiración…- sonrió, le gustaba verlo así de concentrado, no sabía cuándo, pero esos sentimientos habían crecido mucho y quería que crecieran aun mas.

-Lavi yo debo decirte algo importante.

Lavi inclino su cabeza en señal de que le prestaba atención, Hikaru se acerco a él, y toco su mejilla, para Lavi era extraño nunca se comportaba Hikaru de esa forma; solo cuando se sentían deprimidos.

-Lavi yo te a…

El timbre del celular de Lavi sonó, hubiera sido fácil no contestar pero Lavi temía que fuera Allen o en el peor de los caso su editor, ese maldito que lo paraba acosando y el albino le ayudaba en ello.

-No contestes…- intervino Hikaru viendo como la mano del pelirrojo iba al celular

-Lo siento es Allen, debo contestar

Hikaru apretó sus puños, lo admitía estaba algo celoso del albino, pero después de todo era un Kanda y no podía evitarlo, forjo una sonrisa- claro puede ser importante

Lavi sonrió y contesto, quería escuchar lo que Hikaru tuviera que decirle siempre se llevaban muy bien y se decían las cosas de frente así que era extraño que este se fuera con rodeos. Esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba que era. Pero todo pensamiento se fue al escuchar el llanto de Allen, su corazón se estremeció, nunca lo había escuchado llorar así, se asusto y cuando escucho la causa temió lo peor, se paro y cuando corto la llamada le conto todo a Hikaru el cual se sintió una basura cuando escuchó la causa de la llamada.

Cuando el auto manejado por Tanaka-san llego, Lavi y Hikaru ya estaban en la puerta del hospital con muchos médicos y enfermeras. Rápidamente los paramédicos lo subieron a una camilla y lo llevaron a emergencias, Allen siguió el recorrido hasta que ya no se lo permitieron, se quedo en la sala de espera sollozando amargamente, sentía tanto miedo si pasaba algo, si le pasaba algo jamás podría perdonarse. Lavi lo abrazo por detrás transmitiéndole su compañía y que no estaba solo; Allen volteo y se aferro a su pecho dejando que el dolor lo arrastre.

Lavi sin poder evitarlo dejo que algunas lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, Hikaru se sintió mal por ambos, después de todo aun quería a su pequeño hermano, los abrazo a ambos, se quedaron así por unos minutos los tres abrazados.

Pronto llagaron Tyki y Road; Allen no dudo en correr a abrazarse de ellos, no sabía porque pero cada vez que estaba junto con ellos se sentía bien, le daba tranquilidad. Algo que hacía mucho ya no sentía con nadie más, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, Hikaru.

Lo había notado su relación con el castaño se había enfriado. Aunque siendo justos con Lavi también podía sentir una extraña sensación de protección pero con Ticky y Road, era diferente, sentía como si estuviera en su lugar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a sentir el calor de ellos. Cuando volvió a ver a Road sintió un extraño estremecimiento en su corazón y los dolores a la cabeza volvieron, aun así no comento nada con nadie.

-Como que se llevan demasiado bien ¿no crees?- susurro Hikaru parado al lado de Lavi mientras veían como Allen se acurrucaba dormido en los brazos de Tyki, y Road acariciaba unos mechones de su cabello

-¿y por qué no? No son malas personas

-¿bromeas? Todo el mundo sabe que las familias de esa sociedad son...

-Hikaru, no digas eso, tal vez es cierto, pero la familia Kanda tampoco ha sido muy legal siempre,

Hikaru se sorprendió y más aun cuando esos ojos denotaban reproche

-Los defiendes mucho ¿también te estás encariñando con él?

-Tú no eres así, y yo no soy Allen... ya sabes a lo que me refiero

Hikaru lo observo sorprendido

-Yo no aguanto estupideces…- corto Lavi, alejándose y sentándose al otro lado de Tyki observando el rostro dormido de su compañero con cierta ternura.

El médico salió con un temple sombrío, Hikaru y Lavi se miraron nerviosos

-Parientes del señor Walker…- llamo

Allen aun seguía dormido entre los brazos de Tyki

-Yo soy representante legal de este chico que es su hijo, dígame a mi- Dijo Tyki con autoridad

El médico asintió.

-Lo siento pero el hombre falleció

Todos sintieron que un aura oscura y frio les recorría el cuerpo. Tyki que aun no procesaba aquello, sintió algo removerse entre sus brazos, asustado observo la mirada perdida del albino.

-No... No puede ser… no es cierto no…- las lagrimas caían, sus facciones no se contrariaban solo balbuceaba y las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-Allen…- lo llamo Hikaru

-No es cierto

El médico solo observo toda la escena impasivo, su experiencia era demasiada grande como para conmoverse, los pacientes morían o sanaban o nunca quedaban bien, así era su trabajo y con el paso de los años todo se había vuelto común; las lagrimas y lo gritos de desesperación le eran pan de todo los días.

-Por favor alguien que se haga cargo de…

-¡No! ¡El no puede estar muerto no!- grito desesperado

-Yo me are cargo de todo- intervino Hikaru

El doctor asintió y le indico que lo acompañara

-Dígame de que falleció

-Como se sabe el hombre ya tenía un cáncer muy avanzado al cerebro, en realidad ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida. Esto habría pasado de todos modos tal vez no ahora pero en unos meses si… Debió haber un detonante por lo que le dio un derrame cerebral, lo siento no se podía hacer nada mas…

Hikaru asintió, el estimaba mucho a ese señor, siempre había sido amble con él y siempre cuidando de Allen, sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas rebeldes cayeron por sus ojos.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué demonios no está Yu aquí?- pregunto en susurro Hikaru a Tanaka-san<p>

-Sinceramente supongo que es porque la señora Kanda está aquí

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo siento pero con todo esto no había podía comentárselo

-¿Dónde está Kanda?

-No lose, los empleados solo me dijeron que después de salir muy rápido de la casa y en un estado deplorable se marcho con su auto y que la señora mando a empacar sus pertenencias y las del joven Allen

-Demonios, justo ahora tenía que venir mi tía…. Allen lo necesita más que nunca. Ese idiota….- Hikaru ya suponía a que había venido su tía

-Disculpe joven pero creo que es mejor que no esté aquí

Hikaru lo miro expectante y sin entender

-Al parecer fue algo que le dijo la señora al padre de Allen lo que ocasiono lo del señor Mana- dijo con tristeza, el estuvo ahí viendo como había insultado cruelmente el nombre de Allen y al mismo hombre, el solo pudo pedir un poco de clemencia y de ahí fue que Mana entro en crisis

-Usted sabe lo que le dijo ¿no?

Tanaka-san asintió y Hikaru se mordió el labio inferior en señal de molestia y desespero, "demonios todo esto es complicado, ¿Qué ha hecho Allen para que le sucediese tantas cosa en su vida?", sus lágrimas cayeron, aun quería mucho al albino, temía de que ya no fuera su pequeño hermanito tierno, s e sentí tan impotente, quería darle fuerzas pero el mismo sabía que ya no eran tan cercanos; no supo cómo pero su relación de amigos se había enfriado, desde que comenzó a vivir con Lavi y sus sentimientos por este crecieron.

Ahora más que nada quería ser el que protegiera a Allen porque lo veía tan ido, parecía que había llorado tanto que al ver como enterraban su padre ya no significaba nada, parecía muy débil y frágil, tanto que si Tyki lo soltaba caería y no se levantaría.

Todos los amigos del albino estaban en la sala de la mansión de Lavi, habían decidido que era mejor que estuviera allí que en su casa porque sería asediado por la prensa.

-¿Por qué esa chica esta con Allen-kun y no nosotros?- preguntó algo dolida Lenale, quien no podía evitar sentirse algo excluida por su amigo

-Porque el chico se siente a gusto con Road así de simple

-lo siento Lena pero así es

La chica se entristeció mas, todo iba bien entre sus amigos y ahora de pronto sentía que se estaban alejando, se enfoco tanto en su proyecto, y en su último año de escuela que no noto que los lazos entre sus amigos se debilitaban.

Todos solo miraban el suelo, todos los presentes querían mucho a Allen, incluso se encontraban Koji y lo hermano Marriott, el rubio menor solo era abrazado por su novio y este casi en sentido automático lo acurrucaba contra su pecho, en sus mentes divagan _"¿Dónde estaba Yu Kanda?"_ Quien debería ser el primero que acompañara al albino.

Hikaru sintió una llamada, la observo era el celular de su primo, se apresuro a salir de la estancia. Sabía que el nombre de Yu no era bien recibido por nadie de ahí, puesto que ahora mismo todos lo maldecían por no estar presente.

-Demonios Yu ¿Dónde te habías metido? Allen te necesita

-No soy Yu, estúpido, soy Alma- Hikaru apretó el celular fuertemente sentía que esto se complicaría demasiado.

-¿qué demonios pasa?

-Mira no lose, la verdad, me entere por las noticas que ese... bueno igual no es de mi incumbencia solo te llamaba porque la verdad pensé que era mejor no llamar a alguien más y menos a su noviecito .. No creo que le agrade la idea de que está en mi departamento, a saber cómo se entero de que vivo aquí

-Bien se que ustedes se veían antes

-Sí pero me mude de departamento hace poco… y hace bastante que no hablamos... sabes tengo mi orgullo

-Un mediocre orgullo

-Créeme que si no lo tuviera ahorita Yu estaría en mi cama y no en mi sofá

"_¿Qué demonios haces Yu?"-_ ¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno no sé bien, solo sé que Kanda-san llego y está en la mansión eso me informaron, recibí… espera mejor ven aquí... tu primo esta hecho un desastre, es un asco ha ensuciado todo mi baño de vomito…. Vino ayer extremadamente tomado y ahora esta inconsciente en mi sofá

Iba replicar algo pero sabía que sospecharían, tratar con Alma era de cuidado, así que sin más salió de la mansión sin decir una sola palabra.

-Pasa está ahí

Alma se veía bastante cansado y con un par de ojeras, de cierta manera eso impresiono a Hikaru, ese chico realmente se había preocupado por Yu

"demonios", fue lo único que pudo decir Hikaru al ver a su primo en un estado lamentable

-¿Qué lo único que sabe hacer es tomar?- espeto fastidiado Alma- se que lo que se entero es horrible pero él nunca fue así de cobarde

Hikaru no pudo defender a su primo pues tenía razón

-Supongo que debo agradecerte por no dejar a este ebrio tirado en algún lugar

-Se metió a mi departamento e intento estar conmigo

–eso no es posible, lo están inventando

-Cree lo que quieras, ya hice suficiente, te ayudare meterlo a la bañera

Entre los dos, lo sostuvieron hasta llegar al baño de una de las habitaciones del apartamento. Lo dejaron ahí y abrieron el agua fría, haciendo que Yu despertase y gritara maldiciones

-¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?

-Yu, primo idiota báñate y has algo útil, das lastima, Allen te necesita

-No me importa, lárguense

-Por si no lo notaste estas en mi departamento, así que báñate y vete con mi primo

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en Kanda

-Bien se que te mueres por mi aun ¿o no?

-No soy tan patético sabes, he encontrado alguien mejor

-Si claro, sé que no pues olvidarme tu mismo me lo dijiste

-Eso… yo- la voz de Alma comenzaba temblar

Hikaru mordió su labio inferior, a pesar de que Alma no era santo de su devoción no le gustaba nada lo que su primo le decía pero cualquier pensamiento quedo sus pendido cuando…

-Sé que me deseas hasta seguro tienes sueños conmigo

Alma enrojeció

-sabes que

Pero Kanda no le di tiempo a hablar, lo jalo hacia si plantándole un beso y con la fuerza que había recuperado lo estrecho de la cintura; Hikaru se quedo sorprendido y de pronto la colero lo invadió al recordar la imagen de Allen en su mente.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa Alma empujó a Kanda quien cayó en el agua

-No creas que soy un juguete, ya te dije que encontré a alguien más

Pero su mirada y sus lagrimas de impotencia no decían lo mismo- como quisiera que este beso significara algo mas pero sé que no.

Sus lágrimas caían y Kanda no se inmutaba, Hikaru de pronto se sintió un tanto identificado que la cólera y resentimiento por Alma se fue diluyendo poco a poco.

-Volveré en n par de horas, Hikaru por favor llévatelo- y salió corriendo

Ambos Kanda escucharon el portazo, sabiendo que significaba que Alma había abandonado el departamento.

-Solo termina de ducharte, Yu

Hikaru salió de la habitación y se sentó en uno de los muebles apoyando su frente en sus rodillas dejando que sus cabellos cayeran, un fuerte dolor de la cabeza lo invadió, todo el stress y las preocupaciones lo atosigaban, más ahora que su primo estaba así. Y su amigo albino tan deprimido y su situación con Lavi, en esos momentos solo quería tomar el primer avión hacia Japón y envolverse en su mundo de fantasía y música.

Levanto la cabeza cuando sintió a su primo pararse frente a él.

-Vámonos- ordenó

-¿En que se supone que piensas para emborracharte de esa manera? ¿En besar a Alma? por si lo olvidaste estas con Allen, quien en estos momentos te necesita.- se comenzó a exasperar.

-me entere sobre la verdad de la familia, mejor dicho sobre mi verdad ¿lo sabías no? Alma también o eso creo

Hikaru palideció y de nuevo agacho su cabeza, eran demasiados problemas para una persona rebosante de vitalidad como él, sentía que su alma se marchitaba entre tantos problemas; de nuevo solo quería huir.

-Lo siento

-¿lo sientes? ¿Sabes todo lo que he pensado? ¿Sabes lo que he sentido cada vez que esa mujer hacia algo contra mí y tu lo sientes? Carajo hasta incluso llegue pensar que mi padre la violo y por eso no me quería

-Tu padre no haría eso…él era un buen hombre

-Un hombre que se tiro a una cualquiera, ahora lo entiendo soy hijo de una puta cualquiera y a Nodoka la obligaron a tenerme porque es estéril, nuestra familia es una porquería

-Qué bueno que lo sepas, ahora entenderás porque lo deje todo

Kanda se quedó pensativo y algo asombrado pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa se instauro en su rostro- así que por eso fue eh...

-Por eso y porque Allen me dio valor para hacerlo y perseguir mis sueños, así como a ti te dio valor de enfrentarte a la familia por amor

-Esas son tonterías, igual eso ya no me corresponde, esa mujer puede quedarse con todo, es lo mínimo que merece….

Los puños de Kanda estaban apretados aguantando todo dentro de si

-Bueno te tomaste mejor de lo que esperaba, una noche de borrachera y casi tirarte a Alma, en ti es algo poco antes tal vez hubieras hecho una orgia ¿no?

-No digas estupideces

-Se que tenías una vida agitada cuando 15 y 16

-eso no te importa

-No puedes ir lastimando a todo el mundo sabes, Alma no merecía que lo trataras así, que lo besaras, tu no lo amas, déjalo en paz- su voz se alzo sorprendiendo a Yu

-así que ahora lo defiendes ¿te gusta?- su mirada y porte de egoísmo y frialdad eran los mismo que recordaba, antes de que saliera con Allen, hasta incluso ahora era atemorizante pero si Yu lo era Hikaru tampoco se quedaría.

-No es eso primito, es solo que se lo que es amar, no ser correspondido y ser utilizado como paño de lagrimas; créeme que hasta Alma y su amor estúpidamente incondicional hacia ti puede desaparecer si lo maltratas demasiado- era casi como si hablara de si mismo

-Eso no es asunto tuyo si Alma quiere espera por mi toda su vida que lo haga; si quiere ser mi amante, si quiero tirármelo; si quiero andar con Allen y con Alma, es mi problema y si quiero hacer una orgia con ambos también es…

Un fuete golpe de su primo desato su ira iba responderle pero Hikaru le dio otro golpe fuerte derrumbándolo, nunca lo había vista tan furioso.

-estoy harto de ti Yu, te crees la victima per no sabes lo que está sufriendo Allen, su padre acaba de morir y está totalmente destruido

-¿y acaso pensó en mi? Todos estos meses ha sido totalmente indiferente

-Solo eres un niño malcriado y engreído, haz lo que quieras pero nos vamos de aquí

Kanda solo lo siguió fuera del departamento, caminaron molestos sin mirarse.

-Me voy a casa de Lavi si recuerdas tu amor por Allen, el está viviendo ahí por ahora.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaban, Allen al menos comía y luego solo se recostaba perdiendo su mirada, solo vacio sentía, el único sentimiento agradable que podía sentir era el calor de Road abrazándolo acariciando su mechones blancos, casi como si fuera una hermana o una madre; a veces esos pensamientos le traían una sonrisa pero al recordar que su padre hacia eso hasta hace muy poco las lágrimas lo invadían y aun no lo entendía había llorado demasiado pero esta aun atendían su llamado.<p>

-Toma Allen- esa era Road dándole en una cuchara sopa

Allen solo aceptaba que Road y Tyki lo vieran, a pesar de que sabía que sus otros amigos se preocupaban por él, había algo que le hacía sentirse más apegado a Road y Tyki.

-Chico deberías salir a algún lugar…- Tyki se sentó al lado de Road mirando con preocupación al peliblanco

-Lo siento, ahora ya no debo ser el gran escritor que descubriste

-Olvídalo ni siquiera yo entiendo porque estoy aquí, pero me preocupas cada cosa que te pase, esto va mas allá de si soy tu editor o no

-Gracias supongo- dio una sonrisa triste, aun no podía recuperarse

-Allen, deberías seguir caminado siempre deberías mirar al futuro

Allen casi sufre un ataque al escuchar eso de los labios de Road

-¿de dónde sacaste esas palabras?

Road abrió los ojos un tanto extrañada- pues es lo que siempre nos decía tía Anne antes de dormir

-Qué extraño eso siempre me lo decía mi padre, supongo que es algo que siempre dicen los padres bueno en tu caso tu tía.

-Ella es muy hermosa pero es muy triste, aun así sigue adelante

Por alguna razón Allen quería seguir escuchando sobre aquella mujer

-Nosotros somos parientes de los Saint Cleare y más que eso tenemos lazos de afecto fuertes, como mi padre y el de Road nunca estaban nos quedamos gran parte de nuestra infancia con tía Anne y tío Sebastian

Un dolor en la cabeza de Allen comenzó a hacerse fuerte "esos nombres yo los he escuchado", una imagen de la sonrisa cálida de una mujer lo invadió, se controlo para no caer.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, continúa.

-Bueno tía Anne siempre sonreía, tenía dos hijos, unos gemelos, una era niño y la otra niña,

-La lindura de Ariadne

Road asintió

-¿Qué paso con el niño?

-Lo secuestraron y murió en un accidente cuando su secuestrador huía y se cayó al lago su auto, nunca encontraron su cuerpo, ti Anne quedo devastada al igual que nuestro tío pero tuvieron que ser fuertes porque ella estaba embarazada…

Road se detuvo al ver que las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Allen

-Chico ¿estás bien?

Allen asintió

-Es solo que me dio tristeza, debe ser horrible perder su hijo al igual que perder un padre- sus lagrimas caían más rápido

Tyki se acerco y acaricio sus cabellos con cierta ternura impropia de él, que sorprendió hasta a Road quien lejos de sentir envidia, sonrió

Los tres se sintieron conectados de alguna extraña manera, Allen sentía que las fuerza y las ganas de vivir volvían con las caricias del mayor y al fin, después de más de un mes de dolor, vio una luz; en las palabras de Road y en las palabras que siempre le decía su padre _" nunca te detengas, sigue caminando"_

Estaban reunidos esperando a que el juez leyera la última voluntad de Mana que en realidad no era mucho para los presentes pero ahí estaban tratando de que su compañía y su afecto llegara a Allen a pesar de que este no apreciara mucho la compañía de los demás y solo la de Road y Tyki.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunto Tyki, quería llevarse al menor lo más rápido posible, esa casa sabia que le traía malos recuerdos a Allen

Había decidido con Lavi que Allen viviera en la mansión de Lavi en la que solo vivía el pelirrojo y ocasionalmente su abuelo. Tyki y Road vivirán junto a ellos hasta que el menor se recuperara.

-Tyki ya quiero irme- comento despacito el albino, apretando el brazo de este

Tyki asintió

-Señor juez no entiendo que esperamos, por lo que se este chico es el único involucrado con el señor Mana

-En realidad faltan dos personas más, el señor Cross

-El no vendrá

- negó su presencia, dijo que se comunicaría con el menor cuando pudiera

-Como si lo fuera a hacer

Allen recordaba la pelea que tuvo con Cross aunque de cierta manera le dolía ya que después de todo era su padrino y la única persona cercana su padre.

-¿Y la otra persona?- pregunto inquieto Lavi que estaba muy preocupado por Allen y quería llevarlo a su mansión pronto

-Supongo que soy yo ¿no?- una voz algo enfado y fastidiada se hizo presente

-Así es- suspiro aburrido el juez

Allen al escuchar la voz de Kanda se tenso, en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas y el dolor

-¿Qué tiene que hacer el ahí?- pregunto conteniendo con todas su fuerzas sus lagrimas

-Lo siento joven Allen pero esta nombrado en el testamento de su padre

-El no tiene ninguna relación con el chico

Kanda evitaba a toda costa cruzar su mirada con Allen, conocía el significado de vergüenza y sabía que en estos momentos Allen debía odiarlo por no estar a su lado; pero lamentablemente no estaba en él, pedir perdón y tampoco quería hacerlo; el tuvo problemas difíciles y también tenía heridas por sanar. Aun suponía que era lo que hacía aquí y vaya que lo sabía.

-Bien el señor Walker dejo esta casa y una pequeña cuenta de ahorros a nombre de su hijo legitimo, Allen Walker, además entrega la custodia de su menor hijo a Kanda Yu

Todos los presentes quedaron estáticos a excepción de Kanda quien solo resoplo, sabiendo que le esperaba un largo camino.

-¿Qué?- estallaron Tyki y Lavi

-Eso no puede ser posible, este chico es… yo soy su editor, soy su representante legal; no puede

-Lo siento pero así está aquí

-Además Kanda no es muy mayor- interrumpió Lavi

-Pero tiene 21 años, es mayor de edad en todos los países del mundo

-Yo voy a cuidar de Allen, este idiota lo abandono a su suerte

-Lo siento señor así fue encargado por el señor Walker, además de que le encarga al señor Kanda que le entregue aquellos objetos que le dio en encargo a Allen cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-No puede ser….

-¿Qué objetos?- interrumpió con voz lastimera Allen

-Lo siento joven no específica pero el joven Kanda debe saber

Kanda asintió con desagrado, él sabía mas menos de que trataba todo eso, Mana le había encargado que cuidara de su hijo ya que veía la relación que tenían muy solida y con futuro. Para Kanda era cierto, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de ello, no después de casi más de dos años de relación con Allen.

-Además me encargo que te diera esto…

El juez le tendió una carta en sobre a Allen

-No lo he leído, pero el señor Mana me pidió que te la entregase y que te dijera que es de su puño y letra., además que contactes a Cross después de que la leas o si prefieres después de tus 18 años

Allen con mano temblorosa cogió la carta no sabía si abrirla o no, su corazón latía desbocado, tenía miedo y una terrible angustia lo invadió, haciendo que su respiración se descontrolara ahogándose y perdiendo el conocimiento; pero Tyki pudo sostenerlo antes de que cayera y se diera un golpe, para molestia de Kanda que al ver toda la confianza que se había creado entre Tyki y Allen sentía un sentimiento bastante conocido por el, celos.

* * *

><p>Tenía la carta que su padre le había dado, había pasado 15 días desde la lectura del testamento pero siempre que trataba de abrir la carta se detenía. Un sentimiento fuerte y algo en su interior le decía que se arrepentiría de abrirla, porque a veces es mejor vivir en la mentira.<p>

Vivía con Kanda pero todos los días Tyki lo visitaba, y entre el, Road y Lavi se abastecían para que en ningún momento del día estuviera a solas con Kanda. Realmente agradecía eso, porque de igual manera no le hablaban solo le transmitían su compañía, que le valoraba mucho, como resultado Kanda se la pasaba en su habitación. O salía todo el día.

Vivian en un departamento que Kanda había comprado con sus ahorros cerca a la universidad de este. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas para acercarse a Kanda para hablar que es lo que pasaba entre ellos porque sabía perfectamente que su padre murió creyendo que la relación entre ellos iba perfecta y parecía duradera, pero ciertamente, ahora no le importaba averiguar si así era, porque todas sus fuerzas las tenía enfocada en tratar de abrir el maldito sobre y leer la carta.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada por lo que Kanda estaba durmiendo en su habitación y Allen estaba como zombi mirando la carta, apretando la carta contra si tomo toda su fuerza y abrió el sobre, desplego el papel y comenzó a leer sujetando el papel con una mano y con el otro apretando la sabana.

"querido hijo si estás leyendo esto es porque la enfermedad me venció. Lo siento se que solo te he traído carga desde pequeño. Has sido muy fuerte y realmente estoy orgulloso de ti, se que dirías que ya no necesitas que alguien cuide de ti pero , como decirlo, te amo y me preocupa que te pase algo, solo quiero decirte que puede que tu relación con aquel chico que dices amar no dure, para siempre; eres joven no te preocupes por ello, tal vez sea el amor de tu vida y no necesites conocer más personas que él; pero tal vez necesites averiguar cómo se siente el calor de otra persona a tu lado, es normal no te martirices solo se sincero y no lo lastimes y exígele que lo sea contigo porque no hay nada peor que vivir en una mentira, no hay nada peor que engañar y ser engañado y por eso te pido disculpas, le hice prometer a ese chico que cuidaría de ti, he visto en sus ojos amor verdadero hacia ti, tal vez demasiado pero sé que cuidara de ti…"

Los ojos de Allen se llenaban de lágrimas pensando que hasta el último instante de la vida de su padre se había preocupado por él.

"ahora debo pedirte perdón por lo que te diré, pero solo te ruego que leas hasta el final y de ahí tomes la decisión de odiarme, de borrarme de tus pensamientos, de perdonarme o de hacer como si no leíste nada."

"Sé que te duele la cabeza y de que tienes pesadillas, nombras nombres de persona que desconozco, o tal vez no del todo, pero sé porque es ello y te pido perdón de nuevo."

"Te amo como a un hijo, termine haciéndolo y como no si eres el hijo que hubiera querido. Lo siento fui egoísta, tal vez demasiado, pero llegaste en un momento difícil de mi vida. Mi hijo, mi hermoso hijo de 5 años murió, mi esposa le dio esquizofrenia y en un momento de delirio mato a nuestro hijo y se suicido. Mi depresión hizo que perdiera mi trabajo y cuando me di cuenta no tenía nada."

El único que me tendió la mano fue Croos, pero me pidió a cambio que lo ayudara con uno de sus negocios. Sí, siempre supe que estaba metido en esa clase de cosas y sé que te enseño a apostar y que trabajabas de ese modo hasta que le pusiste un freno gracias a tus amigos. Lo siento no podía evitarlo, Y también te pido perdón porque si uno de sus negocios en es momento era el secuestro. No lo juzgues nunca lo había hecho pero sus deudas alcanzaban niveles insospechados y con la ayuda de algunas otras personas que conoció en sus apuestas lo realizo me dijo que me daría una parte solo a cambio de que ofreciera mi antigua casa en Paris que compartía con mi esposa en las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar muy bonito que ambos habíamos comprado con nuestro esfuerzo hasta que esa enfermedad la consumió y paso es tragedia. Pero Cross apunto a secuestrar al primogénito de una familia muy adinerada y con mucho poder a pesar de que se había ganado la confianza de la servidumbre en solo una semana de trabajo no fue así con los patrones, el enseñaba como profesor de literatura ya que antes lo había hecho en tu escuela, pero claro se cambio el nombre, el estilo de cabello y el color haciéndose pasar por otro con documentos falsificados. El realmente podía hace ese tipo de cosas."

"Logro secuestrarte pero en la huida se dieron cuenta en poco tiempo la policía y los de seguridad de la familia lo perseguían y termino estrellándose con otro auto aun así continuo pero el auto estaba punto de explotar felizmente cayeron en un lago cuando ya estaban cerca mi casa. Todos pensaron que tanto tu como el habían muerto en la explosión pero no fue así, por un milagro sufriste solo un golpe en tu cabeza que te dejo sin memoria, solo con muy vagos recuerdos, Cros a pesar de todo te saco del lago junto con él, yo los atendí a ambos, Cros llamo a uno de sus amigos médicos y los atendieron, fue la primera vez que te vi y cuando poco a poco te atendí me preguntaste quien era , lo siento no pude evitarlo aun estaba el vacio en mi corazón y solo te respondí que era tu padre. Le pedí a Cros a cambio de mi silencio que te dejara conmigo que yo me convertiría en tu padre porque si, fui egoísta porque a pesar de saber que tu familia te buscaba desesperadamente que tu madre y tu padre lloraban por ti no pude devolverte, cros me ayudo con los papeles y salimos del país viniendo aquí a Inglaterra a la casa de mis padres, es por eso que no tienes recuerdos ni de mi esposa ni de mis padres a veces de pequeño te venían vagos recuerdos y yo te mentía rezando porque nunca recordaras quien eras y te puse el nombre de mi hijo Allen Walker. Lo siento aun ahora soy egoísta y no te diré quién eres aunque se y estoy seguro que pronto sabrás cuál es tu nombre y quien eres, parece que los lazos de sangre y amor son irrompibles

"Te pido perdón porque al convertirte en mi hijo solo has sufrido necesidad y hambre, además casi fuiste violentado fue por eso que reprimiste tu pasado incluso el tiempo que paste conmigo pudiéndote engañar mas fácilmente, supongo que este enfermedad es mi pago por hacerte vivir esta vida que no te correspondía, te amo como mi hijo, para mi tu eres mi hijo pero estar en tu decisión seguir siéndolo o no. Nunca te juzgaré y realmente estoy orgulloso de ser tu padre Allen."

Allen tenía las manos totalmente temblorosa, su corazón latía apresuradamente, toda su mente daba vueltas apretó el papel, y de su ojos cayeron lagrimas, comenzó sollozar con fuerza y a repetirse cada palabra. No podía, simplemente no podía procesarlo era demasiado para su frágil mente. Sollozo aun mas fuerte llamando su "padre", un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo doblo, gritando den dolor, imágenes borrosas de agua por todos lados lo invadían, imágenes de personas blanca como el sonriéndole, de una niña con dos cletas de cabello albino sonriéndole. Grito aun mas agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza, un mareo y un fuete punzón en su cabeza hizo que cayera solo pudo ver vagamente a alguien en pijama corriendo hacia él.

Los ojos le pesaban, se levanto y escucho murmullos a su alrededor, abrió los ojos lentamente logrando vislumbrar a esas persona que antes llamaba amigos, lo sentía tan lejano y se sentía vacio.

-Allen ¿estás bien?- era Lavi se le notaba bastante preocupado

Se notaba que se había enterado lo que en esa carta decía

-Chico pelirrojo déjalo descansar

Allen se mantenía impasible, simplemente no sabía que sentir

Lenale y Hikaru se miraron con tristeza simplemente se retiraron en silencio. Solo se quedaron dentro Tyki, Road y Lavi

-Allen….- lo llamaba Lavi

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- interrumpió Road

-No, quédense- contestó Allen- no quiero estar solo, quédense ustedes tres por favor

De sus ojos caían lágrimas y recibió el abrazo de Road quien se acostó a su lado abrazándolo y él lo acepto, ciertamente le pareció un calor muy familiar

-Chico…

Lo llamo Tyki un tanto ansioso, el también había leído la carta, no lo hubiera hecho pero afortunadamente Hikaru tuvo la delicadeza de llamarlo y fue este quien encontró la carta al costado de la cama de Allen, y así todos lo leyeron.

Habían pasado algunos días, y siempre como ya se había hecho costumbre Road y el chico pelirrojo se turnaban sin dejar que aquel japonés que tanto odiaba se acercara a Allen. Aunque aparte de ese incidente parecía que este no quería acercarse en lo más mínimo a Allen, mejor para él. Había desarrollado una obsesión por cuidar de Allen, y gracias a ello también había entablado lazos con el pelirrojo. Tenía algo que decirle al albino desde que leyó esa carta le inquietaba algo y casi tenia la seguridad

-Tú ¿quisieras averiguar la verdad?

Allen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para después tornarse tristes- no lose, ya no sé si tiene sentido

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te han estado buscando tus padres, tu hermana, Road y yo?- grito sacado de sus casillas

Allen sintió su corazón paralizarse-Tu no puede decir

-Estoy casi seguro de ello, ellos están vivos chico y aun te aman yo aun te amo..., desde que naciste lo he hecho

Allen comenzaba a tiritar, todo eso le daba vueltas y esa cercanía que sentía tan bien junto a Road y Tyki sabia en alguna parte de su interior le decía que era cierto.

-Pero ya es muy tarde yo… soy

-Chico, confirmémoslo y luego decide ¿está bien?

-Aun no podemos saber

-No hay muchos albinos en este país en este mundo y una de las familias que ha mantenido su sangre pura por generaciones fue…

-No lo digas...

-Yo te juro que confirmare ello, aun no vuelve pero pronto regresaran de Paris… ¿quieres saber quién eres?

El menor solo divagaba entre sus recuerdos, con su padre, no podía negar que había sufrido pero también había sido feliz y siendo Allen Walker fue que conoció a "¿a quién? ¿A Lenale? Vamos ella es de la lata alta sociedad de igual manera la hubieras conocido ¿A Kanda? Te abandono todo el tiempo que sufriste con la muerte de tu padre, y aun ahora no se acerca a ti ¿Lavi? El fue el único con el que debo disculparme por no hablarle, ¿Hikaru? Dime donde esta tu disque amigo, su relación se ha deteriorado"

-Por favor ayúdame descubrir quién soy en realidad

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Pue espero que no me manden ala inquisicion pero ya se sabia que esto era drama y no habia habido mucho la muerte de Mana y la verdad sobre Allen era necesaria para llevarnos la situacion critica del prologo que ya esat cerca muy cerca, uhhh medio que quize matar a Kanda e n este capi nose ustedes... nos vemos!1 y reviews oneagi!<p>

Natamsha: te agradesco qeu comentos capi tras capi a pesar de no tener cuenta en fanfiction quiere dcir que le das un vistado siempre a mis actus gracias! y genial que mi otro fic tambien lo leas, prontito acti y mietras lo que dos hermanos harian se acerca al final ete fic se aceca al po asi decirlo climax de la situacion, si Kanda sufrira un poquito mas o talvez mucho mas umm ciertamente nose quien sufre mas lo dejo a su criterio nos vemos y espero review!

Gracias pr leer este capi y no me manden al hoguera por tremendo cambio en la vida de Allen... acepto sugerencias...bye!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notas de autora: Pues si, esta vez no fueron puras promesas, aqui esta el capi mas rápido que nunca y no es que no lo hiciera con cariño pero ya lo tenia bastante avanzado, así que disfrútenlo, y gracias por su review y por seguirlo dia con dia , jo ya nos acercamos al climax estamos cerca!**

* * *

><p>Caminaba hacia la salida con mucha rapidez, pues Lavi lo recogería; tenían que ir a que les tomaran algunas fotos para la temporada de verano de la nueva colección que Lenale sacaría; a pesar de todo seguía en aquella extraña sociedad, la cual, era administrada por Kanda y Lenale era su principal diseñadora.<p>

Si. Volvió al colegio y por supuesto fue recibido con los brazos abiertos ya que ahora no era cualquier estudiante, sino el escritor de moda junto con la de Lavi.

Justamente a ese tenía que agradecerle poder estar caminando. Le había dicho "tu siempre serás nuestro moyashi-chan, mi compañero y nuestro amigo querido, además este sueño que tienes no era de Mana Walker, era tuyo y te pertenece a ti y no a tu nombre, sigue caminando por favor", por lo que se había dado las energías para hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por el mismo, pero hacerlo fue difícil. Se disculpo con sus amigos, por haberse alejados y ellos solo le sonrieron.

Sinceramente ya no sentía la misma confianza que antes, solo él y Tyki sabían que buscarían la verdad.

Pronto sería su graduación de preparatoria, e ingresaría a la universidad, era obvio que estaba más que adentro, por tremendo currículo que tenía como nuevo escritor, a pesar de que hace algún tiempo que no publicaban nada, sus fans seguían ahí apoyándolos, tanto que una casa productora estaba interesada en convertir su trilogía, o más bien la que debió ser, en película, siempre y cuando se comprometieran a terminar el último libro.

Ni Lavi ni Tyki lo presionaban por ello, pero esa llamita que creía pagada por sus sueños se había reanimado por estos días, por cada clase que escuchaba, por cada profesor, por sus compañeros, por Lenale que trataba de hacerse de confianza de nuevo, los hermano Marriott siempre entreteniéndolo, por Lavi, porque no quería decepcionarlo, por Ticky porque había cuidado de él, por Road que siempre estaba con él y sobre todo por el mismo porque no importaba quien hubiera sido de cualquier forma hubiera sido escritor.

Una ligera sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

-Me gusta ver esa sonrisa real en tus labios

Vio a su amigo pelirrojo y subió a su auto aun sonriendo.

-Lavi quiero que continuemos con la trilogía

-¿es en serio?- pregunto un tanto asombrado

-Claro que si

-Umm… si es por mi o por Tyki, no te fuerces

-No lo hago por ustedes, es solo que quiero hacerlo por mí, porque cuando escribo puedo dejar todo mi mundo atrás y vivir en ese mundo creado por mi mente, en este caso por nuestra mente

Lavi lo miro con ternura sintiendo su corazón apresurarse, cayo sus impulsos y solo despeino los cabellos albinos de forma fraternal.

-Entonces está bien

-Además quiero que firmemos el contrato para que conviertan nuestra trilogía en película

-¿estás consciente de que si lo hacemos la gente nos acosara aun más?

-Sí, pero si es el precio a pagar porque nuestro libro sea más conocido, está bien por mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces cuando escribamos seremos leídos por muchas personas y nuestras palabras y pensamientos llegaran a muchos y tal vez cambiemos un poco las cosas.

Lavi lo observaba tratando de concentrarse en el camino, sin duda jamás podría dejar de admirar al chico de su costado, tenía la apariencia frágil pero era más fuerte que todos.

El día había terminado, Lavi y Allen estaban en un café.

-¿Qué tal van las cosa entre tú y Yu?

Allen entristeció su mirada.

-Lo siento no es que…

-No, no importa, la verdad no hay mucho que decir- sonrió de forma amarga - no sé lo que hace ni él sabe lo que hago, aparte de las juntas que tenemos ya sabes eso con la empresa de Lenale.

Lavi asintió tomando un sorbo de café.

-Yu es un idiota, pero sé que te ama- "o eso espero"- estoy seguro que siempre está al pendiente de ti.

Allen rio amargamente con ironía y frialdad, algo nuevo que ni siquiera él supo como salió.

-no lo creo, solo vivimos en el mismo lugar, es mas no sé si quiera si viene a dormir, lo peor es que no me importa, tengo tantas cosas que siento que explotare.

-ya calma, se que Tyki está tratando de averiguar cosas en Paris ¿no?

-Así es, trate de comunicarme con Cross pero esta desaparecido

-tal vez tenga miedo de represalias, al parecer venias de una familia poderosa. Estoy casi seguro de cual… en ese caso sería extraño ¿no?

Allen arqueo una ceja en pregunta.

-Bueno que te hayas encontrado con Tyki y Road, más aun, que mantengas una relación sentimental con el enemigo número uno de la familia Saint Cleare, los Kanda.

Allen sintió un ligero estremecimiento, pero negó.

-Aun no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas

De solo pensar en que tenía una hermano, una madre, un padre y una hermano, temblaba y no sabía si de emoción o de miedo.

- cambiemos de tema

-Dime ¿Qué tal va tu relación con Hikaru?

Lavi se sonrojo ligeramente para después voltear el rostro.

-Pues realmente no sé, nunca tuvimos nada serio y nunca me lo he planteado- miro a Allen detenidamente sintiendo un estremecimiento- y no creo poder hacerlo.

-Entiendo… ya no se mucho sobre Hikaru, ya no le escribo ni él me escribe

-Siempre pregunta por ti cuando hablamos, ahora está haciendo comerciales en Japón y un nuevo dorama, terminara para marzo las grabaciones

-espero solucionar las cosas cuando vuelva

-Veras que si- y sin detenerse acaricio la mano de Allen para después ambos alejarlas nerviosos.

-Allen ¿vamos a la feria del libro?

Al menor se le iluminaron los ojos

- pero es en otra ciudad

-Eso mismo pensaba yo, Kanda podría molestarse ¿no?

-Eso no tiene importancia, estoy seguro que no notara si no llego adormir.

-Aun eres menor de edad

-He, pero me falta tan solo dos semanas y seré mayor de edad

-Cierto y tan solo una semana para tu fiesta de graduación ¿iras con Yu?

-No iré, no tengo ganas de ir.

-Perfecto, mañana te recojo del colegio después de todo a ti te dejan asistir con ropa informal ¿no?

Ambos rieron.

* * *

><p>La universidad se ponía cada vez más pesada, encima de tener que trabajar en la empresa recientemente fundada, era realmente agotador; siempre regresaba al departamento con la idea de hablar con Allen, pero cada vez que llegaba el menor ya estaba durmiendo o simplemente se encerraba en su habitación.<p>

No era un cobarde, pero era consciente que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo y además no sabía que decir, no pediría disculpas, su orgullo no daba para ello, aun así, sentía una pequeña llama arder cada vez que lo veía en una propaganda de revista o periódico, o escuchaba su nombre entre las chicas de su universidad.

Las vueltas que daba la vida, ahora él era un simple estudiante de universidad, administrando una empresa con futuro pero nada más, ya no era el heredero Kanda, no era el chico multimillonario que había sido cautivado y engañado por el otro, ya no se escuchaba ningún insulto o despectivo contra Allen solo halagos y deseos de triunfo. Ahora él era al que veían como un obstáculo para Allen.

Eso le enfurecía, tenía ganas de decirles que se metieron en sus malditos asunto, pero obviamente no podía, todos lo miraban como el novio de Allen con el cual no le veían salir a ningún lado; eso se acabaría, ese día estaba decidido a plantearle las cosas claras y que decidiera, sino cuando el chico cumpliera su mayoría de edad, él no le rogaría porque se quedara, si su relación había quedado atrás, bien por él y continuaría cada uno por su lado. A él no le importaría verlo con otro, no. Porque esos sentimentalismos solo le habían causado problemas.

Toco suavemente la puerta del moyashi, esperando a que el otro por lo menos le contestara, pero el condenado no lo hacía, toco más fuerte y nada, tiro de patadas y no paso nada, extrañado giro la perilla y esta cedió; su sorpresa fue grande al percatarse de que ahí no había nadie, por un momento su corazón se paralizo sin pensarlo fue hacia el ropero no vio nada inusual.

Ya era tarde así que llamo a su celular, estaba apagado, llamo al del condenado editor y esta fuera del área, eso le dio mala espina.

Llamo a Lenale pero esta no sabía mas le recordó que tenía que revisar unos documentos con urgencia, le colgó inmediatamente. Por último llamo a los hermanos Marriott y ellos solo le dijeron:

-A si, él me comento que iría con Lavi a la feria del libro.

-¿la que está en la ciudad aledaña?

-Exacto, creo que se quedarían hasta mañana, después de todo, las clases ya no importan…

Kanda colgó, no sabía que hacer, apretó sus puños, realmente no sabía en que términos estaba su relación, tal vez eso era un mensaje que el no haber hablado ni estado cerca del albino en los momentos más críticos le había costado caro, que Allen ya no este interesado en él, un sentimiento de vacío y furia lo estremeció, haciendo hervir su ser, estrello un puño contra la pared cercana, y no sintió dolor sólo ganas de golpear a alguien.

Sin pensarlo más, salió tomando las llaves de su auto "el es mío", el sentimiento de posesividad por lo único que tenía en el mundo, gano.

-Amo los fuegos artificiales

Un vago recuerdo de pequeños niños invadió su mente, niños riendo y una mujer corriendo con ellos feliz, un hombre aplaudiendo y también sonriendo, un hombre de cabellos castaños, después la imagen de este hombre tocando con ternura el vientre abultado de ella y un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadió, pero después un fuerte dolor en su cabeza lo hizo perder el equilibrio; Lavi logro tomarlo por la cintura

-¿estás bien?

-Lo siento, solo son recuerdos vagos

Sus miradas se cruzaron, por primera vez Allen pensó que nunca había visto ojos tan hermosos, se dio cuenta que su compañero era muy guapo con ese cabello pelirrojo enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos verdes y sus labios parecían suaves, ¿Qué malo tenía probar otras sensaciones? Era joven, muy joven, tenía derecho a experimentar, a vivir más, tal vez el amor hacia Kanda solo era un espejismo por la adolescencia, o tal vez esto lo era, pero lo cierto era que un impulso desconocido lo llevo a acercarse más de lo usual, tentando a Lavi de besarlo.

Lavi abrió los ojos cuando Allen se acerco a él, recordando la imagen de Hikaru solo desvió la mirada, aun así no podía negar que había sido una gran tentación.

-Creo que estas confundido

-No se puede confundir a alguien pelirrojo con un azabache ¿no crees?

Lavi se sorprendió, sin duda su pequeño amigo había cambiado.

-No me refiero a eso, tu amas a Kanda, no está bien

-lo siento, tu estas con Hikaru, fue una tontería

-Supongo que es porque estamos aquí tirados y abandonados, creo que nos sentimos solos y buscábamos calor….

-Lo siento no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine, tu Tyki y Road son lo único que tengo tangible

-Claro que no, moyashi-chan, pero debes conocer tus sentimientos porque sino dolerán mas, debes mirar en tu interior y descubrir si amas a Yu

Lavi se limito a acariciar sus cabellos blancos.

-¿crees que nos hayan grabado algún periodista?

-No lo creo

Después de todo estaban en la punta cerca al mar, tomado fotos y viendo los fuegos artificiales, ya que mañana seria la feria del libro, además de que habrá otras ferias como de cocina y demás.

-¿vamos a dormir?

-¿esa fue una propuesta pervertida?

Lavi se sonrojo.

-Moyashi te has vuelto un pervertido

Le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro. Ambos chicos se encaminaron al hospedaje.

Se la había pasado todo la maldita madrugada buscando a su moyashi, y el desgraciado garbanzo parecía haberse borrado de la faz de la tierra, llego a la última posada, ya casi amanecía, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y unas ojeras enormes.

-Deme una habitación-

-Lo siento señor, todas las habitaciones están ocupadas

-Maldita sea que me dé una puta habitación o un puto mueble donde dormir- grito haciendo escándalo

-Ne Allen vamos de una vez

-Lavi que es muy temprano y muero de frio

-Eh tenemos que ver el amanecer

-pero ya amaneció

-No del todo, me gustaría dibujarlo, ya sabes inspiración

-es cierto que la necesitamos pero…

Su voz se corto al ver como Lavi soltaba su mano y se quedaba petrificado mirando a algún lugar, él también abrió enormemente los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que era Yu Kanda, quien los veía con ganas de matarlos a ambos.

"el destino me odia, eso es seguro"

-Kanda ¿no sabía que te gustaba la feria del libro?- comento de forma casual el menor.

Eso solo hizo que la molestia de Kanda aumentara en niveles insospechados.

-Vámonos

Lavi y Allen se sentían culpables de alguna manera a pesar de que estaban ahí en plan de amigos y compañeros. Tal vez podría ser por el casi beso que pudieron darse ayer.

-Yu-chan cálmate, no es nada malo, solo estamos

-No me importa, este mocoso esta mi cargo legalmente, no puede irse así como así

-Oye no necesito una niñera

-Créeme que no es como si quisiera serlo, pero parece que lo necesitas ¿no?

Estaba celoso, si a pesar de todo lo que hubiera pensado sobre terminar su relación con el albino, simplemente no podía hacerlo y esta imagen y esta sensación de pensar que el chico prefería estar con Lavi, le echaba en cara aquellos sentimientos que creyó que morirían con el pasar de los días y la creciente frialdad e indiferencia en su relación.

-Solo larguémonos de aquí ya...-ordeno el japonés tratando de tomar a Allen por la muñeca

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando el menor se soltó rápidamente; observo en aquellos ojos que tanto le habían cautivado por su pureza, tan diferentes a los suyos propios. Pero ahora no notaba ninguna diferencia entre los ojos del chico y los propios, un sentimiento parecido a la decepción entro en el. Pero aun así, volvió a tomarlo con más fuerza que la anterior haciéndolo quejarse de dolor.

-Vienes conmigo porque vienes, mocoso

-Suéltame estúpido puedo caminar solo

Kanda hastiado lo soltó.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-No te importa, ¿Por qué preocuparte por mí si no lo has hecho en muchos meses?

Eso era una mentira, el siempre lo miraba y cuidaba de él, en las noches, cuando pasaba la media noche entraba a su habitación y lo observa tranquilo y a veces dándose valor se acercaba a acariciar sus mechones blancos y muy pocas veces a robarle un beso, aguantando las ganas de besarlo mas intensamente y llevarlo más lejos.

-Créeme que me valdría, pero le di mi palabra tu padre

-Pues yo te libro de ello, me voy a quedar y ya no molestes más

-Tú vienes conmigo porque así lo quiero

Sin esperárselo, Kanda lo alzo como un costal de papas, el pataleo y pido ayuda a Lavi quien solo lo despidió con la mano.

-Lo vas a lamentar Lavi, que buen amigo resultaste

Pero Lavi solo le dedico una sonrisa, creyendo, ingenuamente, que estos dos se arreglarían y se reconciliarían, y que mañana volvería a ver esa sonrisa cálida del menor, sonrojado, contándole que se había reconciliado con Yu.

Esa le daba algo de tristeza porque sabía que así no podría ser entre Hikaru y el, porque ninguno cedería.

-No soy un costal de papas, bájame- grito desesperado Allen sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón acelerarse.

-Pero eres un moyashi fastidiosos

Allen contuvo las ganas de llorar, pues no había escuchado ese apodo hace tiempo y aunque lo negara lo había extrañado. Ya que ello le hacía recordar a los comienzos de su relación.

Aun así sabía que no podía confiar plenamente en él, ya no, nunca más seria igual porque cuando más necesito un abrazo de Kanda, este no estuvo ahí.

Kanda lo dejo caer en el auto y el no peleo mas, solo se dejo acomodar y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, sus pensamientos iban de un lado al otro, preguntándose que pasaría ahora entre ellos, y que pasaría con aquel asunto sobre su verdadera identidad.

Kanda intentaba aplacar eso sentimientos que se instalaban en su interior avivando la flama de su pasión. Toda su relación había sido como un sueño, el cual parecía nunca acabar pero ahora parecía que todo estaba mal, que todo había cambiado, recién fueron conscientes de que ya nada era igual por el simple hecho de que ellos ya no eran unos niños de escuela.

Llegaron al departamento y cada uno bajo por su lado sin mirarse, sin decir nada; inconscientemente subieron hasta su piso, abrieron las puertas, recién ahí sus miradas chocaron; cada uno trataba de recordar sus sentimientos y en un instante dejando liberar la pasión guardada.

El mayor logro hacerse con el control, pero Allen trataba de no dejarse dominar por completo, sus roces fueron cada vez más fuertes sacándose la vestimenta superior.

Pronto ya lo tenía levantado con sus firmes piernas alrededor de su cintura, y él llevándolo hacia su recamara, por él lo haría en el mismo suelo pero lo único que salió de la boca de Allen fue lo que lo obliga a llevarlo. "en la cama, bastardo", de alguna manera esa forma de hablar no la esperada pero sus instintos lo hacían enloquecer, solo quería sentir que el moyashi le pertenecía tanto como la primera vez que lo tomo, aun ese recuerdo hacía estragos en el, dándose cuenta con cierta melancolía que ya nada era igual, Allen había madurado.

Por fin se encontraron en la cama con Yu sobre el menor, no desaprovechando la oportunidad lo desnudo por completo empezando a lamer desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, todo era realmente placentero y admitía que había extrañado ese cuerpo. Pero ninguna vez entre los gemidos de Allen salió su nombre, este solo estaba concentrado en sentir placer carnal también. No le dio importancia y solo se dejo deleitar por la lujuria que los invadía. Definitivamente ya no era unos niños.

Había terminado de prepararlo e iba a penetrarlo pero grande fue su sorpresa que Allen giro y quedo sobre él, auto penetrándose de golpe, con los ojos cerrados y lazando un gemido de placer y lujuria, tan rápido como sintió su miembro ser apresado; el otro comenzó a cabalgar sobre él, lo veía , era una imagen totalmente erótica que quedaría en su mente pro siempre, sujeto sus caderas y trato de acariciarlo pero el otro no lo dejo, así que solo lo sostuvo mientras el otro seguía moviéndose, de a ratos contraía sus músculos internos haciendo olvidar a Yu que no sentía ningún agradable calor en su pecho, solo placer puro por estar con esa belleza.

Parecía que pronto acabarían y así fue, Kanda gimió ronco y se derramo dentro del otro y este también lo hizo minutos después, Allen se dejo caer a su lado y el trato de abrazarlo pero Allen solos se cubrió con las sabanas, Kanda de alguna manera le dolió aquello; ese niñito del cual se había enamorado, el cual buscaba refugio entre sus brazos después de hacer el amor, que lo miraba con eso ojos puros y cristalinos, con mejillas sonrojadas. Ese niño, su moyashi ya no estaba.

Allen sólo trataba de recuperarse, se sentía agitado pero no como antes, y se dio cuenta después del beso de inicio no se volvieron a besar, ninguno gimió el nombre del otro, no hubieron mimos ni sonrisas, solo se concentraron en fundirse con el otro porque sus cuerpos lo habían necesitado, habían satisfechos sus deseos pero no sus corazones.

Tenía que arreglarlo, no era que ya no lo quisiera pero toda su vida le parecía una mentira, y en realidad lo era, pasaba por un momento de confusión, que sentía que tenía que recubrir y protegerse con lo que echara mano y esta vez sólo quiso concentrarse en el placer porque era lo único tangible, temía miedo de que este amor también fuera una mentira. Quiso voltear y arroparse entre los brazos de Kanda y decirle todo lo que sentía pero…

-Moyashi, tengo que irme a la universidad ahora

Lo sintió levantarse y meterse al baño, escuchó la regadera y sus lágrimas al fin se permitieron salir.

Kanda salió de aquel baño, y lo vio, lo observó igual de frágil que antes, quiso acercarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero Allen no dándose cuenta que Yu estaba ahí se dio la vuelta tomándoselo este como una desprecio, el cual hizo que sus puños se apretaran y saliera de ahí, aun así algo en él lo obligo a voltear y enfrentar la realidad

-Moyashi, creo que…

El celular de Allen timbro despertándolo a la realidad

Leyó el mensaje

"Allen necesito verte urgente. Te espero en la editorial"

-De: Tyki

Tembló de ansiedad, pero aun así sintió que mejor estaría con Tyki que con Yu, así que levantándose rápido, paso por el lado de Kanda sin siquiera mirarlo, perdido entre sus pensamientos y sus miedos, entro, cerro la puerto y se dispuso a bañar; sintiéndose humillado, Kanda, salió de su apartamento a ocuparse de trabajos y mas trabajos, tratando de adelantar cursos y terminar más rápido la universidad.

Allen llego a la editorial un tanto nervioso, sentía que la situación no sería nada agradable.

-Qué bueno que viniste, ven

Tyki lo llevo a las salas donde se reunían los tres para hablar de las obra a publicarse.

-¿Qué sucede?

Tyki mordió su labio inferior, no le gustaba mucho aquella actitud apagada de Allen.

-Toma

Le entrego un sobre, Allen temblando la recibió.

-Observa la foto y dime si lo reconoces

Tyki estaba atento a cada movimiento de Allen, por lo que al notar esos ojos ensanchándose, supo que tenía razón y una gran calidez, que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía, le invadió.

-¿es es tal Cross no?, solo que con el cabellos y los ojos de otro color, el muy maldito.

Las manos de Allen temblaban cada vez su verdad estaba mas cerca, en esa foto estaba su padrino. Su ira comenzó a aflorar y sus lagrimas cayeron llenas de impotencia, arrugo la foto molesto y frustrado; s levanto histérico botando las cosa a su alrededor pero unos brazos a su alrededor lo calmaron y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente entre ellos.

Un sentimiento que comenzaba a hacérsele conocido lo llenaba, cariño, familiaridad y sentirse inmensamente seguro, todos eso sentimientos lo llevaron a quedar en un apacible sueño ahí recostado en los brazos de Tyki, quien con una ligera sonrisa lo acomodo en uno de los sofás.

"Al fin te encontré Neah"

* * *

><p>Su relación con Yu había empeorado, después del encuentro pasional ni siquiera se volvieran a dar un beso.<p>

Pero la mente de Allen estaba totalmente ocupada en las nuevas verdades que asimilaba, como que cada vez estaban más convencidos, quienes eran los familiares de Allen, sumándole a ello no querer descuidar sus preciados sueños, lo único real que tenia.

Aun así se sentía vacio, después de semanas sin hablarse de nuevo, trato de acerársele a Yu , por lo menos aquellos últimos días hablaban , claro si hablar se le podría decir que se sentaban a "ver la televisión" cuando en realidad cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Kanda dejando de lado el libro que leía par mirarlo exhaustivo

-Pues hoy es mi fiesta de graduación- comento con cierto nerviosismo

-Debiste decírmelo antes, idiota

Por cursi que sonara aun recordaba que en su propia fiesta de promoción le había prometido al menor que también irían a la fiesta de este, era increíble que ya hubiera llegado ese momento.

"joder no tengo nada que regalarle, y seguro que si no lo hago me saldrá con lagrimas o algo así"

Allen se removía nervioso mas de lo normal haciendo que las cejas de Yu se fruncieran

-Pues no pensaba ir realmente, no tengo ganas

"cierto el estúpido niñito aun no me dice que rayos paso con la situación de su padre, y que demonios hace tanto con Tyki"

-¿entonces por qué demonios iras?

-Pues ya sabes publicidad para el libro, además usaremos ropa de Lenale y su colección de ternos para promocionar la empresa.

¿Desde cuándo su moyashi se había vuelto en estratega de mercado? ¿Desde cuándo sus sueños se habían convertido en un negocio? Ese no era su moyashi.

-Entonces que esperas, vamos

-Creo que no lo comprendes. No pienso ir contigo- sentencio lo más rápido que pudo

-¿Qué? ¿Iras solo?

Allen comenzó a sujetar rápidamente sus cosas, ponerlas en un bolso y a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Lo siento iré con Lavi… por estrategias de mercado, ya sabes a las fans les gusta vernos juntos pero ...- Solo volteo un poco su mirada mientras abría la puerta, sabia que con eso las cosas se pondrían peor entre ellos, pero era algo que tenía que hacer por sus sueños y lo mejor según Tyki. Además solo era un fiesta de graduación de colegio-Tyki también ira con nosotros y lo pasaran por tv, nos vemos mañana, dormiré en el club donde se celebrara.

Con un Kanda con las orbes salidas, totalmente sorprendido, el albino salió lo más rápido posible y cerró la puerta, bajando hasta el aparcamiento donde lo esperaba Tyki junto a Lavi, sonrió y corrió hacia ellos, sentía un poco de dolor pero también ¿adrenalina?

Kanda quien aun no procesaba la información, comenzó encenderse, su rabia alcanzaba límites inimaginables, sus celos y su desespero, grito con mucho odio, botando algunas cosas en su camino "¿por qué demonios ha de importarme? Yo mismo lo he lastimado estos meses no estando con él".

Y ahí estaba como mocosa a quien un enamorado la término hundido en su sofá con una bata, viendo en la televisión a su "querido moyashi" como sonreía a las cámaras de manera tan falsa que provocaba nauseas a Yu, más aun al verlo del brazo de Lavi, ambos sonriendo y dejándose tomar fotos

-Se ven hermosos así juntos ¿no será que ocurre algo entre ustedes?- pregunto una periodista

Los aludidos solo sonrieron de forma discreta y Allen se sonrojo haciendo que las miles de fans que veían el noticiero gritaran de emoción.

-Lo siento pero nuestro Allen-chan debe dar las palabras por los graduados

-Felicidades por su graduación

Normalmente una graduación de aquel colegio era motivo para muchos periodistas de las planas de sociales estuvieran ahí, pero ahora no solo eran ellos ya que estaba dos de sus más famosos escritores de estos años.

Kanda se asqueaba de verlo tan falso sonriendo y aparentando haberse recuperado, aquellas palabras dirigiéndose a los alumnos que algunos los veían con envidio otras con gran emoción, escuchando mas entrevistadores enseñándose en lo bien que se veían los dos y la buena combinación que hacían; rumores aquí y rumores allá que hablaban sobre ambos escritores y sobre el editor.

"que todos estos malditos sentimientos se vayan la mierda", rugió apagando el televisor cambiándose rápidamente de ropa "basta de ser tan patético" ¿en que demonios te has convertido Yu Kanda?"

Estuvo buscando una hora completa, algún maldito lugar en el que pudiera relajarse sin tener que ver la maldita graduación, al fin lo encontró, era un bar bastante agradable con acabados rústicos, se dirigió a la barrar y pidió un whisky, se lo tomo lo más rápido posible y pidió otro.

-Si no te conociera pensaría que me has seguido

Kanda se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz pero luego sonrió malicioso, tal vez su noche podría arreglarse.

-Una pena que no pueda irme, pero no aguanto ver a tu noviecito tan falso, pensé que era diferente que con los te habías acostado antes- comento como si nada

Y Kanda no tuvo palabas para defenderlo, ni quería hacerlo

-Es extraño que no lo defiendas pero bueno- sonrió de forma triste

- dame una piña colada- pidió al barman

Este lo atendió de inmediato dándole una sonrisa un tanto picara a Alma quien le respondió de la misma forma causando molestia en Yu.

-Así que hoy estas de cacería por lo que veo- comento con pocas ganas

-Eso no te importa Yu Kanda, o tal vez debería decirte solo Yu- rio con cinismo- tu familia te desconoce

-estarás muy feliz Alma karma- lo miro con odio

-Ni creas- suspiro- quisiera estarlo pero sabes que no puedo

Se termino la copa y pidió un trago diferente.

-además mi familia también me ha desconocido porque la pera de mi tía se ha quedado con todo gracias su amistad con tu madre, digo Nodoka.

Yu lo miro desconcertado pues siempre Alma, ah sido muy apegado a su tía.

-Bueno cuando me dejaste después de lo de Lavi y lo de tu padre, le reclamé porque me había hecho traicionarte, pero esa maldita perra me lo dijo descaradamente que simplemente me había utilizado para manchar tu nombre después de ahí me mando acosarte y me volví dependiente a ti, era feliz con las migajas de amor que me dabas, que existencia más patética- rio con amargura

Kanda solo se había quedado callado para después reír con nostalgia pues se sentía un tanto identificado, pues…

-¿Cuándo dejaste de ser el Kanda Yu que no le importa anda ni nadie? , ¿Desde cuándo eres tan patético como yo?

Aquello sonó más aun reclamo.

Kanda lo comprendió, era cierto, él mismo se hacia esa pregunta, y la respuesta era simple: el estúpido amor que sentía por Allen. Mas patético aun.

-Creo que se largo…- contesto sin piedad consigo mismo.

-espero que regrese

-¿Y porque ya no te me restriegas y te me ofreces cada vez que me ves?

-Digamos que aprendí muchas cosas del bastardo de Yu que amaba

-Eso sonó masoquista, imbécil

-Pero ya no lo soy

- ¿o tal vez eso piensas?

Concluyo Kanda plantándole un beso sin importarle el lugar, Alma se sintió perdido un rato pero luego lo empujo, era una promesa al el mismo y hacia alguien que había conocido.

-Yu idiota, si estas así pro Allen si te pones tomar y me besas solo para desquitarte, pierdes el tiempo

-Tienes razón pero eso se ha acabado no voy a arrástrame por alguien así, el ahora lo tiene todo ¿no? Mientras yo lo perdí todo

-Que iónico que lo digas cuando ya no tenemos nada más que un apellido- respondió terminando su tercera bebida

"si lo que quiere es envolverse en esa vida de lujos y de fans, sin importarle nada de lo que he hecho por él, que haga lo que quiera, si quiere estar con alguien más que se largue", la furia y los celos hacían mella en él, dirigió su vista hacia alma, aun le parecía guapo, ¿Por qué no?

-¿Y si te digo que lo dejare?

Alma abrió los ojos sorprendido y los latidos de su corazón eran apresurados.

-No es cierto, tú de verdades estas patéticamente enamorado de él, así como yo lo estoy

-Pero él no de mi, solo fue su puente a la experiencia, a sentir deseo y placer

-El destino me hizo justicia, ahora sabes lo que se siente….- término levantándose, sabía que sus sentimientos lo traicionarían así que cancelo su cuenta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

Kanda solo lo siguió con la mirada, no sabía sin alcanzarlo o no, para su mala suerte prendieron el televisor y ahí aprecia como bailaban lentamente el vals de inicio a la fiesta; eso le dolió a Kanda, rompió un vaso.

-Señor-

-Cárguelo a mi cuenta- cancelo su deuda con una tarjeta

Salió del local y supuso que ya no lo encontraría, pero no fue así ahí estaba alma, como siempre esperándolo, el único que no lo había traicionado, a pesar de todo, ahora lo veía más sincero que su albino, Alma lo miraba sonriendo y se lanzo a sus brazos y él le correspondió.

-Solo si lo dejas mañana mismo, estaré contigo Yu-

-Sabes que

-Se que lo amas pero yo te hare olvidarlo, esperare pero no quiero que vuelvas estar cerca de él más que para negocios.

Kanda sintiéndose aturdido por el alcohol, los celos y la decepción, además de la suave fragancia que destilaba Alma, se excitó de inmediato apretando el cuerpo del otro contra si, besándolo con hambre.

-Por supuesto que lo dejare.

Y ahí estaban totalmente desnudos sobre la cama de Alma, se besaban como si no hubiera mañana; aquella sensación de deseo y lujuria que Alma siempre encendía en el, lo volvía loco mientras besaba todo su cuerpo y lo preparaba, Alma, solo gemía como poseso sin detenerse, sin vergüenza, totalmente acostumbrado pero a la vez anhelante por sentirlo de nuevo dentro.

-Te había extrañado tanto Yu

Kanda solo se apresuraba quería estar dentro los más rápido posible, y Alma no se quejaba ambos sabían como hacerlo y como disfrutar sin detenerse a tonterías como palabras de amor, eso era para su niñez para cuando habían tenido 13 o 14 años.

De pronto Kanda fue sorprendido por Alma quien lo volteo quedando sobre Yu, empezando a besarlo con ganas mientras masturbaba a Yu, y con la otra acariciaba uno de los pezones del Kanda, quien se volvía loco por las expertas manos de Alma; la boca de Alma bajo deliciosamente por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su miembro, se lo metió a la boca haciendo que Yu se retorciera de placer, pronto Alma lo hizo correrse para su sorpresa bastante rápido, pero eso no duro demasiado.

Alma destapo una botella de champagne bañándolos ambos y este lamio su dedo y comenzó a prepararse solo, poniéndose de a cuatro, Yu lo veía con disfrute, en su mente solo había lujuria y deseo, le encantaba ver como el otro se auto penetraba y como las gotas de champagne le daba un brillo especial a su piel, en ese momento se pregunto cómo se vería su moyashi así, negó con la cabeza, ya no importaba, se puso sobre el otro lamio el champagne esparcido por la espalda del otro mezclándolo con el sudor dándole una sensación agradable, ¿ y de nuevo se pregunto qué tal sabría la piel albina de Allen bañada con champagne, es tipo de cosas y juegos no hacía con Allen porque este era bastante por así decirlo, vergonzoso.

Encerró en el ultimo cajo de su memoria a Allen y se dedico complacer a su amante, porque aunque no lo pareciera, le tenía cariño y consideración a Alma por ser el que siempre estaba ahí esperándolo y decidió que era hora de darle una oportunidad a ello después de todo estaban destinados; lo volteo y le dio un beso suave que sorprendió tanto a el mismo como a Alma quien se sonrojo porque sentía que Yu podría amarlo, sus lagrimas cayeron y Yu por primer vez fue tierno con él, limpiando las lagrimas y esparciendo besos por la espalda de este entre succiones y mordidas mientras sus manso masturbaban al otro ; pronto estuvo lo suficientemente excitado para seguir así que abrió los glúteos del otro, repartió mordiscos por las nalgas de este y lo penetro, gimiendo los dos al mismo tiempo, comenzaron las embestidas mientras le daba nalgadas a Alma.

-Eres delicioso Alma

Este rio con complacencia

-Se siente bien sentirte de nuevo ah…- gimió sonoramente- ahí Yu dale ahí mas fuerte

Yu asintió y se besaron mientras seguían con al embestidas y apretaba fuertemente las caderas del otro tanto que debía dolerle a Alma pero ningún quejido de dolor escuchó sino gemidos de placer puro.

Las fuerzas abandonaron a Alma por lo que e dejo caer con Yu abrazándolo mientras lo seguía penetrando fuertemente y ambos gemían, la cama rechinaba, Kanda le dio una mordida en el cuello y eso hizo delirar a Alma, pronto el orgasmo les llego y gritaron muy fuerte.

Ambos sabían que eso no sería suficiente así que se besaron con fuerza, casi lastimándose en el momento, pero par ellos solo era placer,

-creo que te han tenido demasiado abandonado- ambos miraron como el miembro de Kanda comenzaba a excitarse.

-Esto te gustara- sonrió maliciosamente y Kanda también lo hizo, sabiendo lo bien que Alma se desenvolvía en la cama.

De pronto Alma lo recostó y puso su cabeza delante del miembro de Yu, dejando su trasero frente a este, Kanda sonrío malicioso, hacía mucho que no hacia ese tipo de cosas, y así comenzó de nuevo su larga noche que culmino con el cuarto orgasmo de ambos.

Se levanto y busco a su lado pero no encontró a Alma.

-Buenos días Yu- lo saludo entrando con una bandeja

-No sabía que podías ser una buena novia, - se burlo

-Bueno idiota, esto es para que se te pase la resaca, es diferente trabajar en una empresa que manejar tu propia empresa ¿no? Igual tienes que seguir revisándola y todo eso

Por supuesto Alma si sabía lo que significaba estudiar administración y manejar una empresa propia.

-Está bien...- tomo el café y se lo tomo, después tomo las pastillas para le resaca.

-Ne Yu ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir aquí?

Yu lo tomo con sorpresa.

-¿no me habrás dicho lo de dejar a Allen solo por acostarme contigo?

- Si solo hubiera querido acostarme contigo no tendría porque decírtelo, estabas bastante caliente ¿no?- sonrió de lado

-Pues en realidad si deseaba que me hicieras tuyo de nuevo- se relamió los labios, Alma era muy sensual y provocativo -Quería que me dieras tan duro que no pudiese caminar pero bueno como vez me desperté antes que tu y como si nada

Esos comentarios excitaban a Kanda-a pues si quieres hoy podría dejarte sin caminar por una semana

- ya quisieras - le susurro en el oído-Pero debes ocuparte de la empresa de Lenale ¿no? ¿Va mal?

-¿porque lo dices?- acepto la laptop revisando si le había llegado algún documento importante-

-Nada, eso solo que el edificio donde vives, es mas para clase media, no va a tu estilo, es bastante sencillo.

-¿no como este verdad?

-por supuesto

-Pero tú sigues siendo un niño mimado ¿no?

-Bueno es lo mínimo que esa perra podría hacer, la verdad no quiero volver a Japón así que prefiero trabajar aquí o hacer mi propia empresa, pero mientras eso pase ella tiene que darme una pensión

Kanda lo miro, podría acostumbrarse vivir con Alma, después de todo tenia historia, además intereses comunes y la misma profesión.

-Si quieres te ayudo.

Se despidió de el después de que este le prestara ropa.

-Según yo eres más delgado y menudo que yo ¿Por qué?

-Creo que no lo quieres saber

-No me digas que es ropa de tus amantes

-Pues de donde crees que aprendo esas cosas que hicimos anoche- ni un rastro de vergüenza en el rostro pálido del otro.

Ambos sonrieron con cinismo, pero Yu, el era posesivo así que lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Mas te vale que lo vayas despidiendo- lo beso y le mordí los labios

-Y más te vale a ti que termines con aquel idiota

- dentro de pocos días cumplirá 18 y ya no lo tendré a mi cargo

Alma sonrió feliz y se volvieron a besar con deseo y posesividad.

Kanda llego con cansancio a su departamento, ciertamente tenía muy poco tiempo viviendo ahí para agarrarle cariño al lugar así que no le importaría irse a vivir otro lugar mejor.

Se iba dirigir a su habitación a descansar cuando diviso una cabellera blanca en uno de los muebles.

Pensó en dejarlo ahí pero la curiosidad pudo mas, el chico no vestía la ropa de gala que utilizaba el día anterior sino una polera suelta con unos pantalones de algodón de color azul claro, dándole apariencia de niño pequeño, Kanda trato de evitar sentir algo, se supone que lo dejaría atrás pero no pudo; se acerco a él y acaricio sus cabellos con dulzura "si tan solo no hubieras cambiado en tu interior, si siguieras siendo mi moyashi como me lo prometiste"

-¿Yu?-Allen abrió sus ojos y sobándose con los puños como niño pequeño se incorporó- te estuve esperando en la noche

-¿esperándome? No me hagas reír, hace bastante tiempo que tu y yo

-Yu

Allen se abalanzo a los brazos de Kanda abrazándolo posesivamente- te amo Yu

Esas palabras congelaron a Kanda, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

- te amo mucho y siento haberte dejado ayer, te extrañe mucho, yo…

-Hey espera tú y yo…

-sé que he sido indiferente estas últimas semanas quizá meses, pero he tenido mucho problemas, muchos miedos, han pasado demasiadas cosas- las lagrimas del albino estremecieron al mayor- aun así no fue justo para ti, no estar a tu lado, ni apoyarte, perdóname, ayer cuando estuve solo en aquella fiesta viendo como los graduados bailaban con sus parejas, cuando vi bailar a Michael y Koji me sentí tan triste

-¿y no te alegro estar con Lavi y Tyki?

-Sé que he sido injusto, lo siento, incluso Lavi me llamo la atención por descuidarte tanto, no quiero que tu amor sea una mentira que lo que tuvimos sea solo un sueño como toda mi vida. Tu eres especial en mi vida, he sido injusto, cuando me entrevistaron no pude más y les dije que te amo

-No vi eso, te vi bastante feliz – contesto Kanda, tratando de que las lagrimas del otro no le afectaran pero le era ya casi imposible por los constantes vibraciones que hacia el menor con sus sollozos, algo en su interior se volvía cálido.

-No es cierto, en verdad lo dije, pero casi al último, después de eso y de ver como todos eran felices menos yo, me di cuenta que no quiero perderte, te amo, en verdad te amo ¿Aun quieres estar conmigo?

Si se lo decía de aquella manera, de aquella manera inocente y sincera, entregándole su corazón y sus sentimientos, simplemente no podría decirle que pensaba en la separación y no es que fuera por pena pero aquel sentimiento de querer sobre protegerlo volvía y se instalaba en él, y esa calidez y plenitud que sentía cuando estaba con el menor volvía.

-te prometo decirte las cosa que han pasado, no quiero perderte- y esos delicados brazos lo envolvieron con dulzura.

Kanda no pudo evitar que un hermoso calor invadiera su ser, ese que le daba esperanza, ese que desea tanto tener entre su brazos y se dio cuenta que la noche anterior había cometido una estupidez, que lo que sentía por Allen no podía ser comparado con lo que hizo con Alma; era cierto con Alma tenían buen sexo pero eso no podía rivalizar con tener a su lindo moyashi entre sus brazos. No podía, "lo siento Alma", concluyo para besarlo con amor y arrepentimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor: Por favor no me maten pero ya sabian que Kanda iba a cometer alguna tontería, le hizo honor a su nombre bakanda, es un bastardo ya saben porque en el otro fic lo hice sufrir tanto aquí es un poco bastardo y le falta , bueno lo posesivo nadie se lo quita ¿no? y al parecer es posesivo con todos, bueno no me maten comenten, bueno si quieren amenasenme por reviews están en su derecho pero les pido que me dejen terminar con el fic jijiji, bueno ¿ que dicen? ¿merece perdón? ¿Alma se vengara? ¿ Kanda al final se decidira por alma? ¿ Allen se enterara? ¡Kanda bastardo cumplirá lo que le dijo a Hikaru y se acostara con los dos y los engañara? esto y muchas cosa mas en el siguiente capi. Y si el nombre "real" de Allen es Neah , algo ovio ¿no? Bye! comenten y los espero en la siguiente actu muy pronto!<strong>

Natamsha :Hi gracias por el review siempre me alienta, pues si tu cuenta aparece como anonimo asi que por eso te respondo por aqui, oh esa fue unabuena idea unn el conde de montecristo a lo yaoi eh? me estaré pensando un fic asi, pero ciertamente se le paarecera en algo por lo que vimos ahora nnuestro alln esta en plan de no quererlo perder peor como vemos cada cosa que le pasa lo cambia aunque en el fondo sigo siendo un moyashi, ya se explciara porque l recibio de esa manera a yu, y bueno ya ves que el bastardo comete error tras error, bueno ya veremos que pasa poero de cierta manera tienes razon jiji, nos vemos! 


	31. Chapter 31

Notas de autor: si, lose me demore siglos y siglos, bueno en realidad casi un mes, lo siento y no es que me haya faltado inspiración, es solo que el tiempo no ayudo , pasaron cosas y nose pudo ... la cuestion es que se supéro las adversidades y aqui estoy!y no morire en el proceso! wow gracias a todos de verdad por su comentarios y uno que otra amenaza contra varios de los personajes, pero igual me hace feliz que les cause algun tipo de emoción, eso es lo que importa y mas si el capi es para ello. Bueno este capi es corto muucho mas corto que los ultimos pero crei necesario cortarlo ahi... el proximo capi muy pronto

* * *

><p>Lo besaba con todas sus energías, quería hacerle sentir a Yu lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Porqué si en el fondo, muy en el fondo sabia que estos sentimientos eran egoístas, porque lo que no quería es perder el amor de alguien más, y vaya que lo estaba perdiendo, lo noto la noche anterior.<p>

Flashback

Estaban en la fiesta, había terminado el primer vals, ciertamente no era lo que había esperado y la felicidad que veía en todos no le llegaba, ni las palabras de su representante, ni de su amigo; había algo que le hacía sentir un enorme vacío cada vez que tenía que sonreír para alguna cámara.

Sabía que ya no era el mismo chico dulce de antes pero le era difícil serlo con todo, porque realmente ya no sabía quien era.

-Ne Allen, sé muy bien que no te sientes a gusto ¿quieres que convenza a Tyki de regresar a casa?- le pregunto notando como el menor recién le prestaba atención

-Claro que no,nosotros tenemos que quedarnos aquí porque publicaremos el libro y debemos,..

- Hey Allen estás olvidando que lo más importante es que nuestros sueños nos hagan felices no que nos alejen de las personas que amamos,- miro con expresión amble- sé muy bien que no es la promoción que esperabas, después de todo hubieras querido venir con tu novio ¿no?- le sonrió

Allen solo agacho al cabeza tratando de procesar las palabras.

-Yo no lose

-Moyashi, así es cono el te llama, te quiere, estoy seguro, se que tienes miedo, pero entonces trata de que lo tuyo con él sea tan real como nuestro sueños, dile lo que sientes y ya, si te lejas te lastimaras y lo lastimaras a él, te dije sigue caminado no huyendo- concluyo con una sonrisa

Vio la figura de Lavi perderse y se entristeció, su fiesta de promoción no era como hubiera querido hace tres años, y recordó aquella vez cuando le dio su primer regalo a Kanda; sus lágrimas se acumulaban.

Yu había recibido feliz aquel obsequio, su amor recién empezaba, estaba lleno de pasión y amor "¿Qué nos paso? Yo tengo la culpa". Se dijo así mismo. Trataba de controlar sus lagrimas, pero no podía, "no te quiero perder Yu, quiero que nuestro amor sea real, que sea como antes, se que ya no soy así peor, ¿aun me amaras? O ¿también te diste por vencido? ¿Acaso ya has notado que no soy el mismo? Supongo que ninguno de los dos somos los mimos de antes"

Trato de hacer memoria, hacia mese que no recordaba algo bueno entre ellos, eso le entristeció, pero Lavi tenía razón pero tenía tanto miedo de toparse con la realidad. Pensar en que su relación ya no existía, porqué a pesar de que demostrara ser mas fuerte no era así. Incluso se sentía más débil y patético que antes, porque antes tenía la voluntad para pararse, la convicción para no dejarse caer, ahora necesitaba estar sostenido por alguien para no derrumbarse.

Observo como Koji y el rubio menor bailaban felices, con una sonrisa enorme y con una mirada de amor duradero y eso le lastimaba porque los envidiaba, el había soñado estar así con Yu, pero hacía mucho tiempo, antes que todo su mundo se volviera de cabeza.

Quería que todo fuera como antes o incluso mejor, así que lo tenía decidido, hablaría con Yu. Porque ahí viendo a las personas felices, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros que había alentado con palabras muy bonitas pero nada ciertas, al ver a Lavi y a su editor platicar, molestándose, Lenale con otras chicas hablando, sonriendo; se sentía tan solo; tanto que su egoísmo y ganas de querer sentirse querido lo invadían, porque sabía que le había hecho daño a Kanda, porque sabía que al igual que Kanda. El tampoco no había estado ahí para Yu

Sabía lo hipócrita que era al llorar y hacerse la victima; claro que lo sabia pero prefería parecer débil o "hacerse el fuerte" porque así siempre habrá alguien cuidando de él, porque ahora mismo estos sentimientos oscuros y los amoroso y limpios que tenía cuando su "padre" estaba vivo se mesclaban y solo le traían confusión.

Una reportera se acerco y el trato de sonreír y de controlar sus sentimientos desbordantes…

Fin del flashback

Se colgó del cuello de Yu y comenzó a descender por su cuello, emitía suspiros, deseaba sentirlo de verdad, decía sentir no solo la lujuria del momento sino también ese calor y esa protección que sentía en los brazos de Kanda cuando tenían intimidad, lo necesitaba más que nunca; necesitaba aferrase a alguien, pero cuando intento abrir la camisa de Yu, este se separo rápidamente casi con brusquedad.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó un tanto agitado, tratando de acercarse

-Mocoso, no puedes simplemente venir y decirme eso ¿entiendes? Ni mucho menos pensar en tener sexo.

-Pero no quiero sexo, quiero que me hagas el amor, ahora- pidió acercándose, apegando sus cuerpos.

Yu parecía excitarse, lo sintió, sabía que también quería aquello, sabía que aquel beso no solo era deseo, pero:

-Aléjate ¿quieres? y calma tus hormonas, para mi quedó más que claro que solo fui un puente para ti para descubrir el placer y el sexo, bien ya que tienes experiencia.

-No digas eso, ya te dije que yo...

-Un niño no puede saber lo que siente- "ni si quiera yo mismo se"

-¿Qué te pasa Kanda? ¿Ya no me quieres nada?

No quería parecer tan débil pero pensar aquello le hacía sentirse completamente solo y sin protección a pesar de que Tyki y Lavi cuidaran de él, sentía que necesitaba de Kanda para poder recuperarse por completo.

Si, sabía que significaba usar a Yu pero no tenia elección, ahora mismo sentía su existencia patética y desesperante, quería salir de ahí y ser el mismo de siempre, pero sabía que ese mismo no era él; por lo que entre los brazos de Kanda podría por un momento pensar que todo estaba bien y que no importara quien era, Kanda estaría con él.

-Y a estoy tarde, nos vemos- concluyo Kanda alejándose hacia la puerta

-Hoy es feriado- comento Allen con tristeza

-Igual debo revisar algunas cosas sobre la compañía de Lenale

-Yu… - lo llamo con un tono de ruego- ¿dónde pasaste la noche?

Eso tomo a Kanda por sorpresa pero no lo demostró.

-No tendría porque decírtelo ¿no? pero me fui a tomar por ahí y me quedé dormido en el bar

-Yo no vi esa ropa en tu armario

-es nueva, me lo compre, porque mi ropa quedo echa un asco después de haber tomado, y no tengo porque explicarte. Me largo.

-Pero Yu….- lo llamo de nuevo con esa vocecita que siempre lograba perturbarlo y controlarlo.

Kanda echando mano de todo su autocontrol, abrió la puerta.

-¿Ya no me amas? Solo dime eso.

"No lo sé"- abrió la puerta y se fue dejando a Allen perturbado y triste, sollozando amargamente.

Tenía fe en las palabras de Lavi, en que de verdad Yu lo amaba pero parecía que no era así, que su indiferencia le estaba cobrando caro. "solo debo seguir, no importa que. No importa quién, ya no llores mas, tu existencia es patética Allen, no, ni siquiera soy Allen". "solo sé que soy patético por depender así de alguien, por hacerle daño, por permitirle hacerme daño y aun así seguir queriendo estar con él, ya no sé como soy o que debería hacer. Estoy desesperado y solo"

"joder eso fue demasiado riesgoso", se abotono la camisa y no es que no quisiera estar con Allen como antes, más cuando se mostraba de aquella forma débil y necesitada, aun así, parecía como una sombra de su dulce y frágil moyashi; no era el mismo, a pesar de todo, y eso le traía una enorme insatisfacción. Ese Allen era oscuro, no destilaba vida y dulzura como el de antes.

Pero aun así seguía siendo una gran tentación, porque a pesar de que fuera solo una sombra del otro Allen, unos sentimientos insistentes, l e perseguían y ese sentimiento de querer protegerlo estaba ahí, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos ,quería sentirlo suyo, porque Allen siempre seria solo suyo; pero, había recordado que en algún momento de la noche Alma había dejado marcas en su cuerpo al igual que el a Alma, porque a pesar de no saber qué rayos hacer con su vida porqué de cierta manera los sentimientos de su albino le llegaron en lo profundo, por otro lado estaba Alma, el chico que siempre lo esperaba.

Una sonrisa socarrona y de orgullo lleno su rostro, "ahora ambos son míos", no podía negar que aquella sensación de control y poder sobre el cuerpo y los sentimientos de aquellos chicos le hacía sentirse de maravilla.

"¿en qué demonios pienso? ¿Por qué no simplemente le dije que terminamos y ya?", su mente le contesto, era obvio que no podía, lo aceptan, aun sus sentimientos por el albino eran fuertes.

No le gustaba verlo llorar, ni pedirle un poco de amor, porque el mismo se había prometido siempre cuidar de él; cuando lo tomo por primera vez, pero de ahí aun cierto punto parecía que Allen podía cuidar bien de él, peor el sabía que no era cierto. Trataría de hablar con el pequeño en otro momento, realmente tenía cosas que hacer y prefería evitar la tentación de estar con el Moyashi, porque sabía que si le besaba de nuevo no podría parar.

No pudo evitar compara el tener intimidad con ambos chicos, con Alma todo era como un juego peligroso podían probar e intentar lo que sea, era apasionante; en cambio con Allen era diferente, debía ser dulce y controlarse para no lastimarlo pero cada expresión, cada sonrojo y el hecho de saber que era el único que lo había tocado lo excitaba de sobre manera, sumándole que sentía fuertes sentimientos por el menor.

Trato de olvidar sus encuentros pasionales con ambos, concentrándose en su trabajo, en realidad podría haberlo hecho en casa pero prefería hacerlo en un café cercano y estar solo.

Se le había hecho costumbre, venir siempre a aquel café, era bastante cómodo y reservado; normalmente solo venia tomar café, a veces lo acompañaba con algo y si era hora de almuerzo desayuno, comía y luego se dedicaba sus labores.

Ahora mismo tenía que revisar las últimas propuestas de Lenale, entro a su Hotmail y encontró el mensaje de Lenale, pero habían dos mensajes de ella, eso le pareció extraño, sin darle importancia abrió uno de sus mensajes y efectivamente eran los nuevos modelos de ropa, abrió el otro parecía ser un enlace a una revista de espectáculos, iba eliminar el archivo de inmediato, totalmente hastiado, pero algo capto su atención.

"declaraciones del escritor Allen Walker sobre su actual pareja"

La curiosidad le mataba, así con un suspiro molesto cliqueo el mensaje, era un video. Tomo sus audífonos y se los puso haciendo play en el video, este empezó reproducirse.

-cuéntanos Allen ¿es que estas saliendo con tu compañero de equipo?"

-Claro que no...- contesto un tanto inseguro

-Según sus fans hacen una bonita pareja

-Pero no lo somos, y hay solo una persona a la que amo de esa manera, quiero a Lavi, pero solo es un gran amigo- su seriedad inquietaba al periodista, eso era observable, así que Allen opto por mostrar una de sus sonrisas falsas perfectamente ensayadas, la cual deslumbro a la periodista.

-Pero la mayoría piensa que el no te aprecia lo suficiente, de igual forma hoy no está aquí contigo

-Eso es porque...- el albino se veía en un gran aprieto, mientras jugueteaba con su saco

-es porque el novio de nuestro niño trabaja muy duro para la empresa de Lenale

-Pero este es un día especial- Parecía que la periodista era una partidaria que creía que Kanda no merecía alguien tan lindo y gentil como Allen

-Eso no…

-En realidad no querías decírtelo Moyashi-chan… pero Kanda no pudo venir porque está tratando de adelantar trabajo sabes….- el pelirrojo que se sitio al lado de Tyki, le sonrió a la periodista y ella le correspondió- todos ustedes saben que dentro de una semana es cumpleaños de Allen

-Así que el chico de nuestro Allen quiera quedar sin trabajo para darle una gran sorpresa…- concluyo Tyki

-es en serio ¿cómo te sientes Allen?

-Yo, pues muy entusiasmado- para Kanda era claro que el chico se sentía incomodo y confundido, hasta cierto punto triste porque sabía la verdad, pero sus fans que tanto lo idolatraban solo veían el exterior del chico quedando maravilladas con aquella sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora ya nos retiramos….

Tyki miro amenazante a Lavi y este tomo del brazo a Allen comenzando caminar apresurado.

La periodista se veía con ganas de seguir pero una mirada seria de Tyki fue suficiente.

Kanda no sabía que pensar, realmente el chico había declarado que lo amaba frente a muchas personas, pero no lo sentía tan real, sin embargo esa palabras tenía mucho valor para él, bueno comparándolas con lo que paso esa mañana.

Se sentía estresado con todo aquello, había hecho otra estupidez al acostarse con Alma, pero no pudo evitarlo, digamos que estaba necesitado, y tampoco sabía qué hacer con el tema de Allen. Pero no quería dejarlo ir. Trato de olvidarlo y relajarse pidiendo otro café y cerrando sus ojos para solo sentir su amargo sabor.

* * *

><p>Y el bendito 25 de diciembre había llegado, ¿que como la habían pasado?<p>

Simple, Allen había celebrado con los de la editorial hasta una hora prudencial; de ahí habían seguido la celebración en casa de Lenale, que se ofreció, e invito a sus amigos. La mayoría no contaba con sus padres, pues estos siempre la pasaban fuera de casa. Lena quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, y quería esforzarse en ello, pero sabía que en el fondo que nada sería así, porque cada uno tomaría rumbos diferentes y aunque en el fondo de tu corazón extrañes a esa persona que te importa tanto, tienes que dejarla ir. Dejándolo en un sutil y hermoso recuerdo de tu secundaria.

Este más bien parecía una despedida de una etapa, una etapa de ingenuidad y de felicidad, de simpleza, el camino de cada uno estaba trazado y así había de seguirlo, porque no importa cuantas personas dejes atrás, uno siempre debe seguir por las metas que se trazo.

Porque las metas y tus sueños son lo único que realmente te pertenece, el amor y los amigos son cosas que vienen y van, será así hasta que decidas formar un lazo irrompible con alguien a quien escojas, pero no siempre será la persona que pensabas,..

Todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, al llegar la media noche, había varios amigos del último año de instituto de Allen y Lenale, estos saludaron a Allen, cada abrazo que sintió le sonó a despedida, incluso el de sus cercanos amigos.

Observo a Kanda y este a él, el azabache iba a acercarse al albino, lo mira anhelante, pero un ruido les hizo perder la pequeña conexión que habían tenido por unos segundos imperceptibles.

Y, entrando estaba Hikaru, este miraba a su antiguo amigo albino con cariño y nostalgia, no tardaron en abrazarse, ese fue el abrazo que más le dolió a Allen; porque era como un hola y un adiós al mismo tiempo.

-Así que volviste por el cumpleaños de Allen

-esa fue la excusa

El pelirrojo volteo rápidamente topándose con la mirada decidida pero con cariño del otro.

-te amo Lavi

Los ojos verdes se ensancharon.

-Sabes que yo no a ti, solo te puedo decir: te quiero y nada más…- le contesto con tristeza apoyándose en el barandal.

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos

-Por supuesto, y por eso huiste a Japón ¿no? Eres igual a tu primo que le rehúye a los problemas, lleva meses sin hablar seriamente con Allen, justamente por eso, porque escapan, prefieren dejarlo todo intacto, pensando que la otra persona de el otro paso. Pero esta vez Allen tampoco está tan animado por acercársele y...

-deja de hablar de Allen –grito exasperado

-Pénese que lo querías como un hermano

- Y aun le quiero, pero tu vida siempre gira alrededor de el ¿Aun le amas no?

-No lose, ni tengo por qué contestarte, después de todo aclaramos desde el comienzo que solo éramos amigos con derechos y nada más, que solo nos divertiríamos un rato.

-Ya no es suficiente para mi, quiero algo más formal, quiero que tengamos un futuro juntos ¿entiendes a lo qué me refiero?

Lavi lo miraba con nerviosismo y sorprendido.

-No pensaras en algo así como matrimonio ¿no?

Miro la cara levemente enrojecida de Hikaru.

-etas demente, ya te lo dije no voy a abandonar mis sueños por seguirte, no los voy a dejar…

-Es porque tus sueños son Allen

-No, es porque mis sueños son los mismos que los de Allen. Quiero ser un gran escritor y por eso te dije que no me iré a Japón prosea yo no soy como ustedes, yo no huyo de los problemas, los enfrento.

-eso nos cierto ¿no renunciaste a Allen?

-Esa fue la única vez, pero era después de examinar mis posibilidades, él ya estaba enamorado de Kanda.

-¿estaba?

-realmente ya no se que tienen entre los dos, son un par de imbéciles…pero estoy cansado de tratar de ayudarles, así qué solo estaré ahí para Allen como amigo y compañero de trabajo

-Lavi… siento haberme ido hace algunos meses

-No importa, y felicidades por salir con una bella modelo- le miró de forma sarcástica.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Así que me lo confirmas, nada…internet…

-Lavi, tu sabes que eso es solo para hacer publicidad… un dorama

-Lo siento Hika-chan por haberte dado esperanzas, pero realmente si planeo un futuro con alguien, quiero que sea una persona fuerte que no le rehúya a los problemas, que tenga madurez, no lo sé aun no se mucho de eso, pero sé que tú no eres aquella persona.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo podría…

-¿tú te vendrías definitivamente a Inglaterra por mi?

Esa pregunta paralizo a Hikaru, él tenía toda una carrera y un futuro creciente en Japón, con el tiempo sus idas a Inglaterra se disminuirían y además lo quiera o no, algún día tendrá que hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades como Kanda, por eso lo necesitaba con él, porque quiera a Lavi.

-Lo ves, es lo mismo, mi futro esta en Inglaterra

-Per tu podrías escribir allí y...

-Lo siento Hikaru, no me iré contigo , tu familia es bastante problemática y no gracia no quiero casarme con uno de los herederos de la fortuna Kanda, te quiero mucho Hika-chan…. pero no eres la persona para mi, tal vez si soy un poco cobarde, pero no quiero problemas desde ya… en Japón te miraran mal por tener como compañero a un chico , tendrás problemas y no quiero oír reclamos ni celos ni nada, no voy a dejar a mi familia , a mi abuelo, a mis amigos, mi profesión por ti, y una relación de una vez al mes no puede convertirse en seria ¿no?

-Claro que no, por eso te propuse formalizar pero…

Hikaru se sentía tan dolido, tan frustrado ¿Por qué no podía tener a la persona que quería para él? ¿Acaso le esperaba alguien más?

-Lavi yo madurare. Arreglare mis problemas, mis inquietudes, se que ahora mismo soy como un niño y tu necesitas algo mejor que eso, necesites un hombre que te apoye y...

-Hikaru, no te hagas esto, por ahora solo quiero mi profesión y nada más

Lavi se acero a él y lo miro con ternura juntado sus frentes

-Siento que nuestra amistad acabe así, te quiero mucho pero nada más, y hay muchas cosas que nos separan, lo siento…

Hikaru acorto la distancia y juntos sus labios en el último beso que tendrían.

* * *

><p>Allen se sentía cansado y aburrido, pero aun así no quería levantarse de su cama, ese día se iría a vivir con Tyki y Road, a decir verdad solo por unos días, porque con el dinero que tenía se buscaría un departamento en una de las mejores zonas residenciales de todo el país.<p>

Y ahí comenzaría su nueva vida de mayor de edad, era tan joven y ya tenido mucho dinero en sus manos, todo eso pasaba a su nombre, a partir de ese día él manejaría sus negocios, su dinero y ya no Kanda ni ninguna otra persona, aunque seria asesorado por Tyki.

Al final su confesión de amor, no había dado resultado parecía como si Kanda le rehuyera, quería tener contacto y al final sus energías, su supuesta vitalidad por la que quería ser el antiguo albino se iban esfumando.

El día de ayer había sido muy pesado, todos notaban el ambiente de despido en el aire. Hikaru se quedará un tiempo más, pero era porque haría grabaciones cerca de ahí para una gran campaña para Asia.

Tocaron a su puerta, sabía que era Kanda, trato de ignorarle, pero el sonido se hizo insistente.

-Mocoso, ¡levántate de una vez!

-A partir de hoy ya no eres más mi niñera, así que está bien déjame en paz, quiero dormir…

-Yo... quiero hablar sobre... tus declaraciones en tu fiesta de graduación.

Allen se tensó de inmediato ¿sería que recién creía en sus sentimientos? Porque aunque su rostro y sus fuerzas se mostrasen apagados aun aquella llama, de nombre amor, estaba ahí haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera poco a poco, pero que a final de cuentas lo hiciera.

Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Kanda.

-¿Yu viste… es decir oíste lo que dije sobre ti?- sus ilusiones venían

Kanda dejaba que su cabello cubriera un poco su rostro, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco al otro y choco sus labios, sabia qué si no hacía algo ahora mismo, el mocoso se iría a vivir con Tyki. Sabía que eso n o sería nada bueno, porque ya nada lo ataría, el mocoso materialmente ya no necesitaba de él y si se iba con Tyki sabía qué emocionalmente pronto lo olvidaría y el aun sentía sensaciones amargas al pensar en eso.

Allen correspondió a su beso, dejándose levar, una fina lagrima cayo por su rostro, sabía que era egoísta pero quería que Yu aun siguiera con él, su mundo daba vueltas y más vueltas, por lo que necesitaba la seguridad que significaba Kanda.

Sus besos se hicieron más dedicados, tratando de decir lo que las palabras no podían expresar. Se separaron y se miraron, Kanda limpio la lagrima que había caído como antes lo hacía, eso hizo que más lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Allen "mientras no se entere de mi estupidez todo estará bien", pensaba Kanda "solo debo hablar con alma" "Te quiero conmigo moyashi, no quiero sentir este maldito vacío"

"Mientras tenga a Yu podre superar las verdades y las cosas que vengan, sé que soy patético pero ahora lo necesito y mucho, aun le amo… lo necesito ". Kanda comprendió aquella mirada y lo abrazó lentamente hasta quedar recostado sobre Allen, siguió moviendo sus labios sobre los del menor.

Y este dirigió sus manos a los bolsillos de Kanda.

-¿Qué buscas?

-esto

El albino sonrió al notar que Yu aun tenía aquel primer regalo que le había dado, Kanda le miró de forma interrogativa y subió su mano hasta el cuello del otro y jalo la cadena.

-así que también la tienes ¿he?

Allen rio suavecito

-Supongo que podemos continuar

Las marcas que Alma le había dejado habían desaparecido, así que todo estaba bien.

-Kanda voy a mudarme…- eso tomo por sorpresa al azabache quien se sentó en la cama y Allen junto a él.

-Así que de igual forma lo harás…

-Por supuesto, lo siento, pero este departamento no lo sé… creo que no hemos pasado las mejores épocas ¿no lo crees?

Tenía razón…

-¿te mudas conmigo?- pregunto un tanto sonrojado.

Kanda lo observo sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-¿No es apresurado? Ni siquiera hemos hablado…

-Ya no importa

-te deje solo cuando…

-Yo también te deje solo Yu... solo hay que olvidarlo, de igual forma gran parte de mi vida fue una mentira pero lo bueno qué pasó conmigo no lo fue ¿verdad?

Kanda miraba esos ojos plateados que a pesar que ya no tenían el brillo de antes eran muy hermosos, sentía como le escaneaban y él quería desviar la mirada.

-No digas tonterías, sabe que no, ¿o te parece que fue una ilusión? Nada de lo que has pasado ha sido una ilusión, idiota, así Mana Walker no haya sido tu padre biológico…

-pero quiero que sea así, porqué de todas formas sabré quien es mi familia, y ya he borrado cosas en vida, necesito recuperar solo las que han sido verdaderas ¿lo nuestro lo ha sido no?

Kanda solo asintió, Allen lo notaba un tanto extraño pero prefería dejarlo pasar, porque quería comenzar de nuevo en un nuevo lugar.

-¿entonces te mudaras conmigo?

-Da igual, no le tengo mucho aprecio a este lugar y ya tengo más dinero, puedo pagar otro lugar mejor

-No, esta vez yo lo pagare

-No es necesario...

-Pero...

Y una discusión empezó, fueron interrumpidos por el timbre

-Mira lo dejamos mitad y mitad

Kanda no cuestiono, pero ya vería como encargarse el de los gastos.

-Allen – Road vestida de lolita salto al albino e intentó darle un beso, pero Tyki que venía atrás ella jaloneo, separándolos.

-Lo siento chico es solo que esta animada

-está bien…- asintió le menor

Tyki aprecio un nuevo brillo que aprecia en los ojos del otro y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pues quería tener al Allen real y sabía que no era aquel chiquillo. Le parecía interesante cada matiz que tomaba el carácter del menor, cada día le sorprendía con uno nuevo.

-¿Qué hacen ellos en mi casa?

-Pues yo no le llamaría a esto casa, pero sabiendo lo miserable que estas, hoy se va Allen a donde pertenece

-Tu…- se exaspero Kanda

-Tyki por favor no le digas esas cosas- le contestó con vos fuerte para sorpresa de Tyki que hasta ahora no había recibido palabras así del chiquillo

-¿así que volvieron eh?=- suspiro derrotado- te estaré mirando – le advirtió

Road miraba todo exasperada y molesta.

-Tyki a lo que vinimos,

Allen los miro expectante.

-Road-chan te doy el honor de mostrarle el regalo que le ha dado la editorial por tus 18 años, chico- sonrió abiertamente

Allen buscaba el regalo, pero no observa nada aparte de unas bolsas en la mano de Road.

-esto no es, solo son pequeños regalos nuestros

-Pero ayer Tyki ya me dio,..

-Por no los míos, vamos

Y Road jalo fuera del departamento al albino que le dio una mirada de disculpa a su novio y este solo asintió suspirando, si quería que funcionara de nuevo pues tenían que comenzar a comportarse como pareja y además se sentía culpable por haberle engañado de cierta manera.

-escucha Yu Kanda, no me agradas en lo absoluto para Allen

-Tu tampoco me agradas… ¿Por qué no te alejas de él? él ya es mío...

-eso lo veremos, porque tu no sabes nada sobre él y yo lose todo, tu no tienes ni idea de quién es realmente y si no te la ha dicho ¿es por algo no?

-Tú que puedes saber, no lo conoces

-¿te ha dicho algo sobre su pasado?

- estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con los Saint Cleare y…

-Conmigo por supuesto… cuídate porque aunque lograste que Lavi, Hikaru y todos los demás se alejasen de Allen, yo no lo voy a hacer, porque desde el comienzo ese chico era para mí.

Kanda al escuchar eso comenzó a sentir una llama que se encendía dentro de sí, quemándolo

-Además estoy seguro que hay algo que no le has dicho y créeme, lo descubriré, yo seré quien cuide de Allen, esta vez has ganado, disfrútalo por ahora….

-El vivirá conmigo

-Sí, pero quien sabe con quién pase más tiempo al final ¿no? Yo y Lavi somos las personas más cercanas a él, estás perdido…

-Preferirías que Lavi estuviera con Allen

Una risa se dejo escuchar...

-Sol te lo diré una vez, soy tan o más posesivo que tú con todos los que miro y señalo... y más cuando me lo fueron destinado desde hace mucho tiempo, yo lo conozco más que tu es date por seguro… y sobre Lavi... creo que a ti no te gustaría que dos de las cosas que te pertenecen se junten y se vayan ¿o es que te gustaría que Allen y Alma se vayan juntos?

Ese pensamiento fue vomitivo para Kanda

Tyki lo observo y sonrió

-Ahora estoy seguro que algo ha pasado, estás perdido…

Y abandono el departamento dejando aun Kanda perplejo, "este idiota no puede saber lo que hice con Alma, maldita sea…."

Sabía que aun había algo que Allen le ocultaba, pero tenía muchas sospechas, ademas no existían muchos albinos, así que era fácil de discernir, aun así tenía que sacarle eso de la propia boca del menor.

Bajo, pues no iba permitir que se quedaran solo con lo que era suyo. Y ahí lo vio gritando de felicidad al ver su regalo.

-Mira Yu es una auto ¡ un auto! Me regalaron un auto no lo puedo creer- gritaba emocionado como niño pequeño

-No es para tanto

-es un auto último modelo, Allen, uno de los más lujosos….

-Wow no fue para tanto pero... wow es rojo, es preciosos...

Siempre había querido manejar uno por sí mismo.

Y al ver la sonrisa de su albino, la maldita sonrisa burlona y soberbia de Tyki Mike, supo que la guerra estaba declarada y que el muy bastardo tenía muchas armas.

Corría de forma apresurada. Las clases introductorias de la universidad empezaban aquel día. Y él se apareció en su nueva universidad con su flamante auto rojo.

Todos lo observaron y muchos lo miraban con admiración, con deseo, otros con envidia y muchos emocionados, al igual que los maestros que recién llegaban puesto que tendrían a un escritor famoso entre sus estudiantes.

Pero el no pudo notar todo aquello ya que corría apresurado, no quería llegar tarde y que pensaran que era porque era famosos, así que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien.

Se disculpo de forma apresurada levantando los libros de ella y se dio cuenta que era una chica por los zapatos y la falda que tenia puesta, levantó su mirada y se quedo petrificado.

-Tu… eh- aquella chica balbuceaba con los ojos tan abiertos como los suyos

Si no fuera por la ropa de ella y por el gran cabello sedoso que traía hasta cintura, creería que se estaba viendo al espejo.

-Neah... ¿eres tú?

De aquellos hermosos ojos llenos de dulzura, caían lágrimas; la chica comenzó a tiritar por los sollozos.

-No lo puedo creer…

Allen seguía sin procesar aquello, un fuerte dolor le hizo quebrarse y otras palabras en su mente lo llevaron a la oscuridad. Era la voz dulce de una niña, una niña igual a él que lo llamaba...

-¡Hermano! - grito la chica al ver a al albino caer al suelo…

* * *

><p>Notas finales, si bastante corto peroyo aqui hablando, bueno, ala parecercauso bastantes emociones el capi anterior y el acoston de Alma Y kanda pero era lo que se buscaba, incluso algunos se fueron contra allen, no defiendo a nadie, aqui no hay buenos ni malos, asie s una relación finalmente y estos están pasando por todo ello, sobre todo con el carácter que se traen, personalmente la aparte que mas me gusto en este capi fue Lavi y Hikaru pero bueno todo puede pasar... asi que diganme ... lo que piensan ohh y de la nueva chica... ¿ pronósticos?... En el aspecto del manga ¿ alguien sabe cuando va publicar? me hace falta mi dosi de yullen real de la autora...bueno que se hace, pro su culpa me estoy apegando mas y mas a otra apreja de otro anime...<p>Hikilove (): sioempre me gust contestar asi que como nose puede hacer por Pm sera por aqui, bueno creo que pasate por todos los estadios de emocion, gracias por seguirme desde el inicio y si, tienes razon Allen en muchos fics incluso en este es debil y todo lo demas , pero bueno es que digamos que en el anime es un personaje asi... lo de neah ya es otra cosa, es su otra personalidad y aqui tampoco va ser la exepcion, gracias por tu opinion... y aunque no lo creas! Kanda es mi personaje favorito! Kanda tien sentimientos mas seguros... por eso dire aqui no hay buenos ni malos, Lavi wow creo que lo odias,.. bueno te dire que no soy pro ni contra de el, pero es lindo... Hikaru ohh a mi tambien me hace sentir mal sobre todo porque es un personaje creado por mi...! y me hace felis que a ustedes les haya caido bien jajaj... bueno note puedo opbligar seguir leyendo ya que el ultimo mensaje umm la verda nose si fue sincero o sarcastico... esta en todo tu derecho aunque claramente quisiera que siguiera leyendo y puedes decir tu opinion.. igual me hace feliz que te cause algun tipo de emocion.. asis ean ganas de ahorcarme... bueno espero verte por este capi y el siguiente .. el siguiente sera mejor que este...

Natamsha : Holas! wwii como siempre en mis fics... primero gracias por tu comentario, pues sip.. nose si te respondi pero bueno igual lo hago... Kanda cayo con Alma pero igual tampoco es un niño aunque tien su razones, como la indiferencia de allen, y que s u relacion actual este algo ummm... jajaj Kanda con bata ?jaja umm creo ue lo voy a pensar.. bueno Alma s uhhh para serte sincera... me gusta mas como personaje... nose no puedo evitarlo aunque lo odien ... el tambien tien sus razones y todo eso... y Allen.. ese chico atrviesa problemas y falta de autonomia como ven... ya veremos que pasa con la nueva chica... uhhh muuuchas verdades y cosa se descubriran en el siguiente capi.. y Alma.. aparecera muuucho... asi que les deja a libre alvedrio contra quien se van... jiji gracias y nos vemos!

Satii : jaja wow tuve que rucurri a mi imaginacion para hacer el lemon entre ellos... porque debia ser fuerte y ¿novedoso? bueno fue dificl pero me gusto bastante escribirlo y mas pro todo lo qeu se ha desatado ... gracias por leer y uhh hasta ahora parece que no le dira umm que pasara falta que sen encuentre con Alma y Tyki tambien es de cuidado ...

rukia: Hi! gracias por comentar, uhh pues aqui esta lo que pediste , esa chica nueva ... dar mucho que hacer y hablar... ohhh este ya noes un triandulo al precer es que entran y salen persomnas jajaj es que lo pongo masomenos real... bueno e visto relacione asi que puedo decir... jajaj bueno nos vemos y espero tu review!

**Gracias y reviews! Pronto el siguiente capi habran muchas sorpresas...!**


	32. Chapter 32

Notas de autor: Hi! bueno no me demore tanto como lo prometí...! espero que les guste y gracias por su enorme apoyo en reconpensa capi mas largo y algo mas...

* * *

><p>Kanda daba pasos aburridos por la universidad, pues llevaba cursos de verano, siempre queriendo adelantar y terminar más rápido. Ya había recibido propuestas de trabajo pero no podía aceptarlas puesto que estaba metido de lleno a la empresa de Lenale.<p>

Acomodó su libros en su casillero, disponiéndose a marchar hacia su próxima clase, pero como suponía, algo o más bien alguien de improviso tomo su brazo.

-Yu…- exclamo con melosidad Alma

No sabía si simplemente apartarlo o no, su vida se había tornado tremendamente monótona, incluso, a pesar de que Allen y él se habían acercado, sentía que todo era como una burbuja que explotará, todo una simple pantalla.

-Ne Yu ¿cuándo te mudaras a mi departamento?

El chico se puso frente a él, lo reconocía, le levantaba ciertas cosas. Pero no era oportuno; reacciono de su letargo al divisar que a lo lejos había ciertas chicas que le daban miradas asesinas y una que otra sacaba su celular, suspiro fastidiado y arrastro a Alma a un salón cercano.

El otro entrecerrando los ojos y agachando la mirada lo siguió.

¿Qué si sabía para qué Yu lo llevaba? Por supuesto que sí, aquella cursi y falsa declaración, también lo vio y solo pudo decir que se sintió asqueado, pero aun así debía reconocer que aquel chico de inocente no tenía nada. Pero él haría como si nada, el jugaría mejor que el albino," porque nadie se burla de mi".

-¿Qué paso?

-Esas tipas nos iban tomar una fotografía

-¿Y eso qué? Ni tu ni yo somos famosos ahora, solo somos estudiantes.

-¿Qué no has visto la entrevista?- cuestionó con frialdad.

-¿Entrevista?

-En la que Allen dice lo que siente por mí

-Oh…Pues realmente no tienes porque darle importancia, se que tiene muchas fans pero realmente no debería hacer show con su vida personal…. Se nota que no es un autor serio…

Observo como Yu contrariaba sus facciones, sonrió con tristeza, aun así no lo iba dejar tan fácil.

"Alma realmente se ve seguro de que yo me iría a su departamento" y una mezcla de satisfacción con enojo se entremezclo, "después de todo acaban de ofender a mi moyashi. Aunque..."

-Si lo viste deberás comprender lo que sucede y lo que pasará entre nosotros…- respondió fríamente.

–Pues lo que acordamos ¿no?

-Joder ¿realmente creíste que me iría contigo?

-me acosté contigo y...

-Siempre lo has hecho

Trataría de ser duro, siempre había funcionado, no tenia porque no serlo. Realmente no le agradaba del todo tratarlo así, pero estaba claro que debía decidir ¿o no?

-Pero esta vez era diferente tu.- "¿Por qué Yu? ¿Por qué no puedes tomar lo que siento en serio? "maldición, maldito seas "

-Sé lo que dije, pero que quieres que haga cuando él se me ofrece de nuevo… no puedo simplemente dejarlo… ¿lo entiendes?

-Entonces

-Entonces esto…

"¿Por qué me resulta difícil decirle que solo fue un revolcón? "

-Pues tienes dos opciones, o me esperas como siempre- sonrió de lado- o podríamos vernos sin que nadie lo sepa…

Hasta el propio Kanda se sorprendió de ello, se suponía que debía cortarlo, pero ahí estaba esperando por una afirmación, su ego le decía que aceptaría, porque Alma siempre estaba ahí, porque Alma haría lo que fuera por él.

Pero una risa entremezclada con sollozos lo sorprendió.

-Pero que patético has llegado a ser… tu de verdad piensa que lo que dijo fue de corazón ¿Por qué se hayan revolcado de nuevo estarán bien? – entrecortó su risa con llanto, sentía una horrible opresión partirle en dos pero ya estaba cansado de ello.

-Tú no te...

-¿De qué? Ya me mandaste al demonio de nuevo , pero sabes la vida da vueltas y en algún momento el mocoso por el que has movido el mundo, por el que renunciaste todo , hasta la posibilidad de estar conmigo te va a dejar, cuando sea lo suficientemente estable te dejara,, te lo aseguro Yu… por ese mocoso que tú mismo sabes…

Su risa comenzó a desvanecerse para dejar paso a aquel odio que comenzaba a poseerlo, sin que ambos lo vieran legar, Alma le dio un golpe en la mejilla, que Kanda acepto sin replicar.

Las lágrimas de Alma no paraban.

-Tu mi primero amor… te juro Yu Kanda que te vas a arrepentir… cuando menos lo notes no tendrás a nadie…. Ni siquiera a mí, porque aunque lo niegues lo que más temes es quedarte solo de nuevo… yo te conozco mejor que nadie…

Y Salió apresurado limpiando sus ojos, le pesaba aquello, por patético de todo dentro de su alma guardaba la esperanza de que Yu dejara a Allen y que al fin se diera cuenta de que él lo ambas y que nadie lo amaría igual.

Limpio sus ojos con brusquedad "esto no se va a quedar así, juro que te hare llorar tanto como yo, tanto como he llorado todos estos años"

Kanda se quedo sentado en la puerta impidiendo el paso, no importaba, de algún modo sentía un vacio extraño, de algún modo pensó que Alma solo lloraría y que el mismo se ofrecería como amante, " tal vez fue pedir demasiado". Toda persona tiene su límite eh…

Y el mismo estaba alcanzando el suyo con su relación con Allen ¿Por qué demonios trato de levantar aquella relación?

Bufo fastidiado, su interior era un caos, y prefería olvidar la amenaza de Alma y ese vacío en su interior y concentrarse en que todo lo que había dejado valía la pena, esperando que todo hubiera la pena por Allen.

Su cabeza estallaba, se sentía perdido y mareado.

Vagos recuerdos asistían a su mente, entrecruzándose, dándole terribles verdades.

Recordaba a Cross, pero no con aquel cabello rojizo, sino con uno negro y con otra tonalidad de ojos, mirándolo desde la distancia, mientras este enseñaba a un par de niños, le inspiraba temor y el solo se aferraba a la manita de otro, giro su vista y ahí una niña con sus mismo caracteres le sonería, tan blanca, tan pura se veía, que lo jaloneaba para ir al jardín, sus risa era armoniosa, sus ojos destellaban felicidad y pureza. No había mancha de ningún daño.

Después de eso se quedaba en blanco, con su mente a la deriva, navegando en la nada, flotando en la oscuridad, tratando de que esta no lo absorbiera. De pronto lo que diviso fue un espejo, y ahí se observaba, era su reflejo, sus ojos los observaba: eran iguales a los de esa chica pero no tenían ese brillo especial, esa inocencia, estaba apagados, confusos, buscaban desesperadamente alguien a quien aferrarse.

La imagen cambio, era la de un niño, que reflejaba sus emociones, iba vestido de forma elegante y opulenta, toco el reflejo y un dolor de cabeza le hizo dar un grito.

-Aggghhhh- grito levantándose.

Giro su vista asustada, se encontraba en una enorme sala con decorados antiguos, lo reconocía ya había estado ahí antes.

Su cabeza giro desesperado, y ahí vio a un moreno de cabellos rizados, de porte noble, y una chica de piel canela.

-¿Tyki? ¿Road?- susurro

Pero el ambiente era tan callado que ambos lo escucharon y se voltearon, dejando ver a su versión femenina.

-Neah…- susurro ella

-Ariadne, creo que es mejor que te tranquilices….-

-Pero primo.- exclamo la chica

Y ahí pudo notar que tenía un particular acento, era francesa.

Lo siguiente que hablaron no pudo entender, pero sabía que era francés un idioma que no había aprendido, Aun así algunas palabras se le hacían familiares, eso lo intranquilizaba.

Se sentó despacio y la chica se soltó, caminando lentamente hacia él, sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, una calidez lo invadió, por puro instinto correspondió el abrazo.

Sentía las lágrimas de la chica y eso hizo que las suyas propias cayeran de forma estrepitosa.

Se separaron y ella se sentó a su lado, y viéndolos preocupados, Tyki y Road se acercaron, sentándose en los muebles del costado.

-bien chico, no te apresures y cuidado con tu brazo derecho…

Allen giro su vista casi como zombi y vio que tenía una bandita en los dobles de su codo.

-Lo siento pero….

-Lo siento hermano, pero teníamos que hacerte esta prueba….

Y Allen lo entendió, él se había rehusado por completo, pero ya se la habían hecho…

-¿Cuándo salen los resultados?- pregunto con desgano.

-Dentro de una semana

-Neah, aun así yo se que tu eres nuestro hermano, mi preciado hermano, mi gemelo.

La chica lo volvió a abrazar de forma impulsiva y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sin entenderse comenzó a acariciar la cabellera sedosa y blanca de la chica.

-Timothy también te extraña, siempre le hablamos de ti….- susurro separándose

-¿Timothy?

-es nuestro hermano menor, el que tuvo nuestra madre después de que te secuestraron….- culmino con dolor- pero ya estás aquí y nuestros padres vendrán pronto, están tan ansiosos.

-¿padres eh?- susurro sintiéndose sin fuerzas.

Su vista se nublo y cayó en la oscuridad de nuevo, Tyki lo cargo en sus brazos y lo comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Ariadne, creo que deberías decirle las cosas con calma, aun no está listo para asimilar todo, paso a paso…

L a chica asintió un tanto dolida.

-¿puedo cuidar su sueño?-pregunto

-creo que es mejor que lo haga yo…- Road comenzó a subir junto con Tyki.

-Tienes razón- admitió

Se sentía inconforme con la última llamada, era de Lavi que le informaba que su albino se quedaría a dormir con él, porque este había caído rendido después de horas de trabajo. Sin lugar a dudas podría ser la situación, puesto que sabía que el albino hoy comenzaba la universidad, pero aquello no le cuadraba y no por el hecho de desconfiar de Lavi, prefería mil veces que se quedara en casa de Lavi que en la del maldito que lo había amenazado.

Aun así, el sabía cuando Lavi mentía y estaba seguro que así era, más cuando le dijo que iría por Allen para traerlo, pero Lavi le corto diciendo que aun tenían que hacer por lo que tendría que despertarlo en un par de horas.

Algo no le cuadraba pero el albino tampoco le respondía, como quisiera ir y averiguarlo todo, pero sinceramente estaba muy cansado, y además debía ir a la universidad mañana, le asignarían un trabajo grupal importante, y tenía que ver los estados de cuenta y luego ir a una reunión con socios importantes.

Suspiró cansado, derrumbándose en aquella inmensa cama, más vacio, más soledad, más frustración, se sentía como un maldito viejo en vez de cómo un joven de 21 años, se suponía que si tenía novio, deberían estarlo disfrutando cada noche, pero no era así, y este vacío, esta soledad y esta frustración se agravaban.

Termino por pararse y tomar un poco de agua y comenzar estudiar hasta quedarse dormido.

-Gracias Lavi…

-Nada de gracias vas a decirme ¿qué demonios está sucediendo?- ordeno el pelirrojo por celular

-Lo siento lindura, pero pronto lo sabrás, ahora duerme que mañana hay trabajo...

-Joder no me llames así o mañana mismo te castro...

-Bueno eres lindo…si me castras no tendremos herederos…

-No me desvíes el tema, editor de cuarta, dime ¿Qué paso con Allen? ¿Y porque tengo que mentir?

-Está bien, no te preocupes, está en mi habitación bastante cansado, tu sabes aun es joven y se cansa con ese tipo de actividades…

Una punzada en su pecho le hizo enfurecer.

-¿Qué demonios dices?

Y escucho la sonoro risa del otro

-idiota, ya dime en serio...

-Está bien, está descansando,

-¿problemas con su pasado no?

-Así es- escucho un suspiro- mañana iré a recogerte a la universidad.

-No lo necesito

-Quiero que justifiques la falta de Allen de hoy y mañana en sus clases por favor.

-¿Faltara mañana?

-No lo sé, depende….- se dejo escuchar otro suspiro y Lavi tomo con más fuerza su celular.

-¿Qué le digo a Yu?

-Lo que tú quieras, de todos modos no creo que mañana pase la noche tampoco en casa de ese imbécil…

-No le llames así, maldito bastardo.

-Hey estoy pensado que del que estás enamorado es de Kanda y no de Allen.

-No estoy enamorado de Allen, puede que me guste y que lo quiera, pero ya no lo amo de la misma forma….- "o eso creo"

-que bueno porque te voy a invitar a salir, ahora que no sales con el otro bastardo Kanda…

-Como si fuera a aceptar… mejor te dejo, y cuida de Allen, más te vale que no tengo ni un cabello fuera de su lugar- amenazo como si se tratara de un hermano mayor.

Tyki rio.

-claro, que ofensa…como si no me conocieras.

-Justo porque te conozco maldito lujurioso, bueno adiós…

-Adiós chico pelirrojo- relamió sus labios acostándose en su cama con tranquilidad al recordar que Neah dormía en su casa. "como debe ser"

Dos noches ya llevaba el albino sin volver a dormir, realmente no sabía si regresaba en las mañanas o en las tardes, puesto que él se la paso ocupado. Más frustrante era que el trabajo que debían realizar no se hizo porque profesor falto, y no formo los grupos así que tendrían que retrasarlo y tendrían menos tiempo para hacerlo.

"menos tiempo y más presión argg", tiro con estrés su mochila y sus libros, desparramándose con poca elegancia, impropia de él, sobre el cómodo sofá.

Se sentía intranquilo y bastante celoso, después de todo comenzaba a admitir que no le causaba ni pisca de gracia que el editor de su moyashi pasara más tiempo con él. Pues según Lavi, Allen había asistido a clases sin falta y después se pusieron a trabajar porque dentro de un mes publicarían otro libro y dentro de una semana seria la premier de su primera película adaptada de uno de sus libros.

Mas fama y más dinero les esperaba luego de ello.

"menos tiempo del moyashi para mi, más soledad, más maldita soledad ¿de qué cojones me sirve tenerlo si no puede ni venir aquí?". Pues el mocoso le había dado su palabra de que trataría de tener más tiempo para ellos, pero no se podía. Porque aunque su trabajo con Lenale fuera rentable ocupaba mucho tiempo y era el que más trabajaba de los socios,

Admitía que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para hacer crecer a la compañía más, y poder ganar dinero, porque la zona que había escogido Allen para vivir era una de las más caras. No lo podía culpar, ya que cuando el albino le sugirió el no se negó lo animo, porque quería complacerlo porque quería que eso de alguna a forma funcionara.

Au no firmaban los papeles de compra pero no se echaría atrás, diciéndole patéticamente que no tenía el dinero suficiente, el albino sería capaz de pagarlo solo, y eso era algo que no permitiría, se sentía responsable de pagar todo y pagar los gastos el menor que cada vez eran más sofisticados por lo que había notado.

Ya no vestía ropa regalada, ni ropa en rebaja, a pesar de que le quedara bien, usaba las marcas más caras, la ropa más exclusiva y era un milagro verlo vestido con ropas iguales dos veces en la misma semana.

"_¿desde cuándo se volvió tan frívolo?"_.

Se hundió en el mueble, examinado su situación, examinándose el y examinado a su moyashi, sin duda no podía reclamarle nada de aquello pero lo que más le desagradaba es que no era solo lo superficial, internamente el chico ya no tenía esos sentimientos y ese aura que le tranquilizaba cuando estaban juntos, parecía como si el chico lo escondiera dentro de sí y cada vez que estaban el trataba de sacarlo.

Suspiró adolorido, la cabeza comenzaba a estallarle y no era por anda, después de ese día, pensó que tampoco vendría dormir aquella noche así que se levanto para dirigirse a la recamara.

Sintió la puerta abrirse, volteo y observo a su moyashi entrando lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido

-Pensé que estabas dormido- dijo este

-Ya ves que no, a pesar de no ser una súper estrella tengo cosas que hacer…- recrimino- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Pues… con Lavi y… Tyki, ya sabes se acercan días pesados

-Supongo que después de dos días de matarse escribiendo ya habrán terminado

Allen giro su vista, y Kanda lo noto, pero ¿con que valor le recriminaría y le celarían si él se había acostado con Alma?

Se contuvo se gritarle cosas a pesar de que por dentro quemaba, sabia con seguridad que Allen le mentía.

-Entramos en un bloqueo sabes, así que estaré libre estos días… yo

Allen se acerco a él y de improvisto se abrazo fuertemente

-No me dejes solo...- le susurro

Kanda no lo entendía, así que olvidando los sentimientos anteriores lo apego a su rostro y levanto su rostro por el mentón rozando sus labios primero, para después comenzar a moverlos suavemente y comenzar a meter su legua y jugar con la otra, siendo correspondido.

-Yu... te prometo que esta semana no saldré para nada... y mañana si tienes tiempo podríamos ver el lugar donde nos mudaremos, te prometo que me daré más tiempo para nosotros una vez que nos mudemos…

-Supongo que yo también

De alguna forma tendría que acomodar su horario de universidad y su trabajo pare estar con el menor.

-Mañana tengo que ir a una junta con Lenale…

-Sera bueno, hace tiempo que no veo a Lena… si quieres podría acompañarte...

Eso sorprendió a Kanda pero acepto por la forma sensual en la que se lo pedía.

-Yu... hazme al amor ahora…- le susurro de forma provocativa.

Kanda sin pensarlo dos veces devoro los labios contrarios, y Allen al instante lo abrazo por el cuello y con las piernas envolvió la cintura del otro, gimiendo ambos, al sentir el contacto de sus dos entrepiernas.

Por esa horas olvidaron las mentiras, los engaños, y el dolor que habían sentido dedicándose a que aquellos sentimientos de cuando eran escolares y ha esa pasión que sintieron la primera vez.

Llegaron a la habitación y Kanda bajo de sus brazos a Allen quitándole la chamarra, la chompa y abriéndole de golpe la camisa, dejando la parte superior descubierta.

Allen gemía sin detenerse, perdiéndose en el deseo, se separo y le quito la polera del otro. Y abrió la cremallera del pantalón, haciendo caer este.

El albino se sorprendió de que no terminaran en la cama sino en la ducha.

Chillo cuando el agua fría cayó en su cuerpo.

-Waah… idiota me voy a enfermar y tu también…

El otro sonrió malicioso, haciéndolo sonrojar, hacía tiempo que no se avergonzaba por aquella mirada llena de lujuria, le hacía recordar sus épocas de colegio.

Hizo un puchero y Kanda sintió su corazón detenerse, y pensó casi con seguridad que todo lo que había dejado valía la pena.

Lo volvió a besar pero esta vez con amor, pidiendo perdón por el engaño. Allen lo sintió y sus lagrimas cayeron, disculpándose por no poder decirle lo que le sucedía, pero estaba seguro que pronto lo haría y esta vez sí se esforzaría por pasar tiempo con Yu, sin importar cual fuera el resultado.

Se comenzaron a acariciar desesperados y Kanda descendió, apoyo a Allen contra un de las paredes, y succiono un pezón rosado, Allen jaloneo sus cabellos en señal de disfrute, succiono por toda partes en medio, en el abdomen y en el ombligo, llego al comienzo del pantalón, y lo bajo rápidamente junto con la ropa interior.

Se besaron con mas lujuria y Kanda masturbaba a Allen, mientras lo hacia se fue a la parte trasera de las orejas, sabiendo que le gustaba, presionaba una cadera para después descender hasta sus muslos y volver a subir en un masaje.

Allen grito sin remilgos cuando se corrió en la mano del otro.

Kanda esparció el semen en el pecho y abdomen, luego observando la mirada acuosa del otro, se inclino tomar todo el semen de su pecho mientras no despegaba su mirada del rostro sonrojado y humedeció por el agua que les caía.

Después de ello, Kanda le dio la vuelta observando toda la figura de este, admitía que había cambiado pero no dejaba de ser hermosa y sensual.

Con deseo que había retenido, comenzó desde el cuello bajando por la espalda y llegando a los glúteos, los masajeo con las manos y luego los abrió, no sin antes morderlos hasta saciarse, escuchando bríos gemidos del otro que comenzaba a temblarle las piernas, abrió más las nalgas y metió su legua recorriendo todo el camino

Allen sintió una oleada de placer pero al mismo tiempo vergüenza, se volteo rápidamente.

-que. Que ¿hiciste?- le pregunto agitado y totalmente sonrojado

-¿Quieres que te lo diga con palabras?

Se acerco acorralándolo – solo déjate hacer y llevar…

-Eso fue vergonzoso y no es…

-¿que no es qué?

-No es higiénico…..- volteo el rostro

-No has estado con otro hombre... no importa

Allen hizo un puchero, a Kanda siempre le gustaba recordarle que había sido el primero y el único.

-De igual modo, no lo hagas…

-Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo, se me apetece hacerlo y hacer muchas cosa más contigo...

Se acerco de manera lujuriosa, le lamio una mejilla.

-Eres delicioso y quiero probarte de muchas formas…

-No digas esas cosas

-Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos… está bien…

-No lo hagas simplemente y menos algo más que ello

-¿Cómo meter mi lengua? Porque quiero hacerlo y varias veces y lo voy a hacer

-No quiero

-Somos pareja no hay nada de malo

-No es normal...

-El sexo es normal, idiota si quieres mañana vamos un medico y que te lo explique

-eso es entre un hombre y una mujer... entre dos hombre es diferente…hacer eso que hiciste no…

-Joder no me vegas con esas huevadas ahora, cuando ya hemos tenido sexo tantas veces

-No es eso, me refiero a que... agg esto es complicado y muy vergonzoso de decir… no lo hagas y ya…

-Joder….

-Sino exigiré que yo sea el que este arriba la próxima ves..

-tú nunca vas a estar arriba, ¿no ves la cara de uke que tienes? además te gusta así

-¿y cómo lo sabes?

-¿Quieres que te diga como gimes cuando te la…?

-Ya vale... que terminaremos peleándonos de nuevo…

Inhalo aire.

-Por ahora no te pediré estar arriba pero somos hombres y alguna vez quiero hacerlo yo…- explicó

Kanda suspiro con fastidio, era obvio que no lo permitirá, era muy posesivo y si no era él quien tomaba al albino no se sentiría satisfecho y otro, el era el mayor así que le correspondía ello.

Pero no se lo diría, sabía que cuando lo tocaba y besaba el otro se olvidaría.

Se volvieron a besar, y Allen cruzo sus brazos y piernas alrededor del otro y comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo del otro, Kanda también seguía su movimiento excitándose de nuevo, presionó a Allen contra la pared, y este sintiendo la fría pared, gimió cuando sintió al otro entrar.

-Lo ves te gusta tanto que no tuve que prepararte

-Igual duelo un poco

Las lágrimas cayeron

Kanda lo beso recuperando la calidez del acto, y Allen se abrazo más, le rasguño la espalda, admitía que tenía razón le gustaba sentirse en brazos de Kanda.

Comenzaron el vaivén de caderas, uno tras otro, Kanda salía y entraba en un vaivén tortuoso, pronto comenzaron más rápido y moviéndose al mismo ritmo, Kanda se sentía morir por las paredes apretadas, estas se contrarían constantemente llevándolo a querer poseerlo más fuete. Logrando entrar a un ritmo frenético, y que apretara las cadera del otro con más fuerza, Allen gemía más alto, y contrayendo sus músculos, llego al orgasmo llevando al orgasmo a su novio.

Aun insatisfecho, lo volvió besar y al sentir las contracciones post orgásmicas, se comenzó a excitar poco a poco más al sentir la repuesta efusiva del otro.

-YU me duele la espalda

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente observando el lindo puchero que había hecho, sonrió y lo aferro entre su brazos, cargándolo.

Lo soltó en la cama se posó sobre él y se besaron con amor.

Sus manos recorrieron el exquisito cuerpo albino, sintiendo la suave piel erizarse de nuevo, lo observo.

El menor estaba agitado, con la respiración entrecortada, sus caderas también se movían al compás de las suyas propias, sonrió de lado por ello. Estar así con el de esa forma, acariciarlo con sutileza y que el otro le respondiera con gemidos suaves y esa expresión tierna de placer le hacía rememorar la causa del porque lo había dejado todo por él.

-Pareces un gatito en celo…- le susurro suavemente mientras le daba una lamida en su oreja y luego en su cuello como si degustase de un postre.

-Yu... ah... ah…- sus gemidos aumentaban sin poder replicarle por la forma vergonzosa en la que lo había llamado.

-Solo mío…completamente mío

Lo abrazó, lo apretó contra si chocando ambas pieles.

Sentía que se lo arrebatarían y no quería eso, a pesar e que su moyashi no le permitiera hacer todo tipo de cosas, era diferente porque así, mientras se adentraba en Allen, se sentía comp0leto.

Admiro su cuerpo, comparándolo con la primera vez, había crecido, era ms alto, había sacado más espalda, pero su piel era igual de suave, sus músculos en su pecho y su abdomen no estaban tan marcados; eso no le molestaba, le encantaba esas proporciones andróginas que tenia, sus caderas eran más amplias y sus piernas largas y torneadas, su rostro aun guardaba esas facciones infantiles.

Acerco una mano a su cabello, acariñándolo, lo beso de nuevo, quería salvar su relación y sabía que Allen también.

Kanda lo acariciaba de mil formas, otras más apasionadas como ahora que mecía sus caderas y se adentraba en lo profundo, mientras él envolvía sus piernas alrededor del otro meciéndose también

Se sentía protegido y amado, la seguridad lo llenaba, a pesar de que su vida era una confusión.

Se había escapado de Tyki y su hermana, su cabeza estallaba, le dolía cada vez más seguido y que los recuerdos lo inundaban, pero su propia mente se negaba a dejarlo entrar por completo, causándole dolores horribles, razón por la cual no se había aparecido en estos días.

No quería preocupar a Yu, quería solucionarlo y decirle ya con pruebas, esperaría saber los resultados del examen y el diría, solo esperaba que las cosa se arreglaran entre ellos, porque su relación con Yu era importante a pesar de lo frío que haya sido.

Kanda se separo y salió de él, agitado lo tomo por las caderas y lo volteo poniéndolo en 4. Allen se dejo y se acomodó, ofreciéndose en silencio; Kanda sonrió y comenzó a besar toda su espalda para después lamerla y dejar marcas, bajo a sus glúteos y los mordisqueo, separo mas sus piernas y sus nalgas, se adentro de nuevo, comenzó a embestirlos más fuerte, apretando las caderas de este.

-Que rico me aprietas moyashi,

Allen al escucharlo apretó más su trasero haciéndolo disfrutar.

-creo que me quedare toda la noche dentro de ti

-perver.. ah.. . ah

-Mi gatito en celo… ¿quieres más?

-Idiota… ah h

Gemía más fuerte sin poder pronunciar palabras.

-Yu te quiero… te quiero

Repetía mientras más lo embestían.

-Moyashi y...

"lo siento" "siento la puta traición pero no te lo diré, no te voy a dejar ir, eres mío"

-Eres completamente mío… yo también te quiero,….

Allen rio feliz y correspondió el beso, dejo escapar más gemidos mientras Kanda lo penetraba con más fuerza y lamía su cuello, con una mano acariciaba su entrepierna.

Gritaron corriéndose al mismo tiempo.

No se separaron en el acto, se quedaron así por unos minutos, Kanda acaricio su espalda observando como trataba de recuperar el aliento, se acercó su oído.

-Eres hermoso…- no era de decir halagos contantemente

Pero verlo debajo de él, de esa forma, no pudo evitarlo, tal vez era que la imagen se le antojaba enormemente excitante. Apretó sus caderas; el chico cayó sobre la cama cansado pero Kanda no salía de su interior.

-Yu… creo que y deberías... ya sabes

-¿quién te dijo que lo haría?

-Idiota...- respiraba difícilmente, sus ojos se cerraban

- Gracias Yu

-¿Por hacértelo?

-No, por ser paciente… porque fui demasiado egoísta hace algunos días y por bastante tiempo y tu aun esta aquí conmigo… gracias

Kanda sintió la culpa invadirlo.

-No me digas eso, idiota…. No importa de todos modos.

Allen sonrió, abrazó la almohada y su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Kanda salía lentamente de él, observando cómo su semen salía del interior. Lo aceptaba tenia cierto fetiche en ver aquello. Era solo comprobar que era suyo, solo la satisfacción para su ego, para su posesividad.

También admitía que había recorrido su cuerpo buscando indicios de que el menor también lo haya engañado, temía muy en el fondo que eso hubiera pasado, pero tuvo la satisfacción de que no era así, aunque se preguntaba que hubiera hecho si hubiera encontrado lo contrario ¿lo confrontaría? ¿Lo trataría mal? o ¿lo dejaría pasar? No, definitivamente rompería la cara de aquella persona que tocara a Allen, pero en todo caso no sabría que hacer con el menor.

-Ya deja de ser tan fetichista…- hizo un puchero dándose la vuelta

-Digamos que tienes buen trasero

Las mejillas del otro enrojecieron.

-Idiota… algún día yo estaré sobre ti…

-Si claro

Se acerco recostándose de lado quedando frente a Allen y le dio un beso fugaz.

-estas más dulce... como cuando empezamos a salir.

-¿No te gusta?

-umm si, pero es extraño o tal vez sea porque hace tiempo que…

-No importa… solo te trato como es debido….

Acaricio sus cabellos y lo abrazo, Allen se dejaba hacer, sentía un sentimiento que Yu quería transmitirle, y no era de amor, lo sabía, había algo más pero por ahora solo quería ser feliz.

Se acurrucaron, y Kanda pasó sus brazos alrededor de la figura de Allen disfrutando de su aroma y de su piel.

-Mañana solo tengo clases en la mañana hasta el mediodía….- comento Allen

-Igual yo, te recogeré y luego me acompañas donde Lena y más tarde vemos lo del nuevo departamento.

Después de aquellas palabras, estuvieron disfrutando del calor y la compañía del otro hasta quedarse dormidos.

El día les había recibido totalmente abrazados. Se sentía como en una burbuja que los alejaba de todo lo malo hacia su relación.

Allen le hizo el desayuno después de que se bañaran juntos en la tina.

Comían tranquilamente. Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Moyashi, serias una linda esposa ehh ¿por qué no te pones delantal?- dijo con algo de burla

- te quedará mejor a ti

El ambiento entre ellos era relajado, pues tenían la decisión de empezar de cero, de retomar su relación en un punto menos doloroso. Y ambos querían poner de su parte o eso suponía.

Llegaron a la universidad y Allen se despidió de su novio con un beso, muchos los observaba pero eso no le importo.

Kanda tomo sus clases con más tranquilidad, aunque sabía que se portaba más suave y dulce porque la culpa le carcomía, le perseguía.

Y cada vez que se encontraba con Alma, simplemente observaba esa mirada llena de ira y resentimiento, un sentimiento nada agradable se instalaba, al cual lo acompañaba el temor de que Alma no aguantase y arruinara las pocas horas de tranquilidad que tenía con el albino.

Su albino se estaba esforzando, lo sabía porque mientras lo recogía el chico recibió varias llamadas de Tyki y solo lo veía un tanto nervioso, susurrando palabras como "estaré listo dentro de una semana" "dame un respiro" "por favor nos vemos después"

-Si tanto te molesta apaga el maldito celular-

Allen lo observo y le dio una sonrisa un tanto tranquilizadora

-Yu no te pongas celoso...

-No estoy celosos, porque estaría celoso, tu eres mío...- concluyo arrancando el auto

Aparco el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio y caminó en silencio, la recepcionista les saludo y les cambio sus identificaciones por carnet.

En realidad solo ocupaban un piso de aquel edificio, puesto que recién llevaban poco tiempo en el ámbito comercial y no tenía un gran presupuesto. Era incomparable al imperio que manejaban los Kanda pero aun así Yu se sentía orgulloso de él y de su amiga Lenale porque habían logrado cosas imposibles.

-Yu…- le susurro- no estés molesto… solo me llamaban para preguntarme si ya estoy trabajando en el manuscrito y que tengo que tomarme unas fotos...

-Lo que no entiendo es porque apareces en tanta publicidad, eres escritor no modelo

-Pero son para el libro

-No creo que esa marca de realojes caros tenga algo que ver con tu libro ¿o sí?

-Yu… no cuestiones mi trabajo por favor- su tono se había vuelto un tanto frio

Kanda resoplo

Como sea

Lo sujeto por la cintura y le dio un beso apasionado.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron tomados de la mano.

Los empleados les saludaron y Lenale se acerco a ellos, llevaba el cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, tenía un aspecto dulce pero a la vez atrayente, puesto que su cuerpo se había formado como el de una hermosa mujer. Llevado una falsa con medias negras de nylon debajo de ella con zapatos de cuero negro y un chaleco.

-Allen-kun hace un tiempo que no te veía

Los vio tomados de la mano.

-me alegra que solucionaran sus problemas, Kanda siempre está todo triste…

-Lena… concéntrate

La chica sonrió y saludo con un abrazo a Allen y los vinito a pasar. Allen también saludo a Ange que también se le veía más linda que nunca con su cabello rubio cayendo hasta su cintura, aquella sonrisa le hizo recordar el de una peliblanca. Le dolía ver a Ariadne triste pero necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo.

Después de ahí saludo a Koji que trabajaba junto con Kanda, el cual traía del brazo a su novio.

Eran un bastante estable porque siempre los veía tranquilos y felices mirándose con amor y respeto, Allen quería ello también con Kanda y esperaba que lo lograran.

Después del saludo Kanda, Lenale, Koji y Ange se marcharon a una reunión en una de las oficinas. Allen quedo platicando con Michel sobre su libro y respondiendo a las dudas de este sobre la tercera parte que pronto saldría a la venta.

Kanda giraba su vista imperceptiblemente hacia su albino que platicaba animado con Michel, sonrió interiormente, como quisiera tenerlo siempre así, sin tener que soportar que su estúpido editor se lo llevara de él. Era un pensamiento posesivo pero no podía evitarlo, más cuando su relación había tambaleado tanto.

Después de la reunión almorzaron cerca, Allen le contaba todo lo que haría, y los temas que tocaría en su libro, además de futuras tramas o personajes. Kanda lo escuchaba tan animado que se sentía mal porque en su cabeza se cruzase la idea de alejarlo de sus sueños. Simplemente tendrían que poner un orden en sus vidas, se dijo.

Terminaron y se embarcaron a uno de los sitios urbanos más lujosos de la ciudad.

-Pasen por favor

La encargada de la compra y venta de aquellos departamentos de lujo los recibió con una sonrisa y unas bebidas.

-Les encantara como ha quedado, aun no está terminado… falta que escojan los muebles, aquí tenemos algunas recomendaciones que queden con el color que han escogido.

Allen tomo aquel cuaderno que le extendía y lo abrió sus ojos se ensancharon ante la diversidad de aquellos muebles, no sabía si escoger algo muy moderno y sofisticado o algo mas tradicional.

Kanda solo lo acompañó muy apegado a él, observando como el chico se emocionaba, eso le hacía feliz, se sentía patético de algún modo porque antes comprar alguno de esos juegos de muebles no era nada, pero ahora debía contar euro tras euro y no sobrepasarse.

-Supongo que querrán mudarse lo más pronto posible les comento..

-Así es…- asintió Kanda

-Bueno por favor síganme para que observen como está quedando y así tengan una idea para los muebles.

Subieron por ascensor.

-este ascensor los lleva directamente hacia la puerta de su departamento, es algo así como interno, hay otro para las visitas.

-Espero que este edificio tenga mucha seguridad – comento Allen

-claro con un personaje como usted es entendible, no se preocupe…

El albino asintió.

-Aunque realmente me causo sorpresa, en si este apartamento es amplio pero si quieren podría ser ampliado, tenemos promociones por si en algún momento quieren mudarse a uno más amplio y con mas habitaciones

-Está bien, solo somos nosotros dos… está bien dos habitaciones y una biblioteca aparte de la cocina y ¿cada habitación tiene baño propio?

-Por supuesto- contesto orgullosa- síganme por favor.

Entraron a la habitación más grande y Allen apreciaba las paredes y el gran espacio que había era de un color azul marino que le daba inmensa paz

-Supongo que ambos dormirán aquí, así que le recomendaría estos muebles

Le señalo a Allen una enorme cama matrimonial que lo hizo sonrojar.

-Creo que tiene razón

Kanda ya pensaba en toda las cosa que podrían hacer ahí…

-Por lo de amplio estoy de acuerdo en que lo es bastante pero este departamento esta más diseñado para una persona solo, es mas como un departamento de soltero- comento

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Es porque es una habitación y otra de invitados, ya sean amigos que se queden… además de un mini bar y una amplia sala

-Está bien así- contestó Kanda exasperándose

-Lo entiendo, pero ustedes son pareja ¿no es así?

Los otros solo asintieron sin problemas.

-Bueno mi deber es estar informada de mis clientes, supongo que ya tienen bastante tiempo, por eso les pido, si quieren ampliar el departamento no teman en consultarnos, lo que vayan abonando a este podría ser usado para el otro

-¿porque cree que buscaríamos otro?

-Podrían cambiarlo por uno más familiar

Los jóvenes abrieron sus ojos y ella les sonrió.

-No se preocupen muchas parejas pasan por ello, si quieren cambiarlo a uno más familiar estamos dispuestos a ayudar, o incluso tenemos una sección especial para recién casados y cuando piensen en traer niños también- comentaba la diseñador entusiasmada- cualquier duda hágannos saber

"matrimonio con el moyashi, niños con el moyashi…" su mente divagaba, sabía claramente que no podían tener hijos naturalmente pero si de otras maneras. Esa idea comenzaba a instalarse en su cabeza con cada asegundo que pasaba.

Una serie de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza y solo pudo sonrojarse y negar en su interior, obviamente no estaban listos para ello. Así que simplote agradeció a la decoradora y llamo la atención de Kanda que se había quedado aparentemente en otro mundo.

Firmaron los papeles de compra liquidando la mitad de lo que costaba entre los dos, pasando a ser parte cada uno de la mitad. A Kanda en parte le dolió gastar tremenda suma pero sabía que era lo correcto además que no se acostumbraba a vivir en una zona como la que ocupaban ahora.

Los días siguientes la pasaron tranquilos, disfrutando la compañía del otro después de salir de la universidad. Allen acompañaba al trabajo a Kanda y podían almorzar juntos. Todo era como una burbuja que parecía que en cualquier momento se rompería, pues sabían que esa no era la realidad de sus vidas pero por ahora preferían disfrutar de esos días.

Por las tardes visitaban su nuevo departamento, observando las últimas decoraciones y la llegada de los muebles, al 5° día sus cosas ya estaban en su nuevo departamento; habían liquidado el anterior, vendiéndolo y el peliblanco puso a la venta su anterior casa, pues no quería nada de su pasado, insistía en que podía comenzar de cero y afrontar la nueva vida que se avecinaba.

A pesar de aquellos pensamientos positivos un gran miedo se instalaba mientras se terminaba la semana y no solo a su resultado desconocido de la prueba de ADN sino en el que pasara después de ello, ¿si podría acoplar a personas extrañas a su vida? ¿Si podría seguir manteniendo el ritmo de su relación con Kanda sin dejar que se enfriase? Porque a decir verdad necesitaba de esfuerzo por parte de cada uno para poder estar juntos y poder platicar y compartir cosas.

Pero eso no duraría porque también al terminar esta semana se avecinaba nuevos proyectos para Allen y sabía que debía darse tiempo para Yu pero eso no era nada fácil.

Recogía al moyashi como se había acostumbrado en estos 7 días, estaciono su auto y espero, no lo veía por ningún lado hasta que su vista se topo con una imagen que no esperaba.

Veía una peliblanca de piel fina y cabellos largos parada en las escaleras de la facultad mirando hacia la puerta de esta como buscando a alguien.

Lo primero que paso por su mente fue que era hermosa, lo segundo fue cuando aquella extraña chica giro, esos ojos, eran los hermosos ojos de su moyashi, pero tenía algo distinto: en ellos no había rastro de oscuridad , destellaban de inocencia y dulzura.

Su corazón latió apresurado como la primera vez que observó aquellos ojos, cuando negaba totalmente sus sentimientos. Como cuando probó aquellos labios rosados y sostuvo aquella figura delgada por primera vez.

Sin pensarlo bajo del auto y camino en hipnosis hacia ella, le molesto que mucho chicos la miraban pues el no toleraba que vieran lo que era suyo.

" ¿Por qué demonios el moyashi se vistió de mujer?" no podía negar que le quedaba demasiado bien, se le veía fina y liviana, con aquella falda tableada cayéndole grácilmente de sus caderas y media altas con botas y una chaqueta blanca y unos cabellos cayéndole suavemente por la espalda, el supuso que era un peluca, no lo entendía. Miraba de forma asesina todos aquellos chicos que lo miraban de forma descarada.

Y su molestia creció, cuando el volteo y sus miradas se sostuvieron, pero el giro su vista con desprecio, eso le hizo hervir se suponía que su relación había mejorado que no había hecho nada para que lo tratara de aquella forma.

Sus celos aumentaron, se acerco y se le planto de frente.

-¿por qué demonios me ignoras? ¿Qué no ves que te estoy esperando en el auto?-pregunto con enojo sujetándolo del brazo.

El chico le miro asesinamente, pero aun así ese brillo no se perdía, y eso le hizo acelerar más su pulso.

-Óigame, no tiene ningún derecho a tocarme o hablarme…- respondió con orgullo

Eso le enfureció

-¿qué has dicho? ¿Qué demonios te sucede se supone que ...

-Suélteme

La chica se soltó con brusquedad girándose y empezando a caminar

Yu en un impulso tomó de su brazo y lo atrajo hacia el apegando su cuerpo, en ese momento no noto que sentía aquellas prominencias contra su pecho que distinguían a un chico de una chica, ni que la chica le contestaba con un acento diferente. Eso no le importaba, suponía que era para fastidiarlo, pero no se lo permitiría.

Sin pensarlo y no dejando que los forcejeos de ella los separaran, la toma del mentón; ya no razonaba en el solo había los impulso de nostalgia hacia un moyashi diferente, hacia el moyashi del que se había enamorado hace ya más de 3 años.

Junto sus labios, eran suaves y dulces, no pudo resistirse más, la apego por la nuca y metió su lengua en aquella deliciosa cavidad,

La chica se había quedado estática, interponiendo sus manos, tratando de librarse pero el pelilargo solo ponía más fuerza a aquel contacto.

-¡Kanda!

Y este abrió los ojos sabiendo que aquella voz le pertenecía a su moyashi, y fue entonces que quiso notar la verdad, noto lo que chocaba con su pecho, noto que las facciones de la chica eran más finas, noto lógicamente que era una chica, y noto indudablemente que aquello le había gustado, besarla había sido como besar a su dulce moyashi de 15 años.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Hoy no podre responder los hermoso review que me envian pero espero que me dejen así sean anónimos, la próxima ves si contesto como siempre, peor hoy estoy de volada no mas... pronto el siguiente capi porque ay esta medio hecho y creo que en ese ya llagaremos al fin al prologo de la historia ( espero y lo recuerden) jiji... asi que déjenme sus comentarios... bye! o por cierto díganme que tal me salio el lemon...¿demasiado explicito? nose creo que es la primera vez que hago algo tan explicito o eso creo...reviews!<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notas de autor: Hi! si aqui de nuevo, espero no haberme demorado tanto, pero tenia que recuperar mi inspiracion y fue gracias al capi nuevo de D gray man... fue genial,,, no se si deba decir mas pero adoro a Neah! y debo agradecer a Hoshino por hacer ms lindos alos chicos guapos de su serie... parecen modelos de portada pero soy feliz. Asi que espero que les guste este capi y me dejen ss comentarios.**

* * *

><p>Había buscado con la mirada a Yu pero cuando lo encontró, no le gusto para nada lo que vio.<p>

¿O es muy común encontrar a tu recién descubierta hermana gemela besarse con tu novio con quien recién te has reconciliado?

Digamos que aquello estaba dentro de las 100 cosas que jamás en la vida quisiera ver. Pero ahí estaba, sus recién descubiertos celos comenzaban a inundarlo, nunca se había preguntado que sentiría, pero ahora se daba cuenta que quería darle de golpes a ambos.

Los anteriormente mencionados se separaron, más bien la chica se separo bruscamente dándole una cachetada al japonés.

Allen solo se acercaba furiosamente, tratándose de tranquilizar. Él le había pedido a la albina que no se apareciera en la universidad por ahora, a pesar de que ella también estudiaba ahí; y ella junto con Tyki le habían consentido, la verdad es que quería huir de los problemas, refugiándose en Yu durante esa semana, quería rescatar su relación, pero vaya que las circunstancias no ayudaban. Al verla ahí recordó un problema mayor acechándole, hoy día le entregarían el resultado de su prueba de ADN con la albina y sus presentimientos le decían que todo se complicaría más y más.

-Moyashi yo…

Kanda no sabía que decir, miraba a su moyashi y luego a la chica repetidas veces, tratando de por qué demonios esa chica era la versión femenina de su moyashi.

-¿Qué demonios sucede y porque esta chica se te parece?- espeto con brusquedad

-Chico, Ariadne…- era la voz gruesa de Tyki que venía en compañía con Lavi y Road.

-Pero ella... es igual a…- Lavi también apareció confundido

-Lavi y Road vengan conmigo a mi auto- Allen se alejo furioso y los mencionados lo siguieron

-Tyki tu ve con Ariadne para saber de una vez por todas la verdad.

Kanda seguía tratando de procesar todo.

-Óyeme moyashi no te puedes ir así como así

-Claro que puedo y lo hare…- no volteaba aun sentía ganas de gritar cosas estúpidas- lo mejor es que no nos veamos por hoy y además tengo cosa que hacer

-¿con quién? ¿Qué demonios sucede? Esta chica… ella es igual a ti... entiende que me confundí

-Ah y ¿acaso me has visto disfrazado de mujer alguna vez?

-Pensé que lo harías por tu estúpido trabajo de modelo

-Y piensa que estúpido y no, no tengo ese fetiche y deberías darte cuenta que ella tiene atributos que yo no tengo pero tal vez…

Observo a la chica asustada y le recordó a el mismo hace algunos años. Suspiro de algún modo un sentimiento amargo por ella se instalo, pero lo desecho porque podría suceder que ella fuera se hermana y eso no estaría bien

-Sabes que Kanda, nos vemos más tarde

Y sin más ubio a su auto, seguido de Lavi y Road que se sentaron en la parte posterior

-Neah…- llamo la albina con lágrimas en los ojos

-Vamos Ariadne, lo veras y podrás explicarle.

Tyki tomo del brazo a la albina y la llevo hacia su auto.

-Ahora me odia…- la albina sollozaba cubriendo su rostro con sus delicadas manos.

-Ya princesa no llores, el no te odiara pero…

"Tal vez saquemos algo bueno de esto", río internamente. Nunca expondría a su princesa, pero podía manipular los sentimientos un poco, de todas formas sabía que ninguno de sus albinos debía estar con el chico japonés.

-¿todo eso es verdad?- pregunto asombrado Lavi desde la parte trasera

Allen mantenía su mirada fría y seria hacia la pista.

-Sí, todo es verdad y ahora sabré si soy hermano de Ariadne y por lo tanto.

-Primogénito de los Saint Cleare…Ellos ya desean verte- interrumpió la menor.

El pelirrojo pestañeaba constantemente, tratando de que las ideas tuvieran lógica, ¿Cómo su amigo paso de ser un lindo niño inocente a un futuro heredero? Nunca pensó que la vida de alguien pudiera cambiar radicalmente, mas aun le asustaba el hecho de verlo así sin llorar, sin mostrar tristeza solo seriedad y frialdad, algo totalmente impropio del albino.

Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que Tyki y compañía, la albina trato de acercarse pero Allen simplemente ingresos a la mansión de Tyki, evitándola.

El mayor de todos le extendió el sobre.

Y el albino sintió su corazón palpitar rápido.

Con manos temblorosas y lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Se frotó rudamente las lágrimas y abrió el sobre con rapidez, lo abrió y todos lo miraban expectante.

Las lágrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo.

-Neah…

-No me llames así por favor- rogo

Y la albina temió que aquel chico no fuera su hermano que tanto añoraba volver a ver. Sin dudarlo tomo el papel de las manos temblorosas del otro y leyó, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

Se le abalanzo en un abrazo, Tyki y Road suspiraron de alivio, también queriendo abrazarlo pero dándole su espacio. Lavi no sabía si sonreír o no.

-Te extrañe tanto, no sabes cómo, siempre en mi corazón supe que estabas vivo… estoy feliz...

Allen solo se dejaba abrazar, no sabía que sentir, si alivio o tristeza o tal vez alegría, se sentía vacio y perdido.

-Hay algunas personas que quieren verte – Road se acerco con una sonrisa y se le abalanzó también.

El peliblanco solo se separo levemente y unos recuerdos muy vagos lo invadieron, estrecho a la peli azul entre sus brazos.

-Road…- sus ojos derramaban mas lágrimas, todo lo que había podido soportar, toda la apariencia ya no iba mas, solo quería que lo abrazasen.

-Nuestro lindo Neah, el consentido… pensé que no te volveríamos a ver-

Para Allen era extraño escucharlo hablar tan cariñosamente; una familia, ahora tenía más gente que junto a él.

-Chico, creo que deberíamos dejar pasar a alguien... la verdad... tenía mis sospechas de que eras… así que los mande a llamar.

El chico no entendió y unos sirvientes entraron dejando pasar a otras personas a las cuales les dieron una leve reverencia.

-Los duques Saint Celare… y su hijo menor Timothy

Sintió su corazón paralizarse; observo como la mujer de cabellos blancos comenzaba sollozar al verlo, era tan igual a su gemela, con aquellos sedosos cabellos blancos cayéndole, de piel delicada y fina, casi tranparente, de unos hermosos ojos plateados pero llenos de ansiedad en ellos, unas hermosa pestañas rizada enmarcándole y unos labios rosados. Su porte era digno y delicado, no parecía enferma sino hermosamente frágil, como una muñeca.

La mujer se abrazó al brazo de su esposo, el cual era de cabellos castaños, claros y de ojos grises, un poco más oscuros que los de su esposa, su cabello lo llevaba corto pero no apegado , sino con algunos mechones cayéndole y enmarcándole un fino rostro también, se veían jóvenes pero con algunas ojeras. El hombre era un tanto más alto que la mujer, pero de porte fuerte sin recaer en el excesivo musculo, sino aristocrático.

El también se veía al borde del llanto solo que se mantenía fuerte para no dejar caer a su esposa.

-es nuestro Neah... después de tanto tiempo... no lo puedo creer…

-Ya cariño... calma... es nuestro niño... nuestro precioso niño…

Se acercaron rápidamente arrodillándose frente a Allen y abrazándolo al mismo tiempo.

Un delicioso y tibio calor que nunca sintió ni siquiera con Mana le recorrió y dejo sus lagrimas fluir y una tenue sonrisa brotar de sus labios.

-Hijo... nosotros... perdónanos... nunca debimos desistir de buscarte todo fue tan doloroso… pero nos negaban… afirmaban que estabas muerto…

-Yo... no sé que debería decirles…- Allen solo los miraba entre lagrimas comprobando que todo fuera cierto.

Acerco una mano al rostro de la mujer.

-Tú eres mi mama…

Sonrió de forma simple, viéndose más frágil que nunca, sus ojos se cristalizaron al sentir esa sensación tan antigua y nostálgica, supo que alguna vez la había acariciado así. La mujer revolvió sus cabellos y ambos lloraron, a su mente volvieron muchas imágenes de ella sonriéndole.

-Lo lamento, yo no puedo recordarlo todo…

-No te preocupes... nos encargaremos de eso... tu nunca tendrás que preocuparte por algo… has sido fuerte, nuestro niño... – el hombre termino por quebrase dejando escapar lágrimas y una sonrisa suplicante

-Por favor déjanos estar a tu lado desde ahora...tu hermana y tu hermano menor junto con nosotros… por favor… se que ya eres grande y has logrado cosas increíbles

-Por favor déjanos estar a tu lado... déjanos pasar tiempo… eras mayor e increíble pero ... te extrañamos tanto…

El albino cayo de rodillas y sintió algunos pasos tímidos acercarse. Giro su vista, era un niño de unos 12 o 13 años de edad de cabellos castaños muy claros medio ondulado cayéndole por encima de los hombros y de ojos plateados y de tez muy pálida y fina.

-Timothy este es Neah…

-Neah- susurro

-Neah el es tu hermano menor... nunca lo conociste físicamente…- la mujer sonrió con nostalgia – solo le hablabas ¿recuerdas?

Allen sonrió y recordó vagamente, aquel sentimiento de recostarse junto con su mama hablarle a su prominente vientre, preguntándole y observando la fresca sonrisa de la mujer.

-Timo...thy... yo te escogí ese nombre- susurro

Los mayores sonrieron impresionados se asustaron al ver como caía, lo arroparon entre sus brazos.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente para el chico...

-Tyki, creo que lo mejor es que se quede en mi casa- interrumpió Lavi

-No…- gritaron al mismo tiempo los adultos y la albina

-Pero...

-Chico, es mejor que se quede aquí, hay muchas cosas que solucionar

-Además quisiera que tu nos cuentes todo lo que ha pasado nuestro hijo- pidió con suplica en su voz la mujer

El pelirrojo no pude negarse al ver aquel rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Lo entiendo, aunque creo que alguien que lo conoce mejor que yo...

-No lo es, pelirrojo, creo que tu eres el indicado…- palmeo en la espalda a este.

El joven se acerco y tomo al albino entre sus brazos.

-Ariadne creo que ahora si podrías cuidar de sus sueños.

Ariadne asintió gustosa, caminado y subiendo las escaleras a su lado.

-creo que no nos hemos presentado- comentó al adulto sentándose al lado de sub esposa- somos los duques Saint Celare. Yo soy Alexander Saint Cleare, mucho gusto

No era necesario presentar todos títulos que poesía, sabía que de sobra el pelirrojo los sabia, además de su extensa fortuna y distinguida clase de la que provenía.

-Yo soy Charlotte Saint Cleare

Y si ese era su apellido, y no porque estuviera casada con un Saint Cleare sino porque efectivamente eran parientes pertenecientes a aquella importante familia.

-Es un placer conocerlos… Yo soy Lavi Bookman, supongo que conocerán a mis padres y un poco de mí…. He sido compañero de Allen en esta travesía de escritores…

-Lamento cortarlo, joven pero nuestro hijo ya no tiene porque usar aquel nombre que le dio el hombre que nos lo arrebato

-Entiendo, me disculpo.

Los mayores asintieron.

Tyki bajo junto con Road y se sentaron al lado de Lavi escuchando y participando algunas veces en la explicación de la complicada vida que tuvo Allen.

Los rostros de los padres de Neah se humedecieron y se contrariaron al escuchar la vida de su hijo.

Maldijeron en su idioma cuando se enteraron del intento de violación y de toda la explotación que sufrió por parte de su "tío", aquél hombre que tanto despreciaban por haberles arrebatado a su hijo.

Llegaron a la parte en que Hikaru le ayudo y protegió.

-No quisiéramos deberle nada a un Kanda pero supongo que se merece unas gracias por haberlo alejado por un tiempo de aquel despreciable sujeto…

-Chico, dinos si es cierto que ¿Hikaru Kanda fue amante de nuestro niño?

-No es cierto, solo fueron amigos…-

Lavi aun sentía ciertos remordimientos al escuchar aquel nombre, pero se tranquilizaba y trataba de contarles todo, no sabía si debía hacerlo pero ver aquellos rostros tan tristes y preocupados no le dejaban otra opción, además siempre fue débil antes las lágrimas de otras personas.

-¿Es cierto que es amante de Yu Kanda?- espeto con furia y recelo el padre.

-Pues... lo siento pero eso si es cierto, son novios y tiene una relación de 3 años

Observo claramente como aquello les enfurecía y como sus facciones delicadas se contrariaban y fruncían el ceño.

-Por favor cuéntanos como aquel maldito bastardo puso las manos en nuestro hijo…

-Lo siento en verdad pero no puedo permitir que lo insulten así, ellos dos están enamorados- " o por lo menos lo estaban cuando iniciaron su relación"- además , creo que con mi más debido respeto, que no pueden juzgarlo por estar con otro chico...

-No, no te equivoques. Nosotros no estamos en contra de una relación entre personas del mismo sexo. Mi hermano se caso con un hombre y aun cuando hay algunas umm… digamos leyes para ello dentro de nuestra familia, hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos recelos a ello por eso veras que nuestra familia ha disminuido considerablemente, además es algo que no podemos controlar y llego un punto en que muchos integrante abandonaban el apellido, así que optamos por algo más … siempre y cuando sea una relacione estable y con futuro, además de que debe tener nuestro heredero un hijo de sangre ya sea por cualquier método, afortunadamente ahora existen y nuestra familia ha parado de disminuir… ese no es el punto

-¿Entonces?- pregunto con curiosidad si era lo que suponía

-Es que es un Kanda, así de simple... esos malditos traidores…

-Entiendo pero permítanme contarle la historia por favor y comprendan la situación de ellos-

Prosiguió con su relato observando cómo los ojos de ellos dejaban de observarle en advertencia.

Abrió sus ojos y se topo con el techo, que sabía que no era el del departamento que compartía con su novio, de pronto todo lo que había sucedido se le avecino trayéndole mareos y justo cuando iba a caer, alguien lo sostuvo.

-Neah… qué bueno que despiertas…- susurro la albina mirándole con arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, no sabía que era tu novio, es decir, no lo supuse en ese momento, se que ha aparecido muchas veces en televisión pero en ese momento yo... de verdad lo siento... te quiero... te extrañe tanto…

Las lágrimas comenzaban a inundarla, y Allen la abrazo protectoramente.

-está bien... entiendo... supongo que te aprecio guapo ¿no?

-No es eso Neah…

-Por favor llámame Allen

-Pero

-Por favor

-está bien... pero solo por ahora, eres nuestro hermano, y yo siempre he sentido que me hacías falta…

El albino sonrió aún abrazándola, pero un fuerte golpe lo estremeció, haciéndolo caer.

-¿estás bien?

-No te preocupes... solo cuéntame cosas para recordar... he decidido que quiero recordarlos es lo justo….

La chica se recostó a su lado y comenzaron a divagar, preguntándose sobre la escuela que cosa habían vivido, algunas tristes y otras no tanto.

Bajo junto con su gemela, ahí estaban sentados hablando sus recién descubiertos padres, a los cuales poco a poco le parecía recordar, Tyki, Road, su hermano, a quien tampoco conocía bien y su amigo.

-Hijo ya despertaste, estamos felices…

Allen solo asintió dejando que algunos mechones cubrieran su rostro.

-Creo que es necesario que veas un psicólogo, nos han dicho que tienes problemas al tratar de recuperar tus recuerdos ¿no es así?

-No quisiera hacerlo

-Pero hijo… quisiéramos que nos recordaras y que no nos vieras como unos extraños

-Lo siento pero ahora solo quiero irme a casa, estoy muy cansado.

-Por favor...- insistió aquella mujer albina.

Se le veía con mucha tristeza y ansiedad

-Está bien- acepto finalmente.

-No te preocupes estaremos contigo- contribuyo la albina menor.

-Tal vez sería bueno que te mudaras con nosotros y así recuperar el tiempo...

"¿mudarse?" Pero el ya compartía un departamento con Kanda y se suponía que eran pareja.

-Yo

-Querida , creo que le estas exigiendo mucho al chico

-No es un chico cualquiera, es nuestro hijo- le respondió la mujer a su esposo – Es nuestro Neah...

-Quisiera que por ahora me sigan llamando Allen, yo estoy acostumbrado a ese nombre por favor..

-Pero

El hombre castaño coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa, calmándola.

-Está bien hijo...- murmuro ella

-Creo que el chico tiene razón, además que salga todo esto podría hacer que la prensa recayera más sobre el por ahora hay que mantenerlo oculto sobre todo ante la expectativa de un nuevo libro y de una película- comento Tyki

-Entendemos... pero ¿estarías de acuerdo en salir este fin de semana con nosotros? Hay una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad sería bueno que el psicólogo te viera ahí para que no levantes sospechas-contribuyo el padre de Neah.

Allen lo medito, no podía escapar, esos dolores insistían y así quisiera reprimirlos ya no podría, las personas de su pasado, su familia, estaba ahí y querían ser parte de su vida, tenían el derecho o eso suponía. Asintió

-Pero por favor déjenme irme ahora... todo estos es difícil

-Está bien

-Yo te llevo- interrumpió Tyki

-Preferiría irme con Lavi ¿podrías?

El pelirrojo asintió tratando de no percatarse de la mirada asesina de Tyki.

Todo esto daba vueltas a su alrededor, se sentía mareado y confuso. Un torbellino de sentimientos y emociones lo desbordaban.

-¿Estarás bien?

-No lo sé…

Ya se habían estacionado pero Lavi seguía preocupado porque el chico seguía ahí sentad perdido en sus sentimientos.

-Lavi… no me dejes solo

-Nunca estará solo. Ahora mas que nunca tienes más personas ¿no? Y adema aunque lo deteste Tyki se preocupa por ti y tienes a Kanda...

-Sobre él ya no lo sé

-Oye si te refieres al beso, bueno debes admitir que esa chica es tu versión femenina y..

-Ya no lo defiendas... gracias por estar conmigo hoy

-No te dejare solo, somos amigos… si quieres es tomar otro descanso por el libro podríamos...

-No, después de tener esa cita con el psicólogo quiero que continuemos, si hay algo que es Mana Walker me dejo y creo que es una forma de vivir es seguir caminando por lo que quiero y porque mi pasión por ser escritor es real…

Lavi lo observo admirado por aquellas palabras y entristecido pro la dureza con las que lo decía, sin duda aquel chico se encontraba muy perdido dentro de su propio mundo.

-Si te hace sentir mejor iré a ese viaje contigo

-Gracias.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro albino.

-Espero que tu amistad tampoco sea un mentir como la de Hikaru...

-Ne cada uno tiene sus errores y cuando crecemos las cosas cambian y se vuelven complicadas, el ya tiene una vida en Japón y no podemos hacer nada.

Ambos asintieron con melancolía.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, observo a su novio recostado en el sillón cercano estudiando.

-¿Dónde demonios te has metido toda la tarde?-

Se le oía bastante molesto pero eso no intimidaba a Allen quien estaba algo ido, pero poco a poco las recuerdos de esta tarden y las sensaciones que sintió cuando lo vio besarse con su gemela comenzaron a subir por su pecho quitándole el aire.

-Yo soy el que debería estar molesto, te besaste con otra.

-Joder idiota, se te parece... y además parece que tu la conoces ¿quién es?

-¿Acaso ahora te van más las mujeres? Si te cansaste de mi cuerpo me lo hubieras dicho y ya

Aquella manera fría de decir le impresionaba así mismo y a Yu; quién ya no tolerando más aquello se levanto furioso sujetándolo de un brazo para recostarlo en el sillón y ponerse sobre él.

-No digas idioteces...

-Se bien que has tenido sexo con hombres y mujeres antes que yo... así que no lo niegues también te van las mujeres…

-No digas estupideces y cállate, mejor… dime que está sucediendo ¿que tiene que ver ella en tu vida?

-¿quieres verla de nuevo acaso? ¿Te recordó a mi cuando era un niñito estúpido?

El moyashi se notaba molesto y resentido. Porque a pesar de que se mostrase frio sabía que aquello le había dolido.

-No digas tonterías… joder solo pensé que eras tú y ya

Le dijo de forma simple levantándose y sentándose a un costado

-Allen se levanto.

-Jode pero yo no tengo pechos... ¿cómo pudiste confundirme con ella?

Obviamente no le diría que fue porque le pareció hermosa, justo como cuando se conocieron, con esa mirad sincera y dulce y esa apariencia frágil. No, nunca se lo diría porque a quien amaba a era su moyashi, un tanto diferente al de antes, pero era su moyashi y sabía que dentro de él aun existía su tierno y dulce moyashi; lo había comprobado en estos últimos días, jamás renunciaría a su moyashi.

-Solo te vi pensé que te habías vestido de alguna forma para... sacarme celos… pensé que estabas molesto…o… joder no lose, solo la vi y la bese pensando que eras tú… debiste decirme que esa mujer existía.

Allen se paro no tan convencido, llevaban tres años juntos y comenzaba recordar cada gesto y cada forma de hablar de Yu, por ahora prefería no ahondar en el tema.

-Dímelo

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué jodidos te sucede? ¿Quién es ella?

-Es mi hermana...- soltó en un suspiro…

Kanda se quedo estático, sin poder creérselo

-¿Qué?

-Así es... encontré a mi familia, ya sabes…

Kanda trataba de procesar la información poco a poco.

-Aunque tú no me hayas dado laos objetos que Mana Walker destino para mí cuando fuera mayor de edad, esas personas me han encontrado… y está comprobado que son mi familia….

Se levanto dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían.

Se comenzó a desvestir sin importarle que Yu lo hubiera seguido un tanto molesto.

Cuando se dejo caer la camisa de dormir que le quedaba hasta medio muslo, sintió que alguien le tomaba de la muñeca con brusquedad.

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste? ¿Desde cuándo los ves?

-Yo... Yo no lose,

-No confías en mí-aseguro con cierto tinte de resentimiento y enfado.

-Yo, sabes que olvídalo, además aun no olvido que besaste a mi hermana ¿y ahora el ofendido eres tú? Hazme el favor.

-Tú no me vegas con esa tontería de nuevo, ¿cómo jodidos te explico que pensé que eras tú?

-¿y cómo te explico que no soy chica? y no tengo pechos. No pudiste haberme confundido, si te gustan pues vete con una-le respondió encolerizado.

-¿acaso no te importaría? ¿Te importa acaso que me comience a gustar otra persona? Después de todo casi no nos vemos, te has vuelto un mocoso frio y…

Se detuve al observar el semblante ensombrecido y dolido del menor.

-Yo...

-Mejor hablamos mañana

El albino dejando escapar una de sus lágrimas se termino de vestir sacando del gran armario unas sabanas y frazadas, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿adónde vas?

-A dormir

-¿Por qué demonios sales de la habitación?

-Creo que es obvio, tomare esta habitación como mía.

Se adentro cerrando la puerta rápidamente con llave, y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Haz lo que se te dé la gana enano…!

"¿de verdad ya no le gustaré a Kanda? ¿Querrá a otro?, esas frases divagaban en su mente mientras se acurrucaba entre sabanas y frazadas, dejando que sus sollozos escaparan de sus labios.

Se cubrió por completo con las frazadas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como quisiera regresar el tiempo, donde era inocente, donde todo era más simple.

Sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abrirá, pero no podía creerlo, estaba seguro que había cerrado con llave.

Pero al sentir que la cama se hundía, volteo temeroso.

-Moyashi, cuando quieras dejar a alguien afuera, asegúrate de que tú tengas las llaves de tu habitación- le dijo en burla

-Bakanda

Se giro dándole la espalda, pero al sentir que Kanda no hacía nada sintió miedo por las palabras anteriores, le aterraba al idea de que Kanda quisiera a alguien más, no tendría en quien refugiarse; así que rápidamente se acurruco

-¿Puedo?

-Joder... nunca me has pedido permiso para hacerlo... haz lo que te plazca

El albino se sintió un tanto más tranquilo

Se acurruco en su pecho y Kanda le paso un brazo apegándolo a él.

-Lo siento... sé que tu no me engañarías ¿verdad?...o… ¿quieres a alguien más?

-No digas tonterías- "lo siento no voy a perderte"- ya te dije que ese beso no significo nada al darme cuenta que no eras tú…

Allen quiso creerle, de verdad que sí, pero había algo inquietante en ello, Esperaba que fuera cierto, que Kanda lo siguiera amando con locura y que no deseara a otro persona.

Kanda sintiéndose culpable le acaricio los cabellos con ternura haciendo que el menor se quedara dormido entre sus brazos.

"Maldición, si se entera… esto se acaba", no sabía que le afectaría tanto, pero ahora viendo el estado inestable del moyashi, más voluble que nunca por las cosas de las que se había enterado, temía que el menor supiera que le había engañado.

Cuando el mayor se despertó observo las facciones delicadas del otro que aun seguía totalmente aferrado a él, con el rostro un tanto pegajoso por las lágrimas que habían caído ahí.

"¿Qué demonios hare contigo?", le acaricio lentamente, le provocaba diferentes emociones, cuando había estado seguro de terminarlo, se le presentaba frágil que no había podido hacerlo y ahora así sentía que podía olvidar y tratar de solucionar los crecientes problemas que venían.

Le quería, eso era obvio pero se suponía que cuando quieres alguien no le engañas, no sientes placer al besar a otra persona por más que se parezca a la persona que quieres; no es que no estuviera satisfecho pero a veces sentía que su relación se congelaba; sabía que tenía que ver con lo inmaduros que podían llegar a ser y con las nuevas emociones que el moyashi estaba sintiendo

No recordaba hace cuanto tiempo que no salían a algún lado, últimamente solo habían peleas. Claro a excepción de la semana anterior, en la que todo había sido maravillas, sin embargo estaba consciente que solo era eso, una excepción, porque sus vidas, si querían seguir con su relación tendrían que adaptarse a las dificultades que esta les presentara.

* * *

><p>-Dime que harás ahora<p>

Ya estaban listos para comenzar su día.

-Pues no lo sé…

-Moyashi….

- Quieren que viaje con ellos por este fin de semana; iré porque ya no aguanto estos dolores de cabeza... además dijeron que quieren estar cerca de mi…

Kanda solo lo miraba cruzando sus brazos algo fastidiado por escuchar que alguien más quería robarle el poco tiempo que su moyashi disponía.

-¿así que viajaras eh?

-¿tú crees poder ir conmigo?

La verdad quería ir para que le quede claro a esa familia que tanto detestaba pro el simple apellido y por el simple hecho de que eso había escuchado de todos los Kanda. Incluido su padre.

-No podre… tengo trabajo con Lenale…

Vio el semblante ensombrecido.

-Hoy será la premier de la primera película de un libro tuyo ¿no?

El albino lo observo tratando de entender.

-Joder ¿quieres que vaya?

Allen asintió gustoso, y finalmente acordaron verse ese día, cada uno retomo su día. Allen en la universidad conversando con algunos compañeros, siendo alabado por sus maestros, recibiendo las miradas asesinas de muchos de sus compañeros que lo envidiaban.

Kanda alejándose todo lo posible de sus compañeros, estudiando y revisando las cuentas de su empresa, refugiándose en la biblioteca, soportando las mirada de odia de Alma.

Yu cumplió su promesa y ambos fueron a la premier de la película basada en el libro de Allen y Lavi; fue todo un éxito, recibieron buenas criticas y al dúo le pareció una buena adaptación y que captaba los sentimientos y emociones que ellos trataban de transmitir.

Lo único que fue notorio y que llamo la atención, incluso de la prensa, fue que la distinguida familia Saint Celare estuviera ahí y que saludara tan efusivamente al peliblanco. Este lo aceptaba, pero había pedido que no se diera a conocer la noticia de quien era aun.

Los padres dl chico estuvieron de acurdo, solo por complacerlo.

Otra situación incómoda fue cuando Allen les presento a Kanda, era lógico que ya se conocían por el mundo de los negocios, la situación fue tensa y en más de una ocasión ambas partes se dirigieron miradas de odio, la tensión era papable, pero los padres del chico sabían que no tenían potestad para interponerse, puesto que nunca habían estado junto al chico.

Para el albino fue más incomodo, la forma en cómo cruzaron sus miradas, su novio y su gemela. Sintió tanto pavor, en que Kanda los comparara, en que se diera cuenta que su gemela era, tal vez mejor que el, que le podría ofrecer mejores cosa que el. Y aunque él nunca se interpondría si Kanda decidía amara a otra persona, no podría evitar llorar a mares y deprimirse.

Aquel momento fue roto cuando la chica alzo su brazo en forma de saludo, y Yu sorprendido lo acepto con recelo, al igual que los padres. Y aunque no lo admitiera al igual que Allen.

* * *

><p>-arggg<p>

Un grito sobrecogedor se oyó en toda la cabaña. Era una pequeña casa de aspecto rústico, muy alejado.

Solo accesible a auto; era justo lo necesario para poder huir de la prensa.

-Ya terminamos la sesión de hoy

El psicólogo salió de la habitación de Allen.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo que pasa es que el chico no puede pasar de aquel recuerdo doloroso. No quiere proseguir… se estanca ahí y eso le está haciendo daño.

La albina se entristeció.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, está muy cansado. Tal vez seria bueno que el plazo se alargue, no podre hacer que recupere sus recuerdos en tan poco tiempo

Los padres asintieron.

-creo que deberíamos preguntárselo a Neah- sugirió la albina

-Sí, el debe estar listo para ello, sino seria mejor que intente convivir mas con ustedes.

Se despidieron del médico y la albina entro; lo observo recostado sobre la cama individual un tanto agitado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Le acaricio los cabellos y el chico se abrazo a ella, e hizo espacio, una extraña confianza se había instalado.

-Lo siento, aun no puedo recordarlos.

-está bien no te preocupes.

-Pero… no sé, siento temor de hacerlo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque siento que dejare a mi otro yo, a Allen, la persona que he sido por tanto tiempo… quisiera que él estuviera aquí

-¿Te refieres a Yu Kanda?

-Si – sus ojos aun no se abrían

-¿lo amas verdad?

-Yo... no lose... cuando recién comenzábamos, todo era diferente, lo amaba con pasión y ahora no se…

-Supongo que tal vez no es la persona para ti

-No- negó totalmente seguro- yo lo quiero mucho, y él es muy importante, haría cualquier cosa por él, me siento bien y protegido.  
>-Entonces...<p>

-Creo que aun le amo, pero no lo se... nuestra relación ha sido difícil

-Lo siento por lo del beso

-No es solo eso, siento que algo más pasa, se que tal vez tenga algo de culpa, bueno en realidad creo que tengo mucha culpa de que nuestra relación y no sea la misma…

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Yo... yo, tienes razón, le amo mucho... mucho y temo perderlo- su voz sonó desesperada- si me convierto en otra persona, en la verdadera persona que soy, tal vez el ya no me ame, porque el se enamoró de otro yo, de un Allen dulce y gentil y...

La muchacha lo abrazo fuertemente sintiendo las lágrimas de su hermano y los ligeros temblores en el cuerpo delgado de este, mordió uno de sus labios preocupada y sintiéndose culpable.

-Ya tranquilo, la verdad yo nunca me he enamorado... pero supongo que es como perder a alguien importante- sonrió de aquella forma que hace que el albino también lo haga.

-¡¿Cómo que te quedaras una semana? Tú me dijiste que sería solo este maldito fin de semana- respondió furioso

-Lo siento Yu, yo... bueno el psicólogo dice que es lo mejor, tengo algunos problemas, y aun tengo malestares, me duele la cabeza y prefiero solucionarlo así que tomando medicamentos…

Kanda se tranquilizo un poco, tampoco podía dejar que su moyashi sufriera, pero era tan molesto tener que no verlo más tiempo.

-Pero te quiero aquí en una semana ¿entiendes?

-Está bien peor... quería saber si tu…si tu... podrías- su voz e torno temblorosa

-Moyashi apresúrate, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo un maldito trabajo en la universidad… maldito profesor…

Allen mordió su labio inferior, y dejo salir unas lágrimas. Era hora de ser fuerte por si mismo y dejar de depender de Yu Kanda.

-Lo siento no es nada, cuando legue te cuento, esfuérzate mucho nos vemos.

Y sin darle tiempo de replicar al mayor, el chico cortó la llamada.

Se dirigía al salón, bastante retrasado, el profesor les había dicho que a la hora de salida los esperaba en su salón habitual para informar sobre los temas pero principalmente por quien sería su pareja de trabajo.

A él le fastidiaba mucho aquello, se sentía como cuando estuvo en secundaria y le toco con el moyashi, aunque aquello fue una buena casualidad. Sabía que eso no pasaría, no le caían bien sus compañeros, al único que toleraba era Koji, pero este no tomaba este curso, asique estaba descartado aunque si había alguien conocido que lo tomaba. Pero negó, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

-Llega tarde, estaba por irme- le hablo con hostilidad el profesor

-Disculpe tenia...

-No me gusta las escusas, usted a ha sido un buen alumno y espero que esta vez no sea la excepción. Por suerte su compañero de trabajo aun esta aquí

El profesor le señalo con la mirada una carpeta alejada, y sus pesadillas se volvieron realidad.

"joder alguien no me quiere en esta vida... maldición"

-Profesor

-No quiero replicas, ya son adultos y casi van a graduarse…- sentencio el profesor- es su decisión sino lo hace reprobara y listo.

Kanda odiaba asentir sumiso, pero no le quedaba de otra, después de todo era un maestro.

El profesor abandono la estancia. Alma se paró de su asiento con ligereza y se acerco amenazante, seduciéndolo con sus pasos.

-¿no se supone que no quieres ni verme?

-Bueno es un trabajo no hay de otra… ¿lo haremos en tu departamento o en el mío?

La forma en la que lo dijo le daba cierto sentido doble, pero Kanda negó en su cabeza.

-Vamos al mío...

-Oye, pero no le va a gustar a tu noviecito

-El no estará por una semana

-Umm... que interesante

-Bueno vamos de una vez…

-Alma esta extraño…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿no tuviste nada que ver?

-Oye yo soy el ofendido... tú me rechazaste… no pongas escusas

-Tal vez seria mejor que lo hiciéramos por separado

-¿Me tienes miedo?- sonrió acercándose peligrosamente

-¿Yo? ¿Por tus estúpidas amenazas?

Kanda sintió la adrenalina subírsele. Sonrió de medio lado, como rentándolo a acercársele más.

-No, más bien tienes miedo de caer en la tentación de nuevo... Allen no te complace lo suficiente eh?

Rio en burla y Kanda lo estampo contra la pared

-No hables de él así, no es como tu…

-Ok... pero acéptalo no estás complacido, sino porque besarías a su réplica femenina... cuando a ti las mujeres no te van tanto

-Tú que sabes

-Yo lo sé, me preferiste a Lenale…

-cállate

-Lo sé porque disfrutas en grande cuando te acuestas conmigo, lo sé porque siempre te aburres con una mujer en una noche ¿no? tanto es tu desesperación por sexo que besaste a una niña?

-Pues sus labios son más dulces que los tuyo

Ambos abrieron los ojos asombrados, Alma formo una sonrisa retorcida

-Eso lo veremos, Y fue interesante, pobre Allen...

Kanda lo soltó y Alma se arreglo la ropa

-Vamos Yu… tenemos trabajo

-Mal nacido...

-Maldito insensible… sexopata…

Siguieron su camino.

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado, Ariadne y Lavi regresaron a la ciudad por ropa de Allen y porque Lavi debía disculparse personalmente con algunos programas en los que había quedado el dúo asistir.<p>

El pelirrojo se había ofrecido a ir con ella al departamento del albino menor, pero la chica sintiendo una enorme curiosidad y adrenalina no pudo esperarlo y se dirigió sin más.

Toco el timbre y Kanda con pesadez se dirigió observando por la pantalla de seguridad que era la albina, su cuerpo se estremeció, abrió la puerta y la tensión se hizo presente.

-Yo vine por ropa de Neah

-Su nombre es Allen-

Kanda puso su brazo en el marco no dejándola pasar.

-¿podrías dejarme pasar?

-No tengo porque princesa malcriada

-¿Pero qué?

-Este es mi departamento

-Y también es de mi hermano, idiota- chillo

Algo de gracia le hizo al mayor, le recordaba a las rabietas que su moyashi hacia, una ligera sonrisa se formo. Se llamó idiota y trato de que su cuerpo se tranquilizase.

-Solo déjeme pasar, Neah... es decir Allen se quedara un tiempo en la cabaña

-¿Qué? Ustedes no son...

-Escúcheme por un momento

La chica se trato de imponer su presencia, al pelilargo le dio más gracia, y mientras la chica le explicaba admiro su curvas y su cuerpo, no era para nada voluptuoso, era un tanto andrógino pero ello le daba cierta dulzura e inocencia, y la forma en cómo chillaba lo transportaron a una realidad que no le pertenecía, que ay no era más.

-Oiga idiota... arg nunca había llamado idiota a alguien tantas veces

-Mocosa engreída…

La chica hizo un puchero infantil y eso no pudo resistirlo Kanda, estaba necesitado de su moyashi, ya casi se había cumplido la semana y ahora precia que tardaría más tiempo en venir y Alma que por alguna razón le coqueteaba descaradamente una y otra vez; no había caído pero estaba al límite, necesitaba de su moyashi, necesitaba saber que aun le pertenecía, que aun ese chiquillo era solo suyo en cuerpo y en pensamiento.

Sin pensar más, sujeto a la chiquilla entre sus brazos, esta se sonrojo demasiado, haciendo que perdiera el poco control que tenia.

La atrajo hacia él, y la beso de forma profunda, la chica se resistió al principio.

Ella tampoco lo podía negar se sentía traída y mucho, era la primera vez que la habían besado, la primera vez que le besaban de forma apasionada y al parecer Yu no quería contentarse con ello.

Saber que sus padres odiaban a los Kanda la emocionaba más. Era una adolescente hormonal aun, que aun no conocía lo que era el amor.

Ella pasó sus delgados brazos por el cuello de este, él besaba la piel fina de su cuello, la primera vez que alguien la tocaba. Y subió su mano por debajo de la polera suelta que llevaba sintió las manos de otro llegando a uno de sus pechos.

Ya estaba recostada en uno de los sofá, y él otro solo tenía cerrados sus ojos, solo sintiendo la piel de la chica, que se le parecía tanto a la de su moyashi, tanto pero…

Cuando ella emitió un gemido al sentir los masajes en su pecho, ambos abrieron los ojos mirándose, escudriñándose. Un gran peso les cayó encima

"le amo", esas palabras de su hermano le rebotaron por toda la cabeza, era cierto que le gustaba ese chico, como nunca le había parecido otro, pero su hermano amaba a este y eso no tenia comparación. Ella no había sentido aquellos nervios, aquellas mariposas en el estomago que tanto describían algunas de sus amigas, ni siquiera un latir apresurado, solo era carnal, eso no estaba bien. Y no traicionaría solo por su lujuria hormonal a su hermano que le había abierto su corazón.

-Lo siento- se separo ella

Y ambos se sentaron al lado

-No eres mi moyashi después de todo

-Lo sabía, tu también aun lo amas… lo siento me deje llevar soy una mocosa… tenías razón

-No importa... no deberías acostarte con el primero que te calienta

-No me he acostado con nadie imbécil… pero creo que no eres el indicado

Y él la admiro más, nunca le habían gustado las mujeres porque siempre se topo con tipas poco maduras, nunca alguien como ella que le dijera las cosas en la cara.

Pero no era su moyashi, no lo era, y tampoco era Alma, su enorme tentación, era una chica nada más. Toda la emoción y toda la lujuria, se esfumaron, no era tan maldito como para engañar a su moyashi con su hermana, y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, solo quería rememorar lo que sentía cuando estaba con Allen, pero ni siquiera llegaba a lo que era estar con Alma, así que no tenía sentido.

-Vaya, pensé que no se detendrían, por un momento.

Esa voz, su suerte no podía ser peor

-Se parece mucho a Allen... ¿Qué demonios haces engañando a Allen?

Ambos alzaron su mirada y dos corazones latieron apresurados cuando sus miradas se conectaron.

-Maldito primo...

-Hikaru… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pues yo debería preguntar ¿qué haces con esa chica?

La chica se sonrojo y un tanto nerviosa se levanto, tratando de no mirar a la cara a Hikaru.

-Iré por la ropa de Allen ¿cuál es su habitación?

Kanda le señaló con la mano

-Yu o me explicas todo inmediatamente o juro que se lo cuento a Allen ahora mismo

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde está.

-Está de viaje, hace poco llame a Lavi y él me lo conto… ¿Qué está pasando? Si no me lo dices se lo digo a Lavi y créeme que el si se lo dirá

Kanda suspiro derrotado, asintió. Hikaru se sentó en frente.

Kanda le menciono todo lo que había pasado, incluso su relación con Allen, lo mal que se encontraba, lo que sentía. Hikaru se impresiono de que Yu fuera tan abierto, entendía que de verdad estaba desesperado, aunque siempre entre los dos había habido confianza.

-Vaya, las cosa están fría entre ustedes. Pero ninguno se ha engañado o sido infiel... bueno no del todo, lo importantes que te arrepentiste al último momento

-Ni siquiera la desnude... así que solo fue otro beso...

-Tienes razón Yu Kanda… ¿tú eres?

La chica no sintió dolor cuando escucho aquello, para ella habría sido doloroso estar con alguien solo por lujuria.

-Hikaru Kanda

Hikaru la observo y algo dentro de él se removió inquieto, y nada tenía que ver con el parecido hacia Allen, se recordó que había regresado por Lavi.

-Bueno ya me voy, no te preocupes, el volverá en unos días, solo que Lavi y yo tenemos que disculparnos por sus presentaciones en algunos programas y de algunas personas de la editorial

-¿Lavi también regreso?

La chica asintió.

Yu dirigió su mirada suspicaz a Hikaru y este volteo la mirada nervioso, sabía que su primo había regresado por Lavi.

-Oye hace tiempo que estoy grabando cerca… y... pues ya que tengo días libre vine a saludarlos…

-Yo no te he dicho nada. Tu solo me has dado explicaciones

Hikaru se sonrojo levemente.

-Bueno yo ya me voy… Allen ah mejorado con lo de su terapia así que dentro de una semana estará de vuelta.

-Bien Yu, no diré nada a nadie de esto

Yu le miro agradecido pero fríamente, no diría nada.

-Bueno no esperaba unas gracias. Solo trata de solucionar la cosa y de no complicarlas más, si no lo llegaste a llevar tan lejos con ella es porque aun te sientes atraído a Allen ¿No?

-Sabes que si, idiota... ahora vete que se bien que no has avenido solo a vernos

Hikaru evitando sonrojarse asintió y se marcho.

"si supieras lo que paso con Alma, pero eso es algo que nadie puede enterarse"

* * *

><p>"¿qué quería ser mi amante? Eso era algo que simplemente me tomo por sorpresa. No niego que Alma me atrae, el muy maldito siempre lo ha hecho. Pero quiero aclarar mis malditos sentimientos, esos estúpidos estorbos que nacieron solo para una persona, y esa persona es el moyashi. Por ello abandone muchas cosas, muchas que habrían sido solo mías por él, Inclusive deje una supuesta relación con Alma, porque no quería que esto se desbordara, que descubriera la verdad, mas sabiendo cuanto le afectaría.<p>

¿y ahora el maldito de Alma me dice que quiere ser mi amante?.

El estúpido dice que se lo pensó bien, analizo los pro y contra y llego a la conclusión que no puede vivir sin mí, y que no le importa si solo recibe migajas, para él es mejor a nada; guarda fe que en algún momento ya no me sienta satisfecho por lo que me da mi albino. Lo cual veces es cierto pero cuando lo tengo en mis brazos todo eso se evaporar.

Aun así, no ayuda en nada que el maldito siga de viaje. Me llamo se le notaba cansado, ya llegara en unos días.

Maldito Mike. Malditos todos los Saint Cleare, en todo caso no era su problema pues era un Kanda en apellido, su familia lo había dejado de lado. No importaba.

Y sobre lo de Alma no lo tomaría en serio. Lo rechazaría y ya. No lo necesitaba, necesitaba hacer crecer la empresa de Lenale, y así estar a la par que su moyashi en cuestión económica. Quitándole que el mocoso ahora era heredero del gran imperio Saint Cleare, claro.

Además le parecía sospechoso lo de Alma, pensó que ya había llegado a su límite pero según él solo quiera ser mi apoyo, que aceptará que tenga otra relación. Porque solo quiere estar a mi lado, no me convence aquello, y me da que pensar, pero joder ahora solo quiero que vuelva el maldito Moyashi.

A la mierda con su apellido, estaba orgulloso de él, pero ahora tenía cosas propias, y sabia que su padre estaría algo satisfecho. Joder sabía que no, sabia que su padre no estaría feliz de ver como la familia Kanda cae, y cae, por la mala disposición de decisiones de la actual líder, su "madre".

El timbre de su celular sonó, interrumpiendo toda la maraña de sus pensamientos, que ya no tenían orden y razón

-Joven Kanda…-escucho

-¿Tanaka-san?

-Así es

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debe venir aquí a la mansión Kanda de Londres

-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con la familia Kanda

-señor. La actual líder esta falleciendo y quiere verlo para disculparse antes de morir

-¿Qué? Pero...

-Señor por favor, la señora esta muriéndose; se que lo ha hecho sufrir pero está en su lecho de muerte.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que es verdad?

-Yo nunca lo dañaría joven, además acaba de ser avisado el joven Hikaru, puede confirmarlo con él y venir ambos...

La entrada de otra llamada interrumpió, tecleo y observo quien era, Hikaru, y eso solo confirmaba que lo que decía su antiguo mayordomo era cierto, su "madre" estaba muriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Bueno ya aparecieron los padres de Allen. y estuve tentada ponerle el nombre de la madre de Neah del manga pero ya etsab escrito el capi asi que lo deje ahi porque me gusto el nombre. Bueno déjenme sus comentarios y de paso sus impresiones del manga y no adien muchoa Ariadne se arrepintio... no hubo mucho yulen aqeui se los e pero nose preocupen, umm por cierto protno el epilogo d emi otro fic, y me da la impresion de que piensan que como complico todo en algún momento abandonare el fic pero n ose preocupen, no lo haría porque odio que hagan eso con los fics que me gustan; me dio tristeza ahroa que estab releyendo algunos fics antiguos pero bueno... <strong>

**Espero que les guste y me dejen review y gracias a todos los que me leen! Ohh viero tal ves por ahi saben del proyecto Reab ... voy a participar aunque aun no he elegido los temas, tengo algunas cosas así qeu tal ves pronto tenga noticias de ello, estuve pensando en la vida de Kanda antes de el manga osea ya saben su otr vida donde esta la verdadera Alma y eso, otro tema umm aun estoy en duda así que aceptaria propuestas y sugerencias. http : forum ( sin espacios)**

**Natamsha: creo que ese Pm fue como un review asi que gracias y espero que tambiente guste este capi y me dejes review**

**LilyVongola: Hi! gracias por el super review, ohh felicidades pro el primer puesto, yo se que es difícil , bastante dificil si contratar de estar en el tercio superior lo es, pues primer puesto es mas aun. Bueno espero que ahora que este de vacaciones tengas mas tiempo para leer pero me hace felis de que de alguna amnera siempre este al pendiente de mis proyectos, esta semana es decisiva para mi pero quiero dejar este capi, y ten por seguro que no abandonare ninguno de mis fics, ni tampoco me retraso mese y mese, eso tampoco me gusta porque siento y se que es desesperante. Yo tambien me entristesco cuando abandonan buenas historias pero bueno a veces hay problemas, pero siempre hay que comprometere con lo que se hace pss. Si el fic tien muchos detalles que si lo lees bien algunos son un tanto irónicos y otros umm ya te darse cuenta, me hace felis que tambien te hayas dado cuentas de ello. Sobre las complicaciones, bueno trato de plasmar problemas que algunas relaciones pasan, desde ya saben lo bonito del comienzo hasta cuando creces ya als cosa ya no son tan simples y mássin no has tenido oro tipo de relacion con otros. si que creme que a pesar de todo eso este fic ya tien final en mi mente. bueno un gusto leer tu review y espero mas reviews de tu parte bye!**

**Project-Diva: Hi! jaja gracias porque te hay gustado, no te preocupes no sera rekan! soloes nuesto moyashi con un poco de orgullo! pero Yu siempre lo hace olvidarse de llo... bueno bueno.. lode Kanda bi creo qye eso ya los abaimos, antes que Allene stuvo con otros y otras... y aqui se aclara un poco .. sehh ami tambienme duel el pobre de Alma pero jajaj este pérsonaje ns dara sorpresas auqnue no lo paresca, y creo que en compensacionn uno de los fis reto del proyectop reab sera Kandax Alma, pero bueno,. este es yullen asi que nodesesperen ¿ o si? gracias y espero tu review tambien!**

**Cenedra: No te respondi la ves anterioir, muchas gracias por tus palñabras, y espero que este capi te guste y comentes!**

**Hikilove: Hi! ohh sorry por n contestarte, peor ya ves ahora si lo hice, ohh escuche la cancion umm ayudo a mi inspiracion, eres batante perceptiva pero creo que te dar sorpresas= en algunas cosas has acertado, me hace feliz que de verdad te guste, igual sigo aceptando criticas costructivas, jaja asiq eu odias a Lavi si a ratos se le odia, uhh Allen es muy manipulable. kanda umm si pues aunque sabe que le dolera a Allen debería decirle peor aveces no tenemos el valor para hacerlo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero tus mensajes bye!**


	34. Chapter 34

Notas de autora: Sí no mori , no abandone este fic! es como sabran estuve algo ocupada primero por el epilogo de mi otr fic y dos nuevos proyectos enn los que me he metido pero he avanzado con varios capis de este. Asi que apartir de ahroa publicare mas rapido capi semanal o mas rapido si me lo piden ya saben reviews y ya casi llega su final... ejem aunque no lo paresca. Más largo por disculpa de demora.

* * *

><p>Maldita anciana; una y otra vez arruinando su vida, incluso ahora. Incluso ahora que se moría. Aun ahora, que no le dejaba de ver con esos ojos apagados, consumidos por la enfermedad.<p>

La mujer sostenía su mano fuertemente; algo bastante inusual en una persona moribunda. Pero lo peor era que no solo sostenía su mano sino también al de Alma; ¿es que acaso la culpa la había invadido? ¿Acaso la culpa de haberle arruinado su vida tanto como su padre se la arruino a ella?

-Eres un Kanda…no puedes permitir que la familia se venga abajo. No debes abandonar a toda la familia.

Lo sabía, sabía que toda la familia dependía de la familia central. ¿Pero porque carajos debía ser el que de una forma milagrosa levantara lo que esta mujer dejaba arruinado?

-Por tu padre- le susurro su "madre", casi leyéndole el pensamiento.

También sabía eso; su padre no quería ver a toda su familia, por muy despreciable que fuera, en la bancarrota. Mucho menos a la familia de Hikaru, quien observaba todo con semblante frio al lado de sus padres, ellos también se verían afectados. Por más que tuvieran negocios aparte; La mayoría del capital de todas las persona de esta familia estaban en los negocios de esta empresa.

Maldita mujer y su forma de malgastar el dinero.

-Yu...- le susurró Alma, quien estaba a su lado.

Ni el mismo sabía que hacía ahí; pero de solo ver a la tía de esta, esa convenida mujer, supo a que se debía todo.

-Yu, los Karma siempre han sido nuestros amigos, ellos te ayudaran.

Sí, eso suponía.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, tú arruinaste con eso y te irás al infierno con la conciencia de que arruinaste a la familia.

Eso pudo ser demasiado fuerte para alguien que esta muriéndose. Pero él era si, aquella mujer lo había despreciado siempre: entendía el porqué, por supuesto que sí; pero eso no justificaba las bajezas que había hecho, con su padre, con Alma, y consigo mismo.

-Lo sé… tu también te irás al infierno, por cometer este acto con este chico y con el otro…pero…necesito saber que no dejare a mis sobrinas en la quiebra.

Cierto, ni siquiera las conocía, pero suponía que debían de haber. La familia era muy extensa, y si las empresas de su familia se iban a la quiebra no solo afectaría a los grandes socios y a esta hipócrita familia; también afectaría muchos trabajadores que se quedarían a la deriva, incluso la economía del Japón se vería afectada.

-pues púdrete en el arrepentimiento.

-No lo estoy, tuve una buena vida…

-Malgastando lo que no era tuyo, tratando de ganar tratos comerciales matando socios de otras empresas, despidiendo sin piedad a gente, obstaculizando el ascenso de pequeñas empresas.

La mujer abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Solo ensuciaste el buen nombre que mi padre trato de darle a la familia; después de años y años de corrupción ¿es por eso que los Saint Cleare odian la familia Kanda no es así?

-Esos malditos no querían dejarnos entrar a Europa- se interrumpió por la toz y porque, aparentemente, se le cerraba la garganta.

-Vete al infierno, no pienso…

-Joven Kanda

Tanaka-san lo alejo, Yu sin dejar de observa con odio a aquella mujer.

-Tu padre tuvo la culpa ¿Cómo crees que yo te podría querer? ¿Cómo podría? Eres hijo de una fulana cualquiera, me impuso quedarme contigo… yo que me case ilusionada con él. Maldito y despreciable.

-Joder... cállate o...

Entre Hikaru, Alma y el viejo mayordomo lo detuvieran de ayudar a la moribunda a llegar al mundo de los muertos.

-Me largo- espeto furioso.

Salió apresuradamente, bajo por las escaleras, camino con rapidez y se quedo parado en medio del recibidor.

Se encamino a la puerta de salida, pero no pudo dar ese paso, no pudo girar el pomo de la puerta y salir; solo se limitó a golpearla fuertemente y caminar con premura al despacho. Ingreso y se perdió entre los recuerdos con su padre, se abandono sobre un mueble y dejo que sus lagrimas cayeran, nunca lloraría ante nadie.

No era porque su "madre" estuviera llorando, era porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sabía que so le traería problemas con la única persona importante en su vida, pero sabía que su padre no podría perdonarle jamás el haber dejado en ruina el nombre de la familia

Pues este había renunciado al amor de su verdadera madre por poder convertirse en el líder respetado y noble, el único noble, de la familia Kanda.

Solo dejo que su cabeza vagara pro buenos recuerdos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en ese estado de letargo, pero este fue interrumpido al sentir que tocaban la puerta.

-Pase…

-¿Qué quieren?

Observo quienes entraban, era su primo, su mayordomo y Alma.

-Tu madre falleció- contesto Hikaru

-Hace dos horas; pero no sabíamos que aun permanecías en la mansión

-Él solo sintió.

-Tu madre te nombro único heredero de todo. Solo puso de restricción…

-Toda la familia debía estar tu mando a partir de ahora, sin restricciones, sin alegar algo en contra tuya, obediencia o sino tú podrías retirar a alguien de la junta de socios.

-Increíble que esa mujer hiciera eso. Menuda tontería.

-Joven Yu las últimas palabras de la señora fueron:

-"No decepciones a tu padre, Yu" – continuo Alma

-Maldita vieja, sabe controlar mejor que nadie a las personas.

Ingreso a su departamento un tanto animado. Quería ver a Yu; lo había extrañado; por fin sus dolores de cabeza habían mejorado, por fin sus recuerdos volvían sin causarle un shock emocional.

Su sonrisa se borro cuando vislumbro que el departamento estaba vacío y con las luces apagadas; prendió las luces y era evidente que hacía días que nadie habitaba el lugar; su corazón se estrujo.

Tomo rápidamente su celular y marco el numero de Hikaru; sentía un mal presentimiento.

Y vaya que tenía razón, al colgar el celular dejo sus cosas en su departamento y saco las llaves de su auto. Rápidamente subió a este y se encamino a la mansión Kanda.

Uno de los empleados le abrió la puerta con algo de desconfianza, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, giro su vista y observo que solo había empleados que parecían japoneses. Vio caminar con rapidez a Hikaru, y llamo su atención.

-¿Allen? qué bueno que este aquí ¿Por qué no trajiste tus cosas?

El albino lo miro extrañado ¿porque debía traer sus cosas?

-Lo siento Allen como veras la situación es crítica. No puedo creer que mi tía haya dejado todo tan mal.

Algunas personas maldijeron en su idioma el nombre de esa mujer y algunos empleados también. Hikaru solo suspiro con fastidio.

-Yu está en el despacho, Anda ve.

Y sin más corrió hacia arriba por las escaleras.

Había otros empelados que lo miraban con recelo y algunos con odio. La casa seguía poseyendo esa majestuosidad pero estaba extrañamente habitada por muchas personas, lo supo cuando estaciono su auto y habían muchos más por ahí.

-¿Qué extraño que este aquí? ¿Te cánsate de follar con tu editor?

Esa voz era tan conocida y odiada por sus oídos. Dirigió su vista hacia el frente y ahí sentado en uno de los muebles de aquel salón, donde hace algún tiempo estuvo esperando a su ahora novio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hey yo te hice esa pregunta. Lo extraño es que tú este aquí ¿viniste a molestar a Yu?

-El que sobra aquí eres tú, ¿es que no tienes dignidad? Yu te rechazo y tú ¿aun insistes? Búscate una vida.

-Vaya no eras tan sumiso como pensé

Y aplaudió riendo de forma burlona.

-Pues supongo que sabrás que Yu heredo todo,

-Más o menos

-Lo malo es que solo ha heredado una familia de inútiles y acomodados. Que antes maldecían al hijo torcido y ahora odian a la anterior líder.

-Pues...

-Además de tener una gran deuda, está al borde de la bancarrota, pero gracias a que somos socios se recuperará o eso esperamos.

Allen solo miraba furibundo, lo admitía tenía celos, ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?

-Quiero ver a Yu

-Está ocupado

-Soy su novio

-Aun lo eres. Quien sabe mañana.

-Iré verlo

-Haz lo que quieras, será genial ver cómo te bota de su despacho.

Allen camino rápidamente dejando a un Alma que moría de risa mientras revisaba algunas facturas. "condenada mujer sí que odiaste al padre de Yu", pensó Alma.

Allen se sentía nervioso, todo eso lo había dicho en el calor del momento, pero ciertamente, temía.

Se armó de valor y toco el despacho.

-¿Alma o Hikaru? Si no es ninguno lárguese ahora mismo.

El albino paso saliva, sintiendo los nervios consumirle.

-Soy Allen.

No escucho nada.

-Pasa

Sonrió ligeramente y abrió la puerta.

Había objetos destrozados por el suelo, algunas copas rotas y bebidas desparramadas. Los muebles se veían un tanto deteriorados. Ya no había ese calor de hogar que antes se instalaba en aquel despacho. Sobre el escrito de Kanda se observaban muchos papeles amontonados, otros rotos, Allen se acerco y observo que eran facturas hipoteca.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pues regrese de viaje. Yo ya me siento mejor.

-Umm

Kanda seguía ensimismado tratando de cuadrar los gastos innecesarios que había hecho la anterior líder. En su mente solo había algo "maldita mujer"

-¿Por qué Alma esta aquí?

-Nos está ayudando, la vieja lo nombro asesor y socio antes de morir. Los Karma han decidió devolverle lo que le pertenece a alma, porque su tía al morir esa mujer entro en depresión.

Allen solo asintió- aun no lo entiendo

-Es que eres un idiota. Ellos han sido amigos de nuestra familia y el hecho de que nuestros lazos amistosos personales no existan es muy distinto que los lazos comerciales. Los sentimientos no sirven para eso. Alma a decidió junto con todo los Karma ayudarnos en nombre de mi padre. Alma está haciendo eso, ayudando.

Sonó casi a reclamo. Y eso molesto a Allen.

-¿qué insinúas?

-Deja de joder con eso. Alma es solo mi socio.

-¿así? pues yo creo que se cree dueño de esta casa.

-¡joder! estamos endeudados, fácilmente podría pasar esta casa ser a suya. Nos está dando plazo para pagarle, además de ayudarnos. Es humillante pero dependemos de ellos.

- no creo que lo haga de buena fe.

-Claro que no, pero si logra que nos recuperemos, ambas familias serán las más poderosas de Japón e incluso de Asia y podremos regresar al mercado europeo. No les conviene que caigamos, a la larga. Las nuevas competencias que son muchas saltarían a devorarlos.

Allen comprendía poco de eso. Realmente no entendía mucho de negocios y menos de tener que soportar personas que no le caían por los negocios. El era un escritor con pura sensibilidad.

-Claro como si lo fuera a entender

-Hikaru

-Él es mi mano derecha ahora

-¿no cantara?

-bueno a era hora que madurara y joder si te vas a quedar ahí deja de hablarme. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-¿a qué horas volverás al departamento?

-no volveré.

Allen sintió un miedo invadirle.

Kanda noto sus ojos llenos de tristeza, también le dolía verlo así pero ahora tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

-Moyashi, no tengo tiempo, joder que no he dormido en varios días

El semblante pálido y cansado, con grandes ojeras del mayor delataba que no mentía en lo absoluto.

-¿entonces que pasara con nosotros?

-No pasa nada, Tu ve al departamento y ya. No podré volver en mucho tiempo, hay muchas cosas que hacer y probablemente tenga que viajar a Japón.

-¿quiere terminar conmigo? ¿Acaso es por Alma?

-maldición, no llores que me haces doler la cabeza.

-Sabes que quédate solo yo me largo.

El albino tratando de calmar sus lágrimas abrió la puerta y el cerro de un portazo.

Yu masajeo sus sienes, realmente ese chico siempre le daba dolor de cabeza. Pero era tanta su necesidad por no haberlo visto por tantos días que quiso ir tras él. Pero las obligaciones se lo impedían; frustrado lanzo el primer objeto que tuvo en sus manos y lo lanzó.

"mi padre hubiera preferido esto", se convenció.

Ya era demasiado tarde; solo le quedaría unas tres horas para cerrar los malditos ojos y huir de toda esa gente que ahora se le pegaba como lapa.

Ingresó a su habitación, se quito toda la ropa y se quedó en interior; sinceramente no tenía ánimos para ponerse una pijama. Así que sin más descubrió las sabanas y se metió, pero noto algo cálido, una respiración que golpeaba su espalda. Impaciente y molesto giro y destapo completamente el cubrecama y las sabanas. Por un instante pensó en encontrar ahí a Alma pero era su moyashi, hecho un ovillo durmiendo.

-¿YU? Pensé que nunca vendrías dormir

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pues me di cuenta que me comporté desconsideradamente, así que mande a traer mis cosas y aquí me tienes. Somos pareja así que mientras te quedes aquí; yo también me quedaré aquí

No podía negar que eso removía fibras que siempre sintió muertas. Lo amaba, amaba a ese pequeño moyashi y no había nada que pudiera decir en contra.

Simplemente lo beso y mando al carajo sus tres horas de sueño, tenía que recuperar el tiempo que el mocoso se había largado.

Allen estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Yu de alguna manera, en verdad quería hacerlo. Quería levantarse y hacerle el desayuno. Animarlo, estar a su lado, aunque sea solo para hacer presencia, porque no podía ayudarlo con aquel papeleo.

Pero simplemente no pudo.

Al día siguiente, el se despertó más rápido que Kanda, animado decidió ir a la cocina a hacerle algo a Yu; importándole poco que todos lo miraran horrible. Pero al poco rato recibió una llamada de Tyki; la universidad no le perdonaría tantas faltas.

Sin ánimo corrió hacia la habitación solo saludando fugazmente a Yu que despertaba de buen humor. El cual se fue al carajo cuando vio salir apresurado al moyashi.

Al día siguiente también trato de hacerle el desayuno a Kanda pero nunca lo lograba, puesto que cuando se levantaba o bien i algo sobre su nuevo libro o era Tyki o simplemente ya no se despertaba porque la noche anterior estuvo estudiando. Escribiendo o pasando el tiempo con su nueva familia.

Y Kanda lo notaba, cualquier voluntad de arreglar las cosas y de dar de sí mismos e iba al carajo; se sentía solo muy en el fondo de su alma. El moyashi, simplemente no estaba ahí, ni siquiera para oír sus maldiciones a toda esa mierda de gente.

Quien los soportaba era Alma, quien soportaba todas sus maldiciones e histerias por no poder solucionar todo y por tener a toda esa estúpida gente ahí.

Un día entre tantos ir y venir de Allen se topo con Hikaru.

-Hikaru, ¿pensé que querías reconciliarte con Lavi?

-Pues creo que entendí lo que me quería decir

Allen lo observo sin entender.

-Pues… que una relación no puede existir a la distancia y menos cuando comparten la misma cama.

-No lo entiendo.

-ese es el problema. Mi primo, ciertamente, ha dado mucho por ti. Pero ¿tú lo has apoyado?

-por supuesto que sí. Me mude a vivir aquí, aun cuando toda esa gente está aquí y tiene viviendo a Alma.

-Bueno, ahora él le es de más ayuda. Y no me refiero a su posición económica y laboral, sino que aguanta todas sus cosas. No es suficiente el amor ni es suficiente que tengan sexo ocasionalmente, porque si no será sexo y nada más.

El albino solo se quedo ahí procesando las palabras. Tenía razón, apostaba su vida a que si se iba Yu ni cuenta se daría, pero si Alma se iba al segundo lo notaria, y eso le dolió. Pero por ahora no había nada que hacer al respecto. Se puso su mochila y salió corriendo hacia su auto y Yu lo observaba desde su oficina, así era la única forma de que lo vería.

-Yu ¿quieres ir a tomar algo más tarde?

Era la voz de Alma.

-Vamos a eso de las 6

Alma estaba sorprendida, pues lo habría rechazado de todas las formas posibles.

Y después de unos eficientes tragos, Yu termino contando todas sus molestias, todas sus maldiciones e incluso que le había gustado la hermana gemela de su actual pareja.

Después de unos tragos más, Kanda termino siendo llevado al antiguo departamento de Alma y terminaron haciendo el amor de forma intensa.

Prometió que no volvería a pasar pero después de dos semanas de trabajo entre los Kanda y lo de Lenale; sumándole que Allen viajo a otro país junto con Lavi, Tyki y su nueva familia, que lo acompañaban a sol y sombra. Terminaron haciéndolo en la misma mansión Kanda.

Alma mismo se encargaba de callar a los sirvientes, pues cuando Allen no llegaba por estar de viaje en otra ciudad o país, en algunos caos. Kanda y él compartían la cama en muchos sentidos.

Realmente habían terminado siendo amantes.

-Sera divertido hacerlo en un avión-comento Alma

Estaban de camino a una de los edificios pertenecientes a la empresa.

-No lo haremos

-Bueno Hikaru vendrá pero solo hay que tener cuidado y ya.

-Vendrá el moyashi… hoy regresa de viaje y me dijo que quería venir conmigo a Japón.

-Entiendo, te lo tiraras a él.

Alma se bajo del auto y Kanda lo siguió, caminaron en silencio.

-¿no estás molesto?

-Por supuesto que no, solo soy tu amante. Solo nos divertimos- volteo coquetamente- pero no me dejes descuidado en Japón o podría buscarme a alguien.

-Wow Japón, hace mucho tiempo que no he ido

-Está muy animado moyashi-chan- sonrió Hikaru

-Por supuesto tengo buenos recuerdas ahí.

-Uh si pero solo con Hikaru... gracias Allen

-Lavi, no te molestes; con ustedes también he pasado buenos momentos. Además estamos en busca de nueva inspiración para hacer algo novedoso para el final de la novela ¿no?

-Si. ¿Y tu Hikaru a que vienes?

-Soy la mano derecha de Yu tengo que venir lógicamente.

El peliblanco sonrió por eso minutos sentía que todo podía ser como antes

-es extraño que ninguno de tus nuevos amiguitos este contigo moyashi…- susurro Kanda mientras sostenía unos papeles que leía.

-Bueno, digamos que mi familia no querían que viniera y…

-He Kanda lo importante es que está aquí ¿no?- corto Lavi. Sabiendo que era difícil para el albino

Este le sonrió.

-Es lo importante primito. Creo que me daré una vuelta por mi productora… tengo nostalgia

Estuvieron charlando unos momentos hasta que sintieron las que las últimas personas que tomarían el avión privado de los Kanda subían.

-¿a quién más esperamos Yu?

-Algunos socios.

Unas personas bien vestidas pasaron de forma seria dando una reverencia, hasta que…

-¿tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Allen

-Hey , cuida tus palabras, soy un socio importante de su compañía sin mi ayuda se pueden hundir…

-Yu...-

Kanda observo las miradas de sus amigos pidiendo una explicación, además de la de su moyashi que lo miraba con cierto tinte de reproche.

-está aquí por lo que él acaba de decir. No somos muy bienvenidos en el mercado japonés, no como los Karma… es un socio después de todo.- concluyo sin observarlo- trátenlo con respeto…

Alma sonrió con satisfacción.

-Si me disculpan debo irme a mi asiento…

Con paso elegante siguió su camino.

La situación se volvió tensa nadie se miraba, pero Allen sintió un gran temor y una gran duda extenderse por su corazón.

La situación fue bastante incómoda para Allen. El observar como Alma y Kanda pasaban horas de horas juntos yendo de aquí a allá por cuestiones laborales, le angustiaba. Aun si Lavi y Hikaru estaban con él.

Se decidió por salir por las calles de Tokio recordando su vida pasad, cuando salía al calle y nadie lo reconocía, afortunadamente parecía que allí nadie lo haría; pues estaba equivocado solo falto que una chica lo reconociera y estuvo toda la tarde firmando autógrafos y con uno que otro periodista japonés entrevistándolo.

Hikaru y Lavi, al fin podían hablar tranquilamente. Pues e suponía que podrían volver a ser buenos amigos.

- Entonces ¿es cierto que tú y Tyki están?

-Claro que no, a veces nos toman fotos juntos peor solo es por publicidad

-Lo mismo fue con la modela, Lavi

-Por favor dejemos eso de lado

- Si, tienes razón.

-Te he visto algo entusiasmado por Ariadne- le comento el pelirrojo

Pues en la última premiación a la que habían sido invitados por ser ganadores con su más reciente libro; Ariadne y toda la familia de Neah, había estado ahí y no pudo evitar que ciertas emociones saltaran al observar que Hikaru y la chica se veían de vez en cuando.

-¿etas celoso?

-Claro que no, pero sería extraño, significaría que siempre te gusto Allen.

-Lavi, soy bisexual. Las chicas también me atraen y ella no tiene nada que ver con Allen. Ella es ella.

Ambos se sorprendieron y decidieron platicar de otras cosas. Hikaru comenzó a contarle algunas cosas de su vida de idol. Aquella que extrañaba mucho en su corazón, pero no podía dejar a su primo solo con todo. Por fin después de seis largos mese de arduo trabajo, parecía que las cosas en las empresas Kanda se habían estabilizado. Y aunque lo negara todo era gracias a los Karma.

En la mansión de Tokio se encontraban dos almas hambrientas de lujuria, saciándola hasta lo último. Habían pasado toda la tarde entre papeleo, pero ahora solo se comían a besos y caricias sobre el escritorio.

-Primo...

Hikaru se quedo en piedra cuando observo a su primo y a Alma casi sin ropa besándose apasionadamente.

-¿pero qué carajos significa esto?

Yu se separó rápidamente de Alma agitado temiendo que su moyashi los vea.

Para su mal suerte una voz suave y algo aguda se escuchaba

-¿Hikaru? Yu ¿está ahí?

-Lo siento Allen pero Yu está muy ocupado

Hikaru s metió rápidamente cerrando la puerta, Yu agradeció ello en su mente. Alma y él comenzaron arreglarse la ropa bajo la mirada d Hikaru

-Quiero hablar con el

-Moyashi estoy ocupado

Hikaru rodo los ojos, y luego les dirigió una mirada de odio a su primo y al amante de este.

-Está bien, solo quería pedirte que salgamos mañana, hace tiempo que no estoy en Japón y quisiera conocer muchos lugares junto a ti. Sé que no te doy mucho tiempo pero ¿te parecería salir juntos mañana?

Kanda solo observo el asentimiento de su primo. Como odiaba estar en las manos de alguien. Casi podía escuchar a su primo gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que había visto.

-Más te vale no cancelarme a última hora

-Lo siento, se que te he cancelado varias veces pero aquí no está mi editor, así que mañana podremos salir.

La voz del moyashi se sentía ilusionada, algo que hacía que la culpa invadiera al azabache. Y una sonrisa se formara en alma.

Ambos Kanda lo miraban amenazante.- ¿Alma está ahí?

Yu y Hikaru se tensaron, Alma estaba listo para hablar. Pero Yu le tapo la boca rápidamente.

-No está aquí, estoy torturando a mi primo,

Siempre su moyashi y él trataban de no discutir, de no afrontar lo grave y decadente de su relación. Solo trataban de mostrar lo mejor de cada uno las pocas veces que tenían tiempo. Casi como dos enamorados que tienen miedo de espantar con sus facetas malas a la persona que gustan. Lastimosamente el amor verdadero debe ser construido sobre pilares más fuertes. Y según Hikaru estás ya se habían derrumbado, pero tal vez, solo tal vez aun existía una base ancha para poder volver a construir.

-Nos vemos Yu, termina tu trabajo pronto.

Sintieron los a pasos del menor alejarse y los tres suspiraron.

-¿pero qué cojones tienes en la cabeza?

Nunca había visto a su primo tan histérico.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta el moyashi para que lo defiendas?

-Joder, di otra estupidez como esa y se lo cuento a Allen ahora mismo.

-Hazlo si quieres pero le romperás el corazón…- contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica

-maldito hijo de…

-¿de perra? Pues puede ser, mi madre era una perra que se acostó con el líder Kanda

-Tu madre te quería, era solo que se enamoró de un hombre que no era para ella, era solo que tu padre no tuvo el valor de dejarlo todo para irse con ella.

Kanda no comento nada y Alma solo observaba.

-Vete al infierno. Se lo diré a Allen, la relación entre ustedes está muerta, incluso Allen lo sabe, por eso ya no deja que lo toques.

Alma abrió los ojos no sabía que la situación entre ellos fuera tan grande. Kanda solo evito la mirada de alguien.

-es más seguro y está pensando en una excusa para separarse de ti. Después de todo tiene a Ticky; seguramente pronto se enamorará de él y se iría con él a Francia.

-Cállate- rugió a Yu

-No lo hago. Allen te olvidara fácilmente y tú te quedaras con Alma, hasta se pueden casar ¿para qué sigues con Allen? ¿Por lastima? créeme que él te tiene más lastima.

-Cállate. Carajo te romperé la puta boca

-Iré ahora mismo

Hikaru camino decidido, pero Yu lo atrapó fieramente derrumbándolo al piso. Hikaru se levanto y le dio un fuerte golpe haciendo lo caer.

-Te pase que te besaras con Ariadne pero con Alma ¿desde cuándo son amantes?

-Desde hace un buen tiempo.

Hikaru miro con odio a Alma. Este solo se encogió de hombros con desinterés como si le preguntaran el clima.

-Mira yo no tengo la culpa de que el mocoso ese no haya cuidado a Yu, nunca para con él, nunca lo atiende ni se acerca voluntariamente, para metido en sus libros ¿acaso ese chico hecho algo por Yu? claro que no.

Hikaru comenzó a comprender los sentimientos de su primo

-Alma vete- ordeno Yu

Alma lo observo para luego voltear con orgullo y salir.

-Entiendo que te hayas sentido solo, siento mis palabras.

-¿en serio está buscando alguna excusa para largarse con ese?

-Joder no puedo creer que tengas celos cuando tu le estas engañando ¿tanto te gusta Alma?

-Me gusta, me calienta. Pero nada más, es como una droga más barata porque la de mayor calidad no se puede consumir por eso es necesaria en grandes cantidades.

Hikaru lo sabía, conocía a Yu más que a nadie o por lo menos eso pensaba él. No podía juzgarlo; por muy arrogante y orgulloso que fuera su primo sabía que con los sentimientos era bastante susceptible.

Entendía que todo lo que había hecho por Allen no los sentía retribuido, y él mismo se lo había sacado encara al menor pero parece que no dio resultado.

Desde hace tiempo que estoy más tiempo con Alma que con el mocoso. Realmente fue una sorpresa que el moyashi se dignara venir a Japón.

-Eso quiere decir que aun quiere estar contigo ¿ya te has dado por vencido?

-creo que ambos nos hemos dado por vencidos, solo estamos juntos por pena o por no sé qué mierda.

-¿Por qué sigues con él? Si Alma te satisface de alguna forma y siempre está contigo ¿no sería mejor que te quedaras con él? la vida sería más sencilla.

Lamentablemente una cosa era satisfacer el cuerpo y otra el corazón.

-¿Crees que si lo sabría estaría así? Joder estoy harto de que el mocoso me de largas; de que ya no quiera que lo toque ni un cabello. Que sea obvio para ambos que tenemos problemas y que desde hace tiempo que ya no se qué carajos es de su vida. Joder ni siquiera supe que había sacado dos libros más y que habían sido éxito de ventas sino lo veo en las putas noticias. Tampoco que la familia del mocoso volverá a Francia y que quieren que se vaya con ellos. Seguro se ira.

-¿por eso estas con alma? Siempre ha sido como un refugio.

Lo veía tan caído y desolado a su primo que no tenía valor para seguir recriminándole; era tan difícil ver a Yu así.

-Lo siento Yu pero debes tomar una decisión.

-No quería decírtelo pero eres mi primo después de todo. A pesar de que lo prometí; igual iba a decírtelo

-¿Qué mierda?

-Bueno, lo que tú sientes es lo mismo que Allen. En el fondo piensa que tu ya no sientes nada por él por eso no deja que lo toques. Porque también hace mucho que tú dejaste de discutir con él por no llegar a tiempo, por no salir juntos, por no llegar a dormir. Y ambos dejando pasar los problemas. Ciertamente creo que merecen una oportunidad; ambos se ven tan patéticos cuando dicen sus sentimientos.

-habla de una puta vez.

-Allen decidió irse a Francia con su familia

-¿Qué?

-Solo por unos meses, pensaba pedirte que se separaran momentáneamente, ya sabes para que ambos lo piensen. Sabe que no te ha hecho feliz y por eso piensa que ya no lo amas, que estás con él por pena. Porque es consciente que ya no insistes en tener relaciones, es consciente de que él mismo no ha estado contigo en los malos momentos.

-¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?

-Bueno como tu esta aquí metido follando con Alma. Lleve a Allen y Lavi a tomar, es que quería recuperar la amistad de Allen, Aprovechando que el moyashi dormía pro el alcohol leí un mensaje que recién le llegaba. Era de Mike, le decía lo feliz que estaba su familia pro decidirse a ir con ellos a Francia.

-¿pero qué carajos creen? él es mío. No pueden llevárselo así, el maldito mocoso se llama Allen Walker ni Neah ni Saint Cleare, es solo el maldito moyashi.

-Así que te pido que lo pienses. Yo no le diré nada a Allen; es tu decisión. Quiero verlos felices a ambos. Si tú decides ir tras Allen tienes que dejar por completo a Alma; platicar sobre tu relación con Allen, y ambos tomar la decisión, tienen que enfrentar sus problemas. Piénsalo, si nunca más quiere algo con Allen díselo frente a frente; no deje que ambos se consuman en una relación sin sentido. A pesar de que se amen no es suficiente.

Kanda no dijo nada.

-Si te alejas de Allen díselo y nunca más te acerque es a él; si vas por él, sé sincero y ordénale que lo sea contigo. Si se quedan juntos ya no vuelvas con Alma si lo haces le diré que eran amantes.

-Todo está en tus manos

Hikaru salió de la habitación.

El día siguiente llego. La supuesta cita entre el moyashi y él, también. La cuestión no podía ser más tensa; ambos queriendo hablar; ambos con pavor a ello.

Solo caminaban y cuando se cansaron entraran a un cafetín. Ni siquiera admiraban los lujos tecnológicos de Tokio. Cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Y cada uno pensado que tal vez era mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Moyashi se que te vas a Francia.

Allen asintió un tanto triste.

-se que estás ocupado y no tienes tiempo, creo que lo mejor es separarnos momentáneamente y así ver.

Kanda asintió.

Sin más ambos regresaron a la mansión y se separaron en la noche no paso nada solo se dieron la espalda y durmieron.

Pero Kanda no podía, no con saber que mañana el moyashi se iría, que mañana lo dejaría y se iría con Mike ¿y si al final el menor decidía que mejor ya no volvieran? ¿Y si nunca regresaba?

No podía tolerarlo, dejo de lado todas sus tonterías, Y se analizo, lo vio ahí durmiendo apaciblemente, susurrando un nombre, se alegro de que fuera el suyo.

Le gustaba mucho pero se preguntó si aun había algo más. Algo de aquel sentimiento que lo hizo dejar todo por ese pequeño. Por eso niño de 15 años de quien se sintió de alguna forma atraído desde el comienzo.

Dentro de sí encontró aquel sentimiento, ese sentimiento que se había prohibido por muchos años, pero que cuando conoció a ese chico, este lo invadió y aun no lo dejaba escapar.

Este sentimiento que lo alimentaba día a día, este sentimiento que como un ser vivo crecía pero que necesitaba seguir siendo alimentado porque si no se opacaría y se ocultaría como había pasado en este tiempo. Realmente pensó que ya no existía que podía ser reemplazado por la lujuria y el deseo que le hacía sentir Alma. Pero no se podía; esto era más fuerte que él mismo. Era necesario, como una necesidad vital como si fuera agua.

Que hasta que no lo conocías podías vivir sin él pero ahora que lo había conocido, le aterraba perderlo, aun cuando su orgullo le recriminara pensar cosas tan estúpidas, según su razonamiento.

Su decisión estaba tomada, pero era necesario aclarar muchas cosas con el menor.

Se durmió apretándolo contra sí y el menor solo se apoyo más casi inconscientemente.

Al despertar se sobresalto; el menor ya no estaba. Abrió el ropero y sus pertenencias no estaban; supuso que ya iba en camino hacia el aeropuerto para dirigirse a Francia con su familia.

No podía permitirlo, si pasaba algo, si ese pequeño dejaba de pertenecerle. Simplemente algo así no podía procesarlo.

Tomo su auto y poco le importaron las llamadas de la mansión principal, poco que toda la economía de este país dependía de él. Aquel sentimiento juvenil y poco seguro lo había invadido. No sabía que si era bueno a o malo pero en ese momento todo se podía ir al carajo; dicen que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde; pero él no iba perderlo.

-Tyki no tenías que venir por mí.

-quería estar seguro de que no te pasaba nada, chico.

-Claro, claro

Suspiro con intranquilidad, se separo un momento de su ahora primo y fue a una de las máquinas, necesitaba tiempo.

Amaba a Kanda; eso lo sabía y despertar a su lado lo hacía enormemente feliz pero sabía que Kanda necesitaba más que es; sabía que eran cosas que él no podía darle. Así que le daría tiempo para ver que pesaba más, por muy egoísta que sonara esperaba que se inclinara por él.

Aunque su autoestima le decía que no haba ni que calcular; seguramente Kanda elegiría su futuro. Su futro como líder, y él no quería lástima, porque a veces sentía lo frio que Kanda era y eso era peor que estar lejos. De todos modos sabía que Yu ni siquiera lo notaría.

Una fuerte mano hizo presión pro uno de su hombros.

-Tyki ya te dije que…

-Así que ese vino a recogerte.

-Yu

-¿Cómo carajos quieres que te diga que estoy enamorado de ti?

Allen sintió sus manos inseguras haciendo que el café se le cayera de las manos. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

-Déjalo, ya tomo su decisión.

-es cierto Yu, es lo mejor, además tu y yo hace mucho que no tenemos lo mismo. Tú está metido en tus cosas y yo en la mía, Solo soy un estorbo para ti. Solo...

-Tu tampoco no haces nada para que eso se solucione ¿o sí? Quiero ser claro contigo pero para eso creo que no necesitas salir huyendo ¿aun estas enamorado de mí?

Allen sintió su corazón agitarse tanto como hace unos años, tanto como cuando lo conoció. Una sonrisa se selo en su rostro, No importa como fuera, no importaba si era Neah a o Allen si era escritor o un simple estudiante. Amaba a Yu.

Allen asintió y eso fue todo lo que necesito Kanda para cargarlo como saco de papas y llevárselo.

Tyki miro todo furibundo, pensó que por fin lo había conseguido, porque sabía que solo bastaba un poco de distancia para que todo terminara.

Allen pataleo por unos momentos, pero al saber que Kanda no lo dejaría solo sonrió. Significaba que aun importaba su relación. Aquella relación que sintió muerta pero ahí estaban los sentimientos, aturdidos mesclados con un mal sabor de boca. Pero aun estaban fuertes y no queriéndose ir.

Finalmente terminaron en una suite de hotel. Mirándose cara a cara.

-Joder, no sé realmente lo que hice pero….-comenzó Kanda sintiéndose un tanto cursi y estúpido.

Allen se acerco y le dio un cálido beso; ese tipo de besos que hace tiempo no sentía provenir de su moyashi.

-Lo siento. Yo tengo mucha culpa; se que no he sido el mejor compañero. Te he pedido mucho a cambio y has hecho mucho por mí, pero yo no he hecho casi nada por ti.

-Moyashi, no te disculpes

"si supieras que te he traicionada tantas veces solo por lujuria, solo por desesperación"

-Pero es cierto, y aun así tú has ido por mí, yo solo quería huir. Tengo miedo, miedo de que ya no sientas lo mismo, de que solo sea costumbre. Muchas veces, últimamente sentí eso; que solo era costumbre, que solo te habías resignado a mi presencia. Porque no he estado ahí contigo, solo me he dedicado a mis cosas y no te he apoyado ni siquiera con mi compañía.

-¿por eso decidiste venir a Japón conmigo?

-Sí, pero sé que no será por mucho tiempo, Yo volveré con mis cosas, siendo escritor y tú no puedes dejar todo de nuevo, Hay muchas personas que dependen de ti.

-Moyashi, ya no tienes 15 años, es tu decisión. Ya no haya nadie. Tenía que mostrarse sereno y firme al decirle todo lo que pedía en esta relación. No podía dejarse llevar por esas ganas infinitas de mandarlo al diablo todo y besarse con pasión. Ya no eran chicos, casi era adultos.

Allen agacho su cabeza, Kanda se entristeció internamente. Ese era la última oportunidad.

-Yo tengo que terminar este libro. Pero no te quiero dejar, te amo de verdad. Te amo tanto. Que podría dejarlo todo pero es mi sueño. Y tú necesitas de alguien que este contigo, Yo.

-Ya sé lo que dirás, en todo caso te mandare en un taxi al aeropuerto.

- No es eso, creo que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez de verdad, - grito con desespero- Y descansaré por un año completo después de este libro. Y te prometo que no dejare que Tyki intervenga, sé que no es de tu agrado. El solo será mi editor y mi primo.

Allen se acerco quedándose arrodillado frente a Kanda apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro, Y este instintivamente acariciaba las hebras blancas del menor.

Sintió sus lágrimas humedecer su camisa… Sonrió.

-Moyashi, joder ya n llores

-es que siento que si esta vez no funciona, ya no se….

-En unos días haré algo para que no te alejes de mí, Para que seas legalmente solo mío.

Allen abrió los ojos, y observó el rostro de Kanda.

-Entonces ni siquiera tu familia podrá quitarte de mí porque ya no serás ni Walker ni Saint Cleare ¿estaría bien?

"porque todo empeoro desde que esa maldita familia apareció, y ese maldito Mike"

-Yo… te juro que estaremos más tiempo junto. Pero no podre venir muy seguido a Japón contigo. No podre.

-no te voy a obligar que renuncies a tus planes, estúpido. Pero

-Algo demos dar los dos a cambio

Kanda levanto su rostro con cuidado y probo los labios rosados del otro, tan dulces y celestiales que le robaban el aliento con solo hacer eso. Lo atrajo hacia sí y el albino termino sentado en sus piernas, abrazándose, no queriendo dejarle ir.

-Gracias por darnos otra oportunidad. Nunca podre sentir algo así por nadie, mis sentimiento siempre serán tuyos.

Kanda sonrió orgullos, pero la culpa también lo invadía, estaba en el momento preciso..

-Moyashi, ¿tú has besado a alguien más?

-Claro que no, ni siquiera cuando estuvimos peleados. No podría, te amo y el engaño solo es muestra de que no se ama ni se desea lo suficiente ¿soy suficiente para ti?

Pregunto Allen un tanto sonrojado.

Kanda sintió que la culpa lo consumía pero era difícil ¿es suficiente? Observo sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos y acaricio una de sus mejillas. Era suficiente, dejaría a Alma y nunca volvería a engañarlo, aun si peleaban. Estaba decidió a darle su apellido a Allen, a hacerlo legalmente suyo.

Así nadie podría quitárselo, así nunca ese niño podrá escapar de él.

-Volvamos en unos días a Inglaterra

-Pero tienes cosas que hacer aquí.

-Está bien. Joder si digo que volvamos es porque ya no tengo nada hacer más aquí. Tengo 22 años yo solo no manejaré todo. Solo te digo que podría pero ahora no me da la gana; debe existir gente útil y que necesite trabajo en este mundo. Mandaré a Hikaru contratar gente útil para que lo maneje, creo que Koji estaría bien para administrar la empresa de Lenale. Y manejare todo lo de los Kanda desde Inglaterra con ayuda d un representante que viaje más seguido de Japón a Inglaterra para que me informe. Se lo preguntaré a Hikaru.

-Pero Yu no.

-Si vas dejar tu sueño de ser escritor por un año es lo mismo

"también porque te lo debo" No pensó que llegaría el momento de querer darle su apellido a un chico así. Pero ahora estaba seguro.

-Umm sabes que porque me des tu apellido no sea suficiente.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero significaría algo.

-¿Terminaste de recupera todos tu recuerdos?

-más o menos pero ya no me duele tanto la cabeza cuando trato de evocar alguno.

Kanda asintió cerrando los ojos, estaba agotado

Allen sonrojado se acerco y comenzó a besarlo, descendió por su cuello, abriendo la camisa y siguió bajando. Kanda no lo detenía.

Entre caricias y besos sobre las sábanas azules se unían en cuerpo y en alma, sus sueños y esperanzas se mesclaban, entre gemidos se decían todo lo que querían para el futuro. Allen soñaba con llegar pronto a Inglaterra, entendía que era lo que Kanda quería pedirle y aunque no estaba en sus planes inmediatos, no negaría que le emocionaba.

-Yu… dejare completamente de ser modelo…ah… eso también me...ah.. quitaaa mucho .. ah…ah ... tiempo...

Kanda volvió a ingresar a ese cuerpo que lo recibía gustoso después de tanto tiempo de espera.

Entre gemidos roncos se cerco y lo beso en los labios.

-¿estás seguro? Te da mucho dinero serlo-le contesto mientras comenzaba mover sus caderas de nuevo.

-Si a ah... pero no…ah. Ah... es más importante… au... cuidado…ah... se siente bien…decía- continuo mientras se aferraba con fuera a la espalda de su novio que lo miraba con ese brillo de lujuria y amor, y se enterraba cada más rápido en su cuerpo mientras se aferraba su cintura dejándole marcas - ser escritor y estar contigo... más Yu. Ah Yu... es más importante eso...

Pronto ambos se corrieron, entre besos llenos de amor y perdón.

Abrazados solo divagaban entre sus recuerdos preciados el albino se acurruco más contra su pecho, era feliz estando esa forma.

-Eres mío moyashi, nuca lo olvides.

-Nunca. Solo me he dejado tocar pro ti. Nunca podría ser tocado por otra persona.

Kanda siguió acariciando su espalda suave y tersa. Sin duda esa piel y ese cuerpo no tenia comparación, podría dejar ir al fantasma de Alma. A pesar de lo bien que lo pasaba no podía compararse a un solo beso del menor. Pues lo había dejado todo por el menor y lo volvería hacer, pero ahora estaba todo claro.

-Mejor para mí, odio tu trabajo de modelo ¿porque lo hacías?

-Bueno Tyki decía que era buena publicidad, tampoco me gusta. Creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente. Además creo que ya no haremos trilogías, suficiente con dos.

-¿está seguro de dejar un año?

-Sí, las películas se seguirán haciendo; así que ahí hay bastante publicidad para que no nos olviden.

Allen se subió encima de su pecho y repartió besos, haciéndolo sonreír de lado.

-Además que estaré muy ocupado con mi futuro…- se sonrojó al pensarlo- ¿me has propuesto lo que creo que me has propuesto?

-Puede que sí. Tal vez te adopte, no lo sé.

-idiota.

Kanda acerco completamente el cuerpo del menor dejándolo sobre él, quería sentirlo como nunca.

Desesperadamente algo le pedía que estuvieran unidos todo el tiempo que pudieran. Así que sin que el otro lo notara dio la vuelta quedando sobre el menor; besándolo acariciándolo con mucha pasión.

Recorriendo con las manos toda la piel que sus labios había recorrido. Para terminar enterrándose de nuevo en ese cálido lugar que lo esperaba listo y dispuesto. Lo sentó sobre él y se miraron.

-Yu, justo lo que te iba a pedir.

-Moyashi, ansioso. Pequeño pervertido

-Tú me has vuelto así.

Se besaron de nuevo comenzando el vaivén suave y placentero para ambos cuerpos. Mientras Kanda lo sostenía de la cintura y lo subía y bajaba. Allen besaba su cuello y gemía entrecortado su nombre, repitiéndolo de una forma que lo excitaba aún más. Haciendo que sus caderas se movieran más rápido y sus manos acortaran la distancia con la que lo subía y bajaba: Allen se ayudo de los hombros de este y se besaron de nuevo ambos acallando los gemidos por el placer que esa unión le producía; para luego ir más rápido y arrastrándolos al placer infinito.

Dejaba que sus manos se grabaran el cuerpo delgado y pálido el menor, queriendo memorizarlo hasta el último lunar que poseía. Allen se aferraba fuertemente a él. Rasguñándolo y eso le extasiaba más. Sentir su aliento tibio chocar contra su oído, su pequeño cuerpo complaciéndolo, el sonido de sus intimidades chocando y fusionándose, todo eso era único y lo quería para siempre.

Allen contrajo todo su interior llevándolo al orgasmo a ambos y dejándose ir, lleno el interior de su novio. Allen lo abrazo casi indefenso, hace tiempo que no veía su verdadero ser, entonces todo indicaba que podía ser de nuevo como antes o incluso mejor.

-Siento haber sido frio contigo algunas veces.

-Joder eso ya no importa. Lo que importa. ¿Te llevaran a Francia?

-Bueno es que tienen cosas importantes y si me hubiera ido solo sería por un tiempo. Per ahora no lo haré. Cuando vuelva podré estar con ellos. ¿Crees que algunas veces podrías acompañarme a Francia? Es que a pesar de que son mi familia, no es lo mismo o ¿prefieres que se lo pida a Lavi? como las últimas veces.

-Ni siquiera me preguntabas, simplemente te largabas.

-lo siento. Pero creo que nos hicimos daño y renunciamos a mostrar nuestros problemas y que el otro entendiera, tengo miedo.

-No pasa nada. No pasará nada. Te acompañare pero si tu vienes conmigo a Japón. Algunas veces tendré que venir así alguien más lo maneje.

-Está bien, si tú me acompañas a Francia algunas veces; yo te acompañaré a ti aquí. Además no he visitado muchos lugares aun...- rio de forma tierna y sincera

El mismo se sintió bien así por lo menos con su novio podría ser como se sentía, ya no quería fingir ante Kanda.

Otra sesión de amor les sorprendió; ni siquiera Kanda había salido de su interior y comenzó moverse, Allen de igual modo movía sus caderas para unirse más, sintió como el miembro del otro volvía a crecer en su interior.

Al verlo así abrazados, con Yu pasando su brazo posesivamente en la cintura de su antiguo mejor amigo, se sintió feliz. No solo por el albino sino por su primo que hacía meses que lo veía sin vida a pesar que tenía de amante a Alma. Cumpliría con su palabra. Después de todo era la mano derecha de la familia central.

-Bien por la sonrisa de mi primo y porque al parecer no puedes caminar. Allen, significa que se reconciliaron.

-En realidad nunca estuvimos peleados.

-Lo sé pero su situación era muy fría y tensa. No importa. ¿Ahora todo está bien?

-Si- admitió Kanda acercando más el cuerpo de su novio.

Allen le dio un beso y se sentó en uno de los sofás

-uhh se que no se mucho pero quiero acompañarlos hoy ¿puedo?

Pidió con un puchero. Hikaru asintió

-¿y Lavi?

-Salió dar una vuelta- contesto a Hikaru

-Ustedes dos

-Quedamos como amigos, somos parecidos, y a la vez entes diferentes. No como ustedes que se complementan; son lo opuesto pero se complementan. Mi primo te necesitaba horrores. Y ahora parece que hubiera tomado un descanso en un spa.

-cállate- amenazo Yu

-Calma. Es solo que te ves feliz.

Allen se sonrojo.

-Hikaru, regresare a Inglaterra.

-Ya lo suponía, así que permíteme hacerte una propuesta. Sé que no confías en nadie; así que permíteme quedarme a cargo de las cosa aquí en Japón mientras entreno a alguien o dos personas que puedan ser útiles.

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto con seriedad Kanda.

-Claro, créeme que mi padre me ha enseñado toda la vida como manejar una empresa aun cuando me volví idol.

-¿Pero Hikaru, dejaras tu carrera de cantante?

-Esto tampoco es tan malo, Viví mi sueño y ser idol no duraría para siempre.

-¿pero renunciaras a Lavi?

-eso ya está más que destinado a quedarse así. Ambos decimos que somos mejor amigos y no amantes. No veo en Lavi la misma llama que tu cuando miras mi primo.

Allen sonrió.

-Lo siento.

-está bien. Bueno chicos, entonces, parece que al final si tomare mi lugar como segundo al mando.

-Vaya, primito no pensé que te volverías alguien útil.

-No está mal. Adema solo será mientras entreno a alguien, de vez en cuando iré fastidiarlos. Creo que Koji estaría bien para que se encargue de la empresa de Lena, Yu, tu solo no puedes con todo.

-Claro que puedo pero ya no me da la gana de vivir encerrado en una oficina. De toda forma vendré a revisar la situación aquí una vez al mes.

Allen asintió, sabía que podía darse es tiempo. Tenía que culminar el libro pero después de ahí se tomaría unas merecidas vacaciones. No quería arriesgar su relación más. Más aun cuando parecía que Kanda le pediría "matrimonio", esas palabras le ilusionaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

Allen preparaba sus cosas para regresar a Inglaterra. Había tenido que hablar y hablar con Tyki para que no volviera por él. También se disculparse con fu familia por no ir a Francia.

-Mira esto no es conveniente. Es mejor no comprar de esto y de la empresa de señor Hanbusa sí, tenemos años de ellos y es de mejor calidad.

Kanda asintió a lo que le decía alma. Revisando papel por papel, cuando sintió que el otro se le aceraba por la espalda, intentando encenderlo, Peor eso ya no causaba nada en su cuerpo. Estaba decidido a empezar algo nuevo con su moyashi.

-Basta alma.-

-¿Debo suponer que te reconciliaste con ese niño?

Alma se separó y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

-No solo eso. Mi relación tomara otro paso con él

-Nunca pensé que eso vendría de ti. Así que realmente lo amas ¿eh?

- Ya te dije que no voy engañarlo otra vez.

-está bien. ¿Entonces esto es una adiós en nuestra relación?

-Es un hasta nunca.- corrigió Yu Kanda

Un gran peso se le quitaba encima. Ya no iba seguir con ese juego, era suficiente con tener a Allen para siempre

-Vaya, en serio nunca pensé que amarías a alguien de esta forma. Ni siquiera tu padre que era un santo se resistía ala carne. ¿Así que le darás tu apellido? aunque aquí no sea legal.

-En Europa si es posible

- Entonces así es. Bueno supongo que lo tenía previsto.

¿No harás nada?

-¿qué me arrastre por ti? Me dejaste claro que solo era un pasatiempo y un desahogo porque el niño no te cumplía; pero ya qué ahora todo es miel sobre hojuelas me dejaras. Pero te advierto que ya no habrá una vuelta atrás, si me dejas ahora así te vea deprimido no tendremos ningún tipo de relación carnal.

-Como sea, no importa.

-Bien. De alguna forma tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. Sentaste cabeza y te has enamorado de verdad.

-¿no involucrará el trabajo?

-Claro que no, a mi no me conviene; siempre todo estuvo separado. Todo está bien Yu.

- Esta decidió voy a casarme con el moyashi.

-Bueno ya quiero ver ese día; haber si no se te escapa

Observó el rostro furibundo del otro.

-es una broma. Es un niño dulce, un consejo. Adopta un niño pronto y así lo tendrás más tiempo contigo.

-Aun no hemos hablado sobre eso.

-Aunque a los socios no les gustara que el siguiente heredero sea un adoptado y no uno que leva sangre Kanda; pero al tecnología ha avanzado y podrían ya sabes usar otros métodos. Claro si Hikaru se casa con una mujer será más fácil para ti; después de todo tiene su historia con mujeres.

-Eso se verá después.

Kanda lo miró y suspiro dándole la mano.

-Bien, seremos socios entonces.

Alma le contestó al saludo con un apretón de manos

-¿no quieres una despedida un poco placentera?-

-Carajo, no.

-está bien Yu.

Habían regresado a Inglaterra. Kanda y Allen decidieron volver a su departamento. Desde ahí manejaba todo por medio de Tanaka-san que estaba feliz de que el joven Yu se le viera más relajado. Las noches eran apasionadas, llenas de juegos y sensualidad. Cuando dormían tenían los sueños más hermosos de sus vidas, eran felices.

Ese día sería especial, así se lo había prometido Kanda. Y ahí estaba él terminando su libro junto con Lavi que se veía un tanto decaído desde que se despidieron de Hikaru en Japón.

-Lavi, si le querías debiste decirlo.

-No es eso, creo que me acostumbré a él. Argg no lo sé. No importa ya.

-pero todo tiene solución. No sé cómo, pero ahora paso tiempo con Kanda a pesar de no descuidar completamente mis cosas.

-renunciaste a ser modelo, Allen, y has dejado cursos en la universidad; además estaremos en descanso un año-

Tenía cierto tinte recriminatorio.

-¡Lavi!, creo que se debe hacer sacrificios por la persona que amas. Además aprovecharé ese tiempo de descanso en busca de inspiración y de acelerar mis estudios en la universidad, Kanda ya se gradúa este año. Que emoción.

Lavi sonrió.

-Mientras seas feliz, está bien.

-vas ver que encontraras alguien por el que des todo de ti

-Prefiero no hacerlo. No quiero dejar mis cosas ni mis planes por ello. Soy libre; y quiero serlo por ahora.

-pero tus padres se encontraron y se enamoraron.

-Sí, el trabajo les permitió. Yo no tengo interés, además tuvieron que dejarme a la crianza de mi abuelo para que ellos puedan seguir. Siempre hay algo que debe ser sacrificado y yo no estoy listo para eso. Quizás cuando tenga mis 40 – bromeo

Allen río.

El blackberry de Lavi dio una vibración, anunciando que un mensaje le había llegado

-Al mío también.- Allen hizo un puchero cuando el celular se le cayó.

El pelirrojo rio, y saco rápidamente el suyo. Era un mensaje del twiter, lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Temiendo lo peor se lanzo al suelo y le arranco de las manos el celular del albino

-¿pero qué pasa?

-Nada, creo que la gente que nos odia nos quiere jugar una mala pasada. Cálmate.

-Peor si tu eres el que esta histérico ¿qué paso?

El típico sonido de mensaje en laptop alarmó a Lavi, quién de un fuerte golpe cerro ambas portátiles.

-¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Que nos han puesto? Lavi ¿estás bien?

Forcejearon y en un intento bastante apresurado de parte de Lavi termino tirando al piso ambas portátiles.

Allen lo observo extrañado y se agacho en el suelo, pero Lavi lo detenía.

El noticiero en tremendo televisor de aquel lujoso restaurante dentro del edificio donde vivía Allen anuncio los titulares. Pero nada llamaba la atención hasta que solo unas palabras atrajeron la atención de albino y que el pelirrojo se lamentara y agachara la cabeza.

-¿eso era lo qué no querías que viera? Lavi.

Dejando escapar sus lágrimas y golpeo el piso con impotencia. Mientras las demás personas, lo observaban con lástima. Y en sus fans encendían la llama de odio hacia la persona que había engañado su ídolo.

¿Acaso pensaste que podías deshacerte así como así de mí? Eh Yu. Ahora veras lo que es ser despreciado por la persona que amas. Definitivamente hice bien al esperar, seguro que ya hasta fecha de boda tenia.

Su risa resonó mientras observaba su facebok lleno de insultos por parte de muchos de los fans de Allen.

Nunca debiste haberme dado falsas ilusiones. Yo estaba resignado; pero tu maldito egoísmo y egocentrismo me hicieron caer, por mi estúpido amor.

Ahora que lo amas tanto, que él te ama. Que de nuevo habían sentido el sabor dulce del amor. Pues había pensado en publicarlo desde antes pero debo aceptar que sentía un poco de pena y cierta sensación de que me escogerías, pero eso ya no importa. Si lo hubiera publicado cuando estaba tan frio y alejados, no sería tan placentero como ahora.

Observaba como una reportera filmaba a Kanda saliendo del edificio de las empresas en su auto siendo este atacado por muchos fans con insultos y huevos estrellados en las lunas de su auto.

Y otra que filmaba a Allen llorar en brazos de Lavi y este tratando de llevarlo a otro lugar.

Sin duda la venganza podría ser más dulce que el amor. Pensó alma.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Por ahora no contestare sus reviews pero en el próximo con seguridad sí. Y los que dej en este , claro si son anónimos porque si tienen cuenta ya les debi de haber contestado. Nos leemos!( Y aunque no lo apresca por todo lo complicado ay estamos cerca del final y créanme que ya estaba planedo todo) Asiq ue por favor síganlo hata su final. Y recalco que todo puede pasar. bye!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Notas de autor: Para que vean que cumplo mi palabra aquí otro capi a la semana, bueno solo dire que disfruten de la lectura que es algo mas corta , el siguiente sera un poco mas largo. Y déjenme reviews please! nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p>-Moyashi!<p>

Kanda al ver aquellas horrorosas imágenes que se mostraba por todo internet, tomo su auto sin importarle los insultos y las porquerías que le tiraban todos lo fan acérrimos del joven escritor.

Allen seguía sollozando entre los brazos de Lavi. Quien no comprendía bien todo.

-Yu, creo que es mejor que por hoy.

-déjame hablar con él.- ordeno este

-Estamos en público – le recordó Lavi

-No me importa, da igual todo el mundo ha visto eso.

-es cierto.- la voz lastimera de Allen se escucho

-Todo el mundo ha visto como me has humillado. ¿Esto era lo que me querías mostrar, Yu? ¿Qué me diera cuenta como te follas a Alma? Lo delicioso que es en la cama ¿qué es mejor que yo haciéndolo?

Las imágenes eran más que explicitas, incluso tenia fecha de cuando habían sido tomadas, hasta abundan los videos que el mismo you tobe había censurado y bloqueado por al escenas. Todo estaba malditamente en su contra.

Allen en furia aventó el portátil donde había diversas imágenes en su facebook de Kanda y Alma besándose y haciendo el amor. Con los minutos eran censurados, borrados; pero al poco rato estaban de nuevo colgados por la red. Era como un virus que estaba en todas la redes sociales, en al Tv, incluso en el casi no usada Hotmail. Le llegaba mail de sus fans compadeciéndolo, aquello era más humillante, al parecer ya llevaba parte del día con toda esta información en la red.

Sin duda no había alma en le mundo que no supiera ya; que el famoso escrito Allen Walker había sido engañado por su novio. Algunos reían, muchos estaban decepcionados; algunos personas que tenia a Allende ejemplo odiaban a Kanda en este momento personas que había sido callados de que las parejas del mismo sexo no duraban ahora reían en las caras de los retractores. Muchos insultos y mucha habladuría aquí y allá. Incluso sabia que ahora mismo muchos socios en Japón observaban con desprecio como además de homosexual (cosa que poco a poco habáin aceptado y hasta ganarle cariño al novio de este), su jefe era un promiscuo. Toda la culpa recaía en Yu Kanda, independientemente de si era su culpa o no.

-No sabes como…. Si ya no me querías. Si ya no te gustaba solo tenías que decírmelo ¿ tanta lástima me tenías?.

Kanda quería explicarle pero nunca había sido bueno tratando de pedir perdón de decirle que todo eso había pasado sin pensarlo, sintiéndose solo, sintiendo que todo el peso caía encima; por favor tampoco era una persona madura, era joven aun, era un joven que podía cometer errores.

Pero Allen pensó que al igual, que las mirada de todas las personas del lugar, la miraba de Yu, era lastima. No supo cómo pero logro librarse de los brazos de Lavi, quien lo único que quería era como solucionaran las cosa de una buena vez. Salió corriendo del lugar.

-Espera Kanda-Lavi detuvo a Kanda con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-Déjame ir por él.

-No es prudente. Idiota solo conseguirás que le dé algo peor.

-joder eso de ahí.

-¿no es cierto?

-Soy tu amigo, dímelo ¿no es cierto? Dime que es una treta de Alma para separarlos, dime que tu ya has superado lo de Alma y que toda esa mierda es mentira.

La mirada de Lavi era totalmente una sustancia extraña, teñida de muchos sentimientos: decepción, ganas de golpearlo, pena, seguridad de que nada era mentira, desolación por no haber luchado por la persona que amaba hace algún tiempo, desconcierto y enojo por dos amigos que quería como hermanos.

Kanda solo gruño y tiro la mesa haciendo que todo ahí saliera disparado, conteniéndose de golpear a alguien.

-Eres un imbécil.

Lavi salió corriendo buscando con la mirada el cabello blanco de su amigo.

Corrió hacia la cochera y ahí lo vio con una mano en la puerta de su auto.

-Allen

-¿Por qué? Yo lo amo. Sé que… nuca me ha amado ¿verdad?

Una risa triste y amarga salía de los labios de Allen.

-Solo fue lastima…Yo no quería su lastima. ¿Acaso fui tan patético? Debí saberlo siempre di lastima, todos se acercan a mi por lastima.

El celular del pelirrojo sonó. Lo contesto mientras cuidaba de su amigo.

-Sí esta t bien- termino con la llamada- vamos pequeño.

Allen se derrumbo de rodillas; el pelirrojo lo sujeto cargándolo en sus brazos. Lo llevo hasta su auto y le abrió la puerta trasera y ahí lo deposito. Allen solo se acurruco entre los asientos. Sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir, no lo comprendía; todos esos sentimientos de Yu le habían parecido tan reales, tan tangibles. Peor recordar aquello lo lastimaba más aun.

Terminaron en la mansión de Tyki,

-Pensé que se habían marchado a Francia.

-Sí, pero yo me quede por unos días más. Maldito miserable.-escupió Tyki

-Joder cállate y súbelo.

Lavi venia cargando en brazos al albino. Tyki lo sujeto y lo llevo a una de las habitaciones. Lo arroparon y salieron a la sala.

-¿Es cierto lo que se ve ahí?

-Al parecer sí.

-ese miserable…

Tyki se paro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-cálmate, no es momento para más problemas.

-Tú que sabes, siempre has sido amigo de ese miserable.

-pero joder nunca pensé que le haría algo así a Allen. Menos ahora que tenían planes de...

Tyki también lo sabía. Solo ambos se abandonaron al silencio, suspirando pesadamente de tanto en tanto. Ninguno tenía idea de cómo hacer para que el albino sufra menos.

-Allen…

Lavi observó que el albino abrasado a una de las almohadas observaba la televisión.

-No veas esto.

-Necesito hacerlo.

Lavi solo suspiro y se sentó a su lado. Se suponen que eran las imágenes más sanas y menos explicitas que las que estaban en internet. Todas ellas demostraban que Kanda y Alma tenían una relación desde hace ya varios meses.

-Joder ya basta. No puedo ver como sufres viendo esa mierda; ya deberían de dejar de pasar esas imágenes. Por eso odio la televisión.

-Ellos no tienen la culpa, según lo que vi están ya desde hace bastante tiempo. Vaya me vieron la cara, por eso… eso explica las cosa que me pedía hacer con él. Las hacía con Alma yo… yo era anticuado y demasiado inocente para hacerlo, ingenuo y estúpido. Le gustaba más estar con Alma y estaba conmigo por lastima, ya lo sabía.

Sonrió de forma angustiosa, se sentía vacio y que nadaba entre imágenes de ellos dos juntos e imágenes de Kanda y Alma

Los días pasaron. Tyki permanecía impaciente. Nunca le había gustado aquel hombre y siempre supo que se traía algo. Se maldecía por no haberlo descubierto antes.

-Señor. Este joven quiere ver al joven Neah.

Ante Tyki y Lavi estaba Hikaru.

-Quiero ver como esta.

-¿no debería estar riéndote de mí con tu primo?

Aquella voz desconcertó a los presentes; aquella voz llena de ira e impotencia solo podía pertenecer al albino que a pesar de mostrar rudeza en sus palabras sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas.

-Dime a la cara Hikaru ¿esas fotos son verdad? ¿Son fotomontaje?

-Son reales- suspiro

-Bien, ¿desde q cuando lo sabes?

-Allen…

-Dímelo y no te atrevas a mentirme.

Hikaru suspirando con cansancio.

-creo que deberías verlo, él te ama. De verdad, está sufriendo, todo el mundo lo odia, ni siquiera puede salir de su casa porque lo están acosando con,…

-¿acaso debo pedirle disculpas por eso?

-claro qué no. Pero debería dejar que…

-eres su primo después de todo. ¿Dime cuantos años llevo siendo engañado? Tu no eres más que un maldito traidor, Como pude creer que podríamos ser amigos como antes. Te odio a ti a todos los Kanda, no quiero verlos nunca más. Nunca.

Hikaru iba ha adelantase pero Tyki llamo uno de sus empleados y este lo obligo a salir del lugar.

Allen se derrumbo y comenzó sollozar. Tyki se agachó y lo abrazó dejando que el menor llorara en sus brazos.

-Yo pensé que él me quería, que al final de todo tal vez estaba confundido. Muy en el fondo sabia que esto estaba pasando. Estaba seguro.

Kanda seguía atrapado en su mansión. Sabía por Hikaru que el moyashi estaba en la mansión de Tyki, como quería verlo. Aunque, tampoco sabía que decirle, todas las fotos eran ciertas, y sabía perfectamente quien las había conseguido. Ni siquiera podía reclamarle a ese maldito, porque si a Alma se le daba la gana podía dejarlo en la calle ahora mismo. Y. joder, le dolía enormemente, como nunca pensó; le dolía saber que su moyashi sufría, le dolía que todos su planes se fueran al carajo.

-¿etas seguro de esto, Allen?

El chico asintió.

-Quiero dejarlo todo atrás, Lavi. Muchas gracias.

Y ahí en televisión para sorpresa de muchos estaba Allen cubierto por capas y capas de maquillaje, tratando de esconder su verdadero estado de ánimo con una sonrisa falsa.

-Cuéntanos Allen. Te debe haber dolido lo que tu novio te hizo- pregunto con lentitud la presentadora.

-Bueno me lo veía venir. En realidad hace mucho tiempo que ya no estamos saliendo. Yo ya sabía que él salía con Alma y él sabía que yo salía con mi compañero

Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Allen selló el destino agónico de su relación .con un beso, con un beso apasionado con su compañero pelirrojo. Quien aprovecho, quien olvido por ese momento que no sentía ya anda por el albino.

Se besaron hasta que el aire se les acabo.

-Vaya, no lo puedo creer

-Pero entonces ¿porque estaban juntos? ¿Acaso nos engañaste?

-No lo es. Pero, realmente, las empresas Kanda tienen un mal por venir, así que me pidió que aun no diéramos publicas nuestro termino y que seamos amigos. Nuestra relación murió hace mucho tiempo. Ya no sentíamos nada solo era pura costumbre.

Casi convencía a todos, incluso asimismo, pero sus ojos y el ligero temblor en su cuerpo delataban por más esfuerzo que hiciera, que mentía.

- al pasar tanto tiempo con Lavi me enamore de él. Y Yu Kanda amo siempre a Alma; lo de nosotros fue solo un enamoramiento de colegio. Pero por tantas años de relación pensé que podíamos terminar bien y decidí junto con Lavi, apoyarlo económicamente. He invertido dinero en esa empresa, de todos modos, Lavi, la persona que amo, siempre ha sido amigo de él; así que por eso no hicimos pública nuestra separación. Supongo que Alma y Kanda no pudieron esconder sus sentimientos por más tiempo; me decepciona que no hayan confiado en nosotros,; pero supongo que no pudieron porque deben amarse demasiado…

-Pero te vieron llorando desconsoladamente…

-Por favor olvidemos eso. Y celebremos que estamos juntos.

La entrevistadora observo con tristeza al chico menor; que trataba de sonreír, que traba que sus lágrimas no escaparan.

-Solo tengo que pedirle a mis fans que por favor dejen en paz a Yu Kanda y a Alma Karma. Dejen que hagan sus vidas como quieran. El de verdad lo ama, es su verdadero amor y está bien yo ya tengo el mío y tengo mis sueños junto a Lavi y mi editor, Tyki.

Sus puños se cerraba con impotencia, su corazón poco apoco se estrujaba causándole un gran dolor; sus ojos parecían no querer parar de sollozar.

Lavi lo noto y atrapó su mano entrelazándolas.

La entrevistadora lo noto y mando a un comercial.

-déjame decirte que eres muy valiente Peor si tenias esperanza de volver con él; eso ya no será posible.

La mujer le dio una pequeña caricia en los cabellos albinos y este asintió.

Después de tanto aguantar la máscara cayó y se desmayo entre los brazos de Lavi. Quien solo suspiro con tristeza. Tyki estaba cerca de ellos y ayudo a Lavi, cargando al menor.

-estará bien, chico.

-Yo creo que empeoramos las cosas.

-Yo pienso que es lo mejor. Y que deje atrás todo

Lavi lo observo sin entender. Más aun cuando este dibujo una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

-primo tranquilízate.

-Ya los oíste, ese maldito hija de puta de Lavi siempre me estuvo… y esa maldita perra de…

-carajo, que te calles. En todo caso tú lo engañaste primero ¿Pero que no es obvio?

-Vete al maldito infierno

-¿Y? ¿No harás nada?

-¿que se supone que haga? ¿Eh? Ya no se puede hacer más.

Hikaru tenía ganas de agarrar a golpes a su primo.

Se quedaron así hasta que Hikaru solo golpeó el escritorio y salió del despacho dejando a Kanda hundirse entre pensamientos nada agradables y dudas de si fue solo él ya se había rendido o el moyashi también y había buscado consuelo en brazos de otro.

Al día siguiente las cosa no eran mejores, pero Hikaru seguía metido en el papeleo, muchos socios dejándolos a la deriva no era anda agradable.

El celular de Yu timbro. Hikaru lo escucho maldiciendo y lazando groserías. Pero finalmente respondió con sí.

-¿quién era?

-Alma.

Y fue lo último que Hikaru observo, cuando su primo cogió su saco y salió a toda prisa.

-Bienvenido Yu

-No estoy para juegos y si no te parto la cara es porque…

-es porque te tengo en mis manos. Económicamente.

-¿qué demonios me querías decir? ¿Por qué me dijiste que tú no pusiste eso videos? ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Es obvio que tú lo hiciste.

-Pero Yu ¿por qué quería que tú me odiaras? Después de todo te amo, y solo la pasábamos bien. ¿O no? Te amo y siempre estaré de tu lado – se apego pero Kanda se deshizo del abrazo sentándose aturdido en una de los sofá.

-vamos, se que la pasábamos bien. ¿O no recuerdas que me decías que él solo era un mocoso que no podía complacerte? ¿Que era muy llorón y se la pasaba pensando en su propias cosas? Eso es bastante egoísta, y ahora hace tremendo drama, todos le tienen pena. Tú también se la tuviste, eso me insinuaste.

-Sabes que no es…

Pero fue tarde Alma lo había besado, él lo empujó

-No hagas eso. Dije cosas estúpidas

-Por supuesto pero las dijiste mientras estaba en mi interior, de alguna forma me ilusionaste.

-Tú sabías que solo éramos amantes mientras él no estaba, y tienes razón yo soy el único culpable. Él también lo tiene pero, carajo, se supone que ya lo habíamos solucionado. Tú sabías que en cualquier momento podríamos terminar.

-Qué extraño, recuerdo que la primera vez que lo engañaste, realmente me dijiste que te mudarías conmigo y luego me mandaste al demonio. Que irónico ahora él te dejo tirado y ahora va a llorar y encima te sale con lo de Lavi, no lo sé tantos viajes y siempre llevando a Lavi consigo… quien sabe

Kanda apretaba fuertemente sus puños haciendo que sus uñas se claven en su palma.

-Cállate.

-vamos lo sé. Ahora que tu noviecito ya te dejo ¿no crees que podríamos volverlo a pasar bien ¿o es que lo intentaras con es hermana suya?

-No se de que hablas

-Vamos Yu, me lo contaste que la basaste y que al de este tanto como a Allen.

-No te incumbe.

-¿iras por ella?

-Carajo, no, lo que pasó con ella no fue más que un beso. ..

Kanda controlando su impulso de matarlo a golpes

-¿quien puso esos malditos videos?

-Pues… tal vez sea el editor de tu querido moyashi…-¿entonces me dirás que tal se siente estar con esa chica?  
>-Solo fue un maldito beso...Me gusto y cuando lo vi y nada más. ¿Por qué carajos tienes moretones en el rostro?<p>

Alma sonrío de forma extraña.

-Porque yo se lo hice cuando llegue. Así que después de todo prefieres creerle a tu amante. Es obvio que el subió los videos, Y ¿Por qué no tuviste el valor de decirme que ya note gustaba? Eres un maldito.

Allen se abalanzo sobre Yu dándole un golpe en la mejilla, tan fuerte, era tanta su furia que logro tumbarlo; su respiración era agitada y su rostro estaba enrojecido por este abrumante sentimiento.

-¿pero qué?

Yu no entendí a qué demonios hacia Allen con Alma

-Me parecía que era hora que este niño supiera con quien estuvo jugando… wow… no solo lo engañaste conmigo sino que también con su hermana. ¿No te habrás tirado al hermanito menor no Yu? Eso no sería legal.

-¿Y tú qué me dice, he, moyashi? ¿es cierto que de hace tiempo tenía algo que ver con Lavi?

-¿Y eso qué? Pues sí, y que, no solo con él sino con Ticky, con muchos eh. Así como tú ya no me sentía bien en tus brazos ya no disfrutaba, pro eso ya no dejaba que me tocaras. Si después te perdí perdón era porque te tenia lástima y….porque es cierto si te separabas de mi… tu imagen se iría al caño… además… además "Ya he tomado una decisión"

Era claro que su vos era quebradiza y que no unía sus ideas claramente por el dolor y las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y garganta.

-Yo solo era un imbécil y pensar que estive soportando aun crio como tú, un mocoso que nos abe nada de la cama aunque se haya costado con tres tipos a la vez. Que se abre de piernas para cualquiera.- gritó enfurecido

Kanda lo golpeo contra la pared, Allen enfurecido lo alejo.

-Cállate. Entonces estamos a mano. Después de top soy un gran heredero, soy un grane escritor, tengo un buen amante, no te necesito

-Y tampoco tengo a Alma. Es lo que siempre quise, es el único que pude satisfacerme y comprenderme. Vete al carajo.

-Y tú al infierno.

Allen salió lo más raído posible de ahí se subió a su auto arranco a una velocidad mortal.

-Ehh esa fue la pelea más dura que he visto. Sabes por un momento me gusto que me eligieras.

-Podría ser.

-Ambos sabemos que estas enamorado de ese chico. Qué triste, lo acabas de perder. Y a mí, tú consuelo, también. No te quiero ver nunca más y créeme que no daré ni un centavo por tu empresa; por mi toda la familia Kanda se puede ir al infierno.

Kanda lo observo con los ojos abiertos.

-Era obvio que todo lo que te dijo ese chico sobre Lavi y el otro hombre es mentira. Pero eso es lo que se dice cuando amas y estas dolido ¿no? el chico vino porque le llame porque le dije que tu vendrías a verme, porque yo te gusto mas. Lógicamente no pudo evitarlo vino, supongo que dentro de su corazón quería que esas imágenes fueran mentira jajaj… se las comprobaste-

Alma se detuvo para reír.

-Y aquí le dije sobre su hermana, no me creyó. Qué extraño, te defendió; diciendo que tú no podías haberle hecho algo tan bajo. Peor sabes que parece que sí. Se quedo a confirmarlo y finalmente viniste.

Alma volvió a reír.

-Ahora te quedaras solo...

Kanda lo golpeo con toda su fuerza tumbándolo en el suelo y dándole otro golpe fuerte en el rostro.

-las heridas físicas sanan. Lástima por ti.

Y Yu los sabía, toda esa mierda del moyashi era mentira, era obvio que lo era. Porque el mismo había comprobado durante las noche que el moyashi nunca había estado con nadie más. Pero en ese momento y cegado por su enojo por las imágenes.

Levantándose del suelo abrió la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras del edificio. "soy un imbécil"

No podía no podía dejarlo ir. No podía segur sin el maldito moyashi, sin esa maldita droga suya, sin esos malditos sentimientos. Pero lo había herido tanto, no importaba, estaba dispuesto a mandar al infierno cualquier cosa. Las empresas, la memoria de su padre. Todo.

-¿qué carajos quieres?

-Yu, lo que viste en la televisión, aunque Allen no quiera

-Joder ya lo sé

-¿Allen te lo dijo?

-Claro que no, pero… yo

-No me digas que lo insultaste

-demonios ¿sabes dónde está?

-Pues sabes que te lo diré para que sufras. El hizo todo esto de nuestra relación porque piensa dejarte atrás porque quería que tú siguieras con tu vida con alma. Porque no quería que está relación te siguiera afectando; pensó que de verdad sentías algo por Alma, Y solo le estabas con el por lástima

-¿Cómo cojones puedes pensar algo así? entonces…

-obviamente lo de la televisión fue mentira. Kanda él… se ira de aquí.

Eso hizo que el auto de Yu diera un frenazo en seco. Se quedo en shock por varios minutos intentando procesar lo que le decía.

-El se iría del país, no se pro cuanto tiempo.

-¿donde está ahora?

-No tengo idea. Solo dijo que terminaría las cosas contigo y luego se iría.

Kanda entendió esas palabras que le dijo en el departamento de Alma y golpeo fuertemente el volante de su auto. Una lágrima solitaria se escapo de sus ojos. Derrapo las ruedas de su auto, atravesando la avenida, buscando el auto de su moyashi… Intentando que todo fuera una maldita mentira, que esta ves también pudiera llegar a tiempo.

-¿no crees que es hora de que empieces de cero?

Allen subió su mirada a la de su primo. Dejando ver su rostro con tristeza y sus ojos acuosos, hinchados de tanto llorar. En su fuero interno cuando vio a Kanda no quería decirle aquello, pero lo mejor era cortar todo, de una vez, Que Kanda se decepcionase tanto como él de Yu. Para que ambos dejaran esa relación tras. Que ya estaba destinada al fracaso.

-Porque yo nunca fui Allen Walker. Nunca podría ser Allen Kanda.- sonrió con tristeza.

-vamos ya chico. Esta realmente nunca debió ser tu vida. Tu vida debió ser al lado de nosotros, Nunca hubiéramos permitido que sufrieras tanto. ¿No crees que yo y tu familia merezcamos una oportunidad tuya?

Allen se levantó observando aquel jardín, aquel parque y los recuerdos que le traían. Podía observar la antigua casa de Mana. Aquella que hace tanto tiempo no veía, aquella dónde fue feliz por momentos pero muy infeliz también. Sus recuerdos le vinieron fuertemente, aquellos recuerdos que nunca debieron ser suyos.

-Es hora de que empieces con tu verdadera vida, es hora de que olvides a todos.

Allen observó el cielo de Inglaterra, aquella ciudad que le había dado tanto y que a la vez le había quitado tanto. Un nuevo empezar, una nueva vida, una vida que tenía que haberla vivido. Porque ahora no era más que una sombra de lo que fue, de Allen Walker ya no quedaba nada.

-Chico es ahora o nunca es tu última oportunidad, Yo me voy. Si subes tendrás la vida que siempre debiste tener. ¿No sería bueno dejarlo todo atrás?

Allen comenzó a tiritar de frio, solo llevaba un polo delgado. Lo había dejado todo en su auto. El cual estaba estacionado ahí.

-No podrás seguir como ese escritor ¿quieres seguir siendo visto como el pobre niño que fue engañado tan descaradamente por su novio? Te engañaron hasta en tu propia habitación.

Allen dio un grito fuerte, lleno de furia contenida, lleno de resentimiento hasta quedar agotado.

-Basta – grito – basta, estoy harto de todo. Cállate ya sé, ya sé que soy patético. Pero nunca más, te lo juro nuca más me pisotearan así. Nuca más agachare la cabeza. Nunca. No seré aquel estúpido niñito del que la gente se compadece, yo seré quien tome las decisiones, ya no más seré aquel niño masoquista, sacrificado... que hace todo por personas que… ya no me daré pro vencido , esta vez si cambiaré de verdad… Esto se acabo.

Limpiando y sobando sus ojos. Dejan atrás a su amor , a su amigos, porque los veía a todos como traidores, porque cada uno de ellos había colaborado a que se enamorará de Kanda-Todos pensando siempre en Kanda. Su antiguo padre por todas las desgracias que había sufrido al tener que mantenerlo; por todo el maldito esfuerzo innecesario que había echo por salvar la vida de alguien que lo había alejado de su familia. Y se vengaría estaba seguro, también de Cros Marian, de todos.

Con decisión subió al coche de Tyki y este con una sonrisa se puso al volante partiendo de inmediato.

Unos minutos después llegaba Kanda saliendo y siendo mojado por la lluvia, corrió al auto rojo que estaba abandonado y solo encontró las pertenencias del menor, incluido sus papeles. Y varias fotos de ellos dos juntos.

Solo pudo dejarse caer en medio de la lluvia; solo que estas ves no habría ningún moyashi corriendo hacia él para decirle que correspondía sus sentimientos. De verdad ahora estaba solo.

Y era así como todo había terminado. Por eso se encontraba ahí días después de que el chico se haya ido. Solo en aquel apartamento. Recordando los momentos que paso con el menor, desde que lo conoció; como si eso lo hiciera sentirse más cerca. Lo único que le causaba era frustración y ganas de mandar al demonio todo.

No había vuelto a esa maldita mansión, a esa maldita mansión que le recordaba a él. A la primera vez que el menor estuvo ahí y sintió ese cálido sentimiento inundarlo, la primera vez que lo hizo suyo en su habitación, todo le recordaba a él.

Igual que este lugar peor por lo menos podía estar sin escuchar las suplicas de esa gente arrastrada; que ahora le lloraban para que no los dejase. Alma había cumplido su palabra, los había dejado en la ruina en tan solo días. A él no podía interesarle menos; no morirá de hambre así que poco le importaba si sus parientes sí.

De solo pensar en que le menor se haya ido con Mike, le reventaba; pero sabía que era lo más probable. Llamo a toda la maldita gente que conocía al menor y nadie tenía idea.

Pero la respuesta era obvia; Francia, pero ni siquiera los acosadores de prensa lo habían visto ahí.

Nadie sabía nada y a pesar de las palabras del menor, todos repudiaban a Yu Kanda.

Y a él le daba igual, ya se sentía suficientemente miserable como para hacer caso alguno.

Los días pasaron, y estos se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses. Ya casi un año.

Había pasado muchos problemas legales con socios por falta de cumplimiento. No se digno nunca aparecerse a en Japón. Trataba de llevar todo a cabo desde Inglaterra. Los fans habían dejado de estrellarle cosa a su auto o de hacer aluna otra cosa infantil.

Todos lo veían apagado y más serio. Mas abstraído, eso no era normal. Por supuesto que no; solo quería de vuelta a su moyashi. Por lo menos saber que podía ir tras él.

Si solo fuera por el deber, lo mandaría al infierno; pero no sabía nada del menor.

No se había comunicado ni siquiera con Lavi. Toda la familia Saint Cleare parecía haber desaparecido. Miembros de otras ramas de la familia eran los que se presentaban en sociedad. Nadie sabía algo de Allen.

Contrató detectives, soborno a diversas personas y hasta extorsiono a algunas, pero no supo nada de aquella familia.

Por fin se harto y fue a Francia, su primo lo acompañó, más por miedo a que hiciera una locura si encontraba a Allen. Y vaya que lo hubiera hecho, era capaz de secuestrarlo y llevárselo consigo.

Pero nadie habitaba la mansión central. Lo comprobó pues a pesar de las quejas de los sirvientes, entró y rebuscó mas no lo hallo.

Más meses; otro año. El chico ya no debía ser un niño. Ya no debía tener es rostro angelical ni esa figura tan fina y delicada. Tal vez si, no lo sabía.

La familia Karma se establecía como la más fuerte de Japón. Los Kanda pataleaban por perder todo su poder antiguo. El solo lo manejaba pero no hacía nada por crecer, simplemente que no llegara a la ruina. De por sí ya era difícil haberla sacado. Gracias a Hikaru y Koji. Y que el novio de este les ayudara con préstamos y Lenale con recomendaciones, había podido sacar adelante a las empresas.

La empresa de Lenale era prácticamente la que le daba de comer y pagar sus gastos. No se había desecho de ese apartamento, le recordaba a él. Incluso aun podía sentir su aroma, esa roma suave y dulce que lo inundaba cuando estaba sobre él.

Tendido sobre esa gran cama, solo maldecía, ¿en qué carajo pensaba cuando se acostó con Alma? Pero no solo una vez, sino muchas veces ¿acaso lo había valido? Solo fueron orgasmos, solo se reduce ahora un maldito orgasmo.

Y la familia Karma estaba en liderazgo de Asia. Los Kanda habían cerrado diversas tiendas y compañías por toda Asia y Europa. Quedando solo las de Japón, Inglaterra y Francia.

Miles de persona sin trabajo y era su responsabilidad, eso le recordaba Hikaru. Cada maldito día. Pero no se podía hacer mucho. La maldita anciana se había encargado de dejarle con un gran problema.

Alma había resultado ser un buen líder y heredero, lo había llevado a la mejor posición en e la historia de su familia. A Kanda lo atacaban varios sectores de su familia. Pero cada comentario se iba al carajo cuando gracias a él tenían a fin de mes para todos sus lujos.

Obviamente cada persona de esa maldita familia recibía por sus acciones en la empresa aparte de que muchas tenían buenos cargos en diversa partes por el apellido, pero nuca les era suficiente y consideraban a Yu como el peor líder que habían tenido

Yu los mandaba al infierno y le ofrecía el cargo a cualquiera. Ninguno volvía a decir más. Porque era cierto, cualquier otro simplemente los hubiera llevado a la quiebra sin mayor consuelo.

Y así se pasaron tres años desde que el moyashi se fue.

El libro que había quedado a medias fue terminado por Lavi. Aunque extrañamente muchos se preguntaban ¿por qué demoro tanto si al final lo iba a sacar solo? Más extraño fue que aquel libro tuviera esa esencia propia del albino.

Lavi contactaba con Allen, pero ni con tortura se le podía sacar algo.

Y Kanda lo había intentado, por supuesto que sí. No soltó ni una palabra y solo gano una detención.

Obviamente ahí quedo la amistad entre ellos. Hikaru seguía a su lado, como fiel compañero, respetando su lugar. La única persona junto con su mayordomo que se preocupaban realmente si comía o no ese día.

Lenale estaba bastante ocupada con sus éxitos, su ropa. Pero se sentía muy culpable por no hacer nada así que después del primer año sin noticias del albino, ella comenzó a acercarse más que como una socia; acompañándolo, él ni siquiera notaba su presencia a veces, pero de alguna manera le reconfortaba, aunque no lo admitiera. Le reconfortaba saber que a pesar de todo los que le habían dejado atrás, había tres personas que aun se preocupaban si seguía vivo o no. Era humano, esa era la prueba.

Koji y su novio se casaron. Hikaru lo obligo a ir, mala idea término emborrachándose en su departamento. Esa boda solo le recordó a dos personas, una inglesa, tierna y joven y un japonés algo más frio y maduro. Más bien le recordó a algo que le iba a pedir ese día. Es día en que Alma se vengó, ese maldito matrimonio de dos personas enamoradas e ilusionadas. Cada una con profesión distinta, cada una diferente y con muchas ocupaciones; uniendo sus vidas con amor y felicidad.

Eso, justo lo que hubiera querido para su moyashi y para él. Lo que aquel día iban a acordar, aquel día que se mostro uno sus más grandes errores ya no importaba si habían sido suyos, los de Allen o desde hace muchos años, lo que importaba es que eso los había separado y no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: si me quieren ahorcar están en su derecho pero tomen en cuenta de que muchas ya lo suponían y si se recuerdan el prologo osea el primer capi estaba bastante claro. Si no se entendió bien que hacía el moyashi en el depa de Alma , en realidad dijo todo eso porque quería asegurarse de la verdad y otra cosa fue que quería que Kanda continuara con su vida para poder el continuar con la suya lejos. jaja ya veremos si lo logro después de estos años. Por cierto si aklguien es fan de N°6 pasense por mi face que he subido hasta el tomo 8 de la novela en español! ni yo se como lo encontre, p'orque no soy yo quien lo tradujo , logicamente, pero quiero compartirlo con ustydes por si les gusta o estan interesadas en ese anime, es muy bueno; la novela esta aun mejor y tien más fanservice yeah! Ademas d que pongo enlaces de algunas cosa y si quieres pueden agregarme como amgia, en relaida supongo que tendrian que agregarme para pdoer ver lo que subo, no estoy segura en todo caso subscribirse. Me buscan con : Kaory Ciel ; mi imagen de nick es del cantante hyde y mi foto de portado un sasunaru cute, de sasuke y naruto con orejitas .<p>LilyVongola: Hi! siempre soy feliz de leer un review tuyo! ohhh si creo que este capi traumatizo gente y hicieron que instintos asesinos se pusieran sobre mi, pero recuerden que aun falta el final. Aunque no aseguro nada jajajajaj. Bueno en algunas cosas has acertado y creo que esta capi te habra gustado, Kanda la esta pasando mal estos años y no solo por Allen, ya abes los unicos que siguena su lado son Lenale, Hikaru y su mayordomo ( si el viejito ese). No me gusta ahcerlo sufrir tanto e verdad pero la vena drmatica gana y cuando em doy cuenta ya salio asi o tal ves me gusta hacerlos sufrir jajajaj. Ya veis Allen se nos fue uhh que pasara? ya han pasado tres años dime que piensa ¿ que habran pasado en estos tres años? Entiendo lo que dices , veremso si a Allen le vence el amor y ya veis su ganas de vengarse... o simplemente lo dejara todo atras y tratara de vivir lo mejor posible; puesto que tienes mucha razon una infedelidad asi esn dificil de perdonar y he tratadon de hacerlo mas o menios realsita pro a veces en las relaciones ni uno mismo se comprende. Ese manga es muy bueno, ya lo había leído una parte, no recuerdo si esta completo o no, pero el seme estab tan genial y el uke era tan cute! le quedab bien el papel de princesa , lastima que la hermana apareció argggggg...Gracias por leer y espero tu proximo review! una pregunta ¿ tu eres anonymous?

samy walker: hi! gracias por el review y por los elogios, me haces feliz y me dan mas inspiración. Pues te dire tengo 18 años asiq ue supongo que estaré en la mitad de aquello que dices, con un paso ala madurez y aun un paso en la juventud, pero siempre em digo tratar de no olvidar que se es joven y escribiendo puedo transmitir aquellas convicciones para no olvidarlas. Sobre las situaciones se podría decir que soy perceptiva y me gusta observar atentamente las persoans y como se desenvuelven, los sentimientos son inspirados por lo que sientes hacia alguien jiji. Gracias por el interés. bien sobre como terminara un tendrán que leerlo, sobre con quien terminará Allen pue quein sbe jaja en realdia yo lo sé pero no lo diré aun, hay dos finales , aun no se cual pero talvez y publique ambos. Solo dire que tienes mucha razon sobre comenzar con un relación ene s eestado y qe es destructivo. para ambos. Nos vemos! y si puede dejadme otro review!

Satii:Hi! perdón por no contestarte la vez anterior y espero que este leyendo este capi, bueno gracias por dejarme un review y ya viste quien resulto ser más perra jiji y tambié que no necesariamente fueron millones de dinero lo que recupero Kanda sino millones de deudas jji , bueno espero que me digas que tal te pareció este capi please, bye!Weno nos vemos! gracias también a los que me pusieron alert y favorite espero les siga gustando! 


	36. Chapter 36

Notas de la autora: sí lo sé demore más de lo esperado. Sorry! pero no tanto como antes ! el siguiente capi pondré todo mis esfuerzo porque salga más rápido, creo que sí de alguna sádica manera me gusta mucho el siguiente capi,este también, empieza lo bueno... y debo decir que adoro la personalidad de Neah.. ( del manga, del de aca umm quizá pero ya verán)Please reviews!

* * *

><p>La mayoría de cosas a su alrededor habían cambiado. Lavi y él ya se habían graduado hace ya un año, con honores ambos; cada uno en su área.<p>

Él en administración y comercio exterior, Lavi en literatura y lengua. Su tesis había sido publicada, fue un éxito entre las personas de aérea. Bueno tampoco tenía mucha competencia, Koji se conformó en su segundo lugar y era feliz ahora. Con su hermoso esposo rubio, solo suyo, tan suyo. El chico había estudiado hotelería y turismo. Exactamente para encargarse del negocio familiar. Koji trabajaba con Yu y también con su esposo.

Y Kanda observaba cada día esa aura de felicidad que irradiaba el chico luego de su matrimonio y aunque este trataba de no mostrarle lo feliz que era, él sabía que así era.

¿Quién no sería feliz de despertar todos los días al lado de persona que amaba? De sentirla solo suya, de sentirla esencialmente para él. El chico rubio se veía muy dulce y amable, lleno de atenciones con su esposo, a veces venía recogerlo y juntos se iban.

Hubiera sido vomitivo y hasta lo hubiera prohibido hace tantos años. A veces se decía que hubiera sido mejor nunca haber conocido ese sentimiento, nunca haberse enterado de ese chiquillo, nunca haber observado sus ojos. Porque desde que observo sus ojos, supo que estaba perdido.

Otro día de trabajo terminaba en las empresas de Lenale, una reconocida diseñadora, que trabajaba conjuntamente con la hermana Marriott. Ambas se habían partido su porcentaje y al parecer Lavi vendería el suyo a Lenale.

La ropa que diseñaban estaba dentro de la más usada por celebridades, también habían empezado entre la ropa y accesorios para fiestas y eventos importantes. Todo un éxito; Koji era un especialista en marketing, tenía que reconocerlo.

Si tan solo pudiera tenerlo trabajando en la empresa Kanda, esta no estarían tan mal. Y no es que estuvieran en riesgo de quiebra, pero al estar tan reducida, les sonaba posible una crisis aguda.

A pesar de que Hikaru había resultado ser bueno para ser su mano derecha, era el que viajaba constantemente para que el mismo Yu no tuviera que hacerlo. No se abastecían por muy pocas que las tiendas de ropa y almacenes que manejaban; o tal vez es que aún no se habían recuperado emocionalmente, verdaderamente un fastidio son los sentimientos.

¿Si aun guardaba la maldita esperanza? Pues, no había día que no lo recordará, aún después de 3 años desde su desaparición; el niño, ya no debía ser uno, debía ser un joven. Pero en su mente se negaba a dejar de imaginarlo tan tierno como antes, tan dulce, antes de que su relación se corrompiera y perdiera todo lo bueno.

Su espera se vio recompensada cuando una tarde que estaba en su apartamento, tratando de comprobar nuevos pagos para las empresas Kanda; que Koji le llamo, diciéndole que la empresa de Lenale había recibido una tentadora oferta de compra en su totalidad por la familia y el grupo Saint Cleare.

Eso los dejo dislocados en sus mentes. Lena se negó rotundamente, pues era su empresa, ese que con trabajo duro de la rubia, Lenale, Koji y él mismo se habían esforzado en sacar y en convertirla en lo que es ahora. No podría llegar a supera a un grupo tan poderoso como los Saint Cleare, pero en el mundo de diseño, si que le hacia una competencia.

Lena solicitó hablar personalmente con la persona que estaba interesada, pero esta se negó rotundamente. Después recibió una oferta para la compra de la parte que le correspondía a Allen, era un parte generosa, pues Hikaru antes que el albino desapareciera le había cedido su parte. Obviamente se negaron y temieron que nunca el chico se haya ido con su nueva familia.

Eso le enfureció ¿y se el menor solo huyo con Mike? No lo soportaría.

Lenale puso una trampa, le contesto diciéndole que quería conocer en persona al miembro de la familia para conversar en un precio conveniente.

Lo sorprendente es que aquella persona acepto, le informo que llegaría en una semana, se organizaría una fiesta en el mejor club de Londres al cual estaban invitados. Toda la empresa de Lenale, lo estaba. Y que al día siguiente de conocerse podrían hablarían sobre los precios. Parecía bastante formal.

Supo de inmediato que era Mike. Esta seguro o era la mocosa albina. O alguno de sus padres, el moyashi seguramente no querría ni verlos aun. Pero le sacaría información a quién quiera que sea.

Lo preocupante fue que llego una invitación física en un sobre, elegante y de tono champagne, con exquisito olor. La abrió se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al ver que estaba sellado con el escudo de aquella familia; firmada por el líder de esta. No decía nombre solo "Los invita El Duque Saint Celare, líder del grupo ".

"Así que era el padre del moyashi". Eso era mejor aun, no importaba que método utilizara, le sacaría información, además estaba seguro de que Mike también estaría ahí.

La fiesta había comenzado pero el solo observaba para ver si identificaba a alguien, hasta que el mismo Mike se situó en el estrado.

-Ese maldito – exclamo dirigiéndose hacia el moreno.

Pero fue retenido por su primo y por el pelirrojo.

-Cálmate, debes comportarte.

-Le romperé la cara; él fue quien se llevo al moyashi, estoy seguro... como le haya puesto un dedo encima yo… yo

-Cálmate- le instaba su primo aferrándolo.

-No puedes hacer una tontería, estamos en su territorio.

-No me importa.

Tyki se puso en el centro del estrado, con sus invitados expectantes.

-Es un placer recibirlos hoy por mi cumpleaños…

Saludo haciendo sonrojar a más de uno por su caballerosidad.

-Pero es un placer mayor presentarles a mi prometido

Su vista se dirigió orgullosa y triunfadora, hacia los Kanda y el pelirrojo.

"que no sea lo que pienso", se dijo para si Lavi, por alguna razón su corazón se oprimía porque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ven mi precioso, Neah Saint Cleare

Un albino con cabellos blancos, y ligeramente ondeados que caían con gracia por encima de sus hombros, enmarcándole el rostro; llevaba un colgante en una de su orejas, dándole más sensualidad que destilaba con su andar erguido y presencia arrogante; con una mirada fría y plateada, tenía un brillos sensual y malicioso en ellos.

Se poso al lado de Tyki y este beso su dorso y luego beso sus labios, todos los presentes aplaudieron, felicitando a la pareja

Kanda sentía que todo se caía, que estaba perdido en mundo paralelo; él no podía aceptar la realidad. No podía aceptar que lo había perdido, por cómo se besaba con aquel hombre, por como el moyashi pasaba sin vacilaciones sus brazos estilizados por el cuello de su prometido, por como su cintura estrecha era apresada por el mayor con confianza. No, no podía comprender que aquella confianza significaba que había perdido; aquel chico estaba gusto siendo besado por su prometido; esa confianza en la forma en que se tocaban solo podía significar que ya habían consumado su relación.

Luego de haberse quedado quieto; la sorpresa, desesperación y la furia hizo mella en él. Había jurado nunca perderlo, había soportado todo el dolor y la incertidumbre ¿solo para esto?, por supuesto que no lo aceptaría. Se zafo de los dos presentes que lo habían retenido y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Los prometidos se habían separado, el albino tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-¿nos va a felicitar, joven líder de las empresas Kanda?

-¿Líder?- preguntó el albino

Sin soltar el brazo de su prometido.

-Así es, me han informado que en este tiempo que estuvimos de viaje, mi dulce Neah, el joven ha asumido por completo el liderazgo de los Kanda.

-Entiendo, Tyki, debemos saludar a los demás presentes.

Todos ahí se notaban tensos por lo que pudiera suceder; porque sabían, exactamente, que a pesar de que el albino fingiera no reconocer a Kanda, era obvio que era Allen Walker, el reconocido autor que había desaparecido de un día para otro.

Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, pues hasta los mismo fotógrafos se habían quedados estupefactos al divisar a aquel joven y que lo llamaran con el apellido de una de las familias más poderosas de la nación.

-Más bien querría hablar con el novio- miro de forma intensa al albino, tratando de tranquilizarse y no golpearlos o llevarse al albino a la fuerza.

-Eso no se podrá…discúlpenos pero debemos saludar a los demás presentes y los socios de nuestra familia- contesto impasible el albino- joven Kanda un gusto en conocerlo.

Tyki le dio una ligera reverencia y tomo del brazo al albino llevándoselo.

-Tú no te vas de aquí moyashi

El aludido se tenso un momento al reconocer el apodo, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cuando Kanda lo tomo de la mano, no dejándolo hablar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- susurro

Tyki lo noto y separo bruscamente la mano que los unía.

-Me disculpa, pero no es de mi agrado que le hablan así a mi prometido.- sentencio

-Tyki, vámonos- su voz sonó un tanto perturbada

El moreno lo comprendió y lo sujetó por la cintura apoyándolo al caminar; pero en Kanda aumento su furia, sentía que perdía el control. No podía dejarlo ir, simplemente no.

-No te vas de aquí hasta que hablemos- sentencio tomándolo de la mano de nuevo.

Sonrió al sentir el cuerpo esbelto y delgado del albino tiritando, era obvio que no lo convencería de que no era su moyashi. Ese niño sería suyo por siempre.

El albino giro sorprendiendo a Kanda y se topo con sus ojos y sus hermosas facciones; se había vuelto más hermoso que antes.

Lo que no espero, definitivamente, es que este le diera un golpe.

-Lo siento, si insiste, tendré que llamar a seguridad, y creo que no es conveniente para su reputación de cayente ¿o sí?

Eso si había dañado su orgullo, puesto que todos sabían que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles en la busca de socios.

-Yu pequeño idiota

Sintió dos brazos retenerlo fuertemente antes de que se abalanzara sobre Allen y se lo llevara de allí.

-Nos disculpamos joven Saint Cleare- intervino Hikaru – mi primo a estado así desde que su novio se marcho y desapareció; lo amaba de verdad.

-Eso no me incumbe- contestó fríamente- si fueran tan amables en llevárselo de aquí.

Cruzo sus brazos en actitud prepotente.

El pelirrojo lo observaba, lógicamente sabía que era él, su mirada se cruzo con la de Tyki y este asintió, luego con Allen, quien solo desvió al mirada.

-Joven Bookman, creo que si tiene tiempo podemos discutir sobre su nuevo libro mañana a las 10 am en la editorial.- comentó el albino sin dejar de desviar su mirada.

-por supuesto, duque Saint Celare.

El albino sonrió arrogante

-No hace falta los títulos, aun no soy el duque, lo es mi padre. Además debo admitir que soy yo el comprador anónimo, así que mañana espero almorzar con ustedes y la señorita Lee, pero a usted joven Bookman, lo espero en la editorial a las 10 am

Asintieron aferrando más a Kanda quien fue sacado del lugar por sus amigos.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó Tyki, sujetádnoslo entre su brazos.

El albino suspiro y puso una sonrisa un poca ms sincera, que ahora solo guardaba para sus personas cercanas.

-Más o menso, por favor terminemos con esto rápidamente.

-Supongo que lo difícil ya paso.

-yo creo que lo más difícil0 recién viene.

Kanda fue dejado en su departamento, Lavi se marcho pero Hikaru se quedo al pendiente, lo vio sentarse y mirar al vacio para después meterse a su habitación y cerrar con un portazo, escucho como rompía cosas, lanzaba maldiciones y escuchaba claramente " te amo maldita sea!". Simplemente se limito a suspirar algo cansado y echarse en el sofá prendiendo el televisor a un volumen, interesándose por la película dejo de escuchar su primo.

La mañana le sorprendió con gran dolor de cabeza y pero recostado en su cama con diversa ropas del moyashi, esa que nunca se llevo, su lap top, su ropa juvenil que tanto el sentaba bien , y el traba de aspirar su aroma y de sentir, de recordar cómo era tocarlo, como era besarlo, como era sus sonrisas infantiles , su charlas mientras lo torturaba y no lo dejaba en paz, sus adorables sonrojos cuando le decía lo que quería hacerle, sus ojos cuando el regalaba le demostraba que de verdad lo amaba. Todo ya tan lejano.

Se quito las cosas que tenía encima, casi aprecia un acosador con todo tirado,

Tomo un baño y una decisión.

Su primo estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá en medio de bebida y comida chatarra. Se notaba que no despertaría en un buen rato.

Vistió informalmente, se había esmerado en vestir, como hace algún tiempo a no lo hacía. Y marcho a su destino.

-Así que si estás viviendo en la mansión de los Saint Cleare

-Yu Kanda, ¿donde esperabas que viviera? Pero aun es muy temprano; sabrá disculparme por mis fachas.

Pues se notaba claramente que solo llevaba un pantalón de seda debajo de la bata además de tener su cabello revuelto.

-Allen, mi moyashi.

-Le suplico que no me llame por ese apelativo tan horrendo. Si soy Allen, mi nombre completo es Allen Neah Saint Cleare, duque. O más bien futuro, en algunos meses.

Kanda aun no recordaba lo que iba a decirle, estaba cautivado por su belleza que había aumentado en este tiempo.

-La verdad usted interrumpió algo importante que no podrá ser completado. Porque debo reunirme con Lavi después y luego con todo los que manejan la empresa de la señorita Lee.

Hablaba más grácil y menos atolondrado, sin hacer sus característicos pucheros o mohines infantiles. También parecía claramente menos sincero; se notaba que se esforzaba para mostrarse de este modo.

-Moyashi, tenemos que hablar; tengo que...

-Mire si viene con estupideces le pediría que se vaya, ya le dije que interrumpió algo, Si usted entiende.

Trataba de calmarse, no debía dejarse llevar por todas esas emociones que lo carcomían, sino terminaría peor que antes. Trataba de recordar lo calmada de su personalidad antes de conocerlo, este chico, desde que aprecio, puso su mundo al revés.

Un adolescente de unos 18 años bajo las escaleras, era pequeño incluso más bajo que Allen, tenía el cabello ondeado y era rubio que le quedaba hasta los hombros, bajaba por las escalera pues .El joven un tanto sonrojado se despido con un beso en la mejilla y pidiéndole, casi rogándole con respeto, que lo llamara .

-Son tan tiernos cuando tienen esa edad. Es un buen disfrute de vez en cuando, pero llegan a cansar. Antes no te comprendía, pero hacer las misma cosa en la cama siempre, debe ser aburrido; por eso le aconsejo que nunca se quede con un menor. A veces hay que experimentar otras cosas. Pero creo que eso usted sabe bastante, a veces hay que estar con un mocoso estúpido y virginal y también con una zorra como Alma para que te la haga bien y para prender todo tipo de cosas ¿no?

Era claro, directo y preciso, Lo había dejado sin habla, ese no podía ser su moyashi, definitivamente no.

-Ya te dije que quiero que hablemos

-Lastimosamente estas en mi territorio.

-¿te acostaste con ese chico?

-No te interesa.

-Respóndeme

-Como quieras, si y te lo recomiendo es apretado pero ya no es virgen después de ayer.

-¡maldito hijo…!

-Respeta mi madre, bastardo.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿En qué carajos te ha convertido? ¿Es por mí?

-No soy tan estúpido, eso sería a humillante. No te creas tanto y tampoco que he venido hasta aquí por ti. Pero quien sabe, tal vez te vuelva prioritario. Tal vez…

Saco un celular y marcó unos números. En pocos minutos unos hombres altos y fornidos tomaron de los brazos a Yu y este forcejeaba observando la imagen de su moyashi, de que ya no tenía anda de suyo. Este solo sonrió de forma altanera y un tanto sensual.

Pero después de que todos se hayan marchado se desplomó sobre los escalones, siendo atendido por las sirvientas, quienes lo ayudaron a llegar su habitación donde lo recostaron en un sofá.

-por favor prepárenme un baño y llamen a Tyki y Road, necesitare de ellos urgentemente.

Lavi estuvo listo y puntual a las 10 am en la oficina que usaron cuando trabajaban juntos; estaba ansioso. No pensó que se viera tan bien; ya había superado su amor hacia él pero eso no lo hacía ciego; reconocía que se veía tremendamente sensual.

-¿En qué piensas? Siempre imaginado cosa, Lavi Bookman.

Su voz era otra cosa que había cambiado, a pesar de que había rasgos infantiles y agudos en ella, se notaba que se esforzaba por mantenerla en una escala más grave y ronca, lo cual le hacía atrayente. El chico albino suspiro bostezando, pero casi pareció un gemido, y mientras se acomodaba lo miraba de forma intensa, casi como si él fuera su presa. Tal vez no estaba equivocado

En vez de sentarse al frente, hizo algo que no se esperaba, se sentó en sus piernas y paso sus manos por su cuello acariciándolo. Era demasiado para él, tampoco era de piedra, aunque ya no lo amaba, sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo y tenerlo casi a su disposición para tocarlo, sus antigua fantasías nocturnas se hacían presentes, recordándole lo mucho que había soñado con hacerlo suyo.

-Eres muy guapo, sabes. Siempre me lo has parecido.- susurro en su oído y el cerro los ojos

-Allen… ¿tengo el derecho de llamarte así?

-Por supuesto…

Suspiro en su cuello y el pelirrojo no sabía si aprovechar la situación o no; pero los recuerdos de su amigo llorando por su ex amigo lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Allen, estas confundido. Tú lo amas.

Escucho una risita un tanto fría que le asombro; más cuando las manos del menor se afianzaron en su cuello.

-Bésame, se que quieres hacerlo, siempre has querido hacerlo. Fue tu culpa, también, que me enamorara del bastardo ese.

-No sé de que hablas

El albino se separo y lo miro de forma intensa y de manera suspicaz.

-¿crees que soy idiota? Se perfectamente que estabas enamorado de mi; se que deseas tomarme ahora mismo

Esas palabras y que el propio Allen lo había dicho le comenzaban a calentar.

-Allen...

-Es diferente que antes me haya hecho el estúpido por no quererte dañar, engañándome a mí mismo para no sentirme culpable; pensando, ingenuamente, en que solo querías ser mi amigo. Tal vez por eso paso todo aquello; pero es tu culpa si tu tal vez me hubieras enamorado, estaría, ahora mismo, contigo.  
>-Eso no es cierto, yo estaba con Hikaru. Solo te quiero como amigo.<p>

-Vamos Lavi porqué estarías nervioso ¿te gusto? ¿Quieres tocarme? Adelante, hazlo, todo lo que quieras.

-¿pero qué dices? Se supone que te has comprometido con...

-Eh ¿Ahora te gusta mi primo? ¿Mi prometido? Adelante pues estar con él también, no somos celosos para anda.

-¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido?

Trato de separarlo pero el otro no lo hizo.

-Aunque debes estar agradecido eh… no me voy a vengar de ti ni hacerte algo a ti o a tu familia. Más bien diría que estas protegido.

-¿Debería estar feliz?- pregunto sarcástico y un poco molesto por el nuevo comportamiento

-No te molestes, lindo conejito. Eres mi presa pero en otro sentido… Tú sabes.

-Ya es hora de reunirnos con…

Tyki observo a Allen sentado en las piernas del otro y frunció el ceño; Lavi trato de explicarle pero el otro solo frunció más el ceño y separo a Allen del otro.

-ya te eh dicho que...

-Tyki, solo estaba recordando buenos momentos, no seas egoísta que tu también lo has disfrutado.

El moreno solo lo miro profundamente, tratando de advertirle que no abriera más la boca. Pero, el albino mantuvo su mirada, se quedaron así por un largo rato.

-¿Chicos?

-Nada Lavi, nada de qué preocuparte. Es solo este siendo un poco sobre protector, ya no necesito eso. Se cuidarme bien y lo sabes, además ahora tengo que cuidar otras personas no de mi mismo.

-¿otras personas?

-Si de Ariadne y Timothy, al final logre que nos conociéramos mejor y eso después te cuento.

-Vámonos, que quiero ver la cara de llanto del japonés y la chica lee.

Allen y Tyki rieron entre ellos, asustando un poco a Lavi.

-parece conejito asustado ¿no crees Neah?

-ya se lo había dicho… vamos no te vamos a comer.

Lavi recompuso su postura y se puso serio tratando de que ambos ya no le pusieran nervioso, cada quien a su forma.

-Por cierto Lavi, aun tenemos que hablar del libro, quiero seguir, terminarlo. No es justo para las fans.

-Entiendo…pero igual terminé la segunda parte

-Pero era un trilogía y quiero darle un final inesperado ¿te parece?

-Claro, después hablamos.

Subieron a una limosna que los esperaba

-¿no es mucho solo para ir al edificio de Lena?

-Claro que no, ¿verdad Tyki?

-Exacto, chico.

-Has cambiado bastante….

-No sabes cuanto

Contesto de forma seria Allen, tomando una copa de champagne, asombrando a Lavi casi haciéndole volverse torpe lo que hizo reír al albino.

Cada movimiento que realizaba el albino parecías milimetrado pero a la vez se le veía un aura seria y decidida; ya no había ese rastro de si alzabas la vos comenzaría a lloriquear; su carácter era incluso un poco amargo y sarcástico, pero a la vez sensual. En cada movimiento que hiciera no podía evitar sonrojarse. No entendía si era porque había tenido esos sentimientos antes por el albino o era que ese chico seducía hasta al aire que pasaba. Se sorprendió mirándolo por largo tiempo, hasta que Tyki les hizo notar que habían llegado. Suspiró con pesadez, sabía que lo que les esperaba ahí dentro no sería nada fácil.

Estaba todo vestidos de ejecutivos, esperando la llegada, cada aun más ansioso que el otro, en especial Yu. Que estaba sentado a la cabeza de todos y a su lado derecho estaba Lenale como la siguiente socia mayoritaria. Ella confiaba en Yu y le había cedido la administración de unos porcentajes más de su propia parte. Al lado izquierdo estaba Hikaru para poder contenerlo de lo que pasara; Koji y su esposo estaban al lado izquierdo expectantes de lo que pasara.

La limosina se abrió y muchos flashes de periodistas y fans que los habían seguido no se hicieron esperar, Allen tomo de la mano a Tyki y ambos sonrieron de forma casual.

Las chicas gritaban, algunos sonreían por ver a su idol feliz. Lavi solo sabía que era un careta y se dio cuenta que el menor no traía puesta ropa formal; se había concentrado en estudiar sus expresiones que no había notado. Se le veía bien pero, obviamente, no daba con la ocasión; eso no auguraba nada nuevo.

Kanda trataba de no apretar demasiado los papeles que tenía en frente suyo, pero le costaba el solo recordar esas expresiones vacías y le enfermaba saber que el moyashi había compartido su lecho con otro así sea pasivo o activo, tenia ganas de buscar al maldito mocoso que había abiertos las piernas para su moyashi. No importaba si el moyashi había sido el de arriba (aunque le costaba imaginarlo), nadie tenía derecho a tocarlo. De solo recordarlo su furia comenzaba a cegarlo.

Hikaru le golpeó el hombro cuando las puertas se abrieron y entro primero Lavi, Tyki y luego su moyashi, informal y no de acuerdo a la situación pero hermoso, físicamente, porque en sus ojos ya no había esa dulzura que antes siempre era como una luz en la oscuridad de sus problemas, una luz que el mismo había apagado.

Recién ahí noto que venía tomado de la mano con Tyki, eso casi le hizo dejar todo y comenzar a despotricar pero Lena lo tomo de la mano, se erizo al contacto, pues no le gustaba que nadie lo tocase si no era él quien lo permitía; pero si el moyashi quería hacérsele el indiferente el también lo haría y sabia que tarde o temprano esa máscara de frialdad terminaría cediendo, así como la suya propia cayó ante el calor de su albino.

-Joven Walker ¿o saint Cleare?

-Ahora mismo, todas las propiedades que le pertenecían a Allen Walker y sus cuentas bancarias son de Neah.- respondió Tyki con una sonrisa superior.

Kanda trataba de controlarse.

-Entonces ya que no jugaremos a al escondidas, ¿a que debemos que nos molesten con su presencia?- pregunto Kanda cruzando los brazos.

Lenale, miraba tensa a Allen y sintiendo la culpa choco su mirada con la del albino, quien casi la miraba amenazante.

-Le vamos a ser sinceros, quiero comprar esta empresa,

-Lo siento, Allen, es decir… no podemos venderla, tienes tu parte en regalías pero no podría vendértela.

-¿Qué podría hacer un moyashi con acciones?

-Para que lo sepa, este chico ha manejado muy bien su puesto de líder en estos dos últimos años. Solo se necesitó un poco de…

-ya Tyki, no es necesario que cuentes mis facultades para convencer a todo tipo de personas. Aunque creo que soy bueno en ello, nunca se han quejado- comento en tono sugerente mientras mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

-Maldito mocoso- masculló, Yu, casi inaudible.

-Lavi ¿tu estarás de su lado?- preguntó Hikaru

-Sabes que si…

Hikaru lo observo con tristeza.

-Bueno, realmente, ya me aburrí. Por cierto vi su boda, fue hermosa- se refería Koji y a su rubio esposo- He sabido que mucho del crecimiento de esta empresa se ha debido a ti Koji ¿aun puede llamarte con tu nombre verdad?

La forma sugerente en mover su labios y su mirada profunda pero queriendo mostrara ingenuidad, hacia arder en celos a Kanda y al esposo de Koji.

-Por supuesto…-contestó un tanto atontado.

-Bien, quiero que tú trabajes para los Saint Cleare y tú, chico Marriott, quiero que formemos una alianza en los hoteles, la competencia no es buena. Si nos uniéramos podríamos hacer morder el polvo a la competencia.

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos. Por la propuesta.

-Pero, nosotros…

- si no me equivoco nos llevamos bien; ¿o es que ya no me aprecias como amigo?

-Claro que no

El rubio se sintió culpable al ver el rostro triste del albino, casi se levantó del asiento. En su fuero interno, al principio estaba molesto por como los trataba pero luego comprendió que todo se debía al daño que le hicieron. Él no tendría por qué estar ahí, es más ni siquiera le caía bien los Kanda. Y Lena, pues sentía que aprovechaba demasiado bien el que Allen no haya estado cerca.

Pero estaba su esposo, no es que fuera sumiso pero eran cosas que debían conversar.

-Allen… ¿te podríamos llamar así?

-Ustedes no me han hecho nada malo ni nada bueno, creo que no nos acercamos lo suficiente pero eso se puede arreglar. Piénsenlo.

-Ellos asintieron

-No puedes venir y tratar de llevarte a mi gente…- espeto furioso Yu

-Tyki…- le llamo melosamente aferrándose a su cuello

Kanda arrugo los papeles sin importar lo valioso que fueran, Lena y Hikaru ya estaba en ambos brazos, conteniéndolo.

-Ya estoy aburrido y tengo que preparar algunas cosas para cuando vengan Ariadne y Timothy...- le susurro casi en jadeos

-Por cierto... no quiero que ningún Kanda se acerque a mis hermanos- declaro firmemente y con deje de amenaza- no hoces ponerle una mano encima a Ariadne porque lo pagaras muy caro.

-¡Fue ella la que quiso besarme…!

-Es tu palabra contra la de ella y eso ya no importa ahora. Tu tampoco, Hikaru, no te le acerques a ninguno. O eliminaré lo que queda de su estúpida empresa y familia. Créanme que lo hago, tengo un gran socio en Japón. Las cosas dan vuelta, a veces el que es tu enemigo un día, en los negocios puede volverse tu aliado. Créeme que no haya nada que más quiera que verte arruinado, tu Hikaru, por ser tan hipócrita…. – sonrió de forma cruel

-Lena, aprovechando el tiempo, acepta que siempre estuviste enamorada de Yu y tu Hikaru que siempre estuviste enamorado de mí.

Sin decir más y dejando a todos sorprendidos, salió del habitación, Tyki lo siguió de inmediato. Lavi se quedo llamando con la mirada los esposos, ellos viéndolo como salvación salieron junto a él. Lenale, Kanda y Hikaru se veían entre duda, entre rencor y entre miedo.

-Primo…-Hikaru rompió el silencio que se había formado entre los tres- De verdad que lo que dijo no es cierto. Sabes perfectamente que siempre te he ayudado a que estés con él y solo le tenía cariño, ante todo eres mi familia.

Hikaru trago seco; Yu estaba estático en la misma posición con la cabeza baja dejando caer su cabello, apoyado en el escritorio con los puños cerrados fuertemente.

-Ya lo sé.

-Kanda… lo que dijo Allen, yo….

-No es momento de hablar de eso.-corto Yu

Lenale lo agradeció internamente.

-Debes recuperarlo, a pesar de lo que diga; se ve que no es feliz. Está lleno de rencor hacia nosotros y eso que dijo de Lena, tal vez sean celos.

-Si tú quieres podría prestarme ampra que le saques celos. No es lo conveniente pero en el caso de ustedes.

-No… las cosas terminaron por tonterías como esas. Tengo que dejarle en claro y punto. Si no funciona, no funciona: Ya no somos unos mocosos estúpidos, él ha cambiado bastante.

Sus puños se apretaron fuertemente y soltándose del agarre de sus amigos salió de la habitación. Hikaru se despidió de Lena y salió tras su primo.

Ella solo suspiro aliviada de que sus sentimientos no hayan sido rechazados del todo. Aunque sonará cruel, ya no veía futuro en la relación de sus amigos. Si bien al principio los apoyo, fue justamente porque lo quería, y sabia que solo el albino podía hacerlo feliz; pero, ahora solo lo hacía sufrir. Y no es que le echara toda la culpa al albino; pero, realmente, solo sabían hacerse daño. Lo mejor era que se distanciaran; por ahora solo se mantendría al lado de su amigo, apoyándolo y reconfortándolo como lo ha hecho siempre.

-Bien, parece que no has tenido tu mente divagando en tonterías en todo este tiempo. Mañana mismo anunciaremos que volvemos a la literatura con nuestro último libro.

-¿último?

-Bueno, creo que ambos nos hemos divertido escribiendo juntos; pero, para que tengamos vida propia creo que lo mejor es que cada escriba por su cuenta.

-Si piensas que por eso tu relación con Kanda…

-No me hables de él; por supuesto que no tienes la culpa de nada. Terminamos por su culpa y la mía, fin del asunto. Pero, quiero que puedas hacer una vida, te lo mereces. ¿No has salido con alguien en este tiempo?

-No, he estado metido de lleno a la literatura y nada más.

-Umm y ya sabes ¿aventuras?

-Tu…

-Por favor, ya no tengo 15. Es bastante común y parte de la vida disfrutar de los placeres…

-Pero, estás comprometido con Tyki

-Ya te dije que ninguno de los dos somos celosos

-Tyki parecía celoso cuando nos encontró.

-Sobre eso, me pregunto por quien…

Aquel susurro lo escucho Lavi y noto una mueca de molestia en el albino. ¿Acaso de verdad gustaba de Tyki y estaba celoso? Aquello hizo que se retorcieran su estomago, pensó en dejar de lado aquella sensación.

-Lo que sea, pero a pesar de que ya no soy amigo de Yu. Tú lo amas y no podría.

-No me menciones ese nombre. Lo detesto y no sabes como.

-¿quieres hacerle daño?

-Mucho

-Entonces aun lo amas

-¿pero qué?

-Si no te daría igual,

- No lo defiendas o realmente me pensare lo de castigarte a ti.

-en todo caso ¿esa chica, Ariadne, también no merecería…?

-Ya la castigue y es mi hermana.

-entonces preguntare ¿de qué soy culpable?

-De no enamorarme.

Lavi se sorprendió parándose de inmediato.

-Como ya te lo dije, tú me amas o me amaste, pero eso se puede arreglar ¿no crees?

Se acero peligrosamente pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelirrojo.

-Si te soy sincero, aquella vez que nos escapamos de Kanda, la situación entre ambos ya era mala, no sé si ya me engañaba o no. Pero en ese instante en que me ibas besar, sabía que lo querías hacer… Yo también quería, me sentía atrapado por ti. Debiste haberme besado, tal vez me hubiera dejado llevar por ti y todo hubiera sido diferente, esa había sido tu oportunidad

Lavi frunció su ceño, tratando de alejarlo.

-Lo que paso, pasó. Nada se puede arreglar, en todo caso creo que ambos tienen la culpa de que su relación no funcionará. Yo Hikaru, Lena, todos hicimos lo mejor posible para que no se separasen.

-Acepto que tú me ayudaste sinceramente, que siempre has estado a mi lado. Que estúpido fui al no fijarme en ti

-es porque estás enamorado de Yu.

-¿y no te duele?

Lavi sonrió.

-Hace tiempo que dejo de dolerme.

-Allen se separo un tanto sorprendido

-¿te asombra que no me deje arrastrar por tus encantos? Moyashi-chan... Me han contado cosa nada buenas...

-De verdad que si logro hacerte caer me sentiré honrado. Eres demasiado honesto.

-Tú también, y no soy

-Es cierto, contigo mismo no lo eres, ahora mismo estas enamorado se alguien…. Por eso no te dejas llevar a pesar de que te gusto.

-Puede ser…

- tienes razón yo también tuve culpa pero creo que fue lo mejor; por eso lo deje todo atrás. Contigo puedo ser sincero, me fui y le mentí la ultima vez sobre nosotros porque quería dejarlo ir Aun sin Alma, comprendí que no iba funcionar, solo eran esperanzas vanas. Por eso… dime ahora ¿no crees que podríamos divertirnos? te seré sincero siempre me gustaste y a veces soñaba contigo

-Bueno eso no quiere decir nada, eras muy joven y con la hormonas alborotadas pero uno puede soñar pero es diferente hacerlo

Allen se acerco más afianzando su contacto.

-Ahora ambos estamos libres podemos hacerlo…

Lavi lo miro a los ojos cuando iba a contestarle, pero sui vista se dirigió hacia atrás de Allen.

-Bien… sobre esto

Recordó en la extraña posición en que se encontraban, con el albino sobre él.

-Moyashi… conejo…

Allen tembló ligeramente y por unos segundos inspiro profundo, apretando los puños como si quisiera tomar energías de algún lado, Lavi noto todo aquello.

-No es lo que piensas- contesto Lavi

-¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?-pregunto amargo, el japonés.

-Nada que te importe.- contesto Allen, levantándose de las piernas de su amigo, por ahora.

-Por supuesto, tienes prometido. Aunque han comentado por ahí que tienes una vida bastante agitada.

-¿quieres ser partícipe de ella?- pregunto con un sonrisa falsamente inocente y la vez seductora.- seguro que lo quieres, ahora mismo. Sexo y más sexo, eso es lo que te importa. Pero tienes razón hay cosa que pueden ser muy placenteras. Que no se puede hacer con la pareja formal, porque notarían hasta dónde llega tu perversión, pero siempre habrá alguien que este dispuesto.

-Enano… deja de aparentar algo que no eres.

-¿Qué no soy? Tienes idea de lo que….- su voz sonaba desesperada y lo noto

En sus ojos se aglomeraban lágrimas; Lavi lo tomo del brazo pero se albinos soltó, disponiéndose a salir del lugar.

Pero Kanda lo atrapo y le dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él. Sonrió con prepotencia

-Aun sigues siendo mi moyashi, aunque no tengas marcas en tu piel, tu cuerpo sabe que sigue siendo mío.

Allen frunció el ceño y con mucha fuerza se separó de él.

-deja de decir estupideces y cursiladas.

-No digo estupideces, tú lo sabes, es verdad. No importa con quien trates de olvidarme, sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

-Muy bien, quería vivir tranquilamente y solo divertirme un poco...- el aura del albino cambio a una más oscura- créeme que cuando se trata de dinero ahora y siempre he sido bastante serio. Te voy a hundir, aléjate de mí, porque si no lo lamentarás.

-Veremos quién lo lamenta, eres muy joven para dirigir una empresa.

-Ya lo veremos, tú eres un inútil. Tu apellido y tus empresas se van a la quiebra

-Cierra el pico estúpido moyashi, no sabes nada. Si yo quiero lo levanto y por ahora solo me hastiaba hacerlo, pero digamos que he encontrado una motivación… veremos quién cae… Solo recuerda lo que te dije hace tiempo, yo siempre tengo lo que quiero.

-Bien. Es una guerra, pero lo vas a lamentar y vas sufrir el doble que yo.

-Si hablamos de sufrir creo que ya lo hice, no te hagas la puta victima que sabes que también tuviste la culpa

Allen lo miro asombrado y en sus ojos se aglomeraban más lágrimas, desvió la mirada. No podía mantenerse frio cuando Yu lo tocaba, cuando se acercaba de esa forma. Recordó esto tres años y lo que le costos acoplarse esa nueva familia, a que la acepten, a sus intentos por olvidar lo que sentía cuando estaba con Kanda, con otras personas, a las buenas momentos que había vivido junto con Timothy. Retomo sus fuerzas, también recordó todo lo que Tyki, su padre y su madre le enseñaron en todos este tiempo, la realidad.

Se soltó rápidamente y recompuso su postura enfrentando la mirada penetrante del otro.

-Ahora… ¿yo soy el que tuvo la culpa? Bueno, sí fue mi culpa nos ser una perra en la cama, me disculpo; pero yo no me quejaba tampoco contigo, digo, nunca tuve con quien comparar pero ahora debo decir que si aprendías de Alma debiste buscar alguien que te enseñara . No era tan placentero como yo pensaba, en realidad contigo nunca sentí el verdadero placer.

Kanda termino túmbalo al suelo en un golpe, Allen le respondió y el otro también, Lavi sujeto a Allen levantándolo del suelo y los de seguridad a Kanda.

-Suéltenme, que yo les pago- resonó la voz del albino

- nos vemos, y ya sabes ríndete o vas pagarlo caro.

El albino se soltó y se encamino hacia la salida de la oficina.

-Esto es solo el comienzo.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Por esta vez no podre contestar sus reviews anonimos pero pro favor siganme dejandolos, no se preocupen los contestaré la próxima semana osea en el siguiente capi si o si! y no me maten uhh el siguiente capi... bueno mi vida correrá peligro, quiza ya supongan porque jajajaja.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Notas de autor: Sorry! de verdad siento haberme demorado tanto en publicar, supuse que me demoraría pero no pensé que tanto, la culpa la tiene que estoy viendo otro anime, la academia, y que se me ocurrieron dos fics nuevos yullen y la inspiración que llega y llega para un fic narusasu. Recién me doy cuenta que en serio demoré demasiado. Por favor, no se preocupen que de verdad lo terminaré, yo lo que comience lo termino. Amo este fic y por eso me esfuerzo en que les guste por lo que me vi el anime de nuevo, en fin gracias todos por su reviews y por sus lindos comentarios y hacerme apurar, síganlo haciendo por favor que ese es una gran motivación. Ya saben yo siempre contesto y hoy contestare a los anónimos o los que no tiene usuario , si quieren pueden acosarme por el face para que publique más rapido pero les aseguro que en compensación por la gran tardanza este fin de semana a lo mucho tiene el siguiente capi.

* * *

><p>Bien no había sido la forma más inteligente de querer reconquistar al moyashi, pero realmente pedirle disculpas, humillarse no era lo suyo. Más aun si Hikaru le había abierto los ojos.<p>

Sabía que la mayor parte de la culpa era de él. La jodio acostándose con Alma muchas veces, pero el moyashi no estaba con él, y no precisamente en el plano sexual; Alma en eso momentos le atraía enormemente pero no era lo mismo. Pero que hacía si el moyashi desaparecía, le repelía y casi parecía que estaba con él por pena.

Y ahí venia otra duda existencial ¿y si el moyashi siempre estuvo por pena? Estos sentimientos a veces, a decir verdad, casis siempre, le atormentaban y solo le causaban problemas. Eran como rejas que te atrapaban y se enredaban alrededor tuyo sin dejarte escapar, como si fueran enredaderas con púas que poco a poco se clavaban. Desesperación absoluta, en conclusión.

El pelirrojo agradecía que aun no volteara a verlo pero cuando lo hizo, solo le quedo ponerse nervioso y disculparse.

-No importa lo que haya pasado, iré por él de todas maneras.

Decidió Yu. Eran suficientes esas palabras, era suficiente una vez que las haya dicho. Esas palabras hicieron que el lazo de amistad y admiración que una vez el pelirrojo sintió por su ex amigo volviera; sin duda amaba a su amigo albino.

-Yo sé que puedes lograrlo…- lo alentó

Kanda volteo y todo lo que no podían decirse, por todas las situaciones que habían pasado, se transmitían en aquella mirada, ambos asintieron sin dudar.

Su vida había sido un ir y venir de frivolidades, tratando de llenar un vacío existencial que, ahora, negaba fuera por su ex novio. Y no es que su estadía con los Saint Cleare hubiera sido mala, al contrario, esas personas se esforzaban mucho en complacerlo; pero nunca llegó a sentirse bien con ellos. Después de todo habían sido muchos años, muchos años en los que solo tuvo en mente a una figura paterna. Asimismo, su madre y su padre no sabían cómo acercarse, terminando, a veces, en regalos o contactos torpes; finalmente, habían lograda una sana convivencia y amistad; con Ariadne había sido diferente, primero no quería ni verla, pero hora podían mantenerse hablando con cierto grado de cariño. Con Timothy era otra historia, le había agarrado un gran cariño y este era reciproco.

Nuevos lazos había creado, algunos cada vez se fortalecían, y eso de alguna manera le llenaba, tal vez debió quedarse así, pero su otra parte de vida, aquella que usaba de desquite era terriblemente fría. Aunque, sin duda, le había brindado muchos descubrimientos placenteros, en algunos casos.

Sus pensamientos y recuerdos, uno más difícil que el otro, iban y venían, algunos le recordaban lo mucho que había cambiado, otros que aun podía ser amable y cariñoso con personas las que sentía segura y queridas como Timothy.

No noto que alguien se sentaba al frente suyo; cuando levanto la mirada, ahí estaba el hombre de sus pesadillas, acosándolo, de nuevo.

Ya eran tres veces las que lo perseguía en esta semana.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Otra vez que le decía eso, ¿Por qué simplemente no le decía lo que quería y ya?

Solo negó y siguió tomando su café, termino y puso más de lo que costaba en la mesa y se paro. Kanda lo siguió hasta su auto, y ahí pudo divisar el antiguo auto negro de Kanda, muchas cosas habían pasado en aquel auto.

-Moyashi...

-No me llames así… no tienes derecho.

-¡Te llamo como quiero!

¡Cuánta arrogancia!, pero ahora mismo le enseñaría que sus advertencias no eran por nada. Definitivamente su lado vengativo había ganado la batalla. Tyki tenía razón, aun no podía dejar el pasado y voltear la pagina; sin embargo, dar la vuelta a la página era esencial si esperaba ser feliz en algún momento. Este era la oportunidad.

-Mañana ve a mi mansión a las 10 de la mañana. Se puntual.

Kanda se quedo sorprendido pero asintió. Allen sonrió algo sombrío. De igual forma pensar en lo que haría le dolía. Era la sentencia definitiva.

Observaba la pequeña caja aterciopelada con decisión y verdadera confianza, nunca hubiera podido pensar que dejara en manos de un simple objeto su propia felicidad. Aunque tal vez, no fuera en sí el objeto sino lo que representaba, una vida juntos.

-Así que aun lo tenías…- era su primo,

Aunque nunca se lo dijera le tenía un gran estima, era frío y de carácter serio aún pero todos estos golpes le hacían querer, como todo humano, estar con la persona que amaba. Antes lo hubiera tachado de estúpido y tal vez no lo estuviera persiguiendo pero vaya que ya no podía más, debía aceptar que hace mucho sus sentimientos por el moyashi le habían sobrepasado a su misma fría personalidad y su todo "yo".

Ya no estaba para auto negaciones, esta era una gran oportunidad para aclarar las cosas.

Se levanto con tranquilidad, hoy después de mucho tiempo se quitaría un peso de encima.

-Pienso que no deberías llevarlo. Primero hablen y luego verán.

-Es ahora o nunca, Hikaru.

Con esa palabras, Hikaru lo observo preocupado, no sabía porque pero sentía un gran impulso de ir con Yu. Y como incontables veces sus instintos lo habían salvado, decidió acompañarlo. Yu no dijo nada, hacía buen tiempo que se acostumbro a la presencia de su primo, él único dentro de su familia que estaba a su lado incondicionalmente. Comenzaba a querer una familia propia.

Subían por las escaleras, siguiendo a la empleada que solo les dijo "el joven Saint Cleare lo espera en su recamara". Eso les pareció bastante extraño, por lo que Hikaru insistió en subir junto a él, por alguna razón le pareció prudente.

La empleada se paró a un lado de la puerta indicándole que podía abrirla, por primera vez sentía su corazón agitar de forma nerviosa, pero todas estas sensaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando sus oídos captaron sonidos extraños dentro de la habitación, poco a poco se hizo claro qué tipo de sonidos eran, los conocía bastante bien y también conocía la voz de las cuales provenían lo peor de todo es que sabía incluso en qué momento de "aquella situación iba".

Todo su cuerpos se paralizó y su mano se quedo quieta en el pomo de la puerta; no sabía si quería o no dar el siguiente paso, giro la perilla , pero su primo lo contuvo, se miraron y le dio a entender que sea lo que sea, era hora de verlo con sus propios ojos.

Y en ese momento pudo entender porque Allen lo odiaba tanto, pudo entender porque esa mirada de rencor porque es no querer verlo, incluso entendió porque Allen le hacía esto de una forma tan ruin y descarada, peor aún así no pudo evitar sentir los mismo, no pudo evitar que todas esa sensaciones amargas, lo invadiera, nunca. Jamás pensó que algo le pudiera doler tanto que casi sentirse morir, nunca.

Era diferente entender que su moyashi ya no era su moyashi sino que tal vez , había estado con otros, comprendía su actuar, mas no pudo casi saltar encima de aquellas dos persona que se mecían en esa danza, , la danza de la lujuria mientas gemías como posesos.

Podía ver claramente como el miembro de Tyki entraba y salía del cuerpo albino de Allen y como este se quebraba por los espasmos de placer. Ambos estaban sentados, Allen se mecía de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa sobre el miembro de Tyki, dándole la espalda a sus "invitados".

-Clara, ya puedes irte…-

La empleada sin ver se retiró del lugar.

Hikaru conocía a su primo pero jamás pensó que podía quedar en aquel estado, por lo que lo conocía tanto para saber que no se quedaría así, cuando estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre los amantes, Hikaru ya tenía su brazo alrededor de su primo.

-¡cálmate!

-¿Cómo carajos quieres que me calme? Es que no lo ves.

-Si…vas a decirme algo, dímelo de una vez- la voz del albino salía entrecortada-Como veras estoy ocupado ahhh… ahh…

Tyki ocultaba su rostro en el cuello albino mientras lo marcaba.

-Primo vámonos... no tiene sentido él ya no es nuestro Allen, el chico que creíamos nunca volvió.

-Tienes razón ahhh... nunca volverá, no para ustedes…

Y siguió gimiendo como poseso, aparentemente lo disfrutaba como nunca y Kanda estaba que explotaba y sentía algo dentro romperse, no había marcha atrás. Había venido para dar un paso decisivo e igual lo haría.

-Primo no..

-suéltame

Observó a Hikaru y este se sorprendió de la seguridad que destilaba tanto que lo soltó, temía lo peor.

-Puedes irte al infierno…. Maldita zorra… tú no eres mi moyashi… acuéstate con medio mundo y sé infeliz... pero créeme que nunca vencerás a un Kanda... te destruiré comercialmente….

-Como en los viejos tiempos de ambas familias... que sea así…

Kanda tomo sus fuerzas y su control, su frialdad volvió, aquella amiga solitaria, aquella que siempre lo acompañaba, su máscara de frialdad, aunque en sus ojos aun había ese amor pero con solo oír el chapoteo que hacían aquellos cuerpos al unirse era suficiente para volver a la cordura.

-Maldito desgraciado

Le lanzo a la espalda desnuda la cajita que tanto había observado hoy.

-Te va pesar… y cuando te des cuenta que aun me amas porque estoy seguro que solo lo haces para alejarme de ti… te rechazare… y lo vas sufrir.-…

-No me importa tus asuntos personales… solo los comerciales... pero te advierto que ya no soy el mismo y que no te acerques a mis hermanos ahhh….

Era el claro sonido del orgasmo de ambos. Hikaru lo rodeo fuertemente y sintiendo el calor de su único amigo salió de la habitación observando como el semen del moreno salía del interior de su ex amor.

-En verdad no puedo creer que lo hicieras, Neah...

Tyki se retiro de Allen y se acostó a un lado de la cama; el albino se recostó su lado apegándose a su cuerpo.

-Neah… creo que verdaderamente deje de ser Allen…

-Si aun querías volver con él esta no fue una..

-Claro que no… esto era necesario si quería que se alejara de mí de una vez por todas… más aun porque en unos días llegarán Ariadne y Timothy

-Me pregunto si lo hiciste por cuidarlos a ellos o porque no soportarías que ese tipo se metiera, por consolarse, con Ariadne…

Allen frunció el ceño ladeando su rostro

-Vamos chico, somos cómplices y amantes, no tienes porque ocultármelo. Te conozco bien... se que esto fue más una venganza y me lo suponía. Porque que tú me invites a tu cama después de lo que paso entre nosotros…

El albino rio de forma queda y fría.

-Eres un maldito...

-Hey, yo no te he arrojado a los brazos de no sé cuantos hombres…

-Pero tu rompiste mis últimas esperanzas ... pensé que tu..

-Yo también lo pensaba, pero sabes que siempre, hagas lo que hagas estaré contigo…

-Wow eso sonó bastante cursi…

-Es la verdad, chico.

Le acaricio los cabellos con cierta ternura y Allen se dejo hacer, tratando de olvidar el rostro de furia y tristeza de su ex novio.

-¿aun más que él?

-Por supuesto... Te he buscado pro tantos años. Pero ya no quiero que seas de nadie más… no te desgastes de este modo solo por olvidarte de él.

-Lo sé pero... a veces no puedo soportarlo…

-Si no sintiera esto por él, tú y yo tal vez…

-Ya vale Tyki, solo olvidémoslo ¿sí? No quiero volver ver la luz de día. Solo quiero quedarme así...

Tyki entendió y lo cobijo entre sus brazos, en estos últimos años aquella situación se repetía muchas veces. Desde aquel día el pequeño albino era un mar de confusión y sentimientos encontrados y gracias a él mismo. El pequeño albino había sentido la decepción otra vez.

Pero era diferente, a pesar de eso siempre estaría con él. Una extraña relación de complicidad y compañía se había desatado entre ellos. Extraño pero eso era lo que sentían, con libertad pero a la vez buscándose … porque cuando nadie quedara estaban ellos juntos y él lo estrujaba entre sus brazos como hace mucho tiempo quiso hacer, lamentaba no haber estado en la adolescencia del menor, para poder salvarle de todo los sufrimientos, de dolor de cabeza producidos por la amnesia, de frustraciones por tener que adaptarse a un nueva vida- tres años llenos de shock, llenos de angustia, pero siempre él estaba ahí para recogerlo cuando parecía que ya no podía más, él junto a Road habían sido su soporte .

Los días habían pasado y su primo no salía de su habitación desde aquel día, Yu simplemente se metió a su habitación y no volvió a salir, solo recibía agua, ni siquiera comía algo. Seguramente no sería fácil procesar abiertamente que la persona que amas está disfrutando del sexo con otra persona y encima que no tenga la humanidad de no mostrárselo de ese modo, aceptaba que nunca pensó que Allen pudiera ser tan cruel.

Buscaba a su hermano, Tyki Y Road con la mirada. Sus padres, Timothy y ella habían arribado al aeropuerto, hace apenas unas horas, y sí eran horas porque era un caos que te revisase el equipaje.

Se acerco presurosa a saludar su gemelo pero por alguna razón la mirada que tenía este era fría y muy parecida a cuando recién este había llegado a Francia. Eso días habían quedado atrás, se suponía que él ya le había perdonado el pequeño desliz que tuvo con Yu Kanda pero ahora esa mirada de advertencia, amenaza y hasta de cierto odio la dejaran estática y sin poder dar un paso hacia delante ni tampoco un paso hacia atrás y huir muy lejos, en estos últimos años la presencia de su hermano la había mortificado y no la completaba como siempre soñó que sería.

Un hermoso chico de cabellos castaños cerró su campo de visión, era su hermanito, el hermanito que la idolatraba y que odiaba la memoria de Neah y por casualidades ahora cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Neah le brillaban los ojos. Sin duda no podía dudar del talento innato que poseía Neah para conquistar el corazón de cualquier persona, aunque, a decir verdad, le parecía que este talento más tenía que ver con el antiguo Allen. Porque con Timothy era tan natural y agradable, en cambio con los demás fuera de su recién aperturado circulo de tres personas solo sonreía como Neah, es decir, sonreía como todo un heredero.

El hermoso chico abrazo, casi saltándole encima, a su hermano albino; Allen le devolvió el abrazo y lo estrujo contra sí, había necesitado ese tipo de contacto intimo, seguro, cálido e inocente que solo su hermanito con quien había congeniado.

-Extrañaba verte, Neah

-Aquí llámame Allen.

Ambos chicos giraron importándoles poco que el resto de la familia aun avanzaba a paso cercano y lento.

Ticky solo suspiro insatisfecho y saludo a sus tíos ya su prima albina, los quería, eran las personas que habían cuidado de él cuando era pequeño, eran realimente su verdadera familia.

Road saludo alegremente a Ariadne y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo como la chica estaba a punto de derrumbarse, los padres observaron todo, no lo aprobaban pero no podían hacer algo en contra, les dolía ver a sus hijos separados por un hijo perdido, era inevitable, amaban el recuerdo de su hijo mayor pero sus Ariadne Y Timothy habían sido cuidado por ellos durante todo estos años, era imposible preferir a su hijo mayor. Eran solo padres de sangre de este chico.

Lo querían, desde luego. Al principio lo vieron tan frágil que sentían que debían protegerlo pero ahora, que a veces era tan ruin con su hija no podían aceptar aquel comportamiento.

Toda la familia reunida se sentó en el salón, esperaban pronto la llegada de los socios noah, aquella mística sociedad que controlaba el mundo empresarial de Europa, tan fuerte, tan poderosa como alguna vez fue la familia Kanda en Japón.

El desenvolvimiento de Allen era único para solo tres años de entrenamiento, nadie dudaba que Tyki fuera un perfecto maestro. Timothy también se defendían en el campo, Ariadne prefirió no hablar y ni exponer, Road y Tyki tomaron su lugar y expusieron sus aéreas empresariales.

Cada familia o cada pequeño grupo manejaba algún rubro empresarial y toda la sociedad junta estaba en todos los ámbitos, La familia Saint Cleare, Kamelot y Mike estaba en los rubros culturales, hoteles, turismo y moda. Otros estaba en el ámbito político, otros en artístico, exclusivamente, otros en producción de alimentos de primera necesidad, en fin. Juntos una de las mayores sociedades solidas, nunca antes vista.

El presidente de ellos, Adam, se sentían satisfecho por el desempeño de todos pero era claro para él, y para todos que la familia Saint Cleare , a pesar de que la mayoría de sus miembros estaba a favor de que Allen fuera su próximo líder . Y Tyki también lo sabía pro eso no se separaría de Allen, no ahora por lo menos, quería ver que se recuperase, pensó antes que podía hacerle olvidar aquel doloroso amor, pero ni el mismo había estado seguro y solo le había causado otra desventura amorosa.

-Todo esto es demasiado estresante

El albino se estiro sin importarle la poca ceremonia de ello, su hermanito rio por la forma perezosa que lo hacía.

-En verdad te extrañe

Allen sacudió los cabellos del menor. Caminaron hacia la oficina de Allen

-Pero Adam a estaba contento con las nuevas empresa en Tokio

-Por supuesto si es un mercado amplio y nos abría camino en Asia, aunque será difícil en plano cultural...

-Y para eso te asociaste conmigo ¿no?

-No pensé que estuvieras aquí tan pronto, Alma

-¿Estás asociado con él?-preguntó su hermano con asombro y desagrado

-Más respeto, Timothy, que es un aliado importante.

-Pero.

-Por favor ve con Tyki Y Road, yo te explico luego.

El chico miro con cierto odio a Alma y con preocupación a su hermano. No sabía que el albino estaba tan metido en la venganza.

-Así que aceptaste ¿eh? No era necesario que vinieras. Y ¿Quién es él?

Recién noto que había un hombre de unos 30 años sentado en uno de los sofás de su gran oficina. Esta oficina no la utilizaba muy a menudo, aun viviendo aquí, pero ahora estaba como representante de su familia así que no había de otra.

-Es mi novio… a decir verdad mi prometido…

Allen abrió os ojos con sorpresa, su mirada se afilo y se lleno de rencor.

-No te preocupes está bastante enterado de todo…

Por alguna razón Allen pudo notar el notorio cambio en las facciones de Alma.

-El me enseño a dar la vuelta a la página…

-Es fácil para ti, tú te vengaste

-Y por eso he firmado estos papeles, bridándote asesoría para que los Saint Cleare den una verdadera competencia a los Kanda. Esta es mi última acción como jefe de los karma, ya he cumplido: he dejado en lo alto a esta familia.

-Gracias a mi ayuda

- Te convenía sacarlos del mercado asiático si pensabas entrar a él, así que no me vegas con que me hiciste el favor. Pero si debo agradecer que gracias a tus influencias logre vengarme de Yu, logre vengarme de toda esa familia que intento utilizarme.

Se hizo un momento de silencio solo interrumpido por el respirar de ambos. Ambos se devoraban con la mirada.

-Pero sé que los Kanda se levantaran, tiene el mismo espíritu que mi país, mientras más los golpees mas se levantarán y te devolverán el golpe. La verdad, no quiero ser su oponente cuando eso pase y menos ahora.

Aquel hombre se paro y se acerco a Alma pasándole un brazo por lo hombros.

-Voy a vivir aquí en Europa me casare con él y dejare la presidencia de los karma; solo tomare mi parte que me corresponde.

-¿y lo mantendrás?

-No necesito que alguien me mantenga- aseguró aquel hombre, quien aprisionó a Alma con ternura y calidez.

Aquello solo hizo que esa fastidiosa punzada se hiciera más profunda en el albino.

-Ya saque a los Kanda del mercado asiático, mi familia está en una buena posición, tengo dinero pero necesitaba algo más: la compañía de alguien. Ya debía pasar la página, así que te doy un consejo, ya no sigas con esto, porque cuando Yu quiero golpear lo hace de la peor forma, él te amaba y por eso nunca viste su verdadero coraje…

-¿y tu si?

-Varias veces, pero estoy satisfecho con mi venganza, a decir verdad….- rio de forma cruel-

-eres un cobarde… de toda formas menos competencia para mí y los Saint Cleare y debes saber que te odio.

-Lo sé. Te arruine la vida – contesto con simpleza, como si le preguntará el sobre el clima.

-Me abriste los ojos pero te odio. Tal vez si no me hubiera engañado contigo igual lo hubiera hecho con otro pero a ti también te vio la cara ¿y así lo dejaras?

-Viéndote me doy cuenta que me vengue de él y de ti perfectamente. Así que como mi última venganza te ayude y les brindare asesoramiento para entrar al mercado asiático en el plano cultural. Si quieres algo más consúltalo con el siguiente líder de los Karma.

Y sin más se retiro siendo abrazado por su prometido.

Allen solo pudo botar todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio y derrumbarse a llorar.

Observaba los grandes estantes de libros, era increíble, muchos de ellos lamban enormemente su atención pero ninguno más que el que su hermano había escrito. También estaba el primer libro que escribió solo, en una versión inédita, cuando salió al mercado había sido un éxito.

Debía reconocer que en ese tiempo no lo había leído aunque muchos decían que era muy diferente a lo de ahora. Tomo el libro y lo abrió comenzando a leer las primeras líneas, se sentó en uno de los grandes sofá de la librería y siguió leyendo un par de paginas antes de cerrarlo, lo llevaría. Sin duda, hubiera querido conocerlo cuando tenía esa extraña inocencia combinada con atrevimiento propio de un niño; ahora era tan diferente y podía claramente compararlo con el final que había leído del último libro que compartía su hermano con el pelirrojo.

Se acomodó el enorme saco de piel y el gorrito de lana en su cabello y se encaminó a la caja, pero al darse vuelta su cuerpo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de otra persona: unos ojos oscuros como la noche; su ojos se ampliaron más al sentir un aroma particular, propio del perfume del chico, por unos momentos quedo hipnotizada; sin embargo, cuando elevo su mirada y detallo quien era sus mejillas se sonrojaron: era Hikaru.

-Así que tu también sientes nostalgia por Allen… ya no sé que ha pasado con él, en un punto ya no sé… y…

Parecía enormemente triste y un tanto perdido, así que sin pensar demasiado lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la librería. Hikaru olvido a que había ido, simplemente se dejo guiar por ella.

Entraron a un café con mullidos sillones y mesitas rusticas; pidieron café y ella , chocolate.

-Te ves un poco...

-Estoy preocupado, si Yu no se recupera no… será la desgracia para toda la familia.

-Yu, ¿es el ex de mi hermano no? Neah también se ve extraño en estos días como si estuviera guardando algo, no se siento que va hacer algo muy terrible. Temo por él; siento que se hace mucho daño al tratar de desquitarse de Kanda.

-Pues también le afecta Yu, nunca lo había visto así.

-¿tan mal esta?

La chica observo el asentimiento de Hikaru, mordió su labio y se levanto decidida.

-Llévame donde él- casi sonó a orden

Hikaru solo pestañeo, se iba a negar pero, realmente, no tenía nada que perder.

Subieron al auto de Hikaru; en silencio, condujo hasta el departamento que de vez en cuando compartía con Yu. Últimamente, vivía con él porque temía que hiciera una locura.

Hikaru abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron, las luces del lugar estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ni el más minúsculo ruido. El primo de Yu suspiro y prendiendo las luces; parecía no haber nadie, pero Hikaru ya conocía este tipo de situaciones. La tomo del brazo y la condujo hasta una de las habitaciones, la cual también tenía las luces pagadas-Prendió las luces y ahí vislumbraron a Kanda, sentado con la mirada perdida, como alguien que ya se canso de luchar, con los puños apretados dando muestra de que su conciencia aun seguía en este mundo.

-T e dije que me dejaras en paz, cuando tenga que cumplir con la empresa lo hare sabes que no dejare nada por una estupidez.

-No es estupidez, si estas en este estado. Ya debes superarlo.

-Kanda…

Kanda giro ligeramente su rostro y la observo sin mostrar alguna expresión para luego voltear su rostro de nuevo.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Yo quería hablar con usted de Neah

-Por si no te lo dijo, no me interesa. Se puede ir al infierno.

-Pus esta en el mismo infierno que usted- exclamo ella con voz tan segura que sorprendió a ambos jóvenes.

-Usted y él son un par de idiotas ¿Por qué no están juntos simplemente? Ya sé que no debe ser fácil llevar una relación y que no tengo experiencia, eso siempre me lo dice él; sin embargo! con un demonio!... están peor así. En estos tres años, si bien Neah se ha hecho más fuerte, se ha vuelto más idiota y engreído que usted. Yo hubiera querido conocer a Allen, al antiguo Allen...

L a respiración de la chica era agitada por no haber parado para respirar al hablar de aquella manera. Kanda simplemente ladeo su rostro; sonrió de lado.

-Te pareces al él de antes, pero él tiene razón las cosas ya no pueden ser como antes.

-Entonces enamórelo otra vez; enamore a este Allen; juegue igual que él. Estoy cansada de verlo deprimido o amargado, o que me odie porque me bese con usted. Me quitaste la oportunidad de conocerlo como era antes, así que hazte responsable.

-¡¿Qué demonios insinúas?!

-Ella podría tener razón, ustedes dos ya no son iguales que antes, así que, si intentas acercarte de la misma forma no funcionara.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero intentarlo? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no le has contado el gran recibimiento que nos dio? Se estaba acostando con ese imbécil y no se con cuantos más lo ha hecho.

-Pues tiene razón, ellos dos comenzaron a tener una relación pero por algo que desconozco terminaron mal, bastante mal; sin embargo, Allen necesitaba de alguien y a mí no me dejaba acercarme, así que volvieron a tener un extraña relación, así de complicidad como la tienen ahora, igual con mi prima Road. Ellos tres siempre están juntos, y aparte de ellos, solo deja a Timothy, mi hermanito, acercársele.

-Así que te repele.

-Por eso te lo digo, aun le gustas por lo menso, se siente celoso de mi…

-Eso es interesante… ¿no sabes porque peleo con Tyki?

-No, solo dijo que nadie lo quería de verdad y que lo usaban como paño de lágrimas. Refiriéndose a usted y a Tyki -comentó señalando a Yu.

-¿así que lo lastimo? ¿Y gracias a eso a mí me hace esa bajeza?

-Si hablamos de eso creo que ambos se han hecho bajezas. Sé que podrían encontrar la solución a ello pero primero debe renacer la atracción entre ustedes.

-¿si le afecto tanto lo de Tyki no será que siente algo por él?- quiso asegurarse Hikaru.

-Si así fuera, Tyki sería uno de sus objetivos de venganza como Yu Kanda. Pero , lo conserva a su lado, eso es porque en realidad nunca tuvieron nada serio; sino que, Tyki le pidió darle una oportunidad y en ese momento él estaba tan débil y frágil que se dejo proteger por Tyki; pero después que este lo decepcionó se convirtió por completo en cómo es ahora. Trayendo chicos seguido, incluso a mis padres le molesto eso; por lo cual quisieron que yo volviera ser la representante de la familia; sin embargo, Adam, el socio de Noah, a aceptado que Allen sea el representante. Todo es muy difícil y aunque se vea como si pudiera con todo, se que necesita de alguien que lo apoye y eso es Tyki ahora, solo un apoyo. Si le hizo eso a usted es porque no quiere que lo siga buscando; en conclusión, tiene miedo de sentirse atraído hacia a ti. Estoy segura que te quiere. Por favor te lo pido inténtalo una vez más, por él, por ti.

Kanda se quedo estático, aun con su cabello cayéndole. De pronto, se levanto.

-Eres tan insistente, como aquel. Solo que no eres mi moyashi, nadie lo es. Pero alguien que lo fue podría volver a serlo. Ese maldito mocoso va escucharme así tenga que amarrarlo, quizá no sea malo- comento con sarcasmo y cierto tinte de peligro- Ya parece que voy a seguir rogándole, eso no es lo mío. Yo actuó diferente. No0 me venga con seguir queriéndose hacer pasar por un adulto que no es.

La chica lo miraba sin entender.

-Me voy a bañar así que largo.-demando con voz peligrosa.

Hikaru sujeto a la chica del brazo y ella lo siguió confundida

-¿Qué paso?

-Parece que podrías ser una buena líder.

Ella aun no entendía.

-Kanda acepto recuperarlo.

Ariadne abrió sus ojos y estos se cristalizaron por lagrimas acumuladas llenas de emoción por la posibilidad de recuperar a aquel Allen Walker, el chico tierno, y no este quien ahora poderoso y lleno de influencias, pero con una vida triste y vacía. Le sorprendía aquel amor de ellos, parecían que juntos se destruían; pero más daño se hacían separados.

Estaba ya en el auto de Yu, cortesía de Hikaru que quería cóbrasela con su primo de alguna forma. Se encontraban estacionados en el inmenso jardín de la mansión Saint Cleare, pues la chica no podía regresar sola a esas horas.

-Gracias por resucitarlo de alguna manera. Pensé que ya nuca volvería a ver esos ojos arrogantes y decididos.- rio Hikaru de forma sencilla.

-Sé que aun hay esperanza.

-Sinceramente lo veo difícil. Yo era una de los que los apoyaba en su relación, los ayudé mucho pero ya ves…

-Solo quiero conocer a mi hermano con esa sonrisa que solo dedica a Timothy

Las muecas albinas se contrajeron de forma lamentable.

-Bueno, hoy fue extraño encontrarme contigo; pero, de alguna manera me siento feliz- comento

-Yo también, si te soy sincero, la primera vez que nos vimos pensé que eras lo peor.

-estaba confundida- respondió agachando levemente su rostro.

Salió del auto pero Hikaru la volvió sentar de forma brusca.

-¡Hey! ya que todo es estresante y se pondrá peor si es que los quieres juntar. ¿Quieres ir al cine este viernes?

Ella con un imperceptible sonrojo se giro:

-Bueno este viernes tengo que hacer mucho papeleo…

-Si no quieres solo dímelo…

-No es eso, es solo que tendrás que recogerme de la universidad. Así que quita esa cara penosa. - Rio de forma burlona.- porque tendrás el honor de salir con una Saint Cleare.-exclamo con falsa arrogancia.

-¿A si? Pues que un Kanda te pida una cita es bastante…

Hikaru alzo su rostro con dignidad. Ambos no pudieron contener la risa , simplemente dejaron salir todos sus sentimientos.

Peo cuando ambos notaron la palabra "cita" ambos se sonrojaron y giraron su rostro para que el otro no lo notara.

-Bien princesa creo ya es hora de que entre a su palacio. Este viernes nos vemos.

-Adiós, engreído.

Y diciendo esto salió del auto y se encamino hacia la puerta de su mansión. Con una pequeña sonrisa caminaba hasta encontrarse con una de sus criadas.

-¿está Neah en casa?

-Si señorita; está en la biblioteca.

-Claro, prepárame un baño y llévame algo dulce para cenar, por favor.

Aun un poco atontada se encamino hacia la puerta y toco levemente.

-Pasa, Ariadne.

Extrañada ingreso y pudo ver a su hermano sentado con libros alrededor, camino; de verdad quisiera llevarse mejor con él.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Te vi llegando por la ventana.

Ella asintió, noto que su hermano no la miraba a los ojos y que revolvía sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-¿Quién te trajo?

-¿te estás interesando por mi?

Saco sus conclusiones rápido; Hikaru le había mencionado que el auto en el que venían era de Yu; "bien pensado Hikaru". Era momento de poner a prueba si todo valía la pena o no.

-Pues creo que conoces bastante bien ese auto.- dijo con simpleza.

-es extraño, pensé que no estaría bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ti? Vamos ningún hombre sufre tanto por alguien.

Y pudo observar una mirada retadora y de odio; le daba miedo pero no se detendría. Ya estaba cansada que la mirara de aquella forma y ella no hiciera nada, quería su pequeña venganza y se la cobraría ahora mismo; después de todo, esto también era por el propio bien de él.

-Supongo que tienes razón pero si vas salir con él deberías tener cuidado…- se giro apretando el vaso que tenía en su mano tanto que sus nudillos ya estaban blancos- es un maldito aprovechador… que al parecer deja todo atrás… solo te está utilizando ¿no es claro? Te pareces a mi es solo eso.

-Vamos, Neah, tu eres un hombre y yo soy una mujer no nos parecemos en nada. Quizá y quiera experimentar algo nuevo ¿no?

Allen volteo y la miró con recelo- ¿acaso piensas humillar tu orgullo así? Eso no es digno de una señorita Saint Cleare.

-No será digno de una señorita pero si de una mujer enamorada. No me importa si al final yo me puedo casar con Yu

Allen chasqueo sus dientes casi lastimándose, y ella lo escuchaba; por dentro temblaba de miedo, pero por fuera se mostraba decidida como si de verdad lo sintiera, después de todo ella estuvo más tiempo viviendo en la alta sociedad donde esto era algo de todos los días con personas fuera de su circulo familiar y de confianza.

Allen no lo entendía, estaba estupefacto y a la vez herido. Pensó que, después de todo, Yu no lo dejaría tan fácil, estaba singularmente alegre cada vez que veía el anillo que le había lanzado; y, aun más, le enfurecía la actitud de ella tanto como le sorprendía, pues ella siempre se comportaba casi como él, antiguamente.

-Tú ya lo liberaste de ti, así que puede ser mío, hermano.

Ambos ojos plateados se miraban retadores, casi parecía un reflejo si no fuera por los largos cabellos de ella. Ambos denotaban que ninguno cedería en aquella batalla visual.

-Haz lo querías, no me importa que lo él haga en lo más mínimo.

Allen volteo su vista y todo su cuerpo, quedándose a espaldas de Ariadne, quien ya no pudo aguantar y río de lado.

-Dulces sueño Neah

"Maldita".

Y ella sabía que era maldecida mil veces por su hermano, pero eso era justo lo que quería. De alguna manera fue gracioso ver como casi el otro la amenazaba para que se alejara de Yu Kanda. Si supiera que ya no tenía el más mínimo interés en Yu, menos ahora. La imagen de Hikaru llenaba su mente, el sonrojo de ambos y también sus sonrisas. Rio suavemente y subió las escalera a su habitación.

Un baño y comida caliente la esperaba, se desnudo rápidamente y se metió en la bañera, cerró los ojos y pensó en él sonriendo un tanto idiota.

En otro lado de la cuidad, Hikaru recordaba a la albina con una sonrisa y cierta urgencia porque fuera viernes; estaba decidido que ya era hora de también velar por su propia felicidad.

"este es un buen comienzo, quizá", pensaron ambos jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: si aunque no lo crean ya estamos cerca del final. Tiene derecho a matarme por esta vez? espero que les hay gustado Espero no haberlos traumado con esa escena TikyxAllen ... bueno .realmente, no soy fan de esta pareja pero era parte de toda la cuestión que hay entre ellos y que Tiky en si no esta enamorado de él ni Allen tampoco solo son cómplices porque ambos conocen los sentimientos del otro. Ya sabran que fue lo que hizo tiky para que moyashi se pudiera peor, en el siguiente capi! ¿ les gusto la probabilidad de que Hikaru sea feliz con la hermana de Allen? ¿ y ahora que maquinará kanda' y ariadne pues ya saben ya no tien interés en yu, bueno toda esta confusión sentimental se vera... uhh a Allen le dolio no ver sufrir a yu, jaja si supiera... se ha vuelto un tanto sadico. ¿ que clase de relación tendrán si ambos son sádicos? ¿ tendrán futuro' y si alma encontró su media naranja.<p>sakura chan: Hi! este review me lego del primer capi, supongo que era porque no podías mandarlo del capi anterioir, bien ya vez! aquí esta el capi y os prometo no tardarme tanto y de veras que no lo dejaré. Adoro mi fic, tan telenovelero...okk eso sono muy narcisista pero igual uno hayq que amar lo que hace para no dejarlo. Gracias por tus palabras y espero tu review!LilyVongola: Hi! sorry por demorar espero que lom leas. ¿ que tal te pareció?ummm¿ te sorprendio' bueno hasta a mi me sorprendió ser capaz de escribir a allen acostandose con otro que no fuera yu, y más aun mostrándoselo descaradamente, creo que me pae un poco pero era aprte de ver lo perdido que esta allen. ya veremos mejor proque se volvio tan descarado , y si no solo es lo de yu, tiky tambien tiene que ver. Aun asi son como complices, un relación de nesecidad mutua. jaja si ahora mpyashi es un violador y se ve espero que te haya gustado y me dejes un review con tu opinion! kanda volvera a ser él en el siguiente capi o algo así ... y lode alma pues yo soy máa realista no porque hagas cosa malas te va mal, esoe s cierto y además, pues Alka no tuvo totlal culpa sino los tres psss,.. bueno eso ya te dejo a ti para quelo maldigas...jajajaj ohh espero que ya cuentes con internet porque sé que es horrible estar sin él, nos hemos vuelto tan adictos ... gracias por el review y espero otro please!

samy walker: Si aunque no pude reponderte en el anterioir capi igual lo hago ahora, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que te haya gustado el capi anterioir y este. Muchas gracias y a tu pedido hare los dos finales! si el nombre real de allen es neah, igual que en el manga. o algo asi. Y a mi tambien me fascina N°6! lo adoro y esa parejita es tan tierna! ohh espero poder hacer otro fic de ellos, y agregame con confianza al face... gracias y espero review!

Hikilove. waa donde te fuiste? espero que aun leas el fic please. Bueno me he demorado un montón, gracias por el review y si hace falta que le digan de frente, Ariadne ya le provoco un poco y Lavi también ya le dijo algo pero falta con mpás crudeza ... pronto , pronto.. me he vuelto un poco sádica y si tus predicciones se cumplieron. Espero que te guste y review please!

Natamsha : pues nu se si te legue contestar pero por si acaso, bueno gracias por tu review y su esto se ha vuelto un drama telenovelero, jaja en cierto modo ya me gusto , solo me dejo llevar por la idea general en mi cabeza y por mis emociones momentáneas y he sentido bastante el desamor asi que ya se como describirlo... bueno sobre alma, bueno siempre pense que eso de la otra que le paa algo porque le hizo algo ala prota umm pues eso no nesesariamente pasa, aqui ya viste, alma ya consiguio ver la luz y seguira con su vida. Sorry si querías verla desangrándose, nuestros protas tendran que ver la luz de algun modo como él, sobre todo allen que esta muy , muy perdido no solo por Yu sino tambien por.. jiji ya saben que tiene que ver con Tiky. ohh sobre el kandax Lena pues ya veremos jajaja... si kanda ya llego a la cumbre del sufrimiento poxito, peor vermos si aun hay más o ya le toco resurgir...pleas espero tu review en el siguiente capi, aunque sea para ahorcarme!

luka: Gracias por el comentario, espero verte comentando y sino que lo disfrutes!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notas de autora. sí lo sé demore más de lo que prometí pero la culpa es de mis madre por no pagar el internet a tiempo, pero ya está! me demoré en editarlo también pero quería que estuviera lo mejor escrito posible para que ustedes los disfruten más. Este capi me gusto por extraño que parezca sabremos que paso entre Allen y tiky y como nuevas relaciones y nuevos sentimientos se descubren... Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alerts, favorites y acosos por face ! me motivan así que les pido que me dejen reviews y que me torturen por cae e incluso amenacen para apresurarme con la continuación.**

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol invadieron la estancia, haciendo que unos parpados pesados se abrieran. Sus ojos plateado detallaron donde se encontraba, suspiró con cansancio, le dolía la espalda, pues se había quedado dormido en el sillón de su biblioteca. Se sentó como debía para sobarse las sienes para calmar su dolor de cabeza y cuello, y ahí fue cuando vio la cajita aterciopelada de color azul. Una nostalgia infinita lo invadió, ahora mismo estaba tan perdido, debía haberla tirado pero ahí la tenía, casi como trofeo de guerra, después de todo, había hecho sufrir a Yu y este era la muestra. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que vio el auto negro, aquel que tantos recuerdos le daba.<p>

¿De verdad estaba pensando en salir con su hermana?, no negaba que le fastidiaba y estaba seguro que no era por querer protegerla, después de todo, ella no era tan querida para él, y eso lo dejaba ver, pues ya no era aquel chico que con todos era amable.

"es momento de seguir", le daba razón a Ticky, que en estos años acostándose con varias personas para tratar de olvidar a Yu solo se desgastaba emocionalmente y físicamente. Aun era muy joven y podía plantearse tener una buena vida, pero lamentablemente, aun seguía sintiendo la imperante necesidad de aferrarse a algo o a alguien, sus sueños de r ser escritor ya no le era suficiente, pues estaban cumplidos. Tenía dinero y no solo por ser, ahora, el heredero de una de las familias m{as nobles de Europa, sino por sí mismo, sus libros le habían convertido en uno de los escritores más populares y ricos en el mundo.

Necesitaba encontrar algo o alguien a que aferrarse, pero ese alguien no podía ser Tyki, ya no más, él ya no era para él; así que quizá era hora de darle la oportunidad a alguien que siempre había cuidado de él, que desde que apareció en su vida se había desvivido por animarlo. Y no, no se refería Hikaru Kanda, su amistad había quedado atrás hace muchos años, por triste que sonara.

Aquel que quería ahora, casi con gusto y capricho infantil era a Lavi, aunque en su fuero interno rezaba porque este no notara que había alguien que lo había añorado años y años.

Sabía que no merecía al pelirrojo, no tenía mucho que ofrecerle: inocencia no le quedaba para nada, placer y nuevas formas de "jugar" podría, inclusive, enseñarle. Pero quizá era eso, Lavi era una persona que había estado en muy pocas relaciones y eso le daba ternura, quería recordar qu es ser amada con verdadero cariño y ternura.

No es que quisiera volver a ser el chico débil y sufrido de antes pero ya no quería sentirse devastadoramente solo; su hermanito estaba a su lado pero sabía que en algún momento se separarían y estaba bien; el chico tendría que hacer su vida.

Tyki ya no era de su entera confianza por aquellos motivos", y aunque supiera bien los sentimientos de este hacia el pelirrojo, ahora Allen era egoísta y quería la felicidad y ternura que Lavi podía dar para él, para de alguna manera tener la esperanza de que podía entregar lo que quedaba de corazón y cuerpo a alguien que cuidaría de ellos como si fueran lo más valioso .

Sin darse cuenta sus lagrima caían, quería sentir el calor de ser amado y no solo deseado, quería algo en si vida, algo que le permitiera luchar y levantarse día con día; buscaría nueva metas intelectuales pero eso no era suficiente, sabía bien que le había dicho a Lavi que si quería ser su vida debían separare como profesionales, pero eso podía implicar convertirse en algo más. Sonrío, podía intentarlo, sus sueños, sus metas se destruyeron por, tal vez, sus propias acciones, lo reconocía, pero sabía que tenía derecho a buscar la felicidad de nuevo.

Aun cuando en estos años, la haya buscado de forma desesperada en brazos de varios, quería sentirse vivo y recobrar aquellas ilusiones de adolescente, no quería volver a ser ingenuo pero si volver a ser feliz. Debía olvidar y enterrar este resentimiento hacia sus padres, hacia Ariadne; quería ver a su hermana de forma amigable, sin importar lo que ella escoja. Tyki tenía razón, este odio lo estaba matando de a poco; era hora de dejarlo ir como Alma Karma lo hizo. O por lo menos lo intentaría.

Y ahí estaba su pelirrojo amigo, sonrío de forma sincera, "la única persona que no me juzga aparte de mi familia", claro eso solo pensaba en Timothy y Road que solo estaban ahí a su lado para reconfortarlo.

Se acerco y le paso las manos por el cuello para dirigirlas a sus ojos tapándoselos.

-¿Qué paso, Allen-chan? ¿O te tengo que llamar a Neah?

-ya te dije que tu puedes llamarme como quieras

Se sentó al a su lado en sus piernas de nuevo pasándole las manos por la nuca.

-Allen, deja de hacer eso

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te aguantas la tentación?

-Precisamente.

-No te resistas entonces. Soy todo tuyo.

El pelirrojo se le quedo mirando a los ojos y acerco su mano a la mejilla albina "todo mío", cuánto tiempo había querido escuchar aquellas palabras, cuánto tiempo le había deseado. En un impulso junto sus labios y sus fluidos se entremezclaron en esa unión, sus manos aferraron la cintura del chico y lo atrajo más hacia sí, Allen aferraba sus manos a su cabellera pelirroja casi jalándosela. Pero ciertos pensamientos inundaron la mente de Lavi ¿Qué significaría esto para el menor? ¿Una aventura más? ¿Y que significaría esto para él? Porque sabía que ya no sentía exactamente lo mismo, lo había amado, o tal vez lo quería mucho y a la vez lo deseaba, aun lo deseaba puesto que no era ciego y era difícil resistirse a esa vista y a esas palabras.

Por un momento quiso olvidar todo y disfrutarlo, lo cargo y lo llevo hasta el sofá más cercano posicionándose sobre él, el otro acerco su boca y él lo beso, aquel sabor dulce y esos suaves labios le incitaban a olvidarse de todo, más cuando el chico movía su rodilla haciendo que su miembro se endurezca.

No estaba bien, lo sabía pero ¿acaso en esos momentos su cuerpo quería reaccionar? después de todo ambos eran adultos, Allen ya no era un chico, y si lo había provocado directamente era porque quería hacerlo. Y él también tenía ganas, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con alguien, pero ¿y que pasaría después?

Allen desabrochaba sus botones y le abría la camisa paseando sus pequeñas manos por todo el pecho, haciéndole gemir de forma inmediata. Si solo sus propios sueños sabían cuanto había deseado estar así con Allen. Cuantos sueños, cuantas esperanzas, pero si se ponía a pensar siempre quiso con él más que eso, siempre quiso algo más formal.

Y sus pensamientos se alargaban mientras sus cuerpos se entregaban más la pasión, pronto ya tenía a Allen semidesnudo y él besaba su cuello con desesperación, escuchando los gemidos agudos y profundos de Allen.

-Lavi… Lavi…. Ah….

Pero el solo hecho de pensar que probablemente solo era un capricho del nuevo albino, le entristecía y su conciencia comenzaba a aflorar; se supone que había retomado su amistad hacia Yu, no podía hacerle eso. Por más que lo deseara, por más que estuviera tan excitado como ahora. Además, ya no era lo mismo, no porque el chico hubiera tenido varias parejas, sino porque él no quería ser uno más en su lista; también, porque no quería algo así para el chico, quería que fuera feliz; y sabía que él no podría porque así como Allen necesitaba alguien que lo soporte, él también lo necesitaba por la soledad que había abrumado sus días, por ahora no estaba listo para cuidar sentimentalmente de Allen, por ahora no era correcto.

Comenzó a alejarse. Pero el albino lo detuvo y lo beso ferozmente, pronto tenía a Allen encima

-Quiero que me ames ahora- le ordenó

El chico se sorprendió.

-sé que quieres hacerlo.

Allen abrió sus pantalones rápidamente

-No puedo hacerle algo así.

-¡ya no estamos juntos!

-Pero él te ama, es mi amigo…

-¿y yo?

-Tú solo quieres una aventura…

-No, lo he pensado y quiero ser parte de tu vida, quiero que estemos juntos de verdad. ¿Tú me amaste no? ¿Podrías por favor amarme de nuevo?

Esas palabras y eso ojos por un momento le convencieron, el cual aprovecho el albino para sacar su miembro y ponerlo en su boca.

-¡Allen!

Era una suerte que nadie viniera.

-No te preocupes cerré la puerta.

El albino paseaba su boca, lamía con sensualidad y con una sonrisa en su boca observaba el rostro sonrojado de Lavi.

-eres muy lindo-sonrío con malicia- Pensé en que me tomaras pero de rato en rato me dan ganas de ser el de arriba.

Lavi solo gemía y tomo con decisión los cabellos albino tratando de separarlos de su miembro por más que su cuerpo le pidiera continuar, no debía.

Pero todo se fue lejos cuando Allen metió hasta el fondo de su boca y comenzó el vaivén enloquecedor; gimió ronco, sujeto los cabellos y le incito a seguir una y otra vez, sus caderas se movían una y otra vez buscando hundirse en la boca del menor.

Este siguió hasta que Lavi en un gran gemido se corrió, el menor pasó todo y se acerco para besarlo, pero el pelirrojo avergonzado se sentó y se separo.

-No podemos seguir…

-¿por qué?

-Ya te dije...

-¿acaso no me crees que quiero en verdad intentarlo?

-entonces deberíamos primero salir y ver si funciona.

-tenemos tiempo para salir, pero ¿por qué no disfrutar de esto?

-No, Allen, podrás decirme que soy un imbécil por no aprovechar la situación, pero te quiero y te respeto no voy a acostarme contigo por un momento de placer.

-Lavi…

Aquellas palabras calaron muy en el fondo de Allen, por lo cual se le lanzo a besarlo, el otro no quiso corresponder pero fue imposible, solo espero a que el otro se separara.

-Por favor, detente que tampoco tengo tanto autocontrol.

-no lo tengas…

-No lo entiendes, no podría con mi conciencia, y si dices que quieres seguir adelante con una relación formal soy feliz por ti. Pero entonces yo no estoy para eso, yo no sé si te amo aún… no quiero engañarte.

-Pero tu antes…. Supongo que perdí mi oportunidad contigo.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad. Cuando te conocí, me impresionaste eras tan adorable, lindo e inocente.

-¿es porque sabe que he estado con otros hombres?

-Por supuesto que no, pero tú siempre hiciste por alto mis sentimientos y tú mismo reconoces que te diste cuanta de lo que sentía por ti pero lo hacías pasar. No es justo para mí.

-Lo sé, me he vuelto egoísta

-no soy plato de segunda mesa, Allen, pero siempre seré tu amigo. Así que confía ¿qué es lo que sientes?

La máscara que cargaba se derrumbo así; Allen se lanzo a sus brazos y sollozó sin parar.

-tengo tanto miedo de que me lastimen, quiero algo que llene mi vida, me siento solo y vacío en esto años lo único que he hecho es estar con personas para olvidarlo y solo me he lastimado escuchando como esos solo me deseaban de manera superficial.

-No debiste hacer eso ¿acaso alguno te lastimo?

-Pues… algunos eran más toscos que otros, mayormente era cuando me invitaban a algún evento social, a veces lo hacía con chicas pero era igual nunca llegaron a ser algo más.

-¿eso paso después de que te fueras?

-No, primer solo lloraba y me deprimía, trataban de acercarse a mí pero no los dejaba, sola a Tyki. Así que en un momento…

Flashback

Estábamos solo Tyki y yo en la casa de campo que tenían en Francia. Él se había quedado a mi cuidado, pues temían que hiciera una locura por la depresión que tenía. Tyki me llamo para almorzar pero yo no baje, cuando subió se asusto pues pensaba que me había hecho daño, corrió pero solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos como de costumbre; se acerco a mí, me abrazo y me dijo " te quiero" eso me hizo llorar y correspondí a su abrazo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía un agradable calor. Cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, algo de una chispa de deseo ardió en mi, tenía que olvidar el rastro que había dejado Yu por mi cuerpo, tenía que olvidarlo; esto me mataba. Así que como buen humano que se aferra a lo que tiene a la mano para sobrevivir me aferre a él, y Tyki hizo lo mismo, solo que eso no lo sabría hasta mucho después, Tyki también sufría y desde hace mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco nos acercamos y me beso, yo le correspondí pase mis manos por su cuello y el limpio mis ojos tiernamente, como si me fuera romper, pero yo ya estaba roto solo quería que él juntara todo de mi. Así que le permití que me recostara en la cama, se puso sobre mi y empezó a bajar; tenía tanto miedo, nunca había hecho eso con alguien aparte de Yu; Temblé, pero el atrapo mi rostro y me beso con ternura, como si fuera mi primera vez.

Nos besamos y me deje llevar solo cerré los ojos concentrándome en donde tocaba Tyki; lo hacía demasiado bien, sabia donde tocar para que todo y todos salieran de mi mente en esos momentos.

No pensaba en el dolor que me había producido Yu, Tyki era fantástico en ese aspecto. Cuando me di cuenta ambos ya estábamos desnudos. Tomó gentilmente uno de mis pezones y los mordía haciendo que me vaya al delirio del placer, un placer tan humano que nunca había experimentado.

Tocaba por todos lados, jugaba con todas las partes de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, o por lo menos era lo que yo sentía, no había nada más que ambos. De pronto bajo a mi miembro y lo metió a su boca yendo rápido en el movimiento sin duda sabía que lo hacía bien.

Mis manos y pies se arqueaban de placer, todo era tan humano que se sentía bien y natural. Hizo que me pusiera de lado y él se puso sobre mí no dejándome escapatoria, la posición en la que estábamos me aturdía aún más. Mientras besaba mi cuello y oreja, sus manos pasaban por mi abdomen y miembro, sus manos llegaron a mis nalgas y las amasaron de estupenda manera, ya estaba totalmente perdido y sin razón alguna, solo era una maquina de gemidos y jadeos del cual solo el nombre del que me sometía salía de mi boca.

Su boca llego a mi entrada y lamio, metió su lengua a lo profundo y mis gritos se hicieron tan altos que agradecía que estuviéramos aislados de la ciudad. Después de su lengua hizo parición sus dedos; uno a uno se abrían paso, cuando él creyó que estaba listo se preparó para entrar, mas caricias en mi miembro, besos y mordidas en mi cuello, yo solo estaba recostado de lado abrazando las sábanas y las almohadas. Y ahí lo sentía, haciéndose espacio dentro de mí; también escuchaba sus gemidos roncos y mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás, nos besamos y el termino de entrar acompañado de un ronco gemido

-eres hermoso….

Sonreí un poco y mordí mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, era un placer indescriptible, ni siquiera me dolió, era un experto sin lugar a dudas. Pronto comenzó a moverse lentamente, con una mano en mi cadera para impulsare ; no sabia como le hacía en esa posición Yo grite, gemí y jadee, me dejaba hacer por completo, Su mano fue a mi miembro mientras aun se movía y ahí termine mientras él lo hacía dentro, con un gemido ronco.

Nos quedamos en la misma posición, pero pronto sentí la necesidad de ser abrazado y fui a él, Tyki lo compendio y me abrazo, era un estupendo amante.

Nos quedamos así y de ahí comenzamos ese tipo de relación, gracias a eso comencé a socializar con los demás miembros de mi familia, los acompañaba al almuerzo y comencé a interesarme por los asuntos económicos de la familia, Road me enseñaba a cómo comportarme en sociedad y como vestirme, Tyki sobre negocios junto con mi padre, y mi madre simplemente me apoyaba.

Con Timothy fue diferente al principio el no quería ni verme, pero un día me descubrió tocando el piano y quedó impresionado pues el también tenía esa afición pero no podía tocar tan bien, como un niño pequeño me pidió que le enseñara, así que lo hice y nos volvimos inseparables. Pensé que tal vez ese era mi lugar porque poco a poco me iba abriendo camino, conocí a los otros miembros de la sociedad Noah y me aceptó, en especial Ada. Él se impresionó por mi rápido aprendizaje por lo que en poco tiempo desplazó el puesto de Ariadne a mí, eso no les hizo tanta gracia a mis padres pero yo mostraba que con un poco más de aprendizaje sería capaz de ser el líder, y eso que casi llevaba un año recién.

Aun así, todo iba bien, pero una noche de las varias que había compartido con Tyki todo cambio. Siempre que estaba en sus brazos podía alejar el recuerdo de Kanda, puse todo de mí para hacerlo y casi lo conseguía, tal vez no podría llegar a ser amor pero si una buena convivencia, nos llevábamos bien y cuando teníamos sexo era el mejor del mundo.

-Sabes hasta parece que nos podríamos casar.

Eso me sorprendió y ahí me conto que yo estaba destinado a estar comprometido con Road desde antes que naciéramos pero ya que tenía aquellos gustos, así que el mejor enlace era con Tyki. Simplemente sonreí y él me beso, confiando en él me deje llevar.

Ya estábamos desnudos, sudorosos y agitados, él me volteo y me puso a 4 yo apreté la almohada y me prepare para lo que venía, así fue, Tyki ingreso despacio causándome un gran placer.

"matrimonio" recordar eso me hacía sufrir, recordar que estuve cerca de casarme con la persona que amaba pero en fin, no se puede tener todo en la vida. Pero parecía que podía ser feliz con Tyki.

Comenzaron la embestidas, nuca lo sentí tan apasionado, volteo mi rostro y lo vi con los ojos cerrados, concentrado y comencé gemir por el placer, cuando ya estuve cerca apreté más mi interior y el gimió ronco, lo llame varias veces y llegue al orgasmo haciendo que el otro tuviera más placer y fue ahí cuando el poco significado que tenía mi vida y la oportunidad de dejar a Yu Kanda atrás se esfumo.

-Lavi….

Lo escuche y él lo noto, por eso había sido más cariñoso de lo usual; ese día mientras conversábamos habíamos tomado bastante, mientras bromeaba con lo del matrimonio se fueron varias copas.

Mi mundo volvió a caer pero no llore, no es como si me doliera igual que la traición de Kanda, pero mi autoestima, mi amor a mí mismo, mi autoconfianza se esfumo. Parecía que yo solo era un paño de lágrimas, Kanda amaba a Alma y simplemente me utilizo para olvidarse de él pero nunca pudo, y ahora Tyki parecía que solo me había usado porque Lavi, jamás le hizo caso.

-Lo siento

Eso me repitió una y otra vez, se trato de disculpar demasiado hasta que le perdone pero le dije que cualquier cosa que podría haber resultado se esfumo por completo.

Tuvimos encontrones ocasionales pero puramente sexual. Ya no tenía tanta confianza aun así me protegía y había cierta complicidad, puesto que, conocía bien cuáles eran sus sentimientos. Tyki siempre había sido tan orgullo, yo le gustaba, claro que si, como a muchos, pero no me amaba. Solo se sentía enormemente atraído y me quería por la confianza que teníamos; pero desde que conoció a Lavi Bookman, por aquella premiación, se quedo cautivado y por eso le propuso ser compañeros y amantes, pero Lavi era muy joven, por lo que lo, lo rechazo. El orgullo de noble Mike no le permitió conquistarlo porque era más fácil buscar muchos encuentros y alimentar su ego de conquistador que ir tras la persona que amaba, luego me conoció y al ver mi forma de escritura le recordé a Lavi, se sintió atraído a hacia mí, tal vez hasta de alguna forma enamoramiento, se encapricho y pensó que era amor cuando supo que yo era Neah, su añorado Neah, aquel niño que protegió desde pequeños, pero tarde o temprano sale a relucir a quien se ama de verdad.

Se volvió a algo extraño cuando estábamos juntos yo comenzaba llamar a Yu entre gemidos y él a Lavi, luego lloraba en su pecho y él me abrazaba, ambos añorando a quienes no teníamos porque amaban a otra persona.

Después de eso comencé a experimentar una y otra vez, buscando olvidarme de ambos fracasos amorosos pero ninguno podía hacerme olvidar a Yu, ni levantar mi caído amor propio, que patético fui. Probé estar con mujeres, fue interesante, hasta cierto punto me sentí identificado, algunas entregaban tanto de sí, pero yo no podía protegerlas ni sanar su corazón, pues necesitaban que sanaran el mío. Así que comencé a tener sexo casi como desfogue ya no siendo el de abajo sino el de arriba, ciertamente había chicos que eran muy lindos, que merecían lo mejor pero ese no era yo, así que cuando querían algo más simplemente los ignoraba.

Le tome más empeño a aprender etiqueta social pues no me dejaría deprimir , por lo menos no aparentemente, ante todos ya era líder, a los dos años y medio, me presentaba en sociedad y podía cerrar cualquier trato pues nadie podía decir no a este rostro de ángel. A Ariadne, solo la mantenía al margen, siempre que la veía recordaba aquella platica de Kanda y Alma, trataba de acercarme y a veces coincidíamos y ella me apoyaba pero no podía dejar de sentir ese agudo dolor. Timothy se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, a veces parecía que él era mayor que yo.

Road me apoyaba como siempre siendo mi el brazo que me levantaba cuando caía, siempre ahí cuando la necesitaba , sabía que ella guardaba sentimientos hacia mi pero no podía corresponderlos y poco a poco me convertí en esta persona, fría, sin muchos escrúpulos, bastante bacante.

Fin del flashback

-Allen…

Obviamente no le menciono que Tyki había mencionado su nombre; no quería hacerlo sentir culpable.

Lavi lo abrazo como si fuera un hermano mayor y ahí comprendió que no podían ser más que eso.

-Debí haberte amado, Lavi

-El amor no se puede forzar,

-pero se puede construir una relación segura. Quizá tu y yo

-Lo siento pero este resentimiento de que me escoges por segunda opción no puedo evitarlo. Y además ya solo me gustas, y te quiero como un hermano. Tanto me obligue a amarte como hermano que ahora es solo así. Te juro que te cuidare, pero no podemos tener una relación.

Allen asintió y se arrepintió de no haberse dado una oportunidad con Lavi antes, porque él lo supo, él supo que esa forma de mirarle era de amor, y también sabía que muy en el fondo se sentía atraído y celoso cuando Hikaru estuvo con Lavi, pero no le dio importancia porque todo su amor juvenil y apasionado se concentro en Yu, no supo apreciar que a veces es mejor amar a la persona que te da seguridad. Si, es cierto que el amor pasional no se puede forzar, pero el amor seguro y con grandes bases se puede construir día a día.

Lavi lo tranquilizo hasta que el menor se quedo dormido, sonriendo lo acomodó en el sillón y le tapo con su saco mientras él se acomodaba la ropa.

"definitivamente desde ahora eres como mi pequeño hermano y como tal, no dejare que hagas más locuras que te lastimen"

El viernes llego más pronto de lo que esperaba, estaba ansioso, porque no decirlo. Toda la semana había estado revisando el calendario y el periódico. Se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita. En su vida había salido con hombres y mujeres, tenía experiencia en cómo comportarse con un chico y con una chica, era diferente, aunque también dependía del tipo de persona, sin duda, con una chica debía tener pinzas para hablar, algunas habían llegado ser muy superficiales y no era entretenido conversar con ellas, así que simplemente las llevaba a comer y luego a la cama. Pero esto era diferente, sí había tenido experiencia en relaciones de algunos meses con chicas pero su relación más larga era la que había tenido con Lavi. Pero obviamente no podía comportarse igual, las chicas eran muy complicadas a veces y pocas veces se puede ser amigo y amante de verdad. "¿pero que pienso? Solo estamos saliendo al cine, no estoy queriendo algo más ¿o sí?

Aquello le hizo sonreír y su primo noto; simplemente se limitó a decirle:

-No seas tan idiota de hablar de tu ex…

Pero él quería que hubiera confianza, ella parecía totalmente inteligente así que intentaría ser amigos, primero.

Y ahí estaba aquella chica albina con sus cabellos ondulantes, se veía tan frágil, en apariencia, tanto que sintió un impulso de estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero luego, miro esa mirada fiera con la que mantenía varios chicos alejados. Rio por ello.

Cuando salió a saludarla los ojos de ella cambiaron y eso le hizo sentirse especial y hasta un poco idiotizado.

No lo negaba era muy linda.

-¿Qué tal?- le saludo ella agitando su blanca mano y moviendo graciosamente las coletas de cabello.

Por un momento se sintió estúpido de mirarla sin contestar. Realmente no podía dejar de apreciar la forma en la que le sonreía y esa luz en sus ojos grises, los cuales le hacían temblar , aquellos cabellos sujetados en dos coletas bajas y la figura en adecuada proporciones vestida con un pantalón y botas altas afelpadas , con un saco negro , una chamarra y un sobrero de peluche. Se le veía tierna e incluso parecía de menos años. Todas sus citas antiguas pasaron al último plano; aun así, recuperó su postura y saludo con esa sonrisa arrogante que encubría que por dentro se derretía con cada acción de la chica.

-Espero que la princesa no haya estado esperando mucho.

-Nada, es solo que no haces honor al país del que vienes- dijo fingiendo decepción, para luego reír- no te preocupes, vámonos ya que no llegaremos a la película

-Pero aún no decidimos

-Bueno…- rasco su nuca como pidiendo perdón- es que quería ver la última película "**Des hommes et des dieux"- **comento con emoción en su mirada

-Se nota que extrañas tu país

-No es eso, pero quisiera verla- puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja

-Bueno, sabes yo también soy cinéfilo, pero hace mucho tiempo que no tengo tiempo, así que dejaré que me culturices en ese maravilloso mundo de nuevo.- sonrío

-¿de verdad eres cinéfilo? Yo adoro las películas, en realidad un tanto más que la literatura. Cuando no estoy en el cine por lo menos tres veces por semana me siento incompleta- exclamaba cayendo más en confianza- lo siento…

-Es genial encontrar alguien que me entienda, Yu es tan aburrido en ese aspecto. Él sí que ama los números.

-Espero que no más que mi hermano, según sé que no le gustaban pero ¡ahora parece que es un genio!

-No hablemos de ellos ¿sí?

La chica observo que aquello le había recordado a alguien y sabía quién era ese alguien. Simplemente asintió.

Hikaru la invito a pasar a su auto y en todo el camino se concentraron tanto en el cine que hasta miedo de estrellarse tuvieron.

Llegaron y apenas el chico bajo el auto, ella salió del otro lado de la puerta y lo tomo del brazo para salir corriendo a la boletería, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hikaru dejo a su primo, los problemas de la empresa, su carrera olvidada de idol atrás; por fin podía respirar por completo y sonreír sin tener que animar a alguien sino porque de verdad se sentía feliz.

La película empezaba en pocos minutos así que entre risas llegaron a la confitería él pago el pop corn ya que Hikaru había pagado la entrada y ella, siendo una chica de esta generación, no iba a permitir que la invitaran todo. Lo cual hizo que él la admirara y pensar que no era tan diferente salir con una chica o tal vez era porque esa chica era ella. Era diferente las demás.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a ver la película, en una escena a Ariadne le resultó tan conmovedora que una lagrima silenciosa se escapo de sus ojos, para Hikaru fue irreal, dejo de ver la película y su sonrisa se borro, solo la admiraba como si fuera un ser diferente a todos los demás, fue hermoso ver aquella lagrima cayendo de sus ojos. Sonrió de lado y siguió prestando atención a la película.

-realmente no soy de llorar mucho pero por alguna razón las películas o libros e incluso los animes me conmueven

-¿ves animes?

-Sí y no me avergüenza- poso sus manos en su cintura con porte orgulloso.

-Bueno, que puedo decir, es el orgullo de mi país, así que bien por ti- contesto.

-Engreído. Yodos los Kanda lo son ¿no?

-Bueno ustedes no se quedan atrás, realmente.

Siguieron caminando y al llegar al centro de la ciudad en uno de los grandes parques había una pequeña feria con competencia de baile. Él tomo de su mano y la llevo hasta ahí, sin pensarlo mucho sus miradas se conectaron y el tiempo se detuvo, solo se miraban y rieron por la situación, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-Fue genial – rio ella

Ambos estaban en unos asientos de un parque cercano a la mansión de los Saint celare.- Aunque fue tu culpa que no ganáramos- le reclamo

-Oye, oye no seas tan cruel

-Pero es cierto- hizo un puchero- ¿acaso no eras idol en el pasado?

Al ver la mirada triste se sintió mal y bajo su voz- Lo siento

-No, fue una de las mejores épocas de mi vida pero ya paso, al convertirme en la mano derecha de Yu tuve que dejarlo pero no me arrepiento, siempre me digo que sería de mi primo si no estuviera ayudándolo.

Ella sonrió de forma tierna

-Eres como un hermano para él

-Supongo…

El también observo su mirada triste y sin poder detenerse acerco su mano una de las blancas mejillas y paso los dedos suavemente- Estoy seguro que conseguirás acercarte a él.

Los ojos de ella estaban cristalizados

-lo siento… no me gusta mostrarme así…

Se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que querían salir.

-Lo quiero, quiero a mi hermano pero él no me deja acercarme, por eso creo que Yu…

-No te atormentes. Lo ayudaremos pero debes saber que no podemos obligarles a entenderse, aunque dan ganas, lo admito.

-Gracias por cuidar de Allen cuando estuvo en Japón

-Quien no lo haría si era un niño adorable.- suspiro con nostalgia.

-¿tu estuviste enamorado de mi hermano? Bueno decían que tú eras homosexual pero después te vieron salir con algunas modelos...

-Soy bi… pero no salí seriamente con aquellas modelos, solo fue por publicidad, Yo respetaba mi relación con...

-Lavi Bookman ¿no?

-El siempre estuvo enamorado de Allen y siempre estaba detrás de él, no pudo separa nuestra relación de ello. Y creo que nunca se puede forzar el amor.

-Sabes dicen que tu verdadera mitad, te espera pero nunca se sabe si la encontraras en esta vida o en la otra. Espero encontrarla…

-Yo también…

Sus miradas se volvieron a conectar y Hikaru volvió a acariciar sus mejillas para subir sus yemas de los dedos hasta los cabellos blancos y detallarlos.

-Pensé que no te gustaría oír lo de mi ex..

-¿Por qué no? Creo que es buena la confianza, claro si se la entregas a alguien bueno, no lo sé pero te tengo mucha confianza. A pesar que hayas pensado que era un ramera cuando me conociste por besarme con tu primo.

-No me lo hagas recordar y eso demuestra que la primera impresión no es nada porque ahora pienso que eres un ser muy valioso y eres casi celestial…- dijo sin pensar

-Ella se quedo pasmada pero luego sonrió con arrogancia- creo que soy muy terrenal pero te dejo hacerme ese cumplido, plebeyo- le guiño el ojo.

Hikaru volteo su rostro, se había sonrojado un poco.

-creo que es hora de llevarte a casa.

-Claro, pero tienes que enseñarme las coreografías que hacías en tu época de idol

-Por supuesto.

Estaba en su oficina observando la última gracia de Alma karma: una invitación a su boda en España. "Maldito", y lo peor era que tenía que ir porque sino se vería mal que no asistiera a pesar de era ese tipo de boda, habrían socios y ahora pertenecían a la misma clase social. No iba a dejar que los periódicos y las revistas hablaran de él como si fuera un cobarde, pero en serio quería matar a ese tipo.

-Quien iba pensar que iba a encontrar a Neah Saint Cleare fumando y vistiendo de forma inapropiada para la oficina.

Aquella voz, indiscutiblemente, le pertenecía a su calvario personal

-Yu Kanda ¿Por qué demonios no guardas algo de tu amor personal y dejas de fastidiarme la vida?

-Justamente por mi amor personal es que estoy aquí. Quiero proponerte un trato.

Allen observo con verdadero fastidio como se sentaba el otro, tranquilamente, como si fuera su oficina.

-Me harías el favor de bajar las piernas de mi mesita de té.

-No

-No muestras nada de tu provechosa educación, señor Kanda

-Oh vamos, Moyashi no me llames así. Hemos sido amantes, lo niegues.

-¿ Y si quiero llamarte Yu?

-Así solo pueden llamarme las personas importantes para mí.

El albino hizo un puchero de molestia, cruzo sus brazos y bajo las piernas de su escritorio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿no me invitarás un trago o un vaso de agua? Pensaré que la gran fortuna de la que se vanagloria tu familia son palabras vacías.

-Como quieras, pero no es mi problema si accidentalmente se me cae encima de ti.

El joven albino se paro y fue a su mini bar sacando una copa y sirviéndole un poco de ron.

-¿ron? Pero que burdo para alguien de tu clase.

-L o siento pero no tengo sake…¿Por qué te me acercas tanto?

No lo había sentido, pero Yu estaba considerablemente cerca. Kanda sonrío de lado tomado la copa.

-Que se puede hacer con franceses que no saben tomar bien...

-Par a que lo sepas nuestra bebida...

-No me interesa, a lo que vine-

Y Ahí recién noto que el oriental tenía un maletín, del cual saco algunos papeles.

-Veras, los Karma para poder contentarse conmigo y con mi familia han accedido a que yos sea su representante aquí en Europa.

-¡¿Qué?! Maldito Alma!

-Nada de eso, déjalo en paz

-¿Y lo defiendes?

-No, pero él ya no tiene más que ver, fue inesperado su matrimonio y aun no han podido preparar a un digno sucesor por lo que están a la deriva.

-¡y tu caballerosamente te propusiste para ayudarlos!¿Por qué? Si tú los odias.

-Para fastidiarte la vida

Allen se quedo en shock, se lo había dicho tan directamente que lo había dejado sin palabras.

-Además que me conviene si es que quiero restablecer el control sobre Asia.

-Maldito… pero eso no será nada fácil….

-Te quiero hacer una propuesta. Tú quieres entrar al mercado de Japón y Asia pero tú manejas el ámbito cultural, moda y entrenamiento. Lo cual en Japón dista mucho de Europa en sus formas. No podrás hacerlo sin un buen asesoramiento.

-Alma prometió mandarme asesores así que…

-Corrección eso solo podría hacerlo mientras es el líder pero yo no voy a permitir que gente de nuestras empresas te ayuden así como así. Yo mismo y gente de mejor nivel que la que Alma te había ofrecido pueden asesorarte y no aventurarte al vacío…

-¿Por qué crees que aceptaría algo como así?

-No seas infantil, acepta que no tienes experiencia, podrás tener potencial pero la experiencia como representante de una familia es esencial. A mí me criaron para ser el líder, en tu caso no fue así, pasaste la mayor parte de tu vida ilusionado con escribir, tu hermana es mejor en ello.

-¿así? ¿Y mejor en que más? ¿Acaso ya te hizo el favor?

Por un momento eso tomo desprevenido a Kanda pero aprovechando la confusión que , seguramente, Hikaru y la albina habían creado sonrió.

-pues debo decir que es eficiente en toda la extensión de la palabra

-¿Así? … Pues felicidades por volver encenderte con mujeres ¿es muy lindo no? ser aceptado por todos y poder formalizar… pasear y que todos te vean normal…pensar que podrás tener una familia… conmigo no…

-lo dices como si tu pudieras hacerlo con tus amantes y creo que si lo haces…

-Nosotros ya o salíamos los último años...

-Eso es algo que solo discutiré con mi moyashi, con Allen Walker, pero tú eres Neah Allen Saint Cleare, representante del ámbito cultural y entrenamiento del grupo Saint Cleare, socio noah, escritor, que según mi opinión deja mucho que desear. Y tal vez, futuro aliado comercial.

Lo aceptaba no pensó volver escuchar ese timbre de voz tan grave, tan directo y a la vez tan cruel.

-Tienes razón… tiene razón Yu Kanda.

Se dejo caer en su sillón y oculto sus ojos tras sus mechones blancos "¿Por qué quiero llorar?", era lo único que había en su cabeza, mientras una furia se apoderaba.

-Yu comenzó explicarle tratado tras tardo de la familia Karma y Kanda para que entendiera la gran posición que ahora tenía, también le recordó algunos litigios que habían tenido la familia Saint Cleare con el grupo Kanda. Él había dejado de prestar atención hace un buen rato, la verdad odiaba estar envuelto en todo esto, él prefería soñar y escribir.

-Bien, lo que quiero es un préstamo, necesito invertir en lo que te explique y para eso necesito tu ayuda , a cambio cuidare que otras empresas asiáticas te coman vivo cuando entres al mercado agresivo asiático, recuerda que ahí la cálida es lo que vale..

Ya estaba cansado de escucharlo.

-lárgate… estoy aburrido de todo

-Y otra de mis condiciones sería tratar menos contigo y si se pudiera solo quisiera tratar con Ariadne Saint Cleare.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no nos parecemos? ¿Acaso no estás con ella porque se parece a mí?

Allen se levanto y se acervo lentamente, parecía un pequeño gato acechándolo para que lo acariciase, algo que lo sorprendió bastante peor sin duda lo acaloro.

De pronto ya lo tenía sentado en sus piernas y Allen jugueteaba con su pecho y sus labios. Kanda lo rechazo de inmediato recordando todo lo que aquel chico le había dicho y mostrado.

-¿no te gusto?

-¿así cierras tratos comerciales? Créeme que en algún momento dejaran de verte el trasero y el lindo rostro para fijarse más en los papeles que firman. La razón porque quiero tratar con ella es porque ella, sin duda, sabe más que tu del tema. Ella fue criada para ser la líder hasta que tú llegaste y la desplazaste, tú eres el ruin que le ha quitado su hermano y el liderazgo.

-Tú no sabes cómo se maneja el liderazgo en esta familia, solo el mejor y los otros recibirán el cargo y la parte que el nuevo líder quiera. Sobre todo si me caso primero

-¿con una chica? Vamos tienes de varonil lo mismo que un caramelo de fresa.

-No necesariamente, nunca dije que con una mujer

Y aquella sonrisa le hizo recordar aquella escena en la habitación, aquella donde su orgullo quedo aplastado, donde su moyashi moría entre las rítmicas embestidas de Tyki Mike.

No lo pensó más y mando su apariencia fría al infierno. Tomo del cuello al menor y lo estampo contra la pared tan fuerte que aturdió al chico.

-¡Maldito salvaje… ¡

- no decías eso cuando gemías mi nombre y yo te tomaba mas de 4 veces en la noche

-Pues Tyki lo hace 6 y es genial... sabes cuando estoy con él logro olvidarte por completo, solo su nombre retumba en mi cabeza y la forma en la que me toca es única y jamás nunca había sentido tanto placer en los brazos de alguien…

-¿así?

-Maldito moyashi puta rastrera

Sin controlarse y con una sonrisa sádica le lanzo un fuerte golpe a su mejilla tumbándolo al piso; al principio, ambos se quedaron atónitos, hacía tanto que no se ponían la manos encima o más bien que Yu no intentaba pegarle. Una suerte de masoquismo y sadismo se apoderó en Allen, no iba dejar que las cosas se quedaron a así y menos iba a llorar.

Aprovechando que Yu aun estaba anonadado junto toda su fuerza en su puño y estampo un fuerte puño contra el rostro haciendo que el mayor ladeara su rostro asombrado.

Ambos respiraban agitados.

-No soy ninguna niña, no me trates como tal…- el moyashi se veía serio, realmente

Él poso su mano en su mejilla, sin duda le dejaría marca, sin duda le había golpeado con ganas, al igual que el mismo, de su cabeza no dejaba de pasar imágenes del moyashi con otras personas. Y Allen no podía dejar de pensar en como seguramente Yu se burlaba de él con Alma, ambos juntos en una cama y luego Yu burlándose de Alma aparte, burlándose y utilizándolos a ambos.

-¡Tú eres el maldito que se burlo de mi! Pero no te creas que solo cambie por ti. Simplemente tenía un mundo por conocer y lo así lo hice

-¿acostándote con medio mundo? ¿Crees que esa es la mejor manera? Acepta que solo lo haces pro despecho. ¿De solo pensar cuantos hombres te han tocado a cuantas mujeres y chicos has tocado me das…

-Por lo menos no soy un sucio traidor, yo no traicione a nadie. ¡Tú y yo salíamos, y encima me ibas pedir matrimonio! ¿Es que querías aun más burlarte de mí? ¿Acaso me dejarías parado como imbécil en el juzgado?

Las lágrimas del menor no se hicieron esperar y otro golpe cayó en el rostro de Kanda, el moyashi quería golpearlo de nuevo, estaba en posición, a pesar de que las lágrimas no paraban de salir.

Kanda paro el siguiente golpe pero no se espero aquel movimiento con las piernas, haciendo que ambos cayeran, molestos y con miles de imágenes e insultos en su cabeza, lo atrapo de la pierna haciéndolo caer, después lo jaloneo del cabello, pero el otro de un manotazo se libro.

Ambos respiraban agitados mirándose con furia.

-¿Y ahora vas detrás de Ariadne? ¿Tienes cara?

-¿y qué? Si voy detrás de ella, ya me dejaste claro que puedes estar con quien quieras, lo mismo va para mí. Puedo salir con ella, con otra con quien sea. ¿Acaso estas celoso? Porque no me digas que lo haces por ella, eso podría entenderlo del anterior Allen, con alguien tan despreciable como tú es solo cuestión de orgullo, a pesar que piensas que he estado contigo solo por diversión placer o consuelo, vaya que no me conoces, aun así no te imaginas que pueda resistirme a cómo te ofreciste hace un momento. Pero tú ya no eres aquel niño que me volvía…. Se todas las jugadas sucias que has hecho para aislarnos en Asia. ¿Como las conseguiste? ¿Acostándote por contrato que firmaran? Y ¿así insultabas a Alma? Sí, pudo haberse arrastrado por mi pero era porque me amaba, era un amor incondicional ¿donde estuviste cuando mi madre murió? ¿Así dices que tú eras la victima? no dramatices, aquí nadie es víctima o tal vez si, Alma, a él sí que rechace su amor incondicional y lo hice por ti, lo rechace tantas veces que me a…

-¡Maldito! Tú no sabes nada, nada de lo que he sentido, de cómo trate de olvidarte, de que me volvieron traicionar… tu arruinaste mi vida... nunca debí hacerme de la vista... yo sabía que tú te portabas extraño, me pedías que hiciera cosa que en se tiempo me parecían grotescas…

-¿en ese tiempo? seguro ya conoces bien ese campo…

-Pues si... te entiendo ¿Qué aburrido debe ser estar con un mocoso idiota que te amaba ciegamente? Yo... así como te arrepientes de no haberte quedado con él. No lo entiendo... si tanto te arrepientes ¿Por qué no vas tras él? Yo te deje libre, a pesar de lo que sentía quería que ambos diéramos la vuelta la página pero... no pude… y tú no te entiendo, si lo más ¿Por qué no comenzaste algo con él? Debiste hacerlo, nos ahorrarías todo esto.

-¿así? ¿y no hubieras hecho algo en contra?

-Tal vez, regrese con mucho odio hacia ti y hacia él, pero luego comprendí que ese tipo solo te amaba yo… yo simplemente era un obstáculo ¿ustedes habían tenido aventuras mientras estábamos bien nosotros?

-Nunca estuvimos bien...-

La mirada oscura de Kanda era serie y recriminatoria, en eso momentos solo quería hacerle daño, que sintiera lo que él sentía. Quería hacerla en cara que le culparan todos de que se relación se había cavado por su culpa.

-Tiene razón, siempre fue difícil… solo pocos meses duro una buena relación… después o no estabas tú cuando yo te necesitaba o yo no estaba ahí... sabes que estos es lastimoso para ambos, tú tienes tu orgullo y yo el mío. Quieres acabarme comercialmente, inténtalo, tengo mis trucos y mis mañas y sepa bien que a este rostro nadie le puede negar nada.

El albino se limpio los ojos fuertemente, casi lastimándose. Pero una mirada cargada de odio le dio la bienvenida. Y él respondió de la misma forma nuevamente estaban golpeándose con todo lo que tenían.

-Ya te dije que no te confíes de aquellas, mujeres, seguro mayores te caerán, chicos solo querrán someterte, después se aburrirán de ti como lo paso con Tyki Mike se haya aburrido de ti

-¡Tú no sabes nada! Tyki es especial pero tú no lo comprenderías.

Mas golpes se escuchaba entre ellos, Kanda por su fuerza física lo estampo contra el suelen posicionándose encima de él.

-¡maldito cerdo! estas excitado- exclamo sonrojado Allen.- pervertido

-¡Mira quien habla, seguro y si te toco comienzas a gemir, de seguro estas acostumbrado

-Cállate maldito perro,… si soy una zorra tu eres un perro, que también te has debido de ver con cuantos… traidor….

-Deberías preguntarte porque corrí a los brazos de alma…Ya te lo dije... tú no eres una víctima… el siempre estuvo a mi lado, me apoyo…

La respiración de ambos era agitada y sus rostros estaban sudorosos. No sabían porque pero a pesar de insultarse y golpearse de aquella manera, sus cuerpos ardían por más de ese brutal desfogue ¿sería la necesidad de tocarse de algún modo? ¿O el natural sadismo que en ellos siempre reinaba?

-Te traicionó imbécil! Y varias veces!

-¡Sí! pero cuando tu no me dabas calor, cuando ya solo te auto compadecías y yo tenía que cargar contigo y tu depresión él era mi soporte

- ¿aun así lo traicionaste? – Sonrió de forma sádica- fue por mí, porque no pudiste dejarme… ni siquiera pro tu adorado Alma – de nuevo la mirada plateada se oscureció- si tanto lo quieres y te sientes bien con él, ¿por qué no le ruegas a él porque no se case? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste a la cara? creo que él tampoco se lo merecía…

-Lo que tenga yo con él. Y lo que sienta por él ahora, es solo cosa mía.

-Entonces lo mismo va para ti. Y esto te enseñara no meterte conmigo. Querido ex...

Kanda pensó que haría cualquier cosa menos provocarlo con su rodilla en su entrepierna.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Solo lo que quieres

Debilitado por el placer aflojo las muñecas del menor y este apresurado se abrió con fuerza la camisa, se quedo ahí mirándolo. Después de todo aun le gustaba físicamente.

Pero no noto que el menor metía sus manos en sus propios bolsillos. Y no supo cuando pero ya muchos guardias de seguridad estaba sobre él separándolo del moyashi.

-Maldito…

El moyashi llorando abrazaba a su secretaria que también corrió a ayudarlo.

-¡Me intento violar!- todos le creyeron

Como la suerte no estaba con él hoy, había reporteros haciendo entrevistas a algunos editores, los cuales al observar como muchos guardias corrían, fueron tras de ellos. Esto lo estaba viendo, con seguridad, todo el país.

Y el moyashi ahí seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Cobarde! Tú me golpeaste, también te me insinuaste.

-¡Pero me la vas a pagar moyashi!

Y ahí observó su sonrisa entre provocativa y rencorosa.

"se las iba pagar de cualquier forma "si quieres guerra estas acabado, moyashi; porque a pesar de tienes un rostro inocente, Yu Kanda también tiene sus métodos, revelaré la verdad detrás de ese rostro aniñado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: wii si ya se sabe porque allen se deprimió más aun, quizo intentar olvidar a yu con tyki pero ya vimos que este siempre estuvo enamorado en lo profundo de lavi y este siempre le ha dado calabazas ps.. antifans del laven ya saben que alguna relación entre ellos ya no se dará , aunque quien sabe si aparezca alguien por ahi...gracias por leer y quiero leer su comentarios, ya saben se reciben asi sean anonimos .. ¿que les pareció la relación de Hika-chan con la hermana de allen? ¿ tendrá futuro? quien sabe... y Alen y Kanda se quedaran forever alone? ¿ encontraran a alguien? o se mataran en el proceso' ya vemos que de alguna manera se encendieron?! Y no me maten pr el lime Laven y por el lemon tykixallen y por partida doble y bueno de que le gusto, le gusto y a quien no con tyki que esta tan guapo... <strong>

**dejadme sus reviews y pueden agregarme al face pero me avisan cual es su nombre...**

Satii: Hi! espero y sigas leyendo jiji, bueno como veras ya encontró a un hermano con quien llorar, osea a Lavi, y ha aceptado que no debio hacer eso y medio quiere enmendar su vida, pero no hay que juzgarlo en esas situaciones uno olvida ser fiel al persona y solo busca olvidar el dolor y más aun que sintio qu le vieron la cara dos veces... bueno espero que te hay gustado y sigue diciéndome que te pareció!1 gracias por tu review... y no me mates por el lemon que eso fue cosa del pasado...

sakura chan: hi! gracias por tu review y por agregarme al face! y eta en el grupo yullen?' sino avísame y te paso el link es que hay muchas imágenes buenas y escritores de fics... todos son geniales... jaja si me termino saliendo medio novelero, al principio pensé hacerlo un tanto diferente osea drama pero se convirtió en melodrama jaja aun así me gusta y ya que se encausaron solas las situaciones lo adoro! y más si les gusta! gracias por su apoyo que hace que día día escriba este fic.. si porque todos los días pienso en este fic... me carcome los sesos, debi decir que uno de los finales esta casi escrito.. creo que pndre ambos finales... bueno espero que les guste y que disfrutes ete capi ohh adias a Lena,. yo adoro el personaje pero no con kanda, para mi ellos on como hermanos y punto... ella con Lavi, se me hace muy trágico .. Allen con lena, debo decir que antes me gustaba es más lo adoraba hasta que le manga cambio mi parecer y ahora soy fan del yullen! y es que se volvió canon.. bueno sobre k si lo estoy viendo pero solo el primer capi y lo adore! waaa la historia es genial e interesante, me encanta la onda futuristay los chicos son lindos, el op es maravilloso, y la parejita black and white es adorable! Yashiro sonrojado cuando conoci´ó a Kuroh es lo máximo, aunque al parecer kuroh esta maravillado con su maestro por las imágenes que vi de él al recordadrlo jaja.. bueno ya veremos... igual lo veré pero estoy dejando que se acumulen capítulos para verlos de porrazo...!

hikilove: espero te haya gustado! adoro tus comentarios con criticas constructivas me hacen querer mejorar en cada capitulo! pues que te parecio el apr de golpes que se dieron creo que necesitaban desquitarse de alguna forma... y ya ves que se excitaron de alguna manera... si son un par de masoquistas y sadicos... bueno estamos legando al punto critico... espero no decepcionarte umm ya veremos si se soluciona con lago asi j9ji , ya vemos que nop siempre tienes la oportunidad de mostrar cuanto lo amas.. nuca se sabe... ohh si Hika-chan merecía ser feliz , después de estar al lado de su primo y de sufrir por Lavi, aquí vimos un poco más del potencial de la pareja que va lento pero seguro. jajaj tendré que sacrificar a Kanda? lo mando a coma o algo asi? jaja e siente bien tener a un personaje en mis manos muhahah.. bueno ya veremos... ohh si la letra le da bien jajaj nu se tengo un total repertorio con cada fic que escribo que casi no puedo usar una canción en fic que en otro.. por ejemplo ahora la música que utilizo para inspirarme en esta pareja yullen en estas circunstancias es la que mesugieres y "nadie te amara como yo" de bon jovi... ohh esta me salvo de que la inspiración se fuera pasear y ahora en hika y Ariadne es " where di you sleep last night' aunque no tiene mucho que ver la letra con lo que tienen actualmente, igual creo que me inspira por los sentimientos que comienzan aflorar... bueno seguidme aconsejando de música que siempre es bienvenida... cada canción tiene su historia ...espero leerte en un review pronto!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notas de autora: lo siento! he demorado horrores , lo sé pero espero que el capi los recompense, yasaben es hecho con cariño para todos ustedes que me animan cuando leen, con reviews, favorites, etc. Gracias a todos y espero que sigan aun esta historia y me comenten que les pareció este capitulo, el siguiente les prometo que de esta semana no pasa pero claro también contribuyen su reviews, la inspiracion vino y escribí tres capítulos seguidos y bueno también mi proxiam historia yullen y mi fic amor real me quitaron tiempecito, también en esta semana actualizo mi otro fic ( narusasu) y quizá en mi face pongo un extracto de lo que será mi siguiente fic yullen. ohh pro cierto estoy enviado con katekyo hitman reborn y las parejas 1827, xanxusxsqualo ( yo sé que es cannon) y yamamotoxgokudera( tambien cannon) que decir las adoro y cada uno tien su toque, alguna es sadica, otra medio indiferente y la otro cute ! y gracias ala autora por alimentar mi fantasía con los calendarios e imágenes oficiales! si te gusta fangirlear con shonen debes verla! hay mas parejas que se pueden ahcer, solo tienes que aguantar los primeros 20 y después te enviciaras de hecho..**

* * *

><p>Se tocaba con lentitud los moretones en su rostro, tardarían mucho en borrarse. Kanda sin duda lo había golpeado con saña. Suspiro, él había hecho lo mismo, aunque de algún modo, se sentía liberado.<p>

Aquel matrimonio se acercaba y él no sabía con quien ir, estaba seguro de que Yu iría con su hermana, por lo cual no podía presentarse solo. Le daba tantas ganas de no ir pero no iba a mostrarse débil.

-¿Por qué no vas con Tyki?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras tecleaba en la laptop.

-No, él invitara a la persona que ama.

-Umm...

-¿te molesta?

-Para nada.

-¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

Lavi lo miro suspicaz.

-No en ese sentido...

-Te conozco y si no quieres ir solo es porque quieres darle la contra a Yu. Seguro llevara a un hermoso chico o chica.

-Pues yo haré lo mismo, hoy…

-Nada de eso. Tú no irás a ningún lado, tenemos que terminar el libro. Así que te quedaras hoy, y recuerda que no me gusta que estés yendo…

-Sí, ya lo sé. Él cambio del que te hable era serio. No voy a volver a estar con alguien solo porque sí, solo me sentiré vacío.

-Bien…

-¿tú no irás? ¿Te invitaron no?

-Por supuesto pero no me apetece ir a un lugar lleno de hipócritas. Es obvio que solo hacen esta fiesta por cumplir por última vez con la familia Karma.

-le envidio, encontró la paz deseada.

-Mi dulce Allen, no me gusta que...

-No te preocupes, no haré nada en contra de alma, supongo que nadie es el malo de la película ¿no?

-Claramente la vida no es como una película, al malo no le pasar algo y el bueno, pues nadie sabe quién es bueno en realidad. Yo no me considero bueno…

-Yo tampoco… supongo que nadie lo es y solo he dramatizado…

-Ya mi Moyashi-chan…

Allen corrió hacia él y lloro, poco a poco lograba estabilizarse emocionalmente.

-Yu, primo idiota, piensa bien a quien llevarás y no vuelvas a ir a la oficina del moyashi. Tuviste suerte de que no levantara ningún cargo en tu contra por intento de violación…-suspiró con pesadez.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel incidente. Los medios de comunicación se los comían vivos.

-Maldito mocoso, ni me hagas recordar.

-¿pero usted trato de violarlo?

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo furioso mirando a la chica albina.

-Entonces no se preocupe, debe seguir con el plan.

-¡El único plan que me apetece poner en funcionamiento es el de destruirlo! porque ganas de hacerlo pedazos no me hacen falta.

-Vamos que aun debe quedar algo de su antiguo amor ¿no es así?

Yu prefirió no contestar.

-Invitaré a Lena…

-Yu, sabes que ella guarda sentimientos por ti.

-Le advertiré que es solo para ir con alguien ¿tu iras con esta niña no?

-oiga, yo no soy una niña.

-Como sea…

-Pero

-Ya, Ariadne, ya sabe que se está haciendo viejo

Kanda noto la forma en la que se miraban…

-¿ustedes están saliendo?-pregunto serio

Ambos chicos solo se sonrojaron y giraron sus rostros.

-Entonces, les sugiero que ya no me ayuden con lo del moyashi.

-Pero primo…

-Recuerda que eso hizo que tú y el conejo idiota terminaran.

Aquello callo a Hikaru, aun le dolía un poco saber que no había sido correspondido y que prácticamente su relación era llevada por lo que pasara entre Kanda y el albino.

-No hay nada que temer- comenzó la albina- lo que pase entre nosotros es aparte de lo que llegue a pasar con usted y mi hermano. Lo que creo es que ustedes, para bien o para mal, deben girar la página, deben superarlo y seguir adelante. Ya sea para reconciliarse o terminar; pero esta vez de verdad, porque ambos sufren y no pueden ser indiferentes a las palabras hirientes del otro.

Hikaru asintió decidido; sentía que esa tenue sensación de gusto por aquella chica albina se transformaba de forma lenta pero segura en algo muy fuerte que echaba raíces profundas en su interior, solo esperaba que todo fuera tan bien como parecía.

Estaba nervioso, lo admitía ¿pero acaso no era normal? Claro que sí, no solo un chico hatero podía sentirse nervioso porque la novia nunca llegue. Él era un chico pero se sentía nervioso porque su novio y futuro esposo se diera cuenta que era demasiado para alguien como él. Era cierto, aquel hombre que ahora lo protegía y le entregaba su apellido, su consuelo y lo más importante su amor, valía mucho más de lo que él se sentía.

Una vez le pregunto aquello y este simplemente le contesto que para él cualquier perfección dentro de su vida sería en vano si él no estaba a su lado. Cursi y estúpido, lo llamaría Yu, seguramente.

Yu, aquel hombre que había marcado su vida. Lo amo, aun lo ama y eso lo tenía claro su futuro esposo; sin embargo, cuando le confesó exactamente todo sus planes, todos sus miedos, todo el amor que aun sentía por Yu, solo respondió que no se daría por vencido nunca, y él , ahora mismo, estaba feliz con la terquedad de aquel chico. Sabía que lograría hacerle olvidar a Yu porque ahora ya no le dolía pensar en el que pudo ser su esposo, ya no le dolía ver como este prácticamente rogaba por aquel albino.

Pero ahora en estos instantes en los que se ultimaban los detalles finales para ir hacia el registro público y celebrar la respectiva ceremonia por el matrimonio en el cual solo estarían algunos amigos y los testigos, su mente revocaba cuando lo conoció, pero no a su prometido sino a Yu Kanda.

Los recuerdos por él eran agridulces. Los tiempos cuando eran pequeños y él se refugiaba en sus brazos eran cálidos y hermosos; porque aunque hasta el propio Yu lo negara, nadie le quitaría que él había visto la primera sonrisa de Yu; la primera caricia que Yu había dado a alguien diferente de su familia; la primera muestra de afecto, y no solo eso aunque fue por culpa de su tía; la primera vez que Yu Kanda había besado a alguien había sido a él; la primera vez que Yu se encendió por la lujuria desconocida fue por él.

Él también fue así: su primera vez en muchas cosas de la vida había sido con Yu; y eso nadie ni siquiera ese albino se lo quitaría, ni siquiera su futuro esposo. No era algo que quisiera olvidar, pues ya no sentía ese desasosiego de que alguien más ocupe un lugar especial en la vida de Kanda; era consciente que alguna vez él lo fue y en todos estos años quiso negar lo que era evidente, no era tonto lo sabía pero ese amor ciego no le daba tregua; hasta que se vio así mismo siendo humillado otra vez.

Dicen que todos tenemos limites, y aquella vez que Yu le dijo que podría intentarlo en serio para después regresar con el albino fe su propio limite, demasiada vergüenza y orgullo herido…

A pesar de que todos lo vieran como una puta rastrera por haberle arruinado a la vida a Yu más de una vez, Yu no se lo había dejado fácil; sí, Yu nuca lo había vuelto a aceptar abiertamente pero bien que aceptaba acostarse con él; cuando no tenia con quien, dándole la pequeña esperanza de quizá algún día se diera algo real entre ellos y que finalmente su amor se diera cuenta que nadie podría entenderlo mejor.

Él siempre se arrepintió de hacerle caso a su tía pero no porque gracias a eso se convirtieran en comidilla de la prensa sino porque eso lo alejo más de Yu, y aun así, aun parte de que Yu le insultara repetidas veces pero también la misma cantidad de veces se refugiaba en él, siempre estaba disponible para él, para escucharlo, para hacer el amor, para tener sexo salvaje, para escuchar los insultos hacia sí mismo o hacia otras personas.

Su vida no fue nada fácil después de perder la protección de los Kanda, mantenerse en el liderazgo fue difícil y más aun si no quería contar con el apoyo de su rastrera tía, el padre de Yu hizo bien en mandarlo a Inglaterra, porque si así eran los Karma se imaginaba lo parasitaria que debían ser la familia Kanda, no toda claro está. Pero volviendo a su vida, esta fue difícil, solo tuvo un tío en el que pudo confiar y fue el que lo ayudo a continuar con sus estudios y se convirtió en solo su representante sin intentar robarle el liderazgo que por derecho le pertenecía pero que no podía tomar en aquellos momentos por ser muy joven e inexperto; a pesar de que este se tío se mostraba tan "caritativo" bien sabía que este robaba algo de dinero para sus propios fines ; aun así, eso era mucho mejor que aguantar desplantes, insultos y humillaciones de su tía, o insinuaciones asquerosas para un niño tan joven de parte de diversas personas de su vida, aun así siempre tuvo la esperanza.

Cuando su tía le conto que la madre de Kanda le estaba poniendo las cosa difíciles y que ellos debían de ayudar a aquella vieja mujer, lo hizo en apariencia, de algún modo quería ser el prometido de Yu, volver a serlo por más que en Japón no fue admitido aquello, sabía que una alianza comercial sería suficiente y un matrimonio en el extranjero sería su felicidad pura.

Pero hubo algo que lo espanto; Yu siempre salía con personas pero de un tiempo para otro estaba demasiado interesado en un chico albino, eso le sorprendió nunca lo había vito tan "expresivo", tan metido de lleno por una persona, tan capaz de sacrificarlo todo por alguien. Eso le conmovió y le trastorno a la vez. Se presentó ahí y cuando los vio tan melosos supo que habían unido sus cuerpos pero más que eso que habían unido sus almas; no lo aguanto, insulto al chico lo más que pudo, pues al final solo quería auto convencerse de que Yu sería suyo al final de la historia.

Pero Yu le enfrento y se fue con aquel chico; lo noto, noto al verdadero Yu confesando sus verdaderos sentimientos, tuvo que dejarlo ir, aunque para él fue un infierno pues lo amaba, después de aquello conoció a su ahora prometido, estuvieron saliendo y fue por eso que ya no se acercaba más .

Pero Yu, rey de sus tormentos, se le abalanzo encima y no pudo evitarlo, sus sentimientos estaban ahí y con aquellas palabras e insinuaciones habían salido a flote; verlo desolado solo hacía que su cuerpo se apegara más a él y terminaron siendo amantes. En el fondo sabía que era solo eso, que era solo un polvo para Yu pero cuando él dijo aquellas promesas, la felicidad le inundo; pensó que al final tendría su final feliz pero aquel bastardo le hizo pisar tierra, y ahí juro que se vengaría, tanto que solo Yu lloraría. Un plan perfecto para que sintiera lo que es el rechazo por la persona que amas, no le impierto meterse en más escándalos y menos se aliase con el propio afectado para destruirlo. Pues bien sabía que su enemigo ya no era el albino, era Yu, porque fue su decisión la que lo hizo sufrir; porque él fue quien le dio esa esperanza, esa esperanza que hecha polvo le hizo añicos por dentro.

Después de aquello tuvo que retomar el control de lo que era suyo. Fue difícil pero lo logró a base esfuerzo, chantajes, amenazas, pero sobre todo de amor, ¿amor? ¿Qué tiene que ver una pistola en la cabeza sino firma un contrato con amor? Pues que su novio, su actual prometido, solo se acerco de nuevo a él y le dijo "¿ya puedes estar en paz?" y él solo asintió, le regalo una sonrisa y se hicieron amigos, para después levarla a otro rumbo más intensa.

Gracias a sus habilidades y que siempre su prometido estaba con él se zafó de insinuaciones peligrosas que ya había vivido cuando más joven; además que gracias al pequeño capital que inyecto su novio pudo moverse con mayor facilidad, poco depuse las llegadas de ayuda de Saint Cleare les sorprendió pero que fuera el propio Allen quien las ofreciera más aun, y ahí entendió que su venganza era nada en comparación de la del chico ¿Por qué' simple, porque el Yu amaba a ese chico y no haya nada más doloroso que darte cuenta que la persona que más te odia y cada segundo que pasa quiere acabar contigo.

Acepto la ayuda y pudo salir adelante más rápido y ahora lo dejaría atrás todo para reiniciar con una nueva vida, una vida con luz y en los brazos de quien lo ama; porque a veces, es mejor corresponder a quien te ama y no perseguir un amor que ya está perdido desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Los papeles que oficializaban su unión fueron firmados entre sonrisas de ambos novios, para después con un beso sellar el trato.

Después de la pequeña ceremonia en un juzgado de la capital española fueron llevados en limosina a la gran fiesta organizada por la familia Karma que por última vez utilizaría a su ex líder para presumir de lo bien elevada que era su posición económica en la actualidad, casi restregándole a la cara a un Kanda que bajaba de su auto del brazo de una joven china, sí, su amiga Lenale Le, para sorpresa de todos y agrado de algunos ultra conservadores que observaban, sobre todo si eso implicaba que la heredera Lee ayudaría mucho a levantar al caído apellido Kanda.

Poco después llego el gran tan afamado autor y ahora líder de los Saint Cleare de la mano de la señorita Kamelot, otro punto más extraño ¿es que tantos degastes emocionales les habían hecho recobrar cordura? Era lo que algunos periodistas que filmaban la fiesta del año, comentaban.

Alma del brazo de su ahora esposo camino hacia sus invitados recibiendo las falsas felicitaciones ya que se podía notar en la mirada de muchos que lo insultaban de mil y una maneras. "Seguro que están haciendo uso de un florido vocabulario para insultarme entre sinónimos de perra o arribista", pues su novio si bien no era líder de ninguna gran trasnacional era un buen inversionista y economista dedicado a bienes raíces, estaba totalmente orgulloso de él aparte sentía una gran atracción: sabía, con seguridad, que se enamoraría de él, que podía cultivar un amor de día a día.

-¿no me saludaras Yu?

Este ultimo solo le dio una mirada indiferente aun sosteniendo en su brazo a Lenale, quien orgullosa se separaba su lado con una amble sonrisa.

-Eres tan falsa Lena, siempre tan amable. Por lo menos yo me muestro como soy, estoy segura que tú fuiste la más feliz cuando este idiota se separo de aquel chico, agradéceme te hice el favor porque por ti misma dudo que consiguieras algo.

-Más respeto. – pido Kanda con una mirada de advertencia

Y vaya que tenía razón pues aquella china era la única mujer, con seguridad, con la capacidad de acercarse tanto física como emocionalmente a Yu Kanda.

Apretando el brazo de su novio le tendió la mano a Yu.

-Espero que podamos dejarlo en el pasado. Sabes que te ame sinceramente aunque mis acciones no fueron las más indicadas para desmostártelo. Estoy seguro que ahora que lo amas así, sabes que por amor se puede hacer cualquier estupidez.

Yu Kanda parecía asimilar aquellas palabras y la chica peli verde solo se soltó levemente al brazo un poco deprimido, pues todos sabían que Yu, para desgracia de muchas y muchos, amaba casi llegando al borde de la locura a aquel escrito que ahora se acercaba a "saludar "a Alma.

-Sabes que yo nuca perdono, así que aprovecha que aun no me he recuperado y huye con tu novio.

-No le hables así...

Alma detuvo a su esposo con una mirada de suplica y cariño.

-Lo sé, y espero que no caiga toda tu ira sobre mí.

-Tienes suerte, eres un maldito bastardo con suerte, nada te puede tocar siempre obtienes alguna forma de protegerte. Ahora lo tienes a él, estoy seguro que en mejor manos no podías caer.

Aquello lo sintió sincero y hasta de una forma de desearle lo mejor, pero estaba seguro que era una verdad absoluta.

-Almas solo te diré que estamos a mano, te hice sentir el infierno y tú a mí también.

Kanda estrecho su mano y al fin se dio cuenta que ya no sentía aquel tibio calor en su corazón o aquel electrizante punzada de placer y deseo, ahora solo eran invitado y celebrado. Sonrió por aquello ampliamente y se apego aun más su esposo.

Allen termino cerca de ellos observando las manos estrechadas

-Bueno es raro pero parece que les dañe tanto que se volvieron heteros ambos - rio Alma-¿Por qué no lo toman en bien? Les hice un favor al hacerles ver que su relación estaba al borde del colapso y ambos saben que así era y que aun sin mi intervención eso hubiera acabado porque simplemente ustedes mismo destruyeron sus bases.

Esa fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon del líder Karma, el cual con una sonrisa radiante volteo hacia su esposo y lo beso con autentico enamoramiento, está seguro ahora podía ser feliz ¿acaso él también no había esperado por años por esto? por alguien que lo ame incondicionalmente , que no lo juzgue por su pasado ni la trate como perra por ello, porque siempre; ahora por fin obtenía lo que siempre había querido , alguien que lo ame con dulzura, alguien que lo reclamé solo para él y ahora está listo para entregar todo lo poco que tiene, pero esta vez con sinceridad porque el amor y el cuerpo de este chico era solo para él.

Los novios terminaron de saludar dieron el brindis y se besaron para las diversa revistas y esa fue la última aparición de ellos en la noche, se dispersaron sigilosamente como niebla en una mañana oscura aunque definitivamente más tarde saldría el sol para ellos.

Kanda y Allen observaron a la pareja perderse y sus rostros quedaron de ese modo, sin mirarse, sin mirar a sus respectivas compañeras que solo se miraban entre ella, incomodas hasta el tope.

-Kanda, ¿bailamos?

A pesar de que la pareja de recién casados ya no estuviera entre ellos todos se divertían: bailaban, comían, algunos hasta ya se caían de borrachos.

Yu giro su rostro y observando la silueta a contraluz de su ex amante, asintió. No entendía bien que debía hacer, solo sabía y ambos entendían que ese día sería diferente , aún no sabían bien qué, pero estaban seguros que o darían un gran paso o retrocederían por completo, pero solo pedían un tiempo de paz y así fue como trataron de evitarse durante el resto de la fiesta.

-Pero que patéticos… ¿no lo crees?

-No están fácil, Ariane, ellos se aman sí pero se han hecho más daño que amarse, realmente...

-No, no aceptare que mi hermano termine mal, que nunca me dirija la palabra.

-Hey, eso no sonó muy desinteresado…

La chica hizo un puchero sentándose a su lado, dejando así de caminar por todos lados maldiciendo a su hermano y a Yu Kanda por, según ella, por ser tan idiotas.

-Quien te dije que yo era buen persona- y frunció mas su ceño en una mueca un tanto más infantil.

Hikaru rio quedito, por alguna razón cualquier cosa que esa niña hiciera le alegraba y le iluminaba el alma; simplemente, últimamente se sentía en una nube, se sentía como decirlo… más susceptible y de alguna forma le aterraba involucrarse demasiado con ella, era tan contradictorio. Quería acercarse más por ese sentimiento tan magnético pero a la vez se sentía arder de forma mortal, porque sabía que con un solo paso hacia ella terminaría enamorado, ¡muy enamorado! Este sentimiento era tan abrumador que hasta sentía pavor, pero como estaba en su sangre el sadismo y masoquismo, se arriesgaría dar ese paso por ella…

-¿quieres bailar?

Ella había dado ese paso antes que él, en definitiva era única. Todo el ruido de los invitados se perdió y hasta le pareció que la música se hacía más melodiosa.

La risa de ella reverbero en sus oídos, definitivamente había hecho papel de estúpido, otra vez.

-Se supone que yo debo invitarte.

Otra vez ese puchero en sus rosados labios.

-Pero si espero me hago vieja- rio con más ganas, él le acompaño con otra risa más calmada pero sincera.

-¿podríamos olvidarnos de tu hermano y mi primo?

Ella asintió, entonces, Hikaru tomo su estrecha cintura con una de sus manos y la otra toma la mano de la chica, ambos miraron aquello y con sonrisas discretas entrelazaron sus dedos, chocaron sus miradas y todos fueron perfectos en ese instante.

-Pero que escándalo. ¿Por qué cojones tenía que venir Allen?

-vaya es extraño que ya no le llames Neah.

-Ya no importa.

Lavi solo respondió tomando un poco de su vino.

-Solo espero que no hagan alguna locura. Road lo ama ¿Por qué no le hace caso?

-A Allen le gusta más los hombres y lo sabes.

-Claro no como tu ex ¿o no? Parece que ha encontrado el amor

Lavi giro su vista hacia Hikaru observo como reía tontamente por un comentario de la chica, hace tanto tiempo que no veía al animoso Hikaru , a aquel chico que con sonreír le alegraba la existencia a cualquiera a su alrededor pero que a la vez tenía un deje de sensualidad en su aura que te dejaba boquiabierto.

Sonrió de forma sincera, sin duda le quería y había sido estúpido en no corresponderle, así como quizás, Allen a él no le había correspondido y hubiera sido lo mejor hacerlo; pero lamentablemente nunca se sabe a quién tu alma caprichosamente escogerá para amar.

Sin embargo, ahora mirándolo, se daba cuenta que fue lo mejor porque así le permitió que el chico encontrara a su verdadero amor; Lavi Bookman, su mayor característica, más allá de ser escritor era ser un potente observador, era simple para él vislumbrar que aquellas sonrisas que se daban Hikaru y Ariadne no se quedarían solo en eso, por lo que se sintió satisfecho; había permitido que su amigo encontrar su mitad.

-¿aun lo amas?- preguntó Tyki

Lavi no lo noto pero tenía una extraña ansiedad por saber la respuesta.

-Nunca lo ame, pero lo quise mucho y aun le quiero. Solo espero que algún día podamos ser amigos.

Tyki asintió y camino hacia su lado, se sentó y pidió una copa.

-Sabes que estoy cansado de ser la niñera de Allen.

-Road lo está cuidando ¿no? Supongo que no habrá problema, además yo estaré aquí. Si quieres puedes irte a coquetear con alguien.

-Es justo lo que pensaba.

-¿entonces porque otra copas?

-¿Quién dice que no puedo coquetear aquí mismo?

Lavi lo miro con gesto de burla.

-Por favor, al parecer las chicas y los adorables chicos te encuentran ya viejo porque ninguno se te acerco y mira que estamos en España donde somos muy conocidos.

-Digamos que ahora estoy interesado en lo venga de Oriente.

Lavi tomo otra sorbo sintiendo que su cuerpo se calentaba de forma placentera desde su garganta hacia todo su pecho.

-¿Asia? No molestes a Hikaru ¿pero no pensé que te gusten los chicos como Hikaru?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Sinceramente no entiendo porque me invitaste… Allen me dijo que invitarías a la persona que ambas. ¿Acaso te rechazo?

Lavi se burlo casi con crueldad de Tyki.

-Últimamente estas amargado, chico. Siento que necesitas que te follen más seguido.

-Ja como si alguien me pudiera follar. Por si no lo sabías soy activo con hombres y lógicamente con mujeres también.

-Pues creo que en estos últimos años solo has utilizado tu mano, seguro pensando en Allen ¿no?

Su voz había sonado muy diferente a la de siempre; eso había sido un claro reclamo, una clara muestra de dolor y despecho.

-¿y que si es así? Tengo el permiso de Allen para masturbarme pensando en él, por si no lo sabías.

-deja de decir...

-Óyeme, ya estoy aburrido de esto, si tantas ganas de follar tienes ve y búscate a alguien, a ver si me dejas de molestar.

-¿acaso piensa vivir así siempre? Allen va volver con ese imbécil por muy bastardo que sea… ¿y tú lo esperas eternamente?

-Lo que pase entre Allen y yo no es tu problema.-

Pues claramente había tenido la oportunidad de formar una relación con Allen.

-Como sea….

El silencio se extendió por más de 10 minutos.

-Además sabes perfectamente que él que Allen regrese con Kanda sería peligroso para ambos…

-es cierto, solo se hacen daño a pesar de que ahora parezcan dos mocosos de colegio…

Observaron por unos momentos las miradas disimuladas que se dirigían.

Lavi sonrió, le gustaría poder borrar todo el daño que se habían hecho y así una vez más que esos dos se juntaran, pero sabía que eso no podía hacerse y el daño estaba ahí, latente.

-¿Por qué m invitaste? ¿No tuviste a alguien mejor?

- Pensé que tu familia se distinguía por tener un poder analítico increíble, exageraciones al parecer.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto sin mucho ánimo.

- le dije a Allen es cierto, iba a invitar a la persona que amo y lo hice.

-¿te rechazo?- aun sin despegar la vista de su copa de vino.

-No, vino conmigo pero es tan idiota o es que no quiere aceptarlo ¿lo sabías no?

-Tenía un presentimiento….- sonrió de forma burlona- ne... ¿desde cuándo?-pregunto de forma sensual y juguetona.

-¿podrías sonar un poco más serio? – Le dolía aunque por orgullo de noble no lo demostraba que este no se tomara en serio sus sentimientos- No sé como un adorable chico que el chico de tus sueños se le declara…

-Tú no eres para nada el chico de mis sueños y lo sabes.- su rostro se torno serio repentinamente.

-Entonces

-Significa que lo que te dije que te rechazaron es cierto. No quiero nada.

Tyki solo lo observo en silencio, ¿así que esto era el desamor o que te rompieran el corazón?

-Parece que me odiaras, pensé que solo no me tolerabas por…

-¿aquella pervertida sugerencia de ser amantes? Vamos, ya no soy un niño.

El tono de Lavi había recuperado aquella melosidad y tono burlo casi infantil de antes.

Hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento- dio un suspiro. Retomando al seriedad del asunto- Te lo dije de forma cruel, por más pervertido que seas mereces una forma más agradable de ser rechazado

-¿Por qué fuiste rechazado por Allen tienes que rechazarme?

Eso había sonado a mandato pero a la vez denotaba un tono bastante dolido y eso le sorprendió a Lavi, Tyki se sintió estúpido pues a él nunca lo había rechazado alguien, bueno solo dos veces este pelirrojo. Sin embargo tenía su orgullo de noble, no podía ponerse a llorar o perder los estribos por completo.

-Sabes que muchos se mueren por...

-Yo no soy muchos…

"lo sé, por eso es que me gustas"

-La vi se estiro sobre la barra, bostezo poniendo su mano en la boca.

-Esta fiesta está llena de tensión. ¡Qué aburrido! muchas personas conservadoras de la familia Karma, seguro Yu y moyashi le ponen acción a esto- rio

Tyki solo podía obsérvalo porque claramente no tenia permitido acercársele de la forma en las que sus sueños lo despertaban cada noche con problemas biológicos. Pero no se rendiría, sí, había sido pisoteado su orgullo se vengaría sometiendo a ese conejo rebelde.

Kanda bailaba con Lenale pero era obvio para muchos que no le prestaba atención, se la pasaba mirando hacia el albino que bailaba con Road, el cual ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, lo cual molestaba de sobre manera al mayor. Lo que Kanda no sabía era que Allen sentía su mirada y no se la devolvía justamente para hacerlo sufrir.

Lenale lo noto y se sintió entristecida, sabía perfectamente que su amigo no sentía ni gusto por ella, que solo la miraba como una persona con la cual contar y eso había sido suficiente, pero por muy cruel y frío que sonara pensaba que al ellos no poder ni siquiera verse sin insultarse sería beneficiosos para comenzar sutilmente a acercarse a Kanda de alguna forma.

De niña se había ilusionado con Yu, a pesar de que también era un niño. Lo veía imponente, aun así cuando supo del escándalo y vio aquellas imágenes que su mente le recordaría en sueños por muchos años, supo que cualquier ilusión había acabado. Primero cuando los vio no entendía mucho, solo que era malo, y ella no entendía porque, claro después entendió perfectamente; sin embargo, nunca lo dejo solo y siempre trato juntos con Lavi y Hikaru de alejarlo de la oscuridad. No lograron mucho hasta que aquella persona de cabellos blancos apareció e hizo que la vida de Yu Kanda diera un gran giro que hasta ahora nadie sabía si había sido para bien o para mal y tal vez nunca lo sabrían.

Con una sonrisa triste en su rostro hizo que Kanda volteara su mirada hacia ella; él la observo no pudo entender todos los sentimientos que la inundaban, nunca fue bueno en ello, según él solo a una persona había aprendido a leerle y esa ni siquiera le dirigía la maldita mirada.

-Creo que ya no estamos para estas cosas, Kanda, ve y habla con él…

Kanda pareció no comprender así que ella paro el balanceo de sus cuerpos al ritmo de la lenta música y lo jaloneo del brazo hacia la esquina en la que Road y Allen habían parado de bailar para conversar.

El albino levanto su mirada y se topo con la de Yu, luego bajo y se topo con la mirada llorosa de Lenale. Lo sabía, que ella lo amaba y en su mente se pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado si Yu Kanda ahora estuviera casado con Lenale Le? Pregunta que nunca tendría respuesta y que en sé momento deshecho porque de solo pensarlo le aterraba, pues seguramente nuca hubieran compartido algo de aquel fogoso pasado que tenían o tal vez… "Tal vez hubiera sido mejor nunca conocerte…."

Lena miro a Road y este entendió, se acerco a Allen y le dio un beso en la boca, un tipo de saludo entre ellos.

-¿besar a una chica? eso no va contigo…- empezó Yu, tratando de hablarle como cuando se conocieron.

Allen sonrío de lado.

-El papel de celoso no te corresponde...

-¿celoso?

-¿acaso no lo estás? ah... ahora lo comprendo, me molestabas porque siempre estuviste celoso ¿no? en aquel entonces…

En aquel entonces en que ninguno conocía, más bien no admitían sus sentimientos hacia el otro. En los que Yu culpaba al calor, a la acelerada labor de sus hormonas de adolescente, pero esa hormonas solo cumplían con la acción de deseo por mandato de su cerebro porque a él le gustaba todo de Allen, todo porque lo amaba. Y ¿aun lo amaba? Lo suponía o no estaría ahí parado como imbécil, aguantando aquel pesado silencio.

Allen dio un respingo cuando Kanda le tendió su mano, casi se sintió llorar. Los recuerdos le inundaban.

La voz del cantante retumbaba en sus oídos, el lamento por un amor, el dolor por simplemente sentir amor, aquel angustioso sentimiento. Y aquellos joven tan distintos en contextura, color de cabello, carácter y nacionalidad admitían que así era, si observaba hasta donde habían llegado solo podía concluir que: el amor era un bastardo tirano que no los dejaba en paz, que solo arruinaba la poca paz que conseguían, que solo les retorcía las entrañas con un extraño sadismo, como si fuera feliz haciéndolo, quizás lo era: bastardo amor.

-¿Y tú qué me dices? inclinaste también tus gustos ¿Lenale?

-¿te importa?

-No, ya no. Pensé que se trataba de Ariadne pero ya que no es así no me importa en absoluto.

Solo una sonrisa de lado se marco en el rostro de Yu, se miraban intensamente tratando de hablar sin palabras, tratando de entenderse, pero cada vez que intentan entenderse ninguno podía comprender las acciones pasadas y actuales del otro.

-No me aprietes tanto…

Kanda no había notado que por puro instinto había apretado con intensidad la cintura del chico albino.

-¿y qué importa? Si eres mío…

Su voz le había salido más sensual de lo habitual o así lo había sentido Allen ¿acaso era un masoquista que buscaba ser sometido?

-Maldito bastardo… ¿quieres que te recuerde que en mí ya no queda rastro tuyo?

Kanda rio con cierta malicia, con cierto tinte de melancolía la vez.

-No me importa si te han llevado a la cama mil hombres en un día…

Allen enarco una ceja y trato de separarse, hablar de su sexualidad en un momento así comenzaba a resultarle insultante, sabía que no era tan cierto: vale, había tenido varios amantes de un tiempo para acá pero no a muchos de ellos les había concedido el favor de someterlo.

-Hay algo que debes entender, moyashi- arrastro aquel apodo- yo fui el primero y eso ni siquiera tu podrás quitármelo

Allen se quedo parado en la pista de baile, afortunadamente estaban tan cerca de una oculta esquina. Aquel escenario les traía tantos recuerdos, aquel baile en el cumpleaños de Kanda, aquel primer beso intenso y apasionado….

-No te la creas tanto

-¿pero lo fui o no?

Allen por primera vez bajo su mira sintiéndose perturbado y a Kanda eso le sabio delicioso.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas aquella primera vez? ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿No recueras cuando bese tu boca, tu cuello…?

-No sigas…- su voz había salido casi a suplica y eso no era prudente.

Kanda rio y apretó a Allen más contra sí.

-Aún puede recordar lo estrecho que eras, lo inocente que eras, la dulce que eras… tu inexperiencia me fascino…

Por alguna razón desconocida Allen sintió ganas de llorar, no solo por el recuerdo de Yu, sino por el recuerdo de sus más recientes amantes ¿acaso era culpa? ¿Remordimiento? No, no podía culparse de esa manera, tampoco era malo; era estúpido sentirse culpable por ello ¿acaso no la mayoría de personas comparten su sexualidad con varias en su vida? Entonces ¿con quién quería que fuera su ultima vez?

El aliento de Yu lo sentía en su cuello y supo que había estado mucho tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos; abrió los ojos y observo los ojos de su ex amor, eran tan profundos y oscuros, tanto que sentía miedo, pero al observarlos mejor le transmitían un cálido sentir ¿era amor? ¿Deseo? ¿O ambos?

Lo último le asusto, no podía estar cayendo de nuevo, su pánico aumento cuando sintió que Yu se le acercaba de manera peligrosa, era tentador pero a la vez peligroso, se sentía como un alcohólico a punto de beber ora vez aquel liquido que le traía la perdición.

Se separo despertando de la ensoñación volviendo a ser el mismo chico que últimamente era.

-Hey ¿estás tan caliente que no te resistes? Entiendo que soy hermoso pero no creo que quiera hacer un numerito cuando has traído a tu ex prometida…

-¿celoso?

-para nada pero debería dejarlo en claro tus preferencias, es tan obvio que te mueres por besarme y tal vez algo más…

-No seas tan arrogante… pero en este caso tienes razón quiero follarte hasta morir…

Aquel comentario descarado y que Kanda lo apegara más a él le hizo sonrojarse.

Kanda río ante esto. Quería sacarle todo lo dulce moyashi que sabía aun sobrevivía dentro.

-Solo pensé ¿por qué cojones tú yo debemos estar tan jodidos si Alma acaba de casarse, burlarse de nosotros por lo patético que somos y encima se va de lo lindo a follar con su esposo?

-¿Por qué? Porque pudo y ya. Debo reconocer que es malditamente bueno vengándose, solo tú y yo nos jodimos y él… supongo que tuvo lo que se merecía.

Ante aquellas palabras Kanda se sorprendió y levanto el rostro del menor tomándolo con delicadeza por el mentón.

-Alma te amaba o te ama, y tu solo lo hiciste sufrir…

Y ahí estaba esa estúpida amabilidad del que fue su amante, eso no era precisamente lo que quería sacar del albino a flote.

-Yo nuca le dije que me siguiera- su voz comenzaba a alzarse

Allen se soltó del toque que Kanda tenía en su mentón.

-No, pero nunca lo alejaste en definitiva ¿o sí? Siempre le diste alas… y cuando lo utilizaste lo tiraste igual hiciste conmigo, eres despreciable.

-¿ahora estas de su parte? pro si no lo recuerdas el fue mi amante, la persona con la que te engañe.

-¿y qué tiene eso? ¿Acaso no es obvio porque lo busque para que me ayudase a vengarme de ti? ¿Cómo crees que te destruí económicamente en Japón, en toda Asia?

-Sí eso ya lo sabía…- de nuevo estaba alterándose…

-Eres un maldito; cuando Alma me llamo quise matarlo pero cuando escuche eso de tu boca te desprecie tanto...aun lo hago y luego pensé ¿Por qué odiar a alma? Él solo te amo patéticamente como yo. Tú lo buscaste, tú te dejaste seducir por él. Y sí, puede que yo también tenga culpa pero, lo que le hiciste fue despreciable, tanto que lo empujaste a odiarte y rebajarse tanto solo por una venganza, no puedo imaginar lo que tuvo que aguantar luego de esos videos.

-¡joder lo dices como si hubiera sido yo el que tomo esos malditos videos mientas...!

-¡Mientras te lo follaba, mientras le prometías en silencio a que me dejarías y te irías con él….! Maldito... maldito…

Kanda casi se asusto; el moyashi estaba temblando y se doblada, como si sintiera un fuerte dolor en el pecho o en su estomago.

Si algo le caracterizaba era que no era nada delicado y menos cuando estaba en una situación así, sin más lo atrapo con sus brazos y lo estampo contra una pared.

-solo dime algo y déjate de tonteras del pasado. Si me lo tire pero te quiero a ti ¿e s que no es suficiente? sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti y sí, joder tuve la culpa, lo hice sufrir pero sabes que fue por ti; te preferí a ti a pesar de que él era tan leal.

Observo los ojos de su ex amante y estos estaban cubiertos por lágrimas, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Y sigues siéndolo

-Decepciónate de mí y déjame en paz…- susurro débilmente el chico.

-como si pudiera… respóndeme ¿fue fácil para ti estar con otros hombres?

Solo giro la mirada y cubrió su rostro con los mechones de cabello.

-Lo supuse

-no, pero los disfrute y al día siguiente podía dejarlo tranquilamente.

Kanda sonrío de lado, se acerco a su odio y lo apretó con más fuerza contra la pared

-¿serías capaz de dejarte tomar por mi y al día siguiente seguir sin más?

Sintió el delgado cuerpo del albino tensarse, para luego removerse; era claro que estaba nervioso.

-Estas estremeciéndote con la idea ¿no es así? ¿Quieres que te haga el amor?

Escucho un débil gemido

-cállate, claro que no, es decir... si podría pero no quiero, ya tuve suficiente de ti…

-¿a si? ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Bajo sus manos hasta las caderas del menor apretándolas- dime… ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

Allen sonrió de lado y enfrento a aquellas orbes oscuras con las suyas grises.

-Y tú dime ¿serias capaz de hacerme el amor y mañana olvidarlo?

Kanda solo le respondió estampando sus labios con los suyos; comenzaron a devorarse con los labios para luego pasar hasta los dientes, se separaron y respiraron el aliento del otro; entrecerraron los ojos y volvieron a fundirse en aquel mar de sentimientos encontrados. Kanda metió su lengua es la cavidad del menor y le insto a abrir más la boca, el albino creía que nunca había abierto tanto aquella cavidad y sentía que se le iba el aire y en vez de tomar o, se aferraba más al cuello de Kanda, más cerca; la saliva se resbalaba entre sus bocas, las lágrimas caían de los ojos grises del menor y ninguno de los presentes entendían como es que se habían gritado par ahora besarse con pasión genuina.

-¿podrías olvidarlo todo? – susurro entrecortadamente el albino

Se acercó para juntar su labios, escuchándose el sonido que hacía estos y el chapoteo de sus salivas, se hinco con las puntillas de sus pies y siguió con el juego con un sonrisa; Kanda apretó más el cuerpo del menor, sintiéndolo tan suyo. Sus cabezas se iban hacia los lados contrarios buscando que sus bocas se fusionaran aun más de lo que era posible, comenzaba a volverse lento y disfrutable, como reconociendo al boca del otro.

"¿acaso sería capaz de olvidar el daño que me hizo y el daño que le hizo al imbécil de Alma?'"

Allen comenzó separarse del beso.

-¿acaso sería posible que olvidaras aquella imagen que te mostré?

Kanda no entendía, así que solo tomo con delicadeza pero con precisión la nuca del chico y la acerco hacia sí tratando de no separar sus bocas: lamio los labios del chico y entrelazo sus lenguas en una danza conocida por ambos. Pero en ese momento cuando comenzaba a bajar lentamente sus manos por la espalda del menor es que todo le vino de repente, la imagen de su moyashi siendo follado por Tyki Mike, y eso fue solo el comienzo: su mente trabajo a pasos gigantescos. Recordó las palabras de Allen toda lo que la prensa decía sobre la libertina vida que había llevado en estos años. Recordarlo hizo que su interior ardiera; para él su moyashi había sido consumido lentamente por Neah. Él no amaba a Neah Saint Cleare, si no a Allen Walker. ¿Quién era el chico que besaba entonces? De pronto ya no sintió aquel delicioso dulce de su moyashi sino un embriagante veneno que destilaba Neah con el cual, en su cabeza, seducía a muchos…

Se separo bruscamente casi como si estuviera asqueado.

-Lo vez, así como tu no puedes olvidarlo, yo no podre nuca. Siempre tendré miedo del daño y las cosas que nos podríamos sacar al aire solo por una simple discusión y ahora al recordar solo puedo despreciarte y tu a mi ¿no?

-Yo amo a Allen Walker…

Eso fue suficiente para que Neah sonriera con malicia y se diera la vuelta por lo cual Kanda no pudo observar las finas lagrimas que caían.

Pronto la prensa estuvo sobre él ¿de dónde habían salido? Pues nadie tenía mucha idea, solo de repente ya se habían colado entre la multitud de gente famosa que se caía borracha, pero aun así había uno que otro cuerdo que había tomado significativas fotografías de aquella extraña parejita. Que en un momento esta peleándose, olvidando de que todos los invitados los miraban y de un momento a otro se besaban largamente.

Allen se quedo sin saber qué hacer, sin saber que responder: estaba perdido.

Lavi Y Tyki suspiraron pesadamente, como dos padres que ya saben que su hijo ha cometido una travesura, y se encaminaron a la salvación del albino.

-Lo sentimos pero esta indispuesto, creo que se ha pasado de copas, mil disculpas- se dirigió a las cámaras.

-Por favor, bellas damas, jóvenes ahora esta indispuesto le ha puesto muy mal todo esto del matrimonio por favor déjenos pasar

Y así algunos dieron paso a las estrellas, Allen solo se alojo entre los cuerpos de Tyki y Lavi, como si fueran su padres protegiéndolo.

Kanda lo observo de lejos y antes que alguien se le acercara, Hikaru le hizo la señal de retirada, él lo comprendió y aguantando toda su frustración y la molesta que se formaba en sus ojos le siguió y junto a ellos se retiraba Road y Ariadne quienes se irían juntas ya que los chicos estaban ocupados huyendo de la prensa. Lenale llamo a su chofer personal y la recogió, yéndose de inmediato, más parejas e invitados se retiraron discretamente a cada cierto tiempo.

-¡¿en qué mierda pensabas para perder la compostura de esa forma?!- gritaba Mike

Allen no contesto solo se quedo callado con la cabeza gacha. La gemela de este entro un poco cansada junto con Road.

-Tyki-pon malo, nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte.

-Lo siento, pero este chico… argg. Sabes muy bien que esto no será nada agradable para los Saint Cleare, ni para los socios Noah, tampoco para la agencia de modelaje, ni para la editorial

-¡al diablo con la editorial, con los Saint Cleare, los que dicen ser mis padres pero sé, claramente, que quieren más a Ariadne!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron y se quedaron mudos.

-¿Qué pasa?- un chic castaño bajaba y se sobaba los ojos con pereza- me dejaron aquí en la suite y ahora no me dejan dormir…

Al escuchar los sollozos de alguien giro su vista y deslizó la mirada fiera a todos- ¿Por qué llora?

El pelirrojo suspiro cansinamente

-lo siento moyashi-chan; tienes razón; tú solo cálmate ¿sí?- acaricio la cabeza de este con cariño paternal – Timothy, llévatelo a que descanse, por favor.

Este asintió y se lo llevo, subieron las escaleras y se perdieron en los pasillos.

-Óyeme tú…-

-Tu cálmate ¡sabes lo difícil que es para él esto! déjalo que se tranquilice, por eso pienso que no deben acercarse esos dos.

-Pues yo pienso lo contrario- respondió la albina

-¿pero qué insinúas?- pregunto Tyki

-Pues ellos dos es claro que se aman así que deberían romper las barreras que tiene y…

-Ariadne, lo siento pero debo estar de parte de Tyki-pon, y el chico pelirrojo, ellos dos solo se lastiman, lo mejor es que se separen y rehagan sus vidas de buena manera.

-Como lo intentaba Allen, demonios no debí dejarlo solo- se culpo Lavi

-ya deja de culparte por lo que le pase a Allen. En todo caso yo también soy responsable, soy su representante- le corto Tyki

Ambas miradas se encontraron y ninguno quería ceder.

-bueno ya, vayamos dormir

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones en aquella suite de lujo en la capital española.

Ya era casi las dos de la madrugada cuando una puerta se abrió entre las tinieblas.

-¿quién es?- exclamo el pelirrojo exaltado

-Yo…

Giro su visto y miro aun albino con una enorme pijama polar, sonrió la verdad ya no le provocaba ningún tipo de instinto "animal" por así decirlo.

-¿puedo dormir contigo?

-claro que si- sonrió- Pero...

-No te preocupes, no intentare nada- hizo un puchero infantil.

Retiro la mitad de frazadas y Allen se acurruco contra él y pronto sintió como las lagrimas del menor mojaban su pijama, se limito a acariciarle los cabellos hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos en un abrazo fraternal.

-Debes secuestrarlo- sentenció la albina.

Ambos chicos a los que se dirigía se quedaron estupefactos al escucharla

-¿está loca?

Y así precisamente la veían.

-Ariadne… no creo que.

-No, estoy más que segura. ¡Kanda tiene que secuestrar a mi hermano!

Ambos primos coincidían en que la chica necesitaba ira un psiquiatra ¿secuestrarlo? Aunque quizá si sonase algo tentador para Yu…

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Gracias a todos por leer y díganme sus apuestas ¿hay secuestro o no lo hay? ¿ si es que hay como creen que acabe? Digan dos opciones, porque mas o menos a partir del siguiente capit se escribirá el primer desenlace, sí estamos muy cerca de terminar y estoy muy feliz y animada, no proque no quiera mi fic, lo adoro sino porque me gusta terminar siempre una meta. y espero que no les haya incomodado el pov de alma, sé que algunos lo opdian pero aqui puso su punto de vista y bueno el ncontronazo entre Yu y Allen en la fiesta, y sí un Lavi bastante paternal, creo que dspuies de tanto tenían que terminar en ese tipo de cariño, y pobre Tyki-pon..<p>LilyVongola: Como olvidarte ! eres una de las que me leva leyendo desde hace mucho! y de verdad te agradezco enormemente aquello. jaja si yo tambien disfruto con la torutra que les doy, soy sadic. Yu, se me pego tu sadismo, pero adoro estaaparejita entre sádica y masoquista. ejem tal vez me odies pro ver que ya Alma hizo su vida pero bueno espero que no hayas sufrido en pov de Alma. Al principio pensé que la apreja que sacaría de sus casila a kanda sería Laven pero nose desarrolo de ese modo, sí que por eso aprecio Tyki y ademas con él es máshot puesto que él ya tien su experiencia. Y que mejor maestro en ese arte que Tyki, pero ya sabemos que este tuvo algo de culpa en el cambio de Allen, bueno ahroa todo queda más en su lugar las cosa para Hikaru, amorosamente, van mejor; Tyki dio su primera jugada, aunque no le fue tan bien; para Lavi todo es más clara con referencia allen. Todo se desarrolla pero las cosa entre nuestro dos protas umm pues quien sabe... ¿ que dices secuestran a Allen?y ami tambien me gustya el Allen dark ese que esta entre neah y Allen y más aun cuando se hace pasar por Allen siendo Neah ( hasta creo que intenta de seducir a las personas con las que esta con la carita de uke inocente de Allen)bueno espero que tampoco te olvides de esta historia, espero tu coment!

satii: con respecto al lemon no yullen tuve sentimientos entrecruzados, un poco de umm nose emoción y pena por Yu, nuca pense poder hacer que mi prota se acueste con otro que no sea su seme porque las parejas que escribo son mi otp ( sí, aunque las haga sufrir y ni idea de como termine) pero me salio y me gusto; sin embargo eres libre de leer esa parte y te entiendo algunas veces también me he salteado en algunos fics jiji, en fin gracias por comentar. Espero un coment y sí Allen estab al borde del despecho pero ya ha encontrado barreras y alguien que limite, como un padre o hermano mayor.

sakura chan: sí aquí exprese aún más su sadismo y masoquismo de estos, se pusieron a discutir, todo lo que sentía salio al aire pero después se mataron a besos, creo que son un poco autodestrucitvos, siempre pense en ello, los personajes de d grayman son un tanto auto destructivos y por eso los amo más, creo que es algo de las personas, en algún momento somos autodestructivos sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta. Gracias por siempre dejarme review y seguirme en face, gracias tus amenzas actualizo mas rapido! si el yullen también es una de s mis favoritas, aunque leo de todo, adoro el grupo de yullen del face, siempre encuentro inspiración con las actu de las chicas del clan! el yullen tien un no se que que lo hace cannon aunque muchos lo nieguen! siento mucho haberme demorado pero te prometo que el siguiente capi estará muy pronto, quiza dependiendo de los review ene sta semana misma osea en una semana, bueno también espero publicar en estos dias mi fic narusasu y bueno quiza publique un extracto de mmi proximo fic mpreg se llamara " la vida me odia" ( ok el titulo ni yo misma lo entiendo, pero salio de un monologo de kanda)


	40. Chapter 40

Notas de autor: Feliz navidad! si me puse las pilas justo en este ía y decide que sería parte de su regalo navideño porque estoy escribiendo un tipo especial navideño de mi fic " lo que dos hermanos harían" estuve pensando de que pareja hacer o de que anime y al final me decidí por esta porque la extrañaba y da para hacerla y sobre todo se los debo ala linda gente que me sigue! gracias y bueno espero que me dejen comentarios! hoy no pude darme tiempito de responder los anónimos pero no saben como me animan sus comentarios, porfavor no dejen de mandármelos ! en el siguiente capi los respondo! ademas como ven es algo corto el capi el siguiente creo que sera mucho más larguito! bueno espero terminar el especial que estoy un poco mareada por el vino de celebración.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás demente? ¿Acaso quieres que lo metan preso?— exclamo un poco agitado, Hikaru. — ¡Quedo filmado como que quiso violar a Allen!<p>

-Pero… arrg, además, mi hermano quedó en tela de juicio sobre aquel tema cuando salió aquellas fotos y videos de ellos dos besándose en la fiesta.

-Da igual. Lo que diga Allen es ley, así de simple.

L a chica jaloneo sus cabellos blancos y haciendo mofletes:

-¡Si lo hubieras visto entrar a la habitación de Lavi…!

Se detuvo y se golpeo la frente, eso debió habérselo llevado a la tumba, pero verdaderamente le había sorprendido que su hermano entrara a la habitación de Lavi sin salir de nuevo. Eso le aterraba, pensaba que este estaba volviendo a las andadas.

-¡¿Cómo que ingreso a la habitación del estúpido conejo?!-exclamo Yu

-Lo siento, pero ayer, cuando me levante para ir a tomar agua, lo vi ingresando y ya no volvió a salir. Te juro que no sé si paso algo... creo que no

-Claro, y se pusieron a jugar ajedrez, por favor.

Kanda estaba notablemente amargo y celoso, su sangre hervía en furia y eso le advirtió lo que sucedería si se dejaba llevar por estos sentimientos oscuros.

-Entonces secuéstralo, tienes mi aprobación. ..

-Ni pensarlo. Tu no tiene idea de lo que podría terminar haciéndole….

-¿está segura de lo de ayer?

La albina volteo su vista hacia Hikaru y asintió. Este se veía un poco más pálido para después recuperarse.

-Ese chico no aprende- musito con tristeza

-Ya sabemos que el conejo nunca lo va dejar de amar... arg maldito

-¡Vamos no sea cobarde! y tu, Hikaru- se acerco a él con mirada decidida- Yu y Allen ya no son niños deben arreglar sus problemas de frente y esa es la única forma que encuentro que ninguno de los dos abandone el lugar antes de terminar todo ¡vamos deben soltar tolo lo que tiene y si ya no hay más, terminar para siempre y si no será genial!

A pesar de aquel rostro fiero la chica hizo un puchero un tanto infantil

-Vamos, Hika... ru- la última silaba causo un estrago en el cuerpo de Hikaru.

¿Acaso ya le gustaba tanto? podría ser.

-No podemos dejarlo así

Y esta vez su voz era más atrevida, sin ningún temor. Para después volver a poner cara de nena, sin duda habían concluido dos cosas, los Kanda eran débiles ante los albinos y los albinos eran tiernos y a la vez seductores… Hikaru estaba perdido.

-Yu, creo que tiene algo de sentido…

Kanda levanto sus cejas como queriéndole decir "¿es en serio?"

-De ninguna manera. Tengo…no, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer y lo sabes: estamos a punto de quedar en la ruina.

Hikaru asintió un poco triste. Ariadne mordió su labio inferior.

-Chicos ¿no hay manera de solucionarlo?

-Ya no hay nada, solo queda empezar desde abajo y eso demorara mucho, tendremos que despedir a mucha gente.

Kanda rio con sarcasmo y con un rostro sombrío dijo.

-Pero seguro la gran corporación Saint Clare o Nagasaki, como se han hecho llamar en Japón falsamente, los contratará ¿no es así? a pesar de que solo pidieron asesoramiento para el área cultural se han expandido en toda las áreas y nos han relegado

Ariadne frunció su seño.

-No es por Allen, el solo ocupa del área cultural con Tyki. Son los demás noah que al ver el éxito que han tenido también quieren probar eso territorios… lo siento si yo estuvieras más metida en los negocios de mi familia…- suspiran derrotada

-No importa; has tendí las agallas de ir por lo que te gusta ¿quieres ser productor de cine no?

Kanda alzo su mira hacia su primo y la albina.

-Sí, pero no sé si lo lograre. He hecho algunos estudios pero todo eso fue gracias a que Allen se hizo cargo de mi parte, porque yo era la heredera antes de que él apareciera. En cierta manera le estoy agradecida

-No importa. Aunque no sea el moyashi, parece como si esa maldita sociedad nos odiara. Nos está haciendo la vida pedazos…- Kanda desvió su mirada, como odiaba sentirse tan inútil – Aunque los Karma me hayan confiado su liderazgo momentáneo, aun así, aun con dinero de ellos… maldita sea ¡es que no es como si pudiera robarles el dinero, es de ellos y solo puedo manejarlo y esperar a que me devuelvan en regalías! ¡Si no fuera porque también manejamos la empresa de modas de Lenale!

—Estaríamos viviendo debajo de un puente… todo el dinero que ganamos, lo invertimos en querer salvar la familia Kanda pero no se puede mantener ese estilo de vida por mucho tiempo…. De todas maneras, tarde o temprano, vamos a tener que recortar aun más todo los beneficios que goza nuestra familia. Tendremos que vender propiedades, aceptar más socios, socios extranjeros, y solo dedicarnos, exclusivamente, a Tokio…-

Ambos primos se sumieron en profundo silencio y por el orgullo que tenían se limitaban a estar así y no llorar, porque ellos no lloraban y menos frente a una chica.

La chica los veía tan derrotados, le dolía de algún modo verlos así, sobre todo a Hikaru. Aquella sonrisa y animosidad que a ratos salía se opacaba con aquellos problemas.

—Lo siento, entonces se que dije algo imprudente. Es cierto has descuidado mucho las empresas por estar al pendiente de mi hermano y él aun así...

—No es su culpa. Esta familia ya estaba al borde de la ruina desde... arrg no importa- aquella chica le daba una extraña confianza, casi como una hermana.

—Cuando cobre mi herencia, que será pronto, invertiré en la empresa- afirmo decidida

—No molestes niña, no necesito tu dinero- contestó con el poco orgullo que el quedaba

—pero...

—Yo tampoco puedo permitirlo… no es como si nos muriéramos de hambre, ya te dije que podríamos tener una buena vida si dejáramos la empresa Kanda pero…

—Lo entiendo, si yo nunca dije que odiaba ser líder de la familia fue justamente por eso, porque es m familia. Es igual con ustedes ¿no es así?

—Aunque sean unos hijos de perra, así es…

Y no era solo por eso, su padre había dedicado toda su vida en aquella familia; había sacrificado su amor a la mujer del que estaba enamorado con locura solo por ellos. ¿Acaso debió hacer lo mismo? Tal vez debió y se hubiera ahorrado toda esta humillación. Aunque en lo profundo sentía que si ahora tuviera a ese chico a su lado, tendría fuerzas para hacer de todo.

—Ne moyashi-chan, he estado pensando, es cierto que en una semana presentaremos oficialmente el último libro de nuestra saga después de eso ¿quieres que nos retiremos?

—No lo sé, sé que te había dicho que nos separemos pero la verdad es que no quiero dejar de verte- exclamo el menor haciendo un puchero.

Lavi Y Allen terminaban con la corrección ortográfica de su libro.

—Yo tampoco pero ahora, realmente estoy cansado y creo que merecemos unas buenas vacaciones.

Observo los puños del menor cerrarse y como aquel frágil cuerpo se tensaba y fruncía sus cejas albinas.

—Así que pensé— comentó con una sonrisa típica de él- ¿Por qué no son vamos de vacaciones?

Allen abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pensó que el pelirrojo ya no quería cargar con lo pesado que se había vuelta gracias sus revueltos sentimientos.

— ¡Vamos! Será divertido, hagamos una visita a Canadá, hay mucho deporte por hacer: podemos aprender a esquiar, será divertido, el paisaje es sano y el país es sumamente tranquilo.

— ¿Estás seguro? siento que te esfuerzas mucho por mí, que estoy siendo un carga…

Las lágrimas del chico se acumulaban en sus ojos haciéndolos ver más brillantes.

—Por supuesto que no, además no iríamos solo los dos podemos llevar a Road y Timothy después de todo tú los necesitas, cada uno te brinda algún tipo de apoyo ¿no es así?

Allen asintió.

—Necesitas tiempo para dejar todo ese odio atrás y empezar de nuevo ¿acaso no quieres hacerlo? quizás y encuentres a alguien así.

Allen se limpió las lágrimas y se paró de su cómodo asiento, camino lentamente y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Lavi.

—Tengo miedo de caer de nuevo en la venganza, cuando lo vi sentí tanta rabia, tanto miedo que no lo sé…Pero tengo deberes, Lavi, deberes con mi familia, con

Hablaba entrecortado por las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

—Podrías seguir manejándolo desde donde estemos, además estoy seguro que Timothy te ayudara

—Pero sabes bien que toda la situación va complicarse, a pesar de las buenas apariencias que tiene como alianza la sociedad Noah, esta se está desintegrando poco a poco

— ¡Piensa en ti antes que nada! ¿No dijiste que ya no serias un mocoso que antepone a algo más ante tu propio bienestar?-

La voz del pelirrojo resonó trayéndole recuerdos de un pasado no muy distante. Era cierto eso se prometió a sí mismo, además podía hacerlo, podía dejar a la empresa preparada para cuando tuvieran que enfrentar la honrosa competencia, además ya estaba ceca, al fin Timothy alcanzaría la edad requerida y podía dividir la empresas Saint Cleare y no es que estas no le hubieran enseñado pero con solo estos tres años había tenido suficiente, no podría vivir entregado a un gran grupo, simplemente no había nacido para ello.

—En este tiempo que estemos lejos, podrías dejar todos listo para separar el grupo como lo planeaste.

—Aunque no a muchos socios están de acuerdo y menos mis padres…

—Pero Ariadne y Timothy lo están ¿o no?

—Es lo mejor pues una sola persona tendría que renunciar a su vida por completo para manejar tanto dinero y acciones.

Allen se limpio sus lágrimas e hizo un puchero

—Sabes me haces muy bien… creo que tienes razón debo tomarme mi tiempo. Aceptó, después de la firma de autógrafos de nuestro último libro retirémonos por unos meses.

Lavi asintió con firmeza y sonrió fraternalmente, lo abrazo y lo acuno en sus brazos.

-No puedo creerlo

Yu abrió sus profundos ojos mostrando una mirada asombrada. En su fuero interno una llama de esperanza comenzaba a encenderse ¿acaso era una muestra de que podían acercarse?

-A mi también me sorprendió pero debes tener claro que es porque eso beneficiara al grupo…a mi familia…

-No importa ¡esta cantidad era la que necesitábamos Yu!- grito con cierta emoción Hikaru

Tal vez no sería necesario deshacerse de todas las mansiones Kanda.

Kanda sonrió internamente, de alguna manera sentía que tal vez significaba que su moyashi había desistido de hacerle daño y quizá las cosas entre ellos mejoraban; se golpeo mentalmente por no haberle contestado en ese momento.

-Allen quiere dejar todo listo y limar asperezas pues como se murmura entre la alta sociedad, es cierto, la sociedad Noah se va disolver porque Adam y la familia Lulubell se sienten amenazados por la buena relación que tenemos con los Mike y Kamelot, además de la ultima asociación con los Bookman. Todo eso se lo han tomado a mal, a pesar de que no destacamos demasiado en otros rubros que no sean turismo, entretenimiento y cultura. Además, con todo lo que ha pasado ente tu y Allen, la situación se está volviendo desagradable- la albina suspiro audiblemente como si cargara con miedo profundo.- la situación es que a pesar de que mis padres no estén muy contentos con ello, en corto tiempo, algunos meses quizá, mi hermano dividirá el grupo Saint Cleare en tres partes y probablemente a mi me de las empresa que se manejan en Japón, pero eso ya es otro tema.

-¿se separan?

-No por completo, pero es imposible para alguien con poca carrera y con poco conocimiento de esta sociedad ser el único líder. Todos sentimos que Allen ya ha llegado a su límite. – Agacha cabeza- así que cuando reciba mi parte pues...

-es pera ¿el moyashi dejara de ser su líder?

-No necesariamente, a pesar de que él lo maneja hay muchos administradores que le ayudan y más aun lo asesora Tyki pero si partimos el grupo será menos pesado para cada uno… sobre todo con empresas tan lejanas como las de Japón…

Kanda asintió esperando que continuara.

-Bueno solo te quería dar este mensaje de Allen.

Hikaru y Yu se miraron un poco sorprendidos.

-Espera que resuelvas tus problemas financieros y que esta ayuda sea un buen comienzo para la empresa de Japón…

-¿esos es todo?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una confesión de amor?- la chica sonrió de forma triste- él se va de viaje por unos meses

Eso congelo a cada uno en sus asientos

— Y es posible que cuando parta al grupo, cuando regrese de sus vacaciones, se retire de este país por mucho tiempo.

-Imposible…

-Es cierto, se va por unos meses de vacaciones con Lavi, Road, Timothy y Tyki.

Aquel maldito hombre había echo sufrir a su moyashi y aun así este le dejaba estar a su lado.

-¿Por qué coño se va?- preguntó el pelilargo sin los, tratando de mantenerse firme.

-Porque quiere pensar las cosas y estar tranquilo mientras deja todo listo para la división del grupo.

-¡al diablo con ello! ¿No es solo por eso verdad? ¿Que más te dijo?

-Que te desea suerte en todos los sentidos y que ojala usted también le pueda desear suerte...

-Maldito hijo de… ¿pero qué se ha creído ese mocoso? ¿Qué puede meterse en mi vida, destruírmela y simplemente mandarme un mensaje mediocre con su hermana? ¡Es solo un mocoso malcriado! Ya destruyo mi vida y ¿quiere largarse de vacaciones? ¡No me joda!

-Lo siento, trate de hacerle ver que debían arreglar su situación pero me dijo que no tenía nada que arreglar.

Kanda solo cerró los ojos y se sentó como si estuviera meditando

-Ciertamente moyashi-chan es muy desesperante

Hikaru golpeo la mesa con un puño que casi parecía haberla dañado en algún punto.

-Cálmense

-No jodas- murmuro Kanda- está bien hare el estúpido plan que tenías

-¿estas loco?

Pero la chica sonreía ampliamente.

-Bien, pero debemos darnos prisa, Allen está viviendo estos días en su apartamento, porque quiere descansar desde ya y quiere estar solo.

-Joder y ¡Yo como siempre he de ayudarte por ser tu jodida mano derecha!- exclamo Hikaru

-Si no quieres ayudar no lo hagas y ya

Pero una mirada dura plateada le hizo cambiar de opinión

-los ayudare porque Yu pierde su frialdad con Allen y tu, señorita, eres demasiado peligrosa ¿así que sabes planear un secuestro eh?

Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa arrogante.

Los tres se sentaron para acordar el día, la hora y el dinero del que disponían y como podrían hacer salir a Allen de su departamento el cual estaba en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Inglaterra.

-Creo que debería ser un lugar algo alejado pero que cuente con lugares para que puedan comprar la despensa.

-Ni que se fueran de vacaciones, Yu debe volver. A mi no me respetan tanto…

-No necesitare demasiados días.

-¿y de donde sacras dinero, Yu?— le recrimino su primo

-ya veré

El castaño solo suspiro cansino para luego esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Ve a la Isla…. Recuerda aquella pequeña isla que pertenece a nuestra familia. Actualmente esta bajo mi dominio, si les doy una llamada a los empleados puedo hacer que la dejen habitable y que se retiren a la costa por un tiempo, ahí solo se llega por lancha y solo tiene una entrada que a la vez es salida.

-¿aún conservan una isla?

-debimos haberla vendido hace mucho, pero tiene un gran sentimentalismo. Ahí se han pasado varias parejas de la familia la luna de miel.

Todos quedaron en silencio pues era una rara coincidencia, si se lo veía de algún modo, pensar aquello hizo sonrojar a la albina, quien simplemente alejo aquellos pensamientos que protagonizaban su hermano y Yu.

Después de que no explicaran mucho a la menor sobre el lugar, solo que estaba en Portugal, se enfrascaron en una lucha por escoger el día…

-¡Es mejor el 27!

-¿Por qué carajos hasta el 27?

-Porque todos estarán ocupados preparándose para el viaje; además, Allen estará tan atareado ocupándose en empacar.

-Pero para aquello ya habrá hecho su anuncio de un largo hiatus a sus fans

-Por eso mismo, si te denuncian, como seguro lo harán, Tyki y Lavi, por lo menos al principio, pensaran que simplemente te has escapado con él, que es algo de amantes y no le prestaran atención tan rápido.

-Sobe todo por el espectáculo que dieron aquel día en la boda de Alma.

Kanda asintió con fastidio, ambos tenían razón.

Un largo tiempo después, aproximadamente unas dos horas ya había sido escogido las pertenencias que llevaría el menor, las cuales serían preparadas por su gemela.

Habían anunciado su inminente descanso largo, los fans habían pataleado, llorado, gritado "los amamos, regresen", y Lavi y él simplemente con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro les habían pedido perdón y mirando hacia las cámaras de los periodistas invitados exclamaron que definitivamente regresarían cuando sus problemas personales acabaran. En un mar de ovaciones se dirigieron hacia la limosina que los esperaba y esta los llevo hasta el hotel más cercano. Después de unas horas en que las fans y la prensa se calmaron y comenzaron a pasar noticias un tanto más importantes en temas de política, negocio etc. Allen se subió a su auto, acompañado por un chofer contratado hacia su departamento, definitivamente en tenía fuerzas para manejar, estaba totalmente agotado.

Mañana se iría de viaje con Lavi, Tyki, Road y su pequeño hermano. La verdad un extraño sentimiento el cual al recordaba emoción llenaba su pecho, sentía unas enormes ganas por comenzar de nuevo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía con vida, aunque la felicidad era mitigada por la ansiedad y cierto temor que trataba de ocultar , aquel remolino de sentimientos perturbantes tenía nombre y apellido : Yu Kanda.

Bajo de su auto y se preparo un baño reconfortante, cuando sus cabellos aun goteaban agua, el intercomunicador de su departamento emitió un pitido.

Se cubrió con una bata de baño y contestó el llamado.

-¿diga?

-Soy yo, hermano.

Esa voz e imagen pertenecía a su hermanita, la verdad que no tenía ganas de verla pero si iba a comenzar de nuevo tenía que platicar con ella y dejar todo este sentimiento para poder viajar en paz.

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

Aquella suave voz sonó preocupada en extremo.

Allen hizo un ligero puchero para luego suspirar.

-Está bien.

Llamo a la vigilancia e informa que dejaran pasar el auto de ella, pues en un lugar tan exclusivo solo podían pasar las personas que él dueño quisiera por más importante que fuera la persona que quisiera ingresar como en este caso, nada más y nada menos que la princesa de los Saint Cleare.

Allen escucho el sonido de las puertas del elevador abrirse, eso quería decir que su hermana ya había ingresado a su departamento; se seco con la toalla los cabellos y se cubrió con la bata, le pediría que le esperara un momento antes de cambiarse.

Camino aun con la tolla en la cabeza, tratando de acomodársela, cuando escucho los paso de alguien aproximarse hacia él. Aquellos pasos distaban mucho de los gráciles y suaves pasos de su gemela, aquellos pasos eran de una persona fuerte y un poco más pesada, aquellos pasos los conocía perfectamente.

Con un estremecimiento en su delgado cuerpo se quito la toalla de la cabeza y alzo su mirada. La seguridad con la que iba a preguntar se esfumo cuando sus orbes chocaron con las de su ex, estas eran más profundas que siempre; sentía que le atravesaban como dagas, había en ellas tanto reproche que se quedo mudo.

-¿Miedo?

Trago saliva y se acomodó bien la bata, se enfrentó a la imponente figura, sin duda no podía sostenerle la mirada, así que simplemente desvió su plateada mirada y se concentro en mirar hacia el hombro.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? yo le permití pasar a Ariadne.

-Al principio pensé que no la dejarías pasar, así que de verdad huyes...

Allen alzo su mira olvidando lo penetrante que era la de su ex amante

— ¡No estoy huyendo!— solo quiero vivir en paz

-¡estas huyendo y lo sabes! ¿Por qué no carajos solucionamos las cosas entre nosotros y después si quieres te largas?

— No hay nada que solucionar

— ¿Entonces prefieres largarte y mandarme al carajo como si fuera cualquier cosa, maldito mocoso?— las facciones de Kanda se hicieron más amenazantes de la que ya eran— No te permitiré hacerlo.

Kanda dio un paso hacia él y el menor por instinto de supervivencia dio un paso hacia atrás, se sentía como un pequeño animal que estaba siendo acechado por el más temible de los cazadores, su corazón latía desbocado, sus piernas le temblaban ligeramente y su mirada había sido capturada por la oscura y profunda de Kanda, pronto sus manos también temblaba y sentía mareos

— ¡Al carajo con todo! ¡No puedes largarte así de simple después de haberme tenido como imbécil tres años! No te puedes irte de que me dejaste besarte ¡¿me das el dinero del préstamo deseando que sea feliz?! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta hasta que punto me has obsesionado y perturbado?

El moyashi comenzó a temblar a un más y nada tenía que ver que su cuerpo estaba húmedo aun.

De improviso Kanda se abalanzó sobre él y lo empujo hasta estamparlo contra una pared, el menor reacciono lento al quererse librar, por lo cual solo consiguió que se arrastraran hasta caer al piso, Kanda estaba sobre él y sabía que ya lo había perdido todo.

Su ex novio se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre el

-debo decir que te ves violable y que te haría mío ahora mismo de no ser porque nos esperan

-¡suéltame!

-te estás poniendo duro...- le susurro en todo lujurioso

Allen se sonrojo tratando de ya no sentir ese agobiante calor partir desde su entrepierna hacia todo su cuerpo y en especial en su pecho.

-¡Quítate!

_No, necitas amaestramiento y te lo daré

Ese tono tan serio hizo que por la columna del menor subiera un escalofrió.

Kanda subió sus manos sobre la cabeza del menor y ahí las aplastó, le tenía totalmente controlado. Sentado sobre él y manteniendo sus manso unidas y encima de su cabeza, con solo una mano, con la otra agarro su mentón y se acerco, estampó sus labios y trato de meter su lengua.

-Jode, no tienes idea de la vista que tengo.

-Maldito….

-Pero ya me aburrí, es hora de que solucionemos esto

Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso sobe la nariz. Lo último que observo fue el rostro sombrío de su ex.

Yu acaricio su rostro con sutileza como si temiera maltratarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero había sido necesario pues este chico no se dejaba. Comenzaba a pensar si era lo correcto, aunque después de todo, ya nada se podía hacer para corregir el error que iba a cometer. Lo cargo como si no pesara más que una pluma.

—Espero que no hayas tenido que golpearlo para hacerlo desmayar- comento una muy conmocionada albina, mientras ingresaba al apartamento.

—debiste esperarme abajo

—sabes que si no ingresabas conmigo, no te iban a dejar ingresar.

—Como sea toma las pertenecías que creas que hagan falta…

Kanda bajo por el ascensor hasta el sótano que funcionaba de estacionamiento, afortunadamente la privacidad era tal que podía llevarse al moyashi hasta su auto y no se darían cuenta hasta un buen rato o eso esperaban.

Hikaru ya estaba estacionando el auto al lado del ascensor por lo que las cámaras de seguridad no los grabarían o por lo menos no notaría rápidamente sus rostros.

—Aun sigo pensando que es una mala idea…

—Pienso de igual forma pero ya nada puede hacerse...

—Primo, tú no eras así, estas dificultando tu vida más aun ¿o acaso piensa que esto terminara como en una novela?

Hikaru negó con la cabeza , sentía tanto temor pro que la situación empeoraba.

—Tu noviecita piensa diferente.

—No es mi novia…- se sonrojo al pensar en la posibilidad— y ella piensa así porque es joven y no ha vivido un romance como el de ustedes…

—Eso no importa debo hacer esto para comenzar de alguna maldita manera

Hikaru suspiro pesadamente.

—Sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, Yu, no importa lo que suceda después de esto…

Yu solo sonrió de lado sin comentar nada; sin embargo, estaba seguro que lo que su primo le decía era verdad; Hikaru siempre había sido su mano derecha y lo seguiría siendo a pesar de los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo. Él sabía que esto era como una estupidez de adolescente pero ya raramente se asombraba de las locuras que este chico le hacía hacer, se más se había convertido en algo normal. Después de todo, esa niña tenía razón esto debía terminar de buena o mala forma, sea cual sea el resultado será mejor que vivir con esa maldita angustia con la que despertaba todos sus días.

Se encontraban en avión privado de los Kanda, otro de lo único que les quedaba, no había sido vendido pues causaría tremenda incomodidad a una familia que había estado acostumbrada años y años de poder viajar cuando les plazca.

—Pienso que después de este viajecito tendremos que acostumbrarnos a los viajes comerciales- comento Hikaru.

— ¿Por qué?-pregunto la albina que iba a su lado en aquellos cómodos sillones de cuero.

—Tu querido gemelo no nos cederá el préstamo después de lo que le estamos haciendo.

La menor mordió su labio inferior en señal de preocupación.

Kanda solo observaba a su albino dormitar en el sillón de al lado.

— ¿Cuándo se le pasara el efecto?—preguntó Yu

—En un par de horas todavía, es un potente somnífero, un poco difícil de conseguir pero nada que el dinero no pueda.

La joven observo la mirada preocupada de Yu y sonrió.

—No te preocupes, converse con un medico antes de darte el somnífero no le causara ningún efecto secundario.

Yu solo desvió su mirada sin contestar pues, precisamente ello le había estado preocupando todo el trayecto.

La albina emitió un gritillo al observar por su ventana a lo lejos un inmenso océano extenderse y solo una pedazo de tierra perdiéndose a ratos de su vista

— ¿Dónde vamos? ¡Estoy segura que eso no es Portugal!- exclamo exaltada

—Portugal…—rio con sarcasmo Kanda- si se supone que no queremos que nos encuentren no vamos a ir solo a Portugal, niña. Hace un momento que dejamos Portugal, es un avión privado después de todo… Explícale a tu noviecita…

Hikaru y la albina se sonrojaron levemente, tratando de olvidar como los llamaron.

—Iremos a Madeira, seguro que has escuchado…

–Sí, sé que es un archipiélago de Portugal pero… eso... ¿No está un tanto alejado?

-En realidad nosotros nos quedaremos en Madeira, ellos irán a un pequeño islote donde solo esta aquella casa que te comentamos, aun así está muy cerca del litoral de madeira.

La chica los miraba asombrados, de verdad parecían prófugos de la justicia.

-¿acaso se lo tomaran tan en serio?

-Si no queremos que tu adorado gemelo se escape y me denuncie, teníamos que tomar aquellas medidas de seguridad. Esta es la ultima posesión ostentosa que tenemos en otros países—comentó Yu— un pequeño islote cerca de la parte Sur de Madeira, la cual es la zona menos habitada – Kanda rio con cierta maldad que congelo las ganas de seguir instigando de la chica.

Definitivamente estaría muy alejado de que alguien los interrumpa, tal vez demasiado.

Su cuerpo se sentía totalmente adormecido, intento sentarse de golpe cuando sus ojos divisaron el techo crema de alguna habitación desconocida, pero su cuerpo no cedió, por lo que tratando de calmarse comenzó a mover las dedos de su mano poco a poco y luego sus ojos parpadearon lo suficiente como para que lagrimearan; al fin y al cabo, pudo distinguir su alrededor y mover su cabeza a la izquierda y derecha: definitivamente nunca había estado en ese lugar. ¡¿Donde carajos estoy?! Grito un tanto desesperado.

— ¿estás bien?

Aquella voz gruesa y masculina, que trataba de sonar un poco amable para comenzar bien le era familiar ¡Oh claro que lo era!

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo se sentó en la cama del mullido colchón; giro su vista tratando de que sus ojos pudieran enfocar con más facilidad donde se encontraba, le era muy difícil mantenerse sentado, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, y su estomago quería devolver lo que había comido… ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo estaba ahí? Porque a la vez que sentía nauseas no estaba muy seguro si quería vomitar alimentos procesados o solo jugos gástricos, pues sentía un enorme debilitamiento en sus músculos.

-Te dije que quizá era demasiado fuerte, mocosa.

-Claro que no. Solo que se ha levantado muy rápido.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso esa voz era de su hermana? Las imágenes de lo último que le había sucedido en su departamento llenaron su mente, un dolor de cabeza espantoso le atravesó.

-¿Por qué?..- susurro débilmente- ¿acaso quieres matarme? ¿Me odias? Ariadne

- ¡por supuesto que no! Es todo lo contrario, hermano, sé que ustedes dos han tenido problemas para entenderse

-¿crees que es solo eso? Esto es enfermo- grito angustiado

-No te preocupes, sé que Kanda no te ahora daño. Además estaremos muy cerca y pendientes. Hemos dejado la despensa con mucha comida, por favor no me odies, pero sé que lo amas y que deben hablar para bien o para mal- casi sonó a ruego.

-¡no te metas en m vida! ¿Pero qué han hecho? ¿Saben que les puede causar ir a prisión?

-Joder, moyashi, deja de gritar ni que te quedaras con un asesino o algo peor...

-¡Es casi lo mismo! Por dios esto está muy mal…

Allen poco a poco se ponía de pie, trato en vano de no perder el equilibrio, termino entre los brazos de su ex, quien un tanto protector lo envolvió en ellos y los sentidos del albino se alertaron, no sabía porque pero a pesar de ese agradable calor protector sentía que todo acabaría mal.

—Nosotros nos vamos— exclamaron Hikaru y Ariadne

–No hagas ninguna tontería, primo….

Y con escalofrío recorriéndoles la columna se retiraron de aquella casa ventilada e iluminada naturalmente.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer y espero sus comentarios !<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Notas de autora: Sí ya sé que no merezco perdón de nadie peor !lo siento! es cierto me he demorado cerca de dos meses, pero ya saben navidad y ahora el estrés de q se acerca un examen importante por lo que trate de escribir varios capis seguidos para así poder subirlos semanalmente. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han leído y dejado review, espero que aun esperen este fic. El siguiente capi estará en unos días pues ya esta escrito. Si y de ahí sera semanal como saben algunos que han leído mi fic narusasu, es el sistema escogido dede ahora. Y por cierto ha este fic ya no queda más, este es penultimo capitulo, el siguiente es el final y luego le seguirá el epilogo 1 y de ahi el otro final... Espero que aun me acompañen y sigan hasta el final. Ya nos veremos con nuevos proyectos yullen!ahora spia leer y espero reviews, esta vez no contestare a los anónimos peor please déjenme sus mensajes que siempre me levantan el animo. la próxima vez los contesto todos. Ahora si a preparar el siguiente capi que estara en unos dpias..

* * *

><p>Era tan hermoso cuando dormía que casi no podía contener el aliento de besarle cuando cayó dormido o tal vez desmayado en sus brazos. ¿acaso alguna vez pensó estar así de perdido por un chico? por supuesto que no, no solo era algo bastante inmaduro para su edad sino que estaba en riesgo su libertad, su nombre, su fortuna y no solo la de él sin la de su primo, y quizás la de esa albina.<p>

Esperaba que todo esto diera resultados, era, tal vez, mucho pedir por el carácter y lo explosivo de su encuentro ¿acaso en verdad esperaba poder hablar calmadamente solo por el hecho de que estaba a muchos kilómetros de alguien que pudiera socorrer a su albino? Pues bien, al menos, era bastante excitante para él, pues tenía a su total dominio a su ex.

El menor se revolvió, lo arrastro hacia la cama y lo deposito en ella, no pudo evitar posarse sobre este y acercarse mirándolo profundamente; hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esta forma, con el pulso acelerado y muy acalorado. Poder tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo le daba una fuerza extraña y una gran sensación de superioridad, una gran vitalidad que el posarse sobre otro cuerpo no podría brindarle. Quizás si hubiera comprendido esto, no hubiera acudido a las caricias y al cuerpo de otro pero eso ya era del pasado; solo esperaba poder recuperar este derecho.

Al verlo tan indefenso se acerco con cuidado a aquellas almohadillas rosadas que se entreabrían dejando pasar el aire…

—No te atrevas a besarme…- soltó Allen calmando el terror que sintió cuando lo sintió sobre su cuerpo , lo hacía sentirse inferior, como si estuviera punto de caer a un abismo y lo inquietante era que no sabía si le gustaría o no caer en ese abismo.

Yu sonrió doblando sus labios ligeramente, mirándolo con cierta burla, como aquellos años en los que su relación no era para nada buena pero a la misma vez ya se gustaban.

— ¿Qué carajos me han dado? ¿Es que me quería matar dopar o drogar?

—Moyashi, dopar y drogar es casi lo mismo.

— ¡Me importa poco si no estoy usando bien las palabras, imbécil! — su rostro se contrajo en pánico al no poder moverse libremente.

Yu se sentó a su lado para no asustarlo más, vaya que le costaba trabajo no seguir encima de él: como quería poder probarlo, poder sentir todo su cuerpo y su interior.

Pareciera que el albino le leía la mente pues se sonrojo y le miro tratando de parecer amenazante, más lo cual, solo parecía un cachorro indefenso tratando de buscar alguien que lo cuide.

— ¿Por qué? Libérame y no levantare ningún cargo en tu contra.

— ¿Y piensas que me haces un favor? Sabía perfectamente los riesgos que corría al secuestrarte, pero creo que valió la pena y ya quita esa cara, no te voy a matar o violar — comentó mirándolo serio para que le creyera — es solo que necesitábamos hablar sin que nadie interfiera

—Kanda, esto es enfermo…

—Creo que ya hemos caído tan bajo que esto ya no importa ¿no?

Con cautela y cierta finura parecida a la de un felino se acerco y comenzó a acariciar los mechones blancos que le caían por el rostro aniñado. Sintió el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del menor, era visible que estaba muy atemorizado. Kanda se levanto y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

—Cuando estés mejor, en la cocina hay comida, puedes comer la que quieras. Estaré en la sala.

Allen con mucho trabajo trato de volver a sentarse. Lo logro, después de un tiempo, comenzó a tratar de calmarse. Era cierto, después de todo, era Yu, su ex, tampoco era que estaba encerrado con algún desconocido. Su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder, parecía que la dosis que le dieron comenzaba a menguar.

Cuando sitio que su cuerpo podía moverse casi con libertad se puso de pie y siguió el camino por el que había ido Yu. Este estaba pasando canales con aburrimiento en el gran televisor de la pequeña sala del lugar, en un gran mueble que casi ocupaba toda la estancia.

— ¿Estamos en España?

El albino se acerco rápidamente y le arrebato el control para comenzar a pasar los canales, topándose con personas que hablaban otras lenguas.

—No te diré donde estamos, devuélveme eso y come algo.

—Comeré cuando salga de este maldito lugar ¡¿dónde estamos?!

Por fin apareció llegar a una señal local, pues los otros eran canales de cable o eso quiso suponer, no estaba del todo seguro.

– ¿Estamos en Portugal?- preguntó aterrorizado

—No te lo diré...vaya has aprendido a dominar varios idiomas— contesto burlón.

—Imbécil…

Allen lo sujeto por las solapas de la camisa, agitado y enojado. Kanda solo lo miraba un tanto indiferente, era una reacción que había esperado, después de todo.

Allen se acerco lentamente y Kanda permaneció quieto pues ya sabía lo que intentaba. Allen le arrebato la llave que colgaba de su cuello encima de su polera.

El albino corrió hacia la puerta, en su fuero interno se preguntaba porque Kanda no lo perseguía si este era más alto y tenía mejor físico para deportes. Sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando al fin llegó a la puerta llego a la puerta, quito el seguro y con la ayuda de la llave abrió la puerta.

— ¡Esto es enfermo! ¿Dónde estamos?

Su desesperación lo llevo a salir corriendo de la casa pero todo lo que podía ver era un enorme mar azul y a lo lejos unas construcciones. Corrió hacia la izquierda debía encontrar algún vecino; sin embargo, se llevo una desagradable sorpresa cuando al alcanzar el esperado fin de aquella montaña donde se insertaba la casa, terminara la pequeña isla y solo viera arena y más arena sin ninguna otra vivienda. ¡Era la única casa de todo el islote! ¡Estaban completamente solos y lejos de la cavilación o de alguien que pueda ayudarlo!

— ¿Ya terminaste de chillar?— espeto Yu parado con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta.

—No puedo creer que en serio nos hayas aislado de la civilización ¿Qué estas pasando por tu cabeza?

— ¿Ahora? Pues que quiero tenerte en mis brazos y follarte.

— ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Y llama a Hikaru y Ariadne!

Kanda se mantuvo quieto en el marco y el albino corrió hacia él, se acerco muy cerca su rostro y Kanda no pudo evitar sentirse atraído a los labios del albino mas no pensó que terminaría doblándose de dolor por el golpe en su parte baja. Definitivamente terminaría estéril.

— ¡Joder enano que quiero tener hijos!

—Pues no los tendrás si no salimos de aquí … ¡llámalos!

—Si no fuera porque se de tu trauma, te juro que te estaría violando ahora mismo

— ¡Llámalos!

—Maldita sea…

Saco un celular que portaba dentro de su ropa, como medida de seguridad. La pobre pantalla táctil era golpeada constantemente por los dedos de Yu que marcaban casi con odio el número de su primo.

— ¿Kanda?

—Tu querido ex amigo quiere hablar con ustedes…

Allen le quito el celular.

—Hikaru, pásame con mi hermana. Estoy seguro que ella está contigo.

—Sí, aquí esta…

Se oyó el sonido de una pasando el celular a otra persona.

— ¿Allen?

—Maldita sea, Ariadne, no sé en qué carajos piensas pero más te vale que me saques de aquí hoy mismo.

—Lo siento hermano, no lo hare

— ¿Cómo que no? Sabes bien que si quiero puedo dejarte sin un solo centavo ¿no es así?

—No me importa

—Ariadne…

—Hermano, te quiero mucho

—Pues no lo demuestras. Entiéndelo, nos hacemos daño, me hace daño estar ceca de él. No soporto esta sensación de ahogo cuando estoy cerca de él.

—Eso no me lo tienes que decir a mí, por favor, solo inténtalo.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso es un tipo de venganza por haber aparecido en tu vida?

— ¡No! No sabes lo feliz que fui cuando te encontramos. Y es por eso que quiero que seas feliz, yo sé que tú aun lo amas. Cuando nos fuimos a Francia, constantemente lo llamabas en sueños, el pedias que no te dejara y Tyki también me ha dicho que tu, bueno cuando estaban juntos tu llamabas siempre a Kanda

— ¿Hikaru no te está escuchando no?

—No...

—Nunca te atrevas decirle aquello

—Pero ambos sabemos que es verdad. Que morías de ganas de volver a verlo, y que te aterraba la idea de que estuviese con alguien más.

—Puede ser, pero, a la misma vez, hubiera preferido nunca volverlo a ver…Tal vez hubiera encontrado paz antes… en mis diversiones…

—Allen…

—Pásame con Hikaru…

Ariadne con un mohín triste se lo paso a Hikaru.

— ¿Está todo mejor?

—Vamos Hikaru, te ruego por la amistad que un día tuvimos que me saque s de aquí

—Yu no te va a dañar.

—Se que esto acabara mal. Me conozco, lo conozco y tú lo sabes.

Se escucho un suspiro pesado al otro lado de la línea.

—Por la amistad que tuve y el cariño de hermanos que alguna vez nos profesamos no puedo detener este plan. Yo quiero a mi primo y no puedo verlo así… esto tiene que acabar de alguna forma, haz que acabe, Allen, y entonces iremos y los separemos si es para siempre que así sea pero que acabe ¿entiendes?

Y solo el sonido de colgado se escucho.

— ¿Terminaste de lloriquear?

Ni siquiera pudo pensar en algún otro número, como el de Lavi o Tyki para avisarles lo que les había pasado.

—No sé que conceptos tengas de mi, pero que te quede claro que no soy ningún psicópata ni asesino en serie. Ni por más que este al borde de la quiebra, te sacare tus órganos y los venderé o te subastare como mascota sexual…

Kanda arropó el celular entre sus propias ropas, escondiéndolo de la mirada albina y se retiro con gallardura, sin duda estaba resentido y ofendido.

El albino pensó que quizá había exagerado al rogar de aquella forma pero lo sabía, estaba seguro que esto no acabaría con ellos de amantes de nuevo.

Ellos de ninguna forma eran los mismos chicos que se enamoraron hace años, pero su relación había pasado por tantos altos y bajos que se les hacía difícil dar un paso hacia tras y no volver a cruzar sus caminos. Hikaru tenía razón tenía que enfrentarlo; aunque, realmente no quería saber cómo iba a reaccionar Kanda o él mismo. Cada uno tenía expectativas y maneras diferentes en querer que acabe la situación que los había estancado por años.

"Por eso quería viajar" esto se había retorcido, su relación había pasado por todos los aspectos desde lo más inocentes hasta los más obsesivos…

—Temo por sus vidas— susurro Ariadne.

— Mi primo no es un asesino, ni un violador— su voz salió algo ruda pero le ofendía que pensaran mal de Yu.

—Mi hermano tampoco, pero su amor está tomando un rumbo…

—Tú misma le sugeriste tremenda locura…

Hikaru rodó sus ojos para luego suspirar y acercarse a ella. Le paso un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo. Ella dejo caer su cabeza en pecho de él y trato de tranquilizarse al escuchar los latidos un tanto alocados del corazón de él ¿acaso era porque ella estaba entre sus brazos?

—Tú ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Ella giro su vista y rió de forma burlona.

—Vamos si quieres pedirme una cita en el balneario de Madeira puedes decirlo directamente, no te avergüences...

Él esbozo un puchero y se alejo un poco ofendido.

—Sin duda eres diferente a las demás chicas…

—He, créeme, no caeré en tus juegos de galán de dorama...

—Ok... ¿entonces quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire e investigar qué clase de comida hacen por aquí?

— ¡Por supuesto! Muero de hambre...

Sin más cada fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda y más adecuada para una zona playera. Con una sonrisa y un sonrojo se tomaron de las manos y corrieron de puesto en puesto, como niños pequeños que han recibido la propina del abuelo, probando la comida de los diferentes establecimientos.

Era extraño como libraba el destino y uno nunca puede saber si las acciones que hace solo te afectan a ti o a alguien más. Quizá nunca sepamos que una simple decisión cambio el curso de una vida; pues Kanda al secuestrar a Allen para poder solucionar aquel amor que comenzaba tornarse más oscuro y que a pesar de estar tan cerca no podían dar un paso hacia el otro, esta acción estaba uniendo a su primo con la hermano de su amor y no solio a ellos, sino a un angustiado pelirrojo junto a otro hombre que siempre lo había deseado.

—Vamos, chico calmante

— ¿Es que no estás preocupado? Maldición

—Pero no han pasado ni dos días…

— ¡Estoy seguro que Kanda se lo ha llevado! Los videos lo dicen claro…

—Pero ya sabes que los oficiales de policía piensan que ha sido una fuga de amantes

— ¡Todos es culpa de Allen por besarse con él!

— ¿Tanto lo amas?

Aunque Lavi no se percatara, el rostro del editor se había desfigurado en una mueca de dolor y celos.

—Claro que lo amo.

Aquellas simples palabras hirieron al noble.

— ¿Y si se fugo con Kanda voluntariamente?

—Pues… quisiera creer que fue así, pero estoy seguro que Allen no nos dejaría en ascuas…

— ¿Entonces no te encelarías?

Su voz había salido un poco más esperanzada.

— ¡Joder, y otra vez con eso! — grito el pelirrojo hastiado.

El pelirrojo no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, revisando algo que quizá hubiera dejado caer Yu.

—Yo amo a Allen como mi hermano pequeño

—Eso no parecía...

—Claro que no, me gustaba... Lo amaba pero cuando empecé con Hikaru trate de amarlo de otra manera y lo logre. Es solo que Hikaru quería formalizar y yo no…Nunca entendió que no podía dejar de esta pendiente de Allen, a pesar de que él mismo cuidaba de él. Los celos lo consumieron y se alejo del Allen.

— ¡¿Acaso no es lo mismo para ti?! ¿O es que abandonaras a Allen? — preguntó el escritor.

—Claro que no. Lo he buscado por años, a mi Neah…

No lo aceptaría pero aquella expresión posesiva del noble le enojaba.

—Pues entonces utiliza tus malditas influencias en el bajo mundo y en la policía para empezar a buscarlo ya. Si esta con Kanda por voluntad propia pues bien, aunque aun así me temo que… bueno…

Lavi se derrumbo sobre el sofá de su oficina en la editorial. Le preocupaba lo que podían llegar a hacerse o decirse, pues bien sabía que a veces una palabra puede ser más dañina que un golpe.

Cerró sus ojos y casi se pierde en aquella suave caricia en sus cabellos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto molesto

—Eres hermoso...

—Vale ya no me acoses…

—Está bien, chico, iré a hacer que me devuelvan algunos favores en la policía.

—Bien. Si se entera Timothy pondrá el grito en el cielo..

—Sabes hay algo que coincido con el chico albino.

— ¿En qué?

—Que, efectivamente, tu eres como una madre histérica, por lo cual, yo sería el padre respónsesele, Road la tía, Timothy el hermano mayor y Allen el consentido y sobre protegido hijo ¿no lo crees?

— ¡Estas demente!

Tyki esquivo el cojín volador que pretendía estrellarse en su cabeza.

Salió de la oficina con una sonrisa burlona, dejando a un Lavi sonrojado y enojado.

Aquel sueño había vuelto y no era para menos, estando en la situación en que estaba era bastante obvio. Aunque ahora mismo era como una pesadilla; todo dependía de cómo se encontraba en ese momento para clasificarlo como sueño o pesadilla.

No sabe exactamente cuándo empezó a tener este sueño. Le parece que fue cuando por primera vez lo tuvo en sus brazos, desnudo, después de haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma. Aquellos días en que tenía que tener cuidado de no dejarse vencer por su parte bestial que quería tomarlo salvajemente, para no asustarlo. En aquel entonces era un sueño hermoso aunque eran imágenes bastantes borrosas y al despertar solo sentía un vago recuerdo de felicidad.

Aquel sueño se iba haciendo cada vez más claro, según en como avanzaba su relación con Allen. Cuando por primera vez durmieron juntos en su habitación, fue que lo vio claro. Y fue cuando lo decidió que debía vivir con el enano para que aquel sueño se hiciera realidad.

Siempre había pensado que la casa de Mana Walker era cálida y pequeña, algo bastante agradable para alguien tan solitario como él.

Y así era su sueño, él llegando de un trabajo normal, cansado y un poco angustiado por las cuentas del mes, abría a puerta de aquella casa, la cual parecía pequeña, echa de un material de apariencia rústica, como si vivieran en un campo, al ingresar pudo vislumbrar una cabellera albina por lo que una sonrisa salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

Se acerco y la imagen de Allen se hacía más cercana: estaba leyendo un libro, recostado en un sofá, cerca a una pequeña chimenea. Él se acercaba y tocaba sus sudorosos cabellos a lo cual el otro solo apegaba su cabeza entera en busca de caricias, y él se las daba con fervor. Allen volteaba y podía vislumbrar su sonrisa deslumbrante y sus ojo destellantes. Le dio una pequeña caricia y atrajo al chico por la nuca para fundirse en un beso lento y disfrutable.

—Bienvenido a casa

Aquellas palabras, eran las causantes de despertar feliz al día siguiente; sin embargo, fueron las que más lo dañaron y trastornaron en los tres años de desaparecido de Allen, estuvo tan cerca de hacerlo realidad… Aquel tormento no terminada, pues el sueño continuaba, aquel maldito sueño que en esos instantes le abofeteaba riéndose con malevolencia por sus errores que cometido. Aquel sueño era el causante no poder terminar por lo sano con el moyashi y más aun lo siguiente:

Él lo volvía a besar y demandaba más, tanto que instaba a recostarlo en sofá. Pero Allen, sonrojado y con una sonrisa, le susurraba: "Los niños ya llegan"

En su mente divagaba aquella idea, cuando unos pasitos acelerados provenientes de la escalera invadían el lugar.

¡Bienvenido a casa papa!

Dos vocecitas dulces eran sus peores tormentos, su peor pesadilla en estos ultimo años pero a la vez su mayor aliciente de cometer esta locura y no dejarlo ir.

Abrió sus ojos, como siempre no podía dormir a cien por ciento, dado que ese sueño seguía lastimándolo.

La tarde había sido un desperdicio pues Allen ni siquiera había salido de su habitación. Mañana o mejor dicho hoy más tarde, así tuviera que derrumbar la puerta hablaría con él. Por ahora cerraba los ojos en busca de poder dormir de verdad.

Con pereza impropia de él se levantó tirando a un lado las colchas: si bien era una isla, por las noches hacía mucho frío, solo esperaba que el enano se hubiera abrigado como debía.

Uso agua tibia para bañarse pues no quería enfermar, sería un verdadero fastidio, se termino de vestir y salió.

Del semblante agrio que traía se dibujo uno lleno de enojo. El mocoso trataba de escapar ¿acaso no podía escucharlo y ya? Pero sabía que no aceptaría un respuesta distinta a su sueño ¡Quería su familia con ese crío albino!

—Te advierto que cualquier red social está bloqueada en esa computadora y en la lap top, el único medio de comunicación es este.

Le mostro con una sonrisa oscura el celular que llevaba escondido entre su ropas.

—Me lo suponía…

— ¡¿Por qué hace esto?!

—Tú sabes porque…

—Kanda, entiende que ya no podemos ser nada…

—Eso lo decidiré yo cuando terminemos de hablar ¡¿y bien ya estás listo para hacerlo?!

Aquellas palabras le habían dañado y eso le asustaba porque su cuerpo le pedía gritos dañar aquel albino, le pedía que lo arrinconara y lo besara hasta que entendiera que debían estar juntos porque se perdía sin él.

— ¡Bien ¡ pero te advierto que todo esto no acabara como tú quieres… acabara como debe acabar no me callare nada… absolutamente nada… te advierto que será doloroso y te arrepentirás de haberme traído aquí…

La decisión y la mirada dura, eran bastante sorprendes para Kanda ¿acaso se había ganado tanto odio de él?

—Estoy preparado

Aquello no era cierto porque aunque su primo y la hermana de su obsesión lo traían aquí para terminarlo todo sea como sea, él solo podía permitir una forma de terminarlo, quizás unos cuantos golpes y de ahí amarse como locos para después hacer cumplir lo que había anhelado desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos.

— ¡Ah fue divertido!

La albina se estiraba como un mapache sentada en aquel muelle dejando que las aguas del mar mojen sus pies desnudos.

Hikaru la observaba, en esos instantes a luz de la luna le parecía como si fuera ella misma: la luna que había descendido en su forma humana. Los cabellos sedosos y largos se mecían por el viento propio de una región costera, así también el vestido de tiras ondeaba.

Es cierto que le hacía sonrojar verla tan hermosa pero había algo más en todo ello.

—Sé que quizá no es el momento más indicado pero…

Ella giro su vista haciéndole enmudecer por los enormes ojos plateados que ahora brillaban haciéndolo competencia la misma luna.

—Ya dijimos que solo estamos aquí de mediadores… por si sucede algo malo entre ellos… ¡Pero esta salida no fue para hablar de ellos! Así que si me quieres decir algo de ellos, espera a que leguemos la hotel.

Comenzó chapotear con sus pies y eso le saco una sonrisa Hikaru

—No, es eso. Más bien quería pedirte si…—Nunca ni siquiera cuando se lo pidió a Lavi se sintió tan nervioso.

Se sorprendió al ver que sus manos temblaban y sudaban copiosamente.

—Quería saber si tu…

—Ne, Hika yo también quería preguntarte algo. Tu me agradas a tal punto que creo que este sentimiento se hace grande y fuerte, así que quería saber si tu…

— ¡No!

— ¿NO?

— ¡No, es que debo ser yo el que te lo pida!

La exclamación y la pequeña jaloneada de cabellos que se dio Hikaru hizo que la chica riera porque ya sabía ha que se refería.

—Ok prosigue con tu confesión

— ¡Hey te gusta avergonzarme!

Ella rio con más ganas haciendo que Hikaru se sonrojara más de lo que lo había hecho alguna vez en su vida. Sin pensarlo mucho la atrapo con sus brazos y evitando la mirada sorprendida, se acerco y junto sus labios en un contacto casto pero queriéndole transmitir lo que sentía.

—Hey quien es la sonrojada ahora—río— espero que entiendas lo que siento porque para los Kanda es difícil abrir nuestro corazón sin temor a que sea rechazado

Ella cubrió su rostro con sus cabellos.

—Pues esta será la diferencia, porque conmigo tendrás que abrirlo porque yo también lo hare y no te rechazare

Hikaru sintió estremecerse como nunca así que con sutileza y el cuidado que solo un Kanda podía tener cuando se encontraba con su alma gemela, tomo la mano de ella y las entrelazo.

—Aun no puedo decirte "te amo"— dijo ella

—Yo tampoco pero puedo decirte que solo quiero estar contigo ahora y… que quiero que seamos novios porque quiero tener la seguridad de que este sentimiento siga delante sin lastimarme. Cuida de ellos por favor…

—Tú también cuida de ellos...

Se miraron por primera vez en aquella declaración y casi magnéticamente sus labios chocaron y se unieron en un contacto cálido y exploratorio; se separaron sonrojados y aun con sus manos entrelazadas miraron el océano.

—Como no tengo un hermano sobre protector que lo diga... lo diré yo misma

El asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

— ¡Mas te vale no ponerme los cuernos porque si no te castro!"

Su aura oscura era algo nuevo de ver para Hikaru y supo que jamás se aburriría de saber lo que pasaba en la mente de ella. Rio y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Si dejas de amarme solo dímelo, no quiero que me mientas.

"Aunque más bien espero que no seas tú la que se canse de mí y me dejes de amar porque siento que ahora este sentimiento crece de forma exponencial" La apretó mas contra sí y supo que todo lo que había soportado en su vida valía la pena para encontrarse con ella.

— Bien, Yu aquí me tienes, estoy tranquilo y no tengo ningún arma así que comienza, dime qué quieres.

—Me volviste a llamar Yu — comento con melancolía

Allen frunció su seño y giro su rostro, era cierto que lo había llamado así pero no necesitaba que se lo refutaran en la cara. Solo pretendía buscar algo de tiempo para poder quitarle aquel celular que sabía que tenía. Sabía que había una forma de hacerlo pero eso no le dejaría bien parado.

—Déjate de tonterías y dime ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Empezaré. Cuando nos conocimos me caíste mal pero poco a poco te robaste mis sentimientos como un tirano, moyashi ¿Por qué no lo puedes entender? Sacrifique mucho por ti, te di todo lo que tenía tanto materialmente como moralmente. Quede casi en la bancarrota. No te lo dije pero si no hubiera contado con el dinero que un tío me heredó hubiera tenido que abandonar la escuela y eso no me importo porque pensé que en algún momento tu lo recompensarías.

—Estoy seguro que salde mis deudas económicas contigo

— ¡Maldita sea! No me refiero a eso.

—Vamos, Kanda, tú no eres, precisamente, una persona sentimental. Y es cierto que siempre me decían que tú no eras amable con las personas que no te interesaban… pero…

— ¿Pero qué? Lo di todo por ti maldita sea ¿que obtuve a cambio tuyo? Nada, solo problemas y cuando la situación se volvió difícil te volviste débil y no me apoyaste. Yo te advertí lo que venía ¡joder soy un maldito humano!

Allen agacho su mirada. Era cierto nunca le apoyo como hubiera querido en ese momento: por circunstancias, siempre era él el centro del universo de todos, era quien necesitaba ser apoyado, por lo cual nunca pudo ver más allá de sus problemas, pero se le había echo tan difícil y…

— ¡Eso Kanda! Nunca pensé que eso involucraría tanto de mí. Vivir pobre y no tener regalos costosos de ti no me importaban, pero tú querías absorberme por completo. ¡Además tus problemas me arrebataron a la persona más importante para mí en ese entonces ¿Tienes idea de cómo sufrí con ello? ¡Era mi figura paterna por más de 15 años! Y después de ello, cuando trate d olvidar a mana Walker, cada vez que tratábamos de volver siempre me sacabas en cara lo que habías dado por mí. Te juro que me hacía sentirme lo peor cuando so pasaba y hasta ahora comprendí que eso no se hace por la persona que amas. Cuándo amas lo das todo a riesgo de nada... por eso es un sentimiento tan...

—Depreciable e inservible para este mundo en el que vivimos...

Kanda estaba de acuerdo con ello, el amor solo le había traído problemas porque si simplemente se hubiera rendido cuando apareció Alma por primer vez, entonces, el moyashi hubiera encontrado un novio que no le trajera problemas y él se hubiera enfocado en sus propios asuntos.

—Pero no se pudo evitar, moyashi, terminamos amarrados de nuevo ¿acaso no hubo anda bueno de ello?

—Lo hubo— contesto con sinceridad.

Kanda termino por sentarse a su lado haciendo que el menor se alejara hasta el extremo del sillón.

—No te acerques

— ¿Por qué?

Kanda se acerco sorpresivamente y lo acerco por la cintura; el albino solo giraba su rostro queriendo alejarse en lo que podía. Recordar todo le hacía sentirse débil. Aquellos recuerdos de tantos años atrás le lastimaban por lo cual trataba de no mirar en aquello recuerdos donde era feliz con Kanda porque al recordar aquellas sonrisa y aquellos brazos dándole calor le hacían sangrar por dentro, le mataban de a poco.

— ¡Basta! ¡No accedí a hablar para que me comiences acosar! ¿Qué es lo que busca al recordar todo esto?

—Que recuerdes quien eres y porque estuvimos juntos. Debe haber una razón que te enamoro de mi ¿no?

El albino mordió su labio inferior no sabiendo si ser sincero o no, pero ya que daba…

—La verdad es que al principio me pareciste guapo, te parecías en cierto modo a Hikaru. Nunca supe lo que llegue sentir por él, creo que fue algo fraternal pero nunca me desagrado que me besara aunque fuese por accidente.

Eso le había sorprendido a Kanda, pero noto que la máscara de Neah había caído así que era sincero. No sabía si alegrarse o no.

— ¿Solo eso? ¡Eso fue todo pro que te fijaste en mí!

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que recuerde?! Paso hace mucho.

—Pues te lo diré yo. Sí, al principio solo quería llevarte a la cama, pero después no quería que lastimarte, quería que estuvieras bien sin importar que.

— ¡¿Y pensaste que eso es amor?! Es extraño, realmente no sé que es el amor, nunca lo entendí; solo llegue a entender que dependía de ti. Lo siento me enamore de ti porque con nadie me sentí más protegido. Eso fue todo… después de todo existen diferentes formas de enamorarse ¿o no?

—Eso supongo… ¿entonces existen diferentes formas de amar? Joder me está reventando esto en la cabeza ¿qué tipo de amor me tienes?

También se paro del sillón para enfrentarse a las orbes acuosas del menor, y aunque se notaba que estaba conteniendo el llanto también se observaba la fiereza con la le reclamaba todo lo que habían sentido en el pasado.

—No te tengo. Ya no sé lo que siento por ti, desde que encontré a mi familia no supe lo que sentía por ti… porque sé que hubiera sido más feliz si hubiera correspondido a Lavi... estoy seguro.

Kanda golpeo el sillón y Allen no puedo evitar asustarse e irse hacia atrás.

— ¿tú que amor me tienes?

—Definitivamente también yo hubiera sido más feliz estando contra persona… y el tipo de amor que te tengo es este…

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba tumbado en el sillón con Kanda encima. Los cabellos negros cubrían el rostro de su ex, y este respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Sepárate…— susurro tembloroso.

—Te mostraré re mi tipo de amor y lo que quiero que seamos...—contesto con un respiro agitado.

Allen sintió un escalofrío cuándo sintió un músculo húmedo pasearse por su cuello, ¿acaso estaba siendo lamido o probado?

—Esa piel tuya no ha cambiado nada…-

Kanda estaba agitado pues era uno de los más grandes deleites que h su lengua había sentido en muchos años. Era como volver a probar la bebida mortal que el médico te prohibía; sin duda cuando algo es prohibido por un tiempo se vuelve más deseable.

—Kanda…

Comenzaba removerse pero Yu era más fuerte que él, iba darle un puñete pero sintió unos dietes clavarse en su cuello y luego una succión para después sentir que lo lamian.

—Este es mi tipo de amor y créeme que se cumplirá…quiero que estemos juntos.

Allen se sintió intimidado. Yu se paró al frente a él con una mirada más oscurecida y afilada que antes.

—Déjate de tonterías no se a que te refieres… solo deja que me vaya y ya… no levantare ningún cargo… Kanda. .esto ya está tomando otro rumbo

—Aun no terminamos de hablar

— Pues yo sí...

Kanda había estado tan concentrado en sentir aquella suave piel entre sus labios y en sus dientes que no había notado que una pequeña mano se había escabullidlo entre sus ropas, había sido tanto el placer que su lengua sintió cuando se deslizo ágilmente por la tersura de la piel de su moyashi que toda su mente se había concentrado en sentirlo y nada más.

— ¡Fuiste muy idiota si iba perder min tiempo por nada!

El albino salió corriendo mientras marcaba un número, se encerró en su habitación, comenzó a marcar, mientras que con mucho esfuerzo cerraba esta con cerrojo y la trababa con un mueble para evitar los golpes qué daba Yu para abrir la puerta. Sabía que no se había librado de aquella molesta conversación y menos de la furia del mayor pero por lo menos quería conseguir decirle dónde sospechaba que estaba a alguien. Por suerte se sabía el número de Tyki de memoria.

— ¡Tyki!

— ¿Alo, Neah? ¿Dónde te has metido? Estamos preocupados

Allen escuchó como el teléfono era pasado a otras manos.

—Moyashi-chan ¿te fugaste voluntariamente con Yu?

— ¡No! El me tiene aquí, en una isla habitada solo por esta pequeña casa de playa. Lavi, deben encontrarme; solo sé que hablan portugués por la televisión local... vamos…

—No te preocupes, solo queríamos resolver esta duda, estamos moviendo mar y tierra pero con estos datos lo sabremos mejor.

—Había olvidado que tengo las llaves de todas las habitaciones…

Aquel susurro grave y amenazador había sido soltado por el pelilargo que simplemente trepo por el sillón y extendió su mano. Allen trago grueso, sabía que so había sido sucio y hasta algo ridículo pues Kanda, dejando de lado que casi lo viola, no era ningún criminal. Pero tenía que comunicarse con sus amigos y que estos empezaran buscarlo para cuando esto terminara, en definitiva necesitaría de ellos después de que esto termine.

Antes de entregarle el celular a Yu, escucho lo siguiente de su amigo: "trata de calmar a Kanda, a pesar de todo note haría daño"

El albino pensó que era evidente que ellos no observaban aquella mirada asesina que el sí estaba observando. Su vida pendía de que tanto le hubiera afectado interrumpir la plática y haber utilizado ese momento para llamar justamente a…

—Así que llamaste a ese sujeto… el que fue tu amante por los tres años que desapareciste….

Por alguna razón sentía que Kanda trataba de controlarse y no explotar pero al parecer se había equivocado. Kanda lo tumbo sobre la cama. Sus brazos y piernas fueran atrapados por las manos y piernas del otro, respectivamente.

—No quiero que nos alejemos... ahora sigamos hablando…

—Kanda…

El conejo pelirrojo estaba a su lado mientras el brindaba los datos que tenían algunas persona de su confianza; le indicio a Lavi que revisara su correo para comenzar examinar los datos de las propiedades que la familia Kanda poseía. Tenían que revisar que propiedad que aun poseían cumplía con las características dichas por el albino.

—Cálmate, conejito, no es como si hubiera sido secuestrado por algún psicópata...

—Ya lo sé, pero se escuchaba atemorizado ¡Oh pro dios, espero que no se maten o se hieran mas!

El pelirrojo se sentó y apretó sus puños, sentía miedo de lo que podría pasarle al albino, sin duda, amaba su amigo como hermano, había logrado hacerlo pero eso hacía que su preocupación llegara niveles altos. Esperaba que su antigua amigo soportara los desplates del menor sin terminar haciéndose daño entre ellos.

Sintió de pronto como unos fuertes brazos lo secuestraban entre ellos, y el aliento del editor en su oído haciendo que cada fibra de su ser cobrara vida propia.

—Como quisiera, conejito, que me aceptaras y formáramos una familia, adoro ver la forma en que te preocupas por un amigo.

—No es solo mi amigo es como mi hermano

A pesar de que no quería nada que ver con aquel editor, no podía separarse pues sentía reconfortante el abrazo.

—Lo entiendo, para mí fue una confusión cuando lo encontré, le hice daño y daría lo que fuera para que fuera feliz...lo encontré solo para hacerle daño y lamento ello. Ahora es como si fuera mi hermano menor.

— ¡Eso es mentira!

Se soltó un poco herido

— ¡Tu lo utilizaste en la cama! ¡Solo hiciste que se volviera un mar de confusión, que se auto destruyera! ¡¿Para qué te lo llevaste?!

—Quería que fuera feliz, pero no puede con mis sentimientos por ti…

Lavi se alejo sentándose en otro mueble, no quería sentirse culpable por que la segunda vez que su amigo haya intentado ser feliz haya fracasado porque aquel estúpido hombre estuviera enamorado de él.

—Lavi, también mereces ser feliz. Yo comprendo tu cariño por él, ¿no crees que si estamos juntos podríamos ayudarlo mejor?

— ¡Oh claro! y ahora lo haces sonar como si fueras tu el salvador…

—Conejito, esto es algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie: estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que formemos una familia.

"Familia. El solo escuchar esas palabras le daba cierta comezón en su cuerpo, definitivamente no estaba listo para ello.

—Tyki, no quiero ser cruel contigo pero ciertamente eso no está en mis planes. Quiere verlo feliz antes que nada y yo soy feliz así con mi vida de libertad…

Tyki sonrió y lo atrapó contra una pared cercana.

— ¡Te atrapare y te atare a mí, no lo dudes...l.

Por un momento el pelirrojo se sintió por lo cual su temor aumento; se separó totalmente sonrojado y con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

—Lo han intentado, Tyki, te deseo suerte en ello.

Sin más se sonrieron de lado cada uno y siguieron buscando entre la lista de propiedades Kanda.

No entendía a Kanda; sin duda, estaba tan perdido como él mismo, pues se notaba que en esos momentos quería golpearlo y no lo hacía. Solo estaba ahí sobre su cuerpo aplastándolo con su peso. Él había aprendido defenderse en estos años pero sin lugar a dudas aun era débil frente a Kanda y no sabía si era por su físico o por lo emocional. Tomo toda la energía que tenía y trato de girar posiciones.

— ¡Ya basta, Kanda! No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar…Ya hemos hablado, ha quedado claro todo entre nosotros, me enamoré de ti porque me sentí seguro pero hay muchas cosa que permití que pasaran por ello, que trate de olvidar sin conseguirlo… Estoy cansado de depender de los demás y en especial de ti.

Su respiración agitada le cortaba las palabras, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se quedo ahí. Kanda se levanto de la cama y se sentó en ella observando al albino desde su posición, tampoco entendía bien lo que hacía, simplemente quería tomarlo como suyo y dejar el pasado atrás. No quería, no podía dejarlo atrás.

No podía procesar que tenían que alejarse porque esto estaba interfiriendo con sus vidas; si se ponía razonar su familia estaba al borde del colapso y él estaba aquí encerrado con el moyashi.

— ¡Entiende que no es solo tu engaño con Alma! Ese fue solo el detonante. Había muchas cosas más: primero era tu trabajo, tienes responsabilidades que no puedes dejar, no tenemos tiempo el uno para el otro y menos para ser algo más formal. El matrimonio que pensabas pedirme y yo aceptar era solo una utopía. Queríamos olvidar el pasado y empezar, pero eso es algo que no se puede porque el pasado nos llevo a ese camino, es algo que no se puede borrar. Lo único seguro es el pasado, es algo que no se puede cambiar.

—Pero se puede cambiar el futuro…puedo hacer que el futuro que quiero aparezca.

—Quizá, pero ya no conmigo. Yu, nuestros caminos separaron antes de lo de Alma. Era solo que nunca quisimos aceptarlo, cada pelea nos separaba. Desde que me convertí en escritor tú pataleabas por ello ¿o no?

—Odie el día que te convertiste en escritor, ame cuando dejaste de serlo pro una semana.

Se lamento contestar aquello peor habían prometido no mentir. Era cierto, todo aquello que le menor le decía era cierto y él lo sabía mas no quería aceptar que uno de los dos tendría que dejar su vida profesional y sus sueños para poder permanecer juntos, que si trataban de llevarlo todo así de nuevo terminarían lastimándose porque ya casi parecía un circulo vicioso del que el albino había escapado por estos tres años pero que él y el mismo chico se obligaron a revivir; sin embargo, también notaba que esta vez que el menor estaba decidido a no ceder ante sus sentimientos, ante la nostalgia, que esta vez no habría una reconciliación apasionada sino que era hora de seguir con sus vidas.

—Esa semana fue utópica. Era algo que solo pudo ser en esa semana. Yo nunca voy a dejar de serlo ni puedo volver a ser el Allen que se entrego a ti por primera vez, el que estará incondicionalmente a tu lado. Me volví fuerte en algunos aspecto pero en otros sigo dependiendo de alguien…. Yu…

—También odie cuando apareció tu verdadera familia, te volviste más frio y te rendiste con respecto a nuestra relación. Fui y el que dio todo…

—Yo perdí fácilmente las ganas de luchar por ello, en el fondo sabía que tenías a alguien, que no podías sacar a Alma de ti porque el te era incondicional… no puedo odiarle.

— ¿Y a mi si?

–Eso fue injusto pero te amaba y no podía evitarlo, porque quería aceptar y aferrarme a la idea de que esa vida juntos era posible pero ambos sabemos que no lo es… nos dijimos cosas dolorosas una y otra vez. Nos sacamos en cara cada error, en tu corazón no pudiste borrar mis malos tratos ni mi frialdad y mi falta de consideración a la hora de ser el moyashi que amabas, el chico tierno que le gustaba atenderte y estar a tu lado fuera lo que fuera…— las lagrimas del menor le hacían ver indefenso, a pesar de era el mismo quien aceptaba sus errores, pues sabía que también tuvo la culpa— Mis energía se fueron en mis sueños… porque es lo único que es real y lo único que seguiré siendo en el futuro. ¿Y eso es algo que tú no quieres no? Porque ciertamente, tendré que viajar constantemente por los fans, por los libros y mucho más.

Kanda negó. Era cierto lo quería para él; una familia un moyashi que lo acompañe, que trabaje junto a él para sacar adelante a su familia y a su empresa, pero Allen pertenecía otro mundo que no podía renunciar.

— ¿Por qué lo intentaste con Tyki? Fue tan fácil olvidarte de mí en sus brazos?

Allen se levanto y se puso a su lado, queriendo ser menos doloroso pero sabía que tenía que decirlo todo

—Yo lograba olvidarte cuando me hacía suyo. El placer que sentía era inigualable…. Nunca había sentido aquello

Kanda temblaba de ira e impotencia, le había pedido ser sincero pero no podía aguantar que se lo dijera de ese modo. Su carácter posesivo aun no procesaba la idea que el moyashi se hay dejado coger por alguien más; pesar de que él mismo los observo. O por lo menos quería pensar que el mocoso no lo había disfrutado, que solo en sus brazos había disfrutado más que nadie. Pero eso no podía ser cierto, pues si bien el sentimiento de amor no era igual, el placer carnal puede ser mayor al que sientes con tu pareja.

—Peor él amaba a Lavi y le deseaba, por lo que una vez lo llamo y ahí lo supe. Todo el dolor volvió multiplicado; aun así lo necesitaba...soy ruin... solo uso a las personas— terminó de hablar entre sollozos.

Mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo continuó:

—Por lo que adopte esa vida, buscando encontrar a alguien que me haga olvidarte y olvidarlo…. Otra decepción de esa forma, acabo con mi autoestima… por lo cual construí esta máscara de frialdad y me refugie en nombre de Neah.

— ¿Por qué no volver a ser el mismo de antes?

—Porque ya no lo soy... no soy inocente, ni tierno, tengo un mal carácter adoptado de Tyki, de las pelas con mis padres. Me encanta que me alaben cuando logro algo, me siento feliz cuando recibo abrazos de mis personas queridas como Lavi, Tyki y Timothy, ellos son mis razones… Me aferre a ellos; sin embargo, sé que necesito algo mas y creo saber que es… peor tú no estás en ellos Yu…

— ¿Por qué?— le reclamo aguantando terminar en lágrimas como el chico que estaba su lado abrazado a sí mismo.

—Dime ¿podrías olvidarte de todo? No, no se puede… nunca olvidaras que me la he pasado disfrutando teniendo sexo con mucho hombres… porque si lo he disfrutado— confesó sonrojado y avergonzado sí mismo— y es algo que me gusto vivir…A pesar de que extralimité mis limites emocionales y ahora me siento cansado emocionalmente, lo disfrute. Tu habías vivido tu vida da sexual plena con Alma pero yo no…

Kanda rio con oscuridad y sarcasmo se plato frente a él y lo tumbo de nueva cuenta, le apretó los brazos hasta marcarlos con moretones.

— ¿No te defenderás?— preguntó con dolor

El albino negó con su cabeza y se quedo ahí tumbado, dejando que Kanda hiciera lo que quisiera. Ama a Yu, pero estaba seguro que este amor les traería los mismo problemas que en el pasado. Pues, en lo único que estaba seguro es que nunca podría dejar de ser escritor; tampoco podía hacer que Kanda dejara tirado sus deberes como heredero y solo eso era suficiente para no querer soportar el carácter del otro, no quería volver a sufrir, ni pelear hasta lastimarse emocionalmente. Y su futuro era el mismo, no iba renunciar a proteger a Timothy y las empresas de su familia. Todo esto volvería a traerle problemas con Kanda tarde o temprano, sus celos, su posesividad, sus ganas de tenerlo solo para él, eso de Kanda no era compatible con la vida que llevaría siempre.

Al divisar aquel gesto Kanda solo pudo abofetearlo pues ya sabía cómo terminaría todo.

—Nunca, nadie me había hecho portarme de esta manera, moyashi, ¿acaso disfrutas verme así?

Allen derramo mas lagrimas negando.

— ¡¿Entonces porque ¡No tienes idea lo mucho que he aplastado mi orgullo para decirte toda esta sarta de cursilerías... no tienes idea…

—Lo siento, Yu, siento no poder ser el moyashi que quieres. Sento no poder renunciara todo por ti…Te mereces algo mejor que cargar conmigo y mis debilidades.

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando la boca de Kanda se estampo contra la suya, sintió una mordida en su labio inferior, para luego sentirla en su; solo lo soporto. Kanda buscaba lastimarlo, eso era seguro; pero, sin duda, había encontrado una forma placentera de hacerlo. Ambos eran sádicos y este sería la última vez qué probarían el delicioso sadismo. Ese que te lleva entres los límites del placer: entre el cielo y el infierno, un ardiente purgatorio.

El también mordió los labios de Yu uno por uno; su sangre se convino la de él. Pronto sintió lamidas: era Yu succionado su sangre, el lo hizo del mismo modo hasta dejarlos solo con un rastro.

— ¿Dime Yu, Alma fue mejor verdad? Y no solo me refiero a sexo sino también como compañero... para ti fue mejor

—Una vez quiso formar un relación con él peor tu llegaste de tu fiesta de promoción lloriqueando— le contestó agitado, sin separarse del cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo, tratando de aplastarlo con todo su peso.

—Lo siento... yo sentía que tu estabas con alguien más pero… ¡Al diablo!

Y se dio la vuelta quedando sobre Kanda con cada una de su piernas al lado de las caderas del mayor que solo le observaba expectante; le dio una bofetada entre la grimas y se dirigió al cuello de este mordiendo y succionando por toda la piel hasta dejarlo lleno de marcas rojizas.

Kanda jaloneo sus cabellos y de nuevo se repartieron mordidas, succiones y lamidas sensuales en los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, como si fuera una guerra en la que ninguno quería dejarse vencer. Sus cuerpos se apegaron, Allen se dejo caer sobre él para seguir con aquel juego de labios, lengua y fluidos que caían sin control entre ellos. Mientras Kanda le apretaba fuertemente las caderas y luego la cintura.

—Nunca pude hacerte olvidarlo, nunca pude hacer que tu sintieras que había estado bien dejarlo todo por mi…— era como una súplica de perdón—nuestro romance solo debió durar hasta el termino de tu preparatoria, YU…

Kanda lo acostó sobre la cama y le comenzó a jalonear la ropa sin ningún tipo de cuidado, para después comenzar a descender por su cuello y marcarlo tanto que pasara tiempo y el moyashi siguiera viendo aquellas marcas. Eso era lo que se proponía hacer, hacerla suyo y quizá así entendiera lo grande de su necesidad de él.

Subió el polo de Allen y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su estomago con autentico deleite, haciendo lo que siempre quiso hacer sobre aquel apetecible cuerpo.

—Moyashi, solo cállate, te hare mío aunque no quieras…me importa un carajo que digas que es imposible

—Lo es, pero….

— ¡Cállate! Si solo vas hablar de aquello cállate y gime…

Allen rápidamente se alejo y se saco así mismo la polera dejando su pecho ya moreteado y rojizo por las recientes acciones del mayor, al descubierto. Esto sorprendió a Kanda pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando el albino se acerco y se la quito a él, quedando ambos semidesnudos y mirándose fijamente.

— ¡Hare que disfrutes más de lo que hizo Alma!

— ¡Y a ti más de lo que te hizo ese desgraciado! Se acerco y lo beso son rabia.

"Lo olvidaras y sabrás que vale la pena tratar de olvidar nuestro pasado otra vez"

—Solo ten en cuenta que…ah...ah— se entrecortaban por los beso y lamidas que repartían por sus bocas y cuellos— que el pasado no se borra , está ahí y solo seremos infelices si tratamos de…ah… taparlo… …. Auch

Había sido jaloneado por el cabello hasta derrumbarse en aquella cama de delgadas sabanas.

—Cállate

Kanda le dio la vuelta con furia y dolor. No quería perderlo, era suyo, solo suyo. No podía aguantar. Así que sin cuidado y con brusquedad animal le arranco el pantalón y al ropa interior dejándolo expuesto. Observo relamiéndose aquella entrada rosada que tantas veces había sido profanada por él. De solo pensar que ese tal Tyki también lo disfruto, también estuvo así, sobre el moyashi, sometiéndolo, le asqueaba.

—Yu…, — susurro el menor—

Kanda se puso sobre él, tomo sus brazos y piernas y se las acomodó poniéndolo a cuatro patas; sometió el rostro del menor hasta estrellarlo contra la cama y le separo las piernas sin cuidado. Por lo que le menor termino con el pecho y rostro completamente estrellados contra la cama pues Kanda levantaba su trasero por las caderas.

—Deberías estar acostumbrado ¿no? — comento con cierta burla.

Toda esa dulzura que siempre había tenido para con el moyashi se esfumó. Toda esta plática no había hecho sino mas que enloquecerlo de celos y tristeza pues sabía que esta sería la última vez que tomara al chico, quería salvar el resto de su orgullo, sometiéndolo y sabía que Allen le dejaba hacerlo, justamente por eso.

Se puso en posición y metió de golpe su miembro en la cavidad estrecha del menor; sin duda sangraría y quizá habría un desgarre pero por ahora no se martirizaría por ello. Estaba haciéndolo como su parte animal siempre quiso; le apretó fuertemente las caderas para luego entrar más a fondo, era difícil sin haberlo preparado a pesar de que el chico ya no era ni de lejos virgen. Logro ingresar y lanzo un gruñid de satisfacción, sin duda jamás olvidaría lo delicioso que era someterlo.

Sin aguantar el exquisitez de sentirse tan apretado, comenzó con las embestidas duras y precisa, tratando de sentir más de ese cálido interior mientras aun lo mantenía boca abajo y aplastado por su peso.

—Kanda…por lo menos déjame disfrutarlo… porque esta será la última vez que te deje poseerme…

Kanda perdió el control de sus movimientos al escuchar aquello, algo dentro de él se rompía. Lo supo desde el inicio pero era difícil de confirmarlo de la propia boca del menor. Sus ojos se habían empañado y claramente quería llorar como cualquier humano al que rompen el corazón.

Allen se libro del agarre y con lágrimas se acercó a fundirse en un beso demandante. El albino recostó a Kanda y se subió en él para auto penetrarse y brindarle placer a Yu a sí mismo. El menor se apoyaba en el pecho de Kanda y utilizando sus rodillas se levantaba y se dejaba caer constantemente, seduciéndolo con cada movimiento; para después, cambiar a otro tipo de movimiento donde solo movía su caderas hacia delante y hacia tras, mientras su cuerpo se quebraba de placer y de su rosada boca escurría saliva por los gemidos entrecortados que salían, mientras de todo su cuerpo brotaba sudor que lo hacía brillar de forma mágica. Kanda que por un momento se sintió como juguete sexual para el menor, tomo a este de la cintura y comenzó hacerla dar sentadas fuetes para su propio placer, el cual sin duda le gusto al menor pues comenzó a lanzar gritillos de placer con aquella vocecita cantarina que siempre le habían encantada escuchar ente gemidos.

—¡Ah!ah…ah.. Yu… Yu …

Sus gritillos le enloquecían más; así que de forma violenta lo tomo de los cabellos y lo atrajo para besarlo; el albino sin dejar de moverse pues Yu le marcaba el ritmo con sus manos, le beso apasionadamente y luego bajo por su cuello y pecho, le beso todo lo que podía. Él le sujeto con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en la delicada piel albina, y gruño más fuerte pues el menor había comenzado contraer voluntariamente su interior.

No pudo evitarlo, así que se sentó sin salir del menor y este le abrazo de forma amorosa; por esta vez le dio una caricia tierna en el rostro y ambos se miraron, se dieron un beso corto en los labios para después volver a su brutal batalla de dominación.

Allen gemía como poseso haciéndole, deleitar con esos sonidos. Se sentó bien y afianzaron el contacto; el marco con sus uñas nuevamente las caderas del menor y el otro comenzó arañar su espalda, quizás le dejaría marcas pero eso carecía de importancia en aquello instantes que sentía que legaban al cumbre del placer.

— ¡maldito moyashi!

Gimió cuando Allen comenzó colar dos de sus dedos en su interior

—Esta es tu pago por todo este tiempo, Yu

Aquella sonrisa, era la de su antiguo moyashi. Esta era su despedida…

—Al menos tu virginidad de ahí, la tuve... como tu tuviste la mía... fuiste el primero y a pesar de todo serás mi último amor…

Sus mejillas coloradas de un hermoso rojo y las lágrimas, así como sus bellos ojos le hacían un ser fuera de este plano.

Con agiles movimientos lo subía y bajaba pues era ligero. Allen, a pesar de esa dulce expresión, seguía sacando y metiendo aquellos pequeños dedos, como si exploraran algo desconocido; aunque no lo aceptara aquello le dio más placer. Ambos estaba unidos por completo y aquello sería inolvidable. Pronto las embestidas perdieron ritmo y se volvieron movimientos circulares en busca de placer, encontró aquel punto y le dio haciendo quebrarse el de placer.

Allen dio un sonoro gemido mientras se corría entre ambos.

— ¡Ah!

Aquel grito orgásmico de Yu Kanda era el fin de esta etapa, era la prueba que había tocado por última vez el cielo y el infierno.

* * *

><p>Notas de autora: Si! tienen permiso para ahorcarme matarme y todo lo dema peo quiero coments! eto si la historia, como lo había mencionado, tendra dos finales y dos epilogos, en el siguiente capi el primer final! Hagan su apuestas si creen que se quedaran jutos en alguno de los finales.. nada esta dicho... capas en ambos finales se quedan juntos, copas en niguno, quizas en uno s´y en otro no... uhh ... nos stamos viendo! ne ne els gusto la pareja de mos dos occ y el lucky?<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Notas de la autora: ya vieron que casi sí cumplí con mi palabra! les traje el primer final rapidito! Espero que les guste y bueno, debo confesar que este final es el que tenía pensado desde que comencé la historia, junto con el siguiente epilogo. La cuestión es que mientras escribía se me ocurrió otro final, así que ahi estamos. Adoro esta historia pues fue mi primer yullen en comenzar, aunque no le último ni el primero en terminar. Me ha dado satisfacción y quizás en algún momento loa regle mejor y lo edite para subirlo a AY. Buenoa leer! Y gracias todos por su reviews!

* * *

><p>Primer final<p>

—Desde ahora ya no me importara lo que suceda con tu vida y a ti no te debe importar lo que suceda con la mía. Este fue el adiós…

Allen le dio un suave beso en la frente y el mismo se alejo, separando sus cuerpos. Kanda solo quedo ahí desnudo observando cómo su albino se recostaba en la cama para descansar después de tan deliciosa actividad.

—La verdad ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en mi vida...—musito Allen—... aunque creo que te hice daño...

—Yo también te lo hice

—Entonces está bien…

Kanda comenzó a vestirse rápidamente a diferencia del menor que solo permanecía de lado cubriéndose con las sabanas.

—Entiende algo, no puedo procesar que esto no termine como yo quiero

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo…y dejarme ir así como yo acabo de hacerlo

Allen sentía una infinita paz, como si hubiera reído hasta llorar o llorado hasta reír. Estaba en catarsis: Un placer puro e inexplicable reinaba su ser, quizá al fin podía dar la vuelta la página y continuar, lo único que le preocupaba era que Yu no pudiera hacerlo; estaba seguro de que Yu se merecía alguien como Alma: que estuviera siempre a su lado, y eso era lo que Kanda buscaba, y ciertamente no era alguien como él. Su vida de escritor no concordaba con ser precisamente una pareja abnegada.

—Hubiera querido que también te llegara esta tranquilidad de esta forma… lo siento... siento no haber tenido al madurez para alejarte antes y dejar que tú puedas buscar alguien más, lo siento, tuve miedo de perderte, tú la persona que más cuido de mi...

Aquellas palabras herían enormemente a Yu Kanda ¡¿Así que solo había sido un protector?! ¡No podía aceptar el terminó de todo! Aquella forma de amarse había sido salvaje pero, en efecto, no por una reconciliación, sino como una forma de decir adiós, él lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo.

Kanda salió apresurado de su habitación.

— ¡Pues espero que no te importe si muero o no!

Eso fue lo único que emitió Kanda antes de marcharse de la habitación y luego de la casa

Allen quedo entumecido en su lugar y luego abrazo sus piernas aun de lado, unos minutos después el sonido de una motocicleta de agua rompió la paz de Allen.

"Así que Yu si tenía un medio de transporte bien escondido"

Solo se quedó ahí sintiendo la esencia de su amante, tratando de memorizar todo lo que había sentido esa noche, la ultima. Ahora iría por su futuro, solo esperaba que Yu entendiera el porqué de todo. Ellos no estaban hecho para estar ahora juntos, sería fácil decir olvidémoslo pero sabía que sería imposible olvidar cada palabra hiriente que se habían gritado, además de golpes e insultos.

Al caer la noche Allen se levanto con cierto dolor y se encamino a la ducha; se metió al agua fría sintiendo que se llevaba todo sus problemas y le aligeraba la carga de sus sentimientos y pensamientos; quizá Kyara tenía razón… aunque en ese momento no lo habían entendido, o tal vez sí pero temía que eso terminara como él lo supuso y así fue como termino. Hubiera querido que Yu aceptase dar la vuelta de la página sin tener que gritarse todo eso y despedirse de aquella manera fogosa.

Se encamino a la cocina a buscar algo de comer pues Yu no se había presentado y aun lo estaba encerrado en aquella isla, al igual que ningún tipo de comunicación servía.

"Yu, ¿En qué piensas? Espero no te pase algo, por supuesto que me importas pero ves: esto solo te está haciendo daño. Lo lamento siempre te vi fuerte y pensé que podía dejarte toda la carga ti, me hice la víctima y tu lo soportaste… solo ahora, mientras estuvimos unidos, mientras me gritabas a la cara la verdad, pude ver cuánto te he hecho daño"

Al final termino quedando dormido en el mueble frente al televisor, se había puesto a ver una película que había por ahí pero ni siquiera terminó de verla pues el sueño le había vencido.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo despertó de sus sueño; se asusto menormente al ver que Yu sangraba de un brazo.

—¡¿dónde demonios te habías metido y porque vienes así?!

—Como si te importara, moyashi…

Allen solo rodo los ojos y lo ayudo a sentarse en uno de los muebles; le quito el saco y vislumbro la herida tal cual era; no pudo evitar asuntarse por la sangre, pues no estaba preparado para eso; aún así, trataría de hacer lo mejor posible.

— ¿Tienes alguna gasa para desinfectarte la herida? Aunque ya parece infectada

Allen hizo otra mueca de preocupación.

— ¿Estas preocupado por mi?

—Por supuesto, si te mueres que será de mi

Kanda abrió los ojos sintiéndose mejor

—Me moriría de hambre en esta isla deshabitada.

Allen observo el nuevo semblante decaído de Yu, quizá para alguien parecería que tenía el mismo rostro pero para él no. Yu era bastante sensible y él lo había dañado, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

El albino trajo un poco de agua y comenzó a limpiarle la herida.

—Sabes, hubiera querido que de la misma manera en que ahora estas curándome me...

—Yu... eso ya no importa; sin embargo, son por esas razones que no puedo estará a tu lado… Sé que algún día entenderás que esta es la mejor decisión

— ¿Tomada por quien? ¿Por un crio que tiene miedo de formalizar y arriesgarse el todo por el todo?

—Yu, ya hemos arriesgado el todo por el todo y este es resultado. Si pudieras ver más allá de que no estaremos juntos verías que si valió la pena que me secuestraras, bueno o al menos yo lo siento así.

— ¿Por el sexo?— sonrió Kanda

—También, pero sobre todo que ya hemos dejado las cosas claras entre nosotros.

El albino hablaba mientras mantenía sus manos concentradas en limpiarle la herida

Allen lo acomodó en el sofá, le quito las zapatillas humedecidas por el agua del mar y sucias por la arena que se había pegado, le abrió la camisa y aguanto el calor que sintió al observar el bien formado cuerpo de Kanda; para después, limpiarle todo el pecho.

Se levantó y fue la habitación de Yu a buscar alguna camisa delgada; la encontró, así que sin más la llevo consigo para posársela encima pues por la herida en el brazo, más específicamente, en el ante brazo izquierdo, no podía pasársela.

— ¡¿cómo te heriste así?!

Allen seguía con su trabajo de limpieza y vendaje de la herida, presionando para que no saliera más sangre.

—Unos imbéciles que al verme parado como idiota viendo el mar me quisieron asaltar; los malditos cobardes no quisieron aceptar que eran menos fuertes que yo, así que sacaron una navaja y esto es lo que paso.

—Ohh ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió ir a un médico u hospital? ¡Y encima vienes montando una moto de agua! Que por cierto no sabía que tenías…

Kanda bufo con fastidio y se acomodó de lado dándole la espalda.

—Pensé que te podría pasar algo…

—Si pensabas que me iba a desesperar y suicidarme, créeme que ya pase por eso época de mi vida

Kanda giro rápido y observó las lágrimas retenidas de Allen

— ¿De qué hablas?

Allen suspiro se arrodillo a su lado

—Lo siento, cuando pasó lo de Tyki pues caí en depresión y esos pensamientos a veces rodaban por mi cabeza pero gracias al cariño de Timothy y Road, además de mi mal sana dependencia de Tyki no llegaron a más.

Kanda comenzaba entender a lo que se refería el moyashi sobre que no se podía olvidar.

—Kanda, esto no fue tu culpa, y lo siento por habértele echado. Cuando fui y me encontré con Alma para verificar que te besaste con mi hermana otra vez me sentí perdido y abandonado

Allen termino de curarle la herida pero su expresión de preocupación no se iba.

—Ayer estabas gritando como histérico pro que te saque de aquí y ahora…

Allen sonrío.

—Yo no pensaba huir solo quería dejarte ir cuando me iba de viaje; sabía que parte era mi culpa pero estaba asustado y cuando me trajiste aquí, lo admito pensé que me harías daño. Pero tú has sido muy cuidadoso conmigo en el pasado y aun lo sigues siendo. Lamento haberte tratado como si fueras un asesina serial…

Kanda se quejó por el dolor y Allen pudo vislumbrar que la frente del pelilargo sudaba a mil. El albino rápidamente corrió en busca de un termómetro, entro la habitación que fue ocupada por el pelinegro y desordenó el armario, buscando uno, lo que n encontró fue muchos fajos de dinero, suponiendo que eran de Yu los acomodo ahí y los dejo. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró una pequeña caja blanca, la abrió a golpes y ahí se encontró con algunas pastillas, curitas, gas, vendas y al fin con un termómetro.

Kanda comenzaba a hablar entrecortado por el penetrante dolor que le aquejaba en su cabeza. El albino corrió y le tomo la temperatura, poniéndole en su axila derecha el termómetro, espero 5 minutos y se lo saco

—Oh ¡estas con 39 y aquí no hay ninguna medicina que sirva para bajarte la fiebre….

—Estoy... bien...

—No sea idiota… Bakanda...

Allen soltó un suspiro pesado, se mordió el labio inferior. No quedaba de otra tenía que hacerlo, si tenía fiebre solo podía significar que la herida se le había infectado y eso no era nada bueno.

Se precipito sobre él y le abrió la camisa con brusquedad, para luego quitarle el celular.

Kanda lo sintió así que con el último atisbo de cordura que la fiebre le permitía cogió el celular para no soltarlo.

—Por favor, Yu, necesitas un medico y mientras voy hasta la isla y regreso se hará muy tarde. Además no quiero dejarte solo con una infección encima.

— ¡Al diablo... con... la herida...! Tú quieres llamar para que te leven de mi lado…

El albino pudo percibir sinceridad en aquellos ojos irritados por la fiebre. De nuevo comenzó a querer quitarle el celular pero Yu lo impedía de manera terca.

—Oh, vamos, si te mueres igual me iré ¿no crees?

Kanda quiso evitar decirle que así era mejor, pues no quería ver con sus ojos como el albino se iba.

Con el poco orgullo que su quebrada cordura le permitía dejo ir el celular, para luego tomar a Allen de la muñeca.

—Promete que no llamaras a otras personas para que te lleven.

Allen asintió en promesa; cuando tuvo el celular en sus manos, busco el número que le perteneciera al primo de Yu, lo encontró y llamo.

—Oh Yu ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya quieres que los saquemos? ¿O será que te has escapado de nuevo? Vamos Yu si no se soluciona como quieres debes superarlo...

—Soy Allen, Hikaru.

— ¿Qué? Eso significa que tu y él…

Había esperanza y alegría en aquella voz pero era necesaria pararle y hacerle ver la realidad.

—No es eso, Yu está muy mal, tiene una herida y parece que se le ha infectado.

El silencio reino por unos buenos minutos.

—No me digas que tu...

— ¡Claro que no! Ayer se largo con un medio de transporte que yo desconocía y regreso así herido, dijo que se había peleado con algunos tipos...

— Eso en definitiva significa que ustedes no volverán ¿no?

—exacto

—Pobre de mí primo…

Aquello el hizo sentir culpable, pero más culpable se sentiría en otra pelea por cualquier tipo si continuaban en una relación.

—No te preocupes, salimos corriendo en busca de un medico. Por favor, solo cuida de él hasta que lleguemos, aplícale los…

—No te preocupes, hare lo que pueda hasta que lleguen...— le corto Allen.

Hikaru comenzó a alistar su billetera mientras le contaba toda a Ariadne quien también comenzó alistarse pues se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón viendo televisión, abrazados.

Ambos muchachos que recién habían comenzado en un relación, se sentían nerviosos por lo que sucediera en aquella isla mientras ellos peleaban por encontrar un medico que se dignara a acompañarlos. Luego de pelearse con la secretaria de un consultorio privado, entraron al consultorio de un doctor de unos 40 años que los observaba con cierto miedo por la formar sorpresiva de ingresar. Ellos le explicaron grandes rasgos lo que sucedía. El médico sintió miedo hacia donde dirigía pero su vocación le obligaba a curar a cualquier persona si haya cometido el peor de los pecados.

Tomaron un pequeño navío, siendo llevados por un especialista en ese tipo de transportes, los jóvenes y el médico iban en silencio hasta que el que les alquilaba el navío les aviso que ya habían llegado.

Bajaron rápidamente y junto al médico trotaron por la arena hasta llegar hasta la puerta de aquella pequeña casa de paredes de cristal cubiertas por sendas cortinas plegables. Allen, quien había subido cada cortina, los noto y corrió a abrirles más rápido que lo que Hikaru se demoraba en abrir la puerta con su propia llave.

El médico les pidió quien era el paciente y Allen lo llevo; el galeno suspiro fuertemente pues era un caso no muy complicado pero necesario de llevar al hospital.

—Veo que les has dado los cuidados primarios, aún así necesitaré revisarle la herida para ver que ninguna infección se haya llevado pues sería peligroso. Aunque primero debemos llevarlo a que tome un baño de agua fría para que le calme la fiebre de forma más rápida.

Allen corrió a prepararle el baño, mientras su primo se encargaba de desnudarlo.

—Señorita, por favor preparé este sobre en un vaso con agua a temperatura ambiente, es para prevenirle de que contraiga una gripe o pulmonía por el agua fría. Además busque en mi maletín y saque una pastilla que se llama _dicloxacilina _de mi maletín_._

El médico afortunadamente había sido avisado más o menos del caso por lo que cogió los medicamentos disponibles y su aguja e hilo esterilizado, guardado con cuidado en recipientes que evitaban que cualquier bacteria entrara en ellos.

El médico procedió a abrir la gasa en la que había sido envuelto, limpio bien al herido, notando que no tuviera ninguna suciedad, la impío con alcohol yodado para que no doliera más de lo que ya debía doler. Después, procedió a hacer puntos de sutura; al terminar llamo a su enfermera y le pidió que llamara al hospital donde aun laboraba y que tuvieran todo listo para revisarlo mejor y hacer algunos exámenes pues se notaba que la herida había sido hecha por un arma blanca.

Allen anunció que estaba lista la tina, entre Hikaru, el médico y él llevaron Kanda al cuarto de baño más cercano y ahí en la enorme tina lo recostaron; de rato en rato le llevaban agua a l cabeza; el médico levantaba el brazo herido para que no se viera comprometido.

Después de unos minutos, lo llevaron al sofá y ahí lo arroparon con una bata polar.

El médico ayudo a Yu a tomarse las pastillas y después lo dejo descansar. En una media hora más todo estuvo más calmado.

—Es necesario llevarlo a que se haga algunos exámenes.

—Entendemos ¿Quiénes son familiares aquí?

Hikaru alzo su brazo y evitó encontrarse con la mirada culpable de Allen.

—Entiendo, entonces por favor si pudiera contar el transporte hasta la isla Madeira sería excelente. Hikaru hizo algunas llamadas y un navío más grande que el anterior iba hacia ellos.

Ni bien la embarcación llego, todos los habitantes del pequeño islote se embarcaron, con un Kanda aun dormido en una camilla.

No había nada preocupante, afortunadamente. Ya todo había pasado por lo cual Allen decidió que era hora de irse pues sabía que sería más difícil si lo observaba a los ojos.

Era hora de que ambos se dejaran y buscaran la felicidad, había muchas formas para hacerlo.

— ¿Así que ya te vas eh?— le pegunto Hikaru saliendo de la habitación en el que había sido hospitalizado Yu.

Allen asintió terminando una llamada; se rencontraría con Lavi y Tyki en unos minutos pues ya venían hacia el hospital.

Una somnolienta Ariadne se levantó del sillón en la sala de espera y pudo escuchar lo dicho pro Hikaru.

—Entonces ¿ya no hay solución?

—La única forma en que Kanda se sintiera bien conmigo es si yo dejo todos mis sueños, si lo dejo todo por él como él muchas veces la ha hecho , pero Mana Walker... esas palabras serán las que nuca me dejen… nunca me sentiré bien de ese modo.

—Allen, hay formas...

—Gracias Ariadne, hermana— le sonrío de forma sincera— supongo que tú te quedas aquí ¿no?

Ella asintió aguatando las lágrimas por las palabras escuchadas de su gemelo.

—Bien, cuídala, Hikaru, que su historia no sea como la nuestra, y, Ariadne, necesito hablar contigo y terminar algunas situaciones, espero verte en dos semanas en la mansión Saint Cleare de Inglaterra.

Ella asintió y corrió hacia él, lo abrazó fuertemente entre sus delgados brazos y él le correspondió; el albino se sentía de nueva cuenta libre y de alguna forma en paz con su hermana.

— ¡Allen!

Un pelirrojo con ojeras y un poco pálido entro corriendo sin importarle que las enfermeras corrieran hacia él para obligarlo a calmarse.

Las miradas de Hikaru Y Lavi chocaron y así comprendieron que sus caminos habían sido separados para mejor.

Hikaru era un Kanda y como tal no podía comprender un tipo de cariño como el que Lavi profesaba por Allen sin ser parientes de sangre; entendía que quizá se parecía al que él sentía por su primo pero sabía que nunca hubiera podido vivir con ello, pues los celos le traicionarían. Aunque, era más calmado que Yu no dejaba de ser un Kanda. Más aun, sabiendo que Lavi alguna vez quiso algo pasional con Allen. Nunca hubiera podido soportar verlos tan juntos, y es ahí cuando comprendió las palabras de Allen, era cierto si él no podía aceptarlo mucho menos su primo que era mucho más posesivo y celoso.

Lavi desvío su mirada y se acerco a abrazar al Allen.

— ¡Idiota, moyashi! Estuve preocupado por ti...

—Y no sabes cuánto, no me dejo ni respirar pro que averiguara mas sobre tu paradero….

Y ahí estaba la persona que sí comprendía los sentimientos del pelirrojo, porque de igual forma él también quería proteger a Allen pero amaba con pasión a Lavi.

—También me preocupe, chico.

Allen los brazo a ambos susurrándoles un "gracias por preocuparse por mí"

Y es entonces cuando la recién formada familia, como Allen le llamaba a Tyki y Lavi en su interior, se retiro de forma silenciosa, dejando a un Hikaru preocupado por su casi hermano pero sabiendo que era lo mejor pues otra relación fallida entre el albino y su primo sería demasiado destructiva para su primo.

Ariadne observo las facciones preocupadas de su chico, así que insto a Hikaru protegerse en el regazo de ella y ella le acaricio los cabellos de forma tierna, como una madre a su hijo.

YU había despertado hace dos día pero casi no hablaba demasiado, es mas ya podían llevárselo de no ser porque habían policía esperando por él. ¿Por qué les hacía eso el albino? ¿No se suponía que todo estaba en paz?

—Estoy harto de esto. Sabía que algo así pasaría, así que ya díganles que me pueden llevar donde quieran

Hikaru quiso contradecirle y seguir fingiendo que el estado de Yu era más grave del que estaba pues no había mayor problema en la salud física de su primo. Su albina simplemente negó con la cabeza y este asintió.

Fue así como Kanda fue extraditado hasta Inglaterra desde donde se había llevado a cabo la denuncia por secuestro y maltrato, para sorpresa de muchos la denuncia no había sido hecha por la victima, Allen, sino por su hermanito menor que estaba sumamente indignado cuando se entero quien lo tenía de una conversación entre el pelirrojo y su primo Tyki.

Allen, quien se entero de esto por su hermanito, lo llevo a la comisaría donde lo tenían encerrado.

—Lo siento— dio una reverencia el albino para Hikaru.

El rostro de su ex amigo demostraba lo muy preocupado y consternado que lo tenía todo esto.

—Un lo siento no basta ¡¿sabes cómo esta mi primo por que le haya dicho que ente ustedes?!

—Hey no le hables así a mi hermano…— grito Timothy

— No te preocupes Timothy y yo arreglaremos todo…

El menor también asintió y se disculpa machacando su orgullo pues solo había estado preocupado y eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Hikaru estaba en la sala del departamento que compartía con su primo y ahora con su novia; sus cabellos caían en cascada irregular cubriendo su rostro y tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que querían brotar de forma imparable. Le dolía ver su primo así y se sentía impotente por no saber cómo lidiar con todo esto. La desesperación el carcomía: cuentas aquí y allá, deudas con otras compañías por no cumplir, todo lo que habían dejado atrás para nada para que su primo no tuviera lo que le hacía falta para salir adelante, para tener la fuerza de salir adelante.

Las puerta de su departamento se abrió por lo que levanto su mirada; la sonrisa de ella le daba la seguridad de que ahora sí todo cambiaría.

—Kanda…

Aquel suave susurro le recordaba él, estaba sintiéndose miserable y se sentía peor por sentirse así y saber que era patético. El moyashi había decidido escoger sus metas sobre él y vaya que lo entendía, ¡pero el mundo era una cruel ironía! Al parece su carácter, aquel que siempre anteponía su propia causa al amor, era el sentimiento que se había instalado en el pensamiento del albino. Aquella última vez sería su último recuerdo; aquella agresiva forma de amarase había sido solo una despedida.

—Primo idiota ¡deja de sentirte tan inútil y has algo! No puedes quedarte toda la vida así. Si el jodido moyashi quiere hacer su vida pues que lo haga y tú has la tuya!

Ariadne lo calmo y le dio un guiño.

Ella entro y se acerco a Yu, este la miro y giro su rostro, observarla era un tanto doloroso mas saber que era la novia de su primo, motivo por el cual la vería bastante seguido.

—Kanda, él mando esto para ti…

Kan subió su mirada lo suficiente como para observar que en las manos de ella había un sobre blanco. Kanda giro el sobre y vislumbro

"De moyashi para Bakanda"

Una sonrisilla se asomo por sus labios: "moyashi" siempre sería así y así siempre lo recordaría.

"_Kanda, sé que quizá ni siquiera quieras leer esta carta y quizá la rompas antes de leerla. Si la llegas a leer me sentiré mejor. Espero entiendas el porqué no podemos volver ¿verdad?_

De cierto modo comenzaba a entender el porqué pero no quería aceptarlo.

"_Solo quería decirte que te ame de verdad, y quizá aun te am, pero este no es el tiempo para estar juntos, quizás en muchos años podamos hablar y pelearnos pro cosa estúpidas como antes pero ahora no lo es y creo que no lo será pronto: nuestras heridas y trastornos están cercanos. Yo estoy decidido a iniciar una nueva vida y no dejar mis metas al aire, he encontrado una forma de llenar el vacío, espero que tu también al encuentres"_

"Y ahora te pido que así como decidiste de forma firme secuestrarme y sin importante el peligro, decidas sobre tu vida. Debo contarte, aunque seguramente mañana aparecerá en los periódicos, que el grupo Saint Cleare ha quedado dividió: una parte que manejará los negocios en Japón y otra aquí en Europa, y como debes suponer Ariadne se hará cargo de las de Japón y así no tendrá que separarse de Hikaru, veo amor entre ellos. Yo tengo deberes que cumplir aquí y tu también los tienes allá en Japón, así que tomo tu decisión sin mirar atrás, eso siempre me enamoro de ti: tu seguridad.

"_Aquella seguridad para no mirar hacia tras y hacer lo que te parece mejor después de haberlo analizado, sin importar que afectes…. El grupo Saint Cleare no volverá a involucrarse en Asia, te lo puedo asegurar, pues ahí estará la princesa de los Saint Cleare"._

"Por el préstamo que pediste, ya te lo he depositado en tu cuenta bancaria. No me debed devolver nada, pero si quiere devolvérselo a alguien que sea Ariadne, lo necesitará pues ya me confirmo su necesidad de irse allá y ayudarlos. Sé que lo hará, ella tiene el valor emocional que a mi me falta para ir y dejarlo todo aquí".

"Tengo personas que cuidan de mi y que yo cuido de ellas, espero que tu también te des cuenta que nunca has estado solo y nunca lo estarás. Sé que querías forma una familia conmigo, pero este no es el tiempo ni el momento; sin embargo, debes saber que una familia no necesariamente es formada por una pareja..."

"Ok se que debes querer matarme por darte consejos de vida pero que se puede hacer… "

"Gracias por amarme y cuidarme… sé feliz por favor…nuestros destinos no se cruzaron para enlazarse de este modo quizá… así que espero que nos volvamos a ver sin sentir las ganas de golpearnos o violarnos, pero no fuerces ninguna situación para vernos, solo cuando te sienta en paz y si el destino nos reúne sin planearlo podrá ser…adiós…"

Levantó su mirada y observó a su "cuñada" que le sonríe, para luego asentir.

Se levanto de la cama pues ya era hora de volver a ser Yu Kanda.

—Bien, ¡Nos vamos a Japón!

La albina y su novio asintieron entusiasmados y Kanda se permitió regalarles una sonrisa de lado sincera para aquellos dos que parecían como sus hermanos, como su familia. Se encargaría de buscar cómo llenar ese vacío que sentía sin dañarse y sin buscar dañar a alguien. Era cierto con todos esos sentimientos negativos que cargaban no era correcto iniciar una relación con alguien que te había herido y que tu habías herido.

Cinco años habían pasaron, habían sido muy largos para algunos y para otros más ligeros. Pues el tiempo pareciera que se acoplaba para hacerse más rápido cuando eras feliz y la vida es fácil; sin embargo, cuando es difícil pareciera que es tan sádica de no permitirte avanzar rápidamente sino que cada segundo pasa angustiosamente.

Allen se estiraba perezosamente sobre su escritorio en la oficina de la editorial central, era el presidente, que se encargaba de todas las editoriales y bibliotecas que tenía su grupo o más bien dicho ahora, su familia. Pues ahora no solo eran él y su hermano socios de tan inmenso grupo, se habían fusionado con Los Mike y Bookman por lo cual ahora eran un solo grupo. Había comprado las acciones de otros familiares Saint Cleare, lo cual degustó a muchos pero la suma era muy tentadora, bien lo merecía por su propia seguridad y la de sus descendientes y la de su familia. No quería terminar agobiado como Yu Kanda, hace años. Dio un suspira largo.

— ¡Allen! Tenemos que programar la firma de autógrafos pero no encuentro día específico.

— ¡Ah… es cierto! Pero como mi mano derecha lo encontraras, mama — le dijo con burla

—Oh vamos, Allen deja de llamarme así.

El albino río pues le encantaba molestar de esa forma al pelirrojo, quien había sido su mejor amigo después de su hermano en todo esto. A pesar de que ambos eran los mayoritarios en las acciones no manejaban todo pues este era manejado por los miembros de su nueva familia, la cual vivía junta en la mansión Saint Cleare en Francia, donde se encontraban ellos mismos; quien manejaba los demás negocios era Tyki pues tenía más experiencia y se encargaba de aconsejarlos y tenderles la mano, así como tampoco dejo de ser su editor, podían amanecerse corrigiendo un libro pues él era parte de su familia por lo tanto también vivía con ellos.

—Oh, conejito, veo que ya viniste a quitarle la pereza al chico…

—No seas malo, Tyki, es solo que algunos novatos son desesperantes, ahora entiendo tus cuadros de estrés con nosotros…

Los tres rieron por los recuerdos de amanecidas y desayunos medio terminar cuando la publicación de un libro está cerca.

Había llegado publicar cerca de 8 libros en estos años, como dúo y Tyki siendo su editor.

Sintió los paso de tres personas hacia su oficina y sonrió radiante, seguro que ahí venía la persona que alegraba su vida como ninguna, aquella que había hecho que todos su errores quedaran atrás y se haya perdonado así mismo, pues nunca se sabía si fue lo correcto o no; sin embargo, si no lo hubiera hecho esa personita no hubiera aparecido en su vida, era lo más valioso que tenía.

— ¡Papi!

Un niño de 4 años se soltó de las manos de dos hermosas mujeres, una de cabellos azulados y otra de cabellos rubios.

Allen les sonrío en agradecimiento por cuidar de su pequeño hijo. Se levanto y se arrodillo en el suelo para recibir a su hijo y alzarlo. Sonrío mientras el pequeño se aferraba a su nuca.

—He ya esta pesando…

—No es cierto, ¡es que soy muy fuerte!

Los presentes rieron.

—Y también muy travieso — exclamo Road

La mano de la peli azul fue entrelazada por el de la rubia, Ange Marriott, quien también era parte de su familia por la relación que comenzaron a sostener después de que Road la conociera cuando asistía a una convención de diseños de ropa, congeniaron por el gusto de Road por utilizar aquellos vestidos que parecían estilo victoriano. Ange se intereso en su idea y comenzaron a ser amigas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Road la presentó con Allen, aquello las unió más. Después de que Road aceptara el hecho de que Allen jamás sería suyo pues era un alma solitario en cuanto a lo sentimental desde que puso fin a su historia con Kanda, se dedicó simplemente a ser su amiga, y llegó a serlo, Ange la acompaño y ahora eran como las tías consentidoras del hijo de Allen. Lo cual agradecía mucho el albino pues sabía que así su hijo podría conocer lo que era tener una presencia femenina a su lado y sentir los cariños maternales que él, a pesar de todo, no podía bridárselos de la mima forma que una mujer. Estaba bien así, solo, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie, quedándose a jugar hasta tarde con su hijo los fines de semana, y consintiéndole sin pedir permiso a nadie.

Se dio cuenta que había deseado ello por mucho tiempo. Además su hijo podría entender los diferentes tipos de amor que existían y las diferentes formas de amor y que no era necesario ser familiares de sangre para amarse como una familia, pues aquellas muchachas lo querían como hijo; Tyki Y Lavi lo que ería como si ellos fueran también otro dos padre: cada uno enseñándole diferentes cosas.

El niño comenzó a juguetear con su carrito que traía consigo en la costosa alfombra de la oficina de su padre, este simplemente río y miro a su extraña familia, se volvía sentir cálido como cuando era hijo de Mana Walker.

Flas back

—Gracias, Mana Walker, sé que desde que leí tu carta no he venido a visitarte pero gracias — dijo con voz quebrada, observando la lapida— y aquí te presento a tu nieto, mis padres biológicos dicen que es un encanto y lo visitan de vez en cuando o nosotros los visitamos, por eso quería que tu también lo conocieras.

El albino tenía un bebe de cabellos castaños en sus brazos de piel tan pálida como él.

Fin del flashback

— ¿Será que por fin le darán un hermanito o se hará oficial su relación? Mama, papa

Lavi se sonrojó de nuevo por la forma en que llamaba Allen a él y Tyki, quien solo apresó por la cintura al pelirrojo.

—Eso intento, pero este coneji to es muy rebelde

— ¡Tío conejo! Quiero un primito con quien jugar, dile que sí a tío Tyki.

Lavi mordió su labio inferior pues aquel crío de ojos plateados era la debilidad de todos los presentes.

Su relación con Tyki se desarrollo a pasos lentos, bastantes en palabras del morocho, pero no se podía evitar, por alguna razón sentía miedo de estar con Tyki pues sentía que él si podría dañarlo. Quizá era porque sabía que se podía enamorar profundamente y él quería ser libre como lo había conseguido Allen, el problema estaba en que su cuerpo lo traicionó hace tres años y luego varias veces…

Flashback

La mansión en la que vivían había quedado casi vacío pues todos se habían marchado con sus parejas, incluido el menor de los adultos, Timothy, con una adorable chica de su misma edad. Por lo cual los únicos presentes eran un morocho que trataba de acosar a un pelirrojo que estaba tratando de leer algo que le inspiraba; no podía negar que no lo lograba en absoluto sino que más bien los pequeños besos que su editor daba en su cuello eran de verdad placenteros y ya hacían de su cuerpo una gelatina y que su boca quisiera abrirse y lanzar gemidos necesitados.

¡Lo hacía sentirse como gato en celo! Se había resistido estos años por miedo de avanzar más en su relación, pues de besos y algunas caricias no pasaban, lo cual para alguien con la fama de conquistador de Tyki se le hacía desesperante pero aun así no falto a la promesa que le hizo a Lavi de serle fiel hasta que el chico estuviera listo. De eso ya iban más de un año, en el cual Lavi ya cansado de los acoses y que su boca respondiera la contraria le grito:

¡Está bien, saldremos pero ni se te ocurra que pasará a más!

Y no es que se las diera de nena virginal pues no lo era… por ningún lado… eso ya lo había perdido hace varios años. Lo que le preocupaba era ser lastimado, y eso que nunca lo había hecho, pues había sido él quien lastimó a Hikaru; aun así, había visto como sufrían sus amigos por amor y no quería sentirse así, quería ser libre como su abuelo lo fue, antes de conocer a su persona especial, igual que su padre.

Tyki ya estaba sobre él y ni siquiera lo había notado pues se había dedicado a pensar y lanzar suspiros. Nunca se había sentido tan necesitado, tan entusiasmado con sentir a otra persona. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Solo porque Tyki era un maestro en la cama o era porque había algo más profundo?

Sus ropas superiores habían desaparecido por lo que una pregunta vino a su mente cuando sintió que el mayor besaba su cuello.

— ¿Soy solo una conquista o encaprichamiento?

Tyki dejo de besarlo y lo miro a los ojos para después rodar los ojos y jalonear algunos de sus propios rizos.

—Joder, sé que tengo mala fama pero no. Eres la única persona que no eres una conquista, de verdad quiero tener algo serio contigo pero sin no estás listo.

Tyki se iba a separar pero Lavi lo detuvo haciendo que sus piernas lo abrazasen por la cintura

—Intentémoslo...

Aquel susurro encendió las entrañas del morocho que en un beso desesperado absorbió la boca del menor y su lengua, para luego comenzar a juguetear con ella y acallar los gemidos de parte de ambos que se producían al sentir las caricias del otro.

Tyki devoro las tetillas de Lavi haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara; Lavi acariciaba con fuerza la espalda del mayor para después acariciar y pellizcar las tetillas del mayor.

El moreno siguió bajando y le quito las prendas inferiores; Lavi lanzó un alarido cuando sintió que devoraban su sexo, con una de sus manos sujetó con firmeza los cabellos rizados de su amante para guiarlo en el movimiento. No podía acallar sus gemidos, es más, ni quería hacerlo, pues sabía que eso encendería más a su morocho.

Termino en la boca del mayor por lo que este subió sellando su nueva relación. Era hora de continuar con aquella fusión; por lo cual después de que se besaran largamente mientras Tyki lo preparaba, Lavi le dio la vuelta quedando sobre él; con la ayuda del morocho comenzó a descender de a poco hasta sentir el miembro de su amante dentro de sí; comenzó a alzarse siendo impulsado por el mayor, que con sus grandes manos le sujetaba por la cintura.

Una y otra vez, ese endemoniado movimiento que los llevaba a la mayor de las cúspides. Terminaron en un gemido ronco por parte de ambos, abrieron sus ojos y con un Lavi con las mejillas enrojecidas y la mirada aguada se aferro al morocho para besarle respondiendo de forma muda que aceptaba comenzar algo nuevo con él.

Fin del flashback

—Ah... ah así que están recordando cómo me corrompieron...

Un joven de cabellos castaños ingreso por la puerta de la mano de una chica de largos cabellos rojizos.

Pues, sí, todos los sirvientes que habían estado por allí se habían enterado de la nueva relación no gracias a los alaridos de placer de la pareja sino al gran grito indignado de un Timothy cuando abrió la biblioteca y los vio repitiendo la acción ¡Si quieren follar háganlo en una habitación!

Y fue así que los miembros que recién legaba la casa, dígase Allen quien de forma inmediata tapo las orejas de su hijo, Road y su novia, se enteraron de la nueva feliz pareja oficial. Claro después de sorprenderse y acostara su niño a dormir, Allen regaño a la nueva por hacer esas cosillas en la biblioteca.

En estos instantes Lavi no podía estar más sonrojado recordando aquello.

Y Allen solo reía mientras cargaba al dueño de sus sueños, Sebastián, que dormitaba después de tanto jugar; observó a su familia, estaban más unidos que nuca, compartiéndolo todo. Era casi regla general que si tenían pareja la trajera a su mansión, por lo que se esperaba que aquella chica de cabellos rojizos, novia de Timothy, también se les uniera pronto.

—Cierto, hermano….

— ¿Qué paso?

Pregunto Allen acariciando con ternura y suavidad los cabellos de su pequeño.

—Nos llegó una carta de Japón, de Ariadne.

Allen le indico que por favor la abriera y las leyera para todos los presentes.

—Así que el bastardo de Hikaru no me pidió permiso para desposar a mi hermana…. Ehh…

Todos rieron…

—Pero parece que querían hacerlo antes de que naciera su primer hijo que será dentro de dos meses y habrá una celebración en nombre del menor. Estamos invitados a la celebración ya que celebraran la boda y el nacimiento, pues su boda fue solo civil y Ariadne insiste en querer usar un kimono, aunque ya no sea el blanco, para casarse...

Allen suspiro y se preguntó que harían sus conocidos allá, en tierras tan lejanas, allá donde estaba su antiguo amor. Al parecer todo iba bien y se alegraba por ello. Aquí estaba la mitad de las personas que llego a querer algún día, allá estaba la otra mitad.

1 mes y 28 días después.

—Mira que saliste terco igual que un Kanda, mi pequeño Yusei.

—Yusei Kanda, no suela mal, enana.

Un ya más maduro Yu con un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier hombre y adorado por muchas y muchos ingresaba cargando a un niño de no más de dos años en sus hombros, el cual chillaba de emoción al ser cargado por su padre, quien solo para él y sus más allegado dejaba de mostrar la ceja fruncida.

— ¡Ohh! deja de llamarme enana, Bakanda.

Yu solo bajo su hijo de sus hombros para dejarlo caminar. Ella noto la mirada de adoración que le dedicaba a su hijo y sonrió de forma tierna. Kanda había logrado recuperarse emocionalmente después de llegar Japón y empezar a trabajar como nunca en la empresa que sus padres y sus ancestros habían protegido. Le concedía cierta razón a Alma, Yu cuando se recuperaba podía ser imparable.

El niño de cabellos negros hasta los hombros camino con un puchero hasta su tía albina.

— ¿Ya no me querrás pro ese niño tía?

Ella le acaricio los cabellos al pequeño y menudo Rui pues había sido casi como una madre para ese niño y lo amaba.

—No, lo traje para que puedan ser amigos y tengas con quien jugar, el esta pequeñito pero también quiere jugar.

El niño esbozo una sonrisa altiva pero a la vez tierna y saludo al nuevo bebe.

—Mas te vale ser fuerte... ¿Cómo se llama?

—Yusei

— ¿Niño tranquilo?— esbozo una mueca un poco disconforme el pequeño niño de ojos azabaches y mirad afilada, así como de caracteres finos y gráciles propias de su edad.

— Pues espero que se tranquilo y bien portado— sonrío la chica— igual que tú. Aun recuerdo el porqué de tu nombre: tu padre te puso Riu porque eres su más preciada joya.

El pequeño asintió sonrojado haciendo que la muchacha lo juntara junto a su nuevo hijo, pues quería a Riu como uno.

— ¿Donde está Hika?— exclamo ella comenzando amantar a su bebe.

— El idiota de mi primo se desmayo cuando el médico le anuncio que ya había nacido, está en la otra habitación inconsciente

Ella rio quedito pues aun estaba cansada por el parto.

— ¡fue muy gracioso cuando se desmayó, si mi oto-san no lo atrapa se hubiera roto la cabeza!

La chica y el niño rieron y Yu solo esbozó una risa queda pues en realidad si le había parecido gracioso aquello.

— ¡Seguro ya están hablando mal de mí! Me pregunto si en otra vida ustedes no fueron hermanos.

Kanda y Ariadne callaron pues quizá tuviera razón. Se entendían y se apoyaban pero no con malas intenciones, había encontrado un pariente perdido el uno al otro. El pequeño Rui jalo a su tío hacia su tía, Hikaru solo trago grueso muriéndose de nervios. Al acercarse diviso la mata de pelos azabache, típico en los Kanda, en su bebe; sin poder más, derramo algunas lagrimas y beso la frente de su amada. Para después, sentarse a su lado y besar sus labios. Ella le correspondió con ternura.

Yu cerró sus ojos dejando que su cabeza descansara en el respaldo del sillón, a la vez sus potentes músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban, pues también estaba nervioso por el parto de la enana, así como cuando estuvo nervioso cuando le trajeron a su bebe. Todas esas emociones lo habían llenado a pesar de que escenas como esta le hubieran hecho vomitar en el pasado. Al fin entendía las palabras del moyashi: "No solo se puede tener una familia siendo pareja"

Ahora no podía cambiar nada de su vida porque si la cambiaba su Rui no estaría con él. Ahora podía decir que era enormemente feliz.

No sabía si seguía amando a Allen, pero ya no sentía esa quemazón cada vez que recordaba que no lo volvería ver. Si alguna vez lo volviera a ver solo esperaba que esta calma durara, pero ya no vivía pensado en el ojala se encuentren: Tenía todo lo que quería. Era feliz y pleno teniendo a todas estar personas que dependía de él. ¡Ja... quien iba a decir que él, Yu Kanda, iba ser feliz con personas a su alrededor! No eran muchas pero estaba bien así: Rui, su preciosa joya; la enana, su pariente perdido; su primo idiota; Lenale, la tía de Rui a pesar de ya se había casado con un extranjero chino; hasta podía mencionar a Koji, su amigo, al que secuestraron para que les ayudara a salvar su empresa y claro no vino solo sino con su esposo que dejo todo en Inglaterra para seguirlo.

Al principio le dolió ver como aquel chico rubio lo dejaba todo por Koji y el moyashi no podía hacerlo, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que una relación en la que uno no es feliz dejándolo todo no funcionaría. Aquel rubio era feliz así, pero el moyashi nunca lo sería.

Estiro sus músculos y recordó lo difícil que había sido empezar y lo doloroso que había sido. Abandonaron toda esperanza de salvar las tiendas en el extranjero así que solo se dedicaron a Japón. Restableció un nuevo orden dentro de su familia, haciendo que las lacras se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos, era un cambio radical expulsar gente de su linaje pero solo así podría reducirse el gasto innecesario que hacían muchos.

L a competencia era fuerte, pero él lo era mucho más. Ahora con toda su vida puesta en ello nadie lo había detenido. Fusiono la empresa yb dinero que su cuñada trajo consigo y con este dinero se pudo hacer inversiones, reestructurar muchos negocios: como los supermercados, las productoras de alimentos, los hoteles, cines y uno más que se había sumado hace muy poco: la pequeña productora de música que su futura cuñada había fundado con su ahorros y con su conocimientos que había obtenido en el tiempo que estudio en la universidad.

Hace dos años que las cosas iban mejor por lo cual comenzó tratar de tener vida social. Definitivamente una relación no estaba en lo suyo pues aunque quisiera acercarse a alguien no podía, solo se sentía a gusto con sus conocidos. Así que viendo como su amigo, y le era difícil llamarlo así, pero vaya que lo era, tuvo un hijo con su esposo por el método de vientre de alquiler, opto por ello. Quería completar su extraña familia, quería tener a alguien más que a quien cuidar y despertar día con día para protegerlo. Y cuando lo sostuvo entre su brazos todo fue diferente, por lo cual el puso Riu que significaba joya porque era su más valiosa joya.

— ¡Papi!

Entreabrió sus ojos. Sí, era su joya pero como tal era bastante engreído, ahora tenía un puchero en sus labios en protesta porque no lo había escuchado.

Simplemente lo sentó en sus piernas y acarició sus hebras de cabello como solía hacer su propio padre.

"Gracia por existir"

Pronto sus demás amigos estuvieron allí felicitando a la pareja por su primer hijo biológico pues ellos consideraban a Rui un hijo más.

Kanda suspiró fuertemente: ¡su casa se llenaría de niños! Pero aun así aquello no le molesto como debería alguien solitario como él.

La mansión Kanda de Kyoto brillaba resplandeciente recobrando la soberbia que la caracterizó por años. En ese día se celebraba la unión de Ariadne y Hikaru quien por pedido de ella ahora estaba en el templo contrayendo sus votos en el rito tradicional Shinto.

Yu estaba ahí como padrino, vestido con una yukata al igual que los demás familiares

La ceremonia termino y una muy adorable albina salió del brazo de su ahora esposo, vestida con un primoroso kimono de seda.

Todos felicitaban y Ariadne se vio envuelta por los brazos de su hermano menor, para luego ir por los de sus ya lejanos amigos de Inglaterra y Francia que solo habían viajado ahí para su matrimonio y celebrar el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de su hermano, como no hacerlo si se le veía tan radiante como solo lo había visto en fotos, sus cabellos eran del blanco más puro y sus facciones ya un poco maduras eran delicadas como las suyas. Lo que si le hizo sorprenderse fue el niño que estaba de su mano.

Separándose de su nueva familia oficial camino con cuidado hacia él mientras todos los invitados comenzaban a perderse entre la música, el sake y la comida servida por muchos sirvientes.

Kanda saludaba cortésmente a todos y en ello pudo divisar aquella cabellera blanca hasta los hombros. Era su antiguo amor. Por un momento quiso correr y… pues no sabía que más… simplemente se calmo y tomo aire para contenerse. Muchas imágenes dolorosas volvieron y fue que supo que aun no era momento de acercarse. Cuando pudiera verlo con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de besarlo a la fuerza o de reclamarle algo, solo de poder hablar o de hacer bromas y pelas sin sentido como cuando empezaron, solo ahí podría cercarse. Su primo puso una mano en su hombro y luego observo a su pequeño hijo jugar con otros niños de la familia e invitados; y supo que era más que suficiente para segur con su vida.

—Gracias por venir

Allen se le abalanzo en un abrazo inesperado y ella dejo que las lágrimas hicieran estragos con su maquillaje.

—Es pero que seas muy feliz...

Ella sintió, y luego giro su mirada a aquellos orbes castaños que la miraban con extrañeza.

—Soy tu tía Ariadne.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte— le respondió como un pequeño caballero.

Ella lo abrazo y una de las nanas le trajo su bebe. Allen sonrío y acarició las pequeñas hebras azabaches del recién nacido.

—Es hermoso, nuestros padres no pudieron venir. Ya sabes, están conteniendo a toda la calaña, porque estos están desesperados porque te casaste con un japonés.

Ella rio.

—Pero vendrán el siguiente mes, mueren por conocer a su nuevo nieto.

La primeriza madre asintió y tomo a su niño en brazos.

—Allen, por favor deja que tu niño venga de vez en cuando.

Alle4n agacho su mirada y luego busco la silueta fuerte y perfecta de Yu Kanda, sus miradas chocharon y él le sonrió de forma agradable a pesar de sentir un dolor agudo al verlo.

—No te preocupes, vendrá pero quisiera que tú me visitaras…para verte

Ella comprendió y asintió.

—Hey tu... niño... — hablaba casi a media lengua un azabache de cabellos cortos

— ¿Niño? pero si tu eres más pequeño

Las mejillas del menor se sonrojaron más pues él era un Kanda.

—Los demás dicen que si quieres puedes jugar

El pequeño castaño pidió permiso a su padre y este asintió por lo que salió corriendo hacia el pequeño niño. Allen y Ariadne sonrieron observando cómo nuevas generaciones se formaban y quizá algunas venían en camino.

—Nos vemos… Timothy y su novia cuidaran de mi Sebastián y me lo llevaran al hotel donde nos hospedamos. Debo parparme para el tour que le prometía Sebastián…

Su hermana asintió, sabiendo cual era la verdadera razón, pero no dijo más. Se sentía bien con ella misma por haberlos ayudado de una forma, aunque haya terminado algo cruel esta historia de amor. Por lo menos había logrado que cada quien encontrara su propia luz…

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Tiene derecho ahorcarme por medio de un review; bueno a mi me gusto pero déjenme leer sus opiniones y recuerden que aún falta el epilogo. ¿Le gusta los críos que tiene? Y sí Tyki al final consiguió, después de muchos años, estar con Lavi.<p>LilyVongola: Neeee ne me interesa saber si me quiere ahorcar o no XD bueno com ves si llegaron a ser felices de alguna forma y cada quien logro hacer su vida. Aun sienten dolor pro lo que se mantiene cada quien con su familia. Y hablando de familia y reborn ohh KHR lo adoro y ese anime me encanto con su idea de q la familia no tiene q ser de lazos sanguíneos necesariamente...Volviendo al fic.. ¿te gustaron los nenes? jaja en algún momento pensaste que a Allen se refería a otro hombre? Pero sepa bien que yo adoro el yullen y esto de acuerdo contigo q son los polos opuestos y por esos e atraen! son complementarios pero ya ves aquí fue demasiado para ellos y además como dijeron pro ahi no podrían sobrevivir con la vida que debían llevar proq no podían hacer a un lado sus responsabilidades... Y han quedado en acuerdo mudo de encontrarse alguna vez... o algo asi.. En el epilogo veremos si algún dia ya de mayores y maduros se reencuentran o no y que paso con sus hijos... muahaha y bueno de ahi el siguiente final... con su epilogo , claro... haber como crees que se ael siguiente final y este epilogo?

Gracias a todos y espero reviews, tanto anónimos como con cuentas! y que me digan que les pareció! 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notas de autora: Sip... sip ..sip al fin llego el epilogo después d siglos sin actu... bueno este es el primer epilogo.. el siguiente final un adelanto habrá en mi face mañana y espero publicarlo este domingo o la próxima semana... Gracias a toddas las personas que me han seguido hasta ahora, por su apoyo, y tenacidad en seguirme a pesar de mis momentos oscuros... ahora estoy en una situación medio difícil pero espero que todo se solucione y poder hacer que la inspiración venga más rápido... solo me pregunto y me digo que aveces los padres son unos cabezotas... mi padre es uno de ellos... en fin... disfruten la lectura y me dejen un comentario para ver si les gusta como quedo este final total...aunque fata el final alterno que no tiene nada que ver con este final por si acaso... un extracto estará en mi face mañana muaahahah..**

Y creo que no le digo seguido pero los personajes, o algunos de ellos no me pertenecen sino sonde hoshino-sensei... la que nos deja esperando por siglos...

* * *

><p>Errores del pasado- epilogo 1<p>

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera, las clase de la escuela Black order habían terminado al fin, por lo que sus bulliciosos estudiantes salían apresurados a ir a sus autos, padres o choferes para regresar a casa pues era viernes y el fin de semana comenzaba.

Ahora ya no solo había estudiantes de clase pudiente pues se había aperturado más becas para niños con talento. Sobre todo que, hasta ahora, tenían como eslogan al prodigioso alumno peliblanco que una vez estudio ahí para después descubrir que era en verdad de clase pudiente pero eso no había influenciado en que, por sí mismo, se abriera una puerta en la literatura. Aun, seguía siendo orgullo del colegio, aun después de tantos años, aun después de 26 años de los que ese chico había ingresado a aquella escuela, revolucionando y cambiando así la vida de muchos de los estudiantes de su época.

Pero ahora las expectativas eran grandes pues nuevos prospectos llegaban y otros ya parecían que harían algo grande al dejar su querida escuela.

Pero aquello, aunque supiera que era hijo de ese reconocido escritor y que ya se especulaba que él había heredado el fanatismo y de su lejana tía albina, que era gemela de su padre, por el cine, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo único quería ahora era devorar los labios de tan exótica criatura oriental que tenía en su brazos.

— ¡Eres un pervertido!

Y aquella belleza le daba un golpe en la cabeza, aun así, amaba hasta el ceño fruncido que tenía su amor cuando sabía que se le iban las manos ¡No podían culparlo! era un chico de casi 18 años y se mantenía virgen solo por esperar al amor de su vida y amigo de años.

—Rui, tu eres mi joya…— le susurro en el odio

Estaban en uno de los jardines de la escuela. Muchos ya se habían ido pero eso no quitaba que ellos aun estuvieran ansiosos por seguir tentando más al cuerpo y a la carne.

—Sebas...tian…

Se separaron y su joya le regalo una sonrisa ladeada, llena de sensualidad.

—Quien te viera, Sebastian… te mueres por mi

A pesar de su arrogancia, lo amaba y había sido así desde que de pequeños el chico de cabellos casi azules le pidió que jugasen con los demás niños en la boda de su tía Ariadne. Bendecía que su padre le permitiera jugar, pero se entristeció de tener que volver a su tierra natal.

Felizmente su adorada tía organizaba eventos en las vacaciones de todos los niños por lo que él y sus primos, hijos de Tyki y Lavi, los hijos de su tías y las hijas de su tío Timothy llegaban a divertirse con los hijos de la gran familia Kanda. Su tía era pro de mas encantadora y les hacía proyección de películas en su productora, por lo cual le gano más aprecio al séptimo arte que a los libros; es más, Riu le regañaba seguido por no leer más: si lo hacía pero tenía sus límites.

Sus labios se juntaron más, hacía dos años que se le había confesa do a su Rui; y este con un gran sonrojo en el rostro le dijo

"Tienes suerte que yo un Kanda te corresponda" Solo río y lo abrazo con ternura. Su padre siempre le había brindado cariño y comprensión por lo cual no se limitaba al expresarlo, sabía bien que podría ser doloroso pero en la vida el que no arriesga no gana.

No sabía cómo, pero el cabezota de su novio lo había terminado recostando en el césped, el simplemente sin miedo acaricio sus facciones tiernas, a pesar de sus 18 años. Ahora que lo apreciaba con cercanía y lentitud notaba, claramente, que tenía cierto parecido a su tía Ariadne, sabían que eran primos pero eso no sería ningún impedimento. Adoraba a ese niño un tanto cabezota y perezoso, quien mejor que él, Riu Kanda, para hacer entrar en cintura a este castaño de tiernas facciones y enormes ojos que a veces le paralizaban y le hacían estremecer.

Se sentía tan bien ahí, cerca del corazón del chico sintiendo que la vergüenza se le iba, pues no era el único con un corazón latiendo a más no poder.

—En las próximas vacaciones, lo diré a toda la familia.

Si bien ya no vivían en Japón, pues hace más de dos años habían venido a Inglaterra pues su sobreprotector padre, Yu Kanda, quería ver cómo funcionaba los nuevos cines y centros de esparcimiento que su tía Ariadne había fundado junto con toda la familia de apoyo, así eran ellos: muy unidos. Ahora, ya casi parecían que eran dos ramas: la rama oriental y la rama occidental pues sabía que toda la gran familia de Sebastian, de alguna forma, también era familia suya, y eso, les alegraba y la vez les ponía nerviosos.

—Si mi padre se entera que tengo novio, te mata — le sonrió de forma siniestra a su novio castaño.

—Efectivamente, te hare pedazos por toquetear a mi hijo.

La mirada asesina de un pelilargo de cabellos azabaches con destellos azules, que tenía su cabello atado en una cola baja, además de mostrar aquellos ojos rasgados de mirada penetrante , cubiertos con anteojos de gerente intelectual, y un rostro bastante maduro intimido a los dos novios, pues el porte de espectacular cuerpo ere imponente .

—Oh... no has cambiado en nada, Bakanda.

Por una vez en su vida observo como su padre se desarmaba en un instante de toda esa pose de vengador y frío hombre con solo unas palabras.

Giro su rostro dejando que sus cabellos fueran ondeados por el viento y observo a un hombre que, al principio, pensó que era un anciano, para luego observar que solo era albino como su tía Ariadne y fue ahí que recordó que su tía tenían un gemelo y que el padre de su amor era este; se golpeo mentalmente por no haber pensado antes.

Aquel hombre era simplemente hermoso, su padre era guapo y lo admitía incluso sus profesoras suspiraban cuando le veían. Aquel señor, padre de su amor, poseía una belleza asentada por lo años, que le hacía verse más terrenal que antes, aun así, guardaba aquellas delicadas facciones y labios rosadas, sus cabellos blancos estaban atados en un coleta baja dejando escapar algunos mechones. Vestía bastante informal lo cual le hacía verse más joven de los años que seguramente ya poseía.

Lo había conocido por fotos de su tía, y también ahí supo que se conoció con su padre pues era una foto en la que estaban su tío Hikaru al lado de un chico pelirrojo, también estaba su tía Lenale, su padre sujetando de la cintura a ese joven albino. Le preguntó a su tía ¿Por qué no estaba ella? Y solo el contesto:

"La vida cambia con los años"

Era obvio que su tío estaba bastante apegado a aquel joven pelirrojo y no entendía como ahora se veía tan feliz con su tía y sus primos, para después ver a su padre que nunca le había traído a presentar alguna novia o novio. Aquello le era extraño pues sus personas más cercanas no estaban en aquella foto; sin embargo, las personas de esta foto estaban a la distancia, en Europa, allí donde sabía que vivía su amor, en ese entonces solo amigo.

— ¿He te comió la lengua los ratones, Kanda?

— ¡Padre! ¿Conoces al tío lejano Yu?— preguntó el joven castaño.

— Tú, mocoso, no me llames por mi nombre…

El chico rio pues aquello también le decía su adorable Riu, quien ahora solo observaba con cierto recelo a su padre.

—Rui, él es mi padre.

Allen se adelanto y paso de lado de Kanda, el cual aun procesaba toda la nostalgia de verlo: era increíble que hayan estado tanto tiempo cerca y no se hayan cruzado hasta ahora, pues él estaba en Inglaterra desde hace dos años; pero pensó que el moyashi, en Francia. Sabía o sospechaba que su hijo salía con alguien, así que por eso esta vez ya no le espero y se adelanto a buscarlo.

Nunca pensó que fuera el hijo del moyashi ¡Y para rematarlo era su hijo el que estaba abajo!

—Deja esa cara de shock, Bakanda.

Yu se mostró molesto a lo que Allen rio en burla.

—Mi hijo es un caballero. Después de todo, soy su padre. Así que, más te vale no destruir el corazón de mi niño. — le dijo con una sonrisa amable pero con aura, realmente, temible.

Rui solo hizo un puchero disgustado, a él nadie le daba órdenes.

—Vamos, papa, Rui es el amor de mi vida. No le hables así, por favor.

—Yo… no le haría daño…— musito Riu, dejando que algunos mechones de sus largos cabellos cayeran en su rostro cubriendo el sonrojo de su rostro.

El albino sonrío esta vez con dulzura: le daba ternura su hijo y el novio de este.

—Au no me has pedido permiso para salir con este mocoso caliente…

Kanda había echado más cuerpo en esto últimos años, eso fue lo que pudo notar el albino y trato de tranquilizarse pues ya no era un crío como su hijo y el novio de este ¡Vaya así que esta era la forma en que la vida uniría sus vidas, que ironía. Quizás su sangre estaba destinada a la de Yu"

—Señor, le juro que cuidaré a Rui como lo que es, algo sumamente valioso. Por favor déjeme estar cerca de él y no se lleve a Japón — susurró casi en ruego.

"¡Pero qué tierna y dulce era la adolescencia!"

—Papa, no pienses que me iré a Japón... yo también le quiero

Yu Kanda retrocedió por primer vez en su vida ¡su ángel, su joya, le había hablado de forma autoritaria!

—Bakanda, no queremos que alguien sufra por amor ¿verdad?

Aquel susurro le hizo despertar aquellos sentimientos profundos de adolescencia. Aquellos que yacían enterrados en memoria, sepultadlos por miles de hermosos recuerdos a lo largo de su vida como padre. Pero ahí en esos ojos grises iguales a los del moyashi pudo denotar la seguridad y fortaleza de que era verdad: esos dos chiquillos se amaban con locura.

—Nos quedaremos un par de años aquí, aunque de forma regular tendré que viajar a Japón. Puedes venir si es que ni siquiera para los pocos viajes que haremos quieres dejar de verlo. Sobre todo sepan que la indiferencia es el veneno para una relación.

Allen asintió desde su lugar. Los chicos observaban maravilladlos ante la experiencia de ambos adultos.

Ambos chicos sintieron un escalofrío por todo lo que les esperaba pasar. Pronto llegarían a la difícil etapa de la universidad, tomarían nuevas responsabilidades e irían por sus sueños. Sus manos se entrelazaron en respuestas a sus dudas. Y sus bocas se juntaron mientras sus ojos sellaban sus deseos de adolescentes, aun su amor era puro y ni siquiera habían tocado el pecado de la lujuria pero sabían que estaban más unidos que nunca.

—Oto-san, hoy invite a comer a Sebastian— musitó con un puchero enfrentando a la mirada de su padre.

Ese crio que amaba con su vida, pues era su hijo, tenía un único poder de control que nadie más había tenido en su vida.

—Hoy es la cena familiar, Riu. La enana, mi primo idiota, tus primos ruidosos, Lena, sus críos y molesto esposo, y los otros dos intrusos juntos con sus demonios aprovechadores de ti vienen a comer.

Allen y su hijo rieron por la forma cariñosa de Kanda la llamaba a su familia.

— ¡Que coincidencia! — Grito Allen haciendo un movimiento en haber recordado algo— mi familia también va cenar en un gran bufett ¿no te olvidaste de ellos no Sebastian?

Su adorable padre: para todos era un algodón dulce pero cuando quería podía resultar bastante peligroso.

Y Kanda rio al ver que aquella faceta escondida por Allen salía a relucir más tiempo que hace años. Recién proceso que hace tanto tiempo no lo veía y en cambio sus hijos se trataban desde más o menos los dos años de Riu.

— ¡¿No crees que es tiempo que toda la familia Saint Cleare y Kanda se reúna de una vez por todas?! — Ambos adultos miraron sorprendidos a sus hijos— sí, después de todo estamos unidos por tía Ariadne y Hikaru ¿no? Ohh que bonito lo oriental y lo occidental. Bueno mi Riu y yo seremos los siguientes y así las veladas familiares serán más y más grandes con muchos niños, todos una mezcla entre castaños, rubias, pelirrojos, azabaches y albinos— chillo emocionado Sebastian

— ¿Qué dices mi Riu? ¿Quieres reunir a toda la familia?

Riu sonrió de lado y se sintió atrapado por la mirada dulce y amable de su novio, de su posesivo novio aunque lo supiera ocultar.

—Creo que será molesto por tan gente pero ya es tiempo. Normalmente solo nos reunimos una parte y a lo mucho vienes visitarnos tío Tymothy y sus hijas.

Kanda apretaba sus puños pues ellos dos eran los culpables que la familia entera tuviera recelo en reunirse; sin embargo, una delicada mano le distrajo de su procesamiento de ideas.

—Calma, Yu. Ya no somos unos críos ¿no crees? Y, bueno, particularmente, ya no siento ningún pensamiento negativo hacia ti. Mi hijo me hizo perdonarme por lo que hice solo espero que tú me perdones.

—Moyashi idiota, no tengo que perdonarte nada.

Ambos se sonrieron, cada quien a su modo.

— ¡Creo, niños, que es un buen momento de reunirnos todos!— dijo Allen con unos movimientos con sus brazos de emoción.

Los jovencitos murmuran en asentimiento y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, donde seguramente estarían los autos de sus padres.

Los adultos los vieron ir tomados de la mano, sin vergüenzas, con un toque de posesividad por parte de ambos, pero nada que pudiera ser peligroso. Los tiempos habían mejorado para una pareja de igual sexo, por lo menos en los países de Europa, y un poco más en Japón. Era un cambio, siquiera. Después de todo, 14 años no pasan por nada.

Han sido 14 años en los que solo se han visto alguna que otra vez a la distancia o a través del internet pues cada uno seguía de forma lejana y alentaba al otro de forma sincera. Ninguno se atrevió a romper el pacto silencioso de que solo el destino los uniera.

Cada uno fue feliz a su manera, entre sus personas queridas; algunas veces tuvieron encuentros de desfogue con otras personas pero nunca nada serio, nunca se lastimaron de nuevo, nunca creyeron en una vida de pareja de nuevo. Pero ahora con esos años y experiencia encima, quizás…

—Ne... Bakanda quita ese ceño fruncido que asustaras a los chicos…

Observo su rostro, estaba un poco más cansado pero para él seguía siendo igual de hermoso, igual de angelical que antes, que le entregaba paz y tortura al mismo tiempo, aunque ahora un poco más de paz que tortura.

El moyashi seguía teniendo una musculatura promedio, si bien había ensanchado su espalda y era un poco más alto, su figura no dejaba de guardar aquella finura que solo el Moyashi podía tener, aun guardando algunos rastros andróginos como unas pequeñas curvas en su cintura y en su caderas, así como en su espalda, aquella curvatura deliciosa que le encantaba, en el pasado, delinear con sus dedos mientras este dormía.

Si bien ya no se veía tan frágil como antes, pues estaba más maduro y sus ojos se veían un tanto cansados, pues era conocido que usaba lentes para mejorar la visión por sus largas horas leyendo y escribiendo, se notaba que había tenido una larga vida feliz, pues se le veía animado y un tanto intranquilo. Su moyashi se veía radiante. Aun con esos años encima, era hermoso y radiante como la luna.

—He... Espero que no sigas siendo el pervertido que eras…

El moyashi hizo un gesto de desaprobación a lo que Kanda cambio el peso de sus pies para burlarse un poco.

— ¿y qué piensas que pienso?... Tenías razón ya no te quiero violar como antes… estos años me han calmado bastante. Y…— esto no era nada fácil— gracias por haberme obligado separarme de ti... tenías razón me hubiera perdido vivir esta vida de no ser así. Rui es lo más importante que tengo, mi familia va después de él y mi vida después de ellos. — la forma profunda e intima en la que se lo dijo le hizo sonreír. Kanda había encontrado sus razones de vida.

—Para mí, mi hijo y toda mi familia es así. Cuando estábamos juntos solo te hacia feliz satisfacerte, incluso el amarme y el darlo todo por mi era solo una autosatisfacción... y lo pensé…necesitamos todos estos años para poder entenderlo. Tuve ganas de no dejarte , en verdad que sí; pero, ahora… ahora estoy en paz con mi conciencia y me alegra que hayas sido feliz…

Ambos asintieron de forma sincera.

—Bueno, vamos a comer… quiero ver a mi hermano y a mis sobrinos… Son tan lindos los últimos dos.

Kanda le miro con fastidio desapareciendo la sonrisa de burla del menor. Si bien el primogénito de Hikaru y Ariadne era una versión en miniatura de Hikaru o lo que debería ser, debido a que este se teñía el cabello a castaño, los otros nenes, los dos últimos, un par de gemelos, eran versiones en miniatura del moyashi y de la enana. Albinos y de ojos de un gris oscuro, más oscuro que el de ellos dos.

—No puedo creer que tu sangre de moyashi y enana sea tan fuerte— farfullo fastidiado.

El albino rio divertido y sorprendiendo a Kanda le tomo del brazo

— ¿Qué? Ahora ya no te ven tan raro como antes… además eso nunca te importó ¿no?

—Estás de acuerdo que seremos familia si nuestros hijos llegan a...

—Yo los apoyare en todo… espero que ellos estén juntos como lo desean. Nuestra tarea, Bakanda, es facilitarles el camino para que estén juntos y sean felices.

Kanda estuvo de acuerdo en ello aunque...

—Dile a tu mocoso que no se pase de aprovechado con mi Rui

—Hey, no seas tan posesivo y me ofendes. — Puso sus manos en su cintura de forma burlona— lo que te fastidia es que mi hijo sea el que este arriba….

— ¡Maldito moyashi!

Ambos al darse cuenta que parecían volver a ser críos se avergonzaron de sí mismos y rieron a su modo.

—Hay un gran futuro, Yu. ¿No crees?

—Quizás…

Sin que le otro se lo esperara, Yu Kanda le dio una vuelta rápida y le robo un beso ligero y bastante puro para ser dos adultos con bastante experiencia. Sin embargo, aquello solo encendió un agradable calor y paz.

No dijeron nada, se guardaron la agradable sensación que despertaba en sus fueros internos y se encaminaron a seguir el camino hacia sus hijos.

La familia compartía y celebraba el noviazgo entre los primos lejanos. Había bastante jóvenes presentes, entre albinos, castaños, rubios, azabaches. Todos eran las esperanzas de la gran familia que no paraba de hablar y reír por las anécdotas que nunca faltaban.

— ¿Qué haces tan solitario eh? Te da miedo por ellos ¿no es así?

Kanda estiro su mano y el moyashi la tomo un poco inseguro, pero finalmente se decidió a dar ese paso, a cumplir aquella promesa. El destino los unió de forma extraña; le parecía que eso algo que no podían desaprovechar.

—Ya te dije que es un caballero mi hijo y…

—Puede pasarles lo mismo que a nosotros…

Allen entendió ese miedo: el futuro no está escrito, después de todo.

—Nosotros solo podemos apoyarlos mas no intervenir. Seguramente adoras a Rui pero solo puedes aconsejarle. Por mi parte, te juro que tratare de que Sebastian no le haga daño, le he criado con todo mi amor y creo que tu a Rui, así que solo podemos tener confianza.

Kanda siguió observando la ciudad que se expandía a su vista; asintió y apretó la mano de Allen, este no se alejo pero no pudo evitar que un suave color se instalara en sus mejillas

—Moyashi, ¿no te parece que nos espera largos años de soledad?

—ah... me haces sentir viejo, aunque tú lo seas más que yo.

— ¡Maldito!

Allen rio.

—Bueno, los hijos, son prestados, como bien dicen. Solo nos queda pensar que los criamos bien y que no nos olvidaran.

—No es solo eso…

Allen entendió a lo que se refería. Todos sus amigos tenia alguien con quien compartir sus últimas décadas, con quien calentarse en las noches y despertar al día siguiente.

— Yo también estoy cansado de sentir frío, Yu Kanda...— susurro— aunque…

—Supongo que no se vería bien… nuestros hijos quizás más adelante…

—Bueno… yo

La voz del menor tiritaba y Kanda pensó que era por el frio de la noche, así que, sin decirle nada, lo acercó a él. Ah… que fantástico era sentir el calor del menor a su lado, como quisiera sentirlo todas las noches al dormir. Quien iba a pensar que alguien tan solitario como él, querría el calor de alguien. No, Allen lo rechazaría, ese maldito niñato, lo rechazaría y tenía razón, a pesar de que le dolor ya no estaba, aquellos sentimientos...

—Quizá…. Vuélvemelo a preguntar en un par de meses... ¿No crees que primero debamos reconocernos? Después de todo han sido 14 años de acostumbrarnos a no rendir cuentas a nadie. Aunque— dijo más animado— sería bueno no tener que aumentar una cobija más al dormir en invierno.

Kanda al fin giro su vista y se topo con la del menor, quiso acercarse y juntarse en un apasionado contacto, pero solo junto sus labios en otro tibio y suave contacto del cual le otro no se alejo.

Quizá podría ser buen momento para comenzar, quizás ahora que su hijos le regalaban una nueva oportunidad era el momento para intentarlo. Ahora, después de tantos años, porque estaban seguros que ni siquiera un año antes hubiera podido ser, este era el momento para no dejarlo escapar, el momento dado y regalado por sus hijos, aun sin saber.

—Aunque, que quede claro que si sale algo entre nosotros, no tendrá nada que ver con los problemas que tengan nuestros hijos. — comentó Kanda.

—Claro que no, adema solo seré un compañero para tu vejes, porque ya estás viejo y cansado.

Kanda sonrió sarcásticamente.

— ¿Eso crees? Cuando quieras, te puede mostrar que te puedo dar tres rondas seguidas sin cansarme y el que terminará fuera de combate será tú.

—ya quisieras... ya te dije... solo compañeros de tu vejes... aun hay muchos lugares que quiero conocer y casi, casi ya estoy dejando mis cargos y este libro que sale la próxima semana será el ultimo que escriba con Lavi. También tiene planes con Tyki de viajar…

—También voy a tomarme vacaciones… ¿quieres ir a…?— joder era difícil invitarlo a un lugar…

—Creo que las playas de Brighton... hace tanto que no vamos y si vamos todos sería mejor.

La última frase mato un poco las intenciones algo "entusiastas" de Kanda. Sin embargo, quizá sería buena idea ir a aquel lugar, el lugar donde por primera vez se unieron en cuerpo y alma.

—Rui... te amo... tu quisieras... bueno quizás está un poco pasado de moda eso de pedirte aquí y es un poco trillado... ya sabes pero... en verdad...

Rui abrió sus ojos enormemente cuando observo un anillo sencillo de oro.

— ¡Es que pareciera que en la universidad tú podrías..!

— ¡Acepto!

Rui le dio un enorme beso que los tumbó a ambos en la arena y ahí donde sus padres se habían unido por primera ves, ellos se juraron casarse el día que Rui, que era el menor, se graduara, para nunca separarse, con todas sus ilusiones de adolescentes y con todo su amor apasionado y juvenil.

Así con aquellos sentimientos flor de piel y en una playa desolada de Brighton sus cuerpos comenzaron a toquetearse y Rui le instó a no detenerse solo en toqueteos. Con las mejillas ardiendo y machacando su orgullo, Rui Kanda desvistió a Sebastian, quien impresionado, lo observaba tumbado. Cuando Rui ya no pudo continuar, Sebastian le comenzó a enseñar cada paso a como amarse, a como unirse por primera, pero no única vez. Su experiencia solo venía de libros, páginas web y algunas largas noches de masturbación por Rui.

La sangre les ardió más que nunca y sus besos se hicieron ruidosamente obscenos por el jugueteo de sus lenguas. Sus manos se acariciaban con curiosidad y las lágrimas de emoción y placer de ambos caían sin parar.

Cuando Sebastian lo tuvo tumbado en la arena, con los cabellos negros alborotados y esparcidos en esta, fue que se miraron a profundidad ambos curioseando con la mirada el cuerpo del otro; cuando sus miradas chocaron, después de la inspección, sus mejillas se colorearon, por lo que Riu lo atrajo y sus labios se unieron. Sebastian comenzó con la preparación del lugar que tomaría como suyo. Del lugar que será escenario de su unión. Rui calmaba sus gemidos de dolor para no avergonzarse aun más pero Sebastian lo supo y fue más a calma, haciendo que sus hormonas se calmaran y pararan de alborotarlo a ir más rápido.

—Te amo…

—Te … a...mo Sebastian…

Sus sonrisas eran prueba de que su amor era puro como las aguas del cristalino océano. Sus cuerpos al fin se unieron y comenzaron a sincronizar sus movimientos al son de su pasión.

— ¡Maldito degenerado!

Yu observo el momento de la unión de la pareja juvenil y estaba dispuesto a ir separar a ese desgraciado y castrarlo; pero, unos brazos delgados lo detuvieron y unas manos blancas le cubrieron la boca para que los gritos de él no se escucharan y asustaran a los jóvenes.

—Bakanda, déjales en paz, son chicos y quieren demostrarse su amor.

—Si no fuera porque estás aquí, créeme que voy y lo castro… tsk

Allen rio y le tendió la mano. Kanda la tomo y ambos comenzaron a caminar y dejar a los jóvenes disfrutar de su amor.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?

—No seas desesperado… ya te dije que quizás... y esa será mi respuesta por ahora… con nosotros nunca se sabe... así que quizás…

Kanda sonrió de lado ¿así que tendría que dar su esfuerzo eh? No estaba nada mal. Quizás, haría que ese quizá se transformara en un sí.

Allen lo observo y le sonrió de forma adulce, como hacia tanto tiempo no lo veía, en verdad creía en el quizás. Y el albino, pues el ya sabía que ese quizás sería un sí ¿pero porque no ponerle algo de diversión? Estaba mayores pero no ancianos….

— ¡Hey tomemos una foto!— grito un pelirrojo de cabellos largos en la espalda pero cortos los que enmarcaban su rostro maduro pero aun animado por una sonrisa.

Tyki que venía tras él, lo tomo en sus brazos y le robo un beso, seguido de ellos venían Ariadne y Hikaru; Lenale , quien vino con su esposo rubio se acerco; el joven empresario, Timothy con su esposa se acercaron al grupo, Road y su novia rubia se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a fastidiar y apegarse a Allen solo para fastidiar el oriental; el que se había convertido en su otra mano derecha de Yu, Koji, y su poso de cabellos rubiales también se acercaron, tan cariñosos como siempre entre ellos.

—Joder, odia tanta gente.

—No seas aburrido, primo, que así nomás no se reúne toda la familia

—Últimamente, se reúne demasiado, Hikaru idiota.

—Ah… pero no seas antisocial que es divertido que estemos todos aquí, además que fue por tu hijo y el de moyashi-chan que nos volvamos a reunir— le guiño un ojo Lavi en burla

— ¡Maldito conejo!

—Vamos, Yu, es divertido.

—Aprovechemos que nuestros hijos están entretenidos— animaron las chicas.

Hikaru preparó la cámara al frente de ellos con un trípode, le puso un contador y corrió hacia el grupo, se junto al lado de su esposa y la abrazo por la cintura. Todos se pusieron en un abrazo, demostrando en la nueva foto la gran familia, la antigua generación que se había vuelto a reunir.

—Moyashi…

Allen le robo un beso suave en la majilla y dejo que Kanda le abrazara por la cintura. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa por el esperanzador futuro y observaron a toda su familia y se juntaron mas para grabar aquel recuerdo que pasaría de generación en generación: la reunión de la familia unida por sus descendientes.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Y si no pude resistirme a poner un quizá juntos.. pero si los nenes de ellos estarán juntos y si seria casi incesto? nah... jaja el llamado de la sangre...espero que les haya gustado y si este final estaba planeado desde siglos y siglos.. osea desde el primer capi.. asi que espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el final alterno... q ya veremos como es... Estaran semi juntos sin dejar su responsabilidades y al final de todo pues se harán compañía... es un epilogo que cierra historias pero abre un futuro para ellos y una posibilidad... quiero escuchar sus impresiones!<p>LilyVongola: Olas! jajaja y si le atinaste.. los hijos resultaron estando juntos y gracias a ellos los padres se rencontraron ya mas maduros y tranquilos, aunque en constante amenaza por Yu q no puede creer q su hijo, sangre de su sangre sea uke... y si criaron a su hijos ellos solos con todo su amor y la de sus parientes y amigos...  
>Muchas gracias por haberme seguido y epsero que me acompañes en el final alterno y no me ahorqueis... Sobre el dou, pues el link estuvo cortado y no pude encncontrarlo pero please dime el nombre haber si lo busco con eso...Bueno no cedi a dejarlos felices apra siempre sino en un quiza y en compaleros ocacionales o algo así... pero sus hijosi que estarán juntillos.. <div> 


	44. Chapter 44

Notas de autora: Sí, puedemn acribilarm,e .. tien mi permiso, pero bueno pasarn un montonde cosa entre esa la depresión porque D gray man ya no siga más y solo Hoshino sabe hasta cuando o si ya no habra manga y ni de que hablar de anime... bueno eso mato un poco mi inspiración , pero yo no soy Hoshino y lo que comienzo lo termino sea como sea... asi que aqui tiene l prometido segundo final... bueno espero que sea de su gusto, pues creo que quiza le perdi un poco el hilo... pero ete final lo tenía, como quien dice, atorado en mi cerebro por salir... ya saben se hizo en el camino... ustede sya decidiran cual les gusto más.. si no les gutsa pueden hacer de cuanta que no esta y se quedan con el final anterior.. si els gusta o esta por termin o medio entre los dos igual.. espero sus ultimos comentarios apra este fic... y no crean que abandonare el fandome yullen no.. hay muchos fics cocinandose en el camino asi que espeor verlos en ellos... bye!

* * *

><p>Las puertas de su oficina fueron abiertas y por ellas, un albino con una sonrisa traviesa ingresaba mientras su secretaria entraba detrás de él pidiendo disculpas.<p>

—Lo siento, Kanda-san— dijo en japonés la muchacha— pero no quiso esperar a ser presentado.

El pelilargo observo con detenimiento la expresión de tristeza y enojo del albino.

—Ya te he dicho— se dirigió a la secretaria— que él no necesita ser anunciado, ni él ni mis hijas ¿entendiste?

La secretaria con una expresión molesta por ser regañada asintió y dio una marcada reverencia a Yu y a Allen.

—Mil disculpas, señor Walker…— comento la secretaria.

Sin embargo, un sonoro golpe se escucho. El joven albino y la secretaria giraron sus cabezas para toparse con una expresión amarga y a punto de lanzar los objetos que estaban sobre el imponente escritorio del mayor.

—Ya les he dicho que es mi esposo y por lo tanto debe portar mi apellido. — contesto de forma amenazante a la pobre muchacha.

—Kanda, cálmate.

Su esposo le sonrío de aquella forma que extrañaba, que cada noche soñaba con ella. Maldición ¿por qué el jodido moyashi tenía que viajar tanto? Prácticamente no lo veía en mucho tiempo.

—Déjanos solos— ordeno Yu con voz gruesa y amenazante.

Necesita tenerlo entre sus brazos, para saber que todo lo que había hecho lo había valido. No todo había salido como quería, pero la vida es así. Sin embargo, habían conseguido mucho, o por lo menos él había conseguido mucho.

—Yu…— le susurro de aquella forma que le enloquecía.

Allen camino presuroso hasta llegar a su sillón de cuero con ruedas. Felizmente Allen era bastante ligero y delgado, por lo que ambos cupieron ahí.

Disfruto de sus labios, mientras sus manos exploraban su delicado cuerpo por sobre aquellas ropas caras que prácticamente eran regaladas por ser una figura tan popular.

—Yu... Yu…—gemía al sentir sus caricias sobre aquellos botones que seguramente ya estarían rojizos por tanto toqueteo.

—Moyashi… debiste regresar antes… maldita sea… ¿que se supone que significa que nos hayamos casado cuando no estás aquí ni las puedo ver?

—Lo siento… pero es mejor que están conmigo ¿no crees?— había cierta culpa en su voz.

Kanda se separo y le devolvió la mirada con cierto enojo, pero al sentir como Allen le provocaba moviendo suavemente sus caderas por lo que producía una fricción en su miembro que despertaba listo para tomar a Allen.

—Te voy a tomar ahora mismo…

—Kanda no… espera... no

Allen luchaba ya con cierto enojo por los insistentes toqueteos de Kanda que buscaban bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior.

— ¡Ya basta, Yu!

Peleas como esta, habían sucedido por todos estos años de casados. Kanda trataba de no explotar, pues sabía que era su culpa. Y No, no porque su relación fuera tan lejana. Pues prácticamente, veía al moyashi unos días al mes. La vida del albino radicaba casi en su totalidad en Europa junto a sus preciadas gemelas. Porque sí, en algún momento de su matrimonio decidieron traer á unas nenas al mundo. Y ahí las tenían. Sin embargo, ellas no podían tener a sus padres juntos.

Kanda lo soportaba, lo había soportado por estos últimos 6 años… pero cada vez estaba más cerca de explotar ¡Maldita sea, que quería a su familia a su lado!

—Yu… hoy no... Recuerda que si vine es porque tengo una firma de autógrafos y…

— ¿Entonces cuando?! Joder que nunca puedo estar contigo porque siempre estas de viaje, maldición ¿acaso eres feliz cuando me ves desesperado por ti? ¿He te gusta sentirte con el control? Pues déjame decirte una cosa, el que tiene el control aquí soy yo y estoy sumamente aburrido de esta situación

—Pues fuiste tú el que nos arrastro a esto y ya cállate que las niñas están por venir.

—Ese es el problema, que ni a ti ni a ellas puedo verlos...

Allen se dejo caer en las piernas de su esposo, se acomodó en los brazos de este como si buscara refugio y se golpeo la frente.

—Yu, de verdad estoy cansado de esta situación. Siempre estamos peleando... siempre me estas reclamando… siempre... ¡maldición! Sé que tu no...

Allen se cayó. Alguien le había dicho que era un mártir por estar con Kanda y le parecía que más bien era un masoquista… Pero en aquel entonces decidió volver con él, no solo por su supuesta depresión, sino porque él mismo no pudo soportar dejar todo así como así… no. Pero era bastante claro que esto poco a poco les mataba, a pesar de la enorme pasión que les recorría.

—Si seguimos así, tu solo terminarás sacándome n car lo de Tyki y yo lo de Alma... y joder nunca podemos superarlo…

Allen estaba perdiendo su paciencia y Yu comenzaba a inquietarse. Todos estos años solo había temido que Allen se cansara de estar con él por compasión. Porque lo sabía, el maldito moyashi solo estaba con él por compasión. Si no fuera por aquella mentira estaba seguro que el moyashi se hubiera largado a algún lugar donde él no pudiera encontrarle.

Cuando sintió que Allen se paraba de sus piernas, lo atrajo con fuerza para que cayera de cuenta nueva sobre su regazo y ahí viéndose a los ojos se besaron con suavidad disfrutable. Lo malo era que para Yu no era suficiente, para él nada era suficiente, menos cuando no lo tenía desde hace un mes, más o menos.

Allen se separo del apasionado contacto y le sonrió, seguramente el chico trataba de a él no mostrarle aquella sonrisa dibujada con esmero, pero que para él era falsa; sin embargo, él se daba cuenta que aquella mueca era una de alegría pero aun había inquietud. Desde que se casaron, apenas unas semanas después de su "reconciliamiento" ambos estaban inquietos y con miedo a que todo explote.

—Hoy… en la noche te compensare por este mes…

Kanda como respuesta guio la mano del albino hacia su miembro erecto. Allen río de forma picara, por esos instantes olvidaron sus problemas de nuevo.

—Yu...quieres follarme ¿no es así?

Su tono sugerente le encendía más que nada. Debía controlarse si no quería que empezaran a discutir.

—Yu, aun no he mandado a llevar mis pertenecías y las de las niñas a la mansión Kanda.

Que llamara así al hogar que se supone debían compartir no le agradaba; sin embargo, entendía las razones del menor para llamarlo tan fríamente: muchos de los sirvientes miraban de mala forma a Allen y a las niñas; por lo cual, este prefería que las niñas estudien en una escuela de Inglaterra, donde sabía que Allen residía cada vez que no estaba con él aquí, en Japón.

Las contadas veces al mes que venían ninguna plática seria se desataba pues su culpa y además la forma en que Allen le atraía para olvidarlo, lograban precisamente eso: hacerle olvidar todo.

—Llamare ahora.

Kanda marco el número de su casa y con el mayordomo de ella acordó que preparasen la habitación principal y las habitaciones de sus hijas; así como un par más para la comitiva que siempre acompañaba a Allen en sus viajes.

—Más le vale que todo esté listo cuando llegue. Las pertenecías de mi esposo deben estar listas y ordenadas… en …

Un gemido ronco quiso salir pues Allen había comenzado a masturbarle con pequeñas y suaves caricias en su miembro.

Sintió la sedosa lengua de su esposo sobre su cuello, deslizándose provocativamente. ¿Y así quería que no lo tuviera?

—Yu... ah...ah

Sus suaves sonidos que brotaban de su deliciosa boca le inquietaban y le aceleraban.

—Estás ansioso, Yu.

Kanda continúo su plática con el mayordomo sin importarle que su voz saliese más grave.

Allen le abría su camisa de forma lenta y colaba esas manos suaves y delgadas de forma traviesa. El menor poco a poco fue bajando de las piernas de Kanda y quedo arrodillado entre estas. Kanda aun hablando le miro y sonrió de lado de forma maliciosa.

Su moyashi le abrió a bragueta y bajo la ropa interior, saco su miembro y lo miro sonrojado. El chico se portaba como un niño travieso, como si nunca hubiera visto el miembro de Yu.

Allen le dio un suave beso ahí, y el cuerpo de Kanda se arqueo por el pacer. Yu siguió hablando y con una llamada de atención colgó.

Atrajo a Allen, este le abrazo y luego se colgó de su cuello para fundir más el beso, sus lenguas se pelearon y juguetearon hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

—Voy a probarte ahora….

Allen le sonrió de forma maliciosa y dejo su cuello expuesto; Yu no lo desaprovecho y repartió lamidas y mordiscos.

Los gemidos aumentaron y Allen junto sus labios.

Yu tiro todos los papeles al suelo y lo sentó en su escritorio. Allen quedo ahí y le abrió las piernas provocándolo. Yu le bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior de forma brusca. Todo quedaba en el pasado, así ese pasado hubiera sido de hace unos minutos. Sus cuerpos se atraían como imanes, como una necesidad vital a saciar.

Kanda se coló entre sus piernas y comenzó meterse el miembro del menor en su boca. El chico grito y no les importó que alguien les escuchara.

—Ah... ah. Yu... Bakanda… voy a comer porque tengo hambre

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Yu: no las había entendido.

Allen con una sonrisa ladeada y pecaminosa, se arrodillo entre sus piernas y, de nueva cuenta, tomo el gran miembro de su esposo con ambas manos. Exploro con curiosidad el miembro, repartió besos por todo él, sobajeo sus manos y sus dedos delineándolo; luego de escuchar varios gemidos roncos y sentir como Kanda lo tomaba de los cabellos acercando su rostro a este, sonrío: Había conseguido llevar a su marido a una inmensa necesidad.

—Te gusta tener el control... moyashi... mi hermoso moyashi, mío.

Kanda tuvo que contenerse para no gritar de placer cuando la pequeña lengua de su esposo comenzó su labor y fue paseando por todo este.

Aquel delirante placer invadía su cuerpo mientras con una de sus manos aumentaba el ritmo de las felaciones de su joven esposo. ¡No se arrepentía en nada lo que había hecho! ¿O sí?

Ambos escucharon pasos acercarse a su oficina. No le hubieran dado importancia de no ser porque estos pasos eran suaves y denotaban que pertenecían a dos niños, en este caso, niñas ¡Eran sus hijas!

Allen se apresuro más a darle placer a su esposo y así mismo mientras su masturbaba. El mismo se corrió en sus manos y pero controlo su debilitamiento después de orgasmo. Siguió con su trabajo; y en unos instantes antes de que la puerta se abriera, hizo llegar a Yu al orgasmo. Al instante Yu se acomodo la ropa y sin querer le dio un golpe a Allen.

—Baka, Yu.

Allen se limpio con un pañuelo que Tyki le obligaba llevar. Quizá, ahora entendía el porqué. "Tyki pervertido"

— ¡Oto-san!

Las niñas no se percataron del ambiente con fuerte olor a sexo, así que se lanzaron a su padre, quien ya arreglado decentemente las recibía con un abrazo.

Ariadne que venía con ellas sí se percató por lo que busco con la mirada a su hermano. Allen salió de debajo del escritorio para risa de sus hijas que le miraban con curiosidad.

—Solo ayudaba a su padre a ordenar unos papeles — dijo señalando los papeles que había recogido del piso.

"Si seguro ayudándole" pensó su hermana gemela.

Las niñas comenzaron a platicarle a su padre mayor como la habían pasado en el viaje, como pusieron histérica a la aeromoza por no querer conseguirles un video película que ellas querían. Allen solo ingreso al baño de la oficina a terminar asearse.

Kanda les miraba con una suave sonrisa, ellas eran dos de las personas más amadas de toda su vida, la otra era aquel albino que se le escapaba de las manos cada vez que quería.

Su Moyashi, al principio el chico se fue vivir con él a la mansión Kanda y siguió trabajando por internet, pero el tiempo pasó y el albino no se acostumbro a ser tratado como un amigo de Yu por los sirvientes. Era su pareja y estaban casados en Europa, pero ahí, en Japón, no eran nada. Y no era solo eso, sino que por cualquier discusión causada por la cantidad de problemas que preferían dejar de lado, terminaban gritándose su vida y sacándose en cara cosas del pasado y problemas del presente. Una relación agridulce era la que llevaban, como mutuo acuerdo era mejor mantenerse alejados y mostrar lo mejor de sí cada vez que se vieran. Sin embargo, él ya no soportaba no ver al moyashi por semanas o, a veces, meses, él quería estar con el moyashi y sus hijas.

Tuvieron a las niñas con la esperanza que eso los uniera o les obligara estar juntos de nuevo, pero solo logró que Kanda sintiera más hondo el vacío, pues las niñas también vivían en Europa con Allen.

—Bueno niñas, ya es hora de almorzar, así que dejemos a su padre solo que debe seguir trabajando.

Las niñas ya no protestaban porque su padre mayor no las visitara o no se pudieran quedar con él; aunque sus padres se lo negaran, ellas, por ver los mismo casos en sus amigos del colegio, sabían que su padres estaban separados o divorciados, y no les causaba tristeza: se habían acostumbrado a solo pedirle permiso a una sola persona y solo ver a Kanda una vez al mes, incluso se les hacía cómodo.

—Voy con ustedes— corto el azabache.

La albina solo miraba algo entristecía, se sentían tan culpable. Bueno, en realidad todo esto era culpa suya y de Hikaru. Sabía que ellos dos se deseaban y se amaban, pero solo se hacían daño cuando pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y lo habían comprobado los primeros meses, a pesar de eso se encapricharon en llevar una relación a distancia. Bueno, Yu se encapricho, aun no sabía con certeza si Allen seguían con Yu por amor o solo por lastima.

Allen bajo su cabeza hacia sus hijas y estas le miraron un poco nerviosas, la verdad era que no sabían cómo comportarse ante su padre mayor, le querían, pero no muchas veces comían juntos.

—No te preocupes, Yu, en la noche nos vemos, además debes tener mucho trabajo.

—He dicho que vamos, así que vamos…— soltó Kanda molesto.

Allen suspiro bastante molesto, pero al recordar que sus hijas estaban ahí decidió aguantarse su ira y sonreírles a las niñas.

—No se preocupen, después nos reuniremos con Ariadne y los demás.

La albina al ver la mirada de su hermano asintió. Su Yusei extrañaba las nenas, Natsuki y Mizuki pues eran igual de traviesas que él, quien no hacía honor a su nombre.

La familia sintiéndose incomoda llegó a un restaurante fino y estilo occidental.

Las niñas pidieron permiso para ingresar a uno de los juegos cercanos, especializados para entretener a los más pequeños para que no interrumpieran a los mayores y sus labores.

—Kanda, este lugar es demasiado…

—Las niñas deberían estar acostumbradas ¿no? Después de todo las llevas por todos lados…

—Yu, eres terrible...

— ¿Cómo padre? ¿Cómo marido? ¿Cómo qué? Estoy bastante cansado que alejes a las niñas de mi, como si estuviésemos separados.

Allen se avergonzó por todo el griterío y las miradas que giraban hacia ellos desde que ingresaron al lugar. —Cálmate, nos están observando

Kanda llamo a un camarero y este asintió recibiendo la costosa propina que Kanda le depositaba.

Insto a que su esposo se parara y le siguiera. Allen llamo a las niñas y los tres siguieron a Kanda.

Eras una zona mucho más cara y mucho más reservada, como si fuera una pequeña habitación cerrada.

—las niñas pueden volver a jugar. Les llamaremos — ordeno Kanda

Las niñas, que solo sabían obedecer a su padre menor buscaron la mirada de este. Allen asintió ya bastante cansado de todo esto por lo que no quería que las niñas escucharan o vieran sus peleas.

Las niñas corrieron a los juegos y sus padres se quedaron en mutismo.

—Kanda, no puedes ordenarles así como así.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no estás presente en sus vidas y ellas...

—ya sé que no me quieren como su padre… ¿ves lo que has logrado por tu cobardía?

El albino se levantó ofendido y golpeo la mesa.

— ¡Fuiste tú el cobarde que a pesar de saber que tu primo y mi hermana me mentían para que me quedara contigo no me desmentiste nada ni me aclaraste que estabas sano y no tenías pensamientos suicidas!

Con seguridad, el restaurante entero se había enterado de aquello.

—Tu… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?— pregunto tratando de moderar su voz y no estallar.

Allen limpiándose sus lágrimas se sentó. Trato de clamarse pues sentía ganas de destruir todo.

—Lo supe hace un año: en una conversación entre tú y mi hermana…. Cuando llegue hace un año…. Desde ahí.

—Dejaste de venir más seguido.

Flashback:

Allen caminaba con una sonrisa hasta la oficina de su esposo, la verdad que con todos esos altos y bajos su relación con Kanda era tambaleante, a veces estaban muy bien y otras veces huía del país con la excusa de una gira para no terminar en lo mismo del pasado; sin embargo, creía que ya era hora de darlo el todo por el todo, bueno si es que ya no lo habían dado ya. Yu se merecía estar al lado de sus hijos, así que esta vez sería Yu quien se viniera vivir con ellos, pues la verdad prefería vivir en Europa a Japón; por lo menos hasta que todos esos ancianos exsocios de Yu pero, al fin y al cabo, su familia, se murieran. Allen pido perdón al aire por ese pensamiento, pero era verdad que odiaba estar en una misma reunión que esos hombres.

—Kanda ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora que le digas a Allen la verdad?

El albino dio un respingo de sorpresa y manteniendo oculta su identidad escucho atentamente.

— ¿De qué carajos hablas?— escucho contestar el mayor.

—Tú sabes de qué… De que todo fue una mentira que este estabas en un estado depresión tan alto que te hubieses suicidado…

—En primera esa no fue mi mentira. Tú y Hikaru se la inventaron y el moyashi idiota se lo creyó. ¿Cómo creía que iba ser cobarde de suicidarme? Solo lo haría si mi honor estuviese por los suelos.

—Bueno hablando de honor… con eso del secuestro

—Cállate…. No lo hubiese hecho en todo caso por él sino por mi mismo… enana. Si se lo digo ahora seguramente ver menos delo que ya veo a mis hijas y todo acabara.

—pero Allen te ama

—El estaba decidido a irse, si no hubiese llegado herido me hubiera noqueado y se hubieran largado. Luego, si tu y Hikaru no se ponían a llorar e se hubiese ido…

—Lo sentimos, es que te veías tan devastado y a él también, pensamos que si estaban juntos quizás...

—Ya no sé que fue mejor…dejarlo ir en aquel tiempo o que se haya quedado por lastima… Si me lo hubiesen consultado lo hubiera negado, por latina no... Pero ahora… ¡Joder!

Después de aquello, el albino sintió nauseas, su mundo se le había venido encima; pues la verdad, cuando su cuñado y su hermana le enseñaron un test psicológico falso, él no podía creerlo e intentó olvidar aquello e irse, pero los remordimientos y las pesadillas no le dejaban en paz, y , para que engañarse, era tan masoquista que quiso intentarlo de nuevo, a pesar de todas las jodidas discusiones que tenías periódicamente: tan estresante, que le mataba día con día y lo peor fue que terminaron involucrando a dos hermosas niñas en sus problemas.

Fin del flashback

—Tu ¿hace cuanto tiempo que sabes que me quede contigo por esa razón?— pregunto el albino.

Kanda manteniendo su dura mirada respondió:

—Hace 4 años

Allen parecía que iba a salirse de control, pero se retenía para no estallar mordiéndose el labio y apretando sus puños.

— ¡¿Cómo es que el gran Kanda vivió todo este tiempo conmigo a punta de lastima?!

Kanda rio amargamente.

— ¿En verdad solo sientes lastima?— le pregunto.

Allen desvío su mirada un poco confundido ¿en verdad solo fue lastima?

Flashback.

Su relación había acabado de una forma apasionada. Después de hacer el amor de forma salvaje, le dijo que a partir de ese momento ya ninguno debía meterse en la vida de otro. Allen se sintió en paz consigo mismo, mas Kanda no pudo aceptarlo ni procesar que nada había salido como debía. El albino lo vio salir y escucho como utilizando una moto acuática se marchaba. Paso un día completo y de ahí Kanda regreso herido y con un pequeño sangrado, seguramente provocado por una navaja. Lo atendió como pudo; sin embargo, se vieron en la necesidad de llamar a Hikaru. Su ex, Yu, le había pedido que se quedase con él en medio del delirio de la fiebre, mas cuando Yu fue internado y atendido se marchó encontrándose con Tyki y Lavi, estos habían comenzado a llevarse mejor mientras lo buscaban. Todo salía bien, pero una llamada de su hermana cambio todo.

Estaba dispuesto a escribirle a Yu, y a prestarle dinero para que saliera adelante, explicarle el porqué de renunciar a rehacer su relación: simplemente era que ya no había bases en donde construir y aun le dolía y , estaba seguro que a Yu también, las ofensas que se habían gritado.

La culpa le invadió, al ver llorar a Hikaru y pedirle que volviese con Yu; al menos hasta que se recuperase. Al principio se negó, pero las palabras de Yu pidiéndole que se quede calaba en su mente, y , para que mentirse, había estado buscando una escusa desesperadamente para volver con él, era como un alcohólico que había tomado el valor para dejar la bebida peor que encuentra excusa para volverla a beber. Era un masoquista.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Yu, perturbado por una ligera meuca de felicidad, le valió en aquel momento.

Yu estaba sentado sobre su cama mirando hacia l ventana. Él lo llamo y este le contestó toscamente

— ¿Has venido a burlarte de mí?

Allen quiso regresar, esto le causaba una sensación de desasosiego, de culpar por mentirle, de pena y lástima por sí mismo, por no poder dejarlo ir y por aferrarse al pedido de su hermana.

—No, Yu; he decidido yo mismo supervisar que inviertas bien mi préstamo…— observó que su ex giraba la vista interesado— así que me ir contigo a Japón y si tu quieres intentarlo aun pues…. E que te dije...

Kanda ni siquiera le había dejado terminar cuando ya lo había estampado contra una pared para besarlo apasionadamente sin dejarle respirar siquiera.

Sí, no le importo saber que iban envolverse en aquel círculo vicioso del que se había librado hace unos días. No, no le importo mudarse para Japón a vivir unos días apasionantes. Su vida se repartía entre trabajo con las empresas Saint Cleare e intento de relación con Yu, la cual no daba resultado del todo, mas Kanda se esforzaba por que funcionase y además por sacar adelante las empresas de su padre.

Yu no aceptó otro préstamo, y después de un año pudo siquiera estabilizar la empresa teniéndole a él a su lado. Poco después, prácticamente se vieron envueltos en una boda, sí, en la boda de ambos. Ni siquiera se entero cuando le dio el sí, pero ahí estaba disfrutando de su luna de miel. Lástima que después del dulce llegó el amargo y la pena por el placer, pues así como su vida agitada de escritor era, tenía que viajar contantemente y, sin duda, posar para fotos y revistas con Lavi y Tyki a su lado. Kanda, por su forma de ser, no podía olvidar los amoríos que tuvo con estos y más si la prensa los juntaba. Los reclamos y las peleas volvieron a la orden del día y el ya no quiso volver a Japón, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Yu, esta vez, le siguió a Europa tratando de involucrarse más con sus trabajo de escritor, le dejo a Hikaru administrar todo, solo por estar su lado, esto le conmovió por lo que regreso a aquel país donde su unión era reconocida legalmente; sin embargo, intento sobrevivir a los comentarios, la prensa y los familiares Kanda que observaban con simpatía a su hermana gemela, pero que a él le miraban como bicho raro que solo toleraban pro su dinero y fama.

Otro años más y ya se había recuperado económicamente, otra año más y en definitiva Kanda demostraba ser imparable cuando tenía la suave inspiración en forma de un chico de apariencia andrógina como musa. A pesar de ello, Allen se hartaba de estar solo ahí, así que quiso volver a Europa, y estuvo así en un ir y venir a Japón y Europa, hasta que decidieron incluir en sus vida a dos nenas hermosas, las cuales obtuvieron y fueron felices. Allen temía, pues en Japón las niñas eran solo Kanda y no portaban su apellido. Por lo que, sin que el propio Kanda lo notara fue instaurando una vida de las niñas en Europa dónde si eran reconocidas por ambos como padres.

Las peleas, los celos, las discusiones y las diferencias horarias y geográficas comenzaron a hacer mella, pero el albino estaba harto de dejar su vida de escritor por volver seguido a Japón. Comprendió allí que nunca debió actuar por compasión, aunque en el fondo supiera que lo había hecho por autocompasión porque en verdad le había amado y ahora pagaba los cargos. Pronto todo esto se volvió una rutina y solo reservaban sus mejores aspectos para verse una vez al mes, su vida se volvió de esta manera pero Yu poco a poco se hartaba; fue por ello que tuvo una idea de un regalo para Yu, porque sabía que él amaba a las niñas y que, quizás, también lo amaba a él.

Y fui ahí cuando se entero de todo, de que en verdad solo se había auto engañado con otra mentira.

Fin de Flashback

—Entonces, eso es todo… ¡¿solo por lastima?!

El albino alzó su mirada y se quedó contemplando la oscura y algo intimidante de su mayor. No, claro que no, no fue solo lástima, jamás podría sentir lástima por Yu, por el único que podría sentirla era por él mismo, por no haber tenido el valor de alejarse de su droga, de alejarlos a ambos de esta relación que los mataba.

—Yu, te amo. En verdad, te amo. No fue solo lástima aunque creo que solo logramos lastimarnos. De igual manera ni siquiera estamos viviendo juntos. Cada cierto tiempo nos vemos y las niñas se han acostumbrado así. — dijo conteniendo sus sollozos para no hacer más escándalo del que seguramente ya habían armado.

Kanda bajo su mirada y la suavizo al contemplar el rostro enrojecido por el llanto del menor. A veces sentía que no se merecía al albino, y la culpa lo carcomía por saber que su relación de pareja estaba construida en mentiras.

—Desde que te vi por primera vez me gustaste— le confesó Kanda— Pero creí que sería algo pasajero, no que terminaríamos en todo esto...joder.

—Yo no me arrepiento, Yu, desde que te vi me quede impresionado y poco a poco me enamore de ti… aunque nunca hubiese creído que llegaríamos a tan lejos o que terminaríamos tan enfermos como ahora….

—Quizás lo mejor sería….

Allen se levanto de la mesa donde se había apoyado y se abalanzó sobre el otro para callar sus labios con un beso que poco a poco se volvió apasionado. Las lágrimas del albino comenzaron a caer.

—Ya lo sé, ya sé que sería lo mejor pero no quiero, Yu, no quiero por ahora.

Las niñas volvieron donde sus padres y observaron a estos besarse con tanto furor que no tuvieron palabras para contarles lo que sentían y lo que querían.

Allen, finalmente, le dio aquel regalo que había pasado por años. Era más bien un regalo de Hikaru, en el que se haría cargo de las empresas de Japón; así Kanda pudiese trabajar y manejar las nuevas sucursales en Inglaterra para así poder estar cerca de su familia. Kanda acepto, desde luego.

Los días pasaron hasta convertirse en tres largos meses. Los cuatro vivían en una nueva casa cerca a un parque donde las niñas podían jugar vigiladas por seguridad, pues no eran para menos, hijas de un reconocido escritor y un empresario transnacional. Aparentemente, su vidas no podían ser mejor, pero como lo suponían de nuevo los problemas saltaron y es que nunca se habían tomado la decisión final de enterrarlo todo, y es que, siempre había una excusa para desenterrar los engaños anteriores e incluso hasta el menor detalle del pasado lo recordaban.

— ¡Basta, Kanda! Solo voy a esa fiesta con el actor que protagonizará mi libro es solo eso. Lavi también ira.

— ¿Y quien me asegura que solo será una fiesta? Yo sé bien…

Los celos eran algo que ninguno de los dos podía superar, pues si no era Kanda desconfiando era el albino. Todo terminaba de este modo cuando alguno debía salir y el otro no podía acompañarlo.

— ¡Basta!— grito la mayor de las gemelas

Sus padres parecieron tocar al fin la tierra concentrándose en la carita llorosa de la niña que los observaba con una mirada profunda y acusadora.

—Estamos cansadas de que sigan de esta manera. Lo único que queremos es que nuestra vida vuelva ser la de antes….

La gemela menor se escondió detrás de su hermana, simplemente asintiendo a lo que su mayor decía.

¿Tanto habían peleado que habían logrado que sus hijas los prefirieran separados a juntos?

—En verdad…. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos.

Fue un error tratar de amarrarse al otro como sea, desde el comienzo Allen debió ser firme e irse y tratar de que cada se curase solo.

—No queremos… por favor…queremos que nuestra vida sea la de antes…

Kanda soltó un suspiro amargo y enojado; Allen casi pudo sentir que golpearía a la niña. Mas este solo poso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella apretandola un poco.

—Si no me querías en tu vida debiste decirlo desde el comienzo. — susurro finalmente.

Allen quería detenerlo, pero esto ya no era una opción. La vida de sus hijas estaba en juego.

—Yu...

—No te preocupes, moyashi, ya es hora de que hagamos un aparte y nos separemos. Ya te hecho mucho daño...

Quiso gritar, llorar e ir tras él, pero eso ya no iba para más. Solo había causado que ambos lleguen a este punto. Las niñas comenzaron a disculparse cuando observaron que su padre mayor subía a su auto y se marchaba de la residencia. Sabían que si ellas no estuvieran, sus padres soportarían todo para estar juntos, para amarse de esa manera enferma en que solo ellos pueden entender, pero ellas eran inocentes por lo que no podían seguir siendo involucrada en algo así.

Allen estuvo en su habitación unos días, mientras que eran Lavi y Tyki quienes cuidaban de los llantos de las niñas por hacer que sus padres se separasen. Pasada la semana, Allen entendió que solo alargaba el sufrimiento, así que bajo y se disculpo con las niñas, las arropo entre sus brazos y les prometió que no los volverían a ver de ese modo. Las niñas quisieron insistir en que quizás debían hacer que volviera su padre, pero Allen negó con una sonrisa mientras las abrazaba y les transmitía su amor.

Algo era claro entre la pareja, no se divorciaría, pues la verdad era que nunca podrían estar con otra persona, pero otra verdad completamente cierta era que convivir juntos y en familia era otra cosa que no podían hacer, y menos si involucraban dos niñas, a sus hijas, al dolor. Ellos podrían soportar sus eternas discusiones, malos tratos, por muy enfermo y demencial que sonase, pero las niñas no tenían porque hacerlo.

Kanda se quedo en Inglaterra, más no volvió a la casa de sus hijas, solo ellas venían visitarlo y él las recibía cuando ellas querían.

Tenía encuentros con su esposo, en los cuales solo mostraban su pasión y deseo, sin interferir en su vida, sin siquiera preguntar qué tal iba en el trabajo, porque eso solo les causaría discusiones por celos y demás.

En eso estaban después de haberlo hecho por tercera ronda consecutiva, ahí en medio del revoltijo de sábanas de una habitación de hotel, abrazados y besándose de forma lenta, pues el amanecer estaba cerca.

— ¿No crees que ya podría ser tiempo para que volvamos a intentarlo?

Lo cierto era que sus hijas estaban más grandes, y ya no se asustarían como antes, pero tampoco querían darles un mal ejemplo.

Kanda descendió su mano por la tersa espalda hasta llegar al trasero pálido del otro, para apretarlo con saña hasta que el otro emitiese un gritillo por el dolor.

—Bakanda, un poco de cuidado.

Kanda sonrió de lado.

—No creo que sea lo mejor y lo sabes. Nuestra relación es pésima.

Allen quiso negarlo, pero tenía tan razón.

—Pero… yo….te tengo un regalo— anunció con una sonrisa.

Kanda le observo en pregunta.

— ¡Voy a dejar de ser escritor! Me voy a retirar…

Kanda parpadeo varias veces

—Joder, no diga estupideces

— ¡La verdad es que ya no tengo la misma inspiración que antes y no quiero hacer libros solo por comercializar! Además qué más da… quiero estar contigo y si dejo quizás podríamos volver con las niñas.

—Sabes que nuestra convivencia es nula. Si te veo saliendo con alguien o siendo visitado por otro.. o si es al revés.

—Kanda…

Kanda negó levemente, todo su autocontrol lo había puesto en marcha aquel día para dejar a su familia, aquella familia que no le reconocía como miembro de ella.

Después de aquel día, Allen dejo progresivamente el escribir, ya solo se concentraba en entrenar a su hermano Timothy para dejarle todo a cargo, y además de le adición a nuevos talentos, entre los cuales parecían que los hijos de Lavi y Tyki serían los siguientes.

La adolescencia había llegado a esos jóvenes y a ellos, la madurez; pero no por ello el culmino de su pasión…

Sus hijas ya contaban con 18 años. Este día estaban los 4 en el jardín de aquel hogar en el que intentaron vivir, pero en el cual no pudieron

—Nunca hemos olvidado aquel día y en el que quizá han hecho el mayor sacrificio por nosotras. Creo que nadie en este mundo puede entender su relación. Ni siquiera nostras…

—La verdad es que aun pensamos que solo ustedes comprenden su amor y como el todo el mundo sabe , ustedes se siguen viendo a escondidas como si fueran amantes cuando es que están casados— rio la gemela menor , una hermosa muchacha de cabellos hasta los hombros azabaches ligeramente rizados.

—Nosotras tenemos un regalo para ustedes… un regalo que se que han esperado durante mucho…

Ambos padres se observaron. Y las chicas le tendieron una caja pequeña, Allen la tomo y era la foto de la casa en la playa en que Yu le secuestro hace tantos años. Kanda les interrogo con la mirada.

— ¿No has pensado que otro secuestro sería romántico? — le guiño un ojo su hija— ya no somos bebés, papa, es más nos mudaremos a Japón porque queremos volvernos idols.

Kanda estuvo a punto de maldecir audiblemente pero el abrazo de su albino lo detuvo.

—Favor se paga con favor

—Niñas, pero.

—Ya no somos niñas, papa, y la carera de idol es muy pesada y te dejaremos solo por mucho rato, así que quien mejor que papa Bakanda para que te haga compañía y te espante a los pretendientes que aun tienes. Es hora de que ambos vivan su vida libremente.

— ¡Y no se preocupen ni por la editorial, ni por las compañías! Nuestros tíos se encargarán de todo.

Las niñas se guiñaron los ojos la una a la otra en complicidad y le dieron un beso a cada uno, para después subir a su estrenado auto y marcharse de aquella casona. Desde el día en que su padre albino las abrazo y vieron las lágrimas retenidas de Kanda, se prometieron que algún día harían algo por ellos, aun cuando no entendieran esa forma de amarse.

—Pero... Yu son nuestras hijas y...

—Y dimos todo por ellas, Moyashi.

Kanda atrajo su mentón suavemente y comenzó a besarlo como tan bien sabía hacerlo. Una relación inusual que continuaría siendo inusual a través de los años.

Dos cuerpo estaban tendidos sobre la arena blanca, totalmente desnudos mientras uno se posaba sobre el otro, le abría las piernas y se las flexionaba para posicionarse con confianza entre ellas y estas se enroscaban en sus caderas, esperando pacientemente a que continúe. El cuerpo más grande ser acerco al otro hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso, mientras el más gran comenzaba a penetrarle, abriéndose paso con facilidad pues el otro ya estaba bastante dilatado y excitado como para sentir dolor.

—Yo creo que te has calmado con los años porque ya no soy tan atractivo— musito el albino con un puchero en sus labios.

Kanda sonrió de lado y quedo mirando fijamente las orbes plateadas que resplandecían con la luz de la Luna como si fueran sus lunas personales, que quizás eran.

—Aun tengo miedo por las niñas y la editorial… y…

—Joder, moyashi, en este tiempo olvídate de todo. Eso era lo que buscaba aquella vez que te traje aquí…

—Pero solo logramos que empeorara y… bueno no tuve valor para dejarte ir y acepte la mentira… Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos cuando te conocí en la escuela— rio— Aunque ya no sé si esto es bueno o malo…

—A mi no me importa— le contesto fuerte Kanda mientras presionaba más fuerte contra el cuerpo del menor para enterrase más profundo en él, levanto una de las piernas y la poso sobre su hombro y así empezó a moverse lentamente— No me importa... ya he cumplid con todo en mi maldito país, con mi familia y ahora solo seré egoísta y te retendré…

—Retenme… retenme a tu lado hasta tu último aliento… como quisiste hacerlo aquella vez… Yo soy feliz siendo retenido…

Comenzaron moverse y Allen se poso sobre él para controlar la situación.

—Creo que estamos tremendamente enfermos — rio el menor entre gemidos mientras se auto penetraba sobre el miembro del mayor.

Este solo le sostenía fuertemente de las caderas, mientras saboreaba con sus oídos los gloriosos gemidos del menor.

—Seré egoísta...ah… Ya no mas a mi público…. ya no más a editorial ni a mi familia... solo los dos Kanda….Aunque…— sus gemidos le hubiese avergonzad antes, pero después s de tantos días seguidos gimiendo claro y fuerte para Yu, ya no le importaban — en algún momento tendremos que volver para… ser el apoyo de las niñas.

Kanda le apretaba y le movía tan rápido que no sabía cómo no se caía, su cuerpo también ayudaba de forma irracional, pero Yu ¿Tan ligero era' Yu le alzaba hasta casi sacarlo de su miembro para volverlo a sentar con fuerza sobre él y el albino no podía desear algo mejor... le encantaba sentir a su esposo dentro de él

En un gemido ronco ambos terminaron y Allen se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de su esposo exhausto por las largas horas en las que lo habían estado haciéndolo sobre la arena.

—La carrera de idol es dura y Hikaru lo sabe, él las ayudara, pero nosotros seguimos siendo sus padres ¿No te parece que Japón es un poco más liberal ahora?

El menor dibujaba círculos invisibles sobre el pecho del otro, mientras se apoyaba sobre este por el cansancio.

—Esta vez será diferente, Yu. Esta vez solo seremos buenos padres…. Ya estamos mayores... no creo que haya problemas. Míranos ahora, estamos juntos y estamos vivos.

Kanda había escuchado estas palabras antes, pero era la primera vez que creía que quizá tendría paz verdadera. Tyki Lavi, Alma, todos ellos habían seguido con sus vidas y ellos dos habían quedado a medias, eran esposos pero no vivían juntos por sus responsabilidades, por sus hijas, por la vida agitada de cada uno; pero ahora sería diferente, estaba seguro esta vez. Ahora solo serían un par de padres apoyando la carrera musical de sus hijas, aunque la carrera fuera odiada por Yu.

—Esta vez, sí. — afirmó Yu para sonrisa del albino.

Kanda cargo a Allen hasta la recámara de ambos y se poso sobre él para continuar amándole lo que restaba de la noche.

Muchos psicólogos, charlas profesionales, discusiones a medio decir, unos cuanto golpes a espaldas de sus hijas, besos y sesiones de sexos maratónicas en el que el uno debía calmar los celos del otro, dieron como resultado que Yu y Allen estuviesen ahora lado al lado observando en el back stage el debut de sus hijas con su primera canción.

—Estoy orgulloso de ellas— musito Allen apoyándose en su esposo.

Kanda simplemente asintió y sonrió de lado, mientras le pasaba el brazo por la cintura para alejar a cualquier otro sujeto de su moyashi: Sí, en definitiva, había cosas que no cambiarían como el amor irracional que tenían ellos y que solo era comprendido por ellos.

Extra

— Oye Bakanda ¿No crees que nos alejamos mucho de la civilización?

Comentó el albino con los ojos muy abiertos, pues todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor eran arboles. Si mal no recordaba, estaban en un tour hasta que comenzó a besarse con Yu y de ahí comenzaron, supuestamente, a seguir, a la guía turística, pero acabaron ahí.

—Qué más da. — le contesto Yu atrayéndole fuertemente hacia él.

Porque sí, después de debut de sus hijas se habían tomado unas largas vacaciones para viajar a distintos lugares y que las cámaras de periodistas no los siguieran.

—Sí que más da. Ya encontraremos el camino.

Y diciendo esto se abalanzó sobre su esposo hasta que ambos cayeron al césped para besarse como si fueran un par de jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas y no ya adultos con hijas de 18 años.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Fue un gusto escribir este fic y más aun que haya sido de su agrado.. epeor algun día reditarlo por completo, peor por ahora es todo sobre este fic... bastante más larguito de lo que pense y bastante tiempo en él.. espero no haberles decepcionado... y si habran más fics yullen! pero a su debido tiempo pues deben estar avanzados y asi nod emroar tanto entre actu a otra actu... muchasn gracias y nos vemos!<p> 


End file.
